


Crackalackalicious

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: autobot ensemble, character: decepticon ensemble, disturbing mental images, genre: action, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: crack, genre: drama, genre: humor, genre: hurt/comfort, genre: tragedy, series: crackalackalicious, smut: sparks, smut: sticky, tf's are human, triggering content, verse: post 2007, warning: au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 642,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The mechs are HUMAN!. . .and no one knows why.  Everyone has wild crazy amazing sex . The war is over and don't forget... Starscream is NORMAL. heheh!  But don’t let that scare you off, there's actual plot in here somewhere, because in writing this, the question has always been: "Is that part of the human experience?" If the answer is 'yes', it's probably in here torturing the characters.  Please mind the individual chapter warnings, and take them seriously.  I'm thorough about warnings for a reason.  I MEAN them.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 1 Saturday, July 14

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Too many to name  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Sparks, Angst, Tragedy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, AU, Action, Crack, Triggering Content, Disturbing Mental Images, Transformers are Human  
>  **Notes:** This fic runs the gamut of possibly triggering content. Read at your own discretion. Also, I've been gifted SO MANY pics from the Twin (LB82) for this fic. Links to relevant chapter images will be at the bottom of the individual chapters, keep in mind some may be spoilery, so view them second after reading if you don't want to be clued in early. ^_^

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 1  
Saturday, July 14**

 

He came back online all at once and was immediately aware that things were not as they should be. First, he could feel the grass bending… _over_ … him. It wasn’t _that_ tall before. Second, his body ached, and he remembered very keenly the pain that had ripped through him before he’d offlined with nary an attacking ‘Con in sight. And third and most importantly, as Sideswipe pushed himself up and removed his face from the soft earth, he was staring at _human_ hands.

His respiration picked up and he felt the threads of true fear beat furiously through his mind as he fought the urge to scream… run… just… freak out. He sat back on his heels and clenched his fists, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes. _Ok. I’m human for some reason. Where’s my brother? Where’s our mate?_

Feeling along their shared bond, he found just the smallest awareness of his twin, meaning Sunstreaker was unconscious. Sideswipe turned his attention in another direction and met up with the same result, the mere presence of his mate. Sighing, he forced himself from his knees and looked around. It was silent. He and Sunny were, of course, on the frontline, close to the barn that the Decepticons were supposedly hiding out in. So Sunstreaker should be somewhere nearby. Following his bond to his right he passed a muscular, dark haired and still unconscious man before finding his brother. _Wonder if that was ‘Hide? He was standing between me ‘n’ Sunny._

The former Lamborghini was also face down, glowing golden hair scattered around his brother’s head and tangling with the long grass. Sideswipe reached up and drew his own hair before his eyes for an inspection. Golden blonde just like his twin’s.

 _Slaggit. Why couldn’t it have been red?_ He knelt and gently brushed the hair from Sunstreaker’s face before putting a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder, pushing further into the bond and giving the other a shake.

“Sunny.” Sideswipe remained where he was as his twin lurched back to the waking world. “Relax, Bro. Weird things’re afoot and you aren’t gonna be happy. Try not to freak out on me.”

Sunstreaker glanced around; glare firmly affixed to his face and what Sideswipe knew was going to be a rather snarly remark on his lips. He smirked as the angry scowl morphed to surprise, confusion, briefly to shock and finally settled on genuine fear as the truth of it finally settled on his twin. The once yellow mech launched himself away from Sideswipe, scuttling backwards on hands, rear end and feet.

“Sunny,” he said calmly. “Talk to me Sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Sideswipe smiled. His brother couldn’t be that upset if he could still use that tone of voice. He could feel Sunstreaker probing along their bond for confirmation and then searching for their mate by the same method. “He would have been further back since Optimus was expecting a fight.”

Sunstreaker stood, nodding. Sideswipe watched his face darken and felt the anger flare within his twin. “What the frag happened?” he growled, hands prodding at the unfamiliar form he had become.

Sideswipe shook his head and shrugged. “I’d blame Wheeljack but he didn’t bring any of his toys with him this time.” He turned and headed towards the general area he suspected their mate to be, knowing Sunstreaker would follow. They passed a handful of other unconscious humans and were nearing the area the bond led them to, when the third presence flared to wakefulness.

 _It’s ok, baby, we’re almost to you_ , Sideswipe sent. He frowned when instead of calming or reaching out to them, the other shrank back from the bond. Confusion struck first and a hoarse, startled cry told him exactly where their bonded was. Grunts, groans and startled gasps, anguished cries and whimpers were beginning to drift up in the night air. But none were more distressing to him and his brother than the horrified screams starting to rise from their bondmate, as dawning realization turned to terror. Sunstreaker reached the man first and caught him by the wrists.

Fast though they were, their mate had still managed to scratch himself up a bit. He saw the other’s thought, felt the desperate desire to escape the new flesh. Sideswipe quickly knelt behind and wrapped his arms around a trim waist, trapping the other’s upper arms against his sides, hoping to help Sunstreaker stop the thrashing. “Ratchet! Baby, calm down.”

They struggled for a few moments as Ratchet fought against their firm grasp, howling and crying desperately before a sharp slap resounded, followed by a choked gasp.

“Sunny!”

“Oh shut up, it worked and I didn’t hit him that hard.”

True, it had worked but Sideswipe was furious regardless. The jumbled terror-stricken thoughts and screams had stopped the instant Sunstreaker had slapped Ratchet’s face, but now the medic went completely limp before turning in his arms and burying his face in Sideswipe’s neck, sobbing hard.

Remorse echoed from Sunstreaker and he leaned carefully against Ratchet’s back, whispering how sorry he was and how much he loved the medic. _You were trying to hurt yourself, Ratch. I’m sorry. So sorry. I had to stop you._

He didn’t stop crying, but the medic nodded and reached one hand to clasp Sunstreaker’s, clutching all the harder to Sideswipe’s shoulder. He sat and dragged Ratchet into his lap and wrapped an arm around Sunstreaker too, gripping his twin by the back of his neck and pulling him forward before kissing him lightly. He turned his head down and dropped another kiss to Ratchet’s forehead.

For a timeless moment the three of them remained wrapped together, Ratchet’s sobbing calmed a bit to soft whimpers, but the thoughts swirling in his mind and through the bond were nothing short of terrifying. “Don’t think like that. We’re fine and we aren’t going to get hurt and you’re the best medic ever, even with human stuff.” Ratchet’s answer to all that was a frantic headshake and his trembling picked up again.

“Is he all right?” A deep voice rumbled suddenly over them. Sideswipe looked up as Sunstreaker moved into a more defensive posture instinctively. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Optimus told them as he crouched down. Sunstreaker remained tense, but Sideswipe ignored him and nodded at Prime. “Ratchet?” the leader asked softly and put his hand on the medic’s shoulder. Ratchet seemed to shrink in on himself and the images through the bond began to encompass a dying Prime as well.

Sideswipe squeezed his mate tighter in his arms and Sunstreaker shifted even closer. “He’s a bit shocked I think,” he offered to Optimus.

“What happened here?” Optimus asked and gently brushed his fingers over the scratches on the CMO’s arm.

“He freaked out a little about having human skin.” He felt his brother’s anger that he’d tell anyone that, even Prime, and felt Ratchet’s sudden bloom of shame.

“Take care of him,” the leader spoke softly, and Sideswipe noticed he trembled ever so slightly.

“Of course we will,” Sunstreaker snarled.

Optimus looked as though he was going to say something more when a sharp scream pierced the air. They all jumped badly and looked towards the barn. Sideswipe could see others facing the same direction. The scream sounded again, more pained and more terrifying. Ratchet shuddered in his arms.

“Well,” Sunstreaker said at length as they listened to the screams. “Guess the ‘Cons are in there after all.”

~|~

He groaned as he came back online and rolled from his side to his back. Bluestreak raised his hand to rub at his face and froze when it felt… wrong. In fact he shouldn’t have been able to roll to his back so easily either. He was used to them of course, but his door wings tended to make rolling over a tad difficult. He unshuttered his optics and stared in confusion at the sight before him. 

He wiggled his fingers experimentally. Yup. Those were his, but why were his hands covered in human skin? _How in the universe did Sideswipe manage this? ‘Cause it’s gotta be a prank right? I mean, wow. It feels so real…_ He stroked one hand over the other, watching and judging the sensations.

There was a low, pained moan not too far to his left. He glanced that way but could see nothing past the tall grass. _What?… It wasn’t that tall before._ Bluestreak sat up and that’s when he saw legs. _Human_ legs that led up to a _human_ body that extended to _human_ arms and ended in _human_ hands. The same hands he had already established were his. He stared dumbly for a moment trying to come to any conclusion other than the obvious. Failing that he gasped in shock and sudden fear, standing quickly and trying to think of a way to run away from himself.

The same person who had moaned at first gave a startled cry. Then another more anguished one. Bluestreak moved towards the sound, hearing other voices talking. He couldn’t make out the words but didn’t really care. Someone closer to him needed help.

He found a man sitting in the grass, dark blonde hair falling all about him, staring at his own hands with a look of utter terror on his face. Bluestreak knew terror. He wondered dimly if he wore a similar look. No. He felt numb, not horrified.

As he neared, the other looked up and tears slipped free of frightened and confused eyes. The face looked somehow familiar. “Mirage?” Bluestreak asked softly after staring for a moment. The other nodded before throwing himself at the sniper and gripping him tightly around the waist.

“Blue?” he cried, gazing up with large drops of water rolling down his face. Bluestreak almost smiled. Leave it to the cultured Mirage to look beautiful even while crying.

Bluestreak knelt and rearranged the distraught spy in his arms, soothing and comforting him. And the young sharpshooter understood needing comfort. He could feel the numbness melting and wondered how he was going to react when it faded. It was a detachment he’d felt long ago and he recognized it now that it was fading away.

“Look at me!” Mirage whimpered and pulled back, gesturing. “We’re fleshbags!”

Bluestreak wanted to chastise him on the derogatory name but couldn’t. It was true, and as the other man curled back against him, shuddering in anguish, he felt the numbness melt a bit more. His eyes stung and instead of fighting it, he wrapped himself more fully around Mirage and allowed the pain to take over.

A sudden scream jerked them both upright to face the barn. And here he had been hoping that the Decepticons weren’t anywhere nearby. Damn.

~|~

He lay perfectly still as he came back online. Too many experiments gone awry had taught him never to move right away. Especially when his body ached. Shrapnel could be lodged next to something vital and kill him if he so much as twitched. He tried to run a diagnostic and found he couldn’t access… well, anything!

Good intentions flew out the window and Wheeljack bolted upright when a scream ripped through the night air. It echoed hauntingly from the barn about thirty meters away from him. Then it repeated. He shivered at the sound. What possible horror could cause another being to make that kind of noise? He looked down at his body to check for injuries and froze.

“Whoa!” he gasped. “Whoa!” he repeated and the word bounced freely around his mind as nothing else came to the surface. Distantly, he realized he was in shock. He stood, running his hands along his body, feeling the sensations of his hands as well as the soft flesh beneath them. It was weird. “I didn’t do it,” he claimed, though no one was paying him the least bit of attention. He could hear crying from close by and looking left, saw two other human men holding each other and crying.

A gasp came from his right, then another, then a startled cry. The screaming from the barn continued, reaching a new pitch and sending more shivers through his spine. Wheeljack focused on the closer sounds. He had been near the Aerialbots when a sudden pain had bent him double. He could remember seeing the kids react too, but had been unable to reach them before he blacked out.

The kids… His kids… His creations, though sparked with rigorous parameters by the Allspark long ago and carefully carried as he tried to finish their physical forms during a violent war. “Born” not so very long ago, they had been formatted as mature mechs. It was a constant struggle to help them balance that “grown up” programming and sparkling-like attitude. 

He saw them and tried to figure out who was who and how each might react to this. There was one with a mass of orange-red hair, made copper bright in the glowing white of the Earth’s full moon. He sat, pale eyes wide, tears tracking slowly down white cheeks and staring at his hands. Boastful Slingshot, brought low with his bottom lip quivering.

Another, this one blonde, whimpered and clutched desperately to the arms wrapped around him by yet another blonde. The one holding the weeping young man had hair so pale as to shine like cream in the moonlight. Only one of the Aerialbots could remain so calm in the face of this… incident. Silverbolt shifted, pulling his brother on to his lap and then using his free hand to stroke Slingshot’s head. The red haired man collapsed against his side, breath hitching as silent sobs took over his body.

Wheeljack noticed the screaming from within the barn had stopped. There was much more movement amongst his own people now. Sounds of weeping drifted to his ears from all around the field. He watched as another of his creations uncurled from where he’d been rocking back and forth, arms hugging his knees to his chest. Black hair obscured all but the gleam from Skydive’s watering eyes.

He moved forward and nearly kicked the last aerialbot. Dark hair lay fanned out and tangled with the grass as vacant blue eyes stared at the star strewn sky. Tears welled and fell free, unheeded, until Wheeljack fell within the scope of that catatonic stare. He was bending down, logic saying dead humans didn’t cry, but still needing to check, so lifeless the other looked, when the young one burst into a flurry of movement, throwing himself into Wheeljack’s arms and sobbing hysterically.

He fell back, gripping the youngling to him tightly as he wailed loudly, the cry something between a wavering scream and an anguished sob. Something in the face… He held Air Raid, which meant that Silverbolt had Fireflight in his lap. 

Wheeljack struggled and managed to scoot closer to Silverbolt. Skydive crawled over and huddled close. “I can’t feel them,” the raven-haired one whimpered. With that simple statement the last semblance of control broke, as his creations began to sob hysterically. Even Silverbolt gave in and tipped over until his head landed against Wheeljack’s shoulder; great hiccupping sobs torn from his throat as he clutched both his brothers tightly.

He was at a complete loss. How did one even begin to comfort five sparklings in a situation like this?

“Wheeljack.” He looked around and up into calm cobalt eyes.

“Prime.” His voice was hoarse and raw sounding. His leader knelt, one hand going gently to Silverbolt’s head, the other placed comfortingly on the back of Wheeljack’s neck. 

“You’ve got you’re hands full here,” Optimus observed then looked around. Wheeljack followed his gaze as others made their way closer. He counted. All Autobots present. Most sat, though a few remained standing, some were crying openly, some obviously struggling for control, and some were even putting aside their own distress to soothe those in need. A young man, teenager really, with very yellow hair… Bumblebee?... sat down next to Skydive and pulled him over against his side. Another man, face familiar for its open innocence, sat next to Slingshot, dragging another, rather aristocratic looking man with him to the ground. Bluestreak and Mirage. Wheeljack offered a lopsided grin as the sniper looked at him and gently pulled Slingshot against his left side and away from Silverbolt.

He looked over at the rest of their group. Two other men stood together and Optimus rose and moved towards them. “Everyone’s here, Prime.” The deep, rumbling voice could belong to none other than Ironhide. Of course, Wheeljack thought he’d have figured that out just by build alone. Even in human form the weapon’s officer was imposing. Tall and bulky with muscle, Ironhide stood with his arms crossed over his chest and feet planted firmly. Beside him stood a man with hair as light as Silverbolt’s, calm and collected.

“I believe it is safe to assume that the Decepticons have suffered the same fate.” Wheeljack nodded to himself absently. His guess was right. The blonde was Prowl.

“I will handle the negotiations, if they are willing to listen,” Optimus said. Ironhide and Prowl both began to protest but the leader held up his hand. “They have no weapons and we outnumber them. If they are foolish enough to attack, then we take them down.” He looked over to the barn doors. “Stay here.”

~|~

He could hear it as if from a distance. Someone was screaming. And not just screaming but **_SCREAMING_**. High pitched, terrorized, tortured, horrorstricken, going insane from whatever had caused it, **_SCREAMING_**.

He fought to wake, mind feeling sluggish and heavy. There was a gasp a short distance away and to his right, then a shout of surprise and fear. Quick, scuffling movements. He should remember something… What was it? Why did the voice uttering that short, frightened, and shocked cry sound so familiar, but yet not?

There was a whimper from the same voice. That voice shouldn’t whimper. He knew that. Not ever. Not in fear, not sounding as though it was going to cry, if it wasn’t already. That voice should never cry.

Another shriek of pain and terror left the thing that he had first heard. There was movement to his right. Why was it so hard to wake? Why couldn’t he remember anything... solid? In addition to the screams, there were images shifting in his mind but they were flashing much too fast to recognize. He knew they were important. Something had changed. Something deep had finally broken free and had… changed. There had been pain…

“Star!” That deep, familiar but not familiar voice shouted in a panicked tone and the movement on his right became frantic. The _**SCREAMING**_ reached a new pitch and it sounded as though the one screaming and the deep voice were… fighting?

He struggled to sit. Body barely cooperating and mind resisting as the images continued. He had to look around. He knew he needed to open his optics and see what was going on. Why couldn’t he remember? He ached. He should…

The Autobots! They had found and confronted his tiny band of refugees that night after months of avoidance and careful hiding. He hadn’t attacked any humans. Hadn’t allowed Barricade to roam any city streets. Hadn’t allowed vengeance for Megatron’s death. Hadn’t allowed Frenzy to go after the humans that had nearly offlined him. He’d held them together with threats of deactivation and promises of finding more Decepticons when they could, so they could annihilate their hated enemies and the humans.

He’d returned to the planet with his bondmates, even knowing there was no chance of victory. But if the promise of it kept Barricade, who was always unpredictable, and Frenzy, who was half-crazed from so long a time away from his creator and twin, in line and out of trouble, then so be it. His bondmates knew and helped and that…

His bondmates! 

The deep voice! 

Thundercracker!

Starscream’s optics snapped open as another scream sounded. Not far from him, a lithe human male with long honey blonde hair was grappling with a skinny… what was the term?… teenager!… yes the male was wrestling to control the teenager, who was bleeding quite a lot from tears on his arms and chest.

“Star! He’s ripping himself to shreds!” The male shouted and looked quickly over his shoulder at Starscream. “Come here! Help!” The male continued struggling, trying to gently… why gently? … subdue the screaming teenager.

He was moving before he realized it and nearly laughed. Ah, the instinctive need to obey one’s bonded when they order you about. But then the confusion set in. Bondmate? Human? Why did Thundercracker look like a human? For the blonde man before him was most definitely Thundercracker. And why, as he approached, did he not dwarf this human Thundercracker?

Starscream looked down at himself and gasped in shock as his legs gave out. Human legs!

“Star!” Thundercracker called again, then grunted as the teen landed a blow with his thrashing.

Starscream’s mind went blank in horror for a moment. He was… human? How? Respiration sped up and he felt dizzy, his body tingled, fingers going slightly numb. So this is why the skinny teenager was screaming. He wanted to scream, too.

“Starscream, come here!” Thundercracker ordered again, and he was moving, mind vaguely acknowledging the fact that his mate was actually manipulating him through their bond. Forcing his actions. It’d be impossible for either of them to do that if he were functioning properly. As it was though, he could barely get beyond the thought…

 _What happened_?

“Hold him down!” Starscream was ordered. He grabbed the bloodied wrists, swept behind the smaller human and forced him to his back on the ground, pinning thin arms to the scratchy floor. Thundercracker quickly planted himself over the other’s thighs and dropped all his weight there, hands braced on a thin, blood coated chest to keep the younger male down. Another _**SCREAM**_ ripped from the teen’s throat but he was trapped and could no longer fight them.

He couldn’t see well. His optics bleared and he felt dizzy. Thundercracker’s command obeyed, his mind returned to the terror. _How_? He felt something sliding down the sides of his face rapidly.

“Star,” Thundercracker called gently. “Star? Sweetling, look at me.”

He obeyed, though he still couldn’t see properly. Something was wrong with his optics. He blinked. No use. “I can’t see.” He froze at the sound of his own voice. It wasn’t right. It was too… organic. He gasped and stared in horror at his mate. He fought the urge to release the screaming child they held down so he could swipe at his face; find out what it was crawling on his skin. Skin! Human skin!

“Stay with me, Star.” Thundercracker’s voice shook.

Yes. Stay with Thundercracker. He was stronger than this. He was the leader of the Decepticons now. He could fight this. Somehow. Starscream closed his eyes, admitting to himself that yes, they were eyes now, not optical receivers as they’d been for more vorn than he could even count anymore. Beneath his hands Frenzy went still finally, weeping brokenly. Because yes, it was Frenzy. Younger than he and Thundercracker, with what looked to be white blonde hair, though much of it was coated in the youngling’s own human blood.

“Where’s Sky?” he finally managed to whisper. “Where’s Barricade? What happened to the Autobots?”

In answer to the first question, there was movement behind Thundercracker and a gasp, quickly followed by a yelp.

“Sky. Come here,” Thundercracker ordered, and Starscream felt the same force behind those words that wouldn’t allow Skywarp to do anything other than obey.

Whimpering, Skywarp crawled to them and curled into Thundercracker’s side. Black hair fell in a curtain over the blonde’s right arm and hid his other mate’s face from his view. Starscream wanted to touch them. Reach out in some way to comfort and be comforted. Frenzy’s breath hitched hard, causing his small body to lurch, though all the fight seemed to have left him. Starscream eased up a bit on his hold.

In the quiet now, he could hear other movements. Outside, beyond the old barn walls. Autobots! His team was in danger. How could the three of them protect Frenzy and defend themselves in this form? They’d be destroyed.

There was a startled cry from somewhere to Starscream’s right. A deep bass voice shouted again in shock.

“Barricade!” Starscream called, regretting the need, knowing the enemy beyond the fragile old wood walls would hear them. 

“Cade! Cadecadecadecade!!” Frenzy squealed and began to struggle again, though this time seemingly only to get loose. Starscream released his wrists hoping the youngling would be quieter if allowed to go to his partner. Frenzy quickly scrambled from under Thundercracker and skittered, all lanky limbs, to where Barricade sat. Starscream followed and knelt beside the dark haired male, hand going gently to his shoulder.

The other ‘Con sat staring at his hands, respiration gasping on the verge of panic. Piercing, near black eyes found Starscream’s and the former seeker flinched at the desolation scrawled plainly over the other’s face. Of course. Barricade _hated_ humans.

“Cadecade,” Frenzy whimpered and crawled into the other’s lap, curling up and wrapping spindly arms around Barricade’s neck.

Starscream plunked back to his… what did humans call it? … butt… ass… rear end… and sat, nearly breaking himself as the violent, always dangerous infiltrator wrapped thickly muscled arms around Frenzy and two tears rolled unheeded from closed dark eyes. It was too much to bear.

He turned away and rejoined his huddled mates. Skywarp was weeping quietly. Thundercracker’s face was wet, though he reached out a steady hand to pull Starscream in close to his other side. He found himself with an even stronger respect for Thundercracker’s quiet, determined strength. Had his calm mate broken, there’d be nothing to save him from the abyss of despair trying to suck him down.

He focused on the bond. Hopelessness pulled at his spark. Did he still have a spark? Yes, he must. It was that spark bond that allowed him to feel his bondmates and know their fear. No, it was stark terror. He couldn’t imagine anything worse than this. Wait… yes, he could. He’d survived millennia under Megatron’s violent, hateful thumb. This was still better than that. At least the tyrant was dead.

Starscream steadied himself and pulled back slightly. It was time to move. Outside he could hear sounds and focused on them. Someone was crying out there. No, more than just one. Were the Autobots suffering the same fate? A grief-stricken wail rose and echoed in the darkness. Curiosity got the better of him, as it so often did, and Starscream moved towards the barn door to peek through. Behind him, Thundercracker hissed an order for him to return and Skywarp whimpered, reaching out to him, begging wordlessly through the bond to come back. He hesitated, knowing they needed him, but in the end his need to assess the situation more fully won out. He had to protect his mates, regardless of their emotions.

Through the crack between the two large barn doors, Starscream peered out. By the light of the stars and full moon above, _ah, so not much time has passed at all_ , he could see a steady dozen or so human males of varying sizes and shapes. They were huddled together, some sitting with their arms wrapped about one another, others standing, but still close. So many Autobots had answered Prime’s call…

There was a tall one near the center of the group and he looked up and directly at the hidden Starscream. Shaking, sizing up this human and fearing that he couldn’t overpower him in this form either, the Decepticon watched as the other extricated himself from the tangle and stepped closer.

He braced himself for what was about to follow, mind skipping over every possible avenue of escape. There was a back door to the barn, but they’d left the chain on it. Giant robotic organisms could break through it in a spark pulse. But as humans… No, the only other way out was through the other small opening at the back, but being so small and fragile now, they’d never survive the jump from the loft, at least not intact enough to flee the Autobots. Then there was the problem of getting up to the loft just to reach the opening, the remains of the ladder having long gone to rot. Frenzy discovered that when they had first arrived. They were outnumbered more than two to one. Probably closer to three to one. Frenzy was injured and bleeding, Barricade probably broken mentally… There would be no fighting their way free this time.

 _Surrender_.

Dual, simultaneous gasps sounded just behind him and Starscream knew his mates had heard the thought. Just as he’d heard them silently begging and ordering him away from the door. He shook his head, felt the alien glide of his own hair brush against his waist and stepped out into the night.

~|~

Optimus Prime stepped forward, ignoring the hissed demands from his officers to stay back. But he’d heard the screaming just as they had. The Decepticons were human now, too. And at least one of them had reacted very badly to the discovery. Not that he was pleased at all. It was… daunting… to wake as small and organic, knowing how fragile the humans were, for all their strengths. And for all that he adored the human friends they had made, he certainly never wanted to wake and find himself as a... human… He found himself full of an almost irrational fear. A number of his own men were half broken from the shock and crying in terror. _What could have caused this_?

He stepped closer to the doors, separating himself from the others and hoping they stayed back as he’d ordered. He’d come here tonight hoping to force a formal end to the war. They’d had a number of peaceful months, but Prime knew he’d feel better if there was an actual agreement from the Decepticons. It was a fool’s hope, but then Optimus had never denied being a fool to anyone.

He watched as a lithe, slim young man glided like a specter between the barn doors. The leader stood, staring, as long, nearly white hair caught in the summer night’s breeze and the full moon lit up the fair skin to nothing short of glowing. Optimus barely restrained himself from looking back at those behind him to see if any of them were so… luminous. Truly, nothing he knew to be as ruthless and dangerous as the seeker should look so delicate and ethereal. He smirked though, recognizing the walk. Head held high, steps confident and graceful despite the current situation, arrogance oozing out of him; Starscream stepped away from the doors and met Prime in the middle. 

The Decepticon stopped a full human body length away from him, but that didn’t stop the Autobot leader from seeing the glitter of tears drying slowly on the other’s face. _So he isn’t as unaffected as he’d have me believe_.

They stared at one another for a long moment, and Prime watched and waited. He had not expected this cool, confident and calm attitude. The Starscream he was familiar with was loud, cowardly, defiant and rash. His confusion must have shown because a slow wry smile curled the left corner of the Decepticon’s mouth up. “How many of you are there?” Optimus asked.

The other corner rose, Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one leg. “There has only ever been one of me.”

“How many _Decepticons_ are there?”

“Now you don’t expect me to just tell you all my secrets so easily, Prime?”

“We heard screaming,” the Autobot leader said plainly. He watched as a shadow seemed to pass through the bright eyes. He couldn’t quite make out the color, but it was light, whatever the shade. The smirk slid off the seekers face.

“We heard sniveling,” Starscream said with a sneer, and glanced behind Prime’s back at the others.

“So did we,” Optimus growled and pointed at the Decepticon’s face. He watched as a look of confusion passed over Starscream’s features and the other reached up tentatively to wipe at his cheek. He stared at his damp fingers uncomprehendingly. Optimus sighed. He didn’t want to argue or trade barbs. He wanted peace. Wanted the war to be utterly and completely over. “Who was screaming?”

Starscream contemplated his fingers for another few seconds, rubbing his thumb over them before looking up, a tired, haunted look in his eyes. He sighed heavily, a slight hitch to his voice. “Frenzy woke first, from what I can deduce.” He glanced back over his shoulder and seemed to be listening, though beyond the wind rustling the tall grass and a few scattered sniffles from behind him, Prime could hear nothing. Starscream turned back, a look of horrified sadness on his face. “I think he was trying to rip the flesh from his body,” the seeker whispered and fresh tears escaped. Starscream seemed not to notice them.

Prime flinched, his own pain jolting him at the sight of those glittering tears. There was one among his own who had nearly done the same thing before being stopped. A fully mature and usually level headed mech, no… man, had been so fully gripped by horror he was only just stopped from clawing at his own soft, easily destroyed, human skin. And Frenzy was just a youngling. A youngling who hated humans. He resisted the urge to look back at the Autobot’s youngling. Bumblebee was, thankfully, doing fairly well. Shocked, but surprisingly well so far. Still, his people would bear watching.

Optimus sighed, unsure of exactly how to proceed for a moment. Before him stood Starscream, looking so very young. Alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight, fine hair drifting in the breeze as though with a life of its own. Beautiful. By Cybertronian standards and human. So very childlike with those large, slanted eyes peering up at him, pain unhidden. Too many in this war were barely mature. He was so innocent and helpless looking. The tears had stopped flowing again, but still the other made no move to wipe them from his face. Driven by a formidable desire to protect, Prime finally spoke. “We came tonight, hoping to formalize a treaty.” He thought he could trust his own voice. It still shook.

A sharp bark of laughter left the Decepticon and all illusion of innocence disappeared. “A treaty? With the entire Earth force of Autobots standing, weapons ready, behind you?” Starscream shook his head and laughed mockingly again. “That’s not a treaty, Prime,” he said derisively.

Tired now, no, exhausted, Optimus scrubbed a hand over his face, relieved there was no dampness there. “I want peace, Starscream. What can we arrange? It has become even more important now.”

“More important?” The Decepticon queried and tipped his head to the side. “Why?” He took a few steps nearer to Prime and excitement lit his eyes. “You’ve caught readings from more Decepticons!” He pointed almost accusingly at the Autobot, but the effect was lost in the gleeful expression.

Optimus shook his head. “No, Starscream. We have had no Decepticon readings since you and your wingmates entered the Earth’s atmosphere.”

Eyes narrowed. “You’re lying, Prime.”

“I’m not.”

There was a pause as the once jet tried to decide whether to believe the Autobot or not. Settling on suspicion, he spoke again. “Then why is it even more important now that there be peace? And I’m not even going to mention the fact that we’ve left you and the humans completely alone since returning. Completely at _peace_.”

Optimus Prime tried not to smile at the haughty tone. The urge to grin didn’t last long, however, as he tried to put words to the reason peace was so important. “We’re human, Starscream.”

“You’re frelling kidding me! I’d never have guessed!” the Decepticon spat.

Prime held his hand up, asking for a moment to explain himself more fully. The seeker fell silent and glared angrily. “We’re human. We _could_ fight. Go ahead, call out your men and let’s have at. However, I’m tired of this war. I’m tired of having to look over my shoulder and wondering when or if you are going to destroy the people of this planet or my own men. I’m tired of the whole damn thing. The Allspark is gone. Cybertron is dead and there’s no saving it now. Especially _now_.”

He paused, having realized how heated and loud his voice had become. He continued in a softer voice, mindful of the upset men behind him. “And now we’re human. Frail, delicate and human. You realize I could kill you as you stand right now with my bare fists?” Starscream’s eyes narrowed again and his body tensed ever so slightly. “I have no intension of doing so. Our people are too few. More death is nothing but a waste.” When there was no response, Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “At best, I place your numbers at no more than six. But four is entirely possible. I have fourteen Autobots behind me and more at our base.” He left off the fact that there were only two back at the base, one not functioning yet when they had left and the other a scientist, not a fighter, but what Starscream didn’t know wouldn’t hurt the negotiations. “If we wanted you all dead, we would have crept up and destroyed you.”

A finely arched white brow rose. “You’re Autobots. You don’t slaughter.”

“At this point, you shouldn’t put anything that would end this war past me!” The other white brow shot up at the snarled statement.

“Very well, Prime. Say I agree to your… treaty… What then? Especially now?” A pale hand waved in a way to indicate his human form.

Optimus hadn’t really expected it to be so easy. In fact, the reason he’d brought nearly all of the Autobots was because he sincerely expected a fight to the death even though he hadn’t wanted one. “Why are you being so… reasonable?” he asked before he could stop himself.

A surprised expression leapt to Starscream’s face and he laughed. A real laugh this time, and Optimus found himself charmed despite himself. Lower pitched than expected given his normal scratchy tenor, and soft, the seeker laughed as though he’d been told some delightful secret. “I’m not glitched anymore!” he said, sounding surprised, and laughed again, harder, one hand coming up to his mouth, the other arm wrapping about to grip his side. The laugh changed, became more hysterical as Starscream sank to his knees in the grass. Optimus watched in confusion and concern as the seeker leaned forward, hair veiling his face. He wanted to reach out and shake the Decepticon. Shake him and ask him just what, by Primus, was so funny. But he remained still as the laughter changed yet again, became choked, more like sobbing, and Starscream began rocking back and forth.

Prime looked up and past the kneeling man as he caught movement. The barn door opened further and another man slipped out. A darker blonde, but no less graceful and long limbed than Starscream. He approached with a sure step, eyes warily locked on Prime, and knelt close to the seeker, wrapping an arm around the other’s shaking shoulders and leaning his head close.

The new arrival looked up at Optimus. “I think the rest can wait until morning, don’t you?”

The Autobot leader tried to place the voice. Deep and smooth, the sound reminded him of what Sam called honey. He couldn’t really make sense of the notion, other than, besides his voice, this man’s hair reminded him of the same burnished gold of the sticky substance. He nodded and watched as Starscream was helped to his feet and guided back to the barn.

Optimus turned and surveyed his men. Ironhide and Prowl glared after the retreating seekers. _Thundercracker. It had to have been Thundercracker_ , he thought, as he stepped back amongst the Autobots. 

Bumblebee slipped beneath his arm and snuggled into his side, offering a quick, reassuring smile. Optimus tried to return the gesture, but settled on squeezing the youngling close for a moment. What were they going to do? He cast his gaze over them all again, remotely pleased to see a few of his troops did seem rather… luminous in the moon light as well.

~|~

Thundercracker passed through the doors, allowing Skywarp to take Starscream’s shuddering weight from him and turned to lift the old wood bar into place to hold them shut. “They’ll leave us alone for the night.”

A grunt sounded in doubtful acknowledgement of his statement. “What’s wrong with him?” Barricade asked, voice low and gravelly, from where he sat stroking one hand over the tangled mass of Frenzy’s hair, the other arm curled protectively about the smaller body.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Thundercracker answered distractedly and turned his attention to his mates. Starscream was huddled, face buried in his hands and crying quietly against Skywarp, who had wound both arms around the other’s shoulders. Thundercracker stepped close and slipped one arm around Skywarp and with the other hand smoothed Starscream’s hair, gently tugging the strands free to lay behind his shoulders. He put the hand resting on Skywarp’s neck to the same use, absently comparing the texture, thickness, and weight of his mates’ hair.

 _Why had this happened? How? Could it be reversed_? Thundercracker shook the thoughts away and focused on Starscream. 

He wasn’t glitched anymore. 

It probably wasn’t the nicest way to put it but … Well, then again… How true that statement was! None of them had even suspected he’d been honestly glitched. Sure there had been the not so jokingly spoken jokes of his mate being insane. He’d heard them all and mostly blew them off. Of course that was before they’d bonded and Thundercracker had learned the truth. It was also true that the Commander had changed after Megatron had been killed. His insanity had lessened. Right along with his rage and hatred. Thundercracker and Skywarp had both noticed the instant it had occurred though they were far away and hidden on the Earth’s single moon. 

Then Starscream had come to them and brought them back to this mudball planet. There _were_ readily available energy sources and it was certainly more pleasant to lie beneath the sun on the soft ground here than on some dusty too hot or too cold lump of space rock. 

Starscream had then refused to let Skywarp go after Megatron’s killers. He knew their bondmate’s infinite loyalty to Megatron, but had refused, citing the need to remain below the radar both literally and figuratively. Standing firm in the face of Skywarp’s tantrums and Barricade’s needling. Promising/lying to Barricade and Frenzy about a future vengeance when the other Decepticons arrived. But there wouldn’t be more Decepticons. They were so few, scattered so far and wide, that it was foolish to believe any would come here. He was beginning to think that the other two were coming to know that as well. Even if they did come, there’d be no winning against the Autobots should they and the native creatures, humans… he’d have to remember that now that he was one… team up again.

He and Skywarp had played along with the whole ruse. Oh, Starscream had put out a signal all right. He’d informed the remaining Decepticons of Megatron’s demise. More importantly, he’d told them about the destruction of the Allspark and told them to come to Earth if they were willing to live under his rule, or to find somewhere else to call home if they refused. Though he never voiced it, Thundercracker knew that deep down Starscream was just as tired of this war as Optimus Prime professed to be. And something deeper that perhaps his mate hadn’t even admitted to himself yet. His ambition was dead. He didn’t _want_ to rule a tyrannical empire anymore. He didn’t want to deal with holding together a rag tag band of violent refugees in a dead cause.

Thundercracker sighed and leaned his head in to press against both of his mates’. He trembled but refused to allow this to drag him under. Starscream needed him. _Both_ of his mates needed him. 

He couldn’t grasp all the images racing through the other’s mind but he was beginning to get the general idea. It had to do with Megatron. Didn’t everything? He could tell they were memories and none of them good. What had the tyrant done to his mate?! He shook it away, refusing to upset any of them further.

With a silent command and slight nudge he moved both Skywarp and Starscream over to where Barricade and Frenzy sat. The youngling seemed to be in recharge, and Barricade appeared to be drifting with his exhaustion, face dark and slack. Hopelessness radiated from him.

“Our negotiations continue in the morning. We should all recharge while we’re assured of being left alone,” Thundercracker stated and gently pushed his mates to the ground. He watched as they lay on their sides still facing each other and snuggled himself up against Starscream’s back. “Lay down, ‘Cade,” he ordered. 

He was pretty sure the order was going to be ignored, but Frenzy proved he wasn’t quite as unconscious as previously believed and slipped off Barricade’s lap to press his back against Skywarp’s. Thin arms stretched out in silent entreaty for the dark spy to hold him. Barricade gave a long-suffering sigh, and laid down, pulling the smaller male against him and closing his eyes once the little hacker settled down. 

Thundercracker held himself awake long after Skywarp and Starscream dropped off. He refused to allow his eyes to close until the respiration of all four of his companions had deepened and slowed. Starscream still shivered occasionally against him, but Thundercracker was drifting now and couldn’t focus enough to continue worrying. Emotionally and mentally wrung out, he couldn’t hold himself awake any longer.

~|~

He wrinkled his nose as something soft and wispy tickled it, dragging him from the depths of his dreams. Opening his eyes, Skywarp found himself buried in a mass of fluffy, bleached wheat colored down. It seemed that at some point in the night Starscream had twisted over to face Thundercracker. He carefully reached up and pressed the tangled strands down and away from his face. 

With the initial shock from the night before faded now, he focused on his current situation. Skywarp was cold where his new human skin wasn’t pressed against another body. Poor TC and Barricade. At least he, Star and Frenzy had warmth from two sides. He could feel the smaller form of Frenzy’s back pressed securely against his own. He could even tell what was Frenzy and what was Barricade’s arm as it draped along the youngling’s side and nestled in the groove created by their bodies. And that would have to be Barricade’s breath drifting warmly into his own hair and neck as he curled around the little hacker. He smirked a bit to himself, picturing the vicious interrogator _cuddling_ in his recharge.

His mates were both still deeply asleep. Flitting images cropped up here or there as their minds jumped from dream to dream. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable and stiff. It was definitely morning but he didn’t want to move. His mind still felt foggy.

It was fairly light within the barn, though he couldn’t really tell how far past dawn it was. There was no noise coming from outside that he could discern. Well, cancel that, there were the normal bird sounds, but he couldn’t hear anything from the Autobots. He lifted his head just a bit and looked past his feet to the back end of the barn where the sun glowed golden, barely angling in through the small, high opening above the loft. Brilliant light poured through the cracks in the panels on the eastern side. It seemed very early if the angle of those sunbeams was anything to go by. It also felt colder now than last night, and there was a dampness to the air as well. How had he never taken notice of these things before? _Easy… They didn’t affect me then_ , he thought. Frenzy shifted slightly against him.

He squirmed a bit himself, noticing the discomfort in his body now as he woke further. His left shoulder ached from having his weight pressed in the same place all night. In fact his whole left side ached and sort of… itched from the coarse, dirty wood beneath him. The tips of his feet felt frozen and now that he was paying attention to every little irritation, he noticed a weird pressure low in his abdomen. Skywarp squirmed a bit again, pressing a bit more firmly against Starscream’s back. That only served to make things worse as the odd and hitherto unexplained and useless looking appendage ground a bit against his mate’s body and shot sensation from between his legs, through his abdomen and around his lower back. He grimaced and squirmed a bit more, the pressure seeming to increase the more he noticed it. And of course the more it increased, the more he noticed.

“Stop it,” Frenzy hissed.

Skywarp jumped a little in surprise having not realized the other was awake. He squirmed a bit again. “I’m uncomfortable,” he whispered back, turning his head more towards the youngling. He heard a sigh and Frenzy began to slowly move and extricate himself from Barricade’s hold. “Where are you going?” he asked as the other quietly stood and stepped away.

“Gotta piss. You too. Come on.”

“Gotta what?” Skywarp asked, forgetting to keep his voice a whisper. They both froze as Barricade grumbled something incoherent, shifting closer to Skywarp’s body heat and Starscream twitched.

“Shh!” Frenzy glared at him and motioned him up. Skywarp slowly stood and bit back the gasp of pain as stiffened muscles protested. Protested _angrily_. He limped after the youngling towards the back of the barn and took the opportunity to look him over. He was tiny. Only standing to Skywarp’s shoulder height and so… scrawny… Though he supposed that their human equivalent age had something to do with that. That and perhaps the hacker’s natural build. 

Frenzy had really done a number on himself last night. He was surprised the other was so seemingly stable this morning. Dried blood matted hair as light as Starscream’s and streaked his arms, face and chest. In short, Frenzy was filthy and Skywarp wanted to just dunk the kid until he was clean enough to squeak. 

The sight of the blood… bothered… him. He wasn’t overly fond of the humans, fascinating, diverse little bugs that they were. They’d destroyed Megatron, the Allspark _and_ they were disgustingly squishy and filled with various nasty fluids. Every single thing about the creatures was filthy. And now he was one of them! A shudder coursed through his body at the thought, but he quickly calmed himself. Star was smart. He’d get them out of this somehow. 

Frenzy stopped at the back wall and snickered over his shoulder at Skywarp. “Like this.” The black haired ex-seeker watched as fluid sprayed out the end of the little appendage Frenzy grasped between his legs.

“Oh… is _that_ what it’s for?” 

The teen giggled again. “Other things too, but ya can figure that out fer yerself.”

Skywarp gave the youngling an inquisitive look but brushed it off. Undoubtedly Starscream would know and could tell him. He faced the wall, grasped the appendage, checked that he was properly imitating Frenzy and waited. Nothing happened though the pressure seemed to increase. “It’s not working.”

“Relax.” He was commanded amidst more laughter. Skywarp gave a doubting look but did as directed and shivered just a little at the oddness of it as the fluid left him.

He glanced at Frenzy once he was done in time to see the other lift his left leg a bit, the one closest to Skywarp, and lean to the right. The seeker was sure his face was screwed into a disbelieving look as he tried to figure out what in the universe the little fool was doing now. 

Skywarp literally jumped away as a small explosion sounded from the general region of Frenzy’s hind end. The little hacker cackled madly. “What the fark was that?!”

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Barricade rumbled to the teen and Skywarp jumped again having not known the other had come so close. Primus! Being human took away too many senses! Frenzy only laughed harder before ambling a little ways away. 

Skywarp felt confusion and realized it wasn’t his own. Both his mates were sitting up staring over in his direction. He shrugged, moving towards them a little before sending his thoughts to both of them. _I guess we have to ‘piss’ when we wake_. He shrugged again rather helplessly and waited for them to rise. Thundercracker reached him first, brushing a light, still sleepy kiss over his lips before joining Barricade by the wall. Starscream stopped before him and gave him a mischievous smirk before nearly tackling him and kissing him hard and loud. He heard his other mate chuckling as the lighter blonde joined him by the wall.

_Ah… the ever mur… merk… what was the word?_

_Mercurial_ , Thundercracker supplied. 

_Yeah that. The ever-mercurial emotions of Starscream_. He chuckled a little.

“Some of us _do_ have moods other than ‘sneak’ and ‘caught’, ‘Warp,” his mate said, and smiled fondly as he returned to Skywarp’s side. He laced their fingers together and stood close as Thundercracker laughed a little and came over too.

Skywarp reached up and traced his fingers down Starscream’s cheek. “Your face is the same,” he said with a small, happy smile.

“So is yours,” Thundercracker told him and leaned between them to press his cheek to Skywarp’s. He drew back after a moment and slipped his hands up to their hair, drawing it lightly through his fingers, tugging gently at the tangled knots.

“What now?” Skywarp asked, looking to Starscream.

The other man sighed and looked towards the doors. “Now I see if I can keep us not only alive but free. I want all of you to stay in here and stay quiet. Prime knows roughly how many of us there are, but you have a better chance of escaping if they haven’t seen you yet.” He paused. “If anything happens to me, just get away. Just run and stay away.”

Skywarp frowned, but Starscream pressed a kiss to his mouth and then Thundercracker’s. He then looked to Barricade and Frenzy.

“Kiss me and I’ll rip you apart.”

A sly grin curled Starscream’s mouth as he passed a thorough look over Barricade, then it faded away and he turned serious again. “You’ll all abide by whatever decision I make?” He met each of their eyes.

Skywarp frowned at that. It should have been a statement. A command.

“No Sky,” the other answered aloud, and squeezed his hand a bit. “I’ll always be Commander, but we’re so few and they outnumber us too greatly to fight. Add to that the fact that they have allies amongst the local governments, and we could wind up spending the rest of our lives separated, tortured and imprisoned. I play this right, and we may just survive or even be able to figure out what happened. I need to know now if there is any choice completely unacceptable to any of you.”

“Joinin’ the Autobots?” Frenzy said automatically.

“We may need to go with them. In fact, that might just be the best thing to do. Prime said he wants peace,” he answered. Thundercracker nodded, so Skywarp did as well. Starscream would do what was best for them, since being bonded meant they came first now. With Barricade’s grudging approval, Frenzy finally sighed and nodded too. Though none of them thought it would be particularly pleasant to join up with the Autobots, if it meant survival, then so be it.

Thundercracker watched as Starscream nodded once, more to himself than to them, and went to the door, lifting the bar and slipping outside. Skywarp shared a worried look with Thundercracker before stepping closer and into warm, waiting arms. He grinned when he saw Frenzy roll his eyes at them.

~|~

Ironhide sat still and silently rejoiced as the sun peaked over the horizon, warming his new human skin in the early golden glow. The night had turned damn right chilly in the predawn hours and all the dew that had collected in the grass was not helping matters. He glanced carefully around. Most of the Autobots were snuggled together for warmth and contact, but he and Optimus had taken the watch. Less to keep the Decepticons in their barn and more to be certain the Autobots weren’t attacked during the night.

He tipped his head down to look at his left shoulder and the dark brown hair covering it. How his old friend and leader had managed to stay in the same position, even with Ironhide’s arm supporting his back, so deep in an exhausted recharge was beyond him. Optimus sat, weight pressed to Ironhide’s side, knees up and arms draped loosely over them, hands clasped together. He’d long ago buried his cold nose into the weapons specialist’s throat. That’d been fun… oh yeah… He’d managed to suppress the squawk of surprise and discomfort. No one woke as he sucked air sharply through his teeth.

Ironhide found himself contemplating their situation. One minute they were forming up, ready to confront the Decepticons in the old abandoned barn the cowards were hiding in. Next thing he was doubled over in some serious pain, and after that, jolting awake as a human. He’d been startled and a bit freaked out at first. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed his time with his friend Will and the human’s small family, he wasn’t very happy to be human himself. It was not something anyone would have expected to occur, least of all him. Ironhide stuck to his weapons and training and making sure the others stayed ready to go on a moment’s notice. He was certainly intelligent, but didn’t even have the first idea as to what could have caused this or how it could be possible. Yet here he was, sitting in the cold, wet grass as a human, a naked one at that, praising Primus that the sun was finally up and warming his freezing skin. Well… Just another adventure.

Optimus shifted slightly against his shoulder, breath tickling Ironhide’s neck enough to cause him to press his lips together so he wouldn’t snicker. Damn his ticklish neck. He tightened his grip around Prime’s shoulders and shifted a little hoping to bring the other awake. He was one of the few who remained that could tease and play with the great leader. There was far more to Optimus than most saw, but he’d so long ago wrapped himself in the mantle of leadership that the playful, funny, curious youngling he’d once been rarely showed through anymore.

Ironhide felt a smile tug at his mouth. Now, knowing how upset Prime was… it was there if one knew how to read the signs, which he did…, would be the perfect time to make sure his friend could still laugh. Or at least smile and see the funny in the situation. He glanced around once more. A few who faced the sunlight were beginning to shift in their sleep, beginning to wake but not quite conscious yet. Ironhide raised his arms to stretch as he’d see the humans do dozens of times. He was caught off guard by just how good it felt, but that only worked to his advantage. Muscles took over and he arched, arms pushing high over his head. Optimus slipped off his shoulder, jerked awake, and then promptly lost his balance and landed across Ironhide’s lap. The weapons specialist chuckled at the confused and surprised expression on his leader’s face.

Optimus twisted so he lay on his back. He looked ready to grouch at Ironhide but a stretch took over his body, too. The warrior watched in some fascination as his friend arched back, arms up and yawning, groaning before going limp, and laying with his head practically upside down on the other side of Ironhide’s legs.

“Tease,” Ironhide rumbled. 

Optimus opened his eyes and lifted his head in confusion. He took a moment to analyze the situation before grinning mischievously. “But you’re so comfortable, ‘Hide,” he murmured. They both started at the sound of cackling laughter from within the barn. Prime sat up, instantly serious again. “We’d better wake everyone. There’s no telling how this is all going to play out.”

Ironhide nodded and rose. By the time he’d gotten around to everyone, Optimus was standing and watching as Starscream slipped out into the dawn light.

~|~

The early breeze caught him full force and tightened his skin into tiny bumps. He instinctively grabbed his upper arms, huddling in, bracing against the wind and moving hurriedly out to the sunlight. Starscream relaxed a little as the warm rays fell over him. The breeze still moved his hair and caused his muscles to clench involuntarily, but it was better in the light than the shade. He looked up and saw Prime heading towards him.

_Star…_

_I’ll be fine. Stay in there._

“How are your people?” Prime asked, looking him over carefully.

“Human,” he said tersely. _Honestly, what kind of question was that_? The seeker thought. The Autobot frowned, glancing back at his own group. Starscream turned to his right and began pacing slowly. He couldn’t stand still with this breeze. He wanted to rush back inside. Hell, he’d be happy to press against the fool enemy if it’d help warm him. That thought made him grin a little as Skywarp chuckled within his mind and sent a silly mental image of just that scenario to him.

Prime caught up and fell into step with him. “Will your people abide by what we decide here?”

“Yes,” Starscream answered without a shred of doubt.

“Good.” He glanced sideways at the Autobot leader. Tall and muscular, with fathomless cobalt eyes and a long fall of dark brown hair tucked behind his ears. Even human, Optimus Prime was still intimidating and Starscream didn’t particularly enjoy standing this close. Never mind seeking warmth from shared body heat! He was relatively certain he could hold his own enough to escape and run, but then what? Too many enemy soldiers were entirely too close, and he no longer had wings with which to fly away on. They paced in silence a moment, more space spreading between the two of them and their troops.

He grew tired of the silence and stopped, turning to face the other man, but Prime spoke up first. “The human governments have been searching for the Decepticons for quite some time now.”

“And now you’ve found us for them. Lovely,” Starscream said flatly.

The larger man frowned. “We’ve known your locations and have watched your movements for the last several months.” 

Starscream felt his eyes widen and mouth drop open a bit. They’d been so careful… He clamped his jaw shut and narrowed his eyes to a glare. “Then why wait until now to come for us? Did you Autobots have something to do with this...” he motioned helplessly at his now organic form, “…change?!”

“Of course not,” Prime answered coolly. “And we came now because I’m tired of having no formalized treaty. You’ve kept them from rampaging and killing the humans, but it’s not enough. The human organizations are closing in on you.” He paused and Starscream watched him curiously, waiting for him to continue. The Autobot sighed. “Our war was long and devastating. There are not that many Cybertronians left. Those of us who do remain should be searching for a way to continue our race, not drive us to extinction.”

He couldn’t deny the logic in that. But there was more. He could almost feel it. “What else, Prime?”

The other seemed surprised for a moment before smiling in… approval? What? Prime’s face shifted back to a more serious expression. “The ‘what else’ is rather bad news for you. The six Decepticons on this planet are wanted for something the humans call ‘war crimes’.”

“Who’s the sixth?” Starscream asked, a small ripple of fear running through his body. No. Megatron was _very_ dead. He was sure of it.

Prime gave him a quizzical look. “There’s Frenzy and Barricade, you, your wing mates, Skywarp and Thundercracker, and then Scorponok.”

Oh… Scorponok. “I don’t know where the drone is or even if it’s alive. Chances are with Blackout dead, his drone is deactivated as well by now. They don’t survive long away from their masters.”

The Autobot nodded. “Still. The five of you are in some real danger, and I had hoped a formal treaty between our factions would end the war in a way that the humans would find acceptable.” He frowned. “I do not agree with the things I know would occur, should any of you be captured. Especially since you’ve shown yourselves willing and capable of peace in the last few months.”

A sudden chill ran through Starscream. Then a hot rage. “Why would Skywarp and Thundercracker be at risk? They weren’t here for the battles. And the only reason we targeted the humans at all was because they were holding Megatron prisoner somewhere, as well as the Allspark.” He took a breath, trying to calm himself. He failed. “Foolish insects! They stole from us! Held our leader against his will and tortured him! Yet they want to punish us for doing what we could to get back what was rightfully ours?!”

He ignored the fact that the Allspark wasn’t technically the Decepticon’s either, and by the look Prime gave him, the Autobot knew it but was willing to let it go as well. “The humans are not willing to make the distinction between Decepticons present for the Earth battles and the new arrivals. _Any_ Decepticon is a threat to them, and all will be captured and held prisoner without regard, which is precisely why I want this treaty. We have a certain amount of protection and security here. They are fearful of any of us joining one of their enemy factions and destroying them.” Prime paused. “I’m afraid being human will put even the Autobots in a precarious situation, though.” He was quiet for a moment. “We’ve been granted a base. Land that is implicitly Autobot territory. Within those borders, I believe I can force the humans to accept our treaty. If you agree.”

Starscream stood in silence, trying to process what was being said to him. His enemy, the being who he’d fought and tried to kill countless times, the being who had watched as Starscream had killed countless Autobots in combat, the being who’d nearly succeeded in killing _him_ a few times, was not only offering a peace treaty but protection? It made absolutely no sense. “Why?” he asked, voice rich with confusion and disbelief.

“What reason is there to continue fighting?”

He answered without thought, giving the programmed response even though it rang hollow to his own ears. “Universal domination and the glory of all Decepticons?” It turned into a question by the end and Starscream frowned, and then shrugged and laughed. “All five of us. Glory for us.” He chuckled a little at the ridiculousness of it all, then forced himself to stop. He’d managed to force back the memories that had assaulted him the night before. He refused to break down like that again where the Autobot could see. “All right, Prime. How’s this treaty going to work? We won’t become Autobots.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Though, until we reach the base, I may require a little pretending on your parts.” Prime turned and began to slowly walk again, chafing his hands over his own arms. It was beginning to warm, but there was still a distinct chill in the wind. “And there can only be one Cybertronian leader.”

“And that’d be you, so I’d be answerable to you. Yes, I get that. I doubt you’ll be as horrible as Megatron, so we’ll see how I do with it.” He said it in a blasé tone, but saw the intense look Prime gave him. He ignored it.

“Fine.” The Autobot stopped walking and faced Starscream again. “Here are the terms. You will retain command of the Decepticons for now and in any factional disputes. You will retain your title as Air Commander and as such become one of my lieutenants, though _not_ officially an Autobot. Once we figure this mess out and get back to normal, you and those under your command will be allowed to come and go from the base as you desire so long as no one starts any trouble. If I must make a decision that affects your team, I will include you as much as possible… Given that you aren’t difficult for the sake of being obstinate.” Stars above! How did Prime know so much about him?

He grinned. “Where’s the down side to this? What do you get?”

“I get peace.” Prime pinned him with a glare. “Is the war over, Starscream?”

“War’s been over, Optimus,” Starscream said, intentionally using the other’s designation rather than title. “As you said, what else is there left to fight for? I’m not really interested in wasting my life on a dead cause. But how do the rest of your troops feel about this? Will they abide by the treaty?” He nodded his head in the direction of the grouped Autobots. Two rather large, golden blonde men were standing, arms crossed and glaring at Starscream openly. Others also watched, and the hostility was unmistakable. Starscream smiled. “Are those two your jet judo-ing psycho twins of terror?” He laughed.

Prime glanced over his shoulder and scowled. “Yes.” He returned his gaze to Starscream. “And yes, they will _all_ abide by this.” He could practically hear the unspoken ‘or else’ in Prime’s voice.

“Very well then,” he said. “What now?” The Autobot’s face washed to confusion. “What now?” he repeated. “Do we wait here? Will the rest of the Autobot’s come for us? Or your pet humans? How far away is your base?”

Prime contemplated for a moment. “Humans are not pets,” he began. At Starscream’s careless shrug, he frowned but continued. “We must assume that all of us are now human. It could be a few days before we’re noticed missing as well. It took us a full day and a half at speed to reach you. Wheeljack could compute it better, but…”

“It’ll take weeks to walk to your base,” he interrupted.

The leader paused a moment. “Yes I think it would. However, I stand by the opinion that we will be safer on Autobot land than just waiting around here. We did not tell the government liaisons where we were going. We must assume that no one is coming to rescue us, and the only way home is through our own means.”

Starscream jumped as the ache in his midsection that had plagued him since waking… rolled and _growled_! 

Prime laughed. “I’ve heard that sound enough to understand it. Sam’s stomach is nearly always growling.”

“What’s it mean?” he demanded, unamused and hiding his trepidation under a layer of irritation.

“You’re hungry. You require fuel.” The smile dropped away. “Another reason to move on. There are no food sources here. And humans require a certain amount of water per day as well.”

Starscream frowned and nodded once. “Let me explain things to my people. We should head out soon. The more we move each day the sooner we’ll get… home.” He turned and wandered back, head down and thinking. He turned back and spoke louder, “Sam? As in the Witwicky child that destroyed Megatron?” Prime frowned, expression turning suspicious, but nodded anyway. Starscream gave his most blindingly sincere… and beautiful if it transferred to this form… smile. “Remind me to thank him. He set me free.” And with that enigmatic statement, spun back around and sauntered towards the doors.

 _Star_? Skywarp asked hesitantly.

 _You caught all that_? he asked.

 _Yes_ , answered Thundercracker. _And relayed it to Frenzy and Barricade_. There was a tense pause. _Can we trust them? Really and honestly, can we trust them?_

 _They’re Autobots_ , Starscream told them, and suppressed a shrug. _We keep the bond a secret. Prime is honorable enough, but we have enemies among his men who would use it for personal vendettas_. He pushed the image of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe through the bond, entered the barn and pushed the door shut.

“Speak now if you have something to say. I will state that I think this is our best chance.” Barricade glowered but remained silent. Frenzy curled closer to his protector and his mates looked concerned. None spoke. “Fine. Let’s go.”

~|~

Prowl rose as Optimus returned. His leader wore a slight smile. “Are we really going to trust them?” He frowned when the other nodded.

Sunstreaker snorted and Prowl cast him a quick glare. Prime did more than that. “You will _all_ abide by this treaty.” The leader looked right at Sunstreaker. “No Autobot will so much as instigate an argument.” He looked over the others. “We’ve got a long trip ahead of us. We now have a promise of peace from the Decepticons. _We_ will not be the ones to break that peace.”

Murmurs traveled through the group.

“What’s our course then?” Ironhide asked.

Optimus glanced from his weapon’s specialist to Prowl. “We walk to the base.”

The tactician nodded slightly and began thinking. It was not the same without his battle computer but he could still weigh the options fairly well. “That will be a long trip.” He stopped and motioned behind Optimus. A number of Autobots rose as the Decepticons left the barn.

Starscream led, his wingmates moving in synchronized formation just behind him. A small teen, hair as whitely blonde as Starscream’s, clung to the arm of a man nearly as bulky in muscle as Ironhide. They fell into step after the seekers. 

Barricade. The morning wind swept black hair over a cruel, chiseled face, hiding eyes that refused to meet Prowl’s. He suppressed a shudder. It’d been ages since he’d looked upon his brother. Sparked together for the same bonded pair of mentors, they were something near to fraternal twins by human estimations.

The Decepticons stopped a couple meters short of the clustered Autobots, fanning out into a line. Prowl forced his gaze to the youngling. He was coated in dried blood. Brown patches smeared across a thin chest and surrounded four terrible looking parallel gouges on both pectoral planes. Each arm bore similar damages. He stared in abject horror at the child who so obviously had tried to rip himself free of the organic cage he’d awoken in. The second in command suppressed a shudder and the urge to look at Ratchet. The medic would have done the very same thing had his mates not reached him in time.

He flinched when he realized Frenzy was staring back at him. The youngling’s large, slanted green eyes stared out from behind the lank platinum hair unblinkingly as he hunkered even closer against Barricade.

“Well?” Starscream said. “Which way do we go?”

Prowl dragged his gaze from the hacker. He glanced briefly at the Decepticon before looking to Prime and receiving a nod. “We were just discussing that,” Prowl said, and stepped up even with his leader. “We could back track our own route here. Follow the roads and probably arrive in the nearest town in a couple days.”

“Fine,” Starscream said. “Which way was that?”

Prowl raised an eyebrow and forced his features to become expressionless. “Or we could simply walk west, through the wilds. Both options present a certain amount of risk.”

“Twenty naked men wandering into town would cause a bit of a ruckus,” Bumblebee smiled. Damaged vocals left his voice soft and husky and slightly lower pitched than it was before that fateful battle.

“And Starscream and I already discussed the reasons we would not wish to be detected by the human authorities,” Optimus added.

Prowl nodded. “Walking through uninhabited nature presents a different set of difficulties. Food and water being two rather important items.” He looked over to Ratchet, where he stood between his mates. “What medical issues might we encounter?”

Ratchet stared at him startled for a moment before speaking in a soft, hoarse voice. “Besides starvation and thirst, we face hypothermia. Without protection the sun will burn our skin now.” He paused and looked at the ground, deep in thought. “I would almost recommend finding shelter by day and traveling at night, but our vision is drastically reduced. Even a slight injury now…” His voice broke and the twins moved closer instantly, touching, comforting. The medic fought visibly for control. “A slight injury now could result in death. We should travel by day but find somewhere shady to rest during the hottest hours. That will aid in staving off the dehydration. Somewhat.”

Ratchet fell silent again, and in that silence Skywarp spoke up. “Well, with that forecast of sunshine and rainbows, what are we waiting for?” Frenzy snickered and Thundercracker reached behind Starscream to smack the ebon haired seeker in the back of his head.

“Enough,” Starscream commanded calmly without even glancing back. He looked directly at Optimus. “I choose the direct route through the wilderness. Humans survived their evolution finding sustenance and water in far harsher conditions. Surely we’ll manage a few weeks?”

His leader looked towards Prowl. “Both are dangerous. However, we have no idea what the humans will do to us now that we are not so… intimidating in appearance.” The tactician kept his gaze steady, though he felt weak and unsure.

Prime nodded. “Very well.” He watched as Optimus looked straight at Starscream. “We head directly west. We’ll worry about finding our base when the landscape becomes more familiar.”

“Is there anything in the barn that may be of use to us?” Prowl asked.

Starscream lifted a single shoulder in a shrug. “We can search it. North of here is another old structure. It looked more like the human’s domiciles.”

“Then let’s get moving,” Optimus said, and motioned for the Decepticon to lead the way.

Just as Prowl was turning, Barricade glanced at him. Their eyes met for only a moment before the other turned away. The tactician fought down the sudden wave of desolation. He had thought he’d put aside the pain Barricade’s betrayal had caused. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed. “Gonna be a’right?” Ironhide asked in a low voice. Prowl nodded. Then squared his shoulders and stood straighter. Damn it, yes he would!

~|~

Primus, but it was hot! He shoved the wet, clinging hair back off his face… again. He ached, he was hot, he was wet, he could _smell_ himself… and it wasn’t pleasant… 

Thundercracker wasn’t one who normally whined and complained, as it really served no purpose, but this was getting to be too much. His midsection hurt. Plain hurt. His mouth and throat burned. He itched! Primus, he hated this!!

Just when he thought he’d never manage to contain the rant fighting to escape, Skywarp whooped within their minds, then out loud.

“Look!” The black haired man dashed forward, snatching Frenzy up and laughing madly the whole way. Barricade moved to follow, but wasn’t as fast as the running ex-jet.

 _I think he’s cracked_ , Starscream said conversationally.

_Yup._

_Oh, shut up!_ Skywarp shouted wordlessly again and then jumped forward, yelling for all to hear, “ _Water_!!”

Both Skywarp and Frenzy disappeared with a loud splash. Frenzy stood up choking and chattering wildly, trying to hit the seeker. Skywarp simply dodged out of the way, laughing and splashing water at the youngling.

“That wasn’t very smart,” Starscream told him from the shoreline. “You had no idea how deep or swift the current was.” 

Thundercracker was also hit by the wave of cool water their mate splashed out in answer to that lecture. Frenzy took advantage of the distraction and tackled Skywarp from behind. He smiled as they both went under, Starscream wading in to pull them up before they ended up a bonded short.

“Did he really expect something smart from Skywarp?” 

Thundercracker turned and glared back at the Autobots behind him. He didn’t know which had said it, and it really didn’t matter. Not like he could do anything but glare. Probably good Starscream was distracted…

He turned and waded into the stream as well. It was fairly cold and felt great. The Air Commander had managed to pull Frenzy off their mate and now held the hacker by the upper arms. Skywarp sat up, sputtering but still chuckling as he wiped water from his eyes.

“What are you saying, Frenzy?” Thundercracker asked. The smaller blonde stopped struggling and looked at him like he was stupid. He chattered off something else and Thundercracker thought he caught what was supposed to be a Cybertronian curse. From behind someone else gave it a try. And failed. He felt his knees weaken. “We can’t even speak our own language!”

 _Thunder_ … Starscream gripped his arm tightly. _Honey it’s ok_.

He shook his head, feeling dizzy. “No it’s not.” All around he could hear whispers and whimpers as more tried and also failed.

“Knock it off!” Starscream shouted and Thundercracker flinched. Silence fell over the group. “You shouldn’t be so surprised. Our vocalizers are far more advanced than any organic’s could ever be. It’s only logical that we wouldn’t be able to speak Cybertronian in this form.” He lowered his voice a little and looked at Frenzy. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep trying, so stop.” Thundercracker tried to lean back from the glare his mate leveled at him, but Starscream tightened his grip and pulled him closer. “And you,” his Commander hissed. “Get a hold of yourself.” He was given a little shake before being released.

 _Ya’ok, TC_? Skywarp asked after a few seconds.

 _Yeah. Sorry_.

“Geez. You people are too serious,” Skywarp said, and tackled Thundercracker into the stream.

~

Thundercracker sat on the grassy shore and watched as Frenzy irritated Barricade. It was like a sport. The little hacker would do everything in his power to annoy the interrogator just to see how long Barricade’s temper would last. He and Skywarp had a bet running as to how many of their body lengths the teen would fly when his protector finally snapped this time. Skywarp figured Barricade was still fairly strong even as a human and said three. Thundercracker agreed, but was betting on two body lengths being more likely. Not like the dark man would want to hurt the brat.

He glanced around. The sky had clouded over and the shade was a welcome respite from the hot midday sun. Even when he’d been in the water it had been a burden, beating him down as it had since shortly after they began the trek so early this morning. And worse, after being exposed for hours to the strong sunlight, their skin was now red and hot. He was hoping that would fade now that the clouds covered the sky. 

Before starting out, they’d searched the barn and then the dilapidated house and come up empty-handed. The previous caretaker had left nothing behind. He sighed quietly, a little fascinated at the way the air felt as he inhaled and exhaled. It was weird to be human.

Beside him Skywarp sat, still avidly watching Frenzy. Just past his dark haired mate, Starscream lay stretched out on his stomach, napping lightly and trusting his bondmates to alert him if there was a need. He couldn’t help but admire their features. For organics they were not at all unpleasant to look upon.

Skywarp’s hair was so black it shone with navy highlights under the sun, and his optics… eyes had gone from crimson-lit crystal to a purple-indigo-blue shade that was striking when viewed with his fair skin and midnight hair.

Then there was Starscream. Pale as Skywarp was dark. His hair was practically white and his eyes were as green as the grass under them. Thundercracker startled to realize those eyes were staring at him.

 _Love you_ , his mate whispered in his mind. He smiled and looked away as those brilliant eyes closed and Starscream sank back into recharge. A growl emanated from Barricade as Frenzy splashed him again.

 _Soon!_ Skywarp squeaked, giddy.

“Sky?” he called quietly.

“Mmm…” the other answered distractedly.

“What color are my eyes?”

Skywarp looked at him with a curious expression that morphed smoothly to that irresistible, mischievous smirk. Thundercracker had to force himself to remain still rather than lean forward and suck on a too kissable bottom lip. A seductive chuckle bounced through the bond.

_Quit it, Tease!_

“They’re sorta gold.”

“Gold?” Thundercracker asked and Skywarp shrugged.

“Yeah,” Frenzy said, bounding over and leaning down a bit. “Gold. Amber.” Thundercracker pulled back a bit from the hacker as he nearly purred. “Honey. Like the rest of ya.” He bent even closer. “Do ya taste like honey too?”

“Quit. That’s just disturbing on so many levels.”

Frenzy cackled and bounced away a little before asking, “What about me?”

“Green,” Skywarp answered. “Like Star’s but not as dark.”

Frenzy looked at their sleeping Commander, then stomped over and kicked him in the rump. Starscream jolted up and snatched the hacker’s wrist before he was able to leap away.

 _Damn. Star’s still **fast**_ , Skywarp said.

“Listen closely, you little glitch…”

“That color?” Frenzy interrupted, pointing at Starscream’s left eye and looking at Skywarp, who nodded.

“But a shade or two lighter.”

Starscream snorted and threw the hacker’s arm away from him before making another attempt at resting. Thundercracker smiled again and let his gaze travel over the Autobots. Optimus Prime sat back from the stream on the other bank, watching his people. Next to him, the unmistakable Ironhide, large and intimidating. Thundercracker had gone hand to hand _once_ with the weapon’s officer and had spent the next week, by Earth estimations, laid up in the medbay. 

Sitting a little further away, and just as watchful, was Prowl. Thundercracker wasn’t used to stoic. Barely understood it. Decepticons weren’t really stoic. Thundercracker himself was an oddity amongst them because he was calm. Well, there _was_ Soundwave… But he was just… scary. 

He allowed his gaze to pass over the blonde man. In fact… scanning the rest of them, he realized they were almost all varying shades of blonde. Here or there was a darker head, and then there were two with what he knew humans termed ‘red’ hair.

The man he knew was Ratchet from their morning conversation was less ‘red’ and more fire kissed gold. It was an interesting and pleasant shade, and he watched as the front line warrior twins cuddled close. Were they bondmates as well? He shook it off. So what if they were? Didn’t change a single thing, though he was a bit surprised at the emotions still being displayed by the medic. True, Frenzy went nuts last night but even he’d been fine all day. And Barricade was being quiet, but that was normal for the antisocial Decepticon.

He scanned over the scattered group. There. Now _that_ was red hair. Thundercracker smirked a bit and watched the young man with coppery colored hair huddle down with four others and an older man with fluffy brown hair. He wondered who they were. The younger ones looked barely into their maturity, if he was judging properly. They couldn’t have been much older than Frenzy and the Autobot youngling, Bumblebee. The older one though, looked vaguely familiar. They’d probably fought at some point.

“We must move on,” Prime’s voice suddenly broke into his musings. To his right Starscream groaned softly, but rolled over and got up. Frenzy jumped back into the stream once more, flopping down and soaking himself all over again. The Autobots on the far side of the stream crossed and they all headed out.

 _At least the blood’s off him_ , Skywarp said, sounding relieved as Frenzy dashed past.

 _He’s going to exhaust himself_ , Starscream added.

 _Bet ‘Cade will be happy about that_. Thundercracker glanced over his shoulder at the dark man then up at the sky. Hopefully those clouds would hold a while.

~|~

The afternoon clouds had broken up and begun drifting away just as they reached the tree line. The second half of the day had been far more bearable than the first. Barricade, like any wise Decepticon, wasn’t given to whining needlessly but he was glad night was falling and even if he didn’t want to admit it to anyone else, he was exhausted.

He sat with his back against the rough bark of a tree and watched as Frenzy dashed around, still energetic, picking wild flowers of all things. The little glitch was the oddest being he’d ever been saddled with. They were a good team, no denying it, but Barricade would have been far happier with any other partner. The responsibility placed on him to look after one of Soundwave’s cherished creations was never something he had wanted. Pits! He’d abandoned the battle of Mission City when Frenzy had screamed through the comm. channel about his own self-inflicted injury before dropping offline again. Good thing Megatron had died or he’d probably have been severely punished for that act of treason.

He looked about, trying to ignore the cramping pain in his stomach. Human! Of all things he had to become a _human_!

He shook his head, forcing the thought away. He was Barricade. He would survive this, too.

Starscream walked over and sat a few feet from him. “He’s picking flowers.”

Barricade only grunted in response and didn’t miss the concerned look that earned him. Surprising though it may have been to most others, he’d always been fond of the Second in Command. Long ago, Starscream had joined the Decepticons and proven his dedication to the cause. He was ruthless, efficient, and a genius. Everything one would never have expected from a highborn mech of the aristocracy. While most seemed happy to meander through their lives, never lifting a finger unless it was their whim, Starscream had done more. Oh, he was arrogant and haughty and had a bit of an entitlement complex, but he was still above and beyond any of the other rich little playbots the infiltrator had met. It was a testament to the fact that their cause was just, that even one of the wealthy could see the corruption of the government and want to change it.

Skywarp and Thundercracker made their way over. They sat closer to their mate than they should have for wanting to keep the bond a secret. He hadn’t missed the looks they gave each other throughout the day, the subtle touches, and doubted that the Autobots would continue to miss them either. It was something he did disagree with. A bond was a weakness. He couldn’t deny his own affections, especially for the youngling in his charge, but to bind oneself in the middle of a war was plain stupid. Of course now the war was over. And by some strange twist of fate, if one believed in such concepts, they were now being protected from the humans they had hoped to destroy by the very enemy that had stopped them.

And how they’d come around to ‘destroy all organics’ in the first place was a little… convoluted. Initially the war had been about reform. He didn’t pretend to know what had changed Megatron from a rebel idealist with a goal to a power hungry maniac. Or maybe it had all been a front from the beginning. All he knew was that by the time he’d figured it out, it was too late. There was nothing left but to give himself over to it completely or go insane from the grief. 

His gaze wandered over the Autobots. They had kept a fair distance from the Decepticons all day. The only true trust being between Starscream and Optimus Prime. Those two seemed to understand one another, and he knew the seeker well enough to know he was dead serious about this treaty. And for all that Barricade knew that he was a sparkless bastard and enjoyed others’ pain, he could see the wisdom in at least playing nice for now. He forced away the wave of pain brought on by seeing Prowl and looked away before his gaze was noticed.

Frenzy reappeared suddenly and plopped down in his lap. Barricade grunted as tender flesh was jarred and shoved the little hacker off. The teen glared at him before picking up a flower and biting the top petals off.

Starscream snatched it out of his hand. “Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“Flowers are edible,” Frenzy said before picking up another one and eating it too. “Not the stems though.”

“Really?” Skywarp leaned over and got his hand slapped trying to take one.

“Getcher own!”

“Should just wait and make sure he doesn’t die,” Thundercracker said, glaring at the little blonde. The seeker didn’t take well to others touching his mates in any way. Least of all hitting them.

“Not gonna,” Frenzy insisted, making a show of plucking the petals and eating. Barricade reached out and got his hand slapped as well. He leveled his best glower on his partner. Not that it ever had any effect. “You pushed me.”

“Your boney ass crushed my nuts.” That statement earned him a giggle and three confused stares.

“True,” Frenzy motioned him to help himself, then looked over at the three seekers. “Nuts,” he said, ever crude, and pointed at his own. “Human males prize them.” He chortled at them and Barricade shook his head. The flower petals weren’t that bad he supposed. And Frenzy had spent an interminable amount of time on the internet. If any of them could find food out here, it was probably him. He hid it well, but the hacker was blindingly intelligent and curious about everything.

“Please, Zee? I’m too tired to go wandering around. I’ll help you tomorrow,” Skywarp added hopefully. Of all the seekers, the black haired man was the most childlike in behavior. Starscream could turn on the whole innocent, big-eyed act, baby-ish sweet voice and all, but Skywarp was barely more than a big sparkling himself. Frenzy sighed and threw a few flowers at the other. “Not bad,” he said around a mouthful of petals.

“Oh fine,” Starscream said and bit off the top of one of Skywarp’s flowers. He handed another to Thundercracker and for a time none of them spoke. Frenzy didn’t even fuss over them taking more and Barricade was fairly certain he’d only been toying with them before.

Night settled over the forest and Barricade jumped back to wakefulness as Optimus Prime’s voice rang out loudly, “We should all sleep close together for safety and warmth.” 

Beside him, Starscream sighed wearily and got back to his feet. “Come on. He’s right.”

They were hardly accepted with open arms. Barricade’s only true concern was Frenzy so he laid down near the closest Autobot, not touching, and dragged his partner down with him, wrapping the youngling up in his arms. Starscream settled in at Frenzy’s back and curled himself against Skywarp as he and Thundercracker lay down. Exhaustion pulled him into unconsciousness almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Frenzy Airborne by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16486945)   
>  [Star on the Riverbank by LB8s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487038)


	2. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 2 Sunday, July 15

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 2  
Sunday, July 15**

 

Whimpering in his ear woke him. Barricade shifted, feeling an unfamiliar presence against his back. He didn’t have a chance to look before Frenzy’s whining turned into full-blown sobs. 

Starscream jerked and turned over. “Wha’s wrong?” he muttered sleepily.

Frenzy began struggling and kicking, cries becoming louder, and Barricade held tighter, fearing a repeat of the previous night. The Air Commander must have shared those thoughts because he sat up and leaned over them, cautiously stroking the youngling’s head.

“Oh, shut him up already!” someone griped.

“You shut up!” Starscream snapped. “Sit him up,” he said quietly to Barricade.

He did as commanded, as more stirred and woke. “Frenzy,” he said, deep, bass voice rumbling softly in the dark.

“Come on, glitch, wake up,” Starscream murmured close to the youngling’s ear.

Frenzy stilled suddenly, going stiff in Barricade’s arms. He glanced around and slumped. “M’not a glitch. Yer a glitch.”

“Am not.” The Air Commander grinned and poked the small Decepticon in the arm.

“Are so.” Frenzy pouted and sniffled, curling more securely into Barricade’s arms. “Bad dream.”

“Probably all those flowers you ate.”

Barricade couldn’t help but smirk. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with this caring, playful Starscream. It’d been so long since he’d behaved this way. He was too tired to care though, and lay back down, rearranging Frenzy in his arms. Behind him there were a few whimpers sounding. Some of the Autobots weren’t dealing with this very well either, and he wondered briefly who else was crying. He wiped at Frenzy’s tears, but more came. The youngling was clearly upset, and probably from more than just a ‘bad dream’. 

Barricade had to admit it was far easier to forget the emotional pain of being human during the day, when he was walking and uncomfortable. Sensors weren’t merely offline, they no longer existed. Diagnostics, tracking… hell, he had to _walk_ instead of drive! He was puny compared to his normal form… The list was endless and much more difficult to ignore now in the lonely dark, than during the day.

Frenzy inhaled a shuddering breath, obviously trying to calm himself. “Miss my fam’ly,” he whispered, and then sobbed silently, small frame shaking against Barricade. The infiltrator sighed and squeezed the youngling tighter. What he’d give to have Soundwave show up. Or even just Rumble. Frenzy would be so much better off if he’d been allowed to bring both of the twins, instead of just the one.

Starscream lay back down facing them, petting Frenzy in smooth flowing strokes. It seemed to help a little bit.

Things quieted around them all again and Frenzy seemed to be asleep. The Air Commander also appeared to have dropped back off, his hand still resting on the youngling’s flank and his head pressed lightly against Barricade’s arm.

Whoever was behind him shifted, obviously seeking warmth in his sleep. A cold rump landed against his lower back and he bit back a growl of irritation. Better to just get used to it. They’d be out here walking for weeks, chances were high this was going to happen often.

~|~

Mirage blinked his eyes open and startled a little to see soft gray eyes watching him. “Barricade’s behind you,” Bluestreak whispered, barely audible. Oh, was that whose back his was pressed against? He shifted forward carefully and the gunner sat up to allow him space. All around, others were waking as well. Mirage sat and gasped as his sore body protested the movement. He felt gritty and dirty and shut his eyes, fighting off a wave of fear. What if they were trapped like this forever? What if they never reached the base and were just doomed to wander this alien planet until these pathetic organic shells ceased functioning?

A gentle hand touched his face, and it wasn’t until a thumb wiped away his tears that he realized he was crying again. Mirage rubbed at his face, trying to get a hold of himself. 

He felt movement behind him and glanced back as the Decepticons stretched and rose. They all seemed to be alive and healthy. Mirage had watched them last night as they sat quietly, eating the plants Frenzy had gathered. He understood logically that the pain he felt was from hunger, though it certainly felt different than being low on energon reserves. It actually hurt. So much of being organic hurt, and he wasn’t accustomed to pain. True, he’d suffered hardship throughout the war just as everyone had, but this was so vastly different than anything he’d ever experienced before. He was a spy and had the expensive talent of becoming invisible. He was rarely harmed in combat, and even those injuries he had sustained were minor. He hated pain.

Mirage looked at Bluestreak as the gunner’s eyes roved the meadow. The sniper had been uncharacteristically quiet since all this started. Under normal circumstances, it was nearly impossible to shut him up. In fact, even a ‘Primus, Blue, stop talking!’ rarely had any effect. Plus he hadn’t smiled in more than a day. Bluestreak _always_ smiled. He was concerned for his friend and teammate, but other than the abnormal silence and the lack of a smile, he seemed as well as could be expected.

At least their faces were familiar. Odd how such a complex thing as facial features transferred to this human form. But there was no denying that Bluestreak was Bluestreak. Innocent, round eyes, a dove gray in this new organic form, sat wide above softly curved cheeks. The full and, dare he say it, cute mouth resided below a straight nose. Mirage actually preferred Bluestreak’s hair color to his own. His was merely a plain dark blonde, while the gunner’s was a soft, light shade of brown that glowed with golden highlights in the sun.

He looked back over his shoulder to see just what held his friend’s attention. Frenzy rose, seemingly limber and unpained from a night spent sleeping on the cold, hard ground, and kicked the foot of a dark-haired man… wasn’t it Skywarp that had the dark hair?... as he walked past. “Said you’d help.” The seeker groaned and rolled reluctantly to his feet. Mirage watched them move about the meadow gathering more plants. “Not that kind, these,” the little spy said.

“Think it’d be safe to eat some?” Bluestreak asked quietly.

“Probably. They didn’t get sick or die,” Mirage said. He stood, managed not to cry out as his legs screamed in agony, and began to walk around. He found a few more flowers that looked like the ones Frenzy said were all right and plucked them. Others followed suit and soon not a single edible flower was left in the clearing. It certainly wasn’t a filling meal by any stretch of the imagination, but it was something.

All too soon Prime had everyone accounted for and they put the morning sun to their backs and began to walk again, everyone on the look out for a water source. Primus, but this was going to be a long journey.

~|~

Frenzy bounded along the grassy game trail, none of his inner turmoil showing. Be damned anyways to let the blasted ‘Bots see him cry. Bad enough he broke again last night. Though having both Barricade and Starscream snuggling him this morning had been nice. More like waking with his family.

He pushed the thought aside and stopped, listening. Without a word he slipped off the trail and through the undergrowth of the trees.

“Frenzy!” Starscream shouted after him. The hacker ignored the call, focusing intently on the sound guiding him. Behind he could hear others crashing through the brush and trying to catch up to him.

The foliage dwindled and Frenzy stepped into a small meadow. They would all barely fit in it at once but right ahead of him was a tiny brook. It bubbled and gurgled out of the rock face for about ten feet, ending in a shallow, little pool that even he, small as he was, wouldn’t be able to soak in. The little blonde shoved his hair back and glanced around. Food. He giggled out loud as Starscream caught up to him. Barricade stepped up next.

“Run off again and I’ll…”

“Shut up,” he chirped as an interruption. “I found lunch.” He moved before Barricade could grab him, snickering as he did so. Honestly. Did the big guy actually believe Frenzy was intimidated in the least? He walked first to the brook and drank. Voices filtered around as the Autobots caught up and everyone pushed their way in to the little glade.

Without bothering to look at anyone, he began inspecting the bushes edging the area. He crouched down, unable to stop the big smile from breaking out. This was a lucky find. The blackberries were everywhere and there were even a few honeysuckle bushes back against the rock face. Lunch indeed! He’d found a banquet!

“Can we eat this stuff?” Skywarp asked quietly as he squatted down next to the hacker. In answer, Frenzy plucked a few berries and stuffed them in his mouth. He let himself fall over backwards and sprawl. For Cybertronians fuel was energon. It came in a few different grades and energon goodies were rather sweet, but _nothing_ they had compared to the experience of actually eating! The berries were tart, making his jaw tingle as he flopped back in near ecstasy and chewed, his eyes closed in contentment. “So… is that a yes?”

Frenzy picked his head up and snerked at the black haired seeker. “Moron,” he said, and sat up to gather more. Skywarp dug in too, but their little feast didn’t last long. The elder ‘Con stopped, his hand half way to his mouth and looked back over his shoulder. The blonde glanced back too. Starscream was moving towards them.

“No more,” he ordered.

“But Star! We just started!” Skywarp protested. Frenzy winced. Who said Starscream was the only one that could whine piercingly?

It didn’t faze the Air Commander at all. “Everyone needs to eat or those of us that are stronger are going to end up as transport shuttles for the weaker ones.”

“Survival of the fittest.” Frenzy grinned up and popped another little bit of perfection into his mouth. Starscream caught him by the hair and began lifting. 

”Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!” He stood, hands gripping his Commander’s, which was still fisted in his hair, and glared at the larger man.

“At this point, little glitch, it’s _survival_. Period,” Starscream snapped, and let go. “We gather all that’s edible and share.”

Skywarp must have said something through their bond because the Commander’s eyes shot to his face, glare firmly affixed. “I’m just sayin’,” the dark haired seeker mumbled.

“Do as you were told.”

Frenzy watched as Starscream returned to the Autobot leader, presumably to report or whatever. He looked back down to where Skywarp was frowning after his mate and shrugged. Survival. Fine, he could deal with that. Of course, his guardian would be getting enough first. He cast a quick glance up at Barricade and knew it was enough to gain the big Decepticon’s attention. The other never took his eyes off him for long.

When the shadow of the infiltrator fell over him, Frenzy stood and silently filled the other man’s hands with berries and crouched back down to continue helping Skywarp. He grinned as a low growl of approval came from Barricade.

It didn’t take the twenty of them very long at all to strip every bush bare. It was pretty funny to see everyone, from Barricade to Optimus, spotted in dark red berry juice. He giggled, enjoying the odd looks he received from the ‘Bots as he did so. Unfortunately, the midday heat was upon them and the little meadow offered no shade. Optimus took them back to the trail to rest. It was soft enough with the grass and shaded by the tall trees, and they could return for more water before they headed out.

He followed Barricade, feeling sleepy, belly gurgling contently and the funny sensations bringing a grin back to his face. He supposed it was the not knowing if he’d ever get back to normal that was so upsetting. Being human in and of itself wasn’t too awful. Sorta like a really weird vacation. But if he never got back to normal, how would he ever find his family? The grin slipped away.

Barricade stretched out on his back in a thick patch of grass. Frenzy sank down and curled himself close, one leg kicked over his guardian’s and his head pillowed on a muscular shoulder.

“You’ve gone melancholy,” Barricade rumbled low, only just loud enough for the youngling to hear him.

“Just thinkin’.”

There was grunt of acknowledgement and a thick arm came down and cradled him close. He tried. Really, really tried, but the tears came anyway. Barricade rolled to his side and wrapped him up. Frenzy hated crying, but he just couldn’t control it anymore. He felt a hand smoothing his hair, gently untangling some of the knots.

“We’ll be alright, Zee,” Starscream murmured.

He shook his head. It wasn’t that. Not really. His spark gave an odd twisting lurch. He wanted Rumble. He burrowed against Barricade’s chest and breathed deeply, trying to keep any of the Autobots from hearing him. There was movement close by and Thundercracker’s deep voice rumbled something too softly for him to hear. It didn’t really matter anyway. He wanted to sleep, and his full belly and the warm safe arms of his guardian lulled him away from the waking world.

~

Smooth strokes from his shoulder to his hip woke him. “We’re moving on,” Barricade spoke low by his ear. Frenzy groaned and moved to pull away, but the elder man held tight until he looked up into dark concerned eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before the youngling smiled, nuzzling his guardian quickly and pulling back again.

Frenzy followed along back to the glade and slipped up next to Starscream. “See those?” he asked, pointing at the honeysuckle bushes.

“They can be eaten too?” the Air Commander guessed.

He nodded and moved towards the flowering plant. Frenzy knew he was being followed, the others finally getting the idea that he actually knew what he was doing. It really was only a matter of luck. He just knew what they could eat. Whether the natural world provided for them or not was out of his control.

The hacker plucked one of the flowers, sucking the sweet nectar out before chewing up the petals. He glanced sideways. “Honeysuckle,” he purred at the dark blonde Decepticon, licking his lips. “Honey.” He leered and then cackled at the look of shock and revulsion Thundercracker gave him. Grinning maniacally, Frenzy pushed just a little further. “This what ya taste like? Can I lick ya and find out?” Thundercracker recoiled and all the youngling could do was laugh.

Barricade stepped between them and pulled a handful of flowers free before grabbing Frenzy’s upper arm and dragging him away. “Enough,” he said, and forced his charge to sit.

“Yer no fun.”

“You’re spastic,” Barricade retorted. Frenzy just laughed.

They all drank again before heading back to the path. Frenzy fell into step with his Commander and bounced along merrily. He felt much better now; maybe all he had needed was a nap.

~|~

Ratchet paced along near the back of the group. Sideswipe held his left hand and Sunstreaker walked on his right with an arm slung around his waist. He could feel their concern for him. 

Primus, but he was terrified! Humans were so delicate. The smallest injury could spell death for them out here. What if they got sick? What if Frenzy’s wounds festered? What if they were lost and remained lost?

 _Easy, love_. Sunstreaker’s arm tightened around him. Their bond was relatively new, and he wasn’t as good at hiding his thoughts as they were.

 _We’ll all be fine, Ratch_ , Sideswipe added.

He sighed and leaned against Sunstreaker, fighting the tears that wanted to surface again. It was frustrating, but he seemed unable to help himself. Slaggit! He’d faced battle just fine, _why_ couldn’t he get past this?! _It’s just so overwhelming_ , he told them. Again. They were going to get sick of him soon, acting like a lost sparkling instead of an officer.

 _We’ll never get sick of you_ , Sunstreaker told him softly. _You’re ours now, and we’re never letting go._

 _Seriously_ , Sideswipe said, humor tinting his voice and glowing within their bond. _You’re stuck with us. Too bad, so sad, baby. You’ll be sick of us, with no escape, and we’ll still be all over you_. To illustrate ‘all over you’, the once red Lamborghini wrapped his arms around the medic’s neck, pressing against him enough to knock even Sunstreaker off balance a little.

Ratchet gave them a watery grin. _Damn. Well, there goes my last hope then_ , he joked weakly.

Sunstreaker moved his arm only far enough to shove his twin. “Mine,” he growled, playfully glaring at Sideswipe and wrapping his arms back around Ratchet.

“S’what you think!” the other brother snapped back and grabbed the medic’s arm, tugging with one hand and pushing at his brother with the other.

Ratchet found himself in the middle of a tug of war. To the others now observing, the twins appeared to be fighting in earnest, but their laughter was echoing through the bond and the medic couldn’t hold back his own any longer. “Ok! Ok!” he shouted. “I said, ‘ _Ooh Kaaay_!’ Stop already!” He laughed again.

“See,” Sideswipe said proudly. “Toldja I could make him laugh.”

“Psshh! Whatever, Bro. _I_ made him laugh,” Sunstreaker shot back, waving a hand in dismissal at the other blonde.

The medic looked between the two. They’d gone back to their previous arrangement, Sunstreaker’s arm draped around his waist and pulling him close and Sideswipe holding his hand. Only this time the one on his left held his hand with both of his own. “You’re both clowns,” he said, giving a quick squeeze to Sunstreaker’s hip and Sideswipe’s fingers.

“So, you’re saying we tied then?” Sideswipe asked. A thread of mischief wound its way through the bond.

“Oh Primus, help me,” the medic said weakly.

The twins laughed. “No worries, sugarlump,” Sideswipe said in a low voice. “I’ll save it for later.”

“Oh joy.”

They walked until dusk before finally finding a suitable clearing. The air was getting cool now, and Ratchet shivered as the sweat from their exertions began to dry. He looked first to Frenzy. The youngling sat with the other Decepticons and showed no signs of moving.

 _Guess that means there’re no snacks around, huh_? Sideswipe said, following his gaze.

_Damn. And I’m hungry too._

_Of course you’re hungry_ , Ratchet said, and dropped to his rear in the grass. _We’ve barely eaten enough to keep a rodent alive!_

 _Oh, Ratch, don’t worry. We’ll survive_.

Sideswipe’s comment may have been meant to comfort, but his concerns weren’t so easily brushed aside.

“If we’re lucky,” he muttered darkly, before curling in against Sunstreaker and closing his eyes. Besides a full meal and some water, neither of which were to be had, all the medic wanted was to sleep. He knew they were sharing a look over his head and ignored it, focusing on forcing his mind to shut down.

He must have been successful because before he knew it, Sideswipe was lifting him away from Sunstreaker and carrying him carefully to lay with the rest of the group.

Ratchet could hear Optimus speaking. “Our priority tomorrow is water.”

“What if we can find a river and follow it?” Prowl suggested.

“Most rivers flow south,” Starscream interjected.

“Oh, so now you’re an expert in geography?” Ironhide asked somewhat snidely.

“If you must know, I majored in geology and planetary exploration with the science academy,” the seeker shot back, voice conceited and somewhat raspy. “Geography was a large part of that. However, what makes me knowledgeable in this case is the fact I’ve flown over most of this world. The rivers this far west may bend a bit, but for the most part run north to south. Since we’re heading west…”

“Every river in the country can’t flow south,” Ironhide insisted. 

Ratchet tried to recall the maps he’d looked at. No, not all of them did, but they weren’t really after a big river. One of the major ones would actually cause them serious problems. What they needed to find were the little streams and creeks that weren’t labeled on any map they’d have seen before leaving.

Optimus sighed. “If we do chance upon a stream flowing west, then yes, we should stay with it. Barring that however, and keeping in mind our desire to avoid human contact, west must remain our direction.”

“We’ve been lucky so far, Prime. That luck may not hold out,” Prowl said quietly.

Ratchet snuggled into the arms of his mates. Two days. It’d only been two days. Their bodies could probably continue on as they were for maybe another week, but eventually hunger and exhaustion, maybe hypothermia and exposure, would start bringing them down. Then what?

Sideswipe kissed his neck. _Hush, baby. We’ll manage. We’re a lot tougher than normal humans._

_How do you know that?_

_Because we are._

_Brilliant explanation, Sides_ , Sunstreaker snarked.

 _No, I’m serious. Think about it. We’ve spent our lives making sure our bodies are in top form, right? No ‘Bot’s dumb enough to let maintenance slide in the middle of the war_ , Sideswipe told them.

Ratchet turned his gaze to his bondmate, waiting. _Alright. And?_

_So, even though we’re human now, our bodies should still be in top form. Strong healthy humans can survive tough situations better. Right?_

_Wow_ , Sunstreaker said. _He may actually have a point_.

The medic paused to consider. His mate was correct, but only to a degree. _Even the strongest person won’t survive more than a few days without water. And even then… hunger will weaken us. Exhaustion from walking all day will wear on us._

 _So what should we do, Ratch_? Sunstreaker asked, a bit of irritation creeping into his voice. _Lay down here and wait until we **can’t** move on?_

 _Sunny_ … Sideswipe started.

“No. I’m serious.” Sunstreaker’s tone held a fair amount of heat. _We aren’t going to give up. We aren’t going to let you give up. If we’re doomed to die out here, then it’ll be when I can’t force myself one more centimeter forward while crawling on my belly and carrying you along, if that’s what it takes_! Neither Ratchet nor Sideswipe could think of anything to say to that.

He was silent for a while and the three of them settled down, listening to the others bedding down for the night. _I love you_ , whispered Sunstreaker. Ratchet clutched him tightly, unable to say anything. He pushed all his love through the bond to both his mates, felt their response, and let his mind drift away again. Rest. They all needed to rest, if they were going to push this thing to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Blackberries by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487572)


	3. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 3 Monday, July 16

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 3  
Monday, July 16**

 

“Bumblebee,” Optimus called. He looked up from where he sat resting as his leader approached and crouched down. “Feeling up to a little more leg work?”

“Sure.”

“I’d like you to take Mirage and Bluestreak and find that water we keep hearing. Don’t go so far you can’t find your way back, but see what you can do.”

He smiled and stood, walking to the others and telling them about their new task. They headed northwest where he thought he could hear it the best. It was odd the way sound bounced around here in the trees. Not long before the afternoon halt was called, they’d all heard the echo of swift moving water from ahead. Unfortunately they hadn’t come across it yet. Bumblebee carefully watched their path and direction, bending a branch here or putting a rock in the middle of the game trail there.

Silent though they were, Bluestreak and Mirage began to copy his movements. All the better for an easy return.

“I think we’re going the right way,” he said, and received nods of assent. The sound of rushing water became more distinct and he was sure he had to be nearly on top of it. Bumblebee shoved a bush aside and stepped through, then a shout of fear and surprise left him as he hurriedly threw his weight backwards.

Mirage caught and steadied him. “Found it then?”

“Yeah.” He pulled away from the other man and carefully moved the foliage aside. There below them in a narrow rock strewn ravine, a swift river of white water tumbled past. “We should go back and get everyone else.”

“We can’t drink from that,” Bluestreak said.

“No. But we can follow it south, find a place to drink from and then cross it,” Bumblebee said, and began to backtrack their trail.

Optimus was pleased, but wanted them to rest. A number of their group had fallen asleep and Prime feared pushing too hard, especially considering that they wouldn’t be rewarded with a drink immediately.

Bumblebee walked to an unoccupied tree and lay down in a solid patch of shade. It was warm, but much easier to deal with without the sun beating down on him as it had yesterday. He was still very much looking forward to reaching that river, though. He’d lived among the humans long enough to know what was needed in daily requirements. Mikaela rarely went anywhere without a bottle of water. Sam, regardless of the lectures, stuck to soda and slurpies, but still his fluid intake was much higher than what Bumblebee and the rest had been able to manage. He also knew they’d need more food and soon. The few mouthfuls of honeysuckle they’d found earlier had barely even touched his hunger.

He stretched, then settled his hands behind his head and stared up into the branches. Truth be told, this was all rather exciting. He couldn’t wait to get home, though! He missed Sam and Mikaela. Wanted them, loved them. And now in this human form, he could show them how he really felt about them. A small thrill of excitement ran down his spine and he quickly suppressed the thoughts for now. It wouldn’t due to get _too_ excited, especially without clothing…

~ | ~

He hadn’t even known he’d fallen asleep until someone was shaking his shoulder. “Wakey wakey.” Bumblebee opened his eyes and stared right up into Frenzy’s face. He frowned. “Time ta go,” the other teen said, and moved off without waiting for a response. Bumblebee trusted Optimus’ decisions, but having the ‘Cons so close was a bit… disconcerting. They’d all suffered so much at the hands of those traveling with them. It was difficult to reconcile the hated killers they’d fought a few months ago with the quiet group of men they’d become. 

He stood up, brushing off bits of grass, and moved to join the group.

“Which way, Bumblebee?” Optimus asked. He stepped forward and led them through the trees, this time taking a more westerly path, hoping to find a place to cross. They finally reached the edge of the ravine and, much to the scout’s dismay, the river dropped away below them even farther down the cliff face. Bumblebee turned left, heading south and looking for a way down, the others following behind. He was so busy looking to his right, that he would have tumbled off the cliff in front of him had Optimus not snatched him back by the shoulder.

“Whoa,” Bumblebee gasped, and then knelt down for a better look. “Shit. We’ll never get down that.”

He was surprised when Starscream pushed his way forward and crouched down as well, leaning out to look down. “Shit about sums it up,” he said. “We’ll have to track east and hope we can find a safe way down.”

“Wish we had wings,” Fireflight whined, “then we could just fly down.”

“If we had wings, we could just fly back to base, dumbaft,” Slingshot said, and smacked his brother in the head.

Bumblebee was certain someone was going to get cast over the cliff, but Silverbolt and Wheeljack stepped in and pulled the two away from each other.

“We should go back the other way,” Mirage suggested. “The river was closer to the cliff top that way.”

Prowl glanced back, then east. “We’re into mid-afternoon already. If we head north and up the mountain, we face a colder night and may still not get to the water.”

“East it is,” Ironhide said with a quick glance at Prime, and then stepped past them. Starscream stood and rejoined his wingmates. Bumblebee rose as well, sighing in frustration.

“We’ll get there,” Optimus said quietly to him.

“I know.”

~ | ~

The trees receded from the edge of the cliff as they traveled, but clouds were beginning to roll in, giving them some relief from the sun. Starscream paced the edge, Bumblebee scouting ahead of the others and looking for a clear, safe path down what had to be a twenty-meter drop. 

There was a little whoop of joy from the youngling ahead of him and Starscream moved forward to see. “You call that safe?” he asked, looking down at the slanting ridge in the rock wall.

“It’s wide enough, and the jump at the bottom isn’t that high. We should all be able to make it.”

Starscream shrugged. The others were catching up and murmurs rippled through the group.

_You sure about this, Sweet? That’s a long way to fall._

He shrugged again, then cursed mentally as he realized he shouldn’t have. Slag it, but their bond wouldn’t remain a secret for long if he weren’t more careful. “One at a time,” he said, loud enough to carry over the talking. _It is our best choice. We’ve already lost half the day just trying to find a way across the river_. Not waiting to hear the rest of the debates, Starscream sat and slipped his legs over the side of the ledge. He pressed his weight backwards and against the wall, inching sideways. It was actually rather stable and plenty wide enough to feel semi-secure so long as he didn’t try to lean forward. However, it took a long time to get to the lower ledge and from there the drop was still a good three meters. Not unmanageable, but a little dangerous given the absolute lack of medical treatments available.

“Damn. That’s more of a drop than it looked like from the top.” Bumblebee had come right after him and now stood looking down.

“Still possible.” He sat on the edge and hoped nothing sharp or dangerous was lurking in the tall grass below. Feet pressed flat against the wall, he inched down, bracing with his arms, getting as close to the ground as possible before jumping. Starscream landed in a crouch and was turning around to help the youngling when he landed beside him with a light thud.

He raised a brow and got a proud grin in return. The seeker stood and turned back to the wall. Unsurprisingly, his mates, Frenzy and Barricade were the first to follow. He reached up; catching Thundercracker’s ankle and helping him slip down the wall for a less jarring landing than Starscream had made. He let his touch linger just a moment. They both reached up and caught Skywarp. Barricade was next, and Frenzy simply leapt off the ridge and into his guardian’s arms.

“Idiot,” Barricade rumbled, and set the giggling teen down.

Next came the twins and Ratchet. Both refused help with angry growls, but turned back for the medic once they were on the ground. Starscream gave up trying to help when the copper haired man from earlier snarled at him as well. He didn’t bother to suppress the laugh when the kid fell flat on his face. Uninjured but for his pride, he stood and tried to brush the dirt off, but met with little success. After sleeping on the ground and walking all day, they were beyond filthy.

The sky had long since clouded over and become dark by the time the last ones made it down. Optimus brought up the rear and with everyone safe and accounted for, they all headed back west and towards the river. It took considerably less time to reach the banks and only a little searching to the south to find a place where they could easily cross the river.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think I can swim that.” Starscream cocked his head to the side and looked at the gray-eyed man curiously. Damn, but he really needed to learn their names.

“Who says we have to swim it?”

“How else would we cross?” Sideswipe or was it Sunstreaker? asked snidely.

“Easy, moron.” He grabbed Ironhide’s hand since it was the nearest to him. “We link ourselves into a bridge.” So saying he stepped into the river, dragging a reluctant Autobot with him. It was cold, much colder than the stream from yesterday. “Now you grab someone and step in. Put the younglings between the stronger… men.” Ironhide gave him an odd look but reached out and grabbed a twin by the hand, who turned and caught Ratchet. Starscream nodded and stepped out farther.

And fell. 

One second he was on solid ground, the next he was completely covered in the rushing water. Panic gripped him and he almost forgot to hold his breath. The seeker clung to Ironhide’s hand and kicked, trying to find the ground with his feet. It was nowhere. Starscream was suddenly jerked upwards and landed next to the bank. He coughed out the water choking him, desperately trying to catch his breath.

He could sense his mates’ fear, but could hear nothing over the pounding of his own heart. Starscream looked up from his kneeling position to where he gripped Ironhide’s hand with both of his own.

“How’s the water?” Laughter rippled through the group now that everyone could see he was alive.

“Cold.” There was more laughter, and he looked up to see where his bondmates were. Thundercracker still looked a bit stricken, but Skywarp was laughing.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea?” Ratchet said, trying to pull away. “None of us can swim.”

Starscream kept his grip on the weapons specialist and reached out with his foot. “It can’t be that hard.” Inching sideways, he found the drop off again. “It gets deeper here. We can make it.” He tugged and didn’t get anywhere. Casting a glare up at Ironhide, he tugged again.

“I’ll let go,” the larger man warned, and looked towards Prime.

The leader stood calmly for a moment, looking everyone over. “We could walk all day and not find a better place. Everyone link up and we’ll push across.” Optimus was obeyed without question, and one by one they slipped into the river. It truly wasn’t that far to the opposite bank, and Starscream kicked and used his free arm to keep his head up until he was able to stand about half way across. The real problem turned out to be the current. It swept their chain down river, and a crossing that should have been easy to accomplish with about ten or twelve of them, took all twenty before he could drag himself up on to the opposite shore.

It took some doing but everyone made it safely across, though a few lay coughing and recovering once they were pulled up the bank. With the crossing behind them, his next order of business was getting a drink. Not that he was in any hurry to return to the water, but he knew his body needed it.

 _Drink_ , he commanded his mates. Frenzy was already stooped over the edge, face in the water.

 _I don’t think I want to cross any more rivers that way_ , Thundercracker said, voice still shaking.

 _Aw where’s your sense of adventure, TC_? Skywarp knelt down next to his bonded and slapped Thundercracker on the shoulder hard enough to rock him forward. Skywarp had a grip on his mate but the blonde didn’t think it was funny.

“Slagging bastard!” Thundercracker turned and punched Skywarp in the arm.

“Ow! TC!” he whined. “That hurt!”

“Knock it off children, or I’ll separate you,” Starscream said calmly, hiding the lurch he’d felt in his chest at the thought of his bondmate falling back in to the river.

Prime allowed another break to give everyone time to fill their stomachs with water, though after observing the seekers, he did issue the strict order of no rough housing at the river’s edge.

Starscream lay back in the grass, still soaked from the crossing and shivering a little in the cooling afternoon air. Thundercracker joined him, laying close and pressing his side against Starscream’s.

_TC?_

_Hmm?_

_Don’t ‘hmm’ me. What’s wrong?_

_Besides the fact that we’re human?_

He could tell that wasn’t it, but left it alone. Thundercracker was deeply introspective at times, and he knew there were things bothering him. Starscream’s returning memories included.

They were called to move out only a short time later. Starscream looked up at the pewter clouds as the first drops bounced off his head, shoulders, and face. 

“Let’s move to the trees. Perhaps we will find shelter there,” Optimus Prime said, catching his eye. Starscream looked towards the tree line himself and dipped his chin ever so slightly in agreement. The tired, wet and hungry Autobots and Decepticons headed out.

He felt his mates flank him in the ages’ old formation, behind a single step and slightly to either side. Thundercracker he’d expected, given his recent mood, but not Skywarp. They had been doing fairly well with hiding their discomfort and nervousness from him, but he could sense it now in the way they both kept giving him subtle, almost accidental, touches, the way their eyes never strayed for very long from him, the way they stood just a little closer than protocol dictated. There was no reason for them to stand that way. They weren’t facing an enemy at all.

Truth be told, Starscream could hardly believe how well things were going. Everyone was too busy just walking or trying to catch a little rest when they stopped to bother with arguing and fighting. And, as promised, Prime sought and listened to his suggestions. There had been no argument over the river crossing. It was a good idea and as such, it was carried out. Nothing had even been said about the attitude Starscream had used presenting it. 

The Autobot leader didn’t look to the seeker for permission, but when he made a larger decision, one that would affect Starscream and his team he’d glance Starscream’s way and give him that subtle look, asking silently if the Decepticon leader had a different and possibly better idea. It was both surprising and confounding, but also… _liberating_. He found it easy to listen to the other mech… man. Had Megatron been half the leader Prime was proving himself to be, Starscream probably never would have questioned his now dead ruler. He found himself fascinated by the absolute lack of ego the Autobot displayed. He listened to everyone, taking all suggestions and ideas regardless of how inane some of them were. The good he’d discuss further, the bad… the bad he simply considered for a moment, sometimes even seeking clarification, before gently dismissing them. No laughter. No mocking. No public berating and humiliation.

He pulled his thoughts away from the Autobot leader, as he felt the concern of his mates through their bond. They were bound to him, loved him as they loved each other, they knew he loved them both as well, but they were confused and frightened by the change in him. He could feel inside how much calmer he was, how different, and knew they could, too. But he didn’t think he was showing it outwardly very much, so he couldn’t quite reconcile the concern, either. They had both known him before Megatron began toying with his programming. Perhaps the shift had been more subtle back then? The tyrant’s experiments had been carried out over a period of about a quarter vorn. So the shift _had_ occurred over time, while this switch back to his old self had literally occurred overnight.

The wan mid afternoon sunlight was blocked out completely by black clouds, and rain was beginning to come faster, falling in a steady sprinkling, while thunder rumbled in the distance. He reached out through the bond to both of them, brushing their minds with his love. It was something they did all the time to reassure themselves that the others were still there. They both reacted with a return caress and Starscream felt their moods lighten, and that was more than enough for Skywarp to begin thinking along other lines. His now ebon haired mate was irrepressible. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and gave his bonded a naughty smirk.

 _You two are impossible_ , Thundercracker said, though amusement was rich with an undercurrent of desire.

 _It’s been **daaaays** , Thunder_! Skywarp whined.

_Four. And how are we supposed to spark merge in this form?_

_We’re able to speak through the bond, why wouldn’t we be able to merge_? Starscream added, and held a branch out of the way as they reached the trees. His mates brushed pass him; hands caressed the skin of his hip and flank as Skywarp and then Thundercracker walked by. His eyes widened briefly and he cast a glare down at Frenzy as the small teen dragged his fingers across Starscream’s lower ribs. It was less than subtle, besides being completely unwelcome. The hacker snerked at him and garbled a few clicks in what passed for the little fool’s attempt at their native language with a human tongue. Starscream wasn’t sure if Frenzy did it to be annoying or because he just didn’t want to give up speaking Cybertronian. Regardless, it was completely unintelligible. He bared his teeth in a hiss at the tiny blonde. Barricade followed a few steps behind.

“You three aren’t as clandestine as you think,” the interrogator rumbled in a hushed tone.

Starscream smirked, following his fellow Decepticons. “But ‘Cade… It’s been _daaaays_!”

There were tandem snickers from his mates. “Then go away and get it out of your systems before you give yourselves away completely. There are bondmates among the Autobots that will pick up on your bond easily. Prowl already suspects something.”

Starscream stared. It was the most the other had said at one time since they’d awoke as humans. Or rather… the most he’d said to anyone other than Frenzy when the little creep glitched out. They fell silent as they reached the Autobots. The rain fell all around, but beneath the huge trees it seemed dry… ish.

“This may be the best we can…” Optimus began.

Thunder crashed overhead and there were a few shouts of surprise and fear. Frenzy shrieked and rushed to Barricade, then giggled madly as the infiltrator scooped him up. The teen leaned back, arms reaching for the sky as the rain came down in a sudden torrent. Many dashed under the trees and pressed themselves to the trunks. Others, like Frenzy, embraced the rain, allowing the cold water to wash away the collected filth on their skin.

Lightning jagged overhead and thunder boomed so loudly it shook the ground and had everyone but Starscream and his mates diving for the relative cover of the tree trunks. His knees weakened as the rumble vibrated through his body. He could feel it in his mates as well, and a sudden strong flare of lust coursed through the bond to him. Thundercracker in particular had a love affair with rumbling sonic booms, and was halfway to overload already.

 _I saw a boulder_ … Starscream began.

 _Yes_ , Thundercracker whispered in their minds.

 _To my right_ , Skywarp added.

 _Yes_ …

It was nearly night dark now, the rain pouring in such thick sheets as to be impossible to see through. They found each other through the bond and circled to the far side of the boulder by touch. Thunder crashed and Thundercracker pressed against Starscream, winding his body wantonly, mind incoherent with lust.

 _We need to find more storms like this for him_. Skywarp chuckled and slipped around behind Thundercracker, who moaned deeply. Starscream wordlessly agreed and slid his hands over his mates everywhere he could reach.

 _Feels like we can press so much closer like this_ , he thought and felt the agreement from Skywarp. Lightning flashed again, illuminating his mates in a still frame before fading. Starscream shivered. Thundercracker’s face was a mask of potent desire, Skywarp’s had shown sensual passion. Spark energy pulsed suddenly through the darkness and he cried out, returning the volley and feeling Thundercracker’s body jerk between them, his own flare wild and undirected. The clouds exploded again. He bent his face forward and latched onto Skywarp’s mouth over Thundercracker’s shoulder. Tongues battled for dominance as both sought to drive themselves faster towards the release. They didn’t have much time. Barely audible above the pounding noise of the rain, Starscream could hear Thundercracker sobbing in ecstasy in his ear. The backlash of his release echoed through their bond, driving him and Skywarp closer. He listened as the rumbling boom of thunder began again, cracking with its own rhythm, and pulsed his energies in time with it. Thundercracker arched, clawing at Starscream’s ribs, the sounds escaping him audible only through the bond as the storm crashed around them.

One last caress of his lips, and then Skywarp broke the kiss as the rain sheeted down hard, almost drowning them where they stood. Another jag of light showed him Skywarp looking right into his eyes, need etched on his face. Lust wound tightly about his spark. Thunder rumbled before crashing in a deafening roar over their heads. The ground vibrated as his black haired mate rolled a pulse to him, and Thundercracker screamed in their minds as a second release took him. Starscream barely held on.

 _One more_ , Skywarp whispered. Thundercracker whimpered and fell limp between them. Starscream guided them to their knees, better to manage their mate’s tremulous weight. The water rushed down hill, sloshing up a few inches to splash low around his thighs.

 _Won’t take us much_ , he said. 

_Together. We’ll take him with us._

Starscream felt Thundercracker shiver in anticipation, whining and writhing against their bodies, helpless in the grip of passion. Lightning blinded them and the rumbling began. In concert, he and Skywarp pulsed and throbbed with the rolling, monstrous booming of the sky. The release began in his chest and rippled outwards, energy raced along his extremities, causing him to writhe and shiver against Thundercracker. He clutched convulsively at Skywarp, finally managing to wind his hand in the other’s dark hair.

The rain pounded down against him, feeling for all the world as though it was trying to force him into the very earth under his knees. As the rumbling reached a crescendo, he arched, forcing a final throb to coincide with both of his mates’. Praying with his last coherent thought that the storm covered his cries, Starscream threw his head back in furious ecstasy, screaming in bursts as the energy volleyed through him. He was dimly aware of Skywarp’s growl building into a long, low and deeply erotic moan. Between them Thundercracker shrieked, body convulsing, grip bruising.

Then something completely unexpected happened. Only just coming down from the crest of release, Starscream became aware of a… tightness in the pit of his stomach. Thundercracker instinctively thrust his hips forward, causing that tightness Starscream felt to uncoil with the sliding touch of his hip. The darker blonde was nearly riding one of Starscream’s thighs and an entirely new pleasure ripped through the Air Commander’s body. Warmth spread across his stomach and Starscream gasped in surprise and felt the same sensations and shock ripple through his mates. Bodies stiffened in bliss, pressed tightly and sliding together, hands clung to each other, and Starscream saw Skywarp’s eyes and mouth open wide in both pleasure and surprise. He felt Thundercracker’s mouth open and hot and pressed hard against his neck, too far gone to even cry out. Mentally, his roar was deafening as he fell boneless between his bondmates.

Starscream went limp, slumping against his mates, and they tumbled over into the icy, rushing groundwater. Primus, but that was one of the most powerful experiences he’d ever had. He gasped for air, trying to catch his breath while tugging at Thundercracker’s shoulders, barely keeping the other’s face from going into the water.

 _What the fark was that?!_ Skywarp asked after a moment.

Starscream had no answer and was far more concerned with keeping Thundercracker from drowning. _We need to go back. We’ll be missed._

There was a mental chuckle. _He’s out of it. We really need to find more storms for him._

Starscream was inclined to agree. They sat, pulling their bondmate up. Skywarp held Thundercracker in his arms, swiping the clinging mud away. 

_It’s getting lighter_ , Starscream said, noticing the brightening sky as the rain slowly tapered off. Lightning still arced through dark clouds, but the thunder rumbled a bit more softly and sounded further away.

He stood and briskly rubbed the rainwater over his own body. He was growing numb with cold and his teeth were beginning to chatter from the frigid rain. Starscream bent and pulled Thundercracker to his feet, balancing him as Skywarp finished cleaning the mud from their semiconscious mate. Thundercracker wound his arms tighter around Starscream’s neck and kissed his throat lightly, murmuring nonsense that wasn’t even understandable through the bond beyond a feeling of love and utter satiation. 

Skywarp finished scrubbing the mud and dirt from his own body and looped an arm around Thundercracker’s waist. They half walked, half carried him back towards the main group and found the tree where Barricade and Frenzy had taken shelter.

The sky lightened further and the rain slowed to a calm shower. Starscream smiled blithely at the infiltrator, knowing Skywarp wore a similar grin. Barricade just rolled his eyes and squeezed a sleeping Frenzy closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thunderstorm by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487623)


	4. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 4 Tuesday, July 17

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 4  
Tuesday, July 17**

 

Silverbolt watched what he could see of the sky through the trees, lighten with the coming dawn. It’d been an absolutely miserable night, and all his determination to remain in control of his own emotions had been wasted as soon as Skydive had woken screaming and crying. His black-haired brother was having a more difficult time with this than the others. 

Oh, none of them were fine. Fireflight bounced between being his happy-go-lucky self and crying silently, fat tears rolling down his cheeks for no apparent reason at all or when any of the others would snap at him. Which happened entirely too often. Silverbolt himself had snarled at the blonde. He’d never felt more guilty in his life and began to cry. And when he’d tried to comfort his brother and apologize, they’d both just ended up crying harder. 

Air Raid was either catatonic… well, if catatonic were to walk… or clinging to one of his brothers. And choosing the wrong one to cling to would earn him a shove, which would send him into a fury. He and Slingshot had to be pulled apart just last night from what would have been a nasty fist fight.

He bit back a sigh. Slingshot. Stars above! He prayed for patience whenever his red-haired brother opened his mouth. Silverbolt knew it was just the other’s way of trying to handle all the fear and pain and sudden loneliness, but Slingshot had become down right belligerent and mean, to the point that Wheeljack had snapped at him last night after the near fight. The squad leader couldn’t even remember what the redhead had snarled at poor Air Raid, but their creator had reacted to it with a swift growl of his own. Slingshot had deserved it, but watching the tears well up in his prideful brother’s eyes had hurt. Slingshot had rarely cried before they’d been changed into humans. But now, in the last seventy hours or so, he’d seen more bouts of tears and rage than in their entire combined lives. It was disturbing, and frightening.

And he couldn’t forget Skydive, his own unofficial second in command. Of all his brothers, only Skydive ever managed to stay out of trouble. Mostly. But now the once calm and confident jet was a cringing, crying child. He rarely left Wheeljack’s side. He’d wake from every recharge whimpering, look around and cry harder. It was almost as if he couldn’t accept the reality of their situation. Instead of waking from the nightmare, he was waking to it. And there wasn’t much Silverbolt could do about it.

He sighed. He was also well aware of his own emotional imbalance from all of this. Soon the sun would come up and they’d begin walking again. His midsection hurt. His feet hurt. Pits! _Everything_ hurt! He felt held to the edge of an impending breakdown. One misstep and down he’d go. And if he broke who would keep his brothers in line? They were too much for Wheeljack alone, though the inventor certainly was trying. He’d always known his creator cared for them so it was no surprise that the other would stay by them, hold them when they cried, tell them it really was going to be ok, he just hadn’t had a chance to fix it yet. 

And Silverbolt clung to that ‘yet’. Truly, Wheeljack was brilliant. Yes, he was a bit too enamored of high-yield explosives for the Aerialbot’s comfort, but he knew, once Wheeljack had a chance to sit down and think instead of chase after four bratty sparklings, he’d come up with something. 

He shifted a little as Air Raid’s leg twitched where it lay over his own. Silverbolt looked at his brother’s face. It was half obscured by earth-hued hair, but what he could see between that hair and his own shoulder showed a brow furrowing in some darker emotion. He turned towards the other and wrapped both his arms about him more securely. Air Raid whined softly but then settled down, body going lax against his. He sighed in relief. There might be no way he was going to get back to sleep on the cold, wet ground, but if ‘Raid had managed it, he wanted him to stay asleep.

It happened all too quickly and then oddly, not fast enough. The sun came up and burned through dense mist. It was a faint but welcome warmth and the light caused his brothers to shift and begin waking. Silverbolt glanced up and watched as Wheeljack moved. He’d held Skydive all night and now prepared for what had become the normal morning routine. It was perhaps a testament to the raven-haired man’s exhaustion that he’d remained asleep for the past few hours.

On the inventor’s other side, Slingshot groaned and sat up. Half-dried mud coated him and Silverbolt knew that he had to be just as filthy. Others were waking now, too. In the early light he could clearly see the deep bruise-like marks smudged under so many of their eyes. Everyone was still exhausted.

It took a little time but eventually everyone was awake and moving and soothed if they needed it. Skydive was either improving or too tired to truly sink into his misery. He’d whimpered and cried a bit, but not nearly as spark-wrenchingly hard as usual.

“We’ll head back down to the river,” Optimus told them. The idea was to clean up a little and drink their fills before beginning the day’s hike. Their path west would rise today and take them up into the mountains. The hope was to push hard and be able to come back down the other side before nightfall. Last night had been cold enough. None of them wanted to deal with the chill that seemed to possess a harder bite just a few thousand feet higher.

“Lookin’ a bit rough there, kid,” the black-haired Decepticon said.

Silverbolt frowned at him. He knew who Starscream was, but he couldn’t think of the other two seekers’ names, if he’d ever known them at all. “You’re hardly pristine yourself.” He took the time to really look at the other enemy soldiers. His head cocked to the side. “What happened to Starscream?” There were scratch marks all over the other’s back and sides.

The seeker in question turned to look back at him, then seemingly reading his mind, or maybe just following Silverbolt’s gaze raised an arm and inspected his side. Green eyes widened ever so slightly before the reaction was suppressed. The Air Commander was… surprised?

“How do you not notice getting injuries like that?” he asked in disbelief before he could stop himself.

Starscream glared at him. “I have a rather high tolerance to pain.” Silverbolt watched as that glare shifted to the Commander’s wingmate. Dark blonde hair was shoved back and the other made to reach out, as if to inspect the shallow, parallel cuts. Starscream slapped his hand away and stomped forward angrily.

Silverbolt was baffled by the whole exchange. He looked around. Prowl’s intense gaze was focused on the lead seeker. He knew that look. The Second in Command was calculating… something.

“You really shouldn’t call attention to Star’s injuries. It sorta makes him mad,” the black-haired Decepticon told him.

Silverbolt looked back, meeting eyes that were nearly purple they were such a deep blue. “Why?”

Those same eyes seemed to soften a bit… Huh? “Sorry kid. He’d kill me.” There was a pause before a bright smile broke over the other’s face. “You don’t look familiar to me at all. Who are you?” he was asked without preamble.

“Silverbolt,” he nearly whispered it. _Should_ he be telling a Decepticon his name?

“Nice ta meetcha! I’m Skywarp. You obviously know who Starscream is. Our other wingmate’s Thundercracker. Then the little weirdo is Frenzy and the big scary one is Barricade.” Silverbolt was cast another wide smile. “Watch out for Barricade. I’m pretty sure he eats younglings unless they belong to Soundwave.”

His mouth dropped open but no sound came out. Skywarp suddenly stiffened, only to toss another quick grin his way and dash forward to his Commander. Silverbolt had no idea what to say about any of that.

“You shouldn’t talk to them,” Slingshot said from beside his other shoulder. His voice was sneering.

For some inexplicable reason that statement made Silverbolt furious. It was like watching himself from outside his body. He wondered where his famously even temper had gone as his hand connected hard against Slingshot’s shoulder, sending the smaller man flying off balance from the violent shove.

“Oh frag!” Silverbolt gasped. He was moving to help his brother up before the other even bounced off the thick tree trunk. Slingshot landed in a heap. “I’m sorry, Slinger! Really!” he babbled in a rush.

He didn’t get a chance to say any more as his brother took him out at the knees. They both crashed back down to the muddy ground, the redhead quickly scrambling up and sitting heavily on his stomach. Slingshot’s fist missed his face only because Silverbolt had been fast enough in moving his head to the side. There was a solid thump beside his ear and that more than the roar of rage coming from the redhead told him that Slingshot was really trying to hurt him.

He managed to grab both the other’s wrists. “Stop! Slingshot stop. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

Silverbolt was jerked half way up from his hold as Slingshot was suddenly yanked off of him.

“Don’t touch him!”

“Get your hands off him!”

More shouts rose but Silverbolt was frozen where he sat and no longer able to process what was being said. Thick arms held Slingshot around his middle and well off the ground. The red-haired Aerialbot held himself stiff, a look of abject terror on his face.

“ _Enough_!” Starscream’s voice screeched. Silence fell and Silverbolt watched as Optimus moved calmly and within easy reach of the Air Commander. The seeker turned and faced Barricade. “Put him down.” He was obeyed instantly.

“He had no right…” Wheeljack began as Slingshot ducked away, dashing to their creator and practically hiding behind him.

The inventor was interrupted by an enraged Decepticon commander. Starscream spun on him. “He had every right because I ordered him to do exactly that!”

Wheeljack stepped forward, all righteous anger that anyone had handled his creations in such a way. “ _You_ have no right ordering my sparklings touched by anyone!”

Optimus stepped between the two. “There was no harm done. Leave it.”

“No!”

“I most certainly will not!” Starscream yelled. “I have never allowed infighting in my squads and I’m not about to start now. We can’t afford damage out here.”

“They’re brothers!” Wheeljack bellowed right back. “He’d never have really hurt Silverbolt!”

Silverbolt watched as Starscream leaned back, standing straight and putting his hands on his hips. He gave the inventor a deadpan look before very pointedly shifting his gaze to the inch-deep fist impression where the Aerialbot’s head had been. Stars!! Slingshot would have crushed his face with that blow! He instantly looked up at his brother. The redhead stood, eye’s focused on the ground, hair shifted forward but tears still visible in the tracks they were making as they flowed through the dirt on his face.

He jumped up and ran to Slingshot, wrapping his arms around the other. “I’m so sorry I pushed you, Slinger! Really.” His brother pressed against him and sobbed, obviously feeling guilty.

Wheeljack had followed Starscream’s gaze and judging by a few gasps of shock, others had too. His creator latched on to something else the Decepticon had said though. “What do you mean _your_ squads?” he demanded.

Starscream snorted in irritation. “They are flyers. I am the Air Commander. They are, therefore, under _my_ command.”

“The hell they are!”

“Wheeljack,” Optimus began.

“No!” the inventor cried. “No way! My sparklings are not under the command of some murdering Deceptitrash!”

Silverbolt flinched as Barricade and Thundercracker moved forward and flanked Starscream. “Creator or not,” Starscream said in a surprisingly calm voice and then shifted his eyes to the Autobot leader. “Prime or not.” His cool gaze returned to Wheeljack. “None of you know the first thing about flyer mentality. I doubt you have the first clue what’s causing them to behave so erratically!”

“We’re _human_!” Wheeljack shouted, taking another step closer to Starscream. Optimus raised an arm, blocking any further forward movement. The Air Commander boldly stepped within the inventor’s striking range.

“I believe the term is ‘no duh’. Tell me, ‘Jack,” he sneered the name. “How often did they practice flight maneuvers? Both before coming to Earth and since.”

“Every day!”

Silverbolt shifted his glance quickly to Optimus, who was looking at Starscream in dawning understanding, and then back to the two arguing. He jumped as Skywarp spoke. He’d had no idea the dark-haired seeker had gotten so close to them. He watched in shock as the Decepticon gently traced a tear track down an equally stunned-looking Slingshot’s face. “You poor things. You must miss your wings desperately.” He said it softly, but in the silence his voice nearly echoed. And suddenly Silverbolt and his brothers were all crying. 

Of course! It had been mentioned just yesterday but he had written the twinge of pain off as simple desire to fly away back to base. Now he felt the jolt of loss, the need, the deep-seated yearning to simply fly! Oh, just to feel the air caress his panels again! He wanted that. Only that! More than he wanted food, more than he wanted the pain in his body to stop. He just wanted to jump up and be airborne again. Silverbolt clutched Slingshot tightly, rocking him as they cried.

~ | ~

Starscream raised an eyebrow and gestured with his arm, clearly saying ‘See’, with body language alone. He was irritated. He’d slept horribly during the night. Frenzy had picked up a hoarse cough at some point in the dark and that had him rather concerned. The last thing he was in the mood for was his command being challenged by a mad scientist without a clue regarding the psychology involved in being a flyer.

“None of you are even capable of flight. You have no idea how much being able to take to the air means to us. What the lack of the ability to do so does to us.”

“You seem fine enough,” Ironhide said.

He snorted. “I’m going to assume it’s safe to say I’m a few million years older than they are and learned long ago to deal with the discomfort.”

Wheeljack had turned away and returned to the Aerialbots. Starscream relaxed a touch seeing the threat to his infiltrator diminish. He looked up at Prime and waited.

The leader sighed heavily. “Let’s get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover today.

 _Keep an eye on them_ , he told his mates.

 _Done_ , Thundercracker said.

 _‘K_ , Skywarp answered.

They broke free of the trees and had their first look at the river they’d crossed yesterday afternoon. Groans of disappointment and whimpers of distress reached Starscream’s ears. The river was swollen and brown where before it’d been dark but a clear green-blue. The banks were flooded and the current looked even swifter. There would be no drinking from that. A large tree branch… no… that was a tree!… floated by the area they had crossed less than twenty-four hours previous.

“Well that fucking sucks,” Skywarp said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning down at the waterway. Almost everyone looked at him. One of the twins even chuckled.

Prime sighed. “Everyone listen for the sounds of water. Perhaps a smaller stream will not have been disturbed as much by the rains.” Without waiting for any answer the Autobot turned to his right and led them back to the impromptu trail they were following. It was less trail and more chance opening that rose along through the trees and up the mountain.

They marched later than usual. The sun was again hidden behind angry-looking clouds. The only positive thing Starscream could see in the possibility of more rain would be getting something to drink. Even without the sun pounding down on them, the exertion of the climb was thirsty work. 

The younglings had been sedate for most of the climb and the terrain was finally leveling out. If they could all just keep going, there was a real chance they’d make it down before dark. Starscream pushed his own exhaustion aside and ignored the niggling fear of what another night of that drizzling, cold rain would do to them. To their left the cliff now dropped sharply away, and to the right it rose up high above them. He prayed vehemently that there was an easy way down.

Not too far ahead of him, Skywarp was walking and chatting easily with Frenzy. Even the spastic little Decepticon was somewhat subdued. In front of them and beginning to lag were the Aerialbots. He was slightly concerned, but would prefer it to not being able to see them. Even power hungry, Starscream had been very aware of his troops’ conditions. It had been a sore point of his with Megatron. A _good_ leader _should_ have a care for the welfare of his men. The tyrant hadn’t cared about anyone. He forced back the wave of bitterness and hate. So he’d been young and used. He’d survived anyway and had maintained his position as Second in Command even without Megatron’s further endorsement.

And why was he suddenly thinking of the bastard anyway? He opened his mind a bit more to his mates and discovered the source. Skywarp. His mate’s blind loyalty had been one of the things they’d agreed to disagree on. Or rather, ignore in each other. But now the raven-haired man was actually holding a rather one-sided conversation with the hacker debating the leadership points between Megatron and Optimus. It was ridiculous actually. And the Aerialbots had obviously picked up part of the conversation, if the glares were any indication.

 _Pick a different topic and never return to this on_ e, Starscream ordered. Skywarp looked back over his shoulder and gave him an annoyed look.

_Just because you couldn’t look past your own ambitions doesn’t mean I…_

Starscream stormed forward, easily dodging the reaching hand of Thundercracker and stood toe to toe with Skywarp. _Star_! he heard his more sensible mate warn. But it was too late.

“I have told you _countless_ times that your loyalty to that… that… _**MONSTER**_ is ill placed!” He was furious. So angry he was trembling from it.

“Back off, Starscream,” Skywarp growled at him.

“No! I couldn’t back it up before but I remember now!” He gripped Skywarp’s head in an unrelenting grip between his hands, uncaring for the moment how wide those indigo eyes were with fear, or the way Thundercracker moved between him and Optimus.

“Starscream,” the honey blonde said in a warning tone. “Think about what you’re doing.”

Starscream ignored him. Fuck it all, he was tired of his own mate cherishing that bastard’s memory over him. “Look what he did to me!” he demanded harshly, and pressed his mouth to Skywarp’s violently, staking claim over the other. He wanted to leave no doubt in his bondmate’s mind who was in charge now. Starscream forced every memory through their bond. Many were too fast to truly be grasped but he knew all those thoughts would cycle through Skywarp’s mind for hours, if not days after this. He showed how Megatron had twisted him. The manipulative games, the lies, the betrayals. All because he wanted _more_ power over his young lieutenant. All because he delighted in taking every last vestige of his innocence away. He showed his mate what he’d never shown him before. How truly loyal and in love he’d been with the tyrant. Before all the reprogramming, before the betrayal of his love, before it _all_. He only left off one secret. _That_ he never wanted to discuss.

When nothing more could be pulled from his bitter memories, he threw himself away from Skywarp. Barricade caught him and held him steady. Thundercracker sank to his knees, nearly as affected as Skywarp. Skywarp fell back with no one there to catch him, looking like he was ready to purge a tank.

Starscream watched, unable to do or say anything, not even able to pull himself from his subordinate’s light hold. Skywarp seemed to crumple in slow motion, until his face was buried in his knees and his shoulders shook from the force of his silent weeping. Thundercracker managed to crawl to him and wrap an arm around him. “You could have been more gentle with him,” his mate admonished.

“Like Megatron was with me?” he asked spitefully.

“So you’re gonna sink to his level?” Thundercracker snapped, leveling a heated glare at him.

Starscream flinched and dropped to the ground, right through Barricade’s arms. He was absolutely stunned. “Oh Primus,” he moaned.

“I had never anticipated meeting bonded Decepticons,” Prowl said.

“We’ll rest here a while,” Optimus said. Starscream was aware of the leader and his Second herding the other Autobots away. Barricade moved off as well, taking Frenzy with him.

Thundercracker held his hand out. Starscream stared at it and couldn’t understand why everything was bleary. He blinked and felt the tears fall, but he couldn’t move. Couldn’t reach out to them.

 _Starshine_ , Thundercracker whispered in his mind.

 _I should stay away_ , he replied, tone hollow sounding.

“Star?” Skywarp called, raising his head. _Please_? He dropped back down, shoulders still shaking.

Starscream crawled forward, dragging himself even with Skywarp and holding him tight, rocking and fighting his own tears. _I’m so sorry._

 _Me too. I didn’t know. How could he…_? Skywarp shrugged, giving up and leaning against him.

 _He was a twisted freak_ , Thundercracker stated calmly. Then humor tinted his tone. _No more infighting. You’ll have to whip your own aft, Star._

Both he and Skywarp chuckled. _I think I already did. Primus! I’m exhausted_. He let go and flopped to his back, reaching out and rubbing Skywarp’s back a little.

 _You completely blew our secret too. Did you hear Prowl? Everyone knows we’re bonded now_ , Thundercracker said.

Starscream sighed. _I know. I’m sorry_. He tugged a lock of his mate’s dirty black hair. Skywarp twisted around to look at him. _I’m really sorry, love._

Skywarp smiled and laid over him. _Neh. Don’t worry about it. I understand now. Besides, you know I can’t hold a grudge. That’d imply a stick-to-itive-ness that I’m entirely too lazy to bother with_. Starscream snickered as Skywarp bent to kiss him. “Ah, laughter… What everyone hopes to hear when they attempt intimacy.” Starscream only laughed harder, Thundercracker’s deep chuckles joining in. Skywarp pressed quick, pecking kisses to his mouth and face. “Forgive me then?” he asked.

Starscream leaned up and returned a kiss. “If you forgive me?” Skywarp nodded and he pushed him up. _Back up. I’m not interested in handing out free shows today_. Skywarp pouted and Starscream forced his gaze away from the tempting sight. “Off.”

“If you’re all done with your little lovers’ quarrel, you three should getcher afts over here,” Ironhide called.

He and his mates wandered over to the main group. Frenzy and Bumblebee had at some point and for some reason begun hiking around together. Starscream couldn’t be bothered with speculating. Around the bend of the mountain there was a small gully with a few honeysuckle bushes. The younglings had gathered every flower there was and returned with them. It was pathetic really but it was something to chew on. Two flowers each was absolutely nothing to their hunger. There were precisely forty-three flowers. Frenzy coughed again, trying to hide it. Ratchet was watching him with a worried stare.

Without asking, Starscream reached for the leftovers. He handed two to the little hacker and the last to Ratchet. The medic’s emotional state was something he was concerned over. “Eat it,” he ordered them both. No one debated him, which really was rather surprising.

~ | ~

Nearly everyone was silent. Many were napping now, but as tired as he was, the Air Commander just couldn’t fall asleep. The air held a chill and well, really he was still a bit upset with himself over his earlier outburst. On the plus side, his actions brought their bond to light, and he no longer had to force himself to not touch his mates. Though now he’d need to be even more careful that their bond was not exploited. They’d told no one when they bonded. One did not go about sharing their weaknesses with other Decepticons. Frenzy and Barricade had only figured it out when one of their mergings had gotten a little too loud. Barricade had remained silent and disapproving, and the little hacker had teased them mercilessly about how good the sex was. It’d taken Starscream doing a cursory search for the definition of the word to understand it was the human’s word for merging. He’d left off there, not interested at all in organic mating practices.

Both his mates were asleep, Skywarp more deeply than Thundercracker and his younger mate was contentedly snuggled against the blonde’s side. Starscream sat next to both, gently stroking Skywarp’s head. They were filthy. The night spent _attempting_ to sleep on the ground had undone all their efforts to wash themselves in the rain. There were few times in his life that he could remember being so disgustingly… ugh… just _filthy_.

And speaking of… Frenzy’s voice rose over the sounds of the breeze through the leaves. “Dumbasses! Ever hear of _love_?”

“Frenzy,” Starscream called. The youngling turned to look at him, aggravation in every line of his posture. The seeker repressed the urge to snicker at him. He was too tiny to look very dangerous. The Air Commander knew better but it was still a funny sight.

“Well they are!” he insisted.

“I’m not arguing with you, glitch, I’m telling you to get your scrawny aft over here and take a nap.” Frenzy crossed his arms over his chest, affecting a scowl. Starscream raised one brow at him and waited. He watched and did chuckle this time as the grubby youngling flipped the small group of Autobots off and stomped over to him.

“I was defendin’ yer honor, jerk,” he snapped and threw himself on the ground on Thundercracker’s other side.

“Is that so?”

“They had concluded your bond was for the sake of better flying,” Barricade said as he lay down beside his charge and settled in.

“And why else but to be better killers would Decepticons bond?” Starscream gave Frenzy a grin. “It’s appreciated but don’t trouble yourself over arguing with Autobots. They think we’re all evil, malicious, sadistic bastards who don’t know the first thing about affection. They’ve long forgotten why so many of us joined the rebellion.” He looked over at their long-time enemies.

“Or they never understood to begin with,” Barricade murmured softly. Starscream nodded. He spotted Optimus. The leader was sitting on a large rock, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together and staring intently out over the cliff. He looked very troubled. He was troubled, the seeker knew. As he watched, the Autobot dropped his head. Whether he had closed his eyes or was staring now at his hands, Starscream couldn’t tell.

Another thought wiggled its way up to the front of his mind. Optimus Prime probably had no clue why so many of them flocked to Megatron’s banner. He probably had no idea how corrupt his own council had been. Starscream knew from his dabbling in politics that the Prime was little more than a figure head during the so-called Golden Age. A glorified historian and keeper of the Allspark since his Matrix of Leadership allowed him to control the creation of the new sparks. 

No. Optimus Prime was too intrinsically _good_ to have allowed the crimes the council had committed. He couldn’t have known.

New motion drew his attention to one of the young Aerialbots. The one who was the most quiet until he burst out in rage... Name… He’d heard this one’s name… Air Raid! And the tall one with hair almost as light as his was Silverbolt, easy enough to remember, and the redhead was… Slingshot! Well, that was over half of them. 

Air Raid walked slowly towards Optimus. The young flyer was back to mute since his fight last night. Starscream was just shifting his gaze when he realized he’d been wrong. The Autobot was not walking to his leader. He was walking to the cliff’s edge.

He stood slowly. The very last thing he wanted to do was startle anyone. It was entirely possible that Air Raid just held no fear of heights even in this form. Starscream himself was comfortable so long as he didn’t think too closely about what would happen should he fall without his wings there to bear him up. The seeker paced forward carefully. 

By now the youngling had reached the edge and was staring down listlessly. Starscream felt his heart pounding and the distinct feeling of fear band tightly around his spark. He was close but not close enough. Behind him those still awake were silent. Probably only remaining so due to their own fear of causing _something_ to happen. Like Air Raid plummeting to his death. From the corner of his eye he could see the intent look on Prime’s face.

Starscream evened out his pace, not wanting to look like he was stalking the Autobot if the other turned to face him. He stopped by a scraggly tree that looked ready to fall over the cliff as well. He wasn’t close enough to touch Air Raid, but he felt confident he could move fast enough if the need arose.

“Dirty as this planet is, it does have some impressive views.”

Air Raid turned to face him as though half asleep. He turned back to the cliff. “I was brought online on an organic planet. It’s beautiful here.”

“Sit with me,” he commanded and moved closer, sitting easily on the rocky ledge near the youngling’s legs and bracing himself to grab the other and drag him back if it became necessary.

Air Raid stood motionless for a few moments and then sat beside Starscream. The Air Commander said nothing as they continued to watch the distance. Whether the youngling truly had been just admiring the view or actually contemplating jumping, he wasn’t going to ask. All he knew was that of the five Aerialbots, this one most resembled his mates in body conformation which he translated to ‘seeker’. Which he also translated to ‘capable of dangerous, impetuous actions’. 

Though really… an Autobot seeker? He nearly snorted in derision. And this one was hardly more than a child. He was suddenly glad he’d never faced them in battle. It was always especially sad when a youngling died. Oh, they were just as deadly as their mature counterparts and he’d never shown mercy on the battlefield. But now he was happy he hadn’t faced them. No one could outfly Starscream, and little Autobot jets with no real seeker to train them were probably no better in the air than those humans flitting about in their little shells.

To be truthful in his assessment, however, the only one that was perhaps not comparable to his own original tetrajet build was Silverbolt. He was larger and had a slightly… very slightly... more muscular build. He didn’t seem as light as his brothers. He was no cargo shuttle though. They all had potential. When they managed to get back to normal, he was going to have a blast showing off with his mates and training the young ones in proper flight. The thought brought a smile to his face and he glanced at Air Raid. He looked exhausted. 

“Go lie with your brothers and sleep a bit. We’ve got a long hike down.”

The Aerialbot was still for another moment before nodding and carefully rising. “Yes, sir,” he almost whispered. Starscream nodded, pleased by the quiet and respectful response. He remained where he was, listening to the retreating footsteps of his subordinate and the approaching tread of his new leader.

Optimus sat next to him. “Gracefully accomplished.”

Starscream did snort now, but with laughter. “I’m an elite seeker.” As if that explained it all. Of course as far as he was concerned, it did.

The Autobot chuckled beside him. “Still.” They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. “I’ve never heard of bonded Decepticons.”

Starscream looked over with a raised brow. “Like I’d go around blabbing about it? Like any Decepticon would?” He looked away making a little disbelieving clicking sound with his tongue, hoping it conveyed both his amusement and condescension at the very idea. Of course Barricade had warned them they weren’t very good at hiding it since becoming human. “I suppose we’ve become used to not having to hide it since I brought them here to Earth.”

He sensed more than saw Prime’s shrug. “We have some bondmates of our own. The twins, of course. Ratchet was recently added to their bond. I hadn’t even known that was possible. Then Prowl was bonded to Jazz.”

“I thought one couldn’t survive the loss of a bondmate?” Starscream asked.

“And yet you still chose to bond,” Optimus said. There was something in his tone the seeker couldn’t quite name.

“They were, and remain, worth the risk. I’m sure you’re familiar enough with the protective instincts of bonded sets to know what would occur if I felt they were threatened?”

The Autobot chuckled quietly again. “Actually, the fact of your relationship explains a great deal to me.” Starscream faced the other again and waited for him to explain. Prime grinned. “What other than the desire to protect your mates could have made you choose to come with us and agree to my terms?”

“You’re wrong.” And now it was Optimus’ turn to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. “It does ensure their safety to a degree, assuming the Autobots hold to our treaty. But mostly it’s logical. At the time I had no idea Frenzy was as capable of surviving like this as well as he’s proven. There _is_ safety in numbers and no matter what you or anyone else believes, I am done fighting. Long ago there was a point to the war. It’s long been gone. Devoured by a genocidal megalomaniac who was nothing but power hungry and enjoyed the disaster and chaos he brought.”

“And yet you sided with him,” Prime pointed out in a calm and surprisingly non-accusatory tone.

“The council was corrupt. Everywhere people were starving…”

“That is no reason to start killing others.” Optimus tone was suddenly heated. 

Starscream spoke again before the other could continue. “I’m not trying to convince you, Optimus. I’m explaining myself and my choices.” He grinned. “It’s an honor really, do you think I bother explaining my actions to just anyone?” When nothing was said, Starscream continued. 

“Of course there were other choices, but who had time to wait to affect change in a non-violent way when they were starving and dropping into stasis daily? I wasn’t part of the first raids. I was still at the Science Academy then. But I was aware. I knew Skywarp from the War Academy and we stayed in touch. He would have been in stasis long before I joined the cause had it not been for my wealth. I was looked down upon for giving a lowlife fighter aid. Skywarp learned quickly not to come anywhere near the Academy grounds.”

Starscream paused. “If you had known, would you have acted? If someone had walked right up to you and handed you proof of the crimes being committed by your own council, would you have done anything? _Could_ you have done anything?”

Prime remained silent, though his face showed a deep sadness. “I would have tried,” he whispered. Then more forcefully, “But Megatron would not have been satisfied with that.”

Starscream unfolded his legs and let his ankles hang off the cliff, leaning back on his hands. “No, he wouldn’t have. But had that messenger gotten to you before he was killed, maybe so many wouldn’t have flocked to the maniac’s banner.” 

He could see in his periphery Optimus’ flabbergasted expression. “I don’t know who was involved in sending him. I hadn’t had the chance to show my abilities yet and was only one more winged gun. Thundercracker was on the guard team though. I met him because Skywarp knew and liked him and had seen him come in torn up. He was frantic.” Starscream stopped for moment, then laughed. “Damn them, they were lovers even back then!” He looked over his shoulder to his sleeping mates. 

“Either way, Thundercracker actually managed to survive. He was the only one and the way he tells it, they were caught trying to get to you. The messenger… idiot that he was, showed the council member that stopped them the proof. Demanding that the traitor let them pass, that it was critical they speak to you and how he was _going_ to hand deliver it. He was dead before he finished the sentence. Thundercracker’s flight partner shoved him back and took the next shot. He was lucky enough to cause some damage before he went down. My heroic mate took heavy damage but not before slowing the traitor down enough to escape. My guess is that said traitor took the proof and destroyed it, then claimed that he’d been ambushed.”

Optimus was gaping at him. “I remember that!” He flopped back, groaning in distress as he fell. “Oh Primus!”

“Too late to worry over. And if it helps any at all, I know for a fact I took that fragger out. Personally. At close range.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Mm. Well, come along. We need off this mountain before dark and with those clouds, that’s going to come early.”

Starscream stood, brushing off his backside and hands before holding one out to help the Autobot up. Prime stared for a minute then clasped his hand, levering himself up. He didn’t let go. “Thank you, Starscream.” The Air Commander nodded and left to wake his mates.

~ | ~

Prowl watched the entire exchange. The Decepticon had said something that had greatly disturbed Prime and he wanted to know what it had been. His leader rarely showed such, well, undignified behavior. Perhaps not entirely the right word, but close enough. What was going on? He wasn’t entirely supportive of having the enemy so close. When Barricade had moved so quickly and with such… intent… to Slingshot he had been almost certain that would be the end of the youngling. And yet he couldn’t deny how useful they were turning out to be.

Frenzy and his unlikely knowledge of what plants would be safe for consumption. Skywarp showing such tenderness and care this morning. Starscream being the one to pull Air Raid back from the brink. It’d been the Air Commander himself to point out why the Aerialbots seemed to be having so much more trouble adapting than the rest. 

Oh yes, Ratchet was obviously depressed and terrified and Mirage never seemed far from tears and come to think of it… Bluestreak had hardly made a sound since they woke as humans. The Second in Command sighed and could see the way Ironhide looked at him. They’d been guarding him closely since he’d arrived on this planet. Were it not for the twins, he probably wouldn’t have even made landfall in one piece. He appreciated their concern but honestly didn’t want it. He’d pushed all _that_ aside and would just like continue on. Continue on. He knew he was still needed here.

“Let’s get moving, everyone,” Optimus said. 

Prowl stood and began a head count as everyone that had been sleeping was roused. Frenzy darted by, exuberantly refreshed from his nap curled snuggly in Barricade’s arms. He wondered at that. He’d been watching Starscream and the odd behavior he and the other seekers were displaying. Their bond explained much and had they not been Decepticons he was certain he’d have figured it out much faster. Yet, he didn’t understand the relationship between his brother and the little hacker. Deciding to watch them more closely, he moved out, taking the lead along their path.

The air grew cooler even as they moved quickly down from the higher ground. The weak sunlight that had managed to cut through the clouds was now sliding behind the next mountain to the west. Were their lives not at stake and had they proper garments for warmth, it would have been a rather pleasant afternoon. Birds sang, wild things moved, the breeze rustled the leaves soothingly. Prowl felt himself drift a bit even as he walked. 

Frenzy ran past giggling. That woke him. The child really was rather amusing if you looked past how many Autobot deaths he’d probably caused. However, Prowl had grown used to the petite Decepticon trekking back and forth over the last couple hours. He’d run ahead, and either the group would catch up or he’d come running back. Primus! To have that much energy! This time the little blonde dashed back and forth between the tree trunks. He was out of sight but the Lieutenant could still hear him.

Prowl remained on point, some dozen or so meters ahead of the others. It was a position he often took in the last few days. Yet now he felt… uneasy. This was new and not associated with their current condition. This was… different. He looked back trying to detect just what he knew but hadn’t put together yet. Blast not having a super computer for a brain anymore!

Everyone seemed fine. Tired, quiet, but in no danger. The tactician knew something was wrong though. He looked ahead and listened. He couldn’t hear Frenzy but that was normal enough. The little hacker could be silent when he so chose. 

Then it struck him. He couldn’t hear anything anymore beyond the wind in the trees. Where were the birds and insects and small creatures? Prowl shot an alarmed look back again. Nothing. He turned and began moving forward at a faster pace, trying to remain quiet.

The Autobot gave up his efforts at silence and moved faster, instinct alone pushing him. “Frenzy!” he called out. There was no answer. “Frenzy!” he shouted again, and crashed through a tight and overgrown copse of thin-trunked trees. The small Decepticon was kneeling at the base of a tree inspecting a few round white objects. “Frenzy,” Prowl said, and was surprised at the rush of relief he felt in finding the youngling.

The hacker glanced up and over his shoulder. “Mushrooms,” he said simply, pointing. “Can’t tell if they’re poison or not.” Frenzy stood, brushing off his knees, and then moving to walk towards Prowl. “Best leave ‘em.”

Something was still wrong though. The tactician moved his gaze slowly around the little glade. It was backed up against the rock wall of the mountain and hidden from the view of the rest of their people. He could hear them now, hurrying down the incline towards him. “We’re here,” Prowl called out loudly, still scanning his surroundings.

Frenzy was perhaps three meters from him when it moved. 

Prowl expected a roar or battle cry, something from the beast, but it was silent. Tawny fur flew through the air with a precision inherent in all striking predators. The Autobot launched himself forward at Frenzy as well. Surprise lit the little one’s face and he fell back. It saved his life.

“Help!” Prowl bellowed. He stumbled to a stop as the creature landed gracefully and turned towards Frenzy as the hacker stood back up, displaying a good bit of his own agility. He was shocked that the beast would ignore him. It was confident he posed no threat. To the youngling he spoke in a soft voice, “Don’t move until it attacks.” Now he could hear a low rumbling noise coming from the thing.

“It’s gonna eat me,” Frenzy said softly, green eyes never leaving his attacker.

“The others are coming,” Prowl said and he could hear them, shouts of distress echoing into their little ring of trees. Prowl didn’t dare shout again though. The thing had crouched down, readying itself to spring again, sharp fangs bared. He glanced quickly up at Frenzy. Tears glittered in his eyes but he remained frozen. The tactician carefully but hastily weighed his options. 

There was no choice. He’d have to distract the thing. He launched forward and grabbed the closest part of the beast to him… its tail. It was already turning towards him, ears flattening back, low growl turning to a yowl of rage, as Prowl gave the tail a good hard yank. He flailed back as a clawed front paw swung at him. Prowl crouched, trying to find a better center of balance.

“No! Stand tall! Show it yer tougher!” Frenzy yelled. The beast turned its attention back to the youngling, growling now very audible and angry sounding.

Prowl stood instantly and stepped closer. The creature hadn’t dismissed him so completely this time and turned back instantly. He stomped his foot another step closer, thinking that might have some affect. It did, but the affect was to move closer to Frenzy even though it was no longer focused on the child. They now stood in a rough, open triangle. He decided to risk another shout. “Hurry! Help!” There were noises just on the other side of the trees. _What_ was taking them so long? Some part of his mind reminded him that perception of time tended to warp in high-stress situations.

The creature also heard the others. It looked quickly, a mere shifting of its eyes, behind Prowl, then back to him. He got the distinct impression he was being sized up and found lacking. The low rumble re-intensified.

Several things suddenly happened all at once. Frenzy shifted a step to the side, probably trying to get far enough around the thing to escape. The creature yowled and began to spin towards the youngling. Behind Prowl, a number of the others came crashing through the foliage and into the glade. And the lieutenant, seeing that the little one was indeed going to become prey after all, dove forward.

He ignored the beast again and launched himself at Frenzy. This time the youngling move towards him instead of away. Prowl reached and caught the hacker by his wrist and jerked him towards him, directing the other past him on the side farther from the creature. He let go, hoping the hacker’s agility saved him from a nasty landing and brought his arm back around, fist balled up.

Spitting and hissing in rage that its weaker target had so effectively been taken away, the beast followed through with its attack. Prowl felt the sharp claws scrape the arm closer to the creature as his fist came around. The blow landed high and instead of punching the lower jaw, he hit the beast’s snout at a funny side angle, a sharp fang scraped across his knuckle. The tactician stumbled and fell as the beast screamed in pain and launched itself away, back up the way it’d come.

Prowl relaxed, staring at the branches above his head and gasping. The only sound above the pounding of his heart and spark that met his ears was the soft whimpers from Frenzy. He picked his head up and locked eyes with his brother. For a moment he fell, lost in dark eyes, and his spark tripped as it recognized and connected through their fraternal bond. Barricade stiffened and spun away, breaking the tentative connection and hauling the youngling away.

No one else had seemed to notice. Optimus, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were around him in a pulse, hauling him to his feet, brushing him off, all talking at once.

“Stop. Just... stop,” Prowl said trying to pull away from them. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Sunstreaker said.

“Ratch is gonna have fits,” Sideswipe added.

Ironhide was grinning widely. “That was one impressive punch.”

Optimus took charge and Prowl was grateful when his leader shooed the others away. “Come. Ratchet _will_ have fits if he thinks you’re trying to hide your injuries.”

“Injuries?” the tactician asked. Then he remembered and looked quickly at his left arm and right fist. Neither were deep, but they should be cleaned. His hands and arms were coated in dirt and that couldn’t be healthy. What to clean the cuts with was the question.

As predicted, Ratchet was highly upset with his injuries. Prowl did his best to brush off the concern. It was illogical to worry over now. The moment they found water he would clean the wounds, and yes of course he would be careful to avoid grinding any more dirt into the cuts.

Bumblebee took point, waving the Second in Command off and hooking an arm through Bluestreak’s to drag him along. Prowl looked over to where the Decepticons were clustered. Starscream was giving the little hacker a thorough inspection for wounds and even though he couldn’t hear the words, if the Air Commander’s expression was anything to go by, he was angry. Barricade’s bass voice carried, words still indistinct, but whatever he said didn’t please Frenzy. The little hacker turned to glare up at the large Decepticon, chattering off something that definitely sounded angry.

Optimus’ voice rumbled softly from behind him. “You did well.”

Prowl nodded, turning from the sight and continuing the hike down. “They seem to care about each other.” he said, somewhat wonderingly.

“They are not so different from us. I am hoping that by the time we reach the base, they’ll be fairly well integrated into the group.”

“Isn’t that a little optimistic?”

Prime shrugged. “I’m indulging myself.” Prowl couldn’t help the chuckle that broke free.

They made it to the forest floor as night was settling in. There had been no water, even the rain had held back, and there was nothing edible that could be found nearby. Frenzy had argued, loudly, with the other Decepticons about searching. Even Skywarp and Thundercracker had refused to back the hacker up. Optimus had stepped in then and made the rule that no one went off alone, not for any reason. And that it was too dark for anyone to risk leaving now. Frenzy had pouted but eventually things quieted down.

Prowl noticed the Aerialbots bedding down closer to the elder seekers, and did not miss the scowl that marred Wheeljack’s face as Skydive pulled him along. And Optimus wanted them fully integrated in two weeks? He suppressed the snort of disbelief. Indulging was right. He laid down and found himself pressed between Ironhide and Sunstreaker. Oh good. Guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prime in the Wilderness by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487665)


	5. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 5 Wednesday, July 18

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 5  
Wednesday, July 18**

 

For the first time since becoming human, they chose guard shifts. He’d sat awake through the watch all night, much to his officers’ aggravation. It was to be him and Ironhide, then the twins, then Prowl was to watch the dawn with Starscream, who once again surprised the Autobots by volunteering.

After Frenzy’s near miss and then hearing some strange scream in the distance half the night, there was just no way Prime could lie down and sleep. Ironhide pestered him for a while, but finally gave up and lay down close, probably assuming Optimus would grow tired and sleep eventually. When the twins woke Prowl and Starscream, his tactician had given his best glower and threatened to wake Ratchet. The twins had given them both chilling looks. The seeker had snickered quietly and told them all to leave off, that Prime would learn his lesson the next day when he could barely drag one foot in front of the other. The blasted Decepticon had then asked Sideswipe if he’d like to place bets on what time of day Prime hit the ground in exhaustion.

Optimus had waved them off, saying three sets of eyes were better than two, and he wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. Prowl had told him earlier how silent the cougar had been and he was worried it might come back. Everyone of smaller build had been placed in the middle of their clump of sleeping bodies. For the first time, the Decepticons had taken positions within the group of Autobots, not on the edge of them.

Optimus sighed. He was tired, but he’d been more drained than this before. He promised himself he would take a nap at their noon stop. At least today’s hike should be easier. Coming down the mountain had allowed them an unimpeded view of their surroundings. West lay flat-ish grasslands dotted here and there by trees. To the south, the land sloped to lower elevations. The only daunting thing was that there had been no thin ribbons of blue cutting the land. No water. However, Prime clung to the hope that the trees hid a small stream or pool they would be able to drink from. 

He was also praying that Frenzy would recognize something else edible. The youngling was valuable in a way none of them, not even his own commander, had expected. Not that anyone else was at fault for not knowing such things. Who could ever have imagined their current situation?

Optimus yawned, stretching as the birds and small creatures began singing and moving about. The sun turned the mountain peak in the west to fire-capped glory as it rose higher. The sky lightened further above him, though their position was still shaded. Behind him Starscream and Prowl shift about, stretching as well and working muscles stiffened from the hours of sitting unmoving.

He was anxious to get going. They faced open ground and the closer they got to the trees before the hottest part of the day struck, the better.

There were tired groans as they woke their sleeping comrades. Optimus watched and frowned a little as Wheeljack glared at Skywarp until the indigo-eyed seeker held up his hands in surrender and backed away from the Aerialbots. He noticed the sharp gaze of his new Air Commander, watching and displeased. Starscream said nothing for the time, but Optimus resolved to discuss the subject later with Wheeljack. As Starscream had said, the younglings were flyers and as Air Commander, they fell under his command. He had every right to see to their welfare and Prime _wanted_ the seekers to look after the young ones. It had been a revelation yesterday to learn that they were suffering from the lack of the ability to fly. It was something he was certain the others had not thought of either.

Optimus _was_ a bit leery of the arrangement. Starscream had been the Decepticon’s Second in Command, and his backstabbing ways were well known. Would he assume such rank was his, just because Prime had granted him the air forces? Of course, just being the Air Commander implied the rank of lieutenant. He sighed tiredly, adding the resolution to clearly layout the chain of command once they arrived home, just for his own sake. He gave Ironhide a sheepish grin. His old friend was frowning at him.

“You’ll sleep this afternoon or I’ll sit on ya ‘til ya pass out,” the weapons specialist threatened softly.

Optimus held up a hand to forestall further discussion. “I’d already decided to.” Ironhide snorted in what might have been doubt, but left off. “I’d like to push for the trees,” Prime said. He stared up at the cloudless sky. “I think it will be hot today, the same as that first day.”

Prowl had joined them. “I agree. And the sooner we move out, the better. Everyone is accounted for.”

Optimus looked over the tired men under his care and suppressed the urge to slump as well. “Then let’s move. We rest when we reach the trees. Or find water,” he added as an after thought. The Decepticons moved first, and he couldn’t help admiring the fact that they didn’t groan and complain the way so many of the Autobots did. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that Megatron would have damaged them severely for the least little infraction. Prime wasn’t as hard on his men. Couldn’t bring himself to be. Especially not now when they might very well break down, if he was too harsh. A little grumbling could be overlooked, as long as the order was still obeyed.

They trudged along and made the tree line by late morning, perhaps noon. Optimus was truly ready to drop. He called the halt and everyone found what little shade the thin trees afforded.

“We’ll rest here briefly. It looks as though the trees get thicker, further in,” Prime told them.

“Thicker vegetation may mean water,” Prowl offered to the protests that came with Optimus’ ‘briefly’.

Prime nodded and leaned his back and head against a tree. He didn’t dare allow himself to fall asleep and instead stared up at the bright blue sky through the green leaves. The colors were so vibrant. A light breeze picked up and he sighed in delight as the cooler air blew over too-hot flesh. If they could just find some water…

He jolted and nearly fell over. Damn. He’d fallen asleep after all. Looking around showed a few others snatching at the opportunity to nap. They needed to move on. 

Optimus rose and fought off the wave of dizziness that assaulted him. “We must move on. There may be water or food further in.” Prowl nodded and rose as well. He glanced over the others. Starscream seemed completely out, head resting in Thundercracker’s lap. Skywarp was sitting back-to-back with the dark blonde, and seemed to have his eyes on the Aerialbots. There were whimpers from that direction, and Prime went to help Wheeljack get them moving.

The poor sparklings. He knelt and gently woke Slingshot and Silverbolt. Both grumbled until they saw him, pale blue eyes widening in surprise. “Come, little ones.” Optimus said softly. “We need to find you some water.” They nodded and rose, and Prime once again had to force back the sense of vertigo. 

_All right. Enough bending over._

Everyone was up and Prowl signaled the headcount was good. They tended to spread out during these midday stops. Bumblebee gave Prowl a grin and stole point from the officer again, bouncing forward with an exuberance that belied how tired the youngling had to be. Of course, for the young scout, this must seem like some grand adventure. Oh, it wasn’t that Bumblebee wasn’t taking the situation seriously. On the contrary, he was very attentive and watchful, very much playing his role as forward scout. It was part of what made him good at his job, the fact that he found it exciting.

Optimus watched curiously as Frenzy dashed up and silently set pace with Bumblebee. The bright blonde head didn’t even twist in the Decepticon’s direction. He was confused. Was the young Autobot ignoring the other?

“He likes him,” Thundercracker said wonderingly from beside Prime. He startled a bit and looked down at the seeker. It was the first time since that moment in front of the barn that the amber-eyed man had spoken to him.

“Huh?” he asked intelligently.

“Frenzy,” Thundercracker said, either not noticing the lapse or choosing to ignore it. “He decided he likes the kid. Kid seems to like him, too. Least tolerates him, which is a feat at times when dealing with the little glitch. Weird though, considering just how vicious Star’s said the fights between Bumblebee and Barricade were. Frenzy’s sorta protective of his guardian.” Thundercracker shrugged and without having looked up once, walked away and joined his bondmates.

Bondmates. Primus, was that ever a shock. Optimus shook his head, trying to clear it a little and followed his men out.

They passed through the thick trees a short time later, only to find another meadow. Flowers dotted it here and there, lacy white things that bobbed in the breeze.

“No!!” Frenzy literally tackled Bluestreak, knocking the plant away from the young gunner’s mouth.

“But it’s just like the ones we had a few days ago,” the sniper protested from his back.

“No! It’s poisonous! Don’t eat them!” he shouted to everyone.

“Zee?” Starscream asked. He absentmindedly reached out and hauled the Autobot up after pulling Frenzy off of him.

“These’re Wild Hemlock, not Anne’s Lace. See.” He held up the flower he’d taken from Bluestreak. “Smooth stem, not fuzzy. Lace is fuzzy and ‘k ta eat. This’ll kill ya.”

“New rule people,” Ironhide said in a loud voice. “No one eats anything without checkin’ it with the squirt first.”

“What if he lies?” Slingshot demanded.

Frenzy shrugged. “Go ‘head then. One less smartaft redhead to put up with.” Wheeljack grabbed the Aerialbot’s shoulders and stopped him from rushing into another fight. The hacker hadn’t even flinched, turning around and walking back to Bumblebee, utterly confident that he was either not going to be attacked or could handle it. The scout waited patiently and only turned to continue on after Frenzy caught up.

Optimus watched it all. Stars above, but he was hot. “Let’s get back to the trees and we’ll take a longer break. Standing here in the sun won’t do any of us any good.”

Prowl sidled up to him and spoke softly. “I think we should press on a little. Just out of sight of this meadow. Poisonous or not, I think some might be hungry enough to try to prove the Decepticon wrong.”

He nodded. Good point indeed. “Very well.” Prowl moved off and Optimus wiped the back of his wrist over his brow. Primus, but could it get any hotter? He felt as though the heat had sunk into his mind. Everything was becoming hazy. He had to keep reorienting himself as he walked, all the while desperately forcing himself to focus and not stumble.

They reached the trees and kept walking. Maybe one of the others would speak up and he could call the halt? He couldn’t for his own selfish wants. It’d shake their faith in him, and whether or not he truly deserved it right now, as Prime he was very aware of the strong front he needed to put on for his men. He’d been through tougher situations. He could manage this. Just a little further. They needed to get far enough away from that meadow.

It was cooler without the sun pounding down on him, but now the close proximity of the trees and the dense foliage seemed to make the air heavy and oppressive. Optimus had taken to subtly pinching himself to stay awake. If they could just go a little further. Keep the sparklings far enough away from the meadow so they wouldn’t hurt themselves. He’d call the halt soon. Unless someone else said something.

 _Why_ wasn’t someone else saying something? They had to be just as tired as he was, right? Well, maybe not. He didn’t sleep at all last night, and had only managed to nap in very interrupted spurts the night before that. Just a little further. Yeah. He’d gotten this far. He could certainly get just a little further.

_Just a little further._

It had become his mantra.

They were walking down a slight incline when he stumbled, barely catching his balance. Well, at least that woke him a bit. Optimus looked around. The trees had thinned out and a small shaded copse opened. It would be a good spot to rest. “We’ll rest here,” he said, disappointed his voice hadn’t come out stronger. He was about to try again, but suddenly the world spun about and he saw the brown and green rushing up to meet him.

Then it was just black.

~ | ~

Gasps of shock and a few cries of alarm caused Skywarp to twist around.

“Oh, fragging hell!” Starscream swore.

He watched as nearly everyone rushed to where Optimus had fallen.

“Back off!” Ironhide bellowed.

Curiosity drove him forward with his mate, until Skywarp was able to see as a frantic Ratchet and a stern-looking Prowl rolled their leader from his face over to his back.

“Slaggit! I swear I’m going to throw the first thing I can get my hands on at his thick head!” Behind the medic’s back, the twins shared a happy smile.

“I’ll gather some pinecones for you, baby,” one of them said. He was really going to have to figure out a way to tell them apart in this form. They acted different, now if he could just remember if Sunstreaker was the one that laughed while beating him to a pulp or if that was Sideswipe… And of course he would want to find that information out without personal damage.

He watched as Ratchet rolled the big Autobot back to his side. Blood was leaking out of his nose.

“He’s rather hot to the touch,” Prowl said, and began gathering Prime’s hair up and away from his neck and shoulders.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Ratchet vowed.

Skywarp grinned and moved closer as Starscream pushed through the crowd. Optimus groaned and shifted. He stifled a laugh as his white-haired mate crouched down. The leader blinked and cobalt eyes opened blearily to stare in confusion at Starscream.

“Autobot,” his bonded began in a high-handed tone, “you made me _lose_ the betting game that I _started_ in the first place! To think Megatron feared you above all! You couldn’t even stay on your feet another two hours?!” Skywarp giggled at his mate’s tirade. _He_ knew Starscream was just trying to get Prime to focus and react, trying to get some idea of how damaged the ‘Bot might actually be. “Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done? Now I owe Prowl an entire day… _Day_ … without any smartaft remarks. _To anyone_!”

“You can start now,” the tactician said calmly. He looked over at the twin on Ratchet’s left, the same one that had spoken before. “You too, Sideswipe.”

The warrior’s mouth opened. “You’re gonna hold me to that? Proooowwwllll,” he whined. “And how come Starscream gets off with one fraggin’ day of not talking and I have to suffer a whole two weeks with no pranks or trouble making?”

“I _am_ allowed to talk,” the Air Commander said coolly.

Sideswipe snickered. “But you said no smartaft comments… Wouldn’t it just be easier for you not to talk?”

Skywarp went from giggling to laughing. And the whole time their poor leader was lying on the ground and watching it all with a dazed and bemused expression. He laughed harder.

“Skywarp,” Starscream said warningly.

“Hey, Prowl.” He waited until sky-blue eyes met his. “Am I included in that ‘no snarking to anyone’ rule?”

The tactician actually grinned. “Of course, Skywarp.”

“I think we should rest here,” Prime said, voice hoarse and strained.

Ratchet glared at him. “Ya think?!” The Autobot leader actually cringed away from the medic. “Of all the dumbaft, half-processed, _moronic_ things you could have done! Are you trying to kill me? What do you think seeing you fall flat on your face did to my spark?! By the Allspark! If you weren’t my commander, I’d haul you off for the flogging of a lifetime! In fact… Ironhide! Find me a switch! I’ll whip his aft anyway!”

“I think he’s feeling better,” Sideswipe said, looking to his brother. Sunstreaker blinked, expression unreadable.

Ratchet stiffened before turning and punching the warrior hard in the shoulder. “ _ **I am not**_!!” He jumped to his feet and stormed off between a few trees.

Sunstreaker looked back at Optimus. “Oh, you did a _Bad Thing_.” He rose and trailed after his mate, Sideswipe rushing to follow, still rubbing his bicep.

“Your nose is bleeding. You’re overheated and exhausted. I’m assuming command until dawn and if you wish to argue with me about it, I’m certain I can get Ratchet back here to declare you officially unfit.” Skywarp watched as Prowl gave his leader a few moments for the words to sink in. With no dispute forthcoming the Second in Command, now In Command the seeker giggled to himself, looked back up at the big warrior. “Help me move him to the grass, Ironhide.”

Excitement over, he turned back to his bondmates. A sly smile curled up Skywarp’s lips as he glanced at Thundercracker. “So… Star-baby. No witty repartees. No snarking sarcastic remarks. How the hell _will_ you be able to talk?”

Starscream smiled and walked forward. A hand slipped around behind Skywarp’s neck and his mate stepped close, mouth closer still. Skywarp felt his spark trip and a little zing of arousal shoot straight down his spine. Starscream purred at him, eyes flicking down to stare at his mouth. A pink tongue slipped out to wet his lips and the black-haired seeker copied him unconsciously. Brilliant green eyes burned back up into his. “Nothing was said though, about teasing.” He stood there another moment before abruptly stepping back and walking away, a slight strut in his gait and switch to his hips.

“Bastard!” Skywarp mumbled. Thundercracker chuckled and followed after Starscream. Skywarp dropped to his rump in the grass and began ripping out the green blades. “Jerk. Get me all… hopeful.”

~ | ~

Sunstreaker moved quickly through the underbrush, unable to see his upset mate as the other wove through the trees, but able to hear him. He knew Sideswipe followed close behind.

 _Slaggit! Ratchet, stop_! He felt the walls come up within the bond and put on a burst of speed, managing to crash through a few bushes and reach a slightly more open area. Sunstreaker ignored the scratches to his legs and launched forward, catching the medic by an arm and swinging him around, into his arms.

“Ratchet!”

The healer struggled for a moment before giving in and pressing against the blonde warrior’s chest. Sideswipe broke through and walked up to them, one hand going to tangled, fire-tinted hair.

“He’ll be fine, baby. It’s the stress and the heat and everything. He’ll be fine,” Sideswipe murmured, leaning close and laying his cheek on the medic’s head.

Ratchet stiffened and pulled back. “This time!” he exploded. “What about the next time? Or the time after that? What if it starts happening to the others, too? What if the next time someone falls, they hit their head on a rock? I can’t handle concussions out here! I can’t even clean the blood off his face!”

Sunstreaker had let go and allowed his bonded to pace as he ranted. He shared a quick look with Sideswipe and reached out to pull Ratchet back into his arms. “It isn’t your fault,” he said softly. “Now relax, before you work yourself into a fit or something.”

Ratchet allowed them to cuddle him for a few minutes, absorbing their love while forcing himself to calm down. It was only too obvious through their bond how upset the medic was, and Sunstreaker was surprised that Ratchet heeded him so easily. But then… Optimus wasn’t the only one ready to drop. 

Sunstreaker closed his eyes and rested his head against his mate’s as Sideswipe took up a position to their side. He fought the cringe as his twin began stroking his back. He knew the other warrior was doing the same to the medic, and carefully guarded his thoughts so they wouldn’t hear. Ugh, but they were so disgustingly dirty! He couldn’t remember a time when he’d been forced to allow personal cleanliness to slip so low for so long. He could feel the grit on his skin, even without his brother grinding it in worse. Where their bodies pressed together more sweat formed, turning the grime to mud, he was sure. He wanted to crawl right out of his skin!

Ratchet and Sideswipe both pulled back a little and Sunstreaker looked up. Damn. He must’ve tensed despite his efforts.

“We don’t have to,” Ratchet murmured, trying to pull further away. “In fact we shouldn’t. We should get back to the others.”

Sunstreaker caught his brother’s glare and understood. He’d been feeling the same pull at his spark for a couple of days now. They had the chance, so they should take it. He smiled at the medic. “Well, if you really don’t want to…” Sideswipe’s glower darkened. Sunstreaker sighed melodramatically. “So. You gonna stick around and watch me and Sides or head back?”

Sideswipe grinned instantly. “He can watch.” The once red Lamborghini stepped easily behind Ratchet. “From right here in the middle.” Then he leaned over and captured Sunstreaker’s mouth in a kiss. They were both uncomfortably aware of the hot, dry and not pleasant taste in their mouths, so it didn’t go very far.

Sunstreaker twisted his head to the side and nuzzled his face against his brother’s, pressing Ratchet even harder between them so he could rest his head on his twin’s shoulder.

“What if someone comes looking for us?” The medic asked.

“Then they get a good show.” Sideswipe shrugged. “Or they can join in. Whatever.”

“But Optimus…”

Sideswipe tipped his face around, trying to look Ratchet in the eyes. “No, no, no. The man can barely walk. He just fell flat on his face! It’d be absolutely morally wrong to try and zap him senseless right now. Besides… as out of energy as he is, he’d be dead useless for interfacing anyways.”

Sunstreaker snorted a laugh and listened to his mate chuckle. Ever impatient, he pulsed a heavy throb through the medic and into his twin, thoroughly enjoying the surprised gasp it earned from Ratchet. They sank to their knees and his mates pushed as fully into their bond as he did. Sunstreaker forced away the crawling feeling from the grime on their skin and mentally shoved his brother for laughing. He throbbed his spark hard and the laughter cut off abruptly and was replaced by a throaty growl. Between them, Ratchet moaned his pleasure.

 _Been too long_ , the medic whispered in their minds.

Both twins groaned and in perfect synchronicity, mirrored each other’s movements, hands flowing over Ratchet and each other, sparks easily settling into a pulsing rhythm. Deeply immersed in one another’s souls, they pulled Ratchet along into a dance of twisting light. Pleasure banded around them, making them ache for more as muscles began to quiver and their breath came in sharp gasps.

He was no longer fully aware of his surroundings, completely immersing himself in the exchange and focusing on spinning the spark energy through his lovers. He thrilled at the cries he wrung from them. Sunstreaker pressed his body hard against Ratchet, one arm holding him close, the other wrapped tightly around Sideswipe’s back. It was impossible to tell where one’s pleasure ended and another’s began.

Sparks throbbed and the energy swirled, caused by a unique pattern of pulses. It became a whirlwind of erotic sensation that swept them up and wrapped them together as it twirled and wound higher. Tiny thrills of pleasure flared off the main vortex they knelt in, causing delicious shivers to lick over sensitized flesh. Sunstreaker was now only vaguely aware of the sounds they made.

He held tighter, pressing as close as possible to his mates, trying to touch them everywhere as the release spun closer. 

There was a stumble in the rhythm, one piece of the whole blazing momentarily brighter than the other two. The vortex collapsed, imploding, and the warrior felt the release crash through him and his bondmates together, energy tripling to the third power and leaving them roaring from the sheer ecstasy of it.

Sunstreaker opened his eyes in a daze. He was on his back, Ratchet sleeping full length atop him and Sideswipe laying on his left, legs tangled and arms draped over both his twin and their mate.

“Wow,” Sideswipe growled.

Sunstreaker snickered.

“Proud of yourselves, are you?” Ratchet murmured, having also woken, and Sunstreaker could feel the smile against his chest.

“You aren’t? Primus! I’m used to us offlining you when we team up, but you took all three of out there, baby!” Sideswipe chuckled and leaned up long enough to brush a light kiss to the back of Ratchet’s head. He flopped over and rolled to his back with a moan. “Wow.”

“So much for our secret tryst in the woods,” Sunstreaker grinned. Ratchet picked his head up enough to give the blonde a confused look. “You think there’s any chance they _didn’t_ hear us?” he asked his mate wryly. Sideswipe giggled.

Ratchet groaned and let his head thump back down on Sunstreaker’s chest. “You know what? I don’t care. I needed that.”

He draped an arm around Ratchet’s middle and tucked the other under his head, content to relax for now.

~ | ~

Ironhide sat with Prowl next to their unconscious leader. The old warrior shook his head… again. That had to be the fourth or fifth time in the last thirty minutes. How hadn’t he seen this coming? Prowl obviously had. He resisted the urge to pull Optimus into his lap. The ground was a lot cooler than his body. Besides… the other man was probably too deeply asleep to notice whether or not he was comfortable there on the hard-packed ground.

He sighed again and caught Prowl’s amused smirk. “Well I shoulda known,” Ironhide said.

“He should have said something,” the tactician replied calmly.

“Maybe you should have. Aren’t you worried about him?”

Prowl frowned and turned his attention away from the rest of their group, looking him in the eye. “Do not mistake pragmatism for heartlessness. And I may have deduced accurately when he would fall, but I certainly expected there to be some forewarning signs of it.” He went silent for a moment. “I’d have made him stop, had I really known.”

Ironhide lowered his gaze briefly back to Optimus. He knew that was a sore spot for the Second in Command. Prowl took his job seriously and performed it efficiently, and even though he often came off as emotionless, it just wasn’t true. He looked back up. “Jus’ freaked me out a bit,” he said, tone offering the apology. Prowl nodded and returned to his watchful monitoring of the others. Ironhide touched Prime’s forehead. “Seems ta be coolin’ down a bit.”

“Good,” the tactician said. “We’ll stay here until morning. Unless of course, Bumblebee and the others return with news of water.”

Ironhide reached out and caught Prowl’s hand. “Shouldn’t be scratchin’ at that.”

Prowl blinked at him and looked at their hands. Ironhide guessed he hadn’t even realized what he was doing. The Second frowned. “It itches.” The claw marks were warm to the touch, and the edges were an angry red. Even without medical training, Ironhide knew that the wound needed attention. It would fester if they couldn’t clean it out soon.

The warrior sighed and leaned back against the tree behind him. “What are our chances, Prowl? Really.”

“Really?” Then he was silent for a few minutes. Ironhide didn’t say anything. He was well aware of the other carefully considering all the angles. He spoke at length and slowly. “I think it may be time to try to find a human settlement. If we send someone young in, Bumblebee would probably be the best suited, he could claim to have been lost and beg to use a telephone. If he could reach Sam or Captain Lennox, then we may be rescued without much fanfare.”

“I don’t think humans work like that. They’ll see Bee, think ‘oh the poor baby,’ and call every news channel in the country. Headlines will read, Young, naked teen wandered woods alone for a week: Survives. Then he’ll be a celebrity, and we’ll never have any peace.”

Prowl chuckled a little before sobering again and looking at Optimus. “It’d be a risk, but I’m beginning to think the benefits would outweigh it. We could all drop from exhaustion. The lack of food and water is wearing on us all. Another few miserable nights of anyone not being able to sleep could easily cause a disaster. The Aerialbots in particular are unstable and unpredictable, Air Raid proved that yesterday…”

“You don’t know what he was thinking,” Ironhide was quick to interrupt.

Prowl raised a brow at him, expression easily readable. “I may lack my battle computer, but I can still calculate the likelihood that he was just contemplating the view at less than five percent. And just what do you think would have happened to the other sparklings if their brother died? Had he committed suicide?”

Ironhide shivered, able to see in his mind’s eye all too well how the brunet had stood poised on the edge of the drop. Had he just… slumped, no one would have been there to grab him back. Starscream had somehow managed to get close and talk the child back. And for all that Ironhide was very relieved, even grateful, it was irritating too. He glared over where the Decepticons sat. 

Barricade had refused to let Frenzy go alone on the scouting party, so only the three seekers remained in “camp”. As he watched, Starscream gave Skywarp a glare before shoving the raven-haired man away. Thundercracker laughed, and those few who were still awake all looked at them. 

“They will be watched,” Prowl said quietly.

“Prime seems to think we can trust ‘em. They have been helpful,” Ironhide pointed out, playing his own devil’s advocate as well as Prowl’s.

The tactician made a derisive sound and shifted so he could rest his back against the tree as well. Instead of arguing, he agreed. “True. If Decepticons are capable of enough love to bond, then perhaps there is hope.”

Ironhide turned his head at the odd tone. He wanted to reach out, but Prowl had shown all too clearly he wasn’t interested in comfort in regards to Jazz’s death. Instead, he shrugged. “The kid’s loony. They look after him, but I’ve watched enough to know he only listens to them when he feels like he’s gotta. And even then, he really only minds Barricade and Starscream.”

“And there rests another problem. Barricade is not trustworthy. Not in the least. I know he’s loyal enough to Starscream to obey for now, but there’s a high probability that once we’re home and secure, the Decepticons will turn on us.”

“You’ve given this some thought?” the warrior asked.

“Nothing but,” Prowl responded gravely. “It would only take letting our guard drop a little bit. Back on base, there are any number of items they could use to kill all of us. How hard would it be to murder each one of us in our sleep?” He shook his head and answered his own question. “Not very. Each one of them is an accomplished killer. In this form, we require sleep every eighteen to twenty hours. For the young ones, even more. And that number is based off of being out here and pushing hard for the sake of survival. We’ve actually managed with less I believe, with all the waking everyone does during the night. Once home, I’m certain there will be a period of recovery. Injuries need treated, exhaustion, starvation and dehydration will take time, I’m sure, to heal.”

Ironhide listened to it all. “But what do we do? We can’t trust ‘em, we can’t imprison ‘em. We really can’t afford to let ‘em go roaming about and doing their own thing…” He trailed off, no solution presenting itself.

“Ultimately it still comes down to Prime and Starscream. They’ve made a treaty and for now, it seems the Decepticons will honor it. He certainly seems changed.”

Across the clearing, the three seekers had goaded Fireflight and Slingshot into what he could only term a grass war. They’d pull up handfuls and throw it at each other, dodging behind trees. Skywarp giggled like a sparkling as he darted forward and rubbed a clump into Fireflight’s hair. Starscream slipped agilely around a tree, dodging Slingshot’s counterattack. He was smiling. Not smirking. Smiling. And when he twirled around the far side and was caught by all four of the others, instead of reacting with a tantrum of Starscream-ish proportions, he snickered, dropped for a double fistful and chased after the Aerialbots.

“It could be an act,” Ironhide pointed out. “I mean, this is Starscream here. He’d do, and has done, just about anything to reach his goals.”

Prowl sighed, head dropping back to the tree as he stared up into the branches. “We will watch,” he said.

~ | ~

Optimus groaned and lifted his head. He followed the legs in front of his face up to his right and tipped his head back further to see Ironhide and then Prowl staring at him. He groaned again and dropped his forehead back to the grass.

Giggles drew his attention and he looked left. Skywarp dashed away from his bondmates only to be tackled by a faster Starscream. “They’re… playing?”

“Have been for some time. Wore out the kids, and are now tormentin’ each other,” Ironhide said.

“The kids?” Optimus asked, and struggled to sit up. Ironhide reached out and helped him.

“The Aerialbots. Slingshot and Fireflight to be exact,” Prowl told him.

“Wheeljack let them play together?” Prime asked hopefully.

“’Jack’s conked out.”

“Has Ratchet returned?”

“No. I wouldn’t worry though, the twins are with him,” Prowl answered.

“You’re certain?” Both his officers chuckled. “I missed something didn’t I?”

“At least they are still within shouting distance of us,” Prowl said, amusement heavily lacing his voice.

Optimus shook his head and felt the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “When the bond calls I suppose…” He leaned his shoulder against Ironhide’s and slouched. “How is everyone?” he asked seriously.

“Good enough. Though I’m sure Sides’ll be pouting for the next coupla weeks and Starscream may be strangely quiet until tomorrow afternoon.”

The memory from waking after his fall returned, and Optimus looked around his weapons specialist at Prowl. “You actually laid odds with them on when I’d fall?”

Prowl grinned. “I felt compelled after hearing the forfeits Starscream and Sideswipe were offering. I know you fairly well and calculated the most likely time for you to fall, if you were going to.” His smile faded. “You hid it well, Prime.”

Shouts rang out, and the three of them faced to the right and north across the open ground to where Bumblebee, Frenzy and Bluestreak came running into the area. “Water! We found water!” Bluestreak cried. Mirage came in next, followed by a far more sedately paced Barricade.

“It’s not much,” Bumblebee added. “But it’s drinkable!”

“Where?” Prowl was on his feet instantly.

Ironhide rose, motioning Optimus to stay where he was, and walked to the edge where the medic and twins had disappeared. A piercing whistle ripped the air and the armory officer bellowed, “Hey, lover boys! Getcher afts back here! We found water!”

He returned to Optimus and helped him to his feet when Prowl signaled all counted, except of course for the three they could hear crashing through the underbrush.

Starscream walked up and smiled brightly at the Second in Command as they appeared. “Please, Prowl? Please?”

“I’m sorry Starscream, if I let you off the hook we’ll be inundated with pranks before the day is over.”

Optimus chuckled as Starscream gave the other blonde a pleading look. “But I might burst.” Prime watched as Prowl’s gaze shifted from the Air Commander to Thundercracker, very deliberately. His Second in Command turned away, and Optimus had to wonder if this ploy would end up backfiring. Knowing Sideswipe, it would. And knowing Prowl, his tactician had already deduced such and was just giving the Decepticons a leg up. He was surprised. Then again, Prowl and Ratchet were known to aid any who went up against a pranking Sideswipe.

The three seekers lined up, surprisingly similar smirks on their faces. Thundercracker propped one elbow up on Skywarp’s shoulder and crossed one foot over the other. “I think he’s feeling better… _now_ ,” the honey blonde stated, tone rich in amusement as Ratchet and his mates stepped up close to the small group. Skywarp snickered.

“Come along children,” Optimus said with a grin of his own. They hiked a short distance north and Prime noticed the looks everyone was giving him. He suppressed the urge to sigh and continued on. He felt well enough. Still quite tired but he _would_ get to that water. Prowl had already informed him of the decision to remain where they were for the night. Now with water at hand, he was suggesting another full day for rest and recovery before pushing for a human town.

Optimus considered it as he walked. If they headed south, they could probably find a road in a few days. He did sigh, and then frowned at all the eyes that turned towards him again. “I’m fine,” he said, using his best command voice. It didn’t have much of an affect.

“Just ahead,” Bumblebee told them. The younger ones all broke into runs. Racing each other. He watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stalked forward towards the seeker trio and tipped his head curiously.

Skywarp yelped, followed by Starscream and Thundercracker as the twins delivered stinging blows to their rumps and took off running. “Slow-aft prop planes!” Sunstreaker shouted.

“Your creator was a hang glider!” Sideswipe called out.

“He is so drowned!” Skywarp yelled and gave chase. The other two quickly followed.

“I’m bonded to sparklings,” Ratchet said deadpan, as he fell into step with the rest of the Autobot officers.

“Whatcha get for fallin’ for brats onlined so many millennia after you,” Ironhide snickered. He received a playful shove from the medic.

“Better be careful, Hide. You know the Aerialbots are fascinated by your cannons,” Ratchet grinned back.

“Ugh. That’s just wrong.”

They arrived on the scene to see everyone standing still. “I told you it wasn’t much. But we can drink it, and it’s better than nothing,” Bumblebee was saying.

Optimus moved forward. The grass gave way to dirt and stone and up a very slight incline of rock, which was wet in places, he could see a small pool of water bubbling up. It was a truly lucky find.

“There’s no way I can bathe in that!” Sunstreaker complained. Snickers and giggles drifted into the hot afternoon air.

“Take turns drinking. We’ll stay here until tomorrow morning and then reevaluate,” Optimus said. Everyone looked at him and then, nearly as one, turned their eyes to Prowl.

His Second in Command coughed, covering his mouth briefly. “We are considering taking a day of rest,” was all he said. “Sir?” Prowl looked at him and motioned him forward.

“Let the young…”

“Oh, I think not. Get your aft to that water and drink, before I do go looking for a switch,” Ratchet threatened, and gave him a slight push forward.

Fighting a sheepish look and feeling very much on the spot with everyone watching him, Optimus laid down at the edge of the clear little pool and began to drink.

“Slowly or you’ll get sick,” the medic said softly as he bent down, too.

They stayed close to the water for the rest of the afternoon, drinking whenever they desired and napping. Prowl took them back to the trees when night came, and everyone settled in. Prime was feeling much better and seriously considering the suggestion of remaining for another day. Everyone could use the rest.

Optimus could feel himself drifting. Ironhide and Prowl were taking the first guard shift and he nearly jumped when the weapon specialist’s large hand came down gently on his ribs, resting there for a moment. “You’d better sleep or I _will_ sit on you,” he said.

“I am sleeping.” Optimus couldn’t help the grin.

“You’re talking,” Ironhide whispered.

“Sleep talking?”

Strong fingers dug into his ribs, and Optimus had to fight to suppress a very unleader-like giggle at the tickling sensation. “I mean it brattling. Sleep.”

Prime patted his friend’s hand and snuggled his back closer to Ironhide’s sitting form. A night bird of some sort gave an odd hooting call and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves overhead. Optimus drifted away.


	6. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 6 Thursday, July 19

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 6  
Thursday, July 19**

 

Captain William Lennox sighed in frustration as he watched the thermal imaging screen in front of him. The helicopter pilot was flying low over the trees as Will monitored the screen for any heat signatures large enough to be human. They only had a small window of opportunity to search with the imager. Once the sun rose, the heat would throw off the equipment and that would be that. Again. Another day of failure.

He was certain they’d come this way. But where were they? How could over a dozen men disappear? There had been some tracks, but then it had rained. Will was seriously considering borrowing some military police search and rescue dogs and starting over, but he wasn’t sure how effective they would be with the trail so cold.

Will let his eyes wander over the black shadows of the forest below, the imager always in his periphery. A splash of yellow, then orange had him jerking his attention to the screen.

“Whoa!” Lennox shouted. “Swing back to the east about forty degrees.” The pilot obeyed instantly, slowing the chopper even more. And yes! There! A mass of orange and yellow surrounded by light and dark blue, showed on the screen. “Yes!” Will cheered, “that’s gotta be them!” He couldn’t see through the trees, but there was a field only a few hundred yards east. 

“Takin’ her down over there, Sir?”

“Yes. Get on the radio and let them know we think we found something. I’ll be in contact to confirm in just a few minutes.”

The helicopter skids had barely touched the long grasses of the meadow before Will was out and moving quickly west. The sky was beginning to lighten to a deep indigo as he entered the forest.

He stepped to the edge of a small clearing and stopped. It was quiet and dark, with no signs of movement, but he was sure he was in the right area. Lennox jumped as his shoulders were grabbed, then sagged in relief as a deep voice chuckled in his ear.

“Not much for noise discipline, eh Will?” 

Will was released, and he turned and grinned at his guardian and friend. “Like the noisy helicopter didn’t already tip you off. Ready to go home, ‘Hide?”

“Hell yes.” 

He pressed his radio to transmit. “I’ve got them. Call for back up and find out where we can rendezvous with the truck.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It is a relief to see you, Captain Lennox.”

Will turned at the sound of Prime's distinctive voice. “I’m glad we found you,” Will replied. “It’s been a crazy few days.”

“How did you know where to look?”

“Sam forgot his cell phone at the base and Perceptor managed to get a message through to me. No one could raise you guys on your comm systems, so we figured it was time to mount a rescue. Perceptor told us where to start and mentioned you’d probably try walking home.”

“So a truck?” Ironhide asked. “How’re ya gonna get a truck in here?”

“We won’t. We'll have to walk to the chopper and use it to shuttle us down to the truck, drive to the nearest air field and fly back to Nellis. You guys will be home by lunchtime for a shower, a decent meal, and a warm bed.”

“Sounds good,” Ironhide nodded.

He looked around. “Am I miscounting or are there a few more bodies than there should be?” Will watched as more and more of the former mechanoids rose, stretching and walking towards them. “You found the Decepticons.”

“Yes,” Prime answered. “And we have a solid treaty in place.”

“Finally. They going home with you?” He noticed the look of relief on Prime’s face. 

“Yes.”

“Alrighty then. Round ‘em up and lets get moving.”

The group headed east through the trees, and it wasn’t long before the little helicopter’s engines could be heard and the pace picked up. “So… Everyone seems ok,” Will said quietly as he hiked next to Prime.

“Physically I believe they will all recover,” Prime spoke softly, looking over his group. “Some have suffered much emotionally.” He nodded in the direction of a group of three; the one in the center kept wiping at his face. “Ratchet seems to be one of the worst. He’s had a very difficult time adjusting to the change. He doubts his ability to care for us in our new forms and fears for us all.

Prime motioned to another group. Five boys, perhaps nineteen, were being herded by a tall man with hot cocoa mix colored hair and broad shoulders. “Wheeljack has had his hands full with the Aerialbots. I’ve been informed in no uncertain terms by my new Air Commander that combat fliers have needs beyond ground pounders. I therefore should not expect sparklings used to flying everywhere to take being wingless very well.” Prime gave a low chuckle. “The Aerialbots seem to bounce between baiting each other, the former Decepticons, everyone else and crying. Though I was told they managed to play a little yesterday.”

Optimus was silent for a moment. “Poor Wheeljack needs a break,” he added softly.

“We’ll get him one,” Will assured him as they came to the open meadow, and the waiting chopper.

It took a few trips, but they got everyone shuttled down to a lower meadow and walked to the waiting truck in the early morning sunlight. The first thing Will noticed was Tech Sergeant Robert Epps standing by the truck and looking rather irritated. With a subtle tip of his head, Epps shifted Will’s attention to a most unwelcome presence.

"Why's that one crying?" Reggie Simmons asked, taking a few steps towards Ratchet. "Hey! What's wrong with you?"

Will rolled his eyes. The ex-Sector Seven agent had less empathy than any one he'd ever met. He watched as two large, muscular, very intimidating, and identical men stepped protectively in front of Ratchet. Their arms were crossed and they were trying to prove that looks really could kill. Twins. They’d have to be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Will watched Prime, impressed with the calm patience displayed in the face of threats, as Simmons snarked on about how many were in the Cybertronian group. "Look, it’s easy," said Simmons in a huff of attitude. "We all know that the Decepticons are wanted for war crimes. Which ones are they? Hand 'em over and off home ya go."

"It is hardly that easy, Agent Simmons," Prime said, and though Will had doubted he was capable of it, Prime lied outright. "There are no Decepticons here."

Ironhide shifted next to Will, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning to the side just enough to bump his shoulder against Will's. “Look at Bee,” Ironhide murmured.

Will turned his gaze to Bumblebee, recognizable instantly by the bright yellow hair and standing very close to Simmons. Just what was the kid up to?

"It is that easy, Big Guy. We know that there are more of you here than names on your roster. Either turn 'em in or stand around naked instead. And need I remind you that Government protection will only go so..." Simmons was gearing up into a fine speech when the sound of splashing liquid was heard. 

Will bit his lip hard to keep from laughing out loud. Bumblebee, the picture of confused innocence, was peeing on Agent Simmons' leg. Large, baby blue eyes looked up, and he asked in a voice that was low and hoarse, "Is there a way to turn it off?"

Simmons glanced down, yelped, and swore, jumping away from the offending fluid. "Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted, and Will was surprised that the youngster didn't flinch at the tone. Laughter had started up throughout the group of men. Another teen, this one smaller and even filthier than Bumblebee, bounced up, grabbed Bumblebee's arm and began trying to tug him away, chattering excitedly in what might have been their native language. Bumblebee cast Simmons a sneer, followed by a brilliant grin and salute combo at Optimus, before allowing the smaller boy to pull him away.

"Your mouth is bleeding," Ironhide whispered to Will, as Prime pinched the bridge of his nose and looked for all the world as though he was torn between laughing, congratulating Bumblebee, or throttling him.

"Fine!" shouted Simmons. "Have it your way! I'm outta here!" He stomped, soggy leg and all, towards a jeep and slammed the driver’s side door.

Will watched Simmons leave, then turned back to face Prime and Ironhide.

"Sam says it's a male dominance issue," Ironhide offered helpfully, and the Captain snorted a laugh. Prime's lips twitched.

He looked at Epps who gave him a wry grin. “Alright, Epps, let’s get ‘em saddled up and ready to go,” Will said, waving his finger in a ‘circle the wagons’ gesture.

Epps nodded and clapped his hands together briskly. “Ok, people,” he shouted. “It’s a long ride to the air field so if anyone else has to pee, find yourself a friendly ponderosa!”

~ | ~

Ratchet leaned his head back against the taut canvas cover of the truck and allowed some of his tension to drain away. Another hour or so, and they would be home. And home meant he could see to the injuries, get everyone proper nourishment, and let them rest and recover from their ordeal.

He catalogued the injuries he knew about. Prowl was the worst and already being seen to by Hausen, the Ranger medic with Will’s unit. The deep scratches the cougar had made in Prowl’s arm were puffy, red, and hot to the touch. He had warned Hausen not to administer any drugs, having no idea how their altered systems would react.

Hausen agreed and set to cleaning the wounds. Prowl, as ever, took it stoically, only a slight hiss of breath through his teeth expressing how much the alcohol burned once the scabs and dirt gave way. 

Frenzy was the next one who concerned him. The self-inflicted scratches were now nearly a week old. They didn’t seem to bother the youngling and from what Ratchet could see through the layers of grime, they were healing as well as could be expected. There were wounds on Frenzy’s arms as well, but not as deep as the ones on the hacker’s chest. Once they got cleaned up, he’d see to tending Frenzy’s wounds, even if his mates had to hold off Barricade while he did it.

Speaking of his mates, Sunstreaker had various light scratches all over his legs, especially his upper thighs. They were thin, but the traces of blood that had welled out and dried were still visible. Ratchet glanced over to Sideswipe and looked him over. The blonde gave him a grin, brushing his mind gently in reassurance.

At least they all had bottles of water to sip from. That spring had been very welcome last night, but they were all still dehydrated. And they needed to eat. He turned his gaze to his leader. Optimus showed no ill effects from his collapse. His nose wasn’t even bruised, and he had already assured Ratchet half a dozen times since waking that he was in no pain. Even under threats, he maintained his claim.

They all had minor abrasions on the soles of their feet. He could see where Thundercracker sat inspecting Starscream’s left foot. The Air Commander was falling asleep, like so many others already had, but kept shifting as his mate picked at something caught beneath the skin. Ratchet would see to that too, once they were at the base.

Frenzy coughed and cast his eyes down, burrowing deeper into Barricade’s side when Ratchet looked at him. He wasn’t the only one with a cough. Now that Ratchet felt somewhat calm, he listened. The coughs were all light, dry. Mild colds at worst, but probably just irritation to the delicate membranes in their unaccustomed lungs. He decided to keep an audial out, but not fuss over it.

Yet.

All in all, it could have been a lot worse. Ratchet wasn’t sure, but they appeared to have greater endurance, more strength. He was fairly sure a naturally born human would not have fared as well as they had. And they still had their sparks. The medic had to wonder just how ‘human’ they really were.

Ratchet sighed and dropped his head onto Sunstreaker’s shoulder, feeling his mate tense even more.

_Sunny?_

_I’m fine_ , was the strained answer.

Sideswipe leaned forward around Ratchet to cast a concerned and curious look at his twin. “Sunny?” he asked aloud.

_Fine. Lea’me ‘lone._

“Sunstreaker,” Ratchet began in his most dire tone. They were now the center of attention.

“He’s gonna hurl,” Epps said with a laugh and moved to the front wall of the truck, pounding on it with the side of his fist.

“Get him out the back!” Lennox ordered.

It took Ratchet a moment to catch up with the slang term, but by then Ironhide had moved forward and forced Sunstreaker to the back exit of the truck. They only just made it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling sick?” Ratchet demanded, angrily stomping after the two.

Sunstreaker remained where he was, kneeling with his elbows and head draped over the tailgate. He groaned, and Ratchet sensed it was more in mortification than pain.

“Idiot!” Ratchet snapped. He sat next to his mate and directed his attention to Lennox. “We can go. Sooner we’re done the better. It’s just motion sickness.”

Laughter drifted around the passengers and Sunstreaker growled softly in irritation.

“Wow, Bro. That’s gotta be a new one. Whoever heard of a carsick Lamborghini?” Sideswipe laughed but placed himself on his twin’s other side.

“Anyone else?” Lennox asked. When no one answered he motioned to Epps, who smacked his hand against the cab again. The truck slowly moved forward.

Sunstreaker groaned again and twisted so he could sag against his brother’s side. Ratchet glared at him, genuinely irked that his mate had tried to hide his illness.

_No sympathy for the sick? You’re a cruel one, Ratch._

Ratchet’s scowl darkened. “I’ll be as cruel as I want when you’re being stupid. We could have pulled over sooner, let you get out to take a break. But no! Instead you have to wait until there’s no stopping it. Don’t you think we’ve put our bodies through enough over the last five days?” His voice had gotten louder as he ranted, and Ratchet was well aware of their silent audience.

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker’s shoulders. “Geez, Ratch. He just wants to be home, too. Didn’t want to hold us up knowing everyone’s looking forward to a real meal and somewhere safe and warm to sleep.”

Ratchet huffed but looked a little more closely at his sulking and miserable mate. Sunstreaker had hunched his shoulders in and drawn his knees up, nearly hiding in his twin’s flank. That was a bit out of character, especially in front of others. The medic sighed. _I’m sorry. But you scared the hell out of me there for a minute._

Bright blue eyes shifted up and the sulk morphed into a pout. Ratchet rolled his eyes and pressed himself to Sunstreaker’s left side.

_You’re an idiot._

_And your bedside manner sucks._

Ratchet looked over at his mate, genuine concern returning to the forefront as his anger faded. _Are you going to be all right?_

 _Maybe_ , was the muttered reply.

_We aren’t out of the woods yet, as they say. It’s going to take a few days for everyone to heal and get up to a healthy weight again. Probably longer for the weight gain._

Both his mates looked at him. _We all made it, Ratch_ , Sideswipe told him. _Everyone’s gonna be fine._

 _I know_. He shifted his gaze to Sunstreaker. _If you feel bad though, just say something. Please?_

In answer, the blonde laid his head on Ratchet’s shoulder, his love coming through their bond. The medic ignored the looks a few of the soldiers were giving them as he tipped his head to rest on Sunstreaker’s. Explaining to the humans how bonds worked was just not a priority right now. And slag them if they couldn’t get past their homophobia.

The twins snickered, obviously hearing his thoughts.

~ | ~

Perceptor stood quietly beside the four teenaged humans, watching Sarah Lennox as she spoke on the phone to her mate. Relief made the scientist feel weak in the knees. The others had been found. The woman paced a bit, bouncing her offspring on her hip as she repeated the facts she was given. Everyone is well. Only minor injuries. Sarah nodded and made little sounds of assent and agreement.

Eyes closing, Perceptor inhaled deeply and let the breath out in a slow exhalation. He could only guess at how harrowing the last six nights had been for the other Autobots. Perceptor had been confused and surprised, but fine. He smiled as his thoughts drifted back.

Perceptor had opened his optics and stared up at the man crouching over him. He blinked, confusion settling in. Perceptor was not an overly large mech, but the scale was all wrong. A human should not be able to _crouch_ by his head and look _down_ at him. A brilliant smile flashed to life on the man’s face and Perceptor blinked again.

“Jazz?” he asked, and sat up, only to stare in wonder at his own human form. Questions had flared instantly.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? What could have caused it? Was this an isolated event or were the others changed too? If so, how?

Perceptor wasn’t sure how long he sat silently, staring unseeing at the wall, but Jazz’s chuckle brought him back. It was then that Perceptor remembered he had a patient to see to.

Jazz seemed to be in good health. He also seemed to be very much himself, with the exception of his memories. And a human body, of course. Jazz recognized Perceptor, and asked for Prowl. What was Prowl doing, where was he at, when would he be back? Perceptor calmly answered each question, and then began filling him in on recent events. Jazz had been surprised to learn he had died, was disappointed that he could not remember much of anything.

There was mention of faces, and voices, and hazy shadows of memories. And Prowl. It always came back around to Prowl, and that helped spur Perceptor into action. The others were out there somewhere, maybe in need of assistance, and since he was no longer a mech, Perceptor could not call them on their comms. 

Perceptor led Jazz from the hidden section of the old Motor Pool building, and out across the blacktop to the main hanger. Sam had left his cell phone during his last visit, but the mission had already been planned and Prime refused to let Bumblebee leave again. Returning a phone when the human boy had access to other lines of communication was not the highest priority.

The cell phone lay on the small - no longer small, in fact - table where the humans sat to eat when they visited. Perceptor retrieved it, and stared. After a few moments Jazz had taken the phone, flipped it open, and pushed a few buttons.

“Who ya wanna call?”

They’d tried Bumblebee’s line first, but as Perceptor suspected might occur, the call could not be completed. The scientist was tempted to call Sam next, but despite all the young human had accomplished, he was still a child. Captain Will Lennox was the next human Perceptor was familiar with and he had answered on the second ring, worry in his tone as he said, “Sam? It’s after midnight, what’s wrong?”

Perceptor had only remembered at the last moment that he could no longer make the line secure and so opted for requesting the Ranger to come out for a visit as quickly as he could.

The next morning Captain Lennox was there and waking him, his face registering shock. That day had been a whirlwind of fast activity, the Captain’s team being called out to the base, Keller notified, and Sarah Lennox showing up with little Annabelle and a couple of bags of clothes and food for Perceptor and Jazz.

Then they had waited while the Rangers began to look for the others. Jazz did well, his previous knowledge of humans and their culture coming out. Perceptor struggled with a few things at first, but learned quickly. The next day brought Sam and Mikaela to the base, and then the next, Maggie and Glen with computers and equipment to aid the search.

And now, finally, they had been found and were safe.

Sarah closed the clamshell of her cell phone one handed and adjusted her daughter on her hip. “They’ll be here in about fifteen minutes. You all have swim suits or clothes you don’t mind getting wet?”

“Uh, why?” Sam asked.

Sarah smiled. “Well...” She paused, still grinning. “We’ve got twenty naked, grubby men arriving and not a one of them is probably all that familiar with human hygiene.”

“Twenty!” Maggie gasped.

“Naked?” Sam squeaked.

“More Autobots landed?” Glen asked. “I don’t remember hearin’ about any more meteors?”

“Wait, what about Bumblebee?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, did Will say anything about him?” Mikaela added.

Perceptor focused on keeping himself calm as the humans rattled off question after question. Autobots? No, that was not likely. Prime had been going to see the Decepticons, so if there were more people than expected, then the reasonable deduction would be that the extra five new humans were not Autobots.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head, taking in the four startled teens and one suddenly and inexplicably nervous-looking Perceptor. “Will only said that there were no serious injuries and everyone would be good with a bath, a few meals, and some sleep.”

“Ok,” Sam said, shaking his head. “But why do we have to help them bathe? I mean, they weren’t human before, but, how old are they? Why don’t they know how to shower?”

“Well, Will did say a few haven’t taken this change too well at all. They’re hungry. They’re tired. They’re filthy from walking through a flipping forest for the last six days. They’ve had to sleep on the cold hard ground out in the cold night air with no decent food and no clothes, only to have to get back up in the morning and walk again and get even more tired and hungry.” Sarah paused and sighed. “They’ve got some minor cuts and bruises and things and I’m thinking we’re going to get them under hot water and that, combined with knowing they’re safe… Nighty night, Irene. So we need to help them. Keep them awake and moving so they can get cleaned up and eat. Then we’ll put them to bed and that’ll be it.”

“Wow,” Mikaela murmured.

“Yeah,” Sarah agreed. “I helped Perceptor and Jazz out, cut Percy’s hair.” Perceptor’s hair had been in his way, but Jazz liked his hair long and Sarah had spent hours carefully braiding it into dark, shiny, thin braids for the spy. “In fact do any of you know how to cut hair?”

“Stylist does mine,” Maggie answered, while Mikaela shook her head.

“I can,” Glen said.

“Um… Sorry.” Sam’s face turned a hot red. “My mom always cuts mine or takes me to her stylist.”

“No worries.” Sarah waved it off. “Glen, you’re with me for any of them that want their hair cut. Ladies, you’re on long hair duty, get those knots out. Sam, can you help with injuries and clean up until the rest of us are free to help you finish?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m also pretty good as a gopher.” Sam offered a wry grin.

“Excellent. Then get changed if you need to, and let’s set up the showers. They’ll be here soon and after that, a truck with air mattresses and some more clothes will be arriving.”

“I shall go fetch Jazz,” Perceptor said, before heading off to find wherever the spy had wandered off to this time. Jazz tended to go off on his own when the mood took him. Sarah led the rest of them to the showers and began setting up stations and gathering supplies.

Sarah stepped out of the main hanger door just as the large canvas covered military truck was pulling up. Glen and Sam were in swim trunks and flipflops and waiting with a similarly dressed Perceptor, Mikaela and Maggie. Both girls wore shorts and bikini tops and had their hair pulled back into ponytails.

“Where’s Jazz?” Sarah asked.

“He will be along momentarily. I will enjoy the surprise his presence shall be for the others,” Perceptor said with a smile. He had become a smallish man with black hair, slim, lacking a little of the muscle Jazz had. Chocolaty brown eyes took in everything with the sort of serenity Sarah only wished she could experience. He was calm and polite, not given much to humor and jokes, but always ready with a pleasant smile. And he was fascinated by everything. Truly, he plagued her with questions but he was just so dang nice about it and genuine in his interest, she couldn’t find it in her heart to be irritated with him. Oh! He also adored Annabelle. And in Sarah Lennox’s book, anyone who loved her daughter was all right.

The truck pulled to a stop in front of her, and Sarah’s husband leapt lightly from the tailgate. His smile was blinding when he saw her and she felt her bones melt a bit, marveling that he could still do that after all the years they’d been together. He walked straight to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissed her soundly, and scooped their daughter from her arms.

“Hope you guys are ready for this!” he laughed, settling Annabelle on his hip and grinning at the gathered teens. His eyes fell on the small scientist. “Perceptor?”

“Affirmative, Captain Lennox.”

Sarah smiled and turned her gaze back to the rear of the truck. She bit her tongue to keep from gasping aloud at the variety of strong-bodied, _naked_ men that jumped from the truck and began to cluster around the small group she led. Knowing a fact and seeing it were very different things. She heard one of the girls behind her gasp, and looked back to see Maggie blushing profusely and Mikaela looking at the ground, red as a tomato.

“Mrs. Lennox.” Sarah turned back and looked up, _way_ up. _Good grief, he’s gotta be six and a half feet tall_. She recognized Optimus Prime’s smooth, deep voice.

“Sarah,” was Ironhide’s clipped greeting. She raised a brow at him.

“You boys are filthy,” she pointed out, hoping to needle ‘Hide a bit. She got a grunt and he crossed his arms over his chest. Sarah glanced at Will and gave him a crooked grin. He bit his lip to suppress a laugh, knowing how she liked to prod Ironhide into banter.

Suddenly a teenager with the brightest yellow-blonde hair Sarah had ever seen, streaked, quite literally, out of the crowd and launched himself at Sam, squealing in glee. “Sam! Sam!”

“Bumblebee!” Mikaela shouted, before she too was grabbed and dragged into the impromptu group hug.

“Bee!” Sam clutched his friend tight for a moment before stepping back.

Mikaela set the other teen back too, nose wrinkling, but a happy, bright smile on her face. “Bee, sweetie, we love you but wow, you need a bath,” the girl said with a laugh. Bumblebee bounced on his toes, refusing to let go of the hands he had captured and continued to chortle happily.

“Perceptor,” Optimus greeted as the shorter man stepped up. Sarah watched as another man flanked Prime. Wheaten hair, sun burnt cheeks, he stood solemn and stoic, eyes slowly scanning the base. Ah. Prowl.

“Welcome home, Prime. I have auspicious news to relay.”

Prowl suddenly gasped, hand flying out to grip Optimus’ arm with a loud slap, knees weakening to the point Sarah feared they’d have to pick him up off the ground.

“Jazz!” It was barely more than a whisper and she was shocked to see tears forming in the usually reserved man’s eyes.

Perceptor chuckled lightly, looking quickly over his shoulder at Jazz.

“I know you,” Jazz said, striding forward, looking only at Prowl. Sarah had to admit he cut a decent figure too, with his tan skin mostly exposed in the bright sunlight, those dark brown braids pulled back into a low pony tail and shining grey-blue eyes. The board shorts hung a bit precariously on his hips, below a flat and toned tummy, and knowing Jazz, he’d done it intentionally and for effect.

“I was successful in bringing Jazz back online just before the anomalous event occurred.” Perceptor smiled brightly at Prime. Whispers of “Jazz”, “Jazz is alive,” ran through the crowd of Autobots.

All at once Prowl unfroze on a strangled sob and flew forward, throwing his arms around Jazz’s shoulders and, to the shock of the humans, kissing him passionately. Jazz stumbled back laughing before getting caught up in the embrace and kissing back.

Sarah looked askance at Prime. He wore an elated and indulgent smile. “Bondmates,” he explained. “It was difficult on Prowl when we thought we had lost Jazz permanently.” Sarah nodded, casting a glance around to the other humans for their reactions. Her husband looked rather uncomfortable; a number of the other soldiers did as well. Glen was giggling and cheering Prowl on. Sam looked shocked. Maggie was smiling, and Mikaela seemed to be fighting back tears herself. 

Sarah put a hand on her shoulder. “You ok?” Mikaela had been ecstatic when they arrived and saw Jazz. The older woman hadn’t expected crying now. 

The girl nodded and shrugged. “We didn’t get all that close to Jazz before everything happened, but it was easy to see how his loss affected everyone. Every time someone new arrived, it was like ripping the scar open again.” She sniffed a bit, fighting for composure and giving a watery smile. “I’m just glad to see Prowl so happy. And the others.”

Sarah smiled and gave Mikaela’s shoulder one last squeeze. Raising her voice and taking charge she turned to face the Autobots. “Ok, boys! To the showers, ‘cause damn but you guys stink!” Laughter rang out with a few grouchy harrumphs in the mix, and Sarah chuckled as they made their way into the building.

“You got the supplies?” Will asked, focusing his gaze on his daughter, poking her and making the infant giggle.

“Yes, dear,” Sarah smirked, and began walking. She watched as Optimus gently placed a hand on both Jazz and Prowl’s shoulders. It was touching the way Jazz smiled and wiped away his mate’s tears before turning and guiding him inside. “They’re cute together.” Will rolled his eyes at her. “Oh, come on. After all these years, you’re going to tell me you’re homophobic?”

Will glowered at her. Sarah smirked unrepentantly. “No,” he sulked. “I’m not. You know I’m not. It was just a bit of a shock. _And_ ,” he said before she could continue, “just because I don’t have a problem with what people do behind closed doors, doesn’t mean I want to suddenly have to watch it either.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Sarah hummed.

“At least they’re all in better condition than I expected. Lucky aliens,” Will grinned.

Sarah smiled, then moved away to get to work and let him organize his men.

~ | ~

“First,” called out the woman as they entered the hanger. “Whoever wants their hair cut, step over here. The rest of you can hit the showers.” A number of the men stepped forward, including Thundercracker and his mates.

 _Oh, no you don’t_ , Thundercracker said, and caught them by their upper arms.

“TC!” Skywarp whined.

“No.” _I like it long. Leave it_.

“It’s a mess!” Starscream snarled.

“I’ll help you,” a young female said, and moved around in front of them. “It’ll just take some patience and a lot of conditioner. I’m Mikaela, by the way.”

Thundercracker watched the girl with interest as they entered what looked to be wash racks. She was young for her kind, with dark hair and a lithe seeker’s form. He’d never seen a human female up close. She was nearly as attractive as his bondmates. Both of them heard the thought, felt the underlying desire Thundercracker held for them, and cast him lust-filled looks.

 _Later. If we can be alone_ , Thundercracker told them. They hadn’t had the chance to be alone since the storm. He shivered at the memory. The girl didn’t seem to notice and set about turning on the water. 

Others came in, the twins, all five Aerialbots, hair still long and led by another female, this one blonde and shorter than Mikaela. A few minutes later Frenzy skipped in, top still long, sides shaved. He was heading for the seekers, when his gaze landed on the dark-haired girl. The hacker slid to a stop and shrieked.

All eyes on him, Frenzy went absolutely spastic. Chattering and squealing in unintelligible Cybertronian, he fell to his rear and slipped as he tried to scramble backwards. Starscream pulled away from where he’d been helping scrub Skywarp and crossed quickly to the youngling, shaking the soap from his hands.

“What is wrong with you?” He gave Frenzy a slight shake. More panic-driven chattering and Starscream rolled his eyes. “English, Zee!” Barricade entered then, his black hair shaved to nothing but short fuzz.

Thundercracker glanced from where Frenzy was flipping out to the young human female he was pointing at. Mikaela had one brow raised and was staring with her head cocked to the side. 

“Why’s Frenzy afraid of you?” Thundercracker asked.

“Frenzy?!” Her eyes got wide and she looked back at the blonde hacker. “Holy shit! I thought that thing was dead!” Now all eyes were on her. “What the fuck is a Decepticon doing here?”

“Abiding by our peace treaty with the Autobots,” Starscream sneered. Thundercracker could feel his mate’s irritation through the bond.

“Our?” She looked down where Skywarp knelt, her hands still tangled in his soapy hair. He gave the girl a quick grin and wiggled his fingers at her in a foolish little wave. Mikaela launched herself away. “How many of you are there?” Her voice had become shrill. More of the others were gathering to watch.

“Five,” Thundercracker answered. All she did was stare at him. “Introductions then? That’s Skywarp and you know Frenzy,” he smirked, gesturing as he spoke. “I’m Thundercracker, Starscream with the white hair and Barricade with the black. What’s left of it.” 

“Starscream,” Mikaela hissed, and turned a full-power glare on the Air Commander. They all watched in fascination as the girl stomped straight up to him. She slapped him hard across the face before anyone even thought to stop her. “You’re the one that blew Bumblebee’s legs off!”

“He’s got them back!” Starscream snapped.

Thundercracker found himself beside his mate, amused and yet irritated with the human. Starscream himself didn’t quite know how to deal with her, but seemed disinclined to hit her back, so Thundercracker held himself in check.

“Calm down, ‘Kaela,” Bumblebee said in that strangely soft, husky voice of his. “I took his wings off once, so that just made us even.”

Starscream straightened. “I’d forgotten about that. I couldn’t fly for weeks!”

“The war’s all over, Mikaela.” Bumblebee smiled brightly at her after chuckling at the seeker. “Fresh start for everyone and all that.”

“Yes, fresh start,” Starscream muttered, hauling Frenzy off the floor. “Stop glitching and get cleaned up.” He shoved the youngling towards the blonde woman and gave Barricade a glare. The infiltrator followed his partner wordlessly. “But so help me, female,” he put a finger in Mikaela’s face and leaned down, “you hit me like that again and I _will_ make you regret it.” Gears shifting as quickly as ever, Thundercracker bit back a laugh as his mate straightened. “Now, since TC here insists I keep long hair, come help me so it’s not disgusting anymore.”

The girl’s mouth dropped open at the high-handed tone of the order, but she did follow Starscream. “Yes, your majesty,” she said snidely. 

Starscream cast a grin over his shoulder. “I believe the proper title for one of my rank and birth status is ‘Lord’,” Starscream corrected.

Thundercracker did laugh then. Mikaela passed Starscream and returned to Skywarp’s hair, squeaking mockingly and repeating his words. Then, “This is _America_ , wiseass. We don’t have an aristocracy.”

Starscream grinned arrogantly and ducked beneath the water pouring down. “Nobility is a birthright that simply living in another territory cannot erase.”

“I’ve yet to see you act nobly.”

“I didn’t hit you back,” Starscream pointed out, and dragged Thundercracker under the water, forcibly scrubbing at his skin and hair.

“Oh, congratulations on being a man. Every little boy knows that you don’t hit girls. Men have more upper body strength, it’d be plain wrong to hit me back, being weaker than you.”

Starscream turned an incredulous stare on her. “Weaker?” He touched his cheek where an angry red handprint was clearly visible.

Mikaela smiled slyly at him. “You’re admitting that a little human insect hurt the great _Lord_ Starscream?”

There was a short silence and Thundercracker realized then that the two had gathered quite an audience. Starscream looked at him. “Oh, I like her.” Chuckles ran through the room and a few cheers went up for the girl. Starscream brushed his and Skywarp’s minds gently and grinned before rudely snatching the bottle of cleanser from Mikaela. She rolled her eyes and set about coating Skywarp’s head in what she called conditioner and unsnarling the tangle of knots.

Thundercracker chuckled. Starscream could have said any of a dozen cruel things, but instead let the human win and seemed to have gained her tentative acceptance for it. He grinned at his mate’s less combative yet still calculative attitude, and tipped his head back as Starscream worked the cleanser through his hair. This really could be a good thing after all.

They eventually ended up dressed in simple white, short-sleeved shirts and what the woman, Sarah, called ‘underpants’ and ‘jeans’. It felt odd to have the clothing on, restrictive yet comfortingly warm. Mikaela had moved on after tending to Skywarp, and Sarah now stood behind Thundercracker while he slowly ate the fruit she’d allowed them. She had already driven her mate away with the tiny human who Thundercracker supposed was her creation. Lennox had said something about her mothering them all to death before wishing them luck and heading out.

Thundercracker closed his eyes in pleasure as she sifted her fingers through his hair once more. If this was ‘mothering to death’ he’d take it. They were all supposed to recharge, sleep, after eating, and Sarah and the blonde female, Maggie, were braiding the hair on those who had kept it long to keep it from tangling again.

The Aerialbots had long since finished and left. Starscream and Skywarp were already done as well, and Skywarp sat using the end of his braid to annoy their mate while he ate. Outwardly Starscream remained calm, eating slowly as commanded so his stomach didn’t end up hurting. Mentally though, he was promising Skywarp seven different kinds of revenge and reminding the prankster that he would eventually have to sleep. And rather soon at that.

Others who had already finished eating were snuggling down in pairs and trios on air mattresses to sleep.

“All done, Honey,” Sarah said, patting his shoulder, and he stiffened. Starscream and Skywarp whipped their heads to look at her. “What?” she asked.

“That’s what they call me. It’s rather an intimate term, isn’t it?” Thundercracker explained, keeping his voice low and soft. She hadn’t meant anything he was certain, but his mates were rather displeased.

“Bondmates?” Sarah guessed. “I didn’t mean anything by it. Honey, sweetie, baby, darling… they’re all just pet names of a sort.” She paused a moment, peeking around at Frenzy’s face. The youngling had his elbow on the table and head braced in one hand. 

“Poor baby. He’s out,” she said, gently stroking a hand over his head. Barricade rose and lifted his partner and headed for a mattress. Sarah looked back at Thundercracker. “Sorry. With me it’s a habit. Everyone gets called something other than their names. I’ll try not to though, if it bothers you.” Without waiting for a reply, she walked off, picking up plates along the way.

“How do ‘Cons end up bonded?” Sideswipe asked snidely.

“How did you end up bonded?” Skywarp asked. “Ratchet was overcharged on high-grade, huh?”

The twins bristled but Ratchet laughed. “Sometimes I wonder.” Thundercracker and his mates chuckled at the identical looks of surprise the medic received.

“What’s ‘bonded’ anyways?” Maggie asked from where she stood behind Sunstreaker.

“Literally binding your spark to another’s for the rest of your lives. It’s the ultimate expression of love.”

“How?”

“By baring our sparks to one another and allowing them to combine,” Ratchet answered again.

Thundercracker watched the girl raise a brow at the incomplete explanation but she moved on. “And who is Jazz and Prowl’s other bondmate?”

The Autobots chuckled a little. Ratchet smiled up at Maggie. “Three-way bonds are rare. I’d only heard of a handful of them from before the war, and until we found out about the seekers’ bond, I thought my own was the only one in existence.” He looked at the seekers across the table. “How long have you three been together?”

Thundercracker felt the hesitance in Starscream and so answered vaguely. “Dozen or so vorn.”

The medic nodded. “I’m sure it’s different for the three of you. Sunny and Sides have always been bonded. For me, it’s like trying to fit in.”

“You fit perfectly,” Sunstreaker said quietly.

Maggie smiled. “So what’s the point of bonding? What does it do? And why would Sunny and Sides have been bonded all their lives?”

“We’re spark twins. One spark that split after creation,” Sideswipe answered.

“And the point is to share your life and everything you are. Though it barely compares, human marriage would be the closest analogy I could make,” Ratchet added. “We can always feel each other. Hear each other’s thoughts. Feel each other’s emotions.”

The girl paused and frowned in confusion. “Well in marriage, people… Well, there’s passion,” she said.

“Oh, we don’t lack for passion,” Skywarp giggled.

“But how…? I mean until recently you were big metal beings. I don’t imagine you had comparable… uh… parts… to humans?”

Skywarp mirrored his own confusion. How did humans show passion?

Ratchet answered the girl’s question. “Spark merging, between lovers, is very passionate. Though it isn’t always that way.”

“It’s not?” Thundercracker asked before managing to stop himself.

Ratchet seemed to realize he was the focus of six confused, curious gazes. “Well it’s not all just lust,” he said. “Mentors and guardians can merge sparks in a way that is more a show of affection than desire. Anyone can.” No one spoke for a moment.

“Guardians and mentors? Like parents?” Maggie asked. “Isn’t that… wrong? I mean as humans it’s totally wrong for an adult to touch their child that way.”

Ratchet nodded. “Of course. As _humans_. But humans have issues such as inbreeding and the genetic problems that can involve. We don’t even have gender and since merging doesn’t create a child, there’s no concern. Loving touch is simply loving touch.”

“But what’s the difference?” Maggie had finished braiding Sunstreaker’s hair and twisted to sit on the bench, leaning forward on the table to see Ratchet. “What exactly is merging?”

“Pulses of energy from our sparks,” Starscream answered.

“But I thought that was bonding?”

“No bonding only occurs if the sparks are exposed to each other physically with the intent of bonding them together for life. Merging doesn’t require anything more than the energy pulse,” Ratchet explained.

“And that feels good?”

The resounding ‘yes’ from all of them at the table made her laugh. “Ok then, if it feels good in that way, then how would you merge in a way that’s appropriate for a child?”

Again all gazes shifted back to Ratchet. “It comes down to intent and emotion. My mentor didn’t feel lust or passion for me and I didn’t for him. But there was definitely love. It’s… softer. I’m not quite sure how to explain it in a way that would make sense. Perhaps the difference between snuggling close and making love.” Ratchet shrugged. “It’s a translation issue and I’m tired. Sorry.”

“I think it makes sense. After our bonding, merging didn’t really get passionate until we were a bit older,” Sunstreaker said. “It was just something we needed to do.”

Sideswipe nodded. “I’d forgotten about it being different.”

“You forgot?” Sunstreaker laughed. “Primus! How did you forget? We screamed so loud that first time it changed, our mentor thought we were trying to kill each other.”

“Wait… You’re twins. Brothers…”

“We’re back to the whole Cybertronians don’t have the same sexual taboos humans do thing. And mentors are the ones who generally teach the youngling the proper way to merge. There’s nothing inappropriate in that either,” Starscream said.

“Interesting,” Maggie said. “Can humans merge, do you think?”

“Wanna try and find out?” Sideswipe grinned, leaning forward and casting a look so lecherous he had to have practiced it in front of a mirror. 

Maggie’s face turned red. “I’ll pass for now, thanks,” she mumbled, before hurriedly standing and gathering a few dishes.

“You’re an idiot,” Sunstreaker said. “Now she won’t braid my hair anymore, thinking we’ve got designs on her or something.”

Sideswipe waved him off. “That reaction was worth it.”

 _Get that thought out of your head, Skywarp_ , Thundercracker said.

 _What thought_? he grinned.

 _Don’t tease him, Sky, you know how he gets_ , Starscream said.

Thundercracker stood. _Come on. I can’t keep my eyes open anymore_. Shortly after noon though it was, it was dimly lit in the large open area where the beds were laid out in rows on the floor. It was only supposed to be temporary, but it sure beat sleeping on the cold ground.

They picked an empty mattress, Starscream quickly settling to the center. Thundercracker lay down on his back and sank in, wobbling a bit as Starscream shifted to his side and draped an arm over his waist. Skywarp made it bounce even more as he lay down, and made a show of wriggling in behind Starscream. Thundercracker was drifting off before the wobbling even stopped. Vaguely, he felt something laid gently over him.

~ | ~

He was warm. Better than that. He was cocooned in warmth. And he was clean from that earlier shower. And he no longer had all that tangled hair twisting around his throat. And his midsection no longer cramped from hunger. Oh! And someone had wrapped their arms around him while he slept and pulled him close. It’d been ages since he’d surfaced from a recharge feeling half, or even a quarter, this well rested and safe and comfortable.

He nuzzled his face closer to his bedmate, refusing to come all the way awake just yet. A rumbling chuckle sounded quietly by his right ear.

“Shh,” he said, and burrowed closer to the comforting presence, tightening his arm around a shirt-covered chest. This earned him another chuckle, which brought him a little more awake. As a punishment, he nipped the soft flesh his mouth was pressing against.

“Fraggit, Prime! That hurt!” Ironhide tried to pull himself away.

Optimus smiled and held tighter, nipping again at his oldest and dearest friend’s neck. “Thought you were tough.”

Ironhide let out a strangled little sound and raised the hand not locked under and around Optimus’ shoulders, trying to shove him away. “Your breath was ticklin’ me,” he accused, obviously trying to keep his voice quiet.

Feeling entirely too relaxed and playful, Prime refused to budge. “Tickled huh?” He forced extra air out with the words and snickered when Ironhide jerked. He nibbled in a quick, short row, hoping that such a maneuver tickled as much in this form as it did in their normal bodies, and held back a completely undignified giggle as Ironhide went from squirming to thrashing.

“Am I interrupting something?”

They both went completely still and Optimus tipped his head back, gazing over their pillow to see the Defense Secretary standing above him, hands on hips, a rather amused smile on his face. Will was next to him, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Optimus released Ironhide and received a playful, but still forceful shove as he struggled to untangle himself and sit on the unsteady surface of the air mattress. “No, Secretary Keller,” he said in answer to the question. He fought his way free of the clinging blankets and stood with as much dignity as possible after being caught playing like a youngling.

To his credit, Keller didn’t laugh... too much. “We’ll do whatever we can to help your people, Prime,” he said, motioning Optimus to walk with him. “I know Captain Lennox has been able to arrange a few necessities, and I’ve given him access to funding for anything else that may be needed.”

“Your assistance is greatly appreciated,” Optimus replied. He was going to say more, but paused too long trying to gather his thoughts and the SecDef spoke again.

Keller looked up with a very pointed expression on his face. “Our people owe yours much and are very aware of the sacrifice you made to stop the Decepticons. We’re happy to help. However, many are concerned regarding the continuing threat.”

“There is no longer a threat,” Prime assured calmly. He received a disbelieving look. “As I told your Agent Simmons-”

Keller waved him off. “I’m not claiming that man. And I know what you told him since he came running to me when you all left him behind before flying to Nellis. I also know that it was a blatant lie and that the Decepticons are here.” He pointed at the floor to punctuate his words. “ _Right_ here.” The man glared up at him. “What I don’t know is why you would protect your long-time enemies. The same ones that killed my people and destroyed half a city.”

Optimus debated with himself for a moment on how much to say. The Secretary must have picked up on his reluctance because he sighed. “I can only help if I know what’s going on.”

Optimus crossed his arms over his chest and stated firmly, “The war is over. There are no more Decepticons. Not here on Earth, at any rate.”

“And if more arrive?”

“I have every hope that our current condition will be repaired before that can happen.”

The man frowned. “That was our hope as well.” Prime watched him carefully, waiting. Keller finally sighed again and continued. “We’ve intercepted a signal. The meteor should hit sometime tonight in the northwestern part of the country.”

“It could be more Autobots,” Optimus pointed out.

“It could also be more Decepticons,” Keller rejoined. “We have teams ready to go once it enters the atmosphere and we can get a better bead on the trajectory.”

“Even an Autobot would fight, if they believed they were in danger,” Optimus said.

“Which is why I want you and that new Air Commander Lennox mentioned. What’s his name?”

“Starscream.”

“Yes. Starscream,” Keller repeated. “I would like both of you to be present to help calm the new arrival. Regardless of faction.”

“I’m not entirely sure Starscream should leave our base.”

“Don’t trust him?”

Optimus glared. “On the contrary. I don’t trust you.” The Defense Secretary was completely taken aback, if the shocked expression was anything to go by. Good. “Your people seem entirely too ready to prosecute mere soldiers who were only following orders. Yet I’ve heard nothing of the people involved in holding Megatron prisoner for nearly an Earth century being punished. We’ve been informed of the experiments those same people ran involving the Allspark. Why aren’t they being punished for the atrocities they committed?”

“Atrocities?” Keller sputtered.

“Murdering newly sparked infants doesn’t seem like an atrocity to you?” Prime nearly jumped at the light touch on his elbow. Ironhide. He reigned in his anger. “You were present for one, just before the battle in Mission City.”

“That evil little cell phone?” At Optimus’ nod, Keller shook his head. “So innocent it opened fire on us the instant it came alive!”

“Your ignorance of the technology you were toying with is hardly an excuse for destroying sparklings. Babies, as you humans call them.” Optimus came to his decision. “I will go, alone, with you to the landing site. _I_ will approach the newcomer and _I_ will decide whether he is a threat or not.” Feeling the anger trying to bubble free of his control, Optimus turned and walked away. Better that, than start an argument that would cost his people.

~ | ~

Will watched as Prime stalked off, obviously angry. Secretary Keller gave him a look he couldn’t decipher and then turned away as well. He was left standing beside Ironhide, which only served to remind him all too well of the position he’d just found his friend in. It had looked intimate, despite the silent laughter and playful wrestling. He certainly didn’t play like that with anyone other than Sarah. And _no_. He really didn’t think of himself as homophobic, it was just shocking he supposed, to realize that beings he had always considered the epitome of metallic masculinity were involved with each other in such a… Well, in _that_ way.

“You do realize that in our normal forms we have no gender?” Ironhide said, and Will wondered if his guardian could read his mind.

Will turned to glare at his friend. “And?”

“ _And_ ,” the Autobot said, a hint of exasperation in his deep-pitched voice. “We don’t live by the same constraints as your people.” Ironhide sighed. “Sexual preference doesn’t exist. We care about, and are attracted to, whomever we find desirable.”

“And you find Optimus desirable?” And then Will wanted to take the words back, because he so didn’t want the answer to that.

Ironhide grinned, and again Will wondered if his mind was being read. Ironhide must have decided to spare him though, and continued along a different vein. “We also aren’t anywhere near as careful about how we touch each other. Humans have such odd societal rules on what is appropriate touch. We don’t, beyond a few levels of familiarity and formality. Sadly, and don’t forget that I can and will bend you into an unnatural shape if you tell anyone about this, Prime happens to know just what will tickle me and used it to his advantage. It’s rare that he feels he can relax, and I encourage it when I can.”

“I wouldn’t ever consider putting my mouth on another man’s neck.”

“Why not?” Will gave Ironhide a disbelieving look for even asking that. Ironhide chuckled.

“Because I’m not attracted to men,” Will said in his best ‘well duh!’ voice.

“Not even a little?”

“No!” Will shouted in shock then lowered his voice. “No.”

“Have you really given it any thought?”

What the hell was with all the crazy questions? So he said that. “What the fuck, ‘Hide?”

Ironhide turned to face him. His voice took on a decidedly irritated tone. “In all the systems I’ve been to and all the diverse life found in them, _only_ those that are bi-gendered take issue with males or females choosing mates of their own sex.”

“Only bi-gendered?” Will asked. “So… there are other kinds of people out there like your kind. No gender at all?”

He received a look that clearly called him an idiot. “I’ve been on a planet with five genders. Though three and four are more common.”

“Well, how’s that work?” Will asked, irritated and curious all at once.

“Pretty well for them, but you’ll have to ask Ratchet or Perceptor for the specifics.” Then Ironhide _leered_ at him. “However it works, it sure looked and sounded like fun.”

Will chuckled, shook his head, and sighed. “I'm not sure I want to know. But don't worry." He reached out and clapped a hand to Ironhide’s upper arm, leaving it there in a friendly gesture. "I'll get used to it; just gotta give my brain time to soak it in."

Ironhide’s smile widened and he suddenly grabbed Will in a bear hug.

“Ow! Shit, Hide! Get off!” He struggled free and took a couple steps back, laughing. “Damnit, are you sure you aren’t still made of steel?”

Ironhide laughed and took a few steps towards Will, the Ranger backing away. “Aw, com’ere.”

“No thanks.”

“You boys are gonna wake everyone else. Go play outside.” Sarah smacked them both lightly as she walked by with Annabelle.

“Yes dear,” they said in unison, snickering as she glanced back with a raised brow.

~ | ~

He was moving before he was completely awake. A pained gasp sounded from above his head as his eyes were opening.

Barricade tipped his head back and looked at his hand. It was clasped tightly around a slim wrist. He followed the arm up until he was looking at Sarah Lennox’s face.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. Dinner’s done.” He was surprised at how controlled the woman sounded. None of the pain she had to be feeling seeped into the soft voice or showed on her face. “I’d have left you to sleep since you seemed so out of it, but you guys all really need to eat.”

Barricade eased his grip. Instead of jerking away, her hand came down to his head and stroked over the short, softly prickling fuzz. “You ok?” Sarah asked.

Barricade went still for a moment. She was _touching_ him. “Yes.” His voice came out hoarse and his throat hurt a bit. The woman stroked his head again and he tried to ignore how relaxing the touch was despite being utterly unexpected. She knew what and who he was, and yet she showed no fear. “I apologize. Your wrist will have marks.”

Sarah Lennox flashed him a fast, lopsided smile. “Job hazard, Sugar. I’m a tough chick and pretty sure I’ll survive it. Now come and eat. That little spaz was chattering away about stealing your dinner, if you didn’t show up. Starscream’s currently holding him at bay, but I’m not sure how long he’ll manage.”

Barricade found himself fighting the smirk tugging at his lips and was surprised to find he was able to tolerate the woman. She wasn’t _too_ bad for a pathetic fleshy. Not whining or crying that he injured her, and showing fearlessness that, were she one of his own kind, he’d have to respect.

He sat, pulling the blanket covering him free and following after her. Barricade rubbed at his face and eyes, only just realizing how deeply asleep he must have been not to notice his partner leaving the bed.

Frenzy grinned up at him as he sat beside the little hacker on the bench. “Saved ya a seat.”

Barricade grunted in response, looking at the food.

“I know it’s a bit bland,” Sarah announced to the group, “but poor Jazz and Perceptor learned the hard way what seasoned and spicy foods do to systems not used to actually eating. Let’s leave it at ‘Not Pretty,’” Sarah turned a half hearted glare at Perceptor, “and avoid the descriptive analysis.”

The Autobot scientist chuckled and began eating, so Barricade assumed that it was acceptable to begin as well. Frenzy certainly wasn’t holding back. They’d been given steamed vegetables, more assorted fruits, a small chunk of bread with-

“Look!” Frenzy chirped, and elbowed Thundercracker next to him. “Know what this is?”

“No,” Thundercracker said, mildly irritated and rubbing at his side. Barricade groaned.

“It’s _honey_.” Frenzy sucked some off one finger, making quite a show out of enjoying it before leaning forward and looking at the Air Commander.

Starscream had one white brow arched high. “No.”

“Ya don’t even know-“

“Oh yes I do, glitch. Now put all that knowledge of human customs to use and eat politely.” When the tiny blonde opened his mouth to protest, Starscream cut across him again, “That’s an order,” then went back to his own meal.

Discussion over.

Barricade smirked at the kid when he looked up at him, then turned back to his plate, intent on satisfying his hunger.

Alas, it was not going to be peaceful.

“So wait, I know all the Autobots. And I know Frenzy and Starscream,” Sam was saying. “So, who are you other three and when did you get to Earth?”

Barricade sighed as Starscream repeated introductions, saving the hunter for last and grinning mischievously. “Of course you know Barricade.” Sam blinked.

“He’s the cop car we were running from,” Bumblebee informed him.

Barricade was rather impressed with how calmly Bumblebee said it. They’d been harassing each other ever since catching the other’s signal years ago.

“What?” Sam squeaked.

“Wait!” Mikaela said, and put her fork down, looking around Sam to Bumblebee. “Giant toy death match?” The Autobot nodded and Barricade fought the urge to grin. This was shaping up to be almost funny. Sam was staring at him, mouth working like a fish, eyes oh so very wide in fear.

Ok. It was funny.

Unable to resist, Barricade growled in the deepest tone he could manage and smirked. “Greetings, ladies’ man two one seven.”

A small ‘eek’ finally escaped Sam’s throat. Frenzy was cackling in glee. “ _Shit!_ ” Sam shouted. Bumblebee reached out, keeping Sam from toppling over in his haste to run, and casting a glare at Barricade. Barricade shrugged and turned his eyes back to Sam.

“He’s… He’s… _the Mustang from Hell_!”

"Yes, yes, yes, he's the Mustang from hell that was after you," Starscream said in a bored tone before looking around, arms spread. "Anyone else have any ‘Oh shit’ moments they'd like to get out in the open so we can get past all this?!"

At the next table over, Sideswipe stood abruptly, mouth agape and finger pointed towards the seekers. “Oh _shit_!”

Skywarp jumped to his feet only an instant behind the Autobot, pointing and shouting, “It’s _you_!”

Both were laughing hard as their mates pulled them back down, but the clowns had done well in breaking the tension. Barricade grinned and turned back to his meal.

~ | ~

Sarah glanced up from her seat over in a quiet corner, well away from the conversations and noise of the tables, to see the slim, black-haired Decepticon walking towards her. She was a bit surprised he could even walk, but then Will had mentioned them holding up better than expected, and they had all cleaned up pretty well. Curious and wanting to be friendly, she smiled up at him. “You’re Sky- Uh… darn. Sky-what?”

“Skywarp,” he supplied, and knelt beside the seat. “But Sky works.” He tipped his head around, obviously trying to see what Annabelle was doing. She grinned and glanced down at her half-asleep daughter, checking herself a little self-consciously, but her shirt and curled fingers were blocking the view discreetly, the rest hidden by the infant.

“What’s it doing to you?”

Sarah gave a slight, surprised laugh. “ _She_ is a girl. And her name is Annabelle.”

“Oooh-kay,” Skywarp said, and looked up into Sarah’s face. “And what is _Annabelle_ doing to you?”

“I’m feeding her. Babies her age can’t eat regular food, so she takes her nourishment from me. It’s called nursing.”

He sat back on his heels, a curious frown creasing his brow. “So there’s food inside you?”

She chuckled. “Yeah. Special baby food. Milk. She’s just started eating solids. Smashed up fruits mostly and rice cereal, but I don’t think she likes it much yet.”

“Is it good?”

“The milk she gets from me? Yeah, she likes it.” Sarah saw Will approaching, trying to look like he wasn’t worried.

“She’s awfully small,” Skywarp said. “What was the point of making something that helpless?”

Sarah blinked. _Oh. Well, duh woman, of course they aren’t born and grow like humans_. “All babies are born this small. Smaller in fact. She’s about twice the size she was when I first had her. She’ll grow up and in about eighteen years be around my size.”

Shocked indigo eyes flicked up to hers. “Really? She’ll just get bigger? All on her own, no upgrades or anything?”

“Yep.”

He seemed to consider the new information for a few moments. “Is it the food?”

Sarah grinned. “Well without good food, all humans suffer. So yeah, that does play a big part in her development.”

“Can I try?”

She blinked, surely he wasn’t asking to... “Try what?”

“Nursing,” he said, as though that should be obvious.

Will had come close enough to hear by then, and answered before Sarah could correct the Decepticon. “Hell no, you can’t try nursing. Not unless you want me to bust your skinny ass all the way back out to the woods!”

Skywarp frowned, his tone matter-of-fact. “I doubt you could, but what’s the big deal? Annabelle’s doing it.” Will was floundering and before Sarah could intervene, Skywarp supplied his own reason for Will being upset. “Ohh! You think I’d take nourishment from the sparkling? I should be insulted, but I suppose it’s just a difference in the way our people think. Frenzy’s always saying humans are weird about things we don’t even think about.”

Sarah was now biting her tongue to keep from laughing out loud and disturbing Annabelle.

Skywarp continued, not realizing the consternation he was causing. He gently stroked his fingers over Annabelle’s wrist and hand. “We cherish our young. I wouldn’t take her food. I meant after, if there’s any left.” He looked up at Sarah. “Especially if that’s what will help her grow so she’s not so fraggin’ helpless. Even Soundwave’s creations weren’t like this, I don’t think.”

“Sorry, Sky, even if there’s any milk left, I can’t nurse you.”

“Why not? I mean it looks like she’s just sucking it out of you. Can’t be that hard.”

Will was sputtering.

“No, sweetie,” Sarah chuckled, glancing at Will and laughing at her husband’s response. “It’d be inappropriate. Grown men don’t put their mouths on a woman’s breast unless they’re lovers.”

“Oh!” His eyes went wide with understanding. 

Or so she thought. 

“You would require pleasure as payment? I don’t know how humans do that yet. But I should probably learn anyway.”

Skywarp was saved from her husband by his own mates appearing, the darker blonde - shoot, Sarah couldn’t remember his name - looking displeased with him, and Starscream trying not to burst into laughter. Sarah gave up and laughed too, trying to keep it soft so Annabelle wouldn’t wake and jerk away. Will was red in the face, his hands on his hips and obviously debating the chances of beating the Decepticon with the other’s mates so close, and not getting his ass handed to him.

“No. No, definitely not. Will’s my mate. He’s the only one allowed to give me pleasure. And vice versa.”

“Oh.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Come on, ‘Warp. Her mate’s about to scrap you and if he doesn’t, Thundercracker just might.”

Sarah watched a pouty bottom lip slide out, and those rather amazing eyes of his shifted up to Starscream. “I was just trying to learn stuff and be nice.”

Skywarp was tugged to his feet. “Back to bed,” Thundercracker said, and pushed Skywarp in the direction of the sleeping area.

Will glared at their backs. “If he touches you-“

“Oh, get over it. He was completely innocent in his curiosity,” Sarah said, and snickered again. “That was priceless.”

“He was trying to inspect your boob, baby! He offered to-”

“Oh God, Will, get a grip. They aren’t like us. Besides, he’s married to two, not one, _two_ hotties. He’s not going to be chasing my tail.”

Her husband sputtered again before finally managing to squawk out, “Hotties?!”

“Keep your voice down. You’ll wake Anna.” Sarah giggled again. Sometimes he was just too easy to rile up.

~ | ~

“I do not like you going alone,” Prowl said quietly.

“Me either.”

“Yeah.”

Ironhide and then Jazz agreed.

“And why are you going alone? You do realize if whoever it is, is a Decepticon, you’re likely to have a fight on your hands,” Starscream pointed out. He was sulking about being left behind, arms crossed over his chest and a frown marring his features.

“They _suggested_ I bring you Starscream. I do not trust their desire to remove you from this base. While here, you and the others are safe from their sense of wartime justice.” Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t have time to argue this and I wasn’t asking for council. I was informing my officers of my decision. Prowl, you are in command until my return.” The tactician nodded, but continued to look displeased. “Starscream, stay near Prowl. If our new arrivals are Decepticons, I want you to talk to them.”

“Good luck with that,” the seeker grumbled.

“How do you even know they’d listen to ya?” Ironhide asked the Air Commander. “Not like you were the popular choice. Even we know that.”

Starscream glared. “When I left this planet after Megatron’s fall, I sent a signal saying if any were willing to answer to me, fine, come to Earth. Everyone else can bicker amongst themselves and blow themselves to the Pits for all I care. Anyone landing here would have to answer to me.”

“Huh. An’ no one’s showed up yet. ‘Magine that.” Jazz snickered. Starscream glared.

“That cannot be guaranteed,” Prowl stated, and turned his gaze back to Optimus. “Which is why I think a full contingent should go. Take the twins. Take Barricade. If nothing else, he’s a strong and vicious fighter. Bluestreak should also go. True we have not tried him yet with human weaponry, but he’s the best sharpshooter we have. He’s likely to be an asset.”

“Barricade is also wanted by the government-“ Optimus began.

“And you don’t command my people to go anywhere, Autobot!” Starscream snapped at Prowl.

Optimus growled. “Enough! You have your orders. I will return.” With that, he spun on his heel and marched to the door where Keller waited. He understood their concerns, but he would not risk anyone else’s life at the hands of the humans. Things were entirely too unstable. At least here in their own territory, they would be safe.

Keller waited until they were outside. “They may have a point. You’re the leader. Shouldn’t you be the one they protect?”

Optimus was irritated the human had heard part of the conversation. “We’ve already discussed this.” Prime reached the waiting car first and stepped in. It was large inside, with two bench seats facing one another.

The SecDef joined him, sitting on the opposite bench facing the back of the car and Optimus. “My personal anger over the destruction the Decepticons caused aside, leaders are the ones we protect. I’d never let the President run off to a possibly hostile meeting without so much as a guard.”

“Your president has not been a warrior for a few million years. I’m alive because I have survived things you can’t even begin to imagine. I can’t count how many times I’ve thrown myself between harm and one of my people. As leader, it is my responsibility to protect them. Their lives are important to me.”

Secretary Keller seemed to consider for a few moments. Optimus looked out the window at the small waiting jet they were approaching. “You’re a good leader, Prime. Too many in our world don’t think the way you do.” Prime looked back at the man, head inclining briefly in acknowledgement of the compliment. “We’ll be flying to southern Montana. Should hopefully land before the newcomers do. On the plane we won’t be able to talk so easily, so I’m gonna say this now. Regardless of who lands, I _really_ hope they’re Autobots.”

The car pulled to a stop and the door was opened. Optimus didn’t have the chance to clarify what the SecDef was saying. He followed Keller to the small jet, and then spent the entire flight catching up on his sleep.

The military vehicle sat idling as they stepped from the aircraft.

“Secretary,” a man in uniform greeted. “We’ve got them coming in, in approximately half an hour. Should be able to make the projected landing site within that time frame.” The man’s eyes turned up to Prime’s.

“There’s more than one?” Prime asked.

“Two, so I’m told. General Bradley, this is Optimus Prime. He’s the Cybertronian leader and here to help calm the new arrivals should they end up facing the same transformation he and the others have.” Keller turned to him. “Prime, this is General Bradley. He’ll be heading up any retrievals if others find their way here. After tonight, I’ll be informed, but we’re going to leave it to him to report to you when there’s incoming, and arrange for you or any delegation you choose to meet them.” Optimus gave the man a curt nod, receiving one in return.

They began walking to the waiting vehicle. The two humans chatted amicably enough during the drive. It was as they neared the projected landing zone that Prime saw his concerns realized.

“Secretary Keller,” he broke in, and motioned to the many heavily armed troops and military vehicles. “This will be viewed as a threat no matter who lands.” He left off the fact that they might chose to alter their course if they detected the threat. He’d save that information. “I am not immediately recognizable either.”

“And your point is?” the general asked.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the man’s tone. “My point _soldier_ , is that you’re asking for a fight from beings who severely outgun you and are only just coming fully online from space travel stasis. Their initial reaction will be to protect themselves regardless of which faction they belong to.” He turned to Keller. “I want the men and their weapons back a full kilometer from the zone. You can still effectively contain anyone who may attempt to flee. I will wait for the arrival and call you once I’m certain they are online, and functioning as well as listening.”

“Unacceptable,” General Bradley said. He was cut off by the SecDef.

“A kilometer is too far. It’s thick forest in much of this area. We’ll pull back half that.”

Optimus nodded, but the general was still against it.

“Secretary Keller, I must insist. We’re dealing with a _proven dangerous **alien**_ race. If they’re so advanced, they should be expecting a strong military presence upon arrival.”

“My people were offered sanctuary by your government,” Optimus said, careful to keep his voice on the border of diplomatic indignation. Xenophobic. They’d encountered races like this before. And wasn’t that why the country of their residence wished to keep their true identities and origins a secret? Most humans thought of aliens as nothing more than an entertaining bad guy to decimate if they dared show their hideous faces Earth-side.

“Then they should be landing on your sanctuary and not in rural Montana.”

 _Yes, they should_ , Optimus thought, making a mental note to discuss the possibility of setting up a beacon for any more arrivals.

A radio came to life. “Five minutes,” a nameless voice reported.

The vehicle stopped and Optimus stepped out, patting his pocket to be sure the cell phone was still there after the bumpy ride. He turned his gaze up. Far above there was a point of light, different from the stars. He looked to Keller and waited while the man stared at him for a moment.

“Get on the horn and have everyone fall back half a kilometer.”

“Secre-“

“That’s an order, General,” the SecDef said calmly, watching the sky. “Mind if I stick around?” he asked Prime.

“You may, but please stay here.” Optimus said, and began walking further into the large field.

The rumble became distinct as the point of light came closer, growing and dividing.

Optimus felt a thrill jolt through his chest. Two. There were two more survivors. In that moment he didn’t care whether they were Autobots or Decepticons. There were two more of his kind coming in alive and safe.

He glanced around. The military had pulled back and Keller had stayed back to allow him his space.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the SecDef. The man seemed to genuinely want to help them, was pleasant enough and even seemed to like them. Optimus could see past the part that was politician. Not like he didn’t have experience in dealing with that profession. Of course, looking back and remembering what Starscream had so recently told him, he had been so woefully naïve.

Lessons learned. At least now he could understand how the Secretary of Defense would say one thing and possibly mean another. How the man’s hands might be tied by those higher up and therefore, even if he wanted to help, might not always be able to do so.

Optimus was not stupid. They were being granted funds _for now_. He would need to pull everyone together in the next day or so, and discuss options for their independent survival in capitalist America. It was something he’d been meaning to do at any rate, so the Cybertronians’ small portion of territory could be self-sufficient.

He watched the sky, judging as best he could the angle and the most likely landing spot. Prime looked back and forth a few times, then turned to his left and began walking again. They would be coming in much further from his current position. Optimus wouldn’t be in the way when they landed, but would be close enough to call out once the stasis pod began to open. That would also put more space between the SecDef and himself. Good.

He walked until the roar became nearly unbearable and Optimus could actually feel the heat. The field lit up.

And then they landed.

The ground shook and Prime stopped walking, surprised that he nearly lost his balance. One of the pods hit and slid, digging a deep furrow before coming to a stop. The second bounced like a skipping stone twice before it ground to a stop as well.

Optimus ran forward to the closest pod, the one that didn’t bounce. He’d know by looking at it whether they were friend or foe. He nearly sagged in relief to see it was an Autobot.

“Unknown Autobot, this is Optimus Prime. Respond,” he called loudly and clearly.

Clicks and whirls sounded and the Autobot leader stepped to the edge of the pit, watching as the pod and protoform unfolded. He repeated his hail, stepping back as bright blue optics came online and the mech rose. Prime could hear the same sounds from further to his left, but kept his gaze on this newcomer. He only needed to get one to listen and then the newcomers could share the information Prime had for them.

“You’re awfully short, boss.” Color washed over the dark gray form, and before him stood Hotrod. More maroon than red, with his favored bright orange-yellow flames.

“It’s a long story, Hotrod. Who’s with you?” Prime asked, intentionally calling the new mech by his designation.

The young mech stood tall and Optimus assumed he was sending a message to the other. Hotrod stepped out of the pit and they both watched the other come closer.

Optimus smiled. “Tracks,” he called out, as soon as he recognized the other.

“Well, isn’t this interesting?” the blue mech said, walking closer.

“We’ve been in this human form for six of this planet’s rotation cycles now. Unfortunately we do not know what caused it. We have a base of operations established but incomplete, and our sudden change has placed us in a precarious predicament with the local government. Some are less than welcoming of our presence.”

“I hear an ‘and’ in there somewhere,” Tracks said, sitting carefully near where Optimus stood. Hotrod copied the movement.

Prime sighed. “And we aren’t sure if this condition will affect any new arrivals. I feel it’s best we return to base quickly. It’ll be a short flight in a transport, and then I can fill you in on the rest.” He turned and began walking back towards Keller, the mechs following. He sighed again. “There is one more thing.”

“Oh yay!” Hotrod snickered.

Optimus grinned despite the seriousness, remembering how young so many of his troops were. “We have a standing treaty with the last few remaining Decepticons. They also live at the base and have been invaluable at times in the last few days.”

They had both stopped and Prime knew they were staring but he kept walking, pulling the phone from his pocket. He dialed the base first.

“Prowl here.”

“I have retrieved Hotrod and Tracks. With any luck, we’ll be arriving back on base within a few hours,” Prime relayed.

“That is good.” There was a slight pause. “What form are they in?”

Optimus smiled. “Mech. They-“

A pained growl interrupted him.

“Prime?” Prowl asked.

He turned around and swore roundly. “Prowl,” Optimus said. “It looks as if it takes a short time for the transformation to take affect. They’re changing now. Let me contact Keller. I’ll report back then. Prime out.”

He dialed the Secretary’s number. Optimus stepped back quickly as Hotrod tipped over, unconscious. Tracks was next. He watched in awe, trying to remember as much of the transformation as he could. Even the smallest detail could aid them in determining the cause.

Damn that it had to happen, though. If they had stayed in their natural form, it would have been leverage they desperately needed. At least he should be able to help them with the transition, plus, they’d had some warning. And they wouldn’t have to hike through the wilderness for a week.

Prime could hear the SecDef talking, but he was too busy watching his people. Tiny bursts of light seemed to be rising from within them, more and more, faster and faster. There was no way the humans were not seeing this. Between both of them it became too bright, and Optimus was forced to turn his back, eyes squeezing shut as the light became painful.

Then, without a single sound, it was black again. More so, now that his night vision had been completely ruined by the brightness.

Optimus put the phone to his ear. “Secretary.”

“They’ve changed too, haven’t they?” The man sounded disappointed as well.

“Yes. But the good news is, that they are Autobots. Tracks and Hotrod. Good soldiers.” Optimus moved closer. Where Hotrod had fallen, there now lay a fair-skinned man, probably half a foot or so shorter than Optimus. Even in the dark, it was easy to see he had deep red hair.

Prime bent and rolled him to his side, brushing back the mass of scarlet. Hotrod seemed fine, so he moved on to where Tracks had fallen. He was slightly larger than Hotrod, and lay spread-eagled on the ground. Black hair fanned out in the long grasses.

“I have no idea how long they will remain unconscious. Perhaps carrying them back to base would be best.”

“Agreed. I’m on my way, and I’ll call Bradley to let him know he can send the boys home.”

“Very well. I will report to my people.” Prime hung up. The conversation with Prowl was brief. Optimus gave a short version of what he witnessed, promising a fuller telling when they arrived home. The tactician also warned him that Sarah was ‘on the war path,’ as Ironhide put it, and threatening to ‘force feed’ everyone if they tried to put up a fight over eating at least one more meal tonight.

Prime chuckled as he ended the call. He would need to remember to speak with the woman. They had much to learn about living as humans, and for all that he was grateful for her help, they could not depend on her indefinitely or without payment of some sort.

~ | ~

Ratchet chuckled softly, listening to the seekers as Sarah headed back to her “kitchen.” She’d drafted the human teens to help her with setting up what was jokingly being called “second dinner.”

“I thought the females were weaker?” Skywarp mused. Thundercracker and Starscream looked at him. 

“You disagree?” Starscream asked. He sounded more curious than argumentative, and the medic cocked a grin at Sideswipe, realizing his mate was also paying attention to the hushed conversation.

“Well, your face is still a bit red from Mikaela’s slap, and all the men do exactly as Sarah commands without question, including her mate. Even Ironhide and Barricade don’t argue with _her_.”

Ratchet grinned. “Beware the females. They have a power our people can’t understand.” Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snickered.

“There you are!” Sarah exclaimed as Prowl entered the eating area. “Sit. Eat.”

“Prime is on his way,” Prowl said.

“How long ‘til he gets here?” Captain Lennox asked.

“He said within a couple hours. Tracks and Hotrod are with him.” The twins groaned. “And they’ve also changed,” Prowl finished, glaring at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

“Then you have time to eat,” Sarah cut back in. She turned away, fully expecting to be obeyed, and it was with a heavy amount of amusement that Ratchet watched Prowl sit beside Jazz without so much as flickering an eyelash.

“See!” Skywarp exclaimed, gesturing. There was a good deal of laughter by those who knew what he was talking about, and plates were filled lest Sarah return and see she wasn’t being obeyed.

“So why is it so bad that this Tracks and Hotrod are coming? Those names sound familiar but I can’t place them,” Starscream asked, around a mouthful of bread.

Ratchet’s mates began talking at once.

“Stuck up-“

“Dumb as a post-“

“-Aft-headed-“

“-Moron-“

“-Wouldn’t know real style if it punched-“

“-Can’t find his aft with both-“

“-him in the face. _Which I have_ ,” Sunstreaker said, while pointing his fork at Starscream.

“-hands, a GPS, _and_ a map,” Sideswipe finished.

Awed silence reigned. Skywarp’s snicker was quickly followed by Thundercracker’s deep chuckle, and Frenzy’s high-pitched giggle. It didn’t take long before most of them were laughing. Even Prowl chuckled.

“Might be funny, but it’s also true,” Sideswipe grinned.

~

Later, Ratchet was lying with the twins on their mattress and waiting. He wasn’t going to sleep until he’d seen the new arrivals and made sure they were fine. He listened, both annoyed and amused, as his mates whined to each other about Hotrod and Tracks.

Tracks and Sunstreaker’s rivalry was practically legend. Biased or not, Ratchet did think Sunny was better looking, but Tracks was known for being friendlier. Of course, there were Decepticons friendlier than Sunstreaker.

Sudden silence echoed through the bond before Sideswipe cracked up, slapping his twin’s shoulder.

Ratchet offered a sheepish smile. “I’m not complaining.”

Sunstreaker glared.

Sideswipe hooted with laughter until his twin turned and punched him hard in the shoulder. The warrior stopped long enough to give his brother an incredulous look before bursting into hysterics again. “Ahhhhhh hahahaha! Oh stars! Hahaha! So true!”

The laughter was cut off by screams.

“Ratchet!” Optimus bellowed, as he and a small contingent burst through the door.

Lennox and his crew were already moving. Ratchet leapt to his feet and dashed for the medbay, Hausen following him.

“Tracks reacted badly!” Prime shouted to Ratchet. He and a human man carried a struggling Tracks to the medbay.

Keller stepped in, another human in uniform following.

“Hold him down!” Hausen shouted over the screams. Optimus practically lay over Tracks’ chest, the man carrying his legs followed the Autobot leader’s example and Ratchet grabbed the nearest arm, pinning it to the medical table.

“Easy with that,” the medic ordered, as Hausen flicked the hurriedly loaded needle, pushing the plunger until the air was all gone and injecting the sedative into Tracks.

Tracks continued to fight for few seconds, then the screams trailed off and he went limp. Hausen moved for a blood pressure cuff and Ratchet shooed Prime and the human off of his patient. Ratchet looked up at the red-haired man he figured must be Hotrod.

 _I don’t want a word of complaint_! he told his mates. _Both of you get in here and take Hotrod to Bumblebee and Bluestreak._

 _Yessss, mahstah_ , Sideswipe responded, in a horrible impression of the hunchback human from an old Frankenstein movie they’d watched a few weeks ago.

The medic rolled his eyes, still watching the concerned face of the redhead. “Hotrod.”

Round, blue-green eyes shifted, looking at Ratchet with a dazed expression.

“Are you hurt? Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Sorta. I mean, no, I’m not hurt. I’ll be ok. Everyone else is ok, right? I’ll be ok.” His voice was soft, confused and he looked back at Tracks. “Will he be ok?”

“We’ll take care of him,” Ratchet said.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker arrived, quietly collecting the rattled young man and leading him away.

“Shit!” Hausen swore and spun away.

“What?” Ratchet was all business again.

“I gave him a regular dose to calm him, he should have only gone loopy, not unconscious, and now his pressure’s dropping.” The Ranger turned back with an IV line and quickly began a drip. “This should help flush it. Fuck! I don’t want to have to jolt him with adrenaline.”

Ratchet growled. “No more medicating at full doses for us. Half doses, and only in emergencies.” He muttered a string of curses, snatching and hooking up the electronic blood pressure monitor. He swore again, a scratchy Cybertronian word causing Optimus’ eyebrow to rise.

“Prime,” Prowl called out from the door.

Prime looked over his shoulder at Prowl, then turned back to Ratchet. “I’ll send Ironhide in case Tracks wakes and you need some muscle.”

Ratchet nodded, waving the other out. Keller and the two humans left, as well.

The monitor blipped then, a single, continuous tone . “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!” Hausen swore. He spun about and before Ratchet could stop him or question just what the frag he was doing, the man slammed a staggeringly large needle through Tracks’ chest.

The machine blipped again, but any further sounds were drowned out by the terrified scream from the warrior on the table. He went silent for a moment as the needle was removed, and Ironhide rushed in. _Thank Primus_! Ratchet thought. Wide, absolutely horrorstricken eyes followed the needle, and Tracks began screaming again, flailing, and trying to roll off the table.

Ironhide wasted no time and leapt onto the table with him, sitting on Track’s thighs and pinning his wrists next to his head. “Tracks! Calm down, soldier! That’s an order!” Ironhide shouted.

Ratchet carefully watched the monitor, listening to the hysterical babbling now coming from his patient. He was crying and beyond listening to Ironhide, who kept assuring him that he was fine, this form was actually kinda fun, relax, we’ll get it fixed, fraggin’ hold still already!

Ratchet ordered Hausen out, saying he’d bellow if the man was needed, none too pleased with the Ranger at the moment. 

Ironhide stayed where he was until Tracks wore himself out, his voice long since faded, still crying even as he lost consciousness again. Ironhide relaxed his grip and climbed down from the table, rubbing at his lower back. “Damned kid took so long ta shut up, he kinked my back.”

“Poor baby,” Ratchet said wryly. Their staring contest was interrupted when the twins returned. “How’s Hotrod?”

Sideswipe shrugged. “Prime took him from us when he came out of his meeting and talked to him for a while.”

“Time for bed. Let’s go,” Sunstreaker said, casting a quick and sneering look at Tracks.

“I’m not leaving my patient,” Ratchet stated.

“You need to rest,” Sunstreaker shot back, arms crossing over his chest.

~ | ~

Ironhide left the medbay, shaking his head. It was odd to feel sympathy for Sideswipe, but really, between Sunstreaker's and Ratchet's tempers, he was surprised Sideswipe was still sane. With Ratchet's insistence on staying with Tracks, and Sunstreaker's demands that Ratchet come to bed and sleep _now_ , Ironhide really had no idea how good ol’ Siders managed it. 

Then the fool had actually tried to get in the middle of that battle of wills. Ironhide had barely pulled Sideswipe out of the path of, well, he didn't know what it was really. Some medical thing he was sure, since it'd been draped around Ratchet's neck before being launched with amazing speed and accuracy at Sideswipe's head. Ironhide had simply dragged Sideswipe from the medbay and over to the air mattress the three had shared during their daytime naps.

"Ya gonna help me or stare, Sides?" Well, that'd gotten the kid moving, and both of them slammed back into medical and dropped the air mattress right next to the fighting couple. Ironhide figured he had done enough to avert a war and left, while Sideswipe smiled smugly at his mates.

Ironhide sighed. At least Hotrod was ok. True the poor kid didn't have more than two microchips to rub together for a processed thought, but Tracks provided so much drama that dealing with a frantic Hotrod would have just put the last nail in his coffin, as Will liked to say. He paced quietly towards his own bed, mindful that most were already asleep.

He paused and stared. Optimus was already there and sprawled dead center on the bed. Ironhide took in the sight, remembering Will's questions and words from earlier. He'd left off quite a bit, understanding his friend's need for time to process the new information. Irritating though it was, he didn’t want Will to be nervous around him. Ironhide had done enough internet research on humans and their mating habits to know that men did pair with men, but it wasn’t well accepted, especially among the males. Then again, it was improving as was most of their outlook on sexual activity.

It really had been a long time though, since Ironhide had shared his spark. The war and constantly moving from planet to planet had left little time for the more pleasurable side of friendship. When release became just one of those things one _had_ to do, it was generally self serve and even that wasn't something any of them had time to really enjoy. It’d be a very pleasant change of pace to relax and engage in a proper merging again.

It’d been a _long_ time. _And yes, Will, I **do** find Optimus desirable. Even in this form_. Prime lay flopped on his back, heels resting on the floor, legs slightly spread, one arm slung over his head and the other resting over his stomach. It was almost… suggestive, though he knew how utterly exhausted Prime was and that the pose wasn’t intentional. Human bodies simply couldn’t go as long as mech forms could. Terribly inefficient creatures. It was amazing that they’d all survived, really.

One cobalt eye cracked open. “Are you going to stare at me all night?”

Ironhide grunted in acknowledgement, just a little surprised Optimus was still awake. _Processor, brain, is probably runnin’ in circles over all this_. “Just might,” he said.

Optimus shifted to the side, holding out a hand in invitation. “Time to recharge,” he murmured.

Ironhide grinned as he situated himself close to Optimus. “Aww, but I wanted to stare all night atcher purty face.” Prime’s eyes opened in a glare and Ironhide chuckled. Optimus had never been comfortable with the fact that he was attractive. Ironhide had known him since before he took on the post of Prime and even then, Optimus had been overly shy and sensitive of his good looks. A fact the older mech never tired of needling him about.

“Need a repeat of your earlier lesson?” Prime growled.

“I was thinkin’ about it.” Ironhide suddenly switched his gaze past Optimus’ shoulder. “Well looky there.” Prime glanced back in time to see Jazz dragging a not-so-reluctant-looking Prowl into the men’s locker room. The sound of a lock snapping into place made him smile. “Hmm. Guess that narrows our options down.”

“What?” Optimus twisted his head around so fast he made himself wince.

“Well, we can’t very well stay out here. You get loud sometimes.” Ironhide fought against the laugh trying to break free.

“You can’t be serious.”

Ironhide shrugged, twisting and wriggling himself into a more comfortable position on his back with his arms crossed on his chest. “If you don’t want to…”

“That’s not about to work on me. Good night.”

Ironhide grinned and turned back over to his side. The move placed him nearly nose to nose with Optimus and he stared. He’d only gotten to eighteen when Prime’s eyes snapped back open and he fixed Ironhide with a glare that had sent many stumbling to obey. “That’s not about to work on me,” Ironhide parroted. The glare hardened. Ironhide grinned, unrepentant. “Come on.” He gripped the nearest hand and stood up. Prime had no choice but to follow or create a ruckus that would wake the rest of the sleeping people.

“Where are you dragging me?” Prime demanded in a whisper.

“Girls’ showers,” Ironhide whispered back.

Optimus jerked to a halt at that, but Ironhide was expecting it. He gave a solid tug as he opened the door, effectively slinging Prime into the dark locker room. Ironhide quietly turned the lock and flicked on one light switch, activating the lights above them.

“What if someone needs to use the facilities?” 

Ironhide gave Optimus a serious look. “If you really don’t want this, you can go. But I know you well enough to know when you’re protesting because you think you should, not because you don’t want to.” He almost smirked at the confused look that got him. “Am I wrong?”

Optimus relaxed and smiled, realizing the truth of the statement. “No. You know me too well, old friend.”

“Good, then shut up.”

Flirty now that he had decided just to go with it, Optimus leaned back against the wall beside the door. “Make me.”

Ironhide was pretty sure his smile was both hungry and predatory when the grin slipped off Prime’s face. He stepped close and pressed a light, nearly chaste kiss to Optimus’ lips then stepped back, folding his arms over his chest and fighting back a laugh.

Optimus growled. How had he forgotten what a tease Ironhide could be? He took in the smirk, matched it with one of his own and reached out to grip Ironhide by his shirt. “If you really don’t want this you can go,” he purred, as he pulled the unresisting man to him. He slid his feet further apart and leaned back against the wall to put their faces level before kissing Ironhide with every last one of the pent-up emotions he’d been containing for nearly a week. Maybe even longer than that.

He whipped his free arm around Ironhide’s back when the other’s knees gave, and he couldn’t resist a triumphant chuckle. That earned him a nip to his bottom lip that was not in any way painful, and quite a few ways arousing.

“Take it off,” Ironhide murmured, tugging at Prime’s shirt without breaking the kiss. Optimus obeyed by raising the fist he still had wrapped in the other’s shirt. Ironhide laughed, pulling back and slipping free of the garment, and moved his hands to the bottom of Prime’s, dragging it off too. 

Lips crashed back together, and Optimus moaned despite his desire to remain quiet. So much was different in this form. The most obvious at the moment, being how hotly wet Ironhide’s tongue was as it caressed his own. He moaned again and heard the rumbling growl that issued from his lover. Insistent hands tugged at the closures of his jeans. Optimus reciprocated, and in a flurry of lustful, desperate movements, they shed their remaining clothes and pressed back together.

Ironhide growled into the renewed kiss, pressing harder. Prime sucked in a breath as every part of him from the base of his neck to the muscular curve of his rump came into contact with the cold wall tiles. In mech form, he’d never have noticed. Oh, but now, now he had cool ceramic against his back and hot flesh against his front, and the contrast was nothing short of delicious. Ironhide rocked his hips and heat crept from the juncture of Optimus’ thighs and pooled low in his abdomen. He flared out his spark energy without thinking, and both he and Ironhide froze on a surprised gasp.

“Oh,” Optimus said.

Ironhide snickered. “Oh, indeed. I wasn’t sure that was an option.”

Prime grinned. “Good thing it is. I hadn’t thought to ask Ratchet how male humans mate.”

Ironhide leered. “I don’t need to ask.” He growled and pressed back in, chest to chest, pulsing his own spark in a sharp double throb that nearly sank Prime to the floor. Optimus moaned and swept into another fiery kiss. Ironhide thrust his hips forward again, a length of hard flesh sliding against Prime’s own.

It took a shamefully short amount of time before Optimus felt the first racing tremors of spark release begin. He clung to Ironhide with mouth and arms, pleased with every erotic moan and growl he pulled from the other. So close. Too soon. He was about to pull away, try to disengage and slow their pace, when Ironhide exploded in release. Optimus tore his mouth away as sheer bliss ripped through his chest, shot straight to the pit of his stomach, and he shouted with his own overload.

He blinked in surprise to find himself half slumped on the floor with Ironhide holding him up. “What…?”

Ironhide chuckled. “Looks like if it’s intense enough, humans have to reset too.”

Optimus pulled back a little and sat on his heels. “How long?” he asked in shocked confusion.

Ironhide laughed again. “I was going to ask you the same. You shouldn’t deny yourself like that. Can’t be healthy. And you didn’t really black out. More like, swooned a bit.” He smiled broadly. “Guess I still got it, huh?”

Prime grinned and swept a sleepy, sated gaze over Ironhide. His eyes landed on something else. “What’s this?” He touched a finger to a spot of slick lubricant on Ironhide’s stomach.

“That’s what happens to human bodies when they mate and release.”

Optimus frowned. “Messy creatures.” 

Ironhide barked out a surprised laugh. “Yes, you are.” 

Prime blinked, only just realizing what he’d said. He felt his face heat. Had one of the real humans heard, they’d probably be quite offended. 

“Aww, don’t worry about it, Optimus. This is all gonna take time to get used to.” Ironhide kissed Prime gently. “Let’s get to bed. I can show ya all that another time.”

Optimus let himself be tugged to his feet. Exhaustion was pulling him down fast and he leaned heavily on Ironhide. He thanked Primus again that they were all safely back at base, and stumbled along as his friend guided him back to their bed.

~ | ~

“Ya’re tremblin’ again,” Jazz murmured into his mate’s ear. His poor Prowler. He’d never seen him so emotional. Least he didn’t think he had. This felt wrong somehow. Not like what he should expect from Prowl. Of course Jazz might’ve been insulted had Prowl _not_ reacted strongly to him being alive and well after being dead.

Prowl burrowed closer and held him tighter, not saying a word. Jazz thought maybe they should talk, but the other was being tight-lipped. He didn’t know much about how Prowl had handled his death, but Perceptor was blunt about what he knew. They all feared Prowl would die. It had seemed a certain thing there, for a while.

Jazz hated his lack of memories. He was learning more every day, little tidbits coming back here and there. So much had already come back to him just from getting to see everyone today, names and personality quirks and the sounds of shared laughter and tears.

Perceptor had done his best to fill Jazz in on everything. Familiarity was a big help. Jazz wouldn’t tell Prowl, but he could actually remember more about Perceptor than he could his own mate. It was frustrating and made him sad. He didn’t like sad. Sad wasn’t a part of his general makeup. One of the bigger things he was having trouble coming to grips with was the fact that they were all once giant alien robots, in Sam’s words. _That_ , he just couldn’t figure out. He believed it, but just couldn’t _picture_ it. As far as he could remember, he’d always been in his current form.

But by far, the thing he hated most was not remembering how to comfort Prowl. He knew, _knew_ , there was something he could do, if he could just remember what it was.

His mate shifted, trembling again. Jazz sighed. Prowl was never going to open up with so many people nearby, even if they were sleeping. He threw the blanket aside and sat up. “Com’on.” Jazz grabbed his mate’s wrist and hauled him from the air mattress.

“Jazz?”

“Jus’ com’on.” Jazz headed straight for the men’s locker room, pulling an unresisting Prowl behind him. Once inside, he flicked on the lights and snapped the lock into place. Anyone who disturbed them would so be getting slagged for it.

“Jazz?” Prowl repeated.

Jazz stepped close and kissed him gently. “I know ya’re upset,” he said, leaning back. “I wanna help ya, but I can’t remember how.”

Prowl wrapped his arms around him, his kiss urgent and needy, giving in without a fight. “I wanted to die, Jazz. Nothing had purpose anymore. Even now, knowing you are here, holding you, I can barely feel you. I cannot hear your thoughts or feel what you feel.” He was quiet for a moment. “I should just be grateful you are alive and yet I still feel cheated. It is like our bond has been broken.”

Prowl’s words triggered a memory. Nothing specific, but Jazz was getting used to the feeling. The full knowledge would come, if he just followed his instincts. He gave his mate a bright smile. “Maybe just damaged a bit?” he suggested, knowing, _feeling_ , deep within that the bond still existed. “We’ll fix it, Prowler. I’m not about to let ya go on not feelin’ happy as ya possibly can.” Prowl only looked at him sadly. “Are ya gonna give up on me?” Cold fear gripped Jazz at the thought. What if that’s what was truly bothering his mate?

Prowl’s eyes grew wide. “Never!” he swore.

Jazz relaxed and grinned again, sighing in relief, and leaning in to peck a quick kiss to willing lips. “Then don’ worry ‘bout it none. We’ll make it right.”

Following those instincts and his own desires, Jazz pressed his mouth to Prowl’s and dragged him into a passionate embrace.

This was right.

Jazz pulled them towards one of the benches. He ran his hands through his mate’s soft, short blonde hair as they straddled the bench. Prowl pulled him closer, grasping one thigh and pulling it over his own. Jazz grinned and copied the movement with Prowl’s other leg before wrapping his arms back around him.

This was definitely right. They were pressed together solidly and everywhere their bodies touched, Jazz felt warmth saturate him. He leaned in further, tongue playing with Prowl’s and hands roaming the firm back and neck, and up again into his hair. Prowl moaned and his hands gripped and kneaded all over Jazz’s shoulders and back.

Jazz pushed forward, laying Prowl back and moving from his mouth to his neck. Soft pleasured sounds met his ears and he remembered. With one hand under his mate’s head to cushion him from the hard bench, Jazz slipped his other hand under the light cotton shirt. Lean muscle quivered at his touch and Prowl sighed again.

“Jazz,” Prowl whispered.

Jazz smiled as he nibbled lightly along his mate’s ear. “Prowl,” he breathed. Jazz could feel his spark reaching. They’d done this before.

Prowl shifted and they slid carefully to the floor, sitting in a tangle of limbs. Prowl caught his face and licked along his lips before lustfully thrusting his tongue into Jazz’s mouth. Jazz groaned and clutched hard to his mate’s shoulders. 

His spark jumped and knowing it was the right thing, Jazz sent a heavy pulse into his mate’s body. Prowl arched back, crying out as he joined the exchange, arms tightening around Jazz and holding their chests together as though they could merge their flesh as well as their sparks.

“Mine,” Prowl whispered fiercely. “My Jazz. Mine. I love you. Primus! Never leave me again!” He rained kisses all over Jazz’s face and neck, spark pounding hard.

Jazz gasped, squirming from the pleasure. “Yours. All yours. Never leave ya! Swear!”

They held each other tight. Warmth swelled out from Jazz’s spark and was met by Prowl’s. Jazz opened his eyes and smiled to see the glowing light surrounding them. He let his eyes fall shut and rocked in his mate’s arms. Prowl was whispering against his neck, but he couldn’t hear over the rush of energy flooding them.

It coalesced in a wash of heat and love and ecstasy. Jazz shouted his mate’s name, and heard Prowl call his own in that tone only he ever heard.

Jazz opened his eyes and looked into the peaceful face of his mate. They had at some point fallen over, and now he lay on his left with Prowl’s head pillowed on his upper arm. The tile was hard but warm beneath him, telling him they’d been out for a while. Sky-blue eyes blinked open slowly and Jazz smiled.

 _I love you_ , Jazz spoke through the bond. Those same eyes opened wide in delighted shock.

 _I can hear you! … I can feel you_! Prowl rolled atop him and smiled before swooping in and pressing their lips together. Jazz could feel his mate’s happiness, and then Prowl sank fully into the renewed bond, joy radiating from him. Love surrounded him and Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl’s waist, holding him close.

_Toldja we’d fix it._

_Tomorrow_ , Prowl told him. _Tomorrow we’ll start getting your memories back._

 _I can already see so many things from our lives_. Jazz chuckled and his mate gazed down at him, nothing but adoration in his eyes. Jazz laughed again and hugged him tight. _We really were giant alien robots_! He giggled, sifting gently through whatever memory popped up in Prowl’s mind.

Jazz continued for a while until another feeling came through the bond. Exhaustion. Of course! His poor mate had been walking miles and miles a day with no food and little water and sleeping on the cold, hard ground in the rain and wind.

Jazz gently pushed Prowl up and withdrew a little from the bond. Not much, just enough to show he was ready to go back to their bed. “Com’on,” he said and held a hand out. His guilt intensified when he saw his mate’s fatigue. “Damn, baby, I shouldn’a done that.”

_It’s fine. Your touch in my mind is soothing._

_Still_. Jazz tugged him along and they made their way back to bed. They settled in and this time when Prowl burrowed against him, he felt the contentment and relief. 

_Sleep. I’ll be right here when ya wake._

_I know_ , was the sleepy murmured reply.


	7. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 7 Friday, July 20

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 7  
Friday, July 20**

 

Thundercracker blinked his eyes open to find himself only an inch or two from Starscream’s face. Through their bond he could also feel that Skywarp was still asleep. All was quiet and dark; the only sound that of deep, slow breathing. He glanced around, lifting his head and trying to gain his bearings. There was a dim light over by the locker rooms, but that was all. It cast nothing more than a glow that allowed him to see Starscream’s face, etched in shadows.

He laid his head back down, placing his face just a little closer this time. They were safe. He softly stroked Starscream’s nose with his own, inhaling the clean scent of velvety skin. Thundercracker was pressing their lips together before he even realized what he was going to do. Sudden arousal gripped him and he pressed a little more insistently. He wanted Starscream… _now_!

Thundercracker felt it the instant Starscream came awake. _Thunder_? His voice sounded sleepy even through the bond, but he returned the kiss.

 _I want you. Oooh, I want you_. It’d been so long. No, only a few days, but Primus, it felt like forever!

_Block the bond, leave Sky asleep. We’ll have to be quiet._

Thundercracker was nodding in agreement as he shifted closer. Starscream raised himself up, looking all around and listening carefully for a moment before apparently deciding they really could risk it. With the bond blocked from all but the thoughts they sent to each other, Starscream sank back down into Thundercracker’s arms, and Thundercracker sent a heavy rolling throb into his mate.

He heard Starscream inhale sharply and then return the energy. He kept the exchange slow, wanting to savor the feel of his mate, not rush through it as they had during the storm. Right now, safe, with his mates safe and warm, he just wanted to sink into Starscream and never leave. Perfection would be Skywarp pressing against Starscream’s back and joining them, but the sensations were too intense and Starscream hadn’t yet learned to control himself when engaged with both his bondmates.

Starscream sucked lightly on Thundercracker’s bottom lip, right hand slipping under his shirt and kneading at his chest and side, before curling around his back and dragging him even closer. Thundercracker twisted their legs together, feeling the insistent tug at his spark to open the bond fully. He resisted. They’d never remain quiet enough if they could feel each other’s pleasure.

 _Thunder_. Starscream gasped. _More, Thunder, I need more_. Starscream squirmed as he tried to restrain himself and reach for the ‘more’ he desired.

Thundercracker picked up the pace a little. He gave up trying to maintain the kiss, and lifted his head over Starscream’s, trapping his less controlled mate’s head between his and their pillow. Starscream buried his face in Thundercracker’s neck, panting. 

He clutched Starscream tightly as his mate’s hands roamed everywhere. A hot mouth pressed to Thundercracker’s throat, and sharp teeth nipped at his collarbone. Energy skittered through his body in an erotic dance of sensation, and everywhere Starscream’s body slid against his came alive with the most delicious little tingles. Thundercracker caught himself before the purring growl began, but he couldn’t stop the fast exhalation as his spark lurched from the hard triple pulse Starscream sent him.

_Star!_

_Thunder!_

Thundercracker held tight, their sparks now uncontrolled, the exchange building higher and higher.

 _Ahh! Oh Primus! Star! Star! Love you so… muuu...haa…aaahhh…! Sta…ar…sc...screeeam_! he roared through the bond as his release struck him.

Ecstasy coursed in waves throughout Thundercracker’s body, only to return and flow out again. He buried his face in Starscream’s neck, and alternated between holding his breath and panting fast and shallow in an effort to remain quiet.

Starscream’s arms tightened around Thundercracker’s chest, mouth open in a silent scream that echoed in Thundercracker’s mind. The smallest squeak escaped but was muffled by the pillow.

They remained wrapped together for a long moment, bodies lax, breathing still heavy. Starscream pulled back and pressed his forehead to Thundercracker’s. _Mmm. I love you too._

Thundercracker tipped his chin up and lightly kissed his lover. _Go back to sleep. I can sense how tired you are._

_That’s your exhaustion as well, Honey. You go back to sleep._

_You first_. Thundercracker felt Starscream smile against his lips.

Starscream sighed, softly, but still managed to make it sound exasperated and long-suffering. _Well, you leave me no choice. I **order** you to go to sleep._

_Nice try **Commander** , but we aren’t on duty and I’m your elder mate._

_Oh, ten or eleven vorn count_? Starscream interrupted, bright emerald eyes opening to stare crossed-eyed into his own. _I have an idea_. 

Thundercracker wanted to laugh at the odd cycloptic sight but suppressed the urge.

_What?_

_Simple. We fall asleep together._

_I love this funny side you’ve brought back out of storage_ , Thundercracker told him with another little kiss.

Starscream’s mood dipped quickly before recovering. _Hmm. Good. I’ll make you laugh more when the sun’s up._

_Deal._

~ | ~

There was a heavy weight pressing down on his back. Optimus lay still and tried to remember where he was and how he got here.

_Oh yeah._

He and Ironhide had dragged themselves from the girls’ showers, exhausted and barely able to keep their eyes open. Optimus didn’t even remember flopping onto the mattress before he was soundly asleep.

And now? Now he was awake enough to recognize the weight pinning him to be Ironhide.

Prime lay on his stomach and kept his eyes closed as he assessed their position. One arm was under his pillow, the left across it and over Ironhide’s. They were holding hands, his left in Ironhide’s right as the other man’s arms were looped around his shoulders. Ironhide was lying mostly on top of him, and had thrown his left leg over Optimus’ right. 

It was a distinctly intimate position to wake in, which _someone_ would be sure to note. At least he still had his pants on.

Prime sighed. It wasn’t as though he was ashamed, but this aspect of their friendship had always been kept private. There was an expected behavior pattern that his people needed to see, an image they held of him as their Prime.

Howling in pleasurable abandon was not part of that image.

No, that was something only his oldest, most trusted friend who’d known him since his sparkling-hood, truly ever saw anymore.

And the humans were particularly odd about such things.

The females had seemed to accept the idea of relationships easily enough, but Optimus had seen the discomfort in Lennox when he and the SecDef had caught them just playing yesterday. The only male he’d seen completely accepting was Glen. The young man was jovial all around and seemed to be an oddity amongst the men.

He shifted, wondering if he could slide from under Ironhide without waking him, or at least without drawing attention.

“Stop squirmin’,” the warrior growled in a low tone.

“You’re crushing me. Get up,” Optimus whispered back, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Didn’t seem to mind last night.”

His eyes shot wide open. “Keep your voice down!” he hissed.

He felt movement against his back. Oh, that did it. He had no trouble picturing the wicked smile as Ironhide’s hands slipped down his arms. Optimus tensed. 

“So skittish,” Ironhide murmured, nuzzling the back of Optimus’ neck. “A body could get the idea ya don’t trust ‘em.”

“They’d be right, too,” Prime muttered.

“Aww, I’m hurt.”

“Good, now get off.”

Warm air puffed over his ear along with an evil chuckle. Ironhide’s hands continued their downward movement; the right stopped at his underarm, the left one came on to rest against Optimus’ side.

He lay rigid, breath shallow, waiting for the attack. “Ironhide,” he growled in warning.

Teeth nipped at his shoulder blade.

“Anyone could see you!” he whispered, desperate now.

A warm tongue soothed over the nip. “I think you need another shower, you still taste like sex.”

Arousal shot to his belly at the deeply purred words and Optimus barely stifled a groan. “Stop teasing,” he whispered, before burying his face in the pillow. He was doomed. The memories of last night swirled and crashed and he nearly moaned again.

Optimus jerked and yelped into his pillow instead, as fingers at his underarm and ribs tightened, digging in and wiggling about. He thrashed desperately, trying to twist about, remain silent, and escape the tickling digits all at once. Primus, but he was even more ticklish in this form!

A gasping laugh escaped, thankfully blocked by the pillow. He jerked and twisted and finally managed to face Ironhide. The big man was laughing silently, wicked smirk in place as he simply shifted his attack. However, now with his arms free, Optimus was able to counter. What had been one sided quickly became a wrestling match as they both tried to force the other back.

Legs twined, hands locked together, Optimus finally gained the upper hand and pinned Ironhide’s wrists to the mattress by his head. Both of them were breathing heavily and Ironhide was smiling, even though Optimus had won. Of course it’d taken his entire body to finally manage it. He wasn’t that much bigger than Ironhide in this form. He lay stiffly, chest pressed down hard, legs twisted, just waiting for Ironhide to make the attempt to throw him off.

They locked eyes and suddenly became aware of their position. Ironhide’s head was just lifting, lips parted slightly and blue eyes beginning to darken, when a soft cough caught their attention.

“Just thought you two might want to know you aren’t the only ones waking.” Sarah crouched at head of the mattress with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised in amusement.

Optimus let go and crawled off Ironhide, knowing he was blushing furiously. The woman snickered.

“Hungry?” she asked, and he wondered if she was intentionally playing with the meaning of the word, before heading to the next bed over, gently shaking Wheeljack and two of the Aerialbots awake.

“You’re sorta red there, Prime.” Ironhide’s amusement was apparent.

He turned a mock glare on his friend and gave him a solid shove before beginning to untangle the blanket from their legs. Ironhide laughed, making no effort to keep his voice down this time.

Optimus rolled his eyes, found his shirt and tugged it on. At least he hadn’t left it in the girls’ locker room.

~ | ~

Bumblebee smiled at Sarah as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. “Rise and shine,” she said quietly with a bright smile before moving off.

He tipped his head back down. Behind him Mikaela shifted, beginning to wake, and in front of his nose was Sam. The boy had made a show of resisting the night before when Bumblebee had grabbed his friends’ hands and pulled them onto the mattress with him, but he obviously didn’t mind so much now.

At the moment, the scout was curled against Sam as the other lay facing him, their heads nearly touching. He could feel Sam’s right arm under his waist and looped around, probably held in place by Mikaela’s body. She was spooned comfortably against his back, right arm draped over his middle and face pressed against the base of his neck. Sam’s left arm was curled between their chests.

Bumblebee could feel Mikaela’s breath, soft and comfortingly warm, like the rest of her. He felt his own body heating but pushed the desire back. They would have no privacy and he knew both of them well enough to know they wouldn’t like that.

Mikaela’s arm tightened in a sleepy hug, then she rolled back and stretched with a groan before returning and leaning up over his shoulder.

“That’s pretty cute,” she whispered. “You know he’s going to freak when he wakes up?”

Bumblebee grinned and twisted to look at her. “Yeah, but if we work on him, eventually he’ll have to get used to it, right?”

A mischievous smile curved Mikaela’s mouth. “Sam,” she whispered, “Sam wake up.” The boy slept on. “Samuel James Witwicky, you better wake up mister!” she snapped, grin belying the harshly hissed command.

Sam’s eyes popped open as he lurched from sleep. Bumblebee tightened the arm he had around his waist as the boy jumped. Eyes crossing, Sam stared nose to nose with Bumblebee.

“Gah!!!”

Mikaela and Bumblebee cracked up as Sam shoved his way free of the Autobot and the blankets, landing on the floor.

Bumblebee giggled. “Good morning, Sam.” He shifted and caught Mikaela around the waist, pulling her so she landed spooned in front of him. The girl giggled as she rolled, and then in his best purr Bumblebee added, “Don’t you want to come back to bed?”

Bumblebee laughed as Mikaela pulled away.

“Geez, Sam, get over it, he’s just playing.” Mikaela stood and walked towards the girls’ locker room, still chuckling to herself.

Playing? Well, a bit. He really would need to give Sam time to adjust. At least Mikaela wasn’t quite as stiff when he touched her. Bumblebee snickered at his friend and rose as well. He was definitely hungry and whatever Sarah had cooking smelled incredible.

“Come on, Sam.” He held his hand out and tugged the boy to his feet when he took it. “Relax. I’m still your Bee. Just a different shape.”

“I know. It’s just weird, ya know?”

“Kinda fun, really.” Bumblebee said, as the walked towards the tables. “Think of all the cool stuff I can do with you and Mikaela now. I want to go to a movie and go to the mall and- Oh! I want to go swimming at the lake! You know how, you can teach me, right?”

He smiled over at his friend and saw the answering grin. “Sure. It’s not hard. I taught little kids last summer at the Rec Center, so I’m sure I could teach you. If you guys are gonna be like this for a while, you should learn how anyway just in case.”

Bumblebee was happy to hear the excitement in Sam’s voice. He could keep his deeper feelings to himself for a while. Let them both adjust to him being in this form, and get used to all the things they never knew about his people. Like Jazz and Prowl. And Ratch and the twins. And the seekers, come to think of it. Much as he loved the boy, he knew Sam hadn’t a clue that Cybertronians had any sort of sexuality. He’d have to find subtle ways to educate both teens about his people.

Bumblebee followed him to where Sarah stood next to a stove that looked as though it had seen better days.

“Smells great, Sarah. What is it?” Sam asked.

“Was going to be omelets,” the woman laughed. “Then I realized how long it would take to make thirty of the damn things and just decided to scramble a ton of eggs, sauté some veggies and mix it all together. These guys need some protein and I think eggs should be gentle enough for their systems to handle.”

“Food is fun,” Bumblebee giggled, and then laughed harder at the looks he received. “Well it is! We don’t have anything like this. We don’t really have a sense of taste the same way humans do. Energon is… sweeter and ‘tastes’ better the more purified it is, and high grade is really good. But too much of that makes you overenergized.” He grinned. “Drunk.”

“You guys can get drunk? In your normal form, I mean,” Sam asked.

Bumblebee nodded, tilting his head closer and murmuring conspiratorially, “I hear Optimus is a crack up when overenergized.”

“Wonder what the chances of getting everyone drunk would be?” The boy snickered. “That’d be fun as all hell.”

“How about slim to none?” Sarah cut in, knocking the large cooking spoon a tiny bit harder than needed on Sam’s bowl. “Their bodies are nowhere near capable of handling alcohol, and I’ll be making it exceptionally clear to my husband and his men that it’s contraband on this base.” She was serious but said it all with the same smile she usually wore.

Bumblebee chuckled and waited for Mikaela, who had only just walked up, to grab her food as well. They sat together and Bumblebee dug in. It tasted great but honestly, he was just happy to be eating. He glanced around at the others, and noticed Sideswipe stomping back towards medical with some clothes wadded up in his hands.

Ratchet must have refused to leave Tracks.

Breakfast was quiet, but the overall mood seemed even better than the day before. They were home. Safe. The rest would fall into place.

~ | ~

He jumped awake at the light touch to his shoulder and looked around.

“It’s ok,” a yellow-haired human said. It smiled gently at him. “We didn’t meet last night. I’m Sarah and I bet you’re hungry by now. What’s your name?”

“Hotrod.”

“Good morning then, Hotrod.” Sarah looked past him. “Morning, Blue. Will you show your friend here the important morning man routine and then bring him to me so we can get you all fed?”

Hotrod glanced at Bluestreak as the gunner giggled softly. “Sure Sarah.”

It stood and moved on to another recharge station and he watched. That human looked different. Sounded different.

“Mirage?” Bluestreak called softly. Hotrod turned back and watched as the spy shifted, blinking open greenish-blue optics and focusing on the gunner. “Sarah says it’s time to eat.”

A small smile graced the other’s lips. “At least we will not starve anymore.”

“Starve?” Hotrod asked. Why would they starve?

“Oh yeah! You don’t know what all we’ve gone through. We only just got back to base yesterday. We were all out, well except for Perceptor and Jazz, walking in the wilds and trying to get back here. Day before yesterday, Optimus fell flat on his face. There was no water and only a little bit of food, flowers really. We were so dirty. Sarah cut my hair for me, bet she’ll do yours, too. Much easier now. It was all tangled and tied in knots. I don’t know how the Aerialbots and twins can stand it still long.”

Bluestreak continued to babble on as Hotrod was led toward the showers again. Hotrod grinned. The gunner talking nonstop was something so familiar, it chased away some of the strangeness of being in this organic form. He’d been shown the waste receptacles the night before so that part was easy, and he followed Bluestreak and Mirage as they went and washed their hands. More were entering and leaving the room as they woke and took care of their needs.

“Sarah told us yesterday that she’d see about getting more clothes for us all. Right now all we have are these,” Bluestreak plucked at the soft loose fitting pants he wore as they walked to the dining tables, “and then some jeans and tee shirts.”

“So what’s causing us to be humans? And why’s Sarah seem so different from us and the other soldiers from last night?” Hotrod asked as they sat down on a bench. He poked at the colorful mass in front of him with the steel tool he’d been given.

“She’s a woman. A female. Humans have two genders,” Bluestreak answered, and Hotrod watched him nearly shovel the food into his mouth. “Primus I’m hungry!” he said, reaching for a bottle of water. “You’re so lucky you didn’t arrive before last week. It totally sucked to not get anything to eat or drink. We were too hot or too cold and it rained and we were all muddy.”

Hotrod nodded in acknowledgement and asked, “So what is this stuff? And how long do we have before needing to refuel again? And recharge? And why do we have to wear these clothes anyway? Why would we need more? What’s wrong with these? And you still haven’t told me why we’re human.”

He blinked as he noticed that not only were Bluestreak and Mirage staring at him, but so were a number of others around the table.

“What?” Hotrod asked.

A few laughed. Bluestreak chuckled and then proceeded to answer. “We don’t know why or how we’re human. I don’t know what we’re eating. Who cares? It’s good and its food. Yesterday we ate every couple cycles and recharged the same, but we’re still all recovering from walking for a week and going hungry which is really bad for humans. I think normally humans sleep just for part of the dark time of night and then are awake while the sun’s up and probably eat less often too, but Sarah says she’s gonna fatten us all up ‘cause some of us are damn right skinny. We wear clothes because it’s what the humans do, and because skin is more sensitive than our armor and needs protection from the sun and temperature changes. Uh… Oh! We need more because these get dirty and have to be washed regularly.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Hotrod tried, probably as all the others were doing, to process all the information the sniper had rattled off.

“Oh,” he said finally and grinned. “Think we’ll get back to normal ever?”

The mood shifted drastically. Mirage answered this time. “Can’t happen soon enough.”

~ | ~

He onlined slowly, processor foggy and thick feeling.

“Tracks?” It was Ratchet’s voice.

The warrior groaned. “I had _the_ worst nightmare.”

“Wasn’t a nightmare and if you go ballistic again, I’ll let both twins sit on you.”

The twins? He groaned again. Great Sunstreaker was nearby, then. But there were bigger things to be dealt with. Tracks opened his optics, ready to argue because how could Ratchet possibly know what his nightmare had been about.

A human man stood next to him, an impatient expression on his very familiar face. Ice ran through his body. “No!” He sat up quickly and forced the wave of dizziness aside.

Ratchet rolled his eyes. “Yes. Now suck it up, the rest of us are dealing with it and so will you.”

Tracks ignored him and looked down at _his_ body. This was wrong. So very, very _wrong_! He could hear how fast his intakes- No! He didn’t _have_ intakes anymore! He was organic!

He heard a sigh and glanced at the medic. “Are you really going to make me sedate you again? I don’t like using human drugs on us, espe- Never mind. Just take a deep breath and try to relax.”

“Relax?! You want me to _relax_? And especially what?” Then he remembered. “You stabbed me with that huge thing!” Tracks began scooting away from Ratchet, but movement caught his eye and he glanced back. Two large, identical, blonde men stood shoulder to shoulder. One was glaring hatefully at him, a slightly more indifferent frown marring the fine features of the other.

“I did not. Hausen did and it saved your life, so get over it.”

“I can’t live like this!” He whimpered, wanting to bury his face in his hands but the thought of touching… with organic… it was disgusting!

“You don’t have a choice. None of us do,” the medic was saying.

“Does it really matter, Ratch?” Sunstreaker said. Oh yes, Tracks would recognize that one regardless of form. “Let him offline himself. Not the biggest loss we’ve ever faced.”

“Stuck up slagger!” Tracks snarled.

“Pathetic sparkling,” the twin shot back with a snarl of his own. Sideswipe’s hand landed on his brother’s shoulder.

“You-“

“Oh, go ahead and cry about it,” Sunstreaker snapped, and Tracks was horrified and embarrassed to feel the tears coursing down his face. “Oh boo-fucking-hoo. We’re all in the same ship and none of us needed to be sedated.”

“Sunny!” Ratchet’s tone was warning now.

“Well it’s true! Little sissy boy here’s too weak to deal with a simple thing like being stuck as humans for a while. Some warrior.”

“Sunstreaker!” the medic snapped.

Tracks shook but forced himself to calm. Hateful as the slagging egomaniac was, he was also right. No one else was in the medbay being threatened with sedatives.

“It’s not so bad, and we are going to find out what caused this and how to change back. Until then you need to deal with it and take care of this body until you can be restored to your real one.”

“Is it being held somewhere? Can I see it?”

Ratchet was shaking his head. “No. This is us. These are our real bodies now and there’s a lot you’re going to have to get used to. First thing you need to do is eat and drink. Besides Perceptor and Jazz, the rest of us have been away from base and fighting to get back here without food or water. Believe me, those are essential in a way academic knowledge can’t prepare you for.”

Tracks was still trembling. He pulled his knees up, resting his chin there and closing his eyes. “I don’t like it.”

“Duh,” Sunstreaker snarled.

He turned a full power glare on the twin. “I think I’ll go on living just to annoy you,” Tracks snapped back. 

“Whatever works,” Ratchet said. “We’re too few. Sides, go get him some clothes.”

“What?”

“I said-”

“I know what you said. Why do I have to do it?” 

There was a moment of silence and Sideswipe sagged, casting a glare at Tracks before stomping out. What…?

“Holy Primus!! Ratchet you didn’t!” Tracks turned back to the medic.

“Didn’t what?” he asked in a tone that clearly declared he knew but didn’t feel like answering.

Well slag that! “Did you actually _bond_ to that maniac?”

There was a sudden sharp pain at the back of his head as it was jerked back. Sunstreaker had gripped the long black hair and was now snarling close to Tracks’ ear. “ _This_ maniac will take your sorry ass apart for insulting his mates.”

“Down, boy.” Ratchet whistled. “Heel.” Sunstreaker snarled again, though it was unclear whether it was for Tracks alone or due to Ratchet’s words as well.

Sideswipe chose that moment to return and threw the soft cloth he held at Tracks far harder than was necessary. But of course, he was aware of everything that took place while he was out of the room.

Tracks sullenly obeyed Ratchet as he was directed in dressing, and then was led by the medic out to the others for food. The twins stayed close, obviously guarding their bondmate, but it was very annoying. Tracks spotted Hotrod, his soft features easily recognizable, and sat next to him. A human female brought a bowl of some strange substance to him and told him to eat. He obeyed, trying hard not to cringe.

“It’ll be ok. They’ll figure it out,” Hotrod whispered to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in what he probably thought was a comforting manner. “And the food’s good, even if it’s strange.”

Tracks inhaled and hated that it was so shaky. He dropped his head into his hands, elbows on the table to either side of the bowl. “Please don’t touch me. You’re too soft. We’re all too soft and so… _squishy_. Please.” The last was whispered barely loud enough for Tracks to hear it himself, and he watched as tears dripped down onto the surface. They would have landed in the food, but Hotrod shoved it back.

“It’ll be ok,” Hotrod repeated.

But Tracks just couldn’t see how.

~ | ~

Prowl stood between his leader and mate and watched as the rest of their people found seats. The sleeping mattresses had been pulled into a rough circle and everyone born on Earth had left the building, giving the Cybertronians this time for a private and much needed meeting.

Tracks sat next to Hotrod, but very carefully not touching. Prowl had heard him earlier, and Ratchet had reported that he would bear watching. The medic wasn’t entirely certain the other wouldn’t try to hurt himself.

 _Gonna be interestin’_ , Jazz said over the bond, and Prowl relaxed just hearing that cherished voice in his mind once again. A chuckle echoed through and he allowed himself a quick grin at his bondmate.

“If we’re all here?” Optimus began looking around. “Everyone sit.” Those standing did so, including Prime.

“I received the distinct impression last night that there are those out there that are more than willing to persecute even Autobots.”

“Xenophobes,” Starscream sniped.

“Oh I don’t know. Why should they trust us when they can’t tell who’s really a Decepticon and ready to murder them?” Sideswipe asked blithely.

“Stop!” Optimus held his hand up. “Arguing won’t help us at all. The Decepticons are here and are staying. I suggest everyone get used to that fact.”

Prowl almost grinned, listening to Jazz snicker in his mind.

“Which brings us to another point. The Decepticons need to be fully integrated.” Prime’s gaze fell on Starscream. “This will only change the chain of command slightly, but it is important. I want to be able to hand Secretary Keller a list and should he question any of you, you’ll answer correctly. We are on shifting ground as it is. Prowl is and has been my Second in Command and chief tactician, and remains so. Jazz.“ Optimus turned his head to look at the spy. “You retain command of Special Operations.” His gaze moved to each in turn. “Ironhide, infantry, and Starscream, you are Air Commander as agreed.”

“I won’t answer to no slaggin’ ‘Con!” Slingshot snapped. Air Raid and Fireflight quickly agreed. Skydive and Silverbolt did not look happy.

“You will,” Optimus replied in a tone that literally had the youngling leaning back.

“However, Barricade and Frenzy are not seekers, they are infiltrators, hunters.”

“Hacker! I prefer hacker.” The tiny blonde snickered.

“Regardless,” Optimus grinned, “it still places the both of you under Jazz’s direct command.”

“What?!” Prowl had figured Starscream wouldn’t be pleased. “You said I would retain command of all Decepticons!”

“If they ever question one of Jazz’s orders in a non-combat situation, they are free to go to you or even come to me. The same goes for the Aerialbots. If any of you have a genuine problem with any order Starscream gives you, you may come to me,” Optimus reasoned.

The seeker hissed in annoyance. “Non-combat! What about combat orders? Then what do they do?”

“I would hope we are finished with combat. I’d love nothing more than to have some serious down time. But in that situation the order should be obeyed and the complaint registered later. I trust _all_ my lieutenants implicitly and have faith that whatever orders they give at the time are correct to the situation. If you think you can come up with something better, then suggest it, otherwise do not argue because it could cost lives,” Prime answered smoothly. “And for the sake of all of our people, as far as the humans are concerned, there are no more Decepticons. The Decepticons are wanted for war crimes and that means all Decepticons.” Prowl watched as his leader’s gaze turned deliberately to Thundercracker and Skywarp. All three seekers looked angry.

“That’s not fair! We weren’t actually here!” Skywarp protested. “I’d let you punish us before I’d ever consider letting some human I never fired a shot at punish me.” His voice shifted to something more dangerous and Prowl felt a tremor of recognition flare in his own spark. “Or my mates.”

“Which is precisely why we all need to deal with this now, and why I laid out the command chain the way I did. It makes no military sense to have two Special Ops agents under the Air Command, and it makes no sense to have five flyers under the infantry’s command.” Prime seemed to be talking directly to Wheeljack this time.

Prowl decided to cut in then. “None of us can expect to be friends overnight, but civility towards one another is required. I will still lock any of you up for infractions.” He was pleased to see the twins glance at each other. “There are too few of us for infighting. We must be prepared to guard ourselves and truly work together, if we lose our human support.” He didn’t say ‘when,’ though he believed that was far more likely than ‘if’.

“It’s not like any of us officers are gonna be breathin’ down your necks,” Jazz spoke up. “War’s over, right? Time ta make merry an’ have some fun.”

“We’re _human_!” Tracks nearly shrieked and everyone’s eyes landed on him. “Make merry? Have _fun_? Are you insane?”

“Tracks,” Ratchet warned.

“We know you’re still adjusting, Tracks,” Optimus said. “This is disconcerting to all of us, and all but you and Hotrod have had an Earth week now to deal with it. We were thrown straight into a survival situation with this change and as unpleasant as it is, we have no choice but to carry on and do what we can to correct the situation.”

“And just _how_ are you planning on doing that?” Tracks spat.

“That is another thing we must discuss.” Prowl glanced around the room, as did Prime.

“We don’t know what has caused this change. I plan on leaving the sciences for Wheeljack and Perceptor to divide. Whatever projects we are able to institute will be governed by both of them as they see fit, and they will oversee any who are working with them. If you would both try to come up with possibilities, I’d appreciate it.” Optimus looked around the circle of faces again. “Ratchet, you may need to work on this. If it’s environmental, perhaps something that medically affected us.”

“Absolutely,” the medic responded.

“Starscream.” The seeker’s white eyebrow cocked up, his intense gaze returning to Prime’s face. “I believe you mentioned a tenure at the Science Academy?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can assist as well.”

Prowl fought a grin at the way the Decepticon seemed to struggle within himself not to snark back at the command, and was duly impressed when he merely gave a sharp nod.

Optimus turned his gaze to his lead scientists. “You two recruit whoever else may be of assistance. Assess individual skills. I also have a side project for you, Wheeljack.”

The inventor grinned, and Prowl felt a moment of concern. Optimus had said nothing to him about a special project.

“I do not trust this General Bradley at all. I’d like you to see about creating a beacon that would bring our people directly here. They’d be far safer making landfall within our boundaries.”

“I’ll get to it,” Wheeljack said.

“There’s more,” Prime said, shifting his attention back to include everyone. “We are, as of now, completely at the financial mercy of the United States government. Yes, Captain Will Lennox has been allotted funds and he most definitely is on our side. But those funds could be recalled at any time, and there would be nothing he could do about it. I want ideas as to how we can become completely independent. The less we need to ask of them, the better.”

“We are currently dependent upon the humans for our energy. I believe we discussed at one point using our geographical location to our advantage,” Perceptor said.

“Meaning what?” Hotrod asked.

“We use the Sun’s radiation to power the facility. The plans were even begun, but other tasks interfered,” the scientist answered.

“Finish them,” Prime ordered. “Lennox also spoke of how our sleeping mats here would be temporary. He had some suggestions for constructing dorms inside this building, as well as a common room and proper cooking facilities.”

“Building quarters?” Bumblebee asked.

“As in, just giving up hope and accepting our fate?” Tracks accused.

“We must plan for the long term,” Prowl said. “I will relish tearing the construction apart when I’m able.”

There were chuckles and laughs at his words.

“Gonna have to beat my cannons,” Ironhide said with a smirk.

Optimus held up his hand for silence, but he wore a smile as well. “I’m sure there are a few of you who understand finances well enough to learn the local trade systems.” His gaze dropped to the youngling Decepticon. “Frenzy? You’re generally full of surprises.”

The hacker smirked. “I know some stuff. Guessin’ you want our money the honest way, huh?”

“Preferably,” Prime said, but he was still smiling.

Frenzy grinned. “’Kay. But if we aren’t allowed to leave the base ‘cause the humans might get us, how’re we gonna get jobs?”

“Jobs?” Mirage asked, tone utterly offended.

“Aww… Poor Tower brat,” Sunstreaker cooed.

“I resemble that remark!” Starscream said, and threw a pillow at him.

Sunstreaker caught the projectile, but laughter skittered around at the shocked looks on his and Mirage’s faces.

The seeker stuck his nose in the air in a perfect highborn snit and turned to face Optimus again. “These humans have based all their technology off of our bodies. More specifically, Megatron’s. It shouldn’t be too terribly difficult to create something just a little better than they already have and market it. Primus! They still use combustion engines in their transports!”

“It’d be fairly easy to either improve it or release something completely new,” Wheeljack offered.

“Won’t work. Go with computers,” Frenzy said. He snickered when everyone turned to him. “Humans are fixated on usin’ oil products. Anything we do would spend the next vorn in testin’ an’ never make us any money. But it’s easy to take what they have in computers an’ fix it.”

“There’s always gambling,” Sideswipe laughed.

His brother shoved his shoulder.

Mirage snapped his fingers suddenly, face alight. “Sunstreaker could sell his art.”

The room went silent and Prowl half rose, expecting to have to pull Sunstreaker off his brother.

“I never told! I swear!” Sideswipe cried, leaning as far as he could from his twin.

“Then how does he know?” Sunstreaker growled.

It was Mirage who answered, however. “Because I paid a handsome sum for each of the eight pieces I purchased.” A slight frown marred his face. “I’d have had nine but was outbid at the last moment for _Anthiliex in Retrograde_.”

Prowl shifted his gaze to Starscream when it sounded as though the seeker was choking. He finally gave up and laughed hard and loud.

“That was my mentor’s favorite piece! It was hung in the sitting room so everyone who showed up could see the great Sunstreaker’s most sought after painting.” And then, apparently deciding to prove he was the Tower brat he claimed to be, stuck out his tongue at Mirage. “And we had fifteen pieces throughout the house. Want me to name them off?” he added smugly.

Prowl’s attention was quickly trained back on the twins with Sunstreaker’s next quiet words. “You actually sold my paintings? And got something for them?”

“You said I could get rid of them however I liked, so long as I got rid of them,” Sideswipe answered.

“He didn’t know?” Mirage asked. “Is that why you were never at your own opening galas?”

Sunstreaker stared wide-eyed between Mirage and his brother. “Just how much money did we have?”

“Well… You know all the fancy stuff we had in our apartment… even the hard to find stuff…”

“Yes,” Sunstreaker said slowly.

“Yeah. Well. Everything in our home, our home itself, all the trips to wherever we wanted to go, and anything and everything you wanted to buy whenever you wanted to buy it.” Sideswipe was still leaning slightly away from his twin.

“You dealt in the black market, moron!”

“Yeah, but only part of the time and I never brought work home! All our stuff was come by honestly!”

“This is so interesting,” Skywarp snickered. “Hey TC. What’d you do before the war?”

“Drove my mentor to distraction, like all good little sparklings,” Thundercracker grinned.

“Wow! That’s boring. Shut up and let’s see what other skeletons the Autobots are hiding in their closets.”

The twins glared at Thundercracker and Skywarp, but both were now leaning forward, amused smirks on their faces, elbows resting on their knees and faces pressed between their fists. They reminded Prowl strikingly of sparklings enraptured by a great tale.

“I think that’s enough,” Optimus cut in. “It is a good idea, if you would be willing, Sunstreaker. Your work decorated the halls of the Senate building. I even had a piece in my home.”

“ _You_ bought my work?” Sunstreaker asked, and looked disturbed.

“Actually it was a gift, but I did love it.”

“My head hurts,” Sunstreaker moaned. He tucked his head between his knees, hiding the profuse blush that stained his cheeks. Ratchet and Sideswipe chuckled at their mate, as did a good many others. 

The door creaked open and they all turned to look. “Sorry,” Sarah called out. “I thought it might be a good idea to get lunch going?”

Optimus rose, and Prowl and the others followed suit. “That’s fine. There’s not much more to discuss at the moment.” Prime turned back to face his people. “Brainstorm, I believe is the term. Write down whatever ideas you may have. Anything will be of help at this point.”

Prowl felt Jazz’s hand slide into his and glanced at his mate. _Toldja it’d be interestin’_.

~ | ~

Mirage sat at the table and stared at Starscream.

Who stared right back.

“Why don’t I know you, if you were raised in the Towers?”

“Because I left to do something important and meaningful with my life, rather than play at foolish debutant games of one-up-manship.”

“And yet you’re _trying_ to play it now.”

Starscream scoffed, smirk growing. “One didn’t survive, if one didn’t play. Besides, the knowledge served me well,” he said, voice full of the snobbery Mirage was used to hearing in his youth.

“So who did you lose to, that you were forced out?” Mirage asked, genuinely curious. How frivolous those games had been and what he wouldn’t give to be able to go back and have nothing more to worry about than one of his ‘friends’ having a sleeker, faster, shinier hunting speeder.

“I wasn’t forced out!” the Decepticon snapped.

Mirage merely raised his brow.

“I went to the Science Academy and the War Academy. I graduated both with top honors. Then I went back to science as a research specialist in interplanetary exploration. My main focus was in geology and xenobiology and how those worlds and their life forms could aid in ending our depleting energy problems.”

The spy kept his stare bland. “And of course your _‘important and meaningful’_ life as a murderer while burning your own mentor’s home to ash. And those of everyone else.”

Starscream actually flinched. “Pampered pet! As if you ever looked past your next speeder or hunting rifle. Did you ever care about anything other than your own pleasure?”

Mirage had his mouth open to retort, when a large bowl was slammed onto the table between them. “Lunch is ready, boys,” Sarah said in a bright voice. He caught the glitter of something harder in her eyes, and rather than continue what was becoming an ugly argument, he smiled and thanked her instead.

“What’s this, Sarah?” Skywarp asked, leaning up so he could reach into the bowl.

“A salad. And the grilled cheese should be done in just a few minutes.” The woman smiled. “Try to behave yourselves.”

How a smile could have such an intimidating overtone was beyond Mirage.

~ | ~

Will snickered as his wife came back over to the stove and bounced his daughter a bit. “You’re scary, you know that?” he told her.

“What’d you do?” Maggie asked, looking up from where she flipped another round of grilled cheese sandwiches.

“Just cut off what looked to be a nasty fight brewing,” Sarah answered.

“She’s scary,” Will repeated.

“Gotta establish that image of power and authority early. Too many of you boys running around here, and not enough of us women to keep you silly things in line.” His wife smirked. “I’d be overrun in a heartbeat, otherwise.”

“I would hardly allow that, Sarah,” Optimus Prime said as he approached.

“Please! You’re one of the one’s needs kept in line the most,” Sarah grinned. “And don’t think I don’t know it.”

Will suppressed whatever doubting comment may have been trying to brew in his mind. There was no stopping his woman once she set her mind on something.

And she was set.

She’d long since decided that they needed her here and she was going to stay until they were either back to normal, or she trusted them to take as good a care of themselves as she could.

Optimus smiled. “Your help has been invaluable-“

“Don’t even start!” Sarah cut in. “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” She had her hands on her hips and had Will not been subjected to the exact same look since high school, he’d have thought it was funny that a man as big as Optimus shrank back from her.

The Autobot held up his hands in instant surrender. “I was actually thinking more about finding an appropriate way to compensate you, and hoping you would be willing to continue staying here for the next few weeks until we get settled.”

Will chuckled as Sarah gave a short ‘oh’ and stood down.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’ll stay as long as you guys need me.”

“What about our house?” Will asked.

“We’ll head back once a week to grab the mail and stuff.” Sarah turned back to Prime. “There’s a lot you guys are gonna need. I have a friend who’s a draftsman for an architecture firm, and I could have him do up the dorms to code. You guys are gonna need beds and clothes and…” she paused to look around, “…I need a real kitchen.”

Will grinned up at her. “Make me a list, baby.”

“Also,” Optimus said, “we are trying to come up with ideas for generating our own income, so we are less dependent upon any outside sources.”

“Good idea,” Will said. “Investments take time, but it would be a smart thing to do. I’m sure it wouldn’t be a bad thing to have American currency even after you get back to normal. Plus, once the fund money I’ve been given for you guys is spent, they can’t take it back. We could do what we need to do and then invest the rest, or part of it anyway. I’ll ask around and see if any of the guys has a good broker.”

“For money for the basics, I’m sure a few of you could get work from home jobs,” Maggie suggested. “Computer stuff, things like that. It’s how I put myself through college.”

“Thank you,” Optimus said. “All of your help is very much appreciated.”

Will watched the Autobot walk back to the battered picnic tables, helping the women carry the finished sandwiches. Oh yeah. Uncle Sam was going to be footing one helluva bill real soon. Just looking around the so-called kitchen was daunting. But he knew they could have a fleet of construction workers in here pretty easily. And the ‘bots would help too. That was a given. He knew very well that Optimus Prime wouldn’t let his people sit idle while others worked.

And the money didn’t really matter. Keller himself had made it clear to him, quietly and off the record, that he figured humans owed their continued existence to the Autobots. Whatever they needed would be given, so long as the Sec Def had a say in it.

Will switched his grip around on his infant and fished out his cell phone. It was time to place a few calls, including to his wife’s drafter friend.

~ | ~

Skywarp shifted and twisted around, facing Starscream instead of curling against Thundercracker’s back. He blinked and listened for a moment. Everyone must still be sleeping and he had no idea how long he’d been out. Not having a chronometer sucked.

Lifting his head, the seeker looked around, blinking and trying to get his eyes to focus through the clinging sleepiness. Other than Sarah and her mate on the other side of the building and sitting at the tables, everyone seemed to be sleeping. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around Starscream’s middle.

The movement woke him and he snuggled closer to Skywarp.

_Star?_

_Hmm?_

Instead of answering, he let his spark swell out. He’d learned after waking that Starscream and Thundercracker had loved each other before everyone woke for the day. He wished he could have joined them. They were doing fine, but Skywarp still felt like he was recovering from his mate’s absence. He knew Thundercracker felt the same. Starscream had been on Earth for a few of the planet’s years, and he and Thundercracker had been ordered to stay on the neighboring world, only recently called to meet Starscream on the Moon.

His thoughts were broken as a gentle wave of energy was returned. Skywarp fell instantly into a wash of sensation. Slower, far more loving than the lust-driven joining they’d experienced during the storm, he still felt himself responding far too quickly for what he wanted. Starscream could always do that to him. It took Skywarp careful planning and the right mood and mindset to take control over his mate. Starscream was just too good, and knew exactly how to send him careening towards release.

He couldn’t sense the same driving desire in Starscream. Oh, he was wanted and his mate was certainly enjoying the exchange, but not in the helplessly caught up way Skywarp was. It was all he could do to keep silent and still so he wouldn’t draw attention.

With a last glance around, he turned his face into Starscream’s neck and gave up. Release claimed him, the glorious hot rush of energy was felt throughout his entire body and he whimpered despite his best efforts. He only just remembered to push what he felt forcibly through the bond so he’d be sure to take his mate with him.

They both lay quiet, breathing fast. Thundercracker’s presence drifted into their minds only a pulse before he turned, still half asleep, and wrapped his arm over both Skywarp and Starscream.

Starscream pulled back and stood. _Hungry?_

 _Yes. TC_? Skywarp asked.

“No,” Thundercracker muttered, easily sinking back to unconsciousness.

Skywarp rose carefully, trying to not jostle his sleeping mate, and wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist from behind and pressed close. His bondmate snickered, audible only through their connection, as Skywarp’s hold impeded his normally graceful walk.

Skywarp didn’t care. He wanted more sleep but given the choice, a small bit of food would be perfect before he lay back down. Skywarp closed his eyes and dropped his head to Starscream’s shoulder, letting his mate guide him. He could hear Sarah giggle when they drew near, and raised his head.

“Poor babies. You both still look beat,” the woman said.

“More hungry than tired right now,” Starscream told her.

“Over there, bottom drawer of the fridge. There’s all kinds of fruit. That should make a decent enough snack without weighing your stomach down when you go back to bed.” Sarah pointed at the horridly green colored appliance.

Starscream patted his hands and pulled away. Skywarp dropped to the bench and propped his head in his hand. “Where’s your sparkling?” Sarah turned from the… well he didn’t know what it was on the table between her and Lennox. “And what’s that?” he asked before she could answer his first question.

“Annabelle’s sleeping. Just over there.” She pointed to a brightly colored mesh cage by the wall. What an odd thing to put a sparkling in for recharge. “And this is a board game. It’s called chess, and the object is to kill your opponent’s king before he kills yours.”

Skywarp perked up at that. “Really? That sounds fun.”

“I’m not very good, but I know the basics. I can teach you later. In fact,” she turned to her mate, “we should put board games and puzzles on the list of things to buy. They’re going to need to have something to do in their down time, once everyone catches up on their sleep.”

Starscream returned. “What are these?”

“Pears. They’re very good. Sweet,” Sarah told them.

He took one from Starscream and quickly shifted so he could lean back against his mate, blocking the other from stepping over the bench with his second leg and stretching his feet out along the bench. Skywarp felt Starscream’s amusement and turned to lean up and kiss his chin.

He heard Sarah giggle.

“Oh shut up, that’s gonna take getting used to seeing.” Both seekers turned and looked at the man.

“He’s freaking ‘cause you’re both men,” Sarah laughed.

“I am not. It’s just weird to see,” Lennox insisted.

“Why?” Skywarp asked, biting into the pear. Oh! It was good!

“Because… you’re both men!”

“Not really,” Skywarp said.

“Yes, really. I’m the one who pulled your naked asses out of the forest.”

“So you were looking?” Starscream teased.

Sarah was still giggling and Skywarp saw the wickedly mischievous light in Starscream’s eyes. He bit his tongue trying to suppress his mirth. He knew what was coming and didn’t want to give it away. He remained relaxed in Starscream’s arms, head tipped for easy access and with eons-worth of prank pulling experience, held on to his control. He could laugh in a minute. “You just require a little desensitizing,” Starscream said, taking a thoughtful bite of his pear.

“No thanks,” Lennox was saying as he nudged a game piece to a different square on the board and removed another piece. “I’ll work it out. It’s just a lot to wrap a brain around.”

“Desensitizing is faster,” Starscream told the man, and without waiting dropped his mouth to Skywarp’s. He hadn’t been expecting anything beyond a laughingly obvious kiss, so what he did get caused him to purr in unexpected pleasure.

Sarah was giggling in the background and Lennox groaned, the slight scrape of his bench on the floor sounding as he rose. Running away apparently, but Skywarp didn’t really care. He was too thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

“Ok you two, break it up or go get a room somewhere,” Sarah said laughingly.

Starscream pulled back, and chuckled. “Didn’t help him did it?”

Skywarp grinned but was too busy trying to catch his breath to comment.

“’Fraid not and that’s probably too blatant to work anyways. Human men take subtlety if you want them to see your way of thinking without them realizing they’ve changed their view.” Sarah leaned around into Skywarp’s bleared range of vision. “You look half dead, sweetheart. Both of you should go get some more sleep.”

He was happy to oblige. The pear was finished and Starscream’s warm arms were still wrapped snuggly around him. Skywarp startled as his mate moved, surprised to realize he had fallen asleep that fast. He was lifted easily and wrapped his own arms around Starscream’s shoulders as he was carried. He grinned, wordlessly thanking his bonded. The arms holding him tightened a little. 

Their bed was still warm and as Starscream placed him gently next to their mate, Skywarp rolled and laid his head on Thundercracker’s chest. Not that he needed any assistance, but the steady thud-thud of Thundercracker’s pump lulled him back to sleep.

~ | ~

Frenzy woke hot, uncomfortably so, and looked around in confusion, thinking he was back out in the forest. He could see Starscream on the next mattress over, pulling his blanket back up and facing away as he snuggled in with his bondmates. It was nearly silent in the large building. 

It took him another moment to clear the sleep fog from his mind and realize that the heat was wrapped around him. He twisted and glanced back at a deeply asleep Barricade. His guardian was hot to the touch and didn’t wake as Frenzy pulled out of the secure embrace.

He looked all around and saw where the humans were. The female… Sarah!… had been decent enough. She’d fed them and was gentle and had done as he’d asked to his hair without questioning him. Much as he hated to admit it, the woman was ok.

For a human, of course.

Sarah glanced up from the chessboard and reached out, pulling the hacker close to her side in a one-armed hug. Longing swept over him. It was something his siblings, Rumble especially, would do if he walked up. Something he did to his brothers. Soundwave too, would pick them up if they approached and seemed to need it. Without considering the possible consequences, Frenzy turned, sitting backwards on the bench and looping his arms around the woman’s shoulders, hugging her in a tight embrace. Sarah squeezed him closer, petting his back.

He tried, really tried, but the tears fell anyway. Maybe it was the utter acceptance of his presence. The way she felt. She had the energy of a creator, which he supposed was logical after all. But he hadn’t expected it to extend to him.

The woman wrapped her other arm around him and pulled. Frenzy sniffled, looking up as she settled him in her lap and then brushed the tears from his face. They were quickly replaced. “What’s wrong baby?” Sarah asked, cuddling him close and resting her head against his.

Lower lip trembling despite his efforts at control, Frenzy gave up and sobbed, “Miss my fam’ly.” She held him back just as tightly as he clutched her, rocking him slightly.

Frenzy forced himself to calm after a few minutes. “’Cadecade’s hot,” he sniffled.

Sarah’s head lifted and he looked up at her. “Hot to the touch?” She wiped his face dry again.

He nodded. “All over. Too hot, more than just from the sun burnin’ ‘im.”

The woman frowned, helping him slide from her lap. She twisted off the cap to a bottle of water, and handed it to him before standing and heading off towards Barricade. Frenzy rushed after her, glancing back at her mate as he rose and went to the fridge. He looked down at his water and wondered again why these humans were willing to take care of him and the other Decepticons.

~ | ~

“Barricade?”

He ignored it, too tired to bother responding.

“Cadecade?”

He sighed, debating whether he should answer the little glitch or not.

“Barricade.” It was the woman and she was touching his shoulder. Barricade fought his way to wakefulness. Why was it so hard this time?

A soft press of cool flesh touched his forehead. “Inside of the wrist works too Sarah,” a male voice said.

“Better go get Ratchet. He’s around one oh one easy,” Sarah said.

There was a whimper he recognized as Frenzy’s, and he finally managed to open his eyes. What was wrong with the youngling that he needed Ratchet? The human soldier was walking away, presumably to fetch the medic.

“Barricade?” He shifted his gaze to the woman. “Sit up sweetie, and drink a little water. You have a fever.”

Barricade blinked. Fever? He was the one who was ill? Barricade sat; surprised as his vision swam a bit and a wave of dizziness spun his perception of gravity.

“Slow baby, go slow.”

“Cadecadecadecade!”

“Calm down, Zee, he’ll be fine. Fevers are normal in humans, and I don’t think he’s hot enough for it to be dangerous.”

Barricade frowned and accepted the bottle of water, sipping at it as he saw Ratchet rushing back with Lennox.

“I think he’s just fighting off a bug,” Sarah told the medic.

He pulled back as Ratchet reached for him. “Knock that slag off, ‘Con.” His head was caught in a firm, but not vicious grip and turned. Something was stuck in his ear and he flinched away, only to have the medic’s other hand tighten against the side of his head. The object beeped and was taken away. He glared at the offending thermometer, then the medic.

“Don’t bitch or next time I’ll use a rectal,” Ratchet snarled at him. Barricade took a moment to try and remember what that meant and then decided to behave. He could probably fend off the medic, but how long would it be before his mates showed up, or Optimus. And with Starscream’s often sadistic sense of humor, he wouldn’t even be safe with his own Commander there. In fact Starscream would probably point and laugh, rather than help.

Sarah leaned in to look. “See. One oh one three,” she said, and smirked up at her husband. “You could practically calibrate a thermometer by my lips.”

The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Then her words registered. She kissed him? Just his forehead but- She _kissed_ him?

“I’ll need to run some tests, find Hausen, see what he thinks,” Ratchet was saying, more to himself than anyone around him.

Barricade was about to protest and ask just _what_ tests when Sarah interrupted. “It’s a cold, Ratchet.”

“You can’t be certain of that.”

The woman merely raised her brow at him. “You’ve all been walking naked through a hostile environment for nearly a week without proper nutrition, not even enough water to keep a squirrel hydrated, and keep sipping that, ‘Cade. Didn’t I hear one of the others talking about how you all practically froze at night, and then Optimus fainted from heat exhaustion and hunger just the other day? His immune system’s taken a beating. I’m surprised every last one of you isn’t sick.”

She faced Barricade again. “What sucks is you can’t eat until that fever breaks.”

“Why not?” he asked, voice scratchy and rough. Barricade blinked in surprise. His throat hurt quite a bit when trying to speak. Then his mind returned to her words. Back to starving. Fraggitall!

“Stomachs can get rebellious with fevers. The last thing you need to be doing right now is throwing up.”

He frowned, one hand going to Frenzy as the youngling scooted a little closer and laid his head on Barricade’s knee. He took in the expression on the Autobot’s face and tried unsuccessfully to squash the jag of worry that gripped his spark. He really didn’t want to deactivate as a human.

“And you believe you can treat his fever better than a trained medic?” Ratchet asked, voice nothing but sincere.

“It’s worth a try. And it’s less about trying to treat it and more of just watching him and letting it run its course. If it doesn’t break in twenty-four hours, you guys can always try whatever tests you think might give you some answers, but I’d lay money he’s just gotta fight it off on his own. There’s always Tylenol and a cool shower if the fever gets too high.”

Barricade watched as the medic nodded. He didn’t seem completely pleased and neither was Barricade. “Human bodies are different, Ratch,” Sarah said. “They don’t fix instantly, but are remarkably durable. He’ll be fine.” She turned to Barricade. “More water, then back to sleep. We’ll keep an eye on you.”

He nodded, not having the experience or knowledge of human illnesses to debate the order. He stroked his hand over his charge’s head and dragged the long braid through his hand when Frenzy whimpered again. Barricade lay down and let the woman fuss with the blanket.

“Call if you need me,” Sarah said; hand running over his head before reaching out for Frenzy. “Come on, kiddo. Maybe you can help me beat Will at chess, he’s kicking my butt.”

Frenzy hesitated, but Barricade gave a short nod and the youngling went with the woman. He’d rather the little hacker stay close, but he just couldn’t imagine being comfortable with the blonde’s body heat against him right then. Ratchet gave him one last concerned look before retreating back to his medbay.


	8. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 8 Saturday, July 21

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 8  
Saturday July 21**

 

Perceptor glanced up from the book he was reading under the bare bulb of the eating area. Hotrod approached, and offered a half grin and a shrug.

“I can’t recharge anymore,” Hotrod told him. “Think I could be sedated like Tracks?”

Perceptor smiled back. “I cannot either. I am afraid napping with the others left me too well rested to sleep now.” Perceptor did not reply to the sedation request. He was not about to wake Ratchet when he was fairly certain Hotrod was being facetious.

“It’s weird,” Hotrod said, “not being able to just switch off whenever I want to. I was sorta tired earlier so it wasn’t too tough, but now…” He plopped himself on the bench opposite Perceptor. “What’s there to do until the others wake up?”

“Sarah brought a few books with her when she came. They are works of fiction, but interesting enough to keep my mind occupied in a quiet pursuit."

Hotrod frowned. “Never liked reading the slow way.”

A grin tugged at Perceptor’s lips. No, he didn’t think that the energetic young warrior would be terribly interested in sitting still and reading. “Would you like to learn how to play chess? It is a rather simple strategy game, but will keep us busy for a while.”

“Sure. It’s either that, or figure out how to wear myself out. And I’m guessing we don’t have a proper shooting range here, even if I did have a blaster still.”

They were halfway through the first game, Hotrod showing talent Perceptor had not anticipated for tactics and forward thinking, when movement drew his attention. Barricade had risen, and was making his way to the restrooms. Perceptor followed the Decepticon’s path with his eyes.

Hotrod twisted around on the bench to watch as well. “I’m not so sure about those ‘Cons being here,” he whispered. “We’re just supposed to trust ‘em now? After all they’ve done?”

“’Course not,” Jazz said quietly as he stepped from the shadows.

Perceptor jumped badly, turning and facing Jazz, hand clutching at his pounding spark and human heart. “Stars! Jazz, must you sneak about so?”

Jazz grinned as he sat down on the bench beside Perceptor. “M’ job, Percy,” he said cheerfully.

Hotrod giggled softly, careful to keep his voice low. “Scared me too, but wow, Perceptor,” he giggled again. “You shoulda seen your face!”

Perceptor smiled despite being laughed at, then chuckled a little himself. “Well it is funny now. When I thought you were a Decepticon come to snatch me from behind, it was not quite so amusing.”

Jazz snickered. “An’ that wasn’t even the goal.”

“Whatcha doing up anyways, Jazz?” Hotrod asked.

“Watchin’. Prowl’s out, an’ I slept too much earlier. I try stayin’ in bed an’ I’m jus’ gonna annoy him.”

“I believe tomorrow I will endeavor to remain awake instead of napping with everyone,” Perceptor told them.

“We could go outside, right? Let’s go for a walk or a run or something.” Hotrod half rose, ready to put action to words.

“Can’t,” Jazz said, and continued at Hotrod’s pout. “Will’s got his boys on guard duty, an’ Ratch would be plenty mad if any of us got shot up by mistake in the dark. Plus the door’s real loud. We’d wake everyone if we opened it. Aaaand… I’m not goin’ nowhere with a ‘Con awake.”

“Valid points,” Perceptor agreed.

Hotrod dropped back into his seat, head in his hand, and gave the game board a glare. “Well, damn then. I hate being bored.”

The low light of the warehouse flared momentarily brighter as the restroom door opened again, and Barricade walked towards them. Perceptor thought it unlikely, but it did not appear as if Barricade had even noticed them, yet how had he not?

“Feelin’ better?” Jazz asked without a hint of mockery to his tone.

Black eyes glittered in the low light as they shifted to Jazz’s face. Perceptor felt a chill of fear trip down his spine. Barricade gave a short nod and continued on to the decrepit refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water and heading back to his bed.

“Ya know,” Jazz started, and Barricade paused, head only half turned, willing to listen, but not terribly interested in giving Jazz his full attention. In fact, Perceptor wondered if Barricade would have even stopped at all, if not for Jazz now being his superior officer. “Ya had Sarah and Ratch pretty worried.”

Barricade turned, a frown marring his face.

“Jus’ sayin’,” Jazz continued. “Your fever gone, or should I wake someone?”

“It’s gone,” Barricade rumbled.

Voice suddenly more chipper, Jazz grinned. “Good. Then I’ll jus’ let ‘em sleep.”

Barricade still frowned, but he seemed more confused than angry or irritated. He left without another word, and the three of them watched as he slid back onto his mattress. The little form of Frenzy sat up like a shot before Barricade pulled him back down.

“What’s with those two?” Hotrod asked in a low voice.

“I do not know,” Perceptor said as Jazz shrugged.

“Who cares so long as they don’ cause trouble. Who’s winnin’?”

“He’s still teaching me, so probably Perceptor.” Hotrod snickered. “I’m pretty sure he coulda wiped me from the board by now.”

“Prolly a few times over, kid.” Jazz laughed and then went around to sit with Hotrod.

“Two against one?” Perceptor grinned at them. “Perhaps you should wake a couple more? Just to make it fair.”

Hotrod stuck his tongue out, and Jazz chuckled. “You forgettin’ I’m bonded to Prowler? I’ve been force-fed tactics for longer than I can remember.” There was a brief pause as Jazz realized what he had said. His eyes rose, and he and Perceptor stared at one another for a moment in silence before chuckling together.

“I’m missing something, huh?”

Perceptor giggled a bit more. “Jazz really can’t remember all that much yet.”

“Why not?”

“Cuz I was dead for a while, an’ it fragged up my memory.”

“You were… _what_?!” Hotrod hissed.

“Dead.” Jazz cast Hotrod a cavalier grin. “Good Ol’ Megsy ripped me in half. Guess it took Ratchet an’ Wheeljack an’ Perceptor here the last few months to put me back together, get my casing reignited an’ then, lucky me on this, jus’ before we turned human, Percy got me back online for the first time.”

“Truly a fortuitous bit of timing, as I cannot be sure at all what would have become of Jazz’s spark had I not completed the final repairs after the others left.”

“No one’s more grateful than me!” Jazz smiled.

“Wow,” Hotrod breathed. He seemed to search for something to say for a moment, his head shaking slowly back and forth. “Just wow!”

Jazz snickered. “Yeah. Shoulda seen Prowler’s face.”

~ | ~

“There are not that many of us,” Prime stated, looking at the large sheet of paper on the table. “And even then, some will want to share quarters. Others can room together as well.”

“It is far more than necessary,” Prowl agreed.

“You’ve already had two more arrivals,” Sarah told them. “What if more come before you get this figured out? You guys said to plan for the long haul just in case, and that’s what this is. I sure don’t wish it on you, but what if you’re like this for years?”

None of the officers at the table liked that idea. Ironhide stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. Sarah was right. Having forty-two rooms would come in handy if more came, or if their human friends stayed in the building, or even for those already here to stretch out a bit. And Ironhide couldn’t help but be impressed. Sarah had sat down and, though the drawing certainly wasn’t to scale, had mapped out the entire interior of the main hanger.

She had even drawn in family rooms for herself, Will and Annabelle, making it perfectly clear she had no intentions of abandoning them to fate.

She had really thought of everything. Laundry facilities, a large kitchen and dining area that was capable of seating even more with the addition of a table or two. And one should not forget the Rec Room. Jazz had nearly cackled at the idea of a full entertainment center, asking Will what size speakers their budget allowed for. There were even plans to close off the area between the showers and the wall that would be the dorms to make the Control ‘room’ into an office and workroom for the scientists. Sarah had dubbed it the ‘computer lab’, but it would do for all such extra work-related, base operation tasks.

The only thing she hadn’t changed was the medbay. That had been one of the first things the Autobots had closed off and set up upon gaining access to the base, and it was fairly complete, including a few human-sized items in case one of the children or Rangers were hurt. Other than Ratchet telling her what other human-sized things he’d need, it was fine as it was. Separate. Private. Very much the medic’s domain. One that everyone hoped to avoid.

Optimus sighed. “You are right. I think we’re all just hoping that it will turn out to be a horrible waste of funds.”

Will nodded. “Us too. But just in case.” The man tugged his laptop over and opened it. “We were skating the internet last night too, and found some stuff.”

“Yeah! Check this out!” Sarah grabbed the laptop and turned it. “I loved these when I found them. They’re a little on the pricy side, but for what they are, I think they’re worth it.” She clicked on a different window, bringing up an online ordering site. “Sunlight mimicking lamps. They have a clock base, and you can program them to brighten and dull with the rise and set of the Sun. I thought they were so cool because there’re no windows in this building, and those ancient florescent lights suck!”

“That is impressive,” Starscream said, though Ironhide thought he might be referring more to the fact that humans had created it, than the lamp itself.

The two humans might have caught that too as they shared a brief glance with one another before Sarah smirked. “Also. I found a company that’s willing to give us a discount for bulk furniture sales. Quality stuff too, not that crappy hotel particle board junk.” She clicked to the page. “I talked to a really sweet gal just a little bit ago, and told her we were turning this place into a museum type bed n’ breakfast, and all that I figured we’d need. Once Fred gets back to us about these plans, Will’s got a construction company just waiting for the order and plans to show up. Once that’s under way, we can order the furniture.”

“You’ve done all this in a day?” Starscream asked.

“Had to keep ourselves busy somehow while you guys slept,” Will grinned. A white brow rose, but Starscream said nothing further. Ironhide figured the seeker’s lack of criticism showed his approval of all the two humans had accomplished in their favor.

“Do we have the funds to cover this?” Prowl asked.

“Oh yeah,” Will answered. “It’s the carpeting and the toys for the Rec Room that’ll cost a bit more, and they’re still well within means. I was checking that out even before you mentioned it.” Will turned the computer back around, and typed a few things quickly into the search engine. “Whatcha think, Jazz?”

Ironhide snickered at the whine of appreciation from Jazz. “Now _that_ is a wicked set o’ speakers!”

“Bose, m’man! Only the best!”

“I do not think-“

“I want them!” Jazz spoke over his bondmate.

“Of course,” Sarah smiled. “And don’t bother arguing, Prowl. You guys saved our planet. Your war’s finally over. Way I see it, you all deserve a chance to relax and play when you aren’t working on getting back to normal.” She paused and looked out over the others where they were sprawled out, or engaged in some game or another. “Besides. It’ll keep the kids out of trouble. We’ll get a big TV, and a couple gaming systems, and a whole slew of movies.”

They all stared at the woman for a moment and she grinned. “I’m so going to Barnes and Noble too, so make me a list of the kinds of books everyone thinks they might like. I know our stuff is different, but there’s gotta be something in human culture that’ll entertain you all.”

Prime and Prowl looked like the only ones who wanted to debate, and Will must have realized as well. “Don’t bother. She’s got it all figured out and unless you have a genuinely better idea, it’s just easier to let her run with it.”

Ironhide snorted when Sarah smacked her husband’s arm, then paused. “No, ok. That is true.” She giggled and rose, standing and imitating Ironhide’s stance, casting him an amused look.

“Very well, Sarah. Will,” Prime said, though he still sounded slightly uncertain about the whole thing. “What still needs done?”

“Nothing yet. Let me make a few calls,” Lennox answered.

“Well, you could volunteer a few to help me with lunch?” Sarah said, collecting her notes and papers, and handing them to her husband once he had closed the laptop and put it away in its case.

“Of course.” Prowl actually smirked. “Jazz. You and two others.”

“Like it bugs me ta help?” Jazz grinned. “Starscream.”

“Get slagged.” Starscream about-faced, ready to march away.

“Oh, no, I think that’s a good idea. Jazz, Starscream, and Ironhide. Let the officers set an example for the troops.” Starscream turned back with a glare for the woman, and Ironhide knew he wasn’t the only one tensing. “You _do_ want to set a good example? Show your guys that cooperation and all that isn’t such a bad thing? _Right_?”

Starscream stared and Sarah stared right back, a very familiar, at least to Ironhide, battle of wills taking place. Poor Decepticon was doomed. Ironhide was, however, surprised when a grin cracked across Starscream’s face.

“Fine.”

Ironhide sighed quietly. With Starscream agreeing without any kind of a real fight, he wouldn’t be able to so much as grumble or frown without being teased, mercilessly, by Sarah, and probably Jazz too.

Sarah turned away and Jazz followed, Prowl and Prime gave each other uncertain looks before walking off in quiet conversation, and Ratchet chuckled quietly as he wandered off and back to his mates.

Starscream shifted his gaze to Ironhide, and smirked.

Little slagger knew what he’d done.

Frelling ‘Con.

~ | ~

Frenzy skittered by, throwing himself into lopsided cartwheels and dive rolls. Sam watched the oddball teen from where he sat on Bumblebee’s mattress with Bumblebee and Mikaela.

“He’s pretty weird,” Mikaela said quietly.

“He’s really not so bad, so long as he isn’t trying to kill you,” Bumblebee told them. “I’m pretty sure he kept us alive out there.”

“That hadda been rough, man,” Sam added, following Frenzy’s spastic tumbling act back towards Barricade.

“It was, but we’re home and safe now.” Sam and Mikaela were pulled briefly into sideways hugs.

“I know he’s a spaz, but I thought I remembered him being a little more graceful than that,” Mikaela said in a wondering tone.

“Can you show him up?” Bumblebee challenged.

The girl snorted. “Totally.”

Sam grinned as Bumblebee gestured with a hand as if to say ‘prove it’. Mikaela gave them both a haughty look, and rose by smoothly lifting herself into a front walkover. He felt a jolt of momentary inadequacy. The girl was all long limbs and grace. She smirked over her shoulder, and fell easily into slow, perfect cartwheels, switching sides and ending by arching back, easily scissoring her amazing legs over to end up in perfect form.

Mikaela had gotten the attention of nearly everyone including the crazy little Decepticon. Frenzy bounded a few steps and flipped forward, landing on his feet with perfect balance.

It was sorta like those dancer kids he’d see at school during lunch, but gymnastics instead.

“You’re both amateurs,” the slim, darker blonde Decepticon said after both had taken a few turns.

“Shall we show them how it’s really done?” the black haired one asked.

They didn’t even look at each other before standing, perfectly in sync with each other, and dashing forward. Sam gasped as they somersaulted and flipped with barely six inches of space between them. How they could move so perfectly together was beyond him, and freaking amazing to see.

The blonde one sped up while the dark haired one slowed. The blonde stopped - he really needed to remember their names - and spun just in time to dip down and catch the other. Their hands met, and the darker of the two ended up in a solid handstand above his… boyfriend? Whatever. That was some serious Cirque du Soleil shit.

“If you two are done showing off,” Starscream said as he walked up to the group, “lunch is ready.”

“Hi Star-baby! Come catch me!”

Sam shook his head. Too weird.

Starscream smiled a rather predatory smile, and the one holding the other up started laughing and gave up the balancing act, catching the other as he dropped down. Sam looked away, uncomfortable as they stayed in each other’s arms longer than necessary.

“I’m confused,” Sam said to Bumblebee, scrambling for something to fill the gap with. “I feel like I’ve just missed something. What’s the blonde laughing at?”

“They’re bondmates. They can talk to each other telepathically.”

“You’re kidding,” Sam said as Mikaela returned. “You’re kidding, right, cuz that’s nuts and not really possible.”

“What’s not?” Mikaela asked.

“Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are bonded. Sorta like married, but it’s more. They can talk to each other through that bond, feel each other’s emotions. Stuff like that.”

“Wow,” Mikaela said.

“No way, dude.” Then the other part of it clicked. “Married?” Sam squeaked.

Bumblebee grinned at him. “Hey, Sides!”

“Huh?”

“Come here a klik,” Bumblebee said. The blonde he’d been talking to started over, his twin following. “No wait, Sunny. You stay over there. In fact, farther is better.”

Ratchet and Sideswipe cracked up, while Sunstreaker glowered at Bumblebee.

“Oh, knock it off. I didn’t mean it like that! Sam doesn’t believe how bondmates can talk to each other. I just want you guys to prove it for me.”

“Them, too?” Sam asked, and was ignored.

Sideswipe stopped in front of them, still snickering. “What do you want me to do?”

Bumblebee leaned up and whispered in Sideswipe’s ear, too low to be heard by Sam, and certainly too low for his twin to hear.

Sunstreaker snorted a laugh. “Actually, no, Bee. I don’t think his ass is anywhere as good as Ratchet’s.”

Bumblebee blushed hotly. “That’s not what I said!” There were a good many laughing now.

“Wait,” Sam said, laughing too at his friend’s embarrassment, and setting aside the weirdness for a minute. He got close to Sideswipe. “Have him tell Mikaela I love her.” He whispered it low, but almost instantly Sunstreaker piped up again.

“I’m not about to help you get sappy with the little female!” Game over. Sunstreaker huffed away, his ‘bondmates’ trailing after and laughing. They must have been saying something else to each other too, because Sunstreaker turned around with a snarl and Sideswipe took off running, the irritated man in pursuit.

“That’s wild, Bee. And weird,” Sam said.

“Yeah. But really cool too,” Mikaela said.

They sat back in what was becoming their customary places at the beat-up picnic tables, and ate their lunch of salad and fruit. The last couple of days had probably been the healthiest Sam had eaten in a long time. His mother was a good cook, but she tended to cook heavier things. And of course, always being on the go with Mikaela and Bumblebee, he ate a lot of fast food, too.

And speaking of his poor friend.

It looked like everyone was starting to wear down again, just like yesterday. Sam didn’t think he could nap the whole afternoon again and still sleep at night. Maybe if they just lay down with Bumblebee for a few minutes? He seemed to almost need them close. Probably freaking a little no matter what he said about being ok as a human. Once Bumblebee was asleep, he and Mikaela could sneak off together for some time by themselves.

Not like there was tons of privacy in the Autobot’s main hanger.

~ | ~

“Uh…” Hotrod started. He’d walked up to the table knowing that one of the two females there could cut off the mass of dark red hair like she had the others, but he couldn’t remember which one. They both had yellow hair, so they weren’t even that easy to tell apart.

Well, alright, there _were_ differences. One was shorter, and the other carried the sparkling around a lot. Tiny, helpless thing, but sorta cute for a human.

Both females looked up at him. “Uh, Bluestreak said that you could cut my hair for me like you did the others.” Hotrod let his gaze settle on the table in front of, and sort of between them, hoping it’d look like he was just shy about asking instead of not knowing who to ask. “Could you?”

“Oh, that’d be almost criminal to cut that.” Hotrod looked up, and realized it was the smaller of the two talking.

“You really want me to cut your hair?” the other asked. “It’s gorgeous. I know you don’t know it, but women in this country, and probably others, pay a lot of good money to get hair as thick and long and pretty as yours. Hell, the color alone! I don’t know if you can even find that in a bottle!”

Hotrod pulled a lock forward to stare at it, not quite understanding all she’d said, but knowing the woman was telling him his hair was enviable. It was rather shiny and soft to touch, but he wasn’t sure what was so exciting about the color. It was simply a dark red tone. It was nearly dull and boring compared to his preferred paint scheme. He frowned back at her, confused.

The shorter one stood and walked around to him, tugging him gently closer to the light. She held up his hair, shifting it and letting the light reflect off the dark strands. “Look. You can actually see shots of real crimson and scarlet.”

“So?”

“Oh, he’s really gonna make me cut it!” the other mourned. She rose. “Here, Maggie. Will you keep the princess happy? I need to get this over with fast before I start thinking straight and refuse.”

Hotrod giggled. Their dramatics were funny if nothing else, though he did sorta get the sense they really wanted him to leave it long. “Something like Bumblebee’s or Bluestreak’s,” he said with a hopeful smile.

“Oh all right.” She headed towards the locker room. “Let’s get this over with. Don’t mind me if I cry a little.”

Hotrod was a little worried until she cast a grin over her shoulder at him. He snickered back, careful as they crossed to the showers to be quiet. Nearly everyone was asleep still.

It took no time at all for Sarah - and he was very pleased that he finally remembered her name - to cut his hair. It was clipped close on the sides and swept a bit longer on the top.

“You gotta let me leave a little something to catch the light. Plus this style is flattering to your face, I think,” Sarah said.

Hotrod readily agreed as he preened in front of the mirror. He hadn’t been all that bad looking of a mech, and was really glad, now that he was looking more closely, to see that his face really hadn’t changed much at all. When he grinned, that dimple even popped out in his left cheek.

“Thanks Sarah!”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. But since you tortured me with cutting it, you get to clean it up off the floor.”

Hotrod nodded. “I guess that’s fair.” He wondered what the others would think when they woke.

~ | ~

Skywarp yawned and stretched as he approached the table. His mates were both still sleeping, so he left them mostly blocked and dropped to the bench, watching Maggie and… Glen, as they talked and cooed at Sarah’s sparkling. Curiosity overrode any other thought, and Skywarp stood back up to go and get a closer look at the tiny human while she was awake.

Maggie glanced up as he came around the edge of the table, and turned the infant for him to see. Annabelle smiled a huge, toothless smile and gurgled in the strange language she spoke.

“I don’t know what you’re saying kid, but you sure are cute,” Skywarp chuckled.

“She is at that,” Maggie said.

“Can I hold her?” Skywarp asked, reaching out.

“Oh, uh. Sarah asked me to hang on to her. You should ask her when she comes out.”

Skywarp looked up at the woman. She was afraid to let him hold the child. He smiled brightly, pretending to believe it was only as she said. “Ok.”

“Man! Ya know what we need? We need some games. Bust out the Dance Dance, and have some real fun,” Glen said.

“Dance dance?” Skywarp asked.

“Aw, man! It’s the bomb! My cousin has our block’s high score. Boy’s good, but I’m just behind him.”

“So it’s a game?” The man nodded. “How do you play?”

“Well ya gotta have some rhythm.”

Skywarp smirked. Starscream had taught him how to dance ages ago. He was sure he could still remember how.

“I have my music player with me,” Maggie said. “We could just crank up the box and dance anyways.”

“The iPod I loaded for ya?

“Never leave home without it!” Maggie answered.

“Now that’s my girl!” Glen giggled. He turned to Skywarp. “This girl can get down. Taught her everything I know, then handed her to the sistas in my ‘hood. Baby girl’s dangerous on the floor now!” He whooped a laugh and slapped his knee.

“Well, we’d have to wait till everyone’s awake,” Maggie pointed out.

“What are we waiting for everyone to be awake for?” Mikaela asked as she and Sam took seats very near one another. Skywarp gave the girl a snickering grin when their eyes met. He was surprised when all she did was smirk right back, a self-satisfied and proud air about her.

 _Well, good for her_ , Skywarp thought, returning his attention to the others.

Sarah came back and swept Annabelle up, kissing the infant and making her giggle and coo.

Skywarp stepped forward. “Can I hold her? Maggie said I had to ask you.” He gave his best ‘look how innocent and sweet I am’ expression.

“Wow. Big eyes and everything,” Sarah said with a chuckle. “That work on your mates?”

“Sometimes.” Skywarp grinned, giggling outright as the woman merely turned the child around in her arms, and handed her to Skywarp.

“She gets squirmy, so hold her close.”

Skywarp pulled the tiny human girl against his chest, and bounced on the balls of his feet, pacing about a little. Annabelle’s tiny fingers wrapped about the end of his braid as she happily chortled. He turned it in to a bit of a dance, sans music, spinning around and making her giggle.

 _What are you doing_? Starscream asked.

“Dancing with the sparkling,” Skywarp answered aloud, and twirled a few more steps to his bondmate. “Here.” He didn’t even bother waiting, just deposited the child in Starscream’s arms, and gently uncurled her fingers from his hair.

Starscream turned the infant around, holding her out, and looking at her. Annabelle stared straight back. Sarah walked up to them then and held out her hands. Starscream smiled, and cuddled the girl close. “Oh, but you let Skywarp hold her. Spin her around.”

Sarah grinned. “He was holding her right; I thought I was going to have to teach you.”

“I have seen how you and your mate carry her. I’m hardly stupid.”

“Mmmhmm. Then do it right, and don’t make me nervous about you dropping her,” the woman said, and turned away.

Skywarp wiggled his fingers at Annabelle, letting the infant grab them.

 _She’s doing this on purpose. Intentionally showing the others we can be trusted_ , Starscream said.

 _Big gamble to use a sparkling that way_ , Thundercracker said as he approached. 

Others were waking as well and joining them. They were getting odd looks, and glances were being cast to Sarah. The woman was either unaware, or blatantly ignoring them. _It’s not really a gamble. She knows we aren’t going to hurt Annabelle_. Then his mind shifted gears again when he caught sight of Maggie plugging in a small appliance of some sort.

“Glen’s bored,” the younger woman announced to those who had gathered. She was looking around and Skywarp followed her gaze. Even those who had not come over seemed to be awake.

Glen chuckled and bounced out of his seat, wriggling in some odd dance of his own. “Me an’ Maggie here are gonna teach y’all how ta dance!”

“And what if we already know how?” Mirage asked.

 _Could out-dance him with my ankles tied together_ , Starscream snarked, and returned to Sarah. “She is a sweet child.” Annabelle began fussing almost the instant she was returned to her mother, perhaps in some effort to debate Starscream’s comment. Skywarp wasn’t sure, as he’d never heard the little one’s language before, and couldn’t manage to translate it in the slightest.

Sarah grinned up at him, and settled herself into her favored seat, preparing to feed the infant. “So far. I have a healthy dose of fear for when she’s a teenager. Karma’s a bitch.”

Skywarp shook his head, confused as to who Karma was and what he or she had to do with Annabelle being a teenager. He followed a few others, namely Jazz, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and the newly shorn Hotrod, to stand near Maggie and Glen. The blonde woman had only grinned at Mirage, but Jazz and Bumblebee were now teasing her about knowing how to do all the most popular dances.

“With a name like Jazz I should hope so,” Maggie laughed, and turned on the music.

 _So you gonna dance with me_? Skywarp asked, and cast Starscream a wicked grin.

 _If I feel so inclined_.

“What kinda answer is that?” Skywarp asked.

“What?” Maggie turned.

Skywarp snickered, and pointed at Starscream. “Says he’ll dance with me if he’s ‘so inclined’.” Skywarp turned back to his bonded with a smirk. “You and your non-answers.”

“You guys can dance?” Maggie asked. “I mean… I just wouldn’t have expected Decepticons to have much interest in human dancing, that’s all.”

“I know human dances” Frenzy piped up.

“You’re a glitch though, and know more than any of us should about being human,” Starscream said. Skywarp could tell he was teasing, but by the shocked looks his mate was getting, no one else could.

Well, except for Frenzy. He flipped Starscream off. “Kept yer sorry aft alive, didn’t I?”

“I’d have managed fine,” Starscream said, smugly crossing his arms and returning his gaze to Maggie, his playful mood filtering through the bond. “And yes, we can dance. I doubt human dances are all that different from what I was taught as a youngling.”

“And of course there’s always the naughty, bet your mentor would have freaked if he knew you danced like that, nightclub dancing too,” Skywarp pointed out with a grin.

“Y’all had nightclubs?” Glen asked.

“Best in the universe!” Jazz grinned.

Skywarp watched Frenzy from the corner of his eye. He recognized the glint in those green eyes. Frenzy was plotting and Skywarp just hoped to avoid the fallout when he got Starscream back. Oh, he didn’t think the tiny blonde was really angry, but he would have his revenge.

A wave of amusement came from Thundercracker, a nudge for Skywarp and Skywarp alone, pointing out what he had already noticed. They both wordlessly agreed to stay well out of Frenzy’s way. Skywarp smirked at his mate, and returned his attention to the main conversation.

Maggie turned up the music, and before she could even step away from the music player, Jazz caught her hand and dragged her into a gyrating dance. Skywarp watched, fascinated by the way the two moved. Both obviously good, as he was fairly sure they hadn’t danced together before, and were managing to make their moves look good together, even if they weren’t exactly the same.

Bumblebee was next, dragging Mikaela and a protesting Sam into the circle that had formed. Glen was bouncing to the beat completely uncaring who he was dancing with, which happened to be Frenzy for now.

Skywarp watched for a few minutes before casting his bondmates a grin, and walking over to Maggie. She giggled as he attempted to twist his hips the way she was, as she sunk to the floor and came back up.

“That’s a girl's way of dancing,” Sam called out.

Maggie laughed. “You’ll have to loosen those hips up a bit more,” the woman told him with a giggle that had a decidedly naughty cast to it. She made it all the more clear when she glanced over to Thundercracker and Starscream.

“Oh?” he asked, and pulled her closer as he caught on to her rhythm. “Why’s that?” Would she tell him? He knew the woman was hinting at human mating rituals, but he was lost in guessing at _how_ they did it. And he wasn’t about to claim that watching Maggie and Jazz dance didn’t… interest… him. Maybe not in them specifically, but there was something he would call arousal if it didn’t feel so different from what he was used to. He watched the way they moved, hips twisting and thrusting to the beat. It was, well, interesting.

Maggie only grinned up at him coyly before the smile changed to a more curious expression. “So how do you guys dance?”

“Ohhhhh Staaarr….” Skywarp snickered as the groan sounded both mentally and audibly from his bondmate.

“Oh, don’t bother him if he can’t dance,” Maggie said as she turned and wiggled some more. He found his eyes trained on her rump, and cocked his head to the side in curiosity at the slight flash of heat that went through him.

Starscream was there and tugging him around in an instant, partly from jealousy, and then of course partly from a good deal of pride. The girl had _dared_ to say the Air Commander couldn’t do something. Skywarp giggled, caught sight of Thundercracker’s not so pleased expression, and laughed harder. Starscream pulled him closer and swept them both into a rocking turn, chests tight to each other’s in the way they used to dance when they’d sneak off to the clubs.

As they turned, Skywarp glanced around. Jazz had snagged Maggie back and was showing her the steps. Bumblebee was laughing at his humans. Mirage looked scandalized. Skywarp pointed that out to Starscream, who shifted them fluidly into something a more suggestive, foreheads together, mouths very near, arms wound about in a spiral around one another. Starscream tipped him back, rolling right and turning until Skywarp held his mate arched back in his arms, and then back so Skywarp was once again the one bent backwards.

Heat flooded him as they turned again, and Skywarp went from giggling to blazing. Thundercracker was no different. Starscream pressed their mouths together in a fast and scorching kiss that was over far too quickly.

“You two have no restraint.” Starscream snickered, and spun Skywarp away from him.

“Restraint?” Maggie asked, glancing between them.

“The way they were dancin’ is about as close to sexin’ your partner up in public as our kind can get.” Jazz chuckled. “Well, without actually doin’ it.”

“Really?” Mikaela asked in a doubtful voice. “The way you and Maggie were dancing looked a lot more suggestive.”

Skywarp plopped himself onto a bench. The only comfort he took was that his bondmates were just as affected, even if Starscream hid it better. The crowd was still at their fun as the song changed, and Starscream sat beside him, careful to stay just far enough away to discourage touch.

 _I think we need to go find somewhere to be alone_ , Skywarp said. He was still breathless, and having trouble getting himself under control.

Unfortunately, that was when a smallish group of Rangers entered, led by Lennox.

“We’ve already got tentative approval!” Lennox shouted. “They’ll be here tomorrow to scope the place out and get measurements, so we need to clear _everything_ out of the way. Toss it in another warehouse. Something.”

“Slagging Pits!” Skywarp swore. His mates laughed.

 _Maybe later, Cupcake_ , Thundercracker said, obviously happy for the distraction. Skywarp stuck his tongue out at his bonded. “Promise?” was the wicked response.

Skywarp let his head thunk hard on the surface of the table, and did his best to ignore the giggles from those around him. He didn’t care who knew what he was doing were he to drag his mates off, but they would. Thundercracker embarrassed rather easily, and Starscream hated others knowing their business unless it was his idea.

Skywarp inhaled deeply, and shoved it all down. They were so in for it when he could get his hands on them!

~ | ~

Prowl glanced around, and felt another wave of gratitude for how much they had cleared out of the warehouse, and how much cleaning they had done during the couple weeks _before_ becoming human. It had taken a while for the American government to decide where they could put the Autobots. Prime of course, had wanted to stay close to Tranquility to better protect the children. True they had Bumblebee for the most part, but having to be in a main base in New York, as had been one suggestion, would not have worked as well.

Not to mention that all the mechs preferred the dry, arid desert land to the humidity of the East. Granted it was dustier here, but that was not as much of an issue, and far easier to handle with regular maintenance.

Prowl took it all in as he gave himself a moment to catch his breath. They were all tired. The extra rest had done them a world of good but they were all far from completely recovered. Everyone would sleep well tonight. They had already had a break for dinner, and Sarah had promised a bedtime snack since they were bound to work off most of the evening meal.

Prowl’s eyes fell to Barricade, and he once again quashed the flicker of concern. It was not in his interest to fret over Barricade looking more and more ragged as the evening wore on. Prowl _refused_ to worry over the Decepticon. 

_Not really a ‘Con anymore though is ‘e_? Jazz asked.

 _One doesn’t simply stop being a murderer_ , Prowl responded, more sharply than he meant to be with his mate, but Barricade was a… difficult subject.

He forced it away and went back to work himself. They had perhaps a few more hours of work, and then would be done. Many of the items being taken out were truly of no further use, and Captain Lennox had already verified they would be able to have it hauled away.

Prowl kept his eyes on the others as they moved about. The Aerialbots were visibly wilting. Even Frenzy seemed to be running out of energy. That unfortunately brought his attention back to his- back to Barricade. He really seemed to be fading fast. They were all sweaty and tired, but Barricade seemed to be more so. He was stopping more frequently than the others, too.

Of course he had been ill just the day before. Sarah had protested his working today, then again after dinner. Prowl shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

_Ya do know there’s nothin’ wrong with carin’ about your brother?_

Irritated quite a lot, Prowl’s first inclination was to block out the bond.

Jazz stared at him in shock and Prowl stared back, just as stunned.

 _I_ \- Prowl started, but Jazz waved him off.

 _Ya didn’t, an’ ya have every right ta if ya’d wanna. An’ I know it bugs ya that he’s so close. I’ll handle it_. Jazz walked straight to Sarah and informed her she would need to put the big dumb one, the big dumb one with _black_ hair, on his ass before he killed himself.

Prowl wasn’t happy that he had irritated his bonded. Yes, Jazz was only mildly annoyed with him, but still. He had shocked himself to the core when he realized he would have blocked Jazz out, had he been a bit more upset.

It was upsetting that he was upset at all, really. Why was he letting the Decepticon bother him? And to the degree that he even considered closing off the bond with Jazz just because he didn’t like a simple opinion! At this point any lack of contact with his returned bondmate was disturbing. That he’d have chosen to do that, even more so!

 _Oh, knock it off_ , Jazz interrupted. _I do know we’ve never trod on each other’s need fer space_. Tender hands slipped just beneath Prowl’s shirt hem, grazing his sides as Jazz leaned up and brushed a light kiss to his cheek. _But I can tell how much it’s startin’ ta pain ya, tryin’ ta ignore ‘im all the time. Just do somethin' about it all ready. He’s behavin’_.

Prowl shook his head. _Not that easy. Now please. I’m getting tired, and there’s still more to get done before we can shower and sleep._

Jazz retreated, though Prowl could sense this issue was not closed. He watched as Sarah slapped a water bottle into Barricade’s hand, then gripping his waistband at the hip, quite literally towed a very shocked Decepticon over to the tables to sit.

“You’ve been sick, you idiot! Use some goddamned common sense!” Sarah snapped loud enough for them all to hear. Her voice rang in echo actually, and Prowl was nearly certain he was going to have to rush over and save the woman from Barricade.

He watched as Starscream followed, a smirk on his face, and Jazz chuckled before saying he should go make use of his authority, and left as well. Prowl continued to monitor the situation, clearly able to hear all with his bonded standing there. Sarah was lecturing Barricade, and Jazz was perfectly happy, not to mention greatly amused, to let the woman order the Decepticon around.

“You’ll finish that bottle, drink this one, get a nice cool shower, and bring your ass right back here for another. Then you’ll eat, _if_ you haven’t managed to give yourself another fever, and _then_ , mister, you’re going to bed!” Sarah’s voice sounded through the open link. Barricade must have looked like he was going to protest because she started right back up. “ _Not_ a word or so help me I’ll let Ratchet have you!”

“Hey!” the medic’s offended voice echoed in the open space. All around looks were exchanged, and muffled laughter sounded. Prowl smiled a little himself. The little female human was formidable, of that there could be no doubt.

It was then Prowl saw Frenzy exit the restroom and pause on his way back to the working group. The little Decepticon looked around and spotted his guardian. He was at Barricade’s side in an instant, and the panicked chattering was difficult to follow even for Jazz.

It was, once again, Sarah who managed to calm the youngling enough for them to explain Barricade was fine. That, yes, he was done for the day. Why didn’t Frenzy go ahead and get showered too, and make sure his friend got through it all ok.

Prowl stepped up to Prime. “We may all need to call it a day.”

Prime nodded. “I agree.” He raised his voice so all would hear him. “Everyone take one more load out, and then get to the showers.” Optimus bent to the task and Prowl followed. He would be glad to get cleaned up, and into bed. They could finish the last little bit in the morning. It should not take too long.

~ | ~

Optimus focused on his breathing and resisted the urge to shift around again. He could hear Ironhide’s slow, deep breathing next to him, and he didn’t want to disturb him.

He was exhausted, again, but just could not seem to sleep. Details, lists of things that needed done, that his people needed to survive like this, kept circling in his mind. His legs had a funny ache in them. He felt restless, but everyone was quiet. Sound asleep. In fact, maybe it was too quiet? At least outdoors there had been night sounds.

Optimus sighed. That was probably not the best example as he had fallen flat on his face from fatigue and lack of sleep.

Ratchet was going to tie him to a berth and leave him there until he felt Optimus had rested enough.

Optimus sighed again, and twisted to his side. He jumped to see Ironhide staring at him.

Grinning, Ironhide said, “Ok. Let’s try this again.” Then he stood, and reached down for Optimus’ hand.

“Try what?” Optimus asked, taking, Ironhide’s hand and climbing off the air mattress.

Instead of answering, Ironhide led him toward the showers. Optimus balked, but he was smiling. “Are you going to drag me into the girls’ locker room every time I have trouble sleeping?” he whispered.

Ironhide pushed Optimus in ahead of himself and quietly locked the door. “Nah. We’ll have those rooms soon enough.” He smiled and pulled Optimus by his wrist back past the row of old faded green lockers. “Wanna try it the human way this time?” Ironhide began stripping off his clothes, tossing them over an old bench that Optimus wasn’t sure would hold their combined weight.

This room and the other would need work as well. Primus, the list was never-ending.

Shaking those thoughts away, he began to remove his own clothes. “You really know how?” At Ironhide’s nod, Optimus shrugged. “Alright. What do I do?”

“Depends,” Ironhide said, once again grabbing Optimus' wrist and tugging him along. “Got any male dominance issues?”

Optimus snorted out a laugh at the running joke. “What does that have to do with it?” Ironhide let go of Optimus, and turned on a few of the faucets, then grabbed a number of towels.

“Well, one penetrates the other, and the one doing the penetrating is generally considered to be dominating the other. Though both positions are supposed to feel good.” 

“I have no need to dominate you, nor have any fear of relinquishing a bit of control,” Optimus said, watching as Ironhide finished laying the towels down to form a sort of pallet on the floor. “And you seem to be more knowledgeable.” 

Ironhide smiled. “Then lay down.”

Optimus did as told, then asked, “Why is the water on?” He watched it run towards him and begin soaking into the towels.

“I’m tired of being cold, and it was getting chilly in here,” Ironhide murmured as he covered Prime’s body with his own. Ironhide rested his weight on his knees and elbows and lightly brushed his face against Optimus’. “Mmmm. We’ll go slower this time. It’ll be real nice to take time and enjoy it.”

Optimus dragged his hands along Ironhide’s sides, feeling the muscles beneath ripple in reaction. “Tickle?” he asked, voice husky and low as desire slowly began to thread through him. Ironhide shook his head and pressed closer, running his lips along the column of Prime’s neck.

Ironhide had never really been the type to prefer a slow seduction, but he figured everyone was entitled to an odd mood now and then. Besides, the best way to drive Prime past all of his more pragmatic thoughts and daily concerns was to heat him up to the point of boiling, slowly but surely.

He licked at Optimus’ throat, and nipped along his collar bone before earning his first appreciative groan. Ironhide dipped lower, one hand pressing and stroking with solid pressure over one side of Prime’s chest while he latched his mouth on to the small nub of flesh on the other side, swirling his tongue over it.

Optimus arched up and cried out in surprised pleasure. Primus, but that felt good! Ironhide nipped him and he bit back another shout. He could feel Ironhide grin against his chest, but soon forgot about it as the other nipple was shown the same lavish treatment. He squirmed, trying to shift and bring more of his body into contact with Ironhide’s. Ironhide slipped even lower, trailing hot suctioning kisses across Optimus’ stomach. Strong hands gripped his hips, forcing him to stop his wriggling. 

“Want…” Optimus moaned, and bent his knees only to straighten his legs out again, struggling.

Ironhide smiled. If Prime didn’t know how humans mated, he doubted very much that his friend knew just what he wanted. But Ironhide knew. He’d been startled from enough recharges by Will’s lust-filled shouts, and run enough scans to know exactly what came next. “Oh you want?” he teased in a deep purr, brushing his lips along the hardened length of flesh. Optimus moaned, hands fluttering and then fisting into the towels beside his thighs. Ironhide repeated the stroke, but this time with his tongue.

“Primus!” Optimus gasped.

“That’s not my name,” Ironhide chuckled, and dipped his head a bit lower to nuzzle the soft flesh beneath. He burrowed his face in more firmly, tonguing and sucking gently. Prime’s hips bucked despite the firm grip Ironhide had on his hips.

“Aah!”

Ironhide smirked, levered himself up on his elbows, and all at once drew Prime into his mouth.

A completely undignified squawk burst from Optimus, and he sat straight up and stared in shock, only to flop back boneless the next moment as Ironhide withdrew, tongue working in maddening circles around the tip. He bucked up again, and moaned helplessly in the face of such concentrated, _localized_ , pleasure. He drew his knees up again, and this time Ironhide shifted and slipped his arms under Optimus’ thighs. His hands played about, stroking lightly and occasionally dragging his finger nails over the sensitized skin of Optimus’ inner thighs, stomach, and sides.

Optimus was panting great gulps of the steamy air, and doubting it could get much better when he felt a gentle yet firm touch press even lower. He refused to label the strangled sound he made as a whimper. He didn’t whimper. He certainly didn’t whine when his lover withdrew his mouth completely, leaving his mind and body buzzing with lust.

Ironhide smiled as he listened to Prime whimper and whine. “Ready for a little more?” he asked, reaching for the shampoo bottle. It would have to do this time.

“More!” Optimus demanded, and Ironhide had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud at the breathless voice.

“You’ll have to relax, and if it hurts at all, tell me. We’ll go slow.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” was the instant reply, and in purely instinctual response Optimus pushed back against Ironhide’s questing fingers.

Ironhide carefully pressed inwards. Prime gasped and stiffened, and Ironhide held still a moment, his free hand petting and stroking, lips kissing lightly everywhere. His mouth moved over Prime again, licking and sucking.

Optimus groaned deep in his chest, and tried to arch closer, his sudden movement allowing Ironhide to press inwards the rest of the way. Optimus writhed and moaned again, fists reflexively gripping and releasing the towels.

He thrust into the firm grip wantonly, and squirmed at the strange, but pleasurable and filling feeling. Then Ironhide withdrew his finger slightly and something sent a shock of fire throughout his body. His toes curled and he brought his knees up again, back arching and head flung back. “’Hide!”

A low chuckle. “Liked that?”

The stroke was repeated. “Y…ye… Yessss!”

Ironhide laughed again, pleased to have reduced Optimus to this level of quivering need already. He carefully added another finger, and listened as Prime gasped and whimpered once more.

Ironhide shifted, the hard floor becoming uncomfortable as his own body responded. A sheen of mist glistened on their bodies in the dim light, the illumination from the front of the locker room barely reaching into the showers and through the haze of steam.

Ironhide raised himself smoothly to his knees and removed his hand. Optimus reached for him, incoherent with lust. “’Hide! Please!”

Ironhide leaned down and pressed into a violent, consuming kiss. He was instantly wrapped in a strong embrace, Optimus twining their legs together and looping his arms around Ironhide’s shoulders, pelvis thrusting up in raw need. “Want more?” Ironhide asked in a deep voice against a panting mouth. Frantic nodding was his answer. He pulled free and knelt between Prime’s legs, pulling Prime forward, arms under thighs and hands gripping the Prime’s waist.

“Please!” Optimus begged, and wriggled helplessly.

Ironhide grinned, and pressed himself carefully against Optimus’ entrance. Prime arched trying to impale himself, and moaned long and low, but Ironhide held him still. He pressed forward slowly. Optimus keened, grasping Ironhide's wrists in a bruising grip.

The pressure was intense, but so was the pleasure. And damn him! Was Ironhide trying to kill him with the wait? Optimus writhed again, then arched up and curled back in quick succession. Ironhide was pulled off balance and forward. He thrust deep, and Prime shouted. Optimus’ shock allowed Ironhide to rearrange their positions again, and when no movement was forthcoming, he squirmed only to receive a painfully tight grip at his hips.

“Be still,” Ironhide growled at him, teeth clenched. He obeyed, but couldn’t stop the whimper of need from escaping. Slowly, _excruciatingly_ slow, Ironhide began to move. 

Pleasure rippled through Optimus, causing him to shiver and gasp. Ironhide was growling again, and pulled back a bit further, movements becoming faster, harsher but no less pleasing. Optimus shifted slightly, arching as another wave of sensation crashed over him. This time when Ironhide thrust forward he rocked right over _that_ spot, and Prime shouted. Somewhere deep in his mind he recognized the fact that he was being incredibly loud, but as Ironhide stroked in again, and then again, he just couldn’t find it within him to care if he woke everyone in the whole damn base.

Ironhide growled in satisfaction. There was no denying the erotic _power_ he felt watching a being as large and dangerous and powerful as Optimus writhe, head tossing from side to side, legs shifting in a helpless bid to ground himself within the potent sensations. Optimus moaned again, then shouted, his grip tightening on Ironhide’s wrists.

Optimus’ spark throbbed in time to each thrust, and he _needed_ that merging as well. “Sparks! ‘Hide please! Now!” He wouldn’t have recognized his own voice had he been coherent enough to have heard it. But his demands were met as Ironhide wrapped his arms beneath his waist and lower back, leaning over him to line their chests up as much as possible. 

The first pulse was blinding. The second combined with _that_ spot being hit just right, and Optimus arched his back, mouth opening in a silent scream as the rapturous sensations took over his body. Spark energy flashed to the very outermost edges of his being, and human orgasm pulsed in throbbing liquid fire from low in his abdomen, causing a tingling in his toes and sending a shiver up his spine. Pleasure wrapped tight bands around his back and hips, while energy raced in wave after wave, finally easing enough for Optimus to gasp out sharp moans with every crest. As though from a distance, he heard a deep rumbling groan of completion from Ironhide. 

Sated and drained, Ironhide’s face rested against his chest for a moment. Optimus sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth as the other slipped free. He lay still, Ironhide’s weight a pleasant warmth covering his body, and tried to remember how to breathe. And here he had thought it was instinctive in humans? He was wrong, if the struggle to suck air into his lungs was any indication.

Optimus lifted a hand, noticing how it shook and how very weak his arm felt, and draped it in a loose embrace over Ironhide’s shoulders. Ironhide tipped his head up, and tossed him a lecherous grin before dropping back down. They would need to dry off, dress, and go to bed eventually, but for now Optimus doubted he could manage it.


	9. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 9 Sunday, July 22

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 9  
Sunday, July 22**

 

Ratchet stood patiently as Lennox tapped away at his laptop, occasionally glancing at the notes his wife had written. Two men had come and gone with the dawn, taking their measurements and a list of instructions from Sarah, and promising to call by the end of the day to let them know when construction could start. The Air Force had been kind enough to help, transporting the men out by helicopter.

Ratchet was impressed at how fast this was all coming together. He wasn’t so naïve as to believe that the money the Ranger was spending didn’t have a little something to do with it, but he was grateful. Without survival being their foremost thought, people were starting to get bored. Sarah was right. They needed something, movies, games, books, jobs, whatever, to keep themselves busy. Ironhide was already busily trying to come up with a fitness plan for everyone to keep them all in top form. Ratchet was due to have that this evening so he could look it over and run it by Hausen. 

His next task, however, was to head south into Las Vegas where they would be stopping at a list of stores for a rather sizable amount of supplies. He, Prowl, Wheeljack and Perceptor would be riding along with Will and a few of the Rangers in their trucks. He was very, _very_ happy that it was cloudy outside, as those trucks did not have air conditioning, and it was _fraggin’ hot_ out there with the sun up.

Too bad they couldn’t fly in helicopters.

“Ok!” Will said, and closed the computer. “We ready?” He looked around as the rest of their excursion group stood. “All right let’s go.”

Ratchet grinned when arms banded tightly around him from behind. _I’ll be back tonight._

 _Can’t we go with you_? Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker’s arms squeezed a bit more. _So Sunny can puke out the back again? No_. Ratchet chuckled and turned, pressing a quick kiss to the scowling Sunstreaker’s cheek before pulling away to give another to Sideswipe.

 _I don’t like you leaving. There’s no one to protect you_ , Sunstreaker grouched.

 _I don’t need it today. We’re going shopping, not into combat. We’ll be back before lights-out_. Ratchet eased out of Sunstreaker’s arms and left. He was in the truck and almost to the limits of the bond when Sunny’s voice echoed through his mind. The medic grinned. _Love you too_ , he responded in kind, but they were already too far away. Oh well. He’d just have to show it when he got back.

The drive was long and boring, and they were pulling into the first parking lot when Ratchet was jolted awake. It was hot and dry and where he’d been pressed to the plastic seat he was sweaty. It was quite disgusting after having had a few days to get used to being clean again. Actually it would have been disgusting no matter what.

Why these appliances couldn’t be delivered was beyond the medic. He did acknowledge, however, that they needed to get all they could as soon as possible lest their funding be cut. It wasn’t an immediate threat, but it was far better to err on the side of caution. Not to mention Wheeljack and Perceptor had looked online with Will for supplies. There were a number of stores they would need to search through, and a trip still to Nellis Air Force Base.

Ratchet was looking forward to that stop. They would be supplied with more human appropriate medical equipment, tables, medicines, though those made him nervous. He had a different stop to go to. Hausen had argued, but Will had agreed readily enough.

Sarah’s suggestion of homeopathic medications and botanical treatments had appealed to him far more. He was willing to mix the two main medical modalities as he saw fit. The woman had already gotten him started in his own search and a number, well really a whole slew of books were on their way.

He sighed and turned his attention to his two fellow scientists. They were talking about possible causes. Ratchet stepped closer, taking a seat at the small table, and throwing in his own ideas for tests and experiments to run. One of the first he wanted to check was just how human they were. That would require a DNA check. The others agreed.

“Could be something in the air,” Wheeljack suggested. “Earth fuels maybe.”

Ratchet nodded. “Something that built up in our bodies, or was a sudden reaction?”

Perceptor wore a contemplative frown. “It affected us all at the same time, and then within moments of landing, caused Tracks and Hotrod to change as well. They had yet to consume any Earth fuels. And we mustn’t forget the Decepticons. This phenomenon affected many at the same time, and at great distances.” Perceptor’s eyes lit in glee. “It certainly will be a challenge.”

Ratchet couldn’t help but grin. Perceptor was a scientist to his very core. Where Ratchet was staving off being swamped by the overwhelming odds, and fighting against his own emotions, Perceptor was excited at the prospect of solving the mystery. He was having _fun_ just imagining what it could be.

Ratchet snickered. “You’re such a nerd, Perceptor.”

Soft chocolate eyes rose to Ratchet’s, and Wheeljack chuckled as Perceptor spoke. “I’ll wager you a week’s worth of duty shifts that I figure this out before you,” the scientist grinned.

“How’s that going to work if you and I are one team, and Jack and Starscream are the other?” Ratchet asked.

Perceptor shrugged, the teasing cast to his smile never wavering. “So you lack confidence in yourself? Admitting defeat before we have even begun? Tut tut, Ratchet. I had expected more from the mech that managed to tame the twins.”

“Oh, he didn’t tame ‘em. He just keeps them more worn out now,” Wheeljack snickered.

Ratchet slapped at his best friend’s arm. “Shut up, you, or I’ll give them both free rein to teach your sparklings all they know.”

“Hah! Empty threats! You wouldn’t want five more hellions to chase after, any more than the rest of us,” Wheeljack laughed.

“They’re already-“

A sharp whistle halted Ratchet’s reply, and the three of them looked to where Lennox was waving them back to the trucks.

“Break time’s over,” Ratchet sighed, looking out at the blinding sunlight beyond the awning and cool misting spray of water from overhead. “Where’d all the lovely clouds go?”

“I think we left them at the base.” Wheeljack grabbed him by the arm, and pulled until Ratchet got to his feet.

Well. Back to it.

~ | ~

Prowl sat quietly at the bistro table with Ratchet and Will Lennox. Above them the misters hissed, fighting an unending battle to cool the blazing hot air. The little square they rested and waited in was a mass of flowing people. Behind him he knew Wheeljack, Perceptor and three of the Rangers were searching the computer and electronics store for supplies.

The heat here was so different than what they’d felt while walking home. Far more intense. He felt his mind wandering when he knew he should be alert. He was drowsy regardless of the fact that he wanted to stay awake. It _could_ be partially related to their continuing recovery. After all, most of the humans and their offspring moving about didn’t look as weary and exhausted as he felt.

No, in fact the children were down right exuberant. Before him and perhaps only twenty feet away was an open fountain the young were playing in. The popping sound further lulled him as the water was launched in rhythmic bursts into the air from the pebbly concrete.

Children squealed and laughed. Adults watched with indulgent expressions.

It was all so familiar.

Prowl found his mind full of memories from his own younglinghood. Walking the markets of Praxus, the city lights bright, and the vendors selling their wares. Instead of flavored, shaved ice, he and Barricade would buy grease cakes. Sometimes, when they had enough credits or there were only a couple sparklings nearby, they’d buy extras for them.

The streets were always so busy. Mechs coming and going, sparklings racing along with their mentors and guardians.

Humans were so shockingly similar.

True he and the others hadn’t been on Earth all that long, only a few months, but Prowl hadn’t seen this aspect of humanity. He knew they were intelligent. Had of course been around Sam and Mikaela at times. He knew they were similar to his own kind from that, and because Optimus had said it after his observations. But to see it himself so clearly.

It was… painful.

Maybe being human was actually for the best. Maybe they should just remain as they were. At least in this form they could try to fit back into a society. Cybertron was lost. Never again would sparklings dash through the throng of mature mechs, chasing and giggling at each other. Never again would lovers stroll hand in hand by the shop fronts.

Never again would he clutch his brother’s hand, and in a moment of mischief, drag him through the press of others to a quiet nook and press togeth-

And why was he thinking things like that?

He had Jazz and there was no denying how utterly in love he was with his bondmate. The sibling bond with Barricade was dead. They were no longer the same mechs they once were. Once upon a time they may have wanted to become bondmates, but his brother’s betrayal of their family and subsequent crimes had destroyed that possibility, even had he not found Jazz in the interim.

And also this change was much more than just their physical forms. It’d changed the dynamic between the two factions. Not only were the Autobots refugees, but Prime insisted on helping the Decepticons as well. And for all the tactician’s distrust, he had yet to see anything that would prove the five once enemy warriors were plotting their demise. If anything, and it was shocking to say in the least, Starscream was going out of his way to contribute in a meaningful way. The Air Commander had changed. Overnight, he’d changed. Prowl wanted to know why.

He glanced at Ratchet. The medic and Lennox were talking, voices low. Prowl knew he’d be able to understand if he cared to listen but that listless, heat induced lethargy had him fully in its grip. Maybe he should go run through the fountain. Wouldn’t that surprise his comrades? A grin quirked his lips and he rose without another thought.

The children shrieked with laughter as the pop of the fountain’s air compressor switched to something faster.

The water was deliciously cold.

“Prowl!”

Was that Ratchet or Lennox? He didn’t care.

The water shot up all around him and he just stood there in the center, face up to the blinding sun, eyes closed, the cold water a balm, and the laughter of the sparklings… human sparklings perhaps but still so very alive!... surrounding him.

Adult laughter joined that of the young and a male voice near him broke Prowl’s trance.

“Man I should have done this when we first got here!” It was a man. He was smiling at Prowl before a small girl child, her soaked brown hair in tails, took the man’s attention.

“Daddy!”

Other adults darted at the border of the water playground and through it. The tactician smiled, he couldn’t resist, and walked calmly back to his friends.

“Feeling better?” Ratchet asked with a raised brow. He looked concerned.

“Awake at least,” Prowl answered.

Lennox chuckled. “You’ve started something that’s for sure.” Adults were no longer avoiding the water. It was no longer just for the children.

“Why did they not go in before?” he asked, sitting back in his seat.

“Grown ups don’t like looking silly,” Lennox shrugged.

“Are you saying I looked silly out there?”

The man shook his head, but Ratchet nodded, laughing and pulling his wet shirt sleeve from where it clung to Prowl’s shoulder.

“I’m no longer as hot or sleepy,” Prowl pointed out. “I would think as a medic you would approve.”

Ratchet snickered. “I still can’t wait to tell Jazz his bondmate, his stoic, no nonsense, I _never_ play bondmate, joined a bunch of human children in a water fountain today.”

Prowl grinned. “I’m not always serious, and you know me well enough to know that.”

“True, old friend, but you don’t very often do anything as spontaneous as that!” Ratchet was still chuckling, and Lennox was grinning along with him.

Over Ratchet’s shoulder he saw the rest of their group appear from within the store. They all carried bags so the scientists must have found something they could use.

Perceptor smiled brightly as they approached. “Wheeljack should be able to complete his side project with this, and we should have extra items to tinker with for our main situation. Prowl,” he paused staring at him curiously. “Why are you all wet?”

The three at the table laughed and rose. “He was hot,” Lennox said. “How about we all get out of the heat for a while? It’s past lunch time anyways.”

“Food would be good. Nothing disgusting that your wife wouldn’t approve of, and therefore I wouldn’t either,” Ratchet said.

“There’s a Chili’s up the street,” Matthews said, pointing west. “They’ve got decent salads and stuff since that’s mostly what you guys’ve been eating.”

“That’ll work. They have cold beer too,” Epps grinned.

“I thought beer was off limits?” Wheeljack asked as they headed to the trucks.

Prowl wondered if perhaps they shouldn’t have taken less obviously military vehicles. People stopped and stared as they loaded up.

“It is for you guys, and Sarah would have fits if we brought any back to the base, but for us, just one for lunch is not a big deal. Though I would like to remind those present that we have three trucks which require three _sober_ drivers.” Lennox eyed his men. “Rangers, pride of the US Army, example to the citizens of our homeland, blah blah blah. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” the men chorused.

Prowl gave a slight smirk as Baird stared at him. “I should run through that thing before we go.”

“Load up!” Lennox called.

“Damn.” The Ranger climbed into the truck and started the engine.

Prowl chuckled a little and joined him. Not that the cool feeling would last. The blazing sun and hot wind were already drying his shirt. His jeans might hold the dampness longer, but not much. He calculated his chances of still being comfortable by the time they reached their destination as low.

~ | ~

Optimus sat across the chess board from Ironhide. Both new to the game, they seemed to be fairly evenly matched. Behind him he could hear the others playing and talking. The warehouse was dim and empty. Trucks had come earlier and taken away all the scrap that could not be used. Sarah had assured him that a great deal of it would go to a recycling plant. No point in it all being a complete waste.

Suddenly the lights went out and immersed them in utter darkness. A shriek rang out from- Was that Mikaela? Shouts of distress echoed in the large confines.

Prime was half out of his seat when the laughter started, and he’d realized that at the very least the screams from the true humans had been in jest.

Maggie’s voice rose over the rest. “Ok kids! School’s canceled for the day.”

Sam’s whoop of joy echoed, and Ironhide’s hand clamped to Optimus’ arm. “It’s raining. Can you hear it?” Ironhide said in a low voice.

“The storm knocked out our power lines.”

“Yup. Needa get those solar panels up and working here real soon.”

Light, dim and gray shone in from the now open front door. Bumblebee stood framed as a silhouette, and shadows moved by the large rolling door. Grating squeaks filled the air as the old door was raised.

“Primus!” Optimus swore, and slapped his hands over his ears. “Was it that bad before?”

“Think so but we left it open a lot.”

However, with both doors open light spilled in and the sound of the heavy rain falling filled the air.

“Come on!” Sam shouted and raced out, Optimus’ best scout right beside him.

He couldn’t help but smile. The Aerialbots and Frenzy dashed out, quickly followed by Glen, who had Maggie and Mikaela by a wrist each as the girls protested and claimed their hair would be ruined. The young man was more than strong enough to haul the slim females out. Beside Optimus, Ironhide laughed.

Thundercracker stood near the door with Starscream, and Skywarp went dashing between them. The Air Commander managed to twist free of his mate’s grasp, but Thundercracker was dragged beyond the protection of the building. He quickly turned the tables on his bondmate, lifting Skywarp to flop over his shoulder and carrying him to the nearest puddle.

Those remaining inside chuckled and grinned at the shout of outrage as the water soaked quickly through the seat of Skywarp’s jeans.

“Your turn _Commander_!” Thundercracker stalked back, thoroughly soaked already from the downpour. Starscream crossed his arms and glared. When that failed he stepped back, preparing to run. Skywarp inadvertently saved him by tackling Thundercracker.

“Come out, Star!” Skywarp called as he literally dragged Thundercracker to the puddle he’d only just left.

“Thanks, but I’ll keep my dignity.”

“Your loss!” And then he was running as Thundercracker found his feet.

“Thundercracker’s it!” Mikaela shouted. The four humans darted away, the girl grabbing Bumblebee’s hand and tugging him along as the seekers drew near.

“I’m what?” Thundercracker asked.

“It!” Sam laughed. “It’s a kids game, but who cares? You have to tag someone else, then they’ll be it and they have to tag someone. Get it?”

Thundercracker stood still for a moment and looked around, nodding slowly. Optimus couldn’t see Thundercracker’s face, but suddenly Fireflight yelped and ran. The Decepticon was faster and his hand slapped against the youngling’s shoulder.

Showing his maneuverability was still impressive, Thundercracker went into a controlled slide, turning one hundred and eighty degrees and fleeing the newly tagged Autobot.

“Not exactly fully integrated, but not a bad start,” Ironhide said.

Prime chuckled. “I thought I had about two more weeks?”

“It’s not bad,” Jazz said where he’d appeared at Optimus’ elbow. Optimus nodded at the spy and smiled, looking out at the children playing. He was particularly pleased to see the Aerialbots laughing. Frenzy cackled, and in a shockingly graceful move, spun low. Fireflight nearly tripped from missing his mark, but quickly changed direction and went after Silverbolt as his prey instead.

It was perhaps this distraction that caused him to miss the signals passing between his two officers.

“I still think you need a shower,” Ironhide said.

“I think ya’re right, ‘Hide. He’s lookin’ a bit grubby.”

“What are you two talking-“

Prime gave an undignified squawk as Ironhide lifted him suddenly, Jazz catching his feet, and both of them carrying him out into the rain. He couldn’t struggle too much or they would drop him, and the last thing he wanted was to smack his head on the hard ground.

It was raining so hard now that the fat drops were bouncing up from the ground. The blacktop was covered in a good inch or so of water and the puddle was now much larger.

Ironhide and Jazz laughed as they dropped him in it. At least they’d dropped him close to the ground.

Of course he wasn’t Prime for nothing.

Before either could get out of his reach he had both by an ankle each and down they went. _Hmmm. Who to choose_? Ironhide had picked him up first, but mischief like this had Jazz’s name written all over it.

_Yes. Jazz._

He released Ironhide’s ankle, and dragged Jazz to him.

“Don’t kill me! Prowl’d be all sortsa mad if ya drown me!” Jazz shouted. He was, however, laughing almost too hard to talk and was barely fighting back.

Optimus had miscalculated, expecting Ironhide to flee back to the dry and relative safety of the hanger. Instead Ironhide tackled him and the warrior was not one to pull punches.

They rolled. He managed to get and keep Jazz in a headlock with one arm, using the other and his legs to block Ironhide’s laughing attempt at a rescue. Jazz for his part wasn’t struggling at all. He was laughing, doing no more than keeping Prime’s arm from accidentally choking off his airways as Optimus and Ironhide struggled for dominance.

It was a lucky move. Prime kicked out at Ironhide’s foot and when the warrior lifted it and was coming back at him, Optimus continued the swing and knocked the other foot back. The flooded pavement aided his efforts and Ironhide lost his balance, landing within easy reach. Optimus rolled, dragging a hysterical Jazz with him, and pinned Ironhide chest down to the ground.

Glen walked up calmly, head cocked to the side a bit, and that was when Prime realized they had quite an audience. Glen bent down and poked Jazz in the shoulder with one finger. “Tag. You’re it.”

Jazz laughed even harder before squirming his way to his feet. Everyone merely watched him for a moment. Then the laughter cut off abruptly, and with shrieks and screams the crowd scattered.

“Would you get off me now?”

Glancing around from where he sat straddling Ironhide’s back to be sure they wouldn’t be over heard, Optimus smirked. “What? You don’t like me on top? Since when?”

“If you don’t want to find yourself flat on your back, and end up with the attention of an audience for a whole different sorta reason, get up!”

“You’re getting grumpy in your old age, my friend.” Optimus stood, waiting as Ironhide rolled over, then reached a hand down for him. There was a glint in Ironhide’s eyes, and he shook his head. “Not here. Not now.”

“Yer no fun,” Ironhide declared as he slapped his hand up into Optimus’ and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “Least the rain’s warm.”

“At least they’re having fun,” Optimus added, and slogged back towards the open doors. He nodded to Sarah, who was laughing and bouncing Annabelle in her arms, and caught the odd look Starscream was giving him.

“Everyone’s playing, Starscream. Why not you?”

“Sometimes it’s more fun to watch others play.” Starscream smirked. “And I’m not the _only_ one not out there.”

From where he leaned against the far side of the garage door frame, Barricade grunted in agreement. His black eyes were following Frenzy closely, but his stance was relaxed, face showing his amusement.

And Sarah was right. Mirage stood near, dry and watching as well, and Optimus knew the twins had been in the medbay since Ratchet left this morning. Tracks was half hidden in the gloom, lounging in a lawn chair, eyes closed.

A cooler gust of air suddenly whipped through. The tone of the storm changed, and a closer rumble of thunder sounded. Optimus noticed he wasn’t the only one to have detected the shift.

Outside, those playing stopped and looked up. The sound of the rain on the roof changed, little plinks and pings reverberated, and the large drops of water seemed to bounce higher as they struck.

“Uh oh,” Sarah said, and Optimus followed her gaze to the tiny white sphere that tumbled its way closer to them.

Just then yelps began to sound from outside.

“Hail! Run!” Sam shouted, and began running toward the building.

Not everyone ran the same way. Starscream’s gaze followed his mates as they ran the other way, Thundercracker kicking his way into the old office building they had been closest to. He visibly relaxed, turning his gaze instead to Frenzy as the youngling darted towards them. Frenzy must have spotted Barricade, because he changed direction minutely. Barricade sighed audibly and braced himself. Just in time, as the hacker leapt into the air, chattering wildly as Barricade caught him.

“…and it farking hurts too!” Optimus managed to understand only that tail end of the quickly spoken words. He wondered if even the youngling’s guardian understood him half the time.

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee all stopped once they were in safely, breath gasping and water dripping from them. Prime leaned out and saw Jazz lead the Aerialbots into the Ranger’s barracks.

Bluestreak ran in next with Hotrod, Maggie and Glen. “What’s going on?! Since when does Earth rain slaggin’ hurt?!”

Those nearby chuckled, and Sarah explained it was ice.

“But how? It was so hot, and the rain was so warm!”

Sarah shrugged. “It’s colder up in the clouds. Come on, we should back away in case the wind changes. Hail can kill if it’s big enough, and hits a person right.”

Prime agreed, and waited as the others retreated further inside.

Beyond the open doors the hail intensified, larger chunks of ice clacking loudly on the ground, striking faster. Optimus sighed, somewhat concerned still for those trapped in the other buildings.

Ironhide appeared with the chess board and an extra towel for him.

Prime sighed again. Nothing to do but wait it out.

~ | ~

“Ow!” Skywarp yelped, and grabbed the top of his head with both hands, looking up.

Thundercracker flinched too as something hard impacted his shoulder.

“Hail! Run!” Sam shouted and took off. Frenzy was fast on his heels as the human boy dragged the female along, Bumblebee quickly following and shouting for the others to hurry.

Thundercracker was distracted from watching everyone else as another hard something crashed into his skull.

“What the frag?!” Skywarp snapped angrily.

“Who cares, come on!” Thundercracker grabbed his bonded’s wrist and ran. It was getting worse, the rain having gone cold, and the sharp clack clack clack of what looked like little balls of ice coming faster as they struck the ground. He headed for a different building, deciding that they’d be even more damaged if they tried to get back to the main hanger.

Thundercracker slammed the door back and dragged Skywarp in with him. For a moment they stood panting and staring back outside. A down right cold wind blew chunks of ice in and Thundercracker slammed the door back shut.

“I can’t feel Star!” Skywarp said, gripping his arm tight. “TC! TC I can’t feel him!”

Thundercracker pulled Skywarp into his arms, soothing as best he could. “We’re just too far away to project. Focus and stop freaking out, and you can still sense him. There. In our sparks. See?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“S’ok. I think the distance we can feel each other in this form has sorta… shrunk.” Thundercracker shrugged, rubbing Skywarp’s upper arms, trying to warm his cold skin. They were soaked through, and where that’d been fun when the rain had been warm, it wasn’t fun anymore. Now the jeans they wore chafed and felt half frozen, and their shirts did absolutely nothing to protect them. Primus! He could see straight through the thin white cloth. “Take this off.”

Skywarp gave him a naughty smirk, but let Thundercracker peel off the soaked garment. “I remember the last time we were naked in the rain.”

A shiver that had nothing to do with temperature ran through him. Thundercracker pushed it aside, and wrung out Skywarp’s shirt, then pulled his own off, doing the same. He searched, and finally saw what looked to be an old desk off in the gloom. Maybe the shirts would dry some if laid out there. Once he got there, however, he saw that it was no cleaner than the floor. “Damn.”

Cold fingers slid along his sides teasingly, and Thundercracker smiled, tossing the shirts down. They’d wash.

He turned and pulled Skywarp against his chest. “Know what I just remembered?”

“Mmm,” Skywarp hummed, and shook his head. “What did you just remember?”

Thundercracker brushed their lips together lightly. “We never did have any time last night to be alone.”

“What about Star?”

“His loss,” Thundercracker said, careful to keep his tone light and playful. “Guess he shoulda come out to play in the rain after all, huh?” He chuckled, and licked out, keeping the caresses to barely there pressure. Skywarp sighed against his lips, trying to press harder. Thundercracker only retreated, tipping his head side to side and teasingly avoiding anything more solid than the merest grazing of their mouths.

He chuckled again and turned them, trapping Skywarp between his hips and the metal desk. Thundercracker caught his bonded’s chin in one hand, and wrapped the other arm around his waist. Their jeans were still cold, and pressing together made them seem even more so, but he wasn’t sure they’d be able to get them back on if they took them off. Besides, his chest was warming, and that was the important part.

Skywarp moaned low, driven by anticipation and soft touches of slowly heating hands. Thundercracker ran his lips across his bonded’s cheek and to his ear, sucking the velvety lobe in, only to release it with a scrape of his teeth. Fingers dug into his ribs. He took his time exploring, trying to find all the places on their new bodies that would be sensitive to attention.

Ears seemed to be working well for Skywarp, all around, but particularly the outer edge if he gave it a sharp little bite. Skywarp’s knees buckled, and he gasped loud enough to be heard over the pounding of the ice against the thin outer walls.

Thundercracker’s mouth trailed down Skywarp’s neck, licking the tender skin and placing lightly sucking kisses here and there. Under his roaming hands Skywarp’s chest rose and fell faster.

“Thunder,” Skywarp moaned.

Thundercracker purred low, pressing his chest harder to Skywarp’s so the vibrations would be felt, wondering if that little trick of his would carry over into this form.

Skywarp cried out, spark reaching, and Thundercracker was pleased the purring worked. He reciprocated the pulse, sending his energies out to caress Skywarp’s spark. He left their bond mostly closed so the absence of Starscream wouldn’t be quite so obvious. It hadn’t been just the two of them in a long time, both taking whatever opportunity arose to either be with Starscream, or all three together. It was nice to reconnect with just Skywarp.

Thundercracker rolled a heavy throb into Skywarp, enjoying the feel of his bondmate trembling in his arms.

“Ahhhh ahh!”

Thundercracker purred against Skywarp’s ear again. “Mmm. Yes. Loud. Talk to me, loveling.”

“More! Thunder, more! Feel so good…”

Thundercracker let his hands roam all over Skywarp’s body, his mouth trailing kisses along his collar bone, listening to the broken, half whimpered, half moaned words of his bonded. Skywarp was already so close. Whines of need were now punctuated with little cries as he surrendered himself to the pleasure. His occasional displays of control were always exciting, but for the most part, Thundercracker knew that this bondmate was a creature of sensation. More often than not Skywarp would become lost to his pleasure, words that barely made sense tumbling past his lips as he simply reacted without thought.

So erotic. So beautiful to watch.

Even better to feel.

Thundercracker pressed even closer, angled slightly due to the way he’d forced his bonded to arch back, not quite off his feet.

Chest to chest, the exchange throbbed hotly, and he shifted again, pulsing hard and whispering in Skywarp’s ear, “Overload for me.”

Nails bit into his shoulder blades, and Skywarp bounced a bit at the knees as he threw his head back in complete abandon. His backlash caught Thundercracker hard, and in the next instant he was growling low against Skywarp’s throat. Skywarp arched against him, release dragging out and body pressing back hard, writhing, undulating, until he sunk limply in Thundercracker’s arms, whimpering.

Thundercracker shivered as the last of the energy fluttered through him. He groaned, and lifted his face to kiss Skywarp. They were both panting too hard to maintain it for long. Thundercracker wrapped his arms better around his bonded, pulling him up, hugging him close, and letting his love flood their bond. He could feel Skywarp’s grin against his shoulder.

“Love you too,” Skywarp sighed heavily. “I want all three of us together again. I can’t wait until we have private rooms.”

“Yeah me too.” Thundercracker pressed their mouths together in a short kiss, and stepped back, just then realizing the loud sounds from outside had stopped. He picked up their shirts and slipped his hand into Skywarp’s, leading them to the door.

The world was a different place.

Heavy clouds were breaking up, and here and there the sun shone through. Steam was already rising into the air, giving the clean washed landscape a hazy glow.

“There’s something you never see on Cybertron,” Skywarp said, pointing.

Thundercracker followed the gesture and looked skyward. Arched hugely over and beyond the little mountain their new home cuddled up to was a magnificent rainbow. He smiled and glanced at his bonded. “Such a pretty Sky.”

There was silence for a moment before Skywarp burst into laughter. “That was pure mush.”

Thundercracker chuckled. “I’m allowed.”

Skywarp stared back with a doubting and amused expression. “Whatever, cornball.” Skywarp turned away. “Think it’s safe to head back, or will the weather attack us the moment we’re too far to get back to safety?”

“Oh, I think it’s worth the risk. Maybe things’ll be so hectic inside we can drag Star back out?”

“Mmmm… Like the way you think.”

Skywarp started forward, and Thundercracker quickly suppressed a laugh. He glanced at his own hand and the muddy grime that must have come from him momentarily bracing himself on the desk during their merging. The possessive part of him smirked.

No, he wouldn’t be mentioning the dark handprint on his bonded’s back. Let the world see it, and know who Skywarp belonged to.

~ | ~

Silverbolt sat on the old stool and watched as Maggie played with Slingshot’s hair. Behind him Sarah chatted on to the other woman as her hands worked through his pale blonde locks. His other three brothers were sitting nearby with the Decepticon seekers. Skywarp was animatedly telling some sort of story, but Silverbolt’s attention was divided in too many directions to really have been paying attention. He was getting tired.

Running around outside had been fun. Sam had called it a children’s game.

Tag.

Whatever.

It’d been fun to run through the rain, and splash in the warm puddles as they chased back and forth, laughing and shouting. It had felt wonderful to laugh again, to hear his brothers do something other than snarl in anger and cry. Then the hot shower once they’d come back in, and the warm lunch the women had prepared after the power came back. All of it was adding up to a very drowsy lethargy, and he really just wanted to go lay down.

“Lookin’ pretty there, Silver!” Air Raid called, giggling with the others.

Silverbolt flicked his gaze over, and struggled with himself to not give in to the childish desire to stick his tongue out at his brother. That, or pull rudely away from Sarah. He didn’t want to be rude to the human woman. She was kind and gentle and everything in him told him that she genuinely cared. Maggie helped and certainly didn’t mind and seemed to like them… but Sarah was different.

Silverbolt shook his head slightly and glanced back at Slingshot. The redhead looked as though he was ready to slump into recharge at any moment.

“Sarah…” Silverbolt started, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah. You guys all need a nap.” She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging loose the smaller braids she’d done and made quick work of weaving the long strands into what she’d called a French braid that first day back. Maggie stood as well, taking her cue from the older female. Slingshot’s braid was done just as efficiently and the two were freed.

Silverbolt nodded to Skydive and pulled Slingshot to his feet. “Come on, brother. Let’s go sleep.”

“Good idea,” Slingshot murmured and snuggled into his side.

Silverbolt glanced back. Skydive had gotten both Fireflight and Air Raid up and they were following. Silverbolt lurched to a stop as Frenzy shot by cackling madly and literally throwing himself into more acrobatics. He shook his head. Spastic ‘Con.

~ | ~

 _Gonna sulk in here all day_? Sideswipe asked, and set down a bowl of soup for his twin.

_Get slagged._

_Aw but then you’d miss me!_

_Sides_! Sunstreaker snarled, and cast him a glare. _I am not in the mood!_

Sideswipe set his bowl down, a second helping but whatever, ready to sit at the counter as well. _Oh, you’re in a mood all right._

Sunstreaker was on his feet and shoving him away in a pulse. “Shut the frag up already! Don’t you care at all that he’s out there without us?”

“Sure. But just because I’m worried about one bondmate doesn’t mean I need to treat the other like scrap.”

Sunstreaker snarled and spun around, pacing back towards his seat before apparently changing his mind. Sideswipe found himself shoved again until his back hit the wall. He winced despite himself as Sunstreaker’s palms slapped hard to that wall on either side of his shoulders.

The pulse caught him just before Sunstreaker’s lips crashed on his own. Well, if this is what would help, who was he to argue?

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around his twin’s ribs, pulling him hard to his chest, arching from the wall to add just that much more pressure. Sunstreaker growled, tilting his head and deepening the kiss, tongue thrusting in a dominating way. He allowed it for a few moments. They were often rough on one another, but real anger wasn’t fun.

He turned his head away a little. _Love you_. Sideswipe nipped and licked Sunstreaker’s neck and ear, and groaned low as the gesture was returned with less force.

_Love you too. Miss him. Worried._

_Me too. He’s fine. He’ll be home soon._

_Can’t feel him._

_He’s fine. I know he’s fine._

This time when Sunstreaker kissed him the anger was gone. There were even a couple little light pecks in apology before sharp teeth scraped over his bottom lip, tugging lightly at it. Sideswipe’s hands fisted in his mate’s shirt at the waist, following his lead, growling in pleasure as the other leaned even harder against him.

Sideswipe blinked and looked past Sunstreaker’s shoulder as his lover’s mouth slid down his neck. _Company._

_Frag them._

_It’s the kid._

_So? I’m not stopping now!_

Sideswipe shrugged and returned his mouth to Sunstreaker’s. He didn’t want to stop. Not with the warmth of release so close and his beautiful bondmate panting against his lips as that oh so pleasurable tongue caressed his own again. No. He just knew that if he timed it right he’d get a hell of a reaction from the human when he turned and finally saw them.

 _Just sayin’_ , Sideswipe commented to appease his brother.

He held off the moan he wanted to voice with sheer willpower, wanting to wait for the right moment, then caught the mischievous thread that wove through from Sunstreaker.

_Ohh… do it!_

Sunstreaker’s chuckle echoed through his mind just before he spun his energies in a wild vortex into Sideswipe.

The thonk of his head hitting the wall was quickly followed by a gasp. Sunstreaker’s mouth closed over his and caught the first growl as release began to trip through his spark. His mate’s body was a solid wall in and of itself, and Sideswipe was trapped, unable to even writhe, as hard as Sunstreaker was pressed into him. There was a gasp and a squeak that did not come from either of them, but other than acknowledging its existence, Sideswipe was beyond caring.

The door slammed just as the energy lashed out. Ecstasy tore through his body and everyone on base would have heard his screams if not for Sunstreaker’s kiss. Then his twin forced his way fully into the bond and Sunstreaker’s release was felt as though it were Sideswipe’s own.

Sideswipe blinked his eyes open to hear Sunstreaker snickering as they knelt on the floor by the wall. Well, Sunstreaker was kneeling. Sideswipe was pretty much cradled in his brother’s arms.

“Did you-“

“Knocked you clean out,” Sunstreaker chuckled. “Been a long time since I managed that on you.”

“Primus!”

Sunstreaker was grinning as he nuzzled against Sideswipe’s hair.

“Proud huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Ya know our soup’s probably cold.”

“Ya know we probably just warped that poor little human for life?”

Sideswipe laughed. He’d forgotten about that. “Guess he should learn to knock.” He moved to pull away, but his brother held tight for another moment before releasing him. He tugged Sunstreaker up. “Love you, ya know.”

“Yup.” Sunstreaker pressed forward for a quick kiss then shoved Sideswipe away to bounce off the wall. “Help me knock Ratchet out tonight?” his twin asked over his shoulder.

“Absolutely!”

~ | ~

“You better be careful, Zee! The floor’s still wet, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Frenzy waved a hand back in the general direction of the woman and flipped himself into another battery of airborne somersaults. He had a split second to realize that he hated it when humans were right. Then his foot lost purchase completely and he slid on his knees a couple feet across the concrete floor.

Frag.

That’d hurt too.

Frenzy twisted and dropped to his rump to inspect the damage. A bolt of ice shot through his body at the sight of the blood. He whimpered, hands half way to cover his knees but not wanting to touch.

The memory of his own screams echoed through his mind and the burning, ripping sensation of his own nails tearing at pale flesh and dark liquid seeping up to drip free replayed.

Frenzy whimpered again, knowing he was behaving no better than a young human child, but the memories wouldn’t stop, and the sight of his own blood made him want to tear the skin free and see if maybe, just maybe the real him was buried in all this organic filth somewhere.

Then Sarah, Barricade, and Starscream were all there, others too since he hadn’t moved. Gentle hands closed over his, and a soft voice crooned at him, though if there were words they weren’t penetrating the psychotic blanket that’d been thrown over his senses. Frenzy knew he wasn’t right. Did what he could to remain still instead of lashing out, fleeing.

Someone departed. Voices wafted around and he knew he was crying, could feel the tears sliding over his cheeks. Then Barricade was next to him, deep voice rumbling as he was lifted and carried.

The haze began to clear and Frenzy watched as Sarah dashed to the sink and wet a cloth, returning just as his guardian sat him on the table, feet on the bench.

“How injured is he?” Starscream actually sounded concerned.

“Not bad at all,” Sarah answered. “This may sting a bit,” she warned him, and pressed the hand towel flat over the scrapes on his knees. It did but now his pride was kicking back in. Frenzy wiped at his face and forced himself to not react to the jag of pain from both legs.

“When Sam gets back here with the band-aids we’ll get you patched up, ok?”

Frenzy nodded. He was waiting for it but so far no one had said ‘toldja so’ to him. He still hated that she’d been right. Damn this floppy, squishy form. It didn’t move the same or as fast as he was used to being able to. He was just going to have to push and see how much he could do.

Maybe not on concrete though…

He and those still hovering around him looked up as the Witwicky boy returned. He was flushed, breathing hard, and looked freaked out.

“Sam?” Mikaela asked.

“What’s wrong, Sam?”

The boy shook his head hard at Bumblebee and held out the bandages to Sarah.

“Are you gonna pass out on me?” Sarah asked.

“No,” Sam squeaked. Frenzy giggled. Whatever it was, it was funny.

Frenzy got a glare from Sam. “It’s not funny!”

Bumblebee placed a hand on his human’s shoulder but Sam flinched away. “Sam?”

All eyes were now on the boy, and Frenzy was watching it all with rapt attention, injuries forgotten for the moment.

“They’re twins! Brothers!” Sam burst out. “What the hell are they doing making out?!”

“Sunny and Sides?” Bumblebee got a glare for the question.

“Duh!”

“Sam,” Bumblebee began. “I told you yesterday about bondmates. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker demonstrated their ability to talk to each other telepathically. Why’s it surprise you that they were kissing?”

Sam sputtered and Frenzy bit his bottom lip to keep from cackling out loud. Stupid human.

“They’re brothers! And I thought you just meant they were both bonded to Ratchet. Not each other! Weird enough there’s three of them. Weirder they’re all men! Plain gross that they’re brothers!"

Starscream was glowering now. Bumblebee shook his head, and Frenzy caught the slight expression of hurt that passed like a shadow over the blonde’s face. “Our people are different, Sam. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have been bonded since just after they onlined, er, were born.”

Sam shook his head and turned away. “I think I need some air,” he said miserably before heading straight for the door.

“I’ll deal with him,” Mikaela sighed, and followed after her boyfriend.

Frenzy waited and then started snickering.

“It’s not funny!” Bumblebee snapped and stomped away.

“Tetchy,” Frenzy chirped.

“You hush,” Sarah said as she smeared goop of some sort on the bandage before taping it over one of the scrapes. “You all have to adjust to humans, and we have to adjust to you. I doubt anyone told Sam before you all changed that your kind even had a form of sexuality. And whether or not your people had gender before, you’re all men now, and some people have difficulty understanding same gendered relationships.”

“I know that. Been here long enough and know lots about you people. Weirdoes,” Frenzy said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Instead of getting angry, Sarah merely smirked up at him. “Hi there Kettle, I’m Pot. You’re black.”

Frenzy giggled. Damnit. He was really starting to like this particular human.

~ | ~

 _We missed you_! Sideswipe cried through the bond, and pounced on Ratchet as he entered the building. Sunstreaker wasn’t far behind him, peeling his twin off the medic and wrapping him in a crushing embrace.

“I’d have never guessed!” Ratchet gasped out, and squirmed. “Sunny!”

“You’re squishin’ him, bro.”

Sunstreaker backed off immediately, and Ratchet barely heard Will speaking to Optimus as he was dragged away.

“Got everything we could today. We’ll unload the trucks in the morning when we can see and get the stuff that needs stored covered in one of the other-“

The medbay door was slammed shut and locked by Sideswipe as Sunstreaker shoved Ratchet backwards onto their mattress, following him down. Ratchet was being kissed hard and hands were everywhere. It took a real effort to pull away.

“Wait,” he said, and turned his face from one twin only to have his lips captured by the other. “Mmmrph! Ah! Wait!” Ratchet said, twisting his head all around to avoid them. “Primus! Stop damnit!”

“Baby…” Sideswipe started with a distinct whine.

“No!” Ratchet snapped. “Slaggit! I’ve been sweating all day! I’m hungry and I’m tired. Let me up so I can shower and eat. _Then, **if**_ I can keep my eyes open, we can play. Now move it. I love you both and I missed you, but I’m disgusting and just want to crawl out of my skin right now.”

They froze, and Ratchet realized what he’d said, easily catching the thoughts and memories.

“Not literally! I’m fine now. Just let me shower and I’ll come back. I really can’t lay in bed as filthy as I am.” Both twins rolled away, and Ratchet rose. “I won’t be long.”

“Want help?” Sideswipe leered.

Ratchet shook his head and smiled at them as he left.

It was in the shower that he had a thought, and carefully masked his ideas from them. If they had to be stuck as humans, they may as well try to enjoy every aspect of it.

Ratchet bit back what probably would have been quite an evil chuckle. The others were washing up as well and he really didn’t want to answer questions.

Ratchet hurried, careful to clean himself thoroughly but quickly. He finished, dried and slipped into his pajama pants, careful to leave the locker room looking like he was exhausted just in case the twins had come out to wait for him.

Neither had as both warriors were still lying on the bed when he returned.

“Better?” Sideswipe asked.

Ignoring the stirring of arousal, Ratchet stretched into a yawn and nodded. “Hungry though.” Ratchet sighed. “Forget it. I’ll just eat in the morning.” He flopped down between them and lay there. Waiting.

“You should eat,” Sunstreaker said, tone holding a note of his worry.

“You really should. Aren’t you the one right there with Sarah telling us we can’t afford to be missing meals yet?” Sideswipe stopped a moment. “Tell me what you want and I’ll go get it. We had something called chicken tonight and it was good. I know she kept some for you and the others.”

Ratchet exhaled noisily, remaining silent for a moment. “You’re both right. I know I should, I’m just too tired.”

“Just a few more minutes. I’ll be right back.” Sideswipe rose and slipped out of the medbay.

Sunstreaker’s hand traced idle patterns over his back.

Ratchet smirked into his pillow. “Want to do something for me?” he asked, and congratulated himself on sounding half asleep.

“Anything.”

“Turn down the lights and come back?”

Ratchet was obeyed instantly. He rolled over to his back, and slipped from his pants while Sunstreaker’s back was turned. He stretched out and fought to hold back the smirk when his bondmate finally turned to face him after killing the bright overheads and turning on only one small lamp.

“What…” Sunstreaker began and stopped, walking back to stand at Ratchet’s feet and stare at him.

“Take off your clothes.”

Though he was certainly wary, Sunstreaker did as commanded, standing in a puddle of cloth and wearing nothing but a curious expression. Ratchet merely held out his arms in invitation. Sunstreaker joined him instantly, gathering the medic up in his arms and kissing him gently. Well, as gently as a needy Sunstreaker could at any rate.

Ratchet enjoyed it for a moment, but he needed to get further before Sideswipe returned. Recent experience had taught him he could only take on both and stay in charge if he started on them separately. He pulled back, running a finger over the heavily muscled arm. “Do something else for me?”

Sunstreaker grinned obviously catching on to his playful mood regardless of how hard Ratchet tried to hide it. “Anything,” Sunstreaker answered again.

“I want you to kiss me.” Ratchet slid his hand down his own body. He was already becoming aroused at just the idea. “Here.”

A golden brow leapt up. “Really?”

“Trust me?”

In answer, Sunstreaker sat and bent over him, placing his lips gently on Ratchet. Ratchet snickered. “Too light. That tickled,” he said in response to the rather offended look he was given.

“Too light?”

“Lay back.” Ratchet ordered. “I’ll show you. Don’t tell Sides yet. He’s fun to surprise.”

Ratchet shifted around and licked along the warm soft flesh. He was very aware of Sunstreaker staring at him, and waiting for _something_ to happen that would explain this. Ratchet grinned and took the other into his mouth completely. Nothing at first but soon a sharp gasp rent the air. He remained at the task, glancing up to see that his bonded had let his head drop back, mouth open now and breathing faster as his body responded.

With a smirk the medic drew away. “Like that. Do it like that.” Ratchet lay back beside Sunstreaker who only stared at him dazedly for a moment before a wicked grin etched its way across his face.

Ratchet closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch of his bondmate. Holy Primus but that really did feel nice! He smiled. “Want to do something else for me?”

A deep chuckle sounded and Sunstreaker shoved his hair back, propping his cheek up in his hand. “Anything,” he murmured with a grin.

Waving Sunstreaker off so he could stand, Ratchet pointed at the medical table, and walked towards the small counter space and cupboard where he had a number of items stored. There was one that would serve his purposes tonight. “Lay over the side of that on your stomach.”

“Are you going to spank me?” Sunstreaker laughed wiggling his butt back and forth.

“I probably should, but that wasn’t really a part of my plans.” Ratchet draped himself over Sunstreaker’s back, and did a quick check on where Sideswipe was. His other mate was busy waiting with Wheeljack, Perceptor, Prowl and Jazz for the food to reheat. Perfect. “Are you sure you want to let me do this?” he murmured in his bonded’s ear.

“I thought I was doing something for you? Whatever it is.” Sunstreaker must have picked up on Ratchet’s hesitation. “I trust you, Ratch. And that other… kiss… was very nice.”

Ratchet chuckled. “Mmm, yes it was.” He ran his hands and mouth all over Sunstreaker’s back, enjoying the feel of warm skin and the scent that was uniquely his bondmate’s. It was very different from before, but still his Sunstreaker. “If anything hurts, if you don’t like it, tell me. Ok?” Sunstreaker nodded, but Ratchet got the distinct impression he was only being humored.

That was fine. He really had no intention of hurting his bonded, and it wasn’t really in Sunstreaker’s make up to suffer in silence. Ratchet was careful of his touch, leaving the small tube of human safe lubricant just within reach should he need more.

Sunstreaker pushed himself up and looked back at Ratchet over his shoulder as he pressed a single finger inwards. Ratchet quirked a grin at the look he was given, and chuckled outright as his mate turned and lay back down without comment.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“ _If_ I decide I don’t like it, I’ll say something,” Sunstreaker said, shifting his legs a bit and relaxing.

Ratchet grinned and continued on, adding a finger, and pleased with the slight growl that escaped Sunstreaker as he smoothed his fingers over the other’s prostate. “Ready?”

Confused eyes shone in the low light as Sunstreaker glanced back, and Ratchet smirked, positioning himself and sliding his hardened length into his bonded. Bright blue eyes widened before squeezing shut. 

“Oh slag!” Sunstreaker moaned breathlessly as he dropped his head back down to the table padding. “More!”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re awfully demanding?” But Ratchet complied, withdrawing a bit and returning, setting a rolling rhythm. Hands gripping tight to Sunstreaker’s waist, Ratchet fought to control his own reaction to the smooth heat encasing him.

Stars above, but this felt good!

He only had a moment’s warning before Sideswipe entered, freezing in the doorway, head cocked to the side. “What are you two doing?”

“Put the plate down,” Ratchet ordered. “Strip. Come here.” He glanced back. “Lock the door first.”

Ratchet stepped back a little, pulling Sunstreaker with him. “Lean up a bit. Straighten your arms.” Sunstreaker obeyed and Ratchet slipped one hand from his waist to wrap around hard flesh, stroking in time with his slow thrusts.

Sunstreaker moaned, head dropping to hang forward.

“Wow,” Sideswipe said. “What are you doing to him? And does this mean you aren’t that tired after all?”

“In front of him. On your knees.”

Sideswipe smirked, and did as he was told. “And what is thy bidding my master?” he asked, voice purposely deeper than usual.

Instead of words, Ratchet flashed a visual instruction.

“Are you kidding me? We-“

“Would I ever harm you?” Ratchet interrupted. “Don’t, if you don’t want to.” He meant it sincerely, but the words came out more strained than he liked.

“Didn’t say that,” Sideswipe snickered.

“Primus! Sides, please!” Sunstreaker cried out in a needy whine.

Ratchet stopped moving, giving Sideswipe a chance to figure out what he was doing without the added movement the thrusting strokes caused. Sunstreaker whimpered, a nearly unheard sound that left the medic gritting his teeth in an effort to maintain his control.

“Please!” Sunstreaker whispered.

Ratchet began moving again, slowly at first, but then faster, though still carefully as Sideswipe tuned in better and they synchronized their movements.

_Human release-_

_I get the idea_ , Sideswipe said, easily seeing what Ratchet knew.

_Harmless._

_Think he’ll scream_? was the laughing response. Then. _And I want a turn. You. Him. I don’t care. I **want**_.

A shiver ran down Ratchet’s spine at the thought of Sideswipe moving within him. He moaned, fighting for control as Sunstreaker’s breathing became harsh, fast.

_Oh, please! Please! Oh slagging Pits! I want… I need…_

Ratchet saw as Sunstreaker’s fists clenched and every muscle jumped into quivering rigidity. A loud shout was quickly followed by broken moans, and one of Sunstreaker’s hands found it’s way into Sideswipe’s hair. He gripped tight as he threw back his head and yelled.

Sideswipe pulled away, quickly helping Ratchet direct his twin’s body as Sunstreaker went utterly boneless, and fell back across the table.

_Oooohhh. By every god of the universe…_

Ratchet smiled at the sated voice, and nodded towards the little tube, using only visual thoughts to tell Sideswipe to use it and take him.

Ratchet clung to his control, standing still, leaning over Sunstreaker’s back as his other bondmate slid smoothly in. He let Sideswipe set their pace, and was unsurprised when he moved faster, pressing close against Ratchet’s back, breath gasping in his ear as he too leaned forward.

Sunstreaker shivered beneath him, and Ratchet realized the bond had been fully opened. Spark energy shot through him, and Sideswipe’s cry echoed his own.

“Oh!”

They both returned the pulse together, and Sunstreaker’s shout sent the first crackles of release skittering along the medic’s nerves. He thrust harder, feeling as Sideswipe’s fingertips dug into his hips with enough pressure to bruise.

Ratchet pressed his mouth to Sunstreaker’s shoulder and let himself fall. Fire burned through his veins, molten lust drove every thought from his mind, and he sobbed in pleasure. He only vaguely heard the cries of his bondmates as they followed him into release.

They sank to the floor and lay there unmoving. He couldn’t have cared less about the cold concrete floor. It was a relief. The unforgiving hardness was easy enough to ignore for a while.

“So,” Sideswipe said once their breathing had returned to normal, and their overheated bodies had begun to cool. “Who’s up for another shower?”

~ | ~

Skywarp listened to the quiet breathing of those around him. It hadn’t been that long since the medic and twins had left the showers, and he wanted to be sure everyone was asleep before he moved. In a stroke of luck, Lennox had left his computer over on the table. All Skywarp needed was a chance to get to it, and a few minutes to do a little research.

Impatience won out, and he carefully slipped from the bed. Starscream shifted a little, but remained asleep. A little guilt wormed its way through Skywarp’s mind. They hadn’t had a chance to drag Starscream off, and he’d even asked them to.

Skywarp thought back with a grin as he sat silently at the table waiting for the computer to come online. At least he’d had some fun at Sam’s expense.

“Geez, where did you two hole up?” the boy had asked. “You've got mud all over your jeans, and a big smear in the middle of your back.”

Starscream had turned Skywarp, and then grabbed Thundercracker’s wrists, inspecting his hands. In a mock offended tone he had exclaimed. “Without me?! You both better make it up to me later.”

Skywarp snickered quietly as he remembered the way Sam's face had shifted as he connected the dots, finally whimpering, “Oh god,” and leaving the locker room.

Fast.

Then the poor kid had walked into the medbay and caught the twins at it. Frenzy had gleefully pointed out that humans wouldn’t be able to detect the spark energy, and oh wouldn’t it be _fun_ to tell Sam when he came back that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were doing a bit more than just ‘making out’?

Finally the monitor came to life, and Skywarp glanced around to be sure no one was waking.

_‘Least I had enough time to learn how to navigate before becoming human._

Skywarp brought up the web browser and entered his search. The keyboard was different than what he was used to and in a weird order, but he managed. The first couple links, his typed ‘human mating rituals’ brought up were youngling projects for their schools. That was interesting, but more about behavior than the act itself. He already had mates; he needed to know how to please them.

Of course the online encyclopedia had a _lot_ of information. Nearly too much, and it was all very bland to read, but there were a couple pictures, and Skywarp more often than not found his head tipping to the side as he tried to view the flat image from all angles.

At least he found his information. Personal lubricant was a must. He could hurt his mates if he wasn’t careful, if he actually penetrated them. There was also the ever present organic germ factor and bodily fluids issue.

Skywarp shoved aside the shiver of disgust. Besides. He was fairly certain he already knew that it felt good. And if a little mess was the price to pay for that tightening, throbbing sensation he’d launched through when Thundercracker’s hip had pressed hard against him, just as he was winding down from spark release, well, he’d just go right ahead and pay it.

Then he remembered the last time all three of them had been together in that storm.

_We all…_

_We all what? Where are you, Sky?_

Skywarp jerked and exited the browser before shutting the computer down. _Couldn’t sleep, but now I’m tired._

 _Oh_ , Starscream said sleepily. _Come back and hold me then._

Skywarp carefully climbed back beneath the covers, not wanting Starscream to wake further or Thundercracker to wake at all. His bonded turned over in his arms and burrowed in, barely clinging to consciousness.

“I love you, Sweetling,” Skywarp whispered. A mumble of something that could have been ‘love you too’ drifted up in the dark, but Starscream was already asleep.

Skywarp laid there for a few minutes thinking.

They had all experienced a human orgasm, and Skywarp was looking forward to the next. But he wanted all three of them together for it. That would take planning or patience. Or both more likely. That wasn’t too difficult. He’d taken a whole vorn once to set up an elaborate string of pranks. No one, not even his bondmates realized just how patient he really could be.

Perhaps the best thing to do would be to gather more information. There had to be something to technique. True, one could reach spark release by just letting the exchange handle itself, but that wasn’t the most pleasurable way. So simply entering his mate’s body, and waiting for something more, wasn’t likely to be the best either.

New ideas formed, but they would have to wait. If he left the bed again, especially with the way Starscream was draped across his chest, at least one mate would wake. The information he’d found had been a good enough start. Maybe he could ask Sarah if he could get her alone. Who would know better about pleasing a male human than a female mated to one?

With that thought, and all the other stuff he’d learned locked away, Skywarp settled down and relaxed.

He couldn’t wait for their rooms to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Slingshot by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487875>Silverbolt%20and%20Sarah%20by%20LB82</a%0A<a%20href=)   
>  [Silverbolt: colored by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489441)   
>  [Skydive by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487908)   
>  [Twins Against the Wall by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487935)


	10. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 10 Monday, July 23

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 10  
Monday, July 23**

 

Sarah grinned, and watched as Frenzy went tumbling by. He wasn’t throwing himself through the air anymore though.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson?” Sam asked.

Frenzy snickered, and folded himself over backwards to stare upside down at Sam where he sat on the air mattress. “Have you?”

“Me? What lesson do I need to learn? I’m not the-“

“How ‘bout knockin’?” Frenzy cackled. “It’s rude ta walk in on people when they’re playin’ zap the mech.”

“Enough,” Barricade growled, and picked Frenzy up around the middle. Frenzy laughed, curling up in his guardian’s massive arms.

“What the hell is ‘zap the mech’?” Sam asked. Sarah thought she might have an idea, but Bumblebee confirmed it.

“It’s the way our people make love, Sam. But that’s a rather crude way to put it.” Bumblebee scowled after the Decepticons.

“Make love? No! No no no no nononono! They had clothes on!”

“It’s done with spark energy. We don’t have to take our clothes off.”

Sam squeaked, only a shocked choking sound making it out of his gaping mouth.

“The first trucks will be here soon!” Will called out, distracting her attention from the teenagers. Poor Sam though. This all seemed to be one big shock after another for him. “Get the doors open, and move the mattresses into the medbay.”

“What?” Ratchet asked sharply. There were scattered chuckles as everyone moved to comply.

When that was done Sarah shouted, and waved everyone over. “Ok, boys, here’s the deal. We’re going shopping today. Clothes, shoes, and whatever essentials we can find to keep all you brats out of trouble,” Sarah announced. “Here’s the thing though. Not everyone can come of course, so I need those about the same size to group up, and we’ll pick from there.”

Nearly everyone stood still and stared. Sarah raised a brow and looked at all the faces. “It’s not that hard guys. Look around and see who looks to be about your height and weight, and stand next to them. Ironhide, Barricade. Starscream, grab your mates and the Aerials. Prowl, Tracks. Bumblebee-“

“Oh, I’m going!” Bumblebee called out, laughing and bouncing on his toes. “Besides. Perceptor’s the only one about my size, and he said he’s got work to do today.”

“Stand together anyways,” Sarah hollered back, moving through them all, and changing groups here and there.

“I must stay, Sarah,” Optimus told her. He was the tallest and largest.

She looked around. Silverbolt stood with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, slimmer but just as tall. She dragged the big Autobot over to the younger three and looked between them. “Sunny? Sides? Who’s going?”

The twins looked at each other. Sunstreaker scowled. “If Ratch goes, I go. Otherwise Sides can.”

“I’m staying on base today, thanks. I had my fill of shopping yesterday,” Ratchet said.

“I’ll go,” Sideswipe grinned, and walked over to stand with Maggie and the teenagers.

“Ironhide, I’ll need you to go,” Sarah said.

“Why?!”

“Because you’re gonna be tough to fit, and Barricade can’t risk leaving the base just yet.”

Barricade chuckled, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Finally an up side to being stuck here.” Barricade gave Ironhide a salute. “Have fun with the women and children.”

Sarah giggled, and pointed Ironhide over to the waiting group. He rolled his eyes. “Someone’s gotta look after everyone. Might as well be me,” Ironhide grumped.

Sarah stopped in front of a larger group. “Ratchet, you said you’re staying. Prowl?”

“I, too, have had my fill of shopping.”

“Ok. Tracks, Mirage, Fireflight or Skydive?” Sarah asked.

“I don’t want to go,” Tracks said softly.

“I wanna go!” Fireflight bounced a bit. “It’ll be cool. Please!”

Sarah raised a brow at the others. Skydive looked a little concerned, but didn’t comment. “Ok, ‘Flight. Go wait with the others.” Sarah turned to four more. “All righty. Hotrod or Bluestreak? Jazz or Slingshot?”

“I’ll go,” Jazz said. “Might be a good idea ta have another officer around.”

Hotrod and Bluestreak looked at each other. The redhead wore a pleading look. “Oh, fine!” Bluestreak laughed. “You can go.” Hotrod whooped, and darted over to the field trip group.

Sarah stood in front of the seekers and Air Raid.

“Obviously Air Raid goes since none of us can,” Starscream said.

Sarah nodded in agreement, but looking at Air Raid she was a little worried. He looked absolutely terrified. She was saved from any sort of response as Fireflight bounced over and grabbed his brother’s arm. “Come on! Raid, come on! It’ll be so fun!”

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Sarah said to Starscream.

Starscream nodded. “His brother’s more likely to get into trouble. I doubt that Air Raid would go far from the main group. Fireflight’s easily distracted though.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sarah said, and turned away.

“You have fun now,” Will said with a grin, and kissed her before taking Annabelle from her arms. “And you be good for Mommy.” He returned his gaze to Sarah’s. “Vans are running, a/c’s on. Call if you need anything.”

“Don’t worry.” Sarah grinned, and followed as they began to head out. “We’ll all be fine. I even have a cover story thought up if we run into nosy people. Raising her voice to be heard, she called out. “Six to a van. Maggie and I are driving. Jazz in one, Ironhide in the other. We’re hitting Wally World first.”

Sarah leaned up to give her husband one more kiss as he finished strapping Annabelle into her car seat, and then climbed in. Ironhide sat next to her in the front. Sideswipe took the seat next to Annabelle, and Fireflight and Air Raid sat the next row back. Fireflight was looking around practically vibrating in excitement, even though his hand looked like it was being squeezed to death by his brother.

Sarah looked over, and saw Maggie wave. “Ok, kids. Let’s go.”

~ | ~

It had been a long drive, and Air Raid clung nervously to Fireflight’s hand until his brother finally grinned at him, and extricated his numb digits from his grasp. Fireflight wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“S’ok, Raid. This’ll be fun.”

“We’re not really human though. We haven’t even been on the planet that long. They’ll be able to tell we’re different,” Air Raid whispered back. “We’ll be captured, and locked up, and never see the others or Wheeljack again.”

Fireflight kissed his cheek, and squeezed him closer. “Don’t worry so much. We’ve got ‘Hide and Sarah and Jazz to protect us. And it’s not like we’re helpless ya know.”

Air Raid nodded, though the fear didn’t ease. Everyone else was treating this like some grand adventure. Why couldn’t he? He wanted to.

Annabelle began fussing, and he saw Sarah’s eyes flick back. “Got a job for ya there, Sides.”

Sideswipe looked up, and then back to the infant. “You want me to pick her up?”

“No. She’s gotta stay in the seat for safety, but in that bag in front of her seat is a bottle with white liquid in it. See if she’ll take that from you. She’s not fond of bottles, but if she’s hungry enough, and I’m not right there, she’s taken them for Will.”

Sideswipe rummaged out of Air Raid’s line of sight for a moment before sitting back up, and holding a small container up. “This?”

“Yeah. Just pull that yellow lid off, and put the rubber end to her mouth. You may have to rub it back and forth a bit on her lips to tempt her.”

The infant continued to fuss, but from what Air Raid could see of Sideswipe’s face he was grinning. “Come on darling, don’t break my record.”

“What record?” Fireflight asked.

“My charm record of course,” Sideswipe snickered back at them. “So far none have been able to resist me. Can’t have that amazing run busted by a teeny sparkling, now can I?”

Ironhide snorted.

Air Raid watched in surprise as Sideswipe cooed low to the little human, and soon slurping sounds filled the van over the volume of the radio. “Hah! Undefeated!” Sideswipe crowed softly.

~

Annabelle had long since fallen asleep, and Fireflight’s head rested against Air Raid’s, when they pulled into a lot with more vehicles than Air Raid had ever seen together in one place. A large building, bigger even than their main hanger, boasted huge blue letters.

“Welcome to Hell-mart!” Sarah said as she turned off the engine, and unlatched her seatbelt. That wasn’t what the letters read, but who was Air Raid to question the woman? The side doors were opened, and everyone piled out. The second group was out, and Maggie was organizing who was to push the metal, wheeled baskets. Annabelle’s seat was placed by the handles of the one Sarah took.

“Ok. I’m sure this is really exciting, but we all need to stick together and get through this as fast as possible. We’re already coming up on lunch time.”

“Thank god it’s not a weekend!” Maggie said.

“No kidding,” Sarah said. “All right, troops. March.”

The first thing Air Raid noticed was how the blue aproned employees stared at them all. Air Raid drew close to Fireflight, and laced their fingers together again. The second thing was that they were surrounded by racks and shelves of clothes. Different textures and colors were everywhere, and he found himself fascinated despite his unease.

Fireflight dragged Air Raid a couple steps to their right. “Sarah! Sarah, look at this!” He held out a bright blue shirt, and grinned. “I like this.”

“Ok. Let’s see if we can find one in your size though, all right?”

They all cruised through the racks, the humans putting different things in, occasionally added to by Sideswipe or Fireflight and even Ironhide. Bumblebee snickered, and held out a yellow shirt with two stripes of black around the chest. Sideswipe grinned, and hooted at a pair of crimson-red pants. They were learning as they went along, and could tell whether it would possibly be a right size or not.

One basket held nothing but dozens of bags full of socks and underwear. The teens were giggling about that, and what the check-out clerk would say. Things went fairly well until they reached the changing rooms.

“You want me to do what?” Maggie squeaked.

“You’re the closest to Zee’s size here, and he couldn’t come. Just try these on. If they fit a bit long or tight that’s fine, but you’re my best bet for fitting him,” Sarah said. Sam and Mikaela were cracking up. Bumblebee giggled next to them. Air Raid personally didn’t get it.

“Can I help you, ma’am?” a woman asked from behind a counter, colored tags with numbers hung on hooks behind her on the wall. She didn’t sound very happy, and Air Raid shrunk back, pulling Fireflight with him to sit on a bench, and hopefully stay out of sight.

“Yes, thanks, what’s the limit they can take in at a time?”

“Six.”

“Ok.” Sarah started pulling things from the carts, and passing them out.

Fireflight pulled closer to him, and Air Raid frowned at his brother’s odd behavior as the other’s grip on his hand tightened. He followed Fireflight’s gaze, and found they were the sole focus of the glowering woman.

“This is a family store,” the woman snapped.

“Excuse me?” Sarah asked in a distracted voice, turning her focus back to the woman.

“I said that this is a family store. _That_ ,” she jabbed a finger at Air Raid and Fireflight, “kind of behavior is not appreciated here.”

Sarah stared at them then looked at the woman, then looked back. “They’re just sitting there,” she said in a confused tone to the counter woman.

“They’re holding hands!” the unhappy one practically hissed.

By now the whole group’s attention was focused on the verbal exchange. Jazz had stepped closer, and Ironhide was glaring.

Sarah’s eyes went wide. “They’re brothers, you twit!” she snapped at the woman, hands on her hips, and stance battle ready. “Why don’t you call your supervisor?”

Jazz snickered. “Good thing my husband’s not here. He’d be mad, and is a lot less forgivin’.” The woman’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as her gaze swung to Jazz’s face. “Com’on boys. Try on these clothes so we can get everything else we need.”

“I don’t understand,” Fireflight whispered, and looked at Air Raid. Air Raid shook his head and shrugged as they followed Jazz.

Air Raid barely caught sight of another woman arriving, and Sarah launching into a righteous rant about customer service, and a person’s right to show innocent affection for a family member in public. He couldn’t help the grin. He wasn’t sure what the counter woman’s problem had been. Why holding Fireflight’s hand would be poor behavior. Why she’d be so shocked at Jazz’s comment made more sense. He’d seen the way Sam reacted to any of the bonded sets alluding to anything personal between them. They looked like men now, and some humans didn’t like that or something.

Then it hit him, and he paused with a shirt half way over his head. Did she think he and Fireflight were mates? He’d never even thought about kissing or hugging his brothers the way the bondeds did. Holding their hands, kissing them good night or for comfort, snuggling up to sleep, of course, but nothing more.

Was there more he could do with them? Would they even want to? He wasn’t the smartest of their group, but he was almost certain none of the others had thought of him or each other as potential lovers. Stars! He didn’t even know what lovers did that set them apart from anyone else who loved someone.

Was there even anything? Besides actually being bondmates?

Well no, there had to be something.

Air Raid turned to look in the mirror, and decided he didn’t know if the clothing fit the way it should or not, and stepped out, his thoughts still on the bondmate issue.

There had to be more because the other Autobots, and even the Decepticons, all seemed to be sharing a joke he didn’t know the punch line to. Even Frenzy seemed to get it. Though if the rumors were true, then he was a spark twin like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and those two had a reputation of having left a trail of lovers from one end of the galaxy to the other.

It was what made one a lover that escaped him.

“Don’t frown, sweetie. That looks good on you,” Sarah said.

“Oh, no, it’s not this. I was just thinking of something else. Does it fit the way it should?” Air Raid asked.

“Yeah. That’ll work for you, and the other three for sure.” Sarah plucked at the sides of the jeans and the shirt sleeves. He noticed the unhappy woman was no longer in sight. “Go try on the slacks and the shorts, but they should work too, I think.”

When next he emerged, Sarah was holding Annabelle to her chest. She had him turn, hand swiping over the side of his knee as she bent and brushed a crease in the pants leg. He turned at her instructions, and cocked his head to the side as she whistled low, then giggled.

“Sorry, baby. It’s just that you fill those out nice in the back. Go change.”

Air Raid frowned in confusion, and tried to look at his aft. It had sounded like a good thing. He shook his head a bit, and followed the chuckling woman’s orders.

It took them much longer to try everything on, and then go back for more of what worked than it did for the first search. Many shelves were left empty in their wake.

“When can we eat, Sarah? I’m hungry,” Fireflight said. Murmurs of agreement ran through the group, and Air Raid added his voice to them.

“Soon as we’re done. Let’s hit the toy department really quick so we can get some group games and puzzles for everyone, then we’ll go check out.”

Air Raid jerked to a halt as Fireflight stopped. “Aren’t these chronos?” his brother asked.

Ironhide stopped beside him. “Yeah, personal ones called watches. Sarah!” he called out. “I know everyone of us would appreciate having a watch. It’s damned annoying not knowing how long ya’ve been asleep, or what time it is.”

Sarah stepped close, and looked at the watches. “They’re cheapies.”

“So?” Ironhide asked.

Sarah shrugged. “How many are there? We need twenty-four.” Ironhide was nodding, and already reaching out to the shelves. They nearly cleared that shelf too and Sarah shrugged, taking the last five as well. “If anyone else shows up we won’t have to make a special trip.”

“Ooo! Mine!” Sideswipe snatched one, and clutched it close to his chest.

“Gee, it’s red. What a surprise,” Bumblebee deadpanned. Sideswipe bared his teeth and hissed.

Sarah plucked it out of his hands, and dropped it in the cart. “You can have the red one, but let me pay for it first. Let’s move, people. Games and check out!”

Checking out ended up being quite the adventure, and took nearly as long as the changing rooms had. A manager had to be called, and the man was asking Sarah a million questions.

“No, we’re not a non-profit organization, but thanks for asking. Yes, we have the money for this, just run the card. _Nooo!_ They aren’t _my_ kids. Do I look that old to you?” Sarah glared at the man. “This one is mine.” She held Annabelle up to be seen better. “And since you’re being so nosy. I’m one of the coordinators for a new young men’s assistance group. We take qualified candidates without means themselves, and help them get started in life. Now can I pay for this? I get real cranky when I get hungry, and I’m officially past starving!”

They left with a fleet of carts full of rustling plastic bags. The heat slapped Air Raid in the face as they exited the store. Stars above, it was hot here! Most of the worst heat of the day was avoided by staying inside the hanger, and he wished he could be there now. Not to mention thirst and hunger were feelings he didn’t like at all, and he was definitely feeling both. 

Sarah and Maggie moved first to start the van engines, and get the air conditioning running. Bags upon bags were piled into the back of the vans and the last row of seats. Sarah had insisted they would need it all. Shorts, jeans, slacks, t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, underwear, socks, shoes! She’d gotten them all more pajamas too.

It seemed to be far more than any of them would need, but Air Raid figured the woman would know. She’d spent her whole life as a human, and more than they needed was better than less than they needed.

Fireflight cast him a grin, and gripped his hand, sitting close after they buckled their seatbelts. “That was so fun! Where to next, Sarah?”

“Sweet Tomatoes for lunch. Then we’ll hit the book store.”

“Sarah. Are there any art supply stores around here?” Sideswipe asked.

“There’s a Michael’s next to the book store. They have stuff for all kinds of crafts. Why?”

“I want to grab Sunny some stuff. He might not use it right away, but if it sits there staring at him long enough, I know he’ll paint again.”

“Ok. You and I can head there, and catch up with everyone else at Barnes and Noble.”

~ | ~

Sideswipe looked around, peering at all the different paints, and sketch pads, and writing implements. On Cybertron, before the war, he knew exactly what to buy for his brother. Here it was different, and he sighed, giving Sarah a pleading look. She grinned.

“Just wait here a minute.” Sarah disappeared around the end of the aisle, and Sideswipe turned his attention back to the paints. He had no clue.

“I’d be happy to,” a woman was saying. Sideswipe looked up as the new person returned with Sarah. “Hi there, hun, what type of paints did you use before?”

“Uhh…” Sideswipe glanced at Sarah, who shrugged behind the woman’s back. “Oil. And it’s actually for my brother. I’ve always tried to get him the best stuff. Whatever will hold its color the longest, blends well, goes on smooth…”

She was nodding, and pulled a ring of keys from her waist, then opened the glass doors to one cabinet. “It’s a shame the supplies were all destroyed in that fire,” the woman said sympathetically. Sideswipe gave Sarah another look, and she cracked a grin and shrugged at him. He smirked back. The woman could create stories almost as fast as he could. That was… admirable. “Now these aren’t the most expensive paints you can buy, but they are good, and I’ve had a few artists complain about the other brand breaking down, or already broken down when they get them home. We’ve had some returns. Let me go get you a basket while you pick out the colors you want. Then we can talk pencils, watercolors, and sketchpads.”

“She’s helpful,” Sideswipe said with a grin, and turned back to the paints. He selected the basics, making a small pile in his arm, then went after other shades he knew Sunstreaker liked to work with.

“She is, and I’m glad. I wanted to punch that bitch at WalMart.”

He chuckled, and glanced at the tubes of paint then Sarah.

“Get whatever you think he’ll need.”

The store attendant returned, and helped Sideswipe put his twin’s new paints down, and moved on. “Does your brother sketch? Use watercolors? Are you looking for easels, or just sketch pads and heavy canvas boards for now?”

“He does sketch. And I’d say just the canvas boards for now.”

She was nodding, and began pulling a number of brushes, mechanical pencils, and leads from the shelves. “These are good sketch pads. We’ve got a few sizes.”

Sarah beat Sideswipe to it, and pulled a couple books of different sizes from the shelf to be added to the cart. The woman took them up to check out, and Sideswipe loaded the supplies into the van while Sarah bounced Annabelle in her arms.

The book store was large, and it took them a little while to track everyone down. A good number of books were piled in everyone’s arms. Ironhide had a mile wide grin on his face, and tipped his head to the book on the top of his pile.

_The Art of War._

Sideswipe smiled, and snatched the book away. “Humans are cooler than I thought,” he chuckled.

“You’re weird,” a young teenager muttered, and wandered off.

Sideswipe glanced up at Ironhide, and bit at his lip, giving a sheepish shrug to his superior officer. Ironhide looked torn between amusement and annoyance before just shaking his head, and following Sarah away.

It was late afternoon by the time they left the book store, and bags were now piled under all the seats in both vans, and between feet, as well as on every open seat available. Sideswipe didn’t know how much money they’d spent today, but it was bound to have been a small fortune. It cast his thoughts back to the joking suggestion of gambling. He knew a number of the humans’ games of chance. It shouldn’t be that difficult to earn some of their money back. Sideswipe was no genius, but he had always been a gambler. A good one at that. Ok, so he usually lost to Smokescreen, but that mech was a professional. Sideswipe was no slouch, and never would have survived some of his more… discreet… transactions had he not known when to bluff, and when to bow out gracefully.

Now, to get his hands on a computer when he wouldn’t be questioned as to what he was up to.

There was also the issue of having access to funds, but Frenzy was a computer nerd. Maybe he could bribe the little hacker into helping him?

Decision made, Sideswipe sighed, and curled up the best he could to be comfortable on the bench seat. Beside him Annabelle was asleep again, and that looked like a great idea.

~ | ~

Bumblebee yawned, and dropped his head to Sam’s shoulder. “Today was fun.”

“Yeah,” Hotrod agreed, yawning as well.

Jazz grinned back at them from his seat in the front with Maggie. “I think our kids’re ready for their naps, Mags.”

Maggie’s eyes flicked up in the rearview mirror, and then back to the road. “Looks like it.” Her voice held a smile.

Hotrod leaned his head against the window, and watched the orange ball of fire slip in and out of the dark clouds. He would dearly love to lie down but there wasn’t a free spot of space in the vehicle. In the row in front of him Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee leaned against one another in silence. Not asleep just yet, but near to it.

He returned his gaze to the view. It was odd to be in a personal transport again. The last time he could remember riding in one was before his transformation cogs had been activated when he was just a sparkling. His mentor had taken him on some vacation to… Well, he couldn’t even remember, it’d been so long ago. And it wasn’t like he was terribly old or anything. He’d really only left behind his younglinghood a dozen or so vorn ago. It _seemed_ like a long time though.

Hotrod’s mentor hadn’t been wealthy, but they’d lived well enough. The energon shortage didn’t hit them hard until after the war had begun. They’d had a decent home, and he’d had friends to play with, and then gone to the academy when he was old enough. They’d walked through the markets and squares with all the other mechs. Bought grease cakes from the vendors, and he’d been allowed to dash and play with the other nameless sparklings who were with their shopping parents.

Hotrod sighed softly, watching his breath fog the glass. All day it’d been one familiar yet alien sight after another. It’d been so long ago…

Hotrod shoved the memories aside before they could become painful, and instead turned his thoughts to the many, _many_ things they’d bought today. He had no comparison for it. Material possessions were a thing of the past for so many of them. To now own games, and clothes, and books! Ok, well, the books weren’t _that_ exciting, but the board games and puzzles would be fun. And at least now he had something besides boring white shirts and plain blue pants to wear.

Hotrod did like color. The brighter the better.

Water streaked the windows as the sky finally opened up. Maggie’s curse drifted back from the front of the van, and he felt it as the vehicle slowed. “I hate driving in the rain! People get stupid.”

Hotrod chuckled with the others, and looked back outside. The water fell faster until it was a gray curtain, and it was easier to watch the fat drops streak by and converge on his window than try to view the passing landscape.

And here was yet another thing that was different.

They’d _played_ in the rain yesterday! When it rained on Cybertron you either got under cover or melted.

He’d only been here a few days, and already Hotrod liked this planet. It was too hot during midday, but otherwise it was fairly nice. A bit dirty. But he’d definitely been on worse planets.

Like that one about three solar systems back. He and Tracks had barely survived. Since when do organic creatures eat metal?

At least he thought they were organic. They hadn’t been much inclined to stop and investigate when the beasts had shown the desire to turn them into lunch. Thank Primus Tracks could fly short distances in his alternate form. It’d been enough for them to get clear, and prepare for launch back into space.

Thoughts jumping again, Hotrod wondered how everyone at the base had done while they were away. The glass under his cheek had gone cool and the sound of the rain drowned out the radio. They couldn’t have had nearly as much fun as he’d had.

~

The van stopping woke him. Hotrod hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. The rain wasn’t coming down anymore, though the wet ground and buildings told him it had poured just as hard as it had the day before.

It took quite a bit of doing as everyone came out to help unload the vehicles. It was the first look inside that shocked Hotrod.

To the left as he entered was the framing for the first floor of dorms. “Slag me,” he breathed.

“Yeah, they work fast,” Will Lennox said with a grin. “This way. Ratchet’s not happy about everyone taking over his medbay, but it’ll only be about a week.”

“This is impressive,” Ironhide said as he came back from dropping off his load.

“Everyone that was here today was put to work. More hands, faster work. Tomorrow the construction crew will be back even earlier since we don’t have to wait on building materials, or drive them out here. I’ve already got a couple of my guys working on dinner, and then it’ll be showers and lights-out.”

“Got it all worked out, do ya?” Ironhide teased before wandering off to inspect the work.

“Come on, Hotrod. Let’s put all this crap down.” Lennox led him into the medbay. All their things were piled in a corner, and the sleeping mats were all crowded together.”

“Sideswipe!” Sarah snapped. “Get the hell away from those. I promised you the stinking red watch, and you will have the stinking red watch, but I swear to God if you mess up my carefully constructed mess, you aren’t gonna like where I shove the damn thing!”

Sideswipe gave the woman a pout, but it didn’t change her glare at all. Hotrod watched in amazement as she reached out without looking, and snagged Frenzy by the shirt front as he darted in, heading straight for the pile.

“And you!” she turned Frenzy, hands going to both of his shoulders. “I’ll tie you in knots if you touch a single thing.”

“Not gonna,” Frenzy grinned.

“Damn right. Out!”

Hotrod grinned, and left the medbay, Sarah following once everyone was out. They all gathered in the eating area, and she waited until all eyes were on her.

“I know everyone wants to see all the stuff we came home with, but I actually do know which sizes are where right now. You boys have an early day tomorrow so Mom says, eat, shower, bed. You touch the shopping bags, and I’ll come up with something dreadful to do to you.” Her gaze swept them all, but landed longer on Sideswipe, Frenzy, and surprisingly, Bluestreak.

There was a chorus of ‘Yes Sarah’, and the woman turned away. Hotrod grinned. He’d seen it all so he wasn’t worried. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to have his own room. He’d shared quarters ever since joining the Autobots, and the idea of getting the dorms completed was far more tantalizing than even the brightly colored clothes the woman had bought for him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Air Raid by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487974)


	11. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 12 Wednesday, July 25

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 12  
Wednesday, July 25**

 

Sideswipe frowned. Frelling Barricade never let the kid out of his sight, and Sideswipe had been unable to get anywhere near Frenzy. Yesterday they’d been so busy helping the construction crew frame out the second floor, and stabilize or reinforce the first, or whatever the frag it was, he hadn’t had a chance to even try. Today had been much the same, but he’d been keeping a better eye out for an opportunity.

His frustration was mounting. Sideswipe could be patient at times, but with this he wanted to get started, and for that he needed time alone to convince, bribe, cajole - he wasn’t dumb enough to think ‘threaten’ - the little hacker into helping him.

Worse, Sunstreaker had picked up on his irritation. Thus far Ratchet was unaware, and Sideswipe thanked Primus again that his new mate wasn’t as adept as his twin at plucking masked emotions out through the bond. Where Sunstreaker would, and had merely raised a brow at him, Ratchet would quiz and probe and threaten until Sideswipe could no longer hide what he was trying to hide.

The thought of their new bond almost made Sideswipe growl. Here they were, newly bonded, and everyone was sleeping in the same place, leaving them no chance to submit to the call of their sparks. It had been different before they returned to base. Survival, exhaustion, and all that came with it, had made the call easier to resist and ignore, even forget about from time to time.

That time in the forest, just before getting rescued, had been the longest the three of them had gone since Ratchet had become their mate. Nearly an Earth week! No wonder Ratchet had offlined them all.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hadn’t remembered, they’d been too young when they first bonded, but with Ratchet’s addition came the nearly inescapable drive to merge with him as often as possible. The medic’s theory was that their sparks needed time to adjust to being divided. They’d literally given Ratchet a piece of their own sparks, and taken a piece each from him. The individual spark yearned to be whole again, hence the soul deep need to merge.

At least that was the theory.

It couldn’t last forever though, because neither twin could remember a time when they’d so desperately needed to merge with each other. Other than bonding after onlining the first time, neither could recall being so _needy_.

His mates were no better off than Sideswipe was. Ratchet was already becoming short tempered, and it’d been what, not even two full days? It could be partially due to everyone sleeping in his medbay, but a good part of it was that he wanted his bondmates.

The truth was that the twins didn’t care. They’d become more than daring, or blatant about merging sparks long, long ago. It was nothing to them to pull a willing mech away, or slip away with each other to a corner during a party or gathering, and have a little fun. Ratchet was more private about his affairs. Until they’d bonded, no one had even known Ratchet was their lover. Of course they’d all been separated for a very long time.

A shiver of desire skittered down his spine, and he glanced over to see Sunstreaker staring at him intently.

 _He won’t_ , Sideswipe told his twin.

Sunstreaker merely let a slow smile curve his mouth up. Oh joy! He’d gone and accidentally challenged his brother.

_He’ll be mad at us._

_Showers. We pin him between us, and take him fast. He’ll feel better. We’ll feel better_.

Sideswipe glanced around. _I have a better idea_. He finally spotted what he needed. Beside a pile of flat, white boards was a blade. He felt a wave of concern from Sunstreaker. _Relax, or he’ll figure it out_.

The warrior walked calmly to the pile. Others were coming and going, carrying them wherever the foreman indicated. Sideswipe bent as though he was going to grab a piece as well, and while no one was watching him, slid his finger along the edge of the blade.

Thankfully it was sharp, and took little effort for it to slice through his skin. A hiss of pain escaped regardless, and Sideswipe let the surprise at it jolt though to both his bondmates. Ratchet was beside him in an instant, Sunstreaker on his heels.

“What happened?!” Ratchet demanded.

“It’s just a little cut, Ratch, relax.” And it was, but there was a decent amount of blood welling from it. A slight wave of… something washed over Sideswipe at the sight.

“Don’t you dare faint on me!” Ratchet snapped, and grabbed Sideswipe by the elbow to drag him to the medbay. Faint? He’d never _fainted_ before.

“What happened?” Prime asked.

“It’s just a little cut,” Sideswipe protested. The plan certainly wouldn’t work if everyone followed them into medical.

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Ratchet waved Prime off. “It is just a small cut, but it needs cleaned, and wrapped so it stays clean. Sunny, go back to work.”

No one was surprised at the growl of disagreement from the more volatile twin.

Optimus pulled the door open to let the three of them in. “Let me know if it’s worse than expected.” Then he was gone, and the three of them were alone.

Yes!

Sideswipe was dragged to the sink, and his cut was washed. That stung a bit. The alcohol Ratchet poured over it stung a bit more, and Sideswipe clamped his jaw shut to keep the pained gasp in.

“You need to be more careful,” Ratchet snarled as he wound a bandage around Sideswipe’s finger.

Sunstreaker slipped in closer behind the medic.

“He’s fine, Sunny. I don’t need you breathing down my neck over a simple cut.”

Sideswipe’s grin matched the feral expression his twin wore, and Sunstreaker leaned closer, placing his mouth near the medic’s ear, and purring, “I’ll breathe down any part of your body I want.”

Ratchet’s eyes snapped up to Sideswipe’s as he realized the whole thing had been a ploy, and a wave of real anger was felt an instant before Sideswipe stepped against his mate, pulsing in tandem with his brother.

_Sorry, babe, but we wanted you, and just couldn’t wait._

_Need you_ , Sunstreaker groaned, his arms snaking around Ratchet, and clasping tight to Sideswipe’s waist, effectively trapping Ratchet between them.

Ratchet’s anger disappeared in an instant as he joined them. _Fast. The door’s not locked._

They ignored any tricks or games, and simply thrust their energies into each other’s sparks. Fast and dirty. Sideswipe grinned. It’d been a long time since they’d done something like this.

Then they were all panting, trying to stay quiet. Ratchet buried his face in Sideswipe’s shoulder, and clung tightly as he fell into release. The twins followed, a low growl rumbling out from Sunstreaker as Sideswipe slipped, and cried out. Sunstreaker kissed him hard, blocking most of it, and managing to keep the sound from alerting anyone else who may be close by.

They leaned against the counter for support, breathing fast, and Sideswipe snickered. “Oh, wow! Did I ever need that!”

Ratchet snuggled back into Sunstreaker’s embrace, and grinned. “Would you mind _not_ injuring yourself the next time? You know I hate having to repair you, and I know you’re sneakier than that.”

“Why be sneaky when obvious worked so well?” Sunstreaker smiled, and nipped a line down the side of Ratchet’s neck.

“Well, it’s about to get really obvious if we don’t get back out there.” Ratchet leaned forward, kissing Sideswipe before turning, and doing the same to his twin. “How’s the finger?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Think it’ll stay attached. Thanks!” Sideswipe grinned brightly, pecking a kiss to Ratchet’s cheek, and then headed for the door, his mates following. Behind him Ratchet was grouching good naturedly at Sunstreaker about ‘letting’ Sideswipe cut himself.

“Yeah, like I have any control over him,” Sunstreaker responded.

Sideswipe glanced back, and chuckled evilly, heading back to work. The sooner they finished the construction, the sooner he’d have a private place to sex up his mates anytime he wanted.

Sideswipe was surprised when he was called over to help Frenzy hold a beam in place. The human turned away, motioning to others for more assistance.

“Slick,” Frenzy giggled.

Sideswipe smirked. “Just don’t tell him you know.” Then in a stage whisper. “He’s sorta shy.” Frenzy smirked right back. Well, here was his chance. “I need a favor from you.”

“Favor?” Oh _that_ was a bargaining inflection if Sideswipe had ever heard one.

“Yeah. Ya see, I have this idea to get us our own money, but I’d need someone who’s good with Earth computers, and getting into things that maybe they shouldn’t.” Sideswipe kept his voice low as the two of them split their attention between their work, keeping an eye out for anyone who would listen in, and each other.

“I’m s’posed ta be a good boy now.”

“We wouldn’t be being bad… exactly. And we’ll return what we borrow, of course.”

“And what’s my incentive ta not be bad… exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Sideswipe said, shrugging. “Not like I’ve got a booming business going or anything. What do you want?”

Frenzy wilted in front of his eyes. “Nothin’ ya can give me.”

Nothing Sideswipe thought up to say would come out any better than a worthless platitude, so he remained silent. “Truth is,” Sideswipe told Frenzy after a moment of silence. “I’m not trying to get myself rich. I know they’ll give us whatever we need. I just don’t like being taken care of by the humans.”

Clear green eyes turned up to his. “Don’t like humans. Full stop.”

“Well, I’m not plotting to damage any, so get that outta your head if it’s in there.” Sideswipe noted the glare.

“Like I could do anything now!” Frenzy hissed.

“If you help me, we can stop depending on them for our survival.”

Frenzy looked around, visibly forcing back his hatred at their situation, maybe even his hatred of Sideswipe too. Finally, he looked back up. “Whatcha need from me?”

“A banking account where no one else, not even the government of this country, can touch it. Transfer sufficient funds to it to start a few games of chance on the web, and then once I’ve won enough, put back every cred we’ve borrowed from the humans. _Every_ last one!” he whispered fiercely. “I don’t want them to have anything they can hold over Optimus.”

Frenzy was watching Sideswipe with interest. “You don’t think we’ll change back,” he whispered with hardly a trace of his normal accent.

“I’m a realist,” was all Sideswipe would say.

Frenzy nodded. “Glen. We’ll need ‘im too.”

Their talk was interrupted by a construction worker approaching with a nail gun, and after that they were called to separate places again. Sideswipe was fine with that. The hard part was over. 

~ | ~

Tracks forced back the urge to scream. Primus, they were _everywhere_! And he was one of them! It might not bother the others, but it _did_ bother him! He’d spent a little time on organic planets, and some weren’t so bad to visit. In coming, he knew this one would be organic, and had resigned himself to dealing with it.

Had he known what was really going to happen, Tracks would have done an about face, and lived in exile somewhere else.

Tracks winced, and flinched away as yet another sticky, smelly human brushed past him. Why he had to be up here holding these stupid white panels in place was beyond him. There were more than enough workers.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t willing to work, but couldn’t he be further from all the fleshies? He knew how to do other things. What about patrols? What about security? Primus! Put him on monitor duty! Anything!

“Tracks.”

Tracks jerked, and faced Ratchet. The medic wore a concerned look. “I’m fine. Don’t stab me with anything.”

Ratchet chuckled. “Like telling me will stop me if I choose to?” Seeing the amusement was obviously not shared, he continued. “I actually thought maybe you should go down, and wash up. Go help Sarah get lunch together.”

So he’d been caught squirming. Fine. Whatever. “Good. Hold this.” Without really waiting, Tracks moved around Ratchet, letting the medic jump into place, and ignoring the human that had just made his way to them with the nail gun.

Tracks stripped away the sweaty clothes, and stood under the cool water of the shower. He absolutely hated the feel of his… skin, but if he wanted the smell to come off, he’d have to touch it. At least the cleanser smelled pleasant, and the female had cut all that hair away. It was surprisingly easier, not to mention cooler, without the alien slide of hair around his shoulders.

She’d also told him he looked even cuter with it cut so everyone could see his face. Well, if he had to suffer as a squishy organic thing, at least he still had his looks. Small consolation, but it was something. Though cute was a bit of an understatement, but perhaps humans had a different standard of beauty.

Then also, he’d been crying. That was rather awful in this form. Tracks’ face turned red and splotchy instead of subtly shaded.

Tracks finished rinsing, and stepped out to really inspect himself in the mirror. He was his same gorgeous self really. The same perfect, straight nose, soft, but not too full lips, round optics that tilted up the barest touch at the outer edge. Tracks inhaled, and let his body relax a bit with the exhalation, reopening his eyes. Pits, those were even the same clear cerulean that he’d onlined with as a sparkling. The only true difference in his face, besides sheer size, was the fact that it was flesh and blood and bone, organic now, instead of soft silicon over a metal underframe.

Tracks sighed again, and looked at his hands on the counter top. That was still an odd sight. His hands were different. They moved and worked the same but were so much weaker. Tracks was weaker.

Unfortunately, he was letting this shame him. His behavior had been abysmal at best thus far. Certainly not befitting of an Autobot warrior.

Fine.

He didn’t have to like it, but he certainly did have to deal with it while they got organized, and figured it out.

Tracks turned, and pulled on the extra set of clothes that he’d been told earlier were in his locker. He was by no means fine with this. He still found it, and himself, disgusting, but he was going to start acting like himself. If for no other reason than so Ratchet would stop expecting him to shatter, and those damn twins would stop sneering at him. Well, Sunstreaker was jealous of him, so that probably wouldn’t stop, but everyone else’s pitying looks could stop too. That’d be nice.

He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and left the locker room, heading towards the eating area. Helping the females prepare food would be better. At least they had room to maneuver, and no need to touch him or stand so close.

And they smelled better.

~ | ~

Frenzy was able to get to Glen first. The human had giggled at the idea Sideswipe had had. He even went so far as to say it’d be nothing to create a little program to ‘help’ the Autobot win. Against all reason, Frenzy pointed out that he was sure that Sideswipe would want to be honest about winning. Otherwise they might as well steal the cash from the people, and not waste time playing games.

Throughout lunch Frenzy watched as Glen sat off to the side, and tapped away at his laptop, utterly immersed in his task. Frenzy despaired of having any fun at all.

“Hey man,” Glen murmured as he joined Frenzy in carrying a few more two by fours up to what would be the third floor. “I got the offshore account set up. Got a little helper program built too. It just calculates odds as the game plays so he can better judge how much to bet. You guy’s’d be able to do that if you were still robots, so it’s not like cheating or stealing.”

Frenzy smirked. Of course it was cheating, but Sideswipe would probably justify it the same way. This was, of course, for the sake of their people.

“Problem.”

Frenzy stopped, and looked Glen in the eye.

“I need the credit card or account number the government gave Captain Lennox to do the first transfer.”

Frenzy smiled. “No problem.” Here was something he could do. He thought back. Who’d had it last? He only needed it for an instant to memorize the number, and then put it back. Was it still in Sarah’s purse? That was most likely. 

They dropped off their loads, and went back for more. Instead, Frenzy headed for the bathroom, giving Barricade a quick hand signal as he went. His partner was wondering what was going on, had already given him a steady glare for his too-quiet-to-hear conversation with the Autobot. With any luck, Barricade would leave him to work for the time being. He knew he was being watched over closely. Normally he’d be irritated by it, but knew it was concern and affection so brushed it off. For now, he just needed a little space to work.

On his way to the restrooms, Frenzy noted where the women were picking up, and tried to plot. A drink. He’d go to the bathroom, then go to the eating area to get some water. He probably wouldn’t be able to get the card right now, but locating it would be a step forward.

Sarah was sitting at her computer, Maggie and Mikaela stood with the purchases of the day before. They’d been willing to help with the construction, were capable and strong enough, but Sarah needed to watch the baby, and there were many other things besides just building that needed done.

So today the piles of freshly washed clothes were stacked on the clean tables as the younger females sorted it all out. Frenzy grabbed a bottle of water, and plopped himself on the bench next to Sarah, noting that Annabelle was currently sleeping.

“Hi, sweetie,” Sarah said as she tapped the keyboard.

Oh, it couldn’t possibly be this easy!

There! _Right there_ , not even a foot from Frenzy’s arm, lay the card as Sarah ordered sheets, pillows, and supplies for the bedrooms. He reached out and picked it up, flipping it back and forth, treating it as though he’d never really handled one before.

“Don’t lose that.”

“Won’t. Jus’ lookin’.” Frenzy memorized the number, expiration, security code, and web address from the back, then laid the little rectangle of plastic right back where Sarah had had it. Frenzy sipped at his water for a minute, and quietly watched the woman process her order.

“You feeling ok?” Sarah asked, and gave him a once over.

“Yeah, jus’ thirsty. Don’t like bein’ thirsty.”

“I’d imagine not.” Sarah put away the card, and shut down the computer. “You want to help us for a while over here?”

Frenzy shook his head, and stood. “I’m little, not weak.”

“I didn’t say you were, but I have my own concerns with all of you working so hard, and barely recovered as it is. Our cover story doesn’t really explain why all you guys would need a nap though.” Sarah sighed, and looked around. Frenzy knew that the kitchen, and her family’s quarters were to be started tomorrow.

“We’re fine,” was all he said, and sauntered off. Frenzy would need to sit with Glen later, and finalize everything. Not to mention he didn’t think Sideswipe had any clue about human currency. Frenzy would have to help with that too. He didn’t mind. Honestly he liked being useful. More, he liked being sneaky, and this was definitely that.

Their little plan was definitely not Prime approved, and Frenzy knew well enough that the Autobot leader would forbid them to do it if he caught scent of it. A waste really. If the humans they were going to win the money from wanted to throw it away on gambling, what did it matter then who won it? Might as well be them. Of course, Prime might also object to them using the government’s money to gamble with.

Excitement tingled through him. If, no, _when_ they pulled this off, they would put it all back. Pits! It’d either work the way Sideswipe wanted it to, or it’d work anyways. He’d see to that without telling the Autobot. These humans weren’t especially honest, and though he didn’t care where the money came from that would support them, he did like the idea of not being beholden to the local government.

Especially since that government wanted to fry him and his companions.

Frenzy went back to work, only slipping away to the side twice. Once to tell Glen he had it, and again to tell Sideswipe that Glen said they all needed to ‘hang out’ later this evening.

Then he focused on keeping the giddy grin off his face. Finally! Something fun he could do.

~ | ~

Mirage suppressed a growl, it was unbecoming, and forced himself to look away from the seekers. Starscream in particular. They were all so…

_Normal._

It was hard to accept. They, all the Decepticons, worked just as hard as the Autobots. Barricade was a bit intimidating, but he’d seen the huge man shy back from little Sarah, and though not particularly gentle in his handling of Frenzy, he wasn’t cruel either. In fact, there was quite the debate running through the ranks right now as to just how close the hacker and his “guardian” were. And the seekers were so obviously in love it was nearly sickening.

And now he was just being petty.

Bluestreak sat next to him, and handed him a plate with his dinner on it.

“Still keeping servants?” Starscream asked as he walked by.

The growl was out before Mirage could stop himself this time.

“Don’t worry, ‘Raj,” Bluestreak told him. “He’s the one getting food for him and the others. Being the ‘servant’. It’s easier anyways for Sarah if we don’t _all_ go up there crowding around her. And I don’t mind. I’d get food for you or anybody anyways so it’s not like I care.”

“I do appreciate it, Bluestreak,” Mirage said, cutting in on Bluestreak as gently as possible. Of course it wasn’t polite, but with the sniper, it was unfortunately necessary more often than not. “Thank you.”

Mirage was given a huge smile. “Anytime! Geez, I’m hungry! I can’t wait till we’re done.” Mirage smiled slightly as he began to eat as well, Bluestreak continuing to talk around bites. “I don’t mind the work, of course. I mean I’ve never minded being busy, ya know, but it’ll be nice to be done so we can have some down time. Don’t you think it’ll be cool to just hang out, and mess around for a change? I do. Sam was telling me, an’ Hotrod, an’ Bee about some video games and stuff he’ll bring out for us to play next time he goes home. And movies too.”

Mirage’s smile grew. Bluestreak babbling on was just so normal. He’d been teamed up with the young gunner for a long time, and it had pained him, and added to his own distress while they were out in the wilds, as it was being called, that Bluestreak wasn’t talking much. Snuggling in against the sweet gunner at night also seemed to keep the haunting dreams at bay.

Mirage’s fork suddenly paused over his salad. Bluestreak was still chattering happily, now mostly to Hotrod across the table, and didn’t notice the sudden change in the spy right away.

He was going to have to sleep alone.

They were saying that if things continued on smoothly, the dorms would be done within a week. Mirage found himself staring at Bluestreak, mind almost blank.

“’Raj? You ok? …Mirage?”

“Uh. Yes. I’m fine. Just… Sorry, Bluestreak, I didn’t mean to… I was just thinking,” Mirage finished lamely, completely rattled, and suddenly not very hungry.

With the undeniably accurate perception that surprised many, Bluestreak bumped their shoulders together, and smiled. “Gonna keep me company until we get used to having our own rooms again?”

Mirage smiled briefly before schooling his features back to a more neutral expression. “If you really need me around.”

“Well yeah!” Bluestreak giggled, bumping against him again before launching right back into his conversation about the varied ways they could spend their time. Mirage felt a grin creeping back over his lips. Undignified though it may be to need a bedmate to sleep, it was nice to know that he could count on Bluestreak for company when he needed it.

~ | ~

“See here’s the thing,” Glen said quietly. “Ya can’t go puttin’ back _everything_. They’ll get suspicious. That’ll hafta wait.”

“No, I don’t want to owe the humans anything,” Sideswipe insisted, and Glen looked up at him. He doubted the Autobot even knew he’d just insulted him with the way he sneered ‘humans’.

“Look,” Glen said a little sterner. “Prime and the others saved our planet. We owe you. You wanna start something so you guys can have extra stuff, then fine. You want to eventually pay it all back, then so be it. But ya can’t do it all right away. Not even if you did win enough.”

“And why not?” Sideswipe hissed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Glen sighed. “You want this under the radar, yes?”

“Yes!”

“Well, it’s easy to get the money out, and then after you have enough, back and all, to just cancel the transaction, or make it look like it was cancelled anyway. But you go paying it all back before there’s some record of other income, and Uncle Sam’s gonna be all over us, and everyone’s gonna know that we stole the mon-“

“Borrowed,” Frenzy chirped.

“Fine. _Borrowed_ the money. We’ll take a couple grand, when you double it we’ll put it back, erase our steps, and let a month or so roll by so the statement has come and gone, and whoever’s auditing this doesn’t think anything of it. Then we can start paying it back. We’ve got the account number now so it’ll be nothing to call and check balances, and grab the account history.”

Sideswipe still didn’t look happy. “Fine. That does make sense, but I want to pay it back as soon as possible.”

“Man! It’s gonna take you some doin’ for that. Sarah spent over thirty grand just at WalMart the other day.” Glen didn’t bother to mention that the credit card account wasn’t even being used to handle the remodeling. He didn’t want to bother with that argument. Let the Autobot take it up with his leader some other time.

“Is that a lot then?” Sideswipe asked, and Frenzy giggled.

“Yeah. Think of it in these terms. The average Joe makes about two grand, two thousand dollars, a month.”

Blue eyes widened in understanding. “She spent more at one store than most of your kind make in a full solar cycle!"

“Yep.”

Sideswipe gave a low whistle. “Ok. Guess I need to get to work. What do I do? Is it ready?”

“Yer all signed up,” Frenzy said. “But we got an audience comin’.”

“Slaggit!” Sideswipe swore without looking back.

“It’s cool.” Glen closed the one tab, and another was uncovered to show an online video game. In a louder voice he explained the rules. “All ya gotta do is get the same colored gems to line up, and then disappear. More ya get, the higher the score. Here.” He shoved the laptop in front of Sideswipe just as more of the former robots showed up behind them.

“What is it?” the new redhead asked… Redhot… Hotrod!

“A game,” Frenzy said slowly, as though he was talking to someone from Special Ed. Hotrod cast him a glare.

“Did I just lose?” Sideswipe asked in surprise.

Glen laughed. “Yeah.”

“My turn!” Frenzy shouted, and reached to drag the computer over to him.

“No way, punk!” Sideswipe snatched it back. “I was just learning. I’ll go for real now.” He lost again pretty quickly, and Frenzy cackled.

“Oh shut up. Let’s see you do better.”

“I will!” So saying, Frenzy soundly spanked Sideswipe’s score. Instantly. The couple younger Autobots that had drifted over were fidgeting and muttering. They were obviously bored as Frenzy just kept going. Glen hoped they’d go away so he and the other two could get to work.

 _Color me impressed_ , Glen thought after watching in utter boredom as Frenzy continued to beat level after level for the last… _thirty-seven minutes_. Glen dropped his arm back down after that glance at his watch, and turned to Sideswipe.

It was then he realized that everyone had wandered off.

“Time to lose, glitch,” Sideswipe said softly.

Frenzy paused the game, and snarled at the Autobot. “We ain’t friends enough fer ya ta get away with callin’ me names!”

“My sincerest apologies,” Sideswipe murmured, and by look and tone Glen really couldn’t tell if he was really being sincere or not. The teen obviously couldn’t either. His eyes narrowed, and he shoved the computer towards the Autobot.

Sideswipe sat up straighter, and rubbed his hands together. “Ok, Glen. What do I do?”

“Give it here a sec.” Glen started one program, and then another, popped open a new web page, found the site, and made the transfer. “The faster we can put the money back, the better, but ya better take your time, and get a handle on the game first.”

Sideswipe settled in, and for a while both Glen and Frenzy watched. At one point in time, they thought to open yet another page, and look up cougars. That was Frenzy’s idea. Why cougars, Glen didn’t know, but didn’t argue. Besides, Sideswipe was doing amazingly well, and was already up to… he did a quick calculation, and bounced in his seat giggling.

“He’s up five hundred already!” Glen whispered.

“I need to quadruple that still before we can cancel the original charge, right?”

“Yeah.”

They had a brief set back, and Frenzy asked about the helper program, but Sideswipe waved it off, and just before lights-out they had just over two thousand dollars in the new off-shore account.

“You got some serious luck man,” Glen told Sideswipe as he cancelled the original charge.

“Not luck. Skill. You fixed the account?”

“Yup!”

“Good. Tomorrow then.”

Glen closed the laptop, and followed the other humans out and into their building. What a fun day!

Now if he could just keep from cracking if anyone asked him what they’d been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tracks by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16487995)


	12. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 16 Sunday, July 29

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 16  
Sunday, July 29**

 

Optimus heard the shouts from beyond the kitchen entry before those involved even arrived, and rolled his eyes towards the freshly painted ceiling. _Joy. Another argument. Who this time?_

Just then Hotrod came storming in, an annoyed, and conversely, amused-looking Starscream trailing along after.

“ _What_ is going on now?” Optimus growled, setting down the plate he’d been about to put into the cupboard with its brethren.

“Red’s glitching out,” Starscream replied in a bored tone.

“I am not! And it’s your stupid brat ‘Con that’s the glitch!” Hotrod spun back around, face full of righteous anger. "He wrote something _really_ nasty about me on the wall in there!" The young warrior was pointing back towards the incomplete Rec Room.

“Can it be painted over?” Prime asked calmly.

“It’s written in the paint we’re using on the walls, and will never show after we’re done.” Starscream was the one to answer again, but amusement was creeping in under the affectation of disinterest. “It’s completely harmless. Frenzy’s spastic idea of a joke.” The seeker shrugged. “Your little Autobot here is just overly sensitive.”

Hotrod sputtered, stamping one foot in the closest Optimus had seen anyone come to a temper tantrum other than the Aerialbots. And even that’d been a while.

Optimus held up his hand forestalling the verbal deluge. “I’ll come see, Hotrod. Just calm down.”

Optimus, feeling more like a mentor for a bunch of squabbling younglings than a sovereign leader, sighed and followed his angry soldier, doing his best to ignore Starscream’s now barely suppressed snickering. Hotrod stormed into the half painted room, and jabbed a finger towards the back wall.

There on the wall, in surprisingly neat Cybertronian calligraphy, was painted: "For a good time, call Bluestreak. For a mediocre zap because you are desperate and no one else will look at you, call Hotrod."

Optimus stood silently, crossing his arms over his chest, and struggling to keep a straight face. To his right, Optimus felt a presence, and glanced down. Frenzy stood beside him, his arms crossed, legs braced in the same stance Prime had taken, and had his head cocked a bit to one side, eying his work critically.

Optimus raised his eyebrow, and bit the inside of his lip in an effort to not laugh. The youngling was covered in paint. And not just paint drips. No. Frenzy had finger painted, again quite carefully and neatly, every Cybertronian foul word the leader had ever known. Plus a few more… creative… suggestions. Of the more average curses, Optimus could clearly read ‘Frag off’ on Frenzy’s arm. 

"Prob’ly shoulda written ‘poor zap’, huh?" 

Optimus heard the offended gasp from Hotrod, and realized he still had a situation on his hands.

"How would you know, you little freak?!"

"People talk," Frenzy shrugged, face straight and serious.

“Hotrod!” Prime snapped as the redhead reached for Frenzy. Frenzy had darted aside, manic smile on his face now at getting his obviously desired reaction. Optimus held his arm out, blocking Hotrod from getting closer, and noticed how Barricade and Starscream had tensed. This could quickly get out of hand. “I think a little separation is in order. Hotrod, you will go up to the third floor, and help finish painting the bedrooms.”

Hotrod was sputtering, but Optimus stared him down. “ _Meanwhile_ , Frenzy will pick up an actual paint _roller_ , and make sure his art is nothing but a memory before he gets to eat lunch.” Optimus turned his gaze to the little hacker. Frenzy smirked, and gave him a perfect military salute before spinning around, and taking up his task. Surprisingly, without complaint or argument.

Optimus had to grab Hotrod one more time, however, and practically shove him from the room. From the corner of his eye, he saw as Frenzy had turned back, holding up his arm, and tapping the ‘Frag Off’, before pointing at Hotrod, and cackling.

Optimus sighed as he stood glaring, and pointing Hotrod off down the hall. Some leniency had to be granted the youngling Decepticon. Frenzy wasn’t stable, and it was obvious. Hotrod may not have liked being the butt of Frenzy’s idea of a joke, but it was far less harmful than what Frenzy could do if he tottered into a darker madness.

“You’re going to need to keep him a little better under control,” Optimus said when Starscream stopped next to him. Starscream huffed a short laugh, and Optimus turned to face him. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” Starscream said.

“Just _try_ to direct him towards someone who wouldn’t be so willing to pound him senseless. Or that could at least hold their own until the rest of us can pull Barricade off of him.”

The seeker laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.” Starscream walked away, still chuckling, and Optimus turned as well to return to his own tasks. Everyone was so busy with the construction and remodeling that none of them had had any real time to sit down and think of solutions to their current situation.

If any could be had, that was.

No. He had to believe it was reversible. It was only sensible to make themselves comfortable, just in case, but they _would_ find a way to correct this. In addition, the workroom was complete, but for the carpeting. After tomorrow the science team would be able to get to work.

“Soooo.” Sarah grinned as he reentered the kitchen. “Crisis averted?”

Optimus finally allowed himself to chuckle. “Hotrod is a little sensitive.”

“What’d Zee do?” Sarah asked, and Prime noticed that of the half dozen of them putting the kitchen to rights, all eyes were on him.

Optimus laughed a little more. “He wrote that anyone looking for a good time should seek out Bluestreak-” The gunner’s eyes shot wide open before he nearly collapsed in giggles. “And then insulted Hotrod’s prowess, telling those only desperate enough that they should go to him.”

There were chuckles and giggles throughout the room.

“Aww,” Sarah cooed between her own snickering. “That is a bit mean though.”

Optimus nodded his agreement. “True, but had Hotrod just not reacted to it, Frenzy wouldn’t have been so entertained, and would have probably moved on to someone else. Now I’ve got Starscream actively trying to direct the youngling’s attentions towards someone who perhaps won’t react quite as violently as Hotrod wanted to.”

“Here’s an amazing idea. Why not just order the stupid ‘Con to knock it the hell off?” Sunstreaker snarled.

Prime turned a serious gaze to Sunstreaker. “And how would you feel if I separated you and Sideswipe for a handful or so vorn?”

The blonde warriors shared a look of horror.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Optimus smirked at them. “Besides. When has ordering a prankster to knock it the hell off _ever_ done me any good?”

Sideswipe smiled at him innocently. “Whatever are you talking about, Prime?”

Optimus smiled as everyone laughed, and turned back to his own work. He knew Sarah was looking forward to having a proper kitchen and meal area for everyone. Some of his own had already stepped up and volunteered to learn so the woman would have some much needed and deserved assistance. By the looks of things they would be ready in time to help prepare lunch.

~ | ~

Wheeljack glanced down as Skydive snuggled closer to his shoulder. His poor sparklings. They were so tired. Silverbolt seemed to be holding up well enough to get through the meal, and Slingshot looked as if he was taking being tired as a personal assault from nature and fighting it, but both Fireflight and Air Raid looked ready to drop.

Wheeljack nudged Skydive gently, and held a bit of watermelon up for him. “Eat somethin’, Dive. Then we’ll go rest for a little.”

Sleepily, Skydive leaned forward enough to take the food from Wheeljack. The inventor grinned. Skydive was less prideful than most of his brothers, but he still wouldn’t have appreciated knowing Wheeljack was reminded of Sarah hand-feeding Annabelle. Wheeljack did manage to get a few more bits of fruit into his creation before noticing that Fireflight was about to nod off into his bowl. “Com’on kids,” he said, and stood. Skydive wobbled on the bench, and Wheeljack bent, sweeping the slim youngling up into his arms.

“I’m not tired, and we’re not sparklings,” Slingshot protested just before a yawn took him.

Wheeljack turned away so Slingshot wouldn’t see his smirk. “That’s fine. Just help me with yer brothers then.” In his arms Skydive seemed to be asleep already. Wheeljack paused as Silverbolt opened the medbay door for them, and then stepped in, heading for the two mattresses the six of them had been using.

Air Raid, Fireflight and Slingshot took the one mattress as Wheeljack sat, and twisted to lay Skydive in the center of the other. Silverbolt curled himself to his brother’s back, and sighed, body relaxing almost instantly.

Wheeljack waited just a few minutes, and when they all seemed to be asleep, he shifted carefully. Skydive’s hands clenched in his shirt. “Don’t leave me.” Skydive whimpered, light blue eyes flooding instantly with tears.

“Hush, little one.” Wheeljack laid back down, and brushed a couple of the tears away with his thumb. “My poor Dive. It’s all gonna be fine. You’ll see.”

“No it won’t. We’re going to be like this forever. That’s why we’re building all this! I’ll never get to fly again!”

“Shhh.” Wheeljack really didn’t want the others waking up, and becoming upset too. Silverbolt’s eyes were open already, and the blonde snuggled as close as he could, holding his brother tight. “I’ll figure it out, Dive. All this stuff is just ta help us be comfortable until we do. In a coupla days, you and yer brothers will get ta play and relax. Sam’s got those video games he was talkin’ about, and there’ll be movies to watch. You guys’re finally gonna have a chance ta be sparklings, and just play. I want you guys ta just play. Just be kids like you should have been.”

Wheeljack paused, and looked at his creation’s face. It’d been done with the best of intentions; programming them to be mature mechs, ready to fight in the war, but they’d failed to account for just how that would clash with a sparkling’s spark. They weren’t mature no matter how much they acted like it at times. “Get some sleep.” He brushed a light kiss over Skydive’s forehead. “Just a coupla more days, and I’ll have time ta get ta work, and figure it out. In the mean time, you guys just relax, and have fun.”

Skydive nodded, and burrowed back against his shoulder.

This time Wheeljack waited until he was nearly falling asleep himself before trying to pull away. Skydive squirmed, and twisted around in his brother’s arms, working himself into a more comfortable sprawl with Silverbolt. The inventor remained still, half sitting and waiting. Finally deciding it was safe, he rose carefully and slipped as silently as he could from the medbay, looking back one last time to ensure they really were asleep.

“How are they?” Optimus asked as they headed down the first floor hall.

Wheeljack shrugged, knowing his expression reflected his worry. “Depends. I can always tell when they’re gettin’ tired cuz things start ta press in on ‘em again.”

“They are strong,” Prime assured. “This will take all of us time to adjust to.”

“Rather not have ta adjust too much more myself. What do we have left ta finish? The sooner we’re done, the sooner I can get ta work.”

“More painting,” Optimus said with a grin.

“Yeah. Heard about the trouble that little ‘Con was causing.” Wheeljack couldn’t help the grin.

“I worry about him as much as the Aerialbots,” Prime confessed in a low voice. “He’s a spark twin, and you’ve seen how Sunstreaker and Sideswipe get when they even have to go on separate short missions. Frenzy’s just a youngling, and I have no idea how long he’s been separated from his brother.”

“He’s also a ‘Con. Meaning he’s more likely ta do real harm.”

“We’re watching, Wheeljack. So far they’ve upheld the peace, and Autobots have pulled far more vicious pranks on one another than Frenzy’s little wall message.” Optimus sighed as they entered the large room at the end of the second floor hall. Bumblebee, Mikaela ,and Sam were giggling over something as the human girl painted two stripes from as high as she could reach to the floor, dividing the wall into three equal-ish rectangles.

“Ready, set, go!” Sam shouted, and dashed forward to begin frantically rolling paint on the white primered walls.

“Bet I can paint that wall before you can finish that one,” Optimus challenged with a smile.

“Ya’re on!” Wheeljack laughed.

They rushed to the supplies, the teens laughing as they realized what was happening before hurrying back to their own competition.

Wheeljack laughed as he rushed through the first coat. No, it wouldn’t be the perfect job, but they’d touch up any mistakes later. It was just nice to be having fun. Too bad the Aerialbots were sleeping. Those five would have definitely had fun at this. He mentally shrugged. Oh well. Later.

~ | ~

“You’ve been getting awfully cozy with Glen and Frenzy lately,” Ratchet commented as Sideswipe stepped up next to him, throwing away his plastic bowl and paper plate.

Sideswipe grinned. “Little glitch is actually kinda funny.”

Ratchet gave him a doubting look, and Sideswipe decided he’d better try something a little more honest sounding. “Look,” he said in a low voice as they walked towards the dorm hall. Sunstreaker paced silently along behind them. “Prime commented about how he’s been separated from his twin, and it sorta struck home.”

Ratchet bought it, not questioning the time frame, and Sideswipe relaxed a little. A jag of irritation came to him from Sunstreaker. Damn. Of course his twin would be able to pick up the omissive lie even though Ratchet had not. Sideswipe shot a shut up vibe back to Sunstreaker, and grinned as Ratchet brushed a kiss to his cheek, and got to work.

 _He’s our mate_! Sunstreaker snarled at him, careful to be sure Ratchet wouldn’t hear it.

_He’s also an officer, and would have to tell Prime. Leave it, Sunny._

_What are you doing?_

_Nothing illegal._

_But Prime wouldn’t approve_?

Sideswipe caught the curious probe from Ratchet, and grinned at him. He knew he’d failed when the medic frowned. _What are you two arguing about?_

 _The usual_. Sideswipe waved him off. _And we’re not. Not anymore_.

A growl came out of Sunstreaker, but the topic was dropped. Even Sideswipe had forgotten about it until after Ratchet left the room.

Sunstreaker worked his way close to Sideswipe. _Spill it!_

 _Slag off_ , Sideswipe said calmly, almost cordially. They were both still cautiously blocking Ratchet.

Anger flared like fire through their bond, and Sideswipe only had an instant to brace himself for impact.

His shoulder throbbed from the sharp punch, but he refused to react rashly. That was more Sunstreaker’s style. Sideswipe calmly put the paint roller down, and faced his brother. _When has hitting me ever gotten you what you want?_

_I do not like you lying to our bondmate! You shouldn’t! You shouldn’t even be able to!_

_It wasn’t really a lie. I do feel bad for Frenzy, and he really isn’t all that bad._

_Sides_! Sunstreaker’s fists had balled up again, and his teeth were clenched together. _What. Are. You. Hiding?!_

 _I’m. Not. Telling_.

“You will, or I’ll slag your sorry aft!” Sunstreaker growled.

“Welcome to try.” _Don’t know why you won’t trust me. I’ve always taken care of you! You think I’m gonna stop now, or do something-_

A very solid punch to the side of his chest rocked Sideswipe back a few steps. Logic said his brother was suffering the same tension he and Ratchet were. Fast and dirty mergings when they could sneak away for two or three minutes every other day was _not_ enough. Logic also told him that his twin was genuinely frightened of losing him, and that that was exactly what whatever he was up to would cause to happen.

Pain spoke a lot louder though, and Sideswipe launched forward, fists connecting hard enough to each of his brother’s pectoral planes to send Sunstreaker stumbling backwards.

“Hey!” a female voice snapped. She was ignored. In fact Sideswipe didn’t even stop to identify which woman it was that had entered the room.

Sunstreaker regained his balance, and came back at him. Sideswipe dodged and blocked, making his own offensive strikes, and snarling that each was deflected just as easily as he managed to keep his twin’s blows from landing.

 _What the hell are you two doing_?! Ratchet cut in angrily.

“That is enough!” Frag! And that was Prowl.

Sideswipe’s distraction cost him, and Sunstreaker’s fist grazed his cheek an instant before their mate was between them. Neither would risk harming the medic and they stood, Ratchet’s hands in the center of their chests holding them apart as they panted and glared hard at each other.

“ _What_ is wrong with you two?!” That tone didn’t bode well. That tone only came out of Ratchet when he was ready to disassemble their sorry afts, and turn them into something unnatural.

Sideswipe dragged his eyes from his twin, and looked at Ratchet. “Just a slight disagreement, babe. No worries.”

“My aft!” Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker. “You got a better answer?”

_He’s hiding something from us!_

_What kind of something_? Ratchet’s head swung back around to Sideswipe, and he fought the urge to squirm guiltily.

_Nothing._

_Sides…_

_It’s nothing I’m going to discuss_! Sideswipe snapped, and pulled away, securing his blocks.

“Ratchet?” Prowl was waiting by the door, and Sideswipe could practically feel the Second in Command’s desire to throw them in the brig. Of course they didn’t really have a brig right now. Probably why the tactician was deferring to Ratchet this time.

Ratchet sighed, and Sideswipe could feel him pushing against the mental barriers. “Is this over, or do you two need some space?”

“Space is good. Let’s launch Sides into it,” Sunstreaker growled.

“Fuck off, Sunshine!”

Sunstreaker took one menacing step forward, but Ratchet was there. Sideswipe glared darkly as a malicious light went on in his twin’s bright blue eyes. “He’s up to something, Prowl. Something he won’t even tell me about.”

Sideswipe felt his eyes go wide, and betrayal ripped pain through his spark. _Traitor_!

Sunstreaker flinched slightly, but didn’t back down.

“Sideswipe?” Prowl asked.

Sideswipe tore his gaze from his brother’s, feeling an oppressive sting behind his eyes. “I’m not doing anything wrong! Nothing illegal, or bad, or anything! It’s not my fault Sunny thinks I can’t have friends other than him!”

Sunstreaker more than flinched this time, but his anger flared brighter as he recovered from the shock. _Oh that’s low._

 _Stop this_! Ratchet demanded.

Sideswipe wanted to obey, could feel the pull in his spark to do so as the command issued by his mate held something more than a simple order. He could feel the same tug at his twin. He knew Ratchet hated them fighting. It was impossible to take sides in a three way bond. None of them would win by putting the other in the middle. Alas that was logic for you. However, he and Sunstreaker weren’t really working off logic right then.

“Is it so hard to believe I actually like them, and like hanging out with them, and playing those silly computer games? Is it so hard to believe I feel sorry for the little glitch for being trapped away from his brother?” That burn behind Sideswipe’s eyes worsened. “Maybe he should be pitying me. At least his brother doesn’t expect the very worst out of him.”

Sideswipe stormed out, brushing past Prowl and Maggie, and his fast steps turning into a flat out run.

It was hot outside, but he just needed away. Ratchet tried to reach out, but he rebuffed the mental caress.

Sideswipe stepped outside into the oppressive heat of the mid afternoon, blinded by the brightness of the blazing sun. Worst of all, his guilt was tearing him apart suddenly. He really wasn’t doing anything wrong or bad. So why did he feel like he was? He was trying to protect his people. He was trying to enable them to get all they’d need without relying on the government that sought to control them. And he was doing it in a perfectly legal way. Well within human laws.

Primus, he hated fighting with his mates. It wasn’t normal. Prowl and Jazz didn’t fight. Farking Pits! Even the seekers didn’t fight the way he and Sunstreaker did! Sideswipe wondered if Frenzy and his twin fought. Maybe it was one of those two halves of a whole, spark twin things?

The door squealed open, and the diminutive platinum blonde stepped out.

“We busted?” Frenzy asked quietly.

“Not yet. Probably shouldn’t play anymore until the rooms are done, and we can hide out better.” Sideswipe turned to face the hacker. “You fight with your brother?”

“No.” Frenzy had already turned, and was heading back to the door.

“No?” Sideswipe asked in disbelief. He had really expected, wanted the youngling to say yes.

“No. I don’t. Me an’ Rumble get on fine. Wrestle, play, argue, prank, snipe and toss jabs. Verbal jabs. But never tried ta hurt each other.” Frenzy tugged the door open, quickly switching hands, and shaking off the heat from the handle. “Don’ _fight_ with any o’ my brothers.”

Then he was gone, leaving Sideswipe to stand there stunned, and the burn coming back with a vengeance. He wanted to go back inside, and find his mates, hold them close, and blend his energies with theirs. Not just crash into them, but really sink into the bond, and love them.

The door squealed again behind him, and Sunstreaker’s mind washed into his just before strong arms slipped around his waist, and a chin rested on his shoulder.

They stood in silence, the heat soaking in uncomfortably, for a few moments.

“Ratchet’s upset.”

“You told on me,” Sideswipe barely whispered it. “To _Prowl_!”

“You’re hiding things from your bondmates.”

“I’ve always hidden things from you, Sunny,” Sideswipe said matter-of-factly. “You’ve never wanted to know exactly what I was up to in any of my work.” Sideswipe turned. “Why the lack of trust now?”

Sunstreaker’s eyes met his. _We’re so fragile now, Sides. If you get in trouble in this form, you could be dead and gone before me or Ratch could do a damn thing about it_.

Sideswipe dropped his head to Sunstreaker’s shoulder. _I need you. Both of you._

_And we need you. Are you certain this… work of yours won’t get you hurt?_

_It’s legal. It’s not shady, it’s just something I need to do quietly for now, ok_?

Sunstreaker’s arms wrapped around Sideswipe, and he nodded. “Come on. Ratch is ready to blow a fuse over us fighting again. Let’s go show him we made up.”

“We could drag him into the locker room, and stick him between us _while_ we make up.”

“Even better.”

~ | ~

Ratchet heard their thoughts. Of course neither was blocking him anymore. Sideswipe was hurting. Sunstreaker was still angry, but had mellowed a lot. They expected him to meet them in the locker room. Ratchet sighed as he headed that way. Nearly everyone was busy painting. The carpet was coming tomorrow, so the walls needed to be done before the day was over. With so many in different rooms, he figured they wouldn’t be missed too much.

And really. Calm and happy twins were better for everyone.

Oh yeah. It was altruism the whole way.

A snicker from Sideswipe let Ratchet know he’d been heard. They swept the men’s room for others, and Ratchet knew it was empty as he reached for the handle.

A short three way debate ended up leaving the door unlocked, since a locked door would alert anyone who tried to enter to what was going on. Besides, Sideswipe pointed out; if they tucked themselves into the front corner of the showers on the same side of the room as the mirrors, they wouldn’t be visible unless someone stepped into the shower area itself. By then they’d also know they weren’t alone.

Ratchet was caught up, and forced between his mates, Sideswipe’s mouth closed over his, and as they sank into the bond, the hurt was so very obvious. Whatever Sideswipe was up to, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was up to something, Sideswipe was deeply hurt that they wouldn’t trust him. That, as near as the medic could tell, was proof it was harmless.

Sunstreaker’s arms wrapped around him, and guilt pervaded his portion of the bond.

 _If you two wouldn’t fight, we wouldn’t have to deal with the guilt and the pain_ , Ratchet admonished as gently as he could. Then felt bad himself as Sideswipe’s breath hitched ever so slightly. He turned, putting Sideswipe between himself and Sunstreaker, focusing on how much he loved them both. Sunstreaker’s mouth skimmed over Sideswipe’s neck, and Ratchet tunneled his fingers into the thick golden hair at the nape of both of their necks.

Ratchet pulled his mouth from Sideswipe’s, kissing away the one tear that had escaped, sighing as Sunstreaker’s guilt rose.

Enough of this.

Ratchet sent his spark out to both in a slow caress. A growl sounded as Sunstreaker joined the exchange, and Sideswipe whimpered softly, spark swelling out.

 _Relax, Sides_ , Sunstreaker whispered. _You know we love you._

 _Love you too_. Sideswipe’s arms tightened around Ratchet’s middle, and the medic leaned a little more of his weight into his bonded, knowing that they could both easily hold him up.

Their minds twined even deeper as the energy twisted through their bodies. Ratchet picked up more than he had before from his mates. He kissed Sideswipe’s neck, and turned his face to capture Sunstreaker’s lips in what had to be one of the more gentle embraces he’d ever gotten from the warrior. His own guilt rose, and even as he pushed it back, he acknowledged how self-centered he’d been since all this happened.

Both twins had been worried about him, and he’d been so wrapped up he’d missed how they were suffering as well. Ratchet swirled his energies through both, smiling at the soft gasps that echoed in the empty silence of the showers. _I’m sorry. I love you both_.

Pleasure rippled through all three as their sparks synchronized, and Sunstreaker’s low moan spoke for Ratchet and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker pressed his chest just a little harder to Sideswipe’s back, and Ratchet shifted his mouth back to Sideswipe’s as Sunstreaker nipped lightly along his twin’s throat, his arm sliding smoothly around Ratchet’s waist, pulling them all tighter together.

Ratchet tingled all over, and felt the energy begin to crest. This time it swelled over them like an ocean wave, gentle, but strong. Sideswipe tumbled first, low moan of bliss flowing quickly to soft sobs, his grip tightening as he buried his face in Ratchet’s neck. Sunstreaker caught Ratchet’s mouth, growl of completion vibrating over the medic’s lips and tongue, and carrying him into release.

Ratchet sighed, a shiver tracking down his spine as the power washed through him and his knees gave out, placing him completely in his mates’ care. Ratchet whimpered, fingers tightening in their hair as he reveled in the feeling of wholeness.

They remained where they were, wrapped tightly together as their breathing slowed.

 _Can we just stay here_? Sideswipe asked, and refolded Ratchet in his arms.

_They’ll come looking for us eventually._

_Let them_ , Sunstreaker said, kissing Sideswipe’s neck, then Ratchet’s cheek. _Primus! I can’t wait until tomorrow. I don’t care if we have to sleep on the farking floor; we’re sleeping in our own room!_

 _So with ya, bro_.

“You can sleep on the floor,” Ratchet grinned. “I’ll sleep on you.”

“Even better!” Sideswipe chuckled.

Ratchet snuggled closer to the both of them, shifting so he and Sideswipe were sideways in Sunstreaker’s arms, and cuddled to his chest. “We really should get going. Gotta have the painting done so they can lay the carpet so we can sleep on it tomorrow night.”

The twins sighed in tandem. “Slaggit!” Sunstreaker swore. “Fine, but when we do get into our room, I’m locking you both there for a full day, and not letting you out.”

“I’ll be sure to grab some food for us,” Sideswipe said by way of agreement, and nuzzled his brother’s face. Sunstreaker cast him a slight smile.

It was times like this that made Ratchet turn to mush. Seeing the twins soften was worth the occasional fight. They both looked at him, and the medic rolled his eyes. “I swear I’m going to learn how to have private thoughts again eventually.”

They both chuckled at him, and promptly blocked him out, mischief lighting their eyes. Ratchet shook his head, and pulled away, or tried. He was caught up, and tugged back between his mates, the tandem pulse took him by surprise, and he cried out.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed together, identical, lust laden voices sending a thrill through Ratchet to match the skittering power of their sparks.

~ | ~

Skydive’s hand darted up fast to catch the paint roller as he nearly dropped it. He managed to grab it, but by the roller portion, and now he had light blue paint on his index, middle finger, and thumb. He stared for a moment, mouth twisting as he glanced about for something to wipe it on. It’d wash, and they were wearing their most beat up clothes from the past week and a half, but there was no point to making the garments worse than they were.

Beside him Slingshot was busily finishing his half of the wall. All Skydive’s brothers were in the room, as were Frenzy, Barricade, and Wheeljack. His creator didn’t seem pleased by that, but the Decepticons were quietly working to finish their wall, and not bothering anyone. Skydive looked at his fingers, then back at Slingshot.

Slingshot was zoned out in his own little world, and Skydive felt his lips curve up in a grin. Before he could think himself out of it, Skydive darted over the three or four steps separating them, and swiped his fingers down a rosy cheek, leaving twin stripes of blue. Slingshot turned incredulous eyes to him, and Skydive giggled as he ran his thumb down his brother’s nose and chin.

“Now aren’t you pretty!” Skydive laughed. Somewhere in his mind he acknowledged that he was so slagged as soon as Slingshot processed what had just happened, and got over the shock, but for this one glorious moment, it was the funniest thing he’d seen in a long time.

That one glorious moment ended as Slingshot’s face flushed a darker red than his hair. Skydive stepped backwards still laughing, and unable to dredge up the fear any intelligent being would have when facing that magnitude of anger.

Then it was gone, and a smirk appeared, and before Skydive could move, cold paint, right from the roller, coated his forehead, nose, and left cheek.

Skydive froze in surprise for a second, then whooped, and swung his own roller at his brother’s face, reversing as Slingshot went to block, and leaving a thick line of blue on Slingshot’s forearm.

In the background, and over his and Slingshot’s laughter and shouts, Skydive could hear Wheeljack admonishing them, Frenzy’s high cackle, and Barricade’s deeper voice lash out in surprise and irritation. More laughter sounded, and before Skydive knew it the roller was stolen, and Fireflight was attacking both of them. Slingshot changed targets, and Skydive bent, dipping his hands directly in the paint, then jumping into the fray.

Skydive lost track then in all the chaos. The next truly clear event was cold water catching him right in the face.

Everyone froze, and the laughing shouts ceased. Skydive was on his back on the floor, Frenzy sitting on his stomach, the hacker’s wrists caught in one hand as he fended off Air Raid’s paint brush with the other. The back of Silverbolt’s thigh was under his head as he wrestled Slingshot to the floor, while both appeared to have trapped Fireflight under them, who had been laughing so hard it was arguable as to whether or not he was even capable of defending himself.

The six of them turned nearly as one to gaze up at a displeased looking Wheeljack, who was holding an empty bucket. Skydive’s eyes shifted past his creator to see Barricade with his arms crossed and lips pressed tight together. There was a pale smudge of blue on his one cheek. Skydive wasn’t entirely sure, but the infiltrator was either seriously pissed, or seriously trying not to laugh his aft off. But the thing that truly sent the shock of ‘oh shit’ through the Aerialbot was seeing Optimus Prime standing in the door.

“Uh…” Air Raid started.

“Not a word!” Wheeljack snapped.

“What started this?” Optimus asked, coming closer almost cautiously. Skydive bit his lip, and released Frenzy’s hands to hold his arm up. “Why?”

Prime’s voice sounded strained, and Skydive tried to come up with anything to say that might abate the other’s anger. And Prime _had_ to be angry. He’d never seen that kind of look on his face before. Alas, all that managed to come out was the sorry truth. “I thought it’d be funny to wipe paint on Slingshot’s face.”

A snort sounded from the general area of the door, but Skydive didn’t dare take his eyes off Prime to see just who was laughing at them. That single sound seemed to break something in Optimus, and he chuckled.

“Oh damn. Where’s my camera when I need it?” Sarah’s voice rang from the doorway.

Still laughing, Optimus shook his head, and took the bucket from Wheeljack. Skydive was relieved to see his creator smirking now too. “All of you up,” Prime ordered, and they scrambled to comply, a giggle escaping Fireflight, and then Frenzy. The bucket was passed to Silverbolt. “The six of you will finish this room. Quickly. Clean up the mess you’ve made, and then carefully get to the showers with out dripping paint everywhere. I don’t care if you have to walk naked to accomplish that. Understood?”

“Walk around nekked! Check!” Frenzy cackled, and peeled his shirt off. It hit the floor with a soggy splat.

“Paint first, then clean up, glitch. No one wants to see your scrawny ass undressed,” Barricade said, and Skydive got a good look at him as the hacker flipped his guardian off. Barricade was leaning back against the wall by the door now with his arms crossed, and looking decidedly amused.

It was a weird sight. Barricade amused should be scary, right?

Optimus left, followed by Wheeljack, and Sarah. Barricade gave Frenzy one final raised brow, and turned, leaving the younglings alone.

They stood in utter silence for a full thirty seconds before quiet snickers and giggles began to escape. “Now that would’ve been a funny picture,” Air Raid commented softly.

“Nah!” Frenzy waved his hand, and moved to gather the painting supplies. “A really funny picture would be ‘is face when whoever notices tells ‘im he’s got paint all over ‘is back.”

“Yeah, but now we have to repaint where he was leaning,” Slingshot added, and Skydive had to give him credit, he almost sounded as annoyed as he was trying to.

It took nothing more than Fireflight and Frenzy’s gazes meeting again to send them all back into giggles.

Yeah. Definitely the funniest thing Skydive had seen in a long time.

~ | ~

Sarah swiped the cloth one more time over the smooth marble of the countertops. When Will had promised her a kitchen, she hadn’t expected this. In fact the whole place had come together far better than her pathetic doodles could have ever suggested it would.

Sarah giggled silently as she looked around. The whole place looked like something out of an interior design magazine. Not quite Tuscany, but she’d take it. All the surfaces were easy to clean. The stainless steel of the refrigerators, the dishwashers, ovens, and ranges were a gleaming counterpoint to the soft, warm browns, golds, and olive tones of the walls, cabinets, and countertops. They were restaurant grade appliances too. Cooking and clean up was going to be a snap.

They would switch from the paper plates and plastic wear tomorrow too.

It was nearly criminal to have such beat up, old, and grubby picnic tables marring the room. Even the flooring was gorgeous! Linoleum, but hey who was complaining? Tile could chip, and grout got grubby looking fast, and with as many men as she would have tracking in and out of this room everyday, the floor needed to be even easier to clean and more durable than the counters.

Oh well. The furniture would all be arriving tomorrow, so she really only had to make the boys eat on those things for another meal or two.

Sarah wandered out to the vast open space that remained between the kitchen, medbay, and the dorm building. Down the hall to her right was her new ‘temporary’ home. She couldn’t wait! Tomorrow night she’d have a nice new bed to sleep on, and space away from all those snoring Rangers. She loved the men her husband served with, but how any of them could sleep with chainsaws running was beyond her.

Not all of them snored, thank God Will didn’t, but too many did, and combined with having to sleep on those stiff old army cots, Sarah was very much looking forward to a real bed. Some privacy with her husband wouldn’t be a bad thing either.

Instead of heading that way, Sarah went to the ‘playroom’. She snickered to herself at the name it’d gotten. One of the Aerialbots coined it if she was remembering right, but she’d really only caught the tail end of their debate. Regardless, it’d been getting called the ‘playroom’ since by the teens of the group.

The walls were finished. Frenzy’s notorious art was long gone by the time she managed to slip away, and peek in. Right now it was a vast open space, but after the carpeting was brought in tomorrow, and the furniture arrived, it would shape up to be a really great communal space. The light taupe of the walls was muted to a deeper brown as the light from the single, freestanding, bare bulbed lamp that’d been left on didn’t quite reach them. Sarah couldn’t wait to see the room finished.

Sarah stepped back out, and turned to her left. A short hall led to the first floor of dorm rooms. As it angled to the right again, she grazed her fingers lightly over the walls. The smell of fresh paint was still thick in the air. These were also the same soft taupe as the playroom walls. The bedroom doors stood open, and though it was too dark to see, Sarah knew the pale, gentle blue paint in those rooms was dry, and ready for the carpet layers to work. In fact, her personal inspection earlier had only shown that other than three final rooms, there were just some touch ups left on the third floor, and the painting would be done.

The Cybertronians wouldn’t be able to do much but stay out of the way at first tomorrow, so the painting would be done up there well before the workmen got to the end of that hall.

Knowing it was too dark to see, and also having seen it all when the lights were on, Sarah turned back and left the dorms. The control room had been finished, and was kept locked. That’d been her idea. Once alien technology had been placed in the room, she’d mentioned that maybe the work crews shouldn’t even accidentally be able to get in there. She bypassed it, the refurbished locker rooms, and slipped into the newly finished laundry room, flicking on the bright overhead lights.

Washers and dryers lined the walls, and a long table with storage cupboards underneath stood in the center of the room. It was currently covered by stacks of clean clothes, the ones they’d bought last week at WalMart. She still needed to teach them how to do their own laundry, but for now it was nice to just have enough washers and dryers to do the task. This many probably wasn’t even needed, because once everyone settled in, they’d most likely fall into their own patterns of cleaning.

That reminded her. Sarah needed to get the chore board hung up in the kitchen too.

Sarah turned off the light, and tread quietly into the kitchen again. Only a single row of the cupboard-bottom lights were on, leaving the huge room mostly in shadows. Comfortable shadows.

The place was really starting to feel like a home. Above all, that’s what Sarah wanted. Light years from their lost and destroyed home world, and now they’d managed to change into a completely different life form. They needed a home. And they needed someone to look after them until they found their feet.

Well, almost done and done.

She wasn’t leaving them. Always a social person, Sarah had felt a little disconnected after she and Will bought that ranch house on all that land. It would be a great place to raise their children, but with pregnancy came all her friends, what few there’d been, going out and doing things she just couldn’t.

Ok, fine. She _could_ go to the clubs at night with them, but really weren’t they all getting a little too old to troll the meet markets, and drink themselves sick? And that wouldn’t have been healthy for little unborn Annabelle either. It wasn’t as if they stopped being her friends, but with a husband, and now a child, Sarah was the odd one out. Happy, wouldn’t change her life, but now she was in a different place in that life with different priorities.

She sighed as she turned out the lights. _Face it girl. You’re lonely, and this is the most fun you’ve had in ages_.

And it was.

Here she was needed. Useful. Sometimes even she couldn’t believe the things she said or did, - such as _shouting_ at big, dangerous, dark, Decepticon Barricade - but she was once again surrounded by people. Sarah had always wanted a big family. She’d always taken jobs, too, where she could help others, come to think of it. Working in the nursing home as an aide, day care for little kids, volunteering to help with youth groups, etcetera, etcetera.

This was nothing new, just a variation of what she’d always done. And the best part was that instead of just individuals, she really was dealing with family here. Even the Decepticons were a family unit. They’d all served too long together to be anything but.

The door to the medbay opened, spilling light into the darkness. “Good night, Sarah,” Optimus said as he stepped from the doorway.

“Night. See ya bright and early again.” She grinned as he headed to the playroom, probably to turn out that one last light.

Sarah inhaled deeply of the quiet night air. Rowdy sounds of men laughing, and rough housing greeted her as she neared the barracks. These too would be getting fixed up, but as per usual, her husband and his men had agreed, the Cybertronians needed to come first. That was fine. She’d see to these men too. They certainly deserved it as well.


	13. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 17 Monday, July 30

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 17  
Monday, July 30**

 

They were just finishing breakfast when the sharp squeal-hiss of an eighteen wheeler’s brakes sounded through the open front door.

“I’ll get it,” Ironhide said, and headed out to raise the large service door.

Optimus nodded, and stood, calling his people to attention. “No playing today. Let’s get the third floor finished quickly. Sunstreaker.” Sunstreaker looked up rather surprised. “I want you to quality check all the other rooms, starting in the rec room. Take your mates and fix anything fast while the workers are getting ready.” Sunstreaker nodded. “The rest of you, third floor now. Let’s move.”

Optimus was proud to see how fast they all rose, swept their trash into the bin, and left.

“How’s an old fashioned bonfire tonight to celebrate sound?” Sarah grinned.

“Bonfire?”

“Big fire.” The woman smiled wider, lifting her free hand out and high. “We’ve got plenty of wood.” Sarah waved in the direction of the rickety picnic tables.

A smile broke over Optimus’ face. “Sounds fun.”

“Sweet.” Sarah turned away, bouncing Annabelle and cooing to the infant about her first real bonfire.

Prime turned as well, joining Ironhide and Will in talking to the foreman of this new job.

“Commander! Pleased to meet ya. Name’s Jerry.” The man stuck out his hand and Optimus shook it. “One helluva job ya got here, but I don’t see anything stopping us from finishing it today. Your man here was saying the third floor’s still in need of painting?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Was thinking of starting up there and working down, but ya do what ya gotta do right?” Jerry didn’t wait for an answer, and a sharp whistle rent the air as he stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew. “First floor first today. Start bringin’ it in!”

Jerry moved off then, leading his workers to the rec room.

Beside Optimus, Ironhide chuckled. “Get the idea he’s got work to do and plans on gettin’ it done?”

Will snickered. “I’ll keep track of them while you get your rooms done?”

“Thank you, Will,” Optimus smiled, and gave Ironhide a shove in the right direction. “Move it. You aren’t done painting yet.”

Ironhide strode forward. “Can’t wait to get done. Tired of you sleepin’ all over me.”

A number of retorts sprung to mind, but Prime decided anything said could be overheard, and they didn’t want any additional attention drawn to their personal lives. It was the reason they’d all handled the painting themselves. The fewer human work crews they had on base the better. Unfortunately, they weren’t done. One more crew was coming to power wash and seal the concrete floor of the hanger area. It’d make general cleaning easier, and they wouldn’t always have to wear their shoes.

Optimus hated the things. Socks he could tolerate when he had to, shoes made him feel disconnected from the ground he was walking on, and he was fairly sure many of the others felt the same with as many bare feet as there were running about the building.

Prime passed Sideswipe on the landing between the first and second floors. The frontliner was nose to corner with a paint brush and small bowl of light brown paint. “Sunny says the first floor’s fine. He was bitching about probably having to touch up the walls again though after they drag the carpeting and furniture up.”

“When the furniture comes it’s being off loaded in the hanger. We’ll be carrying it up once everything is accounted for. He’s probably right however.” Optimus let his eyes scan the walls. The hallways were eight feet wide so the furniture shouldn’t be a problem if they were careful with it, but undoubtedly the large rolls of carpet would cause scrapes.

“Find your brother. We’ll do touch ups after the workers are done with each room. We still have those baseboards to nail into place as well. It can be done together.”

Sideswipe nodded, and they separated at the second floor, Prime continuing up and Sideswipe going after his mates.

When he reached the end of the third floor hall, Optimus had to admit he was impressed. Quiet conversations sent a low murmur of voices through the air, but everyone was well into their tasks. Twenty-two people clustered between three rooms tended to make short work.

The smallest of the three rooms was nearly finished with Silverbolt stretched out on a step ladder to paint the edge by the ceiling, and his brothers all filling in the corners and floor edges. Everyone else was split between the last two larger rooms.

“How do we decide who gets what room?” Bumblebee asked when he saw Prime.

Optimus shrugged, and grabbed his own brush and paint bowl. “Pick a room. If there are any disagreements we’ll… what’s the game? Draw sticks?”

“Straws,” Bumblebee grinned.

“Yes that,” Optimus said amidst quiet chuckles from those listening. “Those sharing get preference for the larger rooms.”

“I’d like the Aerialbots on the first floor room at the bottom of the stairs. There’s one right next to it I’d take. Be close in case they need me,” Wheeljack said.

“I’m claiming the first door on the right, first floor,” Ratchet stated as he entered. “It’s the closest to the medbay.”

“Understandable.” Prime grinned. “Before our bonfire celebration tonight everyone can tape their names to the door they prefer.”

“Party?” Hotrod asked.

“Time ta crank up the tunes!” Jazz whooped.

“Sarah suggested burning the tables, and I agree. A little fun is in order.” Optimus told them. Truth was, he was looking forward to it all too. They’d been working so hard to complete the building, and everyone deserved some time to relax. If they could just get everything done by tonight, tomorrow everyone could just rest and play.

And Optimus was absolutely looking forward to resting for a change.

~ | ~

Sarah smiled, and scrawled her signature in the little box for the UPS man. “You have a great day,” he said with a parting nod.

“Thanks! You too!”

“Those the sheets and things?” Maggie asked.

“Yup. New everything. Military issue is just not going to cut it for these guys. Or us.”

A low whistle sounded as Maggie opened one of the boxes. “Four hundred count Egyptian cotton? Are you mad?”

Sarah laughed. “Bulk and on sale! California king bed sets for less than thirty bucks each. How was I supposed to resist that?”

“Holy God, Sarah!” Maggie laughed. “Hope Keller doesn’t stay the night ever. I don’t think he’ll care about the discount.”

“And if he dares bitch I’ll just remind him what these men have done for our country. Our _world_!”

“And he’ll throw back that you’re also letting the threat sleep wrapped in ‘satiny luxury’ too.” Maggie’s voice dropped low as she glanced around. “I mean the Decepticons still exist even if we’re saying they don’t.”

Sarah raised her brow. “Oh yeah. Big dangerous things they are. One half-crazy little kid even I could snap like a twig, three lover boys that seem more interested in teasing each other than starting fights, and the big one that has yet to even frown at us.” She checked that Annabelle was secure in the sling on her back, and began to push the boxes towards the laundry room. “I know everyone’s still nervous around them, but I think everything’s gonna be just fine.”

“They’re still… different. War’s what they know.” Maggie sighed. “I’ve gotta get back to DC later this week, and I’m hoping to see what I can learn about the overall vibe.”

Sarah heaved an overly dramatic sigh. “Sure. Abandon me. We’re already seriously out numbered here. Four to… too many.” She laughed.

Maggie giggled, and they headed back for another box each. This was going to take a while unless the men finished painting really soon. “Please. A glare from you, and they’re stumbling over themselves to obey.”

“Still… Nothing but testosterone around. We’ll have to do a girls’ night when you get back.”

“Ooo! Perfect!”

“’Scuse me!” a man’s voice called out. Both women looked up. “Morning,” he said, walking closer. “I’ve got a truck full of furniture. Where should we put it?”

“Oh! Yes! Great!” Sarah met the man, and shook his hand.

He caught sight of Annabelle and grinned. “Hey there papoose!”

Sarah smiled. “I think the best place for it would be over there.” She pointed towards the locked Control Room door. “Just leave enough room for us to access that door. And we just finished painting out here so probably not up against the wall.”

“Will do. I’ll have you sign the invoice after we’ve gotten everything unloaded and checked over.” She nodded, and watched as he left, feeling Maggie slip up next to her.

“Wow. He was hot too.”

Giggling, Sarah turned back to their boxes. “Come on, hussy. We got more to do than drool over the eye candy.”

“No kidding. We’d never get anything done around here!”

~ | ~

Bluestreak giggled as Jazz whooped and hugged one of the tall speakers.

“Come ta daddy, darlin’!” Jazz cried to the great amusement of all. “Let’s set all this up! Hurry!”

“We can’t Jazz,” Will said. “Jerry says we need to let the glue dry before we put any furniture on the carpet.”

Bluestreak snickered at the deflated look the Ranger received.

“Well how long’s that gonna take?”

“Maybe this evening?” Lennox shrugged. “Not like we’re going to be able to be in there anyways without all getting high on the fumes.”

Almost everyone was still grinning and chuckling at the pout that formed on Jazz’s face. Prowl smiled. “We will see after lunch.” He looped his arm around his mate’s shoulders. “There’s still more work to be done as well.”

“Kill joy.” the spy muttered.

“Don’t forget about the party tonight!” Hotrod called in a louder voice. He jumped up and down, hands on Bluestreak’s shoulders.

Bluestreak turned, catching one hand, and slinging his other arm around Hotrod’s waist, waltzing them towards the kitchen. “Music and dancing and-“

“Private rooms after!” Hotrod leaned close, and almost purred at him.

Bluestreak giggled, but pulled away, spinning out of reach playfully. He’d be sure to disappear before Hotrod could single him out tonight. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Hotrod, but he wasn’t exactly interested either, and he’d been taught that you only take a lover you _really_ do desire.

That day lunch was a loud affair, and everyone’s spirits were high. It was a good change. Even Tracks smiled a little.

The last _official_ meal would be eaten on them that night outside, but everyone was now referring to the picnic tables as kindling. Bluestreak was sitting near the Rangers, and turned to listen better as one of them began speaking to Sarah about food and traditions and a holiday of some sort.

“What’s the holiday?” Bluestreak asked.

“Lughnasadh.” the man answered. “Suffice it to say it’s a fire and harvest festival. We’d be doing it a day early, but really I don’t think the Gods will care about a single day.”

“Dude. Stop,” one of the other Rangers said, and laughed. “You’re going to confuse them.”

“What’s confusing about that?” Bluestreak asked. “It’s a big universe. All cultures have their gods and celebrations. Some are more strict than others, but that’s cool your gods wouldn’t really care. I suppose we could always do it again tomorrow if it was really important though. Or do you think they’d get mad about two parties?”

“Two parties would be fun.”

“We’re still missing a _lot_ of furniture,” Sarah interjected. “Before the other guys left the driver still hadn’t even tracked down the other truck.” She was met with many blank stares. “I’m just saying that we may still have work to do tomorrow is all.”

“Oh,” many of them said together. Laughter sounded again.

“So what do we do to celebrate loo… How’d you say it, Brad?” Mikaela asked.

“Loo…nus… uh,” Sarah said.

“And various traditions say games of strength and speed should be played, music, dancing, of course ya gotta jump the bonfire for blessings, and eat any harvest type fruits and grains,” Brad added.

“Don’t forget the trial marriages,” Sarah said. “Year and a day, and if you don’t like it, next year you can dissolve the union.”

“Hey Sam! Mikaela!” Bumblebee called laughing.

“I think we’ll graduate high school first, Bee, thanks,” Mikaela said wryly.

“Mmmm! Question,” Brad said, and set his drink back down. “Who's performing the Great Rite with me?” Sarah groaned, and rolled her eyes.

“What’s the Great Rite?” Bluestreak asked him.

A lecherous smirk formed on the Ranger’s face. “Ritual sex.” The rest of the human men groaned in echo of Sarah.

Bluestreak’s dropped open. “How-“

“There won't be a party at all if we don't get moving,” Sarah interrupted.

“Spoil sport,” Brad muttered with a grin.

“Try not to warp the aliens, darling,” Sarah smirked as she rose. “What’s next? Baseboards?” the woman called out so she could be heard by all. “And Bradley, you’re stuck with me. Let’s see if we can throw this celebration together enough to resemble an actual festival.”

“Damn. All my goodies are at home in Washington.”

“We’ll manage.”

“I don’t even have my ro-” He froze mid-step, and snickered. “Ooo… we could go skyclad.”

“No.”

“Sar _ah_!” The Ranger followed the woman, tone pleading.

“Absolutely not. Clothing is _not_ optional. Everyone _will_ have their bikini areas covered!”

“You’re no fun at all,” Brad complained. “What kinda witch are you anyways, not wanting to run around under the night sky naked?”

“Shaman. Which you know. End of discussion. Don’t make me pull rank.”

“You’re a civilian.”

“Will?” Sarah called.

“Clothing is _not_ optional. Bikini areas _will_ be covered. I _don’t_ want to see that,” the Captain said without even looking up from where he bounced his daughter on his knees.

Bluestreak giggled, as did a good number of others that had been following the conversation. He thought he saw a grin pass between Brad and Epps, but what it could mean right now, Bluestreak didn’t know. And now Optimus was calling everyone back to work.

Bluestreak was definitely looking forward to the celebration. He’d been on dozens of planets, and been lucky enough to learn a few different traditions. Some were solemn affairs, and others were boisterous, loud events. Tonight’s promised to be the latter. Bluestreak also wondered what ritual sex was. Oh well. Maybe he’d get to see that tonight too.

~ | ~

Prowl slipped behind the rows of furniture, and unlocked the Control Room door. Optimus had a key too, but chances were slim that Prime would come down here. Nearly everyone was busily tacking the baseboards in place, touching up the paint, or trying to figure out a better way to circulate the air in the dorm rooms.

Primus! The smell of the glue was enough to knock them over! They were rotating personnel through working in the rooms, and helping Sarah, and also clearing out the next warehouse over for the planned training facility. The only desirable option was working with the woman, but Sarah didn’t really need that much help so most of them were sweating in the amazing heat, or going light headed from the adhesive fumes.

And here the Second in Command was, sneaking into the only truly private room available with his bondmate. Wouldn’t they be surprised if they knew?

Said bondmate giggled quietly as Prowl relocked the door. “Least it’s not as bad as when we first bonded.” Another snicker sounded from Jazz. “Poor Ratch. He’s goin’ nuts with us all in his ‘bay.”

Prowl smirked. “Poor Ratch could find a way if he wanted to. Or rather the twins would if they got desperate enough.”

“Sayin’ ya’re desperate?” Jazz smiled, and pressed against him. “That why we snuck in here again?”

Prowl slipped his fingers around the back of Jazz’s neck. “I believe I’ve spotted another gap in your memories. Let me remind you.” Prowl pressed their lips together, and let every memory he could call up through the bond for Jazz to see.

The time he shoved Jazz back on his desk just before a staff meeting. The time he watched the security camera pan away, and dragged a giggling spy into the storage room. The time Prime had been called from his office in the middle of a discussion with his Second, and Jazz had entered with the report their superior had wanted from his last mission. They’d nearly been caught that time, and Prowl knew Prime was no fool. It _had_ been amusing, however, to watch as Jazz tried to play off his high color, and static laced vocals as though nothing had occurred.

The list went on until Jazz was caught between snickering in amusement, and trying to press closer in desire. “Ya’re a sneaky thing,” Jazz said against Prowl’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip.

“My mentors designated me ‘Prowl’ for a reason,” he smiled. “And what else would you expect from a tactician? At the core, my function is to calculate the odds in any given situation, and when they’re favorable, act.”

“Like now?” Jazz’s eyes were half lidded in want, and his voice breathless as Prowl ran his fingers lightly along Jazz’s body, tracing random lines, teasing.

“Odds are they’ll notice we’re missing soon.”

“Think Prime’d yell?” Jazz’s body took on a slight tremble.

“No. I do believe we’d be teased mercilessly for it, however. By everyone.”

“Better make it fast then.”

“Impatient are we?” Prowl smiled as his mate’s body slithered against his. Teasing. Tempting.

Pleading.

“For you? Always.”

The first pulse was solid and demanding, Jazz’s mouth capturing his in the same instant, muffling his cry. Lust blazed hotter, and Prowl realized that, needed or not, this was going to be over fast. He dragged them both to the floor, it was safest down there, and pulled his bonded tight against his chest, lying them down, and rolling over Jazz.

_My Jazz!_

_Please! Prowler, please!_

Needy whimpers and gasps filled the room, and they had to pull away from the devouring kiss just to breathe.

“Ah! Primus, Prowl! More! More! Want!”

Prowl moaned at his mate’s words, throbbing harder, then faster, then heavily as Jazz continued with a litany of husky-voiced demands he was only too happy to grant.

The words trailed off to growls and moans and clutching hands and an arching chest and his bonded’s legs twisted with his. The body under him writhing in lustful abandon.

Prowl paused only an instant, then slid his energies to slowly scrape across Jazz’s spark. Stormy eyes shot wide as Jazz’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ only a beat before a long, low groan flowed free. Prowl had only an instant to admire how beautiful Jazz was in full ecstasy before his own release swept all thoughts but their combined pleasure from his mind.

Prowl awoke first. He wasn’t entirely sure what was causing them to offline every time they merged, though suspicions ran in the direction of how overwhelmed they both were by their, well mostly Prowl’s, emotions. He wrapped his arms more securely around Jazz’s still sleeping form, allowing his feelings to wash through him for a moment.

It was confusing to hurt when he had his mate back. He’d prefer not to even bother thinking about it. He was happy. More. Prowl was elated. So why did he still hurt? Shouldn’t Jazz’s return have stopped this ache? Why, and he hated it, did he have to still fight the urge to weep almost every time he looked at Jazz? He had never been the sort to cry.

He did. Very occasionally, but then everyone did.

Prowl felt his bondmate’s mind stir before his body did, and pushed away the darkness again before it could become truly oppressive. Soft lips curved into a smile against his neck, and Jazz kissed him.

A low half groan, half growl left Jazz. “I love you.” There was another warm press of lips to Prowl’s throat, and a thicker growl. “I lust you too,” Jazz snickered.

 _My Jazz_ , he whispered softly.

“Guess we gotta get outta here, huh?”

“Yes.” Prowl inhaled deeply, and squeezed his bonded tighter for a moment. “It is lamentably doubtful we’ll be able to sleep in our own room tonight.”

“S’ok.” Jazz giggled. “We’ll just sneak back in here for sumadat ritual sex.”

Prowl gave a surprised laugh. “There’s an idea.”

~ | ~

Bumblebee knew his expression was the same as faces dropped in disappointment at the news.

“I’m sorry guys,” Sarah told them. “They said they’d have the truck out here as early as possible tomorrow morning. Probably nine-ish… ten-ish.” The woman chewed at her lip, and shrugged helplessly.

“Well it doesn’t really matter,” Bumblebee said loud enough to be heard by all. “I mean, it’s not like any of us could sleep in those rooms anyways. Not the way they smell! What’s one more night?”

“Says the brat with no bondmate,” Sunstreaker groused. Bumblebee glowered. No one knew about his feelings for Sam and Mikaela, but why did everyone have to assume he had no interest in a little privacy? Pits, since having to move into the medbay to sleep, his friends weren’t even next to him at night anymore. They were sleeping over with all the other natural born humans in the Ranger barracks.

“Since when has a little thing like propriety ever stopped you, Sunstreaker?” Tracks asked snidely.

“ _Tracks_!” Ratchet snapped as he stepped into the path of his now plainly furious bonded. “And you get that thought right out of your head, Sunny!”

“Enough!” Optimus shouted. “It is one more night. Sarah and Brad have been working all afternoon to pull together a celebration tonight. Let’s enjoy it. Break into groups, and carry the picnic tables out.”

“We’re gonna take them down by the garage,” Sarah told them. “There’s a water hose there so that’d be the safest place to light a large fire.”

They all tried to shake off the disappointment. Frenzy darted up beside Bumblebee. “Wanna lay odds on who’s the first set to disappear tonight?”

“Ick,” Mikaela said, wrinkling her nose.

“Ya say that now. I still bet you’ll be sneakin’ away, prob’ly second or third when ya think no one’s gonna notice.”

“Least I have someone to sneak away with. Or are the rumors true about you and Barricade?” The hacker froze. “What?” Mikaela teased with a grin. “Aren’t you two a… _thing_?” She wiggled her fingers at Frenzy.

“People really think that?” He looked thunderstruck and… almost a little green.

“You mean you’re not?” Bumblebee and Sam shared a brief grin at the continued lilt in Mikaela’s tone.

Frenzy dropped to his rear, legs akimbo, and folded in half, bringing his arms up to cover his head. “Think I’ma be sick,” he said weakly.

“Aw, he’s not _that_ bad.” Mikaela crouched, and patted Frenzy’s shoulder sympathetically. Or, it would have been if she could have kept the laughter out of her voice.

Frenzy sat up, and glared. “Yer all sick, nasty, _disturbed_ freaks!”

Mikaela shrugged as she stood. “You would know,” she said meaningfully.

“What’s wrong with you now, glitch?” Starscream asked as he walked by with a bench balanced on his and Skywarp’s shoulders. Barricade paused and stared, a bench tucked under his arm as well.

Frenzy sneered. “They think we’re sparkin’!” he snapped out at the infiltrator.

The bench hit the floor, and Bumblebee cracked up at the expression on Barricade’s face. He literally shook himself, then picked the bench back up. “That’s disgusting,” Barricade said calmly and then, expression once again schooled to neutrality, he followed the giggling seekers out of the building.

“Guess that’s a confirmed no,” Bumblebee laughed. “I’ve never seen a reaction like that out of Barricade!”

“And he’s a twin, Blondie,” Sideswipe said as he and Sunstreaker carried a table by.

Frenzy opened his mouth, but closed it again, standing. “Yer all twisted.” He stomped out, still clearly irritated.

“That was great,” Sam snickered.

“Yeah. But now we’ll have to wait to be like fourth to sneak off or something so he doesn’t win.” Mikaela smiled as they left the building, and Bumblebee felt his spark and heart trip up in pace a little.

Bumblebee blocked the setting sun from his eyes with a hand, and smirked at his friends. “We could always be first too,” he suggested.

“Bee, honey, he was talking about couples and sex.”

“I know. And trines too.” Bumblebee waggled his eyebrows at them both, and danced out of reach as Mikaela swung her hand out in a playful slap. “Come on, baby, you know you want to.”

“Gross. Think I’ma be sick now,” Sam laughed.

“Don’t knock it till ya try it, Sammy.” Bumblebee gave the boy a lavacious smile.

“Oh, and just what do you know about it?” Mikaela asked.

“You want dirty talk or text book?” He snickered at their surprised looks. “Until a little over two weeks ago I did have instant access to the web.” Bumblebee tapped the side of his head.

“Why would you look that up?” Sam asked.

Bumblebee snickered. “Humans are fascinating creatures. And it looked fun.” He glanced again at his friends, and laughed harder at their expressions. He’d leave them be about it for a while, but at least now they knew he wasn’t ignorant of how and what humans did for sharing pleasure. It was just one more step forward. And tomorrow he’d suggest a ‘sleep over’ in his new room. Innocent still, but just being alone with them would be another step.

~ | ~

Starscream lounged at the table, watching as one of the Rangers, he supposed he would need to put an effort forth eventually and learn these humans’ names, arranged little black cubes in half of a fifty-five gallon drum. Why the drum had been sheared in half and welded to legs he didn’t know, but with the newly set sun’s heat still rising in shimmering waves from the ground, Starscream wasn’t feeling energetic enough to ask, figuring he’d find out soon enough.

He watched in lazy curiosity as the man picked up a small white and red bottle from the ground and began to dowse the cubes in liquid. A hot draft of air wafted the scent of gasoline to him, and sudden understanding lit his eyes.

“Fire in the hole!” the man called out after a few more passes of the lighter fluid. Those within six or so feet stepped back as the Ranger pulled a box of matches free of his pocket, and took a couple sizable steps back himself. Starscream smirked, resting his cheek on his fist as the match was struck and tossed towards the drum.

The fireball was impressive.

Heat rushed over his face and arms even though Starscream was a good two dozen paces back from the fire. Shrieks of laughter and whoops of delight echoed off the surrounding buildings. Behind him, Skywarp giggled. 

Sideswipe dropped to a bench across the table from Starscream. “Wonder just how much of a bang I could get out of that stuff.”

“In an enclosed container?” Skywarp asked, and even without the bond Starscream would have recognized the destructive glee tinting Skywarp‘s voice. “Enough for a good time.”

Starscream leaned back until his head landed on Skywarp’s shoulder, and he tipped it enough to look up at his bonded. “I hereby forbid you to play with, handle, experiment with, or encourage others to do so, any and all possible explosive and or incendiary compounds, elements, liquids, or devices unless directly ordered to do so by myself or Optimus Prime.”

A low whistle sounded from Sideswipe, and then he chuckled. “Wow. How many times have you had to give that order? That sounded kinda practiced.”

“Too many,” Starscream smirked, still staring at Skywarp and waiting for his agreement. Starscream also knew that unless he dragged the words of acceptance out of Skywarp, he wouldn’t be obeyed.

“It sounds like a good order to make when one’s mate’s a troublemaker,” Ratchet said as he sat.

From the corner of his eye Starscream could see the look Sideswipe was giving Ratchet. “Helps when you out rank them too.” He paused, focusing all his attention on a still staring Skywarp. “Sky?”

“I think,” Ratchet began, “that everything Starscream said applies to you, Sides. Consider it an order from a superior officer.”

“I’m not in the aerial command.”

“ _I_ out rank you,” Ratchet said. “And since I don’t want anyone landing in my ‘bay, I’m ordering you to obey the same order Starscream gave Skywarp.”

“Not fair.”

“Warp,” Starscream said with a bit more power behind the name, willing his mate to comply.

“You never let me have any fun,” Skywarp sulked.

“Primus, they’re both worse than sparklings!” the medic huffed.

“Skywarp!”

“Ok, fine! Yes, master, I will obey your stupid no blowing shit up rule!”

Starscream smiled, leaning up to kiss his bonded’s cheek sweetly, and chirped, “Thank you!” He sat up, turning and staring straight faced at Sideswipe.

Ratchet continued to stare at Sideswipe as well, his amusement tangible even if he was also very serious about the order.

“Primus, save me,” Sideswipe moaned, and let his head drop onto his folded arms. “Yesah, massah.” Sideswipe deadpanned, though his voice was muffled a little. “I live to obey thee.”

“Good boy,” Ratchet snickered, and patted his mate’s head. Sideswipe picked his head up with a glare. It dissolved quickly into a grin which was turned on Skywarp.

“So… How many minibots have you adhered to the ceiling?”

Starscream watched the slow smile curve Skywarp’s mouth, and felt as Thundercracker arrived from carrying the food Sarah had asked him to. He looked across the table at Ratchet. “Think these gods the humans believe in will aid us now that we’re human too?”

“Never hurts to pray, right?” Thundercracker said with a grin.

“Not many minibots in the Decepticon army,” Skywarp was answering. “Soundwave’s cassettes are fun to mess with. Gotta watch it though. They’re sneaky little slaggers, and revenge sucks. Plus, ya know, ya hurt one, even by accident, and Soundwave would melt your processors with a thought.”

“Maybe some distraction is in order?” Ratchet grinned. “Hey, Sideswipe!” he called in an overly cheery voice. He was pointedly ignored.

“Where’s the other one?” Thundercracker asked.

“Just called him,” Ratchet smirked.

“I think they’re trying to distract us,” Skywarp commented.

“Can’t image why,” Sideswipe said. “Optimus wants us all to get along right? We’re getting along.”

“Perfectly,” Skywarp agreed.

“Oh, no,” Ratchet groaned.

“No good can come of this,” Starscream snickered. Skywarp’s playful nature was something he’d always enjoyed and adored, but he glanced around. Something had to be done before these two began plotting too much. Then an idea struck.

“Part of this celebration is jumping the bonfire right?” Starscream asked. They were gathering an audience now, and he also noted that Sideswipe and Skywarp were paying attention as well.

“Yup!” the Ranger named Brad said as he jumped up to sit cross legged on the end of the table.

“Bradley!” Sarah shouted. “No one wants to eat where your butt’s been!” He cast a brief grin back at the woman, but remained on the table. Starscream gave it less than two minutes before he was forced to comply.

“I’m not sure I see the point in leaping over open flames.” Ratchet told the man with a frown.

“It’s tradition. And fun. Generally banned at public festivals because most people are idiots, and won’t admit if they are actually physically incapable of _making_ the jump, but we’re all pretty healthy here,” Brad said.

“I’d love to keep them that way,” Ratchet growled.

“Incapable?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Yeah. Too old, too young, too short, too fat… Too drunk… seen that a lot.” Brad glanced around. “Come to think of it, depending on how tall the flames are we should keep the short blondes out unless someone wants to throw them over.”

Skywarp giggled. “Hey, think ‘Cade will let us throw Zee around?”

“No.” Skywarp jumped as Barricade spoke up from behind him.

Starscream snickered. “You and TC can launch me though. Should be easy enough.”

“Launch?” Ratchet raised a brow, and gave him a doubting look. “I don’t mean to be cruel, but you don’t have wings or thrusters anymore. You go up, you _will_ come back down.”

Starscream arched his own brow, and stared at the Autobot. “Gee thanks, Ratch. I completely forgot about that.” Deliberately dismissive, he faced Thundercracker. “Think this would be possible?” He sent a stream of images to his mates, and knew he’d be getting launched by Skywarp’s giggles and Thundercracker’s slow smile.

“We should practice that. I know we can lift and carry each other in this form, but actually throwing you…” Thundercracker shook his head, already standing and ready to try.

“Happy landings! Keep in mind the ground out here’ll crack your head open like a ripe melon,” Sunstreaker called with fake cheer.

“Guess we’ll never get to practice our jet judo again,” Sideswipe sighed mournfully.

Starscream rolled his eyes, and led his mates away from the tables and activity.

 _Are you certain of this, love_? Thundercracker asked, his worry weaving through the bond.

_We were made to fly, and even in this form we crave it. What’s a toss or two?_

_It’s not the flight, but the landing. Ratchet’s right you know. You could be seriously hurt._

_I won’t be._

_Stop worrying so much, TC_. Skywarp grinned, and bumped his hip against Thundercracker’s. _Star can do anything_.

Starscream stopped walking, and stared at his bonded.

“Why do you always look so surprised when I express faith in your abilities?” Skywarp’s hands landed on his hips, and his expression settled somewhere between insulted, confused, and hurt. “Just… Go over there.”

Starscream was walking away in the direction Skywarp pointed before he realized just what had happened. He stiffened instantly, and glared back at his mates, both of whom were now snickering at him. A concerted effort then. “Revenge, dearlings. Fear it.”

~ | ~

Sunstreaker grinned as he listened to Brad lay out the race track. Beside him, Sideswipe was giddy. They shared a look, and the old debate of ‘who’s actually faster’ flashed through their minds.

Movement to his other side, and his twin’s smirk had Sunstreaker turning his head. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp lined up to run as well. Starscream smirked right back at Sideswipe before turning his eyes forward.

More lined up, and Sunstreaker couldn’t hold back the smile. There weren’t many as fast as he and Sideswipe. Though when Prowl and Jazz took their places he winced a little. Both officers were known for their talents and speed, and he had yet to hear a no cheating clause from the Ranger. That could mean trouble with Jazz in the race.

A group of the humans had lined up too. Bumblebee had also goaded his little friends into racing. The teens had no chance. Bumblebee didn’t either, but then winning wasn’t the _whole_ point of racing.

Just the goal.

Giggling, Sarah stepped forward as Brad took his place in the rather long and strung out line of racers. “Ok, boys! I want a good clean race. No cheating-“ Ah there it was. And Sunstreaker did not miss the look that passed between Prowl and Jazz. “No tripping, no cutting corners, no funny business.”

Sarah stared along the line, and Sunstreaker faced forward, leaning just a little onto his lead foot and bouncing a bit in anticipation, knowing Sideswipe was doing the exact same thing.

“Go!” Sarah shouted, and he moved.

It was different running in this form, but still so much the same. The world expanded and slowed. Almost instantly Sunstreaker, his twin, and the seekers took the lead over the pack. Sunstreaker was very aware of Prowl and Jazz pounding along behind them. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, focusing more on breathing properly than forcing his limbs to move. His body was in motion now; it could take care of itself.

They rounded the first corner, and Starscream and Skywarp pulled ahead. A sigh sounded from his right as Sideswipe mentally shifted gears, and moved faster. Sunstreaker flowed with him.

The others fell away behind them, and by the second corner of the building, Sunstreaker was even with Starscream, Skywarp having fallen behind a few steps. Sideswipe still paced him, and the three ran over the hot blacktop like flood waters over the desert.

Starscream began to pull ahead. Not much, but enough that Sunstreaker debated an instant on trying to keep up, or waiting for the final turn to put in his last burst of speed and overtake Starscream for the win.

However, as the third turn rushed towards them Starscream pulled ahead even more, white braid flying in the wind of his passage. Sunstreaker forced himself to hold his pace even as Sideswipe pushed himself faster.

They rounded the corner, and Sunstreaker’s spark lurched as his twin’s feet slipped. Sideswipe didn’t fall, but he lost momentum, and through their bond Sunstreaker felt his brother’s realization that he would never catch them up now.

 _Win for us_ , Sideswipe gasped.

Camp lanterns burned on the picnic tables, lighting the area they had to run through to finish the race.

Starscream increased the distance between them, and Sunstreaker’s eyes saw past the lithe form, narrowed, tunneled to just that open space, and everything else bleared away. Sound faded. He heard nothing anymore. Not his own breathing, or the rasp of Starscream’s as he closed the distance again, not their pounding footsteps, not the wind. His lungs burned, and he forced his legs to pump faster though they felt like they’d been filled with lead.

Sunstreaker’s knees began to feel weak and wobbly, and he forced himself to ignore the possibility of them giving out and sending him crashing to the unforgiving ground, even as every step sent shocks vibrating up his thighs.

They were almost there.

So close.

Just a little more.

Sunstreaker flew over the finish line, and tripped.

Sunstreaker was too tired to try to catch himself, or stop the fall, and that’s honestly probably all that kept him from genuinely hurting himself. A body tumbled with him and instinctively, exhaustion or no, he clutched the other to him as they rolled, his hand catching the back of the other’s head, and pulling him close just as his knuckles hit and scraped hard across the rough ground. The dull pain in the rest of his body became nonexistent as sharp magnesium burn exploded in that hand.

They rolled to a stop, and sound returned. People cheering and shouting. The harsh rasp of desperate breaths.

Sunstreaker flopped over to his back, off the other body, and stared at the twilit sky as it became small, twin pin-points of indigo. He sucked air into his lungs, using all his eons of training to keep the blackness at bay, and ignore the pain that was no longer a dull ache.

His thighs itched and burned with a vengeance, throat raw, feet on fire…

Oh, and Primus below! His frelling hand!

Sunstreaker moaned, but his bonded was already there. “Sunny!” Ratchet shouted in his face.

“M’fine.”

“I’m not,” groaned the voice beside him. Starscream. He’d fallen with Starscream, and his farking hand hurt because he’d gone all instinctive protective and kept the fragging ‘Con from cracking his head apart.

“Slag me,” Sunstreaker swore, and reached across his chest to shove the seeker off his injured hand. Starscream grunted, and spat a curse that sounded particularly vile in his garbled Cybertronian.

“I might!” Ratchet snarled as he got a look at Sunstreaker’s hand, causing a hiss of pain. “What were the two of you thinking?!”

“That I wanted to win,” Starscream gasped as his mates grabbed him up, both breathing hard as well from their run. Sunstreaker watched as he weakly tried to shove them away.

“How hurt are they?”

“Are they ok?”

“Will they be alright?”

“Who won?” All chatter stopped at Hotrod’s question, and everyone faced the redhead. “What?”

Starscream and Sunstreaker quickly looked at each other, neither one actually knowing who was the first over the finish line.

“They tied,” Sarah announced. “Sunstreaker’s left came down with Starscream’s right. They actually sorta kicked each other’s foot, and down they went.”

Sunstreaker stared at the seeker as the truth processed. A tie? Starscream sneered back as Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes in a glare. “You’ll lose next time.”

“No landlocked Autobot can defeat me,” Starscream hissed.

“Ok, boys,” Sarah said, and crouched between them with two bottles of water. “Here. Sip these slow, or you’ll regret it.” Sunstreaker’s expression must have remained mutinous, because the woman smirked at him. “What’s this I’ve heard about carsick Lamborghinis?”

“ _I_ didn’t get carsick,” Sideswipe snickered.

“Sip the water. Understood,” Sunstreaker said, and gave his twin a mental shove.

Hausen appeared with a medical kit, and Sunstreaker’s hand was cleaned up by Ratchet. Well… Slag. That was going to take a little bit of healing.

“So…” Brad said into the quiet. “Who’s wrestling whom?”

Sunstreaker looked up at his brother, and grinned.

~ | ~

Frenzy gyrated along with the loud music, not following any particular rhythm but his own. Oh, he _could_ dance. Beautifully. When he wanted to. But flailing about in a circle around the flames with the humans and other less restrained Cybertronians was more fun.

Skywarp was going to hurt himself.

So might Sideswipe or Jazz.

He giggled and flipped, twirling around, and letting Brad catch him by the upper arms to swing him around a few times before the human spun off with a whoop.

Now that human was entertaining. Brad and Bobby had appeared after the meal, and declared their ‘bikini areas’ covered. Both men wore only a tee shirt between their legs held on loin cloth style by army-green belts. The combat boots were a cute touch. Frenzy had cackled himself half sick, and missed the debate before finally managing to sober enough to ask if they had a belt that would fit him.

Apparently they didn’t, but stripped to just his shorts, and occasional runs through the water hose kept them all cool enough in the sweltering night air.

And it was just plain fun.

So was heckling the other Rangers. A few of them were taking it personally. It was so much more fun when they did. Maybe he could sneak some of the spare paint…

Frenzy was also looking forward to seeing Starscream’s jump. The seekers had practiced a few times in just tossing the Air Commander up. When none of them were satisfied with the results, Starscream had turned calculating eyes on Ironhide and Barricade. Barricade had agreed with an amused smirk, and a droll comment about getting to throw the High Commander around, and wouldn’t all Decepticons the universe over be jealous.

Ironhide had taken a little more convincing. Probably because he didn’t want to touch Barricade which would be required as they gripped each other’s wrists. But he’d finally agreed.

The first practice jump had ripped a startled shriek from Starscream as he went higher than even he had expected. By the time he came down, caught easily between the two massive warriors, he was laughing so hard he simply hung in Barricade’s arms until Thundercracker had pulled him to his feet, and shoved him off to try it again.

The second jump had Skywarp begging for a turn, and the Aerialbots showing real interest as well. Barricade flat out refused to let Frenzy try.

The playlist ended, and with breathless laughter the dancers stumbled over to sit on the rough wool blankets that were laid out on the ground.

“All right! Let’s see Screamer fly!” Sideswipe shouted.

“ _Don’t_ call me that!” Starscream snapped.

“No kidding!” Sarah said. “Where’d you get such an awful nickname?”

Starscream had opened his mouth to answer, but Frenzy beat him to it. “Cuz he screams like an Earth banshee.” Starscream glared, but everyone else was snickering and laughing. “Don’ look so offended. Ya don’ even know what a banshee is.” He glanced around. “Don’ know why so many’re laughin’ cuz they don’ know either.”

“You’re a spastic glitch.”

“Crazy jet!”

“Ground pounder!”

“Air head!”

“ _Drone_!”

“Ya gonna jump, or chicken shit outuvit, Banshee?”

The seeker’s eyes narrowed, but he stood. He was walking to his starting point, and called over his shoulder. “You can have the next week’s worth of bathroom duties.”

“I’m Spec Ops, not Air Command,” Frenzy snickered.

Starscream paused, and stared at Jazz. Jazz spun suddenly, back to the seeker, and sprawled across Prowl’s lap. “Hey, babe, can I have one o’ them grapes?” Laughter echoed off the surrounding building walls. Frenzy would have been more amused by it if Starscream hadn’t suddenly given him a slow, wicked smile before turning away. Damn. Now he’d need to be on guard. Jet was scary sneaky when he wanted to be.

Barricade stood and took his position. Ironhide sighed and grouched, but followed. Starscream had turned, and was now thoroughly soaking himself with the hose. Frelling glitch was hot and knew it. Knew he had all eyes on him, and was playing it up. Frenzy glared in mild jealousy. And he wanted to get tossed too! Maybe after the seekers did it and managed to live, he could wheedle Barricade into it.

Starscream would jump from one side to the other, and everyone was sitting in such a way that they’d be able to see the take off and landing. The medic was fidgety, and so was Sarah, both expecting the seeker to go splat. Frenzy knew better. He’d been around Starscream since he was still technically a sparkling. There was a reason the Decepticons followed him, and Autobots feared him. Few were as agile, strong, and full of deadly grace as the Air Commander.

If anyone could pull this off, even in squishy human form, it’d be Starscream.

Maggie fiddled with her iPod, and a fast beat throbbed loud from the speakers. Starscream grinned about it as he tied his braid into a knot. As proven by the earlier races, the seeker was fast.

Frenzy marveled at it. The whole display. Starscream pounded towards the fire, and without breaking stride even a little, stepped high and on to Barricade and Ironhide’s linked arms. The warriors stood and lifted their arms, and the seeker flew.

Attracted or not, Frenzy would dare anyone to deny how beautiful Starscream was. He’d often watched the seekers scramble for missions, and the Air Commander’s form was a perfect replica of his mech body launch. Leading leg straight, following leg bending up so the foot was by his knee, toes pointed. Starscream’s arms flowed easily from down and behind, to straight out to his sides, to forward and above. His eyes closed for a moment, and his joy in being unbound from gravity, however briefly, showed in the radiant, and surprisingly soft smile.

Then Starscream’s eyes opened, and his look became intent. Gravity caught him again, and he executed a slow straight legged flip before time seemed to snap forward, and Starscream was once again on the ground. His feet landed, and instantly he flipped forward again, using the momentum of the jump to spin through another half dozen different acrobatic stunts before -plainly showing off- he let his weight tip his upper body back, and rolled with deceptive ease into a single armed handstand.

Starscream sauntered back to the sound of applause, and wearing a conceited smirk, his head held high.

“My turn!” Skywarp shouted, and jumped to his feet, Thundercracker following close behind him, and snickering quietly.

“I wanna jump too,” Frenzy said as Starscream folded his legs under himself, and sat.

“That is entirely up to your guardian.”

“You outrank him,” Frenzy pointed out with a grin.

He really should’ve known what was coming by the sly grin Starscream gave him. “But Frenzy, Barricade is Spec Ops, not Air Command.”

Chuckles sounded around him, and Frenzy frowned. “I can tumble an’ jump jus’ as easy as you.”

“That is untrue, and you know very well I’ve never overridden any of Barricade’s decisions in regards to your care. He says no, then the answer is no.”

Frenzy crossed his arms, and sulked. Especially when Air Raid stood, and made as though he was going to jump like the Decepticon flyers had.

“No! Absolutely not! No way!” Wheeljack was already half-standing.

“Keep your eyes open, watch the ground, and don’t try to stop, just let your inertia carry you until you slow enough to control it,” Starscream called.

“No! Optimus!”

“They’re flyers!” Starscream shouted back. “Let them fly!”

All but Silverbolt stood, and followed Air Raid to the hose. Frenzy watched Optimus’ face as the emotions played across it. “Ironhide, Barricade. Do not throw them as hard as you did the seekers.”

Both of them nodded, and Starscream stood, his mates following as they walked to the landing side of the fire to be on hand just in case.

With a whoop Air Raid dashed forward. He had none of the elder jets’ perfection of form, but his natural grace showed. He executed a flip as he flew over the fire, Thundercracker took an abortive half step forward as the Aerialbot landed. His tumbling was neither as clean lined, nor as varied as the seekers’, but he did land on his feet in the end, spinning around, shouting and laughing before throwing his arms around Starscream in an exuberant hug. Frenzy snickered at the Air Commander’s stunned expression.

The other Aerialbots all took their turns, and even Silverbolt ended up doing the jump. Frenzy stood, and gave his guardian pleading eyes as Barricade and Ironhide were walking back. He couldn’t hear Ironhide’s quiet, laughing comment, but Barricade stopped where he stood.

“Please,” Frenzy whispered. He watched as Barricade frowned, his lips pressing into a thin line. Frenzy let his bottom lip out just a little. The very real threat of tears and a tantrum if he didn’t get his way.

“What if I toss him over to ya?” Ironhide asked.

Barricade’s gaze swung to Ironhide with the same incredulous look Frenzy knew he wore, but his quickly turned to hopeful. He wondered why the Autobot would suggest such a thing when it had no point except keeping the youngling happy, but was not about to risk asking. Instead he bounced and begged. “Please, please, please! Cadecade! Pleeeeease!!!!”

Frenzy launched himself, giggling, at his guardian when Barricade sighed. That was agreement. That sigh of defeat meant he would get to fly tonight too!

Barricade passed him off to Ironhide with a glare, and walked around the fire. It wasn’t as high now, and they could see each other over it. Frenzy was only too aware of the tension, and took the moment to look at the Autobot.

“Ya sure ya can do this?” Ironhide glared back at him. “Jus’ sayin’. He’d be pissed if I got hurt even if ya didn’t mean ta do it.”

“You wanna do this or not, pipsqueak?”

“Pit, yes!”

Frenzy cackled as he was suddenly dropped, Ironhide catching him by one leg high on his thigh, and one upper arm before spinning them both around. The hacker shrieked as he was suddenly released and soaring over the flames. Heat washed his body from head to toe, and he saw Barricade stepping back arms coming out to catch him. He rolled over in the air, and then laughed more, giggling madly he knew, as strong arms caught him, and squeezed him close for just an instant.

Barricade was smiling at him as they walked back. “Again! Againagain!”

“Once is enough,” Barricade said. “It’s all the others got.”

Frenzy snickered. True enough. Plus as the flames got lower the humans and others were preparing to jump on their own. Frenzy watched it all.

Eventually the music was switched again, and Starscream rose, hand held down to Mirage. “Feel like proving your breeding?”

Mirage sneered up at Starscream.

“Why don’t you prove yours?” Prime teased as he stood, and held out his hand to Starscream. Prime received a raised white brow, and nothing more. “I’ve danced at more formal functions than your creator ever allowed you to attend, whelp.”

Starscream smirked, his hand slapping into Optimus’. “Suppose you’re used to leading?”

“I wasn’t the tallest of our kind.”

“Is that how it’s decided when you don’t have gender?” One of the Rangers asked with a chuckle. “Whoever’s taller leads?”

“Unless there was a political outranking,” Starscream answered. “You let him lead?”

Optimus tipped his head a little. “He _was_ Lord High Protector. Very nearly equal in rank.”

“None equal the Prime,” Starscream replied, suspicion in his voice.

Frenzy frowned in confusion, but was not given a chance to question as Optimus grinned, and swept Starscream away in a dance that matched the beat, but was far more formal than the music. It was entertaining, and brought back memories of Soundwave teaching him and his brothers to dance.

Why the Communications Officer of the Decepticon army thought it’d be important for his creations to know formal dances that even he’d not needed in his youth was beyond Frenzy. Then again, Soundwave loved everything music and sound related. Frenzy eventually rose, and began dancing again too. He caught Maggie by the arms, and led her through the steps. She was a good dancer, and fast learner of the foreign foot patterns with the benefit of being the only person present shorter than Frenzy.

“You’re actually good at this,” Maggie said, and Frenzy grinned, sliding smoothly into a more human patterned waltz. He was his creator’s child after all.

The party wound down as the fire died. Sarah and Will wandered off to put a sleeping Annabelle to bed. Frenzy noticed none of the other Rangers even twitched in the direction of the barracks, and they also kept a closer watch on the younger humans. Ah. So the first couple to slide away was actually a human set. Frenzy chuckled quietly to himself.

Barricade came a while later, and pulled him back to a blanket. The night air held a surprising chill for as hot as it’d been, and Frenzy shivered as the cooler air touched his sweat-damp skin. Barricade tugged him into his lap, and cuddled him close. He really hadn’t realized just how tired he was getting until he sat down.

At least out here, so far from the cities, the stars were visible. Where was his family in all that?

A gentle thumb stroked over his cheek, and Frenzy closed his eyes, curling closer to the safe warmth.


	14. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 18 Tuesday, July 31

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 18  
Tuesday, July 31**

 

Perceptor woke slowly, still feeling tired, but he was entirely too warm. The scientist sighed and squirmed. He was not used to sleeping in such close proximity to others and since they moved into the medbay, he had been sharing a mattress with Bumblebee and Hotrod.

He squirmed again, waking more and trying to shift away. Alas, he was held tight, Hotrod’s arms wrapped around his upper arms and chest. Perceptor sighed, and tried to work himself free. Hotrod only snuggled closer against him.

“By all the blessed stars,” the scientist muttered. He caught a bit of Hotrod’s flesh between his thumb and finger and pinched.

“Ow, stop it,” Hotrod murmured sleepily against the back of his neck.

“Hotrod!” Perceptor snapped in a low voice. He considered himself one with a gentle temper and not easily riled, but this was not a pleasant way to wake. Tangled about and well-nigh crushed by an unwanted bedmate! Stars!

“What?” Hotrod groaned.

“Let go of me, if you please!”

“You’re grouchy in the morning,” Hotrod complained, but he did free Perceptor.

Perceptor rolled away, allowing himself to slide off the edge of the mattress and sitting up on the floor. Hotrod had rolled over, and there were sounds of quick movements as Bumblebee scrambled away and off the other side of the bed. Perceptor chuckled at the grim look the scout wore.

“You two are the worst bedmates ever,” Hotrod declared. A few scattered snickers drifted to the scientist’s ears from those awake enough to have been watching.

There was a knock on the door and Captain Lennox’s head poked in. “Hey! The trucks are here!”

Bustling activity filled the medbay as everyone quickly rose and began dressing. Perceptor chuckled. He was not the only one who wanted his own private quarters. They soon filed out into the main hanger and the scientist was struck by the sheer amount of furniture. Of course he had seen it all yesterday, but as the delivery men and Rangers brought in the frames, beds, nightstands and dressers, floor space was eaten away quickly.

Perceptor followed along and helped, noticing as a differently uniformed man stood by a brown truck. Sarah bounced Annabelle on her hip as she spoke to the man. Her words did not carry, but she and the man were smiling, and then the woman nodded and motioned towards the building with her head.

“Good morning, Sarah… Annabelle,” Perceptor greeted with a smile as he returned.

“Morning, Percy.” Sarah spared him a quick grin before turning back to the brown clad man. “I think right here for the boxes. Hey! Percy, wait!” He stopped, turning to face her. “Will you grab a couple of the guys and help carry in all the boxes in the UPS truck? There’s tons, and I’m pretty sure it’s our sunlamp delivery.”

“Of course.”

She flashed the scientist and driver a grin. “Cool. I’ll get started on breakfast then.”

Perceptor glanced around and motioned to Wheeljack to come and bring his creations, then followed the man out.

“So what’s all goin’ on here?”

Perceptor smiled easily, and helped the man begin pulling boxes out of the back of the truck. “Historical themed bed and breakfast.” The cover story flowed unhindered from his lips. Perceptor knew he was not the best liar, but with the distraction of reaching for boxes, and then pausing to point the Aerialbots in the right direction, he figured he would be believable enough this once. “Eventually it will contain a military museum as well.”

“Awesome! I’ll have to come back out once you guys are open.”

“Quite a bit o’ work left,” Wheeljack chimed in as he returned. “Least now with the hotel’s furniture here, we won’t have to sleep on air mats all crunched together.”

The human chuckled. “So they got you guys stationed out here until the work’s done? Kinda surprised the Army would have real soldiers out here for a privately owned bee and bee.”

Perceptor’s spark tripped. This particular human was more curious than the others had been. Wheeljack didn’t seem bothered in the least, however, and he was glad for his friend’s presence. “Oh, we’re not all with the Army. They’ve got only the one unit out here to help us with making the whole thing look realistic.”

The man nodded and seemed to accept the lie. Many hands of course make short work, and with a final wave, the delivery trucks were pulling away.

Now all they had to do was set everything up.

~ | ~

Mirage pushed open a door on the second floor and looked inside. It was absolutely no different than any of the others. True it was one of the larger rooms, but the Aerialbots already had their room on the first floor, the Decepticon jets had taken the biggest room on the third floor, and Ratchet had claimed his room the day before. He could probably have this one if he wanted it. This room also had a chair, one of the soft ones like those that Sarah had asked them to place in the lounges. 

He stepped inside, and sighed. Like it really mattered which room he chose. Turning back, Mirage pressed the piece of tape with his name written on it to the door at about eye level.

Inside the room his new bed stood against one wall, sheets, blankets, and pillows waiting to be put on properly. A night table stood to either side, both those and the chest of drawers were only placed haphazardly in the room. Mirage looked around with a critical eye. Well, if this was to be his own personal space, then he was going to have to do a bit more decorating.

“Hey ‘Raj! This gonna be your room? Cool, it’s one of the bigger ones. I grabbed one on the first floor. Not like it matters much, huh? They all look alike really, but mine’s one of the single sized rooms. Hey, you have a chair! That’ll be nice, I bet. I know how you like to read and hang out, all quiet and stuff. Doesn’t look like there’s many staying on this floor really either. Perceptor’s sorta across the hall, and ‘Cade and Zee are in that really big room with the two beds at the end, but that’s it for up here.”

Mirage smiled, and took advantage of Bluestreak pausing. “Will you help me?”

“Sure thing! Whatcha need me to do?”

“I’d like to move the bed so the top is against that wall. It will allow me more floor space.”

Bluestreak chattered on as they moved the furniture around to Mirage’s liking and made the bed up. “Ya know whatcha need up here? Some art. I bet your place before the war was all fancy and stuff. Think if we beg Sunny, he’ll do some for us?”

“Some form of decoration would be nice, but I rather hope we aren’t human long enough to enjoy it,” Mirage said solemnly, and sat on the bottom of his bed.

The gunner dropped down and let himself flop back, fingers interlocking under his head. “Yeah, me too. Mmm. These beds are comfortable.” They were quiet for a few minutes and Mirage was just about to ask his friend if he required any assistance with his room, when Bluestreak spoke up again. “So. You sleeping with me, or am I sleeping with you tonight? I don’t think I could sleep alone just yet, ya know. It’d be weird. Primus, pleeease don’t let Hotrod hear me say that! He’s alright, but he’s being kinda pushy with the innuendos. Pits, they’re not even innuendos, just blatant requests most of the time. Wonder how Tracks managed.”

Mirage grinned down at Bluestreak. “I’d rather not think about it. Shall we go set up your room?”

Bluestreak stood, and practically bounced to the door. “Yes! And I’m so gonna bug Sunny for something for our walls.”

~ | ~

Barricade squirmed under the bed on his back, an annoyed huff sounding. He should just pull the damn thing apart, it’d probably be easier. Barricade barely fit beneath the metal frame, but now he was wedged under it and might as well make the attempt at whacking the support bars into place.

Barricade wriggled himself a bit more sideways, and looked from the end of the borrowed hammer to the sliding bars that balanced the head of his bed. A couple decent swings should knock it into place so he could get the bolt straightened out. He was irked, and wondered if this wasn’t an intentional error just to cause him and Frenzy grief should the bed collapse under one of them. It was mere chance that he’d discovered the frame was crooked. Had they made up this one first and then moved on to the hacker’s, he probably wouldn’t have noticed that the way the box spring was sitting was wrong.

The clangs were loud, but irritation fueled the awkward swings and Barricade only had to hit the frame three times before it snapped into place. There was a thonk as the box spring dropped down into the groove it belonged in.

Hmmm… one inch less space for him to worm his way out from under the Primus forsaken damn thing. 

“Cadecade!” Frenzy called, soft footfalls hardly making a sound on the thick carpeting. “Sarah says ta come eat.”

Barricade finished tightening the bolt and wriggled on his shoulder blades, managing to shimmy his way free, much to the youngling’s amusement. “Shut up,” he muttered and stood, straightening his shirt and following the giggling teen from their room.

The kitchen was a busy place, everyone was there, including the Rangers, and moving around between the new tables and chairs. He ignored Prowl’s suspicious glare and nodded his thanks to Sarah as she handed him a plate with a couple sandwiches on it.

Things quieted as they all ate. Once conversations began again, Sarah stood up and waited until everyone was focused on her. “If everyone’s rooms are ready, I want to go through the clothes when we’re done here, divide all that up so you all have more to wear.”

“So I can have my watch?”

“Yes, Sideswipe, I will give you the fucking red watch!” Sarah snapped back as she sat down.

Barricade stared at the woman in shock and tried to remember hearing her swear like that before. Everyone else was silent too, and Sideswipe hunkered down meekly to finish eating.

Barricade turned back to his own meal and beside him a soft giggle escaped Frenzy. The very tone of it raised the fine hairs on the back of the hunter’s neck and he faced the youngling. “What did you do?” Barricade growled quietly and began looking around the room surreptitiously.

“Nothin’.”

“Bullshit.” There. He spotted them a couple tables away. Two of the Rangers faced their direction and looked angry. A quick flick of blue eyes to the hacker confirmed Barricade’s suspicions. He could see how stiffly a third man, with his back to them, held himself. Probably resisting the urge to turn and glare as well. He looked back to the hacker and pinned him with a glower of his own. “What did you do?” Frenzy grinned back happily and took a big bite of his sandwich, chewing away and not speaking. “If they try to kick your ass, I’ll let them.”

Frenzy rolled his eyes and continued eating.

~ | ~

He could still hear the thump of music from the party in the playroom as he sunk into the softness of his new bed. Ratchet chuckled as Sideswipe jumped and landed next to him, making them both bounce.

“Come on, Sunshine! Lights out. Let’s break in our new bed the right way.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sunstreaker said, more out of habit than any ire. 

Ratchet watched his bondmate sort through the art supplies Sideswipe had gotten him. “Sunny?” the medic called.

Sunstreaker grunted in acknowledgement, but continued lining up tubes of paint on the top of one of the dressers. Sideswipe snickered and then pulled Ratchet into his arms. “Oh well. We’ll just start without him.”

“I’m actually pretty tired. And aren’t we getting locked up in here tomorrow for a full day of it?”

Sideswipe gave him a lecherous grin. “Tired like you were tired when you got back from your trip into Las Vegas?”

“Tired like I think I should gather my strength before the two of you try to merge me to a very pleasant death.”

“Oh, we’ll stop short of killing you. Death would be counterproductive. Now shut up and come here.” 

Ratchet smiled as his mate kissed him, squeezing his arms tighter around the warrior. Sideswipe held him close, hands kneading and stroking firmly over the medic’s body. Their tongues twined as his bonded took his time rediscovering his mouth. He moaned slightly, arching to press his chest harder to Sideswipe’s.

The bed shifted and Sunstreaker’s hands shoved his twin’s aside as he literally stole Ratchet away from Sideswipe. He chuckled and rolled over to look up at his demanding lover. “Need something, Sunny?”

“You.”

Ratchet was crushed close, his mouth taken in an almost brutal kiss. Sunstreaker’s hands shoved at his clothes. Ratchet pulled his mouth away. “Sunny.” He gasped at his mate’s desperate handling. 

_I want you. What we did in the medbay_. Sunstreaker’s voice rasped with need even through the bond.

Ratchet caught the hand Sunstreaker had fisted at the hem of his shirt. “I’d really rather avoid the mess tonight.”

Sunstreaker rolled him to his back and kissed him hard again.

“Sunny. He said no,” Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker tore himself away, his hurt at the rejection burning through the bond.

“I didn’t say no,” Ratchet corrected, and pulled at Sunstreaker until he rolled back over to burrow into the medic’s arms. _I’ll give you whatever you need from me, love. Now what’s wrong?_

_I don’t know._

_Well, something’s up, bro. What is it_? Sideswipe leaned over, his touch soothing and tone tinted with concern.

_I don’t know! Just shut up and let me sleep._

“Sunstreaker…” Ratchet forced his head up and kissed him gently. _Please, love. I don’t want you upset._

_And I don’t want you giving in just to keep me happy._

Ratchet laughed. “But keeping you happy pleases me.” He gripped Sunstreaker’s shoulders and leaned hard against him, pinning him back in a surprise maneuver. He slid his hands into the thick golden hair, tilting Sunstreaker’s head to the side, and pressed his mouth to the warrior’s again. He stroked his lips against the stubbornly closed mouth of his mate, traced the curves with his tongue, and finally nipped them in a sharp demand. His mate opened for him on a gasp, and he forced his tongue in with a growl, thrusting and stroking against Sunstreaker’s. Beneath Ratchet, his mate’s body relaxed slightly as he moaned and returned the kiss. Hands smoothed up over Ratchet’s back, then gripped his shoulders as Sunstreaker pulled back from the kiss.

_But you’re tired._

Ratchet knelt up, jerking his shirt over his head. “I was tired last time, too.” _Anything you want, Sunny. Anything at all_. He pulled his pajama pants off and gestured to the hardening length of flesh between his thighs. “It’s not like I won’t enjoy it, too.” He grinned.

Sunstreaker sat up and grabbed his shoulders, forcing the medic down to his back under him. Ratchet brought his legs up and groaned as the warrior thrust forward, muscled thighs flexing, rigid flesh encased in soft cloth stroking him as his mate rocked his hips in a slow erotic rhythm. Beside them Sideswipe’s hands drifted over their bodies, his lips pressing softly to both their cheeks.

 _In the bedside drawer, Sides_. Ratchet shivered as desire drew his body tighter. _Take those damn pants off, Sunny!_

Sunstreaker quickly rid himself of his clothing and took the small tube from his twin. Sideswipe lay back down against his side and Ratchet turned to capture his lips. He moaned softly and thrust his tongue against his mate’s, one hand gripping the back of Sideswipe’s head to hold him in place as need rippled through his body. Sunstreaker allowed it for a few minutes but his impatience was palpable. He finally got tired of waiting and grabbed Ratchet’s jaw, forcing him away from Sideswipe, who laughed as his brother descended on the medic.

Ratchet’s thighs were grasped hard and pushed up. He gasped sharply, arching as Sunstreaker drove into him deeply with one thrust. “Aahh! Sunny!” He struggled beneath his mate, groaning at the sudden onslaught of intense sensations. Sideswipe sent soothing pulses along their bond, while his twin sent a wave of lustful pleasure that left Ratchet trembling with need.

Sunstreaker slid one arm under Ratchet’s back, holding tight to his shoulder, the other hand clutched his hip, holding the medic prisoner as he was taken fast and hard. He wrapped his arms around the warrior, hands clutching at strong shoulders as he whimpered and moaned, shuddering from the potent mixture of pleasure and pain. Sunstreaker growled low and pressed his mouth against Ratchet’s throat, sucking hard on tender skin, teeth abrading and nipping sharply. 

Sideswipe lay against his mates’ sides with his cheek propped in his palm and let his free hand stroke over Sunstreaker’s back and hair, shifting the golden mass to the side and out of Ratchet’s face.

He watched the play of passion on his mates’ faces, felt the helpless erotic thrill of Ratchet within strong arms, and the dominating lust of Sunstreaker as he plunged himself into the medic whimpering beneath him.

Ratchet tossed his head back, crying out, and a hand fisted into his hair as Sideswipe leaned forward and claimed his mouth, hot silky tongue thrusting in a ravishing kiss. A rumbling growl from Sideswipe vibrated over his lips, and Ratchet and Sunstreaker both cried out as a harsh pulse of energy shot through them.

Ratchet trembled and shook, holding tightly to Sunstreaker above him, and moaned as his mouth was taken in another fierce kiss. Hard flesh drove into him with almost brutal force, a hot tongue pushed into his mouth and spark energy ripped through his body. Ratchet writhed under the lustful attack, his body thrumming with need as he pulsed harder and faster.

Awareness narrowed to the feel of hard arms holding him fast, strong thighs spreading him wide, hips pushing and grinding, hot hard flesh thrusting and sliding inside of him. Electrifying pleasure tore through him, a demanding mouth pressed hard against his, and the scent and taste of his bondmates mingled with the sounds of their passion. Low growls and soft moans echoed in his ears and Ratchet gasped as desire coiled deep in his belly and banded his spark in need.

Sunstreaker groaned, his hips pumping in hard, sharp thrusts. His grip on the medic tightened and he moaned, energy flaring in an uncontrolled burst. Ratchet’s spark throbbed and blinding ecstasy tore through him. Sideswipe’s mouth captured his, each swallowing Ratchet’s cries as release claimed them. Liquid heat spread between Ratchet and Sunstreaker as his body pulsed in orgasm.

Ratchet lay panting shallowly, Sunstreaker’s weight pinning him to the bed. Sideswipe tangled their fingers together and pulled the medic’s hand up, gently kissing his palm.

 _I love you_ , Sunstreaker whispered in his mind.

“Love you too.” Ratchet smiled and kissed Sunstreaker’s cheek while squeezing Sideswipe’s fingers. 

“Anybody love me or am I just an afterthought here?” Sideswipe asked, bottom lip protruding comically.

“Definitely an afterthought,” his twin murmured, and nuzzled Ratchet’s cheek before kissing him softly.

Ratchet snickered. “Be nice.”

“I’m never nice,” Sunstreaker replied in the same quiet voice as he continued to rain sweet little kisses over Ratchet’s face and neck, free hand gliding through the short strands of the medic’s hair.

Sideswipe shoved his brother hard to the side and quickly wrapped Ratchet up in his arms. “You love me? Right, baby?” the warrior whined pathetically and burrowed into Ratchet’s neck, lips nipping lightly at his throat. The medic fought the urge to squirm and tried to relax.

“Don’t do it, Sides,” he warned.

“But baaybeeeee!”

Ratchet shivered at the hot rush of air over his neck. Beside him, Sunstreaker chuckled.

 _Traitor_ , the medic thought and tried to brace himself, but his efforts failed. Sideswipe locked his mouth to Ratchet’s neck and blew. He did manage not to shriek with the first raspberry…

Laughing, gasping for air, Ratchet wriggled helplessly in his bonded’s strong embrace. “Yes!” he shouted. “Yes I… ahhh!! Stop! Sides!” He giggled like a mad sparkling and slapped at the warrior. “I love you I love you I love you. Stop!”

“You love me?” Sideswipe smiled brilliantly, voice bright and chipper. “Really, Ratch? Really?”

Ratchet nodded, still laughing. Primus, how he hated being tickled!

Sideswipe’s expression suddenly went dead serious, even as his amusement reverberated through the bond. “Are you sure?” he demanded, tone harsh and dangerous. “Cuz if you’re not…”

Ratchet flinched, more laughter bursting forth, and grabbed Sideswipe’s hair, holding his head back from another attack. “Yes! I swear!”

“Ok.” Sideswipe grinned and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. Then his eyes shifted to Sunstreaker, who had watched their play with an amused grin and occasional chuckle.

“Don’t even think it.”

“Oh, I’m thinking it,” Sideswipe growled as he crawled over Ratchet.

Sunstreaker shrunk back, trying to glare at his twin. “Sides…”

“Sunny…” Sideswipe singsonged. Ratchet snickered. Once he set his mind on something, Sideswipe was nearly impossible to deter.

Sideswipe pounced and Ratchet winced as his mates thumped to the floor. “Don’t damage each other,” he warned as he rolled to look over the edge of the bed.

How Sideswipe had managed to land on top was a mystery, but in the short time it’d taken Ratchet to peek over the edge, Sunstreaker was already pinned and squirming under his twin’s hands. There was a snort of suppressed laughter and Sunstreaker’s movements became more erratic as he lost control.

“Hey! I’ve seen Lennox do this one to Annabelle.” Sideswipe dove low and attacked his brother’s belly. 

Sunstreaker yelped before bursting into loud hiccupping laughs. Ratchet chuckled as the big surly warrior was reduced to breathless giggles by his twin. “Can’t… breathe! Sides!” Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as his hands weakly pushed at Sideswipe.

“Say it!”

“Mercy!”

“No, dork. You know what I mean.” Sideswipe wiggled his fingers between Sunstreaker’s ribs again.

“Sides!”

“Say it or else.”

Sunstreaker squirmed, unable to even laugh out loud anymore as Sideswipe’s mouth lowered back to his stomach. It was hysterical and Ratchet added another tick to the “fun stuff to do as humans” list he had in his head.

Tickle Sunstreaker into a puddle.

“Love you!” It was barely a squeak.

“Sorry what was that?” Sideswipe asked, and renewed his assault.

“Love you!” Sunstreaker yelped.

Ratchet snickered as Sunstreaker was kissed playfully. “Love you too, bro.” Sideswipe stood, dusted off his hands and gave the medic a smug look. “Bedtime, my darlings. We’ve got a busy day of sexing ourselves silly tomorrow.”

The light clicked off and the bed dipped just before Ratchet was dragged up into his bonded’s arms. Sunstreaker’s gasps and intermittent snickers tapered off until finally the bed moved again as the warrior hauled himself up from the floor. “I need to shower,” he announced, and Ratchet could tell he was still smiling by the tone he had used.

“Me too.” Ratchet squirmed out of Sideswipe’s embrace, chuckling as his mate playfully clutched at him, then followed him to the showers.

It was silent and dark in the halls by the time they were done, and Ratchet stretched his arms up yawning as Sunstreaker pushed open their door. They all startled as a sharp scream ripped through the air. Ratchet was running towards the stairs in an instant.

Who was hurt? Had the Decepticons broken the treaty? He stormed up the steps, his mates right on his heels. He swung around the corner of the third floor just after the scream sounded again.

~ | ~

Jazz pulled back from his bonded’s mouth and smiled before kissing Prowl again. He let his lips linger, brushing lightly over Prowl’s, sipping gently at the shapely upper, then sucking softly at the lovely lower. The tactician sighed, his hands rubbing the spy’s back under his shirt.

“Mmm… my perfect Prowler. Love ya.”

Prowl smiled. “My Jazz.”

Jazz stared into sky blue eyes for a moment, simply absorbing the sense of love flowing through their bond. Jazz wriggled closer and kissed Prowl again, pressing their bodies tightly together. He wedged one knee between Prowl’s thighs and rolled the other man to his back, tipping his head more to the side as he deepened the kiss.

Desire blossomed to life in his spark, and Jazz leaned up to grin down at his mate. “So I think mebbe we should check these bodies out a bit.” He could now remember making love to Prowl as a mech, but since they lacked wires and armor seams to get to those sensitive inner workings… Well, he was curious. He’d noticed things when they’d been together lately, but honestly the chance of being caught, while rather exciting, didn’t leave much time for exploration.

Jazz slid to the side, still smiling, and stroked one hand down his bonded’s body to his thigh and then back up. Prowl quirked a small grin and relaxed, one foot flexing, toes petting the spy’s ankle.

“Check them out a bit? That does sound appealing.”

“Well, yeah, babe. Gotta see what makes ya tick now.” Jazz winked. “An’ sigh, an’ moan, an’ wriggle that way I like.”

The tactician chuckled and brushed their lips together, his fingernails scraping lightly at Jazz’s back and side. “In that case, I would be remiss if I didn’t discover what makes you arch and cry out.” A wicked smiled curved Prowl’s lips, voice turning soft and low. “And I mustn’t forget to find whatever it is that will bring all those impassioned words flowing from your gorgeous mouth.”

The spy growled and kissed his mate hard. He loved it when Prowl used that sensual tone. They shifted against one another and Jazz pressed his pelvis forward, a small moan sounding as the pressure sent a wave of sensation rippling out.

Prowl chuckled. “We may just be well on our way already.”

Jazz grinned and rocked his hips forward again. “Mmmm… I think so.” He shoved the blankets down and knelt, one knee between his mate’s. “Let’s see what we got here.” The spy wriggled his hips as he pushed the waistband of his pants down and received another soft laugh from Prowl. He grinned. “Betcha ya got one too!” Jazz tugged the other’s pajama pants down and sat back on his heels.

“Kinda funny lookin’ ain’t it.” Jazz reached out, but instead of touching the relaxed pale flesh, he ran his fingers through the light blonde hair it nestled in.

Prowl squirmed at the touch and grinned. “That’s not very arousing.”

“Oh?” He smirked and bent to kiss it. Prowl snickered and squirmed again, then gasped sharply as Jazz drew the flaccid length into his mouth, sucking slightly. Jazz groaned, his body tightening as the sensations drifted through the bond.

“Jazz…” Prowl sighed, shifting his hips, hands going to the spy’s head.

Jazz pulled away and smiled into the half lidded gaze of his mate. He pushed the blonde’s shirt up and let his lips trail over soft abdominal skin, licking slowly along the valleys between firm muscles.

“That’s nice too,” Prowl whispered.

A sudden scream startled them both. Prowl jumped from the bed and dashed for the door.

“Pull up yer pants, babe,” Jazz laughed. The tactician straightened his clothes and reached for the doorknob. “Ya know that ain’t nothin’ ta worry ‘bout.”

Prowl cast him a curious frown and jerked the door open. He stopped the tactician from dashing off down the hall and leaned out to take a look. Further down the hall, Bumblebee and his friends spilled from the scout’s door. From the other direction the screams sounded again, and Jazz laughed as Ironhide froze in his tracks and Prime stuck his head out of his door.

“Seekers.” The spy giggled, then covered his mouth and fought a louder laugh as Ratchet swung at full speed around the corner from the stairs. Others appeared in short order. It was all he could do to keep from shouting with laughter as Optimus shooed them all back to bed and Prowl hauled him back into their room.

“It’s not _that_ funny, Jazz.” But Prowl was still smiling. “My spark leapt right out of my chest!” The tactician’s smile suddenly faded and he was silent for a moment, visions of a sparkless silver chest flickering in his mind. Jazz waited, feeling as his mate forced the pain back under again. _I’m so glad I have you back_ , Prowl whispered through the bond.

Jazz was nothing if not patient, but he’d waited long enough. It was time, and what better place than the privacy of their quarters when they weren’t expected to be seen for the next eight or so hours. He pulled Prowl into his arms and gently pushed and pried and prodded at the other’s mind until his mate opened up and let him in, all the while Prowl gasped and moaned and fought the pain that flooded him, and fought to keep his mate from knowing. When Prowl at last surrendered, Jazz gasped and almost recoiled at the enormity of emotional pain that hit him. But Jazz was special ops and had the training, knew how to take pain, knew how _not_ to fight against it or even brace for it, knew instead how to step back, relax and let it wash over him, through him, and back out again. And he knew how to protect himself from physical pain and psychological torture, how to keep the deepest part of himself safe and protected and in one piece. 

But Prowl… Prowl had nothing and no one to help him. Battered by memories, wracked with pain and grief, he had dragged himself through each long day and longer night, while his spark twisted and wrenched and clawed in his chest, desperately reaching for its other half, now dead and gone. Wished himself dead and gone and joined with his beloved mate and finally freed of this Pit-awful pain that would be with him every moment through all the long, nearly endless years of his life. He buried it all as deep as he could, that last thought deepest of all, where it festered and roiled and burned, seeping like slow acid through every system in his frame.

Jazz saw the memory looks that Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide… _everyone_ … gave and Prowl ignored, because Prowl looked no one directly in the optics anymore. He couldn’t stand to see the sympathy, the pity, because then he would have to face _why_ they pitied him. The medic looked at Prowl, noting the steadily increasing complaints of aching joints, lost recharge, pain in his processors. And Ratchet finally sat him down and talked to him plainly, told Prowl that he could only treat the symptoms, not the cause, urged him to take the chemicals to help him rest, still the pain, help him cope. But Prowl argued with him and finally refused, citing that the medications were in short supply, the non-critical nature of his aches, that he was strong enough to bear a little discomfort. And what else could the medic say? Him so newly bonded with two mates, while Prowl had lost the only mate he would ever have. There was no other comfort the healer could give, no understanding of the enormity of such a loss, and Ratchet sighed and watched him leave, knowing he would not be back. 

So Prowl ignored the aches that never quite went away and the recharge time he never could quite complete, and buried himself in the countless tasks and responsibilities of bringing their new base together. And slowly, slowly he continued to push everything back, away, down deep, far enough for logic to have a voice again. He felt the familiar call of duty as logic processors formed arguments and counterpoints against death, and he reached for his logic like a lifeline, almost sobbing in relief as cool calm equations washed through him. He pushed the pain down with all his will, forced it back with endless data pads and schedules and plans. He let logic and duty take over and give him a purpose again, because he was still needed, the war was still on, and they were so few now, so close to extinction, that not a single one of them could be spared or lost, and he could not turn his back on them and walk away, not even for his mate.

So finally he reached a precarious balance, an uneasy steady-state where he chose life over death on a daily basis, and reaffirmed that choice with each choked swallow of unwanted energon, with every reluctant intake of air through his vents. Spark-broken and empty, he never allowed himself time to stop and think about how long he could go on like this, he only hung on and endured each day, surviving on logic and duty and loyalty, wrapping himself up in the cold equations that were his only comfort.

He had actually felt even more relief when they all became human, once the shock faded, because now he had a crisis he could focus on and lose himself in. He could let logic take over totally so he wouldn’t have to feel anything, really, almost nothing at all. Then he came face-to-face with his newly resurrected mate, and all his hard-won balance and logic went crashing into the Pit.

They dropped to sit on the edge of the bed and Prowl buried his head against Jazz and sobbed hard, crying over and over, “You were dead, you were _dead_! You were _never_ coming back, ever! I didn’t want to live, I didn’t want to! Not without you!”

Jazz bent his head over his mate’s and held him tight, rocking and soothing and murmuring to him, “I’ll never leave ya again, never.” He let all the sorrow and loss and pain wash through him, then sent back his own love and joy and passion to Prowl, and Prowl felt it flow through and fill him up and begin to soothe the ache in his spark.

But he had lived too long in the nightmare of losing his mate, buried everything too deeply, and no longer trusted his own feelings. Fear welled up heavily from the tactician, and flooded sky blue eyes turned up to look into Jazz’s. “But what if this isn’t real? What if I’m hallucinating? Or dreaming? Or…”

Jazz tipped his head down and gently pressed his lips to his bonded’s. “I’m real, Prowler. And I remember not being here. It’s vague an’ hazy. But I remember fightin’ that peace that tried ta fill me. I remember knowin’ I had ta leave it, if I got half the chance. An’ I remember the first words outta my mouth ta Percy bein’, ‘where’s my Prowler?’” Jazz stroked his mate’s wet cheek. “I couldn’t remember nothin’ else but you.” He let the memories of those first waking moments flow through the bond to Prowl. “This is real, babe, and I ain’t ever leavin’ ya again.”

A sob broke free as Prowl threw himself hard against Jazz. The spy let them fall back, returning the clutching grasp of his mate with smooth stroking touches and the frantic kisses with soft presses of his lips. “Take this off, love,” Jazz murmured after a few minutes, and tugged at the tactician’s shirt. They sat back up and Jazz pulled Prowl’s clothing off, smiling softly as shaking hands tried to help him remove his own.

Jazz leaned into the desperate kiss, sucking the silky tongue Prowl thrust into his mouth. Strong fingers dug into Jazz’s back, holding him tight to his mate’s chest, and the spy sent all his love and desire through the bond trying to reassure and comfort Prowl. The tactician’s breath hitched in a choked sob and Jazz turned and climbed onto their bed, pulling Prowl gently with him.

They settled against the pillows and Jazz moaned as his bonded’s hands ran all over him, pulling him in tight and close. Warmth poured through his chest and groin as he leaned over Prowl, their lips fused in a searing kiss. Jazz held Prowl’s face between his hands, feeling the hot tears flow over his fingers as the pain in his mate’s spark continued to roll through them both.

“I love you,” Prowl whimpered against the spy’s lips. The words themselves were rare from the tactician, and Jazz sighed and curled around his mate even more. He wanted to soak up all the anguish and pain and desolation from Prowl, take it and replace it with comfort and love and the contentment they’d shared with each other for so long.

Jazz trailed slow kisses from his bondmate’s lips, down his neck and across the warm skin of Prowl’s chest. A moan of pleasure sounded with a hitching breath. _I love you_ , Jazz spoke slowly and carefully through the bond, _I’ll never leave you again, Prowl, I swear._

“You can’t promise that!” Prowl cried, and another sob escaped. “Anything could happen! Oh, Jazz!” The spy continued to kiss and lick and lightly suck at his bonded’s chest, sliding lower still as Prowl’s hands came up to cover his mouth, another gulping, hiccupping breath bursting forth. _Oh, Jazz, I’ll never survive it again!_

 _Ya won’t have to, babe, I’m here and I ain’t goin’ anywhere_. Jazz held his mate’s hips, intent on driving out all that fear with pleasure, and Prowl gasped, digging his fingers into the spy’s hair as Jazz nuzzled against the flaccid length, then took it into his mouth. He suckled and licked, tongue swirling around the tip and probing the opening gently. Prowl moaned, his hands clenching restlessly against the spy’s head. Jazz growled a little as the sensations rippled through the bond to him. He let one hand slide down the outside of his mate’s thigh and then back up the inside.

Jazz pulled away only far enough to raise himself back up to kiss Prowl. He sucked at his bonded’s lips as Prowl wrapped his arms around the his back and crushed him close. Jazz growled as he pushed down and rocked against his mate, tongues caressing. Prowl’s hips thrust up, rubbing their bodies together, and Jazz trailed his lips along his mate’s jaw to his throat, nipping and licking as he went.

“Nnnnh… Love the feel of ya, Prowler,” Jazz whispered.

They thrust slowly together, mouths finding one another’s flawlessly. Jazz moaned and rocked his hips, twisting them a bit, and a soft sigh left Prowl as his spark flowed out to the spy.

Jazz nuzzled his cheek against Prowl’s, feeling the tears roll slowly free, and moaned again as the combined sensations of pleasure soothed the anguish. He sent slow, loving pulses to caress Prowl’s spark, and their bodies heated as they moved together, arching, thrusting, hardened flesh tingling deliciously. Energy rippled all the way to the spy’s toes and Prowl gasped and panted in his ear, hands clinging, grasping, clutching at the spy, pain easing little by little with the very real feel of Jazz through their bond, in his spark.

Prowl whimpered, and they moved faster against each other. Soft cries escaped and the tactician’s body trembled under Jazz’s, winding and twisting. The spy growled, recognizing the sign that his mate was getting close, even as he felt it through the bond.

“Like that,” Jazz whispered, moaning. “Uhhn… More, baby, harder. I’m here. Gimme more, needa feel all of ya.” He gasped as he was obeyed and the words continued to pour forth until... “Oh Primus, Prowl!” Molten desire flooded low in his belly and they moved more franticly against one another. Jazz rolled his hips around trying to feel more, and the tactician gave a low shout. He did it again and Prowl whimpered, spark stuttering before flashing a hard uncontrolled pulse.

Jazz held his bonded tighter as that last flare tipped him over the edge. His body pulsed in time with his spark and a wave of fire swept through him. Prowl followed, hips bucking up, body writhing as he buried his face in the spy’s shoulder and moaned in short sobbing bursts. Jazz smiled as the darkness began to close in on their minds, fighting it as his bonded sighed and relaxed under him. Jazz let himself slip to the side, holding Prowl safely in his arms as the blackness won.

~ | ~

Skywarp bounded up the stairs to their new room. They’d chosen a decently sized one for the three of them on the third floor. He knew Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and then Jazz and Prowl had also chosen this floor. Below on the second floor, Perceptor and Mirage each had their own rooms, and Barricade and Frenzy were sharing one. The first floor held everyone else.

Skywarp barely stopped himself from giggling. Tonight was the night he was going to put his plan into action. He’d had another few chances to access the internet and learn more. Hidden in their room was the only item he’d need to teach his mates about human mating practices. Skywarp couldn’t wait. It’d been so long since the three of them had been able to be together at once. This was going to make up for lost time. And then some, he hoped.

“He’s up to something,” Starscream said conversationally to Thundercracker.

“He’s _been_ up to something. Carefully blocking us for a few days now.”

“Well, I have to block you or it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Skywarp grinned and bounced through their door. He held it open long enough to admit his mates before closing and locking it with a flourish. “You won’t be disappointed. Promise!”

His mates shared a look and Skywarp laughed at them. “Come _on_! When have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me so much?” Through the bond his various pranks began to replay to the mental comments of, _‘Oh and you remember this one?’ ‘Oh, what about this?’_ Skywarp frowned at them, adding a pout for good measure. “But this isn’t a prank. It’s a surprise. A gift. That’s different.”

“Your last surprise for me involved Starscream covered in glow in the dark paint,” Thundercracker pointed out.

“It was so we could find him during the power outage,” Skywarp explained. “And it worked too!”

Another look was shared and they wordlessly began to undress for bed. Skywarp grinned. “Don’t bother putting anything back on,” he said in a low tone, smiling again as both his bondmates turned to look at him. He stripped his own clothing off; leaving the items where they fell and walked to what he was told was called a ‘sun lamp’. It could be changed, but once set, would glow brighter or dimmer based on the current time of day. Useful thing, since they would get no outdoor light in their rooms. It being fairly late at night, the lamp was dark. He set it, pleased he’d paid attention for a change, to a dim glow.

Thundercracker and Starscream watched him as he walked back over to the main switch and turned off the overhead lights. Skywarp tipped his head to the side and regarded his mates. Starscream stood half undressed, his shirt in his hands and a quizzical look on his face. Thundercracker was sitting on the end of their bed, one sock off and dangling from his hand. Skywarp let his most seductive smile curl his lips up, watching as Thundercracker gasped and his eyes shifted to molten gold.

“We’re in so much trouble,” Starscream murmured. Thundercracker nodded wordlessly, but Skywarp was there and wasted no time pushing him back and leaning over him.

“Oh, but it’s the best kind of trouble.” Skywarp growled low and claimed Thundercracker’s lips in a passionate kiss. He could hear Starscream quickly disrobe beside him and fought the laugh trying to bubble out at his mate’s eagerness.

Skywarp pulled away from Thundercracker, leaving him panting, eyes closed and fighting for control. He turned to Starscream and watched with a fair amount of pride as _his_ Air Commander shivered under the lustful gaze. He crawled off of Thundercracker’s lap and slid his hand into Starscream’s hair at the back of his head. He licked his lips and jerked his bonded forward into a crushing kiss. Starscream’s eyes went wide before fluttering closed, his weight coming to rest against Skywarp as his hands came up to cling to shoulders half hidden by ebony hair.

Behind him Thundercracker also threw aside his clothing and curled against his back, hands stroking Skywarp’s sides. He allowed it for a moment, too wrapped up in the way Starscream was whimpering into their kiss to bother pushing Thundercracker away.

Gently, Skywarp pulled away from Starscream and tugged at Thundercracker’s right hand. “Move up,” he commanded and led them more fully on to the bed. He knelt between them, maneuvering both so their heads landed on a pillow next to each other’s. He grinned; eyes hooded, and looked at Starscream. He brought one hand down in the middle of Thundercracker’s chest to hold him where he was and reached his left out to tug at Starscream’s shoulder, urging him towards their mate. “Kiss him,” he ordered, voice soft. Their breaths seemed to hitch and the command was obeyed. 

Starscream twisted to his side slowly, waiting for Skywarp to stop him. He didn’t, only maintaining his hold on Thundercracker. “Help me make him writhe, Star.” Thundercracker moaned low, eyes closing as Starscream pressed their mouths together. Skywarp watched for a moment before dragging his hand down from his mate’s chest, across his stomach and to his far thigh. 

They were already well aroused. “No sparks until I say,” he warned. Starscream pulled out of the kiss and rested his head on Thundercracker’s shoulder. “I mean it,” Skywarp said, his tone a bit harsher. They both nodded and he thrilled to see it. He didn’t often take control of their lovemaking, but when he did it was always exciting to watch them obey his commands without argument or question.

Skywarp moved, settling on his knees between Thundercracker’s and kneading up his thighs. He intentionally ran his thumbs through the downy dark gold hair and smiled as Thundercracker whimpered and shifted. “Kiss him, Star. Wherever you like, but kiss him.” He scraped his nails back down the soft inner thighs of his mate, feeling the muscles ripple under the contact. Starscream obeyed him, capturing the purring moan with his lips.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Thunder.” He commanded, knowing how much Starscream wanted to be touched and how hard it was for Thundercracker to acquiesce to the order. He ran his hands up again and held his bonded’s hips down, bending forward and taking the other into his mouth. Both his mates cried out, Starscream feeling the sensations as well through the fully open bond between them. Skywarp kept his own blocks up carefully. It’d do him no good at all to be caught up in his own seduction.

Skywarp continued on for a few minutes, listening to the near constant moans and whimpers. When he drew back, Skywarp couldn’t help but grin. Starscream had buried his face in Thundercracker’s neck and Thundercracker had his left hand fisted in a death grip as he clung, white knuckled, to the pillow under his head, which was turned so his mouth was pressed hard against his fist. His right hand was held, also white knuckled, by Starscream’s right. They both gasped and whined in need.

Emerald eyes opened first, glowing in the low light and Skywarp smiled again. He reached a hand out. “Come here, Sweetling.” Starscream was up and in his arms in an instant. Skywarp kissed him hard and forced him back and under him. He rocked his hips forward, being certain to glide the hardened lengths of their flesh together. A keening whine vibrated into his mouth. _Mmmm. I think you want me_ , Skywarp whispered through the bond.

_Yes! Please, Sky._

_You can touch Star but not me, Thundercracker_ , he said when a hand slid enticingly from his shoulder to his rump.

“Ready to trust me?” he asked, pulling away and giving Starscream a sultry smirk. He grinned as his mate nodded a bit shakily. Had he really put them past coherent speech already? “Thunder?”

“Sky,” Thundercracker whispered, reaching for him again.

“Put your mouth on him.” Skywarp pulled away gently, moving so he wasn’t in the way and thoroughly enjoying the sight of Starscream’s back bowing right off the mattress. “Not too fast, Honey,” he said, dragging his fingers through dark blonde hair. “There’s so much more to do.” 

Leaving them to their own devices for a moment, Skywarp bent over the edge of the bed and retrieved the oil he’d hidden there. He grinned again, looking back at his mates. “Stop,” he commanded. Starscream growled in frustration, fists clenching in their blanket when Thundercracker did as he was told.

Green fire burned into him, but all Skywarp did was grin and pour a small amount of the oil onto his hands. “Do you honestly think I’d leave you wanting, love?” Thundercracker shifted back to Starscream’s left when he motioned him over, nuzzling into a pale throat. Starscream’s eyes drifted back shut in pleasure. “Good.”

Skywarp laid himself between Starscream’s legs and pushed them up and out a bit. “You’ll like this.” He murmured in a low tone. He gently and firmly pushed his finger against the tight opening, massaging in little circles. 

Starscream arched, and sucked in a sharp breath. “Sky!”

Thundercracker moaned and nipped along Starscream’s neck. Pushing further, Skywarp stroked inwards, inside he knew there was a spot that would drive them mad. A sharp cry told him he found it. He played about for a few minutes, carefully feeling along the bond for any signs of discomfort. He drew back quickly as nothing but lust, desire and pleasure racked him. He was left panting.

Skywarp added another finger and reached out to stop Thundercracker’s hand. “Want more, Honey?”

“Yes,” Thundercracker whispered in answer.

Skywarp smirked and licked along his mate’s shaft. “Sweetling?”

“Please! Sky!” Starscream writhed.

He carefully withdrew and crawled up to kiss the other. “On your knees and face TC.” Skywarp moved quickly and coated himself in oil, shivering at his own touch. Primus! If _that_ felt good…

When he looked up, Thundercracker had caught Starscream up in a voracious embrace. Both whimpered and moaned and he felt a lurch of desire from seeing them wrapped together so tightly. 

Skywarp slipped up against Starscream’s back. His responsive mate pressed back against his chest. “Please, Sky, please, I need you. Let me merge, please!”

He growled. Begging… Primus that’s beautiful! “Not yet,” he whispered. Skywarp pressed forward, felt Starscream’s body give a little to him. “Relax, love,” he said, hands caressing, one slipping around to stroke his mate’s arousal. Starscream moaned and sank back against him. Skywarp thrust forward, sinking deeply into his lover, only to retreat and thrust again.

Starscream went wild. Crying out and gripping Thundercracker’s shoulders, he squirmed and slipped into a garbled attempt at Cybertronian, proving just how lost he was. Skywarp dropped his head forward to his bonded’s shoulder, listening as Thundercracker gasped and panted. He forced them both up and reached for Thundercracker’s back, pulling him forward and trapping Starscream between them.

Thundercracker straddled one of Starscream’s thighs and Skywarp was instantly reminded of that first thunderstorm. His body trembled as he remembered the sensations. Oh! So that’s how it had happened. He’d only remembered the release, not how they’d reached it.

He slid away and returned, feeling as Thundercracker did the same. Starscream cried out again, back arching and his head falling onto Skywarp’s shoulder. He managed to switch back to English and began begging again, half coherent, broken words of lust and need spilling from his lips.

“You want my spark?” Skywarp asked in a voice teasing, husky and low. Thundercracker whined.

“Please, please, please, please!” Starscream whimpered, body trembling as he shifted forward, nails biting into Thundercracker’s shoulders.

Skywarp pulsed hard, straight through Starscream and into Thundercracker. All three cried out, Starscream’s voice arcing to a higher octave and remaining there.

“Sky! Please!” Thundercracker begged, “I want to feel you.” He purred before leaning over Starscream’s shoulder and taking Skywarp’s mouth in a scorching embrace. There was no way for Skywarp to deny him any longer.

He dropped his blocks all at once and the bond reverberated with their combined lust and pleasure. “Oh!” Skywarp shouted, tearing his mouth away as he suddenly felt everything his bondmates were feeling. He pressed his mouth to Starscream’s shoulder, moaning and trying to pull some of his control back.

Starscream was in constant motion, his hands gripping Thundercracker’s shoulders and arms, only to lean forward and wrap his arms around his mate’s neck before arching back, slinging one hand up and into Skywarp’s hair. He whimpered in blind lust, beyond all control.

Skywarp gasped. Stars above! The sensations were entirely too intense. Starscream’s body clenched around him, hot and tight. Both his and Thundercracker’s sparks throbbing erratic bursts of utter bliss back into his body. He could feel the rising energy. 

It exploded through Starscream first; both spark release and human orgasm taking him simultaneously. His bonded shrieked, body stiffening to the point of pain before suddenly jolting back into motion, arching, bouncing, and forcing himself back harder against Skywarp. Starscream cried out, sharp, loud, high pitched screams breaking forth with each throb of completion.

Sheer determination allowed Skywarp to hold out as Thundercracker fell to the intense pleasure next. His deep purring moan shot straight to Skywarp’s spark though and release crackled outwards, Starscream’s spasming pulling him right along in pulsating ecstasy. He shouted. “Oh! Oooohhh fuck! Ah!” He bit down hard on Starscream’s shoulder, feeling the pain as pleasure and growling deeply within his chest.

Starscream flung his head back against Skywarp’s shoulder, voice a keening wail as a second spark release whipped through his body. He sobbed in ecstasy and all Skywarp could do was hold him tightly, rocking slightly as his mate rode out the intense sensations. 

Thundercracker sagged against them both and Skywarp simply let them all tip sideways, unable to support their weight any longer. Starscream whimpered as he clung desperately to Thundercracker’s arms and burrowed his face into the other’s hair.

Skywarp held him tight, whispering nonsense words of love in his mate’s ear. Starscream squirmed and he pulled free, concerned at the hiss of discomfort from the other. “Star?” he asked softly.

Starscream shook his head, breath hitching, body shaking hard. “Never again,” he whispered, “never again.”

Skywarp wasn’t entirely sure if his mate meant it or not. “I’d never force you to do anything, Sweetling,” he said. Starscream twisted over to face him and he rearranged his arms, reaching out to Thundercracker as well. Thundercracker leaned up and brushed a soft kiss to his lips, dropping another on Starscream’s cheek as he flopped back. Skywarp stroked his bonded’s cheek. Bright green eyes, sleepy and half lidded, gazed at him. _Love you_ , Skywarp told him, grinning.

“Better,” Starscream said wryly.

Thundercracker chuckled. “That sure did beat glow in the dark paint, though.”

Skywarp snickered and Starscream gasped out a surprised laugh. “Anything beats that damn paint. Took me three rotations to get the slagging mess off.”

Skywarp snuggled in, warm sleepiness pulling at him and making his eyelids feel heavy. “Tell me you love me,” he murmured.

“Love you!” Thundercracker chirped instantly, smile evident in his voice.

Skywarp opened his eyes and pouted a bit. Starscream rolled his eyes but leaned towards him, gently pressing their lips together, sucking slightly at the full bottom one. _Of course I love you_. He pulled back, yawning. “Now go to sleep.”

Skywarp smiled and closed his eyes again. All in all he’d have to declare their new room broken in quite well.

~ | ~

Optimus cursed himself nine kinds of fool and turned back over to his right side again. Primus! At his age he certainly did not need a bedmate to fall asleep. Though to be fair to himself, it really had been a long time since he’d had to recharge alone. Hell, he hadn’t done so even once since turning human and even before that, someone was always nearby. Whether awake or also recharging, _someone_ had been near.

It was just so _quiet_!

He shook his head and flopped to his back. He was not leaving his room. He was going to have to get used to the silence of it eventually. Sooner he started, the sooner sleeping alone would no longer bother him.

 _Slaggit_ , he thought with a sigh, after staring into the dark for a while got him nowhere. He swore creatively for a little while, amusing himself with something he rarely indulged in. After all… it wasn’t very becoming of his station to use vulgar language.

Optimus sighed again and flopped over to his stomach. He stared at the wall with his chin resting on his wrists, arms crossed a little. Maybe he _should_ go? He could track down Ironhide and they could wear each other out again. That’d been fun. No. The large warrior was probably long asleep by now. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes and deciding to just lay there and not move until sleep and boredom took him.

Images played in his mind, thoughts crossed through and he let them. Of course. How silly. Though it had been an exceedingly long time since he’d bothered meditating. He acknowledged the random thoughts without dwelling on them and, after a time, was pleased to note that he was beginning to drift. 

A scream pierced the dark and Optimus jumped to his feet. He went down, indulging in some more swearing as the blanket tangled around his ankles, then started laughing. _Primus, save me from seekers_! True, Jazz and Prowl were also on the floor, but he doubted very much that either of the other officers could hit that high of a pitch. Noises from the hallway drew his attention as the cries died down.

Prime poked his head out his door. Jazz and Prowl were peeking from their room, Bumblebee and the children stood in his doorway and Ironhide stood in the hall near Optimus’ room. Another high wail echoed, and there were sounds of footsteps on the stairs.

Ratchet swung around the corner from the steps. “Who…?” He paused seeing everyone staring at him. The twins appeared. Then Mirage and Bluestreak, Tracks and the Aerialbots... Wheeljack… Nearly everyone crowded in at the top of the stairwell.

All right. Time to end this. Optimus stepped from his room and spoke in a soft voice, difficult to hear in the hall, and hopefully not audible at all in the jets’ bedroom. “All of you back to bed. Not a sound. Go.”

Prowl grinned and tugged a silently laughing Jazz away. Bumblebee ushered his shocked looking human friends back into his room and Ratchet took over shooing everyone else back downstairs. Optimus waited, listening. 

Ironhide moved closer and spoke in a low voice. “And how are ya gonna handle _that_?”

Optimus looked at his friend, a little surprised. He kept his voice equally soft. “They’re bonded and there’re three of them. Remember when Ratchet bonded to the twins a few months ago? Something about it amplifying everything? Then didn’t they do something while we were still in the wilds?” He turned and moved into his room.

The weapons specialist followed, closing the door quietly. “Heh. I’d forgotten about that.” He was silent a moment. “’Course none of them three were screaming like that! Think it’s too late to sound proof the room?”

Optimus chuckled quietly. “Flyers. There’re all a little more tightly wound than the rest of us.”

“I’d say.” Ironhide gave him a light push. “Ya’re on my side.”

“My bed. The whole thing is my side”

“Didn’t look like ya were dragged out of a dead sleep there.”

Optimus smiled in the dark and moved over, allowing the other to lie down. “And why were you in the middle of the hallway?”

“I move faster than you?”

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Optimus asked, voice teasing.

“Ha! ‘Either’. That means ya _weren’t_ sleeping.” Ironhide chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Optimus’ shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Everyone’s going to laugh at the old soldiers that can’t sleep on their own.”

The warrior snorted. “Whatever. Like anyone’s really sleeping alone around here.” 

Optimus chuckled and settled in more comfortably. “Night.” He murmured, already feeling sleep tugging him down. Tomorrow. He’d start sleeping by himself like a mature mech tomorrow. They’d just be careful leaving his room in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ratchet by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488064)


	15. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 19 Wednesday, August 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 19  
Wednesday August 1**

 

Sarah startled a little at the sudden sound of applause and cheering. Just entering the dining area were Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. They’d all frozen in surprise before Skywarp gave a very self-satisfied smile and literally strutted towards her where she stood near the corner of the table.

She took in the crimson blush that was visible even in the white roots of Starscream’s hair and the way Thundercracker wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes and wondered aloud, “What did I miss?”

Skywarp bounced the last few steps and caught her around the waist, spinning her about. Sarah couldn’t help but laugh even as she desperately tried to hang on to the colander of grapes she had balanced in her right hand. He stopped, right arm still looped around her and swept his left up in a grand gesture towards the ceiling. “Fireworks, Mama! Fireworks!”

Sarah cracked up as he held the pose, fingers splayed and eyes looking up to the ceiling as though those fireworks were there to view.

“Shoulda soundproofed your room huh?” she asked.

He dropped his hand and gave her a serious look. “Probably.” Then he winked, grinned, snatched a grape, and spun away, dodging Thundercracker’s half-hearted swing at his head. Good God, that boy was hot. And not a lick of shame either.

Sarah shook her head, chuckling as she poured some of the grapes into bowls at each table, keeping some for herself and Will. He gave her a raised brow as she plopped next to him. Sarah just smirked back. It was too fun, all this attention she was getting. Will seemed to view it as competition though and had become even more attentive to her in the last couple weeks. He was jealous. Not that he had any reason to be. Sure they were nearly all gorgeous, and did all have bodies a girl would kill to touch, but… so did Will.

And she loved him.

But since reassuring wasn’t working, she’d go with teasing him about his insecurities until he got over them. That and pointing out the obvious. “He’s rather proud of himself, isn’t he?” she said quietly. Nearly everyone was too absorbed in their own conversations to hear her anyway.

Will glowered at her and tried offering Annabelle another spoonful of rice cereal. Her daughter was wearing more than she was eating.

“Must’ve figured out human pleasure,” she speculated, remembering that little conversation she’d had with Skywarp, and knowing it would bait Will.

Her husband let his hand drop back to the table and turned up the heat of his glare. “I’d really rather not think about it.”

“Homophobe.” She snickered.

“I am not! Besides, those three look more like girls anyways, and the black haired one’s completely flaming. I just don’t like anyone… touching… you.” He went back to feeding their baby and she grinned.

Sarah leaned close, kissed his cheek and whispered. “And I’ll kill any of them if they even think of touching you. You’re mine.”

She somehow, through reserve powers she never knew she had, managed to keep a somewhat serious expression on her face as Will jerked his head around to face her. He eyed her for a few seconds and she tipped her chin a touch, raising both brows slightly, daring him to dispute her claim. Will finally grinned a little and turned his attention back to their daughter.

Sarah smirked again and started on her own breakfast. The poor guy. This couldn’t be easy on him, but even if every last one of them propositioned her with a good time, she’d still choose Will. Oh, she’d probably have to think about it for a minute, but she’d still choose him. And that was just realism there. She was married, in love, not blind or dead.

If nothing else, it was doing wonders for their sex life, which had cooled a bit with Annabelle’s impending presence. Sarah suppressed another giggle. She had him calmed for now. Best to keep it that way.

~ | ~

Starscream watched as the medic and his mates disappeared back down the hall. His face was still burning, snickers and giggles still sounded, barely hidden behind hands. He glared at Skywarp. It wasn’t really like he wasn’t used to humiliation, but he’d managed to avoid it for quite some time and it’d been nice.

_It’s not **that** bad, Sweetling._

He turned his glare to Thundercracker.

 _Yeah really, Star, get over it already. So they know we love each other and love touching each other. Big deal!_ Skywarp rolled his eyes as they followed the rest of the men out the door. A work crew had come to seal the cement floors and the Rangers, Cybertronians, and civilian humans were going to the next warehouse over to finish clearing it out for renovation as well. Why strong workers like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got out of it to zap their mate was a mystery. And Starscream was jealous. Not that he was feeling particularly eager for a repeat of last night, but lying in bed in the cool air was a far more pleasant option to hard physical work in the summer heat. 

He flipped his braid over his shoulder and glanced around. The old Autobot warrior was practically bouncing as he walked along beside Captain Lennox. The two were deep in a conversation about what would be the best type of set up for the fitness area as well as any extras that could be squeezed in. 

“A pool!” Epps snapped his fingers and joined the discussion. “Swimming’s great exercise.”

“It would be good to know how,” Optimus said.

Lennox and Epps both stopped mid-step, others halting around them. “Y’all can’t swim?”

Starscream sneered. “And what about our normal bodies do you think would be buoyant?”

The dark skinned human shrugged. “Then a pool’s a must. Gotta know how to swim.” A smirk curved his mouth. “Maybe a hot tub? You guys would prob’ly enjoy the whole hot tubbin’ thing.”

The seeker didn’t really understand the reference, but the tone of voice was impossible to mistake. As was the leer. He snarled and took a deliberate step towards the foolish creature, but Thundercracker’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He growled again and shook off his mate’s hold.

There was a lot of… junk. The building was full of junk and their task was to separate what could be useful, from what could be recycled, from what was simply garbage. Optimus laughingly agreed that any wood scrap could be kept for the next bonfire. Starscream knelt with his mates at a pile of old car parts and pipes, wires, even old moldering papers. Most of it was metal, but not all of it was recyclable. At least the Cybertronians didn’t need to be taught that. One thing nearly every sparkling was aware of was different alloys and metals. It was a matter of simple anatomy for their kind.

Starscream hissed at Skywarp as his bonded leaned across him to reach for another piece, intentionally pressing against him.

_Knock it off, ‘Warp!_

_Knock what off?_ Violet eyes blinked innocently.

Starscream narrowed his eyes and gave his best ‘my patience is thinning’ glare. _Haven’t you embarrassed me enough for today?_

_I don’t get why you’re so freaked out about it. They’re Autobots and they know we’re bonded. What the slag do you think they’d do? Besides. Even if they thought to try and hurt us, then they’d be breaking their precious treaty._

Next to them, Thundercracker sighed. “Both of you need to quit it.” _Just drop it and get away from each other for a little while._

Both Starscream and Skywarp frowned at their mate. Starscream pulled another part free and stood to lift it to the scrap pile since it was too big to toss. Someone laughed and he grit his teeth.

 _Primus, you’re paranoid!_ Skywarp snickered, and dropped a part in the recyclable pile.

Starscream’s frayed temper snapped and he gripped his mate by the face, dark smudges of grime streaking where his fingers slid over the fair skin. Skywarp’s eyes shot wide. _I do not find **any** of this amusing._

_Who cares, Star! So it’s us today! It’ll be someone else tomorrow. Probably Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. It’s stupid to act all glitched over us being heard enjoying ourselves!_

He snarled and pulled his bondmate closer, ignoring the stares they were getting, and the way Thundercracker sighed and stood up. _They heard me! Not you! Me! I should never let you touch me again!_

“Star,” Thundercracker said. The Air Commander heard the warning tone but was too angry to care.

Skywarp jerked his face free, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. _I was just trying to please you._

 _Oh yes, Skywarp! The whole farking base is laughing at me!_ Starscream swung his arm out wide in an encompassing gesture. _I am most pleased!_

“Enough!” Thundercracker’s deep voice boomed and echoed in the silence. “You!” He pointed at Skywarp. _Leave him the slag alone for a while, and get back to work._

_I was just…_

“Oh, I know exactly what you were ‘just’ doing,” Thundercracker interrupted. And you!” He pinned Starscream with a furious glare. _Stop being so damn cruel. He’s your bondmate and you’re hurting him._

Starscream continued to glower at Thundercracker.

_The two of you have made quite the little scene, and I would lay creds on everyone here knowing exactly what you’re arguing about._

Starscream snorted in irritation and went back to work, steadfastly ignoring everyone around him. Things returned to normal, conversations resumed and he tugged an old box of scraps closer. Another hand reached in from the other side.

 _I’m sorry, Star. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or humiliate you with last night. I just wanted… I thought..._ Skywarp broke off and the Air Commander looked up at his mate. Skywarp’s eyes were shut and he was breathing carefully. Through the bond Starscream could feel his mate’s distress.

He glanced around quickly, seeing no one was paying them any attention and pushed the box from between them. Starscream slid closer and wrapped one arm around Skywarp’s shoulders. _I know_. Their foreheads pressed together, and taking another fast look around, he kissed his mate softly. A plump bottom lip trembled slightly and Starscream squeezed Skywarp closer. _Please don’t cry!_

 _I don’t like you mad at me._ Another tremble and a very careful inhalation as Skywarp tried to keep control over his emotions.

_I’m not anymore. You know how I overreact to things. Don’t cry, Cupcake. I love you. Your tears break my spark._

His bonded’s next breath was shaky. Starscream stood and dragged Skywarp up by his hand, and nearly ran them out the door and around the side of the building. Through the bond he knew Thundercracker stopped Optimus from following.

“ _Leave them. They’ll be back._ ”

“ _Starscream isn’t going to…_ ”

Thundercracker’s irritation flared through the link. “ _Of course not! They just don’t need an audience right now._ ”

Starscream sent a wave of wordless gratitude to his mate and tugged Skywarp the rest of the way around the building, leaning them against the wall in the shade. He cupped Skywarp’s face and kissed him gently, brushing the couple tears that escaped away with the back of his hand since that was cleaner than his fingers. _Hush, my love. I’m not angry._

_I can feel what you do, ya know._

Starscream chuckled. “I’m irritated in general over the situation.” He kissed Skywarp again. _I love you, Sky._

_Love you too. And I am sorry they’re teasing you, I just don’t understand why you’re letting it bother you so much. So they know you enjoyed yourself with your mates. Just laugh it off and they’ll get over it faster._

_I don’t like everyone knowing our business._

Skywarp didn’t speak for a moment and Starscream could feel him carefully considering every emotion he could feel. His own and the Air Commander’s. _No. This is something else, he said at length. Or something more…_

Starscream sighed and held his bonded close. Skywarp hugged him back tightly. _Think about it, love. How they used to tease and laugh at the way Megatron would make me scream._

_This is different, Star. They’re just ribbing us. It’s not meant to be malicious._

_I know._

They stood quietly, wrapped together for a few minutes in silence, both just enjoying the closeness. Starscream squeezed his mate tighter for a moment, love flowing through him, and he really faced how foolish he was being. He still didn’t like everyone knowing, but provided they were just a little more careful, or rather he was a little more careful about how loud he was, they probably wouldn’t stay the focus of everyone’s amusement.

 _Probably not, but if you both stay out here much longer, rumors are going to start about **how** you’re making up_. Thundercracker smiled at them as he stepped into the shadows and pulled them both into his arms.

“Nah… They haven’t heard Star screaming. They’ll know we didn’t do anything.”

He pulled back and gave Skywarp an incredulous look. Both of his bondmates laughed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me forever?”

Starscream rolled his eyes as Thundercracker laughed and dropped a quick kiss on Skywarp’s mouth. He turned and did the same to Starscream. “Come on or they will start talking.”

“Wait!” Skywarp pressed his mouth to Starscream’s, kiss soft and lingering. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Starscream whispered back with a grin, and pecked the tip of his mate’s nose.

They swung around and headed back towards the door. “Do we have to go back? I mean the other bonded trine gets to lay around in bed all day. Why shouldn’t we?”

Thundercracker laughed. “Because tomorrow we get to razz them for doing it while the rest of us were productive.”

“I dunno. I think I’d rather get teased more instead of be all ‘productive’.” Skywarp waved his free hand about to illustrate “all productive” as they entered the building. His other hand remained tightly gripped by Starscream. They were already being laughed at, he might as well allow his mate comfort. Skywarp squeezed his fingers and smiled at him before pulling away and getting back to work.

“That was fast,” Ironhide called out. Starscream rolled his eyes and shook his head, kneeling down to continue sorting through the box.

“Yeah, and ya managed to keep it down too!” Hotrod added.

Starscream grit his teeth and ignored them, rolling his eyes again as his mates laughed in his head.

~ | ~

Frenzy cartwheeled through the empty half of the warehouse after lunch. The others would be along shortly and then it’d be back to work. They were all still sitting in the cool interior air of the Ranger barracks, but the hacker didn’t want to sit or really be around the humans right now. He knew he was in a mood and somersaulted a few times, a careful, but quick glance at the floor assuring him there was nothing to slip in.

The door banged shut, but Frenzy didn’t bother looking. No one was talking to him yet…

“Lookie there. He’s like a little performing monkey.”

Frenzy landed and turned towards the voice. Slag. It was the three Rangers that were all pissed off over his prank. _Fuckers can’t take a joke_. “Least I didn’t devolve from monkeys,” he shot back.

“ _Evolve_ you little freak… **_E_** volve,” the dark haired, dark eyed but light skinned one said.

“Evolution implies improvement.”

“Smart ass little brat isn’t he?” The blonde one bent and picked up a lone slat of wood. It wasn’t very thick but would probably still hurt if he was hit with it. Frenzy stood his ground, but glanced around for escape routes.

“If he was smart he wouldn’t be fucking with Rangers,” the third, a dark haired, dark eyed, darkly tanned man commented. “Shame that aliens don’t teach their kids manners. Or maybe it’s just a ‘Con thing?”

“True. You don’t see that Autobot teen causing trouble,” Blonde replied while thoughtfully slapping the wood against his palm.

They’d fanned out a bit, and Frenzy tried to think past how much this was going to hurt before Barricade and the others got here. They wouldn’t dare kill him. Would they? He squealed involuntarily as they rushed him as one. The hacker knew he wasn’t much of a fighter, and in this puny, weak form he’d never have a chance against the three trained soldiers.

Frenzy was caught before he’d managed even three full steps, and the scuffle was very short-lived though he continued to struggle and kick out. The one on his right swore as Frenzy clipped his thigh with a lucky swing of his leg.

“Careful, Baird. He’s stronger than he looks,” the one on his left warned.

“Hold him tight,” the blonde one ordered, and paced around behind Frenzy.

Frenzy twisted his neck, trying to see what was going on. The slat was raised and he hunched, bracing for the blow. He gasped, eyes wide as the Ranger hit him, not over the head or on the back as he’d expected, but across his rump. It stung but he laughed. They were _spanking_ him? Like an errant child?! He was older than their species! He cackled as another blow landed, harder this time, heat and tingling pain spreading over the abused cheek.

The third blow hit the same spot and Frenzy yelped despite still thinking the whole situation was hilarious. It was at that moment that he looked up as the light in the warehouse brightened. Framed in the doorway was the bulky muscular form of his guardian. Barricade launched forward with a grace and speed most humans with his build couldn’t attain. The fourth blow landed, the Rangers too wrapped up in punishing him to have noticed their doom heading straight for them.

Then again… humans were instinctive creatures and with a sudden shout from the one called Baird as he looked over his shoulder, Frenzy was released. The hacker dropped to the floor as Barricade jumped over him. There was a grunt as the blonde Ranger hit the floor under Barricade’s attack, the wood clattering as the man dropped it. The other two wasted no time in diving into the fray.

Frenzy watched in bemused silence, and rubbed his burning rear. For humans they were well trained and accomplished warriors.

_For humans._

They had nothing on Barricade. He was as silent in combat as he was when stalking, and was doing well holding his own against the three men. Frenzy snickered. His guardian was doing more than holding his own, and he was mad as a hungry Insecticon that’d had its snack stolen.

Barricade back-spun and his fist sent the darker Ranger flying to lie in a crumpled, unconscious heap on the floor. Shouts sounded behind Frenzy, but he ignored them as Barricade kicked Baird in the stomach and sent the man tumbling back to flounder and gasp for air a solid four meters away. The blonde Ranger snatched the slat of wood back up and swung it like a baseball bat at Barricade’s head. The slap it made as he caught it in his hand echoed and made Frenzy wince. That had to have stung.

The wood was jerked from the man’s grasp, and in a vicious backhand swing, Barricade broke it against the Ranger’s arm. The human cried out, the sound of bone snapping, as well as wood, setting Frenzy’s teeth on edge.

“Stop this now!” Both Decepticons turned as Prowl marched angrily onto the scene, Jazz and Hotrod right on his heels. “I’ll see you both locked up for the rest of your worthless lives for this!” the tactician snapped.

“They were askin’ for it,” Frenzy said. He stared up defiantly as Prowl stepped closer to him. Barricade grabbed the hacker’s arm and had jerked him back safely behind him before the Autobot could reach out.

“I’m fairly sure these men did not ask you to beat them senseless.”

“I assure you, they _begged_ for it,” Barricade’s voice rumbled dangerously.

Prowl’s eyes narrowed. “I’m surprised you didn’t use that hammer you stole. Would I be safe in deducing this was just simple opportunity rather than premeditated?”

Barricade frowned. “What ha…” Black eyes widened slightly, and Frenzy stared between the two for a second before remembering the tool his guardian had gone searching for to fix his bed yesterday. “I didn’t steal it, and it was never intended as a weapon.”

“Then why were you hiding it under your bed?” the tactician asked coolly.

“What were you doing rummaging around in _my_ room?!”

“Primus! They are brothers,” Jazz muttered, and crossed his arms. “Let’s jus’ take ‘em ta Prime, an’ let him sort this out.” The spy was ignored.

“I am Second in Command and will go wherever I deem necessary in the course of an investigation.”

“Your own neurotic impulses don’t count as reason for investigation.”

Frenzy snickered as Prowl’s face morphed to a shocked and insulted expression. “My neur… It’s hardly an impulse to look into why a murderous Decepticon would disappear into the dorms with a tool that could be used as a weapon, especially when he returns without that weapon.”

“I was fixing my _bed_ , Prowl,” Barricade said. “This is ridiculous. Why are we talking about a hammer? They were attacking Frenzy when I got here. It’s my duty to protect him.”

“He looks fine to me and if… _if_ they were attacking him, then he must have done something to provoke them.”

“I’m sure he did-”

“Hey!” Frenzy stepped sideways and glared up at Barricade, and was promptly ignored.

“-but nothing that would warrant a beating by three grown men.”

“So you just took it on yourself to beat them back?” Prowl shook his head. “That’s not how it works, and you better get used to it.”

Barricade growled. “Beat my ward, and you get what I give you.”

“Like you actually care, ‘ _Cade_?” the Autobot sneered. “Since when are you concerned about anything but yourself?”

“Primus. Enough. Com’on Prowl.” Jazz touched his mate’s arm, but Prowl jerked away and took a step closer to Barricade.

“You don’t know half of what you think you know, _Prowl_.”

“I know you’re a murderer and a rapist. That you take pleasure in hurting others. I also know that Flare and Pathfinder would be alive if it weren’t for _you, **Decepticon**_!” For as uncharacteristic as it was, Prowl’s sneer of pure hatred was less surprising to see than Barricade’s flinch at the mention of the two names. Frenzy stepped closer to his guardian, and wrapped his hands around the large bicep. He’d never seen mere words hurt Barricade before. In fact, words were _his_ weapons…

"Their deaths were accidental. _You_ aiming for _**my**_ head was deliberate.”

“Alas I missed,” the Autobot spat. Others were entering now and Frenzy huddled closer to the infiltrator.

Barricade inhaled a slow measured breath. “Tell me, _brother_ … Did you try to kill me because you thought I deserved it, or because you didn't want me to go on living and risk the tarnish to your reputation if anyone found out who I was?"

Prowl snarled and took another step forward, fists clenched. Beneath his hands, Frenzy felt his guardian tense.

“What’s going on here?” Prime demanded.

With a last narrow, venomous glare, the tactician turned to his commander. “Barricade attacked the humans. I believe at least one is seriously injured.”

Frenzy growled a bit himself, and he watched a disappointed expression wash over Optimus Prime’s face as he looked at the hunter. The hacker looked up at Starscream. The seeker looked pissed. He shook his head slightly when their eyes met, pleading mentally, and wishing he was telepathic enough to send even an emotion to the other Decepticon.

Starscream raised a brow and shifted his gaze to Barricade, the Rangers that still laid on the floor, Prowl, and then back to Frenzy. He turned to Prime. “I’ll escort them to quarters.”

“Jazz and Ironhide will go as well,” Prime ordered. Lennox was crouching with his medic next to the men. Prime looked down at them. “Once the injured are seen to, we will discuss this.” Frenzy shrank back under the Autobot’s glare. “Separate quarters, no communication between them.”

He clutched Barricade’s arm tightly. A rumbling growl resonated as Jazz reached towards him.

“Barricade!” Starscream snapped. The sound stopped, and the seeker peeled Frenzy away from his guardian.

Frenzy stumbled slightly as pain shot down his legs. He hissed a breath through his teeth, and limped along with the Air Commander. Sarah was just exiting the door of their building and waved with a smile before seeming to catch on that something was wrong.

“The floor is dry,” she informed, holding the door open for them, face frowning in curiosity and concern.

They marched up the stairs, Frenzy wincing as movement began to hurt more and more with each step.

“You two take Barricade to his room. I’ll take Frenzy to mine,” Starscream said and continued on up the stairs.

“Now just wait a minute…” Ironhide began.

Starscream spun around, and Frenzy gasped painfully as he tripped at the sudden jerking motion. “This is a faction dispute, hence they fall back under my command. Barricade can defend himself if you two try something. Frenzy is under my protection.” And not waiting for them to debate, the Decepticon leader hauled him, stumbling, up the stairs.

Frenzy was more pushed than guided into Starscream’s bedroom. “Why are you limping? What the slag happened down there?”

“Th’ blonde one hit me with that piece o’ wood ‘Cade broke on ‘im.”

“Where?”

Frenzy giggled. “My aft.”

Starscream sighed. “Let me see.”

Frenzy turned his back and let his shorts drop to the floor, hissing as the cloth scraped over abused flesh.

“Primus!” Frenzy arched, and tried to twist around to see as the seeker dropped to his knees and caught his hips. “One man did this?!” The hacker gasped, and lurched away as Starscream’s fingers brushed lightly over his skin. “What the frag did you do to them?!”

The hacker turned. “Nothin’ bad!” he exclaimed.

“Frenzy…”

“It was a harmless prank! All I did was put summa the left over paint in their boots!” Frenzy felt his mood begin to shift again as Starscream continued to glare at him. “I swear, Star,” he added, and fought the urge to cry. He wasn’t a sparkling to weep over a little beating. He’d spent nearly his whole life as a Decepticon.

“That’s all?” Starscream demanded. “You did nothing else? Nothing that might be construed as an attempt to harm the humans?”

Frenzy shook his head. “Swear. It was jus’ a prank.”

He was swept up, and the Air Commander stormed from the room, cradling him carefully as he ran down the stairs. Frenzy cuddled close and wound his arms around Starscream’s neck.

~ | ~

Optimus glanced up in surprise as Starscream appeared at the mouth of the dorm hall carrying a bare bottomed Frenzy in his arms.

“I know how it looks, Will,” Sarah was saying, “but there’s got to be more here than what the rest of you saw.”

“Sarah!” Lennox planted his hands on his hips and gave his wife an impatient look. “I’ve got two of my men on the way to the hospital. Shane’s arm’s broken for sure, and Danny’s probably got a busted rib!”

“I watched as Barricade caused those injuries,” Prowl said. “Jazz and Hotrod saw it as well. Such gross misconduct requires punishment.”

“Starscream?” Optimus asked as the seeker stepped close.

“Really? Punish Barricade? For defending his youngling charge from the three grown men beating him for a stupid fragging prank?!” Prime gasped as the Air Commander carefully placed Frenzy on his feet and he caught sight of the dark bruises marring the little hacker’s backside.

“Holy shit!” Lennox shouted. “I’m gonna break their fucking heads open myself!” The man spun around and slammed though the medbay door.

“Oh my god!” Optimus found his hands full of wide-eyed Annabelle as Sarah dropped her daughter into his arms and rushed to Frenzy. “What the hell did they do to you, baby!” The hacker was pulled away from Starscream and wrapped in a tight hug as more questions than any of them could possibly answer tumbled from the woman’s lips.

“The two with dark hair held me while the blonde one hit me with a board.”

“I get a turn when Will’s done with them,” the woman muttered.

Prime shifted the infant into a more secure hold, and glanced at his Second in Command. Prowl was making a valiant effort to conceal his shock and concern, but Optimus had known him too long not to recognize the subtle expressions.

Starscream gently pulled the youngling from Sarah and lifted him again. “He’s in pain, and I want this damage fixed!”

Sarah had already grabbed Starscream’s arm and was towing them towards the medbay. “Let’s see what Ratchet’s got in here we can use.” The Air Commander spared a glare to where the third Ranger from the fight lay on a medical bed.

Lennox was on his phone shouting. “You tell those mother fuckers that when they get back here I’m going to have them cleaning the latrine with their tongues for the next goddamn year! You should see this kid’s ass, Bobby! They blistered it! Fucking blisters over fucking black and purple bruises!” There was a sudden pause in the tirade, and Will shoved a hand through his hair and inhaled deeply. “Fine. But you bring their asses back here A-sap. No dilly-dallying around. Hospital and back here, and that’s a fucking order! Nothing excuses the damage they did to this _child_!” He slapped the phone shut, and glared furiously at the unconscious Ranger next to him.

Frenzy was laid gently on his stomach, and Optimus took the opportunity to really inspect the damage. There _were_ blisters. Small bubbles of red stood in relief against a backdrop of swirled black, blue and purple colored flesh. He handed Annabelle back to her mother, and felt anger course through him. Prime crouched to look Frenzy in the eyes, needing to hear the youngling’s side for himself. “Tell me everything.”

“They were pickin’ at me when we were dancin’ so I picked back. Nothin’ big, but then they were bein’ all pissy ‘bout it so I thought it’d be funny to put some paint in their boots. Loosen ’em up a bit…”

“And when did you do that?”

“Early yesterday mornin’.”

“That was you?” Will asked, and despite his anger, snickered.

Optimus returned his glare to Frenzy, and forced himself to maintain it, even as the youngling cringed back. “What else?”

“Nothin’.” Prime braced himself, and continued to frown as tears welled up in the hacker’s bright green eyes. “I swear! I swear on my brother’s spark I didn’ do nothin’ hurtful. Just the paint! Not enough ta deserve this!”

Prime gave up the tough act as Frenzy began sobbing into his folded arms. Optimus stood and carefully pulled the youngling up, cradling him gently, and murmuring softly near his ear. “Hush. I believe you.”

“Optimus,” Prowl said.

“Go get Ratchet,” he ordered.

“Prime…”

“Now, Prowl,” he commanded quietly, watching as his Second in Command hesitated only long enough to show his disagreement and disgruntlement before leaving.

“I’m sorry, Prime,” Will said. “I’ll admit the kid can be obnoxious, but even if there was more he’d done I can’t imagine anything that would make my men think stalking and hurting a child like this would be justifiable. They’ll be formally punished, and I’ll understand if you want them transferred to a different unit.”

Frenzy trembled in his arms, and Optimus gazed down at the white blonde head tucked against his chest. “We’ll decide that later when everyone’s calmed down a bit.” He carefully squeezed the hacker a little tighter and rocked, hoping to soothe the hiccupping sobs.

“Give him here, he’s terrified of you.” Starscream gently pulled the youngling into his arms and sat on the table, resting Frenzy’s weight across his lap and settling the tiny blonde sideways so as not to put pressure on the injury. Optimus sighed sadly as the Air Commander’s words sunk in. He really didn’t want anyone so afraid of him. Starscream glanced up and smirked. “You’re our Supreme Commander. You’re big enough to crush him. You were just growling at him and demanding answers. He’s plenty intelligent enough to know he’s in trouble. So just how did you expect him to react?”

Optimus would have replied, but just then a very put upon Ratchet entered the medbay with all the gentle airs of a category five tornado. “This had better be frelling good! If you had any idea of the damage control I’m going to have to…” The medic took everything in, eyes coming to rest on the half naked form of Frenzy, though from his angle it was impossible to see the damage. “Someone start explaining,” he snarled.

“Frenzy’s hurt,” Sarah said from where she was still opening and closing drawers and cupboards. “You have anything in here for bruising and blood blisters?”

“Why’s that one sleeping in my medbay?”

“Cuz ‘Cade knocked his sorry ass out,” the woman snapped. “Now do your job and take care of the kid! He’s hurt, or you got something in your ears and didn’t hear me say that the first time?”

Prime stared aghast at the woman. Ratchet smirked. “Blisters and bruises? Whe…” He turned and finally caught sight of the hacker’s bottom. “Shit,” the medic whispered in shock, and like flipping a switch, became serious and businesslike. “Lay him down on his stomach, Starscream. Sarah, you missed it. There’s a tube of Arnica cream in the second drawer to your left. Frag. Well, brat, there ain’t no way you’re gonna be sitting comfortably for a few days.”

“What about the blisters?” Sarah asked as she handed a glove and a tube to Ratchet. “They’re bound to pop considering where they are, and that might be worse.”

“Isn’t the standard treatment recommendation to just leave a blister alone?”

“Yeah, but I’ve always used a sterilized needle and drained blood blisters.”

“There’s an awful lot of them though.”

Optimus watched as Frenzy rolled his eyes, hands still clutching the one Starscream had reached out after he laid the youngling back down. “It hurts, so whatever heals it faster,” the hacker said.

“It’s not that easy,” Ratchet sighed, and glanced at Sarah, who shrugged. “Ok. We leave them alone and treat the bruises. Will you get me some ice?”

“What about Cadecade?”

Optimus nodded. “Prowl will you have Jazz bring him down please?”

Things were silent until the Decepticon entered the medbay. He took once look at Frenzy’s damaged rump and a deep, rumbling growl filled the room.

“Barricade,” Prime said calmly, and the interrogator turned narrowed, furious black eyes to him. “We know you were defending Frenzy, but further fighting is strictly forbidden. Captain Lennox and I will sit down and discuss possible punishments for everyone later.”

“Everyone? Including Barricade?! He was defending Frenzy! You just said it yourself!” Starscream protested. “Why should he be punished?”

“I will not tolerate anyone damaging anyone else on this base. The only one I don’t feel deserves punishment is the youngling. I am willing, however, to wait until tempers have cooled to discuss proper punishments.” The Air Commander opened his mouth, but Optimus spoke on. “This is not up for debate right now. You and Jazz may both be present at the meeting and give me your input then.”

The seeker’s jaw snapped shut with an audible click, and though plainly unhappy, he said no more.

“You’re going to just let him wander the base freely?” Prime hadn’t heard Prowl’s voice sound so angry in a very long time.

“For now.” Optimus faced his Second in Command, and without looking away spoke to his medic. “Ratchet?”

“He’ll be fine. Starscream and Barricade can stay, the rest of you clear the slag out,” the medic muttered as he tried to delicately spread the cream over the bruises while the youngling hissed and grit his teeth.

Prime nodded, and motioned Prowl to follow him. He led them to the Command Center and shut the door. “I understand how you feel about Barricade, but those men severely damaged Frenzy. Would you not react similarly if Bumblebee, or the Aerialbots, or Jazz, or _any_ of us were captured in a premeditated plan and beaten?”

“Frenzy provoked them.”

Prime sighed. Prowl could be amazingly stubborn at times. “You can honestly tell me that the punishment fit the crime in this case?”

The tactician frowned. “It doesn’t justify Barricade beating them so severely. He should have simply stopped them, and brought them to you and Captain Lennox for reprimand.”

“I agree, my friend.” Prime laid a hand on Prowl’s shoulder. “But you and I were not there for the beginning of it, and I _can_ put myself in your brother’s place. Had it been Bumblebee or Sam, I’m not entirely sure I would have stopped to think before beating the slag out of them.” They stared at one another for a moment. “Go relax with your mate for a while. I want you present this evening too.”

Prowl nodded, and left. Optimus sighed, and scrubbed his hands over his face before realizing they were still filthy. He glared at the offending appendages. How long had they been human? How long had they been at the base? Nearly two weeks, he thought. And this was the first fight. He sighed again, and headed for the locker room. Things could have been far worse. How to punish everyone fairly, and yet still make the point that this behavior would not be tolerated at all? Prime knew Lennox would accept whatever punishment he wanted for the Rangers. Would probably add a few more on himself for them. He wondered if the man would really make his men lick the bathroom clean. He’d sounded angry enough, but that certainly seemed a bit extreme. And then there was always Sarah. Optimus had little doubt at all that those men would be hearing from the woman.

Prime glanced around as he pushed the locker room door open and spotted Ironhide, arms crossed over his chest, and standing near the medbay doors still. He signaled the warrior to call everyone in. They should all take a break. It was blazing hot. They could do more later or early in the morning tomorrow.

~ | ~

Hotrod sat at the bottom of his bed and flung himself backwards, staring at the ceiling as his body thrummed. The shower with the others had been torturous. Everyone so close, and yet none willing to touch him. He frowned, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to work out _any_ of the extra energy and frustration that he could.

He could probably tell one of the nicer Autobots how badly he wanted an exchange, but his pride stopped him. Pity mergings weren’t really his thing, and were never as satisfying as genuine interest. Hotrod needed to do something though. Even he knew how obnoxious he’d been lately.

Hotrod sighed, and brought a hand to his neck. It’d been a fairly sensitive spot for him when he was a mech. The touch was pleasant, but without tender cables to manipulate, it did little for him. And he felt weird, like he shouldn’t touch this form, shouldn’t learn how to please himself as a human. It was also so soft. Soft was nice, but so was the feel of sleek, polished metal. On the other hand, if he didn’t get past the oddness, and didn’t figure it out and he did manage to get one of the others to his bed, what would he do with them?

Hotrod closed his eyes, and let his hands roam slowly and lightly over his skin, noting what brought a thrill of arousal and what simply felt soothing. Hotrod’s spark pulsed thickly in his chest, and he let his fingers massage there a moment, breath deepening, and warmth flowing out from his center. His fingers tingled slightly, and he pressed a little harder for a moment.

Would he be able to overload without actually touching his spark?

Hotrod moved his hands lower towards another spot he’d liked before. There’d been an armor seam at his inner thigh. He gasped slightly in surprise as his touch grazed over the juncture of his thighs. He picked his head up and glanced down, touching lightly again, and raising a brow at the buzz of desire that started in his groin.

Curious, he undid his jeans and shoved them down. This of course, had to be something entirely human since his people didn’t have this particular appendage. Hotrod kicked his pants off the rest of the way, and carefully touched it again. He’d never paid any particular attention to it. He’d been taught its function the first night he’d arrived on the planet, and had since then only touched it to wash or see to his eliminations. Desire flagged as he inspected himself, wondering also at the purpose of the small pouch beneath the waste disposal appendage, and before his very eyes the slightly increased size diminished back to normal.

Hotrod sighed and sat, leaning on his arms and staring down at his lap. “This is stupid. _I’m_ stupid.” He flopped back, but his spark still throbbed in need and it wasn’t long before he sighed again, and began stroking over his body. Hotrod let one hand drift back down between his legs, the other kneading in slow circles over his spark. A soft moan of pleasure drifted from his lips, and he scraped his teeth over the bottom one, wishing for someone to kiss. He loved kissing.

The hand at his spark retreated, fingers trailing up his throat to press and slide over tingling lips. The other hand remained low, fingernails grazing along his inner thigh, fingers stroking gently over the swelling length of flesh. Hotrod arched his hips into a squeezing grip and gasped as desire turned to lust. The throb of his spark was matched by the pulse of pleasure from between his legs, and another low moan sounded.

He touched everywhere he could reach easily, soft strokes, firm grasps, light scratches, gentle presses of his hands, but never strayed long from the two places that needed touched the most. Both hands slid firmly up his belly to his chest, Hotrod’s spark flared a little, and he wished he had a spark chamber to touch. That bottom edge of the crystal had always been so sensitive. He moaned again.

Oh, but even more than to be able to touch his spark. It would be so nice to have someone to touch it for him. It would just be so nice to have someone to hold him, someone to hold…

Hotrod slapped a hand over his mouth as, instead of another low sound of pleasure, a sob of anguish burst from him. He curled to his side, fighting the pain, and managing to muffle his crying in the blankets. He crawled up to his pillows and burrowed into the bedding, wrapping the blanket around him, and clutching the pillow tight to his chest.

Reality came crashing in on him then. He might have a spark, he might still be Hotrod, but he wasn’t as he should be. He was small and soft and weak, and no one even knew how much he was hurting. And even though he really wanted to indulge in a little self-pity, Hotrod knew that it was his own fault. Primus! He hadn’t even realized it’d really been bothering him. He’d gotten too good at being happy little Hotrod.

He inhaled, and forced himself to calm, snuggling into the warm softness of his bed. He focused on the positives. He was alive for starters, and there was a chance they’d get back to normal. A bunch of his comrades were alive. The war was over.

Hotrod inhaled deeply and sighed, wiping at his eyes. He missed the days when he had more close friends. Maybe now with the war over and people not dying so much everywhere, he could have that again? It was worth trying for, right? He rubbed his face into the pillow and relaxed, wrung out emotionally and tired. He’d think more on it later. For now, he just needed to rest before having to deal with anyone during dinner.

~ | ~

“We’ll take it up, Sarah,” Bumblebee said, and pulled the full plate from the woman.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, but grinned and took the other plate.

“Maybe we should just make it a picnic,” Sam muttered. Mikaela knew he was just being sarcastic, but whether Bumblebee did and chose to ignore it or not, she couldn’t tell.

“That’s a great idea!” Bumblebee exclaimed, and took another plate from Sarah. “’Kaela, will you grab another too, please?”

Sam gave her a bug-eyed look of disbelief as Bumblebee turned and left the kitchen. Mikaela shrugged, fairly certain she knew what their friend was up to. “Get your food, Sam.” She picked up hers and Bumblebee’s plates, and followed the Autobot. Her boyfriend trailed along in her wake as they caught up.

“’Bee? Man, are we really going to hang out with the crazy Decepticons for dinner?”

“Why not?” Bumblebee asked with a grin. “Besides. They’ve been good, and it’s not Frenzy’s fault he’s stuck in his room.”

“It is. But I was more worried about Barricade.”

Mikaela giggled.

Bumblebee stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned serious baby blues toward Sam. “It’s _not_ Frenzy’s fault. I know discipline can be harsh for teenaged humans, but mischief is sorta expected out of us at our ages. I already looked into it like Optimus asked. The only thing Frenzy did beside backtalk those Rangers, was put a little paint in their shoes.”

“You don’t act like that,” Sam argued.

“I just haven’t had the time yet. And I don’t get caught.” Mikaela snickered at the smug look Bumblebee gave them.

“Ok, fine then. That still doesn’t make me feel very safe around Barricade. He tried to kill me ya know.”

Bumblebee rolled his eyes, and started up the stairs. “Gimme a break, Sam. If Barricade wanted you dead, he’d have killed you, not shouted in your face for the glasses.”

“Sure looked like he was trying to kill _you_!”

Mikaela giggled along with Bumblebee as his husky chuckle echoed in the stairwell. “He was.”

“How can you laugh about that?!”

The Autobot stopped. “Sam. The war is over. Acting fearful and suspicious isn’t going to help anything. I’ve been at war my _whole_ life. I was a sparkling when it broke out. I don’t remember my first mentor because I was still so young when he was deactivated. The Autobots found me wandering alone and half starved. I was raised in a military compound by whatever mech had the time to look after me. I had my cannons installed, and was trained _well_ in firing them before I was the equivalent of a six year old child just in case the Decepticons attacked the base and no one else could protect me. Good thing too, cuz they did, and I did need them. With all that said, I trust my instincts, and I know I would feel it if Barricade were a threat to you. If he was, please believe I’d kill him in his sleep before he could harm a single hair on your head.”

Mikaela blinked, and it took both her and Sam a moment to collect themselves and follow again as Bumblebee led them down the hall. Mikaela mentally shook herself. It was so easy to forget just how old Bumblebee was, and how much he’d been through when he looked to be nothing more than her own age. And she did believe him. The Autobot wouldn’t hesitate in the least, not even if it meant murder, to protect her and Sam.

Sam was obviously not as willing to give up his argument though. “But he beat the shit out of those three… _Three_ … Rangers!”

Bumblebee stopped walking again, and turned an exasperated look on Sam. “What do you think I would do to someone if they held you down, and beat you with a board?” The Autobot didn’t wait for an answer, and Mikaela was slightly taken aback by the look of open fury that washed over his face. “I can frelling well guarantee it’d have taken more than Prowl snapping at me to get me to stop!” Bumblebee inhaled and exhaled, visibly calming himself. “If you don’t want to eat with them, then go back downstairs. Otherwise shut up, and stop treating them like criminals.”

“But aren’t they?” Sam asked in quiet confusion.

Mikaela stepped between them, and faced her boyfriend. “Sam! Honestly!”

“Well even our government wants them for war crimes.”

“If Optimus is willing to give them a chance then what right do you have to judge?” she shot back. This could quickly become a huge fight, and Mikaela was just not in the mood for her two best friends to be angry with each other.

Thankfully, Sam backed down. “Well… yeah, that’s a good point. But he’s huge, and he freaks me out a bit still.” He leaned around to look at Bumblebee. “And no offense, ‘Bee, but it’s not like you’re even remotely the same size as him anymore.”

Bumblebee smirked. “Aren’t you humans always saying how size doesn’t matter?” Mikaela rolled her eyes as they started back down the hall once again. “Besides,” Bumblebee continued, “I can’t wait ‘til we have the mats down in the gym. I think a rematch would be awesome!”

“He’s gonna wipe the floor with you.” Mikaela laughed at the offended glare she was given.

“I love you too, Kaela!”

Sam reached between them, and knocked on the closed door to the Decepticons’ bedroom. It opened after a very short moment of silence. Barricade glowered down at the three of them, and Mikaela squared her shoulders, deciding to take a page from Sarah’s book.

“Dinner!” she chirped, lifting one hand to better display the food, and stepping forward. Barricade didn’t budge. “Move it, ‘Cade, before I drop the damn plates.” This time he fell back, and Mikaela fought the urge to giggle at his surprised look.

On the bed closer to the door, Frenzy was lying on his stomach. He was dressed, which had been the one thing Mikaela had been a little worried about. She hadn’t wanted to have to avoid staring at naked Decepticon butt while trying to eat. It was rather comical though to see the big Ziploc bag of half melted ice resting on his pajama clad rump. Frenzy looked up from the book he was reading with a curious expression. That was a bit of a surprise to Mikaela. He didn’t seem the type to actually read.

“Hungry?” Mikaela asked to cover the awkwardness she felt, and put one of the plates down on the mattress by his arms.

“Thanks,” Frenzy said softly, voice confused. 

Mikaela glanced around. Bumblebee had handed Barricade his food, and moved with Sam to sit on the floor near where she stood. The Autobot flashed a grin at the Decepticons. “Sam suggested a picnic. How’s your ass, Zee?”

“Farkin’ hurts.”

Barricade glanced at his watch and leaned over, carefully lifting the ice away, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“The ice doesn’t help?” Mikaela asked. She knew Ratchet didn’t like their kind taking human medicine, but if Frenzy was in that much pain, then some aspirin or something might be a bigger help than risk.

Frenzy shrugged. “Helps the sting, but the muscle’s what really hurts.”

“Everyone’s pretty pissed,” Sam said quietly, interrupting Mikaela accidentally before she could suggest pain medicine. His nervousness was obvious, but Bumblebee gave him a blinding smile in encouragement. “I mean, that those Rangers hurt you. Not at you.”

Frenzy glanced over his shoulder at his guardian. “What about Cade?”

The Autobot snickered. “Well...” Bumblebee took a bite of his chicken and chewed it almost thoughtfully, but Mikaela saw the mischievous light in his eyes. “He’s just so big and scary…”

They all giggled as the big, scary Decepticon rolled his eyes and focused back on his dinner.

“Really, Optimus knows you were just defending, Frenzy. He understands, but you did slag up those humans pretty good,” Bumblebee said, looking up at Barricade. “He’s still gotta make a point about the no fighting thing, so I don’t think you’ll be getting off without some kind of punishment.”

Mikaela took in the fearful look Frenzy gave his guardian. Barricade apparently saw it too. “No worries, glitch. He’s not Megatron.”

They all lapsed into a surprisingly comfortable silence, the only sound in the room the quiet clink of the silverware against the plates. Mikaela glanced around and grinned. Barricade ate with efficiency, taking a bite, chewing, and swallowing. There was no real expression. He simply ate because it was required. She could probably hand him a plate of alfalfa sprouts and fried liver and he’d eat it just the same.

Bumblebee ate after contemplating his next bite a little. She knew he enjoyed eating. Sam, of course, ate like any normal American, teen-aged boy; like the food was suddenly going to grow legs and dash off his plate if he didn’t shovel it into his mouth fast enough.

But it was Frenzy that really caught her attention. He ate slowly, very clearly savoring every little morsel he put in his mouth. His eyes stayed fixed on his plate or closed for a moment. Mikaela turned back to her own meal, still smiling.

“So where’s yer chicken?” Frenzy asked suddenly.

Mikaela glanced up. “I’m kinda a vegetarian. Meat feels like it just wads up in my stomach. Ratchet’s been on my ass though about getting enough protein. Sarah said she’d order some more ‘Mikaela friendly’ food for the next delivery.” She shrugged. “I’m not in the mood to force myself to eat the chicken tonight. And…” She let a sly smirk curl her lips. “Ratchet’s… _busy_. What he doesn’t know, won’t get me lectured.”

Frenzy and Bumblebee both giggled at her.

“I still say you’re missin’ out, Kaela,” Sam said around another mouthful. “Nothing like a good steak, grilled to perfection, smothered in A1…” He moaned in imagined bliss.

“I want steak. Think I could get Sarah ta cook some if I whimpered in pain while askin’?”

“Sarah’s awesome.” Mikaela smiled, momentary wistfulness gripping her. She loved being here and around the woman. If she ever had kids, she wanted to be a mom like Sarah. “I bet if you just asked she’d arrange it. In case you guys hadn’t noticed, you’ve all been adopted.”

“Geez! You shoulda heard Sarah too when Berrios woke up!” Sam massaged at one ear with a finger. “I’m not sure any punishment Optimus and Will can come up with could be worse than that.” Bumblebee and Mikaela were nodding in agreement while both Decepticons looked at Sam, somewhat disbelievingly. “I never would have thought ‘Sarah’ and ‘harpy’ in the same sentence before hearing _that_ rant!”

Frenzy cackled. “Wish I coulda heard it!”

“Only if you want your ears blown out,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“Nah! We’ve both heard Screamer in full screech. Sarah can’t compete. No human vocalizer can.”

“That’s true.” Bumblebee chuckled, and took another bite before speaking again. “Though last night was pretty close. I’m surprised he has a voice left at all.”

Mikaela snickered even as she felt her face heat a bit at the topic. She’d been trying all day not to picture those three naked and… together. Then Ratchet and those twins of his had locked themselves up and… She shook her head, trying to physically rattle the images from her mind. Frenzy giggled, and when she looked up he was staring right at her with an all too knowing expression on his face.

Beside her, Sam groaned and dropped his fork on his empty plate. “I really… Just… Let’s _not_ go there ok?”

Barricade grinned. “Better get used to it, Ladiesman. Those that aren’t lovers yet will undoubtedly be getting to it soon as we settle in, and figure things out.”

“We?” Bumblebee questioned with a smirk. “Who’re you watchin’, Cade? Since we know it’s not Zee now.”

Mikaela laughed, and even Sam snickered at the disgusted looks the Autobot was shot. But then Barricade’s eyes flicked over her and her boyfriend and back to Bumblebee. “Watch it, brat. I’d hate to have to tell your friends all your little secrets.”

She laughed again, harder, at the startled expression on Bumblebee’s face. “Please!” Mikaela gave Bumblebee a wicked grin. “Do tell!”

“Don’t tell! I really, _really_ don’t want to have those images in my head!” Sam turned pleading eyes to Bumblebee, and grabbed the Autobot’s arm with both hands, giving it a little shake. “Please! Just lie to me. I don’t care. I just do _not_ want the images burned into my brain! I still have nightmares about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!”

Barricade snorted in laughter, and Frenzy was cackling again. Bumblebee cocked a grin at the boy. “Ok, Sam. I’m as innocent as they come. I’ve never had any sort of passionate interaction with anyone. Especially not Bluestreak, Ironhide, or Optimus.”

“Optimus!” Sam squeaked. He jerked back, and his nose wrinkled up. “Dude! Wait. Ironhide? You’re kidding me, right?” Then he shook his head hard, covering his ears. “Don’t answer that. I really don’t want you to answer that.”

“He’s glitchin’!”

“Optimus, huh?” Barricade twisted, and grabbed the bag of ice again. “How was that?” Frenzy’s laughter cut off on a gasp as the ice pack was laid back across his rear.

Sam groaned. “La la la la la la!” He jammed his fingers into his ears.

Mikaela rubbed at her cheeks, trying to relieve some of the ache from smiling so hard. Bumblebee smirked. “Didn’t you hear me say that never happened?” He paused as Sam slowly looked up, and let his hands slide away from his ears. “But if it had, I bet I blew out a few fuses, and was knocked offline for three and half breems.”

A disappointed look crossed Barricade’s face. “That’s it?” He shook his head. “I’d have expected better from a Prime.”

“Kill me now.”

Bumblebee chuckled. “If this non-event had occurred, I’m sure Optimus would have been trying to be gentle and careful with me.”

“That’s it. I’m done.” Sam stood and nearly dashed out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

They laughed, even Barricade let a low rumbling chuckle roll free. Mikaela looked over at Bumblebee and felt one brow arch up. “Really, Bee?”

The Autobot just snickered, shaking his head, before standing and holding out his hand for the Decepticons’ plates. They were out of the room and close to the stairs when Mikaela grinned and bumped her hip against Bumblebee’s.

“Come on. Tell me.”

Murmuring quietly, Bumblebee leaned his head close to hers. “The second time, I got him to do this low sorta uhhhnnn type moan. Primus!” Mikaela watched in surprise as Bumblebee shivered, eyes closing and cheeks flushing for a moment. He grinned at her. “But don’t tell. Optimus has this thing about not wanting others to know what he’s like in private.”

She walked thoughtfully down the stairs. “Are you still together? Cuz I never really got the sense-”

“No,” Bumblebee answered, chuckling a bit. “No, it was never like that.”

Mikaela smiled, shaking her head slightly as they crossed to the kitchen, and reminding herself again. They were aliens. They were just different. And then she smiled a little wider. Barricade and Frenzy hadn’t insulted them at all. That had to be a step in the right direction.


	16. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 21 Friday, August 3

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 21  
Friday August 3**

 

“Ok,” Glen said. He seemed a bit nervous, and Sideswipe snerked as the human hesitantly handed him the laptop computer.

“Relax, Glen. Even if I did get caught, Optimus wouldn’t damage your computer.”

“Yeah. Well just don’t get caught because I’d still get busted for helpin’ you with this.”

“Then I’ll say I _borrowed_ the computer from you. Trust me. I’ve borrowed enough things from nearly everyone here without their permission that you’d be safe. Just go, do your work, meeting, whatever thing, and don’t worry.” Sideswipe gave the human his best cavalier grin, knowing it would have the opposite affect than calming, and snickered as Glen sighed in defeat.

“Fine.” Glen watched as Sideswipe slid the laptop under the clothes in his dresser drawer. “How you doin’ anyways?”

“Was up a few hundred thousand, but then lost it in a bad run-”

“A few… A few _hundred thousand_!” the man stuttered. “And you _lost_ it!”

“Relax.” Sideswipe waved off the concern and closed his drawer. “I lost it in a bad run, and then made double it back in about an hour while Ratch and Sunny slept. Somewhere around a million again I think. Hadda kill it there though cuz they woke, and wanted to know where I was.” He shrugged, and slapped a hand down on the human’s shoulder. “ _Relax_! Stars, kid, it’s fine.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Glen shook his head as Sideswipe steered him towards the door. “Next chance ya get have Frenzy take half of what ya’ve got and put it in a new account. Every time ya make a lot of money, and every time you call it quits for the day have him do that. Ok?”

Sideswipe paused to consider. “Yeah, that is a good idea.” He opened the door and pushed the man out before him. “Now just stop worrying,” Sideswipe murmured quietly so they wouldn’t be overheard. “They’re gonna start asking you questions with the way you’re acting, and I got a feeling you’re the type to crack pretty fast under pressure.”

He was given an annoyed look for a moment before Glen shrugged and nodded. Sideswipe grinned as the human walked away. He exited the hall a few paces behind the man, and caught a jab of irritation from his twin.

_Should I bother asking?_

_Nope_. Sideswipe smirked, and slung an arm around Sunstreaker’s waist.

_I bet I could get the answers out of your little human friend._

_Bet Prime would have real issues with you doing that_.

Sunstreaker leaned against Sideswipe a little. _You worry me._

_I swear, at the very, very worst, Optimus would lecture my ears off for this, and then hand me to Prowl for another tedious lecture. It’s not dangerous, it’s not illegal._

_Then why won’t you tell me?_

_Because if we both know, then Ratchet might, and he’d have to report me because he’s an officer and I didn’t get Prime’s permission first_. Sideswipe sighed, and pulled his twin a little tighter against him, kissing Sunny’s cheek. They watched as everyone said their good-byes to Maggie and Glen. _You wouldn’t want Ratchet to be stuck between duty and our bond, would you?_

 _That’s low, Sides. Ratchet isn’t your concern here, so don’t pretend he is_.

Sideswipe pulled away and glared at Sunstreaker. _Ratchet and you, my sweet Sunflower, are my only true concerns_.

They stared at each other for a few moments until Sunstreaker finally lowered his eyes, and looked away towards the door. _I’m going to paint_.

Sideswipe blinked in surprise, then grinned, and snatched his twin back into his arms, hugging him tightly. _That’s wonderful_!

Sunstreaker frowned at him. _If my paintings were where our honest creds came from, then I’ll do it again_. He paused, and Sideswipe could feel the doubt rising within his brother. _If I can_.

He smiled, kissing Sunstreaker’s lips lightly. “You’re an amazing artist, Sunny.” Sideswipe pushed all his confidence and love through their bond, and let his lips return to his mate’s lingeringly. He sighed softly as Sunstreaker leaned into the kiss, and relaxed. _And hey, not all of my creds were ill-gotten. I swear I’m completely legal right now, and have no intentions of risking the safety of our people by being shady. I’d never risk being taken away from you and Ratchet now that we’re mostly safe_.

Sunstreaker nodded, and snuggled his face into Sideswipe’s neck.

“Primus!” Ironhide’s voice snapped them out of their own little world, and Sunstreaker pulled out of Sideswipe’s arms. “Didn’t you two get enough? And where’s Ratchet? Ya left him alive right? I only saw him a few times yesterday, and he didn’t look so hot.”

Both twins snickered as their bondmate’s brush bounced off the older warrior’s head.

“Behind you, slagger.” Ratchet smirked as he passed Ironhide, and Sideswipe grinned, leaning into his mate’s deliberately passionate kiss then giggling as Sunstreaker fought to return the medic’s attentions without cracking up. Ratchet turned and leaned his back against Sunstreaker’s chest, pulling his arms around his middle. “And I’m very much alive. How about you?”

Ironhide grinned and stepped forward, putting his face closer than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker liked to their mate’s. “Ever tell your cute little sparklings here how you stayed… _alive_ … while we were all scattered around the galaxy?”

Sideswipe stared open mouthed at the medic. “Eeww?”

Sunstreaker growled, and dragged Ratchet away from the weapons specialist. “Back off… Sir.”

Ratchet laughed. “Why no, ’Hide, that topic never came up.”

Ironhide snickered, arms crossing as he stood back, more or less ignoring the twin warriors. “I could fill them in for ya.”

“No thanks,” Sideswipe cut in. “I do want to enjoy breakfast.” He grabbed Ratchet’s arm, and he and Sunstreaker hauled their laughing mate to the kitchen. _Gross._

 _Hardly_ , the medic said, and snickered.

 _You’re mine now_ , Sunstreaker snarled.

Ratchet chuckled. “Yeah, like anyone doubts that.”

~ | ~

Slingshot sighed and prepared himself to be bored, propping his chin in his palm, as Optimus Prime stood up and called everyone to attention. He ignored the nudge to his elbow from Silverbolt.

“It’s time for a break,” Prime announced. “You’ve all done a remarkable job and deserve to rest. So today, tomorrow, and Sunday are free days.”

Cheering filled the dining area, and Slingshot clapped and hollered too. “About slagging time,” he muttered to Fireflight.

Prime held his hands up and spoke over the noise. “At noon today…” He paused and waited until everyone quieted. “At noon today I want everyone back here for lunch, and then we’ll all gather in the playroom. I’ve been trying to think of a way to promote the blending of our people and one suggestion was ‘Family Time’.” Optimus glanced around. “From now on Friday afternoons and evenings will be family time in the playroom. I expect everyone to be there. You are not restricted to that one afternoon of course, but for now this one day will be mandatory. Will Lennox agreed to drive Sam and Mikaela into the city to pick out movies and video games for us all to enjoy. Any questions?”

Slingshot glanced around and watched as Starscream stood. He smirked inwardly. Surely the Air Commander would have something to say about everyone being forced together.

“Does this include the humans?” Starscream asked.

“It is voluntary, but they are welcome,” Prime answered.

“ _All_ of them?” the seeker questioned. “And I’m assuming then since it’s mandatory that Barricade’s confinement is over?” Well that really hadn’t been what Slingshot was hoping for. He’d more expected the Decepticon commander to argue having to spend any time with them.

Optimus nodded, and Starscream sat back down. “Barricade’s punishment is over at noon. I believe that’s a little short of the full forty-eight hours we originally agreed to, but I see no problems with that. And I shall amend my statement in saying that all humans _without_ prior assignments and responsibilities are welcome to join us.”

Slingshot bit back a snicker as Prime’s eyes flicked briefly to the three Rangers that were still in a load of trouble for hitting Frenzy. Personally he thought, and the Aerialbot could hardly believe he was sympathizing with a Decepticon, that Barricade shouldn’t have been punished at all. He’d like to see someone come after him or one of his brothers! If they didn’t frag the bastards, then Wheeljack would blow them up. He did snicker at that thought and merely grinned at Silverbolt’s annoyed glare.

“Also,” Prime continued. “Starting Monday morning we’re going to begin a more regimented schedule. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bobby Epps have been working together to design a fitness program so we can keep our bodies conditioned, and also adapt our fighting skills to these forms. The training building won’t be ready yet for a few weeks, but we shouldn’t let that stop us. At six-thirty Monday morning I want everyone awake, dressed, and at the front door ready to begin. Breakfast will be afterwards, and then we’ll divide tasks for that day.”

Prime stared around at them all, and when no more questions or comments were forthcoming, he dismissed them with the suggestion to go have fun but not leave the base.

“What should we go do?” Air Raid asked.

“Let’s go outside and play.”

“You’re such a sparkling, Flight,” Slingshot teased.

“Duh!” Fireflight stuck his tongue out and dodged the retaliatory swing from Slingshot.

“It’ll be getting hot out there soon.” Skydive glanced toward the outer door. “Besides. What would we play?”

“It’s already getting hot.” They all turned as Sarah spoke. “Did you guys see any of the puzzles we bought?”

“What’s point of a puzzle? I mean, why put all that effort into figuring out where each little piece goes if we’re just going to take it back apart again?” Air Raid asked.

The woman smiled at them as she led them towards the playroom. “Well, I have a couple really pretty puzzles at my house that I put together and then framed for wall art. Why don’t you guys pick one you all really like, and once it’s done, I’ll get a frame for it and you can hang it up in your room?”

“That would be nice,” Silverbolt said.

“Cool. Here,” the woman said, and glanced around. “Hold Annabelle for me.”

Slingshot froze as the tiny human sparkling was placed in his arms. “Uh… Sarah?” His brothers giggled, and he glared at them.

“Just hold her close, and you’ll be fine. You guys all need to get used to her. As Annabelle gets more active, I’m going to need more help keeping her safe while trying to get housework done.” Sarah smirked up at him from where she crouched at the bottom of one of the bookshelves. “Congrats on being drafted as one of her first sitters here.” The woman turned back to the shelves, and began handing small boxes up to his brothers. “Here, lay these out on the tables so you can pick out a few you like.”

Slingshot stepped back out of the way and tightened his hold a little as Annabelle squirmed and twisted. “I think she wants… away…”

Sarah giggled at him, only giving her sparkling a quick glance before turning away again. “Believe me, Slingshot, if she wanted away from you she’d be making a very loud and unmistakable racket. Just bounce her a bit gently. She’s not anymore used to you than you are to her.”

Slingshot obeyed, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, and remembering how Skywarp had gotten the infant to giggle by dancing and turning with her. Slingshot spun and bounced his way carefully to the cleared space between the entertainment center and the sofas, ignoring as his brothers snickered at him. Annabelle was smiling up at him, and he couldn’t help but grin back, leaning his face down to bump the tip of his nose against the tiny human’s even tinier nose. She chortled and batted at his face, and Slingshot came to the sudden realization that he, like all others who had any contact with the girl, had just lost his spark to her.

“Come and see these, Slinger,” Fireflight called.

Slingshot glanced at his brothers, and then smiled back at Annabelle as he made his way back to the tables. “You’re like your creator. You’re going to have every one of us at your beck and call.”

“Power of a woman, sweetie,” Sarah said with a smile as she lifted her sparkling from his arms. “It’s a natural defense built in to keep all you wild men in line.”

“Go hand her to Ironhide.”

“No! Ratchet!”

“Sunstreaker,” Skydive said with a small shudder.

Sarah laughed. “Ironhide has watched Annabelle a few times so Will and I could go on a date night. He knows how to handle her just fine. Ratchet? He’s nothing but a teddy bear under all that bluster, and he knows I’m not fooled. Sunny though? Yeah.” The woman held her creation up and looked into the infant’s eyes. “Yeah… we’ll get Sunny later.” She giggled and so did Annabelle, and Slingshot would swear he heard an undertone of mischief from the sparkling to match her creator’s.

“This one!” Air Raid shouted, startling them all. “Look at the sky! It’s perfect!”

They crowded around the box Air Raid pointed at, and silently stared. “Can we have this one, Sarah?” Silverbolt asked quietly.

“Of course, baby. Let me see.” She took the box and twisted it to the side. “Twenty-seven by twenty. That’s a good poster size bit of art. I’ll put a frame for it on my list.” She handed the box back to Silverbolt. “If you guys will tuck the rest of these back on the shelf there, I’ll help you get started.”

“Sweet!” Fireflight gathered up a few of the other puzzles, and practically bounced his way to the shelves. Slingshot pulled out a chair, and grabbed the one Sarah was reaching for as well, then stared at the picture on the box. For a moment the room seemed to fade away and he could almost feel the air, soft and cool under his wings…

A hand touched his gently, and Sarah smiled at him. “I’ve always wanted to fly. When you guys get back to normal, think you could sneak me up for a flight?”

Longing swept through Slingshot even as he returned the woman’s smile. He forced all his conceit into his voice, and gave Sarah a smug look. “I’ll take you on a flight you’ll never forget.”

“Ha! Like she wants your rough flying shaking her up. Though you’re right, I doubt she’d forget it.” Air Raid grinned across the table as he sat. “I’ll take you on a flight, Sarah. Little harrier boy here can’t match my speed.”

“No, but I can,” Fireflight argued. “And I’ve actually looked around while we’ve been out. There’s some really pretty rock formations… uh… north… no… east of here. I think…”

“You aren’t taking her anywhere, Flight,” Slingshot snickered. “We like Sarah, and you crashing into a cliff wall because some pretty rock caught your optic would hurt her.” He caught the box lid tossed at him, and laughed with the others.

“Ok, boys, settle down. First thing you want to do is find all the pieces like this.” Sarah held up a small piece. “Anything with a flat edge like this is a border piece, and we need to put that together before we mess with the center pieces.”

Things quieted as they all set about separating the pieces, and Slingshot glanced at the picture again, then forcibly shoved the melancholy feelings away. Wheeljack was on the job now. They’d be normal again in no time.

~ | ~

Skywarp dashed into the playroom, easily vaulting the back of the sofa, and landing with a bounce in the center. He twisted around and watched as his mates came towards him at a more sedate pace. He frowned when Starscream picked up the Earth signals and communications tech book he was reading. “Aww! Star, we’re gonna watch _movies_! You can’t read right now.”

“It’s called multitasking, Cupcake,” Starscream said as he curled up in the corner of the lounger section, a throw pillow in his lap as a soft place to rest the weight of the book. Thundercracker sat on his other side, but they were both forced to slide down as more and more entered the room. Sam was busy rummaging through a box in front of the DVD player with Bumblebee, Mikaela, and Hotrod all gathered around and reaching in. Frenzy bounced over and wormed his way between.

A sharp cackle came from Frenzy. “This one!” he yelled. Skywarp couldn’t see what it was, but there was a silent pause from the other four, then nods of agreement. 

Skywarp cuddled up between his bondmates, and looked around the room. Prime was already leaning back in a recliner with an unopened book in his hands as well, indulgent smile playing about his mouth as he watched the children. Barricade had arrived too. He took a different recliner only to be immediately used as a landing pad for a spastic, and apparently healed, little hacker. Ironhide slipped quickly into the last recliner, and smugly folded his hands over his stomach, smiling benignly at Mirage. Skywarp snerked, and continued to look around.

The other sofa was filling in as well. Prowl and Jazz snuggled together in one corner, the SpecOps officer grinning and speaking softly, but animatedly to his bondmate, who was smiling slightly and paying rapt attention. Skywarp couldn’t help but be happy for them even if they were Autobots he’d fought hard against. All it took was the hint of the thought of losing one of his mates and…

And nope, he wasn’t going there at all. Perceptor and Wheeljack both entered with Sarah, all three carrying bowls of something white and yellow, and followed by Lennox carrying Annabelle. It smelled good so it must be food. He giggled silently to himself. Food was certainly fun. Hmmm. What could he do with food? Thundercracker elbowed him in the ribs.

_We’re still the laughingstock of the base thanks to your last brilliant idea._

_But…_

_No, ‘Warp! Just watch the movie._

_It’s not even on yet_.

“Both of you stop, or I’ll send you to separate ends of the room,” Starscream cut in.

Thundercracker leaned against him a little more and pulled his legs up, curling into a ball. _If it’s scary will you protect me_? he joked.

Skywarp giggled. _Who will protect me?_

_Star._

_Who will protect Star_?

Thundercracker tipped his head around and smirked. _All he’ll need to do is scream at whatever it is, and we’ll all be safe_. The equivalent of a slight pinch caught them both on the bicep through the bond. Starscream snickered at their shocked gasps and went on reading. Skywarp immediately tamped down on his thoughts. An idea was forming. “That wasn’t very sweet, Sweetling,” he pouted.

“Mmmhmm,” was the distracted response.

Chairs were being pulled closer from around the game tables, and the younglings were settling on the floor with throw pillows. “Everyone ready?” Sam called out. Affirmatives came from everywhere. The lights were dimmed, which prompted an irritated noise from Starscream as he flicked on the lamp beside him, and went back to reading. Optimus also turned on his lamp, opening the book in his lap.

Things settled down, and Skywarp really did get lost in the movie for a while, but then the plotting began. He’d have to move slowly or they’d figure him out. They were in to the action of the second movie by the time he realized Thundercracker had blocked him out. A cocky grin was cast at him just as a little blonde girl was tugged free of a ventilation shaft or some such. He sorta missed that part since he was busy admiring a honey coated, and triumphant gaze.

Skywarp gently shifted all his focus to Starscream. The Air Commander was completely oblivious, mind focused solely on the text he was reading and technical theories. Skywarp sent a very gentle, very subtle caress through the bond and grinned, keeping his eyes on the TV screen. Starscream hadn’t even shown a flicker of response.

Slowly, Skywarp put his plan into action. Starscream really was the perfect one for this trick. As much as was running through his mate’s mind at the moment it’d be unlikely he’d pick up on the erratic subtle sensations and thoughts until it was too late to stop them.

~

The movie was loud. Maybe that was why Starscream hadn’t realized before now how much faster than normal he was breathing? A shiver of sensation tickled out from his spark, and he gasped. Gasped! How had he become so aroused? _Why_ had he become so aroused? There was certainly nothing in the book or the movie to cause it. Slowly, so as not to attract too much attention to himself, Starscream shifted his gaze to his left. Skywarp had an arm wrapped around a huddled Thundercracker, who had a disgusted look on his face.

“Now that’s a nice gun,” Ironhide said over the booming of said gun from the speakers. There were scattered laughs.

Starscream shivered as another little thrill of energy skittered from his spark out. He vaguely caught the memory of merging with Thundercracker that first morning they woke at the base. He fixed his gaze on the television. One of the monsters exploded in goopy chartreuse slime as it was killed. There were groans of disgust from everywhere. Skywarp pressed against his side, and tucked an arm around his.

“Eewwwww,” Skywarp snickered, clinging tightly to Starscream’s arm, and clutching Thundercracker harder as well. Starscream shivered, and another small gasp escaped. “I know, huh? So gross.” Skywarp chuckled. 

Starscream darted his eyes around the room. _Everyone_ was here. If… something… was happening to him, he needed to leave. Starscream quietly closed his book, and set it on the table over the side of the lounger. Skywarp was still attached to his left arm. He glanced around again. Things were quiet with the movie, and that’s when he noticed. Even though he still felt revved up a bit there were no new sensations.

Starscream cast a confused look at his bondmates. Both seemed absorbed in the movie. Well, if it was going to stop, there was no point drawing attention to himself. He settled back in, wriggling a bit to make himself more comfortable. Skywarp twisted his face around, eyes never leaving the screen, and pecked a quick kiss to his cheek. Starscream grinned, and pressed his weight back against his mate.

~

Skywarp nearly laughed when he sensed the confusion Starscream wasn’t bothering to hide. His poor mate. This was gonna be great. The action was picking up again, and so was the volume of the movie. Skywarp began again, feeling as his bonded tensed next to him. Starscream would have trouble escaping too. With Thundercracker, and his own weight pressing Starscream deep into the corner cushions, he’d have to struggle to get free. Which would cause a scene. Which Skywarp knew Starscream was not interested in causing. They really were still getting teased pretty mercilessly for the other night. Pits! It’d been three days, and they were still the butt of nearly every joke. If it weren’t for how obvious the twins and Jazz were about their relationships, he’d wonder if the Autobots ever did more than kiss and snuggle. Maybe only the bonded sets did it? Hmmm… Something to consider.

But not right now.

Starscream _squirmed_ , hands gripping the edges of the little pillow as Skywarp sent another tiny ripple of memory and sensation to him. It’d be so easy to figure out, but his mate was too busy trying to focus his thoughts elsewhere instead of track the pleasurable feelings back to their source. He picked his efforts up a bit, and heard Starscream gasp before bringing his knees up. 

Skywarp shifted, still keeping his eyes mostly on the movie and using it, and the crowd’s reactions to cover his actions and Starscream’s responses. The pillow had been brought up higher, but Skywarp kept his grip on his mate’s arm. There would be no escape. He only just stopped an evil chuckle from emerging.

~

Starscream pulled his knees up, and clutched the pillow close to his chest. It was getting worse, and the more he tried to focus on other things the more it intensified. Trying to be nonchalant, he moved the pillow even higher. _Oh please_ , he thought, feeling every inch of his body tingling. _Not in front of everyone_. Everyone was, thankfully, paying attention to the battle on the screen. The heroine and a big monster were fighting.

Starscream curled more tightly around the tiny pillow. It was a tough debate. If anyone saw, would it be better that they thought he was frightened of the ridiculous fiction on the TV, or that they see his face, mouth open and moaning from the release he was certain was coming?

 _Please_ … he whispered again within his own mind, not entirely sure whether he was hoping it’d stop and go away, or just happen already.

 _Please what, Sweetling_? Skywarp asked. 

It took a moment for the smug tone to filter through the thick blanket of lust. When it did, Starscream gasped again, but this time it was mixed with shock. _You_! he accused, emerald eyes narrowing before another wave of the pleasure struck him. He quickly buried his face in the pillow.

 _Who else, Love_? Skywarp chuckled.

_Please, Sky! Not here. Not where they’ll all see and hear me._

_Hang on to that pillow, Baby_. The monster on the screen was shrieking, the heroine yelling, loud sound effects captivating the audience. Skywarp snapped one fast and hard spark pulse into Starscream through the bond rather than from his own body. It was all it took to send him into release.

Starscream flinched, curling in and holding his breath, mouth opening in a silent scream of rapture against the poor crushed pillow. His spark doubled in on itself from not having any connection to another at the moment. He jerked as energy bolted from his chest in throbbing waves causing muscles to spasm. He felt Skywarp lean close to his ear, heard him whisper something he just couldn’t grasp right then. 

The overload began to calm, and Starscream trusted himself enough to breath without shouting. He clamped down on a whimper trying to escape, and finally heard what Skywarp was whispering to him. “Primus, you’re gorgeous when you do that. Too bad you had to hide your face.”

Starscream relaxed carefully, beginning to feel that floating glow that came with some releases. He looked over at his mate, and really tried to summon up a glare. Skywarp grinned cheerfully. _Wanna head to our room, and drag TC along so we can do it proper-like, and let me see it this time_?

Starscream really tried to glare but his eyes fell over Thundercracker, who just happened to turn his head, a curious expression on his face. Starscream felt his lips curl up, and knew the smile was some what… predatory by the sudden light that turned his mate’s eyes from plain amber to liquid gold. _What now_? Thundercracker asked, a grin of his own forming.

 _I was just inviting Star up to our quarters for some fun_ , Skywarp said.

Sudden conversation alerted them that the movie was over, and Starscream stretched back, arms up. Others were moving and shifting about too. The younglings all returned to the box and began debating, Slingshot and Frenzy’s voices carrying above the others as they argued. He grinned at Skywarp. _How’d you do it_? he asked, keeping his mental voice mild and interested.

 _What’d he do_? Thundercracker asked.

Starscream trailed after his mates as they rose and left the playroom, listening to a half hearted response as Skywarp tugged Thundercracker towards the stairs, stealing kisses along the way. Oh, he was so going to be getting his prank playing bonded back for this. Primus! He was mortified. If anyone had seen…

No matter. He’d have his revenge. One didn’t make it all the way to leader of the Decepticons without learning to plot vengeance. Even if it was going to be the pleasurable sort. Starscream snickered, and trotted up the stairs.

~ | ~

Barricade settled quietly into a recliner, and glanced around. He snorted inwardly as he spotted Prowl pointedly ignoring him and chatting quietly to Jazz. Frenzy darted towards the other younglings, and wriggled his way between Sam and Bumblebee. The infiltrator smirked a little at the irritated look the hacker was given by the Autobot. Oh, the humans were blissfully unaware of Bumblebee’s feelings, but Barricade could see it. He doubted there were many that knew Bumblebee that couldn’t see how badly he wanted the two teenage humans.

Frenzy cackled, the movie he chose was agreed upon, and the interrogator braced himself as the hacker ran and jumped at him. Barricade caught Frenzy, and settled his ward with practiced ease in his lap. Disturbing as the idea of being the brat’s lover was, he couldn’t deny the odd peace that holding Frenzy gave him. The tiny youngling was honestly the only person’s touch he could bear for any length of time.

He refused to dwell on those thoughts though, and watched the younglings settle themselves on the floor. Bumblebee wedged himself between his friends, and murmured something too low for Barricade to hear, but it had Sam groaning and moving to Mikaela’s other side, and the girl laughing at both boys.

Barricade shook his head. Humans. The silly Autobot wanted humans. Primus! Oh, he knew how it could be done, but sex over a good merging? No. Both? That could be fun, but Barricade had serious doubts that the teens could handle the power of a shared spark.

He focused on the movie, and allowed his mind to drift into it. Leave it to Frenzy to pick a film with lots of explosions, blood, and guts. It worked for a little while, but all Barricade really wanted was to go back to his room and continue reading. It might be ridiculous earthly science fiction, but it was better than being down here and so close to Prowl.

The tactician’s hatred was plainly obvious, and Barricade felt his spark clench painfully yet again. Frenzy snuggled closer, and held up a piece of popcorn for Barricade. He took it with his mouth absentmindedly, only realizing how intimate the gesture might look to anyone else afterwards. He nearly chuckled out loud. No wonder others thought they were a couple. Barricade inhaled deeply and slowly, letting it out the same way. He’d grown too accustomed to the youngling. He was only supposed to protect the spastic little slagger, not befriend him. Not actually care for him.

And yet as Frenzy shifted in his lap, and tucked his head under Barricade’s chin, he couldn’t stop himself from squeezing the hacker just a little tighter for a moment. Barricade shrugged mentally. Soundwave had asked him, without the vocal filter, and while they were alone, to see to it that Frenzy survived no matter what. There’d been a threat laced into that request, though it was subtle, and there’d been no mistaking how very distraught the Communications Officer was to be separated from his creation. And really, as terrifying as the telepath could be, Barricade wasn’t about to disobey that, even if the chances were slim they’d ever meet up again now.

Besides, it wasn’t so bad to be needed.

He glanced involuntarily at Prowl, and nearly jumped as he saw the glare he was being given. Barricade forcibly turned his eyes back to the television, and wished the day was over. At least he’d only have to be down here once a week.

~ | ~

Optimus snapped his eyes open.

“Just me,” Ironhide’s voice said from behind him, lifting the blanket and settling himself close to Prime.

He twisted over to face his friend. “Why are you in here?” Optimus noted how sleepy his voice sounded. Primus, but he’d been out!

“I can leave.” Ironhide put actions to words, and began to turn away.

Optimus snorted, reaching out and tugging the other man back to him. “I said ‘why’, not ‘get out’,” he murmured to the other as he shifted and settled himself more comfortably against the warm, muscular frame, content to go right back to sleep. Ironhide was silent and stiff. “Hide?”

There was a heavy sigh. “I had an… unsettling dream.”

He couldn’t help it. Prime burst into deep chuckles, and clutched Ironhide when he would have jerked away. “Sorry,” he snickered. “Really. I’m sorry. I just…” He forced a cough trying to stop the giggles. “I really hadn’t expected you to say that.”

Ironhide remained quiet.

Optimus snuggled in closer, fighting to keep a straight face lest the other feel him grinning and huff away, all wounded pride and bruised ego. When he trusted his voice enough he asked, “What did you dream?”

The weapon’s specialist turned his face toward Optimus, and he knew that whatever Ironhide told him he _needed_ to keep the smile away. “Ya know that movie we were all watchin’ earlier?”

Prime thought quickly. He’d mostly ignored the noise, and read the fiction book he’d found. Humans and their marvelous imaginations! The author had taken bits of mythology and pieced it together with the ‘real world’ to form a fantasy epic of a book. It was fascinating! He blinked, realizing he’d begun to drift there. “They watched a few, and I didn’t pay much attention to them.”

“No. You saw it. The one with the little blonde girl and the alien monsters that bled acid.”

Optimus bit his tongue, literally, to keep from laughing. “Oh those,” he said finally.

“Yeah, well. I sorta dreamt the big one was after me,” Ironhide mumbled.

He wiggled closer, kicking at the blanket until he could toss a leg over Ironhide’s, and lay his head on a shoulder. Optimus let his fingers trace idle patterns in front of his face, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make him laugh. The very idea of Ironhide, of all, having nightmares over some… what was the word… _hand puppet_ the humans had made up. He bit the tip of his tongue hard enough to make it hurt.

“You’re laughing at me,” Ironhide said.

“Am not.” But even Optimus could hear the smile creeping into his voice.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Ironhide accused.

“Don’t worry, baby, mama will make it all right,” Optimus cooed, doing his best to copy the tone of something he’d heard Sarah say to Annabelle, and bracing himself for the impact.

Ironhide did not disappoint. He twisted hard, and tried to pin Optimus down. He had expected it. He’d tussled entirely too many times with his friend to not recognize the maneuver. Instead of resisting Optimus tugged, and Ironhide rolled right over him, Prime landing on Ironhide’s chest, and grinning down in the dark. He was just about to comment about the ease with which he had won when two _strong_ hands came down _hard_ on either side of his rear.

Optimus yelped, but wouldn’t just admit defeat. He chuckled, “Ow, Hide,” then tucked his face into Ironhide’s neck, and dug his fingers in to his sides. Ironhide bucked under him. Optimus knew he’d lose eventually, if for no other reason than Ironhide’s spasmodic thrashing throwing him across the room.

“Brattling!” Ironhide ground out. Optimus laughed as his head was grabbed between those same large hands, and he was forced back and flipped, landing under the pinning weight of Ironhide. That laughter was cut short with Ironhide’s next words. “Enough foreplay.” 

Optimus arched, and gasped in shock as Ironhide throbbed fast, unrelenting pulses of spark energy against his. “Fragging Pits! Hide!” But he did reciprocate, releasing his own energies, and earning a heartfelt moan from Ironhide. Slyly, Optimus dragged one foot against Ironhide’s leg. Unsuspecting while he was busy doing such pleasant and wicked things to Prime’s throat and earlobe, the weapons specialist was easy to flip back over.

Prime smirked, pressing his lips to Ironhide’s so his grin would be felt, before kissing him heatedly, and launching his own lusty counter attack. His chuckle ended on a groan as Ironhide arched and squirmed under him, answering pulse for pulse, hands roaming. Optimus gave up their game, sinking against the powerful chest under his own, and gripping Ironhide’s face between his hands.

Optimus moaned helplessly against Ironhide’s mouth, and dug his fingers into the short black hair. He was as fascinated by the texture against his palms as he was the skittering sensation of power tickling out to his fingers and toes. He pulled his mouth away, breathing hard, and listening as Ironhide gasped, hands spasmodically gripping and releasing along Prime’s lower back and rump.

“We did this too fast,” he whispered, nipping his way along a square jaw, trying not to wriggle too much as the release built.

“Guess we’ll just have to try again later.” Ironhide’s attempt at a blasé tone was ruined as he groaned and brought his hands suddenly up, clutching desperately at Optimus’ shoulder blades. “Primus!” he gasped.

“Not my name,” Optimus murmured sing-song, and grinned against Ironhide’s ear before giving him a sharp nip along the edge. He earned another moan for that, and cycled his spark through a number of throbbing pulses, unable to keep his own pleasured cry from escaping.

“Ah! Brattling.”

“Mmm.” Prime shifted, trying to hold back. “Still not my name.” He forced the exchange to slow, then pause, and smiled again at the frustrated growl that rumbled by his ear. It was a risk, the energy was building in him, and Ironhide refused to slow as well. “Say it,” he whispered. Another growl. “Don’t be so stubborn.” He was losing. Tremors of pleasure crept out from his chest, and his spark felt heavy and tight. Coiled. He’d overload if he held out too much longer.

Optimus gave up and let go. His release crashed over him instantly, and he shouted, quickly burying his face against Ironhide’s neck in an attempt to muffle his cries. 

It was pointless, for in the next instant his lover arched up, hands clenching painfully to his back and roared, “Opti… _muuus_!”

He shivered as the call went straight to his spark, the pounding backlash of energy from Ironhide combining and sending him straight back to throbbing release. He gasped in surprise and pleasure, power licking in blissful delight through every nerve in his body. He dug his toes into the mattress and tried to press his chest harder against Ironhide’s, riding the waves out until he felt as weak and boneless as Ironhide seemed to be under him.

They lay there, gasping for breath, bodies relaxed, brows damp and cooling in the dark room. “I’m going to see about getting some more disturbing movies for you,” Optimus teased quietly, suddenly aware of how very silent the dark was. They’d probably just woken the whole floor. Maybe the one below too. Chances were also good he’d never hear the end of it from the seekers.

It was a delayed reaction, and only half hearted at that, but Ironhide slapped a hand back down on his rear again. “Pain in the aft. Tell me again why I pulled your ass outta trouble so many times?”

Optimus slipped sideways, and wrapped himself more comfortably around his old friend. “Mm. Maybe you’re masochistic?”

Ironhide snorted. “That must be it.” He kicked a bit, and managed to grab the blanket and lay it back over them.

“Staying then?” Optimus asked, tightening his arm where it lay over Ironhide’s waist, and already feeling the slumberous tug of unconsciousness.

“Monsters in my room. Safe here.”

Prime snickered. “They better not follow you.” He felt as Ironhide flinched.

“Slaggit, Prime! I should go sleep with Bee!” he muttered. “At least he’d just snuggle in and sleep.”

“I’m snuggled,” Optimus protested, and yawned. “And our little Bumblebee is working against some serious sexual frustration with his little human friends. I wouldn’t sneak into his bed unless I was pretty sure I could go a few rounds.”

Ironhide snickered. “Poor kid. Maybe we should just grab him, and tag team him. Work some of that energy out o’ him.”

“Have fun. Keep it down. I’m sleeping.”

“You’re still talking.”

“Sleep talking.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm. Now shut up before the monsters find you.”


	17. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 23 Sunday, August 5

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 23  
Sunday August 5**

 

“Again.”

“No. Again.”

“Better. Again.”

Each order from the Air Commander was followed by short scuffling sounds.

“No. Again. No!” Starscream snapped. “You’re being sloppy. Lazy. You manage one decent strike, and then go back to showing me exactly how you’re going to attack!”

“Rumble’s the fighter not me!” Frenzy shouted back.

“Wonderful for him, wherever the frag he is. Which, news flash, is not here! Now attack!”

Optimus watched as Frenzy snarled and launched himself at Starscream. It was an uncoordinated, fury induced attack which Starscream easily could have dodged. Instead the Air Commander stepped forward, caught the youngling’s fist in his own, and with an arching half turn threw Frenzy over his body to bounce and roll on the hard floor. Prime had moved two steps towards the combatants before stopping himself.

“Pathetic! Take your stance and do it again,” Starscream ordered.

“Prick!” Frenzy shrieked.

“Weakling,” the Air Commander returned in a bland tone.

“’M not weak!”

“Then you’re stupid.”

Frenzy hissed, and spat out curses in a mish-mash of galactic languages. Prime recognized a colorful Sarlon insult regarding Starscream’s creator, and sighed. He understood the seeker’s desire for the youngling to be able to defend himself, but he wasn’t sure about Starscream’s methods.

“Smarter’n you, ya air-headed freak!”

“Doubtful.” Starscream heaved an annoyed, and rather dramatic sigh. “Were you anywhere near as intelligent as is rumored, you’d take this opportunity to improve instead of treating this session as if it were torture.”

“Is torture,” Frenzy insisted with a sulk as he stood and squared off in front of Starscream.

“Fine!” the seeker snapped in real anger. “It’s not as if I don’t have better things to be doing!” He spun away and stalked towards the door, and Optimus, and called back over his shoulder. “Just remember that next time you may not be up against foolish humans just trying to humiliate you. Next time you’ll probably be killed, and all because you were too lazy to make an attempt to help yourself!” Starscream paused in his tirade, and turned to face Frenzy again. “Wonder what’ll happen to Rumble when you die?”

Frenzy visibly flinched as Starscream turned and continued to the exit. Starscream flashed Prime a smirk as he neared. Optimus watched as Frenzy stood in indecision, then sprinted forward, shouting for the Air Commander to wait.

“Why should I bother?” Starscream demanded.

“I’ll try. Promise.”

The seeker shifted his weight to one leg, and his hands landed on his hips. “No more lazy, half-sparked mock efforts?”

“Promise.”

“No more bitching or smart-aft comments?”

A smile broke across Frenzy’s face. “Might be askin’ a bit much there.” Starscream’s features darkened to a bit of a glare, and the hacker snickered a little. “But I’ll try.”

“What’s the spaz gonna try now?” Air Raid asked as he and his brothers entered the unfinished training room.

“Behavin’,” Frenzy answered, and flipped his middle finger up at Air Raid. Optimus bit his tongue to hold back a chuckle as the youngling looked at his hand as though it had a life of its own and was being disobedient. The hacker shrugged. “Guess I still need some practice.”

“And you five,” Starscream began, pointing at the Aerialbots, and stopping Slingshot and Air Raid’s steps forward. “You will also begin training. There’s a very real threat to our people, and it’s foolish for any of you to be unable to defend yourselves.”

“Who says we can’t defend ourselves?” Slingshot demanded.

Prime stared as more and more entered without completely seeing or hearing the ensuing, albeit brief, argument. They _were_ in danger. This change made them vulnerable in ways he’d never imagined, and now that all the furious activity was over, he was beginning to worry again. His entire species, as far as he knew, was in this one, small, fragile building. And his _entire_ species consisted of twenty-two individuals.

 _Twenty… Two_.

Less than two dozen, and no Allspark left to even attempt to create more.

Optimus exhaled heavily, and leaned his back against the wall. There wasn’t a single person in this room that hadn’t suffered loss. Friends, brothers, mentors, lovers. True, there could be more out there. Very shortly after his message had gone out, Prowl and the twins had arrived on the planet. Prowl had barely been functional, and Ratchet was nearly certain that had the tactician been closer when Jazz was offlined, that Prowl would have been killed out of sheer shock. The two had been bonded for such a very long time.

Then Wheeljack had come, bringing his finally completed gestalt with him. Prime had been awed the first time he saw the team combine. They were a marvel of engineering, and would have been invaluable during the war, as they had been in a few skirmishes with Wheeljack. According to the inventor, they were a fierce fighting team, though a bit of formal training would be helpful.

Wheeljack himself was a tough fighter, though a bit prone to taking risks to test his theories and new inventions. He’d done all of his own upgrades over the eons, and had created some of the most durable alloys Cybertronians had ever worn as armor. Ironhide and Optimus were two of those remaining with the bulk, size, and strength to wear Wheeljack’s heavy paneling and not be slowed by it. Though there was no doubt that even the lighter alloys had saved lives.

But how many?

How many were out there? Or was Optimus truly looking at the last remnants of his people? Though he had asked himself this before. Then Bluestreak and Mirage had landed with a rescued Perceptor. The little scientist had managed to escape his Decepticon captors, but he’d had, in his own words, had limited time to plot anything but the launch trajectory and cross his fingers. After a number of random launches and landings, Perceptor had more crashed than landed on a large asteroid that had tumbled into his path, and had the luck of being found by Bluestreak and Mirage.

And now Hotrod and Tracks were here as well. Perhaps there were more out there? But would they hear the message? Cybertronian technology was far more advanced than Earth’s, but there were limits. Also, would more landing even be a positive thing right now? They too would become human, and another Tracks situation would be… unwelcome.

No Decepticons at all had arrived since Starscream returned with his mates. And according to the Air Commander, they had been in the solar system for years. Were there other Decepticons out there, and what would their response be to Starscream’s message?

“Prime?” Ironhide said softly. Optimus snapped his head up, and stared at the warrior. “Ya all right?”

“Yes,” Optimus answered, and glanced towards where everyone stood in a loose circle. Captain Lennox was nearby with his Rangers, eyes locked to the fast hand to hand combat Starscream and Skywarp were engaged in.

“Know whatcher thinkin’.”

“Do you?” Optimus grinned.

“Yup. Yer thinkin’ ‘slag me, this all of us?’” Ironhide smiled at him. “I’m paraphrasin’ of course.” Optimus smirked a little, and nodded. “We’ll manage, ya know.”

“I know.”

“Need ta get everyone familiar with this form for fightin’ just in case.”

Prime smiled as Skywarp landed a fairly decent blow on Starscream and cheers went up from the spectators. “Just in case we’re attacked, or just in case we can’t return to normal?”

Ironhide’s fingers gently brushed over Optimus’ wrist, and he faced his weapons officer. “Both,” Ironhide said with a shrug, then walked away, a purpose to his stride as he pushed between Bluestreak and Bumblebee. “Cute that seekers’re good against each other. Now which of you scrawny little glitchmice wanna try ta take me down?”

Optimus grinned at his friend’s confidence, well placed though it might be, but the smile faded quickly. Momentary panic gripped his spark with icy fingers. Prime forced it back, and focused on breathing slowly, calmly. They needed to find a solution, but Ironhide was right. As with the dorm, they should prepare for a long wait before being returned to their proper forms.

Just in case.

Prime sighed quietly, and joined his people in the sparring circle, carefully schooling his expression so no one would see his uncertainty and fears.

~ | ~ 

Will smirked as Ironhide pushed his way into the circle of spectators. Starscream and Skywarp shared a quick look before the Air Commander stepped back with a smirk, and welcome-to-it gesture for the other seeker. Will let his eyes roam over the other Cybertronians. The Autobots wore smug or amused or gleeful expressions. Frenzy cackled, and Barricade stood silently, dark eyes locked on Ironhide as the warrior circled Skywarp. Only Thundercracker looked genuinely worried.

“Ya know, it’d probably be a good idea to see just how skilled they all are,” Bobby said quietly from beside Will.

Lennox nodded his agreement, and moved over to stand next to Prime. Within the ring Skywarp was spinning and dancing circles around Ironhide, but for all his speed, his strikes were only making the big weapons specialist chuckle.

“Hey, Prime,” Will greeted and received a quick smile in acknowledgement. “I was thinking it’d be a good idea to evaluate your people’s combat skills. See where things might need to be adjusted for your new form.”

“That would be wise.” Optimus’ eyes turned back to the current combatants. “We’ll let Ironhide have his fun though before I wipe the floor with him. Then we’ll break up into squads for demonstrations.”

Will watched Ironhide for a moment before giving Prime a really thorough once-over. That was going to be an interesting match. Skywarp danced back at a slow swipe from the warrior, and the Ranger smirked. “He’s toying with him.”

“He most certainly is,” Optimus agreed quietly, and then called out loud enough to be heard by all. “Enough, Hide, we’re getting bored.”

“A’right.”

No sooner was the word spoken then Ironhide launched forward with a speed Will himself would never have expected. An involuntary yelp left Skywarp as he was caught by the back of his neck and quickly shoved to the floor. The seeker tried to put up a fight but for as graceful and fast as he was, Skywarp was no match at all for the Autobot warrior.

“Yield! Slaggit, Ironhide, ya ginormous freak, I yield!” squawked Skywarp. Laughter rang throughout the empty warehouse, and Thundercracker broke away from a snickering Starscream to help Skywarp to his feet. Skywarp shoved away, refusing to allow his bondmate to coddle or inspect him. “Knock it off all ready, I’m fine.”

Ironhide chuckled, and turned in a slow circle. “Who’s next?” he asked confidently.

Optimus waited until the warrior’s back was turned, and then stepped forward. Will grinned as first his Rangers and then some of the Cybertronians began a low, “Oooooooooo…” Ironhide turned around and faced his leader.

“Oh, I think it’s my turn,” Prime said in his usual mild tone.

“Ya’re turn ta be my mop, brattling.” The weapons specialist smirked and stripped his shirt off, tossing it aside as he dropped into a defensive stance. Someone wolf whistled, and giggles ran around the circle.

“We’ll see, grandpa,” Optimus shot back to the amusement of all.

The laughter cut off abruptly as the two launched at each other. They were fast and sparred with the confidence that only those who knew each other very well and trusted each other implicitly could have. None of the punches or kicks were pulled, and to the casual viewer Prime and Ironhide looked like they really were trying to kill each other. Will was impressed.

A collective gasp echoed as Ironhide landed a hard blow to the side of Optimus’ head, then without pausing dropped to the floor and kicked Prime’s feet out from under him. Will couldn’t help but wince at how hard Prime landed. Ironhide was on him in a heartbeat too.

“Ease up, slaggers! I can’t weld your sorry afts back together anymore!” Ratchet shouted over the cheering.

Neither of the combatants appeared to have heard.

Optimus was flat on his back, his and Ironhide’s hands locked together as the warrior tried to force Prime’s hands to the floor. Both were trading laughing comments that were inaudible over all the noise. Then suddenly a louder shout came from the weapons specialist as Prime kicked out and flipped them both. They rolled, struggling for dominance, and the sparring turned to simple brawl-style grappling. At one point Ironhide tried to pull away to stand but Optimus twisted and pulled, and in a flurry of strikes, blocks, and one resounding smack to his officer’s head managed to pin Ironhide to the floor.

Face first.

The applause from the Autobots was thunderous. Even the seekers were clapping. Frenzy was kneeling on the floor, clutching Starscream’s leg to keep himself somewhat upright while laughing. Only Barricade was silent and still, and he wore a contemplative expression, head tilted slightly to the side. Will wondered just what the dark Decepticon was thinking. Fucker was tough, and better than three Rangers, so that said something. And Will could sure see where either Ironhide or Optimus would be able to flatten at least that many.

Part of Will was a bit put out with knowing he would probably be given a run for his money against even fruity, giggly Skywarp. The other part was already smirking though as he stepped into the ring and clasped Prime’s hand to help him stand. “Forget us training you! I think you need to train us,” Will laughed.

“Sharing knowledge would be ideal. I’m sure there are many things our people could learn from each other.”

Will smiled. _Always the diplomat_. “Damn straight. I’d love to see the other fighting styles of Cybertronians though. Then we can put on our own little show for you guys.”

Optimus nodded as he reached down and pulled Ironhide to his feet. Orders were called out, and the men separated into their squads. Starscream moved forward first with a haughty smirk, then _flowed_ into some sort of a martial arts kata that could only be described as a dance. Will snapped his jaw shut when he realized it was open, and watched in awe as Starscream leapt and kicked and spun. All the attacks were meant to keep him out of the reach of a larger more heavily armored opponent. It was the same style Skywarp had used but far more refined, and as he watched, Will tried to picture the Decepticon in his natural form doing this. Where the blows would land on someone say Prime’s size, and he realized that the seeker might just be able to defeat someone like that if they were fast enough to avoid being caught and slammed to the floor.

Without any outward sign of having been called, Thundercracker and Skywarp suddenly rushed Starscream.

“And just so none of you say we’re cheating,” Starscream called out, not winded in the least. “I have the bond fully blocked from my side of it now.” Then he ducked, spun, caught Thundercracker by the upper arm and sent him flying off into the sidelines.

Skywarp giggled as he dodged and counter struck. “TC _always_ gets tossed with that one.”

Will shook his head as Thundercracker picked himself up and rejoined the match. The seeker called out to the Aerialbots on his way in, perfectly mirroring everything Skywarp did.

Starscream now stood surrounded by a moving circle of assailants. “I don’t pull punches, children,” he warned. The Aerialbots snickered, and called out a number of insults at their commanding officer. Starscream smirked. Seven launched at once, and all but Skywarp landed scattered about the floor within forty seconds. Skywarp was pinned in what looked like a very painful hold to the floor. Face crushed to the concrete, left arm jerked high behind his back, and Starscream’s foot on the back of his neck. Groans sounded from the Aerialbots where they lay.

“And from this position I can flatten his throat, rip his arm off, or break his back. Or all three,” Starscream said as though merely teaching a class.

“Damn,” Bobby observed from Will’s left, and Will found himself nodding in agreement.

Skywarp’s words were slurred when he spoke thanks to having his mouth half trapped by the floor, but he was still understandable. “And just think. He looooves me.”

Laughter filled the huge room again, and Starscream gently released the other Decepticon and helped him to his feet. When the noise calmed, Starscream continued, facing Will and his men. “Seekers are almost all ranged attackers. Our armor is generally lighter, thinner, so we can be more maneuverable and simply faster in the air. I know a number of other techniques, but since a grounded seeker is usually faced with a frontline warrior, known for their heavier bodies and thicker plating, our technique relies more on agility and striking many slightly damaging blows to our enemy.

“This wears down our opponent as they bleed from dozens of minor cuts. They weaken, what speed and agility they do have begins to fail, and eventually the seeker will get a chance to strike a killing blow. That technique has earned flyers the reputation of being cowards and weaklings, but as demonstrated by Ironhide and Skywarp, you pin a light weight flyer to the ground, and we’re nearly helpless.”

Silence reigned, most were probably feeling the same shock Will was that the arrogant Decepticon was being so… honest, so open.

“Thank you, Starscream,” Optimus said. The seeker nodded, and returned to his former place in the circle. “Ironhide? Jazz?” Prime called, and turned to his officers.

“They already seen us,” Ironhide replied.

“I’ll go.” Jazz practically bounced into the center, and turned slowly in a circle. “Hmmmm. Who ta pick, who ta pick… Ah! Bumblebee!”

The teen bounced out in imitation of his commander, much to everyone’s delight. Will gasped right along with most everyone else as Bumblebee -sweet, cute, always smiling little Bumblebee- struck Jazz hard in the chest. Bumblebee never even blinked. Hell, he was still grinning as he ducked and rolled away!

“Nice one, kid,” Jazz complimented sincerely.

“Thanks!”

“’Course ya know wha’s gonna happen now, right?”

“Yup. Whole point of getting the first shot in. If you’re gonna beat my aft into the ground, I wanna deserve it.”

Jazz chuckled even as he launched at Bumblebee. Will had been sure the teen was about to be flattened, but he darted out of the way with a dive roll and came up with a spinning back kick, which had Jazz leaning away and having to hold off his own offensive strike. They danced around each other, mostly blocking or dodging, for a while, but Bumblebee was shaking his head.

“You’re playing with me, Jazz.”

“They’re evaluatin’ us. Gotta make it a good show.” Then the top spy, from what Will had been told, of the Autobot army dropped, spun, feigned a kick and stood back up all in the blink of an eye to catch Bumblebee with a very solid backhand fist to the side of his head. Bumblebee dropped to the ground, and Will felt his heart leap before the kid sighed and sat up, offering a quick salute to Jazz.

“Now had it been anyone but Bee, I’d have let my fist really hit ‘im insteada the back of my wrist.”

“My ear’s ringing,” Bumblebee offered with a grin.

“Yeah that’s fer that first shot ya got in on me,” the spy chuckled. He turned back to face the Rangers. “Spec Ops agents are trained ta fight only when they gotta, an’ ta use their enemies’ weaknesses against ‘em. Honestly, I shoulda picked someone I didn’t train cuz Bee knows my moves an’ style, an’ vise versa. A good spy, or scout, or saboteur shouldn’t have ta fight. He should get the job done and have no one the wiser ‘til the bomb goes off, or the computers crash, or the body is found. But. If he is caught, he should be usin’ misdirection an’ subterfuge ta win. We’re sneaky cheats, and we like it that way.”

“Damn straight!” Frenzy chortled.

“And warriors just hand you your aft and new designation on your way to meet Primus.” A short cheer sounded from Ironhide’s squad at Sideswipe’s words, echoed by laughter all around.

“Well, I think you guys would slaughter us in hand to hand,” Will said with a grin. “But I think in a couple days we need to hit the range and see how well any of you do with human firearms.”

“Why not now?” Bluestreak asked. “I’ve been wanting to try shooting Earth weapons. Sideswipe was showing me some on the internet yesterday, and I’d like to see if I’m any good, I mean they are a bit primitive when compared to our plasma blasters and acid rifles and,” the sniper paused to suck in a breath, and Will took his chance to interrupt without being completely rude.

“Because it’s lunch time, and we’d all better get back to the main building before Sarah comes looking for us. We can come back here afterwards, or later this evening for my guys to show you a few different human styles of hand to hand combat.” Will put actions to words, glancing over and up as Prime fell into step with him. “Your guys are amazing,” he said to the Autobot leader.

“Thank you. I look forward to seeing the difference in techniques your people have developed.”

Will tipped his head a bit to the side, and decided that Optimus was probably being completely sincere. He wasn’t sure why. Will had trained and evaluated and sparred with each and every one of the men he led, and he knew each one’s strengths and weaknesses. Not a single one of them would be able to even take down Bumblebee! The Cybertronians weren’t simply good, they were fast. That did make sense if one took into account just how old they all really were.

Practice makes perfect right? Well, this must be what a few million years’ worth of practice would do for you.

Will shook away the tiny jealous voice in the back of his head. They’d also gotten that practice while their entire world was destroyed by the war that necessitated it.

~ | ~

“Jack?” Fireflight called as he entered the Command Center. The engineer sat before a computer, tapping away at… well…. something. “Wheeljack?” Fireflight walked closer, and stood beside Wheeljack. “Creator?” he tried, tone uncertain.

“Yes, ‘Flight?” Wheeljack asked distractedly.

“Whatcha doing? And aren’t we all supposed to be relaxing?”

“I’m tryin’ ta design that beacon Prime wanted me ta build.” The inventor looked up and smiled. “Besides. I find my work relaxin’”

“Oh,” Fireflight said as Wheeljack turned back to the computer. He was silent for a few moments before hesitantly continuing. “It’s just that we were all sorta hoping you’d wanna come play with us for a bit is all.”

Wheeljack didn’t react right away, but the screen went dark after a minute or two more, and then the engineer was turning and gently pushing Fireflight back so he could stand. “So what are we playing?” he asked.

Fireflight stared in surprise. “You mean… You’ll come and…” He was suddenly overcome by emotions, and launched forward into his creator’s arms, fighting against the tears. He really hated crying, but Wheeljack held him close and tight, and hummed quietly until the youngling regained control.

Wheeljack chuckled softly. “Did ya think I’d say no? I might not always be able to stop my work, but when I can, ‘specially now that we can relax and play a bit, I will.” Wheeljack pulled away a little, and tipped Fireflight’s head up. A light kiss landed on the Aerialbot’s nose. “You kids’re important to me. So. What are we playing?”

Fireflight grinned, and playfully tugged Wheeljack’s arm in the direction of the door. “Well, a couple days ago Sarah gave us a puzzle, and we really wanna get it done cuz she said we could hang it in our room then. We wanted you to help.”

He towed his creator all the way to the playroom, which was empty save for his brothers. The other four Aerialbots looked up as they entered, and even Slingshot’s face lit up in a bright smile.

“So where’s everyone else?” Wheeljack asked.

There were shrugs all around, and Slingshot offered a muttered, “Who cares?” They shifted the chairs around to make room, and turned back to the puzzle.

“Looks like you’re nearly done with it.” Wheeljack said as he fiddled with a nearby piece.

“We’re close,” Silverbolt agreed. “But we thought it’d be nice to look at it once it’s done and know that we _all_ had worked on it.” Wheeljack smiled at that, and they all fell silent, arms reaching and crossing as pieces were picked up or discarded if they didn’t fit. Fireflight traded happy, wordless smiles with his brothers, and then focused on finishing their puzzle.

It quickly became a competition, and Fireflight giggled as he and Skydive briefly wrestled over a piece that Fireflight was sure fit in the cloud bank he was working on. Air Raid was quick to join, then Slingshot and Silverbolt while Wheeljack chuckled, and grabbed up a few pieces of his own. It was amazing that any progress was made at all over the laughter and shouting and playful bickering.

Air Raid ended up with the last piece, and they all watched as he reached to put it in the final spot. Fireflight cocked his head to the side a little as his brother stared at the puzzle piece for a moment before looking up at Wheeljack.

“Here, ‘Jack. You do it.”

A gentle smile curved the engineer’s mouth up as he took the piece. The smile turned to a mischievous grin as Wheeljack glanced around at all the Aerialbots. “Ready?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah, do it!”

“Hurry!”

“Creator!”

“Stop teasing us!” Slingshot laughed.

Wheeljack burst into laughter before forcing a falsely somber expression to his face and dramatically lowering the piece into place.

It didn’t fit.

Fireflight giggled.

“Maybe turn it?” Silverbolt suggested.

With a grin, Wheeljack lifted the piece, rotated it one hundred and eighty degrees, and with even more theatrical flare pressed it into the waiting gap.

The Aerialbots erupted into applause.

“Thanks, ‘Jack!” Fireflight said, and flung his arms around his creator’s neck.

“Any time, Sparklings.”

~ | ~

“Oh! Sunny, wait! Will you do me a favor?”

Sunstreaker stopped on his way back towards his mates and bedroom, and faced Sarah. She stood at the entry to her hallway, and wore a hopeful smile.

“What do you need?” Sunstreaker asked. It wouldn’t hurt to be kind to the human, this human, and with both Sideswipe and Ratchet resting he could spare a few moments for her.

“Would you mind looking after Annabelle for me for a little bit? I need to get dinner going, and she’s asleep.”

“You wish me to watch your sparkling sleep?”

“I know. I need to get a baby monitor, but in my house I would hear her when she cried. Here I can’t. I’d really appreciate it if you’d just sit in there, and bring her to me when she wakes. Would you mind?” Sarah paused, and then tacked on a slightly desperate sounding, “Please?”

Sunstreaker stared. “But I don’t know the first thing about sparklings. And she’s going to cry? When she wakes? How do you even hold something that little without breaking it?”

Sarah snickered a bit. “If picking her up makes you that uncomfortable, then just dash out to get me when she wakes up. Please, Sunny? I don’t want to just leave her alone, but we’ll be eating really late if I wait on Annabelle’s nap to end.”

Sunstreaker sighed, and shrugged. “Fine. I don’t… mind,” he said slowly, and walked toward the woman, following her to her family’s rooms.

“Thanks! And you don’t have to touch her if you don’t want to, Just come out and get me. I know some of the others should be appearing soon too, so I’ll do my best to get back before she wakes up. Ok?”

Sunstreaker nodded, and looked around as the door shut softly behind him. He spotted the tiny female quickly as she lay on a bright blue blanket on the floor, another lighter ivory blanket covering the infant to just below her shoulder blades. He remained standing, and stared at Annabelle.

The artist in him could appreciate the soft, innocent beauty of the child. Her tiny fists were gently curled to either side of her head, diminutive rosy lips pursed and relaxed rhythmically for a moment before going still again.

She just looked so… _soft_. Nearly a perfect replica of those nude winged infants the humans worshipped. What were those called?

Sunstreaker found himself pacing around the room, and nosing through what few storage drawers existed. He finally found what he’d been looking for, and took a seat, cross-legged, on the floor, being careful to not block the light as it fell over Annabelle. The artist flipped a few pages to the back of the notebook, and turned the whole thing sideways. He frowned at the pale blue lines covering the page but decided he could always recreate the piece later on canvas.

For a long time nothing was heard but the quiet scratch of pencil over paper. He focused on Annabelle’s face first, wanting to capture that innocence more than anything. Sunstreaker had completed the last of his shading on the ivory blanket’s folds just as the little human stirred.

Blue eyes opened and closed before Annabelle’s whole face scrunched up adorably, and turned into the blue blanket she lay on. Sunstreaker caught himself smiling as the child rubbed her face back and forth a few times. The drawing was put aside, and the warrior stretched out on his stomach to be closer. Annabelle pushed herself up, and turned her head to face him.

“Sleep well?” he asked. Annabelle merely stared back before suddenly bursting into burbling laughter and babbling nonsense, a huge smile displaying her two teeth. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

The infant worked her way to her hands and knees, and crawled closer to Sunstreaker.

“Huh… I didn’t know you could move on your own.” Sunstreaker sat up and watched to see if Annabelle would come closer again. She did without hesitation, still cooing and babbling, but quieter. Sunstreaker smiled as tiny hands landed on his knee, and the infant worked herself closer. She leaned up a bit, and with an uncoordinated lunge more or less fell into his lap. Sunstreaker found himself snickering as he helped the child turn over.

Annabelle lay calmly in the cradle of his crossed legs and stared up again, hands reaching and batting at the ends of Sunstreaker’s hair.

“You aren’t half bad, ya know that?” he said, and carefully took Annabelle’s hands with his own. “Sla… _Really_ small though.” Primus, her fingers weren’t even half the size of his own!

He sat and played with the infant, talking, and listening to her little giggles and squeals and coos. Sunstreaker hadn’t been around too many sparklings, but he could clearly remember Bumblebee at that age. Human sparkling sounds were of course more organic, but Annabelle’s noises reminded him quite a lot of sparkling clicks and whistles. Unlike his own kind though, the child in his lap couldn’t actually talk. Newly onlined sparklings could. No one really knew the purpose of the clicks and whirrs and chirrups when the young mechs could so easily just speak. Sunstreaker though could very clearly recall being _compelled_ to comfort Bumblebee if he was near and the sparkling was distressed. It’s why he had tried to stay away until the little yellow and black terror had become a youngling, and no longer chirped at him.

Annabelle returned Sunstreaker’s attention to the present by letting loose a particularly sharp squeal and beginning to fuss and squirm.

“What?” he asked, and lifted the girl into his arms. “Want your mama, huh?” Without really thinking about his actions Sunstreaker stood, holding Annabelle close enough to gently rub his nose against hers. “I know where she is, wanna go get her?” He snuggled the infant close, and for a moment forgot he was going to go to the kitchen and give Sarah her sparkling. Warmth seemed to sink into his chest and shoulder where Annabelle rested so trustingly against him. She cooed softly, and Sunstreaker was sure that if she’d been a Cybertronian, the girl would be purring. A smug smile had him pulling her away, and him leaning his head back to look into the cherubic face.

“I do believe we’ve charmed each other. But don’t tell. It’d be horrible for my reputation.” Sunstreaker held the little one’s gaze for a moment. “You understand, of course?” A brief pause in which Annabelle just continued to stare and smile at him. “Of course you do. Bright little thing such as yourself.” There was another pause. “All right. Let’s find your creator.”

Sunstreaker carefully inhaled and allowed the smile to fade from his face before opening the door. He was serious. Even his mates couldn’t know just how much he’d enjoyed his short time with Annabelle. The warrior quashed the sudden, pointless, and impossible thought of a sparkling of their own. Who in their right mind would charge him, even with Ratchet and Sideswipe to help, with the care and raising of a new life?

“Well I guess I’ll just have to sneak time with you here and there,” he whispered as he exited Sarah’s hall and angled towards the kitchen. Noise and voices filled the room as dinner was nearing completion, and Sarah took Annabelle with a quiet, sincere thank you before turning back to supervising Hotrod and Sam. Sunstreaker wandered back out, deciding he’d wake his mates before they missed the meal.

One backwards glance showed Annabelle staring straight at him over Sarah’s shoulder. Sunstreaker glanced around quickly, then gave the tiny human a quick, covert smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wheeljack by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488106)


	18. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 25 Tuesday, August 7

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 25  
Tuesday August 7**

 

Tracks glared at the dark-haired human as he stood by a table with various human firearms on it. He currently held a smaller blaster… _pistol_ … and was showing the Cybertronians how to load it.

Archaic. _Primitive_! And here Tracks and the rest of his race stood in the glare of the alien planet’s sun, listening to an organic little creature blathering on about his primitive little projectile shooter! They should be trying to find a cure, not wasting time trying to learn how to live with this… infection!

“Looking a bit tense there, Tracks.”

Tracks turned his eyes to his long time battle brother, and gave a quiet, but plainly irritated growl. Hotrod sighed. “It’s not so b-“

Tracks spun and walked stiffly away from Hotrod. _Not so bad my aft_! he thought. Let the little idiot think what he wanted! True, Hotrod was good to have around in a fight, but his processor had never been as fast as other mechs’. Tracks huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as the human moved on to a different, much larger, weapon.

There was a coo of delight from Bluestreak, and an appreciative rumble from Ironhide at the sight of what the man called a fifty caliber sniper rifle. The puny pistol had been a forty-five caliber. Honestly, it was the ‘caliber’ that had Tracks confused, but he’d be damned if he showed interest in any of this. Oh, he knew it was the size of the projectile because the human said so, but their units of measurement were unintelligible to him. Especially given the size difference between the pistol ammunition and the much larger rifle bullet.

The morning dragged on, and finally the weapons show and tell was over, and they were all going to fire the guns.

 _Oh joy_ , Tracks thought blandly.

Bluestreak bounced exuberantly, and begged for the chance to fire the sniper rifle first. Tracks watched, always envious, just like everyone else, of the young gunner’s inborn talent.

“Ok, Blue, you just-“

“No, no! Don’t tell me!” Bluestreak interrupted. “I was paying attention.” And then like the natural he was, the sniper picked up the rifle and held it like it had always been a beloved part of him. Clicks and light clacks sounded as the gun was checked, sighted, and loaded. Then without so much as a warning that he was ready, Bluestreak fired off three successive shots at a target so distant out in the desert that Tracks could barely make it out.

“Holy shit!” cried a human with binoculars.

The dark-haired human commander snatched the viewers from the other, and swore as well when he spotted the target. Tracks knew, and judging by the smiles so many of his own people wore, they did too, that Bluestreak had punched out the center of the target with all three shots. One of the human warriors was already running to it at the commander’s order as the Autobot gunner giggled happily, and chattered on to Ironhide about how the weapon handled.

The runner returned, and the Rangers marveled over Bluestreak’s skill. The gunner blushed a dark pink, and shrugged and babbled. “I don’t know really, I just picked up a rifle one day, and had to fire it, and so I did, and I hit my target, and that saved my life and, like, ever since then I’ve been able to hit just about whatever I aim at with whatever weapon I have. I mean I miss sometimes, I’m not perfect.”

“Slagging well close enough that Megatron had a bounty on your head,” Starscream said as he looked over a handgun critically.

“B-b-bounty?!” Bluestreak stuttered, and looked at Prowl. The tactician nodded, but his eyes remained glued to where the Decepticons stood clustered over the pistols.

“Of course,” Starscream replied. “He wanted you taken alive if possible for reprogramming, but dead would be nearly as good considering just how many Decepticons you’ve killed.”

Starscream didn’t see the flinch his words caused in Bluestreak, but Tracks did, and so did many others. Ever boorish, Sunstreaker’s hand smacked against the back of the seeker’s head. Starscream turned slowly, the loaded clip snapping into place as he faced Sunstreaker.

“Children, if you can’t play nice, you won’t play at all,” came Prime’s calm voice.

Sunstreaker growled, and stared at the Decepticon, but Starscream snickered and turned to Optimus. “Aww, but Daaad…”

Sideswipe and Ratchet pulled their mate away, while Starscream turned back around to face the pistol ranged targets.

“Tracks!”

Tracks looked over at his own commander, and obeyed Ironhide’s wordless order to join him and the rest of the squad by the table.

“A’right. Pick a gun, and line up,” Ironhide ordered. Likewise Jazz and Starscream had their teams preparing, and Prowl stood beside Prime, Perceptor and Wheeljack. The inventor had that gleam to his eyes Tracks had learned to be wary of. In all likelihood Wheeljack was already trying to think up ways to make a bigger bang, or improve on the human weapons.

Not that an improvement would be so difficult. Tracks himself could think of a half dozen minor things that would make them more efficient. Oh, he didn’t care to of course. Once they returned to normal he was leaving this slagging mudball of a planet and living in exile somewhere else. Pits, he’d take that planet with the three suns and metal eating monsters over being here! At least his deactivation would be swift.

“Tracks!” Ironhide snapped. “Getcher head outta the clouds, and pay attention!”

Tracks sighed and focused. He’d better do his best or the old trigger-happy maniac would have him out here all rotation. Lucky Bluestreak. The gunner was off to the side currently surrounded by humans -ok, maybe not so lucky- and chattering nonstop about his weapon preferences.

A call went out, and Tracks stuffed the small gaudy colored foam protectors into his ears. He could, however, still clearly hear the praise Bluestreak was getting as he fired weapon after weapon, handling all of them as knowledgeably as though they were his favorite rifle. He was holding a smallish handgun, and with a grin slung his right arm towards a new target. The sharp rapport of fourteen shots echoed back off the low mountain and metal buildings. Bluestreak was handed a different gun, and snickered as he turned just as easily with it in his left hand, and fired the entire clip into the same target.

The center was now nothing back a ragged hole.

Envy rose again, and Tracks focused on his own target and gun. He’d never be as good as the sniper, no one would, but he could at least show up the maniac twins.

~ | ~

Air Raid plopped down on a spare stool next to his creator. Wheeljack seemed rather engrossed in his project, which could conceivably work to his advantage. He’d been voted, three to one, to be the lucky one to get to go and ask about what had become a much debated subject amongst the Aerialbots. “Hey ‘Jack?”

The inventor looked up from the electronics he had been fussing with only long enough to see who he was dealing with. “Whatcha need, Raid?” he asked in a cheerful voice.

“Well, we were wondering…” he trailed off, then decided just to go ahead and say it outright. “We were all wondering why Starscream yelled like that, and why everyone thinks it’s so funny still.”

“Not everyone thinks it’s funny, and ya shouldn’t listen to the twins.” The cheerful voice was gone.

Air Raid frowned. They hadn’t even talked to the twins. “Ok, but still. What’s going on? And why doesn’t Optimus stop whatever it is?”

Wheeljack glanced up with a slightly annoyed look on his face. “You guys really don’t need ta worry about it. Your sparks aren’t mature enough anyways.” He bent back over the work bench. “Hand me that screwdriver with the yellow handle, would ya?” Air Raid obeyed. “Don’t worry over it. When you’re a little older, I’ll teach ya what ya need ta know.”

Thoroughly disappointed, but not wanting to get caught up as an impromptu assistant, Air Raid sighed. “Ok, Jack. See ya later.” He slipped out, and closed the command center door behind him.

Slingshot, Fireflight, and Skydive all looked askance at him. “He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Damn.” Slingshot said.

“Well, you’ll just have to go to the source then,” Fireflight added.

“The source?” Air Raid asked, eyes widening.

“Oh right!” Slingshot snapped his fingers. “The source. I think they’re in the playroom.”

“Wait. What?” Air Raid wasn’t answered, just dragged towards the dorm hall. 

Fireflight peeked around the corner, and darted back. “They’re in there. Go ask.” 

Air Raid tried to resist, but with six arms shoving him he failed. Deciding to play it all off nonchalantly, he sauntered over and sat on the back of the sofa where Starscream lay reading. Sitting on the floor, a barely started puzzle on the coffee table between them, were Skywarp and Thundercracker. “Hey guys,” Air Raid greeted, and swung his feet over to the front cushions.

The Air Commander didn’t even look up. “What do you want?”

“Yeah, we’re busy,” added Skywarp.

“Well, we have this question for you, Commander.”

“’We’ meaning your idiot brothers that are too chicken shit to come in here with you, and decided to hide out in the hallway?”

Air Raid blinked, a little surprised at the human term from Starscream. “Uh… yeah.”

Starscream closed the book and looked up at him with a raised brow.

“Oh… well you see. We were sorta wondering… um… that is…” Damn but it was so much harder to ask a simple question under a look like that!

“This vorn if you please,” Starscream said in a bored tone.

“Right. Um… We wanted to know why you yelled like you did, and why everyone’s laughing about it.” Air Raid said it in a rush, but was apparently still understandable. Skywarp cracked up, and Thundercracker chuckled. “Like that!” Air Raid said, pointing at the other two.

Starscream glared at him. “Go ask your creator.” He reopened his book, and stared at the pages intently.

“But I did, and all he said was that not everyone thinks it’s funny, I shouldn’t listen to the twins, and that my spark’s too immature. What’s my spark got to do with anything?” Air Raid shrank back a bit. Now he had all three of them staring at him.

Fine white eyebrows lowered to a more normal level, and Starscream calmly said, “They make noise too, they’re just better at controlling themselves.”

That didn’t make much sense. “Controlling themselves at what? And why do you make any noise like that at all?”

“It’s a bond thing.” Air Raid fixed his so-called commanding officer with a glare of his own. It was obvious Starscream was holding something back. But why? Starscream sighed, and re-shut his book. “I make noise because it feels good, and I can’t help it.”

Now that took Air Raid aback some. “It feels good? How in the universe could anything that makes a person scream like that be something that feels good?” Starscream’s glare returned, and the other two laughed again. Air Raid figured he wasn’t going to get any further information, but very well could end up getting a beating, so he flipped his legs back over the couch, and left quickly.

He was barely out the door when a whispered, “Well?” reached him.

“He said it’s a bond thing, and that it feels good, and that’s why he yells,” Air Raid told them as they moved toward to their room.

“That doesn’t make much sense,” Fireflight said.

“I know he wasn’t telling me everything. Not to mention just what ‘it’ is,” Air Raid added.

“So it’s a bond thing, right?” Skydive asked. Air Raid nodded. “Ok. Easy enough to figure out then. We just have to think about the bonded sets, and what they do that seems nice.”

Slingshot snapped his fingers. “Kissing!” He got three blank stares. “Think about it. What do Jazz and Prowl do? They kiss, and then grin at each other, and they leave. Same thing with the twins and Ratch, and the Commander and his mates.”

Skydive was nodding his head, and pushed their door open. Silverbolt wasn’t back yet from helping Sarah. “Ok, so kissing starts it.”

“Well, that’s easy enough,” Air Raid joined in.

They all stared at each other for a minute. “We aren’t bondmates though,” Fireflight pointed out.

“Well, we should be,” Slingshot said. “We’re gestalt, we’re brothers, we were made for each other. Sunny and Sides have been bonded forever, we should be too.”

“Do _you_ know how to bond?” Air Raid asked, crossing his arms and giving his brother a doubting look.

“Yes! We gotta show each other our sparks.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen in this form. We open our chests now, and I think we’d be deactivated permanently,” Skydive told them.

Slingshot frowned. “Fine. But we should still figure out as much as we can.”

“Jack said we weren’t mature enough,” Fireflight reminded.

“Well, Jack’s gotta be wrong then because Sunny and Sides said they bonded when they were just sparklings,” Slingshot argued.

“Technically, we _are_ sparklings,” Skydive pointed out.

“But not really,” Air Raid said, joining in. “I mean look at us, and look at Bee and Frenzy. They both look just as young as us. We _were_ created to be full grown after all.” He shook his head. “Wow. I can’t believe it, but I agree with Slinger. Jack’s gotta be wrong about this one.”

Slingshot smiled smugly, and walked towards him. “Good. So we’ll start with the basics. They kiss. So we will.” He stopped just short of Air Raid, and leaned forward tipping his head up. “Come on. Kiss me.”

Air Raid shrugged, and leaned his head down until their lips met. They stayed there sort of staring cross-eyed at each other for a moment before Slingshot pulled back.

“That didn’t look anything like the way the others kiss,” Fireflight said.

Slingshot scowled. “Oh, yeah? Well you do it then.”

Fireflight smirked, and stepped up to Air Raid. “First. Close your eyes, Raid.” Air Raid did as ordered, nodding as he remembered that yes, they did tend to close their eyes. Even the human mates did that. Fireflight slipped his arms around him, and pressed close before gently setting his lips over Air Raid’s own. His arms felt useless hanging by his sides so he brought them up, cupping Fireflight’s shoulders and pulling him a bit closer. He felt as Fireflight’s lips moved a little against his. Well, this was sorta nice.

Air Raid blinked his eyes open as Fireflight leaned back.

“That looked more like it.” Skydive said.

Air Raid frowned a little in curiosity at his brother. “I’ve been paying attention,” Fireflight said proudly. “Wanna try again?” Air Raid nodded, and let his eyes drift shut as Fireflight leaned back against him.

This time Fireflight’s lips pressed and parted. Air Raid jumped a little as a soft tongue swept lightly over his bottom lip. Air Raid gasped as a little shock jolted him in the pit of his stomach. Fireflight took advantage of his mouth opening, tipping his head to the side more, then hesitantly _licked_ Air Raid’s tongue. There was another jolt, and his hands grip Fireflight’s shoulders tighter.

A buzz started in Air Raid’s ears, and he sighed, copying Fireflight’s tentative caresses, and pressing against his brother more firmly.

Their movements became more synchronized, surer. He shifted, tilting his head back the other way. Fireflight followed, pulling back, drawing on his top lip before they settled back together. Tongues twining in a drugging dance. Hands moved on his back, one going up to the base of his neck, the other to the base of his spine, pulling him forward. Air Raid slid his hands across Fireflight’s shoulders, wrapping his arms tighter around his brother. Through the buzz he heard what sounded like a moan. He stepped forward, wanting, _needing_ to be even closer, and jerked with a surprised cry when sensation flashed from his groin outwards as he bumped it against Fireflight’s hip.

“You ok?” Fireflight stepped back, gaze searching as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Air Raid nodded, noting that he was breathing heavily, and wasn’t the only one. “It surprised me. Didn’t hurt.”

“What was it?” Skydive asked, light blue eyes wide, shining.

Air Raid leaned back without releasing Fireflight’s shoulders, and looked down. A tentative hand reached out and gently coasted over his stomach and up, petting his chest. Air Raid closed his eyes. That felt nice, but wasn’t what he wanted. “Lower,” he whispered. And his body throbbed in anticipation as that same hand traveled down. Lower.

Air Raid inhaled sharply, hands gripping hard at his brother as that light touch drifted over him. He stepped forward, involuntarily pressing more firmly into the caress. Too light. Not nearly enough. He heard himself moan, and was shocked at the desperate sound, but not enough to stop. His forehead landed on Fireflight’s shoulder, and he whimpered as the other hand came up and held tightly to the back of his neck. In his ear he could hear Fireflight panting.

“You’re sure it’s ok?” Fireflight whispered. Air Raid could do nothing but nod. “You’ll stop me if I hurt you?” He nodded again. The hand left his neck, and Air Raid whined in protest when the other touch stopped. It had felt so good…

The button of Air Raid’s jeans was undone, and he arched into the touch as the zipper was opened. Fireflight caught his neck in one hand again, and gently forced his face up, claiming his lips in a sure kiss as his hand slid beneath the waistband to grip him lightly.

Air Raid’s knees went weak, and he cried out again, breaking the kiss only long enough to whine, “More,” before thrusting forward begging physically as well for a more firm touch. 

Vaguely, Air Raid heard the door open and close behind him, and Silverbolt’s voice, rich in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Fireflight pulled his mouth away to answer, so Air Raid turned and kissed his neck instead. Anything. He needed the contact. “Oh!” Fireflight gasped.

“Bad?” Air Raid asked, nipping gently, and got a head shake. He was a little proud that he managed to derail Fireflight’s train of thought the way that maddeningly delicious touch was doing to him.

“Looks like fun, huh?” Slingshot said.

“Raid? Flight?” Silverbolt had stepped up behind Air Raid.

Fireflight brought both his hands up to Air Raid’s shoulders, and pushed him away. “Show him what we figured out,” Fireflight said in that same effervescent tone that always told them how pleased he was with something he’d learned.

Air Raid was physically turned, and wasted no time stepping close to Silverbolt and leaning up to kiss him. He pressed close, hands going to either side of Silverbolt’s head to hold him in place. He wanted the touch back. 

At first Silverbolt didn’t really do anything. Air Raid pressed the length of his body against him, and moaned as exposed, sensitized flesh came into contact with coarse fabric. He rocked forward, unable to stop. Hands that had braced against his ribs, ready to push him away, now wrapped tightly around his back, and Silverbolt tipped his head to the side. Air Raid put all his new found knowledge into that kiss, and was rewarded with a gasp from his brother. But the touch wasn’t enough.

Air raid moved one hand down and grasped himself firmly, crying out, knees buckling.

“Let me,” Fireflight whispered in his ear from behind. Air Raid was gently removed from Silverbolt’s arms and dragged backwards. He closed his eyes, and let them do as they pleased. His shirt was pulled off, jeans removed, and that was when he realized Fireflight was nude as well. Hot skin _burned_ him where their bodies touched. He glanced around, seeing Skydive, Silverbolt, and Slingshot all quickly disrobing. Air Raid laid back against Fireflight, hands sliding back to grip at the sides of his thighs, kneading. He arched into the caress, barely keeping his balance, then deciding it wasn’t worth it. They sank to the floor, and the sounds he was making registered. Some tiny part of him realized this had to be right.

Fireflight cupped Air Raid’s chin, and turned his head up and back, kissing him deeply, groaning. “I like you moving,” he whispered. At first the comment didn’t make sense but when Fireflight arched up as well, firm flesh was pressed against Air Raid, and Fireflight shivered, his grip tightening and causing a wave of molten pleasure to course up Air Raid’s spine.

Silverbolt knelt in front of him, bending over to kiss and suck at his neck. Air Raid ran his hands lightly from shoulders to hips to inner thighs, and felt the faster breaths hot on his throat. He felt the other two kneel down as well to either side of him. Silverbolt’s lips left him, and he heard a groan from his left. He turned, facing Fireflight again, and reached out to touch whichever brother was now on his left side.

Bodies pressed closer, hands caressed in sure strokes. _So close_ , Air Raid thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could almost hear them. Perception seemed to slow. He tipped his head back, and it landed lightly on Silverbolt’s shoulder. To his right, Skydive faced him, eyes hooded, mouth parted, before he moved forward and kissed him. 

Air Raid stopped trying to focus then, and gave himself completely over to the sensations. He writhed, unable to hold himself still. Pleasure throbbed through his body, and he rocked within the solid hold of Silverbolt’s arm. Skydive turned his face away and whimpered, the sound washing through Air Raid, lighting his nerve endings on fire. The heaviness at the juncture of his thighs shot up to lodge in his chest as well, and Fireflight slipped an arm around his back, pulling them tightly together, lips crashing. He gasped and cried out, nearly bouncing on his knees, desperate need for _something_ clawing at him from the inside.

Air Raid suddenly froze, eyes wide as a feeling of absolute ecstasy gripped him, bliss uncoiled low in his abdomen, and wrapped him in bands of liquid heat. He sucked in a sharp breath and shouted. Eyes squeezed shut, he pressed harder against Fireflight, uncaring anymore of any sounds he might have been making. He cried out again, and the sound echoed four times around him. Pleasure ripped through his chest in a blinding flash, then rebounded in a quadruple pulse. 

Air Raid threw his head back and screamed. Hands clutching desperately at Fireflight’s arms as blinding energy tore through his entire body. “Oh!” he shouted again. Partially in sudden understanding, partially to keep from just shrieking again.

Sound surrounded him, the world spun, and four other heated bodies writhed against his own. Energy pulsed through him again, and his brothers arched closer. Air Raid felt the warmth within his own chest build once again, and throb out, he cried out again. The pulse sped up, as each answered the other, and caught in the middle, Air Raid could only ride it out. A final throb slammed into him from all sides. Pleasure so intense it was painful blazed through every fiber of his being and he screamed again. Irrational, loud, sharp bursting screams that nearly drowned out the ecstatic moans and cries echoing around him. 

And somewhere, for just one pure moment, he could hear them again within his mind.

Then they were gone.

Air Raid slumped back, body aching, trembling. “Raid?” one of his brothers whispered, wiping at his face.

“I could hear you,” he whimpered, and realized with surprise that he was crying. “I could hear you,” he repeated in a whisper before breaking down completely.

“Oh, no!”

“Raid?”

“Are you ok?”

“Talk to us, Raid.”

It was tough to tell who was saying what when they all spoke at once like that.

“What in the Pits is going on in-” That was Wheeljack. “What have you done?” And that tone meant they were in trouble, but Air Raid just couldn’t seem to care. After weeks he’d finally felt them in his mind again. 

And he wanted them back!

He clung to Fireflight, trying, but unable to stop the anguished sobs. He’d been so close. Why only that one shining moment? If he’d have known he would have savored it.

Air Raid felt Slingshot move away, then Skydive and Silverbolt, though all reluctantly, hands brushing him.

“I told you your sparks were too young to merge.”

“You said immature. We aren’t immature!” Slingshot interrupted, sounding far too juvenile with such a petulant statement.

“Same thing!” Air Raid couldn’t remember ever hearing Jack so mad at them before. “Now you’ve hurt your own brother! All of you! Up!” Air Raid shifted back, and shook his head in denial. They hadn’t hurt him. “Yes! Up!” Wheeljack yelled.

Damn his crying! Why couldn’t he stop? Air Raid shook his head, held tighter to Fireflight, and tried to speak. Wheeljack hauled him up, and though gentle even in anger, Air Raid jerked away. Silverbolt was right there, and caught him as his legs gave out.

“Showers. Now,” their creator ordered in a soft, furious voice.

Silverbolt lifted him, and Air Raid curled limply against his brother’s chest. If they’d stayed in his mind where they belonged he’d be able to convey his emotions. Of course, if they had stayed, he wouldn’t be feeling so bereft.

Stripped.

Alone.

~ | ~

“How does he do it?” Thundercracker asked. Starscream had finished ranting mentally about Aerialbrats and their cheek, as well as those who put them up to completely ridiculous dares, and for the last half hour or so Thundercracker and Skywarp been quietly working their puzzle while Starscream read.

“I don’t know, but it’s obnoxious and giving me a headache,” Skywarp answered.

Starscream rolled his eyes, knowing they were referring to him. “And just what am I doing that’s so ‘obnoxious’?”

“You’re reading,” Skywarp groused. “And fully understanding it.”

“And comparing human technology to ours,” Thundercracker added.

“And trying to think of ways to combine it.”

“While also bitching about how inferior human stuff is.”

“And singing on top of it all!” Skywarp exclaimed.

Starscream stared at them incredulously. “I was _not_ singing!”

“Were too!” Skywarp argued. “Right along with the music. Just how in the Pits do you manage to think all those different things at once, and still pick up the words to some alien song well enough that you don’t even know you’re singing it?”

Starscream blinked. “I was singing?” His mates laughed at him.

“Yes,” Thundercracker said. 

Starscream focused on the music. It was low, just background sound, but he _did_ recognize the song now that he was listening. Both of them were snickering at him again. “Was I at least in tune?” They looked at him before glancing at each other and bursting out in full laughs. “Oh, shut up!” Starscream slouched down lower against the arm of the sofa.

“You’ve gotta be the most conceited being in the universe!” Thundercracker said laughingly.

“I am not.”

Skywarp grinned, and considered. “You know the singing isn’t really all _that_ bad. I remember when you used to sing for me all the time. Remember, back in the academy?”

“He really did?”

“Oh yeah! Little songbird.” Skywarp chuckled. “Threatened me with a pain worse than death if I ever told anyone.”

“And now I shall have to make good on that vow,” Starscream told him, sighing. “It’s going to be so much messier in this form too.”

Things quieted for a few minutes, and he blocked his thoughts from his mates, trying to get back to reading. _Damn it_! Now all he could hear was the music. Starscream sighed again.

“You know,” Skywarp started, “What if the kid wasn’t asking to tease you?”

“What?” both Starscream and Thundercracker asked together.

Skywarp looked between his bondmates. “I think maybe that Wheeljack hasn’t taught them anything about merging. I mean it was a long war. When really would anyone have time to direct a group of untoucheds in how to properly merge sparks? He sure seemed clueless.”

Starscream considered that for a moment. “That’s possible. I really thought he was just trying to get a rise out of me. Something like this has Sideswipe written all over it.”

Thundercracker cocked his head to the side. “Well, if Sky’s right, then we’ve got something of a responsibility here don’t we?”

“You don’t, but I do.”

“We’re bonded, Starshine. If you’re giving merging lessons, Sky and I need to be there.”

“You’re cute when you’re possessive,” Starscream grinned at Thundercracker.

“Unlike me. I’m cute all the time,” Skywarp said. Thundercracker threw a handful of puzzle pieces at him. Skywarp just laughed and flicked a few pieces back.

Starscream sat up suddenly, and held a hand up for silence. There was nothing for a moment, and then very clearly came the piercing screams of someone thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Oh… kay... Guess they didn’t need instruction,” Skywarp said, then laughed.

“How do you know it’s them?” Thundercracker asked.

“Have you ever heard anyone else, _anyone_ but us getting teased about how much noise we make?” Skywarp shifted, and gave them both a cocky smile. “Almost has to be other jets, no?”

“Ironhide about bellowed down the third floor,” Thundercracker pointed out.

“But no one _teased_ him about it,” Skywarp smirked.

Starscream sighed. “He’s probably right. Maybe it’s a flyer thing. We’re a bit more intense than ground pounders.” Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a look at that understatement, especially given who was talking. Starscream closed his book and stood, ignoring them both. “Come on. We better make sure they didn’t hurt each other. No way did Air Raid get someone to tell him the proper way to do anything that fast.”

They stopped at the mouth of the hall to see an angry, yet worried-looking Wheeljack already commanding all five, _naked_ , Aerialbots towards the locker room, Air Raid held in Silverbolt’s arms.

 _See_ , Skywarp said.

 _Yes I do_ , Starscream answered, displeasure thick in his tone. He stepped forward.

“This doesn’t concern you,” Wheeljack snapped. His charges cringed at the tone.

“Actually it does. They are under my command.”

“I’m really not up for this, Starscream,” the inventor said as they shuffled past.

“Then don’t argue.” _I want him locked out of the showers_. Starscream told his bondmates as the three of them quickly followed.

 _He’s their creator, Star_. Thundercracker did, however, shift automatically into a better position to cut the Autobot off.

 _Mentor. And he’s angry, they’re frightened, and something’s wrong with Air Raid. They might be his inventions, but they are my responsibility_. There was a sigh. _I should have taken him more seriously_. The last was added in a tone of remorse, and Starscream felt as his bondmates acquiesced.

They reached the locker room, and as the Aerialbots entered, Starscream slipped past Wheeljack while Thundercracker and Skywarp pulled the inventor back and rushed ahead, slamming the door and bolting the lock.

“You let me in there _right now_!” Wheeljack shouted, pounding on the door. “Those are _my_ sparklings, Decepticons! Let! Me! _In_!”

Starscream motioned the Aerialbots calmly back towards the showers. “Go on. You need to get cleaned up.” They obeyed dazedly, Air Raid still whimpering into his brother’s chest, and hiding behind his hands. Starscream quickly started the water. Thundercracker and Skywarp entered, already stripped, and Starscream dodged the shower heads to undress as well. He could still hear Wheeljack shouting on the other side of the door.

“So,” Starscream said, reentering the showers and looking at the five huddled brothers. _Barely mature physically. A little older than Bumblebee? Maybe?_

 _They’re scared, Sweet_ , Skywarp told him as he brushed the hair back from Slingshot and Skydive’s faces. They were both obviously fighting tears, clinging to each other. Thundercracker held a now sobbing Fireflight to his chest, gently sliding his fingers through his hair.

Starscream approached Silverbolt. “Commander…” he started, voice faltering.

“What happened?” Starscream asked softly, reaching out and rubbing Air Raid’s arm.

“We… I came in and… Well they were…” Silverbolt sighed heavily, and squeezed his brother tighter, laying his cheek atop Air Raid’s head. “I don’t really know,” he said helplessly.

Starscream motioned Silverbolt to put his brother down, and gently pulled Air Raid’s hands away from his face. Air Raid pressed into Silverbolt and curled away from Starscream, biting at his lip and sniffling harder. Not one to be deterred, Starscream gently, but firmly, pulled Air Raid around to look at him. “Are you in pain?” He received a hesitant nod. “Where?”

“Everywhere.” It was whispered so softly that Starscream only understood the word because he was watching Air Raid’s face, and was able to read his lips.

Following instinct alone, Starscream gently placed his hand on Air Raid’s chest over his spark. He concentrated, attempting to focus his own spark energy down through his hand. The Autobot jerked and cried out. “It’s ok,” Starscream said, eyes closed, and easing up what must have been too intense of a connection. After a moment he opened his eyes, and still pressing firmly massaged in a small circle on the sparkling’s chest. _They’re so young_! “Your spark’s fine.”

The other four Aerialbots sagged in relief at that, and Air Raid nodded, back of his hand coming up to rub at his eyes. Starscream felt his own spark stumble a bit. Poor babies. Literally, babies to their kind. No wonder Wheeljack was so angry. Other than possibly spark twins, most Cybertronians their age had no interest in merging. Their minds and sparks simply didn’t register that type of desire.

Starscream reached forward and gathered them both to him. Silverbolt, by far the most mature _acting_ of the group gave up all pretense of control as well. It took a concerted effort by the seekers, but they finally got the five washed and dried. Air Raid was clinging close to Starscream, and was currently seated on a bench before him as he did his best to braid up the sparkling’s hair. Starscream had every intention of getting them dressed, and putting them to bed once he was sure they’d be alright emotionally. Then he was going to go track down Prime and their creator, and have a few words.

There hadn’t been much talk other than softly issued orders directing them to ‘tip your head up’, ‘sit down here’, ‘dry yourself off’. Wheeljack was either gone from the door, or waiting silently with a handy murder weapon on the other side of it. Either way the seekers were glad for the quiet.

Starscream glanced up, and frowned in annoyance. His mates were far better at this braiding thing than he was. Thundercracker had finished with Silverbolt and Fireflight, and Skywarp was nearly done with Slingshot. Skydive’s raven black hair already lay finished, and he was toying with the ends, head tipped over to lean on Silverbolt’s shoulder. Starscream refocused. _Leader of the Decepticon army and I can’t even braid a child’s hair_.

His mates both chuckled, and the Aerialbots looked around in confusion. “They’re idiots, pay them no mind,” Starscream muttered, giving up and sitting astride the bench beside Air Raid as Thundercracker came over and fixed the mess he’d made.

“And this is why Starscream’s hair is usually loose and in his face.” Thundercracker chuckled.

“You like it loose.”

“Oh, no. Don’t you try that. You don’t do it for me. You leave it because you can’t be bothered with learning. That I like playing with it is just a lucky coincidence.” Thundercracker smiled as a few snickers broke out among the sparklings.

Primus! Starscream couldn’t think of them as anything but sparklings anymore. Never mind they had the bodies and minds of young adults. Their sparks were _new_. He tried to think back to the last time he’d even been around a being so young. Only that damn telepath’s youngest spawn even came close, and even he was quite a bit older than these Autobots when Starscream had met him. They should be doing nothing but giggling and playing. Not fighting in a war, and having their basic educations about their own bodies and sparks ignored. 

Starscream realized that at some point during his musing Air Raid had taken his hand and was idly inspecting it. He gave Air Raid’s fingers a brief squeeze. “I’m sorry I didn’t take your question more seriously.” Starscream grinned as five sets of cornflower blue eyes snapped to his face. “What? I know how to apologize when I’m wrong. Just because I’m not wrong very often...”

Thundercracker and Skywarp snorted in tandem at that statement, catching on to their mate’s game. The Aerialbots giggled again. Starscream did his best to look both arrogant and sulky. “Well I’m not.”

“Do you hear me arguing?” Thundercracker asked.

Skywarp snerked. “Pointless endeavor that that would be.”

“Careful, Cupcake. Keep using big boy words like that and someone might think you’re hiding a brain in your head.” Starscream easily caught the wet towel slung at him. More giggles escaped the Aerialbots. “I’m only trying to help. Prowl might try to put you to work if he thought you could handle it. Wouldn’t want my bright cheerful bondmate to be stuck doing boring computer tasks all day, now would I?”

“I’m not too worried,” Skywarp replied. “I could muck it up fast enough, and badly enough they’d have to have you or Frenzy fix it, and would never ask me for help again.”

“Another reason for the warning. I don’t envy the idea of trailing after you, cleaning up your messes.”

Thundercracker twisted the band into place, and gave Air Raid’s now much sleeker braid a light tug. “They could go on all day like this,” he said as if confiding to Air Raid only. “I’m pretty sure they drugged me the night we bonded. I really can’t remember agreeing to this sort of endless torment.”

Instead of garnering the hoped for laughs, the Aerialbots’ smiles subsided. Starscream glanced at his mates. “Tell me what happened after you left the playroom.” He gave Air Raid’s fingers another light squeeze.

“We should be bondmates,” Slingshot sulked.

“You’re sparks are really very young,” Starscream told them. “Bonding can come later.”

“But we can’t feel each other anymore,” Skydive whimpered. “Not since we became humans.”

“Did you spark bond before this happened?” Thundercracker asked, coming around to sit on the other bench in front of the Aerialbots, concern tingeing his deep voice. _Could their bond have been broken_?

They all shook their heads. Silverbolt tightened the hold he had around Skydive’s shoulder. “We didn’t need to be. We could always just feel each other there, in our minds. Not so much hear thoughts, not with any consistency, not unless we combined, but just _know_ that the others were there and ok.”

“And now that’s gone,” Starscream said. Five heads bobbed sadly up and down in agreement. _Gestalt mind_.

“I want that back,” Air Raid whimpered, and Starscream immediately pulled him against his chest as the tears returned. “I felt them. When they were all around me, and it felt so good that I was screaming, and right then, I felt them. Just for a second. Then they were gone.” The whimpers turned back into sobs.

 _So at release he was able to feel them_? Skywarp asked, sitting next to Thundercracker.

“What about the rest of you?” Starscream asked. The others shook their heads, murmuring ‘no’s’. “Take me through it. What started it?”

“We decided that since all the bonded sets kiss, then that had to have something to do with it,” Skydive answered.

“I’ve sorta been watching, and trying to figure it out,” Fireflight added. “I think me ‘n Raid got it right.”

Starscream couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “From what we could hear, I’d agree.” Air Raid tucked his head down, though with his hair back the bright red blush was still obvious. Starscream cuddled him closer. “Don’t worry. Everyone will think it was me anyways.”

“That’s not very fair,” Air Raid muttered.

Starscream shrugged. “So you got kissing right. What happened between that and being marched here naked?”

“I bumped against Fireflight, and we sort of took everything from there. Touching. Ended up undressed on the floor, and it just all felt so good.” Air Raid shifted.

 _Watch your touch, Sweet. If he’s revved up at all it could be misinterpreted_. Starscream glanced up at Thundercracker in brief confusion before realizing he’d been lightly petting the youngling’s neck with his fingers. He stopped. Comfort was his intention, nothing more, but better safe than sorry.

“Then there was this, sorta… zap?” Fireflight said. “Felt it right through my whole body, and then it left again from my chest.”

“That was merging, wasn’t it?” Silverbolt asked.

“Yup.” Skywarp grinned then giggled. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget the first time I got zapped.”

“Don’t be crude,” Starscream admonished. His mate flashed him a brilliant smile. 

_Oh, Sweetling, I haven’t even showed you crude yet_.

He was spared having to leave the upset sparkling in his arms when Thundercracker smacked Skywarp in the back of the head. “Focus, Warpy. The kids need us.”

“Warpy?” Slingshot parroted, a sly smile curving over his face.

“Never forget that I am an elite seeker, and you are merely a copper-topped Autobrat,” Skywarp said, though the smile never left his face. “I’d hate to have to wipe the training room floor with you.” There was a brief pause for effect. “Again.”

Thundercracker ended what could have been fun, but not productive, with his next question. “So all five of you merged at once?”

“Yes,” Air Raid answered. “We weren’t trying to. I don’t think any of us really even knew how. It just… happened.”

“One release can set off the other,” Starscream answered.

“Oh, yeah! Remember that thunderstorm, TC?” Skywarp snickered, then laughed harder as his bonded blushed to the roots of his hair.

“Shut up. You didn’t know what it was either.”

Starscream shook his head, and refocused on the Aerialbots. “Ignore them, or we’ll be here all day. Raid, you were in the middle of it all?” he asked, clarifying what had been said earlier. Air Raid nodded. Skywarp let out a low whistle. Starscream chuckled a little. “Wow. And I scream like that from just being in the middle of two lovers.”

Snickers rose, and Air Raid snorted a slight laugh. “At least I know why you do now.”

Starscream grinned. He allowed things to lapse to silence, then sat up straighter, pushing his charge up to sit again. “All right. Rules. Air Raid’s spark is fine, but we,” he indicated his mates, “know the stresses merging and joining as humans can have on a body and spark. These are orders, and as your commander I expect complete compliance. None of you are to do anything even remotely erotic for the next few days. I’ll talk to Ratchet, and he can check you out. And even after that, until I say otherwise, no merging, no sex, unless one of us is there to guide you.”

They seemed a bit put off by that idea. “Isn’t it… uh… sorta private?” Fireflight asked.

“You’re unique. If you had been made as normal sparklings, you wouldn’t even have an interest in merging yet. But, as you’ve said before, you were made to be mature, and it’s fairly difficult to deny the need for touch in this form. It’s not all that easy in our normal forms. I’m sure some of it also stems from the gestalt mind you shared when you could combine.” Starscream paused thinking. “Humans can’t combine that way. I suppose that’s as good a theory as any as to why you can’t feel each other anymore. The programming is gone in this form.”

“But why would you even want to be there?” Skydive asked.

“If we weren’t bonded we could simply show you the proper way to merge. Each of us, as most Cybertronians have, had their first experience with a mentor or experienced friend. Someone who knew how to regulate their own spark, and was able to teach us to do the same.”

“What can happen if we don’t learn the right way?” Air Raid whispered.

“Nothing too horrible I don’t think,” Skywarp answered. “Throw your spark out of sync. Which _is_ painful from what I’ve heard. Could be dangerous in this form though I suppose.” He shrugged.

“We’ll ask Ratchet. He’d know best. Maybe Prime.” Starscream stood. “Either way the order stands. If you can’t snuggle up and sleep without becoming aroused, then don’t sleep together. If you can’t kiss without wanting and needing more, then don’t. Do not start anything you won’t be able to stop.” He held out his hand to Air Raid, but the youngling only stared at it.

“Jack’s really mad at us.”

“I’m pretty mad at him. You leave him to me.” Starscream noticed the sharp, borderline frightened looks. “I’m not going to hurt him. But he, Optimus, and I need to have a chat. Now come. You’re going to your room and sleeping for a while. You all look ready to drop.”

“We aren’t babies to be put to bed,” Slingshot griped, but stood and accepted the embrace when Skywarp tugged him and Fireflight in close.

“Sure ya are, Coppertop! Thank Primus though you’re already housebroken. Have you ever smelled Annabelle? I don’t know how Sarah does it.”

Starscream shook his head before peeking out the locker room door. No gun-toting Wheeljack waiting to pounce. He led his mates and the Autobots back to their room. The door was open, which he figured was from when they left. He was wrong. Sitting together on the sofa were Optimus and Wheeljack. Optimus looked up, smiling slightly. The inventor jumped to his feet and nailed Starscream with a heated glare, though he did remain silent.

“Go. Get dressed, then get to bed,” Starscream ordered.

“Gonna tuck me in, and read me a bedtime story too?” Slingshot asked, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Starscream snatched him back by the braid, a startled yelp escaping the redhead as he stumbled back and turned. Starscream released him, glaring. “Regardless of how cuddly we all just were, I am your commanding officer, and you will not snark off to me. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Slingshot mumbled. 

Starscream dismissed him with a wave before turning back to Optimus and Wheeljack. “If you two would come with me? I’d like a word.” It was high handed, and Starscream knew that if Optimus dug his heels in he’d come out the loser, and in front of the children, but he was hoping the Autobot would play along. Prime motioned towards the Aerialbots. “Skywarp and Thundercracker will take care of them,” he stated in answer to the non-verbal question.

“Very well. Wheeljack?” Optimus rose and headed for the door.

~ | ~

Skywarp raised a brow at the tone Starscream used. Then the other when he found out he was babysitting. _They are capable of taking care of themselves, Star. Or **do** you expect us to tuck them in?_

 _Oh, knock it off. I just want you here to keep them in line. Make sure they fall asleep, and I’ll be back shortly_. Starscream sent them both the impression he’d gotten from Air Raid’s spark. _They are **very** young. I’d guess not even half a vorn yet_.

He watched as the others left. Wheeljack casting him and Thundercracker dark glowers. Thundercracker took care of that easily enough by waiting just long enough not to hit the inventor with the door before swinging it shut with a solid thump. Skywarp giggled, and looked at the kids. Still surprised with what his mate had discovered.

_Wow._

_Yeah, I know_ , Thundercracker said.

Skywarp caught Skydive watching him. “Well? Get your aft in bed, Pumpkin, and let Uncle Warpy tuck ya in.”

Skydive grinned. “Pumpkins are orange, shouldn’t we call Slinger that?”

“Hey!”

“Good point.” Skywarp tapped his lip as Skydive laid down on the very edge of the left side of the bed. “What should I call you then?” Skywarp moved closer, and sat on the mattress, watching as Air Raid snuggled against his brother’s back, wrapping an arm around to find and hold Skydive’s hand. They were followed by Slingshot, Silverbolt, and finally Fireflight on the other edge.

“How about Sky? Or Dive? Or, here’s a doozy, Skydive?”

“Can’t be Sky. I’m Sky, and that would get all sorts of confusing.”

“I thought you were Uncle Warpy?” Air Raid grinned.

“Only in here. Call me that in public, or within earshot of anyone else but my mates, and I’ll find something dreadful to do to you.”

Thundercracker chuckled.

“Shut up, TC. The kids need to go to sleep.”

“Why are you taking care of us?” Fireflight asked.

Thundercracker sat, and began tracing his fingers down the slope of Fireflight’s nose and across his forehead. Skywarp smiled to see it. Thundercracker used to do that to him, and then later Starscream when either of them couldn’t recharge. It was oddly soothing. “Flyers stick together,” Thundercracker murmured.

“But you’re Decepticons,” Slingshot said. “Why don’t you hate us?”

“We got this soft spot for babies,” Skywarp said. “Now hush, or I’ll go find Sarah and borrow a few of Annabelle’s binkies.”

Thundercracker rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway, not breaking the rhythm of his touch. “War’s over. Why fight and hate each other if we can play video games and watch movies and stuff? You’re new to this whole thing, but I can tell you that after a few hundred vorn it gets tiring. I want nothing but to get back our normal forms, and live a nice life with my mates.”

“So that’s it?” Skydive asked. “You just stop hating us?”

“Never really hated _you_ to begin with, did we? Didn’t even know you,” Skywarp said. “Now seriously. Close your eyes and rest. Starscream said so, and I can tell you after about a dozen or so vorn of being bonded to him, he gets cranky when disobeyed.”

It was silent for a while. Skywarp was pretty sure Air Raid was out. Possibly Slingshot. Silverbolt was doing a fair job of lying still and waiting to fall asleep. Skywarp watched as Thundercracker slipped his finger one last time down Fireflight’s nose. Skywarp glanced down at Skydive, and grinned. 

“It’s weird with you staring at me,” Skydive whispered.

Skywarp leaned over and kissed his temple. “We’ll be on the couch. Go to sleep,” he whispered back. The sparkling smiled, and shifted his hand from holding his brother’s to up under his cheek.

 _Why don’t we have chairs and a sofa in our room_? Skywarp asked, only mildly curious.

 _‘Cause we don’t spend much time up there_. Thundercracker sank into one of the soft cozy looking chairs.

 _Sure we do_. Skywarp bounced over quietly, and slid himself into his bondmate’s lap. _It’s just mostly in bed_.

Thundercracker rolled his eyes. _Then we don’t need chairs or a sofa, do we_? He shifted and moved Skywarp a bit settling them into a more comfortable arrangement.

 _Switch it up a bit maybe_? Skywarp snickered mentally. _Doesn’t it just make ya want a handful of your own_? Skywarp asked, motioning with his head towards the sleeping Autobots.

A snort came through the bond. _Not real possible without the Allspark is it?_

_Yeah, I know._

_What’s this_? Thundercracker was smiling at him. _Since when have you wanted a kid?_

 _For like always! Not really practical in the middle of a war though, was it? Sorry there, Megs, baby needs me, gonna have to sit this battle out_. Skywarp snorted, then froze waiting to see if the sound woke the Aerialbots. _Anyways. No point worrying about it now_. He cast a grin up at his bondmate. _Unless ya think Jack will let us adopt them?_

 _I think Star already has_.

Skywarp suppressed a giggle. _He sure likes the little ones. Seen him with Zee since the change_? He sighed then, and heard the wistfulness in it. _Bummer about the Allspark. Bet Star would be great with our own sparkling._

 _You’re in an odd mood_.

Skywarp shrugged. _Remember when you couldn’t go anywhere, even in the slums, without running across a bunch of younglings playing some game or other?_

 _It’s gone, Sky_. Thundercracker allowed his own sorrow to come through their bond. _Better to just deal with what we have, than pine for what we can’t have. We’re here. We have Star; we need to think about our future here on Earth._

 _Primus, but you two are maudlin_! Starscream cut in. He didn’t bother to hide his own emotions on the issue though, and even shocked his bondmates a bit. _A sparkling of our own would have been nice though. With the war over that is_.

Skywarp grinned, and snuggled into Thundercracker, yawning and closing his eyes. _Wake me for dinner._

 _You wake me for dinner, I’m already asleep_ , Thundercracker joked.

 _Ok_. Skywarp could feel himself drifting. Falling asleep was fun as a human. Really felt like he was floating…

~ | ~

The evening air was still hot as they sat outside in some of the Rangers’ camp chairs. Bumblebee stared up at the stars listening to Hotrod and Sam chat about some video game the boy was going to buy the next chance he got. Mikaela was sitting quietly, listening with an amused grin to Bumblebee’s right. And surprisingly, Frenzy was in a chair to Bumblebee’s left. He too was star gazing.

“Yer Autobutt flyboys are busted, huh?” the hacker asked out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Bumblebee replied intelligently.

“The Aerialbots you mean?” Hotrod leaned forward in his seat to see past Sam and Mikaela.

“Who else?” Frenzy picked his head up from the back of the chair, and looked over at Hotrod. “I mean who coulda missed all that screamin’?”

Bumblebee giggled a little. “They were a bit loud.”

Frenzy snickered. “I meant their dad.”

Bumblebee stared at Frenzy, but it was Hotrod that spoke. “Well you can’t really blame Jack for being mad at them.”

“Why not?” Mikaela asked. “If Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are twin brothers and can have sex, then why can’t the Aerialbots?”

“Because they’re so young,” Hotrod answered.

“I really don’t think I want-“

“Shut up, Sam,” the girl interrupted while still facing Hotrod. “They’re at least as old as me, and I know that Bumblebee is the youngest Autobot-“

“Wrong,” Hotrod interrupted. “I was there when Jack onlined them. That was less than a quarter vorn ago.”

“Vorn?” Sam asked.

“It’s roughly eighty-three earth years,” Bumblebee answered. “And a quarter vorn would be twenty point seven five years.” He focused on Mikaela. “So they _are_ about your age, or really just slightly older, but for our kind that puts them firmly in the age group of a sparkling. In fact they’re barely more than newborns.” Bumblebee leaned forward to look at Hotrod. “I really thought Wheeljack had them online sooner than that.”

“Nope. I had the fun of being part of their guard until their bodies were finished. Wheeljack had some serious issues with designing their gestalt forms, and something about wiring for the ’gestalt mind’. Whatever that means.” Hotrod shrugged, and slouched back in is chair. “They’re sparklings, but were meant to be fully programmed, mature mechs once onlined. They don’t really act it most of the time, but they are way cool to see all combined and huge.” Hotrod paused a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was softer. “A lot more of us would’ve been deactivated in that last battle I saw them in if not for Wheeljack finally having finished them.”

“So… Wait,” Mikaela said. “You guys built them, and threw them into battle even though they’re really just infants?”

“War sucks,” Frenzy piped up. Bumblebee couldn’t help but agree, and Hotrod just nodded.

“It’s what they were created for. Unless I was told wrong, Prime pulled their sparks from the Allspark right before launching it into space. They were put into stasis while Wheeljack built their bodies. They were always meant to be warriors. Oh! And flyers. Not many Autobot flyers, so they’re handy that way too.”

Bumblebee watched Mikaela as she frowned. “It’s not fair, Kaela,” he said softly. “But now with us at peace finally, they’ll have a chance to just be sparklings. And that’s probably part of why Jack was so angry. His creations can finally be normal children, and they jump into adult play.”

“But they do have adult bodies,” Sam pointed out.

“And for the age in human years, and human appearance that they are, they’re at their sexual peak for a man,” Mikaela added. “It was stupid to think that guys that, for all intents and purposes, are teenaged boys wouldn’t have all the same physical urges and desires of normal human boys.”

“But we’re not normal,” Hotrod said. “We’re Cybertronians that look like humans for now, and how would Jack know all that you just said? Besides. It’s not just that he was probably wanting them to get to be kids for a while, it’s that you can really slag up your spark if you do it wrong, or even just too hard.”

“Wait, what?” Sam sat straight up, and looked over to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee chuckled. “It’s called twisting your spark, or flipping your spark,” he explained. “The spark itself doesn’t actually move, but from what I was taught before my first exchange, the frequency can be disrupted, or in really bad cases the polarity reversed. It’s painful, and can even be life threatening if, say, the person doesn’t get it fixed, or keeps twisting it repeatedly.”

“So Wheeljack was at least partly mad because he was afraid his babies had hurt themselves?” Mikaela relaxed back into her chair, and her own anger seemed to dissipate a bit.

“Probably,” Bumblebee agreed.

“An’ it’s more likely ya’ll twist yer spark with more than one partner.” Frenzy giggled. “There was five of ‘em at it in there today.”

Hotrod giggled too. “I was part of a foursome once. Onlined three cycles later, late for duty and barely able to move.”

“Didn’t really want to know that,” Sam groaned.

“You’re such a prude, Sam.” Hotrod suddenly snickered. “Ohhh! Wait! Are you an untouched?”

“No!” the boy snapped. “I’m not a virgin!”

Mikaela gave a smug laugh, and added, “Not anymore.”

Their laughter echoed off the surrounding buildings, and at first Sam looked rather perturbed, but then he flashed Mikaela a warm smile. “I was just waiting for the right woman.”

Frenzy made gagging sounds, and more laughter filled the air.

“Hey!” Bumblebee turned and saw Ironhide holding the front door open. “Getcher afts in here. It’s getting late.”

“Yes, master,” Mikaela muttered as they all rose and folded the chairs up to take inside.

“We should probably get to bed anyway,” Bumblebee said. Frenzy broke away, and disappeared into the playroom, and Hotrod was heading for the locker room.

“Yeah.” Mikaela wrapped her arm around Bumblebee’s waist, and leaned against him in a hug. Bumblebee smiled happily, and cuddled her closer.

Until she and Sam stopped before a door on the first floor.

“’Night, Bee!” Sam waved as he pushed the door open, and tugged Mikaela in by her hand.

“Uh…”

“Yeah. ‘Night! We’ll see you for breakfast.” Mikaela blew Bumblebee a kiss as the door shut.

“Good night,” Bumblebee whispered back to the panel of wood. He shook away the disappointment, and turned back towards the stairs. He had plenty of time still to work on them, and taking it slow was a good plan. Sam was still reacting badly to any male/male relationships, but Mikaela was behaving more and more comfortably around Bumblebee. Sam also no longer cringed away from any contact Bumblebee attempted. That was progress. He just had to remain patient.

He stopped a moment, and stared at the Aerialbots’ door. They had appeared briefly for dinner, and then been dragged off by Wheeljack before anyone had any chance to really talk to them. And no one was daring enough to risk the angry inventor’s wrath by trying to approach his creations while he was near.

Bumblebee turned away, and slipped silently up to the third floor. He hoped they were alright. Besides looking horribly embarrassed during dinner they hadn’t seemed to be in physical pain. Had they managed to twist their sparks, Ratchet probably would have been cursing up a storm, and not letting them out of the medbay.

Bumblebee shrugged mentally, and tiredly stripped his clothing off on the way to his bed. He flopped onto the mattress in the pitch black room, and wriggled his way under the covers. He briefly considered sneaking over to Optimus or even Ironhide’s room. Either or both would accept him and help him release some of his pent up frustration, but he decided against it. If either Mikaela or Sam learned about it, they wouldn’t likely understand. Humans had a funny way of thinking that if you loved someone, you waited for them to accept you to their bed, rather than simply sharing pleasure with a friend until an exclusive relationship was agreed upon.

Bumblebee sighed, and began a relaxation exercise to help him get to sleep.

Patience. He just needed patience.


	19. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 28 Friday, August 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Slight, slight, _slight_ dub-con in Air Raid's scene. It really is VERY slight, but I rather over-warn in case anyone is sensitive to that sort of thing than accidentally squick a reader. This is SUPER slight, and only at the beginning.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 28  
Friday August 10**

 

Bluestreak sat at the tables facing out to the playroom. Meetings weren’t totally uncommon, but as he looked around, he saw none of their human friends. The Aerialbots were stuck looking rather uncomfortable on the couch where Prime half-sat on the back of it. The door was closed.

Optimus held up a hand, and all the quiet conversations ceased. “I want no jokes, no snickering, no teasing. Understood?” He paused, allowing everyone to nod. “Everyone’s aware of what occurred a few days ago, so let’s not pretend any different. The Aerialbots’ sparks are, as most of you know, very young, and we did not foresee the complications becoming human and no longer having their gestalt link would cause.” Prime sighed. “There is much we did not foresee.

“But circumstances as they are, we’ve decided the best way to handle this is to simply see to their educations as would have been done once they were older. Obviously, the bonded sets cannot aid in this.” There was a small, somewhat irritated sound from Starscream. Prime ignored it, and continued on. “We want volunteers to take them one on one, teach the basics, and then they can figure it out from there.”

The room was silent for a minute, and Bluestreak turned his gaze back to the Aerialbots. They were obviously embarrassed. And that’s when he felt the shove at his shoulder, and looked around. Sideswipe grinned, and motioned him forward.

“What are you doing?” Ratchet asked, staring at his mate. Attention was turned to them.

“Blue should volunteer,” Sideswipe said loud enough to carry.

There were murmurs around about that, and Bluestreak was about to shy back and demur when he caught the disbelieving and doubtful looks, and something in his pride clicked.

“You really should,” Sunstreaker added over the murmuring voices. Then, blunt as always. “Oh, shut up. We broke Bluestreak in. We know he’s capable of teaching one of the brats.”

“Wait. What?” Ratchet asked.

“They taught me,” Bluestreak said softly, trying to suppress the giggle the medic’s stunned expression inspired. He stood, decision made, and faced the room. “I’ll help.”

“Very well. Two more.”

“Hold up,” Wheeljack said. “Bluestreak?”

Sideswipe stood, and interrupted him. “I’m fairly sure our,” he indicated himself and Sunstreaker, “reputation is well known.” There were snickers and giggles around the room, even from the Aerialbots. “How can you possibly doubt Blue’d be anything but expert at merging after we were done with him?”

Feeling his face heat, but warmed by his old lover calling him an expert, Bluestreak crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked.

“I call Blue!” Slingshot shouted, and vaulted over the back of the couch. Bluestreak found his upper arm caught in a viselike grip, and could do nothing but laugh as Slingshot cast a triumphant look back at his brothers.

Optimus held up a hand for quiet. Obedience was slightly slower in coming this time. “I’ve volunteered, and Wheeljack is their mentor. We need two more though.” There were no takers immediately, and Bluestreak understood the hesitation now that reality was soaking in.

He had an untouched, well, practically untouched, to teach. That was an honor and a big responsibility. To take on the task, one had to be assured of their own ability to control themselves even in the most driving passion.

Prime smirked. “Come now. I know at least some of you have enough experience.” He looked around. “Tracks? Mirage? Ironhide? Bumblebee? Perceptor?”

“No,” Bumblebee said almost inaudibly, shaking his head. “Nothing personal guys, but no.”

Perceptor shook his head. “I am afraid I would be little help in this.”

Ironhide sighed. “Fine. Count me in.”

“Why not Barricade or Frenzy?” Tracks asked.

“NO!” both Barricade and Prowl shouted.

“No one touches Frenzy,” Barricade added, snatching the young hacker by the middle, and pulling him protectively into his lap.

“He’s a twin, and all twins are bonded anyways,” Sideswipe said.

“I’m not bonded,” Frenzy said.

“But you’re a spark twin.”

“Soundwave wouldn’t let us. Doesn’t matter though ‘cause even if Cade wouldn’t slag whoever touches me, I wouldn’t zap anyone without Rumble’s approval. An’ he ain’t here ta give it.” The youngling’s sadness in that was painfully obvious.

Optimus’ gaze was turned back to Tracks and Mirage.

Tracks looked at the floor. “I can’t. I just… I can’t.” He’d spoken so soft it was doubtful anyone farther away than Bluestreak would have heard him.

Mirage sighed. “Then I will. I have taught before.” He hesitated. “Does it work the same in this form?”

Oh. Well that was a good question.

Optimus, as well as the bonded sets, and a few others were already nodding. “It does. The big difference being the sensitivity of human skin, and the places that feel good in these forms as opposed to wires and sensitive circuits in our natural state. Some things translate easily. Kissing being a major one.” He looked around waiting for any other questions, and Bluestreak wondered how his leader knew about kissing in this form.

“Ok. Everyone not training, or being trained, get out and go away. I’m sure I don’t need to remind anyone that decides to turn this into a joke, or pesters the younglings later, that you will face me for it?”

There were murmurs of agreement, and everyone filed out. When the door shut again Mirage spoke up. “Surely we are not all staying in here?”

“Of course not. I just see no reason to let everyone know exactly who is teaching whom.” Optimus hand fell to Fireflight’s shoulder. “I think they’ve been through enough publicly. Now who is going with whom? Are there any preferences?”

“I got mine! See ya later!” Slingshot said with a laugh, and tugged Bluestreak towards the door. He chuckled, glancing at Prime to be certain he should go, and let Slingshot drag him out.

They walked down the hall, and Bluestreak allowed Slingshot to pull him into his room where he was pressed back against his door, chest to chest. 

“So teach me something.”

Yeah. Except Bluestreak could feel the way Slingshot trembled, and there was no hiding the look of trepidation in the youngling’s eyes.

Bluestreak snorted. “Nice try, kid.” He pushed Slingshot away gently, and walked him backwards a few steps. When he was sure he was close enough to his bed, he stepped in, placed his mouth oh so close to Slingshot’s, and murmured, “But I actually do know what I’m doing,” and then he shoved, following as the Aerialbot stumbled, and fell back onto his bed.

Honor and responsibility? It was still gonna be so much fun.

~ | ~

Optimus grinned as he watched Bluestreak and Slingshot leave. _The twins, huh_? Well if that doesn’t -how did Sunstreaker put it?- break a person in, he wasn’t sure what would.

Fireflight suddenly slid from under his hand. “Ironhide.” He bounced over to where the weapons specialist stood, and Prime suppressed a grin.

Ironhide cast Optimus a quick amused glance, and he got the impression his old friend was barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes. “Ok, brat, let’s go.”

Mirage stepped forward. “I think Skydive and I would mesh well.”

Optimus nodded as Skydive rose, climbing over the back of the sofa, and following the spy out.

“Come, Silverbolt.” Optimus wasn’t sure who looked more surprised. Silverbolt or Air Raid. Optimus didn’t miss the look of envy, and then resignation that passed over Air Raid’s face. Wheeljack had said, however, that he wanted to see to Air Raid if no other chose him, and then he might even still have overridden that. He was worried about the child.

Well, the inventor was hardly untried. Air Raid would get his education seen to properly. If Optimus had any doubts, he would have insisted on another, mentor or no.

Optimus led an obviously nervous Silverbolt to his room, and locked the door. The youngling jumped at the slight click.

“Relax.”

Silverbolt jumped again as Optimus’ hand landed on his shoulder, and Optimus chuckled. 

“If it helps, I’ve had very few complaints, and I’ve taught quite a few times before.”

Silverbolt fidgeted. “What exactly are you going to teach me? I mean. We already sorta know what it is now…” he voice trailed off.

“I’m going to teach you control and intent,” Optimus lowered his voice, stepping even closer, facing Silverbolt and sliding the hand resting on his shoulder around the back of his neck. He planned what to say, what to do, letting the idea of what was to take place filter through him. He had enough experience to build his own arousal if need be.

Optimus let his eyes roam over the face and form before him, and smiled slightly as the youngling shifted nervously. “Relax,” he ordered again softly, sliding his other hand around a slim waist. Silverbolt was nearly as tall as Optimus, and that tempting mouth was well within reach.

Cobalt flicked up to gaze into pale blue, and Optimus leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Silverbolt’s, and let his eyes fall shut. Silverbolt stiffened, and Optimus prepared for him to bolt. He’d had it happen before. 

However, Silverbolt wouldn’t be the team leader of the Aerialbots if he wasn’t brave and willing to face a challenge. He pressed back, unsure but determined, his hands fluttered slightly as they finally landed on Optimus’ hips.

The kiss was little more than a way to help Silverbolt relax, and it seemed to work. Optimus pulled back only enough to rest his forehead against Silverbolt’s, and murmured in a low tone, “Experienced lovers can just jump into merging, but for you and your brothers, you’ll want to take a slower approach for some time yet. It’s more enjoyable anyway.”

Optimus grinned and caught Silverbolt’s hand, tugging him to the bed and sitting on the end. Silverbolt sat with him, and didn’t jump this time when Optimus touched his face. “Like I said downstairs, many things translate to this form from our natural state. Faces are sensitive to touch.” He paused in speaking to trace his fingers lightly over the high cheekbone and down over Silverbolt’s jaw line. “Lips of course.” Silverbolt’s eyes drifted shut as his thumb pressed and ran over them. Optimus leaned closer. “Kissing is infinitely pleasurable.”

Prime sipped at Silverbolt’s bottom lip, quite enjoying the plump softness and the way Silverbolt sighed ever so slightly. Optimus shifted, pulling his knees up, and sliding the hand still gently caressing the Aerialbot’s cheek around the back of his neck. He tugged lightly while sliding his tongue along the barely parted crease of Silverbolt’s lips, and was pleased when not only did Silverbolt follow, but pressed himself more firmly into the kiss, tongue stroking out.

Optimus lay back, pulling Silverbolt with him, content for the moment with the way he was responding. Silverbolt still trembled, but that was probably in budding arousal as well as nervousness.

Optimus broke the kiss, and let his lips trail down the youngling’s neck. Primus, but his skin was soft. “Necks are often sensitive,” he whispered, and nibbled gently, grinning as the arms holding Silverbolt above him shook more. “They also bruise easily in this form, so if you suck or bite too hard, it will leave a mark.”

Hands roaming over a lean, muscular back, Optimus sucked on a velvety earlobe. A whimper escaped Silverbolt, and he gave up holding himself above Optimus, sinking down against his chest.

Optimus caught Silverbolt’s head gently between his hands, and whispered even softer, “Ears are nice too. Blow gently.” He did, and Silverbolt shivered. “Nipping the edges is rather nice.” He did that as well, and the Aerialbot whimpered again, hands clutching at his shoulders.

“One of the best tricks is to watch where your lover touches you,” Optimus said softly, pushing Silverbolt’s head back, and pressing little kisses along his cheek. He slid his nose lightly along Silverbolt’s, nuzzling. “People instinctively touch others the way they enjoy being touched.”

Optimus slackened his hold, and growled a low pleased moan when Silverbolt instantly swept down into a hot kiss. He allowed it for a moment, careful to do nothing but follow Silverbolt’s lead. He wanted to see how much of what he said had sunk in.

Optimus turned his head aside, and without any prompting Silverbolt dragged his mouth down to Optimus’ throat, lightly nipping and sucking. Prime pulled the elastic from the end of the blonde braid, and sifted his hands through until the long strands fell loose. Burying his hands close to his scalp, Optimus pulled gently until he and Silverbolt were face to face again.

Silverbolt smiled as he dug his own fingers into dark hair. “Yours isn’t quite as easy to grab.”

Optimus grinned, pleased that Silverbolt was listening. “No. But your brothers’ is. Just remember to be gentle. Use a firm and full grip. From here I can control your head, and take it wherever I want you.”

Optimus earned a snicker as he wobbled the youngling’s head about a bit to prove his point. It smoothly changed to a groan as he tipped Silverbolt’s head back, and sucked at the front of his throat for a moment, then rolled them to the side.

“Each person has their own spots, and finding them is half the fun,” Optimus murmured while kissing a trail along the underside of Silverbolt’s jaw, feeling the slight growl as well as hearing it. “Also, and I’ve asked around about this, our chests, just over our sparks, become sensitive once we’re aroused.”

To illustrate, and also check where his charge was in all this, Optimus slid his hand between them, caressing leanly muscled ribs and pectorals. He pressed gently and firmly at the center of Silverbolt’s chest. Silverbolt’s hand shot up to grasp his wrist, and a surprised gasp was quickly followed by a low moan.

Optimus slid his arms around Silverbolt’s back, pulling him close, more than ready himself for the next part. He fell back under an aggressive kiss, pulling Silverbolt tight against his chest. Silverbolt moaned again, and pulled away to lick at Optimus’ neck.

“Tell me how your spark feels,” Optimus ordered in a low, soft voice.

“Tight,” Silverbolt gasped, nipping Prime’s ear and causing a moan of appreciation to escape unbidden. “Hot.”

“Then you’re ready,” Optimus whispered, and then waited, wondering if the Aerialbot would be one of those who instinctively knew how to send the pulse. By all accounts their merging had been completely accidental. Reactive. Deciding to goad a bit, Optimus arch his chest against Silverbolt’s, and tangled their legs together. He sucked lightly at Silverbolt’s neck, and gave a needful groan. “Silverbolt.”

A whimpered moan answered him, and Silverbolt squirmed. “What do I do?” Desperation tinted his voice.

“It’s all intent. Just relax, and imagine energy from your spark reaching out to mine.”

There was a moment where Silverbolt continued to wriggle before he went nearly limp in Optimus’ arms. When it finally came, the throb of energy was strong. Strong enough to cause Optimus to gasp as a shock of pleasure jolted him, and he only just caught himself before returning it automatically.

“Very good,” Optimus whispered.

Silverbolt whimpered, writhing against him again.

“At this point we could still stop. Well, one can stop anytime, but here it wouldn’t be as difficult.”

“Says you,” Silverbolt groaned, pulling his face back enough to look Optimus in the eye.

Optimus chuckled. “I said _as_ difficult. Things happen. I can’t tell you how many times the alert for battle interrupted me.” He leaned forward, and kissed Silverbolt lightly. “Again. Just like you did before.”

The Aerialbot closed his eyes, and this time when the throb flashed electric pleasure through his spark and body, Optimus returned it. Silverbolt cried out, hands gripping tight to Optimus’ shoulders.

He waited, but it hadn’t been enough. “Again. Sometimes it takes a few intentional pulses to start the exchange, especially between new lovers.”

Silverbolt visibly wrangled his will together, and sent another throb of power. Prime returned it, and was pleased when Silverbolt’s spark reacted on its own.

Silverbolt arched, low shout nearly echoing in the room. Optimus pulled him back into a kiss, tongue thrusting past willing lips. It took little encouragement for Silverbolt to take command of the embrace, pushing Optimus back, and lying atop him. Prime let his hands roam lightly over the lean back, kneading here and there, and mostly just letting Silverbolt enjoy himself for a moment.

Pulling away from the kiss he whispered, “There is more than just this. It’s energy, so you can do quite a lot with it with practice. I want you to slow down.” Optimus did so, and waited for Silverbolt to copy him. When nothing more than a handful of half stuttered pulses reached him he pulled Silverbolt’s head back from where he was buried in Optimus’ neck, and doing decidedly pleasant things with his tongue and teeth.

“Focus, and slow down.”

Silverbolt inhaled and exhaled, a few whimpers breaking past his lips, but he did finally manage to control himself and slow down.

“Good,” Optimus murmured against soft lips. An extra throb leapt to him, but Silverbolt quickly reined his spark in.

Optimus kissed Silverbolt tenderly, enjoying the exchange, as well as the panting moans and gentle fingers that stroked over his face and dug into his hair. At least the youngling was remembering to touch.

Optimus broke away slightly. “Now speed up again.” He noted his own voice held a breathless quality. Fast was going to be a short practice, or he wouldn’t get to anything else.

Silverbolt obeyed, easily doubling his tempo and matching Optimus. “Faster,” he urged, and a whimper escaped him accidentally. Silverbolt gasped and moaned, doubling their pace again.

Prime squirmed beneath the comfortable weight, and knew he had to slow them back down. “Enough. Slow it down again.” Panting, he forced himself to focus and back off. He rolled them back to their sides, preparing to separate their chests enough to halt the merging if needed, but Silverbolt slowed. His breath rasped, and he clung tight to Optimus, but he did control himself.

Optimus was impressed. “Something that most I know enjoy, is rolling the energy out. Try to copy what I do.” He gathered the next pulse up, then let it roll free. Silverbolt jerked in his arms, neck arching back, and for an instant Prime thought he’d thrown him over into release. Then with a growl the energy came back to him perfectly, and he couldn’t block the moan of bliss.

“I think-”

“Me too,” Optimus said, and held him close, pressing their foreheads together. “Last technique then, for now.” He inhaled deeply, trying to gather his control back. One could only ignore the skittering pleasure bouncing around in one’s body for so long before it began to catch up, and it was indeed catching up.

“Heavy pulses are very nice, but also what you need to be careful using on your brothers. If you’re going to hurt yourselves, it would probably be with them, but they’re also the most common-” Optimus fought down a wave of pleasure. “The most common when things get heated, and you get close to release.”

Silverbolt didn’t wait for him to request it or show it, simply gasping out, “This?” sending a heavy, hard throb straight to Optimus.

Optimus cried out, unable to stop the sound, hearing it echo in Silverbolt. He tried to hold on to his control, but Silverbolt arched in his arms, screaming suddenly as he launched into release. Optimus tried to brace himself, but he was revved up more than he’d expected to be, and beyond remembering to keep his voice down, he could do nothing but hold on, and ride out the waves of ecstasy.

Silverbolt went stiff, a surprised look widening his eyes before they scrunched closed and he curled in, sobbing in pleasure against Optimus’ shoulder as a second release gripped him.

Optimus held Silverbolt close for a few minutes, letting their breathing calm a bit. After a few moments, Silverbolt pulled away, flopping to his back, and groaning.

“That was _really_ intense. Nice though.”

Prime chuckled. “It was indeed.” He reached out, and smoothed a few wild strands of pale blonde hair away from Silverbolt’s face. “You did well.”

Silverbolt turned his face towards Optimus, and gave him a cheeky grin. “I’m so going to blow them out of the air with all that.” He snickered quietly.

“Any questions?” Optimus asked.

Silverbolt considered for a moment. “When it’s intense like that, will I always have two releases? I wasn’t expecting that.”

Optimus smiled. “When you set your partner off well enough, sometimes the backlash of power from their release can send you right back into one. It’s a timing thing, and somewhat difficult to accomplish on purpose. Possible, but takes concentration and practice.”

Silverbolt looked at him with wide, wondering eyes. “So… I _did_ do good?”

“Yes.” Optimus laughed at the incredulous expression.

“Oh, yeah. Right out of the air.” Silverbolt giggled to himself.

“You’re forgetting who’s teaching your brothers. Their styles will vary, but if they learn as well as you did, they may just surprise you.”

Silverbolt gave him a doubting look.

“Bluestreak alone will have a number of tricks and treats to teach, I’m sure. I actually had to threaten the twins with punishment if they didn’t begin timing their lovemaking better. It was only too obvious who they were seeing at any time, as that particular mech would either be falling into recharge on duty, or late for his shift.”

Silverbolt laughed. “Poor Air Raid though.”

“Why?” Optimus asked seriously. “Wheeljack knows quite well what he’s doing. In fact,” he said, deciding as Skydive’s brother and team leader he _should_ say something. “The only one I have any concerns over is Skydive. I’ve never been with Mirage, and he’s intensely private. He did say he’s taught before, but he’s not at all comfortable in this form. Perhaps you should take Skydive aside first, be sure he was taught well enough before letting any of the others take him.”

“You don’t think Mirage would do wrong by him?”

“No,” Optimus answered instantly. “I’d never have allowed him to volunteer if I believed that. Just check up on Skydive tomorrow. And for that matter we all agree, Ratchet from a medical stand point too, for the next month we do not want any group mergings. One on one only.”

“But that will always leave someone out,” Silverbolt protested.

Optimus shook his head. “You don’t have to all be in the same room while joining for a while. I’m sure the temptation to turn it into a group activity would be too much to resist. Besides, everyone else does it around here.” He laughed. “Just a pair, sneak off alone here or there. It’s only a month, and then we can see if your sparks have strengthened enough to handle threesomes. Another month of practicing it that way, and I see no reason, should everything go well, for you all not to be able to merge together.“

Silverbolt nodded his agreement, and fell silent for a moment. Optimus reached out, and dragged him back close. “Never forget how nice it is to cuddle.” He grinned unrepentantly at Silverbolt. “I’m a terminal cuddler.”

Silverbolt snickered, and relaxed into the warm embrace. “Who trained you?” he asked suddenly. “I mean, if that’s not too private.

Optimus forced himself to remain relaxed, and smiled slightly. “My older brother taught me.”

“Older? How’s that?”

“Our mentors were a bonded pair that decided a few millennia after my brother’s creation that they wanted another sparkling about. They took him with them, and requested a spark that would be complimentary and compatible.”

“Will he ever make it to Earth? Did he survive the war?”

Prime shook his head. “I lost him very long ago.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been terrible,” Silverbolt whispered, and it was obvious by his pained expression that he was imagining what life would be like without his brothers.

“Quite,” Optimus answered before he could stop the word.

Just then there was a shout from beyond the wall above their heads that sounded suspiciously like “Flight” in Ironhide’s voice, and a wavering cry following closely after.

Optimus laughed, looking back down at Silverbolt. “Ah. I forgot to mention. Calling your lover’s name is always a nice touch. It can even be turned into a game, demanding they say your name, and seeing what you can do to get them to give in. There’s much more than I can possibly tell you. Loveplay should be fun. Never forget that, and you’ll do fine. You’re always welcome to come to me as well. I’ll always help.”

Silverbolt still looked a little shocked by what they’d heard, but nodded and grinned. “What now?” he asked, and failed in stifling a yawn.

Yawns being contagious in humans, Optimus did so as well, then cuddled closer. “Now we nap. Nothing like a nice nap after a delicious release.”

~ | ~

Fireflight bounced into Ironhide’s room as the door was held open for him. He’d never even been up to the third floor. Well, not since everyone had chosen rooms. There was something exciting about the whole situation, now that he and his brothers weren’t the center of attention with everyone knowing their business.

Fireflight wondered who got stuck with their creator, but didn’t dwell on it. He needed to focus, and see what he could learn. At least he had Ironhide. Big, tough, ‘wanna see my cannons’, sexy Ironhide. He giggled before he could stop himself, and got a grin from his teacher.

“Giggling is generally not appreciated when someone’s trying to pleasure you.”

Fireflight forced his face straight. “Oh.”

Ironhide chuckled. “But considering it’s you, I’m going to figure it’s just normal Fireflight stuff.”

The Aerialbot grinned, and plopped himself on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly, completely unable to sit still, and full of nervous energy.

“All right. Merging for beginners.” Ironhide clapped his hands together, and approached him.

“Are you gonna teach me the human stuff too? We actually started out with that, but had no idea what was gonna happen, or really what to do. We didn’t even try to join sparks. That just sorta… happened.”

Ironhide frowned a bit. “They didn’t say anything about teaching you guys that, but I probably should. If you aren’t careful you can really hurt yourselves with that.” He thought for a minute. “At least I’ve got some experience in both with this form. Might as well.” He shrugged.

Fireflight’s curiosity was caught. “Really? Who’d you do human stuff with? Well, any of it.”

“None of your business. Strip.”

He did. Easily tossing his clothes aside as Ironhide did the same, but still curious. He’d have to watch, and see if he could figure it out.

Ironhide moved to the center of his bed, and motioned for Fireflight to join him. Suddenly nervous, Fireflight crawled up carefully, and knelt next to Ironhide’s hip.

“I’m not the lecturing type, so just follow what I do, ask any questions that pop into yer head, and I’ll direct as needed. Got it?”

Fireflight nodded.

“And stop me if I get too rough. Been a while since I had ta restrain myself.”

He nodded again, and lay against Ironhide when he was pulled down. A big hand caught him behind the neck, and he was quite suddenly being kissed very thoroughly.

Both Ironhide’s hands gripped his waist and hauled him up to lie _on_ him. Fireflight wriggled a bit to make himself comfortable, and then tried to remember all the fun kissing stuff he’d seen and had tried with his brothers the other day.

The world inverted, and he was on his back with Ironhide over him. A blazing line of sensation ran from his mouth, down his throat, to where Ironhide’s teeth grazed his collar bone.

“Mmmm. That’s nice,” Fireflight said. Ironhide chuckled, and nipped him again. “Giggling isn’t generally appreciated when someone’s trying to pleasure you.”

“I don’t giggle,” rumbled up the deep voice from where a rather hot mouth was sucking at his chest. Large, powerful hands stroked along his flanks, gripping firmly at his hips before one slid down his outer thigh. Ironhide kneaded the muscles just above and behind his knee, pulling the leg up slightly even as he slipped further down Fireflight’s body.

Hot, sucking kisses covered his stomach, teeth scraped over his hip bone, and he cried out as Ironhide’s tongue rasped over his arousal. Fireflight fisted his hands in the blankets beneath him, thrusting into the touch, and whimpering as it continued, but too lightly.

“Something I always find fun, teasin’ your lover.” Ironhide chuckled again, and continued to touch him too lightly. Fireflight was about to demand more when Ironhide spoke. “Of course, there’s a difference between teasing and being a tease.”

Fireflight inhaled sharply as Ironhide took him in his mouth, tongue stroking, a suctioning pressure drawing on him. He squirmed, trying to stay somewhat focused instead of just getting lost in the pleasure of it, but enjoying the Pit out of it all the same.

Ironhide pulled back entirely too soon, moving back up over Fireflight. He grabbed Ironhide’s head and crushed their mouths together, thrusting his tongue in demandingly in time with the arching of his hips.

“Calm down,” Ironhide told him, pulling away. He lay back against the pillows, hands behind his head, leaving Fireflight panting and staring at him incredulously. “Show me how much ya learned.”

He grinned. “Ok.”

Fireflight nearly giggled, but managed to suppress it. He’d just been given permission to do whatever he wanted to the warrior. He rolled to his side and propped himself up on an arm, looking over the muscular body that had just become his playground, and didn’t bother fighting the smile.

Using only his fingertips, he traced the contours of Ironhide’s lips, leaning in only briefly to press his own against them. Fireflight continued his tactile exploration, noting where Ironhide’s breath seemed to hitch ever so slightly, or where his eyes closed for a moment longer than a blink. Fireflight nearly giggled again when he realized Ironhide was intentionally suppressing his responses.

Dragging his fingers lower, Fireflight let them sift through short, black hair, gently touching the soft flesh nestled within.

How much control did Ironhide have over that? Enough apparently, but then Fireflight had only been mapping out his form, not _trying_ to arouse him.

That was about to change.

He let his hand drift back up, touch firmer, gaze following, and listening for a response as he intentionally stroked over the places he’d noted before. Ironhide’s breathing deepened, and when Fireflight looked up at his face his eyes were _smoldering_.

Unable to resist, Fireflight pressed closer and kissed him, tongue licking out and begging entrance. Ironhide’s lips parted, but Fireflight kept the embrace gentle and slow, guessing from what the warrior had said earlier that he preferred a firmer touch, rougher treatment. Fireflight wanted to tease, see if he could goad Ironhide into reacting.

He slid his free hand up over Ironhide’s chest and around the back of his neck, touch light. There was a rumbling growl from deep within the warrior, and Fireflight bit back a smirk. Hmm, Slingshot played rough, he’d have to see if this worked on him too. He dragged his fingertips back down, letting his nails glide over the ridges of muscle down Ironhide’s side.

Fireflight kissed lightly one last time before suddenly pressing hard, tongue thrusting past Ironhide’s lips, touch now gripping and solid. He moved one leg to the other side of Ironhide’s for better balance.

Ironhide growled again, but this time it sounded pleased. Fireflight let himself get lost a little in it, dragging his mouth down to his neck, nipping sharply, and getting a gasp as large hands were suddenly clutching his waist in a tight grip.

He whined a little himself as he slipped lower, his own need sliding against Ironhide’s thighs and sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through his belly.

By the time Fireflight worked his way low enough to grasp Ironhide’s hips, the big warrior was panting and hard. He smiled, pleased with himself. He teased Ironhide the same as he had been, and the low groan had him snickering.

“Revenge sucks slag, huh?” he licked lightly again, pulling his fingertips over hard flesh in a feather light touch that probably tickled the way Ironhide squirmed.

“Brat.”

“But, Ironhide, you wanted me to show you what I’ve learned,” Fireflight said in his most innocent voice.

Ironhide sat up and caught him under his arms, hauling him up to his knees, straddling his thighs. “Looks like you were payin’ attention. Next lesson.” Ironhide laid back, hands sliding down to Fireflight’s waist, and pulling him up so he sat, intimate parts touching. “I’m gonna go first, let ya feel how it is, then we’ll switch around. Ya gotta be careful, but I know ya can’t hurt me, so you’ll get a chance to practice your control.”

He was slightly confused, but nodded, trusting Ironhide not to hurt him. Fireflight was flipped again, Ironhide leaning away for a moment, but returning with a small bottle of something clear. His knees were pushed up and out as the warrior knelt between them. Fireflight gasped at the touch and pressure.

“Always, _always_ use lubricant. Now say something if it hurts. And relax,” Ironhide told him.

One strong hand stayed at Fireflight’s hip, holding him still. He moaned, hands fisting, and head arching back. The pressure increased, but Ironhide was touching him in a place that felt so good he couldn’t think past the flashing lights behind his eyelids, let alone be bothered by a little pressure.

The touch stopped, and Fireflight whined, reaching. “Relax.” He was pulled back atop Ironhide. “On top you’ll be in control of the depth. Good place to start if you do this to your brothers.”

Fireflight had to struggle through the haze of his lust, but with Ironhide guiding him he finally figured out what was expected, and pressed himself down upon the warrior. Fireflight moaned, and sunk low, rocking back slightly, holding tightly to Ironhide’s wrists.

Hands at Fireflight’s waist, Ironhide thrust up a bit while pushing down on his hips. At first he tried bouncing on his knees, but his thighs began to burn with the strain, and it… ached.

“Just rock, thrust with your hips,” Ironhide told him, hands guiding. Somewhere in his mind Fireflight noted Ironhide sounded a bit breathless.

Fireflight rocked, and cried out as one hand closed around him, stroking in time to the rhythm they’d set. 

All too soon it stopped, and Ironhide was gently pulling him up.

“No,” Fireflight whined.

“No, you need to see what this is like with someone who can stop you if you get too caught up.”

Fireflight frowned, but reined himself in, and moved aside as Ironhide knelt and turned his back to him. “You’ll have more control in this position, but at least I won’t have to worry about squishin’ you.”

Fireflight laughed, but repeated what Ironhide had done to him.

“Towards the front- Ah! Yeah that,” the warrior panted, and Fireflight repeated the stroke a few times until Ironhide pulled away.

“Enough of that or you aren’t gonna get a chance ta practice.” Ironhide turned around for a moment. “We’re supposed ta be sparking here. So the basics of that before we continue.”

“Feels ready to burst,” Fireflight said, and made the mistake of rubbing at his chest. He gasped as a different sort of arousal burst through his body.

Ironhide chuckled. “Yeah, me too, kid.” He turned back, and Fireflight took that as his hint to take the next step.

Hands and mouth be damned.

Tight heat encased him, and he pressed his mouth to Ironhide’s shoulder as he leaned up, back to Fireflight’s front. He slipped his arms around the warrior’s chest.

“Move, Flight,” he was ordered in a husky rumble.

So he did.

“Ohhhhh…” And oh was right. “Stars!” Fireflight gasped. Heat wound tightly, and he forced himself to slow, trying to keep in mind that he could potentially hurt Ironhide, and would hurt his brothers if he was too rough. His spark throbbed though, and he whined and he clutched the warrior to his chest.

“Gimme your spark, Flight.”

Without hesitation, he sent a pulse of energy out, and shouted against Ironhide’s shoulder when he throbbed back.

Fireflight tried to remember his control, forcing himself to match the thrust of his hips, and keep the exchange at the pace Ironhide set. It would slow, and so would he. It would speed up, and so would he. It was difficult though. Growling moans and rumbling purrs were pulled with more frequency from Ironhide, and the tightness in his loins and spark were becoming too much to bear.

A large hand gripped one of his, and closed it over Ironhide’s arousal. The warrior guided his touch, and their pace picked up. Fireflight gasped as little euphoric bolts shot throughout his body.

Fireflight whimpered. “Hide!” he called nipping at his shoulder. “Ironhide, please!” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for. Release was inevitable at this point.

“Flight…”

It was whispered, but Fireflight suddenly smiled, knowing what he wanted. “Shout it. Scream it,” he whispered against Ironhide’s ear. He was tingling everywhere, and growled, demanding, “Now! Shout my name! Now!”

He thrust harshly, more so than he thought he should have, but fire rushed through his veins. It coalesced between his legs and exploded outwards, his spark burst next, and he almost missed the roar of his name.

“Fire _flight_!”

Release swallowed him up, and as if from a distance, Fireflight heard his own keening wail echo off the walls.

Ironhide collapsed forward, breathing just as heavily as Fireflight. Fireflight fell too, sliding sideways, and lying as he landed simply trying to breathe. The warrior shifted and faced him, and Fireflight giggled, feeling himself blush, suddenly self-conscious.

Ironhide rolled, and pulled him into a hug. “Ya’re a natural, kid.”

Ironhide pushed some of the sweaty strands of blonde hair that had come loose from Fireflight’s braid back, and watched the kid. He was red as Sideswipe’s old finish, but snickering, obviously pleased with himself. And he should be. Ironhide had trained up a few younglings in his time, and no novice he’d ever had had managed that level of control. He wasn’t kidding when he’d called the boy a natural.

He hadn’t really done as good at teaching the merging stuff though, and sighed, wondering if he needed to with this one. Fireflight looked up at the sigh, and Ironhide quirked a grin at him.

“What?” Fireflight asked.

“Just thinking I neglected a good part of your education there. I took you through the paces, but nothing else,” Ironhide said.

“So? Teach me now.”

Ah, youth.

Ironhide chuckled. “Primus, kid, ya tryin’ to kill me? I’m too old to run marathon mergings with an energetic pup like you.”

“Aw, come on, Hide. You’re not _that_ old.”

It was the inflection on the ‘that’, that got him. Brow arched, Ironhide smirked. “Ok. Then you’re gonna try to resist me.” He grinned at the confused look. “It takes two, at least, to merge sparks. If one person doesn’t want to, they’ve got to be able to control themselves enough not ta join the exchange.”

Fireflight frowned. “That sounds like rape.”

“It is. Not real common, not real easy with someone with enough experience ta stop it, but it can, and does happen.”

“You mean Barricade.”

Smart kid.

“But he hasn’t hurt anyone here.”

“Yet. Now listen up.” Ironhide pushed him back, and braced himself over the youngling on his elbows. “It’s usually easy enough to keep your spark back if you aren’t aroused, but it gets tougher not ta be aroused with more of the other’s pulses.”

Without warning, Ironhide sent a deliberately hard bolt of energy into Fireflight. He cried out, but didn’t pulse back. “Good. But like I said, one isn’t hard ta deny.” He sent a sharp double pulse, and watched as sweat broke out on the kid’s brow as he fought himself.

“I’m impressed. Especially with what we just got done doing,” Ironhide told him.

Fireflight relaxed, almond shaped blue eyes opening. Kid was pretty cute. Hopefully he’d never need to use this lesson. “What’s our merging have to do with it?”

“You’re still revved.” Ironhide throbbed out again, only instead of hard and sharp, he rolled his energies out. Fireflight’s fingers dug into his sides, and he shouted, whimpering before his control was fully regained. Ironhide knew that had he sent another pulse out, the kid would’ve caved, but he didn’t want to break the youngling’s confidence or frighten him, just teach him he could resist. “Were I a real attacker I probably wouldn’t give you a chance to recover, but you also wouldn’t be lyin’ oh so pretty and docile there below me.”

Fireflight grinned. “Pretty?” Ironhide laughed. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Can it, flyboy.”

“Nope! Too late to take it back!” Fireflight snickered, and slipped his hands up to Ironhide’s shoulders, pulling himself up when Ironhide didn’t budge, and kissing his mouth before letting go and flopping back down on the mattress.

He was panting, Ironhide noticed. Fireflight had been ready to go anyway, and then he’d pounded him with orders to resist. The warrior smirked. “Ok. Next lesson.” Fireflight’s eyes opened wider. “Exchanges can be stopped. Ya just need to get your chest about arm’s length away from theirs.”

Fireflight nodded, color highlighting his cheeks, and soft lips parted in anticipation.

Ironhide lowered himself down. “But something fun ta do if you’re short on time, and really want ta set your partner off is ta just pause the exchange. Takes a bit of control, and if you hold back your own pulse too long, it’ll fold in on ya. You’ll overload, and leave your partner without their pleasure. Not a courteous thing at all.”

Ironhide brushed his mouth over the side of Fireflight’s face, and murmured low by his ear, “There’re all sortsa tricks.” He rolled a bit of energy out, and smiled as Fireflight moaned and joined the exchange immediately, copying his actions.

Kid was too good. Well, might as well have a bit of fun.

Ironhide picked up the tempo, not missing the way Fireflight’s hips thrust up against him.

To be so tireless again…

Ironhide growled instead of chuckling, nibbling the pale throat. He remained braced up on his elbows, wanting to give Fireflight as much room to move as he liked. He let him get good and riled up, and then leaned up to look at his face. A jag of lust shot through him.

Pale blue eyes were glazed in wanton desire, soft lips parted, letting little whimpers and panting breaths escape, and his color high. It was an erotic vision, and Ironhide groaned before sweeping down to thrust his tongue through those fine, rosy lips. Fireflight whimpered, nails scraping at his sides.

Ironhide pulled away from the kiss. “Now just hold back your spark.”

A huff of disbelieving laughter left Fireflight, but Ironhide waited. If any of the Aerialbots could do this, it’d be Fireflight by his guess. The youngling managed to slow, and Ironhide did as well, trying to make it a little easier for him.

Then he stopped. Ironhide gasped, trying to think past the sudden need that gripped him. “When you feel the first crackles of energy-” He didn’t get any further.

With a cry, Fireflight rejoined the exchange, energy flaring wildly. His head twisted back and to the side, mouth open as he sobbed in bliss, hips pressing up almost spasmodically. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, _oh_!”

Ironhide watched, feeling the warmth spread between them as his own spark release wrung a low, rumbling moan from him. Fireflight keened, grip nearing painful before he went limp, breath ragged and fast, chest heaving.

Ironhide rolled sideways, unable to support himself any longer, and pulled Fireflight against him. He held tight as Fireflight shook from the force of his pleasure.

“You’ll do fine.”

Fireflight snickered breathlessly. “Thought I did.”

Ironhide poked a finger between Fireflight’s ribs, and chuckled when he squirmed. “Yeah, you did,” Ironhide agreed. “Just remember to take it easy on your brothers at first. Oh, yeah. Ya’re are only allowed one on one for the next month. Got it?”

Fireflight nodded, and burrowed in, settling in for a nap it appeared. Ironhide mentally shrugged, and made himself more comfortable too. They could go shower later.

~ | ~

Slingshot bounced as he landed on the bed, crawling back on his elbows as Bluestreak moved over him. He thrilled at, and almost feared, the predatory light in the sniper’s grey eyes.

“They taught me over a few dozen, uh, sessions I guess, and I doubt we have that much time, and Prime did say just the basics. Of course, according to Sideswipe there should never be anything basic about it. Loveplay’s important. Foreplay.” Bluestreak lowered himself against Slingshot, kissing and licking his neck between murmured words of sexual philosophy.

“Merging itself doesn’t usually take all that long. You can make it last a bit, but after a couple hours you’ll be so drained you won’t be able to move, and you’re spark will hurt no matter how much experience you have. Takes someone with serious superpower-like control to go that long anyways and not overload as they throw you over the edge again and again.”

Slingshot whimpered, partly at the idea of repeated releases, and partly at the hot breath that grazed his ear.

“So since that’s tough to do, you should focus on foreplay first. Drag the most pleasure out of your lovers as you can before starting. Touch them.” Bluestreak’s hand slid down his side, kneading firmly at his upper thigh before stroking down further. Slingshot raised his leg, hooking it slightly over the sniper’s hip so he could reach as low as possible. The hand trailed back up, pressing and gripping here and there.

“Kiss them,” Bluestreak whispered, and suddenly Slingshot’s mouth was caught under a hot assault of tongue, and lips, and even teeth. He moaned, and clutched tight to Bluestreak’s shoulders.

“Be careful how hard you bite though. There’s a fine line between what’ll feel good, and what will actually hurt.” Full lips returned to Slingshot’s neck, trailing fire to his ear where Bluestreak seemed to hesitate an instant before nipping lightly at the lobe.

Slingshot groaned.

“Oh good, I wasn’t sure if human ears were like our audio sensors. Those are sensitive in most mechs.” He paused, and pulled back enough to look Slingshot in the eye. “You can touch me back. In fact you should. Enthusiastic lovers are appreciated.” He smiled.

Slingshot wanted to smirk. Wanted to say something snide about Bluestreak’s enthusiasm, but words escaped him, so he obeyed instead. He ran his hands over the sniper’s back, and then under his shirt, gripping with his hands the way Bluestreak had down his side.

“Mmm. That’s good. It all builds together. Who wants a lover who’s just gonna lay there, and not give anything back?”

Slingshot was suddenly rolled and lying on top of Bluestreak. “Make me react.” Slingshot frowned a bit, uncomfortable with being put on the spot. One hand grabbed the thick rope of his braid, the other his face. “Relax. I’m not asking you to do all the work, but I am supposed to be teaching you, not just driving you to overload.”

Slingshot was pulled down into a commanding kiss, and really was surprised. Looking at sweet, babbling Bluestreak one wouldn’t expect dominating caresses, or for those caresses to be so damn pleasant. He had jumped at Bluestreak partly in hope he’d be decent since the twins taught him, and they _did_ have a reputation, but more because the other options didn’t seem as appealing.

As a warm and talented tongue danced against his own, and quite literally claimed his mouth, he had to admit it. He’d chosen right, and maybe Bluestreak deserved a bit more respect, at least here and in this moment. Slingshot kissed back, getting caught up and-

“Stop.” Bluestreak pulled him away. “You’re not trying to eat my face here, just kiss me. Do what I do.”

Offended and shocked Slingshot resisted the pull meant to bring him back down, but Bluestreak’s next words nailed him right in his pride. “Unless you want your brothers to turn their heads from you instead of making out?”

Slingshot sighed, and let Bluestreak roll them to their sides. Warm pliable lips grazed his, moving softly, sensitizing his own. He sighed again, but in unexpected pleasure. How a kiss that wasn’t even deep or driving could cause a little jolt of lightning to shoot down his spine, he wasn’t sure.

Bluestreak pressed only a little more against his mouth, tongue flicking out to glide over his bottom lip, following along the upper before sucking lightly at it. Then he started over, pushing a little harder and tilting his head to the side more. Slingshot’s bottom lip was drawn in, then released with a gentle scrape of Bluestreak’s teeth. He whimpered, mouth opening slightly, and tongue sliding out to meet the sniper’s.

Bluestreak retreated a bit, and Slingshot followed him, copying everything that had just been done to him, unable to stop from pushing just a little harder, needing more. He thrust his tongue against Bluestreak’s, and gentle fingers touched his cheek, a subtle reminder. Instead of the apparently clumsy kisses from before, Slingshot swirled it about, running it along the inner surfaces of Bluestreak’s mouth.

A low moan of appreciation vibrated Slingshot’s lips, and he gasped a bit at the sensation. Warmth flooded him, and his chest began to feel heavy and pants too tight. He broke away. “Blue,” he whispered, knowing he wanted more than just kisses.

He wasn’t alone in his desire either. Bluestreak’s grey eyes had shifted at some point to mercury silver. He pushed Slingshot to his back, talking again, instructing.

“There’re all sorts of tricks. I’ll see how many I can get us through before we scream.”

Slingshot shivered as a hot mouth pressed to his throat. He dug his hands under Bluestreak’s shirt, wanting to touch skin, and shifted his legs so the sniper lay between his.

A purring moan broke free as Bluestreak moved about, making himself comfortable.

“I want you to start it,” Bluestreak said.

“How?” The word was out before his pride could get in the way, but Bluestreak ignored his ignorance and answered simply.

“Will it.”

Will it? Slingshot tried to remember back to the other afternoon with his brothers. What it had felt like as the energy built and left him. Above him Bluestreak gasped, and a pulse caressed his spark in return. Slingshot shuddered, and moaned.

“Try that.” Bluestreak went on to explain before Slingshot could ask how. “Just sorta see the energy leave you, and wrap around me.”

Slingshot tried to picture it, and by the groaned, “Good,” against his neck, he figured he’d gotten it right.

“Once you get enough practice, all you’ll have to do is think it, and it’ll happen. Use your imagination. Almost anything is possible.”

Bluestreak took him through more different kinds of spark pulses than he could possibly name. Some he was able to copy, others he was assured would come in time, and to just not limit his imagination.

And who would have ever thought that all those pointless words that ran in a never-ending stream from Bluestreak could turn erotic? Slingshot was told how soft his skin was, how much his whimpers and moans turned Bluestreak on, how the way he thrust his hips up, rocking against him, felt so good. All of it murmured in a soft voice by his ear as the energy volleyed back and forth between them. “Ahh! That again!” Bluestreak ordered, and forced Slingshot’s face to turn the other way so he could nibble and suck at his other ear.

Slingshot writhed, bucking up, and thoroughly enjoying how Bluestreak thrust back. His hands gripped low, squeezing and releasing the sniper’s rump, and urging him to go faster.

“So good. Ah, Slinger! You’re gonna make me… I’m gonna… Ahh! Ohhhhh! Yes!” The words dissolved into short whimpered cries, and suddenly Slingshot’s world exploded in light.

He stiffened as spark release rushed power through his body, and orgasm uncoiled the desperate tension low in his abdomen. Slingshot arched. “Blue!” he shouted, and then dropped to a low growl, clutching Bluestreak tight to him.

Gentle kisses fluttered against Slingshot’s neck, and Bluestreak rolled off of him, lying on his back, one hand on his own chest, the other arm still under the pillow Slingshot’s head rested on. He giggled and faced Slingshot. “Any questions?”

Slingshot shook his head.

“’Kay then. I’ve got one.” Bluestreak waited for him to look back over. “What the slag was all that down here?” He pointed between his legs, and snickered.

Slingshot laughed. “Human way. Nice, huh? I know there’s more to it, just not what yet. We used our hands to stroke and touch the other day.”

“I’d say. Wonder if Ratch’ll let me borrow Sides for a couple hours.”

“I’d be more worried about the Sunflower of Doom than Hatchet.” Slingshot chuckled.

“Nah.” The sniper waved his hand airily. “Sunny never had a problem if Sides and I went off alone. But Ratchet’s new to the bond so it’d be up to him.”

“Wait,” Slingshot said, and rolled to his side, propping himself up, and looking at the sniper. “I thought bondmates had to be there for anyone else to merge with them. Like, all or none?”

Bluestreak smirked. “For _merging_. Not for touching every sensitive spot on each other’s bodies until ya overload yourself silly.”

“Oh.” Slingshot considered for a minute. “Do you know why bonded sets can’t merge separately?”

“Uh. Something about giving part of their spark to their mate. And you can’t merge without your whole spark, or at least another part of it, or something. The twins aren’t much for talking about their bond.”

“Isn’t that just the twins then since they were one spark?”

But Bluestreak was already shaking his head. “No, I asked that. They actually bonded right after they onlined. Their spark divided and became two whole separate sparks, but they were drawn to each other.” He was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. Then in a soft, almost shy voice he asked. “So… did I teach you ok? Think you’ll be able to be with your brothers without twisting each others’ sparks inside out?”

Slingshot grinned, and leaned over the sniper, brushing their lips together the way Bluestreak had shown him earlier. “I think I’ll manage. Thanks, Blue.”

The smile was brilliant. “You’re welcome.”

~ | ~

Mirage led a silent Skydive up to his room, feeling awkward and not at all in the mood for what he needed to do. The Aerialbot slipped past him as he held the door open, and stood in the middle of the room, seemingly lost.

Mirage walked up, and tugged the band from the end of the youngling’s hair, startling him despite his being gentle. “Apologies. I just want to see if it’s as fine as it looks.” He was taking a liberty he knew, but he was completely unsure of how to arouse either one of them in this form.

Skydive turned, and allowed him to unbind the thick black strands. It poured in a glossy midnight waterfall to his waist. Probably would just dust the upper curve of his rear if not for the ripples the braid had put in the heavy mass.

Mirage collected his thoughts, tried to remember where he’d started when he’d taught his dear friend all those eons ago.

“It’s quite lovely really,” he said, combing his fingers through, and gently pulling any tangles free. He was going to step closer, pull Skydive against him when a sniffle caught his attention. Well, that certainly wasn’t a good sign.

Mirage walked around in front of the Aerialbot, and frowned when the youngling quickly covered his face with his hands. “Come now, Skydive. If you want another, or aren’t ready for this, then we won’t do it. You needn’t cry.”

The dark head shook, and Skydive stood back up straight, sniffing and wiping at his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mirage murmured softly, and pulled the Aerialbot into a hug, remembering very suddenly that this particular spark had often woke crying while they were out in the wilds. Mirage wondered if it still happened. When he saw any of the others anymore, everyone seemed to be doing well. Admittedly, he spent a good portion of his time this last week here, in his room, reading unless Optimus ordered him elsewhere, which wasn’t often.

Mirage sighed, and it came out somewhat trembling as well. “How are you adjusting?” he asked.

A mirthless laugh turned quickly to a sob, and Mirage supposed that was about as honest an answer as one could get. “I want to fly.” Skydive clung to him tightly.

How was it said? Misery loves company. “I want to be invisible.” Mirage blinked back his own tears, determined to stay at least somewhat strong for the upset youngling.

Skydive snorted a laugh at his comment. “It’s better here than out there, though. At least we get to eat. And Skywarp and his mates get why we’re so…” He sighed, obviously searching for the right word. “Unbalanced.”

“Well, at least you have that. I’m just the stuck up, once-rich bastard that’s too good to spend any time with his comrades.”

The Aerialbot pulled back. “I don’t think that about you.”

Mirage gazed into the pale blue eyes, and brushed a tear from the soft cheek with his thumb. “Thank you.”

“Make me feel better?” Skydive asked.

Mirage allowed a small smile to curve his lips, and began walking backwards, guiding them to his bed. “Let’s make each other feel better.” He sat, and pulled Skydive down to straddle his lap. “Tell me what happened between you and your brothers.” He hadn’t heard anything but rumors, and needed to know what Skydive knew and expected.

“Just some kissing and touching. I didn’t even realize we’d merged until Silverbolt asked if that’s what had happened after we’d had a shower and all. I’d thought it had all been part of the other pleasure.”

“Other pleasure?” Mirage asked.

“Yes,” Skydive whispered, and a blush tinted his cheeks. “Here.” He gestured to the juncture of his thighs. “It gets hard, and stroking it feels really good.”

“Really?” Mirage asked, intrigued despite himself.

Skydive nodded. “We were doing that, not trying to merge. Pit, we weren’t even thinking about merging at that point. Didn’t even really know what it was. And why bother anyways when what we were doing felt so good?”

Mirage reached up, brushing away one last stubborn tear, letting his hand linger on Skydive’s cheek, and smiled. “Want to learn how to merge then? Maybe afterwards you can show me what you’ve discovered?”

“Ok.”

Mirage stroked the backs of his fingers gently over the soft cheek, letting his other hand sift through the mass of midnight silk. “Touch me if you wish,” he murmured.

“Where?” Skydive whispered.

Smiling, Mirage shrugged. “Wherever you want.”

Hesitant hands caressed his shoulders, and Mirage let his fingers drag down along Skydive’s throat. The Aerialbot grinned, and scrunched away from his touch. “Tickles,” he explained needlessly.

Mirage returned his touch, but firmer. “Better?”

“Yes.”

Mirage brought both hands up, and into the hair at the base of Skydive’s neck, cupping his head and pulling him down gently to place his lips against a soft, warm mouth. The Aerialbot hummed, pressing back.

Mirage smoothed his hands down, absolutely fascinated by the raven hair. The sudden image of having it tangled about them as they writhed together in shared pleasure made him gasp.

Skydive pulled back, and gave him a quizzical look.

Mirage smiled up at him, and motioned him to rise. “Lie with me,” he said, and moved to rest more comfortably against his pillows. Skydive followed, and lay next to him, flipping his hair back. Mirage smiled, and indulged the urge to touch, taking a lock in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers. “Lovely.”

Smiling back, Skydive leaned forward and kissed him. Mirage guided the youngling’s touch subtly. Not that he needed much guidance. Kisses trailed easily over a smooth jaw line, and soft sounds were exchanged.

They moved naturally into the actual merging. Skydive’s whispered words asking permission before he flared his energies gently out without instruction. And with that first pulse, Mirage felt some normalcy return to his life. This, at least, felt familiar.

Mindful of his responsibility, he whispered words of instruction, showing the Aerialbot a few of his favorite ways to send out the energy.

“Raj!” Skydive cried, and though Mirage normally hated the shortened mangling of his name, it sounded particularly sweet as they both fell into release, a web of black hair spilling over them.

Mirage sighed, and held Skydive close, smoothing back the dark hair.

“That was nice,” Skydive smiled. “And I do feel better.”

Mirage chuckled. “So do I. Though I believe we more made love, than I taught you anything.”

“My brothers can fill in any gaps. And if they’re too busy, maybe if you have time…” An endearing blush stained Skydive’s cheeks as he trailed off.

Leaning in to brush another kiss over perfectly sculpted lips, Mirage grinned. “It would be my honor.”

~ | ~

Air Raid cast one last longing look over his shoulder as Silverbolt disappeared around the corner, and up the stairs. He entered Wheeljack’s room, and stood just inside the door.

The inventor reached for him, and pulled him into a hug. “Sorry ‘bout getting so angry the other day. I’d never mean to frighten any of you kids. Just guess I got a lot on my mind, and should’ve been paying better attention to yas.” He tipped Air Raid’s face up. “I love all of you. You worried me so badly crying like that, and unable to stand.”

“I’m sorry,” Air Raid whispered, and felt tears well up.

“Don’t cry, sparkling.” Wheeljack wrapped him up in his arms, and just held him for a few minutes. “I’m sorry I didn’t understand how much ya need your brothers, an’ what form that might take now. I’ll still want you all to be careful with each other. Only pairs for the next month or so, jus’ so no one twists their spark, ok?”

Air Raid nodded then took a deep breath. “Jack. I don’t think… I don’t think I can do this with you.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Said the same thing to my mentor.” Air Raid must have worn a doubtful look. “It’s easy, Raid. We turn down the lights, you close your eyes and imagine it’s any one of your brothers. Long as you learn the techniques, and I can be assured that ya’ll be alright, we only needa do this once.”

Air Raid sighed, and felt his mouth twist into an unhappy grimace.

“Lay down. We’ll start slow.” 

He did as ordered, and Wheeljack dimmed the light until they could barely see before lying down next to him. “If it helps any at all, I’m rather uncomfortable ‘bout this too.”

“Not really.”

The inventor laughed. “Good, it doesn’t help me either.”

Jumping at the light touch to his arm, Air Raid relaxed when all his creator did was rub it reassuringly. “I just need to be sure ya know how to start and stop the exchange, and control your spark so you guys don’t hurt each other. As for all the fancy stuff, ya can figure it out for yourselves. No doubt the others are learning a whole slew of tricks and games. I want you to know the basics of human coupling, and then we’re done. Nothin’ to it. Ok?”

“Ok.” Air Raid tried to relax.

“Let’s just start with the basic human stuff. You guys figured out kissin’, and managed to bring each other to release, but there’s much more than just touchin’ with your hands.” 

Air Raid relaxed further, and even snuggled in against Wheeljack as all he did was go into an overly descriptive lecture on all the things he and his brothers could do to bring each other pleasure with their human bodies. The occasional kiss was dropped to his brow, and the inventor caressed him lightly and soothingly. Air Raid suppressed the urge to squirm as his body reacted to the idea of any of them sucking on his- What would _that_ feel like?

Wheeljack shifted, facing him more fully as he instructed him on how to properly prepare his lover for intercourse, and described how it should feel. Made him repeat back the instructions so he could be assured of teaching the other Aerialbots if they didn’t know how, and wanted to try it on him.

Those innocent little touches, caresses, and kisses were having an entirely different affect on Air Raid now, and he tried to bite back the whimper of need he could feel trying to break from of his throat.

He failed as Wheeljack rubbed at his chest, trying to illustrate something he’d read would be pleasurable as he chattered on. The whimper came out more of a full throated moan, and before he could stop himself Air Raid had grabbed Wheeljack’s face and was kissing him, trying to press his chest more firmly against the gentle hand.

“And what about merging?” Air Raid asked. He felt dazed, and his voice held the same airy quality he’d heard when begging Fireflight to touch him.

“Far less complicated. Just focus your intent, and send your spark energy out and into your lover.”

Focus? How was he supposed to focus like this? Maybe focus didn’t matter so much as wanting it? Air Raid gasped as a bolt of power leapt from his chest, and grinned somewhat proudly.

“Good. Try again.”

He did and this time the energy was returned making him whimper, and clutch tightly to the broad shoulders of his mentor. Air Raid simply soaked into the pleasure for a timeless moment, enjoying the way electricity bounced across his nerves and throughout his entire body with every pulse from his and Wheeljack’s sparks.

“Try varying it a little. Throb harder or faster, or slow down, or build it up and let it roll out.”

Air Raid obeyed, finding the energy malleable and easy to command, giggling a little as he tried different things, and pulled different sounds of desire and passion from the both of them.

“I think we’ll skip trying it, but if you ever need to stop an exchange, you just have to pull away about arms length. It’s not comfortable, even painful if ya were close to release, but it can be done.”

Air Raid nodded. Check. Merging can be stopped, but Primus, _why_? He wriggled closer, and began to force harder thrusts of energy. Those had felt pretty frelling good, and Wheeljack had made more noises too. His mentor didn’t disappoint this time either, and he felt as his spark began to burn white hot, little tendrils of delight skittering out from his chest and all through his limbs.

That heat suddenly swept outward, and Air Raid shouted. Ecstatic pleasure gripped him, and he moaned, struggling as it twisted him, making his body wind and writhe. Wheeljack’s arms tightened around him, and he only vaguely heard the groan from him.

Ages passed, and all Air Raid could do was lie against his mentor panting. He could feel a few strands that had come loose from his braid tickling his face, and moved to brush them back. Wheeljack’s grip loosened, and he glanced up, suddenly very self-conscious.

“You did very well. Will you remember the stuff I told you, or were ya too distracted?”

“Distracted?”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Oh, don’t tell me I was that smooth?”

Genuine confusion left Air Raid frowning. “I listened to everything you said. I’m sure I could repeat it back if you wanted me to.”

Wheeljack grinned, though it was tough to see in the low light. “The whole time I was talking I was slowly touching you more and more intimately. Using more erotic imagery. Same trick my mentor used on me.” He laughed a bit again. “I’m glad it worked.” He leaned over, and brushed a truly chaste kiss to Air Raid’s forehead.

Air Raid grinned. “Nice trick.” He paused. “Is that it then? I can share sparks with the others and be ok?”

“One at a time until I tell you otherwise. Might even see if Ratchet would be willing to help, or at least lend out his bondmates to watch over you guys when you graduate to three together. The twins are probably the resident experts in that.”

“There’s always Starscream and his mates.”

“I’d rather not. I don’t fully trust them.”

“You didn’t see them with us. I know you don’t like them, but they took care of us. They weren’t mean at all, and Starscream even apologized for not taking me serious when I went and asked him about why he screamed like he did,” Air Raid explained.

“You went and- Air Raid!”

“Well, we wanted to know.”

Wheeljack sighed. “I do not want you or your brothers in the middle of a seeker sandwich. Not under any circumstances, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now come on. I’m hungry, how about you?”

Air Raid grinned, and followed his creator out, wondering about the others. It wasn’t as bad as he’d expected, but they probably had a lot more fun at it. Well then, that wasn’t really fair, was it? Wheeljack had let him play around all he’d wanted without criticizing him even once.

He smiled, and trotted closer, slipping his hand into Wheeljack’s as they walked to the kitchen. “Love you too, ya know.” Air Raid’s hand was squeezed quickly before being released, and he was pulled into a sideways hug as Wheeljack grinned at him.

~ | ~

Sarah sighed as she picked at her lunch. Everyone was still being so damn quiet!

She ran a quick head count, and came up with twenty-four, including Sam and Mikaela. Her husband and his team were off in the Ranger barracks doing Ranger things, and Sarah had been stuck watching all the Cybertronians acting oddly for the last three days, but _really_ strangely today.

And here it was, _still_ weirdly hushed and subdued.

She shook her head slightly, and sighed again. Aliens. Who could really understand them? Alien _men_ at that.

Sarah knew that wasn’t quite fair, but since everyone was alive and healthy looking, she just didn’t know what had them so blasted quiet. She glanced around. It was driving her crazy. If they’d been hesitant before to talk, they were all down right fearful of it now.

But no. It didn’t _really_ seem like anyone was afraid. Not like scared. No, it was more like… like something big had happened, but for the life of her, she couldn’t figure it out. Sure a few days ago Starscream and Wheeljack had gotten into it, but then they weren’t really the ones acting all weird. Ok, Jack was always sorta odd, and Starscream was just Starscream, but still. It was like the energies were just _off_.

And really, Starscream didn’t exactly mince words. He sorta got into it with whoever he felt like annoying at the time. Often Mirage. He seemed to enjoy needling Ratchet. Oh! Sunstreaker! Sarah bit back a giggle so no one would think she’d lost her mind. But Starscream liked sending random comments at Sunstreaker. Mostly teasing the Autobot’s shyness regarding his art.

Which by the by, Sarah was highly impressed with even though she’d only seen one sketch so far.

And of course when the Air Commander was feeling particularly daring, he’d poke at Ironhide. Never so far as to get her family’s guardian to lose his temper, but when Hide started flexing his fingers, Starscream would snicker and walk away.

Ironhide! She could wait until everyone was done eating, and pester Ironhide about just what the freak was going on at this base all the sudden. And when the freak was it going to go back to normal?

Plan of action decided upon, Sarah hurried to finish her food. She’d have to catch the warrior when he was done, and he rarely dilly-dallied over a meal. Luckily, she’d had enough as she saw Ironhide rise and head for the sink with his plate. Sarah took one last bite, and stood as well, aiming to meet at the counter just as he arrived.

“So,” she said around a mouthful, before finishing and speaking in a soft voice that hopefully wouldn’t carry. “Sorry. So tell me. What’s going on? Is someone sick? Has there been bad news? _What_ is going on around here?” Sarah actually hissed the last question.

Ironhide stared in surprise at her before glancing around, and then back. “Nothin’ ta worry about.”

Sarah crossed her arms, and glared hard at the man before her. “Nothing to worry about?” she asked flatly. “Nothing to worry about, but it has all of you acting like this?” She swept her hand in a small gesture that still managed to encompass the entire group still sitting at the tables.

She smiled, and nodded as others began to filter up to put their plates on the counter.

“How ‘bout me and Bee get the dishes this time?” Hotrod asked, and nudged his way to the sink.

“Maybe you should ask Bee instead of volunteering him?” Sarah teased.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Hotrod grinned. Bumblebee merely rolled his baby blues, and whapped Hotrod with a towel before waving Sarah away.

She turned back to Ironhide, who at least it seemed knew better than to try and walk off. “Hide, will you grab a spare case of water, and take it to my living room for me? Annabelle’s asleep, and I can’t carry both.” Ironhide raised a brow, but grinned and headed for the pantry. Sarah quickly gathered up her daughter, and led the way.

“Clever,” Ironhide said as they entered her living room. “But I maintain that it’s nothin’ ta worry about.”

“Bullshit. If it was nothing to be worried about, I wouldn’t be worried, but all of you are acting all strange and quiet so I am worried. So what the hell is going on?”

Ironhide sighed, mouth twisting into a thoughtful frown. “I’m not sure you’ll understand it.” Ironhide stared at her for a moment silently, then chuckled a little. “But Will and Sam would understand it less.” He laughed again at her confused expression.

“Well, now I’m just curious so you have to tell me.”

“I don’t think there’s anything quite like it in your culture,” Ironhide said as he sat on the sofa. “And since there have been very, very few like the Aerialbots in our own culture, I’ll just try my best.”

“Sounds fair,” Sarah said, and sat too.

“A’right. So I know your people have what you call virgins.”

“Uh huh.”

“Mine call them untoucheds, and when the youngling’s spark is mature enough to feel desire, their mentor, or an experienced friend, or in some cases even the Prime will teach them how to merge with others for pleasure.”

Sarah nodded. “Ok, that’s understandable. Temple priestesses did much the same thing waaaay back for young men. Learning by experience would nearly always make a better lover than simply knowing the mechanics of it, and giving it a go. What I don’t get is how all that relates to how practically somber and damn well near skittish most of you are being.”

Ironhide chuckled. “Well, that’d be because Prime threatened to take anyone to task who was caught messin’ around, or joking, or teasin’ the kids about it.”

“The kids? Which kids? And you mean to tell me that there were actually a couple of you who haven’t had your version of sex yet?” Sarah snorted in disbelief. “I’ve heard the jokes, Hide.”

“The Aerialbots are sparklings. I know they don’t look it, and that’s because of the way Jack and Percy designed their programmin’, but they are. We’re thinkin’ now that the change to human played a part on their sudden and premature interest.”

“So everyone’s being super subdued because they don’t want to risk Optimus being pissed about them teasing the Aerials about being virgins?”

“No. They’re all mostly quiet because the kids accidentally discovered merging without even knowin’ what it was at all. Few days ago they went ta Jack just wanting ta know why everyone was still laughin’ and teasin’ the ‘Cons. When he told them they were too young ta worry about it, they went ta Screamer, and he told ‘em it was a bondmates kinda thing and ta go ask their creator.” Ironhide’s accent thickened a bit as he relaxed, and shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. Sarah remained silent knowing this meant she was really going to get the whole story.

“Instead of goin’ back ta Jack, they decide they’re gonna go and make out since that’s what they’ve seen the lovebirds around here doin’. Things progress, things feel good, they discover the things b’tween their legs and,” Ironhide chuckled. “Well, we’ve discovered that one type of release will often set off the other, and they all ended up mergin’.”

“So they did what so many humans nowadays do, and just sorta fell into it?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah.”

“And Optimus doesn’t want anyone picking on them about that?”

“Yeah that, and then of course their trainin’ we did today.”

“Today?!”

“Yeah.”

Sarah stared Ironhide for a minute. He was toying with her. She could tell by the grin he wore. “’We’. You said ‘we’.”

“Yeah.”

“You and who else trained up those boys?”

“That’s private.”

“So’s the fact that you and Optimus set each other off that first night back here at base.”

Ironhide’s eyes shot wide open. “ _That_ is blackmail.”

“What is?” Sarah asked, and smiled as innocently as she could manage.

Ironhide chuckled. “Fine. Me, Prime, Bluestreak, Mirage, and Wheeljack separated the Aerialbots, and taught them the basics of what they’ll need ta know ta be with each other.” Ironhide shrugged. “Or anyone really. Except you females. But other than Maggie, all the females we know already have mates. And Maggie moves like she knows a thing or two, so I’m not concerned.”

“Mirage?”

“Yeah. Said he’s trained before, and them rich bots had all sorts of parties. Skydive seems fine enough, so Raj musta done ok.”

Sarah wanted to ask him who he taught, but decided he would just tease her, so went a different route. “So is there any ceremony, or ritual, or something like that? I mean for most Earth cultures, losing your virginity is a pretty big deal.”

“It’s an honor and a heavy responsibility. The mentor is givin’ the youngling their first taste of shared pleasure. Whether the kid has overloaded himself yet or not, ta actually share sparks is somethin’ else, and what the untouched experiences in that first merging often plays a big part in how they view merging for the rest of their lives.” Ironhide paused a moment, and rubbed at his neck as he obviously thought how to say what he wanted to in a way he figured Sarah would understand. She was fairly sure she was grasping the concept just fine, but was curious enough about a completely alien culture to see how the alien would describe it.

“There’s no ceremony for the normal trainings between friends and mentors. No special rituals really. It’s just sorta acknowledged for the trust and honor and all that it is,” Ironhide explained. “Now for Prime ta be the teacher, that’s different. That might be more like what your temple priestesses did. It was a huge honor for a mech or bond pair ta be able ta bring their youngling ta the Prime ta learn from. There was ritual ta that. Optimus always hated it. He thinks, and always has, that the youngling is granting him a gift rather than the other way around.

“He didn’t mess with any of that, though Prowl suggested that he should. Prime said no because he didn’t want any of the kids feelin’ any less special than any of their brothers. ‘Course Prowl’s always been one ta stand on duty and ceremony.”

“That’s all really interesting,” Sarah said sincerely. “Question though. Did you guys let the boys pick who trained them, or was it assigned?”

“Slingshot picked Blue. Blue it turns out was trained up by the twins, and whether ya know exactly what mergin’ is or not, ya know that the twins are said ta be amazin’ at it all across the galaxy. Then Fireflight picked me. Knew before hand that Jack wanted ta handle Air Raid himself since he was in the middle of their group, and was the one that was sorta hurt from it. Optimus had said somethin’ about takin’ Silverbolt in hand, leader to leader stuff. Personally, I think he just wanted someone near his height for a change,” Ironhide snickered. “Not been many as tall or taller than Prime.”

Sarah nodded with a grin. “No, he’ll put a crick in your neck even as a human.” She paused. and glanced over to the thick blanket Annabelle still snoozed away on. “And so that left Skydive and Mirage together.”

“Yup.”

“Wow. But this time you guys had to teach them how to use their sparks and their junk.” Sarah giggled at the raised brow she got. “Now I understand why you said Will and Sam wouldn’t understand.”

“’Specially that boy! He may’ve saved the universe, but he’s got some issues.”

“And poor Bee. I just see him trying _so_ hard.” She shook her head. “I don’t think he’s ever gonna get Sam to relax the homophobia. Teenaged boys are funny that way.”

“Whadaya know about Bee?” Ironhide demanded, and Sarah was genuinely surprised to hear anger in his tone.

“I’m not blind like Mikaela and Sam, Hide!” she snapped back, but an amused smirk crept over her lips. “Geez! He trails after them everywhere, snuggles up to them on the couch or the floor. They sleep in his room most nights! He’s constantly finding excuses to touch them or hug them! Gods! How dumb do you think I am?”

“And just what do you plan to do about it?”

Sarah stared. “Not a damn thing cuz it ain’t my place, and I don’t need you trying to get all protective of the kid for me to know it!”

Ironhide stared hard at her for a full minute before finally nodding, and glancing at Annabelle as she squeaked in her sleep. “Truth is, I don’t think Bee should be getting into a physical relationship with the human kids.” His quiet words shocked her, but before Sarah could gather up any indignation on behalf of her species, Ironhide continued. “I think the kid’s got himself mixed up between lust and love, and friendship and need. He was here alone for a long time.”

“I know Bumblebee’s the Autobot baby. I’ve heard damn near that said by a number of you guys since I first started getting to hang out. I also know how special he is to you and Optimus.”

“We found him alone, wanderin’ as just a sparkling. Not a one of us Autobots that doesn’t love our little Bumblebee. Good kid. Tough kid. Smart too. Prime trained him up, and I helped here and there too, but the whole base raised him. He hasn’t come ta either of us about any of this mess. Hasn’t talked ta anyone that I know of.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Like you said. He’s tough and smart. Obviously, if at his age he managed on an alien planet all alone, and on such an important mission.”

Ironhide nodded, but he still had a worried frown on his face.

Deciding to lighten the mood again, Sarah grinned. “So. You never did answer my question.”

He looked up, frowning now in confusion. “I answered all of your questions.”

“No, ya didn’t!” she snickered. “You forgot the most important one of all. When the hell is everyone gonna stop walking on eggshells?! It’s driving me nuts!”

“Short trip.”

It took Sarah a lot to hold on to her irritated expression rather than burst out laughing. “Oh, ha ha.”

“They’ll all relax in a couple more days. Once the kids start messin’ around by themselves, someone’s bound ta get a little loud, and then the jokes and teasin’ will be about that instead of them accidentally mergin’, and they’ll turn red, and then Starscream an’ his mates will get loud, and they’ll be the butt o’ the joke again, an’ it’ll all be back ta normal.” Ironhide paused. “Well, as normal as we get right now.”

“You guys’ll get back to normal. I know it.”

“Any idea when?” Ironhide teased, though there was a hopeful ring to his voice that squeezed at Sarah’s heart.

She smiled, and waggled her fingers a bit, tone mysterious. “When the time is right.”

Ironhide snorted at her. “Weird little creature.” He stood, and headed for the door. “Now if ya’ll excuse me, I have sheets ta wash.”

Sarah quickly covered her mouth so her burst of laughter wouldn’t wake the sleeping baby. She felt her grin turn mischievous as she thought of her husband. Oh, the fun she could have regaling Will with all her new cultural knowledge.

The poor man. She almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fireflight by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488151)


	20. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 29 Saturday, August 11

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 29  
Saturday August 11**

 

Starscream leaned against the wall by playroom door, watching in silent amusement as Skywarp danced and teased and flirted with Sideswipe. He was being blocked, and so couldn't tell _exactly_ what the two idiots were up to, but he had some idea. Unfortunately, and probably according to plan, it didn't look like Thundercracker was finding it funny at all. Neither was Sunstreaker. The two stood in strikingly similar poses, with amazingly similar glowers darkening their pretty faces. 

Starscream snatched quickly at Ratchet's wrist as he entered, halting the startled, "What in the P-" before the medic could get loud, and interrupt the show. Skywarp had turned, his back pressed to Sideswipe's front, and was winding his hips the way Maggie had taught them as he worked his way low to the floor. It was a ‘girl's’ way of dancing according to Sam, but Skywarp managed it with aplomb. Sideswipe didn't look like he minded either.

"Are you the jealous type?" Starscream asked after he leaned in close enough to be heard without having to shout over the music.

He received a very quizzical look. "Uh… I’m bonded to the twins. What the frag are our bondmates doing together anyways?"

Starscream smirked. "Torturing our other bondmates." He gestured with a chin thrust towards the back wall where both stood ignoring each other, separated by about a meter or so, and in front of the entertainment center. Jazz's ‘much needed’, large speakers flanked the electronics, and boomed something the humans had called ‘hip hop’.

"Sunstreaker's gonna kill someone," Ratchet said matter-of-factly. "Probably Skywarp." They both returned their gazes to the troublemakers. Skywarp had turned back around when the song changed, and Sideswipe had his hands in the back pockets of Skywarp’s jeans, the seeker’s arms lopped teasingly around the his neck.

Starscream nodded. "Yeah. And while he's busy, TC's gonna be ripping Sideswipe's innards out."

Ratchet fought a grin, heaved a long-suffering sigh, and moved closer so his shoulder bumped Starscream's. "After which they'll be mad at each other, and the mess in here will be horrific."

"Prime will probably be angry," Starscream pointed out. "Might even make us clean it all up."

"Hmm." The medic struck a contemplative pose. "We should avert this if possible. Any ideas?"

Starscream gave Ratchet his best arrogant smile. "And that takes us back to my first question. Are you the jealous type?"

An uncharacteristically mischievous smirk twisted Ratchet's lips up. "Tell me what you have in mind.

~

Thundercracker was startled out of his death glare at Sideswipe when Starscream nudged the bond rather roughly to get his attention. _What_? he snarled, and returned to trying to murder Sideswipe with his mind. After that he was going to haul off his wayward bonded, and bloody his perfect lips -with his own- then remind him who he belonged to until his voice gave out, and nothing Thundercracker did would wring even one more release out of an exhausted Skywarp.

 _I was thinking you might want to take a little revenge_.

Thundercracker shifted his gaze to his plotting bondmate. Starscream and Ratchet were leaning, arms crossed and both smirking deviously, next to the doorway. He tilted his head, and one corner of his mouth lifted as a slight tendril of desire crept through the bond to him. _What are you thinking_?

Starscream explained the plan quickly while Ratchet was, presumably, doing the same thing for Sunstreaker. Thundercracker shifted his gaze to Sunstreaker. He was shocked at the idea. It could very well backfire. Then again, it could be worth it. Starscream wasn't quite as possessive as he was. Maybe it was a personality glitch, but whose, he wasn't sure. And Skywarp could be quite jealous too. He was just better at hiding it.

A slow smile curled Sunstreaker's lips, and Thundercracker shifted his gaze back to their mates in the center of the floor. He frowned, angry that Skywarp would so blatantly try to get a rise out of him this way. He was glad he was glaring. Just then Skywarp cast a quick glance at him. It was sly, but millennia had taught Thundercracker to read his mate. Even before they bonded there wasn't much Skywarp could hide from him. Such a calculating look certainly didn't get by Thundercracker.

Decision made, he stalked straight to Sunstreaker. "Ready for some revenge?" He carefully kept his link to Starscream completely open, and Skywarp utterly blocked. It wouldn't work if Skywarp figured it out too soon.

In answer, Sunstreaker grabbed Thundercracker by the upper arms, and dragged him straight in for a bruising kiss.

"Ow," Thundercracker hissed, and brought his hands up to push back a little. 

"We doing this or not?" Sunstreaker snarled.

"Not if it's going to hurt," he growled right back.

From the corner of his eye, Thundercracker saw Starscream and Ratchet slip to a darker corner of the room. _Game over if they see us_ , Starscream told him when he sensed the question. 

Thundercracker sighed, and said both aloud and in his mind, "This is a bad idea."

A dangerous sounding growl resonated from Sunstreaker's chest, but he wasn't looking at Thundercracker. He was looking over the seeker's shoulder at their mates. He switched gears suddenly, and the painful grip on Thundercracker's arms turned to soothing touch before strong, muscle-banded arms slipped around him in a gentle embrace.

"It's a horrible idea," Sunstreaker murmured, voice turned husky. 

_Wow. What's Ratchet doing_? Thundercracker asked, knowing it had to be something good if it got to Sunstreaker that fast. Images flashed, sensation skittered through his body, and Thundercracker’s eyes widened. A stronger sense of lust wound through to him from Starscream. _Oh_ …

"It's gonna twist Sides into knots,” Sunstreaker said before leaning in and claiming Thundercracker's mouth again, this time in a searing, burning caress that he really couldn't help but enjoy. 

Thundercracker focused on the images Starscream was sending him. Memories and fantasies, both from before they became human and since. He melted into Sunstreaker, arms winding up and around wide shoulders. He wasn't used to kissing and holding someone taller and larger than himself, and some tiny part of him thrilled at this. Starscream wasn't bothered by that at all, purring over the bond to him. Thundercracker smiled against Sunstreaker's lips, then the memory of the storm flashed like the lightening had, and he purred too.

"The speaker,” Thundercracker gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

"Hmmm?"

Sunstreaker's hands and lips were roaming, and between the physical sensations and the ghostly touches of his bondmate, Thundercracker could barely string the words together. "Put me. In front of… mmh… the speakers… after… mmmm… after you turn the… oh that’s nice… the music up."

The volume leapt up a few notches, and Thundercracker was maneuvered until his back pressed flat against the large speaker. The bass throbbed, and he moaned, writhing against the body in front of him helplessly. "Bad idea."

"Seems like a good one to me." Sunstreaker nipped at Thundercracker’s ear, and moaned low. Thundercracker wondered just what Ratchet was doing to him. Starscream snickered mentally, then showed him what he could see. Sideswipe and Skywarp hadn't noticed what was going on yet, which was surprising, but then again they were trying to be sly and not look at their mates too much lest they give away their game. Past them, and what Starscream was truly showing him, were two very sexy, golden-blonde men wrapped together in some serious passion. At least that was Starscream's perspective. And Starscream liked it. A lot. 

_Never thought of you as the sharing type, Sweet._

_Your spark is mine no matter what. And I like watching you_.

Thundercracker shivered. "Won't last long here. The bass-" He cut himself off as Sunstreaker dragged him to the floor and pressed him beneath him. Thundercracker moaned again, unable to stop himself, and glad the loud music covered the sounds. It wasn't time yet for their mates to know.

"Won't have to. Ratch is _good_."

Thundercracker could feel the music vibrating through the floor. Sunstreaker had his hands buried in his hair, and controlled his head in a completely drugging kiss. He was fairly sure he was giving as good as he got too. He arched with each boom, not hearing the music so much as feeling the beat. His spark pulsed, wanting to break free, but this wasn't his mate, he couldn't. Not until Starscream unblocked that part of himself he had locked away, and sent his own spark energy through the bond.

Thundercracker squirmed, sensing the same need in Sunstreaker. Bonds had no bearing at all, however, on their human anatomy, and his co-conspirator thrust in slow, dragging strokes against him. The tight confines of his jeans only added to the pleasure. There was a growl that rumbled through Thundercracker’s chest and shook his aching spark. He brought his legs up, hooking them over Sunstreaker’s hips, bringing them into a firmer contact. They both gasped.

"Primus!" Sunstreaker swore, and pressed against him again.

"Yes!" Thundercracker hissed. His hands scrabbled for purchase as he clutched at Sunstreaker’s shirt, back, shoulders, dug a hand into his hair, and arched. A sharp cry escaped him, and he heard his name called. Then shouted. His full designation from Skywarp was not common. He'd have laughed if he could have done anything beside wriggle and thrust against Sunstreaker. Instead he kept the blocks up, and pretended to not hear the rising shouts from Skywarp and Sideswipe.

_Star!!_

_Ready, Honey_?

"Please!" Thundercracker gasped, his head tossing back and forth before Sunstreaker tightened his grip in his hair again, and crushed his mouth, tongue plundering, and a moan rumbling from deep within his chest. 

_Star! Please! Star!_ Thundercracker ripped his mouth away, his back arching off the floor as the pulse of spark energy hit him. That was all it took. He shouted as the energy shattered into a million points of light, then threw him over the edge. He could hear himself over the music, sharp, repetitive cries sounding in time to the throb of the beat. Human release followed as Sunstreaker thrust back against him, forcing him flat against the floor, grinding hard, sharp teeth clenching in a bite that should have been painful, but only added to the pleasure, on Thundercracker's collar bone.

A rumbling moan broke into a gasp, and Sunstreaker burrowed into Thundercracker’s neck, drawing hard on the soft skin before licking and nipping. He went stiff and still, mouth pressed open and hot to Thundercracker’s throat, before suddenly lying bonelessly atop him for a few moments.

Someone turned off the music. Molten gold met fathomless blue as Sunstreaker raised himself to his elbows and gazed down at Thundercracker. He gently ran a single finger down Thundercracker's cheek. "That was fun. Think you can outrun Sides?"

"Mmmm. That _was_ fun.” Thundercracker lowered his legs, raised his arms, and stretched languorously, groaning a little. “Think they'll let us do it again sometime?" He was, of course, referring to Starscream and Ratchet, not the two bondmates now glaring furiously down at them. Thundercracker grinned. "And no. I think I'm just going to lie here and let him kill me. It was worth it. Thanks."

"If he kills you, how will I get another chance to make you scream? Slag! And we all thought Starscream was loud!"

Thundercracker burst out laughing. Skywarp and Sideswipe shifted, and he and Sunstreaker looked up in time see their reactions as Starscream and Ratchet rejoined their respective bonds. They stepped from the shadows, inching toward the door, then offered cheesy little waves and bolted. Sideswipe and Skywarp stood stunned for a moment, torn between which set of mates to punish first. Skywarp stamped his foot before shouting wordlessly, and giving chase. Sideswipe dashed right after him, vaulting over the back of the sofa as easily as Skywarp had.

Sunstreaker leaned back down, and kissed him lightly, lingeringly, before standing and pulling Thundercracker to his feet. "We're definitely going to pay for this."

~

“Wait. You really think that will work?” Ratchet asked in confusion. He had to do what to Sunstreaker through the bond?

“Positive. Sky, the little slagger, pulled this stunt on me right here, but with a lot more people around,” Starscream said with a glare at the little slagger in question. “I’ve been waiting for the right chance to get him back.”

“I didn’t hear anything about that,” Ratchet chuckled. “Or rather, hear it.” The glare turned on him, and he snickered more.

“I’m not _always_ loud!” Starscream sulked against the wall. “I can usually manage pretty well when it’s only one of them.

“Ok. How do we do this then?” Ratchet asked.

“You have to send the memory and the _feeling_ of the memory through the bond. The way Sky described it he made _me_ feel all of it, and didn’t feel the sensations himself.” Starscream shrugged. “I tried it on him as a slight revenge later that same night, and he blocked me out so I must have done it right.”

Ratchet brought his focus in line, and sent the memory and feelings from their last merging to Sunstreaker. It must have worked because Sunstreaker shifted his piercing gaze right to Ratchet. “Oh. I see.” _How would you feel about pranking the pranksters?_

 _What did you just do?_ Sunstreaker demanded slowly.

 _Some way of long distance overloading that Starscream learned. We were thinking it’d be nice to get back at Sides and Skywarp since they’re working so hard to bring out the jealousy in you two_. Ratchet crossed his arms, and leaned back against the wall. He could feel the interest in his mate.

 _And I can assume this involves me and the seeker getting closer_? Sunstreaker asked, and Ratchet gave a slight nod in reply. _And you’re ok with this?_

Ratchet sent another image and sensation combo to him in answer. A slow smile slid over Sunstreaker’s face, and Ratchet watched as Thundercracker glared at the dancing couple before suddenly stomping over to Sunstreaker.

“Not subtle is he?” Ratchet asked, and then flinched when Sunstreaker kissed Thundercracker angrily. _Ease up, Sunny!_

“Which one?” Starscream chuckled a little. “Better calm him down, or Thunder’ll back out. We don’t generally do rough.”

Ratchet sent another wave, for lack of a better term, to Sunstreaker, and followed as Starscream pulled him to their left and into a dimmer corner of the room behind the tables.

“Wow,” Starscream whispered as Sunstreaker wrapped his arms tightly around Thundercracker, and arched him back in a passionate kiss.

Sunstreaker turned the music up a little more and moved Thundercracker in front of the booming speaker.

“They do paint a pretty picture,” Ratchet agreed. “Never really considered doing something like this. Though given my mates’ track records…” he trailed off.

“Well, it’s really just mostly a kiss isn’t it? Their sparks are still ours, and we have to share them with our other mates anyway.”

Ratchet nodded, enjoying the way he could hear Sunstreaker moaning in his mind. It was a bit more than _just_ a kiss, but he really didn’t mind. “It’s a twin standard thing, though I know they haven’t played around with anyone else since I bonded to them. Thought you said it wouldn’t arouse us?”

“No, I said we won’t feel the sensations from the memories if we do it right.” Starscream paused, a little whimper escaping as Sunstreaker pressed Thundercracker to the floor.

Ratchet chewed on his lip as Sunstreaker rocked his hips in smooth strokes against the seeker’s. Oh Primus, he knew what _that_ felt like. He used the memories it brought up, and sent them to his mate.

Starscream shook himself a bit. “Try to suppress it. We’re gonna have to run when this is all over.”

“Run?”

Starscream turned to look at him. “Run. As in flee as fast as these puny human legs can carry us, and hope that we can find a place to hide before Sky and Sideswipe catch us.” He suddenly looked back at their entwined mates. “Ok. Build it up, and then send one, good, strong spark pulse through the bond. Hopefully one will do it. I think it’ll work for TC.”

Ratchet chuckled. “One should do it, Sunny’s been begging for a couple minutes now. Just say when so we set them off together.”

“Now!” Starscream whispered, and gasped as he sent his flare. Ratchet did as well, but bit his tongue so they’d remain undiscovered. 

“He’s been taking lessons from you.”

“Hmmm?” Starscream asked without taking his eyes off their mates. He was breathing faster, face flushed. Sideswipe stomped over to the stereo, and jabbed the power button as the cries died down.

“Thundercracker. Holy slag I could hear him over that damn stereo just fine.” Ratchet smiled as he heard Sunstreaker through the bond make a similar comment. Thundercracker laughed.

“Ready?” Starscream slipped past Ratchet, and inched toward the door. When they were close enough he whispered, “Back into the bond with both now.” Ratchet obeyed and grinned. They scooted a few more steps towards the door. Dawning understanding widened Skywarp’s eyes, and Ratchet saw Starscream give a funny little wave, and mimicked it. “And run!”

Starscream grabbed Ratchet’s wrist, and jerked him into motion. All was silent for a pulse, and then Skywarp shouted. The pounding of footsteps told him they were being chased. “Where will we go?”

“Block him! Block both!” Starscream swung them around the corner into the dorm hall, and tugged at Ratchet harder as he nearly fell.

“Hey!” Ironhide shouted at them. “What in the Pit!?”

“Prank! Stop them for us!” Starscream shouted back without breaking stride. They were heading for the stairs when Skywarp and Sideswipe slid into view. Ratchet barely saw as Ironhide flattened himself to the wall, then stuck a leg out. Skywarp went down hard, Sideswipe, unable to stop, tangled up and went down too.

“Oh! That looked- Ow!” Ratchet yelped as Starscream jerked at his arm again.

“Pay attention, or we’re through!” Starscream snarked.

Ratchet focused on pounding along after his pranking cohort. They made another sharp turn up the second flight, the sound of their bondmates cursing fluently and Ironhide guffawing behind them.

~ | ~

Thundercracker nodded. "Oh yeah. So gonna pay.” He chuckled a bit. “Sky'll never catch Star. Will Ratchet be ok?"

"Sides would never really hurt him."

"Good." Thundercracker paused as they peeked around the door jam together. “Skywarp might though.”

“They can take care of themselves. You really were loud. And what’s with the whole music thing?”

“I wasn’t holding back. Figured it’d have more of an affect,” Thundercracker shrugged.

“Hmm. I didn’t think of it that way.” They slipped out into the hall, walking as nonchalantly as they could. “I need to go change.”

Thundercracker snorted a laugh, and glanced down. “It’s not showing through yet.”

“Bless the stars for thick jeans,” Sunstreaker said with a grin at Thundercracker. “The music?” he prompted.

“I don’t know about the music. It’s not really the music either, so much as the vibrating boom of the bass. It started in that storm we got caught in. The thunder _did_ something to me.” Thundercracker shrugged again. “This is going to cause problems, isn’t it?”

“How ya figure?” Sunstreaker asked, sounding a little thrown by the sudden shift in tone. “Oh! You three never shared before!” He snickered at Thundercracker.

Thundercracker frowned. “No. I’m not the sharing type.” He began sifting his hands through his hair in an effort to untangle it. “Usually.”

“It’s not such a foreign idea to me and Sides. Though this is the first since adding Ratchet to our bond.”

They slipped unobserved into Sunstreaker’s room where he grabbed a new set of undergarments and jeans.

“Then why were you so angry?” Thundercracker asked.

Sunstreaker paused, staring off to think a moment. “I think it’s because he was doing it on purpose. He was _trying_ to make me mad. If he’d just said he wanted Skywarp I’d probably have knocked him in the head for it, but then arranged something. Or let him arrange something.” Sunstreaker turned back, and grabbed another set of pants. “Assuming Ratchet wouldn’t have taken issue with it. Or you and Starscream,” he added. “Here. These should fit decent enough. We’re probably better off not running into them just yet.”

Thundercracker nodded, taking the jeans, and considering Sunstreaker’s words. “Star liked it. Said my spark’s his, and I’m fun to watch, or something.” He smirked at Sunstreaker. “I was distracted so I don’t remember much of what he said.”

They headed for the locker room, walking in companionable silence for a few moments. Then, “I can’t feel either of them,” Thundercracker said as they entered the restrooms. There were shouts now coming from back by the playroom and dorm halls.

“I know Ratchet’s hiding, and that Starscream’s with him, but not where, and he’s blocking us as best he can so Sides doesn’t find him. Yeah,” Sunstreaker snickered. “Sides is still pissed. …Aaaaaand just blocked me out completely.” He laughed more.

Thundercracker chuckled, and stripped his pants off. “I’m being blocked completely too. Guess Star’s worried about Sky trying to torture it out of me if I knew.”

Sunstreaker looked at him with a frown. “Would your _bondmate_ do that to you?”

Thundercracker rolled his eyes, then gave Sunstreaker a look that he hoped displayed what a ridiculous idea that was. “There’re other forms of ‘torture’, and Skywarp’s creative enough to have come up with a few ways over the eons of getting the desired info out of me.”

“Not trying to offend you or anything but… Skywarp? He doesn’t exactly come off as that, uh… bright.”

Thundercracker laughed. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s not all an act.” He leaned back against the sink counter, arms crossed, and watched as Sunstreaker zipped and buttoned his clean jeans. “Sky’s sort of the live-for-the-moment type. He can be down right air-headed at times, but he isn’t stupid.” He paused. “I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

Sunstreaker nodded. “It’s not a big deal. Sides is pretty open with everyone, but Ratch and I have both always been pretty private. How’s he put it? ‘We’re not really on the easy to like list’. So why put ourselves out there to get slagged?”

“Really? Ratchet?” Thundercracker laughed. “He’s great, why wouldn’t anyone like him?”

Sunstreaker smiled. “Oh, I agree. And everyone appreciates him. Just not everyone likes to get too close. You know. There’s the temper, the wicked aim, the waspish comments.”

“Huh,” Thundercracker said, and his chin dropped a bit as he thought. “We should add Star to that list.” He smiled. “The temper, the waspish comments…”

“He does have wicked aim too,” Sunstreaker pointed out. “Been on the receiving end enough to know that.” Thundercracker raised an eyebrow at Sunstreaker when silence fell, and all he did was stare at him. A slow smile crept over the warrior’s face. “You’re totally weirded out aren’t you?” He leered, and stepped closer.

Thundercracker flinched, then laughed, knocking Sunstreaker’s hand away when he reached for him. “Quit it!” He dodged towards the door, narrowly escaping a two-handed grab attempt. Sunstreaker playfully stalked him. “Knock it off!” he laughed again. “You’re flirting with me! It’s too weird!” 

The door opened, and slammed into Thundercracker, interrupting them. “Ow!”

“Oh! Wow, sorry, TC!” Bluestreak stepped in, and ignored, or plain didn’t see the glare he was cast for using the familiar nickname. “Hey, why aren’t you guys helping with the search? Aren’t you worried about your mates? Cuz, like, Sideswipe’s frantic, and Skywarp’s totally freaked out, and no one knows where Starscream or Ratchet have gone, and they say they can’t even find them with the bond. Oh no! Do ya think that now there’s something interfering with bondmates? We should find Prowl and Jazz!” The sniper spun, and dashed back out leaving Thundercracker and Sunstreaker stunned.

“Slaggitall!” Thundercracker swore, rubbing at his shoulder where the door had hit him. “I knew this was a bad idea. Now they’ve gone and teamed up!”

Sunstreaker seemed to consider for a moment before shrugging. “Nah.” He stepped a bit sideways so he could lean over Thundercracker’s shoulder from behind as he turned for the door. Thundercracker forced himself to remain still so Sunstreaker wouldn’t have more to tease him about. “It was still worth it.” He stayed there for a moment. “By the way,” Sunstreaker said, lowering his voice to deep velvet. “You have to breathe as a human or you offline.”

Thundercracker turned abruptly, mouth close to Sunstreaker’s. “Stop teasing.” he purred softly, and watched in satisfaction as Sunstreaker couldn’t stop the gasp in reaction. He could play and tease back just as easily.

Sunstreaker stepped back a bit, and folded his arms over his chest. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” he purred again, smirking and turning for the door. “We should go stop them.”

Sunstreaker followed him, tenacious. “That purring while talking… thing. How do you do that?” Thundercracker just smiled over his shoulder. “Who’s a tease?” Sunstreaker muttered.

~ | ~

Starscream kept his grip on Ratchet’s hand as he dragged them both up the stairs. He could hear Skywarp shouting curses after them, and Sideswipe’s bellowed threats.

Right, like that would inspire him to obey their commands to stop.

“Where are we going?” Ratchet gasped as they raced to the third floor.

“You’ll see. Keep moving.”

He led them to the reading nook, and crouched low before glancing out the window opening to the ground below.

“Anytime this vorn, Starscream.”

Starscream faced Ratchet with a smirk. “Hold on. I can hear them below on the second floor,” he whispered, then waited. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Down,” Starscream said as though that should have been obvious. And it should have been. Why else would they be waiting by the window? “Quickly now,” he whispered as he stood, and then slipped over the edge, hanging by his fingers and trying to judge exactly what angle he needed to hold his legs so his feet would catch the sill below without him falling nearly twenty feet.

“Are you slagging crazy?” Ratchet demanded in a hiss.

Starscream snickered. “It’s been debated.” He glanced up. “Watch how I do it. I’ve seen you move in combat, you should be agile enough.” With that he dropped, the balls of his feet catching the ledge. He let himself fall into a crouch, grabbing the ledge before his weight and gravity pulled him down.

Starscream looked back up at the medic from where he hung half way between the second floor and the first floor hallway below. “You’re going to get caught.” Starscream called up softly, then looked down and let himself drop the remaining six or so feet to the ground before staring back up at Ratchet.

“What the frag are you doing, brat?”

Starscream looked down, and grinned at Ironhide. “Nothing,” he answered as innocently as he could manage.

Ironhide snorted, and stepped out to look up. “Just drop, Ratch. I’ll catch ya,” he called, and laughed.

“Get slagged.”

Starscream watched as the medic dropped, lithely catching the window sill, imitating his descent perfectly. Ironhide reached up and gripped Ratchet’s calf and thigh, lowering him to land a bit more gently than Starscream had.

“Where to now, genius?” Ratchet snarked.

Starscream smirked. “Your quarters of course.” He turned to Ironhide. “You never saw us.”

“Never saw _Ratchet_ ,” Ironhide said.

Starscream scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s it going to cost me for you to suddenly believe I am nothing but a figment of your imagination, not worthy of mentioning to anyone who may be looking for either Ratchet or me?”

When Ironhide just stood staring at him for a moment in feigned contemplation Starscream growled in impatience. Ironhide chuckled. “Sorry. There’re just so many possibilities.”

“Ironhide!” Ratchet snarled. “I’ll be with him. If you tell, I’ll skin you for a leather throw blanket!”

Starscream snickered as the medic grabbed his upper arm, and marched them both to his quarters. They closed the door softly, dashing to the far side of the bed, and ducking down. Both remained absolutely silent as pounding steps passed the door, and shouts began to sound from the hall and main area beyond.

He tried to hold it back, but suddenly Starscream was giggling beyond control. The incredulous look Ratchet gave him only made him laugh harder, and he covered his mouth lest someone beyond the room hear him. Ratchet grinned, then chuckled. Before long they were both holding their middles and cracking up.

Oh, they were slagged for sure, but it would be a merry chase before that.

~ | ~

Wheeljack smiled, and cuddled Silverbolt closer against his side as he murmured in his sleep. On the other end of the sofa Air Raid was curled into a ball, breathing deep and even. Wheeljack glanced to the large bed the five shared, and suppressed a chuckle. Slingshot, Fireflight and Skydive were also asleep. Slingshot was sprawled on his stomach, his rump and shoulder turned into pillows for Fireflight and Skydive respectively.

The inventor was tempted to see about getting them a second bed after all. True all five could line up and sleep in a row, but Wheeljack had his doubts as to just how comfortable such an arrangement would be long term. He’d check with Sarah in the morning about getting a second bed. If they’d rather be able to sleep all lined up, they could just push the beds together.

Not that Wheeljack was foolish enough to believe they’d _only_ be sleeping in those beds now. Nope. He’d seen the looks they’d been casting each other all day. _And_ the irritated eye rolls, huffs of annoyance, and glares they’d been sending him too for not leaving them alone. Wheeljack had wanted to watch over his sparklings one last day. Make sure they were really alright from their learning sessions the day before. Not physically. He trusted the mechs… men that had taken care of the Aerialbots. No. Emotionally. He was worried about how beings so very young would handle their new knowledge and needs.

He’d spoken to Ratchet earlier in the day about the twins’ newborn bonding, or what the medic knew of it. Wheeljack had been hoping quite a lot after that conversation that his sparklings would simply now lose interest in merging. Of course that wasn’t entirely logical. They’d merged, not bonded. But he had hoped nonetheless.

Wheeljack sighed heavily, and let his fingers drift through the cream-colored silk of Silverbolt’s hair. How he’d wanted them to just be children now. He couldn’t shake away the guilt he felt for creating them the way he had. It was necessary. It hadn’t even been his choice or idea, and in truth they weren’t _really_ his. If they were anyone’s sparklings, they were Prime’s. Building a gestalt for the Autobot cause had been suggested, and Optimus had agreed that they needed something, and then pulled their sparks from the Allspark. The Constructicons, Stunticons, and Combaticons, when that idiot Megatron actually kept them together, were nearly impossible to beat in a fight.

At least they wouldn’t have to worry about the Constructicons anymore. With Bonecrusher deactivated they could no longer combine. Wheeljack wondered about the other gestalts, but it had been ages since he had heard anything about them.

Air Raid shifted and rolled, his long legs stretching out across Silverbolt and Wheeljack’s laps now. Wheeljack touched one warm foot gently, careful not to tickle, and sighed again. No, they weren’t really his. In fact they could have ended up under Perceptor’s care just as easily as his own. Or Ratchet’s. Or Prime’s of course. But then Ratchet had been taken along with the small squad Optimus led, and had headed for a distant arm of the galaxy, leaving Perceptor and Wheeljack to finish the five sparklings’ forms. And poor Perceptor. The scientist was trained in combat out of necessity, but he hadn’t the spark for fighting, or the speed, or tactics one required. So when their little outpost base was attacked, it was Perceptor who’d been taken prisoner.

Wheeljack had done what he could to convince the scientist to run, but when it came right down to it, he was stronger, faster, and just as capable as Perceptor to finish the Aerialbots alone, and would serve as a better protector. So he’d gathered up their stasis bound sparks, snatched up two of the partially finished bodies, and dashed after the three other warriors that were carrying Aerialbot frames. Perceptor, bright optimistic thing that he was, had cast the engineer a jaunty wave before ducking behind an upturned lab table, and blasting the exit shut after Wheeljack and his precious cargo.

The guilt of leaving the little scientist behind hadn’t left Wheeljack until Perceptor had bounced excitedly into the hanger after making landfall, and grabbed him in a happy hug, chattering blithely about how impressive the Aerialbots looked as he’d just seen them outside. Perceptor had asked dozens of questions about them without giving Wheeljack the chance to even say ‘hi’.

Truthfully, Wheeljack still felt a bit guilty for having left Perceptor behind, but it was certainly diminished now that he was safe and sound. Though when he’d finally been able to ask, Wheeljack received only the most abridged explanation anyone had ever heard out of the talkative scientist as to how his captivity and ensuing escape had gone. All that Perceptor had really said was that he’d been kept alive due to all the Autobot secrets he knew, and that the Decepticons hadn’t learned any of them. Wheeljack figured that maybe everyone but Ratchet and Optimus were fooled by the chipper and proud tone. Wheeljack knew that Perceptor had gone through something dark before his escape. He’d shown a willingness to train and shoot once he’d reached Earth that he’d never shown before. That alone was suspect.

Regardless of whatever pain the scientist was hiding, he was instantly accepted by the Aerialbots. Wheeljack figured that was partly due to how Perceptor inadvertently stroked their egos. He was just fascinated with them, and ooo’d and ahh’d over their flying and combining, their intelligence and speed. He was tickled pink, as the humans say, to learn that his designs for the gestalt overmind, calling itself Superion, had come together flawlessly. That each Aerialbot submitted to the others and the overmind willingly, and so well that Superion outperformed any of the Decepticon gestalts. They were young, and from the spark meant to be as they were. None of the Decepticons, other than perhaps the Constructicons, were true brother sparks. And maybe not even them, though they got along better than the Stunticons and Combaticons. Whatever the group dynamic there, the records were long gone, and the Constructicons were older than Prime, so even he did not know.

Wheeljack stroked Air Raid’s ankle and Silverbolt’s hair absentmindedly. What a crazy day today had been. The morning had started out normally enough. Everyone had done their stretching and running with the Rangers. Then the engineer had had his quiet conversation with Ratchet before dragging the Aerialbots to the playroom to watch a couple movies. Lunch had gone well, though he’d been able to see the glances and teasing touches his sparklings had been giving each other.

It had been rather funny to thwart their efforts to be alone with each other for the after lunch nap. None of them were particularly sly, though he was sure they were trying to be. Wheeljack was rather glad too that none, not even his brash, hot-headed Slingshot had demanded that he leave them alone. The engineer hadn’t really considered whether he’d have agreed to do so or not.

Then they’d all been roused from sleep by angry shouts and pounding footsteps. _Then_ the frantic search for Starscream, Thundercracker, Sunstreaker, and Ratchet had commenced. No one really seemed to know just why Sideswipe and Skywarp were so frantic until Bluestreak had reappeared, hollering that he’d found Thundercracker and Sunstreaker in the locker room, but they couldn’t feel their lost mates either. When the two of them had strolled into the main hanger area, smiling and chatting unconcernedly, the mystery had only deepened. Skywarp had hurried right up to his bondmate, and hissed out something Wheeljack hadn’t been able to hear, but had wiped the smile right off Thundercracker’s face. Sideswipe had added a new dimension in actually showing anger towards Sunstreaker. True the twins often fought and argued, but it was rare that Sideswipe be the one someone was dragging away before he could cause damage.

What had truly confused Wheeljack, however, was how unconcerned Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide were behaving. As though the disappearance of their Chief Medical Officer and the leader of the Decepticons was nothing to worry over. The search did help Wheeljack keep the Aerialbots busy though. He took them with him to the old motor pool building with Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela to see if the seeker and medic were there for some odd reason.

It’d been dinner time with Sarah demanding that everyone sit and take a break to eat before Starscream and Ratchet had shown up. The cacophony had been deafening as not only Skywarp and Sideswipe shot to their feet angrily, but most of the other Cybertronians and Rangers stood too, all talking at once. The true nature of Ratchet and Starscream’s prank wasn’t revealed. None of the bondmates would discuss it. Wheeljack knew it had to be good though. Ratchet rarely played pranks, not even back in their academy days, but the few he’d taken credit for over the vorn were ingenious, and Starscream was as conniving and underhanded as they came. If those two had teamed up and made two of the most notorious pranksters in the memorable history of Cybertron _this_ angry… Well, it must have been good.

At least it’d kept the kids busy. Well, until the engineer had insisted it was bedtime. He’d taken to reading with them most nights as a way to relax from the day. He was reading one of the books Sarah had bought. A famous fantasy story called ‘The Hobbit’. There were three sequels too that Wheeljack was looking forward to reading. The Aerialbots seemed to enjoy it, and Wheeljack loved being able to have this quiet alone time with them. To be the creator to them he’d always wanted to be. To let them be the sparklings the circumstances of their creation had denied them.

Wheeljack sighed yet again, and carefully lifted Air Raid’s feet from his lap, then gently guided Silverbolt until he was resting against the arm of the couch. Air Raid looked comfortable, but Wheeljack wasn’t sure how well Silverbolt would rest curled sideways as he was. A quick glance at the bed showed that moving either or both from the couch was out of the question.

 _Definitely gonna have ta talk ta Sarah about another bed for them_. He knew they wouldn’t separate into two rooms. That was out of the question, and Wheeljack wouldn’t even suggest it. Just sending Fireflight and Air Raid into town for the shopping trip had left him with three fidgety, angry, frustrated, worried, and weepy sparklings, so concerned about their absent brothers that they’d barely eaten that day.

One more sad, tired sigh escaped him as he bent to kiss Air Raid’s forehead. He’d failed them. He was sure of it. In some fundamental way, he’d failed them as a parent to his sparklings. Though they were so unique he wasn’t sure if he should even blame himself for it.

Wheeljack straightened, and quietly opened the door. Tomorrow he’d start mentoring younglings. He’d programmed them himself, so he knew they were intelligent. Young, so very young for all they’d experienced and survived, but strong. And they had each other.

And just who was he to try to keep them innocent sparklings past when they should be anyway? If their desire to merge helped them deal with this change to being organic, then who was he to wish otherwise? Besides, merging had felt exactly the same in this form as it had in his natural form. Primus! For as awkward and strange as it had felt to merge with Air Raid yesterday it had actually helped Wheeljack feel more like himself.

Well, he could still tease them a bit. The morning would be a busy one what with the workout center now complete. The work crew was still building the pool side of the warehouse, but they would no longer be in the way of morning training. Wheeljack grinned as he slipped under his own blankets and settled in. After lunch he’d drag his sparklings off for a nap whether they needed it or not. They could take things from there themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The New Jet Judo by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488172)


	21. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 30 Saturday, August 12

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 30  
Sunday August 12**

 

“It’ll be even more fun when the pool is finished,” Bumblebee said to Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide grinned, unable to help listening in since the three younglings were walking next to him. “And you’re sure you’ll be able to teach us how to swim, Sam?”

“Yeah. I mean little kids do it, ya know. How much trouble could you guys have learning?”

“I still can’t wait,” Bumblebee chortled, then darted forward to swing open the door.

Ironhide stepped inside the workout building and looked around, taking it all in. It was art. To the right were banks of weights and exercise machines. On the back wall were rows of mock weapons for sparring. In the middle, the floor was covered with a firm but cushioning mat for tumbling, wrestling, and training with the various close quarters combat weapons and hand to hand. The warrior was looking forward to the grudge match Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been promising each other with the swords, but it wouldn’t be today. No, today Ironhide was going to see just how far he could push these squishy little humans his people had become.

And he was going to start it with a run around the track that surrounded the training mat.

Ironhide expected the indoor run to be easier, and in some ways it was more pleasant. The air was comfortably cool instead of amazingly hot even at the early hour. Ironhide was always surprised at how much more the temperature variants bothered him now. Regardless of that, he decided to push everyone further, run for a longer amount of time. The Rangers were used to running. Will had mentioned they were required to run nine miles every day just to qualify to go into Ranger training, so there were no complaints from them as lap after lap was completed.

Sam, and then Mikaela, did drop out after the first ten minutes, leaving Bumblebee to run with the small cluster of Autobot warriors.

There were no complaints from Ironhide’s own people either, though a number were starting to show that they were wearing down. Barricade was one of them, but by the look of grim determination, the Decepticon had decided he’d run until he was told to stop or died. Ironhide was beginning to feel the same. Prowl was looking a little more worn than usual. Jazz, however, bounded along beside his mate, a grin curving his mouth as he no doubt chattered away mentally to a captive audience. The Aerialbots trotted along, wisps of hair falling loose from their braids, but doing well. The twins were amazing sprinters no matter their form, but looked like they were beginning to wilt. Ratchet had drifted back, and plodded along looking irritated. Frenzy was running along beside the Decepticon seekers, and chattering all the while. Skywarp seemed to be paying attention and responding. Wheeljack and Perceptor were at the back of the pack, and looking ready to drop.

And then there was Prime. He could do just about anything he set his mind to, which Ironhide was big enough to admit to himself was a bit annoying at times, but then Optimus was Prime for a reason. His pace was constant, his breathing faster than normal, but even, cheeks flushed from the exertion, though it obviously wasn’t taxing him beyond his abilities. And the slagger still looked good too. In fact, sweaty and flushed was a very good look for Optimus.

Ironhide slowed, the others all taking the cue to do so as well. There was a muttered ‘thank Primus’ from somewhere near the back that sounded an awful lot like Perceptor’s voice. Sporadic laughter sounded as Ironhide walked around the track one last time before motioning to Epps to take the lead.

They congregated around the exercise machines and free weights, and the Rangers broken into teams to help the Cybertronians get started. The lighter, more lithely muscled men were divided from those with heavier musculature. Ironhide grinned, and made sure he was close enough to Optimus to get partnered up with him. He didn’t often get to feeling this mischievous, but when he did it was always fun.

Besides, he reasoned with himself, Prime had been a bit too serious lately. It was time to shake him up and remind him that he could laugh again.

And if Prime wouldn’t laugh, at least Ironhide could. He stood at the head of the bench, spotting the heavy weight in case Optimus should need his help, and smiled down. “Not a bad view from here,” Ironhide said.

“Hm?”

Ironhide squatted down, and repeated, “I said, it’s not a bad view from here.”

Optimus pushed the weighted bar back up again, completely oblivious. “What view? The gym? I am pleased with the way it came out.”

Ironhide smirked. “Wasn’t talkin’ about the gym.” He stood up, and caught the bar in the middle as it wobbled.

Prime hurriedly looked around them before glowering up at Ironhide. “Do not start with me now!” he hissed.

“Start what?”

Cobalt eyes narrowed, but Optimus went back to his workout, finally trading with Ironhide. Ironhide lay on the bench and paused, staring up beyond the bar over his head.

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“About what?” Optimus asked suspiciously.

“The view. This one’s better. In fact we should do this nekked.” Ironhide bit back the urge to laugh as Optimus’ eyes darted all around before boring back into his own.

“Knock it off.”

“Knock what off?” Ironhide was the recipient a dramatic eye roll and annoyed glare, and chuckled. “Just think about it.”

“No.”

“Just about perfect height, and the legs on these benches are adjustable.”

“Hide…”

“Could just scoot up a bit, an’ lean my head back an’ off the edge…”

“Ironhide!” Prime whispered, a red blush staining his cheeks.

“Ya know there’s a technique called deep-“

The bar was grabbed and lifted free, and for a moment Ironhide focused on balancing it and evening out his hold. He snickered even while completing his repetitions, being certain to cast blatant looks to the crux of Optimus’ legs every few presses.

“Think it’s gettin’ harder,” he commented blandly. Prime choked and turned scarlet. “Ya know. The last set,” Ironhide grinned unrepentantly, and placed the barbell back in its cradle.

Others who had finished had moved out to the open mat and were stretching, limbering up for the close quarters practice. Ironhide bent, touching his toes, serious about preparing his body for the coming workout, even while planning how best to continue riling Optimus up. He waited until Prime bent and stood, arching to one side and then the other.

“This ain’t a bad view either,” he teased staring sideways up at Optimus’ rump.

Prime stood and turned. “That’s it. You’re going down.” 

“Would if ya’d let me,” Ironhide snickered. Prime growled, and launched himself at Ironhide. Ironhide rolled, twisting to avoid the pinning hold Optimus was trying to use on him. He took a look around and saw they had a small amused audience watching them, and grinned. He rolled away and jumped to his feet. Grappling on the floor with Optimus was fun, but he needed a little more of an advantage this time, and having Prime’s weight pressing down on him had caused his pants to shrink a little.

They kicked and punched, feinted and dodged, moving all over the mat, just as so many others were. Ironhide could see over Prime’s shoulder as Starscream had his mates, Frenzy, and surprisingly Perceptor, lined up and learning the seeker’s favored style of martial arts. Ironhide dropped low, and swept his foot out at Optimus’ and caught a snapshot glimpse of Bluestreak and Mirage, their hands locked together. Ironhide leapt forward, locking his arms around Prime’s waist, stepping behind him. They were bent forward just a little, and he couldn’t resist taking the teasing to the next level.

Ironhide ground his hips against Optimus’ rear, just enough to be felt, and careful to be subtle enough that the others wouldn’t really see it. “Nice aft ya got here,” he murmured in a low tone. “Beginnin’ ta think it’s about time ya let me-“

Prime jerked away and spun, the back of his fist only just missing Ironhide’s face. He continued the spin, and brought his leg around for a mid level kick. Ironhide stepped into the attack and caught Optimus high on his thigh, letting his hand side up, squeezing gently as he worked his way higher.

With a frustrated snarl from Prime, Ironhide found himself back on the floor and very nearly pinned to the mat. They grappled and rolled, and Ironhide took every opportunity that wouldn’t cost him the fight to touch or prod or caress Optimus in an arousing way. He even managed a few low moaning growls that were in no way faked or forced. They’d been told working out in jeans wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing, but it was all they had for the time being, and Ironhide was glad. Soft, loose fitting sweat pants like the Rangers wore would do nothing to hide the proof of his, or Prime’s, arousal from the others.

Ironhide finally broke free, and rolled back to his feet. Optimus spun, leg flying high only for his foot to stop right in front of Ironhide’s eyes as he finished rising. Ironhide stared at the foot for a moment before shifting his gaze to glowing cobalt. Prime was red in the face, breathing hard, and Ironhide smirked. He knocked Optimus’ foot away and jumped forward, driving them both back to the mat again.

“Pretty leg ya got there,” Ironhide growled. He pressed his hips down a little, just enough to let Optimus feel the thickening bulge with his thigh. “Would love ta feel ‘em wrapped around my waist again.”

Prime’s breath hitched, his eyes widening. “Everyone’s going to see us! Stop it!”

Ironhide allowed himself to be shoved away, and rolled, laughing to cover the pause in their sparring. A quick glance assured him that no one was paying them any attention anymore. They were all busy throwing each other around as well.

Optimus and Ironhide went at each other again. Ironhide feinted left, then darted right. He took Prime’s punch to his shoulder in favor of keeping his hand low enough to caress Optimus between the legs. Optimus gasped and stumbled back, a look of shock on his face at such a blatant move.

“Don’t recall any holds bein’ barred.”

Optimus’ only response was a low, half-irritated, half-aroused growl. Ironhide found himself on pure defense as a frustrated, and embarrassed Prime launched a new attack. Prime had always been fast, a natural warrior even though he despised war, but Ironhide had trained him himself and knew his weaknesses. It’d been a long time since he’d taken his friend down for a win, but Optimus was losing now. He could remain rational through the most infuriating fights with Megatron, never losing his cool, even if the Autobots were losing the battle. He wouldn’t react to taunting, name calling, insults. He’d rebound from blows that would offline other mechs.

But find a way to turn him on, and his ability to focus was all but lost.

Prime knew it too, and he was fighting hard for his control now, doing all he could to end the session before Ironhide won.

Ironhide allowed himself to be knocked back time and again, and moved them toward the door that led to the unfinished pool. Optimus’ eyes gleamed, and he lunged, wrapping Ironhide up in a choke hold.

“Like our absence would be any less noticeable than your teasing has been.”

“Maybe not,” Ironhide answered quietly, “but you overloading right here would be unmistakable.” Optimus’ breath caught, and his hold faltered as Ironhide pulsed once hard with his spark. He twisted free, wrenching Prime’s arm behind his back, free hand braced on a strong shoulder. “And I _will_ make you scream,” he promised, letting his breath brush over Optimus’ ear.

Optimus broke the hold, spun and kicked Ironhide right through the door. Ironhide rolled to break his fall, then stared up in surprise to see the door still attached to its hinges. Prime was there the next second, and they wrestled and rolled across the unfinished concrete. Ironhide kept one eye, and both ears on the entrance to be sure they weren’t being followed as they grappled with one another.

Ironhide broke free finally, and dashed further from the door, heading for the piled crates of supplies. He pivoted, and caught Prime by the wrist, using their momentum to swing him around the corner, and tumble them onto bags of powdered cement mix.

“This is foolish,” Optimus gasped, but he didn’t push Ironhide off of him, even moaned low as Ironhide’s mouth claimed his.

Ironhide pulsed again and this time Prime reciprocated, chest arching up, and fingers digging into his arms. A deep growl resonated from Ironhide, and he pushed the exchange hard and fast, mouth scorching over Optimus’ jaw and nipping sharply at his throat. Ironhide thrust down with his hips, teasing them both with what was out of the question unless they really did want to get caught, and lifted himself enough to see his lover’s face.

“Ah’d love ta rip them pants offa ya, flip ya over, an’ fuck ya senseless.”

Optimus’ eyes were wide in shock, color high in lust and embarrassment. He sucked a hissing breath through his teeth, a wanton moan following with Ironhide’s next rolling pulse. “Uuuhhhhnnnnnn…”

Ironhide smirked as the sound was repeated, slightly louder, then covered Prime’s mouth again with his own, tongue thrusting and tangling with his. He knew well enough that if they were found out, he’d be lucky to be able to call Optimus lover any time within the next ten vorn. Ironhide locked their mouths together tighter, plundering, claiming, Optimus writhing and twisting under him as the energy rushed back and forth, and all throughout their bodies.

He couldn’t help but buck back as Optimus’ hips rocked in frantic time with their sparks. Ironhide swore in a gasped whisper, nipping at Prime’s lips before pressing their mouths hard together. In his arms, Optimus froze, back bowing, hands clinging tight. Ironhide swallowed the screams, fighting to stop the groan of pure pleasure caught in his own throat as release swept him up and flung him free. Beneath him, Optimus shuddered, turning his face away and muffling the small, quiet whimpers he couldn’t contain in Ironhide’s neck.

Ironhide relaxed, and listened. He could still hear the sounds of the others practicing their hand to hand techniques.

“If you ever pull a stunt like this again-“

“You’ll melt me into a trophy for your office wall,” Ironhide finished the old threat, and grinned. “Sure. Whatever.”

Optimus glared up, and Ironhide knew he was genuinely irritated. His grin grew to a smirk. “Mad I didn’t flip ya over, huh?” Prime’s eyes grew round, and the blush on his cheeks darkened again, proving at the very least Optimus wanted just that. The rigid, unspent heat against his hip confirmed it. Ironhide leaned down and pecked a quick kiss to parted lips. “Doncha worry none, Prime. I’ll take care of that little problem for ya later when we can be alone, and there’s a handy pillow to help ya keep the volume down.”

Optimus sputtered wordlessly for a moment before clenching his jaw shut, and intensifying his glare. “Little? We’ll see how _little_ my… _problem_ is when you’re face down and screaming for me later.”

Ironhide laughed as his own words caused Optimus’ face to darken to a deeper red, and stood. He offered his hand to him, then tugged Prime to his feet. “Promises, promises.” He peeked around the corner to be sure they were truly alone. “Maybe we should inspect the whole area so when they ask what we were doin’, we don’t hafta lie.” Optimus sighed, gave him _the look_ , and nodded. The pool was still weeks from being finished, and that was if the work crew really moved on it. This crew seemed a bit lazy compared to others, so that wasn’t likely.

As they toured around the incomplete locker rooms, and even walked down into the pool, Prime relaxed. Ironhide refrained from teasing, knowing that’d just make Optimus blush again. In fact, he’d be lucky for Optimus to be able to pull off the response if they were asked without giving it away yet, and so took his time and really did inspect the progress.

“This is gonna be fraggin’ deep,” Ironhide said, staring up at the edge of the pool another fourteen feet above his head.

“I believe Robert Epps said we would be learning scuba diving, and that there would be a high dive as well.”

“Don’t forget the slides.” Ironhide smiled. He’d seen the plans for the finished pool. It was Olympic sized, would ultimately be heated by the solar power system Perceptor, Starscream, and Ratchet were finishing, and had two low dives, two high dives, and further down the on one side of the pool would be three slides of various styles. Those, Epps had cheerfully pointed out, would be of absolutely no training value, but tons of fun.

“Once we all learn how to swim,” Optimus reminded him.

“Yeah, but how hard can that be? Human sparklings swim.”

“Hey!” Jazz called. “What’re the two of ya doin’ down there?”

“Lookin’,” Ironhide called back. It echoed off the walls of the pool.

“Is that what ya crazy kids’re callin’ it nowadays?”

Ironhide shook his head, and cast a quick glance at Prime. Optimus’ cheeks had pinked up, and he was watching where he was stepping a little too closely. They were half the pool length away, but Ironhide figured Jazz already knew what they’d done. He and his mate shared a room on the third floor too, and Optimus wasn’t exactly silent.

Come to think of it, neither was Ironhide at times.

Ironhide hopped out of the shallow end of the pool with his leader, and paced toward Jazz. “So are they done out there, or do I needa come push ‘em some more?” he asked in a loud voice.

Jazz gave them a cheeky grin. “Sure ya’re done in here? Everything look ok? Nothin’ outta place? Nothin’ floodin’? Nothin’ sparkin’ outta control?”

“Jazz,” Optimus said softly, but the warning was clear.

“Just can’t wait ta go swimmin’, boss bot.” The spy’s smile never faltered. “Wouldn’t want any problems croppin’ up, or loose wires hangin’ around ta hurt somebody an’ slow the build down.”

Prime sighed heavily, and gave Ironhide _the look_ again just before they reentered the workout room. Ironhide slowed, and looked at the doorway he’d gone flying through. “Ah,” Ironhide said.

Jazz had stopped beside him, watching as Optimus switched easily back into his calm, wise leader mode. “Ah what?”

“The door’s not done. That’s why it didn’t bust.”

“Lucky ya didn’t bust yourself,” Jazz chuckled.

Ironhide grinned and shrugged, checking the hinges for any damage, and happy to find none. “Guess it’s a good thing the door swings in, huh?”

“You two always play rough. Good thing Ratchet was too busy ta see the way ya flew through the doorway.” There was a momentary pause. “So… How’s that pool comin’ along?” Jazz asked evenly.

Ironhide smiled. “Doin’ good.” The spy nodded, and they fell into the flow of traffic as everyone headed out and back to the main building for showers and lunch. He watched Optimus talking to Prowl, and relaxed a bit. Near as he could tell, Prime was handling everything fairly well. He was tense at times but seemed to be holding it together even with all the new concerns.

Now. If he could just drag him away after lunch…

~ | ~

“Nap time brattlings!” Wheeljack clapped his hands together. “I swear ya’re all just like little Annabelle! Ya get grouchy and fuss over everything when ya get tired.” The inventor laughed.

“You are not seriously sending us to bed for a nap!” Slingshot said in shock.

Silverbolt snickered and stood, tugging Skydive up as well. “We could use a break after that movie marathon last night. Move out Aerialbots.”

“I’m not even tired!” Slingshot protested.

“Sure ya are, Slinger!” Fireflight giggled, and pushed his brother from the playroom.

Silverbolt followed, looping an arm around Air Raid, who did indeed look tired. They passed the seekers on their way in, Skywarp and Thundercracker sounding like they were in the middle of an argument. Starscream rolled his eyes behind their backs as his mates bickered.

Wheeljack followed his creations to their room, and Silverbolt smirked to himself as his creator watched them settle in. He’d been so concerned about them. Hovering. They hadn’t even dared try to talk about their experiences the other day, let alone get to put into practice anything they’d learned.

Silverbolt wrapped his arms around Skydive’s waist and twisted, throwing them both onto the bed. He curled up on his side, treating his brother more like a sleep accessory than a bedmate. Skydive giggled, squirming in his arms until he’d worked himself around to face Silverbolt, and then pushing at his shoulders in an attempt at escape. Silverbolt faked a loud snore, and snuggled his cheek against his brother’s chest, arms locked in place.

Air Raid chuckled as he climbed into the middle position.

“Don’t even think it, Flight,” Slingshot muttered.

“And he says he doesn’t need a nap,” Fireflight said, and the bed bounced as he flopped down.

“Get slagged.”

“Love you too, Pumpkin! Smooches!”

“Fireflight!”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

“How about I wear out your ass!”

Fireflight chuckled low, and practically purred, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“Arrrgggh!!”

“Enough already,” Wheeljack injected calmly, and dimmed the lamp to a very low setting. “Just get some rest. No shame in a good nap. Just may go take one myself.”

The bed wobbled one final time as Slingshot laid down, and with a soft click from the latch, their creator left.

Silverbolt lay silently, listening to his brothers breathe for a few minutes. Undoubtedly, Air Raid was already asleep. Skydive wasn’t. His one hand drew lazy swirls, and traced wavy lines on Silverbolt’s back, though he remained quiet as well.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to put you to sleep!” Slingshot hissed. “Permanently!”

And that proved Slingshot and Fireflight were still awake as well.

“You’re no fun,” Fireflight whispered back. “But I do love you.”

“Shut. Up!”

Fireflight muffled a giggle, and Silverbolt felt as Skydive’s ribs trembled with suppressed laughter. Silverbolt moved, shifting up a bit so he could lay his head next to his brother’s on their pillow. Pale blue eyes glittered in the low light, and they shared a silent grin at the others’ behavior.

Minutes passed, and he and Skydive continued to stare at one another. He figured their brothers were asleep, as there were no more threats or giggles coming from the far side of the bed. Silverbolt lifted his head, and looked them over.

Air Raid was flat on his back, mouth partially open, and very much asleep. Fireflight and Slingshot were facing away, but Fireflight’s arm was draped limply over Slingshot’s waist. Something Slingshot probably wouldn’t allow after the way Fireflight had been irritating him all day if he was awake.

He laid his head back down, and met Skydive’s curious gaze. He leaned forward a little and gently kissed his brother. “Come with me,” Silverbolt said in the softest whisper he could manage.

Skydive nodded, and they very slowly and carefully left the bed. The others didn’t stir. Silverbolt eased the door open, and peeked into the hallway. It was empty and silent. Truth was that most of them indulged in naps at some point during the day. Even Optimus and Prowl were known to wander up to their rooms after lunch.

They slipped out, closing the door to their room as quietly as possible, then Silverbolt led them directly across the hall to the empty room under the stairs. The instant the door was closed, Skydive threw his arms around Silverbolt’s neck and kissed him hard. He pressed back, walking them towards the bed.

“Want you!” Skydive whispered as they let themselves fall.

“So much!” Silverbolt agreed. His fingers found the bottom of Skydive’ shirt and lifted. Skydive squirmed free and sat up, tugging Silverbolt’s shirt from him.

Silverbolt stood and stripped off his pants as Skydive laid back and followed suit, both casting their clothes aside at the same time. He chuckled, and crawled onto the bed, following his grinning brother up to rest against the pillows.

He suddenly couldn’t remember a thing Optimus had taught him beyond touch your lover. And oh, how he _needed_ to touch! Silverbolt let his hands roam everywhere, thrilling at the gasp he earned when his fingers dragged through short black hair and over the tender flesh nestled within.

“Yes! There!” Skydive whispered.

“You don’t want to merge sparks?”

“Yes. But later. Touch me there.”

Hands gripped and stroked Silverbolt everywhere Skydive could reach, and they drove each other on. Gasping breaths and whispered words of instruction and needy encouragement floated between them.

“Wish Mirage would have known how to do it this way. There must be more,” Skydive whispered fervently, arching into Silverbolt’s touch and whimpering.

Silverbolt struggled to think. They were both male. Their bodies the same. Could they even mate properly?

Skydive moaned against his lips again, and he didn’t think. He shoved Skydive’s hand away, and pulled him flush against his own body, wrapping one arm under his waist and clutching his hip with the other. They arched together, but that wasn’t enough.

Silverbolt whined, need gripping him, and he thrust forward just as Skydive shifted his legs and squirmed. Instead of his length sliding along his belly, it fell between his thighs.

They both froze and stared before triumphant grins stole over their faces.

“That could work.” Skydive shifted his hips and pushed at Silverbolt’s upper leg until he too was in position. They moved experimentally, withdrawing only a little before arching back together.

Silverbolt moaned, and clamped his legs tighter together. This would work. Was working. Skydive’s kiss became voracious, his hands clutching and kneading at Silverbolt’s hips as he encouraged him to move faster.

“Want your spark! Dive please!”

A rush of warmth flooded through his chest, and Silverbolt gave a soft shout, easily returning the energy. Skydive whimpered in his arms, and they gave up trying to kiss and simply held the other tight, falling into to the bliss of merged sparks and flesh.

It didn’t take long.

“Stars! Bolt!” Skydive’s nails bit into his rump, and he sobbed in pleasure, mouth hot and open against Silverbolt’s throat. There was no energy backlash so that meant-

A wash of power went through his body as he realized he’d pleased his lover so easily. And they’d figured it out themselves! The knowledge sent another rush of pleasure through him, and Silverbolt felt the knot of desire unfurl. He gasped, burying his face in Skydive’s neck.

His spark leapt, and a little scream escaped as release struck in the next instant. Skydive’s hands shot to his back as he arched, his own release triggered by Silverbolt’s. Chests pressed hard together they rode out the sensations to their final crest.

Both lay panting and sated. Silverbolt grinned. Then giggled. He wrapped his arms tighter around Skydive, and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Good, then you shouldn’t have a problem doing that to me again some time.” Skydive chuckled, and held him back just as tightly.

“I’m sure I could suffer through a time or two again eventually for you.”

They were quiet for a moment, snuggled together and enjoying the soft warmth that seemed to wrap around them.

“I don’t think I remembered a single thing Mirage taught me.”

Silverbolt laughed. “All I could remember was ‘touch your lover’.” He giggled helplessly. “Duh!”

His brother snickered. “So. Do tell. How was our leader?”

“Damn good,” Silverbolt chuckled. “Did Mirage teach you well?”

“He told me afterwards that we more made love than anything, but said I did good.”

“I know _you’re_ good,” Silverbolt said with a grin. “Optimus did say that everyone would have their own way of teaching.”

“No, it wasn’t that.” Skydive had stopped smiling. “I sorta started crying on him. Before we even started.”

“Oh, Dive.” Silverbolt pressed their foreheads together and cuddled his brother even closer.

“He was good to me. Told me we didn’t have to, or I could go choose someone else. But that wasn’t the issue. I was just a little overwhelmed. He seemed to really like my hair. He was good to me. Made me feel better even if I didn’t learn all that many tricks.” He hesitated slightly. “I told him I’d show him how humans did it once I figured it out.”

“He really doesn’t know how?”

“Nope. I told him about what we were doing that first time to each other, and he seemed honestly surprised.”

Silverbolt shrugged. “We’ll have to ask the others. Maybe they know even more, and you can learn that, and then go show him. I bet Wheeljack told Air Raid. Wonder why Optimus didn’t tell me?”

“Maybe he doesn’t know.”

Silverbolt gave him a doubting look. “ _Prime_ not know something simple like that? Besides, he did know that certain things are the same in this form as our normal forms.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s had sex the human way. Maybe he’s just merged sparks.” Skydive debated.

Silverbolt suddenly giggled. “I wonder who it could be. He was actually a lot of fun. I was revved that’s for sure.” Then he remembered something else, and laughed a little harder. “Oh! And you’ll never believe what we heard after we were done!”

They stared at each other for a minute, and Skydive kicked him lightly. “Tell already!”

“Ironhide _bellowing_ Flight’s name!”

“No way!” Skydive giggled. “Go, Fireflight! Ooo! Let’s go wake him up! Make him do to us whatever got that kind of reaction out of good old Hide!”

“We aren’t allowed to do the group thing yet, remember?”

“Well, what if one of us just watched? That wouldn’t be breaking the rule.”

Silverbolt grinned and leaned in, doing his level best to remember how to kiss in a truly pleasing way. Both Aerialbots jumped as the door opened.

~

Slingshot snickered quietly as he and Fireflight slipped into the room. “Supposed to lock the door, dumbafts.” He did so with a little flourish, and then stood, taking in the scene with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

And what a scene it was.

Clothes lay hither and yon all over the floor, and his brothers were naked in the center of the room’s bed. Not just naked, but flushed, twisted together, and wearing really surprised looks as they pulled their mouths off each other’s.

Beside him, Fireflight giggled.

Slingshot grabbed Fireflight’s shirt at the bottom, and stripped it off, hands instantly going to his waist and undoing the button and zipper. “Move it, Flight. You’ve been teasing me all day. Time to put out, or shut up.”

Fireflight leaned a hand against the wall, and peeled off one sock and then the other. “You’re overdressed,” he said, still using that lower register to speak. Slingshot would be damned to admit it affected him, and quashed the shiver. He watched as his brother walked calmly over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, lifting out a little bottle of something, and smiling while waving it in the air. “Good thing they didn’t lock the door or we wouldn’t have this.”

“What the slag is that?” Slingshot asked, and dropped his shirt to the floor.

“This is imperative for a smooth ride.” Fireflight smirked, picking his chin up a notch.

Slingshot sighed. Damn it. On the very rare occasion when Fireflight actually _did_ know something the rest of them didn’t, he was only too happy to drag it out until he’d wrung every last drop of enjoyment out of the situation. Slingshot arched a coppery brow, and sauntered over to the bed.

“Bet it’s not needed for sparks,” he said, and pulled Skydive up by the arm until he was sitting. Slingshot smirked, and climbed on the bed, settling so his legs were loosely wrapped around his brother’s hips as he sat in the circle of Skydive’s legs.

“Slingshot…”

“So what’d the snob teach ya?”

“Slingshot!” Silverbolt and Skydive both snapped at him.

“Shhh!” Fireflight hissed. “Wheeljack’s room is just across the hall!”

“ _Fine_!” Slingshot hissed back. “What did _Mirage_ teach you?”

Showing his own bit of attitude, Skydive glared back at him. “Why don’t you tell us what Bluestreak taught you first? _If_ your tiny processor retained any of it.”

It was an opening so he took it. “How ‘bout I just show you?” Slingshot caught Skydive by the back of his neck, and pressed their mouths together. He was expecting a fight, and nearly jerked back when not only was the kiss returned without hesitation, but Skydive leaned forward and swept his tongue out along Slingshot’s lips.

Slingshot recovered quickly, and looped his arms better around Skydive. He licked out, and focused carefully on everything Bluestreak had taught him about kissing. He smiled a little through the embrace as Skydive shivered and moaned lightly, his arms tightening around Slingshot’s body, and they both worked themselves closer to press their chests together.

Slingshot was very aware of his brothers watching them, and was determined to show just how good at this he could be. It might take some practice to get where Bluestreak was, but his pride would allow nothing less. He wanted his brothers to seek out _his_ touch. Thrill at _his_ kiss.

He brought his hands into play. Slowly at first, just caressing Skydive’s shoulders and arms, sliding easily over his back as he nibbled delicately at a soft bottom lip. Skydive whimpered again, squirmed, and sent a pulse into Slingshot. He inhaled sharply, responding in kind, and moving his mouth down his brother’s jaw, sucking gently at the soft flesh of his neck.

Skydive’s spark pulsed faster, and he squeezed Slingshot’s ribs harder.

“Slow down,” he murmured, careful to keep his voice low enough to not hurt his lover’s ear, but loud enough that the other two could hear him. “We know where we’re going. Enjoy the journey.”

Primus bless Bluestreak and all his rambling words of sexual wisdom! Skydive whimpered, but slowed down, pressing his open mouth hard against Slingshot’s shoulder. The bed moved, and he figured the other two were getting more comfortable. He didn’t look, preferring to keep the image of being focused entirely on Skydive. Which, if he was to follow his mentor’s advice, was exactly what he needed to do.

Slingshot rolled a slow pulse into Skydive, and held on as he arched in his arms. He hid his smile in Skydive’s neck, and nibbled his way up to a rather pretty little ear, loving that he was the reason for the soft cries. He played about with the energy, trying to remember as many ways to send it out as he could. Their pace sped up on its own, but he held Skydive back as best he was able, wanting it to last before giving in to his own desire.

His spark throbbed, and he could feel his control slipping as it registered that he held a beloved brother in his arms. Caressed him with his very soul. Drew those pleased and pleasured little sounds from rosy, moist lips.

Slingshot moaned. He wrapped his arms tighter around his brother as Skydive tumbled over into release, a thrill going through him as he wriggled in his grasp, crying out and arching. Slingshot let go, and was caught up by the wave of ecstasy. He could hear his own low growl beneath the higher, sharper whimpers of Skydive.

They sagged together, arms wound about one another, heads resting on each other’s shoulders as they struggled to catch their breath.

“That was slaggin’ beautiful,” Fireflight breathed after a moment or two of silence.

Skydive snickered. “Should have seen it from my point of view.” He picked his head up and smiled. “I think I need to go talk to Bluestreak.”

Slingshot leaned in and kissed him, letting a growl rumble out from his chest. “Next month when we can do threesomes, we’ll grab him and show him all the stuff Flight’s promised to show me. Blue didn’t know about it at all. It’d be a good trade for him teaching us more spark stuff.”

“And speaking of,” Fireflight snickered, and gave each of his brother’s an appraising look. “Come here Slinger, and lay down. Take those pants off first. You’re still overdressed.”

Slingshot obeyed without protest. He was curious of course, but also feeling rather mellow. Why bother protesting when it was bound to be even better than their first time since they actually had some clue now.

“Check this out.” Fireflight snickered again. Slingshot watched him with a bit of a grin as he flicked the braid over his shoulder and laid down perpendicular to the Slingshot’s hips. What was the silly-

Slingshot’s eyes opened wide, and he half sat as Fireflight’s mouth closed over him. Primus! A choked, strangled sound left him as he dropped back.

Fireflight stopped, and looked up at him. “We probably shouldn’t do that too much actually. Silver and Dive won’t have any fun if I get you too wound up.”

“I’m sorry what?” Silverbolt asked in surprise, but all their brother did was smirk at them.

“Are you going to show us what you did to Ironhide to make him shout your name so loud?” Skydive asked.

“Oh, Flight just made that up,” Slingshot said dismissively.

“Silver’s the one who told me he heard it when he was still in Prime’s room,” Skydive told him.

The three of them looked at Fireflight. He smiled smugly. “Tell ya what, Slinger. You follow along for the lesson, and I’ll do to you what I did to Hide afterwards.”

“Deal. What do I do?”

Fireflight took over as teacher, and explained things the way he said the older warrior did. He directed each of them in what to do, careful to follow their rule of one on one.

“We should get Raid for this too,” Slingshot said. It felt odd. Their brother’s absence was a dark spot in what was otherwise a decidedly pleasant learning experience.

“He was so honestly tired though,” Skydive pointed out, regret in his voice.

“Don’t worry. We were told only one at a time. Nothing was said about one right after the other.”

All eyes turned once again to Fireflight, and Slingshot was fairly sure his smile was as predatory as his brothers’.

“We should get on with it before the real fun ends up ending too fast. Slinger lay back down. Silver? Dive? Who wants on top?”

“I think I’ll just watch this first,” Skydive said, and settled himself against the pillows and the wall.

Slingshot snerked, and sat up abruptly to grab Silverbolt and pull him down against him. “Hello, lover,” he said playfully, and kissed Silverbolt for the first time since really learning how. Or was it the first time ever? He couldn’t remember who he’d kissed that first day. That was barely more than a haze of bleary-visioned want.

Silverbolt melted against him, and kissed back, leg moving so he straddled Slingshot’s hips and Fireflight’s voice murmured low beside their ears. An anticipatory thrill shot through Slingshot.

“Gonna have to sit up, Bolt,” Fireflight said.

With a whimper, Silverbolt did as told, and they both followed Fireflight’s directions.

“Oh, Stars!” Silverbolt gasped as his own weight forced him to accept more of Slingshot’s arousal. Slingshot moaned, and lifted his hips, hands clenching on his brother’s thighs.

“Just rock your hips. If you go slow at first, you’ll find the pace that works best for you both.” Fireflight’s lips brushed over his cheek, and Slingshot turned his head for more, but he had already sat up, doing the same to a very flushed Silverbolt. “Relax, Bolt. You can control how much of him you take from here so find the spot that feels right.”

_Primus, how in the blackest pits of space did silly little Flight get so fraggin’ smart?_

Silverbolt obeyed, however, and worked his knees upwards a few inches. This time when he rocked back he gasped, eyes clenching closed and hands slapping down on top of Slingshot’s. He experimentally arched up and Silverbolt keened.

A few more tries, and they found a rhythm. Slingshot eased his hold and massaged his lover’s thighs as they moved together. Silverbolt’s eyes remained closed, but Slingshot couldn’t tear his gaze away.

Lips moist and parted as he panted, cheeks flared a dark pink; Silverbolt was more beautiful that Slingshot could ever recall seeing him before.

A low moan that hadn’t come from either one of them sounded, and Slingshot looked to his left. Skydive had been dragged horizontal by Fireflight, who was busy driving him into a passionate frenzy with his pretty and talented mouth.

His attention shifted back to Silverbolt as he attempted to move faster. “Please,” he whispered. “Touch me, please!”

Desire pooled in his belly, but Slingshot fought off the inclination to turn this loving fast and furious. Besides. He wanted Fireflight still too. Slingshot arched up harder, and managed to free a hand, closing it around the firm evidence of Silverbolt’s need. Silverbolt jerked, crying out, and pushing them just a little faster.

“Oh, stars! Oh, Primus! Oh! Sling! …Shot!”

He smirked. He’d never known Silverbolt’s voice could hit such a high keening note. His gaze slid lower, and he watched in curiosity as the blonde’s release claimed him. Glancing back up, and trying desperately to not react in kind, he looked on as Silverbolt threw his head back and rode out his pleasure in glorious abandon.

Silverbolt flopped forward, collapsing on Slingshot’s chest, breathing hard.

A whimper drew their eyes back to the other two and they both watched as Skydive’s entire body went rigid, his hands fisting in the pillow he rested on and pulling it over his mouth. The sharp screams were muffled, but still left no doubt as to just how good their brother was feeling in that moment.

They were both so focused on Skydive that Fireflight’s shallow cough made them jump. He giggled. “Oh, he didn’t tell me _that_ little detail!”

Skydive had let go of his pillow, and lay boneless and sprawled. “Huh?” he queried.

Fireflight pressed the back of his hand to his mouth for a second, then sat up. “Nothing.” It wasn’t ‘nothing’ but he plainly wasn’t going to tell them yet. Eyes gone to a liquid blue pinned Slingshot. “My turn,” he purred.

Silverbolt moved aside, and Slingshot found himself tugged upright.

“On your knees, turn around, and up by the wall,” he was commanded. Fireflight snuggled against his back, kissing along his shoulder, and though logically he knew what was going to happen, Slingshot was still surprised when it did.

Putting his little bottle of oil to use on himself this time, Fireflight pressed into him.

“Relax, lean back into me.” Fireflight’s arms slid around Slingshot’s ribs, and warm hands caressed his sides, stomach, and chest. Sharp teeth nibbled along the back of his neck, and Fireflight thrust forward gently at first, then more determinedly.

Nothing had a right to feel this good!

“’Fraid this isn’t going to last, love,” Fireflight whispered in his ear. He kissed a trail across the back of Slingshot’s neck to the other. “You feel too good.”

Slingshot whimpered. Then he shouted low in surprised pleasure, returning the spark pulse, and matching the pace.

“Are you going to scream my name too?” A bite to his earlobe sent a shock if desire down to the pit of Slingshot’s stomach.

He turned himself over to the experience, and felt the energy and arousal build. Fireflight whispered in his ear. He couldn’t quite make sense of the words until suddenly the universe froze.

“Overload for me, gorgeous,” Fireflight murmured, and thrust hard into him, spark energy flaring blindingly.

The universe crashed back into motion, splintering into glittering shards of ecstasy before going completely black.

~

Slingshot opened his eyes to see three concerned sets staring down at him from all around.

“Oh thank the gods!” Silverbolt exhaled as though he’d been holding his breath for a long time, and sank back away from Slingshot in obvious relief.

“Are you all right?” Skydive asked. “Should we… Should we go get someone? The commander maybe?”

Slingshot frowned, and looked up at Fireflight only just realizing he was cradled in his brother’s arms. “What is he on about?”

“You screamed, and then passed out. Been asleep for about… three minutes now,” Fireflight answered as he glanced away to the clock and back.

“Wow,” Slingshot said in a hushed tone. “Didja knock Hide out too?” Fireflight shook his head no, and Slingshot smirked. “Did I shout your name?”

His brother nodded emphatically, and a wide smile lit his face. “Oh yeah. Took me with ya into release too. It was really amazing.”

Slingshot pulled free, and sat up. He twisted a bit, and pressed his lips to Fireflight’s. “Yes, it was,” he growled, then pulled back and cast them all a smirk. “Let’s go get Raid!”

~ | ~

Air Raid bit at his lower lip as he entered the playroom. The Air Commander sat in his customary spot on the lounger of one sofa reading, and on the floor, a Chinese Checkers board between them, were his mates. Air Raid climbed over the back, and plopped himself next to Starscream, letting himself tip over until his head landed on the older flyer’s shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Starscream asked in an irritated tone.

“I’m bored.”

“Go play with your brothers.”

“They’re _busy_ ,” he pouted. He didn’t even know where they were, but they’d obviously paired up and left him behind.

The book closed, and Starscream pushed at his shoulder until he sat up, looking Air Raid right in the eye. “Do _not_ be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. I’m left out,” Air Raid sulked, going so far as to even stick his lip out. And even if he was jealous, a little, he wasn’t about to admit it out loud.

“Left out. Jealous. Whatever. Get over it.”

Air Raid turned a surprised look at the Air Commander. True, Starscream could be abrasive, but that was nearly sparkless. Here he was hurting and not getting any sympathy at all!

Starscream looked at him again, and sighed. “I mean it. You have no room to be jealous or feel left out. Even after you can all merge at once, they and you, are going to need time together individually. Not to mention you don’t have to restrict yourself to just your brothers.” His gaze flicked briefly to his mates, and his voice lowered. “Look at them.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker were no longer playing their game, but leaning close, Thundercracker’s hand tracing lightly over his mate’s face before he closed the distance and kissed Skywarp lovingly.

"Do you think I'm jealous of that, or feeling left out right now?”

"But you're right here. You can go join them if you want." Air Raid watched, and a small thrill skipped through him as the kiss deepened and a small whimper left Skywarp.

"They are focused on each other right now. In fact I can guarantee Sky isn't even aware of what room he's in anymore, let alone thinking about me."

Air Raid gave his commander a doubtful look.

"I love them, but they also love each other. And though we spend the majority of our time as a trine, I value the time I get alone with one or the other. They need that with each other as well." Starscream smirked at Air Raid as Thundercracker dragged his bondmate into his lap. "And never underestimate the pleasure that can be derived from simply watching."

Air Raid tipped his head to the side catching an odd nuance in the atmosphere. Skywarp flinched, gasping, and Thundercracker held tight with both hands to his mate’s head, kissing him even harder, almost struggling with the other seeker to keep their mouths together.

Then it struck him. They were merging! Fast and hard if Skywarp’s reaction was any indication. The kiss was to keep the now nearly constant cries from Skywarp from being overly loud. However, from only six or so feet away it was still quite easy to hear.

So was that purring growl that rumbled out of Thundercracker.

The nuance strengthened for an instant before dissipating entirely, and Skywarp’s muffled moans ceased as did his struggles to break free. He sagged in Thundercracker’s embrace, and their kiss gentled.

Air Raid glanced at his commanding officer. Starscream raised a brow at him and… leered, an appraising look was swept over him, and Air Raid felt heat suffuse his body even more. It was then that he noted his own arousal. He was panting, felt warm, wanted even more desperately to track down his brothers. Or hell, anyone! Someone needed to touch him _now_.

Skywarp snickered, and rose from his mate’s lap, and looking between the three Decepticons, Air Raid was almost certain they were talking to each other. Stars above, how he wanted that with his brothers! Actually in that moment he just wanted.

Maybe that was why he didn’t squirm away immediately when Skywarp slid onto the couch beside him, and pressed himself to Air Raid’s side.

"I'm not allowed to be the middle of a seeker sandwich," Air Raid blurted.

They all chuckled at him, Skywarp dragging a teasing finger down his arm. "Who said anything about merging sparks?"

“Uh…” Air Raid couldn’t get his mind in gear fast enough to question or debate before Skywarp had pressed their lips together. A rather talented tongue slid against his. Skywarp tasted like citrus and something else he didn’t have the wherewithal to give a name to. Air Raid found himself opening to the questing kiss, and relaxed under petting hands.

Skywarp shifted, and pulled him closer, Air Raid’s back to the seeker’s chest. It left him more or less lounging against Skywarp’s right shoulder as he twisted his neck to maintain the kiss. Warm hands stroked lightly over his throat and shoulders, down his arms, fingers lacing briefly with his own before tracking back up to play at his neck and face again.

Air Raid moaned, unable to stop the sound, and pressed harder back against Skywarp. That oh so talented tongue was busily mapping out every last inner surface of his mouth as teasingly light caresses moved to his chest. He arched up, wanting a more solid touch, and whimpered as the seeker captured his tongue, sucking on it before finally pulling his mouth away.

Air Raid whined at the loss, only to moan low again as Skywarp licked lightly along his ear, hands still only barely grazing him, but at least now they were under his shirt, skin on skin.

“Pulse your spark,” Skywarp whispered.

“But…”

“Do as I say. Don’t focus on me. Just make it pulse,” he was ordered softly.

Air Raid concentrated, and pulsed out. And cried out.

His hands were caught, Skywarp tangling their fingers together again to stop him from reaching his chest.

“You have to let it build,” Skywarp whispered, nibbling a trail down the side of his neck. Air Raid’s hands were placed back at his sides, and the seeker stroked a little more firmly up his arms. “Keep pulsing. Let it go until you don’t think you can stand it anymore.” Those same hands ghosted over his chest, and Air Raid whimpered, right hand gripping the couch cushion, left clamping hard to Skywarp’s knee in an effort to obey the no touching rule.

A hot open mouth sucked at his throat again, teeth grazing the tender flesh. Air Raid gasped and arched as Skywarp’s hands slid under his shirt once again, and swept unbearably lightly over his chest.

“Please!” he whispered.

“Then you let it go just a little more,” the seeker murmured.

Air Raid panted, and squirmed.

“And when you can’t possibly bear the wait one more instant-”

Skywarp’s hands pressed in suddenly right over his spark, and Air Raid’s world shattered. He choked back a scream, suddenly remembering where they were and twisted his face into Skywarp’s neck to further muffle his cries.

He slowly pulled his head back, and stared up into violet eyes. Skywarp smiled at him, and Air Raid took note of their position. Skywarp’s hands were still under his shirt, and his were clamped over the cloth holding them in place.

“That can be done alone too if you don’t have an available playmate,” Skywarp smirked, and winked at him.

~

Thundercracker shook himself, and knew they’d need to leave soon. Starscream had enjoyed the little show he’d requested for the Aerialbot’s sake, and then had watched with interest as Skywarp had sent the youngling into overload. They hadn’t been certain it would work at all in this form, and it was certainly different, but leave it to Warp to figure it out with just his imagination.

Thundercracker shivered again. And to think, he’d just had a rather pleasant release. Part of him had been distracted knowing Air Raid was watching them so intently, but Starscream was right. The kids needed to know they couldn’t be jealous and possessive of each other. At least not within their own gestalt. It’d be nothing but spark break for all five if even one got it into his head that he always had to be around for his brothers to be together.

Primus, and there were five of them!

And here the others were now.

Starscream and Skywarp looked back as the Aerialbots entered the playroom. Four sets of pale blue eyes fell immediately to where Air Raid still lay, breathing hard and face flushed in Skywarp’s arms.

Air Raid squirmed, and a guilty blush darkened his face further.

“Hi guys!” Skywarp chirped, tightening his hold slightly on the youngling to keep him in place.

“What’s going on?” Slingshot asked, tone suspicious.

“Starscream was explaining how there’s no room for jealousy when you have more than one lover. It can destroy you,” Skywarp answered. There was a darker tone to his voice at the last words.

“You ok, ‘Raid?” Silverbolt asked, glancing at the seekers.

“ _Ohhh_ yeah.” Air Raid blinked as Skywarp chuckled quietly. “I mean. I’m fine. Just don’t want you guys to be mad.” Skywarp finally let the youngling pull away from him as Silverbolt stepped over the back of the couch, and hugged his brother.

“Why would we be mad? Jack might be at them for putting you in the middle-“

“We didn’t,” Starscream cut across him. “Skywarp just overloaded him.”

“How’d ya do that?” Fireflight asked, plopping himself next to Skywarp.

“Want a demo?” Skywarp purred, and reached for Fireflight.

Fireflight snuggled closer, and smirked. “Absolutely!”

“Flight!” Silverbolt, Skydive, and Slingshot all shouted at once.

“Hey, the more I learn, the more I can do to each of you.” Fireflight wore a cheeky grin, and sidled even closer to Skywarp.

“Sky,” Thundercracker warned. One Aerialbot just so the poor kid wasn’t sitting there suffering in unfulfilled arousal with no one to play with was one thing. Starting over for kicks was another.

“Oh, fine,” Skywarp sighed, backing off even though he didn’t release Fireflight. Not that the kid was trying to pull away or anything.

Things quieted as everyone found spots to sit. Skydive joined Thundercracker on the floor on the other side of the Chinese checkers board, and Slingshot dropped himself into a nearby recliner. Thundercracker could hear as Starscream ran ways to ask them how things went through his mind, trying to formulate the question so he wouldn’t end up sounding like a gossip.

It was still strange. This newly careful-of-what-comes-out-of-his-mouth Starscream.

“So how’d a bunch of ‘Cons end up bonded anyways?” Slingshot asked before Starscream could land on the right words.

“The usual way,” Thundercracker answered, voice almost a growl. He’d get up and smack the redhead down if he got too out of line. It’d be sure to make others, such as Prime and Wheeljack, and probably Ratchet, and therefore Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, mad, but it’d be necessary. No one would disparage his bondmates, or the love they had.

“I figured that!” Slingshot sniped back.

“No, that’s a good question!” Fireflight interrupted quickly. “I mean… Not like he said it. But how did you guys get together? It doesn’t seem very Decepticon-like by what we were taught.” He shrugged, glancing between Thundercracker and Starscream, knowing that if he was going to be in trouble it’d be one of them to do something about it.

“Well ya see,” Skywarp snickered. “Way back long, long ago in a system far, far away, I was sent to the War Academy. I met Starscream there. He was in my class even though he was a little older because he went to the Science Academy first. Aaaaanyways. We got to be best friends, and then totally had the hots for each other, but neither one of us knew what the other was feeling, or what could be done about it. Or well, I mean we _knew_ , just didn’t think we should, and neither one of us said anything because we were such good friends, we didn’t want to ruin it just in case the other wasn’t interested.”

Skywarp inhaled, exhaled, and settled back a bit, adjusting his arm around Fireflight’s shoulders. His voice changed from joking to genuine reminiscence as he continued. “Things turned bad after Star and I graduated. I was stationed in Kaon, and he went back to science. The shortage hit the poor there hard and early. Mechs were either killing each other for energy, or dropping into stasis lock and being cannibalized when they couldn’t defend themselves.” He shuddered, and through the bond Thundercracker felt as Fireflight leaned a little closer in comfort. Skywarp smiled at him and continued. “Hadn’t met Thunder yet, but things were getting really ugly fast. Then they started cutting out the military. Kaon went feral after they fired the security patrol. Even employed I’d have probably starved too if not for Star. After getting the boot, I would have for sure without his help.”

“Starved?” Skydive asked.

“Yeah,” Thundercracker agreed. “They barely fed us, and then expected us to go out and keep the empties from killing those in stasis, and then had to gall to wonder why mechs were choosing to fight in the arenas and rioting. There were a lot of us barely scraping by, and there was a _lot_ of hatred and discontent directed at the Senate.”

He paused feeling the encouragement from Starscream. The Aerialbots had less hate for the Decepticons already. This was as good a chance as any to tell their side of things. “Rumors began. Some powerful mech was going to make a stand, take on the Senate, and end the energy crisis. I was dragged along by a friend and former co-worker to one of the rallies. Megatron. The Lord High Protector himself was speaking. The Senate and the wealthy families sat on their afts, stockpiling energon, and letting the rest of us starve.”

Thundercracker took in their scowls, and shook his head. “You don’t understand. You’ve never even set foot on Cybertron, let alone know what it looked like in the Golden Age. You can’t even imagine what it’s like to watch your world dying around you, and know there’s absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it.” He forced away the pain. “It was the older, poor ones who fell first. Those who didn’t keep up their maintenance the way they should have, or didn’t bother with modern upgrades, or were too poor to do either. So at the rallies there were really only the strong and the young. We were…”

“Impressionable,” Skywarp cut in.

“I was going to say desperate, but that too.” The Aerialbots were silent around them. “Megatron was wealthy. Why did he care if we were starving if the Senate did not? It… endeared I think would be the wrong word, but so many of us, _most_ of us, were enthralled. He was right of course.”

Protests began, and Thundercracker held up his hand. “Megatron _was_ right. Regardless of the motivations or end goals, he was right in that the Senate was passing laws, and letting the citizens it was supposed to serve starve into stasis lock and die. I saw the gathered evidence. I was on the team that was meant to deliver it to Optimus Prime.” He shifted, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out. “But that’s skipping ahead. I joined Megatron’s movement, called the Decepticons, meant to put an end to the deception of the Senate.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “Or so he said. I had been in for a while when I got into a brawl and took out three attackers just as Megatron was entering the room. They weren’t built and trained fighters like me, but I caught his optic anyway.”

“How could you not?” Starscream purred suggestively with a grin.

A couple of the Aerialbots giggled, and Skywarp nodded his agreement. “Either way, TC was in and ranking by the time I joined up. As seekers we were all placed in the same barracks. I bumped into him, literally, one night while trying to pull a prank.”

“Slagger dragged me into it too.”

“Been in on my stunts ever since.”

“Except when I’m the target!” Thundercracker snarled back, but he knew Skywarp could feel his lack of any real irritation.

“It was the beginning of a beautiful relation-“

“Because we got stuck on punishment detail for twenty rotations together!”

Skywarp laughed. “Oh, quit whining. You wouldn’t change that for anything.” He turned to Fireflight. “He broke me in the second night. Seduced poor, trembling, untouched little me into a puddle of goo.”

“You left gouges in my armor!”

Skywarp smirked. “They added five orns because they thought we’d been fighting.”

“And that was that?” Air Raid smiled. “You’ve been in love ever since?” He giggled. “When did Starscream come into the picture?”

“Oh no!” Skywarp said. “Oh, it was _soooo_ not in love, happily ever after.” He laughed. “TC had this whole not getting emotionally attached to anyone thing, and even though _I_ knew he loved me, he wouldn’t admit it. He was damn near the base slut-“

“I was not! I never laid a finger on those infantry scrap heaps!” Thundercracker shouted.

“Fine!” Skywarp yelled back, then turned back to the youngling with a grin. “He was a picky slut, but still a slut.” The Aerialbots cracked up, and Starscream was snickering. “Anyways. It took me a good deal of work but I finally managed to convince everyone to keep their hands and sparks off _my_ mech, and then he had no choice but to admit he loved m-“

“Wait!” Thundercracker interrupted again. “What do you mean you convinced everyone to keep their sparks to their selves?”

A slow wicked smirk appeared on his bonded’s face, and in a low voice Skywarp answered. “There aren’t many security systems or locks that can keep a teleporter out. It took me about two dozen late night visits to about two dozen different mechs while they were recharging, but it finally got around that you were mine and there’d be… _ugly_ … consequences for playing with you until I was done with you. What they didn’t know, and I didn’t tell them, was that I had no intentions of letting you go. Ever.”

It was all silent for a moment, and Thundercracker knew his face reflected the shock he felt.

Starscream suddenly burst into laughter, causing almost all of them to jump in surprise. “Primus! That’s the best!”

Skywarp smiled proudly. “It was simple really. I already had the rep of a prankster, and since Megatron was recruiting from wherever he could, there was a real rough element at the base. Some of my pranks were on the vicious side just so people would know I wasn’t one to be messed with. Being able to just appear beside someone’s berth while they were recharging was usually enough to get a promise they’d leave you alone without many words at all from me.”

“You little glitch!” Thundercracker hissed.

“Oh whatever!” Skywarp waved a hand airily. “It only took a couple dateless nights for you to come to me all the time, and finally admit you loved me. I didn’t do anything about your feelings, TC. I just made it so no one else could distract you from them.”

Thundercracker was shocked to his very core, but the Aerialbots were giggling, and even though Skywarp carefully kept a grin on his face, there was a ripple of something else through the bond. Fear.

 _Don’t worry Sky, he’d never leave us_ , Starscream said.

 _Do you think you’d have been happier without me_? Skywarp asked face relaxing to something more serious.

“Uh oh! Uncle Warpy’s busted after all!” Slingshot giggled only seeing the seriousness of their faces.

“No, he’s not. I’m just really surprised I never knew,” Thundercracker said, and smiled. “Sneaky glitch, spark blockin’ me! And no. I’d never have been as happy, probably wouldn’t even have survived if not for you, and then Starscream.”

“Awww!” Fireflight cooed, then snickered. “See guys. They are all in love and junk!”

Skywarp poked the kid in the ribs. “Shut up if you want the rest of the story.”

The giggles quieted, and Skywarp picked up the story when he’d left off. “So we were a thing for a while, and then the science council fell apart. Star and his mentor had long ago cut ties so he didn’t have anywhere to go. I dragged him into the Decepticons, and we ended up trined since me and my wingmate had lost our third only a few days before in a raid. Then TC got hurt really bad on a mission, that one to Prime, and I screwed up big ‘cause I was all worried about him the next day and got my wingmate killed. Starscream pulled my aft outta the fire, and through some seriously wicked maneuvers, we managed to escape.”

“And then I had Megatron’s optic,” Starscream said with a snarl.

“Yeah, but that’s what got us Thunder added to the trine. We’ve been together ever since,” Skywarp told the Aerialbots. “And Star’s good. We all were, and we worked really well together too. We went up the ranks fast, and then Megatron took Starscream as his personal protégé, and we were at the top then. Trinemates to the Second in Command of the Decepticon army.”

“Then came the shadows,” Thundercracker murmured.

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” Starscream snorted.

“He’s right though,” Skywarp said. “We weren’t lovers. It was just me and TC. Megatron had Star wrapped. Second in Command and Consort. Star was faithful and blind-”

“Hey!”

“Well you were. Megatron? Yeah, not so faithful. But then things changed. Star started acting different, fighting with me and TC more. Where we were favored before, and at least with Star, could get away with things, we no longer could. Then Star started acting really off. He was fighting with Megatron too, and more often than not we’d find out he was in medical, or just leaving medical, or being carried down to medical…”

“Wow,” Silverbolt breathed.

“I was fighting the programming he’d added, but I didn’t know it. I just knew I was angry and hated him and wanted to kill him, but couldn’t. I’d have a gun trained on him. The perfect shot lined up, and be completely _unable_ to fire.”

“Wait. Back up.” Slingshot held out a hand and was shaking his head. “Programs he added? Are you saying Megatron _reprogrammed_ you?”

“ _No_ ,” Starscream sneered, and in a snobbish tone continued, “I was too well built to be tampered with in that way. He had to create programs to suppress my natural processes and carry out different instructions. I’m strong enough that I fought even without knowing what I was fighting. He feared my abilities. I was a better tactician than he and in his _concern_ that I’d overthrow him, he glitched me into having a desire to do just that.”

“So you weren’t always a back stabbing traitor?” Thundercracker coughed to cover up his laugh at the innocently asked question from Fireflight.

Starscream smirked. “I’d be with Megatron today had he not tampered with my mind and just shown an ability to love me better than all others. A little faithfulness might have helped, but I was able to overlook that. Pretend it didn’t exist so long as he was mostly discreet. The mech’s libido was out of control, and there were things he liked that I refused to participate in.”

Silverbolt’s eyes went wide. “You were in love with him!” Starscream nodded. “But-”

“He changed, and he changed me.”

“Then why aren’t you still all glitched up? You certainly don’t act like the insane Second in Command we were always told about,” Skydive asked.

“He’s dead for starters,” Starscream answered. “I was freed to a degree when he left Cybertron, and disappeared for so long. Before then, but after he began tampering with me, he always kept me close. Saw me at least once every rotation. Without his constant presence the programs weren’t as needed, and lost a little hold on me. Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed beside me, and as I calmed, I was able to listen to them more. They kept at me, and one night, a little overcharged on high grade, we all fell into the berth together.” He shrugged. “It didn’t take long for me to see that they’d always been there, always loved me, and always would. Insert happy sigh here. We bonded, and that’s that. I left them on Mars when I came to Earth. Megatron’s survival was… difficult to deal with. Then Sam killed him, and I was freed from nearly all the commands of his additions and became even more my old self.”

Starscream paused, and in an odd show of uncertainty, stared at his hands. “Becoming human, for as distressing as it is, was the final change and I’m glad it happened. Humans don’t have processors to be glitched. The memories of what he’d done returned, and I reverted back to how I once was.”

“Mostly,” Skywarp smiled.

Starscream nodded, green eyes bright. “Mostly. The war changed all of us irreparably.”

“That’s… whoa,” Fireflight said after a few moments of silence. “Why did you bond? Isn’t it dangerous? What if one of you had died?”

Thundercracker sighed. “We had come to the conclusion that we didn’t want to live anymore without each other. Why not take that final step if it didn’t matter? One dies, the other two will anyway, whether their sparks remained attached to their bodies or not.”

Thundercracker could tell he’d shocked them. He doubted anyone could really understand the depth of their feelings for each other. Skywarp was smiling, and Starscream wore an amused smirk. He really should have seen it coming, but his thoughts were on that bonding experience, not his mates’ thoughts.

“Besides,” Skywarp chirped. “Once bonded, Thunder couldn’t sneak off to any midnight rendezvous with his other lovers.” Thundercracker raised a brow, and glared at Skywarp, but his mate continued. “And even though no one knew we’d bonded, they did know me and TC belonged to Star. No one was gonna mess with the High Commander’s lovers. Not even if he did have pretty, pet-able wings.”

“Not to mention him running around behind our backs would have alerted everyone to the fact that we were bonded the instant they tried to merge sparks with him,” Starscream added.

A cold wash of shock shot through Thundercracker. “You bonded with me to keep me from cheating on you?”

“No!” Skywarp cried, truly hurt and offended.

“Of course not,” Starscream said coolly, amused. “That was just a convenient benefit.”

He stared at both of them, knowing he’d hurt Skywarp, and hearing Starscream’s mental laughter. “I haven’t cheated on you in millions of years!” he shouted, still angry himself at the implications.

“I’m sorry,” Skywarp snapped. “What was that in here just yesterday?”

“His idea!” Thundercracker yelled, and pointed at Starscream, who only shrugged and grinned. “And you were well on your way to doing the same damn thing!”

“What happened?” Air Raid asked softly.

“ _ **Nothing**_!” all three seekers said at once. Starscream was chuckling now.

“I was not!” Violet eyes darkened with emotion, and for a second Thundercracker really thought Skywarp might cry.

“Coulda fooled me.”

“Alright, enough,” Starscream ordered. And it was a real order. “You know it was my idea, Sky. It was harmless, and if you want, it’s fine with me if you go play with your own little friend. Can I watch that too? Please?” He snickered as Skywarp continued to glare.

“Didn’t you just get done telling me jealousy can destroy you?” Air Raid asked, and frowned in consideration at Skywarp.

“Jealousy of your own mates. TC can fuck Star six ways from Sunday with or without me, with or without my knowledge, any time he wants. Others, especially with as possessive as he is of us, should be off limits for him too.”

“Who was it?” Fireflight asked and was ignored.

“It’s been you, and then you and Starscream for longer than I can remember!”

“So you were about due?”

“Enough!” Starscream damn near bellowed. They fell silent, and the guilt that had been trying to manifest since yesterday rose fully. It really had been millions of years since the last time Thundercracker touched anyone other than his mates.

 _It was nothing, Sky_ , Starscream said. _Harmless fun, and don’t you dare try to claim you wouldn’t have traded places if possible._

Skywarp glared, and crossed his arms over his chest in a sulk. The Aerialbots watched with blatant curiosity.

 _Solve this_ , they were ordered. _Now_.

“I’m sorry,” Thundercracker said. “It was mostly Star, really. His memories, pulling up my memories, and his spark. _He_ was just a body, and you _were_ trying to make me mad. I wasn’t really thinking about any of the other stuff.”

“Wow,” Fireflight said.

Skywarp was quiet for a minute. “I suppose it’s not really any worse than some of the slag I’ve pulled then.” A slow smile curved his lips up. “So… do I get my own play time? I’ve never touched anyone but you and Star. Could be fun.”

“All your life and you’ve only had two lovers?” Slingshot snickered. “Wow. I’ve got you beat so far, and just from today.”

“You are all supposed to be staying with only one lover at a time,” Starscream told them.

“It was only one at a time. And not even sparks with me,” Silverbolt explained.

“I still feel left out,” Air Raid whispered forlornly. He was immediately wrapped tighter in his brother’s arms. Thundercracker watched as Air Raid suddenly smiled, and raised his eyes to Silverbolt’s. “I guess you’ll all just have to help me with that later, huh?”

A soft purring issued from Silverbolt as he grinned.

“I think we have a group of fast learners,” Thundercracker chuckled.

“Of course they are,” Starscream injected as much superiority into his tone as he could manage. “They’re flyers after all. And they’ll be even more amazing after we train them up a bit.”

“You’re gonna train us? We won’t go against the Autobots. So what for?” Slingshot asked. Really the kid’s attitude was wearing on Thundercracker. It wasn’t the words that annoyed him, but the tone.

 _Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll fix it for him_ , Starscream told him with a smirk. “So you might actually stand a chance of survival in combat. Maybe we’ll start on that tomorrow. I’ve already been teaching Frenzy what I can.”

“What’s goin’ on in here?” Wheeljack asked from the door. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” He was glaring intently at the Decepticons even though they all knew he was talking to the younglings.

“We weren’t really all that tired before, Jack,” Skydive said.

“I could sleep now though, I think.” Fireflight fought to contain his smirk, and ended up turning to face Slingshot so his creator couldn’t see his face. “What about you guys?”

The Aerialbots cleared the room, the inventor watching on suspiciously as they did so.

 _So seriously. Can I have Sides_?

Starscream laughed. _Can I watch?_

_Hells yes! Join in!_

_No_! Thundercracker said, protective possessiveness swelling fast within him.

 _You got this weird double standard thing going on there, TC_ , Skywarp said. He was both irked and amused.

“I don’t care.” _I can’t help it. I don’t want anyone touching either of you really, but especially not Star._

_I’m content to watch._

_Voyeur_! Skywarp snickered.

 _You two are honestly enough for me_. Starscream chuckled. The look he directed at Thundercracker was intense, however.

Thundercracker closed his eyes, and really considered it. _If I can be there_ , he said. _If I can see he won’t treat you poorly_.

Skywarp squealed, and bounded over to Thundercracker, tackling him to the floor. “You’re the best, TC!”

“Why do you want him anyways?” Thundercracker asked, sounding more sullen than he’d meant to.

“Hell-oooooh! You had his brother! You can even ask that?” Skywarp laughed, and then sobered almost instantly. “I won’t if it bothers you. And it’s not like I _need_ him or anything. It’d just be fun. I do like him though. We think alike. We’ve already got a few ideas to liven this place up a bit.”

“May the Gods preserve us all,” Starscream deadpanned.

“I think it’ll be ok, but give me a bit to get used to the idea? You’ve been only mine for so long.”

Skywarp smiled. “So we’re ok then?”

“You tell me,” Thundercracker said, his guilt flaring again.

“We’re fine. Been together too long to get all fussy over a couple little kisses and whatnot.” Skywarp snickered. “Besides. I dealt with worse before.”

“I figured you were gonna die any day on me! Everyone else did! I didn’t want my spark to get broken. _Again_! So many died so easily back then!”

“You have him all riled up, Sky,” Starscream grinned, and leaned against Thundercracker’s side.

“Maybe we just need to remind him he’s all loved and junk?” Skywarp suggested, laughingly using Fireflight’s words.

“Yes!” Thundercracker said emphatically. “That would help. Let’s go.” He rose from between them, and kept walking. “You two coming or what?”

“Hope to,” Skywarp growled low.

“Planning on it,” Starscream quipped.

~ | ~

“ _Sides_!”

Beside the startled Hotrod, Sideswipe jerked and turned. “What’s with the tension, bro?”

“What did you do to my paints?!” Sunstreaker demanded angrily.

Sideswipe turned back to the television, waving one hand in a careless gesture. “Me and Sky cleaned up our room.”

“But I had all the colors I was using set out! And the brushes! And _where_ the _fark_ did you put the drape I was using as a backdrop?”

Hotrod frowned in confusion, wondering what his unstable comrade was ranting about this time.

“The blanket from our bed? Primus, Sunshine! How was I supposed to know why you had it tossed over the dresser like that?”

“Do _not_ call me _that_! And maybe because of the half painted canvas!” Hotrod flinched back as Sunstreaker struck out and punched his twin in the shoulder. Sideswipe gasped at the blow. “ _Where_ is it?!”

“In the washing machine, ya glitch!” Sideswipe snapped back.

Sunstreaker threw his hands up, and stormed out just as furious as he’d stormed in.

For a moment everyone in the playroom stared after the departed warrior while Sideswipe snickered quietly, and Hotrod wondered again what had possessed Ratchet to bond to the twins. He considered, staring at the television, but no longer paying any attention to the movie, despite the awesome explosions. Sideswipe wasn’t really _so_ bad. He was friendly, talkative, laughed, pulled pranks. He was demon on the battlefield, just like his brother, but, well, Sideswipe smiled. Ok, Sunstreaker did too sometimes. He even laughed occasionally, but it was usually _at_ Sideswipe.

It was Sideswipe and Ratchet that hugged and kissed. Only on the rarest occasions did the medic ever bother trying to approach Sunstreaker, and then it was usually to calm him when he was angry.

Hotrod blinked. Of course! It was so obvious once he thought about it. Sideswipe and Ratchet did love each other, they said so occasionally. Sunstreaker was just part of the package since he and Sideswipe were one spark. And maybe it was partly because Sideswipe just couldn’t control his twin all the time? Maybe having another, more mature, intelligent bondmate would help keep Sunstreaker from going completely crazy and killing someone with the postwar down time?

It made sense.

Not that it was working too terribly well.

Hotrod chewed a bit at his bottom lip, and thought about the other two bonded sets. Prowl and Jazz had been together forever. Well, ever since Hotrod had known them. It was never a secret, and though they didn’t get too touchy-feely in front of others… Well no, that was wrong too because the two were hardly seen apart now. Prowl would sit on the sofa, and Jazz would curl up right next to him. They’d shared a recliner for the movies just this past Friday for family time.

It was cute. Those weren’t words the warrior would normally apply to the two sub-commanders, but it fit now.

Maybe Jazz being deactivated had something to do with the change from before when all they’d do was grin secretively at each other? Hotrod honestly couldn’t see bonding in the first place. Why risk your own life when your bondmate could just be killed any time, and then you’d die too. It didn’t seem particularly logical, and Prowl was generally the king of logic. Bonding didn’t seem to make any _logical_ sense.

Then of course, there was the Decepticon seeker trine. The three of them defied any and all logic whatsoever. Who’d have _ever_ thought _anyone_ would love Starscream? Who’d have ever thought Decepticons _could_ love? But the three of them were so obviously in love it was nearly laughable. And in a really weird way, cute too. Their relationship pretty much blew away the Autobots’ belief that Decepticons were sparkless and incapable of gentler emotions.

It also brought Hotrod’s own loneliness to mind. How, just how in the wide, endless universe did Skywarp land two, _two_! gorgeous bondmates, when Hotrod couldn’t even get a playmate? Sure he knew everyone thought he was a few chips short of a functioning processor, but was Skywarp any better? The seeker was utterly dense. Primus! Even Hotrod understood things that seemed to completely confuse the Decepticon! Hotrod wasn’t even all that greedy. One, just one person that he could hold and kiss and share his spark with. Touch. Just _one_!

Oh, and all those little touches, kisses, hugs! The seekers were always teasing each other. Always casting wicked little grins back and forth, slipping off down the hall and up the stairs.

 _Hmmm… where else have I seen grins like that_? Now that he was actually trying to engage his processor, wait, brain, Hotrod was having fun, despite the momentary envy. And it was such a harmless little game too because no one would know any of what he was thinking. It was just a little mental exercise to help him get back to really thinking and observing his surroundings.

Yeah.

It was perfect!

He ran through those on base that weren’t bonded. Bluestreak and Mirage often stayed together at night. Hotrod’s door was right across the hall from the gunner’s, but he’d never heard anything. He also couldn’t remember ever seeing the two of them do anything but hug. Bluestreak hugged a lot of people though.

Hotrod mentally put the spy and sniper in his ‘just friends, no benefits’, column.

Who else? Well there was Frenzy and Barricade, but Hotrod had seen the way the two acted when Mikaela had finally decided to tease the little spy about being with Barricade like that. They’d both been disgusted, even though others still quietly wondered and joked. And where was Barricade hiding anyway? Hotrod remembered seeing him at meals and during training of course, but not any other time. Not since that big blow up with Prowl.

And wasn’t it a shock to learn the Autobots’ upright, rulebook waving Second in Command was the brother of the Decepticon’s most feared interrogator?

Hotrod shook his head a little, glad his mentor had only wanted one sparkling.

He gazed around the playroom and caught Ironhide smirking at Prime. 

Wait… 

Hotrod looked back at his leader and commanding officer and stared. Had that smirk looked a little… lusty? And was Optimus Prime… blushing as he scowled at the older warrior?

Hotrod shook his head, and turned back to the movie. No way. Ironhide had been with Prime for a long time, but they were definitely not a couple. Just old friends. And old friends picked on each other, and teased and harassed each other. Why just look at Wheeljack and Ratchet. They annoyed one another into all out shouting matches only to end up laughing their heads off the next minute. They’d known each other since their younglinghoods and were definitely not lovers since the medic was bonded.

He shook his head again to clear it. Enough thinking for one day. It didn’t do any good to make stuff up anyways.

Hotrod grinned as one of the bad guys’ cars exploded in a fireball on screen.

~ | ~

Jazz and Prowl both froze as a short bursting cry sounded from beyond the door they were passing. Jazz covered his mouth to smother his giggle, and nudged a shoulder against Prowl’s.

“Those two are worse than them jets.”

Prowl rolled his eyes, and hooked his arm through the still snickering saboteur’s. “Prime needs someone to distract him from his worries.”

Jazz pressed tighter to his bondmate as they neared their own bedroom. “Like someone else I know.”

“And such a pleasant distraction you are,” Prowl murmured, a soft, coy smile curving his lips up.

A wave of desire washed through the bond, and Jazz growled low, twisting the door lock, and beginning to pull his clothing off as Prowl backed toward the bed, clothing falling from his hands. Jazz gave his mate a feral grin, and dove at him, both landing on the bed and rolling. Jazz managed to twist his way to the top and pressed his mouth to Prowl’s neck. He nuzzled closer and bit down lightly, teeth scraping over tender flesh, and thrilling at the gasp from his bonded.

Prowl gave a quiet moan, his hands roaming across Jazz’s shoulders, one cupping the back of his neck. Jazz nibbled and licked, kissing a hot trail from Prowl’s ear, down his neck and over his collar bone.

 _I wanna try somethin’ tonight_ , Jazz whispered.

“Mmmm… whatever you want.”

Jazz smiled at the breathy voice, and gave a long slow lick back up the side of Prowl’s throat. Another soft moan sounded, and Prowl’s fingers tightened. “Whatever I want?”

Prowl’s answer died in his throat as images came over the bond. Sky blue eyes were wide in shock.

“We’ve done everything but that,” Jazz said. His bonded remained silent, thoughts practically blank. “If ya don’t wanna, that’s fine, Prowler.” He smiled, and brushed a light kiss over Prowl’s cheek. “Did I lock ya up?”

The tactician’s brow arched up. “Hardly. I just hadn’t given it much thought. Ratchet did say we could injure ourselves if not careful.”

“I know ya’d never hurt me.” Prowl still hesitated, and Jazz’s smile widened. “Don’t stress about it, babe. It ain’t any sorta big deal.”

Prowl shook his head, and let his hands stroke slowly over his mate’s arms, shifting his gaze to Jazz’s chest in an almost shy manner. “I want you to take me.” The spy shuddered at the whispered words. “Let me get lost in you.”

Jazz growled, desire and lust zinging through his body. He swept down and kissed Prowl hard, tongue thrusting past the other’s lips. Prowl wanted him to take him. Take control away from him.

He growled again, and worked his mouth down from his mate’s, over his chest. He nipped and licked, sucking kisses leaving a shining trail lower and lower. Beneath him, Prowl moaned, hips rising up as Jazz’s lips moved closer to the straining arousal. With a smirk, Jazz slipped even lower, pushing his bonded’s legs further apart and grazing his teeth over sensitive inner thighs.

It wasn’t often that the stoic tactician asked for, or even wanted, to get lost in the moment. Jazz smiled, kneading Prowl’s thighs, stroking his hands up and down as his mate’s legs shifted restlessly under his touch. Hips twisted and low sounds escaped, and Jazz could feel as Prowl let go, as he shed the layers of responsibility and logic and worry of what might happen tomorrow. Jazz slid his hands up and under to grasp Prowl’s waist, lifting himself.

Blue eyes darkened, and Prowl’s mouth was open as he panted in anticipation. Jazz slowly lowered his head, eyes locked on his bonded’s face, thoroughly enjoying the hunger he could see. Need glazed Prowl’s eyes, and lust tinted his cheeks a darker pink. Jazz carefully blocked out the part of their bond that allowed him to feel what his mate did, and licked slowly from base to tip.

Prowl’s head dropped back, and a whimper rose into the low lit room. Jazz dug his fingers into his bonded’s hips and let his teeth slide in a gentle caress back down. Air sucked through clenched teeth, and Prowl’s body took on a fine tremor as the last bit of concern for the world beyond their bed disappeared. Jazz knew it was the tactician finally allowing himself to relax more than anything he’d done.

Yet.

Jazz nuzzled and licked, kissed and sucked, desire weighting his spark and loins as a song of soft, low sounds were wrung from Prowl. He slowly worked his way back up over the quivering muscles of his bonded’s stomach and heaving chest. Prowl’s breath came in heavy pants, his eyes half hooded and dark in arousal.

Prowl whispered, “Please,” gaze locked to Jazz’s hands as he slowly slicked the oil over his own hardened length. The tactician rolled, climbing to his hands and knees, arms shaking.

“No,” Jazz whispered. “I want ya in my arms where I can touch ya, hold ya.” He stretched out, pulling Prowl down in front of him, lips nibbling at the fluttering pulse of his bonded’s throat.

Jazz held Prowl close with an arm under his waist, and let his free hand drift down. Oil slick fingers searched gently, Prowl whimpering and pressing back when Jazz found his opening. Jazz expected his mate to tense as he slowly slid a single finger in, but instead Prowl moaned and squirmed, nothing but pleasure and desperate need echoing through the bond. He stroked slow, adding another finger and gently searching for the small swell he’d read about. Prowl moaned, Jazz’s mouth still pressing in hot kisses to his neck and shoulder.

Prowl gasped, back arching and a cry breaking free. His body clasped tight around the spy’s fingers, and Jazz smiled as he found what he had been looking for.

 _Please! Primus, Jazz, **please!**_ Prowl begged through the bond, his hands clenched tight to the pillow.

Jazz bit his bonded’s shoulder, and stroked slowly over the deep pleasure point. He’d never have expected Prowl to be so sensitive to this, but as the tactician squirmed and writhed, hips bucking back, Jazz could only grin. Nearly constant moans sounded from Prowl, and a litany of hoarse pleas tumbled from his lips.

Prowl gave a desperate whine, legs nearly kicking, his feet slipping over the sheets as he tried to push himself back against Jazz. Jazz gripped him tighter, trying to hold him still enough to join them.

Prowl stilled, a long, hungry moan floating from him as Jazz’s arousal pressed to his entrance. Jazz pushed forward in a slow, smooth roll of his hips, nearly undone by the velvet heat and wanton cries from Prowl.

He thrust with careful, gentle shifts of his hips, hands roaming Prowl’s chest, stomach, thighs, his mouth murmuring low words of lust and desire. Jazz fought his own mounting need, changing angles slightly until Prowl jerked in his arms and cried out. Jazz rocked them more insistently, thrilling at the constant yet quiet moans, whimpers, and pleas from his bonded.

Prowl shook in need, his hands clenched tight under Jazz’s where they wrapped around his waist and ribs. Jazz buried his face in the back of his bonded’s neck, licking the damp skin, scraping his teeth over soft hot flesh.

“My Jazz!”

“All yours,” Jazz whispered back, wrapping his hand around Prowl’s pulsing arousal.

“Ja-a-azz!” Prowl shouted, his hips bucked, back arching before curling forward as much as Jazz’s hold would allow. He moaned, and hot fluid slicked the spy’s hand.

Jazz forcibly relaxed his body, not yet ready to follow his bondmate over the edge. He began moving again as Prowl’s sobs of rapture ebbed, spark reaching out for his bonded’s at the same time. Prowl cried out, gasping for breath as he writhed.

The bond opened fully, and Jazz gave himself over to the sensations. Pleasure throbbed through his spark and flashed out to the very tips of his fingers and toes. Prowl’s tight heat caressed him as they moved, drawing him closer to completion. Prowl pulsed in uncontrolled flares, heavy and hard, clawing towards his release, and Jazz groaned, biting at his bonded’s shoulder. He moaned, and whispered wanton words of pleasure into Prowl’s ear.

“Love ya, Prowler,” Jazz gasped as release exploded in his spark. He clutched his mate’s hips, thrusting into the welcoming heat, and growling deep within his chest as pure ecstasy overrode everything else.

“Love you…”

Jazz heard the whisper and one final sigh of contentment from his bonded as the soft black reached up and pulled them both under.


	22. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 33 Wednesday, August 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Starscream repays Skywarp's playroom prank. He's tuned into the bond, and knows that Sky's protests are more about embarrassment than a real 'no', but I realize this might hit some people's dub-con squick. As always, I'd prefer to over-warn, than under-warn.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 33  
Wednesday August 15**

 

Prowl stood to the side of the training room floor, and watched as Starscream corrected Perceptor’s stance before moving on to Frenzy, and then finally the Airman, Robert Epps. The human shifted his feet and settled his weight as instructed, and the seeker continued through a slow motion of the basic kata, reversing his own movements so the others could mirror him. Prowl’s eyes narrowed as he followed the graceful motion of limbs.

Barricade was with Ironhide’s group, and Prowl focused there for a moment. Barricade and Ironhide were squared off, and though Prowl could not see Barricade’s face, Ironhide had a near gleeful smile lighting his. The warrior launched forward with a speed most would not expect of a person his size. Prowl was intimately aware of Ironhide’s fighting capabilities, having been initially trained by him when the war first broke out. Within just a few attacks and parries, Prowl knew Ironhide could best the Decepticon.

Prowl grimaced at the sadistic desire to see Ironhide pummel Barricade bloody. It wasn’t like him to wish to see anyone hurt, and he quashed the thought before his mate picked up on it.

Jazz. His Jazz. Prowl watched his bonded dance and dart with Bumblebee and Mirage. Mirage did not enjoy hand to hand combat, but was particularly good at it. Fast and graceful. Fluid. Most of them could move efficiently, but Mirage had that something extra he would probably credit to his impeccable breeding.

Prowl looked back to where the other four Decepticons were. He needn’t worry over Barricade at the moment. Ironhide could and would handle anything that might occur. Instead, he watched Starscream. Another who claimed elite breeding. Graceful and fluid were understatements. Everyone knew how deadly Megatron’s Second in Command could be, and much of that was due to his natural abilities.

A killer from the moment of sparking.

If he was a religious mech, which Prowl was not, he’d have to question those higher powers as to just why they would sanction the creation of such a lethal being.

How could he protect his people, his Prime from these beings?

Optimus was far too trusting, and though Prowl knew his leader felt justified, he could not shake the concern- No. No, it was fear. Genuine fear. Fine, perhaps for now, while they all remained human, the Decepticons would continue to abide by the treaty, but what about once they were returned to normal? Then what would occur? And would it even take that long? Would they act before then, after having lulled the Autobots into a false sense of security?

Prowl watched as Thundercracker purposely misstepped, then Skywarp. He watched as Starscream glared at them, but the fondness in the irritation was easily read. They did it again, and Starscream forcibly, visibly, bit back a grin before moving to adjust his bondmates’ stances. The touches lingered just a little too long to be innocent. Green fire lit in the Air Commander’s eyes. Air Raid commented, his mouth moving but words not carrying to Prowl. Frenzy’s giggle did though. Starscream returned to the front, smoothly picking up where he’d left off, ignoring his mates’ teasing now.

It was so very… normal. If one did not know who they were, _what_ they were, one would be entirely fooled by the act. Innocuous they may seem, but under the guise of smitten lovers, giggling child, and quiet protector, Prowl knew the Decepticons were murderers. He could not bring himself to hope, as he knew even Jazz did, that they really had changed, that they really sought peace. That simply wasn’t what a Decepticon was.

They were out only for themselves, what they could gain, power, domination, the thrill of the kill. He’d seen it too many times to just up and believe that these five, even _just_ these five, were what they were pretending to be.

And just look at them in comparison to the Autobots. Oh, the seekers would play, and Frenzy would laugh, but otherwise they were entirely too focused on their fighting and conditioning. Autobots complained about sore muscles, and how worn and tired they were after each training session. It was all good humored, and none of them were slacking off, but the Decepticons… They were almost businesslike about it. They did whatever was asked, and did not complain about hurting, or being tired, or sore, and that alone was suspect. What were they planning? What-

_Ya’re broodin’ again, an’ your thoughts are runnin’ in circles. Ya’re overthinkin’ it all. Just relax. Let it be for now, and stop stressin’ yourself out so bad._

Prowl jerked, and looked to where Jazz approached him. _It is what I do_.

Jazz chuckled. _Don’t I know it!_ He leaned against Prowl, and brushed their lips together lightly. _Relax, Prowler. For now, for me, just let it be. There’ve been no fights but the one, and then after it all came down, I’d’ve kicked those Rangers’ asses too_. Prowl opened his mouth to speak aloud, but Jazz cut across him. “And you woulda too, so don’t go sayin’ ya wouldn’a.”

Prowl gave Jazz a light glare, annoyed a bit by the truth of that statement. It was that it had been Barricade that had hurt those humans so badly, and that the youngling was a murdering Decepticon that goaded him. How many younglings had those two extinguished? How many humans? Barricade had attacked Samuel Witwicky after all.

 _Primus!_ Jazz swore, and grasped Prowl’s hand. _Com’on and go a few rounds with me. It’ll take yer mind offa it_. His expression eased into a leer. _An’ if that don’t work, I’ll take ya up ta our room, and we can go a few rounds of somethin’ else that’ll distract ya._

Prowl couldn’t help matching his mate’s leer with a wicked smirk of his own. It would make his bonded happy, and he could multitask like no other he knew. He’d still be aware of any trouble if it started.

~ | ~

“Hey Jack!”

Wheeljack glanced up quickly before returning to the computer schematic. “Hi, Blue,” he said cheerfully.

“I brought you some lunch,” Bluestreak told him, voice bright and chipper as always. The inventor caught sight of the plate as it was set near enough for him to reach but not so close as to be in the way.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I remember how you are. Ya know, always getting busy on a project and forgetting to grab your energon, or take breaks and stuff. Everyone was eating, but they didn't see you, and the Aerials were talking and wondering if they should go look for you, but I was already done eating so figured I could just bring an extra sandwich to the lab. Ya know, cuz the lab’s usually where you are when no one knows where you are.”

Wheeljack smiled, but was too focused on the three dimensional image to look away. If the digital model ran correctly once he was done here, he’d be able to begin building the beacon itself. He certainly didn’t want Bluestreak to feel as though he was ignoring him however, so offered a soft, “Ya know me so well, I appreciate it, Blue.”

That seemed to be enough for the young sniper. Bluestreak chuckled. “Oh, it was no problem, I don’t mind anyways. Like I said, I was done. Oh! I didn’t know which you’d actually want so I made the sandwich half and half, cuz like, Raid and Bolt said you like turkey, which I thought so too, but Slinger and Dive and Flight all said you like ham. They did all agree that you like these things.” Wheeljack smiled as Bluestreak picked up and stared at a small chip before continuing on. “None of us knew though if you’d like this stuff Sarah made. She called it potato salad, but I don’t why. It’s not like it has any lettuce in it or anything.”

Wheeljack chuckled, and set the computer model to run while picking up the ham half of the sandwich. “I think humans call lots of things salad. There's been pasta salad, and fruit salad, and jell-o salad. I think it might just mean a bunch of stuff in a bowl together.” The inventor took a bite and chewed as the program loaded.

“Huh. Yeah, you might be right there.” Bluestreak giggled, then popped the chip into his mouth. “So what’s this stuff you’re workin’ on?”

“This, if it works, is the build plan for our beacon. That way anyone else who lands will land here, and Optimus doesn’t have ta worry about that General jerk gettin’ ta our people first.”

“Can you really build a Cybertronian beacon with human technology?”

Wheeljack smiled, and glanced from the screen to the young gunner leaning in beside him. “Actually since human technology is based offa our stuff, it’s pretty easy. I mean the humans had Megatron on ice for a long time pickin’ over him, and figurin’ out how we work. Sure, it’s still comparatively primitive, but they’re well on their way to rivaling anything we’ve built. Might take ‘em another few hundred years, but it seems the human species is nothin’ if not adaptable and ambitious.”

Bluestreak giggled again, and Wheeljack gave him a curious look, waiting for an explanation. “Well just think,” the gunner snickered more. “How fragged do ya think old Megsy would be if he knew he had been the sole reason these people he hated were as advanced as they are thanks to him?” They both laughed.

“Hmm. Maybe _that's_ why the humans' machines and computers seem to have so many glitches,” Wheeljack quipped.

The sniper laughed, and poked him in the arm as he stood. “You’d better eat, or Sarah and Ratch’ll get mad at ya.”

“I’m eating, see?” Wheeljack took another healthy bite, this time of his turkey half.

“Ok good. See ya later, Jack!” Wheeljack stiffened in surprise for only an instant as Bluestreak’s arms wrapped around him in a quick hug. Then he was walking out of the lab, whistling to himself, and happily going off to do whatever it was that Bluestreak actually did in his spare time.

He smiled and shook his head, taking another bite as the program _finally_ finished loading, and began the display. Primus, but he was thinking more and more that Frenzy’s idea of creating a better, faster processing chip would be just terrific.

~ | ~

A sharp cry silenced all five of them. Skywarp giggled first, quickly joined by Sideswipe.

“Which one of them do ya think that was _this_ time?” Sideswipe asked, still smiling as he drew a card, and threw another down in the discard pile.

Sunstreaker grinned. “Could really be any of them. Not loud enough to be Starscream though even if he weren’t right here.”

Four out of the five laughed. “Oh, ha ha, very funny. Starscream’s loud in pleasure.” Starscream huffed, and rolled his eyes. “Primus, when is everyone going to get past that?”

“Probably after we get all the dirty details about just what they did to make you wake up _three floors_ of people.” Sideswipe laughed, his twin snickering quietly as he too discarded, ending his turn. Skywarp himself couldn’t help but giggle again even with his bondmate’s irritation seeping through their connection.

Sunstreaker smirked up at Thundercracker. “So, what did you do to him? He hasn’t been that loud since, so it must’ve been something special and not often repeated.”

Starscream sighed, drew two cards before finding something to play. “And not likely to be,” he muttered with his best ‘drop this subject _now_!’ scowl in place.

Thundercracker smiled, and shook his head. Bright blue eyes turned to Skywarp, and he shook his head too. “I like being alive, thanks.”

“Only one left to solve the mystery! Come on, Screamer! Tell,” Sideswipe laughed.

“ _Don’_ t! Call me that!” Starscream snapped. He threw his hand of cards on the table, and sunk back on the couch, sulking.

Sunstreaker took the cards Thundercracker handed him, and dropped them in the pile before wedging himself between the arm of the sofa and his twin. “Have you even tried it the human way yet?”

“Of course we have,” Starscream said, still sulking over the use of his hated nickname. Skywarp caught the disbelieving look the twins shared.

Thundercracker climbed up from the floor, and sat cross-legged on the coffee table as Skywarp flopped himself down next to Starscream on the sofa. “Yeah,” Thundercracker agreed. “There’s that mouth thing Star can do so nicely.” The twins chuckled a little, and Starscream gave his mate a proud half grin.

“Oooohhh…” Skywarp groaned low, unwilling to be left out, and threw himself sideways across Starscream’s lap. “The mouth thing…” He moaned, and slipped slowly from the sofa in a dramatic, and rather erotic show, only to pop around and leap up, straddling Starscream’s lap with a quick grin. However, his tone remained unchanged as he held Starscream’s head between his hands, kneeling above him. “Pleeeeease, baby? Do that to me later?” he begged breathlessly, and kissed his bonded hotly. “Please?” Another kiss. “Please?” Skywarp pressed in and swept his tongue into Starscream’s mouth, then sucked on his tongue. 

Memories began to replay of the few times they had put their mouths on one another. Remembered sensations crashed through his mind and body, the Autobot twins and Thundercracker’s non-participation fell away to be forgotten. Until Skywarp realized just what Starscream was doing to him.

“No!” He jerked back, and tried to pull away. Too late to block out his bondmate, he tried to run. Unfortunately, Starscream had a good grip, and simply flipped Skywarp from his lap and to the right where he ended up on his back on the lounger end of the sofa. Starscream had wedged his left leg between Skywarp’s thighs, forcing them apart while also locking him where he lay on the couch. The images and feelings weren’t even interrupted. Starscream’s right hand was planted firmly, and held Skywarp’s left hip to the couch. He leaned over low enough to lock both Skywarp’s arms over his head with the other arm. “No,” Skywarp whispered again, eyes wide and feeling the heat creep up his face. _Not here with others watching_! Primus! It was one thing if they were involved, but another to be stared at. And by the _twins_!

Starscream grinned wickedly, hearing the thought even though he wasn’t meant to, and nodded, _Oh yes_. Skywarp squirmed, trying to arch as the images and sensations strobed. This was faster than what he’d done. Leave it to Starscream to figure out how to one-up him on his own prank. He gasped again, then bit back a moan, failed, and ended up sort of squeaking instead.

Skywarp managed to get his left hand free, but only gripped Starscream’s bicep instead of pushing him off as he’d meant to. “No,” he gasped again. The speed of the arousal was almost painful, and he was helplessly caught in it. Weakened by it. “Stop!” he managed to shout.

Starscream did, raising himself up slightly, and breaking contact. Skywarp wanted him and the feeling back instantly, but tried to hide the desire. A slow, all too knowing smile spread over Starscream’s lips, and Skywarp couldn’t stop the whine of need from escaping as he stared at that smirking mouth. Starscream smiled wider. “You don’t mean that,” he purred slowly, loud enough to be heard by the other three. Skywarp could hear them chuckling, and even though Starscream didn’t lower himself back down, the sensations crashed through him once more.

It was then Skywarp realized he should have tried blocking his bonded again. Starscream had released his other hand to hold himself up, and now Skywarp used it to grab his arm, and tried to drag him down against him. Failing that he twisted his face away, trying to smother the near constant gasps and moans in the cushions. Starscream’s hand left his hip and gently forced him to face the other way, towards the others. Skywarp squirmed, eyes closed tight, pressing himself against his bonded’s thigh, moaning. Warm lips grazed his ear lightly, and he wanted more, but Starscream still held his face in a firm grip.

“No,” Skywarp whispered again, knowing he was close, wanting to take this to their quarters where he could seduce his bondmates properly.

“Do you remember what it feels like?” Starscream purred.

“No,” he repeated in denial of what was happening, not in answer to the question. Starscream knew this, but ignored it.

“Then I’ll just have to remind you,” he murmured in a silken voice.

“No!” Skywarp shouted, but it was too late. Remembered sensation saturated his mind and body. Skywarp threw his arms up, pressing against the back of the sofa and forcing himself down against Starscream’s leg harder. He arched and rocked, only too aware of his bonded braced above him and watching as he writhed, their only point of contact the firm thigh between his own. “Ah! Oh fuck!” He clamped his teeth together, refusing to make another sound beyond his gasping breath. 

Skywarp relaxed by degrees, arms going slack over his head, and breathing hard. He slowly opened his eyes to see Starscream grinning and watching him. “You’re such a jerk,” he whispered. His mate snickered at him.

“Wow. Human swear words and all.” Skywarp turned to look at the twins. He could see Thundercracker chuckling from his seat on the coffee table. Sideswipe was staring at him, mouth slightly open, and Sunstreaker switched his gaze up to Starscream. “You needa teach me how to do that.” 

“It’s easy. Same thing Ratchet, and I did to you and TC the other day. Instead of a spark pulse though, I sent the memories of orgasm through,” Starscream answered with a wide smile. Skywarp felt his face heat again, and twisted as Starscream moved, and made himself comfortable in the corner of the lounger. Skywarp blocked them both out harshly, and curled against his mate to hide.

“Ouch,” Thundercracker said. “What’d I do?”

“Didn’t stop him,” Skywarp pouted, voice muffled by Starscream’s chest.

The twins were laughing. “Why’s he sulking?” Sideswipe asked.

“Because he can’t handle the taste of his own medicine,” Starscream answered, stroking Skywarp’s hair. He burrowed in further. “Oh, knock it off. Ouch! Sky!” He was forcibly shoved back, and then dragged up. Skywarp rearranged himself to cuddle in, head on Starscream’s shoulder, sparing a scowl before closing his eyes again. His face still felt hot, and he wasn’t going to face them blushing. If they would just stop talking about it and move on! At least he hadn’t been loud enough to draw a real crowd.

“Ratch is on his way,” Sunstreaker chuckled. It was quiet for a minute, and Skywarp was tempted to look around. “Says he’ll teach you the right way so he doesn’t have to listen to a bunch of whiny seekers after you’ve all hurt yourselves.”

Starscream sighed. “We know how. And he didn’t hurt me, but that’s what all the screaming was about.”

“Was it that good or that bad?” Sideswipe laughed.

Skywarp opened his eyes, and looked up at his bondmate only to see a loving look and have his face stoked gently. “That good,” Starscream answered with a smile.

The twins made gagging sounds. Thundercracker laughed. “That was so sappy,” he said, but moved from his spot on the coffee table, and sat close against Skywarp’s back.

“You’re one to talk,” Starscream told him, hand still roaming over Skywarp’s hair and face, the arm holding him tightening. 

Skywarp dropped the block, and nuzzled his mate’s neck. _Can we go to our room now? Please?_

~ | ~

Perceptor only hesitated a moment as he entered the playroom and caught sight of four of the five Decepticons. As he was slowly becoming accustomed to seeing, Thundercracker and Skywarp were playing a board game on the floor, and Starscream read while holding Frenzy in his lap. Perceptor imagined the Air Commander’s bondmates were talking through their bond the way Skywarp’s hands waved and gestured, and Thundercracker nodded, or shook his head, chuckled softly. Starscream himself seemed oblivious to the world around him, and the tiny hacker was snuggled in his arms, and appeared to be sleeping.

The other Decepticon was missing. Barricade. He was rarely seen beyond meals and training which, truth be told, suited Perceptor just fine. He was slowly becoming used to the four enemy soldiers here in the playroom, but the interrogator was still very intimidating. Just by his mere presence.

Not that there was anything ‘mere’ about Barricade. He was tall, and just about as muscular as Ironhide, and he’d so easily damaged those three humans. Oh, Perceptor didn’t blame the Decepticon for that. He’d have probably attacked them himself had he walked in on the scene of tiny Frenzy being beaten. The young should be cherished, indulged, and the little hacker was suffering enough without so called punishments for his playful pranks.

Perceptor inhaled and exhaled slowly, forcing himself to calm as he selected a random book, and curled into an overstuffed chair at the back of the playroom.

Frenzy, at least, did not frighten him, Perceptor mused. In fact, if he were to be completely honest, neither did Skywarp or Thundercracker. It was difficult to be afraid of the overgrown sparkling Skywarp seemed to be, and Thundercracker was generally so calm and genial, the scientist could hardly fathom him having even been a Decepticon.

The sound of a page turning brought Perceptor’s eyes back to the Air Commander. Now there was a surprise. Never, not even once, had Perceptor ever thought of Starscream in any other capacity except that which nearly all Autobots thought of him.

A vicious, dangerous, murderous, traitorous, insane -though highly skilled- killer.

Never once had Perceptor thought of the young seeker as a fellow scientist. A researcher and explorer. Someone with a gift, a true gift, of intellect, and an instinctive, intuitive sense of science.

Oh, true, they were all still rather stymied over how they’d become human, but Starscream had dove right into the adapting of existing human technology to Cybertronian needs with Wheeljack and Perceptor. He was, quite simply, brilliant. He was also still abrasive, arrogant, and snide. Perceptor nearly chuckled at the juxtaposition that was Starscream, but didn’t want to draw that intimidating glare to his quiet corner. And oh yes, Primus below, did Starscream intimidate him. Even while training him and being honestly patient. He was everything Perceptor was and wasn’t. A brilliant mind, but also a warrior, and not in the least afraid of being either or both at any given moment.

Temperamental as well.

If Perceptor had to choose just one word to describe Starscream, it would be that. He was never sure whether an idea from himself, Wheeljack, or Ratchet even, would be met with scornful laughter, a scathing reply, or bright inquisitiveness and insightful suggestions.

Perceptor stared at the two cuddled so comfortably on the lounger end of the far sofa. And now this. Here was the Decepticon High Commander, Cybertronian joint forces Air Commander, warrior, scientist, reading with a child sleeping in his arms, and his beloved bondmates happily playing at his feet.

It fair boggled the mind. And Perceptor, who loved to figure things out, who was curious to a fault, could not quite reconcile all he knew, past and present, with this quiet, calm young man who sat so peacefully in the evenings with his family, and read until he or his mates were tired and ready to sleep. It was more than not fitting his image of ‘Decepticon’. It was just not Starscream.

And that, in and of itself, bothered Perceptor. He prided himself on being open-minded and accepting. Of seeing something, and being able to study it, figure it out, see, as the humans say, what makes it tick, then categorize it neatly in a way that made perfect sense. Sometimes only to him, but it still made sense.

Starscream just didn’t.

Add to that the danger he represented to the Autobots for so long, and still might, as well as the fact that they all, for as sweet as even Frenzy looked in repose, were killers, and Perceptor just did not know what to truly think of them. His very logic was at war, not just with his emotions, but with conflicting logical arguments. He wanted to believe it was over. It was so hard to be afraid -he couldn’t even drudge up the feelings now- of Skywarp with his easy laugh and flirting nature. Or of Thundercracker with his indulgent smiles, and spark in his eyes whenever he looked at his bondmates. Frenzy ran and played with Hotrod and Bluestreak and Bumblebee. Primus! Bumblebee let Frenzy near his beloved humans, and was relaxed about it.

And Starscream! Had Ratchet not only just a few days ago wandered into the kitchen for dinner snickering with secret mirth with the Air Commander after their prank? If Ratchet liked him… If _Ratchet_ liked him enough to team up in a juvenile prank against his own mate, just what did that say?

Perceptor sighed, and closed the book he hadn’t even begun reading. He finally noticed the noise level and glanced around. Others had drifted in. The scientist smiled as Jazz turned up the volume to the music, and pulled Bumblebee into his arms to dance. The scout giggled, his words about running away together carrying over the pulsing beat.

Prowl, a small smile curving his lips, tugged Bumblebee from Jazz before dipping Jazz, and kissing him soundly. Whistles and cat calls echoed, and Perceptor laughed along with the others.

He looked to the Decepticons. Skywarp and Thundercracker had stood, and Skywarp grinned slyly before kissing his mate. Frenzy was awake now, and trying to goad others into a kissing contest. Starscream watched it all with an amused smirk that was really more of a grin.

Perhaps, Perceptor thought, he just hadn’t had enough time yet to observe and study. Things had literally changed overnight for them all. Prowl was willing to kiss his mate in public. Starscream smiled happily. Decepticon seekers danced and joked with the frontliner twins, and Primus _knew_ that had been a rivalry like no other! The Aerialbots played children’s games of chase and tag, and let Wheeljack read them stories before bed.

He shook his head, and reopened the book, settling in to actually read this time. They’d get to the bottom of it eventually, and Perceptor was optimistic enough to believe that when they managed to cure themselves, and return to normal, Prowl would continue to show affection openly for his bondmate, Ratchet would continue to team up with Starscream’s clever mind to prank their mates in retaliation, and Frenzy would continue to giggle without the taint of insanity in his tone.


	23. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 35 Friday, August 17

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 35  
Friday August 17**

 

“They want each other,” Ratchet said, standing close and speaking softly.

“Yes they do,” Starscream agreed with a quiet laugh.

“You obviously don’t mind,” Ratchet snickered. “What about Thundercracker?”

Starscream chuckled, knowing his mates were listening. “He’s fine now. Perhaps the prospect of getting to play a little himself has relaxed his concerns.” He could hear Thundercracker grumbling through their bond. “Besides, what can they really do? Play with our human bodies a little? Kiss? Overload each other?”

“Is that the line? Nothing more than overloading?” Ratchet asked as he reached for another component. “Hand me that solder.”

Starscream picked up the thin metal and passed it over, and for a few moments his mind centered around the coming steps in creating a hybrid circuit board. He glanced back up at the medic and smirked, returning to their conversation. “Considering the fact that our mates _are_ bonded, then yes, I think that just might be the line they don’t cross.”

Ratchet was smirking back at him. “Do you mean don’t cross, or do you think they _can’t_ cross it?”

Starscream gave an irritated snort. “This vorn, Ratch. If we’re going to impose limits, we should do so _before_ they start up with each other.” Then Ratchet’s question registered, and he turned startled eyes toward the medic. “Wait a moment. What do you mean, ‘can’t cross’? You think they actually could?”

Ratchet chuckled quietly again before answering. “I won’t pretend to understand it all, but bondmates can merge, or have you already forgotten that they taught Bluestreak all about sharing sparks?” Ratchet paused to place another miniscule component on the circuit board, then continued. “So it stands to reason that a bonded mech… person alone can’t merge, but if both mates are there, then the spark signature is whole, and another spark can merge with it.”

“So for them to all merge, both of us would need to be present as well,” Starscream said.

“I don’t know for sure. I know the twins merge without me around, and I’ve had both of them singly. Maybe with two of the three there it’ll be possible. Maybe not.” Ratchet shrugged. “Triple bonds are fairly rare. Bottom line though, is _if_ they can merge, is that ok with you?”

Starscream stared into Ratchet’s eyes, and really thought about it. His mates’ pleasure versus the possessiveness he felt over them, over their sparks. He blinked, Skywarp’s lust almost rocking him physically as he stared at the thin line of revealed flesh stretched taut over abdominal muscles. Starscream grinned at Ratchet. “No limits so long as they treat each other well.”

“You’re certain?”

“Are you?” Starscream smirked.

Ratchet laughed, ignoring the bewildered looks Wheeljack and Perceptor gave him as he bent to his task. “I’ve had enough time to think it over. I bonded the twins knowing full well who they are. It’d be unrealistic to expect either, but especially Sideswipe, to never chase another aft other than mine.”

Starscream snickered, and touched the soldering iron to the wire. “Well, if nothing else it should make Optimus happy.”

The medic straightened up, and gave Starscream a confused look. “I don’t follow.”

“Should do wonders for his goals of integrating our factions,” Starscream said casually, then looked up from their work with a cheeky grin, and waited for the medic’s reaction. Ratchet stared for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“I can’t wait to tell him about our combined efforts on behalf of lasting peace.”

“Optimus may find it amusing, however, I believe he will be genuinely pleased that the twins are getting along so well with the Decepticon seekers,” Perceptor said. Starscream and Ratchet looked around in surprise, neither realizing they had been overheard. The scientist was smiling, but plainly serious. “Especially given how intensely the five of you would battle.”

“Jet judo,” Ratchet snorted. “The idiots.”

“Even then they couldn’t keep their hands off my mates.”

~ | ~

“They want each other,” Skywarp heard Ratchet say to Starscream through their open bond. The medic spoke in a low voice and sounded as if they were standing close to each other. Probably didn’t want Wheeljack or Perceptor overhearing. He watched Sideswipe from the corner of his eye, trying to discern whether the warrior was also listening in on the conversation too.

“Yes they do.” Amusement flooded the bond as Starscream laughed quietly.

“You obviously don’t mind,” Ratchet said with a snicker. “What about Thundercracker?”

Skywarp’s gaze flickered across the coffee table to his bonded. Thundercracker flashed him a quick grin, and Starscream’s voice echoed back with a chuckle. “He’s fine now. Perhaps the prospect of getting to play a little himself has relaxed his concerns.” Golden eyes widened, and Skywarp giggled.

 _Thinks he’s so smart_ , Thundercracker muttered. _Show **him** playing_.

 _The ideas are already forming_ , Skywarp told him, letting a few images sift through. Now that he wasn’t angry any more, it was easy to admit that his mate and Sunstreaker had looked hot together.

“That’s cheating,” Sideswipe spoke up. “The deal was we don’t use our bonds to win.”

“Oh, I’m laughing at Star, not cheating at cards.”

Ironhide snorted. “Don’t matter. Can’t trust the twins not to use their bond no matter what they say. You might as well even the field.”

“No one asked you, Hide,” Sunstreaker grumbled.

“Don’t impugn me honor, boy!” Sideswipe shouted, doing his best to imitate the pirate accent.

Skywarp just shook his head and grinned. He listened in again on Starscream, but he and Ratchet had moved back to their science stuff.

Around them groups and individuals sat reading, watching the movie, or playing other games. As everyone relaxed more around each other, the playroom had become a busier place. The morning training session was followed by showers and lunch, then most of the Cybertronians congregated here to unwind before drifting off to afternoon naps.

There wasn’t much to do anymore besides the daily training sessions to learn human fighting techniques and keep themselves conditioned. The major chores were done after dinner, before everyone began drifting back into the playroom for another movie or game, and then off to bed for the night.

And bed had seemed to become just as much of a diversion as movies and music and books. The Aerialbots were not in the playroom at the moment, and Skywarp was fairly sure that meant they were busy playing together in their own room. Now whether they were obeying the one-at-a-time rule for sparks… He shrugged it off. If they did disobey and twist each other’s sparks, they’d have one mad creator and Air Commander on their tails.

It wasn’t just the kids, though. He and his mates were having plenty of fun. More than they’d ever managed before, what with hiding their bond and actually having to fight in a war. Then there was all that time they’d been stuck on separate planets. Skywarp knew that the twins were keeping Ratchet relaxed and mellow. And whether anyone from the first and second floors knew it or not, Ironhide and Optimus were having a good time, too. Bluestreak and Mirage spent an awful lot of time together.

Skywarp shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the floor and tried to focus on his cards, but found his thoughts turning to Sideswipe. Primus, he was sexy. It practically oozed out of him, and was tough to resist when he deliberately aimed it at someone. Usually Ratchet, but lately Skywarp too. And of course Skywarp had heard of the twins’ reputation. Who hadn’t? Supposedly there were even Decepticons that had been seduced by them. Whether they’d actually pulled an enemy straight from the battlefield or not was something he was going to have to ask later.

He studied Sideswipe surreptitiously, admiring the expanse of smooth muscle rippling beneath his shirt as he leaned forward to take a card. He squirmed a little again as a sudden tingle of awareness raced down his spine. Maybe he was close to finding out if the rumors were exaggerated or not?

A sigh sounded to his left. “Earth base to Skywarp, come in. Do you read me?” Sideswipe deadpanned.

He managed to suppress the startled lurch to nothing more than a wide-eyed blink as the Autobot tapped his forearm, drawing his attention back to the game. Skywarp picked up a new card from the pile and discarded without really paying attention to his hand. “Sorry. Just thinking.”

“You do that?”

Skywarp shrugged, face straight. “Happens sometimes.” He glanced at Thundercracker and felt his amused permission through their bond. “It’s the subject that matters.”

“Jell-O?” Sunstreaker asked as he drew, laid a card down with the others in front of him, and then discarded his last. “Rummy.”

“Slaggit!” Sideswipe swore tossing his cards down.

Skywarp stiffened. “You told?!”

“What?” three voices echoed as three faces turned to stare at him.

He grinned. “I mean… uhh… no. Sex.” He smiled wider and focused on Sideswipe. “I was thinking about sex.”

“Horny fraggin’ seekers,” Ironhide grumbled.

“Hypocrite,” Thundercracker said under his breath. The twins stared at him, but Thundercracker only finished writing out their scores on the paper. “Ugh. Sides is still winning. Sky, distract him better during the next round.”

Sideswipe’s blue eyes widened, and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Skywarp gazed at the Autobot thoughtfully. “Hmmm… Well, I could just distract him like, totally, until you finish beating Sunny.”

Sideswipe’s eyebrows climbed even higher, and then his face registered dawning understanding. A slow predatory smile slid onto his lips, and Skywarp stifled a gasp as a thrill shot straight to the pit of his stomach.

“’Kay,” Thundercracker answered, sounding bored with the whole exchange. Mentally however, he was chuckling. _Keep the bond open, though. I want to be able to check on you._

 _He won’t hurt me, Thunder_.

Amber eyes shifted up to his and Thundercracker’s expression became serious. _I wouldn’t even consider letting him touch you if I thought he would. But allow me this. You’re mine._

To either side, the twins were watching them both curiously. Skywarp smiled and chirped mentally, _Forever and always_.

Thundercracker rolled his eyes. “Just keep him busy until I beat the pants off his brother.”

“Actually, I’d rather like to see that.”

“So would Star.”

“Invite him too, then. Think Ratch would like it?”

“If he’s anything as twisted as I suspect he’d need to be to bond to these freaks, then probably.” Thundercracker managed to keep a straight face through their banter, but Skywarp was laughing outright with this last comment. Especially given the looks of mock affront the twin brothers wore.

“Get the feeling something’s been decided and we didn’t get the memo?” Sideswipe asked, smile returning to his face.

Sunstreaker met his bother’s gaze levelly. “Yup.”

“Sweet.” Sideswipe stood, back arching, shirt riding up and offering a peek at the tautly muscled abdominals rippling as he stretched his arms over his head. Skywarp knew his eyes weren’t the only ones on the blonde, either. Then he was snatched up by his shoulders and slung over one of Sideswipe’s.

“Hey!”

“Be in our room. Come join us once TC’s done stripping you,” Sideswipe called out as he carried Skywarp from the playroom.

Skywarp pushed himself up enough to wave at Thundercracker, and heard a strangled sound come from Sam.

“What…?” Mikaela began in a confused voice. Bumblebee’s laughter followed them out and down the hall.

Skywarp giggled as he was flung onto Sideswipe’s bed. He rolled away, then twisted back as the warrior landed, thinking to pin him. Muscular arms banded around Skywarp, and he was on his back and pressed down under Sideswipe in a pulse.

The laughter faded as they stared at each other, and Skywarp could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his spark no less frantic. The backs of Sideswipe’s fingers stroked lightly down his cheek, and his smile shifted to something more… amorous. “You’re gorgeous. Why didn’t I notice that before? Not like we haven’t been staring at each other for ages.”

Skywarp grinned, and shrugged. “Well, blaster fire makes for horrible lighting. Creates all those funny shadows and blinding bright spots. Can’t get a really good idea of a body’s features through all that distraction.”

The Autobot’s face turned serious. “Slaggin’ war.”

“Slaggin’ Megatron. He drug all this out.” Sideswipe’s expression darkened further, and Skywarp forced a quick grin to his face, voice lighter. “Guess I should get to know Prime better.” Sideswipe raised a brow, and Skywarp snickered. “Don’t get me wrong. Nothing and nobody will ever convince me to denounce Starscream as leader of the Decepticons, but since he’s willing to defer to Optimus, then I better get to know my new Supreme Commander better.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

He shrugged. “Well. There’s always Jell-O.”

Sideswipe chuckled, and then his mouth was on Skywarp’s. The seeker gasped in surprise, and a warm tongue stroked over his own. Sideswipe pulled back, and chuckled again. “Gonna participate?”

Skywarp blinked. “Sorry.” He hesitated, and shrugged again. “Just caught me off guard.” That was mostly true. He wasn’t exactly sure how to tell the Autobot above him that he hadn’t ever kissed anyone but his mates, that there was a funny little itch in his mind about all this, and that it just felt so awkward being with someone else. Maybe he should say something? Yeah, he should probably go ahead and-

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as Sideswipe’s lips covered his own, hot tongue tangling with his. He moaned, erotic sensations skittering though him as Sideswipe’s tongue leisurely stroked and explored, then drew on his own and sucked. _Primus below, he’s almost as good as TC…_

Sideswipe rolled them to the side, and strong hands trailed along the seeker’s body, hot tongue still dancing and caressing his, legs twisting with his own. Skywarp sucked in a sharper breath as those lips left his and scorched a path to his ear, teeth nibbling. Fingers flicked loose the button of his jeans before grazing up under his shirt. Sideswipe’s hand skimmed lightly over his ribs and chest, fingers brushing over Skywarp’s spark and causing another gasp.

His shirt was pulled off, and Sideswipe tugged off his own before lying down against him, hands returning, flowing over his body in sleek easy caresses. Skywarp moaned softly as warm skin pressed against his own. He wanted to return the light touches, but a hot tongue laved his neck, teeth scraped enticingly against the shell of his ear, and he could only cling as arousal consumed him. 

“I can tell you want me,” Sideswipe murmured, voice husky and low. One hand glided down the seeker’s side and over his hip, and Skywarp cried out as it gently squeezed the aching bulge between his legs. “So why so hesitant?” Another squeeze, and the seeker moaned, thrusting himself into that hand. Sideswipe’s mouth returned to his, teeth gently nipping his bottom lip, lips softly caressing, then a hot tongue swept in to plunder his mouth as he whimpered helplessly.

A soft growl left Sideswipe as he ran his lips along Skywarp’s jaw and throat, nipping at the delicate skin where neck and shoulder joined. Skywarp sighed as Sideswipe’s lips sucked and tongue licked a tingling trail down the center of his body. He arched and keened a little as the other’s hands gripped his hips briefly before tugging his pants down and tossing them away.

Skywarp groaned, and shifted restlessly as Sideswipe’s hands stroked up his legs, kneading at his inner thighs, pushing them further apart.

“I seem to remember hearing you liked this,” Sideswipe purred, and lapped teasingly at his arousal. Skywarp writhed mindlessly, body arching, straining for more as Sideswipe chuckled softly and complied.

Skywarp gripped the pillow on either side of his head, whimpering as he was expertly tormented. All too soon, need tightened in the pit of his stomach. “Oh! Oh Sides! I’m… gonna…” Sideswipe drew even harder on him, and he shouted.

Sideswipe slid up over him with another quiet chuckle, and Skywarp grabbed his head, kissing hard, a thrill shooting down his spine as he tasted himself on the other’s tongue. A growl left Sideswipe, and Skywarp was pulled back to his side, the better for urgent hands to roam. Skywarp’s spark throbbed in need, and he tore his mouth from Sideswipe’s. “Don’t send out the energy, just focus it inward and then pulse,” he whispered urgently. Within Skywarp the pulses flared wildly, and Sideswipe jerked in his arms. They both moaned and clutched each other tightly, panting at the pleasure that coursed through their bodies.

The Autobot nipped at his throat, their hands reaching everywhere, Sideswipe’s breath rasping by his ear and Skywarp wanted more.

“Take me! Sides, please!” He gasped, trying to roll back so Sideswipe would lie on top of him. “Primus! Want you in me! Please!”

Another growl rumbled out of Sideswipe at the needy plea, and he struggled out of his pants before trying to pull away. Skywarp followed, their mouths nearly fused, the sound of the bedside table drawer opening. Then his thigh was caught, and Skywarp was pulled tightly against the larger warrior, and pressed down hard into the bed as Sideswipe’s body covered his. 

His legs were nearly shoved apart, and with one swift thrust Sideswipe impaled him. Skywarp jerked and yelped, hands slapping down hard on Sideswipe’s shoulders. Pain and pleasure blended, and he managed to gasp out, “Not so… rough! Ahhh!” Sideswipe swiveled his hips. “Oh fuck! That again! Sides!” He pulled his legs higher as he was obeyed, an indefinable, lusty sound breaking free. One of the warrior’s hands was buried in his hair, and the other gripped the back of his neck, holding him tightly in place for the erotic assault.

It was driving, hard, none of the love twining through his spark that he was used to feeling when being so intimate, but still so _fragging_ good. Even the slight pain was good. Skywarp groaned, hands gripping the warrior’s shoulders, moving down his sides, and clutching at the tightly muscled buttocks as Sideswipe thrust deeply inside him.

Skywarp gasped. “Spark! Sides please! Uhhnnnn! My spark!” He moved his own hands, trying to force them between their bodies so he could touch Sideswipe’s chest. Sideswipe braced up on one elbow, watching the seeker writhe as his free hand skimmed everywhere he could reach. It stopped in the center of Skywarp’s chest, and violet locked onto bright blue, then Sideswipe pressed downward, their hands caught between each other’s bodies. 

Skywarp gasped at the intensity of the overload. Wave after wave of almost agonizing pleasure shot from the center of his chest out, consuming all but Skywarp’s ability to scream. Molten desire flared low in his belly, human release triggered by the flowing ecstasy from his spark. He cried out Sideswipe’s name sharply.

Sideswipe grunted, then moaned long and low beside his ear. The whispered, “Warp,” added an extra thrill to the jumble of sensations gripping him.

Sideswipe fell to the side and pulled him close, a soft humming sound rolling quietly free.

They lay unspeaking for a few minutes before Sideswipe broke the silence, hand stroking soothingly up and down Skywarp’s spine. ”So. That was really-” he broke off with a laugh. “Shit, I can’t even think up a word worthy of it.” Skywarp remained silent. The driving lust was gone, and now the awkwardness was back. “Warp?”

“Oh no, it was really…” he laughed too. “Indescribable. In a good way.”

“Then what’s with the weird vibe?”

Damn.

Skywarp pulled back just enough to look Sideswipe in the eyes then wished he hadn’t, and stared instead at the warrior’s chest. “I just…”

“You regret this?” Sideswipe’s voice sounded surprised and hurt.

“No!” Skywarp nearly shouted as he hurriedly looked back up into his friend’s eyes. “No,” he said more calmly. “It’s just that everyone I’ve ever… been intimate with… I was in love with. Or ended up in love with.”

Sideswipe grinned, and visibly relaxed. “And you’re afraid you’re going to fall for me?”

Skywarp nodded, then shook his head, then just shrugged. “More that this’ll mess up my bond.”

“As totally lovable as I am, I don’t think we’re in any danger of falling for each other. I’ll admit to a definite infatuation, but I doubt it’ll go further than that. For you either. Don’t worry.” Sideswipe gave him a quizzical look. “So you haven’t been with anyone since you and your mates got together, huh?”

“You could say that.”

A golden brow arched in curiosity. “What else could I say?”

He hesitated again. Skywarp wouldn’t lie, but… Aw, slag. “You could also say that I haven’t been with, not even kissed another person in passion other than my bondmates.” Sky blue eyes widened in shock. “Ever. Until today that is.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.”

“Wow.” A smile curved Sideswipe’s lips up. “And you picked me? And they _let_ me?” A quick kiss was planted on Skywarp’s lips. “I’m honored. For real.”

Skywarp grinned as he was cuddled close. They both jumped a little in surprise as the door opened.

“Must’ve been nice,” Sunstreaker snickered as he and Thundercracker entered. “TC here almost put on a show before blocking Warp back out.”

~ | ~

Sunstreaker closed the door without locking it in case Ratchet and Starscream wanted in, and then followed Thundercracker to the bed. The Decepticon had flung his clothes away and crawled onto the mattress, over Sideswipe, grabbing his mate and kissing Skywarp with a low needy growl.

Sunstreaker shared a look and a smirk with his twin as he shed his own clothing, and sunk onto the bed beside Thundercracker, letting his hand brush down a sleekly muscled back. The Decepticons’ kiss dragged on and on. At least it seemed to. Skywarp was whimpering below his mate, and Sunstreaker was tired of waiting. He grasped Thundercracker’s hips, rolling the seeker across his own body and away from Skywarp.

Both Decepticons protested, and Thundercracker’s eyes widened as Sunstreaker shoved him to his back. He kissed him hard, demandingly, hands dragging hard over the soft flesh of Thundercracker’s sides and outer thighs. Beneath him the seeker squirmed, and both Skywarp and Sideswipe were pulling at him.

“Not so rough!” Skywarp snapped.

Sunstreaker pulled back and looked down. Thundercracker lay gasping and glaring up at him. “I know neither of you is all delicate or anything,” he snapped back.

Skywarp pinched him, and he yelped in surprise at how hard it was. “Seekers learn fast to be a little more gentle with each other. Flight controls and panels bend and dent easier than ground pounder armor. Not to mention they’re more sensitive due to all the extra nodes imbedded so we can feel the most minute changes in our environment.” Sunstreaker just glared over his shoulder at him. Skywarp jabbed a finger into his side, and gave an irritated snort. “My point then, genius, is that okay, you’re right, you aren’t really _damaging_ him in this form, but it still hurts. So stop, or we’re outta here.”

Sunstreaker sighed, and looked back down at Thundercracker. “I’m not exactly gentle when-” 

Fingers grazed his jaw. “Be ardent. Believe me, I’m enjoying your desire, but just be a little easier in your touch. Don’t grab so hard. You were good last time.”

 _Decepticons and gentle, huh_? Sideswipe practically chortled. _Sensitive seekers_!

Sunstreaker didn’t bother answering his twin, and instead smiled down into topaz eyes. “Whatever turns them liquid gold again.” Thundercracker frowned in confusion. “Your eyes, dork.” Then he kissed him. Slower, deeper, ignoring the snort of laughter his comment caused.

Sunstreaker shifted, letting one thigh fall between Thundercracker’s, and rocked his hips forward. Thundercracker sighed into his mouth, and arched. The memories of lying Thundercracker on the floor beneath him resurfaced, sending a little zing of lightening down his spine. He thrust again, reveling in the feel of heated flesh sliding against heated flesh. He had craved this since that afternoon.

Thundercracker slid one leg up and hooked it around a lean hip. Sunstreaker growled as their bodies pressed intimately, then gasped in surprise as the Decepticon flipped him to his back, his right side pressed up against Skywarp’s back. Thundercracker purred as he settled himself between Sunstreaker’s thighs, and he had only an instant to catch sight of glowing golden irises before Thundercracker’s lips captured his in a hungry kiss. A hot tongue thrust aggressively against his, and Sunstreaker relaxed under the onslaught.

He could feel as Skywarp wriggled and moaned in response to Sideswipe’s attentions, and he reached over the Decepticon. _Bottle_. His twin grumbled at the interruption as he passed the oil over. 

The seeker smoothly intercepted the bottle, and gave Sunstreaker a wicked smile. “You were on top last time,” he said in a deep purring tone. Sunstreaker shivered in anticipation, and against his side Skywarp trembled and moaned softly. Sideswipe murmured something low that he couldn’t quite hear. Thundercracker pressed down against him, tipping his chin up and out of his way, mouth working over his throat in slow, hot caresses.

Sunstreaker groaned, stroking his hands over the smooth flesh of Thundercracker’s sides and back. Skywarp pressed back against his side a little harder as Sunstreaker wound his legs around Thundercracker, pulling the blonde Decepticon closer. Needy flesh met, and he moaned louder.

Thundercracker slid lower, and Sunstreaker reached a hand down to guide him. A smooth thrust forward, and Sunstreaker shuddered and moaned, clutching tight to the slim seeker’s shoulders. Thundercracker curled into him, tongue laving at Sunstreaker’s chest, teeth scraping deliciously over sensitized skin.

He tangled his hands in the burnished gold of Thundercracker’s hair, and writhed as the seeker moved within him. Beside him their mates were not nearly as quiet. Sideswipe’s soft hum of pleasure sent a thrill to the pit of his stomach, and Thundercracker purred as Skywarp whimpered. Sunstreaker’s spark throbbed thickly in his chest, and he twisted his head, biting gently at Skywarp’s shoulder, reaching his hand out to grasp at the dark haired seeker’s thigh.

“Sides,” Sunstreaker called. “Spark! Want!” A hard throb made him shout. Skywarp whimpered between them, aware of the energy flowing through him, but unable to join it. “TC! Please!”

The plea echoed, and Sunstreaker realized both he and Skywarp were begging. Thundercracker twisted them to their sides, placing the warrior between himself and his mate. Sunstreaker felt the first pulses from Thundercracker as ghost sensations, then suddenly both exchanges blended, and a chorus of cries filled the room.

Behind him Skywarp cursed, body tight as tension wire and practically vibrating. Thundercracker moaned against his throat, nipping sharply, his fingers digging in at Sunstreaker’s hip and shoulder. Sunstreaker pulled his legs higher, pleasure flooding him as the seeker thrust hard with body and spark.

Sideswipe reached out to him through the bond, and Sunstreaker cast himself fully into it. He _felt_ it as Thundercracker and Skywarp did the same within their bond. It seemed impossible, and he couldn’t feel the Decepticons within his spark the way he could his mate, but the sense of awareness was astounding. The thought of including Ratchet and Starscream strobed through his mind, and a full body shudder gripped him.

He writhed as Thundercracker began to push more insistently into him. Sunstreaker whimpered and arched, trying to find some angle that would let him move more, let him do more than ride out the sweet torture. He could feel the energy rising.

It crashed over Skywarp first. The seeker jerked, and a high wail rang off the walls. The backlash caught Sunstreaker with shocking force, and he heard his own scream join the Decepticon’s. Sideswipe’s low growl rumbled through them all, an impassioned tone that blended with the purring moan from Thundercracker. 

Sunstreaker forced his eyes back open to find those molten gold orbs glazed with erotic bliss. Thundercracker’s mouth fell open, and his eyes scrunched shut as release claimed the last of his control. Sunstreaker rolled them, body grinding as he straddled Thundercracker. The Decepticon gasped in surprise, still dazed from the intensity of his orgasm, and looked up as Sunstreaker coated himself with oil and moved to kneel between his thighs.

“My turn,” Sunstreaker growled, shoving his legs further apart, and then driving himself deeply in. A choked scream was torn from Thundercracker as his back bowed off the bed, his hands clasping hard to Sunstreaker’s biceps as he gripped his waist, and pinned him down. It was hard and fast. Sharp cries burst from the seeker as Sunstreaker’s hips pounded forcefully. They panted and clutched at each other, and Sunstreaker could feel the seeker’s need hardening again between them. He swiveled his hips and ground their bodies together.

“Ah! Primus, Sunny! Ohhh! Right. There!” Thundercracker thrashed beneath him, sobbing as he reached release again. Heat gripped him in waves and pulled Sunstreaker over the edge. He buried his face in Thundercracker’s neck, and groaned as all tension drained from his body.

They lay trying to catch their breath a moment before a wanton moan pulled their attention back to their mates. Skywarp was watching them from where he lay against Sideswipe. He moaned again, and arched back against Sideswipe, hips thrusting insistently as he was stroked him to completion.

“I think he enjoyed the show,” Thundercracker snickered, lightly pushing at Sunstreaker’s shoulders. Sunstreaker obliged and moved so the seeker could pull his mate into his arms. Over their shoulders Sideswipe waggled his eyebrows at his twin.

 _Now that was fun_!

Sunstreaker smiled, and nodded. They both caught Ratchet’s presence just before he and Starscream entered the room.

“Ooo. More fun!” Sideswipe giggled. “Come here, baby. You look like you could use a little relief.”

~ | ~

Starscream barely made it from the Control Room to Ratchet’s quarters. His only consolation was that the medic was no better off. It had begun as simply watching their mates through their bonds, and snickering together over Skywarp’s oh-so-cute hesitancy, and Sunstreaker’s overeager advances on Thundercracker. Then they had nearly collapsed in gales of laughter when Skywarp actually pinched the glaring warrior.

But their bondmates had quickly adjusted to each other, and Starscream and Ratchet soon found themselves being pulled head first into the experience, losing themselves in lusty cries and pleasured moans. Starscream had shivered as Sideswipe held Skywarp tight, teasing him and whispering seductively in his ear, while Ratchet’s knees went weak, and a tiny moan squeaked out as Thundercracker’s mouth worked over Sunstreaker’s throat in slow, hot caresses.

Then the backlash of the four-way exchange caught them.

Shockingly erotic images spilled through their minds, and suddenly they had sunk completely into the open bond with their mates, looking through their eyes, and feeling every sensation as if it were their own. Ratchet shuddered from head to foot, and barely stifled a groan as he drove himself into Thundercracker. Starscream whimpered, and jammed a fist into his mouth to stop from crying out as Sunstreaker pounded into him. The images changed, and suddenly Starscream was moaning as he was being stroked by Sideswipe, and Ratchet was growling, his hand fisted around Skywarp as the seeker arched in his arms. Lust and need and screams of passion and grinding bodies swamped them. 

Ratchet’s hands were shaking, his teeth nearly drawing blood as he bit his bottom lip, while Starscream was trembling uncontrollably, gripping the table for support. Their eyes met and locked, and without a word, they took off for their mates, unconcealed laughter from the other two scientists following them out the door.

Starscream’s eyes locked on his mates as Skywarp and Thundercracker rose immediately, both grinning as they approached him.

“Don’t leave,” Sideswipe called.

“Oh we aren’t,” Skywarp assured him.

Starscream leaned back against the wall, and let his mates undress him. He wanted them so badly, and gasped as his own frustrated need stole his breath, almost sobbing in desperation as their languorous contentment permeated the bond.

 _Won’t stop us from pleasing you_. Skywarp smiled, and ran his fingertips lightly over Starscream’s chest.

Thundercracker pushed Starscream’s pants down, and knelt between his legs, hands kneading gently as he caressed his mate’s thighs. _You’ll be just as pleased as we are very soon._

Starscream hissed in a breath as tortured flesh was sucked into a hot mouth, his hands fisting into Thundercracker’s hair to hold him right. There. Skywarp pressed against his side, fingers still tracing lines of fire to his spark, and hot tongue stroking at his neck.

On the bed, Ratchet had been pulled between his mates and was receiving the same treatment. The medic gasped as Sunstreaker’s teeth grazed over his chest, then jerked as Sideswipe’s mouth closed over him. He arched up and moaned deeply, reaching down with a shaking hand to tangle his fingers in the fall of golden hair that swirled over his hips. Starscream watched avidly as the medic’s body twisted under his mate’s attentions.

 _Such a voyeur_ , Thundercracker chided teasingly.

 _Do you want to join them_? Skywarp tempted.

Starscream shook his head, keening softly as a little euphoric wave of energy rippled through his body. _No. Only trust you to touch me right._

_Never let them hurt you._

_Love you._

_Taste so sweet._

_Feel so good._

_Ours._

_Forever._

_Beautiful._

_Star._

Starscream lost track of their whispered words as he arched desperately towards his climax. His knees weakened, and he whimpered, clinging to Skywarp’s shoulders as his hips rocked under Thundercracker’s hands.

Desire tightened in his belly, and his spark pulsed. Skywarp’s hand came to rest in the center of his chest. Starscream’s eye’s opened and locked on Ratchet’s. Thundercracker purred, and Skywarp pressed tight against him as Sunstreaker’s tongue lapped over the medic’s spark. Sideswipe’s hair hid his face from view.

Time hovered on a razor’s edge, then tumbled back into motion. Starscream clenched his eyes shut, head falling back as absolute ecstasy gripped him.

_Scream for us, Starshine._

Sobs of rapture exploded from Starscream, one hand still clinging to Skywarp’s shoulder, the other fisting in honey coated gold as he curled over Thundercracker. His hips snapped forward, and his mate’s fingers dug in, clutching tighter as Starscream jerked spasmodically. Thundercracker’s tongue gave a last swirl around him, and Starscream sagged, utterly spent, against his bondmates. Ratchet’s cries of passion filled the room as the seeker sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around Thundercracker. He barely registered being lifted from the ground and laid on the bed. A strong arm pulled him close, wrapping him in comfort as more warm skin snuggled against his back.

~ | ~

Deeply pitched laughter disturbed him from what was a decidedly glorious nap. Starscream opened his eyes, frown already in place. It dropped away as he realized it was Sunstreaker’s chest he was lying on. A white brow shot up as he caught sight of his hand loosely tangled with Ratchet’s fingers. The medic himself was sprawled on top of Sideswipe with only his head resting on Sunstreaker’s right shoulder.

The laughter was slightly muffled, as though the one doing the obnoxious chuckling was trying to stop himself. The medic’s bright aqua eyes opened, and stared at Starscream.

“Well that was fun,” Ratchet muttered before picking his head up, and looking over towards the door. Starscream raised his head as well, and shot a glare at Optimus Prime.

“I knocked, but there was no answer.” Prime snickered again. “You all look cozy.” 

“Jealous?” the medic asked in a teasing voice. Starscream felt his mates stir behind him. Sunstreaker shifted, and Sideswipe turned to look at their unwanted visitor as well.

Prime’s head cocked to the side. “If I were, I’d just burrow into the middle of the pile, and let you hedonists have your way with me.”

Starscream wasn’t sure what shocked him more, the sultry tone of Prime’s voice or the healer’s amused reply. “Oh, it’s been a while since you did that. Come on over. They’re young. I doubt it’d take too much encouragement to get them all wound up again.”

“Not on your life!” Sunstreaker snarled.

Optimus grinned. “Oh well. Probably couldn’t keep up with me anyway, and Sarah would be angry if we all missed dinner.” Starscream blinked, trying to decide if he was really awake, or still asleep and having a very strange dream. He glanced over his shoulder at Skywarp.

“I think I’m awake,” Skywarp said.

Thundercracker snorted a laugh, and shoved his way free from the bed. “I’m gonna shower. Prime. Keep your paws off my bondmates.”

The Autobot just smiled and nodded as Thundercracker strutted out of the room, completely bare and very tumbled looking. Starscream shook his head, freed his hand from Ratchet’s, caught hold of Skywarp, and dragged his bonded out. He glanced up as they approached the door and froze, wide-eyed, as Optimus gave him a very slow, thorough once-over. Gripping his bonded’s hand even tighter, face burning, he fled the room.

Prime threw his head back and laughed, the medic’s comment following them down the hall.

“You’ve scarred those poor little jets for life, you know?”

~ | ~

Sideswipe shuffled the cards for the next round of Rummy, and glanced around the playroom. It was full tonight, being a Friday and everyone obeying Prime’s decree. The sofa behind Ratchet was loaded up as were all the chairs, and the floor was covered by younglings. He looked past where Thundercracker sat to his left, and let his gaze rest on Skywarp’s back.

His new lover was curled into Starscream’s side as the two seekers snuggled in the Air Commander’s favorite spot, the lounger end of the first sofa near the door. Sideswipe cracked a slight grin as he began passing out cards to his mates and Thundercracker. Poor Frenzy looked a bit forlorn where he sat next to Skywarp on the couch. The youngling’s favorite evening spot - Starscream’s lap - was now being commandeered, leaving him to watch the movie playing on the television behind Sideswipe with an air of uncharacteristic boredom. Why he wasn’t sitting in Barricade’s lap like he usually would was a- No. Hmmm. The hunter wasn’t in the playroom. Sideswipe shrugged it off as Barricade’s desire to avoid Prowl.

Primus, and he thought he and Sunny had some pretty spectacular fights. At least they always stuck together, and they always made up.

“So I wanna know,” Thundercracker said, the seeker was grinning at Ratchet. “What in our very large galaxy made you decide to bond the twins? It was the nookie wasn’t it?”

Ratchet laughed, Sunstreaker smirked rather proudly, and Sideswipe distinctly heard Jazz’s muffled snort from his spot with Prowl in a nearby recliner chair.

“To be fair, I can’t say that’s the _only_ reason,” Ratchet laughed as he shifted his cards around in his hand. He gave the Decepticon a slow, sexy smile. “It’s definitely one of the perks though.”

Sideswipe waved at the seeker to begin the game, and smiled too. “It’s how we ensnared him for sure though.”

“I believe it,” Starscream snickered without his eyes leaving the movie. Skywarp snuggled closer, and Sideswipe felt a small knot form low in his middle.

 _Is he ok_?

Well slag, if Sunshine there was noticing Skywarp’s odd behavior, then it was definitely off. Sideswipe picked up the pen he had on the little paper tablet they were using for a score card and scribbled a quick question to Thundercracker. Ratchet’s aqua eyes met his own, and he nodded though his voice betrayed nothing as he began to tell his side of the story of their relationship.

“I of course met the twins in the medbay after a battle. They were new to the unit, and my first experience with them had me scrambling to keep Sunstreaker alive, and cursing viciously to keep Sideswipe out of the fragging way so I could do it.”

Sideswipe nudged the note to Thundercracker’s elbow, and divided his attention between him and his bondmate’s words.

**He ok?**

Thundercracker picked up the pen as Ratchet continued speaking. “I think the three of us hated one another pretty instantly.”

Ironhide snickered from the end of the other couch. “That’s puttin’ it mildly. He,” Ironhide jabbed a finger in Ratchet’s direction, “came stormin’ inta my office demanding I ‘do something’ about those Pit-spawned, slag-headed, processor-glitched twins under my command, or he would.”

“Yeah, and you, you frelling aft, told me to go ahead and do my worst, maybe it’d help you out!” Ratchet laughed.

**Yes**

Sideswipe raised a brow at the short answer Thundercracker wrote, and snagged the pen back from the seeker. He did note, however, that despite the movie still playing, a lot of attention was centered on his bondmate’s words. He quickly wrote again.

 **So whys he acting weird?** Then shoved the paper back to Thundercracker.

“It went on that way for vorn. And I mean vorn and vorn!” the medic continued. “Then Wheeljack one day goes, ‘Ya think they get hurt on purpose just ta come see ya?’” Laughter rose up at Ratchet’s rather good impression of his best friend.

Wheeljack practically chortled. “Well we were all thinkin’ it. You were just too close ta the situation ta see it.”

Ratchet snorted, and Thundercracker glared at Sideswipe a little.

**Hes not. Just a little off balance. We will fix him later tonight.**

The paper was pushed back to him, and Sideswipe frowned.

**Why off balance? He upset about earlier?**

“Well, whatever,” Ratchet waved off the laughter to Wheeljack’s comment. “He was right. And after a good dozen plus vorn of putting one twin back together while watching the other nearly offline himself in panic, I finally got sick of it. It was Sunny on the table, and Sides pacing and glitching and working my nerves, and I really needed to concentrate because I was the only one there, but knew there’d be more wounded coming from the battle.” Sideswipe reached automatically for his brother’s mind with his own. Sunstreaker had been so badly damaged they couldn’t wait for after the battle to take him back. They had to leave the field. Sideswipe probably should have stayed and fought, but Ironhide had sent him as Ratchet’s so-called guard. He’d have been useless in combat with Sunstreaker so injured and knew it.

“So,” Ratchet said. “I spun around, grabbed Sides’ shoulders, and kissed him as hot and fast as I could, shoved him into a chair, and went back to work on Sunny. I don’t remember much of the post battle mop up. Too busy, too crazy, and it was a bad day. We lost a good many mechs, and I lost three myself on the repair table. I didn’t even notice that Sides hadn’t made a sound after I kissed him. Pits, I don’t even know why I did it other than hoping it’d _maybe_ shock him into shutting up and leaving me alone to fix Sunny.”

“Oh, it shocked me alright!” Sideswipe said as he met Thundercracker’s eyes. They narrowed for a moment, then Thundercracker’s whole expression softened. Whatever the seeker saw, he snatched up the pen and scribbled on the paper.

**Its just weird for him. He told you you were the first other than Star and me. Hes worried its going to change our bond or our love for him. We will show him it wont later. Dont worry.**

The paper was pushed back to Sideswipe with a small reassuring smile.

“Shocked me too the next day when Sides told… well showed me really,” Sunstreaker told them all. “Uptight, stick up his exhaust Ratchet the Hatchet _kissed_ one of us?”

“And of course we aren’t the type of mechs to just let someone get away with just a kiss,” Sideswipe chuckled, and leered at Ratchet. He gave a short nod to Thundercracker. “So when Sunshine there was his bright cheery self again, we decided to drop by Ratch’s quarters and thank him properly for all the times he’s saved our afts and welded them back together.

“Helluva thank you,” Jazz giggled.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Ratchet snickered.

Jazz waved a hand in dismissal. “’Course I do. Not from personal experience maybe, but I remember seein’ ya the next day.” Jazz laughed outright, and turned to Thundercracker. “Twins didn’t get their rep as _the_ mechs ta be seduced by fer nuthin’. Good ole Ratchet the Hatchet was smilin’ with ‘is head in the stars fer rotations after they got done with ‘im.”

“Slag off!” Ratchet laughed. “I wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Sideswipe could feel through the bond, and shared a smirk with his twin. “Yeah, that’s why we somehow ended up with the lock code to your quarters on a datapad in my subspace after the next battle landed me in your ‘bay again.”

Laughter bounced around the playroom, and Sideswipe realized that nearly everyone was listening now. Skywarp had even turned over to watch them all, and the card game was long since forgotten.

“So that’s how it started?” Thundercracker asked. “Good merging until you all fell for each other?”

Sunstreaker snorted, and Sideswipe shook his head. “Pits no! I mean, yeah, the spark sharing was pretty much off the scale, but no. We still barely liked him outside the berth, and I think the only reason Ratch tolerated us there was because it actually helped relax him when things got too rough.”

Ratchet nodded. “And we were in no way exclusive to each other. We weren’t a thing. We’d go a whole vorn, give or take, without even a heated glance, and then something would happen to one of us, and we’d spend the next decacycle zapping each other silly, and then nothing again for a long time.”

“Then Ratch was selected to go with Prime,” Sunstreaker said.

“Finally! I escaped them!” Despite the words, nothing but love flowed through their bond while many others laughed at the comment.

Sideswipe tilted his head a bit, and plastered on a wide, smarmy grin. “Oh, but we found you! Landed on this funny little mudball world, and there was our favorite medic just ripe for the tormenting!” He chuckled. “You missed us.”

Ratchet snorted, half laugh, half mock derision. “Of course I did. For a thousand years I was stuck with no one but Hide, Bee, and Optimus to spark with. They aren’t half the fun you two are.”

Sam choked, and stared at the scout in shock as Bumblebee stuck out his tongue. Ironhide turned his middle finger up at the medic in a learned human gesture Sideswipe was rather fond of. And a throw pillow bounced off of Ratchet’s head courtesy Optimus Prime.

“Didn’t you just invite me join in before dinner?” Prime asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Ratchet threw the pillow back, ignoring the utter shock and scandal that lit most of the eyes in the playroom. Even Frenzy, who laughed at everything, stared open mouthed and silent at the Prime. “But they were there, so it was bound to be good regardless.”

The pillow flew back, and Sideswipe couldn’t help but snicker at the playfully insulted look on Prime’s face. “You never complained before.”

“Well my options were limited with Jazz long since bonded. Didn’t want to burn a bridge I may have needed to cross again.” The words were spoken coolly, but Ratchet’s eyes practically glowed with mirth, and the bond sang with his amusement and joy that Optimus would banter like this at all, let alone with witnesses present. Sideswipe knew how much his mate worried for Prime, and couldn’t begrudge him the fun they were all having, even as the thoughts of Ratchet being with anyone else made him have to bite back jealousy.

Ratchet turned back to face Thundercracker. “Problem came about though after the first interface the three of us had once everyone got settled from the landing.”

Yeah, that landing had been hell, Sideswipe remembered. Prowl had barely been functional, and was fading. They knew before they even entered the solar system that Jazz was dead. And Ratchet had been worried sick that they were going to lose the Second in Command as well.

“I slipped,” Sideswipe said, and grinned around. “Went and whispered those three words that you aren’t supposed to say when it’s just for fun.”

“You meant them,” Sunstreaker said quietly.

Warmth seeped in, and Sideswipe quickly shook it off, as well as the dopey smile he knew had been stretching over his face. “Yeah, I meant it. So did you,” he said pointing at his twin. Sunstreaker nodded, and pushed his cards around on the table in front on him, refusing to look up. This was territory he knew his twin was not comfortable with in front of others.

“Well, I meant it too,” Ratchet said. “Shocked though I was.” He shrugged. “We all sorta wandered off after that. Had to think. Had to let it soak in. So I’m sitting out in the desert, trying to let it all soak in, and it wasn’t, so I commed both of them, and when they got there we sorta fell together and… bonded.” Another shrug.

“That’s it? Just open the chest plates, and bond, and that’s it?” Thundercracker chuckled. “Well, I always have respected a mech that’ll make up his mind and go after what he wants.”

“That’s because it takes you forever to do just that,” Starscream snarked with a grin from the couch. Skywarp giggled, and Thundercracker just smiled without looking back at his mates.

“But yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Sideswipe answered the seeker’s question. “We didn’t discuss it, no words at all really. I think me and Sunny sorta knew what we were thinking, but it was buried. We were still reeling.” He paused, and stared across the coffee table at his bondmate. “Then yeah. We just bonded. Just like that. No regrets, and I think it was a long time coming even if none of us actually knew it.” He left off how his twin was constantly trying to bury his fears that Ratchet would one day change his mind, that the medic had made a mistake. That was private, and even Ratchet barely understood the depth of terror Sunstreaker felt in the idea of losing their bondmate.

“That’s actually pretty romantic in its own way,” Sarah said into the quiet.

Sunstreaker laughed first, followed quickly by Sideswipe and Ratchet.

“What?” the woman demanded.

“None of us have ever been associated with romance, that’s all,” Ratchet told her. “The psycho warrior twins and the medic as likely to dent you as fix you?” There were laughs all around. “No, we aren’t terribly romantic. It’s love alright, no matter what, it’s love, but I don’t think there’s ever been romance.”

He knew, could feel that that fact didn’t bother Ratchet in the least, but it made Sideswipe think. He liked to mix it up, keep his mates guessing, and he knew damn well how snuggly and cuddly both Sunstreaker and Ratchet could be if he got them in the right mood. He smiled while carefully blocking the bond so neither would notice, or be able to read his thoughts. He also glanced at Skywarp. Yes, the seeker’s mates were going to show him they still loved him tonight. And tomorrow Sideswipe would show him that they could be perfectly normal friends with, or without, any passionate fun between them.

Though he sincerely hoped that all involved would be up for another round again in the future.

Conversation swept around the room before quieting. Sideswipe ignored the movie as it was reset to the last scene everyone clearly remembered. He had some ideas in his head, and would let them swarm around for a while. He reshuffled the cards, and the four of them began their game anew.

~ | ~

Skywarp stripped his clothes off, and tried to ignore the fact that his bondmates seemed to be blocking him out. Not completely, but enough. He knew they’d hear him if he sent a direct thought to one or both, and he would hear them if they did the same to him, but that was all. No emotion. No chatter between his pretty bondeds. No background buzz of surface thoughts flitting through his mind that had come from theirs. Nothing.

He found himself fighting tears and wanting to beg them to forgive him, promise he’d never even look at the Autobot again. Why hadn’t he felt this from Thundercracker when he and Sunstreaker had played around? There’d been guilt, but this was different. Skywarp desperately wanted to delve deep into the bond and gauge whether they loved him as much as he loved them. Or if he’d wrecked it. It hadn’t seemed that way earlier. And Starscream hadn’t pushed him away in the playroom. In fact he had cuddled him close, and twisted locks of blue-black hair around his fingers until the natural wave Skywarp’s hair had lay in loose coils over his one shoulder.

Thundercracker turned the light out as Starscream pulled their blankets down. “Come to bed, Sky,” Starscream called softly.

Skywarp obeyed, ignoring his clothes where they lay on the floor. He knew they were as bare as he was, but that meant nothing. They often slept nude. It was warm in the room, and their combined body heat and blankets kept them comfortable without extra cloth in the way of any fun they wanted to have. He exhaled, fighting to keep it from being shaky, and laid down on the edge of the bed.

A nudge came from Thundercracker. “Let me in.”

He shoved his way to the center of the bed, and stared at the ceiling lost above him in the black, almost jumping as smooth warm skin pressed against his. Starscream’s lips grazed his left cheek, and Thundercracker’s foot slid up slowly over his right leg. Skywarp couldn’t even breathe. “What…?”

“We love you, Cupcake,” Starscream whispered, and they both opened the bond fully to him. They all gasped.

“Oh, Sky,” Thundercracker moaned, surprised by the pain he could now feel. “Oh love, we didn’t know you were hurting this much.”

Skywarp couldn’t have stopped the tears then had his life depended on it. Starscream kissed those he could away. “Love you, won’t ever stop. You were so beautiful today with him. So cute too.” Starscream snickered a little. “Sharing a little pleasure is fine so long as we all know about it. Agree to it.”

“And so long as you’re treated well,” Thundercracker added. Skywarp chuckled a little through the tears, wondering how his bondmate could feel such a strong mix of possessiveness and lust at the idea of letting Sideswipe touch him again.

Both of his mates leaned up and over Skywarp. Kisses trailed slowly across his face and lips, and he submitted to their touches. He slipped an arm each around their backs and held them close, enjoying the comforting weight of his bondmates pressing him into the bed.

It would never be like this with anyone else. The absolute trust and utter love. He’d always laughed before at how very un-Decepticon-like they were when alone. How they’d be the laughing stock of both armies if anyone ever found out. Skywarp thrilled at it though, and the easy caresses to his body, his hair, the slightly firmer press of fingers above his spark. He was mostly trapped under them, so he couldn’t do much except return their kisses, and rub and lightly scratch at their backs. So he did that and simply let them love him.

Starscream sent a slow roll of energy to Thundercracker, Thundercracker passed it on to Skywarp. Skywarp didn’t bother suppressing the low moan as he sent it back around to Starscream. Oh, they were doing it _this_ way!

Thundercracker’s mouth took Skywarp’s in a plundering embrace, completely at odds with the next almost lazy throb of his spark. His mate’s tongue thrust against Skywarp’s own, and he whimpered, trying to split his focus between the dominating kiss and sending the energy on to Starscream in an easy pulse. Thundercracker released his mouth, and burrowed against his neck, nipping sharply at his pulse point.

Starscream’s lips covered Skywarp’s next, soft and silky in their heat, velvet tongue lapping slowly between to stroke his own. Thundercracker purred against Skywarp’s throat, the next pulse just a little harder, the circuit completed just a little faster.

Skywarp passed the energy on to Starscream, and sighed in bliss as his sensitive mate whimpered into his mouth. The circuit was completed again, and then again before the kiss was broken, Starscream pressing his forehead to Skywarp’s shoulder and purring a moan so heartfelt it left Skywarp and Thundercracker trembling. Sensation skittered out from Skywarp’s spark and along his body, each of them enjoying their own reactions as well as each other’s.

He arched up under his mates as they flawlessly throbbed faster. Skywarp clung tight, Starscream’s hair crushed in one fist, the nails of his other hand digging into Thundercracker’s shoulder blade. The circuit whirled faster, pleasure rippling all the way down to his toes and making him squirm under them. Skywarp gasped, dizzy, his entire universe spinning.

 _Oohhhh, gonna be soooo gooood_ , he moaned.

Starscream gasped, breath hitching, body tensing, and Skywarp smiled knowing it was his low passionate sound that had been the final push for his bondmate to fall over the edge. Starscream was already keening into Skywarp’s neck when the energy hit Thundercracker. He cried out, louder than he normally was, but still with that rich deep voice that sent shudders through his mates.

Then the tidal wave slammed into Skywarp, and he let it wash through, carrying him over into a release that was even better than he’d hoped. His body tingled and throbbed, his spark flared. Hot, fiery, scorching pleasure rocked him to his very core, echoes of Starscream, and then Thundercracker’s pleasure lapped at his mind as the circuit swept around again, gentler this time, but bringing an even more powerful overload to his already swamped senses.

 _I love you_! Skywarp cried. He only just barely heard the responses from his bondmates before the next circuit sent him sobbing in glorious fire, and into unconsciousness.


	24. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 36 Saturday, August 18

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 36  
Saturday August 18**

 

Skywarp groaned, and tried to pull his foot away from whatever was gently shaking it.

“Shhh. Come on, Warp. Wake up,” someone whispered from the foot of the bed.

The seeker twisted over, burying his face in Thundercracker’s hair, and trying to ignore the presence that wanted to wake him. He hissed when one toe was held in a tight grip and squeezed until it bordered on painful. Skywarp sat up and glared, but couldn’t see anything. A quick glance at the clock showed it was entirely too early. There was no reasonable excuse for anyone to wake him at five-thirty in the morning.

None.

“Come on, and don’t wake them. It’s Jell-O time.”

And just like that the sleepy fog covering his mind cleared. Skywarp carefully blocked his bondmates, and then even more carefully extricated himself from the bed. Not wanting to risk any noise, he felt around on the floor for his clothes from last night, then slipped back into the jeans and shirt. They were mostly clean anyway since he’d only put them on just before dinner, and after a shower.

The room was still pitch black so he found Sideswipe by touch, and they slipped out of the room as silently as possible. Neither spoke as they made their way down the dark stairs and hallway, and finally into the kitchen.

“How’d you con Sarah into this anyways?” Sideswipe asked once they had turned on a row of under cabinet lights.

Skywarp smirked. “I have my ways.”

“Promised not to target her, huh?”

“Ever. I wouldn’t have no matter what though.”

“But she doesn’t need to know that,” Sideswipe chuckled. “Works for me. Anyone in particular you want to hit?”

“Cade.”

“I’ll miss you when you’re dead.”

Skywarp laughed. “Cade’s not all that bad. Don’t hurt Zee and you’ll be fine. Besides. He’s in serious need of some cheering up, and what’s more cheerful than Jell-O?” Skywarp pulled three boxes of raspberry flavored Jell-O from the cupboard and posed for effect.

“Nothing I can think of at the moment,” Sideswipe answered as he pulled out a large pot from the refrigerator. “Here I already made this. It takes a couple hours to set up. Snuck out last night, and did it after Sunny and Ratch fell asleep.” Sideswipe dug in the utensil drawer until he found a good sized spoon and began mixing the Jell-O around to break it up.

“Oh, this is for something else,” Skywarp snickered, and found his own bowl and dragged out a fork. He caught his friend’s curious stare and smirked, opening another drawer and taking out four small squeeze bottles Sarah had acquired for him. “So I read online that Jell-O can dye stuff. Skin, hair. It’s not quite strong enough in that form.” Skywarp waved a hand at the pot Sideswipe had. “But,” he emptied the packets into his bowl and added a little tap water, “if you just make a paste out of it, the color isn’t diluted, and it _will_ stain.”

“Who are we going to stain?”

“I was thinking of writing love notes on our mates,” Skywarp grinned, and added a little more water before continuing to mash and mix with his fork. “By the time they wake, even after they wash off, their skin will still be marked.”

Sideswipe snickered. “Oh, the Sunflower’s gonna love that! Ratch is gonna kill me.”

It took very little time as Sideswipe had prepared well for this, and had the needed supplies on hand for them. “Start at the top, and work down?” Sideswipe asked.

“Perfect!”

The third floor saw them sneaking slowly into Prowl and Jazz’s dark room first. Sideswipe held the flashlight, lens red so as to not be as glaring and obvious, as they crept in low to the floor. Skywarp had been watching. Prowl was a stiff, and one of the few who seemed to want to wear shoes. Or maybe the Autobot Second in Command just thought they were part of ‘proper’ attire and felt he had to for protocol or something. He shrugged it off. The important part was that Prowl wore shoes most of the time.

Sideswipe held the bowl and spoon, and Skywarp lifted a shoe. He went still when the warrior’s lips brushed his ear and whispered, “Wrong shoe. That’s Jazz’s. We do not prank Jazz.”

He quickly moved to the other pair, and held them up and open one at a time for Sideswipe to spoon Jell-O into the toes of each. Skywarp bit his lip to keep from giggling as he eased the door shut carefully.

The light in Optimus Prime’s room was dim, and both pranksters could see the two forms sleeping peacefully in the bed. Skywarp grinned. Prime was flat out on his back, mouth slightly open, one arm tossed over his head. Ironhide had his left arm cast over Prime’s chest and was curled on his side facing away from the door. Bonus!

And just who did these two think they were fooling? Skywarp quashed down another laugh, and promised himself to laugh loud and hard when they were done setting all this up. Sideswipe had crawled slowly across the floor to a pair of shoes and motioned Skywarp over. Normally this wouldn’t work, but Prime was in the habit of going out on Saturday and Sunday mornings to walk with the patrol. And where Prime went, Ironhide usually followed.

They had to creep around to the other side of the bed to find Prime’s shoes but with the mission accomplished they were safely in the hall again.

“They’ll be up by seven,” Skywarp whispered.

“Gives us just under an hour to get done and back to our own beds to play innocent.”

“I’ll make it quick with my mates.” Skywarp pulled a bottle of red Jell-O paste was pulled from his pocket, and with a quick smirk he and Sideswipe ducked back into the seekers’ bedroom. Skywarp turned the sunlamp on little by little until he could just see well enough to write. Deciding on English so one and all could read it, Skywarp wrote on his bondmates. There was a moment of tense breath-holding silence as Starscream rolled to his side and settled in against Thundercracker, but then they were turning the light off, and creeping back out into the hall. He hoped that the dye would set before they moved together in sleep and smeared it. It had been a close thing when Starscream shifted.

“We should so do that to Cade and Zee,” Sideswipe whispered as they moved down the stairs.

Skywarp was already shaking his head, though it would have been nearly impossible for Sideswipe to have seen it. “No. Decepticons don’t sleep through being touched if they aren’t expecting it, and I don’t know that Barricade would stay asleep if we opened his door. We’ll stick with the old bucket over the door trick for him.” He grinned as they stood in the pale light of the lounge. “Besides, that’s a classic, and someone should end up with Jell-O on their head. Whether its Cade or Zee doesn’t really matter.”

Sideswipe shrugged in agreement, and they stood before the other Decepticons’ room. It wasn’t easy to work the piece of thin metal into the upper edge of the door jam silently, but they managed and finally had the inch wide metal jutting out perpendicular to the wall. The plastic bowl, half full of Jell-O, was even more challenging to balance, and the doorknob jiggled and clicked as they tied the line to it, neither daring to breathe while waiting to see if the sound woke either of the room’s occupants.

Bowl balanced, trip line secured, Sideswipe and Skywarp hurried away. It was precarious, and might not even work, but with any luck at all, Barricade would either end up covered in red, jiggly gel, or get a good laugh out of his little partner being covered in it instead.

They wanted to get more, but the truth was that hardly anyone wore shoes, and they didn’t want to ruin anyone’s bed by soaking the mattress in melting Jell-O. Skywarp followed Sideswipe down, both agreeing to doodle on Ratchet and Sunstreaker before cleaning up the evidence, and sneaking back into bed to await the fallout.

Everything was going according to plan too, until Sideswipe suddenly froze and uttered a soft, “Uh oh.”

“And just what the frag are you two up to this early?” Sunstreaker demanded as he materialized from the dark of his door. 

Skywarp clutched at his chest as his spark throbbed wildly, or was that his heart? Maybe both. Sunstreaker hadn’t been _loud_ , not really, but his voice carried, and if he wanted to, the whole floor would be awake before Skywarp and Sideswipe could do anything about it.

“Shhh! And good morning, Sunshine!” Sideswipe stepped close and kissed his twin, looked as if he would try to make it a really distracting kiss too. Unfortunately, Sunstreaker was used to his brother’s ploys and shoved Sideswipe back before the peck could deepen.

“Don’t call me that. Now what are you doing?”

When all else will probably fail, try the truth. “Pranking,” Skywarp smirked. He held up a bottle for Sunstreaker to see. “Anyone you’d like to dye?”

“How’s that gonna kill anyone? It poison?” Sunstreaker’s arms crossed over his chest. “And I’m pretty sure you won’t get away with that.”

Sideswipe huffed an irritated sigh. “He’s being obtuse on purpose again. Big shock.” He crossed his arms the same as his brother’s, and stood with his weight on one leg, hip cocked a bit. “It’s stain. If left on the skin long enough it’ll dye said skin for a few days.”

“I wrote on Star and Thunder. We were gonna get you and Ratch too.” Skywarp smiled on blithely, pretending not to see Sideswipe’s shocked expression, and continued. “Then we sorta rethought that. You being all grouchy in the morning and all might not appreciate the humor in having love notes dyed into your skin. So. Anyone you want to draw on instead?”

Oh, Sunstreaker wasn’t fooled. Skywarp knew it by the smirk he was given, but held the bottle out anyways. He could always run if things went too far south. He even wiggled the bottle between his fingers a bit in encouragement for the warrior to take it.

“Tracks,” Sunstreaker finally said. “Let’s get Tracks, and see if the little primadonna cries.”

“Ouch. Tears? No, then we’ll really get in trouble,” Skywarp said as he turned and headed back to Tracks’ door, lowering his voice to a whisper from a murmur. “I mean it may take them a couple hours if we do this right to figure out who, but eventually we’re gonna get busted.” He paused with his hand just resting on the knob. “Getting busted for pulling a harmless prank is one thing. Getting busted for being cruel is another, and I don’t want to piss Prime off.”

“He’s right, Sunny,” Sideswipe added. “Nothing cruel. He’ll probably cry anyways.” He straightened, and a wicked grin curved his lips. “We are so hitting Hotrod after this!”

Skywarp grinned back, and eased the door open. The lowest glow was just becoming visible from the sunlamp, indicating day was coming. He turned the light up little by little, unsure whether the light or the actual alarm is what woke Tracks on any given day. He woke to light often enough, but Thundercracker would sleep unless woken by his mates or the alarm beeped at him.

Tracks didn’t budge though, and Skywarp smiled to see he was flat on his back, chest bare. He shivered a little to see the wicked glee on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s faces. They didn’t like this Autobot. The seeker didn’t have much of an opinion on him. He was a warrior, but stuck up. And unlike Sunstreaker who, though surly and temperamental, and yeah definitely conceited, was sorta social and laughed and joked, and Primus! Bit him so sexily! Tracks was quiet, solitary. He never responded to any greeting from Skywarp, no matter how cheerful, and barely spoke to his own comrades.

When Skywarp got to the side of the bed, Sideswipe had already begun writing. Skywarp bit his lip to see the words, ‘I feel pretty, oh so pretty’ in dark red, fairly legible print across shoulder and bicep. English so even the humans could read it if they saw it. Sunstreaker was very carefully drawing curling markings on Tracks’ right cheek. It took the Decepticon a moment to recognize what he was pretty sure were supposed to be ancient warrior markings, and then he had to wonder why the Autobot would honor Tracks as a warrior when he wanted him to cry.

He shrugged, and bent over to draw a smiley face next to the warrior’s belly button. Sideswipe had moved on and was now drawing his own smiley face, using Tracks’ nipple as a nose. Skywarp almost lost control and laughed at that. A deeper breath and soft sigh had them all backing away.

When Tracks didn’t wake -though how a _warrior_ was sleeping through _this_ Skywarp didn’t know- Sideswipe cracked a grin and drew a tic tac toe grid, and placed his ‘X’ in the middle square. Skywarp placed a fat dot for a circle in the upper right corner. The first was a draw. So was the second. For the third, Skywarp smiled and purposely left Sideswipe’s ‘X’ unblocked for the win, just so they could have a nice line drawn through.

Sunstreaker was smiling broadly when they stepped into the hall, the light dimmed back to dawn, and the door shut carefully. Hotrod was lucking out as they were almost out of Jell-O, and definitely out of time. It was six-fifty-two, and Prime’s alarm would be going off in eight minutes.

Skywarp shrugged to himself. Next time.

Somehow the three of them managed to get to the kitchen before the laughter erupted. “Primus! I can’t wait to see his face!” Sunstreaker practically giggled, a sound Skywarp hadn’t ever heard from him before.

“Hurry. We have to clean this up, and get back to our rooms,” Sideswipe said as he turned on the tap to let the water heat.

They were still laughing five minutes later when Sarah’s voice startled all three into silence. The now clean pot Skywarp was drying clanged on the counter as it slipped out of his hands. “Guess it was a success, huh?”

Sideswipe, ever smooth, smiled. “What was a success? We just found a couple dishes here in the kitchen, and figured we’d clean them up for you.”

Skywarp finished drying the pot, and shoved it into its cupboard under the counter. He hung the dish towel, and leaned his elbows on the countertop. “So what’s for breakfast, mama? We’ll help ya with it.”

Sarah smirked, and handed a squirmy Annabelle to Sunstreaker. “Let’s start with some bacon.”

~ | ~

Sarah glanced up from the Potatoes O’Brien she was cooking as Ratchet entered the kitchen and greeted his bondmates. He seemed suspicious, or maybe that was just her thinking he should be? Either way, Ratchet was soon seated on the other side of the island and nursing a mug of tea Sideswipe had handed him.

Next to enter was her own husband. Will took Annabelle from Skywarp, who had stolen her from Sunstreaker, and only reluctantly gave up the infant himself, having been completely wrapped up in trying to translate the baby’s gurgles and coos again. It was cute how the seeker did that. Skywarp insisted Annabelle was saying _something_ , and liked to jokingly accuse Sarah of just not trying hard enough to learn her language.

Ironhide and Optimus were the next arrivals, and were accompanied by a few of the Rangers. She felt more than saw Sideswipe and Skywarp tense.

Oh, they went after Hide.

This was not going to be pretty.

The two men sat, nearly moving in tandem, and dropped their shoes to the floor. “Do we have time for patrol before breakfast, Sarah?” Optimus asked.

Her mouth was open to answer as a yelp, there was no other word for it, left Ironhide. It was quickly followed by Optimus staring in confusion down at his own foot. The same foot he’d only just shoved into his tennis shoe. He seemed to hesitate, unsure of what he was feeling. Oh, but Sarah knew.

Sarah closed her mouth with a tiny click as soon as she realized it was hanging open. Ironhide didn’t hesitate in the least. His eyes narrowed to a glare, and he shot it with unerring accuracy at Sideswipe. 

She couldn’t say what shocked her more, the fact the pranksters weren’t running for their lives, or that Sideswipe leaned on the counter, cocked his head a bit and asked blandly, calmly, without the barest hint of unease, “What’s that glare for?” And if she hadn’t known… _known_ … he was guilty, she probably would have questioned the suspicion.

Optimus held up his other shoe and shook it upside down. Slick red goo plopped with a comical splat on the tiles. Unlike Ironhide, Prime seemed to be calm. Though it was yet another mystery whether this was the calm before the storm, or if he was forcibly not reacting to the prank as he’d said weeks ago that Hotrod shouldn’t have reacted to Frenzy’s.

It was steel girded control, of that much she was sure.

Prime turned his gaze up to Will. “I’m going to skip the patrol today. My shoes are wet.” Then he stood, and left the kitchen.

No one moved, but Sarah couldn’t take it anymore, she burst out laughing.

~ | ~

Bumblebee was just leaving the bathroom, his face and hands still slightly damp from the wake-up splash of cold water. He jumped as Optimus nearly stepped on him, and Sarah’s laughter echoed from the kitchen.

“Good Morning, Bee.” Prime was smiling, only barely seemed to be holding back his own laughter.

“Uhh… yeah. Morning.” He looked toward the kitchen, and then back up at Optimus. “What’s going on in there?”

“Sideswipe has struck.” Optimus held up the shoe in his hand. “You may want to check your shoes before putting them on.”

“Uhh… ok…” But the door was swinging closed, and Prime was out of sight.

Bumblebee made his way to the kitchen, dodging an angry Ironhide, and calling out his own greeting. “Smells great, Sarah.”

“Hey! I helped,” Sideswipe said.

Bumblebee beamed a smile at the warrior. “Smells great, Sides.” He sat at his usual spot, and forced himself not to think about Sam and Mikaela, and what they were doing in the girls’ room. “So what’d you do to Optimus and Hide?”

“Dunno,” Sideswipe answered with a shrug. Ratchet snorted, and shook his head. “But Prime just dumped some red slime out of his shoe before leaving. Skywarp cleaned it up already though. Worried it might stain, and we don’t’ want Sarah’s pretty tile splotchy.”

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. “Uuuh huh.”

Frenzy’s cackling sounded just before the other teen gamboled into the room. “Holy Primus on a pogo stick!!”

Point to the glitch for creative cursing.

“Who did it? Who did it?” the hacker continued as he collapsed into the nearest seat, skinny arms wrapped around his middle. “Ya shoulda seen it!” Bumblebee couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. Frenzy was funny most of the time, but his giggling was down right infectious. His cheeks had flags of dark pink glowing on them as he gasped for breath. “Oh slag, an’ I was almos’ ta the door when he snapped at me ta make my bed! He was the first out!”

Chuckling, Skywarp asked, “What happened?”

Frenzy gulped air, and pinned the seeker with a look that was contemplative even through his continued chortling. “Some genius stuck a bowl o’ Jell-O over the door an’ rigged it ta fall when the door opened. Landed right on Cadecade’s head.” The snickering became slightly devious. “What the slagger gets fer barkin’ at me ‘bout the stoopit bed.”

Bumblebee shook his head, and laughed. He’d have to check out his shoes, and keep a wary eye out for anything today. Though he was likely safe. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both learned long ago that targeting Spec Ops, or rather Jazz’s unit in particular, could be tantamount to declaring open war. Of course, if Skywarp was involved, which Frenzy seemed to suspect, and then of course it was Barricade that was hit, and it could have just as easily been Frenzy to end up covered in Jell-O. Bumblebee smiled. They _were_ now part of Jazz’s unit. He’d need to talk to Jazz, and see what he wanted to do, if anything. It was after all an opportunity to band the unit closer together with its new members.

~ | ~

Optimus snickered as he listened to Ironhide grumble.

“Stop yer gigglin’! It’ll just encourage the little fragger.”

“Fraggers, I think,” Prime corrected. “And they aren’t in here to know I’m laughing.”

Ironhide stopped trying to wipe the crushed Jell-O out of his shoe. “Ya’re lovin’ this aren’t ya? Thinkin’ this is a positive sign?” Optimus just chuckled again. “Well it ain’t! Nothin’, and I mean _nothing_ good can come of those twins teamin’ up with that crazy little jet.”

Prime threw his head back and laughed hard at that. He cut it off, however, when from the corner of his eye, he saw the door opening. In walked Barricade, his hair, face, and white t-shirt all smeared with the same red gel that Optimus had washed out of his shoes. Ironhide had been determined not to soak his entire shoe, but huffed a sigh, and threw down the paper towel he’d been using.

“What’d ya do, up end yer shoes over yer head?”

Barricade’s inky brow arched, and he tossed a plastic bowl onto the vanity counter between the Autobots as he walked by. Optimus snickered again seeing the residue of Jell-O in it.

“Should have let Frenzy leave first and screw making his bed,” Barricade growled as he began to peel off the shirt. Optimus didn’t think he could hear any real irritation in the other’s tone, and he smiled again, thoroughly amused by the whole situation.

“Cold water,” Ironhide advised.

“I wonder who else they went after,” Optimus mused.

“No one if they’re smart,” Ironhide muttered.

“You know who did this?” Barricade asked as he rinsed the red out of his shirt.

Optimus nodded. “We think Sideswipe and Skywarp.”

“Ah. I wonder who else they went after.”

Prime chuckled. That’d been a joke. He saw Ironhide roll his eyes in the mirror. “I’m going to go back out there. I’m big enough to stop anyone from killing them if need be.”

“Why stop them?” Barricade asked with a slight smirk.

Indeed.

Optimus passed Hotrod on his way out, and was rather surprised to see he seemed to be in good cheer and oblivious to the morning’s drama. Thundercracker and Starscream nodded as they followed the young Autobot into the locker room. Prime frowned, and stared through the closed door. Was that raspberry he smelled?

Optimus shook his head, and returned to the kitchen. There were even more there. Perceptor, Sam, and Mikaela, as well as more of the Rangers, were being regaled with Frenzy’s perspective of the action. He started again when Wheeljack and the Aerialbots entered. Optimus met Ratchet’s gaze as he sat in his customary seat, and grinned when the medic shook his head and rolled his eyes. He could tease Ratchet later about keeping a shorter leash on his bondmates. It drove his old friend nuts when he did that.

He was just beginning to relax when Tracks stormed into the kitchen, strode straight up to Sunstreaker, and sucker punched him in the face.

Prime spared the moment to think that Tracks really had lost his mind as he tried to break the human’s land speed record to get between the twins and Tracks before the brawl began.

He’d forgotten about Ratchet.

Shocked silence descended on the kitchen as Tracks landed hard on his rear from the powerful back handed strike Ratchet had unleashed on him. Even Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared open-mouthed at their mate.

Prime hurried to block Ratchet who was stalking with determined rage after the fallen warrior. Tracks recovered quickly, and scrambled to his feet. Thundercracker and Starscream had paused in the doorway. Optimus could see them from the corner of his eye, his mind grabbing up details from long years of combat. They both looked furious.

“Look what he did to me!” Tracks shrieked.

So Prime did, and through the tic tac toe games, and smiley faces, and words, he knew what had truly set Tracks off. It was the warrior brands on his right cheek. They were perfect in shape, but reversed, declaring that Tracks was less than not a warrior. He was a disgraced warrior.

“I don’t care _what_ you think anyone did to you!” Ratchet snarled from behind the arm Optimus kept in front of his chest. “You even _think_ of striking my mate again and I will disassemble your sorry aft down to the last bloody organic cell!”

“And you may have hit the wrong person,” Starscream said coolly, though his brilliant green eyes were anything but calm as he approached and lifted his shirt off. Thundercracker followed suit, his own eyes dark smoldering gold in restrained fury. Both seekers’ chests bore red messages. ‘Property of Skywarp’ being the most prominent over their sparks. “Though you’ll be less than a bloody smear if you hit Skywarp.”

Optimus inhaled deeply. “Tracks. Go to the restroom, and wash it-“

“This is washed,” Thundercracker purred, eyes still locked on the warrior.

Prime wanted to close his eyes in silent prayer for patience, or peace, or a round of sedatives for them all, but he didn’t dare take his gaze from the scene before him. Instead he watched as blue eyes welled. Tracks managed to keep the tears from falling, and then he was storming out, shoving past a confused Bluestreak and Mirage.

Prime sighed. “How long does that take to come off?”

It was Sarah who answered. “Best guess if it was Jell-O dye? A few days. I’ll go get some of my make-up remover, and see if that helps him.

Prime nodded, and turned to look at Ratchet. “You got your shot in for the attack on your mate. No more,” he warned in his most serious and commanding voice. Ratchet gave him a sharp nod. And here was where all hell was going to break loose. “Sunstreaker. You’re confined to quarters until Tracks’ face is no longer marked.” The twins’ mouths dropped open to argue. “Unless you’d like me to brand you disgraced.”

Sunstreaker instantly dropped his gaze to the floor. “No, Sir.”

“How do you even-“

“Ratchet!” Complete silence reigned in the kitchen. He hated doing it, but knew no one would challenge his warning tone. Not to mention the medic had to know. Only a warrior and skilled calligrapher could so precisely mangle the ancient symbols.

“And after that,” Ironhide added, his glare locked on Sunstreaker, his own tone dark and angry, “I’ll be puttin’ ya ta work for just as many days. Dismissed.”

Ratchet and Sideswipe made to follow, but Prime stopped them. “You can see him at night, and I can’t stop you from communicating through your bond, but after what he’s pulled neither of you will be coddling him during the day.”

“I’m just as guilty!” Sideswipe snapped.

“Me too,” Skywarp said softly, and stepped forward.

“Oh? Did either of ya tell him ta draw that slag?! Hold a knife ta his throat and order him ta do it or die?” Ironhide stepped forward and leaned into Sideswipe’s face. “Well?”

“No, Sir, but I knew what he was doing before he was even half finished, and didn’t stop him.”

The glare turned to Skywarp. Indigo eyes dropped to the floor. “I didn’t stop him either.”

“You didn’t know what he was doing was so insulting,” Thundercracker said, moving to stand beside his bondmate.

Ironhide glanced at Optimus, and he tilted his head just the slightest bit, leaving the choice up to Ironhide, and willing to see how this played out. A Decepticon was taking responsibility and standing with an Autobot when only the Autobot would have been in trouble. It was momentous, despite how serious the situation was.

Skywarp attempted a small smile for Thundercracker’s sake. “I recognized the symbols, knew there was something off about them. I coulda asked. I coulda protested. We’d already said-” Skywarp stopped talking, and stood at attention looking at Ironhide. “I’m just as guilty, Sir.”

Ironhide nodded, and glanced over at Starscream. Prime couldn’t believe he was watching Ironhide defer to a Decepticon. Though it was fair. Skywarp was under Air Command. Starscream waved his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture, and walked away.

“A’right then. Until Tracks’ face is cleaned up, ya’re both on chore detail with me. Ain’t no one here doin’ anything about house cleanin’. That’s now on the both of you. Sit, eat, and we’ll see what needs attendin’ after that.” Without waiting for a response, Ironhide about-faced, and walked to his seat.

Ratchet sighed heavily, and sank back on to the stool he’d been sitting on when Prime first entered. “I’m sorry, my friend. This one can’t go unpunished. It’s not the prank itself, it’s-“

“I know,” the medic cut him off. “I know.” He sighed again, and rubbed his face. “They know it too, though Sunny’s busy raging at the unfairness since it was ’just Tracks’.”

Optimus set his hand down on Ratchet’s shoulder, and smiled a little. “Up until that it was really funny, even with my poor shoes having been a target. You should have heard Ironhide bitching in the bathroom.”

The medic chuckled, and shook his head. “Primus.”

~ | ~

Ratchet fought the urge to close down the bond on Sunstreaker’s continued ranting. Sideswipe gave him a hard look for the thought, but thankfully Sunstreaker was too busy working himself up into a fine temper to notice. The medic remained silent. He was still seething that Tracks had hit Sunstreaker, but then he was also able to understand just how sparkless the mangling of those glyphs had been.

Ratchet was rather proud of Skywarp for stepping up and taking some of the blame. He knew damn well that the seeker hadn’t known just how bad it was, but he’d chosen to stick by Ratchet’s mate anyway and accept responsibility.

 _How much they’ve changed_.

Sarah had returned, and she gently set a plate full of food down in front of him before handing a second to her husband, and filling another for herself. At that signal everyone else lined up to get their own.

“You ok?” Sarah asked quietly.

Ratchet nodded. “Rather done with drama today already.”

Her mouth opened, closed, then an eyebrow rose. “Well with thunder clouds like those, I’d say it ain’t over just yet.”

Ratchet looked in the direction Sarah nodded, and saw an uncommon sight.

An enraged Prowl.

But instead of marching up to where Sideswipe actually cringed in his seat and whimpered, Prowl stalked up to Barricade, which was, unfortunately, just a few feet from where Ratchet sat. Primus, but he did not want to get caught in the middle when these two finally came to blows.

Barricade stared at the tactician blandly, while Jazz tried to pull Prowl away.

This was definitely not good.

_Prize for the most understated observation of the vorn goes to…_

_Shut up, Sides._

_Seriously, baby, come over here. Nice and slow. Just ease away, and come over here_.

Ratchet smirked. _No, I should stay close to help stop the bleeding._

 _Who’s bleeding?_ Sunstreaker asked.

 _No one yet. Prowl’s toe to toe with Barricade though_ , Sideswipe answered.

 _Slag me. Think I’m suddenly really happy to be stuck here in my room_.

“If you can’t control your ward better, I will.”

_Damn. Has he ever sounded that fragged with us, Sunny?_

_I don’t think so_. Sunstreaker’s voice was low, and a slight thread of fear wound through the bond from both twins.

“Primus,” Ratchet muttered, and even he didn’t know if it was a curse or a prayer.

“Frenzy has done nothing wrong, Prowl.” Barricade’s voice was surprisingly even and soft.

“So it was you then?” Prowl asked, his voice taking on an even darker shadow, and his tone indicating he’d suspected as much already. “I suppose this is what you were doing last night instead of following orders to be in the playroom.”

“Prowl,” Jazz said gently, and was ignored.

_I’m putting my creds on Prowl. He’s so pissed, poor Barricade won’t have a chance._

_Sunstreaker!_

_I’ll take that bet_ , Sideswipe said. _Barricade’s no slacker in the whole making people go dead department. He can be my pony._

_Sideswipe!_

“Was what me?” Barricade asked, though his stance shifted just a little, indicating he either knew, or could guess at what his brother meant, and was offended. “But for the record. I was in my room last night, and had permission to be there.”

Prowl paused, and Ratchet knew he was asking Jazz about that. The spy sighed and shook his head. “Is that so?” Prowl growled.

Ratchet saw Optimus pinching the bridge of his nose, and felt for their leader. “Yes, Prowl, it is. What do you believe Barricade has done?”

Prowl continued to stare at Barricade, so Jazz answered. “Seems Prowl’s shoes had a little incident with some sorta gel.”

It was Frenzy’s high giggle that cut through the air first, and was quickly followed by others. Ratchet could, somewhat, appreciate the humor in the situation, however, he forced that under, and nailed Sideswipe with a glare meant to strip paint. _You pranked **Prowl?!** Primus, Sides, do you want to be deactivated?_

_Seemed like a good idea at the time._

_You are so dumb_ , Sunstreaker intoned, voice a bit awed at his brother’s idiocy.

“Prowl,” Ratchet began. “It wasn’t Barricade. It was Sideswipe and Skywarp, and both have already been sentenced for discipline by Ironhide.”

Prowl faced him, and Ratchet, not easily intimidated even on his worst day, felt his spark trip a little. “Sideswipe and Skywarp?” Prowl turned to look at Optimus. “And he asked your permission to forego family night?”

Prime nodded. “And I approved. If you feel you need to know why, we can speak privately.”

 _And that, gentlemechs, is Optimus Prime’s most soothing diplomatic voice_ , Sideswipe murmured.

The room seemed to sigh as Prowl stepped back a bit, and turned. “I would like to know, thank you.”

It could have ended right there. Could have, would have, should have, but Barricade decided to go ahead and prove he and Prowl were, after all, brothers. “Don’t you think you owe me an apology?”

Jazz swore under his breath as Prowl whipped back around. Optimus took a step forward. “Why, yes, Barricade. You are correct.”

 _Oh slaaag_.

Ratchet couldn’t have agreed more with his mate’s assessment.

Continuing in the same, frigid tone, each word a sharp twist of the knife, Prowl said, “I’m sorry you’re a murdering, raping, evil bastard of a Decepticon. I’m also sorry I ever had to call you brother.”

Ratchet felt his heart stop and his spark freeze.

_Fuck._

_No kidding, babe_ , Sideswipe whispered.

Prowl didn’t waste another breath, and spun about to stride out without a backward glance. Jazz stood, visibly trembling, rooted to the spot. Barricade’s face had drained of all color. Ratchet could literally see him pull himself away from the shock and hurt. And oh yes, there was hurt there. Ratchet could feel the abject horror from his mates. For as often as they fought, neither could even imagine any situation that would cause such blatant, public, and _cruel_ , disownment.

Ratchet glanced at his watch as everyone slowly began to move again. Not quite eight-thirty. Primus! What did the rest of the day hold?

~ | ~

The playroom was very empty that evening.

Sunstreaker was still confined to his room. Tracks was hiding in his. Ratchet was sulking in the medbay about not being allowed in his own room until eight in the evening, which would be soon. Barricade was once again in his room, and Optimus really couldn’t blame him there. Prowl had been extremely harsh. Prime had decided when Prowl approached him _not_ to tell the still angry tactician why Barricade had requested a leave from family night. It just hadn’t seemed fair, to either of them, to point out to Prowl how his very presence, his proximity, hurt the Decepticon.

Prowl had been irritated, and they’d argued. Something Prime despised. He understood the tactician’s concerns and suspicions, but it was more than that. Prowl was actively looking for excuses to start fights with Barricade. He hadn’t even asked what punishments Sideswipe and Skywarp had been given, or why Sunstreaker was confined to quarters. He may have already known, but since everyone was avoiding Prowl as steadfastly as possible, Optimus doubted it. Jazz had cajoled his bondmate into following him upstairs after dinner, and Prime sincerely hoped he could settle Prowl down before tomorrow.

Prowl was acting very un-Prowl-like.

The Aerialbots had only come into the playroom long enough to choose a board game, and then left, presumably for their room. Bumblebee, followed by Sam, Mikaela, and a very quiet Frenzy had done the same.

To the best of Optimus’ knowledge, Starscream, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were all in the Computer/Command Center, and working on their various projects. Prime made a mental note to ask for updates on their work. Ratchet too.

Optimus sighed, and rested his chin in his hand. Mirage was probably in his room. He spent a lot of time there. Bluestreak and Hotrod were, however, in the playroom. They were playing some car racing game, but both usually animated men were subdued, quiet. Prime feared making any type of noise at all incase it sent them scrambling for the door.

He had no idea where Thundercracker was. Even Sarah and her family were somewhere else tonight. The woman had apologized to Optimus, quietly, confessed that she’d known, and had bought the Jell-O her last trip out because what harm would a little Jell-O in the shoes, or love notes dyed into the pranksters’ mates be? Prime couldn’t fault her though. He could barely fault those to blame. The only part that was over the top at all was what Sunstreaker had drawn on Tracks’ face. And even then chances are that had they done it to anyone else on base other than Tracks, there would never have been a fight.

There’d have been revenge, and Optimus had never minded the morale boost a good prank war could inspire. So long as no one was hurt, it was fine.

He sighed again, knowing he was sinking into a _mood_ as Ironhide would call it. But then his friend was busy supervising.

Sideswipe and Skywarp were, as far as Prime knew, still cleaning the men’s room floor with old toothbrushes. Ironhide had mentioned that the ladies’ room would be tomorrow’s project.

The two pranksters had been sent to make all beds not yet made after breakfast, then dust the bedrooms, vacuum, then scrub the mess from the carpet the Jell-O falling on Barricade’s head had caused. His people were rather neat and clean, and chores were stayed on top of really well, so the two had not been kept busy very long. That’s when Ironhide had remembered something Will had once threatened a couple of his Rangers with. Sarah had looked positively miserable handing over the requested toothbrushes.

Motion caught his attention, and Prime glanced up just in time to brace himself as Skywarp dropped into his lap. Optimus grunted, and raised a brow at the seeker.

“I’m sorry,” the Decepticon said immediately. “We really, like _really_ , didn’t think Prowl would be so mad.”

“And what about Tracks?” Optimus asked.

Skywarp looked sheepishly down at his hands, and didn’t answer. Sideswipe sighed. “Come on, Prime. He baits Sunny, ya know?”

Optimus glared at the warrior. “Really? Because I haven’t heard a word out of him, or a complaint from any of you since he landed.” Sideswipe’s eyes dropped to the floor. Prime shifted, and gently pushed Skywarp until he got the hint and stood back up.

“I told them they’re free ‘til eight tomorrow. Then we’ll see what else needs cleanin’.” Ironhide still sounded a bit angry, and to look at Sideswipe and Skywarp, both seemed tired. Ironhide had probably ridden their afts the entire time.

Prime nodded. “That is fine.”

“Umm… Sir?”

Primus. Sideswipe rarely sounded so cautious. Optimus just stared and waited for him to continue.

“Umm… I was wondering, Sir, if I could use the computer to see if I can find anything that might help take the dye off Tracks a little faster.”

“Tryin’ ta get away from me already?” Ironhide’s eyes glinted in amusement, and his smirk was pure wicked delight.

Sideswipe huffed a rueful laugh. “That and Sunny’s been in my head all day. You know how he gets when locked up.”

“He’s in his bedroom, for Primus’ sake!”

Holding a hand up to stop the argument before it began, Optimus shook his head. “Sarah is already handling Tracks. I noticed a difference at dinner. Just go to your mates, and get some good sleep in because Hide still has at least tomorrow to run you both into the ground, and he’s welcome to do so short of you ending up in Medical.” Sideswipe’s mouth dropped open. “And you, Sideswipe, if you don’t want to listen to your brother whine about being confined, then block him out. I know very well that you both can do so. Good night.”

Skywarp trudged off, Sideswipe following a bit slower, but obeying. Optimus slouched into his chair, noticing how diligently focused Bluestreak and Hotrod were at playing their game. Ironhide sank into the recliner next to Prime’s, his voice was soft so the two young ones couldn’t hear him. “Slag, what a day. What a mess.”

Prime could only nod.

“Think there’s gonna be a retaliation? A good old fashioned prank war?”

“Not this time.” Optimus grinned, trying for some levity, and looked over at his friend. “I give them a week before they come up with something else. Though I bet it won’t involve Prowl or Tracks.”

“Smart money’d be there,” Ironhide chuckled. “But I give ‘em two weeks. They’re more tired than they’re lettin’ on. I think the punishment will stick just a bit. Mostly thanks to Sunny’s bitching and Prowl’s temper tantrum, but it’ll stick a bit.”

“Forfeits?” Optimus gave Ironhide a slow smile.

“Hmm… Sexual favors?”

Prime glanced quickly at Bluestreak and Hotrod only two sofa’s away. They didn’t seem to have heard. He glared at Ironhide anyways. “Fine. We’ll discuss exactly what _later_.”

Ironhide just laughed.


	25. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 38 Monday, August 20

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 38  
Monday August 20**

 

Breakfast found Tracks showered from their early morning workout, and feeling the first twinges of excitement he’d had since landing on this Primus forsaken lump of a planet. His face was clean as of last night. Between Sarah’s special cleansers and lotions the marks had all finally come off, and his skin seemed no worse for wear from it.

A shame really. It’d been a struggle to decide whether to really make every attempt to remove the marks, or let them stay in the hopes of prolonging Sunstreaker’s punishment. Of course it was better to have that vile filth off his person, and he wouldn’t risk anyone not believing how upset he truly was, so off they had come.

Revenge -subtle, and hopefully temper tantrum inducing so Sunstreaker would earn himself a longer punishment- would be dealt. He knew that Sideswipe and Skywarp had tried to take some of the heat, but thankfully Ironhide had only added their punishments instead of taking anything away from Sunstreaker. The original prank may have been their idea, so Tracks would consider something to punish them with too, but his main target would be that sparkless menace that masqueraded as an Autobot.

Right now the twins and their bondmate sat with the Decepticons one table over, and Tracks was careful not to watch any of them directly. He was still furious with Ratchet for striking him. Of course it’d be very ill conceived to go after the medic directly. He was a senior officer, but that wasn’t as important as the fact that his mates were psychotic, and murderous seekers seemed to have thrown in their lot, for whatever reason, with them.

Maybe it was a triad bond thing?

Tracks breathed slow and deep, and focused on finishing his food. He was ready, but had to wait until the others left to begin. Late last night he had snuck into the kitchen and found a lone box of the substance Sunstreaker had used. He’d followed the box instructions, and this morning, before anyone else was awake, Tracks had stolen the bowl of Jell-O away to his room.

It would be late tonight, possibly tomorrow, before Sunstreaker discovered all his clothing covered in the red gel. By then the evidence as to just who could have done it would be long gone. Oh, there would be suspicion, but Tracks could lie with the best of them when he needed and did so seldom enough that he was confident that any of the senior staff that might question him wouldn’t doubt his sincerity.

There was also Prowl to consider, but the tactician was a stickler for rules. Without evidence or a confession Prowl would not punish him.

It wouldn’t be _as_ satisfying to just continue on without getting to gloat even a little, but it was far better than risking someone besides Sunstreaker seeing a triumphant smirk. No. Tracks would keep his head down, his expression neutral, and continue to read alone in his room. It would mean missing out on enjoying the maniac’s rage, and confirming even for just Sunstreaker that he had gotten him back, but that would have to do. Sideswipe’s word alone would not hold as evidence if his twin were to share the memory of Tracks looking smug, but with Ratchet as well, it would likely be enough for Prowl’s sense of justice.

Tracks watched through his periphery as Ironhide motioned Sunstreaker to follow when he and his mates stood. He would wait a few more moments, then leave too. Tracks knew he would have to listen carefully, and check even more cautiously for when his nemesis’ quarters would be empty, but it would be well worth it.

~ | ~

Bluestreak giggled as he shot Sam dead, only to groan and laugh when Frenzy killed both him and Bumblebee. Halo Three was a fun game, but the Aerialbots had different plans today.

Slingshot marched right up in front of Bluestreak, ignoring the shouts for him to move, and placed his knees to either side of the sniper’s thighs. With a push to his shoulders, Bluestreak fell back on the floor, Slingshot kissing him with hot desire.

Skydive grinned at the sudden silence.

“What’s goin’ on?” Wheeljack asked as he entered and caught sight of the scene playing out on the floor. Whistles and hoots were beginning to sound from the others in the playroom.

“Slinger promised Bluestreak we’d teach him human mating once we understood it better.” Skydive smiled. “He’s just delivering the invitation.”

“Ah.” Wheeljack frowned for a moment, but it was his considering frown not his angry one. “Well, you could do a lot worse than Blue for experimentin’. Be careful with him. And each other. Ratch won’t like it if anyone gets hurt.”

Skydive nodded, and snickered a little as Slingshot pulled Bluestreak back up by his shoulders without breaking the kiss until they were sitting. Even from fifteen feet away, Skydive could see how heavy both were breathing.

“I promised,” was all Slingshot said before standing and offering Bluestreak his hand. Bluestreak took it, and left his controller on the floor, leaving the game and his companions without a backward glance.

The cat calls and shouts followed the three of them down the hall, only really blocked out once the Aerialbots’ bedroom door closed.

“I’m guessing Captain Obvious here wasn’t subtle with the invite?” Air Raid asked.

“Did you really expect him to be?” Silverbolt smiled, and stepped forward. “Hi, Bluestreak.”

“Hey. Nice room ya guys have. Oh! Two beds! That’s probably a good idea with five of you in here, huh?” There was a slight pause, and then he cast a smoldering look over his shoulder. “Who’s taking me on first then?”

Stars! Skydive just about stepped forward and said ‘me’, but Slingshot was already swaggering towards Bluestreak.

“First?” Slingshot asked with a slight purr to his voice. “First. Mmm… See, Blue, that’s what I like about you. Always saying just… the right… thing.” Slingshot had said the last word against Bluestreak’s lips, and they were kissing again.

Bluestreak’s hands came up, one cradling Slingshot’s face, the other curling gentle fingers around the back of his neck. Even had he not known, Skydive would have been able to see where his brother had learned his technique, but Bluestreak looked even better.

In the playroom the sniper had fallen back and submitted to Slingshot. Here he commanded, dominated. He stepped into Slingshot’s space, and pressed their bodies together, controlling Slingshot’s head completely, and moving him how _he_ wanted to. And Slingshot, proud, cool, dominant with his brothers Slingshot, _whimpered_ , and clutched at Bluestreak’s shoulders as his knees went weak, and his body took on a visible tremor.

Skydive didn’t realize he’d moved until he felt Air Raid’s fingers dig into his bicep. He bit his lip, and sank with his brother down onto the couch, never taking his eyes from the pair by the beds. Silverbolt and Fireflight had found one another too. Skydive could just see them from the corner of his eye as they slowly knelt on the floor.

Bluestreak broke the kiss, Slingshot voicing a needy, disappointed little sound. But then his shirt was being pulled off, followed quickly by Bluestreak’s and their mouths fused again. Hands trailed, gripped. Nails scraped lightly, and Slingshot moaned, and pressed in against Bluestreak.

They were beautiful, and weren’t even _doing_ it yet!

Bluestreak’s lips glided across Slingshot’s cheek, tongue peeking out to lick at his ear before teeth set over the edge and bit down. Slingshot moaned again, head falling to the side to give the gunner more access. Full lips slid down the side of his neck, little kisses sprinkled along the way. Then back up.

Lips met again, and Slingshot wrapped his arms around Bluestreak’s neck. Bluestreak’s right hand slid out of view, the sound of zippers being lowered followed, and Slingshot’s hips wriggled. Bluestreak’s jeans were shoved down. Slingshot pulled away gasping. He moved to get rid of his own pants, but the gunner gripped his arms, stopping him.

With a smile that made Skydive shiver, Bluestreak stroked down Slingshot’s back, fingers sliding teasingly just under the waistband. He touched and tormented until Slingshot whispered, “Please,” and whimpered.

The jeans dropped to the floor, and in a show of strength none of them expected, Bluestreak lifted Slingshot free of them, and turned them so he could walk Slingshot backwards to the bottom of the bed.

“Tell me what you want,” Bluestreak murmured, head bent so his face was nuzzling against the side of Slingshot’s neck.

“I… You have to…” Slingshot stopped, and inhaled-exhaled deliberately in an effort to calm himself. “There’s oil, and you have to prepare me so it doesn’t hurt when you enter.”

“Where?”

“Um… in my-“

A soft erotic chuckle left the gunner, cutting Slingshot off. “Where’s the _oil_?”

Silverbolt, though how he was able to walk was a mystery, rose and fetched Bluestreak the small bottle of lubricant. Skydive watched in rapt fascination as the gunner took it without ever seeming to lose focus on Slingshot.

Bluestreak pushed just a little, and then both he and Slingshot were arranged across the bottom of the beds. It was then Skydive realized that though the gunner was going to physically make love to Slingshot, he was seducing them all. Every motion was geared so that the four Aerialbots watching could see just what was happening. Skydive’s breath caught in his throat, and his fingers clenched hard on Air Raid’s thigh.

He wanted Bluestreak with a sudden intense jag of lust so strong it left him moaning and panting.

Bluestreak smiled, his gaze locked on Slingshot’s as he knelt between his knees. Light glinted off lubricant slicked fingers, and with a hand bracing the Aerialbot’s leg up by the back of his knee, Bluestreak let his fingers glide over Slingshot’s entrance.

“You looked it up. You asked.” Slingshot’s tone was injured, disappointed, but still breathless.

That low chuckle sounded again, and Bluestreak was shaking his head. “No. It was a guess. There aren’t that many places I could enter you with what I’m thinking I will.” He cast a quick glance towards his own lap where his arousal stood out hard and ready. “Especially that could hurt you.” The gunner’s voice dropped, and he leaned in close to Slingshot’s face. “Don’t want to hurt you.” A finger slipped in, and Slingshot moaned, neck arching back. “Want to make you feel soooo good.”

“Gods! Blue!”

Bluestreak let go of Slingshot’s leg in favor of caressing his thigh, over his hip, up further. Nails dragged back down, and then Slingshot was crying out as Bluestreak took him in hand and stroked.

“What does that feel like?” Bluestreak purred.

Slingshot moaned, and writhed. “Blue! Please! Another!”

Bluestreak obliged, but asked again. “What does it feel like?”

“So good! Want you inside me, Blue, please!” His voice was higher than usual, strained, and sounded as though Slingshot were already on the edge.

Instead, Bluestreak added another finger, pushing just a little more insistently, and Slingshot shouted.

“There! There! Fuck, Blue, there again!”

Bluestreak’s mouth curled up in another smile that was all lust as Slingshot yelped with every touch to his prostate. 

“ _Please_!” Slingshot sobbed.

Then Bluestreak was coating himself, and pulling Slingshot’s hips into his lap.

Slingshot wrapped his legs high, and crossed his ankles behind Bluestreak’s back, digging his heel into the muscular curve of his rump. Bluestreak moaned softly, and rocked his hips, leaning over Slingshot and bracing his hands to either side of Slingshot’s. Slingshot curled his fingers into Bluestreak’s shoulders and arched, setting his own pace, and leaving it to Bluestreak to match him.

They moved together flawlessly, soft sounds and quiet words of desire interlaced with panting breaths and sharp gasps of pleasure.

“So beautiful, Slinger,” Bluestreak murmured. “Primus, you feel perfect.”

One more thrust, and a sharp, high cry left Slingshot, his back bowing off the bed and head thrown back so far he was almost upside down. Every muscle jumped into vivid relief, and his body shook. Bluestreak gasped, then moaned low and long, continuing to rock with the pace Slingshot had set.

Slingshot’s body relaxed, and he lay gasping and panting, limbs flopped where they fell when the grip of his climax eased. He smiled up at the gunner.

“Wow,” Bluestreak said, and grinned.

Slingshot laughed, and it snapped Skydive out of the mesmerized daze he’d watched them in. His breath was fast and shallow and loud. So was Air Raid’s. Fireflight was whimpering, and Silverbolt dragged a shaking hand through his hair.

The gunner eased away from Slingshot, and bent to give him a quick, light kiss on the mouth. Then Bluestreak looked up at the rest of them for the first time since greeting them. “So. Who’s going to enter me?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

~ | ~

 _Remain still_.

Soundwave. He was relieved to hear his creator. _What has happened_? he asked, but did as commanded, continuing to feign unconsciousness. Other voices spoke in the Earth language they had assimilated before landing. He focused on them, hating the fog that clouded his mind. He felt odd and wanted to move.

 _Remain still_ , he was commanded again.

“I think this one’s waking,” a voice said just over his head. Blast. He must’ve given himself away somehow.

 _Situation… daunting_ , Soundwave said in his usual concise way of speaking, then switched and allowed some emotion through. Soundwave was... nervous? _I became aware of a signal just before it effected our change._

_Change?_

_You **must** remain calm. They have already questioned me regarding our faction. They suspect us of being Decepticons, and are trying to contact Optimus Prime._

_We **are** Decepticons_.

“Hey, pal.” It shook his shoulder, but he remained limp. Something was wrong, and anxiety was beginning to creep over him.

 _Our forms have been shifted. We resemble humans now_ , Soundwave said, but there was a half-truth there. The telepath couldn’t lie to his creations. What was so daunting then that he would try so hard to lessen the blow? _I have remained silent and passive thus far. I wish for you to do the same. Allow him to ‘wake’ you_.

The human gave him another little shake. “Hey, kid. Come on, wake up and talk to us. We’ve got a call going through to your buddies.” He opened his optics, and blinked up at the man above him. He tried to move his forelegs and couldn’t. They were bound behind his back. He twitched, and gasped in surprise before being able to quash it. “Yeah, sorry about those, but until we know you’re an Autobot we gotta keep you restrained.” 

The human helped him sit up, and he got a good look at himself. Long black filament fell in front of his optics, and slim, pale legs stretched out in the dirt before him. He tipped his head up to look at Soundwave. His creator was watching him with an impassive expression. Waiting.

“Do you understand me?” the human was asking him. “Can you tell me your name?” He continued looking at his creator. Then back to the human without saying a word. “All righty then. You hang tight.”

 _Ravage_. He shifted his optics to Soundwave again. _I will allow Rumble to wake last. Assist me with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw._

_Ratbat?_

_Beside you. We will deal with him in a moment_.

Through the mental link, Ravage felt the eagle twins begin to surface from the forced recharge.

 _Creator_! Buzzsaw lurched before he could be briefed. Soundwave took over calming him.

“Got another awake,” another human called. Ravage glanced around while calmly informing Laserbeak of the situation, and suggesting he remain still and relaxed. All around them stood armed humans, and he and his family were bound. Well. He had been in worse situations. One did not immediately spring to mind, but it’d been a long war.

 _What has happened_? Laserbeak asked. _I feel… odd._

 _We’re organic_! Buzzsaw gasped, and flinched away from the human helping him to sit.

“Easy there, son. We heard how some of the others reacted, but you’ll be fine. Calm down.”

 _It can be reversed_ , Soundwave told them. Buzzsaw calmed immediately, and shifted his gaze to their creator. Ravage felt himself slump a tiny bit in relief. _We will take whatever course of action is presented to us to survive and find the source of the signal._

 _What about Starscream_? Laserbeak asked.

“Three down, three to go,” yet another human called.

 _We will deal with our new leader when and if required_ , was the calm response.

“Can any of you guys talk?” another man asked.

“I will only speak with Prime,” Soundwave said. 

Beside Ravage, Ratbat stirred. _Easy, young one_ , he said, and maneuvered himself closer to his youngest sibling.

 _What_ …? Ravage was looking at him as Ratbat’s optics opened. A squeak of surprise left him.

“Rav?” he said. Soothing feelings flooded the link as every one of them tried to comfort Ratbat.

“Hey, this one’s up, and can talk,” called the human closest to Ratbat.

“This one’s up too.” Laserbeak had bolted up right as the distress from Ratbat had flickered through the mind link.

“We all can,” Ravage said smoothly to the human surprised by Ratbat’s vocalization, and managed to work himself up to a kneeling position. _Ugh… I’m bipedal_.

Ratbat giggled, and Ravage offered a slight quirk of his lips in return as he shuffled on his knees, so as not to be mistaken for being aggressive, over to the youngling. Ravage hadn’t bothered with leaving his felinoid form in ages, it-

“Feels weird,” Ratbat said, speaking Ravage’s thought. Then. “Why we tied up?”

 _Do not tell them we are Decepticons_ , Ravage ordered calmly.

“Hey!” shouted a man. “I got through! Hang on one minute, Mr. Prime. I’ve got your people here.” The man pushed a button, and held the comm unit near Soundwave’s face.

“Optimus Prime,” he greeted. “Soundwave reporting.”

There was only a moment’s silence. “It’s good to hear your voice, Soundwave. I apologize for being unable to warn anyone of the current situation. I’m sure it’s... distressing for you and your creations.” There was a pause.

A man with more insignias than the rest on his uniform stepped up, and spoke before Prime could continue. “So these are your people, Prime?”

“Affirmative, General.”

 _He’s lying_! Buzzsaw managed to contain his reaction physically, nothing of his shock showing on his face, but it echoed in heavy waves through their connection.

“And what do you mean by ‘creations’?” General asked.

“I was told one adult and five teens landed? The younglings with him are his children. Children are special to our kind, General.” There was an interesting tone to the Autobot’s voice when he said that. It was a warning. “Soundwave. I feel it’s important for you to prepare yourself and the children. We have a standing treaty with the five Decepticons that were here when the event occurred. They live here at our base amongst us, and have abided well with the peace agreement.”

 _There’s more. Why is Prime protecting us_? Ravage asked.

 _Unknown_. “Understood. We will abide by the peace as well. Are we to be brought to the base?” Soundwave asked.

“Immediately. I will see you when you arrive.”

“Prime,” Soundwave called as the comm unit was being taken away.

“Yes?”

“How is my other child?” Ravage felt the raw wound, and desperate hope in Soundwave though it did not come through his creator’s voice. The pain of Frenzy’s separation had been difficult, and communications had been cut long ago. They all feared the worst.

“He misses you and his siblings. Bring them to us quickly, General.” There was a click as the connection was cut. Ravage felt the immense relief flow out from his creator, though not so much as a twitch gave it away physically. Ravage and his brothers forcibly held back their own joy.

General motioned to the other humans, and they were all released. He did not look pleased.

“What about this one? He’s still out of it.” Ravage pulled Ratbat close once they were loose, and watched as Soundwave moved to the unconscious Rumble.

“He will wake shortly,” Soundwave said, and lifted the much smaller human form into his arms.

 _At least Frenzy’s alive. That should calm him some_ , Ravage said. Rumble had slowly become more and more erratic. Lately it had taken Soundwave’s interference to keep the suicidal thoughts and actions at bay. It was frightening to say the least.

 _Indeed. Need I tell any of you to be on your very **best** behavior_?

A chorus of no’s answered, and Ravage found himself pinned by a look that none other than a being created by Soundwave would have understood. _I am always on my best behavior_. The look didn’t change. Ravage quirked a very slight grin. _And I will continue to be_.

Soundwave then followed General to the transport, and stepped in.

“There’re some blankets in there for now. The Autobots have plenty of clothes to go around at your base.”

Ravage kept Ratbat close, and took a seat beside Soundwave, putting the youngest safely between them. Laserbeak sat beside him, and Buzzsaw huddled close, the two’s actions speaking clearly of their discomfort with this odd change.

 _We finally get to see Zeezee_?! Ratbat bounced in excitement.

 _Soon. But you mustn’t say his name, or give us away to these humans. Even Prime is protecting us. We must be cautious until we learn why_ , Ravage said, and reclined back. The bipedal body felt strange. He wanted to shift back to his quadrupedal form, pull his hind legs up, and curl a tail he no longer had across his paws. Instead he took the time to study his creator and siblings’ new forms.

The first thing he noticed were their optics. The hue varied, but the slight up and outward tilted shape was the same in all of them. He deduced his own were similar, and wondered at the color. Soundwave was by far the largest of them. This was no surprise. He had been a large and impressively strong mech, it only stood to reason he’d be the human equivalent. He had dark hair, and optics that seemed to be the same shade. Ratbat had the same optic shade as Soundwave, but shared his sandy brown-ish hair color with Buzzsaw. Laserbeak shared his twin’s optic shade, something slightly brown, but green too, and the brown of his hair took on a red cast as the lights from beyond the transport’s tarp cover shone in. Rumble was by far the most striking of them, Ravage thought. Hair so pale it shone nearly white draped over soft organic skin that almost seemed to glow it was so fair.

So strange. These organics were so soft. Weak. Why was Optimus Prime protecting even Decepticons from them? Ravage sighed, and closed his optics. Well, he’d been through more painful things. Best to just bide his time, and help his creator mind the younglings, and then find the signal. Rumble would be better soon. Poor Frenzy. He was going to rip Barricade to shreds if anything had happened to his little brother. Little glitch that he was.

~ | ~

Sideswipe followed his mates into their room, and locked the door. Primus, what a day! If they’d thought old Sunshine was bad locked up, it was nothing compared to his bitching and whining all day while Ironhide glowered down at him, pointing out which spots were missed on an already immaculate floor.

And they still had tomorrow to go.

Ratchet had headed straight for the bed where he flopped and lay naked, his damp towel laying on the floor a few feet away. As if to further illustrate his pique, Sunstreaker didn’t even notice the delectable medic waiting for them. He tossed his own towel aside, and jerked open his dresser drawer.

First came the shock, then the black rage, and Sideswipe jumped on his twin before the howl could escape. He clapped a hand over Sunstreaker’s mouth, and shoved all the calm he could muster through the bond. Ratchet was suddenly up and there as well.

 _Get off me, and let me go. You are not the one I want to hurt, but I **will** if you don’t stop touching me_. Sunstreaker’s voice was dead calm.

Opting to continue using the bond to talk, Ratchet said, _It’s what he wants. He wants you to go berserk and attack so you can get in even more trouble_.

Sideswipe forced himself to remain steady and calm, to ignore his own anger at this… prank. It would not help for his brother to feel it. _Please, Sunny, I’ll let go, but please don’t shout or leave yet. Let’s think up a good revenge. Pits! Let me get dressed and go find Skywarp. He’s downright devious. I bet between the four of us, and maybe even his mates, we’ll have a plan of attack in less than an hour_.

Sunstreaker relaxed his stance slightly, the bright fury dimming to fuming anger. _Fine_. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to shake off Sideswipe and Ratchet. _Fine. I’m calm. Let go, and go find the jet. I want that little bitch to pay. I want him sobbing, and I want it to last more than two fragging days_!

He let go cautiously, ready to jump back in and grab Sunstreaker if need be, but it looked like his twin was willing to give him a chance first. _Ok. Ok. Yeah, bro, just gimme a few. You and Ratch get dressed. Here_. He hurried to his own dresser and pulled out two sets of clothes, one for him and one for his twin. _You guys get dressed. Stay quiet, and pretend nothing happened. **Don’t** leave the room. I’ll be right back_.

The hard part was sneaking out without looking like he was sneaking because Tracks was probably paying very close attention right now.

Sideswipe took a deep calming breath, and then opened the door. He let an easy chuckle out and glanced back, smiling at his mates. “You guys sure you don’t want anything?”

Smirking, and playing along, Ratchet said a bit loud, “No. Hurry back.”

Sideswipe shut the door, and wandered off toward the kitchen. He couldn’t remember seeing Tracks after dinner, but there was a chance he wasn’t in his room so Sideswipe would need to play it cool all the way. He heard Thundercracker’s deep laugh from the playroom, and decided he’d head to the kitchen first, grab a bottle of water, make it look like that’s why he’d left his room in the first place.

The playroom was actually rather empty for as early as it was. Barely nine, and only the seekers and Frenzy remained. The little hacker was curled up and sleeping on Starscream again, and Skywarp and Thundercracker were sprawled together on the other couch watching a movie.

“Whatcha watchin’?” Sideswipe asked, and propped his hip on the back of their sofa.

“Spaceballs,” Skywarp answered. “Humans are insane, but ya gotta love their sense of humor. As a species they’re pretty funny.”

Sideswipe chuckled at his friend’s assessment. “Hey! Maybe you could come to my quarters just for a minute and help me convince Ratch and Sunny to come watch too?” All three seekers looked up at him sharply. Sideswipe glanced around, and then whispered. “Revenge prank. I need help before Sunny shorts out and murders Tracks.”

Skywarp laughed. “Yeah I can. What, Ratch being a stick in the mud again?”

“Nah, Sunshine this time. Bitchin’ he’s too tired, but I’m not, and I don’t think Ratch is. I mean he’s only got one more day of punishment, then it’s all over.” Sideswipe added a shrug just in case anyone was peeking through the door just then behind him. “This’ll cheer him up, and then we’ll all cheer him up tomorrow night.” He dropped his voice into a seductive growl. “If you want to, of course.”

“Count me in,” Thundercracker purred back.

Skywarp levered himself over the back of the couch, and grinned. “Well let’s go give that crazy twin of yours my patented, never fail, round-eyed, trembly-lip look and see if we can’t get him to loosen up. Ya know, ya never sleep as good when a bondmate’s stressed out. I’ll consider it a trade for how much the three of you are gonna help me and my mates relax tomorrow night.”

Sideswipe whapped the seeker on the rear as he went by, and snickered at the leer it got him. There was no sign of Tracks, and they kept up their light flirty banter until the door closed.

Sunstreaker stood next to his dresser, foot tapping and arms crossed, a dark glower on his face still.

“Ok,” Skywarp began in a soft voice. “What’d he do?”

“This!” Sunstreaker growled, and jabbed a finger at his clothing drawers.

The red Jell-O was smeared all over the clothes. When the deed had been done, it’d been done thoroughly.

“Huh.”

“Huh? All you have to say is ‘huh’?”

Skywarp flapped his hand at Sunstreaker, and stepped closer. “Yeah. As in; Huh. Looky here, the little slagger thinks he can run with the masters.”

Sideswipe felt the tension ebb away a little from his twin at the sheer confidence Skywarp radiated.

The seeker smiled. “I’m guessing nothing else was hit but your stuff, Sunny?”

“No. We looked,” Ratchet answered.

“The fucker’d be dead now, and none of you could stop me, if he’d messed with my supplies.”

“So then just your clothes, right?” Skywarp pressed.

“Yeah!”

The Decepticon was nodding as he stared at Sunstreaker’s dresser. The top two drawers were clothes, the lower two art supplies. Ratchet and Sideswipe shared the other. It wouldn’t have been too hard to figure out which was Sunstreaker’s. A slow predatory smile spread over Skywarp’s face. “Ok then. Here’s _exactly_ what the three of you are gonna do about this.” He paused and met their eyes individually. “Pretend it _never_ happened.”

Sunstreaker’s mouth opened to protest. Sideswipe could hear the arguments already forming in his twin’s mind.

Skywarp stepped in, and pressed a light kiss to Sunstreaker’s mouth. “It _never happened_. You do absolutely _nothing_. Nothing in retaliation. Nothing to give away you discovered this. I’d bet my last cred he’s in his room right now just _waiting_ for the explosion.” The seeker turned back to the clothes. “Here, get me your laundry basket. I’ll go get these washing. If I’m the one in the laundry room, and you aren’t reacting, or glaring, or grumbling, or trying to kill him with mere thoughts shot from your eyes, he’ll never know I’m doing your wash and not my own. And that’s if he even sees me.” Skywarp had the drawers emptied in seconds, and looked up at them all again. “Play it totally cool. He’ll go quietly insane waiting for the bomb he set to go off, and it won’t. It’ll drive him nuts not knowing when, or where, or _what_ you’ll do.”

Sideswipe smirked. “I love it.”

“It’s good,” Ratchet said quietly. “And none of us can get in trouble with anyone else, or even deserve another retaliation because we aren’t _doing_ anything. I can stand right in Optimus’ face and swear with complete honesty that my bondmates are not planning anything. I like that.”

Sunstreaker was the only one not smiling as he looked at them all. “Fine. If you three really think this will work, then fine.” He snarled, and Sideswipe tensed, ready to stop his brother from slamming or throwing anything that would alert Tracks. “I’d much rather just go beat down the bitch’s door, and then beat him down, but this way will save Ratch the work of patching the slagger up.” Sunstreaker took a deep breath and blew it out in a still angry huff. “So ok. But it _better_ work. And I’ll be thinking of some way to thank you for that,” he said, pointing at the laundry basket in front of Skywarp.

The seeker winked, and grinned. “I’ll hold you to that. And don’t worry. I’ve done this before, and the results are always fun. Just do what you normally do. Pits! Put the whole thing out of your mind, and forget about it. In a few days you’ll begin seeing some results. Extra glances, stuff like that. He’ll pop up more often where you are. In less than a decacycle, I bet he’ll purposely be putting himself in places for you to get to him. Leaving himself open to attack.” Skywarp giggled. “I had this one mech, Roadrash or something… Anyways. He was so torqued and freaked out waiting for my revenge, he jumped at me in the rec room one day after shift and _begged_ me, on his knees and everything, right in front of like thirty other ‘Cons, to just take my revenge already.” Another giggle. “I looked right at him and whispered, ‘I did.’ Primus! It was priceless! He was totally confused for a few pulses to, then understanding _dawned_.” Skywarp giggled some more, caught up in his memory.

Sideswipe and his mates stared at the Decepticon for a minute before Sideswipe joined his continued snickering. “That really is pure genius, Warp. Seriously.”

“I know,” preened the seeker. “Now scope the hall for me so I can get out of here with the laundry.

Sideswipe did so, and his friend made a quick and silent escape.

It was a short time later that a low tap sounded on the door. Sideswipe pulled himself away from where he and Ratchet were trying to make Sunstreaker squirm and forget his possibly ruined clothes.

“Hey,” Skywarp whispered. “I got the clothes in the dryer, and I checked each piece over real careful. I even bugged Sarah to help me, and we got the stains out. TC’s tired though, and Star wants to keep reading so I’m gonna go up. Sneak out later and get them before morning, ok?”

Sideswipe stopped Skywarp as he made to leave, and kissed him. “I’m glad the war’s over, Warp.”

Skywarp smiled blindingly, and leaned back in for another quick kiss. “Me too. Keep your brother calm. If it helps any, Thunder’s up the hall by Tracks’ door, and is telling me he heard movement just on the other side of it. Tracks _is_ listening. If things stay quiet he’ll probably go to bed and figure his prank won’t be discovered until morning.” He turned to go, then quickly swung back. “Tell Sunny to wear yellow tomorrow. Gotta go!”

Sideswipe smiled, and shut the door silently. _You both catch that?_

_Yeah. Why am I wearing yellow tomorrow?_

_Oh, I get it_ , Ratchet interrupted. _If your shirt is clean he’ll know that we discovered the mess, but since we, meaning you Sunny, aren’t acting ready to kill him, he’ll be even more tense waiting for the return prank. I vote for trusting Skywarp on this one. He’s had success before with it, and it really sounds like it’ll work_.

Sideswipe agreed, and moved back to the bed, working in concert with Ratchet to tease Sunstreaker into a frenzy again, and get his mind to stop looping thoughts of how good it’d feel to punch Tracks in his pert little nose. They were all doing well too, when a much louder knock rattled the door. “Ratchet! Open up, Prime needs ya.”

“Slaggit, Ironhide!” Ratchet shouted. He stormed up from the bed, not bothering to cover his nakedness, and flung the door open. “Is someone bleeding or dying?! And if your answer is no, I suggest you run! We are _busy_!”

“I can see that,” Ironhide smirked. “But we got new arrivals inbound, Prime’s pissed, and you and yer mates are just gonna have to put it on hold. We don’t know the condition these guys’ll be in when they get here.”

“Won’t they change into humans?” Sideswipe asked.

“Ya’re misunderstandin’ me. They’re already human. That General Bradley didn’t call us to let us know more Cybertronians were coming in. He waited ‘til they landed, were human, then bound ‘em up, and interrogated them.”

Ratchet gasped, and was moving for his clothes. Sideswipe followed remembering how Tracks had reacted to being human. _Come on, bro. Our mate may need our muscle, and we can glance at your clothes too._

 _This sucks slag_.

Sideswipe concurred, but grabbed his brother’s arm, and pulled him along after their bondmate. Besides. He was curious to see who had arrived.

~ | ~

"Starscream," Ironhide said from the door. "Optimus wants you and Frenzy in the Command Center now."

Frenzy wondered if it had anything to do with the commotion at the medic’s room an hour ago, but not enough to move from his comfortable spot.

He heard his current bed sigh in irritation, and the sound of the heavy book Starscream had been reading whoomp shut. "Wake up, glitch," the seeker said, though lacking any malice, "the mighty Ironhide has spoken." Frenzy shifted, refusing to open his eyes. Unlikely friends though they were, the last month or so of living as humans had changed things. And Starscream really did look a lot like him, which meant that he looked an awful lot like Rumble, who still hurt to think of, but when he curled up in Starscream's lap it lessened a bit.

Frenzy ached for his guardian, but he needed somebody, and Starscream tolerated him. So it worked. Barricade was so distant anymore, hiding in their room most of the time to avoid his own brother. Prowl wasn’t helping matters at all, which really pissed Frenzy off. He’d give anything to have his brothers in the same building. Same frelling planet would be nice actually.

He forced those thoughts away.

Starscream nudged him again. "Frenzy." Pause. "I know you're awake. Get up."

"No," he mumbled, and grinned, suddenly reminded of his youngest brother. "Want snuggles!" He shifted again, and wedged his head more firmly beneath Starscream's chin, gripping his hands together around his neck.

"Fine." Starscream stood quickly, but Frenzy held on, hanging and body still curled in the fetal position. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Don' care."

Starscream sighed again, but wrapped his arms back around Frenzy, carrying him from the playroom.

Frenzy waited, then slowly allowed his body to go slack. They were still Decepticons after all. No telling whether Starscream would drop him or not once he relaxed.

He kept his eyes closed, and tried to think of why he'd be getting called by Prime. He really hadn't caused too much trouble lately. Most of it was being handled just fine by Skywarp and the Autobot twins, and since he hadn't been targeted yet, he'd left them alone. Wasn't much fun without Rumble there anyways.

Starscream turned a corner, and went stiff and still. Frenzy couldn’t even feel him breathing. He opened his eyes in confusion, mouth opening to say… something, but all thoughts left him at the look of pure hatred on Starscream’s face. It twisted Starscream’s features from too pretty to be human to demonesque.

“Starscream,” Optimus said, and stepped closer. Frenzy wriggled out of the seeker’s locked arms, and stood between the two tall men, back to the Autobot. No one with half a processor would turn their back on Starscream right now. What in the Pits was going on?

Starscream’s eyes shifted up to Prime’s, he glared hard, and growled low, “You could have warned me.” Frenzy watched, utterly confused.

Optimus’ hands landed on Frenzy’s shoulders. “I hope you’re happier with the surprise,” Prime said softly. He physically turned Frenzy around, and Frenzy found himself immensely grateful that Prime had remained behind him. 

He cried out, and would have charged forward, but his knees went weak. Behind him Optimus chuckled and supported his slight weight until he got his feet back under him.

To his left, Starscream sighed. “Well, at least now that you're here, you can look after your glitch for yourself.” Frenzy could only stare at his family. “Unless the humans would be willing to shoot him back into space for me?” the seeker said to Prime. Frenzy pulled away, unable to resist moving toward them.

Soundwave was actually smiling. In a room full of others! And a quick glance confirmed there were a bunch of people around. Ratbat gripped Ravage’s arm, and was bouncing up and down, squealing now that Frenzy could see them and he didn’t need to keep silent. Ravage wore a smug grin. Laserbeak clung to Buzzsaw; both their faces alight in joy. And Rumble. His _twin_! Rumble’s eyes, green, like his own; hair, white blonde, like his own. He could have been staring into a mirror! Rumble was crying, hands gripping their creator’s left hand so tightly Frenzy could see Rumble’s knuckles turning white. He was closing in, everyone else in the room, the Autobot twins, Ratchet, some Rangers, Sarah, his creator and other siblings, all of them, shoved to the back of his mind, and before he realized it, Rumble had let go of Soundwave and taken a step toward him.

Frenzy grabbed his twin tightly, and kissed him hard.

There were a couple gasps of surprise, followed by Sunstreaker grumbling. “Oh, get over it. They’re spark twins too.” The kiss broke because they both were crying too much to continue it. Soundwave pulled them both against him in an embrace, and Frenzy felt the long-missing serenity sweep through his body.

 _Need him_! Frenzy said telepathically.

 _Need him now_! Rumble added.

 _Go_ , Soundwave told them. Frenzy didn’t wait for anyone to change their minds. He grabbed Rumble’s hand and began dragging him away. He slowed, then stopped once they stepped even with Starscream and Optimus. Frenzy looked at Rumble, then up at Starscream, then over to Soundwave, and back to Starscream. And flinched. _Primus_! “Soundwave?” he asked turning his gaze back to his creator.

_Go._

_But-_

“Go.” Frenzy wanted to argue, but Rumble was tugging his arm. _Later_ , Soundwave promised.

Frenzy turned away, unable to resist matching Rumble’s smile with one of his own. He took over the tugging, and they ended up running to the room he shared with Barricade. His twin spun at the door, and Frenzy pinned him there, kissing him again as he fumbled with the door knob.

“Barricade,” Frenzy called loudly, switching to short pecking kisses as he walked Rumble backwards into the room. “Get out,” he commanded after hearing a grunt of acknowledgement. He kept one hand on the door, holding it open, and the other wrapped tightly around his twin’s shoulders. Frenzy bit back a laugh, and licked lightly along Rumble’s bottom lip as Barricade brushed past them, grumbling the whole way. 

Rumble pressed against him, and Frenzy found himself flattened to the now closed door. He locked it, then shoved off with a foot, forcing them both to stumble. He aimed for his bed, though Barricade’s would have served just as well.

They tumbled onto the mattress together, and for a long time they were both content to kiss and touch.

“Missed ya,” Rumble said.

“I can _feel_ my mind healin’,” Frenzy whispered, and Rumble nodded, squeezing him tighter, and licking his neck.

 _Diff’rent as humans, huh_? Rumble asked, and slipped his hands beneath Frenzy’s shirt.

“A little.” He sighed, enjoying the caressing touch. “Didn’t bother with giving ya clothes yet, huh?” he asked, grinning at the incongruity of their conversation as he stroked Rumble’s bare back.

“Why ya wear ‘em anyways?”

“Gets cold sometimes. Real humans have all sortsa repression issues too.”

Rumble pulled back, and looked him in the eye. “Repression?”

Frenzy nodded, smiling more. “Yeah. Didn’t ya hear Sunstreaker in there when we kissed?” Rumble shook his head no. “Well, humans freak over the littlest things. Sam went nuts for days after he caught Sunny and Sides kissing right after we got here. Somethin’ about us bein’ brothers makes it bad to them.” He shrugged, stroking the other’s face. _Com’ere_.

The kiss was slower, but more heated this time. Rumble’s hands ran higher, forcing his shirt up a bit. Frenzy inhaled sharply at the contact when their stomachs pressed together. Rumble groaned low, and Frenzy pulled away far enough to jerk the shirt over his head. He slid his hand around the back his twin’s neck and into his hair, pressing his chest fully against Rumble’s.

“Better,” Rumble whispered as their lips met.

Frenzy smiled, and squirmed out of his jeans, kicking them off after shoving them low enough. He pushed his twin back, never breaking the kiss, and moaned low as their bodies entwined.

“Much better.”

They sighed into each other’s mouths.

 _Let me in_ , Frenzy whispered. Rumble lowered his blocks immediately, and they were finally immersed within one another, as close as any bonded pair. Rumble dragged a single finger down the center of his back. He snerked as Frenzy arched forward and away from the tickling sensation, giggling softly.

They lay stroking one another for a time, content to touch and remember and rediscover. Frenzy burrowed his face into his twin’s neck, and nip-licked a trail from ear to shoulder, enjoying the echo it created in his own body. Rumble pushed against him, rolling them to their sides.

 _Zee_ … Rumble’s spark energy blossomed out slowly, and Frenzy’s spark pulsed out gently to meet its other half. They both gasped.

Slow and soft was not the norm for the rambunctious twins. Before Megatron had sent Frenzy away, their mergings had been energetic to say the least. They’d been born for each other, had lived and grown under Soundwave’s loving, indulgent attention. In truth, they’d taken their lives and each other for granted, never expecting to be separated. Who would split a set of spark twins after all? But such was the tyrant’s madness.

Memories of their time apart rushed back and forth through the steady glow of their merged sparks, and Frenzy tasted tears as he kissed every square centimeter of Rumble’s face.

Within a few passes of the exchange, their sparks and hearts had synchronized. The years melted into nothing, and words became unnecessary.

Frenzy shifted, thrusting forward with his hips, and wrung a pleasured moan from Rumble. “Like that?” he asked, and his twin nodded, momentarily breathless. “I’ll show ya the human way later. Looks like fun.” Rumble nodded again, tongue licking out to map out Frenzy’s mouth in a heated caress, and the energy exchange picked up. Rumble gripped him tighter, whimpering in need, and arching body and spark against him.

“Zee!”

Frenzy moaned, matching his twin’s fervor as energy began rippling out from his spark, and through his limbs, echoes of Rumble’s coming release built upon it. _I wanna hear ya_ , Rumble whispered. _Let me hear ya_ , he begged.

Frenzy gasped, then cried out, body tingling and trembling, absorbing each of Rumble’s whimpers. A pulse. They both inhaled sharply. A throb, and they both moaned. The release burst through them with the force of a hurricane, and Frenzy grasped Rumble’s face, kissing him hard, a keen growing into sobs of ecstasy. He couldn’t tell which of them had made such a sound.

They lay, body to body, mouth to mouth, breathing hard. Frenzy watched as Rumble’s eyes opened and focused on him. He leaned back just a little, giving his most serious look. “I love you,” he said. Rumble smiled, and their link flooded with his love. The words weren’t often said between them. They weren’t needed. Not really, not when one can feel and sense it so clearly.

“Love you too,” Rumble said anyway. He darted forward, and pecked a quick kiss to Frenzy’s lips. “I missed ya.”

“Me too.” Frenzy inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I feel better.”

“Me too.” Rumble grinned. “So…” He said after a few quiet moments. “What was that thing before we left?”

Frenzy frowned in confusion. “What thing?”

“When ya were lookin’ at Screamer and Soundwave.”

“Ooohh...” He gave a one shouldered shrug. “Just a weird thought. I needa talk ta Dad.”

Rumble frowned too. “Dad? And ya never used ta keep stuff from me.”

Frenzy blinked, stunned by the realization. “Sorry, bro,” he whispered, saddened. “Guess I’m just so used ta keepin’ things ta myself anymore, I forgot I don’t have to.”

Rumble stroked his face. “S’ok.” He brushed their lips together lightly. “So why’dja call Soundwave ‘dad’?”

Frenzy grinned. “It’s what humans call their creator. Well, the male one anyways. I wouldn’t wanna face the fallout from callin’ him ‘mom’ if… _when_ he figures out the meanin’.”

His twin giggled. “Bet we can get Ratbat ta call him ‘dad’ too.”

“Rav, Beak, and Saw’ll have kittens over it though.”

“Ya’ve been here too long. I don’t get halfa what ya say,” Rumble complained.

Frenzy leaned forward, kissing Rumble once more, this time a little more lingeringly. “Come on. I miss dad and the others, and I wanna ask him about Starscream.”

“What about?”

“You’ll see.” He grinned mischievously, and pulled Rumble up with him. He gave an extra set of clothes to his brother, and tugged him along back to the Command Center.

_At least we won’t be bored anymore._

_Nope_.

~ | ~

Starscream was not unobservant by any stretch of the imagination. He noticed the way Frenzy had frozen. Had seen from the corner of his eye the way the youngling had looked between him and Soundwave. Felt an undercurrent of emotion he did _not_ want explained.

Oh, he'd heard it plenty from the humans, and even the Autobots agreed. Frenzy looked amazingly similar to him, but he knew his own history, and Frenzy's. So they looked similar enough to be brothers. So what? Pits! That Epps had even gone so far as to suggest the hacker was his creation.

"Man," the dark-skinned human had said. " _What_ is wrong wichyor kid?"

Starscream had given him a look of confusion before looking the direction the man indicated. There had been Frenzy, painting himself instead of the wall. And not just painting himself, but painting Cybertronian swear words all over his legs and arms. "We are _not_ related,” he had growled when understanding had finally come.

But he was not blind. There had to be something. Perhaps the same artist had been on both their creation teams? He knew Soundwave to be quite a bit older than he was. The age difference even showed in their human forms now. Where Starscream could barely pass for his early twenties, Soundwave would surely have been considered to be in his mid thirties. It was logical that the telepath's creations would resemble him in their human features, and if he and Soundwave had the same artist, then it'd be possible. If the artist was good enough he'd have been commissioned more than once, and Starscream's had been good. Obviously. 

He didn't know Soundwave's beginnings, but he knew his own history very well. Designed by a group of scientists and a real artist, he'd been commissioned by a powerful aristocrat in the Towers. Taught and granted everything only the super wealthy could manage, he'd danced within the same elite circles Mirage had. Though where the Autobot had been content to play the part of the pampered darling creation, Starscream had had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, and an ambition for recognition. He wanted to make a name for himself.

Opportunistic, he was willing to take whatever his mentor would give, but he wanted independence. Yes, he learned his fencing, and excelled at it. Of course. Yes, he'd hunted turbo foxes. It'd been rather boring beyond blowing the stupid things to the stars and back, but that part of hunting was frowned upon. They were supposed to be 'humane' about it, for lack of a better term. The war academy had provided some challenge, and politics had interested him, but where he truly had blossomed was in the sciences. He could compete with Perceptor if he wanted too, but he preferred living life as opposed to watching it pass by under a microscope.

So why then did he share so many traits with Soundwave and his creations? No. He didn't want to know. It didn't really matter anyway. Not after all that had gone on between them under Megatron's rule. He _seethed_ at the memories.

"We should get everyone cleaned up and dressed. There are enough spare quarters for everyone," Prime was saying, trying to break the tension.

Soundwave never took his eyes from Starscream's. "I require a moment with my leader." He paused, the cassettes all looking at him in surprise, and then the seeker knew. They were still able to speak telepathically to each other. He reinforced his mental barriers. "Privately," Soundwave said firmly.

Starscream cackled, and even he could hear the hysterical edge. He clenched his fists, and barked out another short calculated laugh. "You're even more of a fool than I thought if you believe I'd be stupid enough to trap myself somewhere alone with _you_." He could see the confused looks in his periphery. Saw how Prime shifted, and the way the twins and Ratchet seemed to stand a little more at attention. How the humans looked on in rapt curiosity. He blocked out his mates, knowing they were already asleep, and not willing to share this fear that was gripping him yet. They'd been there, but he didn't want to admit how much it had pained him. However, he’d happily take Autobot sympathy if it hurt Soundwave’s status.

He felt the pressure within his mind, and forced a stronger block. "Stay out of my head,” he hissed. "Megatron's dead, and no one here will allow your special brand of punishment."

Soundwave brought up his hand in a slight gesture bidding Starscream to stay still, and stepped forward. “Starscream,” he said, voice even and calm. 

_Always_ calm! Starscream _hated_ that voice! Memories were crashing through his mind, and the telepath took another step towards him, hand reaching.

“Don’t touch me!”

The others in the room winced at the shrill tone, and Starscream backed away. He would leave. He didn’t have to stay. He hesitated only a moment, but unable to bear the proximity any longer, he spun and stomped away. Once he was around the corner and out of sight, he sped up to a run and practically flew to his quarters. Damn it. He was leader now. He should not fear Megatron's little pet telepath anymore!

Oh well. So he’d shown his fear. That could only work in his favor.

He wanted Soundwave _gone_.

~ | ~

Barricade shook off his annoyance, and listened as someone went pounding up to the third floor, but whoever it was, was already out of his sight. Rumble’s sudden arrival could mean only one thing. He was about to be free of his personal responsibility for the life of Frenzy. That would be a considerable amount of worry off his mind.

He walked down the stairs, trying to quell the odd feeling of trepidation. True, Frenzy was alive, but he had been injured when Barricade should have been there, and the kid wasn’t stable. And Barricade hadn’t really been paying as much attention to him as he should have been lately. Hopefully Soundwave wouldn’t see fit to turn his squishy human brain into goo.

He saw them walking with Prime and a few others into the locker room, and made his way there. The water was already started, and the activity was bustling as new bodies were sized up, and people were sent to fetch clothing while other started trying to get the new comers washed and groomed.

Soundwave looked up from where he stood. Ravage was glaring up at his creator, arms folded defiantly, and Barricade almost smiled to realize that the best spy in the Decepticon army was once again childishly arguing with his parent. The telepath always won. Soundwave returned his gaze to Ravage whose dark eyes widened, a look of surprise showing ever so briefly on his face before he turned to stomp into the showers.

Barricade dipped his chin respectfully as Soundwave returned his gaze. Primus, but he’d never seen the other’s face before! He focused on not flinching as almond-shaped brown eyes seemed to look through him, rather than at him. “Frenzy will recover from his forced separation.”

Barricade nodded, surprised to find himself unable to speak. He wondered if the current effect of those eyes was one of the reasons Soundwave had always worn a visor. A slight, very slight, grin tugged the left corner of the telepath’s mouth up. He gaze became less piercing. “I am grateful,” he said, voice smooth and deep. Soundwave turned and entered the showers.

That was it? Barricade relaxed having not even realized how tense he’d been holding himself. He remained where he was, watching the others, and listening to the chattering. It was soothing to a small degree. He’d been spending much of his time alone and reading in his and Frenzy’s room. He supposed that arrangement would be changing.

“Barricade,” Prime called. He looked up as Prime leaned out from the showers. “I believe I may be the closest in body size to Soundwave. Will you gather him something to wear from my quarters, please?” Barricade nodded, turning and leaving. 

_That was really rather anticlimactic_ , Barricade thought as he made his way slowly back to the living quarters. He’d been expecting a monotonic grilling, and mental agony as the telepath searched every last one of his memories from the past years he’d been in charge of Frenzy. Then it struck him. Soundwave hadn’t even bothered speaking with the vocal filter he normally used. He shook his head. It didn’t matter, and was likely not possible in this form. His brain was officially not goo, and didn’t seem likely to become so. He made his way to the third floor, flicking on Prime’s light and finding suitable attire for the telepath to get through the night in.

Barricade was knocked sideways, and nearly fell down the stairs from the second to the first floor as a pair of laughing, white-blonde haired younglings crashed into him. “Watch it, brats,” he growled, though he caught both before either tumbled downward, and knew his voice lacked any heat.

Frenzy turned a brilliant smile up at him, and Barricade felt his own face soften to see such a clear look in the youngling’s eyes. “Cadecade!” Frenzy pulled back, and slung his arms around Rumble’s neck, squeezing tight enough to make the other twin squawk and try to pull away. “My family’s here!”

Barricade smiled. _Little brat_ , he thought fondly, then said. “I noticed. Here.” He shoved the clothes at his former charge. “Take these to the showers. They’re for your creator.”

The hacker let go with only one arm to take the garments, keeping the other firmly wound around his brother’s shoulders. They turned and headed down the steps, going back to their odd half telepathic, half spoken conversation.

“Frenzy,” Barricade called. The youngling stopped to look up at him. “Is there any reason I shouldn’t sleep in _my_ bed tonight?”

A manic grin lit Frenzy’s face. “Nah. I haven’t shown him any of that stuff yet.”

“What stuff?” Rumble chirped. Frenzy just giggled evilly, and skipped down the stairs, dragging his twin along.

Barricade shook his head, and turned. He was going back to sleep, and before he did so he was going to beseech every god he could think of that those two hellions didn’t start with him for their pranks. Although, he and the rest of the base might just get lucky, and they’d be so wrapped up with each other and their family, that everyone will get a couple days of peace. He chuckled darkly. Prime had no idea what he’d just gotten himself into. Soundwave allowed his creations almost full range to explore life and play. The only ones who seemed to manage to stay out of trouble -mostly- were Laserbeak and Buzzsaw.

Maybe Barricade would have to stop camping out in his room so much, and enjoy the inevitable hilarity. He grinned. Perhaps he could even steer the twins subtly into getting Sideswipe and Skywarp back for that Jell-O prank they pulled on him. Now _that_ would be worth risking another fight with Prowl over.

~ | ~

Soundwave glanced over to the door as his set of spark twins entered. He smiled as they gamboled up to him, radiating a joy more intense than he’d ever felt from any of his creations before. “Weird seeing your face, Dad,” Frenzy giggled, and literally leapt into his lap. The telepath grunted as he was jarred, a shock of surprising pain traveling from the juncture of his legs, and up the center of his back. His creation had the grace to look sheepish at the glare he received.

 _It seems that these forms are more delicate than I anticipated_ , Soundwave said, schooling his features back to a more neutral expression. He took in the appearance of the twins. Both were dressed, and would be nearly impossible to tell apart but for the shaved sides of Frenzy’s head. He raised a brow at that, letting his curiosity at the style drift through the link.

 _Makes me look like the little punk I am_ , Frenzy grinned. _And sorry, Dad. Wasn’t tryin’ ta squash yer nuts_.

Soundwave easily read the meaning, as well as more behind the slang term, and frowned. “That is crude.”

“But more fun to say than testicles.” Frenzy grinned unrepentantly. “These are for you to wear,” he said, rising from Soundwave’s towel clad lap, and handing the clothing to him.

“I think your clothing would fit your younger siblings best, Frenzy,” Prime said, moving close to them as Soundwave and his eldest dressed. His creations shifted closer to him, nervousness rippling from all of them except Frenzy.

“Where we sleepin?” Frenzy asked, looking up at the Autobot.

Prime shrugged. “You know which rooms are empty. Any of them are fine. We can get everyone assigned quarters and organized tomorrow. It’s getting quite late.”

Frenzy smiled. “The other big room on two?” He added a hopeful bounce, and Soundwave caught the thought that it’d be plenty large enough for all seven of them.

Prime frowned a little, not in disapproval, but in confusion. “There are more than enough rooms. You needn’t share.”

“Sharing is preferred,” Soundwave said calmly.

Prime surveyed them silently before smiling. “As you wish. We will discuss everything else in the morning.” The word ‘everything’ carried a weight none but the telepath could have picked up. Ah, so the Prime was going to question him regarding Starscream’s behavior and accusations. It was not unexpected.

Soundwave nodded, and nudged Frenzy mentally to show them to their quarters. He locked down his thoughts so his creations would not sense his unease over all that was going to come out in the morning. He doubted much of it would be accepted easily, but it was time.

The room was half way down the hall. Frenzy’s mental chatter as they had made their way there told them that the room sizes varied. On the first floor was a large one the five Aerialbots shared, as well as some smaller rooms, by comparison, occupied by Wheeljack, Ratchet and his mates, the Autobot twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and then Tracks, Bluestreak, and Hotrod each having a room to themselves. Soundwave noted the lack of fear or distrust Frenzy displayed. His creation was at home here. He would gain more information once they settled down to recharge… sleep, Soundwave corrected himself as the proper term was discovered. 

They entered, and a light was flipped on. He watched, marveling quietly to himself at the ease with which Frenzy moved about in this organic form. There was only one bed in the room, it would be difficult to fit them all on it, but it would suffice. He was quite used to having his creations close, on top of him even, for recharge. Frenzy slipped out, saying he would return. Soundwave almost followed, the need to keep his long missing sparkling within sight causing a lurch in his chest. The few touches and single embrace they’d shared so far was not nearly enough to repair the pain the separation had caused.

None had suffered worse than Rumble, who did trail after his twin, silently disappearing through the door.

 _He is better already. Not whole yet, but better_ , Laserbeak commented, watching the door from where he stood, arms wrapped around Buzzsaw’s waist, and head resting on his shoulder. Buzzsaw nodded, arms draped comfortably around his twin’s shoulders, and though Soundwave knew the emotion hadn’t been meant to escape, he felt the pain from his creation as he imaged being separated from Laserbeak. Their grips on each other tightened.

Soundwave’s gaze shifted to his other two creations. Ravage sat on the corner of the bed, poking and smiling at Ratbat as the youngling darted back and forth, trying to jab a finger at his elder brother. His youngest was well into his younglinghood, but still acted like a sparkling. Bright, inquisitive, and hopelessly adored by his elder brothers, Ratbat was downright spoiled. Soundwave could hardly fault them. He had unfortunately been the one to set the precedent, though they lacked the complete knowledge as to why he’d reacted that way, and overcompensated for Ratbat’s near loss as he had.

They would know tomorrow. For now, he watched as Frenzy and Rumble returned, clothes for their three younger siblings and blankets stacked in their arms. Soundwave waited until they were all dressed, and settled himself in the center of the bed. He was immediately crushed on either side by Frenzy, with Rumble just behind him pressing to his left side, and Ratbat staking claim to his right. He saw the amused grins form on Laserbeak and Buzzsaw’s faces as they lay down behind Ratbat just before Ravage flicked the switch and the light was gone. The bed moved, and giggles erupted as Rumble and Frenzy twisted, toying with Ravage, and attempting to block him from lying down as well.

There was a shift and a dip between Soundwave’s ankles. “Where ya at, Puddytat?” Frenzy asked swiveling his head in the blackness, but unable to see. In answer, Soundwave found himself weighted down by the slight body of his eldest.

“No fair!”

“Foul!”

“You can’t do that!”

“Seems I just did,” Ravage calmly retorted as he folded his arms upon Soundwave’s chest, then pillowed his head on them.

Soundwave chuckled, pulling his arms in as best he could. It was impossible at this diminished size to successfully hold all six of them at once, but the given effort seemed enough.

He gently allowed his spark energy to swell outwards, and was answered immediately by the invisibly glowing light of his creations. Telepathy opened fully, and each one of them snuggled in both body and mind. Two thin threads of passion wove through the soft, cherished feeling of love, both from his sets of twins. It was intrinsically them. Rumble and Frenzy’s sparks called to their other half no matter how non-lustful the merge was, and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw… Well even Soundwave was hard pressed to fully comprehend the bond they shared. They did not share a spark, and were not mates yet, but there was something unique there.

Soft sighs escaped as they all sank into the warmth, and memories began to exchange. They were mostly focused on Frenzy, wanting to know what had happened to him while he was away from the family, and wanting to tell him all he’d missed. It was scattered and did not follow any sequence of events, and more than the memories were the emotions. Rumble and Frenzy in particular. It didn’t take long for the crying to start.

Frenzy twisted his fists into Soundwave’s shirt and wept. Rumble seemed to be trying to meld their bodies into one he pressed hard to his twin’s back. Ratbat was whimpering quietly, his brothers’ pain affecting him. Ravage shifted, one hand going to Frenzy’s hair, and Soundwave felt a slight hitch in his breathing. There was even the sound of sniffles from Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, two of the most naturally stoic beings Soundwave had ever encountered. 

Sadness surrounded them, sunk them into a torrent of melancholy tears as each remembered how very much they’d missed Frenzy, and felt how he’d suffered their absence. Soundwave allowed it for a time, allowed them to feel their repressed grief, and even finally let himself mourn the separation. 

After a time, Soundwave forced a subtle shift in the exchange. Happier memories, albeit tinged with worry and concern for Frenzy’s welfare, of receiving the message from Starscream began to surface. The coordinates for Earth, and the immediate decision to leave, regardless of what would be faced on this new planet, this organic sphere of rock and dirt. And finally the joy of learning that Frenzy was alive, well, and waiting for them. 

It all led into Frenzy’s more recent memories. There was a ghost of the terror he’d felt initially to discover he was human. His body, though only seen through his memories of looking in a mirror, still bore the self-inflicted scars. Rumble’s fingers traced those scars through his twin’s shirt. They saw the fun, silly things he’d done, how he’d coax a smile even out of the brooding Barricade. He intentionally shifted his thoughts to Starscream, how he had taken to spending time with the seeker, and the way he thought it funny someone as dangerous as the Decepticon leader would take the time to teach a spastic youngling how to defend himself.

Soundwave shifted the exchange again, back to a sense of pure love and contentment. On his right, Ratbat pressed closer and heaved a sigh, snuggling in, and letting his body sink between his creator and elder brother. Soundwave felt as Buzzsaw and Laserbeak curled in closer and made themselves more comfortable. Ravage shifted his weight, making certain Soundwave was as content with his position as he was. Frenzy curled closer, wriggling up until he could press his still damp face into Soundwave’s neck. Rumble laid his head between his twin’s shoulder blades, and wrapped his arms around Frenzy’s waist.

Soundwave felt the spark exchange crest, and was swept into the same feeling of warm and soft contentment as his creations. There was only one thing that could have made it even more perfect. He blocked those thoughts, not only from the younglings drifting to sleep piled around and on him, but from his own mind as well. He had Frenzy back in his arms. That alone made everything, including being organic, worth it.

~ | ~

Just to no one panics over the age of consent thing, my little head canon for this fic put Rumble and Frenzy at the equivalent of about seventeen and a half years old. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw slide in around late sixteen, just seventeen. Every state I’ve ever been a resident of (so far) lists sixteen as age of consent.

In fact, the only people now in this fic that are legally too young to have sex are Ratbat and Annabelle, Ratbat being the rough equivalent of fifteen-ish, and so will not have any explicit scenes. Everyone else I consider fair game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snuggles by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488229)   
>  [What is Wrong Witchor Kid? by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488277)


	26. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 39 Tuesday, August 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Mention of Mpreg of the spark-splitting variety from here on out. Can’t be helped since Soundwave’s arrived, so consider yourself warned.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 39  
Tuesday August 21**

 

Starscream woke early, but forced himself to stay in bed where he’d flung himself between his mates the previous night. He carefully and selectively blocked his emotions and thoughts so they could feel him, sense him, yet not notice the deeper turmoil. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want them to know. Maybe to protect them. Maybe to leave it all in the past? The whys didn’t matter much, he decided. His torment at Soundwave’s hands -mind really- had ended before he’d bonded to them.

Everyone knew of the punishments Starscream had endured, but they didn’t know the nature of those punishments. They didn’t know just what Megatron had ordered done, or did to him himself to make the Second in Command shriek and screech the way he did. No, only Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream knew the truth of it. Oh, all the Decepticons had joked. Starscream knew that even his wingmates had joined in when it appeared he truly deserved to be punished, when he’d been so outrageous that to side with him would have revealed their caring. Even he had been fooled for a long time.

He could, in his now calmer mind, admit that he had certainly gone about it all the wrong way, though he didn’t believe he’d necessarily been wrong. At least he now understood why he could never seem to strike that killing blow. The changes Megatron had made had ensured Starscream’s loyalty. Oh, he could rail and whine and bitch and backstab all he liked, but he could never fully betray. It was actually a testament to his own resiliency and strength that he’d done all that he had. Even in that final battle. He’d had his missiles locked - _locked_!- on Megatron, and had been unable to fire. Unable to end it himself. Unable to betray. It had been a puny, human _child_ that had done what Starscream had failed to do for countless vorn.

And he was grateful.

It had freed him. He hadn’t realized it at the time, but Megatron’s death had ended the need for those subroutines and quiet little programs. His original mind and programming were no longer at war within his own body. He’d changed then, but not completely. No, the final reversal had occurred when he’d woken in this soft organic form. Humans didn’t have programs or subroutines or glitches caused by centuries of conflicting internal commands.

Starscream had been prepared to live out his existence on this planet, and leave its beings alone. He would keep the four remaining Decepticons with him, and keep them out of trouble until a different option presented itself. When they’d become human he had his difficulties in accepting it, just as they all had. However, it hadn’t been extraordinarily hard. He had his bondmates. He had stumbled upon, in nothing more than a desperate bid to go on living, and to keep his mates and subordinates alive as well, a leader he actually respected. He was allowed nearly free rein to do as he pleased with his time, and the restrictions placed on him were shared by all, and founded in firm logic. He even had his own team to command.

If he ever got his wings back, he would own the sky again, and have the opportunity to teach a whole set of young flyers everything he knew. And though he hated the thought that if they did remain human, if they could not discover whatever anomaly caused this to occur and reverse it, that he had less than a full vorn of existence left, it was still preferable to being glitched and not in control of his own mind.

But now Soundwave was here. The only way it could have been worse would have been if Megatron himself had pranced through the doors.

Starscream knew he was strong, knew he had good mental defenses, and yet somehow when Megatron was truly furious, when the Air Commander honestly wondered if he was about to die, Soundwave would gleefully insinuate himself. Beg… _beg_ Megatron to allow him to punish the wayward lieutenant, and he was never able to block the telepath out in those instances. The sheer humiliation he had suffered!

Thundercracker suddenly shifted next to him, and Starscream stilled his mind, checking the blocks and barriers. He gazed at his mate, and felt the same wonder wash through him. Someone loved him. Two someones. He gently moved a lock of dark golden hair from his bonded’s face. Thundercracker smiled slightly, and reached out to caress Starscream’s mind with his own. The sleepy, lazy, half-conscious presence curled into his mind only a moment ahead of Thundercracker moving his body to more fully snuggle against Starscream’s chest.

 _Morning, Starlight_ , the drowsy deep voice rumbled in his mind.

“How many pet names are you going to come up with for me?” He brushed a kiss against a smooth forehead.

Thundercracker smiled. _Many as I want_. Starscream felt Thundercracker’s possessiveness rise. ‘Mine’ was so much more than a word to Thundercracker. Starscream didn’t mind. His mates would give anything for him. Do anything for him. Lie, cheat, steal, maim, kill, die, _live_ … befriend age old enemies. As he would for them.

Thundercracker’s amber eyes opened as he caught the intensity of Starscream’s emotions. “I love you,” Starscream whispered. Tears threatened, and he wanted to tell all, but held back.

“Oh, my Sweet,” Thundercracker murmured back, and raised himself up to press a kiss to Starscream’s mouth, attempting to put everything he felt behind such a simple, seemingly inadequate caress. But so much could be said with a kiss from one of his perfect mates. Thundercracker removed his lips, but rested their foreheads together. “What’s wrong, love? What’s happened?”

“Frenzy’s family arrived late last night.”

Thundercracker pulled away, and his eyes hardened. “He won’t touch you.” Though they didn’t know the details, his mates were aware of Soundwave’s presence during his punishments.

Skywarp lurched behind him as Thundercracker’s unrestrained anger rose through the bond. “I didn’t do it, I swear!” he exclaimed, jumping up and backing away from his mates only half awake, some strange dream fading to tatters in his mind.

Starscream began laughing. It was either that or cry, and he certainly didn’t want them hovering and coddling him, and trying to crawl into every corner of his mind to make it all better today. “You probably did, but Thunder’s not angry with you.” Skywarp shook himself the rest of the way to consciousness, and glanced around before padding silently back to the bed, and wrapping his arms around both of his mates.

“Why ya so mad, Tee? And are we up later than usual?”

“Soundwave dropped in last night,” Thundercracker answered.

Skywarp growled, and pressed himself against Starscream. “I’ll kill him before he ever gets a chance to think about hurting you again. Megatron’s dead. You’re leader of the Decepticons no matter what we have to tell the humans.”

The force of Skywarp’s conviction in proclaiming Starscream leader was soothing. “I didn’t have you two last time. He can’t hurt me now,” he told them, and projected all the confidence he could muster into the bond. It seemed to satisfy them because he received only a mildly concerned look from Thundercracker, and a smacking kiss to his cheek from Skywarp before the latter bounced off their bed and started to dress.

“Let’s eat! Remind me to tell Sarah I love her cooking again. Last time she gave me a kiss on the head.” Skywarp giggled then cast a mock scowl as Thundercracker’s jealousy rose up a bit. “Oh puh-leeze, TC! If you flirting around with Sunny after dry humping on the floor of the playroom, Star molesting me in public, and all that before the three of us romped together in Sides’ room with him and his mates are ok, then Sarah treating me like an adopted sparkling _has_ to be all right.”

Starscream laughed. “They’re calling it the brand new Jet Judo. You should have seen Silverbolt’s face when Sides told him he was next.”

“I’m not sure how Ratchet handles them,” Thundercracker added, pulling a clean shirt on.

Skywarp pounced him back onto the bed. “How do you handle us?” He was shoved aside, Thundercracker’s fingers tickled along his ribs. Starscream watched them play as he changed. He had thrown himself into bed without undressing last night.

“Stop!” Skywarp shouted, giggling like a child. “TC, I hate being tickled! Stop!”

There was a pounding on their wall beside the door, and Ironhide’s voice bellowed, loud enough to be heard by the other occupants of the floor, “Damn noisy seekers. Knock that slag off, and get to breakfast.”

“He thinks he’s funny today.” Skywarp glared towards the laughter they could hear from the hall. Other taps echoed through their door as others followed Ironhide’s example.

Starscream smirked, poking his head out of the door, and saw that quite the crowd had snuck up the stairs to watch the fun. “This morning finds you cheerful, Ironhide,” he called in a loud voice. “Optimus hit it good last night?” Shock rendered the hall silent for a few moments before raucous laughter burst out. The look on Ironhide’s face was priceless.

“That was great,” Skywarp snickered as he slid past and out the door. Teasing laughter followed Ironhide down the stairs as everyone drifted away. Skywarp bounced and tugged Thundercracker along, Starscream following at a more sedate pace, in no hurry to face his tormentor.

“You seem better this morning. Sleep all right?”

Starscream jumped a bit to hear Optimus’ voice so close, and turned to see the serious, worried face of the Prime. “Oh, just ask it. Whatever it is. Just ask.” He liked Optimus, but he tended to try a little too hard to put everyone at ease and speak diplomatically. Starscream figured he was sturdy enough to take an honest, open opinion, and so were most of the others.

Optimus folded his arms over his chest and looked around, listening for a moment. “I would hate to cast anyone out, but I need to know what I’m dealing with now that Soundwave has arrived. I need the truth of what went on, and whether it could occur again.”

Starscream blinked, then leaned against the wall in a pose that he hoped looked casual. “He would torture me for Megatron sometimes.” Cobalt eyes widened in shock before narrowing, and Starscream held up a hand. “And before you ask me about the whole following orders thing, no. He would beg Megatron to be allowed to be the one to punish me. He _enjoyed_ it.”

Prime looked thunderstruck. “What would he do?” And Starscream knew what he was thinking. If they’d still been in their normal forms, he was sure he’d have been able to hear processors begin to overheat.

“I genuinely do not want to discuss it. It was a long time ago, and after our beloved leader ran off after the Allspark, I sent Soundwave away. He was furious with me. Actually tried to argue about staying.”

“How did Frenzy end up with Barricade? Wasn’t it mentioned that that was Megatron’s doing?”

“Megatron paired them up just before he left. They _are_ an adept team. He tasked them with infiltrating any and all technologically developed cultures in the search for the Allspark. I learned from Barricade that it was here, as was Megatron, a few Earth years ago. They’ve been here searching this planet for a quarter of a vorn before we finally found the clue.”

“What of Soundwave’s creations? Frenzy can be a handful, but he has never acted particularly dangerous. Not since the change at any rate. He seems loyal to you.”

Starscream snorted. “He was loyal to me because his creator was not here, and for some odd reason, he likes me.” He paused, trying to gather his words so what he had to say came across properly. “It was only ever Soundwave. His creations may not have even known that he was involved in my punishments. They are children, with the exception of Ravage, but he’s still rather young, and only truly hit his majority in the last couple vorn, I think. He protects them jealously, and in a faction of sparkless, evil murderers, Soundwave never hid the fact that he loved his creations more than anything. More than the cause. More than Megatron. More than his own life. He was _never_ harassed about it. _Never_ , Optimus.” Prime was nodding as Starscream tried to impress upon him the gravity of that one fact.

“But do not mistake their youth for innocence. Ratbat has seen countless battles, and killed as mercilessly as I have. They would follow Soundwave into the Pits and fight the Great Unmaker himself if he asked it. Those _children_ have been trained from the moment their optics first flickered online to be spies and killers. They are highly intelligent, clever, and their small size has always been an asset. If you move against Soundwave, they will strike back. In force, and viciously. Fatally, if they think it’s warranted. And chances are you will never see them coming or slipping away. Their marks fall before they even know they’ve been targeted.”

It was a harsh assessment, but a very honest one. _No one_ messed with Soundwave or his cassettes. Optimus remained silent for a time. Starscream could feel his mates’ impatience for him to come down. He hushed them with his own irritation, and focused back on the Autobot.

Prime sighed. “A shame so many younglings have had their innocence ripped away by the war.” Starscream nodded, thinking of the Aerialbots and Bumblebee. Sweet Bluestreak, a youngling no more, but Starscream knew he had been when he’d first taken up a weapon. Hadn’t they all been? He knew he was.

“Then our path is clear,” Prime continued. “Soundwave must be made to understand that here he has no authority, and that he and his creations will only be allowed to remain if he agrees to live peacefully, and ensures they do so as well.”

“Nothing short of honesty will work on him,” Starscream warned. “He was capable of reading Megatron’s mind when he wanted to. And my fear of him stems from more than just the things he did to me, but what I learned he _could_ do if the fancy took him. It’s why I sent him away. If anyone was capable of forcing me from command it was Soundwave.” He considered for a moment, taking the time he never had before to truly assess the telepath. “He’s pragmatic.” He chuckled mirthlessly, and looked up at Optimus. “Moreso than even you I would think.” Optimus gave him a half-sparked, lopsided smile in return. “He’s practical and logical, and thinks things through before acting. I’d assume that personal issues aside, he’d be capable of living here with us peacefully if he found it the most reasonable thing to do. With the war over, his only likely remaining priority will be the welfare of his creations.”

“Very well. I’d like to sit with him and discuss all this. He can read my mind all he likes, and know my doubts and concerns his presence has instigated. Let’s eat, then we’ll have an officer’s meeting. Hopefully we’ll have this bound up neatly before Keller arrives, and discovers my little fib from last night.”

“You’re becoming quite the accomplished liar, Prime. Problem is they keep catching you at it.” Starscream snerked as he pushed off from the wall and led the way downstairs.

“It’s a new and lamentably needed skill.” They were nearly to the ground when Optimus spoke again. “I want to trust them. I know Keller is being genuine in his interest and assistance, but he has many factors weighing on him, and he is not the only one holding our fates in his hands. And of those others, I know a number of them would love to dissect us.”

“Good to see you can be realistic.” Starscream’s tone was somewhat harsh, but he cast a quick grin over his shoulder to soften the coming blow before they reached the tables. “Especially since you usually come off as such an optimistic little fool.”

Starscream received a playful shove in the direction of his bondmates as Prime greeted everyone and took a seat.

~ | ~

Starscream sat staring at his folded hands, doing his very damnedest to not shake, and keep his barriers in place. He’d completely locked out his mates, saying he needed to block everything so Soundwave couldn’t read his thoughts. That was mostly true.

Also settling in at the large table in the now closed off playroom were Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Soundwave. Present, since this concerned their fates as well, were all six of the telepath’s creations. 

Starscream jumped when the door opened and Secretary Keller walked in. He glanced over in time to see Prime frown. The human greeted them with a nod, and took a seat, uninvited.

“Secretary Keller,” Optimus rumbled, and the irritation was clear in his voice. “We have matters to discuss-”

“I’m aware,” the man said. He looked around, and Starscream knew the moment he found what he was looking for. Rumble’s grip tightened on his twin as the Secretary of Defense stared at the two of them. Keller turned his gaze back to Prime. “And how are we supposed to trust each other when you lie to me?”

Optimus glared. “I lied to _General Bradley_ because he seems determined to take _someone_ into custody for your war crimes, and has no care who. I was not even informed of an impending landing! Soundwave and his _children_ ,” there was a warning heat in Prime’s voice, “had nothing to do with anything that occurred on this planet in regards to our war. I was not about to allow them to be taken, tried, and executed for something they did not do.” Keller’s mouth opened to protest, but Prime cut across him angrily. “Oh, yes, they would have! You may be tolerant and helpful, but you are only one man, and I will not risk the lives of _my_ people on whether or not you have enough… clout to save them before they are terminated.”

The man seemed to think for a moment, turning his gaze back to the twins, then deliberately pinning Prime with a glare of his own. He gave a sideways nod to indicate them. “Soundwave’s child had nothing to do with the attacks on my people?” he asked in an irritated tone.

“Frenzy’s siblings and parent are the issue of last night’s actions, not Frenzy.”

Starscream watched as the younglings shifted subtly closer to each other. He could see the way they were readying themselves to fight if needed. He was surprised by his own sudden jealousy. To be loved from the very beginning of one’s life with such dedication. What would that be like?

Soundwave joined in at that point, and Starscream suppressed a shiver at the deep voice. He’d heard Soundwave’s true voice often enough during his punishments. He could never remember the words, but the voice remained with him. “Frenzy was obeying the orders of a tyrant who would have killed him had he disobeyed.” Keller’s eyes flickered to Starscream, and Starscream narrowed his gaze back at the man. “ _Megatron_ would have killed any who opposed him,” the telepath said.

“Megatron was on ice until your _child_ ,” Keller scowled at Optimus before returning his gaze to Soundwave, “hacked the systems, and helped to free him.”

“Arguing over past events will not solve anything,” Prowl injected calmly. “Secretary Keller, I believe we’ve explained this before. The Decepticons are no more. The one who would be leader has sworn allegiance to the Prime, and our war is over. _All_ Cybertronians are therefore under the protection of the Prime, and have the same rights you have granted all of us. Regardless of their past involvement in the war, Soundwave and the younglings that arrived last night are under Optimus’ jurisdiction and rule as our leader. They should not even have been questioned. They were, instead, bound while unconscious, and Soundwave was interrogated when he woke. I do not believe we should have to repeatedly explain just how very disorienting becoming human is, especially at first. They were treated cruelly last night, and any actions taken to ensure they were brought home safely were well warranted.”

There was little the human could say to that. “All right,” Keller nodded, sounding dissatisfied. He quietly removed a tiny notepad from his pocket, and without looking began writing as he spoke. “I can accept that for now, but you must understand the concern and fears more Decepticons arriving cause for my government. Even if Soundwave and the kids here are willing to be peaceful, what happens when the day comes that someone arrives and refuses?” He finished writing, and set the pencil down silently. Starscream watched with a curious frown on his face. “I’ll be sure to speak with the general though.” Keller rose, never once looking at the notepad, and shifting his body away from the table. “I’ll leave you to get everyone settled, and be in touch in a few days.”

It remained absolutely silent until the clack-clack of Keller’s dress shoes faded, and the faint thump of the main door echoed back.

“He speaks with two voices,” Laserbeak murmured cryptically, only just audible. 

Ratchet leaned over, and picked up the paper, reading quickly before his eyes widened. He tossed it down to Optimus with a quick flick of his hand. Prime read it, and a grim, unhappy expression fell over his face. “Two voices indeed.” He passed the note to Prowl, and continued, “Keller was being monitored with both audio and video. The message,” he motioned to the small tablet in Prowl’s hand, “says what we feared. Any further arrivals may not even be disclosed to us.”

“What?!” Ironhide shouted. “They can’t keep our people from us!”

“My. Such gratitude these humans have for you,” Starscream said sarcastically. “You save them from the evil forces of the Decepticons, and they can show nothing but contempt now that we aren’t giant ‘machines’ that can kill them with a simple misstep.” He found himself the recipient of a dozen mismatched looks ranging from angry glares to amused smirks. Starscream shrugged. “Truth hurts,” he added.

Optimus shook his head. “We’ll deal with this matter after the first is settled.” He turned his gaze to Soundwave. “I have no doubt you know my concerns. Put them at ease.”

The telepath’s eyes opened a bit in surprise, and a small smile tugged the left side of his mouth up. “I am more than content to live here with my creations at peace. I prefer it to the war, and knowing their lives are in constant danger.” His gaze flicked briefly, almost unwillingly, to Starscream then back to Optimus.

Prime raised a brow at the very concise answer, but it was Prowl who spoke. “And your history with the Air Commander?”

Soundwave winced, his face looking oddly pained. “It is a long story, and one I would prefer to discuss with Starscream alone first.”

“I told you last night. I’m not stupid enough to be caught alone with you,” Starscream said, malice sharp in his tone, the well-known scratchiness making an appearance for the first time in over a month.

Soundwave looked at him with a steady gaze. _It is not something you will wish to hear in front of others_.

Starscream shot to his feet, leaning forward to glare at the telepath. “Do. _Not_. Push your way into my mind!”

“The truth, as you said, can be painful,” Soundwave spoke aloud. From the corners of his eyes, Starscream could see the way the younglings looked amongst themselves in confusion, and the way Optimus shifted. Ironhide moved too, and Starscream knew the weapon’s specialist would attack if needed, regardless of the consequences.

“Sit down, Starscream,” Optimus ordered tiredly. “The truth may hurt, but I can not leave festering wounds to grow into yet another war. Soundwave, I know you and your creations would protect each other to the death. There are those here who would do so for Starscream as well.” The Air Commander blinked at that, knowing, as surely as Soundwave did, that ‘those here’ included Optimus himself. He was stunned to say the least.

Starscream turned his gaze back to Soundwave, only to find himself the target of an amazingly intense look. Then something he never expected to see. The telepath hesitated. Visibly. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, sighed, and then started again. “I begged for the right to punish you to save your life.”

Starscream snorted with derision. “Oh, that’s believable.” He could see the confused looks on the faces of Soundwave’s creations, and watched as Soundwave glanced back at them. Ravage crossed his arms over his chest, and dropped his chin in an angry sulk. The twin sets shifted uneasily, and Ratbat’s eyes actually teared up.

Soundwave looked back at Starscream, eyes boring into his. “I would do anything to protect the lives of my creations.”

Starscream laughed. A cruel, cold laugh he had hoped to never hear from his own mouth again. “How did begging Megatron to allow you to torture me protect them?” He waved a hand at the younglings huddled behind their creator on the sofa, noting with distracted interest the sudden shocked look that stamped itself onto Ravage’s face.

“No!” Ravage gasped. He half rose, but dropped back down, eyes wide, and hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Soundwave ignored Ravage’s outburst. As well as Ratchet’s sudden soft, “Oh, Primus.”

“I was not protecting them, but you, from Megatron.”

Starscream fought hard to ignore what that could mean, but was quickly losing. No. He would not believe it until it was spoken out loud and proven. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back in his seat. “I fail to see how torture saved my life.”

“Why’s he keep saying torture?” Ratbat asked softly.

“Because that’s what he did, little one,” Starscream said, and leaned forward, arms on the table. “He would flay my circuits until I could do nothing but scream from the agony and beg to be released. And he did it all without ever laying a hand on me.” He took a small measure of cruel delight as six sets of shocked eyes turned to their creator. Soundwave did not so much as twitch, and refused to acknowledge the rapid fire questions they all had to be mentally shouting at him. He also did not deny the charge. “And then, the sick bastard that Megatron was, decided that if Soundwave could cause pain, what else could he do to keep me in line?” He turned a carefully bored look to the telepath, and asked calmly, viciously, “How many times did you rape me, Soundwave? How did pleading with Megatron to allow you to do _that_ save your creations?”

The full affect of his words crashed into those present. He could tell by the horrified looks and sharp gasps.

“Seven,” Soundwave whispered.

“What?” Jazz demanded.

“I forced him to feel the pleasure of merging until overload seven times.” Soundwave’s eyes never left him, and Starscream could feel his control beginning to slip.

_Is that really all?_

_Yes. And I hated it, though I know you won’t believe me_ , Soundwave answered. _I hated it all_. Aloud he spoke. “If I had not interfered, Megatron would have killed you. I was unwilling to allow that.”

Starscream rose, trembling with a rage and hurt he could barely contain. “Did you ever think that I would have preferred death?”

“Yes,” was the simple whispered response. Then stronger. “But I never detected that thought, and I could not lose you a second time.”

“You never had me!” Starscream shouted, and he winced at the shrillness of his tone. “I was never yours! You had _no_ right!”

Voice stronger with his obvious conviction, Soundwave leaned forward. “I _have_ every right. You have _always_ been mine. You are my creation, and I have always… _always_ protected my creations.”

“Obviously not well enough,” Starscream hissed. And that was all he could take. He turned and ran, uncaring as to whether or not he looked like a coward. He hurt so much he couldn’t even enjoy the shocked and pained look his comment had caused on Soundwave. The door slammed behind him and he fled blindly.

~ | ~

Sarah fiddled with the volume on the baby monitor as she rounded the corner. A little shriek of surprise escaped as she found her waist wrapped in a tight hold. She relaxed, and brushed the white blonde hair out of her face. At this height, and that pale of a shade it could only be Starscream.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and stood strong as more of his weight rested against her, body shaking as he pressed his face harder into her neck. Sarah nearly snorted. Will had been fussing at her about whether she wanted to go home or not, and was she really ok with being here, cooking for, and helping a bunch of aliens take care of themselves. Fearing that she didn’t feel appreciated, or that she _did_ feel used and uncared for by them.

Well, a person didn’t cling to you when they were this upset if they didn’t care and know you’d take care of them.

That thought was quickly followed by a more concerned one as she stroked Starscream’s hair. Why hadn’t he gone to his bondmates? “Baby? Are Skywarp and Thundercracker ok?” He nodded. “You want me to help you find them?” He shook his head, shoulders hunching more, and grip tightening to almost painful. She reached down and attached the monitor to the waistband of her shorts, and then gently tugged at his forearms to get his embrace to loosen a bit. He jerked, and would have pulled away, but she held tight to his wrists. 

“Are you guys fighting?” She’d never seen the seekers _truly_ angry with each other, but it happened often enough between Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe to be a possibility. Besides, what else could have Starscream desperately fighting sobs like this? But he shook his head ‘no’, and she drew him back close. “Ok,” Sarah said. “Let’s go sit, and get you calmed down.” She slipped an arm around his waist, and tugged him back the way she’d come. Hopefully Annabelle would remain asleep through this.

Sarah opened the door to her family room, and pushed Starscream gently down into a chair. She sat sideways across his legs, arranging their arms so his face rested easily on her shoulder. His arms tightened around her waist, and he trembled, shoulders heaving as he tried to contain whatever grief had him so pained. “Breathe, sweetheart,” she said as she squeezed his shoulders, and stroked his hair down. Sarah couldn’t think of a time she’d actually seen a grown man cry this hard. “Let it out, Starscream, I’m here, baby.”

She murmured whatever reassuring things came to mind, but finally lapsed into silence, and just let him cry. It hurt her to listen to, but she wouldn’t let go. Didn’t even do more than glance up sadly as Starscream’s bondmates rushed through her front door without knocking.

“Star?” Skywarp whispered, tears shimmered in his eyes as he knelt. Starscream didn’t respond, but didn’t pull away from the hand laid on his arm.

“Has he said anything?” Thundercracker asked her, putting a hand on his mate’s knee as he also knelt down next to Skywarp.

Sarah shook her head. “Do you guys know what this is about?” she asked softly.

“Yes, and I’m going to kill him once I find out just how painful I should make it,” Thundercracker growled.

She was curious, and knew he’d need to get it out verbally as well, but since none of them were talking, she’d leave it for now. She’d dealt with Will during his grieving over losing a teammate enough times, unfortunately, to know men just needed held at first. They weren’t women, and would only retreat further within themselves to try to deal with it if pestered.

Skywarp scooted closer, and laid his head on Sarah’s knees. Starscream’s near hand moved to his bonded’s head. Thundercracker leaned in, and put his forehead on Skywarp’s shoulder. Sarah couldn’t help but smile. As odd as the three way ‘marriage’ between ‘men’ had seemed at first, there was no way anyone who witnessed them together could doubt their love. She let her free hand down to rest on Thundercracker’s hair, gently tucking the strands behind his ear. Their mate was beginning to calm.

Starscream sniffled after a few more minutes, voice hoarse and choked. “He’s my creator.” The other two snapped upwards at the confession, and Starscream went back to hugging Sarah’s waist and sobbing uncontrollably.

Creator. Parent. She knew that, but couldn’t see how knowing a person was your parent could be so heart-wrenchingly bad. Thundercracker seemed frozen. Skywarp’s mouth was moving. “Annabelle’s sleeping,” she said softly, hoping that would keep the roar of rage she could see building from bursting forth and waking the baby. She didn’t want to leave Starscream, but her daughter was too young to be put second, even for this.

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a look. “Take care of him,” Thundercracker murmured, and before she or Starscream could protest they were gone.

Sarah sighed, and gently wiped at her charge’s face. He turned back from where he was staring dumbfounded at the door, and tucked his face back into her neck. “Want to tell me what’s going on yet?”

He hiccupped, and shifted a bit. She was probably putting his legs to sleep sitting on him like this. Sarah knew she wasn’t fat or anything, but neither was she feather light and petite like Maggie or Mikaela.

“Soundwave used to torture me for Megatron,” Starscream whispered after so long she had figured he wasn’t ready to talk. Those words shocked her to her core. “He says he’s my creator, and he says he did it to keep Megatron from killing me.” He picked his head up, and she stared into eyes so anguished her heart flipped over in her chest. “Why, Sarah? You’re a creator,” he whispered. “Why would he do all those things to me instead of really taking care of me? You’ll see. He loves his other creations, but he’d grovel at that bastard’s feet for the _honor_ of hurting me. Why?” 

Starscream broke down completely, letting his head drop back to her shoulder. Sarah clung to him tightly. At least she understood why he allowed her to comfort him when he didn’t even want his own mates. Who better to explain a parent’s actions than another parent? “I don’t know, sweetie.” She thought though, hard. What would she do to keep her daughter alive? No. What wouldn’t she do? That was the real question. “Can you tell me what all he said?” she asked softly. Maybe she could help him reason it out a bit. Anything. Just so long as he settled down a little bit. “Shh. Starscream. You need to calm down, baby. You’ll make yourself sick like this.”

He sniffed, breath shuddering, and tried to relax a bit. It took some doing, but Sarah waited. Finally he was able to speak. It was broken, and interrupted by convulsive gulps for air but he managed. “It was… short. The con… conversation.” He gave a wry snort of laughter, pained, and not at all amused. “Argument,” he corrected. “He said that Mega… tron would have… k… killed… me if he hadn’t stepped in. That he hated it. But he…” A sob broke through. “He said he… couldn’t lose me again.” Starscream shook his head. Whether in denial of it all, or simple incomprehension she wasn’t sure.

Sarah dragged her fingers through his hair, and considered silently for a few minutes. “I can only guess,” she said at length. “I can only try to imagine myself and Annabelle in a situation like that. I’d be terrified for her. Probably do anything to be sure that she lived until I could think up something else to save her.”

Starscream had quieted a bit as she spoke. “I hate him,” he said in a whispered, but impassioned voice.

She nodded. “Yeah. I could see myself making Annabelle hate me if it meant her living. It’d kill me, but if it meant she’d live… Yeah, sweetheart, I’d make sure she hated me.”

~ | ~

Soundwave watched his firstborn sparkling run from the room. Behind him, and radiating grief, hurt, confusion, and absolute _rage_ , were his other creations. He breathed slowly, dropping his gaze to the table in front of him, and tried to steady himself, glad his hands were in his lap because he was shaking.

_Creator? Why?_

_A moment_ , he sent. He could feel the accusing stares from the Autobot officers at the table. It was critical that his family stay here now. He knew something was wrong last night when the humans bound them. Knew something was wrong when the Prime _lied_ to protect them all. And now, just before the worst secret he’d ever known had come to light, they discovered that there were humans actively working against them.

 _No! No moments! We deserve answers to this! How could you have kept him from us?! How could you have hurt him_?! Ravage demanded, and it was from him the rage came. _Would you do such things to us_?! Soundwave flinched.

 _He really has treated me like a little brother_ , Frenzy murmured. The hacker didn’t seem surprised by the relationship, but rather grief-stricken over what the telepath had done in the name of ‘protecting’ Starscream. _Soundwave_? Not ‘dad’ as it had been every time he’d addressed Soundwave since they were reunited. _Why_?

Soundwave allowed his eyes to close, and blocked it all out, the room, the Autobots, his creations. He was quickly ripped from that attempt by Ravage.

“Do not dare to block us now!” the spy snarled right next to his ear.

“Ravage,” someone -Prime?- said softly. He was ignored.

“You will tell all. _Now_.”

Soundwave looked up into the furious face. Ravage was always the one willing to argue, especially when he felt justified. The telepath couldn’t deny that they were and deserved answers, but he had acted in the only way he could conceive of to keep Starscream alive, and not let Megatron learn of the relationship, as well as protect his younger creations.

“Maybe I should have just taken all of you and run when I discovered who he was. I still do not believe, however, that Starscream would have cooperated. Nor do I believe Megatron would have just let us go. I did the only thing I could think of.”

“Discovered?” Ratchet asked. Soundwave pulled his gaze away from Ravage, and looked at the medic squarely. “How did you not know Starscream was yours?”

Soundwave held the gaze as the painful memories shifted, and he allowed his younglings to see them. “When I reached my majority, one of the scientists mentoring me discovered the ability I had to split my spark.” He inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to control the pain remembering induced, and lamented the lack of his visor and mask. He would dearly love to hide behind them now. His body language he could control. His face was something else. He wasn’t nearly as practiced with holding a neutral expression since it hadn’t been needed. “It is a rare gift, and I was convinced to allow the team to explore it in the hopes it could be duplicated.”

“That’s not possible,” Optimus Prime stated. Soundwave dipped his chin in acknowledgement, and stared at the table again. Ravage slid sideways into the chair beside him, and the others moved closer. They’d already gotten most of the story from his mind.

“No, it is not possible. But to learn that, they had me spark a new being. I was told everything I wanted to hear.”

“Ya’re a telepath, man. How didn’t ya know they were lyin’? Since that’s the way this sounds like it’s goin’,” Jazz asked, voice doubtful, telling his bondmate through their connection that he thought Soundwave was “fishin’” for sympathy.

Soundwave looked up at him. “They knew I was a telepath, and blocked me. And what reason would I have to doubt my _loving_ mentor.” He was shocked to hear the bitterness that tinted his voice.

The door swung open, and slammed back to bang loudly against the wall as Thundercracker and Skywarp entered. Ironhide and Prime were up and between the two before they got to Soundwave. “Stand down,” Optimus ordered.

“Let go,” Thundercracker purred in a voice that few ever heard. His eyes never left Soundwave’s, and the glare promised death.

Skywarp relaxed in Ironhide’s grip, and looked up with a calm expression. His mind was anything but calm. Clever. But then Skywarp was very good at hiding his intelligence. “Forget it, kid. I ain’t fallin’ for that,” Ironhide told him, grip not slacking in the least.

“You’ve bonded to him,” Soundwave said as he finally discovered the real reason behind their rage as he could tell they didn’t know the details.

“Sorry, _Daddy_ , should we have asked your permission first?” Skywarp sneered. It took Soundwave a moment to access the human custom in the seeker’s mind that he was referring to. He forced himself to remain still as pain radiated from his spark, seemingly amplified by the human heart pounding with it.

“Enough,” commanded Prime as he gave Thundercracker a solid shake. “Soundwave was just beginning to explain himself. You may stay and listen, or you may go, but you won’t touch him.”

“Star’s in pain,” Skywarp whispered, almost inaudibly. Then louder, pointing at Soundwave. “And it’s his fault!”

“Then sit!” Ironhide bodily lifted the slim seeker, and plopped him into a chair across the table from Soundwave and the younglings. Soundwave couldn’t see the look on Prime’s face, but Thundercracker held his gaze with the leader for a moment before slipping gracefully into a seat next to Skywarp. He was pinned once more by hate-filled looks. Maybe Prime would allow the younglings to stay. None of this was their fault. They shifted, and he realized they had heard the thought.

“Soundwave was just explaining to us why he hadn’t known Starscream was his creation, and the experiment he was part of regarding his spark splitting abilities,” Prowl explained. Prime sat to Thundercracker’s left, Ironhide to Skywarp’s right, both obviously expecting the former jets to launch themselves at him.

Soundwave glanced around at his younglings, and returned to the explanation. “I trusted them. So when they told me to focus on this or that trait, I did. They told me he was going to be special and amazing and all mine. They just wanted to observe the process, see what they could learn. When I asked about being a part of the build team, my mentor told me my sparkling’s body was to be a surprise, but that I would not be disappointed.” He paused, collecting his thoughts, trying to be dispassionate about it. “I did not discover the lie until I came back online after the birth. By then he was gone. I knew he was alive, but they told me he was dying, unable to integrate to the new form. Something had gone wrong, after all it was a first attempt, and I’d nearly lost him twice during the gestation. Perhaps, I was told, it just took practice.”

“Your _mentor_ and his team stole a newborn sparkling from you?” Thundercracker spat out. “Primus! Ya know the humans like to scare themselves with tales of baby-nappings. Gotta be a first for our people though.”

“It is the truth. I knew he was lying, but not about what. Then I lost the tenuous thread of connection I had to the sparkling. I never knew his form, never had the chance to imprint a designation on him. Had not even _considered_ a designation because I was told I should view him first after he was online, and choose something fitting.” Soundwave inhaled, surprised with the shakiness of the breath. He was being watched patiently for the moment, but closed out their emotions and thoughts. “I was devastated. I searched as far as my telepathy could, broke through walls I had never attempted to even touch before, and found nothing. I didn’t dare try to push through the scientists’ blocks to see what they knew. If they thought I suspected something, I might not have been able to succeed in leaving.” He paused again, voice softer, anguished, though he kept his face as still as possible. “Two rotations later I was told to attempt it again.”

“What?!” Ratchet shouted. “Two rotations?! Two days! Were they insane?”

“I did not know at the time. I learned, after discovering Starscream and looking into his history, that greed was probably the most significant factor. The one who commissioned him was exceedingly wealthy. I’m sure the team was paid very well for him.” Soundwave flinched slightly as Ravage touched his hand lightly, but continued. “I remember asking for one more day, and reluctantly being granted it. It was a stinging betrayal. I ran that night.” He looked at Ravage. “I was younger than you.”

“That still doesn’t explain your actions while part of the Decepticons. When did you learn Starscream was your lost sparkling?” Prowl asked.

“You must first understand that I kept my telepathy a secret from all but Megatron in those early days, and he had my sworn promise to not use it against him. I rose through the ranks quickly due to that ability, and the effectiveness of my creations as spies. I was away from the main base much of the time, yet still made a reputation for myself as one of his most loyal. And in those days, I was. He never took it upon himself to reprimand my younglings then. He granted me rank and freedom, and I felt useful, not used.” Soundwave stopped for a moment, debating internally just how much to tell.

 _All of it, Creator_ , Buzzsaw told him.

He nodded. “Everyone knew of the relationship between Megatron and Starscream. It was an open secret that the Air Commander was utterly in love with our leader, and that the interest, the attraction, if nothing else, was returned. Only Starscream seemed to expect dedication. I did not know this as I had only met the youngling a few times, and the status of their affair was never the focus of my mind.” Soundwave paused, giving into the need to move, if only a little. He brought his hands up and rubbed at his forehead, resting his elbows on the table. “When Megatron approached me I was… apprehensive. My only passionate merging had been with my mentor, and so I could feel my spark more fully so as to have an easier time separating the new sparkling. That had ended in disaster, but one did not deny Lord Megatron when he wanted you. And to be completely fair, I was not entirely averse to the idea.”

“He was once beautiful,” Optimus said quietly.

Soundwave nodded, and lifted his face, folding his arms on the table before him, uncaring of how slumped this might make him look as he rested his weight there. This ordeal was draining, and he was quickly exhausting himself from forcing back the emotions. “He was. He was also rather… intense when merging. It was those times when our mental control would slip, and I would get hints of what went on in his mind. It went on for a time, and eventually I came to reside at the main base. It was late, I was in the Control Room alone, and he came in.” Soundwave tried, but failed to suppress the shudder at the memory. Spark reacting even though it had been countless vorn ago. “Megatron was in rare form.” There was a snort of amusement at that understatement from his creations. He cast a warning glare at his spark twins.

“It had been a long time. I knew Starscream had been away as well. I thought he still was until he calmly entered the Command Center. It was the sound of his data pad hitting the floor that pulled me back from the merging. Starscream was furious, Megatron was _supremely_ pleased. He’d done it on purpose, to punish the seeker for some perceived insult.” Soundwave glared down at his hands.

“I was going to leave, let them fight with each other without being caught between. I-” Soundwave forced himself to breathe slowly again. “I really don’t remember what they shouted at each other. Only that Megatron was gleefully vindictive, and Starscream was half insane he was so angry. What I do remember is realizing I was going to be caught in the middle no matter what, and struggling against Megatron, and begging for him to let me go only made him tighten his hold.” It was becoming more difficult to maintain his breathing rate. Ravage’s fingers curled into his thigh, comforting and encouraging. “I stopped fighting the instant Starscream entered the exchange. There was something wrong with him. I could tell he was damaged in some way, but he was _mine_.”

Soundwave saw as a black eyebrow popped up, and Skywarp glanced towards his bondmate. _Oh, I know that tone_ , the seeker thought, and Soundwave tried not to show he’d heard.

He inhaled, then continued, “You cannot know how happy I was. I’d long since given up. I had almost completely convinced myself that my first sparkling was dead. Whether he extinguished as I was told, or was killed in the war. He was dead. In that _ecstatic_ instant I swore that no matter what it took, I’d protect him as I’d failed to do upon his birth. But I also knew it would be difficult. He now hated me, saw me as a rival for Megatron’s attentions, and would not have come willingly had I told him I was his creator. I wanted to. My very first inclination was to stow the sparklings, and drag Starscream away from our war.”

“You said you could tell something was wrong with him,” Thundercracker stated. Asking without asking.

“I did not know what. Only that he was obsessed with Megatron and… damaged somehow,” Soundwave told him.

“So you had no part in Megatron glitching him up?” Skywarp asked, anger evident in every line as he leaned forward, and glared at the telepath. “You didn’t mess with all his programs and stuff?”

“No,” Soundwave said. “Until that night I had barely had any contact with Starscream at all.”

“Still don’t see how hurtin’ ‘im protected Starscream from Megatron killin’ ‘im,” Jazz added.

Eyes swung away from Jazz, and Soundwave found himself the sole focus of Thundercracker and Skywarp’s fury. “And how did you hurt him to save him, Soundwave?” Thundercracker seethed in that particularly low voice again.

Soundwave held his gaze steadily. “I did not know what was wrong with him. He did not like, nor trust me. I chose to stay and look after him until another solution presented itself. You know just as well as I do how things between them went. Starscream became even more unstable, and they fought nearly every day. I backed away. Avoided Megatron unless cornered, and even then I’d do everything I could with my abilities to turn his attention from me. Sometimes it worked, other times it did not.”

“And no one told Megatron no when he wanted you,” Thundercracker whispered. Skywarp swung a sharp look at his mate. “Not me, Sky. An old wingmate before I ever met you or Star.”

Soundwave went on, “Starscream’s antics alternately amused or infuriated Megatron. He went too far though, when he undermined that shipment of energon we needed so badly.”

“Boss was fraggin’ pissed! I remember him screaming at us to get out,” Skywarp said.

“He had me remain,” Soundwave stated. “He was going to kill Starscream, and have me verify that the Air Commander had attacked him. Not that he really needed that excuse, but Starscream was high ranking, and Megatron feared those who might be secretly loyal to him. I could think of nothing else to do.”

Soundwave’s voice cracked, and he stopped talking for a moment, head bowed, eyes closed, and face twisted in pain. When he spoke again, it was with a voice deeply laced in agony. “Before Megatron could take action, I threw myself between them, begged him, without the filter, to allow me to punish the traitor. He rarely denied me anything when I spoke normally to him. I told him I’d wanted to test a new attack I’d devised for some time now. No one would know. It wouldn’t even leave a scratch on Starscream for anyone to see.” He looked up beseechingly at Thundercracker and Skywarp. “He was going to kill him. He was honestly and truly going to kill my sparkling. What else could I do?”

“And this happened… often?” Prime asked.

Soundwave shook his head. “More than anyone should have to bear, but no, not often in the terms you are thinking of. It took place over a few hundred vorn. It was the failure to capture you that escalated the punishments. It was not my idea. Megatron wanted Starscream not just begging for his life, but humiliated in a way worse than a beating. He was the first, and only, to deny Megatron, and the tyrant was enraged that anyone would try to leave him.”

“What did you do?” Thundercracker whispered slowly, voice horrified and soft.

“I tried to get out of it. Subtly at first, but Megatron was too angry for me to influence. Then I tried disgust, begging instead to hand him to Barricade, or even Vortex for physical torture. I could control them, and Starscream could take physical punishment. Anything but what he wanted me to do. I nearly pushed too far, and was lucky that the slightest tremor of suspicion wound its way to me. Megatron was beginning to think about killing the both of us. He was too angry to be dealt with by anything other than absolute obedience. I acquiesced, but tried to show my displeasure at it. Tried saying that Starscream didn’t deserve pleasure.” Soundwave stared back down at his clenched hands, and purposely relaxed them, laying them flat on the table. It didn’t help. The memories still surfaced. His creations were in various stages of weeping within seconds.

“If he weren’t dead I’d kill him,” Ravage whispered.

Soundwave looked at him sharply. “Which is exactly why I never told any of you. Even combined and with my help, you wouldn’t have stood a chance against Megatron. Even if we had managed to kill him, we’d have all been destroyed for murdering our emperor.”

Things were silent for a while, all absorbed in their own thoughts, and Soundwave blocked it all out. He didn’t want to know what they thought of him. His creations were no longer so angry, but now they all ached with him. That was possibly worse.

“Starscream needs to hear this,” Skywarp said quietly. Soundwave nodded in agreement. He wanted to tell his creation the truth. Especially since he’d sensed a deeper change since finding them all here and human.

“I have one more question,” Prime said. Soundwave looked up at him, waiting. “Starscream mentioned you argued about being sent away after Megatron left to search for the Allspark. Why?”

“Why?” Soundwave repeated, voice taking on a tint of disbelief. “Because Megatron was gone. He was distracted, hurried, didn’t even stay to see if I obeyed his final order to punish Starscream. It was my chance to convince my firstborn of the truth, track down Frenzy, and go into hiding with my creations.”

“So you would have abandoned the Decepticons?” Prowl asked.

Soundwave looked right into the Autobot Second’s eyes. “My loyalty died the moment Megatron allowed me to be all but raped between him and my own creation.”

“Is that why ya changed our orders?” Rumble asked.

Soundwave noticed the questioning looks, and directed his gaze to Prime. “I told them to report all Autobot activity they discovered to me, and only me, and not to attack unless it was a matter of their lives. I no longer sent them out unless I was directly ordered to. My sole priority was my creations, and getting away before any of them were destroyed.”

“He never would have gone,” Thundercracker told him. Soundwave could only nod in sad agreement. “We were already trying to help him,” the seeker added, referring to himself and Skywarp.

“Yeah. The screechy voice, the foul temper, the ego three sizes too big to fit into a room with.” Skywarp grinned, giving off a wistful sigh. “What wasn’t there to love?”

Smiles cracked around the table. 

“Frenzy,” Optimus called after a moment, turning back to business. “Get your family settled in. We’ll do what we can to help Starscream adjust.” The youngling tugged his twin along, and caught Buzzsaw’s hand to guide him and Laserbeak as well.

 _Thank you, Prime_ , Soundwave sent to the Autobot. 

_Do not make me regret this. It happens at Starscream's pace, or not at all_.

Soundwave nodded again, and rose, gathering Ratbat to him. His youngest was still crying. Ravage tucked himself under Soundwave’s other arm, and they left. He sighed as they made their way upstairs. All he wanted at this moment was to sleep. Ravage’s arm tightened around his waist.

_I do not know how, but we will work it out._

_You understand then_? Soundwave asked.

_I think so. I am still angry._

_I know_.

~ | ~

 _Do you believe all that_? Sideswipe asked in an amazed voice.

 _I don’t know. I suppose. He sure seemed sincere enough_ , Ratchet answered. He leaned into his mate’s embrace, accepting the gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Mind if we tag along, and help?” Sunstreaker said, and followed Thundercracker and Skywarp a few paces.

Skywarp paused, and looked back. His normal exuberance was gone, just gone. “I’ll take all the slagging help I can get.”

The twins nodded to Ratchet, and followed the seekers towards the kitchen, no, to Sarah’s quarters.

“Let’s just make this an officer’s meeting.” Optimus motioned them all to follow, and headed for the Command Center.

Wheeljack and Perceptor looked up from their work when the others entered. Both shared a glance, and the inventor gestured towards the officers. “Should we leave?”

Prime shook his head. “No. In fact I’m glad you’re both here.” Ratchet watched as his leader and friend shoved a hand back through his hair, and paced a bit. “I know you’re both working diligently, but we need that beacon functional yesterday.” He paused in his pacing. “Literally.”

“It is coming along well. We could begin working in shifts, those of us with knowledge and skill,” Perceptor suggested. “Starscream is quite capable, and I believe even little Frenzy could lend a hand, though perhaps supervised to be certain he does understand the schematics and possess the skills.”

“I will ask, but with Frenzy’s family here, particularly his twin, he may be rather distracted for a while. I will ask Starscream myself.” Optimus turned to the medic. “Ratchet, can you aid them?”

“I helped with the fabrication of a circuit board for it just the other day. Starscream was helping, but I can read the plans well enough. And if something confuses me, I know how to open my mouth and ask.”

“Good. Then I want the three of you working on the beacon, and only the beacon until it’s finished.” Prime turned to the others. “I need ideas. If Keller is being monitored, we need to think of a way to converse with him privately.”

Ratchet took the moment while everyone was quietly contemplating ideas and suggestions, and looked in on his mates. They were just leaving Sarah’s quarters, Starscream cradled in Thundercracker’s arms. His mates couldn’t see the Air Commander’s face, but through their recent memories he knew Starscream was an emotional wreck.

And who could blame him.

 _Do you think he’ll be alright_?

Sideswipe gave a mental snort. _Slag me. I hope so though. What a crazy thing to learn. And just… fuck. The stuff he went through. Got a whole new respect for the Screamer. He’s a tough one. Guess if anyone can get through it and come out on top, it’ll be him_.

Silently agreeing, Ratchet’s attention was brought back to the meeting when Prowl spoke. “We could acquire an untapped cell phone for the Defense Secretary’s use.”

“I could try encryptin’ it,” Jazz added. “Then they couldn’t listen in. Or hey, why not grab Zee, and have him do it. I’m good, but we all know he’s better when it comes ta hackin’ human things. And maybe puttin’ him ta work’s a good idea. Can’t hurt ta give him a job, and let his brother hang out with ‘im while he works.”

Optimus was nodding. “Those are good ideas.”

“One hiccup in there though,” Ironhide said. “Any phones we buy they’ll know about because of the accounts. It’d be best ta keep it a secret all the way.”

“I, um, might have a solution for that.”

Ratchet spun around, and looked to where Sideswipe hovered half in and half out the door.

“I welcome all ideas, Sideswipe. Come in here.” Optimus motioned the warrior forward.

_Primus, what have you been up to?_

_Well... see that’s exactly it_ , Sideswipe said, and gave Ratchet a wavering smile. “I, um… Well I sorta kinda have a little thing going for income in the hopes that we wouldn’t owe the humans all this money and stuff, or have to keep depending on them.”

Ratchet groaned as his bonded opened his mind to him and let him see just what had caused that fight with Sunstreaker weeks ago. “Primus!”

Optimus smiled. “Is it illegal?”

“No, Sir. It’s just online gambling, and gambling is legal in this state as long as the person’s an adult, and I asked Glen what he thought my human age might be, and he said like twenty-five or twenty-six, which _is_ old enough.” Sideswipe paused to take another breath, and then continued on. “I swear I was going to tell you, I just wanted to have a good amount in the account before I did so. Figured we could pay the humans back, and maybe that’d get them off our backs. At least a little.”

Prime held up his hand stopping the rush of words when it looked like Sideswipe would continue. “We aren’t paying the humans back. This money you have made remains a secret. Don’t even tell the others. If they don’t know right now, don’t tell them.” Optimus waited for Sideswipe’s nod of acknowledgement. “How much do you have?”

“Uh, last time I looked a few days ago, the secondary savings account -the one not hooked up to my gambling account- was over three million by a little bit.”

Ratchet had an understanding of American currency, and so did Jazz if that shocked gasp meant anything. “And what about the gambling account?”

“Less. Only a few hundred thousand. I lost a good bit in the beginning, and it was suggested that I start putting half of whatever I had at the end of a round in the other account, and then also anytime I won big, transferring that over too.”

“And where, my darling bonded, did you get the seed money for this venture?”

“I sorta borrowed the credit card from Sarah.” Ratchet knew that wasn’t the truth. In fact he would probably be correct if he guessed at who had helped Sideswipe accomplish it all.

“You’re admitting to a rather large infraction, Sideswipe,” Prowl stated calmly.

Optimus waved his Second off. “In this case, I don’t care about a breach in protocol.” He pinned the young warrior with a sharp look. “No more stealing.”

“The thousand I started with was placed back on the card the same night.”

“And had you lost?” Prowl asked.

Sideswipe smirked. “I didn’t.”

“Enough. Sideswipe, I want two cell phones. They don’t need to be too fancy, but they need to be texting capable, and a full keyboard would be far easier than bothering with only ten keys. Have them delivered tomorrow. I don’t care how much you have to pay for shipping and handling.” Sideswipe nodded, and darted out.

_You are so lucky he isn’t angry over this._

_Don’t I know it!_

Ratchet rolled his eyes at his incorrigible bondmate.

“Jazz, the next time you spot Frenzy, let him know what we want done to secure those two phones. Help him if he needs it, and definitely watch what he does if it’s different than what you do. Soundwave’s presence changes things.”

“Do we trust he was telling the truth?” Ratchet rubbed his face in fatigue as Prowl asked the question on everyone’s mind.

“I do believe he’s Starscream’s creator, but-“

“What?!” Perceptor and Wheeljack yelped together.

Optimus’ lips twitched a little, but his voice was serious when he spoke. “Soundwave claims, and I do believe him, that he’s Starscream’s creator. In spark only. Others built his body if that part is true.”

“Starscream was a division made sparkling?” Perceptor looked completely fascinated, and Ratchet had a moment’s pity for the Air Commander for that alone.

“Seems like,” Ironhide said.

“The kids were all pretty upset. Soundwave coulda been actin’, an’ that makes him a slaggin’ good actor, but not all those kids. And Starscream seemed ta accept it as true.” Jazz paused a moment. “Hated it, but accepted it.”

“As I was saying,” Optimus spoke into the momentary lull created by Jazz’s words. “I believe he’s Starscream’s spark creator, but as to all else we shall have to see. He still has his telepathic abilities. If you don’t want your thoughts heard, block them. I want to give them a day or so to settle in, and then I’ll speak with Soundwave again myself.”

Prime glanced around. “Anything else?” No one spoke. “Then keep an eye out for Starscream. I will make it clear again to Soundwave that he’s not to pester our Air Commander, so if anyone sees what could be harassment, do something to stop it, and then come tell me. I don’t care what time it is, or where I am.” He turned to Perceptor and Wheeljack. “Don’t work yourselves into the ground, but please do all you can to get that beacon finished as quickly as possible.” Prime looked them all over again, and nodded. “Dismissed.”

Ratchet watched the others leave, but decided to stay and help with the beacon. His mates were now in their room, Sunstreaker drawing and Sideswipe reading. He might as well be of some use since he was already here, but it was hard to focus.

~ | ~

Frenzy leaned his shoulder against his twin’s, and sighed. They’d been up in their family’s room all day, and he had needed out. So now the two of them sat curled together in a soft overstuffed chair in the second floor lounge area. Soundwave had answered their questions with a frank honesty that the hacker almost wished he hadn’t. But one thought kept swirling around in his mind: The humans had been right.

They who were used to seeing familial resemblance in shared features had thought from very early on that Frenzy and Starscream were related.

And they had been _right_.

Why hadn’t he or his eldest brother listened?

Then again, _why_ would they have listened? Frenzy couldn’t feel Starscream the same way he could his creator or other siblings. Or was that even true? Hadn’t he been thinking just last night before they arrived that sitting with Starscream made him feel better? Closer to his own family? He had brushed it off as it simply being the comfort of one who looked like him, therefore would look like his twin, who he missed with a need that surpassed desperation.

But who would have ever expected such a wild story?

No. History.

It was all true. Every word. Every memory. Soundwave was as incapable of lying to his creations as they were of lying to him. The psychic link brought too many layers and nuances. An untruth would be detected instantly. The only reason none of them had known before now was because they simply did not expect the information to be there. Soundwave had carefully buried the memories surrounding Starscream’s creation -a sparkling he’d not even given a designation- and over time had managed not to think of. And then even after discovering who the Air Commander really was, he’d blocked off those thoughts, carefully filtered his emotions for rotations after any big fight between Megatron and his Second.

Frenzy and his brothers had all just assumed their creator was upset with the level of brutal violence Megatron could unleash on a fellow mech. Soundwave could and did fight his fair share of battles, but he didn’t enjoy violence. So none of them had even suspected there may have been a deeper reason to their creator’s silences and detachment.

Primus knew none of them had liked Starscream, and so had never thought that he could be the true cause of the telepath’s distress.

Frenzy hadn’t liked him until he’d come to Earth, and even then it’d taken time and Barricade’s easy acceptance of the Air Commander as their leader before the hacker had come around. And if he was to tell the absolute truth, he’d really only tolerated Starscream then. The liking didn’t really start until after the seeker came back to Earth with his bondmates, and began actively trying to protect all of them.

Frenzy sighed again, and rubbed at his temples. He had a nice dull throb of a headache sitting right across his forehead.

“It’s a lot ta think on, huh?” Rumble asked softly.

 _Yeah_.

“He hates us.”

“No, he doesn’t. He’s hurtin’,” Frenzy replied.

_Don’t blame ‘im there._

_Me either_ , Frenzy said.

“So whatta we do now?”

Frenzy stood. “We go an’ see our bro, an’ let him know we love ‘im.”

 _Do you_? Rumble asked as he stood.

“He’s our brother.” Frenzy shrugged, and made his way up the stairs. He hesitated only a moment before tapping at the door, then opening it without waiting for a reply. He knew they were in there. The Autobot twins had helped Thundercracker carry up dinner for three, and had returned to the kitchen with three mostly full plates.

Frenzy hadn’t been able to eat much either.

Thundercracker and Skywarp glared at them as they entered. Frenzy stopped a few feet inside the door, and looked at his foot as he worked his toes into the carpet. “How ya doin’, Star?”

“How do you think he’s doing?” Skywarp snapped. Starscream shifted on the bed where he lay between his glowering mates, but didn’t respond, or otherwise acknowledge the twins’ presence.

“We didn’t know,” Frenzy tried. He decided then and there he understood what the humans meant by the saying, the silence was oppressive. “We didn’t. And we’re sorry ya were hurt so bad, but I’m not sorry ya’re my bro.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker’s faces softened a bit, but none of them said anything else.

Rumble nudged him mentally, nervous and unsure of what to do. Seekers weren’t the type of mechs they usually put themselves within reach of back before the split. Frenzy sighed. “’Kay, well… we’ll go. Just wanted ya ta know.”

Rumble was out the door, and Frenzy was beginning to close it when Starscream’s voice, worn and weary and broken stopped him. “Wanted me to know what?”

Frenzy kept his eyes glued to the door knob in his hand. “That I love ya.” He didn’t wait for a response, couldn’t, so shut the door and walked blindly through a haze of tears down the stairs, clinging to his twin’s hand. He didn’t stop at Soundwave’s door, or the lounge. Instead, Rumble following and confused, Frenzy opened his own door. Barricade reclined against a bunch of pillows with a book in his hand, and looked up as they entered.

The book had disappeared, and strong arms wrapped him up the second Frenzy reached the bed. Rumble was dragged along since he refused to let go of him.

“Rough day?” Barricade asked gently when Frenzy managed to calm his sobs.

“Yeah.”

Frenzy could feel Rumble’s nervousness and something… Jealousy? He pushed a bit at their mental connection, and confirmed the emotion. Frenzy still grasped his twin’s hand, and so shifted and tugged. There was nothing to be jealous of. It was just a Good Thing to be wrapped up in Barricade’s strong and protective arms. The cares of the universe dissolved there, could be pushed away until after he’d had time to mentally regroup.

Rumble just needed to see that.

One of the benefits of being such close working partners was developing the ability to read each other without telepathy. Barricade picked up on Frenzy’s thoughts right away, and slid his free arm around Rumble’s back, lifting him right onto the bed, and holding him close. Both ignored Rumble’s startled cry and weak protests, and settled in.

“Hush,” Barricade growled after a few moments.

Rumble squeaked, but lay still. Eventually he got tired of holding himself so stiff, and his head sunk slowly onto Barricade’s shoulder, mimicking Frenzy’s position at the interrogator’s left side. Exhaustion pulled at Frenzy, but he forced himself to stay awake just a little longer, wanting to wait for his brother to begin drifting off first.

“Thanks, Cadecade,” Frenzy whispered as Rumble’s eyes drifted shut, and stayed shut this time. He let his own eyelids slide down, and barely felt the slight squeeze the hunter gave him before falling asleep.


	27. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 40 Wednesday, August 22

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 40  
Wednesday August 22**

 

Starscream hissed in annoyance as he saw the telepath sitting at the table that he and his mates normally did.

 _Staaarr_ … Skywarp groaned, already able to sense where his thoughts were going.

“Morning, _Dad_ ,” Starscream sneered, and dropped into his usual seat. So what if the bastard was sitting right across from him?

Soundwave merely looked up at him serenely. Starscream growled, and blocked out his mates when Thundercracker tried to soothe him.

“Let’s get all the shock over and done with, hmm?” He said snidely. “Is there anything else about myself I should be aware of? Anyone else I hate that I’m unfortunately related to?” He ignored the angry and hurt looks from the younglings. Frenzy in particular.

Choosing to gloss over the condescension and sarcasm, Soundwave stared, face blank. He blinked. “There may be one thing, but I won’t discuss it with anyone but you.”

Starscream leaned forward, furious. “If it’s about me, I have every right to know.” His voice was rising.

Starscream was slightly surprised by the stubborn expression that appeared on the telepath’s face. “I will discuss it with _only_ you.”

Starscream was on his feet before he realized he was standing. A hand landed on his shoulder. “If you start shouting and make Annabelle cry I’ll feed you nothing but bread and water for a week.”

Starscream turned an incredulous look on Sarah.

“Sit.”

“But he-“

“ _Sit_ ,” the woman hissed, and Starscream found himself sitting, staring up at her, and feeling his face heat. “And you!” She was now glaring at Soundwave, voice still within a normal speaking range, but tone absolutely viperous. “Do not bait him.”

It was with some satisfaction that Starscream watched as the telepath’s mouth dropped open, and he seemed to be at a loss for how to react. “Don’t you dare look smug, Star.” She hadn’t even looked at him yet. How had she known? Sarah was looking now, however, hands on her hips, she looked fairly… disgruntled. Starscream felt an eyebrow rise in curiosity. “It doesn’t belong at the table. This room,” she gestured in a motion meant to take in the whole of the kitchen and dining areas, “is now a no fighting zone.” Her gaze traveled back and forth between them. “This room,” he motioned again, “is mine, and I do not do drama. Especially this early in the morning.” There was a pause as the woman looked at both him and Soundwave in turn. “Understood?”

Starscream took in the stern glare being leveled at him, and offered a slight grin. “Yes, Sarah,” he said meekly. She rolled her eyes at him, and pinned the telepath next.

“Understood,” Soundwave agreed in a low voice.

There was muffled snicker from further down the table, and Starscream bit at his lip to keep from laughing when the woman smacked the back of her mate’s head as she passed him.

 _Yeah. I still don’t think the females are really weaker than the males in humans_ , Skywarp opined. 

Starscream looked at his mate, and waited. Skywarp was following Sarah’s movements, a thoughtful expression on his face.

 _Least not Sarah_ , Thundercracker chuckled.

 _Oh no. Not Kaela either. Or really Maggie_ , Skywarp said. _Think they just think so ‘cause they’re sorta smaller than the males? I mean, because little Sarah just totally set **Starscream** and **Soundwave** on their asses_.

There was another snicker from Thundercracker, and Starscream rolled his eyes.

 _No. No, I’m serious_. Skywarp told them, pointing his fork at Thundercracker. _Think about. She’s like right up there with Megatron. And don’t give me that look, Star. He was the only one I’ve ever seen put either of you two in your places_. He went back to eating, ignoring the shocked look Starscream knew he was giving him. _Really. Sarah’s not like all evil crazy or anything, but I’d definitely go with… Formidable. Yeah_.

Thundercracker was no longer chuckling, but laughing outright.

“I’m serious, TC. Stop laughing.” Skywarp wore his own smile. “She’s got an entire base full of men, and not one of them dare step over the line with her.”

Sarah was returning. “Damn right,” she laughed. “Of course cuties like you can push it a bit.” The stage whisper carried as well as the smacking kiss she placed on Skywarp’s cheek.

“God, honey, don’t encourage him!” Lennox exclaimed.

“Yes, please don’t,” Thundercracker implored. “He’s bad enough.”

Starscream shook his head, forcing his gaze to remain on his food. He was curious, and if the telepath so much as made him itch he would tell Optimus. Not like he should go off and be a tattletail, but in this case, he sure would be.

“Fine,” Starscream said suddenly, and looked up. Soundwave met his gaze. “When we’re done, you’ve got five minutes of my time.”

Soundwave nodded, and returned to his breakfast as well.

~ | ~

_You said you would only tell him alone. Why am I coming along?_

_I have decided to tell you both together._

_Tell us what_? Ravage asked in exasperation. Stars! He wondered, for what had to be the billionth time, if his creator took delight in tormenting him with curiosity.

Soundwave glanced at him with a raised brow. _Patience_.

They followed Starscream into a spare room on the first floor. He held the door open for them, and then closed it, staying beside it and leaning against the wall.

“Four minutes, fifty-six seconds,” the seeker -his elder brother, Ravage reminded himself- said. “And why’s the cat here?”

Ravage barely restrained himself from growling.

Soundwave sat on the end of the room’s bed, and answered, “It affects Ravage as well if I am correct.”

Ravage crossed his arms, and stared at his creator. The silence stretched on. “Are we supposed to guess?” he asked, growing impatient.

His creator gave him ‘the look’, and Ravage sighed loudly before sliding into a nearby chair, and draping himself between the arms.

“Less than three and a half minutes,” Starscream reminded with a bored tone, though Ravage knew he was anything but with how rigid the Air Commander held himself.

Soundwave rose, and approached the seeker. Ravage was surprised to see green eyes widen, and Starscream’s body tense even more. _He really fears you_. Soundwave froze and looked at Ravage.

“I need to see your spark,” Soundwave said, turning back to Starscream.

“Human chests don’t just split open.”

Soundwave’s brow rose. “I would imagine not,” he said calmly. “I swear I will not hurt you, but I must see before I can confirm my suspicions.”

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” demanded the seeker, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Through touch.”

Starscream stood, back pressed to the wall, looking like he was about to bolt, terror plain to see in his wide eyes and whitened face. For a moment or two, Ravage thought Starscream would just dart out the door and be gone. But then he drew a number of slow deep breaths, and forced his body to relax a little. Starscream was visibly trying to calm himself, terror damping down to nervousness, and a war between nerves and curiosity now showed on the Air Commander’s face. Ravage privately hoped the seeker would embrace the curiosity and agree to allow Soundwave to look in psychically at his spark. He wanted to know just what this was about, and had the feeling that if Starscream wasn’t told, he would not be either.

Slowly, Starscream nodded, and took a few steps closer to Soundwave, but he remained tense and poised to attack or flee.

Ravage watched curiously, and tried to puzzle it out. What would he need to look at Starscream’s spark for? Soundwave carefully placed his hand on the seeker’s chest, and closed his eyes. His… brother could obviously feel whatever Soundwave was doing and tensed even more, ready again to flee, regardless of the blow that might be to his ego.

Soundwave stepped back, nodding, and glanced quickly to Ravage, then back. “The only other time I touched your spark, you were still a youngling. The gift hadn’t manifested yet.”

“Gift?” Ravage asked, sitting up and leaning forward a bit. Starscream only continued to stare.

“You are both capable, as I was, of splitting your sparks.”

Starscream stumbled back to the wall, eyes wide and jaw slack.

“Really?!” Ravage exclaimed, shoving aside decorum and jumping to his feet. “Creator! Really?!”

Soundwave smiled at him. “I would not recommend attempting it now.” His creator’s expression morphed into something very serious. “Just into maturity is entirely too young, and we are not even in our proper forms.”

Ravage wrapped his arms around himself regardless, and bounced happily. What was a little waiting? He could have his own sparklings? He only barely suppressed the giggle wanting to break free. Primus! Find himself a bondmate, and he wouldn’t care if he _did_ remain organic. Mate and creations. Or creations and mate. He didn’t care which order it followed, and honestly he could do just fine without a bonded, but he wanted one of those almost as much as he wanted a pack of offspring.

“When?” Ravage asked, still unable to stop grinning. “When did you know? How did you keep this from me?” Then he remembered just how good his creator was at keeping secrets, and sobered instantly.

Starscream remained at the door. He wished fervently he could hear his thoughts. Family was everything to Ravage, and even if he was, or had been struggling with the realization, he completely accepted it now, and wanted to touch his older brother. Caress his mind with the shared joy. Another thought occurred.

“The others?” Ravage asked.

Soundwave shook his head. “Frenzy and Rumble, if either are capable, still have a few vorn before they would be considered mature. And you may not tell them. I have only shared this now in light of the end of the war. The Allspark is gone.”

Ravage went cold, picking up on the fear in Soundwave, and understanding what he was thinking. Starscream obviously did as well.

“Our race’s continuance literally rests in your hands. Your lives would be at stake if this information fell to the wrong powers. I was held captive, albeit unknowingly until the final days, by my own mentor. It is a blessing, but a dangerous one.” Soundwave looked at Starscream. “If they cannot keep it a secret, do not share this with even your mates.”

Starscream’s eyes were wide and dazed-looking, but he nodded, then slipped from the room without a word, leaving Ravage alone with his creator. He squealed a little, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It must remain a secret for now, Ravage.”

“I know.”

“Do not attempt it while in this form. Human chests do not split open. How would the sparkling emerge?”

Well, that did put a damper on his celebrating. As well as the rebellious thoughts of creating anyway. Ravage relaxed, smile melting away. “I understand.”

Soundwave stepped closer, and pulled him into an embrace. Ravage leaned in, lightly rubbing his cheek against his creator’s chest, over his spark. “He did not threaten to kill you yet today,” Ravage pointed out in a hopeful voice.

Soundwave chuckled humorlessly. “You couldn’t hear his thoughts.”

~ | ~

Soundwave was once again surrounded by Prime’s officers. This time, however, they sat in the Command Center with the two scientists, and none of his creations were present.

Except for Starscream.

Air Commander still, but for a different leader this time, and seemingly content with that since Soundwave hadn’t sensed even caution from Optimus Prime, and Prime was wide open. All Soundwave need do is listen, and he would easily hear whatever Prime was thinking.

However, Soundwave didn’t particularly care what was going on in their sovereign’s mind. He wanted to connect with his creation. An impossibility at the moment.

Starscream was completely closed to the telepath, not even a hint of emotion coming through his blocks, though the seeker was clearly caught up in his discussion with Perceptor and Wheeljack. The small dark haired scientist had spread out a few sheets of paper on table, and Starscream and Wheeljack leaned in from either side. The rubbery end of Starscream’s stylus tapped against the tablet of paper under his left hand. All their notes were written in Cybertronian, and Soundwave knew enough about engineering to see the plans were for a beacon of some type. He could also clearly hear the inventor’s thoughts on the project, but Perceptor was as closed off as Starscream.

Between listening to the quiet words he could hear, and to Wheeljack’s thoughts, Soundwave knew he could be of assistance with the project.

If he was allowed.

Of course he knew through the Prime’s thoughts how high a priority the beacon was. Soundwave could certainly agree. He’d have much preferred to land here among the Autobots, than bound and threatened by the humans. Soundwave was concerned with the change that had occurred. He still felt incredibly off balance. Not that there weren’t plenty of reasons other than suddenly being organic to aid in that.

Prime’s voice rose in volume. Nothing shocking or angry, but a signal to those around him that he was done speaking to the medic’s mate, Sideswipe, and to prepare for the meeting. “Thank you, Sideswipe.” The leader held two small boxes in his one hand as the other lay on the young warrior’s shoulder, gently guiding Sideswipe as they moved towards the door.

“No problem. This really was the whole point, or well, a big part of the point of me-“

“I know,” Prime smiled, showing he meant no insult by cutting the other off. “You did well.”

Sideswipe smiled, and Soundwave could feel his pride. This one was unflaggingly loyal to the Prime. “So, um… now that the turbofox has sorta escaped the grounds… Is there anything else we really need or want that’s just not been bought because you didn’t want to take advantage of our benefactors?”

Optimus Prime considered for a moment, glancing over at the three huddled scientists. “Undoubtedly. We’ll make a list.” Sideswipe nodded, and left, and Prime shut and locked the door behind him.

Prime stepped up in front of his chair, and everyone’s individual discussions ended, all attention focusing on him. “Here, Jazz,” the sovereign said, and slid each box down the table to the spy. “When we’re done here, find Frenzy and encrypt those phones so that even if the humans do get their hands on them, it’ll take centuries to untangle the codes.”

Jazz grinned. “Can do, boss bot.”

Soundwave felt a moment’s irritation, but forced it away. Frenzy was capable, and the telepath was in no position to fuss over the _Prime_ giving his creations tasks that ensured their people’s safety.

“Science team?” the leader asked, and then sat down.

Perceptor stood, and smiled around at them all. “We have all the supplies we will require for the build. It will not be an attractive bit of equipment, but it will work, and we believe we can complete the construction within a decacy- er- ten or so days.”

“What is your projected range of the beacon’s signal?” Prowl asked.

Starscream sighed, a frown marring his face. “Not past the Earth’s mesosphere. In fact, I’m almost certain that whoever is coming in won’t detect the signal until they’re into the stratosphere.”

“Which means what?” Ironhide asked.

“Means that the newcomers run the risk of coming in, and not bein’ able ta adjust their course before makin’ landfall,” Wheeljack explained. The inventor shrugged. “It’s just a small beacon, fairly weak signal, and better’n nuthin for the time being.”

“What would you need to strengthen the signal so it would reach beyond the Earth’s atmosphere?”

“Better conductors, better circuit boards, better metals…” Starscream trailed off, and sighed again. “It would be helpful to get it as high as we can. I don’t know for sure but I would suspect that perhaps something in the rock here could be blocking or dampening the signal. We already know we wouldn’t have phone service out this far without the cell towers Keller ordered installed.”

“But cellular signals are completely different, aren’t they?” Prime asked.

“Yeah, but the same types of things can interfere with all sortsa signals.” Wheeljack leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I’m thinkin Starscream could be right about the rocks or minerals around us here. We’ll need to build a tower up on the top of our little mountain, and stick the beacon up there.”

“It might also be wise to add a weaker beacon outside the damage range of our buildings. I for one would prefer not to have to paint walls again anytime soon.”

Soundwave didn’t quite understand the joke, but there were chuckles from around the table. Starscream even smirked a little.

“A wise idea. The main beacon still remains our top priority. After that is accomplished the four of you can divide your tasks and projects again, and we’ll focus on discovering what has instigated our Change.”

The telepath jerked in surprise at Prime’s last words. “I forgot!” Soundwave gasped. Primus, he’d been so distracted he’d entirely forgot!

They were all staring at him now, but it was the tactician that asked, “What did you forget, Soundwave?”

Calming himself, Soundwave focused on all he could remember. “I barely sensed it before the pain took over and I lost consciousness, but there was a signal.” Soundwave closed his eyes, and pulled up the memories, speaking, but not worrying over the words, just letting them come out. “An energy pattern. It wound around me, around my spark. It felt… soft… but wrong. Instinctively, I forced the younglings out. Then it hurt. Spark-deep pain…” He opened his eyes, and looked at Prime, forcing away thoughts of spark pain and remembered agonies. “It was a signal that caused the change in our bodies. It happened very quickly. It is… insidious, but I believe it can be reversed. Or that perhaps stopping whatever is creating the energy pattern will reverse it.”

Shocked silence reigned.

“Ya tellin’ us ya _sensed_ whatever’s causin’ this?!’ Jazz demanded, his accent thickening is his surprise and disbelief.

“No, that makes sense.” Soundwave turned to look at his eldest creation. Starscream stared thoughtfully at him. “Soundwave was our Communications Officer for a reason. He’s adept at detecting signals and energy signatures. Even his telepathy is partially being able to pick up on the signals of our minds.”

The last statement was almost a question, and so Soundwave nodded. He fought to keep a straight face, though he wanted to beam with pride. No one else, not even the scientists who raised him, had theorized the source of his telepathy so accurately. It was simplistically put, but still as accurate as one could get without a lecture on neurology of the Cybertronic mind. And being able to read all signals stemmed more from his telepathy than his telepathy being a symptom of his ability to decipher signals, but it was good enough. Of course Soundwave hadn’t really figured it out himself until he’d joined the Decepticons and realized how many other types of signals he could pick up when he tried.

“It can be reversed.” Perceptor’s voice was hushed, and he covered his face for a moment with shaking hands.

“I am fairly certain of it given how short a time I could feel it. And since I was able to sense it once, we should be able to find a way of detecting it again. It was coming from the surface of this planet. That I am completely certain of.” Soundwave focused on blocking his own mind as the noise from all their swirling, tumultuous thoughts began to make his head hurt.

Prime finally spoke, and Soundwave could feel a thread of anger from the leader, though it did not come through in his voice. “The beacon first,” he said to the scientists. “We need to be certain any further arrivals are safely within our borders before we worry about changing ourselves, and them, back to normal. Simply being alive is far more critical than the form that life takes.” He faced Soundwave. “Do you or any of your children have skills that could aid them?”

“I have always been a scientist. I can and will help wherever you want me to. Frenzy is somewhat capable, though I would prefer most of his time be spent with Rumble. They have improved immensely in just the short time they’ve been back together, but more than ten vorn of separation should never have been inflicted on a set of spark twins.” Soundwave considered for a moment. “They are young, but Laserbeak and Buzzsaw have some knowledge of electronics and circuitry. Buzzsaw more so. They could assist building simple components, though I would recommend supervision and checking their work.”

“Ravage, Rumble, or Ratbat?” Ironhide inquired.

“Ratbat is mildly telepathic. He can sense energy sources, pick up the occasional surface thought from others, but was used primarily as a spy. He is eager, but lacks practical knowledge. Ravage is a spy. One of the best I have ever seen, and therefore lacks professional skills beyond being an adept hacker or saboteur. Rumble.” Soundwave smiled. “I am afraid he is better at destruction than construction. Though there are times Frenzy can gain his cooperation and help. They share knowledge then, Rumble acting on what he can see within his twin’s mind.”

“Guessin’ those calm moments are a bit few and far b’tween?” Jazz giggled, and a few others snickered as well. It seems Frenzy was well known, though accepted, by these Autobots.

“Indeed,” Soundwave intoned. He turned to face Optimus Prime. “I also want you to know I am relinquishing any and all rank and privilege as a Decepticon Officer. As I stated yesterday, I only remained in Megatron’s service to protect my creations.” He sent the next thought only to Prime, knowing Starscream would react, and not desiring another fight. _I did do subtle things to aid Starscream in his attempts to overthrow and thwart Megatron. Only when I could do so without risk to the sparklings or myself of course, but I have not considered myself a Decepticon in a very long time_.

Optimus Prime nodded. “Understood. If Perceptor and Wheeljack are willing, I’ll place you on the science team then.” Both nodded, if somewhat hesitantly on Perceptor’s part. “Have your creations aid where you think they will be able, but I think all of us agree, it’s nice to let children be children now that the war is over. Frenzy and Rumble’s recoveries are important to us as a community as well, so do as you see fit as their parent. It’s high time we were able to enjoy the antics of younglings again.”

Ironhide snorted. “Ya really got a kick out of the Jell-O, didn’t ya?”

True laughter rang out from almost all of them at that.

Prime chuckled. “Is there anything else?” Silence followed. “Very well then. We’ll get out of our geniuses’ way and let them work. Jazz, please let me know the moment those phones are ready. Keller will be here this evening.”

“They’ll be done an’ waitin’,” the spy smiled, and left with Prowl. The tactician seemed somehow somber, though Soundwave could not quite tell why, and was unwilling to push through the other’s mental walls to find out.

“Soundwave,” Ratchet stopped him from following Starscream, Wheeljack, and Perceptor. The telepath turned, and followed him to an opposite corner where Prime joined them. “Just a couple things, information really, that I need you to give your creations.”

Curious now, Soundwave watched the Autobot’s -likely Cybertron’s- best healer fidget under his stare. Ratchet sighed. “Slag. I’m not even used to Sunny and Sides being in my head yet.”

“Ratchet?” Prime asked in confusion.

The medic waved him off with an impatient hand. “You’ve got twin sets, which means that they’ll eventually figure out with each other how to play with human pleasure and mating practices.” Ratchet paused, and gave Soundwave a serious look. “I’m sorry, Soundwave, I’m not ready to let you in my head. Just send your kids to me so I can explain how to do it without them hurting themselves.”

Curious, but willing to obey the medic, Soundwave nodded. He was dismissed with another rather tired wave of Ratchet’s hand. He heard Prime’s teasing voice as he walked away.

“You’re so paranoid we’re going to hurt ourselves.”

“Long experience has taught me that I’m the only reasonable voice amongst you idiots.”

Soundwave smirked in amusement at Ratchet’s comment. It was too bad Megatron never allowed his underlings to speak so openly to him. He may have been a better leader.

~ | ~

Fireflight sat at the kitchen table with his brothers, and stared at the new arrivals. They’d only ever heard stories about Soundwave and his pack of spies. It was, of course, all over the base now about the telepath claiming Starscream was his creation too.

Fireflight didn’t quite understand. He and his brothers had been told the Allspark created sparklings. It’s where the five of them had come from. That and Prime using the Matrix, whatever that really was. Fireflight kept picturing electronic green ones and zeroes raining down a computer screen like from those movies they watched, directing the Allspark into giving the right sparks.

He paused, and wondered what the old Prime had been thinking when Megatron was created.

Shaking his head, and then having to shove the mass of wavy yellow back behind his shoulder, Fireflight went back to observing the two younglings he’d been told were flyers of a sort. They didn’t look like seekers.

They were little for starters. No taller than Frenzy, though with slightly better muscled frames. They were also supposedly twins, but unlike Frenzy and his twin Rumble, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they didn’t look exactly the same.

Well, ok, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. The only difference seemed to be their hair, but why would that be different when Fireflight knew for a fact that Sideswipe had been red, and Sunstreaker had been bright yellow, and yet both brothers had the exact same shade of shining gold hair? He wasn’t sure which was which, but one had dark auburn hair. Really pretty actually. Not the garnet of Hotrod’s, but like someone had taken Air Raid’s earthy brown, and added a kiss of crimson to it. Then the other was sorta more like Bluestreak, though the brown was darker than the gunner’s.

Fireflight was rather fond of Bluestreak’s hair. In fact he was rather fond of hair, period.

And rather fond of Bluestreak, period.

The Aerialbot giggled a little to himself. After the other day, they were all a bit fond of Bluestreak.

He refocused himself again, and watched these new so-called twins. They sat close, holding each other, or at the very least touching shoulders all the time. It was like they were afraid, but neither showed any fear. Of course, Frenzy and Rumble were touching a lot too, but they’d been separated, and Bluestreak had said that for twins, that was like the worst thing ever. Like it was way worse than the Aerialbots being separated. And since that was the worst possible thing next to one of his brothers being deactivated that any of them could think of, the Aerialbots decided to empathize with the reunited twins, and not tease them about being all lovey dovey. At least for a while. A couple weeks for sure.

Fireflight wondered if they were really flyers. Like true flyers. He still itched to just jump up in the air and fly away, and it was depressing and frustrating that he couldn’t. He forced his thoughts away from that line of thinking. It’d do no good. Besides, sex and merging was like flying in a way. Pits, it felt even better than flying, especially with a few of the things Bluestreak showed them.

Primus, but that sweet, talkative gunner could love.

Fireflight shook his head, trying to get the images to stop lest he not make it through lunch before dragging at least one of his brothers away to their room.

Turning his attention, yet again, back to the twins-not twins, Fireflight really studied them. They weren’t unattractive. Small, compact bodies fit Frenzy’s clothes a little better than the hacker did actually. Their features were delicate, yet sharp, and when they happened to glance up, Fireflight could see they shared the same unusual green-brown eye color. It was a color he hadn’t seen on any of their people until now, and he found the uniqueness suited them.

Perhaps that was why Fireflight was so interested in them as opposed to their brothers. They seemed over-all unique. They barely spoke, and when they did it was with soft, almost too quiet voices, and way too formal words. They seemed to be apart even from their own family.

Fireflight was fascinated.

Odd things often took his interest, and they were odd. He grinned. And they weren’t even shiny. His brothers were always teasing him about being caught up by shiny things. He could honestly say it wasn’t sexual interest either. He didn’t think they’d welcome that sort of attention, especially from an Autobot.

He was going to watch them. See if he could figure them out. What would his creator call them?

An enigma!

Yeah.

Sarah’s voice brought Fireflight out of his reverie with a jolt. “I’m gonna have to go back to town and get some more clothing.” She was talking to Soundwave and his creations. “How’s what you’re wearing fit? Sounds, yours looks a little loose, which I suppose it would. Optimus is a bit bigger and more heavily muscled. What about you kids?”

“Mine fit,” Rumble snickered.

Sarah chuckled. “Big surprise there. You other three look the same size too. So, Ravage that leaves you. You look ok there in Perceptor’s stuff. A bit loose, but you’re even slimmer than he is.” Ravage looked mildly annoyed. “Definitely going to have to get you at least a smaller waist size.”

“So we get to go and see a human city?” Ratbat asked.

“Sorry, baby, but you guys can’t come with me. It’s too big of a risk for Cybertronians to leave the base. The humans here on this base, and a few others would never hurt you guys, but there are others out there that are all pissed off about the damage from the war, and then just plain xenophobic. You’re safer here.”

“That sucks!”

“Rumble.” Soundwave’s voice was calm, but the youngling snapped his mouth shut and didn’t argue.

Sarah smiled, and stepped a little closer, sweeping Rumble’s hair back. Then, doing what Skywarp called her ‘mom thing’, Sarah pulled a spare band from her jean’s pocket and bound the Decepticon’s hair at the nape of his neck. She patted his shoulder and began to move away. “It does suck, but I’ll see what fun things I can find for you guys while I’m in town.”

“More puzzles?” Fireflight asked.

Sarah grinned at him. “Of course.”

Fireflight smiled happily, and remembered he still had food to finish. Slingshot was staring at him with a raised brow before shaking his head and returning to his own meal. 

“What?” Fireflight asked. His brothers only giggled.

~ | ~

Optimus met Secretary Keller at the door. “Before I can allow you farther you must remove the listening devices and camera.”

Keller smiled, wide and pleased. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He nodded to Prime.

Knowing they were both reading from a script, Prime crossed his arms over his chest, and glared. “Take it off and crush it, or be banned from our territory.”

The man’s eyebrow arched up as he smirked. Keller sighed loud and dramatically. “All right, but I hope you know this is going to cause trouble. They just want to know I’m safe walking in here without a pack of secret service guards.”

“You will not be harmed,” Optimus said firmly. “I suppose I can understand their concern for you, however, I would think as a diplomat some trust would be extended.”

Instead of answering, the Defense Secretary unclipped the flag pin from his lapel, and put it in the pocket of his slacks. His tie was loosened, a few buttons undone, and a thin black wire was pulled into view. With a jerk, Keller yanked the cord free. “This was the microphone,” he said, handing the wire to Prime. “The pin held the camera.”

Optimus stepped back to let the man in, and then draped the wire over the door handle. “You may take that with you when you leave.” He motioned Keller to follow, feeling the anger burn again as he thought of what Soundwave had told them that morning. It was a signal. An Earth-made signal that had changed his people so drastically that only their sparks remained unchanged.

He closed the door, and locked it behind the Secretary of Defense, enclosing them in the privacy of the Command Center. “First,” Optimus said, and picked up one of the cell phones Frenzy and Jazz had encrypted. “This is your secure way of communicating with us. The only contact in the memory of this phone is to this phone.” He held up the twin handset. “I’d recommend texting when you know someone will hear your conversation. I will always text first before calling unless it’s an emergency.”

“Alright.” Keller looked a bit concerned, but didn’t comment.

“Second. We need Maggie and Glen back.”

The man blinked. “The NSA has them working on-“

“I do not care what your people have them doing.” Optimus knew his voice was an angry growl, and didn’t bother to check it. “Our new arrival is one of Cybertron’s best signals analysts, and before the Change took him, he was able to detect the signal causing it.” Prime paused, and stared at John Keller’s shocked face. “It is an Earth-surface, human-made transmission. One that did not exist until July as it obviously has a rather rapid affect on our bodies.”

“Are you certain?”

Was he? Close enough. “Yes. And all we have here are Cybertronians trying to adapt and adjust human technology to our needs. I need humans, capable, trustworthy humans to assist with this. I know Maggie and Glen to be both.”

Keller nodded. “And damn good too.” He slipped the phone into the pants pocket not occupied by the camera, and paced a little. “I want to keep this covert. I’ll pull them from their current tasks, and send them here under the guise of helping you all build a computer or something. I’m not all that technical so when asked I can babble and shrug and stumble over the few words I do know well enough to convince them you just want a fancy computer something or other.”

“That would be appreciated.”

“Prime, this isn’t my doing. I hope you know that I’m stuck between what those higher than me and equal to me want, and what I know is right. That phone will help. I’ll even break my current personal phone, and have my assistant order me a new fancy phone I saw a commercial for.”

Optimus nodded, feeling the tension ebb just a little. “I appreciate it, John. This is not easy for my people. Add to that the end of a war lasting longer than your people have even existed, and all the normal day to day drama of so many living is such close quarters, and it’s enough to try the patience of Primus.”

Keller gave him an easy smile. “Stress is hell for humans, and it’s never _not_ stressful to find your people in danger.” His face went serious again. “I’ll be formally reprimanding General Bradley for disobeying a direct order, and putting the peace we have with our first interstellar guests at risk.”

Optimus moved to unlock the door. “Thank you. And I’ll have rooms ready for Maggie and Glen when they arrive.”

The Defense Secretary grabbed the wire from the front door and balled it up in his fist. “Until next time, Prime.” Keller offered his hand, and Optimus took it.

“Safe journey.”

He shut and locked the door behind the man, and stared at it. A perimeter alarm. He would ask Sideswipe to get them an alarm system to keep the building secure.

Optimus grinned a little as he thought of his old Security Director. Red Alert would be appalled by how long it took him to realize that. 


	28. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 41 Thursday, August 23

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 41  
Thursday August 23**

 

Rumble moaned, and held his twin closer. They were in the middle of Frenzy’s bed, side by side, and as promised Frenzy was showing him some of the pleasure that could be had with their human bodies.

 _Faster_ , Frenzy whispered, the fingers of one hand digging into Rumble’s aft while sucking hard on his tongue.

He obeyed, moaning again as heat and friction sent little bolts of lightning up his spine. Rumble nudged at his twin’s mental blocks again, wanting to bury his mind against Frenzy’s even as they buried their hardened flesh between each other’s thighs.

Frenzy gasped, and pulled away from the kiss, hands clutching spasmodically at Rumble’s hip and shoulder. “Primus! Uh, Rumble!”

Desire curled its claws deep in his belly, and Rumble clung tighter to Frenzy, thrusting harder. Bliss shot through him, stars bursting behind his eyes, and he shouted. In his arms, Frenzy arched and cried out, then dissolved into whimpering. They relaxed into each others arms, breathing fast and heavy.

“Whoa,” Rumble said, and grinned at his twin.

“Seriously! Self pleasure’s never like th’ real thing.”

Rumble had been fully ready to snuggle his brother to sleep when Barricade’s deep voice sounded through the door, hand more banging on it than knocking. “Take it somewhere else. I want to sleep.”

Frenzy sighed, and pulled away, tossing back a small cloth to Rumble and then wiping at his inner thighs with one of his own. Rumble’s nose wrinkled up in disgust, and he hurriedly cleaned up while Frenzy cackled at him. “Eww. Ya got lubricant on me!”

“Not the only one!” Frenzy dressed quickly, and unlocked the door. Rumble was a little slower dressing, and his twin was still snickering at him. He glanced up at the interrogator as he entered. Regardless of what Frenzy said, Barricade was an imposing and intimidating sight.

Barricade glanced at his bed, then Frenzy’s, and seemed to relax slightly. “I’m moving rooms tomorrow,” Barricade announced.

“Don’ hafta.” 

Rumble frowned a little. He was here now. Frenzy didn’t need to hang on to his old guardian! If Rumble had his way, there would be no more nights spent curled up with Barricade.

“Gonna. And you better stay out of it, and off my bed.”

“We ain’t touched yer bed, ya paranoid prick.”

Rumble lurched to his feet as Barricade swept his twin up. What he could do besides scream for his creator, he didn’t know. “ _Yet_ , you spastic glitch.” And with that Frenzy went sailing through the air, giggling madly the whole way, to land bouncing on his bed.

“Again!”

“Get out, or shut up and sleep. It’s after twelve, and I’m tired,” Barricade groaned, and dropped to his own bed.

“Fine.” Frenzy bounced his way off the mattress, and linked his arm with Rumble’s. Rumble let his twin tug him along towards the door. “Com’on, bro, let’s let gran’pa there get ‘is beauty rest. He needs it!” They dodged the pillow, and the door slammed behind them, Barricade’s low curse following them out.

“Why ya mess with him like that? He’s gonna kill ya one day.”

“Nah.” Frenzy waved the whole subject off, and tugged on Rumble’s arm. “Com’on! Let’s go ta the playroom. Should be quiet there by now, most of ‘em go ta bed by midnight.”

He followed, tired, but more interested in spending time with Frenzy. They could rest later. Rumble smiled, and bumped his hip against his twin’s. _I liked it._

_Thought ya might._

_Not like mergin’ though_ , Rumble mused as they tracked quietly down the stairs.

_No, but fun._

_Messy_.

Frenzy giggled. “Yeah it is, but so’s lots of stuff as organics.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Rumble whispered, not wanting anyone to get angry with them.

 _I like Earth music_. Frenzy let go of Rumble as they entered the playroom. Music filtered through the room, the volume a bit loud, but quickly faded to a more appropriate level. Rumble climbed over the back of the sofa as Frenzy turned out all the lights but one dim lamp. His twin sat next to him, and picked up his hand, turning it over in both of his own, tracing the lines and creases. “Ya know some humans think they can tell the future by lookin’ at yer hands?”

“That’s dumb.”

Frenzy shrugged, then quickly straddled Rumble’s lap, sitting back on his knees. He could feel the conflicting emotions in the hacker, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Frenzy and pulling him into a tight hug.

 _I really missed ya_. Warm tears slipped down Rumble’s neck as Frenzy cried.

How Rumble wished the hurting would stop. And Frenzy, his fragile little twin… It was like they couldn’t get close enough to each other, but it came and went in waves. He never knew when a simple look would turn them both to tears, or bring that old spark of mischief. There was no pattern, not that Rumble was the best at figuring stuff like that out, but this time he knew. Their moods rose and fell, and it really didn’t seem to matter what was going on around them. Regardless, he was tired of it. He missed the laughter, the gleefully wicked gleam in Frenzy’s optics. He wanted them to be whole and normal and have fun.

Slaggitall! The war was finally over, and they were together! Enough with the moping. For _both_ of them. Rumble twisted around, and laid them out along the couch. He wedged Frenzy in against the back, and wriggled as close as he could to his twin. It took a little doing to get into Frenzy’s mind, but he managed, and then listened to the music, picking up his brother’s knowledge of the lyrics, and quietly started to sing. It was slow song about roses and thorns, and he understood the meaning thanks to Frenzy.

Frenzy’s soft sobs quieted to the occasional whimper, and Rumble held him close, forehead to forehead, and kept singing. _This_ he had missed. Singing to one another was something all his brothers did. Soundwave too, of course. The song changed, and he found the words moving and fitting. Too fitting as Frenzy brushed the tears from his face.

Rumble stopped singing, and stared into the bright green eyes of his twin, they glowed even in the dim light. “I…” He swallowed thickly. “I didn’t want ta live anymore without ya.”

 _I know_.

“No. I tried ta do it.”

 _Yer alive. It don’ mat_ -

“Yes, it does!” Rumble snapped, and instantly felt awful as Frenzy’s eyes flooded. He squeezed his twin tighter, and drew in a shaking breath. “It does. I tried to kill myself, Zee. More than once, an’ the only reason I didn’t do it was cuz no matter how much I blocked out Soundwave, he was still in my head, an’ watchin’ me. I just didn’t know it.”

“Yeah, well I’m cracked.” Frenzy gave him a watery grin. “Cuckoo looloo an’ all that.”

Rumble stared at him for a moment before snickering, then promptly burst into spark-wrenching sobs. He curled against Frenzy, clutching at his twin hard, and feeling the slim strong arms wrap tight around him. Frenzy hummed near his ear for a moment, then for as spastic as Frenzy often was, and had always been, a sweet voice sang softly to him, finishing out the song, and promising to be his greatest fan.

The next song started, and Rumble calmed, focusing on his brother’s singing as he matched the crooning female’s voice. He was so wrapped up in the melody, he startled as Frenzy’s spark reached out to his. Rumble sent back a soft throb, and purred quietly.

Frenzy’s singing only lasted another few pulses, and Rumble pulled his head back so he could press his lips to his twin’s. Next time. Next time he’d just throw Frenzy against the wall, and merge him silly like they used to, but this time, he wanted it slow.

The energy drifted between them, almost lazily, as Rumble let his tongue twirl in a slow, erotic caress with Frenzy’s. He fell into the kiss, soft, slow, warm, loving. Frenzy’s hands stroked and petted him smoothly, tangling their legs together, and purring quietly.

Their minds linked, deepest, darkest secrets came to light with the feelings of shame and humiliation for their weaknesses, but with them came the need, love, and desire to hold on and never let go again.

 _And we don’t have to_ , Frenzy whispered carefully in his mind. _No more war, no more separation. No more death_.

They pressed harder against one another, both struggling against the urge to throb harder, faster, both wanting nothing more than to drown in each other’s energies, and stay forever.

“You _will_ be my bondmate,” Frenzy declared inarguably. “When we get back ta our real forms, we’re bondin’, and I don’t care what Soundwave says.”

Rumble nodded, unable to speak. He held Frenzy’s head between his hands and kissed him, letting all the desire and need flow through their link. The sheer power behind the rush of love caught him by surprise, and he gasped as his spark pulsed strongly, his lover’s… _his intended’s_ spark flaring into the first pulses of release. He writhed, trying to press even closer as completion took him all at once. Rumble moaned into Frenzy’s mouth, tasting his whimpered cries as energy flashed throughout his entire body, leaving them both gasping and clinging to each other.

“Wow,” Frenzy whispered.

Rumble snickered, and his twin giggled. Then they were both fighting to keep their laughter from getting too loud and waking anyone else.

“We are insane.”

“Nah. Well, prolly, but it’s called an emotional release.”

Rumble giggled and winked at Frenzy. “Sure was!”

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

“Geek.”

“Twit.”

“Autobot!”

Rumble’s eyes shot wide. “Now that’s just cruel an’ uncalled for, bro.”

Frenzy snerked at him. “Nah. They ain’t so bad. But ya shoulda seen yer face. Hehehe! I thought yer eyes were gonna pop outta yer head!”

“Glitch,” Rumble said fondly, and cuddled close, yawning.

“Freak,” Frenzy replied, wriggling a little, and settling his arm more comfortably around Rumble’s middle.

“To be continued. I’m too tired ta play anymore.”

“No continuin’. I win.” Frenzy’s voice was slurred and sleepy.

Rumble smiled tiredly. “Didn’t say that b’fore we started. Ta be continued.”

“Whatever shuts ya up.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, and Rumble lay drifting on the edge of sleep.

 _Love ya_.

“Love ya too, bro,” Rumble muttered.

~ | ~

Will liked to think while he ran. Their days of running in cadence were over. Not that that stopped some of his men from sounding off with dirty limericks on occasion, but for the most part, running was a quiet time. It was meditative. Calming.

And he really hoped that would carry over to the following workout, and then training. Will was aware of the basics of Starscream’s personal drama with the newcomers thanks to Sarah, though he was confused. This Soundwave seemed as male as the rest of them, but apparently he literally birthed all those kids that landed with him, as well as Frenzy and Starscream.

And Starscream hadn’t known. And Starscream was hurt, pissed, depressed, and struggling to wrap his brain around it.

Oh, and the guy used to torture Starscream for Megatron.

That was pretty much as fucked up as you could get right there.

Sarah had also said that Soundwave tortured Starscream to keep the nut job from killing his kid. Will wondered if he would have had the guts to do something like that. Would he be able to hurt Annabelle, or even Sarah, to protect their lives? Would he even be able to do something like that to a complete stranger? Because man has that ever got to take some serious resolve, and an amazing strength of conviction that you’re doing the right thing in the long run.

Soundwave couldn’t have known how the war was going to end, if it ever would, or if Starscream would survive anyway. The seeker could have been killed, and then he’d have died never knowing that all that crazy shit was so he could live. He’d have died hating his own parent without knowing they were related.

Hell, Starscream might die now hating Soundwave even though he does know they’re… well, does father and son even really apply?

Whatever.

Will stuck himself in Starscream’s shoes for the next couple laps.

If he had lived through the same stuff, would he be able to forgive and forget, and roll right along? Because that sure as hell seemed like what everyone wanted the Decepticon to do. Expected him to do, given enough time. Does tearing a person to shreds just short of killing them to keep someone else from tearing them to shreds _and_ killing them deserve forgiveness? Why not band together, and overthrow the crazy monster?

How do any of them expect Starscream to trust Soundwave, like _ever_ , after all that?

Sarah said she understood. If she and Annabelle were in a bad spot, and she could do even horrible things to make sure their daughter lived, then she would. Even if those horrible things were done _to_ their daughter.

Will wondered if sometimes death might just be preferable. Even where his ladies were concerned.

He almost tripped when that thought brought the image of Prowl so coldly picking a fight with Barricade.

Now there was an example of wanting someone dead.

Calm, cool, steady, serious Prowl.

Holy shit, but Will had really expected there to be blood drawn when the Autobot had marched right up to his Decepticon brother and spoken so coldly. God, the man must have ice water in his veins not to fear Barricade. Will was well aware of his own men’s fears when it came to the dark and silent man. Baird, Hubbard, and Berrios still gave the Decepticon a wide berth, and had to be ordered to even join Ironhide’s group for hand to hand combat training when they realized Barricade was in that group too.

Will had a better understanding of why the two brothers were at odds though. One believed he was right, and the other believed he was as well. That went on a lot in families, and was a part of America’s history too. They didn’t say the Civil War pitted brother against brother for nothing. It was a shame then, and a shame now, and Will hoped that, somehow, Prowl and Barricade would manage to make peace.

However, it sure didn’t seem likely with the way Prowl liked to start fights.

Will let the thoughts go. It was time to focus now that the run was over and he was going to be in Ironhide’s group. That meant being fully alert because his alien friend would gleefully throw him halfway across the warehouse if given the chance.

~ | ~

For a moment Jazz wondered if maybe he was the mind reader.

Prowl set aside his book, kissed the spy on the neck, and slipped out to use the restroom, and just like Jazz had known he would, Bumblebee ambled over and sat on the end of the sofa’s lounger. They’d all been listening to Sam and Mikaela bemoan their return to school after the coming weekend, and Jazz knew… just _knew_ Bumblebee would want to hurry up and declare himself before they left. He also knew the kid didn’t have a clue about how to convince them, since subtle wasn’t working.

“Hey, Jazz. Whatcha readin’?”

“Prowl ain’t gonna be gone that long, kiddo,” Jazz said without looking up from his own book. He’d snagged it from Optimus, and they weren’t the only two engrossed in the sci-fi/fantasy series, and stealing the book one wanted was becoming quite the game. Keeping it so no one else could steal it was almost as much fun as the stealing it back.

“Oh.”

Jazz glanced up, and looked at Bumblebee. The kid was twisting, and Jazz knew it. He had been on Jazz’s team entirely too long for him not to see it. “Whatever ya need, man. Spit it out. Ya know I ain’t the sort ta upset easy.”

“Well. I guess I’m wondering how you landed Prowl.”

Jazz cracked up, and everyone in the Playroom stopped what they were doing to look at him. “Well, that is a tale!”

“I just…” Dark pink hot spots bloomed on the scout’s cheeks. “I just guess he seems like the sort to kinda be a bit… um… reluctant.”

Jazz laughed again. “Only in the beginnin’!” He chuckled a little while slipping in the bookmark to hold his place, and then gave Bumblebee a bright smile. “Only in the beginnin’.”

“But you chased him down right?” Bumblebee asked.

Jazz snickered. “Yeah! ‘Course I did.” He noticed the size of his audience. Bumblebee had asked, but there were a lot of interested parties for this story.

He smiled as Prowl walked back in, and settled in the recliner next to Jazz’s again. “What ya gotta understand is that Prowler wasn’t _just_ against havin’ a relationship. He was against havin’ one with me.” Chuckles sounded softly in the space the spy left for them. “He was mighty good at holdin’ everyone at arm’s length while still being completely polite and proper with ‘em. He was also climbin’ right up the ranks, and didn’t want somethin’ as silly as love ta get in his way.”

“I did not feel I needed the distraction at the time. We were at war after all. One’s thoughts must be focused.”

Jazz waved his hand airily at his bonded. “Puh-leeze! Ya had a one track mind that centered on duty and responsibility and work. Work, work, work!” The spy leaned over the arm of his chair and closer to Bumblebee. “And yet that didn’t make Prowler a dull boy.” He leered over at his mate. “Least not ta me.”

He leaned back in his chair, and wriggled a bit to get good and comfortable. “He had this ‘I’m an officer, you’re an officer, we gotta set a good example’ thing goin’ on too, but that was later. It started out when I was new ta the new base. Hadn’t worked directly under the Prime b’fore. So I went a day early ta scope the place out, and see what was what. First mech I run into is this shiny black and white wantin’ ta know why I was creepin’ about.” Jazz looked over at Prowl. “And I maintain I wasn’t creepin’.”

“You most certainly were.”

Jazz snickered. “One look up at those pretty blue optics, and just about every last thought went flyin’ right outta my processors.”

Prowl chuckled. “I remember wondering if I’d just caught the worst Decepticon spy in all of history. You looked glitched.”

Jazz sent his mate a fake gasp of shock, and pressed his hand over his spark. “If I did, it’s cuz ya glitched me with your amazin’ good looks.” The spy turned back to Bumblebee. “Anyways. My mind starts workin’ again, sorta, and after the third degree, I end up confessin’ who I was and why I was there. Prowler wasn’t none too happy that I was there early, but he took it on himself ta get me settled. Stand up mech. I, o’course, took an instant likin’ ta him.”

“Prowl hated your guts, huh?” Bluestreak giggled.

“Couldn’a been more than two decacycles, and I sure thought so. I’d invite him for an after shift energon, and he’d say no. I’d invite him out for a ride on our down time, and he’d say no. Never gave an excuse. Jus’ ‘no thank you, Jazz’, and that was that.” Jazz shook his head. “Man, was I bummed. I couldn’t figure him out. I kept at it, but all the stuff that worked on anyone else only had Prowler there clammin’ up more. Avoiding me-“

“I never avoided you!”

He snorted. “Yeah, ya did! Hid in that damn office of yours all the time.” Jazz turned back to his audience. “O’course, the whole time I was sufferin’ a broken spark.” Now Prowl snorted. “But like I said, my usual tricks for gettin’ a mech’s attention weren’t workin’. So I started payin more attention ta Prowler.”

“And calling me ‘Prowler’ regardless of who was near, or what the situation was,” the tactician added, and nodded a greeting to Ratchet as the medic smirked and took a seat on the sofa near Bumblebee.

“Wanted ya ta notice me and ya weren’t. Hadda do somethin’. So I started watchin’ him real close. What was his schedule? What was he like? What did he like?”

“He worked from the very beginning of first shift to well into late second shift, neglected his maintenance, neglected his recharge, neglected his rations, and had a passion for rules that I’ve only ever seen rivaled by Sideswipe’s passion for breaking them.” Laughter reverberated in the playroom at Ratchet’s comment.

Jazz giggled. “Ain’t that the truth? For a while I buckled down. Thought I’d impress him if he knew I was serious about the job. Cuz I was, and still am. I can play with the sparklins, but when it came to a mission I was on it, and the job got done.”

“And now tell them how well that worked out for you,” Ratchet snickered.

“Not so well,” Jazz admitted. “I spent all my time doin’ what I usually did without all the style and flare, and everyone started askin’ what was wrong with me. A few asked if I was sick or somethin’, but most everyone else asked if we were losin’ the war, an’ was that why I was so serious, an’ depressed, an’ depressin’ anymore.”

“I had more mechs in my office asking me what they could do to further the cause and keep the Decepticons from winning that last half decacycle, than in the whole of my tenure as Second in Command before,” Prowl said.

Ratchet chuckled. “I had more mechs in my medbay for depression the last half decacycle he was playing at being serious, than I’d had the entire two or so vorn he’d been assigned to our base.”

“Wait. Wait,” Sam said. “Vorn, that’s like eighty-some odd years right?”

“Eighty-three-ish. And when we’re saying decacycle, it comes out to around three weeks Earth time,” the medic explained.

Mikaela frowned, mentally going back over the tale. “So, Jazz, when you say you were trying to befriend Prowl, and flirting, and trying to learn all you could about him, and then even trying to impress him by being more like him, you spent a hundred and sixty-six years just chasing his tail?” The girl pointed at Prowl, expression incredulous.

“It’s a mighty fine tail,” Jazz snickered. “And yeah.”

“He is rather persistent,” Prowl said into the following silence.

“Yeah, but a hundred and sixty-six years? Damn, and I thought I was a sucker for holding onto my crush for Mikaela for ten!”

“Hey!”

“Well. I mean it paid off in the long run.” The boy was stuttering, and everyone in the playroom was giggling.

When they quieted, Jazz continued. “A couple vorn ain’t nuthin ta us. But really that more’n anything told me Prowler was somethin’ I’d want ta keep if I caught ‘im. I had my fair share of love affairs, and one night stands, and friends with benefits, but in those two vorn I didn’t even look at another mech. Sorta proved ta m’self, if no one else, that good ole Prowl was the one for me.”

“But he wasn’t interested at all?” Air Raid asked.

“On the contrary. I was extremely attracted to Jazz. I adored the attention he gave me regardless of how impossible I believed a relationship to be at the time.” Prowl paused a moment, collecting his thoughts, and Jazz smiled over at his bondmate. Prowl smiled back. “When what amounts to a week and a half had passed, and I realized I had not seen Jazz but for a few quick glances, and at one staff meeting, I became concerned.”

“Concerned?” Jazz prompted with a grin.

“Very well. I became concerned _and_ a bit… upset-“

“I’d gone and accident’ly hurt his feelins.”

Prowl gave him a flat look, but continued speaking. “When that last mech came to me and asked what he could help with, I was thoroughly suspicious, and decided it was time to ask why these soldiers were asking for more duties. That just wasn’t normal.” Their audience chuckled and grinned. “I was informed that obviously the Autobots were loosing the war if even all Jazz wanted to do was work.”

Jazz giggled. “He hadn’t even known I was workin’ hard. Just noticed I wasn’t pesterin’ him anymore.”

“I gave the mech a job I needed completed, and went in search of Jazz.”

“Ran into me on the way,” Ratchet injected.

“And as I recall, you told me that if I had any desire to continue functioning, I had better ‘damn well fix’ whatever I broke in Jazz, or you would break something in me.”

“Just shows how stupid those others were thinking it had something to do with the war. I believe you took my advice as well.” The medic smirked.

“What advice?” Bumblebee asked.

“He suggested that if I felt anything intimate for Jazz, that I should show him how I felt about him.”

“No, I didn’t! I said to throw Jazz across his desk, and zap him senseless.”

“An’ he did!” Jazz winked at Bumblebee, then grinned at Ratchet. “Don’t think I ever did thank ya for that, Ratch.” He smiled hugely. “So thanks!”

Once the laughter calmed again, Bumblebee shrugged a little. “So that was that. A little ignoring each other, and then sharing sparks, and you end up bonded?”

“Nah. It wasn’t like that. Well, ok it sorta was, but not that fast, and not exactly.” Jazz gave the youngling a rather serious look. “Most don’t know just how well matched up me ‘n’ Prowler are. How alike we are. All most of ya see is serious, rulebook thumpin’ Second in Command Prowl, and smilin’, laughin’, good times Jazz. No one really looks past that surface image, an’ that doesn’t really bother us cuz we know we’re good t’gether. But there’s more, and always has been more than just physical attraction and good mergin’.”

Jazz glanced at his mate, felt Prowl’s mental nod. “We’re both dedicated ta our Prime, take our jobs and the lives under our command seriously. We’re both really good with tactics, and planning, and improvisin’, and thinkin’ on our feet. We think a lot alike too, y’all jus’ don’t see it much cuz we express it in different ways.” He smiled. “We work, and I ‘landed’ Prowl cuz of all those little things we have in common. There’s lists worth of stuff we feel the same about, or both like and enjoy. Bet Prowler’s got them lists somewhere.”

“It was on a datapad in my subspace,” Prowl joked. Shocked eyes locked on him. “I _do_ understand humor.”

“Ya have a great sense of it too,” Jazz snickered. The eyes now turned to him. “He does. Do any of ya think I could tolerate bein’ with a stick in the mud?”

“So… No special tricks, or plots to chase him down, and get him to like you?” Jazz held back on a sigh at how sad Bumblebee looked. Well, to one who knew how to read through the other’s masks.

“Nope. We both liked each other, were attracted ta each other, found we got along, and the things that we didn’t have in common, complimented each other. It wasn’t instant love. That came with time and persistence. It was all physical attraction at first, but then as we got to know each other, it got deeper.” Jazz stared right into Bumblebee’s eyes. “Sometimes, ya just gotta know when ta hang in there and wait for it ta get deeper. And sometimes ya gotta admit when it ain’t never gonna happen. Been there a few times, and Prowler was worth the spark ache I suffered ta find him.”

“True love!” Mikaela giggled, and hugged Sam. “It’s always worth the wait.” She wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck, and squeezed, pulling him into a sloppy headlock. “Right, Sammy?”

“Yes!” Sam laughed right along with nearly everyone else. “Yes! Totally worth the wait.”

_I hope that helps him._

_Me too, babe. Me too_. Though Jazz had his doubts with the way Bumblebee stared miserably at his kissing friends.


	29. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 43 Saturday, August 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Note:** For the curious - The songs mentioned in the sword dancing scene are both by Danzig, and inspired the scene quiet a lot. _Firemass_ and _Power of Darkness_. _Power of Darkness_ is also the song Starscream jumped the bonfire to back on Day 17.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 43  
Saturday August 25**

 

Sideswipe was ready to follow just about everyone else back to the main building after their workout, but then he heard Skywarp’s pleading tone, and saw Starscream’s little smile while walking towards the practice weapons on the far wall, and decided to stay. Sunstreaker hesitated between going with Ratchet and staying with his twin until the medic waved him back with a quiet, _have fun_.

A few more were hanging back too. Sideswipe was surprised to see Mirage stay. Not so surprised to see the Aerialbots, Rumble, and Frenzy among them. Bluestreak paused too, and then moved to stand near Mirage.

“What’s going on?” the gunner asked. Mirage only shrugged.

Starscream had reached the far wall by then and selected two of the practice swords. Skywarp bounded up, bouncing like an excited sparkling, and gripped Sideswipe’s arm. “He’s gonna _dance_ his kata!” Then he was darting off, and hurrying to the receiver controls that had been rigged into the loudspeakers, and fiddling with the iPod.

Starscream stopped in the center of the mat and waited, sword tips just brushing the floor as his arms hung loose.

The music started, just an electric guitar, but it built, and as it did Starscream’s arms rose.

Then the drums kicked in, and the seeker burst into movement, steps timed perfectly to the beat, body flowing with the driving rhythm, and practice swords gliding through the air as if merely an extension of Starscream’s body.

It was beautiful.

Sideswipe noticed Mirage glaring condescendingly. Starscream must have also, because he shouted the spy’s name, and whipped one of the swords through the air. Mirage caught it by the hilt with a hard smacking sound as the vocalist screamed ‘firemass’, and strode into the match utterly confident.

He had to admit to being very impressed. With Starscream. Not Mirage. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had sparred with the aristocrat many times, and where he was definitely good, he was plainly no match for Starscream. Before he even completed the first graceful swing into the match, Sideswipe knew it’d be over in moments for Mirage. They traded blows, Starscream holding them to the beat, and forcing the spy to follow the dance.

By the time Sunstreaker made his way to the wall for a set of swords for them, Mirage was disarmed, and staring in stunned disbelief at the sword pressing against his neck. Starscream danced his way towards where Skywarp stood, practically vibrating in excitement as his mate twirled closer.

The music faded with the shimmer of cymbals and reverb as Starscream arched backwards, leaning a little against Skywarp. Sideswipe smirked, enjoying the slag out of the suddenly erotic show as the Air Commander’s mouth hovered below his bonded’s, lips parted just fragging perfectly, and so close. Skywarp’s hands moved to hold Starscream’s shoulders as he leaned over to take the offered kiss.

But then the beat picked back up, and with a sinuous move Sideswipe hadn’t thought the human spine was capable of, Starscream slipped away. He danced, and stepped, and spun, and met Sunstreaker’s sudden attack without missing a beat.

Sideswipe stopped the practice sword his brother had tossed at his feet with a foot, and glanced around. He grinned at Thundercracker where he stood nearby. “I’m not sure who’s closer to overloading, Skywarp or Air Raid,” Sideswipe joked, and nodded past Skywarp in the Aerialbot’s direction. Both were staring in rapt attention, eyes glowing in lust as they watched the duel. Thundercracker chuckled.

Sunstreaker lasted longer than Mirage had, but it ended shortly after the spy’s sudden gasp. “He can’t do that!” Mirage declared.

It took Sideswipe a minute to recognize the set up, and by then it was too late for his dear twin. Starscream’s right hand let go of his sword as he spun, dodging a blow that would have taken most of his forearm off were they using real weapons. As the seeker came back around, his left hand caught the sword and swept it up, stopping just short of crushing Sunstreaker’s throat with the faux blade.

“That’s an illegal move!” Mirage shouted. “The Fencing Council banned it before the war!”

“They only banned it because none of them could beat me at it.” Starscream’s voice was calm, and his smirk was as proud as ever.

Sideswipe was already moving. He picked up both his and Mirage’s discarded practice swords as Starscream took Sunstreaker’s. Unable to pass up the cliché, Sideswipe smirked at Starscream. “Shall we dance?”

The song was over, the last strains having faded as Sunstreaker was ‘killed’. The new song was much faster, the same hard drums and cymbals and throbbing beat the Air Commander had jumped the bonfire to. They rushed together, Sideswipe unsurprised that the seeker could dual wield as flawlessly as he’d handled only one weapon.

They twisted and spun, whirled and danced, moving more on instinct and long ages of practice rather than sight. Trying to _see_ would have meant death.

Sideswipe felt his right sword fly from his grasp, and hurried to even the playing field again. He winced a little as he knocked Starscream’s right weapon away, knowing the seeker would have a bruise on his wrist later. Starscream barely seemed to notice, and they both switched hands back and forth fluidly for whichever strike or block was needed.

It was a lucky shot. Sideswipe knew that. Starscream had been switching hands, both on the grips, but in that half instant where neither hand fully grasped the sword. Sideswipe whipped his weapon up, and Starscream was fully disarmed. In his surprise, and he knew that was just pathetic of him, Sideswipe’s remaining sword was kicked away, and a fast roundhouse almost caught him in the chest.

Not entirely bad news. Hand to hand was really more his style. Oh, he loved fencing. Loved the sheer deadliness of it, and the fact that not many could match him. Optimus was one. Looked like Starscream here was two. But when it came down to it, a good brawl was just more his and Sunstreaker’s thing. And here, Sideswipe was certain he could outmatch Starscream.

As was his style, Starscream darted and dodged in and out of range, and Sideswipe was hard pressed at first to block. Then he caught the rhythm of the seeker’s moves, and with a few well placed feints and strikes, maneuvered Starscream into leaving himself open. 

Sideswipe dove at him, and they landed hard on the mats. From there it was grappling, which the lightweight seeker could never hope to beat him at.

Sideswipe reared up and slammed Starscream’s wrists to the mat, lying bodily on the slim form, and pinning him down. He held on despite the pained grimace as Starscream squirmed under him in a last ditch effort to escape. He finally gave up and went limp, breathing heavily, and staring up at Sideswipe with glowing, brilliant green eyes.

“Well… That’s never… happened before,” Starscream commented between panting breaths.

Sideswipe chuckled. “Let’s keep that going.” He dipped his head down, and kissed the seeker. Given what he knew of Starscream, Sideswipe was rather surprised to feel him respond. Then again, a good fight charged him up. Who was to say it wasn’t like that for Starscream too?

A low purr sounded, and Starscream’s hands twisted gently free, stroking lightly down Sideswipe’s arms to cling and knead at his back and sides. Sideswipe let him go, deciding he wanted a more decisive win. Technically he had Starscream pinned, and therefore he won, but there’d been no ‘killing blow’.

Sideswipe eased his hand down along the seeker’s side, growling a little as a lithe tongue swirled against his own, and sleek legs slid up over his thighs and clamped to his hips. He hoped he was being stealthy enough, but judging by the quiet little whimpers coming from Starscream, his opponent wasn’t very aware of their surroundings anymore.

Sideswipe slipped the small knife he’d… acquired from the small of his back, and brought his now armed hand back up to hold the blade near Starscream’s neck.

Breaking the kiss, Sideswipe leaned up and smirked.

“That was nice, but you’re still dead,” Starscream said, voice far too steady to have been as taken with the kiss as he’d seemed. Sideswipe was impressed yet again. It was hard to play him, especially where sensuality was concerned. It was then that he felt something pointy poke him in the ribs.

A glance down showed him the small kitchen knife the seeker was holding to his side.

Sideswipe smiled down at Starscream. “Tucked in your sock?” The Air Commander nodded. Sideswipe grinned, and pressed the flat of his blade against Starscream’s pulse, thoroughly enjoying the sight of those startlingly green eyes going wide in real surprise.

“You’d have made a fine Decepticon.” Starscream huffed a short laugh. “Oh, now I think I really _do_ want you.”

Sideswipe chuckled, and pressed back down, taking Starscream’s mouth in another hard kiss. A muffled, light thump sounded off to the side, and both Starscream’s hands came up to clutch either side of his face as his tongue plunged into Sideswipe’s mouth. Sideswipe growled low, and pulled his knife away.

Sunstreaker’s laughter entered his mind. _Better watch out, bro, Thunder’s on his way over there_.

“Mmm… your mate’s coming,” Sideswipe commented between light kisses.

“I know,” Starscream snickered. “He’s going to beat you senseless.”

Sideswipe laughed, and rolled away as Thundercracker pounced on him. Thundercracker was smiling, but whenever he managed to land a blow, they were always a little harder than they needed to be. Sideswipe giggled, and surrendered, more than willing to let himself be cowed and punished a little for the liberties he’d taken with Starscream in that second kiss.

It degraded quickly into a free for all. Skywarp tackled one of the Aerialbots, prompting the other four to dive in. Starscream went to aid his mate. Frenzy and Rumble went to aid their brother. Bluestreak giggled, and pounced Sunstreaker, who was trying to look aloof and bored because Mirage was looking aloof and bored, but was really laughing on the inside.

His twin had farking well _perfected_ that.

Bluestreak’s join in the fray did have Mirage smiling though, and he somehow managed to cheer the gunner on without losing his highborn airs.

Thundercracker smirked at Sideswipe, and they both rushed over, grabbing the former noble mech, and taking all three of them down to land on the wrestling, writhing, laughing pile of bodies.

Sideswipe noticed that at some point Starscream had pinned both Decepticon twins, and was tickling them, and outright giggling as they shrieked and gasped. Sideswipe nudged Skywarp, and nodded. Almost as soon as Skywarp saw though, Starscream seemed to realize what he was doing, and jerked away.

“Slag,” Skywarp muttered, and pulled away from where he’d been straddling Bluestreak and threatening to drool on the Autobot. The gunner actually had some weight on the seeker, and would have been able to roll and pin him if he hadn’t been laughing so hard.

“Children!” rang out a loud deep voice.

They all froze, and looked towards the door. “Hey, boss!” Sideswipe called out cheerfully. He stood, snatched up the closest body, which happened to be Rumble… wait… Yeah, Rumble -no shaved sides on the head. “We’re poundin’ ‘Cons so as they don’t forget Autobots rock.”

The youngling squirmed in his arms, Frenzy cackling madly, and jeering at his twin.

“Help me, ya fragger!” Rumble snapped, then snickered, and hung limply in surrender as Sideswipe wiggled his fingers into his ribs.

“Do I dare ask what started this?” Prime asked with a chuckle.

“Star was sword dancing!” Skywarp chirped, still apparently charged up over his mate’s display.

“Indeed?”

“Yup!”

Sideswipe smirked. “Hey, Prime. You know how to swing a sword, right? Bet a round between you and Starscream would be awesome.”

“It wouldn’t be a fair fight. You’re all winded already, and lunch is ready besides.”

Starscream snorted, picking up a stray practice sword. “He’s afraid I’ll win,” the seeker taunted with a slow smile, twirling the weapon through a few easy swings.

Optimus laughed pretty hard at that. Like really hard before it seemed like he realized he shouldn’t have, and dropped to soft chuckles. “It wouldn’t be a fair fight with how tired you all are right now. Later. Or in a few days we can spar. I’ll take all of you on.”

“Oh ho! Is that confidence or conceit there, boss bot?” Shocked gasps were quickly followed by giggles and snickers at Sideswipe’s words. He laughed, and shared a look with Starscream, and then, surprisingly enough, Mirage. “Alright, Optimus. We’ll let ya have a few days to prepare yourself before we wipe the mat with you.”

Prime just grinned. “Come along. Get cleaned up, and then go eat.”

Sideswipe grinned; all cocky self-assuredness as he walked out past his leader. Oh, he knew… _knew_ the only hope they had of taking out Optimus Prime was together. But then even losing that match would be fun.

Besides, there was no shame in being defeated by the Prime.

~ | ~

Frenzy rocked his hips desperately, what little he could, clutching Rumble. One hand was fisted in white hair, the other curled into a claw, and digging in at his twin's shoulder blade. _Anything_ to give him _some_ kind of purchase or leverage to move. With the way his legs were wrapped around Rumble's waist, he couldn't use them for anything but squeezing his sides while he begged and cried for the release he ached for. His rigid arousal slid against the hard planes of Rumble's stomach - _so good_ \- holding him to the edge, but not enough to send him over it.

Strong hands held Frenzy low at his hips, lifting and pushing as Rumble thrust at a torturously slow pace, seemingly ignoring his pleading.

"Please, Rumble, please!" Frenzy sobbed. "I'm dyin'! Yer killing' me! I can't take this anymore!"

"La petite mort," Rumble whispered into his ear. He continued in perfectly accented French, Frenzy’s mind translating the words instantly, and whimpering as Rumble's hot breath sent jags of lightning racing down his spine. "Will you scream my name when you die your little death?"

"Rumble!" Frenzy arched his back, trying to drive Rumble deeper, harder, and failing yet again. He shook hard all over, could feel the old tears cooling on his cheeks as hot fresh ones spilled free. "Please," he whimpered, another sob gasping from him.

"Is this what you want?" Rumble whispered, and shoved Frenzy down while thrusting up sharply.

Frenzy yelped, and gasped as fire burned through his body. "Yes!" he screamed, and then repeated it as a mantra, his twin finally moving him as he needed to be, striking deep, hitting a spot that made stars burst behind his eyes.

A shriek tore from his throat, and fire burned through his veins. Rumble moaned, a hand gripped Frenzy's hair, and his mouth was dragged down to Rumble’s. His twin's tongue swept into his mouth, staking claim all over again as he rocked them though their climax.

Frenzy's breath was sharp and gasping as he cried and clung, trembling uncontrollably in the aftershocks of the intense pleasure. Rumble held him tight, and kissed him gently, soothing energy rolling through their now linked minds. Frenzy regained some control over himself, and brushed at his cheeks.

"Ya alright, bro?" Rumble asked. Frenzy nodded, and tried to catch his breath. "Ya sure? You were awful worked up there at the end."

"'M 'kay," he slurred, too exhausted to put more effort into speaking.

Rumble rolled so he lay over Frenzy, and carefully pulled away so he could settle at his side. Wet strands of hair were brushed from Frenzy’s face, and he sighed heavily, cuddling into his twin’s loving embrace.

"I swore I was gonna throw ya up against the wall, and zap ya silly next time, and here we are," Rumble gently wiped away the tears that still dampened Frenzy's face. "Makin' love again."

Frenzy frowned at the aggravated tone. "So?"

Rumble gave him an exasperated look. "So I wanna be normal! I want us ta be like we were before. Instead we get goin', an' we get all emotional and deep, an'... stuff," he finished lamely.

"I don't think we're ever gonna be like we were b'fore, bro." Frenzy blinked rapidly, fighting back more tears, but of real pain this time. "We're t'gether again. Ain't that enough for ya?"

"We've changed, and it's freakin' me out. We never used ta lay around talkin' about our feelin’s, or cryin'. We'd get it on whenever, wherever, and then go about whatever we were doin' before the mood struck."

"Ever think that maybe we grew up? Matured?" Frenzy questioned, fear banding tightly around his spark. His twin was unhappy. Sure they argued, but Rumble had never before been _unhappy_ with their relationship.

"We ain't matured yet. Our sparks got another couple vorn I think."

"Didn't mean our spark age. Meant our minds."

"But I _want_ us ta be how we were!" Rumble exclaimed, pulling his twin closer. "I don' wanna be all grown an’ serious yet!"

Frenzy sighed, and burrowed his head under his twin's, fighting the tremor in his bottom lip, but he had to ask. "Ya gonna leave me?"

Rumble's whole body jerked, and Frenzy found his shoulders held in a tight grip, wide emerald eyes stared at him in shock. His brother's mouth worked a moment in silence, then, "Fuck no!!" Frenzy was wrapped back up tightly, his head tucked under Rumble's once again. "I don't care how much we change! No! I ain't ever leavin' ya, and you ain't ever leavin' me!"

Frenzy went limp with relief. "Then don't freak over us makin' love sometimes now insteada just zappin' each other ‘til we scream." Frenzy pulled back, and smiled. "'Sides, I kinda like it. Don't think ya've ever gotten me so high before."

A mischievous smile curved Rumble's lips. "Kinda scary the way ya were beggin' and crying' like that. Kept peeking' inta yer head ta make sure ya were really enjoyin' it."

"I enjoyed it. Think we're gonna hear some teasin' though. I know I was loud. Like Screamer loud, and they're still teasin' him from about three weeks ago."

"They tease cuz they're jealous," Rumble said sagely, before giggling. "They wish they were gettin' it this good."

"Com'on," Frenzy snickered, and rolled to the edge of the bed, wincing at the tenderness that was settling into _every_ muscle in his body. "Ugh. Ya get ta carry me ta the showers."

"Wimp," Rumble accused as he slid his jeans on.

"Slagger."

"Cry baby."

"Barbarian."

Frenzy snickered at the pause as his twin scooped him up with the sheet, and fought against with Frenzy's blocks to figure out the meaning of the foreign word.

"Brat," Rumble grinned, giving up the struggle to pull information from Frenzy's mind.

"That doesn't fit the theme. I win."

"Frag off, Skitter-bot, we didn't set terms."

"We didn't not."

Rumble eyed him as he walked down the stairs. "Ok. You can win since we're bound ta be caught walkin' like this an' everyone is gonna know it was you doin’ all that screamin’ since yer the sparklin' wrapped nekked in a blanket."

Frenzy snorted. "Slag 'em. I don' care. Least they'll know I ain't with Barricade for sure now."

Rumble stumbled to a halt, nearly dropping Frenzy. "That's disgustin’," he said quietly, before blinking and continuing on, ignoring the startled looks from those they passed.

"S'what me an' Cade said." Frenzy grimaced as his brother lowered him to his feet once they were safely in the showers. "Shit, bro. I'ma be walkin' funny fer days!"

Frenzy gasped, and barely caught his balance as Rumble shoved him to the wall of the shower. Hot water poured over both of them, and his twin's green eyes darkened. "I'm feelin' fine." A sharp hard pulse crashed into Frenzy's spark, and his knees gave out. "Almost normal, ya might say," Rumble purred, using his weight to pin Frenzy in place whether his legs held or not.

Frenzy moaned, and dropped his head back to the tile. Woe be to any who entered the locker room in the next ten minutes.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker sat on the floor, his pencil moving quickly over the page. The Aerialbots sat on the other side of the coffee table, surrounding a Monopoly board, and he hurried to sketch down their positions.

Fireflight lay on his stomach, feet swinging languidly in the air with one hand cupping his chin. The other hand held the tail of his braid as he lightly stroked his own cheek with it. Beside his brother, Air Raid also rested on his stomach, his arms were crossed, elbows bracing him as he watched Skydive move his token along the board. Skydive sat cross legged, one arm draped in his lap.

Silverbolt sat between Air Raid and Skydive with his long legs curled to one side. His weight was balanced on one arm as his free hand idly flipped the property card he'd purchased his last turn back and forth. Completing the circle was Slingshot. He knelt up to reach the other side of the board, snickering as his token landed on one of two dark blue squares.

The artist switched pencils, his elbow accidentally grazing the inside of Skywarp's knee as he reached for the red and orange colored pencils. The seeker's hands moved with him as Sunstreaker leaned, then went back to whatever complex braid the Decepticon was twisting his hair into this time. Sunstreaker didn't care. His focus was on catching the copper highlights that caused Slingshot's hair to glow like fire.

Sunstreaker would need to use some of that transparent burnt sienna, a little yellow ochre to glaze in the layers of coppery red when he painted this portrait on canvas. And Fireflight's hair… the sunlamps reflected gold off the darker blonde Aerialbot's head. Silverbolt was easy, his highlights nearly white, the blonde a creamy soft yellow. Air Raid. The brunet had such earthy brown hair, but red and gold flared here and there as he moved. The same held true for Skydive though it was even a more striking effect coming from the midnight silk that fell down the youngling's back.

Sunstreaker relaxed as he filled in the shadows and shading, switching colors for the game board to preserve it now instead of having to pull it out as a reference when he began painting. The only question in his mind: Would he give the finished piece to the Aerialbots or Wheeljack?

"Done," Skywarp said softly, and tapped Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

He reached up and patted around at the lines of braids that flowed back from just over his ears to the upper edge of his temples. Sunstreaker glanced up questioningly at the seeker. He'd need to go look in a mirror.

Skywarp smiled. "It's fancy. Started with individual braids, and then wove them together in the center adding the next set down into a single plait at the back."

Sunstreaker quirked a slight grin, and handed the sketch back to Skywarp as he pushed himself from the floor.

"Whoa! This is amazing."

"It's just a sketch." Sunstreaker didn’t really like sharing his unfinished works, they were messy and ugly.

There was a snort of disbelief. "Can’t wait to see it done then. This is really good.” The seeker was silent a moment. “I want you to do me and my mates," Skywarp said, voice strangely breathless.

Sunstreaker smirked, and looked into wide, violet eyes. "I already have done you and your mate." He paused. "More than once in fact in TC’s case."

The seeker gave him a naughty grin. "No. Sides _did_ me. TC _did_ you. But I'm willing if you are." Skywarp practically melted into his side, and Sunstreaker resisted the urge to shiver as he remembered the taste of soft warm skin, and the sound of needy cries. It didn't matter that those whimpers and moans had been directly caused by his twin. Something possessive rose up within him as he thought about the seekers.

Sunstreaker growled deep in his chest, and tilted his face closer to Skywarp’s. "I could probably rise to the occasion. Where are your mates?"

"At least we're not the only insatiable sluts on base."

Skywarp and Sunstreaker both snapped their heads towards Fireflight. He giggled with his brothers, and they returned to their game. Sunstreaker glowered, but a soft touch to his wrist refocused his attention on the seeker.

"Don't worry. Me and your brother have _plans_ for them," Skywarp murmured in a low tone, eyes practically twinkling with mischief.

Sunstreaker nodded, a predatory smile curving over his lips as he glanced back at the Aerialbots. Silverbolt caught his expression, and visibly flinched. Sunstreaker suppressed a chuckle. He did so love tormenting jets.

"It's not that hard!" Frenzy snapped as he and Rumble entered the playroom. The tiny youngling's gaze landed on Sunstreaker's hair. "See," he pointed. "And that's like all ornate an' shit."

A blonde brow arched, then Sunstreaker realized it was his hair Frenzy spoke of. "He did it," Sunstreaker said, jabbing his thumb at Skywarp.

"Figured. 'Warp's always playin' with someone's hair." Green eyes flicked to the seeker. "Teach dumbaft here how ta braid so I don't hafta do my own? Hurts my slaggin' arms to hold 'em up like that so long."

"Wimp," Rumble muttered.

"Ya used that one already t’day."

Rumble rolled his eyes, but followed as Skywarp waved both twins over.

Sunstreaker watched, quickly grabbing another blank sheet of paper. If he was going to put his idea into play, he'd need a sketch of everyone.

Frenzy sat cross legged on the coffee table, and Rumble stood with Skywarp, listening to the brief instruction and demonstration the seeker gave. Sunstreaker had to agree, if they were all to be stuck with _hair_ , then they might as well keep it attractive.

Skywarp quickly undid the simple braid he'd started on Frenzy's hair, and stepped back so the hacker's brother could try. Sunstreaker began sketching. Again mainly shapes and shading, the color wasn't important with these two since they were both dressed in jean shorts and plain pale blue shirts.

The twins bantered and chatted as Rumble played with his brother's hair. The half spoken, half telepathic conversation was soothing to Sunstreaker. It reminded him of his own twin, when they managed to be calm. He'd grown used to Frenzy, as well as the seekers, so he wasn't surprised by the love that began to show through as the two younglings relaxed.

Sunstreaker hurriedly redrew Frenzy's head as his hair was pulled, forcing him to look up at Rumble. Laughing green eyes met their mirror as silent communication flowed between the two. _That_ is what he wanted to capture.

No, he wasn't surprised by their love, but he was surprised to suddenly realize just how beautiful Frenzy and Rumble were. He wondered idly, as he filled in shadows and toyed with what he thought were important details, if they'd be human when these two reached maturity. And just how much would those features would fill out? Would they end up with the ethereal beauty of their eldest brother, or would they look more like their creator? And admittedly, Soundwave was attractive too, just not on the level his first born enjoyed.

Sunstreaker blew away the eraser dust from his touch-ups. He'd need to look at Starscream again before he could decide. But then he glanced at the twins, their carefree smiles and bright eyes, and felt an unexpected twinge of sorrow for the Air Commander. Had Starscream ever been so free? So young?

Had he and Sideswipe?

Sunstreaker shook his head a little, and began gathering up his papers and pencils. He nearly laughed to himself. He hadn't ever dreamed of calling any Decepticon friend, let alone lover. He'd certainly _never_ expected to ache for the pain he knew Starscream was going through in dealing with Soundwave's presence and revelations.

Sunstreaker leaned over, and murmured low for only Skywarp to hear. "Bring your mates to our room tonight if Star's up to company." The seeker smiled, and nodded, and Sunstreaker brushed his lips over his cheek in a light caress.

Whether or not they rose to passion tonight, Sunstreaker didn't care. He shook his head again at himself, wondering just when he'd decided the three Decepticons were his to help protect and look after.

~ | ~

Bumblebee grabbed Sam around the waist, and flung them both back on his bed. Mikaela leapt after them grabbing a pillow and swinging it indiscriminately. The boy twisted and managed to get his own pillow.

Bumblebee snickered, and batted the weapons away with practiced ease. They lacked his eons of combat training after all. Mikaela toppled over with a shriek and giggle, and Bumblebee pushed Sam so he fell backwards to lay sideways over Mikaela, pinning her to the bed. Bumblebee stole the pillow away from Mikaela, throwing it aside so she couldn’t batter them anymore, then scrambled to grab Sam’s wrists.

They all froze as Bumblebee let himself fall forward, trapping Sam under him, bodies pressing together, faces close. He was moving in, lips hovering so close when Mikaela smacked him on the head.

“Get up!” she snapped.

Bumblebee obeyed, watching from his knees as Mikaela had to shove her way free of an immobile, stunned Sam. He felt his spark sink. Sam looked absolutely horrified with his dark eyes wide and dilated, breath shallow and panting.

“What the hell was that?” Mikaela gasped, voice breaking in surprise. “What the hell was that, Bee?” She didn’t give him a chance to answer though. “Because it sure as all hell looked like you were going to kiss _my boyfriend_!”

Sam’s mouth worked silently for a moment before he finally squeaked out a rough, “Bee?”

Bumblebee shot off the bed, and paced away a little only to spin right around and come back. It’d been more than a month! They’d spent nearly every waking hour, and almost every sleeping hour too for that matter, together. And they were _still_ surprised he had feelings for them?! “How can you not know?!” he demanded before realizing maybe this wasn’t the best tactic to use with the two teenagers.

“How can _you_ not?” Mikaela shot back. “Geez, I thought it was just the way your people were. Touchy feely with those you care about, ya know. You always carried us around the base before and stuff, and practically petted us! There was nothing then! Figured you knew Sam and I weren’t interested like that.”

“What?” Sam asked in utter confusion. “What the hell am I missing, and Bee… Man, why did you almost… kiss… me?”

“This is not… new,” Bumblebee murmured, and dropped onto the corner of the bed. Primus, he’d slagged this up. This wasn’t how he wanted to approach them.

“ _What_?” they demanded together. But where Sam lapsed back into silence in his shock, Mikaela kept going.

“Bee!” the girl squealed. He couldn’t look up in the following silence. “Bumblebee,” Mikaela continued, voice softer. “I’m sorry. I’m just… really, _really_ blown away right now.” Bumblebee did look up then as she put her hand on his shoulder, the other pushing back long dark hair. Mikaela sighed. “But… You’ve gotta know how impossible this is right?”

“Why?” He turned, and looked from one teen to the other. “Why is it impossible? I love you. _Both_ of you,” he said staring right at Sam. “That’s the hardest part for people. Finding love. So the rest should be pretty easy. You say you love me all the time! Even you, Sam!”

“Man… Bee, dude, it’s not… uh… _that_ kind of love. Love like my bro. My best friend.”

“Yeah…” Bumblebee said, trailing the word, and his tone clearly saying ‘duh’.

“But, Bee,” Mikaela said as she moved and sat a little closer to Sam, away from Bumblebee. “Humans don’t share that kind of love with their siblings, and you know that.”

“Yes, but we are not actually siblings. Not to mention incest is merely a social taboo for humans, not necessarily a negative thing given consent between those old enough to do so, and provided offspring are avoi-“

“Dude!” Sam interrupted, hands clamping tight to his ears. “No lectures on the weirdness of brother, sister love. Incest is _not_ best if you’re born human, and it has nothing to do with what we’re saying.” He inhaled and blew the breath out. “I mean… yeah, man, I do love you, but like I love Miles. Like a brother from a different mother. Not as someone I want to… kiss… or have… sex… with.”

Bumblebee watched color flare high in Sam’s cheeks. He shook his head. “I know you’re homophobic, Sam. I don’t really understand why. If it feels good, then do it. I’m fairly sure sex does, or you and Mikaela wouldn’t mess around so much. But if you need more time to adjust, we can start slow.” He breathed in deep and let it out slow, trying to dispel the knot of hopelessness beginning to band around his spark. “I meant to give you more time. All the time you need. We were just playing, and then I realized how close we were, and…” He shrugged. “I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“It’s not really a matter of being freaked out,” Mikaela said carefully. “It’s more… well, Sam and I are together. We’re _in_ love. There’s no room for anyone else until maybe someday in like seven or eight years we decide to start a family. Humans don’t just have three people in a marriage.”

Bumblebee glared at her. “Don’t be so intentionally naïve, Mikaela! Plenty of humans live polyamorous lives, and are perfectly happy too.”

“Not in this country!”

“Yes, in this country, Sam!” Bumblebee stood and paced again. “We could just try. I’m not asking for a commitment. Just to give us all a shot. If it doesn’t work, then we take physical intimacy back out of the equation. And I said I would give you time. I’m not going to force you.”

“How much time do you think we have?” Mikaela asked. “We’re humans, Bee. Even at the very best we might live to be a hundred. But honestly, we’ll be lucky to see eighty.” She held up a hand when Bumblebee opened his mouth to protest. “And what happens when you get back to normal? Say me and Sam did fall in love with you. What then? We just forget it?”

“No, of course not. There’s ways to be together. To share ourselves even when that happens.” Bumblebee crossed back to the bed and climbed on, grasping a hand of theirs in each of his. “I love you. I’d never do anything to hurt you. Either of you, Sam, so stop glaring at me like I’m trying to steal your girlfriend. I’m not. I love you both. I want to be with both of you.”

Sam’s hand pulled away first, and Mikaela’s followed without hesitation. “I’m sorry, man, but I don’t feel that way. And I would seriously beat the shit out of anyone that tried to seduce Kaela. You included.”

“I don’t intend to seduce you. I don’t want just sex or pleasure.”

“I’m sorry, Bumblebee,” Mikaela said, and it really sounded like she meant it. “It’s just not possible. There’re too many things against us. Age and species, and just our ways of life! The way we view things. Even if Sam was willing to be gay, and we were willing to open our relationship… it’s just impossible.”

Mikaela sighed heavily, and her voice remained gentle and apologetic. “We do love you, but it’s not like that. It’ll never be like that.” She nudged Sam, and they both slipped off the bed and out of the room. The door’s soft click echoed in the now silent room. Bumblebee let himself slowly bend forward, the discarded pillow soaking up the tears.

~ | ~

Thundercracker smirked at Sideswipe as he and his bondmates entered the room. Sideswipe smirked back, and tugged at the seeker’s hair, still wet from their shower. In fact Thundercracker had barely bothered dressing, only stepping into a pair of clean jeans, being rather sure they wouldn’t really be on very long.

“Decided on some revenge,” Thundercracker said, and grabbed Ratchet before the medic could dodge. He pressed his mouth to the other’s, wrapped his arms around tight, and braced for the punch he knew would be coming from Sunstreaker, while still trying to make the kiss a fairly good one. Ratchet could have cooperated a bit and opened his mouth, but oh well.

The blow never came. Instead a strong hand buried itself against Thundercracker’s scalp and pulled back gently, but with increasing force. “You get only that one, and _only_ because of what Sides did to Starscream.”

Thundercracker grinned, and turned easily from Ratchet into Sunstreaker’s arms.

“Primus!” Ratchet gasped. “He comes ready and willing doesn’t he?”

“Hah! That’s nothing. TC’s kissed us both into overload a few times.”

Sideswipe snorted. “Yeah right. That’s a myth. There’s always some other kind of touch going on.”

Thundercracker turned, and leaned back against Sunstreaker’s chest. “Is that a challenge?”

“TC can prove it in a few minutes. I think we need to draw some boundaries here for future playtime if this is going to become a habit. And,” Ratchet crossed, and pulled a surprised Starscream into a brief one-armed hug. “How are you doing?”

Starscream had stiffened, but forced himself to relax. “I’m fine. He’s leaving me alone.”

“You were playing with the twins this morning,” Sunstreaker pointed out.

Starscream shrugged, and pulled away from Ratchet. “It’s not really their fault, is it? I just don’t know that he wouldn’t try something through them.” Thundercracker watched his bonded force a smile, and Skywarp wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“The kids’re cute. And they love him. It’ll work out eventually,” Skywarp said. “For the younglings anyways. It’s Soundwave he’s leery about.”

Ratchet snorted, and flopped down in the overstuffed chair. “If nothing else my mental barriers are improving with how I’m trying to keep him out of my head. I can sometimes even manage to ignore Sides when he starts plotting slag.”

“Ooo!” Skywarp bounced a little on the balls of his feet. “How’s Operation Drive the Prick Insane going? Notice anything lately?”

Behind Thundercracker, Sunstreaker huffed in irritation. “No.”

“In all fairness, we’ve been a bit distracted lately. The whole base has been a bit distracted.” Sideswipe moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. “Let’s not worry about Tracks. He’s small prey anyhow. Let’s talk boundaries so we can push them.”

Thundercracker had to chuckle at the prankster twin.

“Well, obviously Sky and Sides have their little thing going, and Thundercracker and Sunny have theirs.” Ratchet looked up at Starscream. “Damnit,” he said with a sigh.

Starscream frowned. “What?”

"Kind of leaves me out. I don't really want you."

Starscream choked, and then cracked up. Still laughing, he stuck his middle finger up at the medic.

Ratchet chuckled. "No. I just said I _don’t_ want you that way."

“That’s fine really. I’m not in this,” Starscream stated once his laughter calmed a bit. “I’ll watch, my mates can have me, even in front of you, but I don’t want anyone else to touch me.”

“Picky bitch,” Ratchet snickered. Starscream crossed his arms, and stuck his tongue out at the medic, getting laughs all around.

“The kiss with Sides was a combat tactic the first time. The second time was just funny because I knew it would get a rise out of Thunder.”

“Suuurrre. Set me up for the aft kicking!”

Thundercracker chuckled. “I didn’t hurt you, ya big sparkling.”

“Sooo… Star and Ratch are off limits except to their mates, but me and TC and the twins are good so long as all six of us know what’s going on and are ok with it? That about right?” Skywarp asked.

“I sense a double standard,” the medic snickered over at Starscream.

“You don’t want them anyways,” Sunstreaker said.

“Though why not…” Sideswipe trailed off with an amused smirk at Ratchet.

“I think we’re good.” Thundercracker glanced around at the other five occupants of the room, searching through his bond as well to be certain his mates were completely comfortable with the arrangement. Knowing they were, he turned around and reached a hand up to Sunstreaker’s face. He let a single finger trail down the warrior’s jaw line, and smiled. “Now that that’s settled, lay down so I can make you moan.”

Sunstreaker felt his left brow pop up, and smirked. “Sides really thinks that’s only a myth.” Then he froze, and stared over at Ratchet as the medic called up a memory from his academy days.

“It’s not a myth,” the medic smiled. “It just takes a talented kisser, and the right mood.”

The jealous growl escaped unbidden.

“Primus, Sunny, how long ago was that? Like before we were sparked?” The seekers chuckled at Ratchet’s offended glare.

Thundercracker shooed Sideswipe off the bed, and pushed at Sunstreaker a bit to get him to lie down. He did, though he had his doubts this would work. Sideswipe was an undeniably talented kisser, and they’d been at it for a very long time. Never once did Sunstreaker think he’d even come close to overloading from just a kiss.

Thundercracker settled to Sunstreaker’s left, and leaned up on one elbow over him. He chuckled, the always surprisingly deep pitch rolling through Sunstreaker. “Worst case scenario here is you don’t overload.” He paused with a grin. “From just the kiss. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Sunstreaker frowned a bit, unsure why he felt so awkward and stiff. “Fine. What do I do?”

“Block them out for one. I don’t want any pleasure they get up to getting through to you, and Sides thinking that proves me wrong.”

Sunstreaker brushed his mind against his bondmates’ once before gently shutting the bond out as far as he could without causing them all distress. “Ok. Then?”

Thundercracker chuckled again. “Maybe relax? Gods, you _have_ kissed me before ya know.”

He huffed out a breath, and tried to relax. It wasn’t easy knowing their mates were watching this. Sunstreaker was only too aware of Sideswipe sitting at Ratchet’s feet, and Skywarp snuggling into his twin’s side with Starscream lounging against him. All eyes on them where Sunstreaker lay near the edge of the bed.

Golden eyes moved closer. “Just relax,” Thundercracker whispered, and then their lips touched.

The kiss was just a light brushing, and the seeker pulled back as Sunstreaker leaned up a little for more contact.

“Relax,” was breathed against his mouth. “You just lay there and enjoy it.”

Sunstreaker couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body. Had he ever had a lover say that? Had even Sideswipe?

No. None had. Not ever. And they’d certainly never purred it so soft, and in such a deep, penetrating voice.

Sunstreaker shivered again as warm lips grazed over his. It didn’t really even qualify as a kiss. Just a touch, a light rub side to side, bottom lip to bottom lip. Top to top. Warm breath, still carrying a hint of mint, caressing and sensitizing.

Sunstreaker was conscious of the fact that Thundercracker wasn’t touching him anywhere with his hands. The seeker’s body pressed against his left side and arm, comfortably warm skin, silky smooth, but not moving. Not anymore than it took for him to breathe. The clean scent of the shampoo and soap almost a living sensation with so much lack of any other.

Except his lips.

There was a little more pressure there now. So soft and warm. Slow and patient, and it was having a relaxing affect on Sunstreaker. The unhurried pace, the lack of pressure to please another, all responsibility taken from him simply with being told to just lay there and _enjoy_ it. Primus, that was worth it whether he overloaded or not. And Thundercracker didn’t seem in any kind of a rush. Sunstreaker rather suspected the seeker would kiss him all night if that’s what it took.

And probably enjoy it too.

He peeked through his lashes. Thundercracker’s eyes were closed gently, dark gold eyelashes bleared at such close range as they swept against high cheekbones.

Sunstreaker let his eyes shut, and sighed out a breath, sinking into the comfortable mattress under him. He knew if he turned his face into the blankets he’d be able to catch the mingled scents of himself and his mates.

Of course that would mean leaving the gentle press of Thundercracker’s lips as they moved over his own. The lower was caught between the seeker’s, and softly tugged. Then the upper. Then a velvety warm tongue caressed the crease in the center.

He sighed again, letting his lips part a little. Just an invitation in if his lover wanted in. Sunstreaker was focused almost entirely on the sensations caused by the easy, slow touches of Thundercracker’s warm mouth. Part of him wanted to deepen the kiss, move it faster, harder. But mostly he just wanted to lay there and let Thundercracker do whatever he wanted to him.

Velvet warmth dipped in and parted his lips a little more. Unable to resist, Sunstreaker licked out, pleasure tingling from his chest out, down his arms, tightening in the pit of his stomach from just that tiny touch. He moaned softly, and chased the retreating tongue only to have it slide back in a slow tangle with his own. He moaned again, and opened further.

Sunstreaker felt like the bed was tilting and winding to the slow rhythm of their kiss. Thundercracker pressed a little harder against him, only to draw back, teeth capturing his bottom lip and scraping lightly away. Then returning to do the same to the upper before stroking deep and slow again.

The process was reversed as Thundercracker eased back until their lips only grazed and brushed so lightly it would have tickled if Sunstreaker’s mouth wasn’t so sensitized. Then the seeker began it all over again. Firmer, yet still gentle caresses, smooth wet warmth, sweet heated breath as much a part of the kiss as lips and tongue and teeth. Soft heat stroked deep again, winding, causing his head to spin.

Sunstreaker gasped as he noticed the tingling that had taken over his entire body. He fisted one hand in the blankets by his hip, the left came up to clutch tight to Thundercracker’s arm. He had long since sunk completely into the kiss, tongue thrusting against the seeker’s trying to drive the other on to move faster, but he wouldn’t. Sunstreaker whimpered, and pressed his mouth harder to his lover’s, moaning as tendrils of pleasure danced through his mind.

Thundercracker stroked deep, then again, then he _purred_.

The deep rumble rolled into, and then through Sunstreaker. He exploded in ecstasy. Lightning shot through his body making him writhe and arch and cry out.

Thundercracker held himself carefully over Sunstreaker, listening to the sobbing moans. He pulled back only enough so none of those gloriously free sounds would be blocked, but that he could maintain contact and extend the pleasure a bit for Sunstreaker.

The viselike grip on his arm eased, and the sharp cries settled to dazed whimpers. Thundercracker eased back, sprinkling light kisses up across Sunstreaker’s cheek to his temple. He rested there, smiling slightly as Sunstreaker gasped for air.

“Holy slagging Primus!” Sunstreaker swore, and rolled, curling himself into Thundercracker, and pressing his face into his chest.

Thundercracker chuckled, and tried to ignore the zing of lust the pressure over his already throbbing spark caused.

“I am so next,” Sideswipe said in a hushed voice.

“Frag off, he’s my bondmate,” Starscream snarked with a smile.

“No, _your_ job in here is to watch,” Skywarp giggled. “Until you can’t bear it anymore. So hop up there in the chair with Ratch, and enjoy. We all know you’re a voyeur anyways. Come on, Sides. Sunny might be feeling all blissed out, but I know TC’s in need of a little attention.

“Not moving,” Sunstreaker moaned.

Sideswipe snickered. “Ya know it’s hard to resent being proven wrong when it’s something like this.” He climbed over his twin, and shoved at Thundercracker’s hip, rolling him to his back.

Thundercracker arched into the too light touch as the zipper was lowered on his jeans.

“You really ought to wear underpants. If you knew what I’d seen online about zippers and our anatomy-”

“Sides!” Thundercracker groaned. “Do something to me, or move so Warp can.” Wet heat enveloped him, igniting his very blood. “ _Primus_!”

The heat left. “Yeah, but you can call me Sides.”

Thundercracker groaned, and looked over at a sleepy, sated-looking Sunstreaker. “How do you stand having to hear his thoughts all the slagging time?”

Sunstreaker chuckled a little. “You’ve got Warp and Screamer.”

“Don’t call me that!”

They ignored Starscream, and chuckled. “True.”

“Should I bother with this?” Sideswipe asked. “Cuz if you’d rather talk… No? Then tell me how ya want it.”

Thundercracker groaned again. “Slag the choices. Get me off, and make me enjoy it.” Ratchet laughed pretty hard at that.

Sideswipe took it to spark though, and jerked his jeans down and off. Thundercracker thought he might have been doing pretty good at not showing just how hot and in need he was, but then bright blue eyes narrowed into a lusty smirk, and strong hands stroked up his thighs, and he moaned, hips rising involuntarily.

“Have you ever kissed yourself into overload?” Sideswipe asked, taking something from his brother without looking. That something turned out to be lubricant, and he pushed Thundercracker’s knees up and out so he could touch him, stretch him open to be taken.

Thundercracker shook his head. No, he’d come really close a few times, but by the time his lovers had gotten there, he just didn’t have the patience to try and wait. A finger scraping over his spark, a mouth pressing warm and smooth to the edge of the crystal, a heavy pulse from his mates, and he’d shatter. He’d even been so close once that he overloaded when his own fingers brushed his casing by accident as he opened his chest plates to Starscream. In fact, now, if one of them just pressed on his chest-

“Don’t touch his chest,” Skywarp said. “He’s so close just anticipating it.”

Thundercracker tried to summon up a glare for his bonded, but Sunstreaker’s fingers ghosted oh so lightly down the dip between his pectorals and he gasped, arching up.

One of the twins whistled a low tone.

“Sky?” Sideswipe asked.

“Hmm? Oh, no, I’m good.” Skywarp snickered. “Revved, but good. And believe me Star’s gonna need someone to take care of him too. Sunny?”

“M’good. Don’ mind me.”

Thundercracker heard the short conversation as though through a filter. A low buzz had started in his ears as Sideswipe’s fingers had slipped inside him.

“Make ‘im loud, ‘Swipe,” Sunstreaker mumbled.

Thundercracker gasped and whimpered as the pleasure spot within him was massaged gently.

“He ever beg for you guys?”

“Sometimes. Think he’s past words right now though.”

Thundercracker moaned. If begging was what got him taken over the edge he could manage a word or two. Wet heat drew him deep again, and thought fled, sounds rasping from his throat incoherently.

“I’ll take all that as begging,” Sideswipe whispered.

Thundercracker was barely able to make sense of the words. His entire being trembled, and he writhed and whimpered with the loss of touch and heat. Then slick, hot, rigid flesh stroked in, slow and deep, and he moaned, loud and uncaring who heard him. Primus, it felt too good.

His spark throbbed thickly in his chest, and he’d have reached to touch, maybe was already reaching to touch when Sideswipe leaned over him and pinned his wrists up by his own shoulders to the mattress, and _rocked_ , then again, angling his hips, pressing harder in and hit _that_ spot.

Light burst in random colors and patterns behind Thundercracker’s eyelids, and he arched, meeting the Autobot thrust for thrust as the pace picked up. He was so close, held to the very edge.

Sideswipe shifted, and let go of his wrists, but Thundercracker didn’t have the strength to move other than to grab a hold of the hand planted above his shoulder. He twisted his head, pushing his face against Sideswipe’s wrist, and giving wordless, pleading sounds of lust and need. A hand caressed down his side and settled at his hip.

“Look at me,” Sideswipe whispered.

Thundercracker obeyed, and the instant his eyes met desire deepened blue, that hand at his hip wrapped around his straining arousal and _stroked_. Sideswipe drove in hard and deep, and the fire that had been raging away in his belly swept through his entire body. His spark responded to the sudden flush of ultimate pleasure and pulsed hard, ecstasy rushing out, chasing hard on the heels of orgasm in a release so hard he could only scream, voice breaking over an octave it rarely reached.

When he came to, Thundercracker was wrapped in strong warmth, gentle lips glided along his hairline, and the unmistakable sounds of others’ passion echoed in the room.

“Rest. Sky is begging Star to take him harder, and Ratchet is enjoying the Pits out of how charged up you made Sideswipe.”

Thundercracker chuckled weakly. “No round two for you?”

He felt Sunstreaker’s smile against his forehead. “Not this time. Nice work by the way.”

“Glad you liked it,” he mumbled, and snuggled in. “Wake me when they’re through.”

“ _They_ can wake _us_ when they’re through.” A soft kiss was pressed to Thundercracker’s head. “Good night.”

“Mmh.”


	30. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 44 Saturday, August 26

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 44  
Sunday August 26**

 

Hotrod munched contentedly on his breakfast, concluding the French definitely had better toast than everyone else. What with the cinnamon and sugar and sweet sticky syrup… How could the plain dry stuff with just butter, or even jelly, be thought to measure up?

He sighed happily, and took another bite off his fork. He really did enjoy helping Sarah in the kitchen. Food, and the preparation of it, was completely different than anything experienced on Cybertron. Hotrod liked it because he was actually getting pretty good at it. It felt good to do something the others enjoyed. Or well, most of the others enjoyed. Sometimes eating food was just so weird Hotrod figured that a few of the others only did it because they had to.

His combat partner was one of those. Tracks just ate whatever was given to him, looking like he was forcing it down only so Ratchet and Sarah wouldn’t start in again on him about needing to eat. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat. He didn’t seem to taste any of it.

Truth be told, Hotrod was worried about Tracks. Tracks hadn’t been himself since they had arrived and changed, but lately he’d been… twitchy. Startling easily even when Hotrod didn’t go bounding into his room to check on him. Hotrod knew that behavior annoyed Tracks, but sometimes being thought of as dense was a good thing. He was worried, but could still check in occasionally with his comrade so long as it didn’t seem like he was checking up on Tracks.

Even Hotrod knew what would likely happen if he expressed his concern. The same thing that happened to everyone else that had. Waspish attitude and snide words. Even Sarah wasn’t immune, and she was generally safe from everyone’s quirks, moods, and attitudes. Primus! Starscream obeyed her without argument just a few days ago when he and Soundwave were starting to get into it. And Soundwave had backed right down too. Didn’t that say something?

But even after all the help the woman gave Tracks in getting his face cleaned up, he was still short with her. Hotrod frowned down at his plate. He liked Sarah. A lot. She was nice to him, and had never once called him stupid. He could very easily be mad at Tracks for hurting her feelings. Was mad actually. Not much, and he knew it’d do no good to confront him, but it irritated him anyway.

Hotrod held back another sigh, this one defeated, and glanced around. He couldn’t help his partner. Tracks didn’t want help. He was thoroughly enjoying his misery, and Hotrod just didn’t know what to do.

He spotted Bumblebee across the table at the other end, all alone. Now that deserved attention. Where were the humans? They didn’t leave until later after lunch. Hotrod knew that because Sarah had already asked him for help to make a special ‘going-away-for-a-week-but-we’ll-miss-you-anyways-and-happy-return-for-your-senior-year’ lunch. They were going to bake something called ‘cupcakes’ too. Something Hotrod was very interested in since he knew the Decepticon seekers called Skywarp that as a love-name sometimes. Though why, he didn’t quite get. He was hoping making the cupcakes would solve that little puzzle.

Hotrod leaned forward a bit to better see past the others blocking his view, and blinked in surprise. The two human teens were sitting across the table from Bumblebee. Well, that’s weird. They’d all been inseparable. Even Hotrod knew how much Bumblebee adored his humans. Why would they sit away from-

Oh. _Oh_!

Hotrod sat back, and returned to the last few bites of his breakfast. Everyone knew that Bumblebee wanted the humans, but they also all knew the humans didn’t feel that way back. Hotrod had wondered if maybe he wasn’t the only person to lie to himself sometimes about the things he didn’t like.

Something must have happened.

He wondered if he could help, and by that, help them both. Hotrod still felt lonely too. Besides, as nice as the release felt the human way, merging sparks would be way better. Maybe if Bumblebee now knew that his friends didn’t want him that way, he’d be more receptive to sharing pleasure with Hotrod?

Of course if that sad… dejected… that’s the word! If that dejected expression was anything to go by, then Hotrod’s advances wouldn’t be welcomed right now. He was smart enough to know that. Though they were also around each other often enough throughout the day that he could try to show Bumblebee that he did care. He’d always liked the scout after all. Bumblebee was sweet and easygoing and fun.

Hotrod almost snorted. Those humans didn’t know what they were missing out on if the rumors about Bumblebee were true. According to the stories the scout was pretty good in the berth. Granted that was spark merging not sex, but still. How tough could it be to learn? Hotrod had managed to steal a little time away on the playroom computers to look up the information after a little self discovery. The techniques would probably take some practice-

“Roddy?”

Hotrod blinked down at Sarah, not remembering the standing or walking over.

The woman chuckled a little, and took away the plate Hotrod was holding to stack it with the others by the sink. Someone else would be doing the dishes. Another reason Hotrod liked cooking. It generally meant he didn’t have to wash dishes. “You were a million miles away, sweetie. You ok?”

He smiled. “Oh yeah. Just thinking.” Hotrod shrugged.

“Get enough to eat?”

“Yeah.” On impulse, he bent and did what he’d seen a few others do many times before, and kissed the woman on her cheek. She seemed a little surprised, but just smiled back. “Thanks, Sarah. I’m going to clean up my room, then come back to help you get lunch stuff ready.” She nodded as Hotrod moved off. Yes, he liked Sarah a lot. She was like a mentor, but even more patient and kind.

There was an idea in there someplace, he thought. Something maybe he, or he and some others could do for Sarah to thank her. He’d let it go for now. There were too many other things to think about. Like Bumblebee and his human friends, and actually being subtle for once. Hotrod wasn’t really a subtle person, but for his friend, _a friend_ , he’d try.

He spent the rest of the morning managing his laundry and bedding and wiping away the dust that seemed to get everywhere on this planet. He returned to the kitchen, giggling with Sarah when she explained that cupcakes were pretty and sweet and fun to taste, and that’s probably why Skywarp’s mates called him that. Even though the other was a Decepticon, Hotrod could agree. And since he helped, Sarah let him lick the spoon clean.

The day was shaping up to be a pretty good one.

~ | ~

Bumblebee smiled brightly, and hugged Mikaela before shutting the car door for her. Promises to return next Friday after school had been given, and many others besides just the youngling waved and shouted their goodbyes.

Optimus waved as well, and watched as Captain Lennox drove the jeep toward the base gates. Everyone began to filter back indoors, and he turned his attention to Bumblebee. The scout smiled and chatted with Frenzy and Rumble, some challenge for a video game match later that night.

Ironhide paced beside Prime. "He's fakin'," he murmured.

"I know." They followed Bumblebee with their eyes as he broke away from the twins and went down the hall to the dorms.

"Ya wanna take this one? Not sure if I've got the finesse."

Optimus nodded. "I'm not really sure how to deal with him in this."

Ironhide shrugged. "Let him decide what he needs." There was the briefest pause. "If you want, I can-"

"No." Optimus rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll see to him.”

Only a few minutes later Prime was knocking on Bumblebee's door. There was no response, and he hesitated. Optimus shook his head and tried the doorknob anyway. It opened, and he slipped in quietly. His spark clenched painfully to see Bumblebee lying on the bed, curled around a pillow. The youngling was silent, but his shoulders shook in an obvious way. Prime closed the door, and sank onto the mattress, snuggling himself close against the youngling's back.

Bumblebee twisted over, a quite sob escaping as he burrowed against Optimus' chest. Optimus sighed, and wrapped him up tight in his arms. "I'm sorry, little Bee," he murmured.

"Don't understand!" he cried. "They say they love me!" Bumblebee's voice was strained and high, raw with hurt.

Optimus sighed heavily, unhappy about what he felt he needed to say, and unsure it'd be taken under advisement. In fact, he was rather sure it wouldn't be. "Perhaps, and I know you won't like hearing this, but maybe this is for the best." An irritated snort was Bumblebee's response. Prime stroked the soft mop of yellow hair. "I know, but they are humans. I sincerely doubt you could merge with them, and then what becomes of the relationship when we return to normal?"

"Don't care," was the miserable and hitched reply.

"Mmm. Don't care that in a short time they'll hurt like you are now that you can no longer touch them? Kiss them? Share yourself with them? I know you far better than that, Bumblebee." Optimus held tighter as the youngling shook, and tried to hold back his sobs.

"Let it out, Bee." Prime lapsed into silence and simply held the grieving scout, gently stroking his arms, back, hair, holding tight. Whatever might comfort. He marveled that he'd not had to mend a broken spark before this with Bumblebee. The youngling was hardly inexperienced. But perhaps the fall had been all the harder since it took so long for Bumblebee to do so.

However, Optimus had to admit to the niggling doubt that Bumblebee was as in love as he believed himself to be. Ironhide had only recently expressed a similar concern. They'd both been watching the scout, and agreed he was fighting a losing battle. Mikaela was devoted to Sam, and though she was content to allow Bumblebee to cuddle her, she never once even hinted at being attracted or interested in adding physical pleasure to their friendship.

Sam was a running joke. The boy was so homophobic that Ironhide had commented he'd probably run away never to return if any of the Cybertronians, Bumblebee included, made a move on him. Prime was inclined to agree, and had noted how strained and careful Sam was to avoid sitting too close to the scout since yesterday. He was acting skittish, had hopped into the back of the jeep without even hugging Bumblebee goodbye. And last night Sam and Mikaela had even slept in a different room.

True, they'd done that on previous occasions, and everyone usually knew it was going to happen by the way the couple acted before leaving, but this time had been different. There'd been none of the usual quiet teasing and flirting between the teens. In fact, they'd retired rather early, excusing themselves from the playroom at barely ten o'clock. Then too, there'd been no hugs as was common on the nights they weren't spending in Bumblebee’s room.

Bumblebee had calmed during Optimus' musings, and sniffled, looking up, baby blue eyes red rimmed and still watering. Optimus sifted his fingers through blonde hair, brushing it back from Bumblebee's face. "I'm being stupid, huh?"

"No," Optimus said softly, letting his hand caress over the youngling's hair again. He watched, and went very still as Bumblebee's eyes dropped to his mouth.

"Optimus?" The scout moved, just a little, lifting himself closer. His fingers spread out over Prime's chest, over his spark.

Bumblebee's eyes flicked back up to his, and Optimus raised a questioning brow. It'd been some time since they'd shared pleasure for any reason. Was the youngling sure?

Reading the look from long practice, Bumblebee nodded, and tipped his face up. Prime leaned down, but stopped just shy of the kiss, letting Bumblebee close the distance, make the final choice.

Their lips met and pressed. Bumblebee's fingers curled in against Optimus' chest, relaxing, kneading, paced with the slow caress of his mouth against Prime's. He let the scout lead, neither encouraging nor discouraging anything.

Bumblebee's lips opened over his, and a warm soft tongue flicked out, unsure, tentative. Optimus tilted his head, and let the kiss deepen. He gasped as Bumblebee suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and crushed their mouths together, hungry, demanding, and needy. Prime held him tight, and thrust his own tongue against the scout's.

Bumblebee moaned, and a thrill shot to the pit of Optimus' stomach. He hummed softly in response as heated tendrils began to squeeze his spark. Warm hands roamed all over and around him as Bumblebee relaxed, desperation easing with Optimus' acceptance. Optimus let his own touch wander, calmer than the youngling's, wanting to soothe as well as inflame.

A soft gasp of, "Optimus," and Bumblebee rolled to his back, tugging at his shoulders until Prime followed and settled himself above.

He slid one forearm under the scout's neck, and stroked his free hand down Bumblebee's side, then back up over a taut stomach and chest. Prime grasped his chin in a firm but gentle hold, and plundered his mouth. Against the thigh he'd maneuvered between the youngling's he could feel as intimate flesh hardened, and let his hand glide down once more. Optimus moved from the scout's mouth, and nipped a path to a soft ear.

"Different like this," Bumblebee whispered.

It took Optimus a moment to decipher what was different, but then he focused on Bumblebee’s hands, fingers moving as though trying to find transformation seams. He chuckled softly. "Yes, but sparks work the same."

Bumblebee's initial pulse was nothing more than a soft, easy caress of energy. Optimus returned it in kind, letting his eyes drift shut as heat suffused his body. The scout snickered, and Optimus raised his head to see a genuine smile on the youngling's face.

"Oh, I know sparks work. I've heard Hide all the way down here."

Optimus bit back a laugh in favor of a new idea. With his voice a sultry purr, he let his lips ghost along Bumblebee's jaw. "Oh, have you?" The youngling shivered under him, spark flashing in unrestrained arousal. Prime brushed his lips up to Bumblebee's ear, and asked, "Want to know _why_ Hide gets so loud?"

The shiver and spark flash were repeated with a low growl of desire, and Bumblebee's hands clenched on Prime's shoulders. Optimus let his free hand slide lower, slow and deliberate, listening as Bumblebee's breath caught in his throat in anticipation. Optimus shifted a bit to the side, let a hot breath gust over Bumblebee’s ear, and cupped his hand over the solid bulge between the scout's thighs. Bumblebee's hips snapped up, pressing himself harder into Prime's caress.

The low, long, _aching_ moan caused Optimus to shudder. He felt his own spark trip in tempo and gasped, pressing himself a little harder to the warm writhing body under his. "Have you experienced this?" Prime whispered.

Bumblebee's head shook back and forth as he clung to Optimus and arched, hips and spark settling into a syncopated rhythm. "Was... sorta… saving... it."

Optimus blinked, rather surprised, and moved his hand away to rest on the youngling's waist. "I'll stop then."

"No!" Bumblebee cried. He shoved at Prime's wrist, and when the Optimus didn't move fast enough, frantically fumbled with his button and zipper. Bumblebee's left arm was trapped by Optimus’ body so only his right could shove clumsily at the waist band of his jeans. "Primus, no! Please! Please don't stop! Optimus!"

Optimus smiled, and pushed Bumblebee's hand out of the way. The scout had managed to free himself from his pants, and gasped when Prime wrapped his fingers around the firm arousal. He stroked once. "Are you certain?" Optimus couldn't help but laugh at the snarling glare the youngling gave him.

Bumblebee pulsed hard, and thrust into Optimus’ grasp, eyes never leaving his. Optimus gasped and moaned, closing the distance, and crushing their mouths back together. He held the scout close with one arm, letting the rippling power from their sparks carry him along. Allowing himself to get a little lost in the driving pace of the exchange. Bumblebee growled deep in his throat, the sound feral and lustful, body arching up repeatedly.

The growl shifted to whimpers, then suddenly utter silence as he went rigid and still. Spark backlash slammed into Optimus as Bumblebee tore his mouth away and sobbed in pleasure. A grunt was pulled from Prime, then he moaned low, the energy crashing through his body.

Bumblebee shivered and yelped, his fingernails digging in even through Optimus' shirt as he curled up, then arched back. A bursting cry rang out in the room, and liquid heat coated Prime's fingers. He slowed and gentled his touch, but continued to move until Bumblebee’s whimpers stopped, and his fingers loosened on Optimus' back.

Optimus sighed, and moved to the side enough that he wouldn't suffocate Bumblebee with his weight. He relaxed, surprised to feel the residual tremors still running through his body. He watched Bumblebee as he gasped for breath, and stared unblinking at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Optimus murmured. Bumblebee nodded. "Your shirt-"

"I know." Bumblebee squirmed, and Optimus lifted enough for the youngling to free his left arm. Bumblebee tugged the t-shirt over his head, and wiped off Prime's awkwardly held hand, snerking a little as he caught the look of mild disgust. "Not used to it yet yourself?" he asked as he cleaned himself up, and tossed the balled up shirt to the floor.

Optimus grinned. "For as pleasurable as it is, no. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it. You don’t seem surprised."

Bumblebee shrugged while fixing his jeans. “I did a lot of research.” He hesitated a moment. “Before we even changed.”

Optimus smiled sadly. “Bee…”

“I _do_ love them. Have since nearly the beginning. Thought they loved me too,” Bumblebee said softly. He sighed, twisting until they lay curled on their sides again. They were silent for a time, Prime gently caressing the scout's back, and holding him close.

"I love you, little Bee. You know that, right?" Bumblebee nodded against Optimus' chest, fingers knotting in his shirt front. "We've been worried about you. No matter what, you can come to me, or Ironhide, about anything. _For_ anything. Ok?" Another nod and quiet sniffle.

Optimus smoothed the youngling's mussed hair, and kissed his head, holding tight. Bumblebee eventually relaxed, his breathing turning deep and even. Prime shifted a little and settled in. No way would he leave his sparkling right now.

He nearly snorted out loud. Bumblebee was no more his than a sparkling anymore, but Optimus couldn't help his attachment. Like he couldn't help his possessiveness where this one little foundling was concerned. A part of him was honestly angry that Sam and Mikaela would turn the scout away. Didn't they know how loving he was? How he'd cherish them?

Then the larger, far more reasonable part of him said Bumblebee was not human, never would be. Prime had never heard of any type of interspecies relationship ending happily. Cybertronians were long lived. They were already going to have to face the all too soon deaths of the friends and allies they'd made. Of his people's savior. It was far better for Bumblebee to have his spark wounded now, so he could get over whatever desire he had for the humans, and move on with just being their friend. Enjoy what time they did have without the deeper attachments physical relationships could forge, and the dangerous depression the severing of those bonds was known to cause.

Optimus sighed, and shook himself away from the melancholy thoughts. It was for the best. Whether Bumblebee could see it now or not, Prime was sure of it. Let the youngling find a mate and fall in love with one of their own kind. The war was over. Not all threats were gone, but once they returned to normal -and they _would_ , he swore to himself- they'd be even safer. There was still hope that more of their people were out there. He clung to that hope.

Autobot or Decepticon, Optimus would welcome whoever landed so long as they would abide in peace. Primus! If Soundwave and all his children could survive and make it to Earth, then others could too. There had to be at least one out there that would be perfect for his little Bee. The child had lost so much. He deserved the love of his long life.

Optimus held to that hope as he let sleep finally overcome him.

~ | ~

“Perceptor.”

The scientist startled a little, and whipped around to see the Autobot Second in Command walking toward him. “Oh! Hello, Prowl. How are you this evening?”

“Well, thank you. I was hoping you could clarify some information for me?”

Perceptor nodded as he turned back to the wiring he was doing. “Of course. But a moment please, I am nearly finished here, and was about to break for the day.

Prowl waited quietly, always polite with the scientist, and let him work. He lamentably misjudged how long it would take, and the moment he asked for stretched past a breem before he was ready to stop for the evening.

“My apologies,” Perceptor said as he stowed the tools, and draped a cover over the incomplete beacon to keep dust from tampering with the open components. “What can I do for you, Prowl?”

“Jazz and I have discussed and shared all he remembers of his time before and after reactivation, but there is much information missing.”

“And you wish me to fill you in, as it were?” Perceptor smiled. “I can, and would be happy to.” He took a seat, and motioned Prowl towards another.

“I am also curious as to how such a large undertaking was kept secret, and why it would be.”

Perceptor nodded. “Ratchet had completed an extensive amount of repairs already to Jazz by the time I arrived. He had even constructed a containment unit for the spark Prime was able to ignite in Jazz’s casing.” He paused. He knew he was not always the most delicate at explaining things, but he was speaking to a mech, man, _being_ who had lost his bondmate to death and then been given him back. “I apologize in advance if anything I say upsets you, but I fear I do not know how to explain things but to speak plainly about them.”

Prowl nodded. “Jazz is alive and well thanks to Prime, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and your efforts. I do not deny it was devastating to lose him, and it was quite unbalancing, despite being my fondest wish, to have Jazz returned to me. Explain it the best you can. I have always preferred to have a clear picture of events than… How do the humans say it? A sugar coating?”

“Then as plainly as I can,” Perceptor agreed. “The damage to Jazz was very extensive. Before Prime could make an attempt at reigniting his spark, the casing had to be repaired. Ratchet did so with his usual attention to detail, and the spark accepted the casing. At the time I was asked to assist, I went through all of Ratchet’s notes, and then did a complete and thorough inspection myself.”

“According to the others, and this information is in Ratchet’s logs as well, neither were certain the Allspark shard Prime had kept would have enough power to reignite Jazz, but they both felt compelled to try, also unsure if what little energy was left would fade away. Ratchet hurried to build the containment unit, repair the casing, and then once it did work, they had no way of knowing if it was indeed the spark of Jazz. When you arrived and expressed knowing Jazz was deactivated, both were forced to assume that whatever spark now resided in Jazz’s casing was not our favorite saboteur.”

Perceptor took a breath, and let his mind settle on how best to relay the following information. Again, plainly seemed best. “It was kept a secret because Prime and Ratchet did not wish to get everyone’s hopes up. And then after you arrived, it was even more carefully guarded for fear that were you to learn of Jazz possibly returning to life, and then have it be some other newborn spark, that what tenuous hold you seemed to be keeping on your sanity… Well, quite frankly Prowl, you are well loved, and none wanted to watch you fade away.”

Prowl gave a slight smile. “I appreciate that. And I am grateful. I would not wish what I went through with the broken bond on anyone.”

Perceptor wanted to ask, ‘not even your brother?’, but managed to bite his tongue before the question slipped out. Instead he nodded, and carried on. “Wheeljack was brought in when he arrived, of course, but much of his time was spent in keeping track of the sparklings. They would notice if he was out of view or contact for too long. It went a little faster after I arrived. We worked in secret as often and as quickly as possible. I am of a somewhat reclusive nature, so my absences were not noted. The one mech who may have noticed was you and, well, we knew you were a bit distracted with keeping yourself busy.

“That worked in our favor, though I am sorry for your pain. I do not know since I never asked, but Ratchet’s bondmates may have known. It is difficult from what I have heard to keep one’s thoughts secret in a newly formed bond.”

Prowl chuckled a little. “I believe they may have known. The twins managed to cause enough general mayhem to keep me moving without being destructive.”

Perceptor laughed as well. “I remember being told the tales of their antics as we worked.” He sobered. “All but some delicate neuro wires that had fried out were replaced when Prime decided to go after the Decepticons before the human authorities could reach them. The state of completion may even have influenced his timing. I, as you know, remained behind. Of course someone did need to remain at the base to look after things, and I am clearly not a warrior. What little defense I know would have been better used here on base regardless. That was only the excuse, however. The main goal was for me to work as quickly as I could with no interruptions or concerns of being caught, and hopefully reactivate Jazz before you all returned.”

“Had he proven to be some other mech, I was to place him back in stasis, and Ratchet, Wheeljack, and I would begin building a more appropriate sparkling frame.” Perceptor looked up from his knotted fingers to Prowl. “One that did not resemble Jazz in any way.” He sighed heavily. “It was a blessing, miracle, pure luck, whatever you wish to call it, that I had finished my repairs, reestablished connection of the systems to the spark, and rebooted Jazz before the change occurred.” The scientist smiled, soft but sincerely. “His optics had only just onlined, and he asked me where his Prowler was at. ‘Oh, and hey there, Percy. What’s up?’” Perceptor snickered. “That was proof enough for me that Prime had been successful, even with only that tiny shard, in calling Jazz back. And a good thing too, because just about then we both convulsed in pain. I would not have been able to place a sparkling back in stasis, and who knows what would have befallen the disembodied spark, even one in stasis.

“It was quite an adventure to wake up human. I am grateful indeed to have had Jazz around to assist me. I had barely even glanced at the dominant indigenous species due to being so busy with repairs. I would have been utterly at a loss without his guidance.” Perceptor smiled again. “Do you have any questions? Any points I can clarify further for you?” He wasn’t sure himself what else to relay.

Prowl rose. “None that I can think of at the moment. Thank you.” Perceptor stood as well, but stopped at the gentle hand on his shoulder. “Really, Perceptor,” and the scientist was shocked into complete silence at the sight of the tactician’s sky blue eyes swimming with moisture, though no tears actually fell. “Thank you for all you did.”

Prowl turned and left, and Perceptor remained rooted to the spot. It was not as if he believed Prowl incapable of expressing gratitude or of having emotions, it had just been a surprise to _see_ it so clearly. He shook his head a little, and glanced once more over the workspace before leaving. No, of course, he knew the tactician had emotions and feelings. One could not bond, nor he believed, acquire and keep the love of one so expressive as Jazz, without them.

Yes, it was just the intensity from Prowl that surprised him. That was it. Jazz’s return had certainly impacted his bondmate’s reactions to all situations. As one would expect. Prowl was far more demonstrative in public than ever before. Not just with Jazz, but with everyone. Or, well, nearly everyone. Despite the Second in Command’s obvious resentment of Barricade, he was behaving far less reserved with them all. That seemed to be a positive thing in Perceptor’s opinion. Prowl was a good spark, and others should be able to see it as well.

Perceptor made his way from the Command Center to the locker room. He would shower, then go sleep. He had had an interesting conversation with Soundwave earlier, and had decided to push past his own misgivings for the Decepticon and accept his help in the lab. A good night’s rest would hopefully help him remain clear minded enough to get through the day.

It was time to push aside some of his own reclusiveness as well.


	31. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 45 Monday, August 27

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 45  
Monday August 27**

 

Laserbeak slipped silently into the empty room after his twin, and quietly turned the lock.

The normally stoic twins cracked grins at each other. 

“Poor Ratbat.”

“I know, but he is still rather young.”

“We will not be human long enough for him to grow and play like this.”

Laserbeak shrugged at Buzzsaw’s comment, relaxing, knowing no other but his twin would see. “We could always show him ourselves.”

“Our creator would be furious,” Buzzsaw replied, shaking his head. Hazel eyes flashed mischief. “No, Beak. Not Ratbat.”

Laserbeak shrugged again. “You should know well enough when I am but teasing you.” He stepped forward, slipping with practiced ease into Buzzsaw’s arms. He nuzzled his cheek, and growled low in pleasure when warm hands caressed his back beneath the shirt.

“You are too easy.” Buzzsaw smiled and lightly kissed his twin’s jaw.

“Mmmm. And what purpose would it serve to resist you?”

“Perhaps the pleasure of the hunt is what I seek?”

Laserbeak chuckled, and dipped his mouth to Buzzsaw’s neck, nipping with his lips. “Why hunt what is already yours? Sounds like a waste of time that could be better spent.” He smiled, then scraped his teeth along Buzzsaw’s throat when allowed better access. He loved their teasing banter and all the silly things they wouldn’t share with anyone else. There was so much they held just for themselves. Full smiles were rare and almost never seen outside their family. Laughter was only heard in the most extreme cases by anyone else.

Laserbeak’s earliest memories were of Buzzsaw. They knew each other, were in love with each other, before they even became aware of their creator. Before they became aware that there was anything beyond the warm light they co-existed against. It seemed only right that they held so much in reserve for one another.

And this was the first time in ages they had been truly alone together. Laserbeak was gripped by the sudden need to _hear_ his twin in the heights of ecstasy. At no other time but when they were absolutely alone would they make even the slightest sound.

Buzzsaw sensed the change in him from playful to burning. Eyes locked, arms tightened about one another, and energy blossomed out. Laserbeak felt his knees weaken, and moved toward the bed. Without letting go or interrupting the pulsing rhythm of their sparks, they climbed on the bed. They sat, Buzzsaw in the circle of Laserbeak’s legs, and Laserbeak stroked down his twin’s sides, then farther, down the thighs that draped over his own and wrapped around his waist. Buzzsaw’s hands moved over his shoulders, slid up his neck, and cupped his jaw.

The kiss was tender at first. Warm, pliant lips massaged his own to the slow, steady rhythm of their merged sparks. Laserbeak tipped his head and licked out. Shuddering arousal worked throughout his body, and he inhaled sharply as Buzzsaw’s tongue twined with his.

Buzzsaw growled low, the sound vibrating over Laserbeak’s lips. He shivered, and didn’t bother to block the needy whimper as his twin shifted and pushed him back.

Caresses and kisses became more heated, insistent. Gasped breaths turned to soft cries and breathy moans. Laserbeak arched his chest up, rolling a heavy pulse into Buzzsaw, and basked in the lusty cry it induced.

He was only briefly concerned about them being heard, but then, there was a reason they had snuck all the way to a third floor room while everyone else was busy in kitchen with breakfast. So when Buzzsaw throbbed back, and nipped sharply at the underside of his jaw, Laserbeak chose not to hold back the impassioned shout.

 _Touch me_!

“Say it,” Laserbeak ordered, clutching tightly at his twin’s waist.

“Touch me!” Buzzsaw gasped, demanding. “Now.”

Laserbeak dropped all his blocks, immersing himself in Buzzsaw’s mind, letting his twin do the same. Sensation mirrored endlessly, and they both cried out.

“Talk to me,” Laserbeak ordered, then moaned low as words -suggestive, naughty, loving, needy, possessive- all flowed from Buzzsaw to hotly caress his ear.

The energy rose, and Laserbeak heard as those sultry words became broken, splintered, far less formal than their normal speech. He shivered.

“Beak! Oh! I’m… I… Ahh!!”

Release engulfed them, and Laserbeak didn’t hold back his own shouts, thoroughly enjoying the unrestrained, ecstatic sobs and babbled words of lust that poured from Buzzsaw.

Running fingers through sun-kissed brown hair, Laserbeak listened to their breathing, harsh and fast, interrupted now and again by a trembling whimper. He rolled, laying his brother at his side, arms once again wrapped securely around the slim middle. Buzzsaw clung tight to his shoulders, chest still firmly pressed against his own.

Laserbeak nuzzled his cheek against his twin’s, inhaling deeply in an attempt to finally catch his breath, then kissed Buzzsaw gently. He was met with a groan, and a warm tongue thrust its way into his mouth. He sighed at the possessive quality. How a simple kiss could stamp ownership on him, as well as assure him Buzzsaw was so completely his was beyond what he wished to fathom just then.

He kissed back, relaxing as his twin did, and knowing the same languid sleepiness was claiming them both.

“Love you,” Laserbeak whispered against Buzzsaw’s mouth.

Buzzsaw nodded very slightly, forehead pressed to Laserbeak’s. “-you too.”

~ | ~

Sideswipe approached Skywarp after their showers, deciding to use the guise of wanting the seeker to braid back his hair as an excuse to get close without looking sneaky. It was as good a cover as any with Sunstreaker glaring at him suspiciously, which was causing others to stare in suspicion _and_ nervousness.

“Hey, sexy,” he greeted, not too loud, but so a few others could hear. Thundercracker and Starscream raised eyebrows at him, and Skywarp giggled.

“Hey, sexy, yourself. What brings you to this corner of the locker room?”

“Was hoping to get this stuff out of my face.” Sideswipe tipped his head so his long wet hair flopped forward.

“I think we should stop braiding everyone’s hair,” Thundercracker said. “Make them learn to do it for themselves.”

“We manage fine, thanks!” snarked Slingshot, his hands currently weaving the ebony silk of Skydive’s hair back as his brothers snickered and grinned.

“I don’t mind,” Skywarp said, and leaned closer, voice dropping to a lower pitch. “I get to touch you? Count me in for it.”

“We’ve made a monster,” Starscream lamented.

“I’m not worried. If they’re busy seeing who can make who scream louder, they won’t be causing trouble elsewhere.” Thundercracker, despite he previous words about not braiding others’ hair was busy doing just that to Starscream’s.

“Since we’re on the subject of screaming,” Air Raid giggled. “Who was that the other night?”

“Yeah, first floor is usually us,” Fireflight added.

“I can honestly say it wasn’t me.” Starscream’s voice was smug and amused as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Thundercracker. “That was him.”

Not entirely true, given Sunstreaker had been louder than usual, but Thundercracker really had won for volume that night.

“Nice.” Fireflight and Air Raid traded smirks.

Air Raid snickered. “So who made him that loud, and when are they coming over to teach us our next lesson?”

“They aren’t.” Even Sideswipe jumped a bit as Wheeljack suddenly appeared. “The five of ya still have two weeks before we even discuss takin’ more than one lover at a time. You’ve been obeyin’ that with mergin’?”

“Yes, Jack.” Silverbolt snuggled up against his mentor in what was a blatant attempt to calm what really seemed like the inventor’s temper getting ready to snap. “We understand the need to wait for our sparks to strengthen before throwing that much energy at them all at once again.”

Wheeljack eyed Silverbolt for a minute before softening a little, and ushering them out of the locker room.

“I mean, I know Jack’s protective of the kids, but what was that all about?” Sideswipe asked when he was sure they were gone.

Skywarp shrugged. “Jack doesn’t like Star, and doesn’t like that the kids like us.”

“You pointed it out yourself when Star was blade dancing. Air Raid’s got himself a nice little crush for his Air Commander.” Starscream slapped backwards at his mate for the joke, Thundercracker retaliating by whipping him with his own braid.

Sideswipe snickered. “According to Ratchet, Jack’s already been hinting at me and Sunny helping them learn three way merging.”

Thundercracker winced. “What’s Ratch think about that?”

“He thinks it’s pointless. Figures they’re already doing whatever the Pit they want, and they’ve recently dragged Blue into it anyways. Really if anyone could teach them anything about merging at this point it’s probably Bluestreak. Kid was a fast learner, and inventive as all hell. He pulled a few tricks out on me and Sunny the last time we were together that even I hadn’t thought up before.”

“Really?” Starscream laughed. “That babbling little Autobot? I’d never have suspected.”

Sideswipe snickered. “Babbling my aft. Blue can get going in a merge too, and say the most-” He shivered with memory. “The most enjoyable things, and all in this tone you’d never dream him capable of unless ya heard it. And yet he still manages to keep this super innocent air about him. And I’m talking even _during_. So it’s like this surprise, even when you’re moaning and praising Primus for how good it is, that it’s _Blue_ being all sensual and amazing.” Sideswipe shook his head. “Nope. Bluestreak’s one of those rare little gems. Honestly, there was a time I’d wished we were all more compatible, but then Sunny and I’d have bonded him, and I can’t imagine not being Ratchet’s mate.”

Sideswipe glanced around, and in the lull of their conversation realized they were probably alone now in the locker room. He smiled at Thundercracker and Starscream. “Mind if I take your bondmate for a little walk?”

“So long as we aren’t targets, go have fun and play nice with the other children.” Thundercracker waved them off, and grinned as Skywarp leaned against him for a quick kiss.

Starscream stopped Skywarp with a hand to his chest. “Seriously. Stay out of trouble.”

“We will. Nothing hurtful or dangerous or that could make Tracks punch Sunny again,” Skywarp dutifully rattled off, and leaned in to get the kiss he’d been denied the moment before.

Seeing both seekers giving him a look, Sideswipe grinned. “Nothing hurtful or dangerous or that would get Sky punched or slapped or injured in anyway.” Then he grabbed Skywarp’s hand, and dragged him out of the locker room and straight out the front door.

~ | ~

“Ya gotta be slaggin’ kiddin’ me.”

“O’course ya know. This means war.”

“Or that they’re stupid.”

“Oh, they’re stupid, all right. Warp at least should know better’n this.”

“So. Revenge ideas?” Rumble stared at the smallish statue -for lack of a better word- of him and Frenzy. It wasn’t terribly accurate, or good for that matter, but it was obvious enough it was meant to be the twins, what with the long hair that was absent on the sides of the one’s head. “How d’ya figure they knew we were usin’ this room often enough ta put it in here?”

Frenzy shrugged. “I’d’ve figured they’d’ve put it in mine an’ Cade’s old room next door. Or in Dad’s.” He stared at the sculpture a moment longer, and giggled. “They got good imaginations though. Point for that.”

Rumble nodded in agreement. Imaginative was right. A bit twisted too, and almost… sweet if it hadn’t been meant as a prank. “I don’t get the fraggin’ wings. What the frag are the fraggin’ wings for?”

“That’s the joke, bro. They’re angel wings. And we ain’t angels.”

“Aren’t angels dead humans?”

“Nah. They’re like the human’s gods’ slaves or sumpthin.”

Rumble raised a brow at that. A quick glance through his brother’s mind also told him Frenzy was interpreting and telling Rumble the information that way given an old comment from Skywarp. “So… They’re callin’ us servants, and also pickin’ on our reps as not the most obedient of Dad’s kids?”

“Yup. S’what I’m gettin’ outta this.”

“Hmmph.” Rumble crossed his arms, and really looked over the statue. The miniature Rumble and Frenzy angels were bent forward, faces touching in what was probably supposed to be a kiss, and the wings swept up off their backs at wobbly angles. Four thin bands of the stuff the sculpture was made from crisscrossed, two per side and at the shoulder area. Probably meant to represent their skinny arms. Rumble knew his arms weren’t as skinny as Frenzy’s. “I think I sorta like it. D’ya think keepin’ it would give ‘em the wrong impression?”

“Nah. Not after we get ‘em back.”

~ | ~

Wheeljack stumbled to a halt just inside his room, and stared at the… thing on his floor just before his bed.

Was that triple expanding sealer foam?

And what…?

The note on the floor had one word written on it.

**Boom!**

The inventor cocked his head to the side, and moved slowly around the thing to get a good look at it. It took a moment. The weird spikes lancing up threw him off. A few of them balanced a funny little figure above and off to the side a little. It was carved to look enough like Wheeljack’s mech body, that now that he saw the headfins, he understood.

And laughed.

Hard.

It was him being blown back by an explosion of his own accidental doing.

Primus, have a few unstable compounds react strongly a few times, and no one lets you forget it. Wheeljack always found it funny once the pain went away.

And Ratchet stopped chewing on his audials.

Still chuckling, the inventor leaned back out his door. Past Bluestreak, Sideswipe’s golden blonde head was a blur of motion as the prankster ducked back out of sight, and into the main area.

Wheeljack snickered as he turned back to his room.

Now. What in the Pits was he supposed to do with the silly thing?

~ | ~

Bluestreak stopped with his hand on his doorknob when he heard Wheeljack laughing from his open room. The inventor peeked out, but disappeared again without comment. Bluestreak walked door a couple door farther, and peered in, eyes immediately going to the thing on Wheeljack’s floor.

“Whatcha workin’ on, Jack? What is that?”

“Oh, this ain’t my doin’. Looks like Sideswipe’s at it again.” Wheeljack chuckled, and waved a hand at the thing. “Look at it. It’s a sculpture of me getting blown up.”

The gunner stepped closer, walking around the sculpture. Sure enough, if looked at from the right angle, it was Wheeljack. A little mean spirited if it’d been anyone else other than the inventor, but Wheeljack had a sense of humor about his accidents. Bluestreak shook his head and grinned, crouching down to get a better look. “What is this stuff?”

“Triple expandin’ sealer foam if I’m right. We used it… Well, the builders used it when they were buildin’ our dorms here. Looks like it was carved from a bigger piece to get the shapes right.”

“Oh. Well I guess it’s less messy than Jell-O, right?” Bluestreak stood, and smiled as he headed for the door. “See ya later, Jack.”

He wasn’t the least bit surprised to find his own sculpture sitting in the middle of his bed with a note.

**Cute as a Chibi!**

It was Bluestreak, recognizably enough, with doorwings perked high, chevron on the front of his helm, and perhaps a bit more careful carving done since Sideswipe -and likely Skywarp as well- had wanted it to be cute. The gunner giggled as he lifted the thing. It was lighter than he’d expected, and he almost dropped it. He stuck it and the note on his dresser, and went to find Sunstreaker. It was a prank, but utterly harmless, and Bluestreak was hoping Sunstreaker would paint it up to match his old mech colors.

Then it was off to find out what a ‘Chibi’ was.

~ | ~

Ironhide bit back a grin as he watched Prowl order Skywarp and Sideswipe to clean up the mess they’d made, and then continued on with the punishment of having to mop the concrete floor of the main area.

Before going to bed tonight.

Then ensued the lecture.

All afternoon others had been laughing, and dragging each other back and forth, or bringing out their ‘art’ to show everyone else. Bumblebee had offered his first real smile in more than a day as he proudly showed the bumblebee he’d found on his bed. It’d come with a note about stinging like a bee.

Mirage had actually laughed while showing the note he’d found in his room.

**Yours is invisible.**

Perceptor had received a little microscope, and proclaimed it was now ornamenting his bedroom desk.

Even Soundwave had not escaped unscathed, which had the telepath sitting in the playroom as Ratbat told how they’d found the sculpture with a lopsided smirk quirking the left side of his mouth up. It was a blocky, boxy mech with one cat, two mechanoids, two birds, and one little bat perched on it. **Welcome to Earth** , written on a note by the thing’s feet.

The last object had been large, and somehow either Sideswipe or Skywarp had tripped, or stumbled, or lost his balance, or had his grip slip -it was impossible to tell with both of them talking that fast to a serious looking tactician- and the sculpture of triple expanding sealer foam (and _where_ had the idjits found that?) had crashed to the floor.

Everyone had been in the kitchen by then, just getting their food. The pranksters had really timed their entry perfectly. Everyone in one place, but still moving and talking and shuffling about so that two people wouldn’t be missed right away, or seen sneaking the thing into the middle of the open floor space. It was good. If they hadn’t tripped-stumbled-lost their balance-had their grip slip, they’d have succeeded with a perfect score of not getting caught red-handed in today’s activities.

Heck, Ironhide couldn’t even bust on them too much this time. They hadn’t insulted anyone. They hadn’t damaged any property. Yes, as Prowl was lecturing away, they wasted perfectly good supplies that could have been put to use on other building projects. The pool wasn’t done after all. But it’d really been harmless. In fact it’d been downright enjoyable for those that had been pranked, and wasn’t that just a rare thing? Bluestreak was fit to burst he was so happy over his little big-eyed mech doll. The gunner had even already gotten Sunstreaker to paint it with a base coat, and a promise to finish it the next day.

Alas for the poor pranksters, they’d busted their finale piece all over the floor, and now fragments were everywhere, fine dust coated the concrete, and whatever it had been was unrecognizable. Ironhide wasn’t sure, but by the sorrowful looks on both their faces as they surveyed the mess, the thing breaking was worse than Prowl’s punishment and lecture.

They’d been allowed to eat dinner. Mostly because Sarah had stopped Prowl before he even picked up steam and insisted, but now with the meal over, here they were.

“Is he actually mad about this?”

Ironhide glanced to the side where Starscream leaned lazily against the wall. Thundercracker stood on the Air Commander’s other side. The seekers both wore contemplative looks and seemed relaxed, but Ironhide knew differently. “Nah,” he said, deciding he could very much live without overprotective bondmates. “If Prowl were really mad, he’d’ve ordered them all kinds of calmly to clean it up, and then assigned some other kind of punishment detail to last days. A lecturin’ Prowl is only a Prowl tryin’ to keep idjits from being idjits and makin’ messes.”

“Ah.”

“Ya gonna help ‘em scrub the floor so it goes faster?”

“What?” Thundercracker asked, eyes a little wide in surprise.

“Are you insane?” Starscream laughed. “Primus, no! If they want to pull silly stunts, even ones that don’t really bother the prank victims, then they get to deal with the punishments.” The Air Commander snerked, and faced back out to where Skywarp and Sideswipe were now busy sweeping up the mess. “And _I_ do not scrub floors.”

Ironhide snickered at the conceited tone, and pushed himself off the wall. He was going to shower, and then coax Optimus from the playroom and up to one of their rooms. Optimus had won the bet after all. It’d only been just over a week since the Jell-O incident, and as such, Ironhide owed some favors of the sexual nature. He had plans, and knowing Prime, he would just flush and stammer, and Ironhide would end up doing whatever he wanted to him anyways.

Ironhide nodded to Prowl as he passed, and grinned when the Second gave him a mischievous little smile the pranking pair didn’t see.

~

Ironhide was saved from having to plot a way to get Prime to go up to bed. As he was leaving the locker room, clean, dressed, and ready for the night other than being in regular day clothes, Optimus was entering. Ironhide faked a yawn, gave Optimus a lazy wave, and mumbled ‘good night’, pretending to be tired and ready to fall asleep.

It worked. Prime bid him good night in return, and the locker room door swung shut. This time it was Ironhide giving Prowl the mischievous smirk as he darted by the reading tactician and off to his lover’s bedroom to lie in wait.

That had been about twenty minutes ago, and Ironhide was ready.

Very ready.

The room was dark. He was naked and poised for action the moment the door opened.

The light from the hall washed in, silhouetting Optimus as he reached for the light switch. Ironhide grabbed his wrist and yanked hard, jerking Prime into the room. Long ingrained warrior reflexes had Optimus breaking the hold and twisting away, dodging and ready to defend himself.

Ironhide chuckled, and shut the door, making sure the lock clicked audibly.

“Ironhide?”

Using Optimus’ voice to find him in the dark, Ironhide grinned. “Who else?” He stalked forward, planted his hands on Prime’s chest, and shoved. There was a startled gasp, and then the slight creak of bedsprings as Optimus landed on the mattress.

A low, amused chuckle sounded from the bed. “What are you doing?”

Ironhide stepped up, found Optimus by touch, and quickly set to stripping his clothes off of him. “You won the bet. Sides and Warp didn’t wait two weeks.” There was silence, and he snickered. “Ya forgot, didn’t you?”

Prime muttered sheepishly, “I’ve been rather distracted and busy lately. Jokingly made bets really haven’t been high on my priorities list.”

“Uh huh. Well then, yer lucky I’m such an honest person. Move up.” He nudged Optimus, and followed as he slid up to lie properly on the bed.

“We never actually set terms.”

“Sure we did,” Ironhide said with a smirk. “Sexual favors. And ya’re right. You’ve been busy and distracted lately. So it’s probably best I lost. I’ll do you the favors, and ya get to enjoy ‘em.”

“Define sexual favors,” Optimus said slowly as Ironhide climbed over top of him, and sat astride his hips.

“Ohh… You want it spelled out do ya?” Ironhide murmured by Prime’s ear. He chuckled softly, and let his lips graze the outer shell, teeth setting in a gentle bite on the lobe. “I’m gonna put my mouth all over you,” he continued in a deep seductive voice. “Then I’m gonna take ya inside me. Work ya ‘til we’re both mindless and can’t breathe.”

Optimus’ breath hitched at the words, and hard flesh ground down against him. Desire and want lit inside him, and he was half ready before Ironhide nipped and licked his way to his collar bone. Hot breath, moist tongue, and sharp teeth flowed over his chest, teased flat nipples to rigid nubs, brushed over his stomach, making him shift restlessly. Kisses and licks swept over his hips, hands parted his thighs, and those burning lips caressed down one of his legs to suck lightly near the back of his knee. Ironhide’s hands stroked up his legs, spread across his stomach, mouth following up as well.

Optimus gasped as firm lips surrounded him, then moaned at the soft lick of a hot tongue. Ironhide took him in deep, heated breath brushing over the skin low on his belly. Optimus moaned again as teeth gently grazed, and tongue swirled as Ironhide drew back.

Strong hands pressed against his hips as he writhed. Heat engulfed him and Optimus surrendered to his lover’s caresses.

He whimpered as Ironhide pulled away and trailed kisses down the inside of his thighs again, then back up, tongue lapping and teeth nibbling at the delicate skin where leg joined body. The hot mouth blazed a path up his chest, neck. Ironhide’s tongue thrust in past Optimus’ lips, tangling against his, and rigid flesh set his body afire as it rocked against his own.

Prime clutched at Ironhide’s waist and arched up, growling into his mouth. He gasped for breath when Ironhide finally broke the fierce kiss and leaned away. A tight grip, slick with warm liquid, stroked down over Optimus’ aching arousal. His hips jerked up. “Primus, Hide!”

Ironhide knelt over Optimus’ thighs and guided him to his entrance. “Is this what ya want?” he murmured, voice husky and low. Beneath him Prime bucked up, a soft whimper escaping. Ironhide rose with the motion, teasing. “Is it?”

“Yes!” Optimus gasped, and gripped Ironhide’s hips, trying to pull him back down.

“Sure about that?”

“Ironhide!” Prime growled again, then moaned as Ironhide slowly sunk down onto him. “Uuuhhhnnnnn…. Hide!”

Ironhide leaned forward and braced his hands against Optimus’ shoulders. A large hand wrapped around Ironhide’s own hardened length and stroked. He gasped, and thrust forward into the touch, rocking back, then doing it again. “Slaggin’ Pits!” he panted.

Optimus chuckled quietly, his free hand sliding up Ironhide’s side and around his back, gripping and kneading, then back down to his thigh. Ironhide let himself enjoy it for a moment, but then grasped both of Prime’s wrists and put them at his waist. “Move,” he whispered. “Slag me, just move.”

They both moaned as their bodies settled into a rhythm. Optimus arched up into the tight clenching heat surrounding him, panting, gasping, soft sounds from both of them filling the air. Ironhide leaned forward, hands caressing up to clutch at Prime’s shoulders again. Then tugging.

“Up. Sit up.”

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ironhide’s waist and sat. Ironhide’s lips crashed down on his, kiss passionate and demanding. Optimus, and slid his arms higher, pulling their chests more tightly together, and drawing his own legs up and open for better balance.

“Want ya on top of me.” Ironhide murmured, mouth moving across Optimus’ jaw to suck at his throat.

Forcing his scattered thoughts together, Optimus smirked. “Damn demanding of the one supposed to be giving the favors.”

Ironhide responded by shifting his weight suddenly to the side, pulling Prime with him. He brought his legs higher, and wound them around Optimus’ waist, his arms still banded tight around broad shoulders. He thrust and arched, writhed.

It all felt _so_ good. His arousal was trapped between their bellies, and as Prime began to slowly move, Ironhide shivered with the erotic sensations.

“Hide,” was whispered by his ear.

Ironhide slid his legs down a little, spread them wider, hands gripping and kneading down Optimus’ back. “More! Deeper!” He gasped and moaned, bucking his hips, and trying to urge Optimus on. “Slaggit! Not hurtin’ me, damnit!” Ironhide slapped both palms down on either side of Prime’s rear and grasped there when there was no response to his commands. “Come on! Harder!”

A rumbling, erotic chuckle rolled through Ironhide. “Oh? Is this what you want?”

Ironhide cried out at the deep plunging strokes, back arching and fingers digging into firm, smooth muscle. Sharp bites to his neck were soothed with the hot stroke of Prime’s tongue, each nip and kiss sending another jag of molten desire to the bottom of Ironhide’s belly. He could feel his body tightening. Hear the rasp of Optimus’ breath in his ear. They were both so close.

“Uuuhnnn… Ironhide!” Prime’s fingers dug into his shoulders, and his thrusts became more desperate.

The angle changed only a little, but what had felt amazing before, now had Ironhide crying out with every plunge. Pleasure burst free with a ragged shout. He grit his teeth, back arching off the bed, toes curling, and growled as liquid fire raced through his veins. Optimus gasped, then moaned, pressing his face hard into Ironhide’s neck as he rode out his own climax.

Prime rolled to the side and flopped in a boneless sprawl next to Ironhide. They lay panting and silent until their breathing began to calm. The back of Ironhide’s hand landed against Optimus’ forearm in a lazy smack.

“Feelin’ properly compensated for yer win?”

Prime huffed a soft laugh. “If I said no, what else would you do to me?”

“Whatta ya think we’d survive?”

Optimus snickered, and shifted back to his side, maneuvering close enough to run a line of kisses up Ironhide’s neck and jaw line. He pulled back just enough to let his head drop to the pillow, and sighed heavily. “Think that’s all I can manage. I guess we can call it even.”

“Well if ya’re sure…” Ironhide trailed off, but Prime could hear the grin in his voice.

“Mmph.” Optimus tried to snuggle in, but ended up sighing. “I think it’s time for another shower.”

Ironhide chuckled. “Slag yes, let’s go!” He rolled off the bed, and groaned as his legs actually wobbled a little. “Damn. We needa do that again sometime.”

“Liked it then?” Optimus asked, and the lamp dimly illuminated the room.

“Mm.” Ironhide waved a hand at Prime. “Go ahead down. I gotta get some clean clothes.” He gathered up his clothing from where he’d piled it when he’d first arrived in Prime’s room, and peeked into the hall. Ironhide slipped out and quickly darted into his own room, snickering silently to himself. _Nothin’ like sneakin’ bare assed into your own room to make ya feel like a naughty youngling again._

Ironhide shut his door, and flicked on the light.

He stood in stunned silence as he stared at the object on his bed.

It was immediately recognizable. Two rather muscular looking figures were locked together. One was on its hands and knees, the other kneeling behind it, and both had their heads thrown back.

Ironhide growled low, and stomped over to it. There was a note, just like had been found with many of the other statues.

**Wonder how long it took you to find this?**

He crumpled the note up in his hand. Slag! Just how the fark was he supposed to get rid of the damn thing? And thank Primus and all the stars above Optimus hadn’t come in and seen it.

Ironhide swore roundly. The little bastards were still downstairs working on the floors if he knew Prowl at all. The tactician had dragged one of the overstuffed chairs just outside the playroom, and had a book in hand when Ironhide had passed him. He was in it for the long haul.

And Prime had already gone downstairs…

Slag.

There’d be no getting past them without the damn troublemakers knowing exactly what they’d just been doing.

Ironhide hurried to clean himself up, and then put his clothes back on, grabbing up some pajama pants and a clean t-shirt before rushing out, and down the stairs.

Optimus was nowhere in sight when Ironhide reached the hall entrance. As he’d suspected, Prowl was still calmly reading in his chair.

“I think they missed a spot,” Ironhide said, voice low and carrying a hint of his irritation.

“Do you?” Prowl asked without looking up.

The pranksters had spotted him, and though Sideswipe ducked his head, it didn’t completely hide the smirk he wore.

Ironhide narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. Big one.”

Prowl glanced up and smiled, eyes glittering with mischief and suppressed laughter. He held Ironhide’s gaze, and called out in an authoritative tone that in no way matched his expression, “I cannot tell where you have washed anything. Start over, and do it right this time.” Then, with control Ironhide really had always admired, Prowl’s face relaxed back into a bland, neutral expression before turning back to his book.

Ironhide watched with open glee as Sideswipe’s face dropped in shock. Skywarp glanced around at the almost finished and rather shiny floor with a forlorn pout on his face. Ironhide was hard pressed not to laugh all the way to the locker room.


	32. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 46 Monday, August 28

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 46  
Tuesday August 28**

 

Thundercracker groaned as the bed wobbled and bounced. Primus! Which one of them was awake and why? They’d decided before passing out to skip the morning workout, and slag Ironhide if he tried to wake them. Skywarp had been so exhausted by the time he’d stumbled up to bed, and so miserable too, that neither Starscream nor Thundercracker could leave him to suffer alone, so they’d remained awake to wait for their mate. In Skywarp’s mind the punishment was far too harsh to fit the crime. They’d made people laugh, and hadn’t done anything harmful. Cleaning up the mess was fine. That was even to be expected, but having to scrub, dry, and polish a concrete floor twice?!

The bed moved again, and Thundercracker woke a little more, groggily realizing that both Starscream and Skywarp were still asleep. Well, Starscream was waking, the shifting and shoving of blankets disturbing him too.

“Slaggin’ lie still,” Starscream whined, his words directed at Thundercracker.

Confusion had Thundercracker forcing his eyes to open. He blinked a few times in surprise to see Ratbat wriggling his way between himself and Starscream. The youngling merely gazed innocently back as he settled himself in.

Starscream snarled and opened his eyes, irritated thoughts already jabbing at Thundercracker before realizing his mate wasn’t the cause of all the movement. “The slag are you doing, brat?”

Audaciously grabbing Starscream’s arms and wrapping them around himself, Ratbat cuddled in, back to Starscream’s chest. “Want snuggles,” he murmured. There was another little wriggle, and then utter silence.

Thundercracker wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not. Primus, he was tired, but Starscream was so at a loss as to how to handle his youngest brother’s demand for attention it was hard not to start snickering.

The kid already seemed to be asleep, and Thundercracker figured any attempt to remove Ratbat would just wake them all past being able to go back to sleep themselves. He stared into lost green eyes for a minute before shrugging and leaning over the youngling to kiss his bonded. _Go back to sleep, Sweetling. He just wants to be near his big brother._

_But…_

He cut his mate off with another gentle kiss, then laid back down, yawning and content to go back to sleep. The kids really were harmless, and they didn’t share Soundwave’s guilt. Thundercracker decided he wasn’t going to help Starscream deflect his younger siblings. It was pointless, especially when they’d just worm their ways into their sparks eventually anyway.

A little wave of hurt betrayal came from Starscream, and Thundercracker reached out with his mind and spark to caress and sooth. _It’s not his fault, Star. Are you really gonna push away a kid that just wants to love you because of what his creator did?_

_That’s not fair!_

Thundercracker could feel the pain and sadness rising up in his bonded. Knew the other was near to crying. _Nope. Not fair at all. It’s a big huge slagging mess, and the blame for it can be laid right at Megatron’s cold dead feet_. He reached across Ratbat and let his hand rest on Starscream’s side. _The kids aren’t going to hurt you. I don’t think even Soundwave will, or I’d have killed him already and we’d be on the run from Prime and his Autobots._ Thundercracker opened his mind completely to his mate, letting him feel the depth of his conviction and determination to keep both Starscream and Skywarp safe and happy. _He won’t hurt you, love. I won’t let him. I won’t let any of them._

Starscream’s nod was a little jerky, but he settled down and closed his eyes, even adjusted his arms around Ratbat to be more comfortable. Thundercracker glanced past the two, and grinned a little at Skywarp. He had slept through it all, and was still flat on his back, mouth partly open and gone from the world. Even his weird dreams were still right now.

Thundercracker let himself relax, and felt as Starscream fell back asleep. He forced all the doubt and worries aside, and let himself drift off too. He’d worry later when his mate wasn’t curled so tightly to him through their bond.

~ | ~

Maggie's first thought as she stepped inside the Cybertronians’ main building was that the floor was _really_ shiny. In fact so shiny, she was going to take her bags to the room Optimus had just told her was ready and change from her short pencil skirt into pants.

That plan was put on hold, however, when Sarah ran up squealing and wrapped her in a huge hug.

“Yay! I’m not the only woman here anymore!”

Maggie giggled, and leaned back. “Where’s Mikae- Oh! Right, she and Sam went back to school!”

“Yeah, and Annabelle tries, but I’m afraid her estrogen levels just aren’t high enough yet to help me combat all these men and their testosterone.”

“And I went and brought another one with me,” Maggie said as the door opened again and Glen entered as if on cue.

“Whoa!” Glen said as he stopped just over the threshold. “Some serious cleanin’ urges there, Sarah.”

Sarah laughed. “Oh, that wasn’t me. You guys’ve missed some fun while you were away. Come on, let’s get you settled, and I’ll fill ya both in.”

Glen took the first room just inside the first floor hall. He waved both women off, saying he knew how to throw clothes in a drawer, and to go be girly. Maggie didn’t bother suppressing the giggle as she walked with Sarah two doors further down the hall.

“I think you’ll be safe enough here,” Sarah said as she opened the third door on the left. “At least you’re close to the exit and can run to my place if you need to. And don’t feel shy about pounding on doors or walls, and telling any of these noisy boys to shut the hell up. Optimus gave them all a lecture this morning about having visitors present in their halls, and to keep it down.”

Maggie chuckled. “Your email did say I needed to hurry back because the funny farm was only getting crazier. What’s been happening?”

“Gods! I don’t even know where to start anymore!” Sarah lifted one of Maggie’s bags onto the bed, and unzipped it as Maggie did the same to the other. “You packed light. Only two bags?”

“Your husband’s guys are bringing in the equipment. If all I’m going to be doing is sitting in a lab staring at a computer, I figured I didn’t need all that many clothes.” Maggie grinned as Sarah flipped the top of the suitcase over and stared in mild surprise. “I’m also really good at packing.”

Sarah laughed, and began pulling the clothing out, settling them in the chest of drawers. “I’d say. Ok, gosh, where to start? Well, we have some new arrivals. I’m sure you’ll meet them soon.” Sarah sighed. “And oh Gods, the drama that came with the one.”

Maggie raised a brow, and arranged her make-up case and personal items on the chest. “That sounds bad.”

“Oh, it’s a mess. Frenzy? Yeah he really _is_ Star’s little brother.”

“How is that bad? They acted like family already when I was here before.”

Sarah shook her head. “Frenzy being his brother isn’t so much the issue. It’s who his father is. Soundwave. He actually seems nice enough, but watch out, he’s telepathic.”

“What? Like read your mind telepathic?” Maggie was instantly intrigued and leery. He’d be able to read her thoughts?

“Yeah. Like sci-fi all the way, full on telepathic, can hear your thoughts and know your feelings. _And_ he was the Communications Officer, so you’ll be working with him too.”

“Wow. But why’s it bad that he’s Starscream’s father? Oh… They don’t get along?”

Sarah snorted indelicately. “That’s putting it mildly. And wow. I feel like such a gossip, but you’ll be here and around them so you should probably know. Soundwave was like Megatron’s right hand man. It was all an act if you believe him -which I want to go on record saying I really think I do- Something in his eyes. Like you can see the pain when he’s looking at Star. Anyways though, to keep up the act, and protect himself and all the kids he’s got, Starscream included -though he didn’t know it- well… Soundwave would torture Star for Megatron.”

“Holy God!”

“Yeah. Bad stuff. Star was _really_ upset. He didn’t know until Wave got here that they were related.”

“Wait. I get the twins being brothers, but how would this Soundwave be Starscream’s father?”

“Something to do with their sparks. I didn’t get into details about it with all the craziness,” Sarah said. She stuck the smaller suitcase inside the larger, and then zipped it closed. A quick swing to the floor, and Sarah was nudging it under the bed with her foot. She turned and sat on the edge of the bed, drawing her legs up Indian style, then continued. “It’s been a big hairy deal. Soundwave was the only one to know, and his other kids had a big shock over it too. Oh! Frenzy’s a spark twin too, if you didn’t already know that. His twin is Rumble. You can tell them apart by their hair. Rumble didn’t want me near his head with the clippers.”

“How many are there?” Maggie asked, and joined Sarah on the bed. “And where’s your daughter?”

Sarah smiled. “I’m getting a little break. The Aerials are in the playroom with her. And Soundwave has seven kids, including Star. There’s Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw -they’re like fraternal twins- and then the baby, Ratbat. He’s not really a baby. He’s like fifteen, or something.”

“Fifteen _looking_ ,” Maggie laughed.

“Exactly. But he acts like a little kid. A good little kid, but you can so see how his daddy spoils him. It’s cute really. Beak and Saw are really quiet. They’re also attached at the hip. I’d advise being nice to them, but let them approach you. They’ve been nothing but polite to me, but they’re really formal and kinda unreachable. Rumble’s a cutie. I haven’t seen him more than ten feet from Frenzy since he arrived. The separation was hard on them, but it was like flipping a light switch with Zee. He’s… well I won’t say he’s _calm_ now, but he’s a little less edge of Crazytown.”

She paused for a moment, and Maggie remained silent to let Sarah gather her thoughts. “I found them asleep in the playroom not quite a week ago, both crying in their sleep. Teenaged boys, ya know, so I only nudged them a bit, and left before they woke all the way. Each day seems like they smile a bit more, so I think they’re getting better. Rumble’s really protective of Zee though. Doesn’t seem to like Cade much. And ooohhh, Gods help us!”

Sarah rubbed her face, and groaned. “If Prowl doesn’t lay off Cade soon, I’m going to lock him in his room. I’m so sick of the glares and snarls and suspicion and... ugh! And _damnit_! I know Prowl’s a great guy, but he’s just so damn _mean_ to Barricade. Poor Cade is like a ghost around here. I see him for meals and that’s about it. Although I have to admit, he seems to be out and about a little more lately since Soundwave arrived. Maybe he feels more comfortable having more Decepticons around?”

Maggie watched as Sarah shrugged. “Oh man, what else? Oh! Oh Shit! Mikaela came to me the night before they left. Bee told her and Sam he loves them.”

“As in _love_ , love? Like the seekers, or Ratch and his twins?”

“Yeah,” Sarah sighed. “Poor girl was freaked.”

“If she was freaked, I can only imagine how Sam reacted.” Maggie shook her head sadly. “I’m guessing sweet little Bumblebee’s been a bit heartbroken then, hmm?”

“Yeah. And Sam was in such a hurry to get out of here, I made him promise _me_ he’d come back this coming weekend. I think once Bee gets used to the idea, he’ll be ok, and they’ll all be easy friends again. I mean there’s love there, no denying.”

“Just not the kind Bumblebee wants.”

“Right. On the plus side, it hasn’t been all bad. Decepticon and Autobot friendships are on the rise. The twins and Ratchet are awful damn close with the seekers. Don’t let it throw you if you see Sky and Sides making out, or Thunder flirting with Sunny. And despite his upset with the kids, Bee’s hung in there with Zee, and Rumble is now in that mix. They don’t run too wild or anything. Mostly video games with Hotrod, Bluestreak, and the Aerials.”

“Oh,” Sarah groaned. “And ya still gotta watch out for Tracks. Stars above us, that boy is something else.”

“He still all upset about being human?”

“Oh yeah. Miserable little wretch that he is. He got tagged in Sides’ and Sky’s first round of pranks about a week and a half ago. Well, the boys had involved Sunny, and Tracks was offended, and he’s got some old rivalry with the little Sunbeam, and oh my gods, I thought Ratchet was gonna kill him barehanded after he punched Sunstreaker.”

Maggie gasped. “Tracks punched Sunstreaker?! Death wish much?”

Sarah laughed at that. “I think so.” She sobered almost instantly though, face turning sad. “I’ve tried, Maggie. I’ve really tried with that boy, and I’m not getting through. No one’s getting through. Gods, and I know this is awful, but I keep just expecting him not to turn up for breakfast one day, and then find out he’s gone and killed himself. Or someone’s done it for him to put him out of his misery… or theirs.”

Maggie winced. “That bad? I mean really? What’ve Optimus or Ratchet done?”

“They watch him, but it’s impossible to get close to him. And I mean like within a couple yards. He’s been really jumpy lately, but Sides and Sky left him alone in yesterday’s chain of prank victims. Then again, yesterday was pretty funny and harmless.” Sarah smiled. “Ask Blue or Jack to show you their sculptures.” She giggled. “You’ll die. I have no idea where they came up with their ideas.”

“Blue and Jack?”

“No. Sideswipe and Skywarp. No humans have been targeted yet, but that may be due to that beating Frenzy took. Not like any of the Rangers could do harm to those two. I’ve gone to watch the morning training sessions a couple times, and I’d have to lay odds on either of them taking out a handful of Rangers, even alone, and probably without a scratch.” Sarah stretched out her legs, and then stood. “Wanna keep me company while I get lunch started? I think that’s most of the gossip anyways.”

“Sure.” Maggie followed her into the hall, and linked their arms together. “It’s nice to be back. Probably be insane, but at least it won’t be boring like D.C.”

Sarah laughed. “Oh no, never a dull moment around here. And if there is... Run and hide!”

They were half way across the smooth shining floor when Jazz’s wolf whistle-wink-deliberate look at the floor combo reminded Maggie she’d forgot to change out of her skirt.

~ | ~

Sarah spared a glance, and a raised eyebrow at a grinning Jazz before turning her attention back to the group of young Cybertronians running and slip-sliding on the slick flooring. It was _still_ concrete. It would _still_ crack their heads open like cantaloupes if they hit it wrong.

And there went Silverbolt and Air Raid in a back handspring race with Rumble and Frenzy. The two Aerialbots won, their longer limbs giving them an advantage over the little twins. Heck, Silverbolt was a whole foot taller than them.

Sarah jolted forward, startling a little squeak out of Maggie, and wrapped her arms around Frenzy’s shoulders, taking a few quick steps back to help her keep them both upright. Why they thought this was a good idea in socks…

“Spanks!” Frenzy chirped after getting his feet back under him, and tried to pull away.

Sarah held tight, and looked all of them over, then used one hand to tip Frenzy’s chin around and up to face her. “Be. Careful. The concrete floor will _always_ win the fight. Got it?”

The teen snickered, and nodded. Sarah let him go with a shake of her head and a mild glare to the rest of them as well. Though she was glad to see Bumblebee grin and duck his head playfully.

The two women weren’t in the kitchen long before Optimus entered. He was followed by Soundwave and Ratbat. “All settled in?” Optimus asked.

“Mmhm. Sarah helped. Glen’s probably still in his room.”

“Good. Maggie Madsen, this is Soundwave. He’s a Cybertronian specialist in signals and communications, and the one to detect what we believe may be causing our change into humans.”

Sarah watched as Maggie slowly took in Soundwave, and tried to suppress her grin at the other woman’s obvious interest. Maggie snapped herself out of it, and if the Decepticon was aware of any of it, he didn’t show it. In fact, he seemed more interested in his teenaged son for the moment.

“Nice to meet you,” Maggie said, bringing the telepath's attention back to her, and reached forward to shake Soundwave’s hand. He stared at her curiously, then cautiously reached out as well. “The Sec. Def. told us a few things, but he couldn’t be too clear. They’re watching him like a hawk.” Maggie turned her attention to Ratbat. “And I’m guessing you are one of Soundwave’s seven kids? What’s your name?”

“Ratbat. Hi.” He smiled sweetly, pulling out all the stops.

“Ratbat’s well on his way to being our resident cutie,” Sarah explained with a grin.

“That’ll ruin Skywarp’s day,” Maggie said. The boy giggled, and leaned against his father. Maggie looked back up at Prime. “Keller did scribble me a quick note, asking to apologize for him for taking so long to get us here. We just couldn’t be pulled from our last jobs any faster without it looking suspicious. Or... More suspicious.”

“Understandable. And we’ll leave you ladies to catch up. I just wanted to introduce Soundwave since you’ll be working together.”

The Decepticon nodded politely before following Optimus out, and both women continued cutting vegetables for the lunch salad in silence.

“Strong silent type I see,” Maggie finally said.

Sarah snickered. “Tall, dark, and handsome type too. I saw you checking him out.” She giggled outright at Maggie’s horrified look.

“Oh, God! I wasn’t too awful was I?”

“Nah. They aren’t human, and they don’t know women hardly at all. You’re probably safe, but I’d watch it in the future, especially with working with him.” Sarah paused in her cutting, and looked right at Maggie, keeping her face as serious as possible. “Unless, of course, he was reading your mind. Then… wow.”

She went back to her tomatoes, and bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Maggie’s mortified expression.

~ | ~

“They’re here.”

Starscream looked up at Will Lennox’s beaming face, and raised a brow. “ _Who_ are ‘they’, and _why_ do I care?”

The human chuckled, dragging an empty chair around and straddling it backwards. “Not who. What. And _what_ are four motorcycles. A few of us know how to ride and are skilled enough that I’d feel confident with them taking a passenger for a trip down the road.”

Starscream stared at the man for a moment trying to process what he said, and still why he’d care. “Motorcycles?”

Lennox’s grin got wider. “Some humans, me included, compare riding a motorcycle -the wind in your face, rushing over your body, the rumble of the machine under you- to _flying_.”

The table went silent. His bondmates, Ratchet, the twins, everyone.

“Motorcycles go fast right?” Sideswipe asked, his face breaking into a wide smile. “Cuz I like ta go fast.”

Lennox chuckled. “Anyone who wants a ride can have one, but the flyers first.”

“Flyers first?” Starscream asked, still not completely believing that he was understanding this correctly. “You took it upon yourself to figure out a way for us to fly?”

Lennox’s face began to fall at that. “It’s not really flying. Look, you don’t have to go. I just thought-“

“No,” Starscream cut him off, smiling now. “No, it’s brilliant.”

“Ya gotta get used to Star, Will. He’s not really the best at expressing gratitude.” Skywarp giggled. “Especially when you surprise him.”

“You shut up.” Starscream turned from his bonded to the man, smile growing as he stood up. “You, take me to these motorcycles. Air Command! Follow me.”

More than just the aerial forces followed them outside, and Will Lennox handed Starscream a helmet, pulling one on over his own head. Leather gloves were tugged on before the Ranger swung a leg over the two wheeled vehicle, and turned a key. A soft whine switched over into a high pitched growl, and the man grinned back at him.

“Whoo! Crotch rockets!” Robert Epps shouted with glee. He picked up the two helmets waiting on the ground beside a second cycle, and practically slammed one down on his head while holding the other out. “Who’s ready to ride?”

Brad Wagner darted up to the third bike, and two other Rangers raced to the last. “Gods, yes!” Wagner was giggling as he plopped himself on the seat, and watched the two wrestle, laugh, and pull at each other.

With a groan of defeat the younger looking of the two allowed himself to be pushed away. “Too bad, so sad, Joshie-boy.”

Starscream motioned his mates and Silverbolt forward, then mimicked the humans and pulled the helmet on. Groans sounded from the other Aerialbots.

“He doesn’t even like flying!” Slingshot shouted.

Silverbolt spun and stared at his brother in utter shock. Starscream climbed on behind Will Lennox, raising his voice to be heard clearly. “Slingshot will be the very last to ride.”

Lennox’s voice sounded through the helmets. “Sound off.”

“Epps. Ready!” the dark skinned man sounded utterly giddy.

“Reiner. Ready.”

“Wagner. Sooo ready,” Brad practically purred in their ears.

“Keep it holstered, Wagner,” Reiner laughed.

“Hey, Starscream! Your hubby’s safe with me!” Brad continued. Starscream could feel and hear Skywarp’s amusement through the bond and headset. Thundercracker’s mental eye roll came through loud and clear. “Now, Thundercracker, right? Just hold on here reeaalll tight…”

Skywarp started giggling from his seat behind Reiner. “What’s the fun of hanging on?”

“Don’t get him started,” Epps said with a pleading tone.

“Enough,” Will cut in. “This isn’t really flying, and humans die completely dead on motorcycles every day. So hold on. Waist is fine. Belt is fine. Shoulders I find distracting. Keep your feet up on the foot rests, and watch out for the exhaust pipes, they will burn your legs right through your jeans.

“Can we go can we go can we go?” Brad snickered.

Skywarp giggled. “Let’s go let’s go let’s go!”

“Primus, those two are _not_ allowed to talk to each other,” Thundercracker said. “Ever.”

“Silverbolt?” Starscream asked.

“I like flying. I just didn’t like the way the ground pulled at me when we first got here.”

“Well you’ll love this,” Reiner assured the youngling.

Will revved the engine. “Hang on.”

The vehicle rolled forward a few meters before the Captain’s chuckle came over the headset. “You got a good grip there, Commander?”

Starscream worked his fingers a little deeper under the man’s belt. “Yes.” No sooner was the word out of his mouth, than the bike leapt forward, Lennox leaned forward a little, and the wind whipped into the Starscream’s eyes.

Whoops and laughter sounded over the headsets, and Starscream could feel his mates’ exhilaration. He watched the ground as it whizzed by, the bike jerking slightly as Will shifted to the next gear, and gunned the engine out of the gate.

“We’re leaving the base?” Silverbolt asked.

“Not really. Just going to the old guard house. We won’t even be in sight of the freeway.” Epps answered.

They fell mostly silent after that, and Starscream sank deeper into the bond with his mates. He arched his back, sitting up straighter so the hot wind caught at his clothes and swept over his skin more.

Then his mind went beyond the bond, and he eyes fell shut.

The occasional comment by one of the Rangers was ignored. His mates’ presence accepted, cherished, but silent as they too fell to the sensations of flight.

It was all the wind and how it flowed over his body now.

His mind cleared, and he could feel everything again. The hot, dry air. The angle of the wind against him. The vibration of the bike. The sun burned down on them, at its hottest and high above in a sky gone nearly white the blue was so bright. Starscream found himself thinking more clearly than he had in a while.

Ideas flipped through his mind for improvements for the next beacon. For how they could bring the solar power grid online once the construction was complete. He remembered old experiments, and wondered if they could be adjusted to his human state. Then Thundercracker’s words and Ratbat’s small, yet insistent presence from that morning returned.

Starscream sighed, and opened his eyes, staring up into the blinding sky. He was being needlessly cruel to younglings. To his own brothers. Hadn’t he been jealous of the love they held for each other? Hadn’t he wanted that too, and wondered what it would be like to have more than he’d had?

They weren’t to blame.

Flight always helped Starscream think more clearly. Order his thoughts and bring a peace he’d not felt since, well… peace only came when he flew. And this seemed to be close enough for this small fleshly human form.

The motorcycle slowed, and Starscream turned back to their surroundings. A small, aged building was getting closer. The glass was streaked and filthy, but unbroken. Lennox steered the bike in a wide turn.

“That was great!” Silverbolt’s voice was gasping and, Starscream chuckled, aroused almost. He wondered just how Epps would handle that.

“Wanna race?” Brad asked.

“Racing’s dangerous,” Will said.

“Wussy!” Epps called.

“That’s Captain Wussy to you, Private!” Wagner called out.

“Who you callin’ Private, Cadet?”

Skywarp was giggling again. “Hey, Mike. We can win, huh?”

“Totally.” Skywarp howled as they jumped forward. “Lean down against my back, tuck your head.”

“Reiner!”

“Yeah, Reiner, Captain Wussy says no racing.”

“Not a race if you girls don’t play. We’re just driving faster is all.”

“I’m going to have you on detail with Hubbard, Berrios, and Baird if you call me Captain Wussy one more time,” Will threatened.

“Catch me first, Captain Wussy!” Brad hollered and gunned it.

Epps and Silverbolt shot by next.

Starscream freed the fingers of one hand, and poked Lennox in the side. “You’re a disgrace.”

“What’s the fun of winning if you start out in the lead?”

Starscream snorted, though the Ranger did speed up. “Only fools don’t take every advantage available to win.”

“I like a challenge. And you’d better hold on.”

Without waiting this time, the man twisted the throttle to maximum and leaned low towards the handlebars. Starscream yelped in surprise and joy, and pressed himself to the man’s back, trying to minimize their wind resistance. They easily caught Epps and passed him. “They weigh more,” Lennox commented quietly. Catching up to Wagner was more difficult, especially when Thundercracker told the man to go faster, and informed him Starscream and Lennox were gaining.

“No using the bond to cheat!” Starscream snapped, but he was laughing even while calling Thundercracker names.

“Every advantage, right, Star?” Thundercracker shouted back.

“You remember that drainage grate, guys?” Lennox asked suddenly.

“Shit!”

“God damnit!”

“Aw fuck!”

The three others slowed, and Will flew by laughing. “Who’s the wussy, bitches?” He laughed harder, and Starscream clung tight, giggling helplessly as irritation with their drivers flowed through from his mates. There was a bounce, a rumbling sound, and then the engine whined as the tires left the ground.

Starscream shrieked, euphoric, and had to remind himself to keep holding on, that spreading his arms and willing his thrusters to engage wouldn’t work.

And even that thought couldn’t bring him down.

They landed with a jolt, the cycle slowing as Will eased the throttle to assure their balance before launching them forward again.

“What’s the friggin’ point of a cattle grate out here?”

“Drainage. It’s for drainage,” Lennox shouted back, still chuckling.

Then they were through the main gate again, and the buildings were rushing towards them.

“Lennox,” Starscream said as they stopped.

“Yes, Commander?”

Starscream stepped off the idling bike, mindful of the exhaust pipe, and pulled his helmet off. “Don’t drive so recklessly with the children,” he told the man with a grin.

The others were dismounting as well, and helmets were removed by all. Including the Rangers. “Silverbolt. Give your helmet to one of your brothers.” The Air Commander headed towards where Soundwave stood with his younglings. Starscream ignored the telepath, and plopped the helmet down on Laserbeak’s head. He mates followed handing theirs to Ratbat and Buzzsaw.

“Listen carefully. You hold on tight and don’t let go,” he said, bending down a bit to look a very startled eagle twin in his hazel eyes. “Watch the pipes at the back of the bike, they’ll damage you painfully.” Ratbat nodded, and dashed to Lennox, giggling, and leaping onto the back of the motorcycle. Starscream faced the waiting Rangers, and watched as Skydive smiled and climbed on behind Wagner. “You let my brothers or the younglings get hurt, and you’ll beg for death before I grant it.”

 _Nnnnnhh… There’s my dastardly Decepticon High Commander_. Skywarp sidled up against him, and Starscream grinned at his mate. They were all three charged up from the ride.

_After the children get their turns and go in, we’ll go once more if they’ll take us._

_Then we’ll go up to bed, and you’ll take me_ , Skywarp decided.

~ | ~

Skydive jumped off the motorcycle, and couldn’t help but bounce and giggle up to Air Raid to pass off the helmet. As his three brothers rode off with Sideswipe and the Rangers, he looked around for Silverbolt. Not seeing him, he waved at a distraught looking Wheeljack, and grinned at Starscream before dashing inside.

He went straight to their room expecting to find his brother waiting and more than ready if he’d reacted in any way similar as Skydive, but Silverbolt was not there. Turning right back around, Skydive decided to head for the showers. It was possible Silverbolt would have gone there to wash up. Skydive was rather sweaty himself. Not that he really cared at this point. He wanted to find Silverbolt and become even sweatier.

“Did you enjoy the ride?”

Skydive whirled around, and smiled as Mirage stepped down off the bottom stair.

Well, he’d been meaning to go speak with the spy and spend some more time with him, but Mirage kept to himself quite a bit. Skydive was never sure if he’d be interrupting him from a good part in his current book or not.

“It was great!” he exclaimed. Decision made, Skydive strode up to the spy, and kissed him. “I’m all revved up.” He pressed his mouth to Mirage’s again.

Mirage’s hands came up to grip Skydive’s shoulders, and he pulled back with a chuckle. “I can see that.”

“Please, Mirage? I’ve been meaning to come see you. I promised, but we’ve been pretty busy learning ourselves. Slingshot invited Blue, and that was really nice too. It’s not fair that I haven’t kept my end to you.” Skydive pushed against the hands holding him. Mirage wasn’t really trying to hold him at bay, so he was able to lean against him and snuggle in. Lips against the smooth skin of Mirage’s neck, he purred, “I’m very willing to do so now.”

Mirage smiled. “I am hardly offended. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Skydive curled himself around Mirage even more, and just breathed in his scent. It seemed different than his brothers’. “I still feel guilty. If you were really a gentlemech you’d let me make proper amends.”

Mirage laughed. “I see you’ve acquired some confidence.” Warm hands slid up under Skydive’s shirt to caress his back with a light touch. “And I’m no gentle _mech_ ,” the last was said with a faint growl that had the blood surging through Skydive.

He pushed the spy back, knocking them both into the wall, and pinned him there, mouth working over smooth soft skin. Mirage voiced a low groan, then pushed at Skydive’s shoulders.

“Not in the hall. I will not share sparks in the hall for all and sundry to see.”

Skydive snickered, and grasped Mirage’s hand, pulling them both toward the stairs. “Your room?” But he didn’t wait, just hurried up the stairs with his willing partner following him.

Pushing into the room, Skydive began to turn, only to be stopped as Mirage gripped his shoulders again, but from behind this time. Wondering at what game they would play, he remained where he was as the door clicked shut and he heard the tiny _snick_ of the lock turning.

As with their first time, the elastic was pulled from the end of Skydive’s hair and the braid unraveled. Mirage molded to his back, one arm hugging tight around his middle, the other hand fisting close to his scalp. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but firm, and Skydive was forced to tip his head to the side when Mirage pulled. Warm lips, then hard teeth nipped at his neck as the hand twisted into his hair loosened, Mirage pushing his face into the long ebony silk.

“So lovely.”

Skydive leaned back, letting Mirage take some of his weight, and sighed as his spark flared a little in anticipation. There was an answering flash of energy, not quite a full pulse. Mirage’s hand swept down through Skydive’s hair and along his back before wrapping around his waist.

There was another teasing half flare, and Skydive pulsed back. Mirage chuckled softly from behind his ear. “I know what you want,” he whispered. Skydive let his energies throb out again, focusing and rolling them out gently. Mirage moaned, and his spark seemed to flicker, but that was all.

“Raj!”

Mirage’s laugh was low and erotic as a hot tongue licked slowly behind Skydive’s ear. He squirmed. He wanted to just thrust his energies into Mirage, feel the same back, but worried that if he wasn’t at least somewhat good, the spy wouldn’t want him again.

Those cares were forgotten when a soft caress of spark energy washed through Skydive. He whimpered, and joined the exchange, writhing back against the spy. He felt like he was still on the motorcycle as the pleasure washed through him. Felt like he was still flying.

Skydive moaned and shook, knees going weak with Mirage’s next pulse. It felt like the hot wind that had rushed all over his body. The next throb of power sent him spiraling into release. Mirage’s arms tightened around him as moaned softly.

There was no answering explosion from Mirage, and Skydive was momentarily confused.

“The bed. Please. I won’t be able to keep us standing through the next one,” Mirage gasped, and directed Skydive towards the bed without waiting for a response.

Skydive twisted in his arms and pulled. Mirage landed hard on top of him, spark still rolling waves of pleasure into Skydive. Mouths reaching for each other’s, chests arching to keep the connection, they crawled better onto the bed. Mirage collapsed back down against him, and Skydive whimpered, banding his arms tight around him.

The exchange throbbed faster, and Skydive could feel his second release building. He whimpered, aching despite already having climaxed once. Mirage’s hands were buried in his hair, and hot lips crushed hard kisses along the his neck, jaw, mouth, tongue thrusting in and tangling demandingly.

“Raj!” Skydive tore his mouth away, and cried out. The next throb had his back bowing up off the bed as release ripped through him so hard he couldn’t even scream. The spy’s entire body went rigid above him as a low moan shuddered out of Mirage.

Both lay breathing hard, and Mirage shifted to the side before lying limp and exhaustedly against Skydive.

Skydive gave himself a few minutes to catch his breath, then turned to look at Mirage. “I meant to show you human mating.” Mirage burst into laughter, the sound almost musical. Skydive couldn’t help but smile along. “You should laugh more often. I don’t think I’ve really heard anything beyond a little chuckle or snicker out of you before.”

Mirage sobered a bit, but a smile still played about his lips. “I think we’ll have to pass on human mating today.” He rolled to his back, and sighed. “I’m rather spent and content.”

Skydive giggled. “Well then good thing I have my brothers. No one else seems to be able to keep up with us.” Not that they’d been with many, well, really only one, but Bluestreak was always deeply asleep afterwards, and he seemed to have fairly good stamina.

Mirage chuckled. “You’re younglings, and flyers at that.” He looked at Skydive. “Everyone knows flyers have libidos that would offline nearly any other mech. It is why so many seekers will only touch their own kind. At least, it is one of the reasons. Conceit is another.”

Skydive’s grin dropped form his face. “Do you think we’re conceited?”

“What?! Primus, Skydive, no!” Mirage rolled, and wrapped him up in his arms, and a gentle kiss was pressed to Skydive’s temple. “No. Well, maybe Slingshot at times, but I was referring to the Decepticons. True seekers are different than other flyers.”

“So even if we get back to normal, I’ll never be a seeker?” Stars that was a sad thought. They had all believed that Starscream and his mates could train them to be real seekers.

“A seeker is a body type and culture. Being a flyer is in your spark,” Mirage explained. “Once we’re returned to normal, I know you’ll all fly beautifully.”

Skydive grinned, deciding it wasn’t worth allowing his mood to drop. “So you think I could offline you?”

That laugh returned, and Mirage hugged him tight again. “Not today. Save the rest of your strength for your brothers. If you were so charged up, they will be too.”

Skydive’s eyes shot wide. “Oh! I bet they’re back by now too!” He pulled away, and rolled off the bed. “Come with me.”

Mirage shook his head, and waved his hand in a shooing motion. “Not today. You’ve worn me out already. I’d disgrace myself, and fall unconscious with the next overload.”

Skydive leaned over Mirage, and smiled. “I doubt it, but I won’t argue with you. Being so old and having all that extra experience, you’d probably win.” Skydive giggled at Mirage’s look of mock affront, then kissed him. “The invitation stands.” He pulled back, glancing over his shoulder on the way out the door. Mirage followed him with his eyes until the door separated them.

Giddy and excited, Skydive dashed down the stairs and into his room.

~ | ~

“There you are,” Wheeljack heard Silverbolt say as Skydive shot off the end of the stairs, and darted into their room.

The door slammed shut, and Wheeljack stopped short, chuckling despite his concern. His creations obviously wanted some private time, but he still just _needed_ to be sure they hadn't been hurt on those motorcycles. Sure the Rangers were experienced riders, but they were only human.

“You _what_?!” Slingshot's enraged shout greeted Wheeljack as he entered the Aerialbots' room.

A quick glance around showed a room full of frowning younglings all staring at a startled looking Skydive. “Why are you shouting?” Skydive asked in confusion.

Slingshot snorted, and threw his arms in the air. “You cheat on us, and don't get why we'd be pissed?”

Wheeljack felt his eyebrows pop up in surprise. _Cheated_?

“I dunno, Slinger-” Silverbolt began.

“Don't know!” Slingshot spotted Wheeljack then. “Tell them, Jack! Tell _him_ that zapping others is cheating!”

“First off. Watch your language.” Wheeljack turned to Skydive and really looked the Aerialbot over. His hair was unbound and slightly tangled when the inventor knew very well it'd been pulled back into a tight braid when he'd dashed inside after his turn on the motorcycle. He was a little concerned, but knew Starscream and his mates were still outside. Skydive's face had been rather flushed as he'd dashed by in the hall, but now it was pale with only two hot spots of color high on his cheeks. Skydive stared back, hurt and shock showing in his eyes and drawn features. “What happened, Dive?”

“Nothing bad.” Slingshot huffed, but Wheeljack ignored it for the moment. “I came in and couldn't find Silverbolt, then ran into Mirage and-”

“Zapped him!”

Wheeljack sighed, and gave Slingshot a hard look. “Use that word again an' ya'll be sleepin' on my floor, an' keepin' me company as my lab assistant fer a week.” When it looked like Slingshot would argue, he tacked on a little added weight to the threat. “With no private time with your brothers during that week.”

Skydive sighed, and stared at his feet as Slingshot's jaw clicked shut. “We shared sparks.” He looked back up but at his brothers, not Wheeljack, tone angry. “And so what? No one's ever said we couldn't have other lovers. When did we ever discuss _who_ we could each see, merge with, have human sex with, or any guidelines for doing so? There aren't any rules other than just one on one merging, and no seeker sandwiches! Why can't I pick a lover for myself without talking it over with the rest of you? It just happened anyways. I was charged up, and he was there, and we had already said about inviting him like we did Blue!”

“Right!” Slingshot snapped. “We _invited_ Bluestreak! We _talked_ about inviting Mirage! We didn't agree. And I never went behind your back either. _And_! I never would have. Who cares that we didn't talk about _rules_ ,” Slingshot sneered. “We're gestalt! We're together and any outsiders that get in should be approved by all of us.”

Wheeljack opened his mouth, but Fireflight spoke first. “Starscream said we shouldn't be jealous or possessive of each other.”

Air Raid crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head. “No, he said we shouldn't be jealous of a brother being alone with another brother. And Skywarp was mad about something Thundercracker had done too. Said his mates could be with each other with or without him, with or without his knowledge, and that was fine, but not with someone else.”

Wheeljack frowned at the mention of the two seekers. He didn't particularly like the influence those Decepticons held over his sparklings. Skywarp was a blatant tease without the tiniest sense of propriety, and Starscream just _bewitched_ the Aerialbots. It was no surprise at all that Air Raid's thoughts shifted to the Air Commander so quickly.

“His _mates_ ,” Silverbolt said. “His bondmates. We aren't bonded, and Skydive's right, we didn't discuss any of this before.”

“Should be,” Air Raid muttered, but it was hard to hear under Slingshot's angry shouting.

“We shouldn't _have_ to discuss it! It should just be understood!”

“Isn't the way things work, Slinger,” Wheeljack interjected in as calm a voice as he could. “You may think it should, but it's not.” He sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face. “This is one of the reasons I didn't want ya kids bothering with merging an' mating yet. Ya aren't mature enough ta handle all the complexities.”

Five faces morphed quickly to shock, and then right back to full anger. Wheeljack held up a hand to stall the arguments he knew were coming. “If I'm wrong, then stop shouting at each other an' work this out like the mature adults ya wanna be treated as.” They began looking around at each other. “Ya're all gonna hafta compromise, and speak honestly about what ya want and expect. Ain't gonna be easy. There's five of ya, and whether ya like it or not, ya're awful young ta be in such a serious and complicated relationship.”

“We were born for each other.” Slingshot's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and his voice had lost most of the anger in favor of this new sulky tone. “We belong to each other. We belong together.”

“I was there,” Wheeljack said. “Ya were made to be a gestalt. Ya aren't spark twins... er... quintuplets... and ya have no more a tie ta each other than ya agree ta have.” The inventor easily saw the fearful, pained looks they all shot at each other. “Know ya love each other more'n anyone else. So work it out so all of ya can be happy and feel secure in it.”

Wheeljack turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him this time. _They_ needed to work this out for themselves or it wouldn’t be the same. He glanced up and saw where Mirage was sitting at the foot of the stairs, staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Heard that then?”

“Yes,” Mirage answered, voice quiet and flat.

Wheeljack frowned a little, then shook his head. “Careful with 'em. Gonna be hard enough for such young kids ta figure this out without someone else gettin' between 'em.” Wheeljack looked back at the door and listened. There was no shouting, so that was probably a fair enough sign. He'd wait, go work on the beacon for a while again, then check on them later and see how things went.

When he turned back to speak more to Mirage, the spy was gone. Wheeljack peeked up the stairs and looked down the hall, but Mirage might as well still have his invisibility for as easily as he had disappeared. Wheeljack shook his head as he walked to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ratbat by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488499)


	33. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 49 Friday, August 31

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 49  
Friday August 31**

 

Sarah shifted Annabelle in her arms, and shook Maggie awake.

Maggie groaned, and rubbed at her face. “Ugh... I need coffee.”

“You need to hurry and get dressed. I have something better than coffee.” Sarah began to step away, but then leaned back down to crack Maggie on the butt through her blankets when the other woman didn't rise fast enough. “Move it, sister! You don't want to miss this!”

Maggie groaned again, but threw back her covers and rolled to the side of the bed. “I still need coffee. What time is it anyways?”

“Already almost eight, and you should be over your jet lag by now. _And_ you know I don't keep coffee where the Tronians can get at it,” Sarah answered, heading for the door. “Throw on some clothes, throw your hair in a ponytail, and get out here. Soundwave and his team are getting assessed physically today, and I heard Sides and Sky talking about Optimus agreeing to some sword fight challenge or something. _Hurry_!” And with that she was out the door.

The men were just finishing their warm up run as the two women entered. Annabelle cooed and kicked from her slinged position on Sarah's back. “That's right, baby,” Sarah said quietly. “Look at all those mens.” She turned to Maggie with a smirk. “You awake yet, honey?”

“Damn straight. Who needs coffee?” Maggie's eyes roved over the bending and stretching forms.

“Toldja.” They stepped up next to where the Rangers were gathering to the side of the workout mats as everyone formed a loose ring around the center. “Morning, Brad.”

“Morning. You girls ready for this? Hear tell it's gonna be a helluva show.”

“ _Oh_ , yeah,” Sarah said in a soft, but emphatic tone.

Maggie giggled. “Poor Mikaela.”

“Totally,” Sarah agreed.

“Let's start with the younglings,” Prime's deep voice sounded.

Ratbat bounced forward a few steps.

“Go for it, Bee.” Jazz waved Bumblebee towards the center of the circle.

Bumblebee smirked a bit as he stepped forward. Baby blue eyes shot wide, and he spun quickly to the side as Ratbat darted into an attack.

“It's just an evaluation spar!” Optimus called out.

The two teen boys didn't show they'd heard, and both women gasped in surprise at how fast they could move. Bumblebee had the height and weight, but Ratbat's technique seemed almost random. He'd look like he was about to attack, and then would fall back. Sometimes. He'd seem to be ready to dodge, and then he'd meet the scout's attack head on. Sometimes.

“He's like a little monkey ninja,” Brad snickered.

“Enough,” Jazz called. Both combatants stopped mid-strike, and stepped back. Bumblebee grinned, and gave the younger teen a jaunty half salute. Ratbat sketched a quick bow, giggling, and skipped back to his father.

“Laserbeak. Buzzsaw,” Soundwave said, and the twins stepped into the ring. The telepath shared a glance with Jazz, but the spy just waved the children on.

They didn't appear to be holding back on one another as they darted, spun, kicked, and punched.

“Hold up,” Ironhide called. “Get back in there, Bee. They're in each other's heads. It's not much of an assessment,” he added when everyone just stared at him.

Jazz waved his hand in a 'go ahead' gesture, and Bumblebee once again entered the ring. This time though, he rushed in, taking both Laserbeak and Buzzsaw on together.

“He's good,” Brad murmured. “See how he's controlling where they can attack him from?”

“Not really, no,” Maggie giggled.

“It looks pretty damn cool, whatever he's doing,” Sarah grinned as Bumblebee twisted mid-air and out of the way of a combined attack from the Decepticons.

“Frenzy! Rumble!” Jazz shouted, and chuckled as Bumblebee ducked a spinning kick, and cast his superior a playful glare.

“No fair!” Maggie gasped. Brad just laughed. Sarah's smirked.

Frenzy whooped, and tumbled into the circle, Rumble right on his heels. Unlike the younger twins, Frenzy and Rumble's styles were blatantly different. Frenzy used the dart and dodge tactics he'd been learning from Starscream while Rumble went in looking like a street brawler.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw dropped back and rejoined Soundwave on the sidelines, allowing their older brothers to continue on.

There was a collective cringe as Bumblebee's head snapped back from Rumble's solid punch.

Sarah clapped her hands over her nose. “Oooo. Ow.”

“Oh, poor Bumblebee!” Maggie cried, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

The scout landed on his rear, but was already rolling away and kicking out at Frenzy when Jazz's shout rang out, “Whoa, enough! Nice, Rumble,” Jazz grinned. “But enough.”

Bumblebee snickered as he touched his fingers to the blood that ran slowly from his nose. “Real nice. Didn't think you'd get that one through.”

“Here,” Sarah called, and pulled a few clean tissues from her pocket.

“Thanks.” Bumblebee sat at her feet, and squeezed the tissue over his nose.

“Ravage,” Soundwave's soft voice ordered.

Ravage drifted to the center of the ring and faced Jazz.

“Take 'im, Raj.”

Mirage stepped out, and a delicate snort came from Ravage. Dark eyes stared into Jazz's. “Do not insult me.”

An expression of utter offense came over Mirage's face, and his mouth dropped open. “Conceited whelp!”

Ravage's arms crossed over his slim chest, and he focused a bored look on Mirage.

“Naw, it's cool, Raj. I'll take 'im then, if that's what he wants.” Jazz stepped into the ring as Mirage stepped back, looking suddenly rather smug. “Go fer it, Kitty-cat.”

“Why'd Jazz call him kitty-cat?” Maggie asked.

“Uh... He looks sorta like a cat in his normal form from what I heard,” Sarah replied.

Annabelle squeaked, then giggled as her mother gave a startled jump. The movements were almost too fast to keep up with, and cheers echoed off the rafters. Jazz, they all knew, was limber and quick. His attacks were lightning fast.

“Geez! Look at... look at...”

“Yeah,” Sarah sighed. “Look at them move.”

And Ravage was something almost otherworldly.

Starscream came to mind as the younger spy danced over the mats, all lethal grace and slim, delicate looking limbs. Neither landed any solid blows for a good few minutes, but suddenly Soundwave took an abortive step forward, then Ravage landed flat on his back. Hard. The whoosh of air leaving his lungs was audible in the now silent room.

Ravage gasped for air, dark eyes wide as he stared up at Jazz.

“Relax, an' concentrate on breathin'. Ya'll be fine,” Jazz said as he knelt, resting one hand lightly on Ravage's shoulder. Ravage nodded, eyes sliding closed, though he continued to rasp, thin chest heaving with the effort to pull air back into his lungs. Soundwave was there in an instant, kneeling opposite Jazz. “Just knocked the wind out o' 'im. He ain't hurt.”

“I _can_ feel what he does.” Soundwave pointed out. There was a hint of anger in his tone.

Ravage sat up, inhaled deeply and coughed, but pushed his father back when Soundwave made to help him. He stood, facing Jazz, and bowed deeply despite still being fairly winded. “I concede defeat.”

“You fought well,” Jazz responded, carefully using the same formality Ravage had, and bowing back. Soundwave glanced between his retreating creation and Jazz, and raised a brow. “Kid's good, Wave. Ya train 'im yourself?”

There was a single nod.

Ironhide stepped forward with a smile, cracking his knuckles. “Only one left, Soundwave.”

Sarah nudged Maggie. “Your champion's up,” she giggled as Maggie blushed a deep red.

Optimus chuckled, hand landing on Ironhide's shoulder. “I'd like to assess Soundwave myself.” Switching his focus to the telepath, he continued, “I rarely saw you in combat.”

“Don't go wearing yourself out!” Sideswipe shouted. “That won't be accepted as an excuse when we whip your aft at swords.”

Laughter bounced around all those present, and Prime nodded. “I won't need an excuse.”

“Wow. He seems... awfully sure of himself.”

“Oh, honey, just you wait.” Sarah leaned a little closer to Maggie, and murmured, “Any other guy and I'd be rolling my eyes, but wait until you see that man in motion.”

The floor cleared back a bit as Optimus walked towards Soundwave. “No psychic attacks. I just want to know where you stand physically this time.” The telepath nodded, and burst forward into sudden movement. If Prime was surprised, it didn't show.

They were fairly evenly matched in size. Soundwave was slightly smaller, his muscles not quite as thick as Optimus', and a couple inches shorter, but he seemed to be just as fast. And they were definitely _not_ holding back on each other, though slight grins tugged at the corners of their mouths now and then.

They traded blows and blocks and kicks, neither looking like he would gain the upper hand easily. Then Soundwave flew backwards as Optimus planted his foot solidly in the center of the telepath's chest. Recovering quickly, Soundwave rolled, and launched forward as soon as his toes met the mat.

“Oh wow...” Maggie whimpered weakly. Sarah giggled, and caught Ironhide watching them. He rolled his eyes, and shook his head slightly before turning his attention back to the match.

Soundwave would strike and dodge away, doing his best to keep out of reach, but finally Optimus got him wrapped up in his arms, and a quick kick had Soundwave's feet off the floor. They landed hard, grunts of impact audible over the wild cheering.

“Why didn't Megatron put you on the battlefield more?” Prime panted, and pushed himself to his feet.

Soundwave rolled, and accepted the hand he was offered to rise. “I was more effective as a tactician.”

“How did we win?” Bluestreak asked, then ducked his head when almost everyone stared at him aghast. “Well, I mean, he's good as a fighter and all, so if he's even better at tactics...”

“We lost almost every battle Soundwave was present for,” Prowl said. “There is a valid reason he is one of the most feared and wanted of the Decepticon High Command.”

Barricade's bass voice cut in, and he glared at Prowl. “Imagine how much worse those losses would have been had he truly desired to end all the Autobots. Doesn't take a tactician to know when someone isn't giving their all in battle. Personally, I'm surprised Megatron never noticed. Or one of the other, smarter Cons.”

“Megatron was busy with Prime, and often left the battle completely in my hands. I was cautious as well.” Soundwave tilted his head a bit. “Why did you never say anything?”

“Because he's a traitor through to his spark.”

“Prowl!” Optimus snapped. Prowl narrowed his eyes but said nothing more.

Barricade forcibly kept his eyes on Soundwave, and managed a slight smirk. “Not going up against someone who can melt my processors with a thought.”

Soundwave huffed a quiet chuckle, and then with a nod at Optimus walked back to the side.

“Geez, you weren't kidding about Prowl,” Maggie said in a soft voice. “What gives with those two?”

Sarah shrugged. “I don't know, but I'm going to ask someone after all this.”

Optimus eyed his Second in Command a moment longer, then focused on Sideswipe. “Still want to challenge me?”

Sideswipe and his twin stepped forward as one, Starscream eagerly doing so as well, while Mirage turned and walked to the back wall to gather the practice swords. Sideswipe grinned. “Still sure you want to take all four of us on at the same time?”

“Since there's only four of you willing, it shall have to suffice.”

“Holy God!” Maggie giggled quietly.

“Wait for it,” Sarah smirked.

“Why do you guys know how to fight with swords?” Bobby asked. “I mean, ya have plasma and laser guns. What's up with the medieval weapons?”

“Our weapons are too powerful for close range stuff,” Bluestreak answered. “I don't like fighting up close, but even I know how to use a few close quarters weapons. I mean really. What do you think would happen to like, Hide if he tried to fire one of his cannons at close range? He'd be as slagged as the enemy, that's what, and then Ratchet would be sooo mad about having to put him back together cuz he doesn't like it when we have stupid injuries.” There was a very slight pause. “Or really, any injuries at all.”

“I don't like seeing anyone I care about hurt, Blue.” Ratchet turned and glared at where the four challengers were spreading out around Optimus. “But don't any of you come crying to me if you break something with this foolishness! You can just suffer.”

Everyone laughed at the switch in tones and empty threat.

“Maestro! If you will?” Sideswipe called out, and Skywarp giggled as he switched on the music.

“What?!” Jazz rushed over and changed it. “Primus! Glitchy ‘Cons,” the spy muttered, but with a grin. “Gotta give 'em a beat, man.” A fast, techno beat throbbed out of the speakers, and Sideswipe spun into an attack with a whoop.

Starscream swept forward from the opposite side, behind Prime, while Mirage was to Prime’s right, and Sunstreaker his left. There was a flurry of movements, and a constant staccato of clacks as the practice swords met.

Sunstreaker cried out, then grunted when Optimus' foot caught him in the chest and sent him flying back, unarmed and out of the fight. Prime caught the sword with his left hand without even looking at it, and whirled into another spinning attack.

Mirage lost his weapon next as Optimus twisted his wrist in a deft flick. Starscream caught the sword, but the spy was stumbling back, clutching at his throat where Prime had slid his weapon across the pale flesh.

“You're dead!” Optimus called out. He pinned Starscream with an intense look, cobalt eyes flashing, and growled, “You're next.”

The seeker grinned wickedly as Sideswipe swung around with another attack.

The two worked in tandem against Optimus. Sideswipe using his greater strength to keep Prime too busy to make a full run at the Air Commander, while Starscream darted in and out with both swords forcing Prime to split his attention between them. As impossible as it seemed, their fight picked up speed until a loud _crack_ echoed through the room. Starscream danced flawlessly into Sideswipe’s spot as the warrior dove to the side, rolling to his feet in a defensive stance. He held only half his sword, the other piece broken off and lying on the floor a few meters away.

Starscream back spun.

Mirage gasped, and Sunstreaker smiled.

The seeker whipped one sword to Sideswipe, releasing his grip on the other as Optimus’ weapon arced down towards Starscream’s wrist. A smirk appeared on Prime’s face as Starscream continued his spin. The released sword was batted away by Prime’s, and he reversed his swing. Starscream’s reaching hand closed on air as the practice sword bounced and rolled toward Sunstreaker’s feet.

Slanted green eyes were wide and shocked, Starscream's mouth gaping open as Prime’s sword came up to rest under his chin.

“I can't believe the Fencing Council never figured out that counterattack,” Optimus grinned.

Starscream slipped backward, and bowed deeply, Sideswipe's renewed attack only just missed his head. Sunstreaker rushed back in with the seeker's lost sword, and it became obvious to all that the twins were completely meshed within their bond. They moved as a unit, showing those who didn't know, and reminding those that did, just why they were feared on the battlefield.

“Gods... is Optimus getting stronger?” Sarah asked as Prime surged forward in a ferocious counterattack.

“Holy shit, I think he is... ohmygod...” Sarah snickered as Maggie moaned

Optimus' right sword was knocked from his grasp, flying hard to the sidelines where Ravage lunged out and snatched it before it could hit a startled Buzzsaw. Laserbeak clutched his twin tighter, and backed them away a few more steps.

They all watched as Sunstreaker was disarmed then jabbed in the chest with Prime's sword, before he whipped around, catching Sideswipe's sword arm between his body and upper arm. With a jerk and a twist, Sideswipe was face first in the mat, one arm wrenched up, Optimus' foot in his back, and the practice sword held against his throat.

Sarah pried Maggie's clenched fingers from her wrist, and snickered as the other woman just continued to stare at the scene before them, breathing fast. She probably didn't even know she'd been gripping Sarah's wrist tight enough to bruise.

“Do you yield?” Prime asked, rumbling voice breathless and panting, though he didn't look as tired as he just _had_ to be.

Sideswipe lay where he landed and gasped, the air rasping in and out of his lungs fast and harsh. He nodded, groaning despite the smile on his face when his arm was released.

“Not much shame in losing to the Prime, ya know.”

Optimus smirked a bit. “Who won?”

“The bets?” Sideswipe rolled over and lay there breathing heavily as he stared up. “Just who the frag do you think bet against _you_?”

Optimus blinked, surprised, and glanced around as the laughter started up. “The humans?” he asked.

Sideswipe just shook his head, and giggled as Sunstreaker came over and hauled his twin up. “The bets were all about the order the four of us would fall out in.” Optimus just stared in bemused shock.

“Well, that was fun!” Ironhide clapped his hands together, and called out loud enough to be heard over all the conversations and laughing, “Showers, then some of ya git yer afts ta the kitchen and get busy with lunch.”

“S'right! Git in the kitchen an' make me some pie!” Frenzy was pushed playfully by Bumblebee.

Sarah couldn't help but snicker as Optimus and Ironhide walked by.

“I need a change of clothes from my room first,” Prime said.

Ironhide nodded. “Yeah, my locker's empty too.” He fell a step behind Optimus, and cast Sarah a knowing smirk. “Should be better about that I guess.”

~ | ~

Ratchet saw Sarah's smirk slide right into a frown when Prowl passed her and exited. The woman handed her daughter to her husband, and looked up, right into Ratchet’s eyes.

“Why?” she demanded in a hiss once Ratchet drew abreast of her. “ _Why_ does he insist on being so _fucking_ cruel?” Ratchet blinked, and felt the shock reverberate from both of his mates at the curse and venom in the woman's voice. “They're brothers, right? I know you two fight, but you're never _that_ mean to each other!”

Ratchet sighed heavily. “Prowl and Barricade's history is... complicated. They aren't the only brothers to land on opposite sides of the war, but most were killed fairly early on, or defected for their brother.”

“Well, I'm about to kill him. Or lock them in a room together!” Sarah glared towards the door. “Shit! Why not just throw them in the ring together and let them beat the crap out of each other? Get it over with already! Works for you two!” she snapped, and gestured at the twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reached for each other, identical guilty smirks quirking their lips. Ratchet sighed, rolling his eyes. “Our fights are because we've got three very dominant, opinionated personalities, and every now and then we need to reestablish the pecking order, you might say. Or because we irritate each other, or,” he glanced at the twins. “Or we just need to stir things up again.” He shrugged. His relationship both before and after becoming physically involved with the two warriors had always been volatile. That part they all enjoyed. The arguments just came with it, and were worth it.

Ratchet sighed again, and sat down on the mat. This was going to take a while, and he didn't see just trying to get Sarah to blow it off as a good solution. She was too angry over it all, and obviously felt protective of Barricade.

Sarah sat facing Ratchet, and his mates copied the motion. Sunstreaker managing to situate himself between his brother and Ratchet, cuddling close without actually snuggling in. Both of his bondmates were silent, but their emotions flowed in and wrapped around him.

“I'll explain this to you, though I doubt either would really appreciate it, so do me a favor, and don't go telling everyone else, ok?”

Sarah nodded sharply. “Fine. But I really don't see what you could say that would make me forget being this pissed off with Prowl. I know... _know_... that he's a good person under it all. But damn it! If everyone else can put aside their differences and play nice, what the _hell_ is Prowl's problem? And why is a slight glare the only thing Optimus is willing to do about it?"

“He _is_ a good person,” Ratchet said emphatically. “And he's been through the Pits and back in a very short amount of time, which is precisely why none of us are doing anything about it.” He paused. “I'd never wish it on you, but can you imagine how you'd feel if Will was killed?”

“I can. I thought he had been there when Qatar was destroyed and they didn't know if there were any survivors.”

“Ok. Now imagine if you could have _felt_ his death. Felt how he died, every injury, every wound. The pain. The fear. You'd have felt the part of your soul that was wrapped up with his ripped away from the world with all of his soul.” Ratchet paused again, voice quiet and serious. “Including the part of his that was blended within your own soul, within your own body.”

Sarah was silent for a moment, but the angry flare of red in her cheeks paled some, and her eyes widened a bit. Then. “That's what bonding is for you. Your sparks are your souls, and you're literally joined at the soul when you bond.”

“Exactly.”

“But Jazz is alive. And grief can really only go so far as an excuse,” Sarah debated. “And just how are they brothers anyways? How are Soundwave's boys all brothers? I understand twins, but Prowl and Cade are obviously not twins. How the heck do families work for your people when you don't actually give birth?”

“Well, Soundwave did,” Sideswipe said. “He literally did give birth to all those kids and -if ya believe him, and seeing him without that mask and visor I do- he created Starscream too.”

Sarah frowned in confusion and curiosity so Ratchet took over the explanation. “Soundwave is one of the very, very rare Cybertronians to be able to spark divide. He can split off a small portion of spark energy from his, and after a short -compared to humans- gestation, the sparkling emerges. Whole and complete, and an entirely new person.”

“That's amazing. Then he could maybe make more once you guys get back to normal?”

Ratchet shrugged. “That would be entirely up to Soundwave. He was once the subject of experimentation just for that. None of us could see forcing him to bear more sparklings if he did not wish to. Optimus would never stand for it, and neither would I.”

“He'd melt our brains anyways,” Sunstreaker added, picking at imaginary lint on his pants.

“Ok, so Cade and Prowl had a creator too instead of the Allspark?”

“No, they were Allspark born,” Ratchet answered. “The Allspark was kept in a temple in Iacon, the Jewel of Cybertron, our finest city. Those who wished to be parents would go to Vector Sigma and apply. It was an expensive process. It took a long time, a lot of creds, and a lot of work on the part of the one who wanted to be a parent. That helped keep our population manageable. Most mechs could only afford a single sparkling. Sometimes two. And like human children, they are not cheap to raise either. Most sparklings start out in small protoforms, and are then upgraded once they reach younglinghood, which costs even more.”

“For those who could manage two at once, they often requested the Prime specify that the two would be bound by spark as brothers. I honestly don't know _how_ the sparks imprint each other, but they do. I was there when the Aerialbots were brought forth by Optimus. They're as much brothers as Soundwave's creations are.”

“So...” Sarah began, and then paused. “So then Barricade and Prowl are bound at their sparks? Where's Jazz fall into all that? And-”

“No,” Ratchet cut her off. “Barricade and Prowl never made it as far as bonding. Many brothers do end up bonded due to the instinctual love, but the war came between them.” Seeing Sarah's look of confusion Ratchet explained, “Most brothers end up as each other's first lovers, and then bondmates. At least before the war. Their sparks are made to compliment one another's, they're made to get along because what mentor wants two sparklings that are always going to be fighting with each other?”

Ratchet winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and glanced at his bondmates, feeling their sudden hurt wash through the bond. He gripped Sunstreaker's hand. _Sorry... You know I don't mean_... He sighed, but neither twin responded, so he let it drop, and focused on Sarah for now.

“Prowl and Barricade were extremely close from what I understand. Their mentors were a bonded pair, and well enough off to afford both sparklings and some privilege for both. What I know of it, and I may not have all the facts here, Prowl and his parents were for the Autobots. Prowl even had some training as a law enforcer. Barricade did too, if his file wasn't edited after he joined the Decepticons. But Barricade didn't like what he saw happening in our ruling body of government. He was taken in by Megatron's words. Many of the young were, but most of them were the poor and underprivileged. Those who had better education or training were highly sought after. Carefully propagandized.”

“And Cade fell for it?”

“Megatron walked a fine line between truth, elaboration, and lie. Our government _was_ corrupt. Energon was becoming more and more scarce, and the prices were going up. Basic needs were not being met. The old and less advantaged were going into stasis lock due to starvation.” Ratchet stared down at Sunstreaker's hand, massaging it absently with his fingers as he remembered the early days of their war. “It didn't take long, with that level of suffering, and the way the Senate and wealthy were stockpiling their own energon, for the attacks to start. Megatron's first battle was the docks of Iacon. He killed everyone there that refused to join the Decepticons, and destroyed the docks. They stole the incoming energon supply.”

“And of course it wasn't the rich that suffered, but the poor. Meaning more went to Megatron,” Sarah said.

“It divided pretty evenly from what I remember,” Sideswipe told her. “In threes. There were just as many mechs determined to stay neutral and out of it as there were joining the Autobots and Decepticons.”

“We tried.” Sunstreaker frowned. “Then the ‘Cons came and blew our city to the Pits. Destroyed it just to do it. So we split.”

“It quickly became join someone for the energon and safety of numbers, or die,” Sideswipe added.

Sarah frowned too. “What about Optimus? He's so fair, I can't see him allowing people to starve to death.”

“Optimus is one of the youngest Primes ever to be accepted by the Matrix. And Primes were mostly figureheads. They were much more religious leaders and icons than anything else back then. Ironhide knew Optimus before he was Prime, and when things started going downhill, Hide took it upon himself to begin training him. Optimus kept Hide as his chief of personal security once he was coronated, and continued training. Mostly in secret, and really Optimus had no idea why Ironhide thought it was so important. He just enjoyed it.”

“Boss is a born warrior,” Sideswipe snickered.

“He likes sparring. Wrestling. When it’s a game and a challenge, he loves it. Prime hates fighting though. He never thought he'd have to use those skills Hide was teaching him. Especially not against h- the Lord High Protector of Cybertron.” Ratchet bit his lip at the near slip, but Sunstreaker squeezed his fingers. If Sarah noticed she didn't comment. “Anyways. He couldn't do much about any of it. He was cloistered and young, and mostly kept by the temple priests. The Senate was trusted implicitly in his innocence, his own mentor having been on it before his death, so the things that needed the Prime's approval were worded in such a way as to garner Optimus' support.”

Ratchet looked up into Sarah's eyes. “We follow Optimus now for the same reason those of us who hated the Senate, but also hated the Decepticons did back then. If he knew, when he learned, he did everything he could to correct it. The problem was that by the time Optimus learned the whole truth, it was too late. The Senate had either fled or been assassinated, and Megatron had too good a foothold.”

“Ok, that makes sense. But then let's go back to the whole reason I was- _am_ still pissed. Why, when I know for a fact cuz I've heard the stories of jet judo, does Prowl still hate his own brother, when the twins and you are romping around with the seekers?”

Ratchet felt an eyebrow spike up. “I don't romp.”

Sarah snorted, “And Thundercracker doesn't scream.”

The twins snickered in stereo, and Ratchet rolled his eyes. “Prowl and Barricade are more complicated. The seekers and twins had a rivalry. Yeah, they fought hard but there was... respect for a worthy opponent, I guess you could say. Prowl and Barricade are dealing with the perceived betrayal of the one loved more than any other.”

“Perceived?” Sunstreaker huffed.

“Perceived,” Ratchet affirmed. “Their home neighborhood was decimated. Their mentors were killed. From what I heard from Prowl, he was supposed to be there, but he'd gone out on an errand and wasn't. Barricade had been spending less and less time home, and more and more time with the Decepticons, and was assumed to have been in that attack. That's not been proven either way, but given his reactions to Prowl, I'd say he wasn't there. And he thought Prowl was dead until they came face to face in battle.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. And by then Barricade had carved himself quite a reputation as a vicious interrogator.”

“Prowl called him a rapist,” Sarah said softly.

“There were reports from mechs that were captured and interrogated that managed to escape, or be traded back to us that he used rape as a torture to gain the information.”

Sarah stared hard at Ratchet for a minute. “You don't believe it,” she said, surprise, almost accusation in her voice.

Ratchet sighed, and slumped over against his mate. “I've seen spark rape victims. Those who claimed it from Barricade didn't show the signs I've learned to recognize. The spark will almost always be twisted, and even if it's not, spark pain is fairly common and intense. It _hurts_ to resist a merging. It causes damage to the point of a reverse polarization in the spark to resist.” He looked back up at the woman again. “None of those I examined showed the least pain. They'd complain of it, but there are things I know how to do. Little things that would cause a true rape victim to at the very least _flinch_. And those who truly are violated that way cringe from touch. Many won't even let longtime lovers touch or hold them. Suicide is not uncommon.”

“So if you don't think Barricade raped those mechs, why didn't you say something?” Sarah demanded.

“It was war, Sarah.” Ratchet sat back up, and leaned forward a little. “Why would I ruin those mechs’ reputations because they fell prey to a seduction rather than rape? It was still an interrogation, and the threat of death was hanging over their heads. So he seduced them, promised them he'd somehow help them escape, keep the safe, they just needed to give him a little information so he could please his superiors.” Ratchet straightened, angry himself. “What do you think those mechs felt, knowing they were selling out their comrades and friends because they were afraid to die and believed him? Barricade is not just some misunderstood spark trying to make his way in the universe. He _is_ a killer.”

Sarah tipped her head a bit, and looked right at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, then back to Ratchet. “And so are they. And so are Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. So are those children that just arrived. And so are _you_. But the war's over, and Barricade hasn't caused any problems. Hell, the only ‘Con to cause a problem so far is Skywarp, and he was working _with_ Sideswipe! And!” she continued, not letting Ratchet get a word in. “And Prowl isn't taking every chance to snipe at the seekers, or even Soundwave!”

Ratchet sighed, and slumped again. A soft wave of comfort came from Sideswipe. _She has a valid point_.

“I know,” Ratchet answered out loud to both his mate and the woman. “But Prowl's suffering because of Barricade.” He sighed again, and rubbed at his face. “And yes, I know Barricade is suffering too. It's the fraternal bond they share. It's not like the twins, or like a mate bond, but it's there. And now they're here, close to each other, and they can feel each other at subconscious, spark level.”

“Prowl's not quite to facing that it's his problem yet. In fact, he's flat out denying it, if I know him at all. The first few days he and Barricade were in close proximity, we were just trying to live. It was such a shock... Then he was jolted with the shock of having Jazz back and alive. And yes, that was a horrible shock for as wonderful as it was. You never had it confirmed that Will was dead. There was hope. But for Prowl, we didn't tell him that we'd reignited Jazz's spark. He couldn't feel it, so we didn't know if it was even really Jazz, so we thought it best to continue hiding the fact we were trying to repair him.

“But now he's adjusted to having Jazz back. We're pretty much over the shock of the change, and dealing with it, and trying to fix it. There's not really anything else huge for Prowl to face, so now that he has his bondmate back, and his spark is settled, it’s sensing and reaching for his brother. And he's just doing his damnedest to shove it aside, and deny it, and push Barricade away emotionally.”

“Barricade might have been hurt, something in him probably died to think Prowl had been killed, but Prowl felt completely and utterly betrayed and abandoned.”

“What about Jazz then? What happens to Jazz if Cade and Prowl make up?” Sarah asked.

Ratchet shook his head. “If Prowl ever stops fighting this, I doubt he'd choose Barricade over Jazz. Those two might as well have been made for each other. And I'm sure Jazz will manage to work things out in a favorable way. He's good at that.” He paused, and took in Sarah's thoughtful expression. “Prowl's been kicked a few too many times while down lately, and our minds don't work the same in this form. Our emotions are more closely tied to our thoughts and actions, and that alone is hard for him. It's hard anyways to force logic to command over instinct and spark desire.”

Ratchet stared at his hands, knowing Sarah was staring at _him_ sympathetically now. “Optimus is getting firmer. He wants the two to make peace. He... He's not very good at watching anyone suffer. But he's also not going to push it too hard. Prowl's a stubborn one, and he'll dig his heels in just on principle if anyone harangues him.”

“So in other words, mind my own bees' wax, and let them figure it out themselves?” Sarah smirked, but it lacked the teasing light it usually held.

“No. Not entirely,” Ratchet said. “A sharp 'Prowl' like Optimus did earlier if you hear him getting out of line is fine. Just try to hang on to your own temper. It'll get worse before it gets better.”

“Oh, that's comforting.”

Sideswipe snorted, and stood. “Ain't it?” He reached down and helped Sarah to her feet. “Come on. I'm hungry.” _Enough of this_.

Ratchet noticed Sarah's sly smile. “What's the pecking order now?”

“My stomach is firmly in charge, and it’s growling and rumbling at me to feed it,” Sideswipe laughed.

Sarah chuckled, and Ratchet relaxed between his bondmates as they flanked him. He didn't believe the human was completely satisfied, but he hoped she'd think a little more carefully before blasting Prowl verbally.

Or slapping him.

Not that Ratchet didn't want to take the tactician to task himself, but he could appreciate how delicate things were. It was better to let Prime and Jazz, and even Barricade, handle Prowl for now.

~ | ~

Bumblebee watched as Sam and Mikaela climbed out of the little beat up Ford Fiesta, and reached back to grab their bags. He focused on his breathing, trying to push past the pain that had suddenly slammed back into his chest. His eyes burned, and he blinked rapidly.

It had been getting better.

Just yesterday he’d been honestly enjoying himself, not faking it, with Rumble and Frenzy. They were plotting pranks, asking Bumblebee’s input in exchange for not being a target of any of those pranks. They’d spent a good twenty minutes hammering out the agreement and wording. Bumblebee knew better than to just trust any prankster at their word.

Then this morning he’d been absolutely exhilarated from sparring. Had even forgotten which day of the week it was for a few hours.

“Hey, Bee,” Mikaela greeted, and hugged him. Bumblebee’s spark shuddered in pain at how forced her smile had been, and how hesitant the embrace was.

He plastered on his best smile, and hugged her back, careful to keep it short. “How was your first week back at school? Hey, Sam.” The boy muttered a quick ‘hi’ back before the fake, tentative smile he also wore faded away. Bumblebee led them both to the door, and waved them inside while holding it open.

“It was ok,” Sam said. “We’ve only got two classes together this year, but the same lunch period.”

“It’s ROTC throwing you off.” Mikaela shifted her bag, and Bumblebee knew she was wondering where to go put it.

“That, and you taking all those mechanics and tech classes,” Sam said, though he seemed just as unsure as his girlfriend.

And uneasy silence fell, and Bumblebee grasped for something to fill it. “Maggie and Glen arrived a few days ago,” he told them as he took the lead and headed for the dorm hall.

“Hey!” The three teens looked up at Sarah’s call. “Just in time for dinner, guys. Drop those bags, and get cleaned up.”

“Ok,” Mikaela hollered back as the woman disappeared back into the kitchen. They set their bags against the wall outside the hallway, and turned toward the locker rooms.

“So… Uh… Know what’s for dinner tonight?” Sam asked.

“Oh… No, sorry. I didn’t ask earlier.” Bumblebee stepped forward ahead of them both and pushed open the girls’ room door, afraid to look either in the eyes, he bowed theatrically and gestured Mikaela in.

The girl’s giggle didn’t sound entirely forced. “So gallant!” Mikaela simpered.

Bumblebee affixed a grin to his face before standing straight, and smirked at Sam. There was a hesitant half instant before the boy smiled back and rolled his eyes. Bumblebee escaped to one of the stalls, hearing Sam’s murmured comment about it being a long drive, and shutting the door to a different stall much further down.

Bumblebee sat on the lid of the toilet, and curled in on himself. Primus! He bit the inside of his lip, and squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing himself to not start crying. They were never going to be the same. They were all just pretending it was all going to be alright when that was just a frelling lie.

A toilet flushed, and Bumblebee hurriedly rubbed his face, and flushed his. He rushed to get to the sinks, and surreptitiously schooled his expression while washing his hands.

“So… Um…”

Fake smile in place, Bumblebee dried his hands, and cut off the stuttered attempt at conversation. “Come on. It’s only been a week, you haven’t forgotten that Sarah likes us in there on time?” Bumblebee didn’t wait for a response, and pulled the door open.

How was he going to do this?

Shoving that thought away, he walked straight to the kitchen, Sam trailing silently along. He wished they’d sit beside him so he wouldn’t have to face them, but both teens obviously wanted the space, and so sat across the end of their table in the same spots they had last Sunday for breakfast and lunch.

Bumblebee pushed his food around his plate, forcing a bite here or there when he thought he’d better before someone noticed he wasn’t eating.

“So… What’d we miss out on here?” Mikaela asked. They’d all been silent so long Bumblebee almost dropped his fork in surprise.

“Rumble punched Bee in the face today,” Ratbat announced with a giggle.

A duo of shocked stares locked on Bumblebee. He gave them a hopefully convincing smirk. “We were sparring. Prime finally got around to testing their skills. Rumble got a good punch through my defenses.”

“And you laid his ass out flat for it?” Mikaela shifted her eyes to glare at Rumble.

“No,” Bumblebee answered, waving his fork dismissively. “Jazz called the match. Really it was my fault for underestimating Rumble’s skill level. I assumed he’d be like Frenzy.”

“That’s an insult ain’t it?” the hacker asked. Grateful for the minor distraction, Bumblebee grinned at Frenzy.

It didn’t last however, and the three of them returned to awkward glances and stilted silence.

Bumblebee jammed a forkful into his mouth and chewed it harder than necessary in a desperate effort to distract himself. He was trapped here. Primus! Would the meal _ever_ end? Dinner never lasted this long before. His spark was aching. It felt tight, constricted, ready to burst free in a torrent of anguished tears. He just wanted to run and hide away. He’d expected to feel a little sad when his friends returned, knowing he couldn’t touch or hold them, that he’d need to give them time to readjust. That was just logical.

But this… _agony_. The plate and food began to blur out of focus, and Bumblebee snapped himself back under control, keeping his head down and blinking quickly. Another bite of tasteless food was consumed as cover.

“Mikaela!” Bumblebee jumped at Sarah’s suddenly close voice. “Girls’ night in! My place in ten minutes. Hi, Sam! I heard Glen brought tons of new games for all you guys. Movies too. Hope you don’t mind me stealing your girlfriend!”

“No, he doesn’t mind.” Mikaela seemed to realize just how quick and desperate she sounded, and giggled. It sounded nervous and jittery. “I mean… He gets to see me all week anyways. I’m only going to have the weekends to girl it up with you and Maggie.”

Sarah’s mouth opened, but closed again before she smiled and said, “Good. Ten minutes,” then walked away.

“Girls’ night in?” Bumblebee asked in a quiet voice. Primus, his spark was killing him, she couldn’t wait to get away from him. Was even willing to abandon Sam…

Primus! As if leaving Sam alone with him was actually abandonment!

“It’s a female thing, man. They’ll probably be in there drinking Shirley Temples, and painting each other’s toenails half the night, while gossiping about inane crap only girls think is cool.” Sam giggled as Mikaela smacked him on the shoulder, then turned back to finish her food.

Bumblebee nodded absently and stood, turning quickly away with his plate. He passed Sarah, and ignored the look she gave him as the woman cajoled a reluctant Sunstreaker into babysitting Annabelle. “Just until Will comes in. Please, Sunny?” Bumblebee heard.

Things were already starting up in the playroom, and for that Bumblebee was inexpressibly grateful and hurt. Grateful for the distractions, and hurt when Sam pulled away immediately and sat beside Glen.

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to play this!” the boy shouted. In a token effort to interact normally with Bumblebee, Sam turned. “Come on, Bee. It’s getting awesome reviews.” He turned back away and dug back into the box at Glen’s feet. “What else you bring, man?”

Instead of joining in, Bumblebee looked around, wondering how long he would have to suffer before he could slip away unnoticed. Sam shouldn’t be a problem. The boy would get enmeshed in a game, and while he was busy Bumblebee could leave. No, the main concern would be one of his own people noticing.

The playroom was loud, it being Family Night. Bumblebee should be able to escape without too much trouble. Walk out at an easy pace, and those that did see him would just think he was going to the bathroom. Barricade was present, but he was busying himself with Frenzy and Ratbat, and steadfastly not looking at Prowl where the tactician sat across the room playing chess with Jazz. Rumble, Hotrod, the Aerialbots, and Bluestreak were all busy with Glen and Sam. Too many voices talking over one another for any of them to be heard separately. The eagle twins were tucked in another corner with Soundwave, but they probably wouldn’t mention Bumblebee’s departure if they noticed. Optimus and Ironhide both already had their noses buried in books.

Bumblebee turned his attention back to the video game, and did his best to cheer on the players, laughing and shouting, trying to push down the nearly claustrophobic feelings. He managed for a while, but once he was sure Sam was sufficiently distracted, he stood. A quick glance around showed everyone else of concern still immersed in their own activities so Bumblebee slipped from the room, mind focused solely on not breaking into a run to just _get away_ , and nearly stepped on Ravage. Would have had the Decepticon not been so agile, and moved quickly out of the way. Bumblebee mumbled an apology, and ducked into the dorm hall without a backward glance.

Primus below! Bumblebee swallowed a sob, and took the stairs two at a time. How was he going to survive two more full days of this? Or again next weekend? And after that? It hurt. He wanted to just curl up and snuggle with them. But oh stars, that would probably be even worse! He wouldn’t be able to resist breaking down if he touched them.

They hadn’t decided where to sleep that night. Neither teen knew whether Bumblebee was leading them to his room, or to one of their own when Sarah interrupted. Would they come to his room and crawl in bed next to him? Whisper and kiss like usual with him right there? Panic flooded Bumblebee, and his spark lurched, the hallway blurring again. He put his hand out and stopped, blinking back the tears again, and quickly brushing the ones that had escaped off his cheeks.

He glanced around, and realized he was in front of Optimus’ door. Bumblebee hurried into the black room, and stumbled to the bed. He burrowed beneath the blankets, gathered the pillows around, and hid his face as a whimper broke free. He held his breath and curled in upon himself, pushing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

He had to stop. He had to toughen up about this, or give them up even as friends.

A sharp inhalation sounded like a gunshot in the silence of the room, and Bumblebee clenched his teeth together. His chest felt as if it was caught in a vice, his spark tripping in its rhythm, every beat laced in agony. His body shook and convulsed, and he buried his face in the soft pillows. The tears wouldn’t stop, but he would keep the sounds under control, muffled until he could reclaim control.

He _had_ to regain control.

~ | ~

“Finally!” Brad sighed as he flopped into the squishy chair. “Gods, but I need a break from all that macho testosterone crap!”

Sarah giggled from where she sat curled on the corner of her sofa. Beside her Maggie gave her a questioning look, and from where she knelt at the coffee table, Mikaela was staring at the new arrival curiously, none of her previous discomfort showing now that the girl had escaped Bumblebee’s presence.

Sarah put those thoughts aside for now. Tonight was for fun.

“Not to be rude, but I thought this was _girls_ ’ night in?” Maggie asked.

Brad and Sarah laughed. The young Ranger answered her with a grin. “The United States military has a strict don’t ask, don’t tell policy. I’m really surprised -almost disappointed- that neither of you figured it out before now. Especially you, Maggie. Though I guess you were too distracted while drooling this morning to see me slobbering too.”

“You’re not overtly flaming, honey, and you hid it well at the show today. Kaela, will you grab Brad’s cup from the fridge please?” She turned back to the man. “You’re late.”

“Tell it to your hubby. He was bitching about our barracks not being fit to keep pigs in. So what’re we drinking tonight?” He nodded his thanks to Mikaela as she returned and handed him the large cup. Brad frowned, and raised a brow at Sarah.

“Root beer floats,” she chirped with a smirk.

“Where’s all the fun stuff?”

“Uh… breastfeeding an infant, and under age,” Sarah retorted, pointing first to herself, and then to the teenaged girl.

“Ah. Sure, make me and poor Mags suffer along.” Brad settled back, draping one leg over the arm of the over-stuffed chair, and stirring his float with the little bendy straw. “And what’s our topic du jour?” he asked with a sly smirk of his own.

“What else would it be?” Maggie snickered.

A growl left the Ranger. “All that man flesh.” The three females cracked up, and he grinned. “Ok. Who’s first?”

“Mmm!” Mikaela’s hand shot up as she swallowed a mouthful of vanilla ice cream. “Those freaking ‘Con seekers! Hell, even the Autobot jets! Oh my god!”

“What about the twins?” Maggie asked, then giggled. “And their hot doctor!”

They all laughed.

“No, I’m with Kaela,” Sarah said. “Freaking seekers! Skywarp in particular.”

“Skywarp?” Brad asked.

Sarah nodded. “Yup.” She fanned herself and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

“He’s not as drop dead gorgeous as Starscream. Jerk that he is. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the hottest of them all?” Mikaela deadpanned.

“No, that’s Tracks!” Maggie giggled.

Sarah snorted. “Please, child. Skywarp all the way. Have you ever watched that boy walk? Dance? Fight? And don’t even get me started on his flirting and teasing! He’s sex, wrapped in sin, double dipped in lust, all tied up in a pretty bow of sensual desire.” Sarah laughed at her companions’ expressions. “I’m married, not blind!”

“Yeah, but damn, girl!” Brad chuckled. “That’s a pretty well thought out description!”

“Gods give me strength if he ever gets it in his head to turn those pretty eyes of his on me!” Sarah said, and cracked up. She was only slightly serious. “You know I’d never, _ever_ do anything to hurt Will, but… damn!” She laughed harder.

“I don’t know,” Maggie said. “I mean I get the sensual stuff. He’s gotta be doing _something_ right if everyone’s still teasing Starscream about soundproofing his room, but I’m hung up on the twins. Ouch. Just ouch.”

“Ooo… Twins could be a lot of fun.” Brad tipped his head back, and closed his eyes. A smile crossed his face as he pretended to imagine it. Well, maybe he wasn't pretending. Either way, it made the three women giggle again.

“Those two would be! Oh! I don’t think I ever told you!” Maggie pointed at Sarah with her spoon. “That first day they were here, they were explaining how their people have sex, and I asked if it’d be possible for a human to do. Sideswipe _offered_ to help me find out! I know I’d have broken my vibrator that night if I’d have had it here.”

Mouths dropped open around the room before riotous laughter echoed off the walls.

“So can we?” Mikaela asked, still grinning.

“I don’t know,” Maggie answered.

Silence rang.

“You were offered hot alien twin sex, and you didn’t jump at the chance?! Gods, woman, what’s the matter with you?” Brad asked through his laughter.

“Well, I didn’t know them very well back then, and he really took me by surprise…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sarah cut in. “If you’re available, and someone that sexy offers you a good time, you jump on him.”

“And _that_ is why I love you,” Brad said, mock serious expression nearly giving way to his smile. “You’re such a sensible woman.”

“Ok!” Mikaela called after they all calmed back down again. A wicked light brightened the young woman’s face. “Optimus.”

Silence.

“Oh come on! He’s adorable! He’s even got dimples!” she cried.

“Man can move, but he's too straight laced for me,” Brad said. “He’s mister serious and business all the time. I think today's the first time I've really seen him joking with anyone but Hide. Probably the close your eyes and think of England -or Cybertron in his case- type.”

Sarah smirked. She knew better, but she wasn’t going to tell. Not blatantly, or with details anyway. “Oh, I don’t know, Brad, she might have one there. They say you always gotta watch out for the quiet ones.”

“In that case, Thundercracker gets to go on the list after all,” Maggie grinned.

“He’s not quiet,” Mikaela said, then noticed the looks she was getting. “I don’t mean _that_!” The others laughed. “I just mean he’s not as reserved as say Optimus, or Prowl, or even Mirage seems to be. He’s just better than his bondmates about keeping his thoughts to himself. They sorta take the limelight, and he’s there in the background, only quiet by comparison.”

“Valid assessment,” Sarah said with a smile.

“Oh!” Brad shouted. “If we’re going with the more quiet, the more whoa in bed, then that Barricade has _got_ to be a freaking _master_ between the sheets!”

“Barricade?” Mikaela’s lip curled up in disgust.

“He is pretty good looking,” Maggie said. “Like, just this side of rugged so he doesn’t look as pretty as the seekers. Plus he's got that whole tortured angsty thing going too.”

“And all those muscles!” Brad snickered.

“Hide’s got muscles,” Mikaela said. “So does Optimus.”

Sarah laughed. “Hide’s not the quiet type though.”

“And too proud of his cannons,” Maggie added. “Gotta wonder what he’s compensating for.”

They all hooted with laughter. “That’s unfair though, Maggie,” Sarah managed through her giggles. “We all saw them bare-assed and everything else.”

“I tried not to look,” Maggie said, and a blush stained her cheeks.

“ _Tried_ being the operative word there,” Brad chuckled before slurping the last dregs of his float through the straw.

When the laughter mellowed once again, Sarah grinned. “Ok. Favorites. If the universe tipped on its side, and you could have whichever _one_ ,” she cocked a brow at Maggie, “you wanted, who would he be?”

Mikaela sighed heavily, expression almost resigned. “Loyalty and friendship are dragging me down.” The girl sighed again. “I’d have to pick Bee.”

“Oh, he’s so cute and sweet though!” Sarah exclaimed then considered for a minute. “No, I think Bee’s a good choice. He really is a sweetie, and not at all hard on the eyes.” It was a real shame the three teens were wrapped up in so much emotional turmoil.

“Can we assume you’re going with Skywarp?” Brad asked her. In answer Sarah raised her empty cup in a salute. “Ok then. I pick…” he dragged out the word, thinking it over. “Yeah, I’m sticking with Barricade. Grrr-owllll, baby! Wish I could’ve seen him on the mats today.” He paused, considering. “Then again. Sweatpants and all. That could’ve been embarrassing.”

“Ah, the benefits of being female,” Sarah sighed with a grin, and then turned to Maggie.

Maggie smirked.

“Twins do not count as one,” Sarah reminded, but she was smiling, already rather sure who Maggie would choose.

“Ha ha. I wasn’t going to pick them anyways.” Maggie paused, and glanced around before leaning forward and whispering, “Soundwave.”

“Really?” Sarah asked with mock surprise.

“What?!” Mikaela gasped. “He’s like… weird.”

“Is it the telepathy? The always knowing what you'd want?” Brad snickered.

Maggie giggled. “Yes, really. No, though to the telepathy, that's a bit weird still. But think about it. He’s almost perfect.” She held her hands up at the laughing and shocked responses that earned. “No no. Hear me out. He’s good looking.” She ticked the point off on one finger. “He’s blindingly intelligent.” Another finger. “He’s a doll with his kids, and what woman doesn’t just melt at the sight of a big strong man being all lovey with his babies? And…” She sighed, and gave them a dreamy look. “He’s got a voice that could melt the polar caps.”

The laughter stopped abruptly as the living room door opened and Will poked his head in. “Sarah, Annabelle’s getting fussy and-” He stopped, eyes falling on his fellow Ranger. He smirked. “If you _ladies_ don’t mind, my daughter needs her mother.” He stepped in, and handed Annabelle to Sarah. “Just bring her back out to me when she’s fed.” He kissed Sarah’s cheek, and headed back out. “You _girls_ have fun now!”

There was a momentary pause as the door closed, then they all burst out laughing again.

~ | ~

Optimus stopped short just inside his door, and Ironhide peered around his shoulder.

In the center of Prime’s bed Bumblebee lay, undisturbed by the sudden light flooding the room. He’d managed to turn the pillows and blankets into a veritable nest, and nothing but tousled yellow hair and a tear streaked face showed.

Ironhide stepped back, ready to leave and let Optimus comfort the youngling as he had before, but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. The two shared a silent look, and Ironhide moved into the room, stripping out of his day clothes and tugging on the sleep pants he’d left in Prime’s room.

Optimus exchanged the bright overhead light for the dim glow of the sunlamp, and they slipped into bed on either side of Bumblebee. Prime curled himself against Bumblebee’s back, and reached over to Ironhide. Ironhide snuggled close, draping his own arm across Optimus’ waist, completely surrounding the youngling with their bodies.

There was a slumberous whimper, and Bumblebee pushed back against Optimus’ chest a little more, his forehead pressing harder into Ironhide’s. The smaller body went lax again, and there was another silent, shared gaze.

Neither spoke, and their eyes slid shut after a few moments, but sleep did not come for a long time.


	34. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 50 Saturday, September 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 50  
Saturday September 1**

 

Bumblebee woke slowly, and opened sore eyes. He was surrounded in warmth with solid, comforting weight squeezing him tight. It would have been uncomfortable were it anyone other than his favorite caretakers. Instead, he felt safe and loved, content despite being a little squished.

He tried to ignore just why he was there in Optimus’ bed for a little longer, and simply enjoyed the comfort. He could ask anything of either of them and receive it. Were he to wake them and cry, they would hold and comfort him. Were he to begin kissing the massive chest his forehead lay against, they would wake and pleasure him senseless, show him in every way imaginable how much they loved him.

Instead, Bumblebee laid still as the pain tore through his chest again, determined not to wake his mentors. He listened to the deep, soft sounds of their breathing, and forced himself to relax.

Sam and Mikaela weren’t going to change their minds about this.

That hurt so much to admit to himself. Tears slipped free, but Bumblebee bit his lip and inhaled carefully so he’d remain silent. He couldn’t face the teenagers like this. He just couldn’t.

He didn’t even care if that made him cowardly. He would just avoid them as much as possible. True, Bumblebee hadn’t really said anything to anyone, but he knew Frenzy was aware, which meant Rumble was too. They were on the fast track to becoming real friends with him, and he bet that even if he couldn’t completely avoid Sam and Mikaela, that maybe the twins would be willing to hang around him and play buffers. Maybe even Ratbat? The more people the better.

Behind Bumblebee, Optimus sighed, his breath tickling his neck a bit. He grinned, and dried his eyes. Both Prime and Ironhide would be awake soon, and Bumblebee wanted to…

What was the saying? Fake it ‘til ya make it?

That was it. He would avoid Sam and Mikaela, and when that wasn’t possible, he would fake it. Fake that everything was fine, that nothing had happened, that everything was back to the way it was before he went and slipped up, and ruined everything. Eventually, and he knew this because he’d had friends throughout his life whose sparks had been broken, he would get over them, and be able to move on.

Maybe he should take a lover? The Aerialbots played with Bluestreak, but the gunner might accept him too. And of course there was the possibility of the Aerialbots themselves. They were young, but Bluestreak sure smiled a lot around them. There was always Mirage. He was aloof and distant, but he was a possibility, and despite the persona he liked to display, he could actually be a very warm person. Tracks was out. Bumblebee needed someone to help him, not drag him down further.

Hotrod.

Bumblebee nearly giggled out loud, but bit it back as Ironhide’s arm moved, and Optimus snuggled in tighter against his back.

Poor Hotrod. He had such a bad reputation. Maybe Bumblebee could help him a little in exchange for the comfort and companionship he gave?

He shook his head a little and smiled, shifting his legs a bit and squirming, the pressing weight finally starting to get uncomfortable. No, Hotrod wouldn’t do. He was nice and funny, but Bumblebee preferred lovers with some processing power. Berth skills could be taught. Intelligence was either there or it wasn’t, and he knew he’d get bored of Hotrod all too quickly. Then there would be hurt feelings, more awkward silences…

Besides. Were Sam and Mikaela to find out, they’d be upset. They wouldn’t understand that he had deep feelings for them, but would seek physical comfort and pleasure with a friend. He sighed, and arched as a yawn and stretch overtook his body. Ironhide groaned, and rolled away to stretch too.

Bumblebee hummed as Optimus squeezed him and kissed the side of his neck. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Bumblebee replied, and gave Ironhide a grin as he rolled back and draped an arm over both Bumblebee and Prime’s waists.

“Forgot what a comfortable little berth warmer ya are,” Ironhide murmured. “Make it tough ta wanna wake.” Bumblebee snickered, and cuddled in, making himself comfortable and humming again quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Optimus asked, one hand petting along Bumblebee’s side.

“Better,” he answered truthfully. “But I really might be back here tonight.” Bumblebee turned to look over his shoulder. “Just to sleep. I don’t know where Sam and Mikaela slept, and I don’t want them to find me if they go looking. Do you mind?”

“Nah,” Ironhide answered with a mischievous smirk. “Prime gets any of them funny urges, ya can just watch, join in, or try to sleep through all the racket he makes.”

Bumblebee giggled as Optimus swatted at Ironhide. “Don’t worry. I’m used to the racket.” He laughed harder when Prime’s large hand came down on his hip, the blankets stealing away what little power had been in the strike.

“Both of you are impossible.” Optimus kissed Bumblebee’s cheek, then leaned over and gave his lover a real kiss. Bumblebee smiled, knowing he was probably the only one either was comfortable doing that in front of. “Now get up. I’m hungry.”

Bumblebee slung his arms around both of his mentors in tight hugs before slipping out and to his own room to get new clothes. It was still fairly early so hopefully neither of the teens would be awake. He’d have a chance to talk a little to Frenzy and Rumble. Maybe make some plans for the weekend.

~ | ~

Mirage watched as Tracks curled forlornly in a corner chair, a book in his lap. It was open, but Tracks wasn’t reading. In the center of the room, the stereo system pounding out a beat, were about a dozen dancers. Mirage focused on the laughing, twisting crowd for a moment, and smiled. It wasn’t really to his tastes, but it did look like they were enjoying themselves. He turned back to face Tracks again. The look of longing Mirage saw surprised him.

He stared, knowing no one else was paying any attention to him. Mirage was used to being an outsider. Black Ops was a rather solitary existence for which he was well suited. Coming from the Towers where social status was everything, and the games they played were as dangerous as any operation he’d ever been a part of, had prepared the young spy better than any training he’d had to endure. It took a special kind of personality to stare into the business end of a blaster without so much as blinking an optic, and lie so smoothly your enemy could do nothing but believe you.

But that was not Tracks. Warriors were a social breed. Trained to rely on each other, to be there for one another. This self-imposed emotional exile Tracks had sentenced himself to was, well, quite frankly, it was foolish. He was only harming himself. Impulsively, Mirage walked slowly towards the lonely figure.

“Tracks.”

Tracks startled, and the book landed on the floor. Mirage bent and returned it. “Primus, Mirage! You still move about like a ghost.”

Mirage gave a smug grin in response to that. “Will you come with me?”

Tracks looked suspicious. “Where are we going?”

“My quarters. I wish to speak with you but not here.”

Surprisingly, Tracks rose and gestured for Mirage to lead the way. He turned, and they left the playroom with Mirage trying to think up the right words. He understood how Tracks felt. The discomfort of being so small and fragile. How out of place everything felt. How wrong.

He wanted to help.

Now, whether his assistance would be accepted or not was the issue. He and Tracks did not have much in common, nor were they great friends, but as comrades, as fellow Autobots, it was his duty to help if he could. Mirage knew he had begun to improve after his first merging experience as a human. Perhaps the same would help Tracks?

Mirage held his door open and let Tracks enter before closing it. He would lock it if Tracks accepted his proposal.

“What did you want to speak to me about?”

“I’ve been watching you,” Mirage stated, and smiled slightly at the look of suspicion he was given. He held up his hand and shook his head. “It is hard not to notice how separate you are from the others. Everyone’s worried-”

“And they show it so sincerely!” Tracks snapped.

Mirage shook his head again, and took a few steps closer to Tracks. “You’re pushing them away. Nearly everyone has tired of you rejecting their aid, and decided that you’ll just come around when you do. I understand how you feel.” He received a glare. “I honestly do. Ask anyone. I cried for days at the smallest things before we managed to return to base. And even after, I would wake weeping with Bluestreak curled around me trying to comfort me.”

Mirage felt his face heat at those admissions, rather sure that the young sniper and he were the only ones who knew of those late night episodes. “Regardless, I began to feel somewhat more like myself after merging with Skydive. Our sparks still exist. We are still who we were before, just in a different form.”

“Are you offering to share sparks with me?” Tracks asked, voice and expression incredulous.

“Yes,” Mirage answered.

“We don’t even like each other.”

“We may not be the best of friends, but I do not dislike you. I have nothing against you at all, in fact.”

Tracks crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “Are you that desperate then that you’d pity zap me?”

Mirage frowned at the crude language, but chose not to address it. He wasn’t interested in fighting. Instead he smirked, and picked his chin up a notch. “Hardly.”

“Oh, that’s right. The sparklings,” Tracks sneered.

“Yes. The sparklings.” Mirage frowned again, and sat down on the edge of his bed. He’d only been with Skydive twice, but obviously the rumor mill was working just fine.

“I don’t see a point in my being here any longer,” Tracks said, and turned toward the door.

“Then go,” Mirage whispered, surprised at the sting this rejection was causing. He didn’t even truly desire Tracks. Was it his ego that was wounded?

Tracks spun and stomped back to him, practically hissing, “Just what did you hope to accomplish in bringing me here? What game are you playing?”

“I am trying to help you, you know. I was shocked by just how very _normal_ merging feels. It helps. Any contact helps.”

“Is it a bet? A joke? Are the twins in on this? Did Sunstreaker put you up to this?! Or maybe you’re just looking to bag a prize like me?”

Mirage felt a brow arch up, and his lips twisted into a mocking sneer, insulted by the accusations. “You are not as irresistibly pretty as you think you are.”

The ringing slap to his cheek shocked him, and Mirage slowly turned his head to look back up at Tracks. Fighting the urge to return the blow, but with far more force, he growled, “Get out!” Tracks spun around and stormed from the room, the door slamming loudly in his wake.

Mirage’s hand slowly came up to the hot spot on his face, and tears seeped from his eyes. Well, that had been disastrous, hadn’t it? He let himself sink to his side, and gave up trying to fight it. Burying his head in his arms, he cried softly, unsure why he was so hurt. Tracks had rejected all previous attempts of comfort so this wasn’t entirely unexpected, though the vehemence that rejection had been delivered with was. Perhaps he shouldn’t have told the vain fop he wasn’t that pretty? Still, Mirage didn’t think he should be weeping over being slapped. He’d taken far worse before. Not often, and he certainly hadn’t liked it, but he’d managed without being reduced to tears. Perhaps he wasn’t yet as stable as he liked to think he was?

The bed dipped and Mirage flinched, but didn’t raise his head. “Must’ve been some argument. What happened?” Bluestreak asked.

Mirage sighed, and looked up at his friend. Bluestreak gasped, and his hand reached out to stroke gently over the throbbing handprint on Mirage’s left cheek.

“He slapped me like some common… whore!” A mirthless laugh. “It was a bad idea. What was I thinking? Like _I_ could help anyone?”

“You offered to-”

“Foolishly. Yes.”

Bluestreak whistled low. “You got more guts than me.” He chuckled, and crawled all the way onto the bed, tugging and dragging Mirage until they were snuggled up with their heads on the pillows. Mirage gasped in surprise as soft, comforting energy flowed into his spark.

He stared into Bluestreak’s gentle gray eyes, and then laughed quietly. “Dirty trick.”

“Used to work on me, and I gotta relax ya somehow. Suppose we could always go find the Aerials,” Bluestreak giggled.

“I hear they are shockingly good at it for novices.”

“They’ve been practicing.” Bluestreak waggled his eyebrows suggestively and laughed. Mirage joined him, chuckling quietly, the pain banded around his spark easing with the light-hearted subject and soothing energy.

Playfully, Mirage poked a finger between Bluestreak’s ribs. “So I have _heard_. Literally, my friend.”

It was nice to laugh and joke without reprisal or suspicion of his motives. Mirage snuggled more into Bluestreak’s arms, and let the tension drain away.

“He talks about you,” Bluestreak said softly after a few minutes of silence.

Mirage smiled, flattered to hear it. “I do not wish to come between him and his brothers.”

“You won’t. You can’t. I heard about their fight, but they've reached an agreement. I asked last time I was invited over.”

They fell quiet again, Mirage’s mind flitting from subject to subject. “Why have we never merged, Blue? Really merged? Have you ever thought about it?”

He felt as Bluestreak grinned. “Cuz you’re too good for the likes of a lowly little gunner like me.”

Mirage smiled too, but was serious when he responded. “You’re an amazing person, anyone to count you as a friend should be honored.” Bluestreak’s arms tightened around him in a hug, and they lapsed back to silently enjoying the soft exchange of energy between their sparks. They both knew full well why they’d never become lovers. That kind of desire had simply never been a part of their friendship. There were times, however, when Mirage wished they could feel more for each other. Bluestreak would be a wonderful mate for someone one day.

“Ya know, they probably would accept us down there. I’m not sure what it is. Maybe it’s like some flyer thing that they can go and go and go like they do? The seekers sure seem to do it a lot too. Or maybe it’s because it’s still sorta new to them? Whatever it is, I doubt any of the Aerialbots would send us away if we went to them and asked to join in on their fun today.”

“For as pleasant as that sounds, I don’t want Skydive to see me this way. He upsets easily still.”

“They’re all doing a lot better. Skydive especially. He smiles a lot more now. They’re nearly all like how they were before we changed. Merging _does_ help, and it was nice of you to try to help Tracks.”

“Humph. Well, I’m glad about the younglings, but I was really just his teacher. I doubt any of the others would really want me.”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“Because of who I am. What I’ve done. Even if they don’t know all of my history, it wouldn’t take much to figure it out.” Mirage inhaled and exhaled slowly, struggling to keep his composure. “You should have seen the look on Track’s face. As though the very thought was disgusting. I don’t think I could bear it if they suddenly shunned me too. It’s better to just keep my distance. I always have.”

“I don’t know, Raj. I don’t think they would shun you.”

Mirage pulled his head back so he could look Bluestreak in the eye. “Really? Like no one else would shun me? You forget. Our friendship blinds you. I am branded traitor, turncoat. I’m not to be trusted!” Mirage’s breath hitched but it was as though the flood gates had opened. The pain he’d buried for so long was escaping. “I have never been anything but loyal to our cause, to the Prime and the Autobots! The Decepticons took _everything_ from me! Yet instead of being called a hero for the missions I completed, I am a traitor. They judge me and hate me for a part I played in the name of our cause, never for a moment taking the time to figure out that I was doing a job for _their_ benefit!”

Mirage curled in and buried his face against the gunner’s neck. Bluestreak held him close. “They don’t hate you.”

“They don’t trust me, they don’t like me!” Mirage knew he was being childish, but it hurt, and he was unable to stop. Bluestreak hummed quietly, some old song that was both familiar and unidentifiable, and held him while he cried. 

Mirage drew in a shaky breath, and tipped his face up to kiss Bluestreak’s cheek. “You are my best friend, Blue.” More tears fell free. “You are my only friend.”

“That’s not true.”

Mirage nodded. “It is,” he said with conviction. “Decepticons walk this base freely, mingle, tease, and even merge with Autobots, but I’m condemned for a _role_ I played!” Mirage sobbed, helpless to stop himself. He did calm in time, Bluestreak’s resumed humming helping, his memories focusing on the young gunner. “You always have my back, Blue. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for protecting me. Comforting me.”

“What are friends for? Besides, you looked out for me first. Who was it that held me through all my nightmares after you guys found me? Who was it that kept the others from picking on me? You,” Bluestreak answered himself with a grin. “Who took me seriously and taught me to shoot when everyone else just laughed at me? You again!”

Mirage sank into the warm embrace, smiling as their energies crested and left them both sighing in contentment. “I know we aren’t meant to be mates, or really even lovers,” he pulled back enough to meet Bluestreak’s gaze with his own, “but I love you with all of my spark, Blue.”

Bluestreak smiled, and a hand came up to stroke over Mirage’s hair. “Love you too, and you know I’ll always have your back.”

Mirage sighed. “It’s not so bad now, being human I mean, knowing that we can, and will be, turned back.”

Smiling wickedly, Bluestreak winked. “There _are_ benefits.” His giggle had a lusty ring to it. “Let’s go find us a few jets to pounce. Or well, be pounced by. Primus! Slingshot’s something else! And don’t even get me started on Fireflight. And, oh stars! Air Raid! He’s surprisingly quiet about it, but that little flyer knows what he’s doing too!”

Mirage burst into laughter as his friend sat up and pulled on his arm until he too climbed from the bed. “Wait! Wait! How’s my face?”

“You’re gorgeous, Sunstreaker, now let’s go.”

Mirage froze in mock horror, hand clutching at his own throat, mouth open in a gasp of affront. “Sun- Brattling!” They laughed again, and Bluestreak tugged him towards the door. “Blue! Please! I don’t want them - _any_ of them- knowing I was crying.” Mirage was still chuckling, however, even as he struggled.

Bluestreak wiped Mirage’s face gently with his fingertips. “Your eyes are a little red around the edges, but when you smile it’s hard to tell and should clear up pretty quick.”

Mirage took the opportunity to snatch Bluestreak against him in a tight hug. He delivered a loud, smacking kiss to his cheek. “You are the very best, Bluestreak.”

The gunner smiled, and dragged him from the room and down the stairs. Bluestreak pulled up short at the Aerialbots’ door and knocked loudly. Fireflight answered, and stepped back to let them in, a grin lighting his face.

“Hey, Blue! Hey, Raj!” Fireflight greeted as he shut the door.

Slingshot stood from the sofa, a suspicious expression on his face as he stared at Mirage. “Yeah, hi, what are ya doin’ here?”

Mirage felt Bluestreak’s hand tighten on his own, but refused to drop the challenging stare Silngshot was giving him. Before it could turn into a real confrontation, Silverbolt stepped close, his fingers tracing over Mirage’s left cheek.

“Who hit you? Prime will be furious.”

Mirage moved away from the gentle touch. “It does not matter, as reporting him will only make things worse.”

“He got into it with Tracks,” Bluestreak said. “Was trying to make Mr. Pretty-boy feel better, and got smacked for his troubles.” Mirage turned incredulous eyes to his friend, but Bluestreak continued on, blithely ignoring him. “He’s right of course, tattling will only make things worse so don’t tell, ok? I figured I’d just bring Raj here down for some cheering up of his own. You guys game?”

“Why don’t you do it?” Slingshot narrowed his eyes, glancing between Skydive and Mirage.

“Cuz you guys are like way good at it, duh! Plus Tracks was a real glitch on top of slapping Mirage. He needs some friends to make him feel better.”

“Bluestreak!” Mirage hissed. What had gotten in to his teammate?! He might as well just tell them all they just spent the last half hour cuddled up while Mirage wept like a sparkling!

Gentle hands slipped around Mirage’s waist, and a chin rested on his shoulder. “I can make you feel better.” Skydive’s soft voice caressed his ear, and Mirage closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure shot to his spark. “I promised to teach you. We could do that today?”

“Yes,” he whispered as soft, warm lips feathered over the side of his neck.

A groan of irritation sounded from someone, likely Slingshot, but Mirage found he couldn’t care. There was something addictive about the way Skydive touched him. He noticed after their first time together, confirmed it the second, and found himself utterly without the will to resist now. Bluestreak giggled, and Mirage forced his eyes to open.

“Come on, Slinger. You loved teaching me the human stuff. You gotcher self another interested student right here.”

Surprisingly, the annoyed glower eased into a calculating look. Mirage resisted the uncommon urge to squirm as he was given a thorough once-over by Slingshot. The others were quiet, and he wondered at that. Surely Silverbolt as their team leader would be the one to decide if this went forward or not. Skydive’s hands stroked his abdomen lightly beneath his shirt, his breath warm and moist against Mirage’s ear.

And there it was, Slingshot’s pale blue eyes shifted to Silverbolt, whose chin dipped ever so slightly in agreement, before darting back to Mirage. “Ok.” Slingshot stepped up close in front of him. “Dive likes you well enough so you can’t be all that bad. And Bluestreak likes you.” Real respect glinted in the youngling’s eyes as he glanced at the gunner. “I guess you can spend the afternoon with us.”

Mirage couldn’t stop the wry smirk, or the murmured, “I’m honored.”

“You should be.” Slingshot winked, and then kissed him hotly. Mirage gasped in surprise, and a lithe tongue entered to caress his. Mirage kissed back, his arms slipping around a sleek waist. Bold Slingshot, more confident of himself than the spy thought he had a right to be. But then Skydive backed away, and sure arms wrapped around Mirage’s shoulders. Slingshot’s fingers slid up his neck and into his hair as their kiss was deepened.

A low whistle sounded to his left. “Nice, Slinger.” Bluestreak snickered.

Slingshot pulled away, and Mirage gasped for breath. “You should know,” Slingshot said, and, clasping Bluestreak by the back of his neck, pulled the gunner’s mouth to his. Mirage blinked as they locked together, Slingshot stepped away, and the two moved back until Bluestreak dropped to the couch and the Aerialbot straddled his lap.

“Well, they won’t be up for air for a while.” Air Raid earned laughs from his three unoccupied brothers, and smiled at Mirage. “Guess that leaves only you for the rest of us to play with.”

Was this the same terrified, unsure, weepy youngling that had huddled so miserably on the playroom sofa three weeks ago?

Skydive stepped up against his back again, hands instantly shoving his shirt up. Mirage raised his arms, and let him remove it.

Air Raid pressed close and brushed his lips over the side of Mirage’s face in more of a caress than a kiss. “So what do you know about sex?” he murmured, that same light caress of his lips wandering over Mirage’s ear and jaw.

“Nothing. Skydive said he would show me, and I thought waiting to learn with a partner would be more fulfilling.” Mirage wavered between them, yearning to lean into both warm bodies at once.

A gentle kiss grazed the center of his cheek, over the mark Track’s hand had left. “Good,” Air Raid whispered. “That leaves us with just that much more to do to you to erase those tears.”

Mirage opened his eyes only to realize he was crying again. The room was bleared. He blinked, and felt a few more tears fall. Silverbolt’s thumb wiped them away from his right while Air Raid kissed them away from his left. Skydive was busy raining soft suctioning kisses to the back of his neck.

Fireflight leaned in with a grin, and kissed Mirage lightly on his lips. “Think I’ll go help Blue drive Slinger past reason for a while. I’ll catch up with you later, ‘kay?” Before Mirage could speak, Fireflight had pecked another quick kiss to his mouth and turned away. He watched as Fireflight knelt on the sofa and shoved his brother over, lying across Bluestreak’s lap, and taking command of a very passionate looking kiss.

Hands swept over his body, and lips brushed over his face and neck. Mirage smiled, and relaxed into the pleasant touches. He had been in his fair share of group mergings -what Towers Brat hadn’t, once they were of age to be invited?- but it had been a very long time, and he hadn’t been the sole focus then either. _This_ was dizzying, and they were merely petting and kissing him softly.

A strong hand cupped the back of his neck, and Mirage found his lips captured by Silverbolt’s. He opened to the questing tongue, sighing as gentle turned more heated. Air Raid’s hand stroked lightly over his chest as his teeth nibbled at Mirage’s ear. Skydive’s arms wrapped around his waist, fingers tracing the top edge of his pants by the button.

“I want to touch you. I want to be the first,” Skydive whispered in his other ear.

Mirage moaned as the passionate words sent little bolts of pleasure to the pit of his stomach. Silverbolt released him, and hands helped him turn to face Skydive.

Gentle lips covered his own, and Mirage buried his hands in ebony silk. Lithe, sure fingers unbuttoned his pants, and Skydive pulled away as he knelt, taking Mirage’s clothes down as he did. Mirage stepped from the garments, and the tall figure of Silverbolt pressed against his back.

Skydive stood and kissed him again, lightly, a smile brightening his face. “I think I understand how you felt taking me to your room.” Another kiss. “I’m going to make sure you enjoy this.”

Mirage shivered at the tone. Seductive, purring. He’d never heard the youngling use such a voice before, and his reaction to it had been noticed if that sly smile was anything to judge by.

Soft lips pressed more demandingly to Mirage’s, and he surrendered immediately, a smile of his own surfacing. It had been a long time since he had been able to relinquish all control, and it surprised him a bit that he felt safe in doing so now. But then why not? Let the Aerialbots show off their talents. He could only benefit, and he did trust Skydive. He pressed back, his hands knotting again in the river of black hair he so adored.

Skydive’s hands stroked leisurely over his body, down to his hips and thighs where he paused. Mirage blinked his eyes open, curious as to why the Aerialbot had stopped.

Air Raid’s lips grazed his ear, his voice a low rasp. “Oh stars. I remember that first touch.” He licked a teasing trail down to Mirage’s collar bone, and kissed his way back, whispering, “It’s like fire in your belly. Electricity between your legs. You can’t even tell if it hurts or feels good that first second.”

Eyes locked, Skydive’s hand slid in and covered Mirage’s intimate flesh. He gasped at the gentle contact, then moaned low as he was squeezed and caressed more firmly. Heat poured through him and his knees went a little weak.

“And then it feels sooooo good,” Air Raid purred.

Mirage let more of his weight rest back against Silverbolt, his hands stroked and teased at Mirage’s sides and chest. Mirage glanced down, and watched Skydive’s hand move in slow strokes, his own hands clutching Skydive’s shoulders in an effort to keep himself upright. Air Raid turned Mirage’s head with a hand on his jaw, and took his mouth. Lips and tongue and even teeth brought forth another moan from Mirage. He jerked in Silverbolt’s arms and cried out as Skydive’s lips caressed rigid flesh. Air Raid greedily reclaimed their kiss as Silverbolt’s hands ghosted teasingly over Mirage’s spark.

Mirage writhed in their arms, one of his own looped up and around Silverbolt’s neck, while his other hand fisted in Skydive’s hair. Experimentally his pushed his hips forward, retreating when Skydive did, and arching back when he returned. They fell into a slow, passionate rhythm, and for a few blissful moments Mirage basked in the pleasure.

Skydive drew away, and took the hand from his hair, tugging slightly. “Come here.”

Mirage knelt and wrapped Skydive in his arms, crushing their lips together. He was met with equal fervor, and pulled to the floor. Another form pressed tight to his back, naked flesh hot against him, sharp teeth scraping over the back of his neck and raising chill bumps on his arms, and Mirage realized Skydive was still fully dressed. He sat up, shoving and pulling at the Aerialbot’s clothes. Silverbolt helped, and between the two of them Skydive was as nude as they were in short order.

He glanced around the room at the sound of a low moan, his eyes widening in surprise to see Bluestreak’s mouth knowledgeably treating Fireflight to the same erotic delight Skydive had given Mirage. Air Raid snagged Slingshot by the ankle and dragged him from the gunner and his brother, both laughing and wrestling for dominance. Slingshot shoved Air Raid to the floor, Air Raid squawking in protest until Slingshot’s tongue laved teasingly over his chest.

Skydive pulled him back down and kissed him as Silverbolt settled at his back. “There are so many ways to share pleasure,” Skydive whispered. “Me and Silver figured this out for ourselves.”

Mirage did as instructed, little bolts of lightning shooting down his spine. Rigid flesh glided between strong, muscular thighs, rubbing and caressing. Mirage thrust his tongue in time with his hips. Silverbolt’s fingers clenched on his waist, his mouth on Mirage’s shoulder, his pelvis following the same languid pace Skydive had set.

Mirage pulled his mouth away, gasping, moaning softly, and buried his face in the dark fall of Skydive’s hair.

“Don’t hold back,” Silverbolt murmured.

A quiet whimper broke from Skydive’s lips. “Want to show you everything. Want to watch you _enjoy_ everything.”

He moaned, body thrusting faster. “Want your spark,” Mirage gasped. “Please, Dive.”

Lips burned on his own. “Later. I promise.”

Fingers dug into his hip, urging him on, panting, gasping breaths sounding all around, punctuated by low shouts and moans. Mirage grit his teeth, molten desire drawing his belly tight. He gave a sharp cry, and his body locked up, mouth opening. Skydive pulled his head back, a look of intensity in his light blue eyes. Mirage spasmed back into motion, clutching the Aerialbot as ecstasy ripped through him in a pounding rush. He arched, short cries bursting from him until the pleasure finally began to wane, leaving him whimpering and lax in his lovers’ arms.

“Oh slag! Ahh!”

Mirage tipped his head back, breathing still erratic, and watched as Air Raid bucked, twisting under Slingshot. Slingshot tucked his face into his brother’s neck and moaned through their release. Mirage raised a brow as Bluestreak giggled.

“We should figure out a way to keep score,” Bluestreak laughed again as he slid from the couch to the floor. He wrapped a copper braid around his fist, forcing Slingshot to his knees, then bit at his throat.

“That’s easy,” Slingshot said, his voice ringing smugly in the otherwise quiet room. “Most releases before offlining wins.” Mirage grinned as laughter filled the room. “And as I count it,” Slingshot continued over them. “Me, Raid, and Raj are all up one on the rest of you.”

“I think we should fix that, don’t you, Blue?” Silverbolt rose, and pulled Bluestreak away from his brother, kissing him deeply.

“What do you wanna teach him next, Dive?” Fireflight asked, sitting beside where Mirage still lay with Skydive.

Skydive gave his brother a smirk, and laid on his back, stretching. “Well, he’s a little spent so maybe you could teach him a little of what Hide taught you?”

A hand stroked along Mirage’s side and hip, kneading at his thigh. Fireflight leaned over him, mouth close to his ear, and purred in that mysterious way some of their kind could. “Oh, I would _love_ to bury myself in his heat.” Fireflight tipped his head. “You don’t want to?”

“I’d rather him take me after you show him how.”

Mirage glance back and forth between them, then a groan caught his attention. Silverbolt straddled Bluestreak facing away, the gunner’s head was thrown back, hands gripping the Aerialbot’s waist. Air Raid bent and captured Bluestreak’s mouth with his.

“Oh yes! Slinger!” Silverbolt moaned as Slingshot licked and kissed along his length from where he lay on Bluestreak’s legs.

“Want to try that?” Fireflight whispered. Mirage nodded, throat tight and dry as he watched the others. Fireflight lay down, and pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply.

Mirage reeled, still recovering from his initial release. He clung to the Aerialbot’s arms as Fireflight rolled, pulling him atop.

“Where’s the oil at?” Skydive asked.

Fireflight freed his mouth, and looked around. “Oh, there!” He pointed beside the other group. Slingshot reached without looking, hand patting around until he found the bottle, then tossed it in their direction. “Thanks!” Mirage was pushed gently back, and watched as Fireflight poured some onto himself. “You be on top like Bolt is. Go slow until you’re ready for more.”

Mirage watched, and felt his eyes widen as he realized just what Bluestreak and Silverbolt were doing. “Primus! Are you sure?” His eyes didn’t leave the thrusting, arching bodies. “That doesn’t hurt?”

“No,” Skydive smiled.

“Silverbolt look like he’s in pain to you?” Fireflight snickered.

“Well…” But no, Silverbolt’s eyes were clenched shut, his expression one of lust and need and concentration, not pain.

“It can hurt. That’s what the oil’s for,” Skydive explained. “And it feels weird at first, but that passes, and then it just feels good.” He chuckled. “Really good.” He leaned in and kissed Mirage. “You’ll see, and then I want you.”

Mirage nodded and let the two of them move him. “Relax and sink down. Go slow,” Skydive whispered, kissing Mirage lightly. Fireflight’s hands were on Mirage’s waist, one of Skydive’s on his shoulder, the other guiding Fireflight’s arousal to his entrance. He sucked a breath in through his teeth. “Relax. Once you’re settled if you don’t like it we’ll stop, but the first penetration is… the strangest, I guess.”

Mirage forced his muscles to relax, and gasped again as his rump met Fireflight’s hips. The Aerialbot moaned, his fingers flexing at his hips. Mirage looked over again at the others, watching the way Silverbolt moved.

“Just like you did earlier with me.” Skydive murmured. He’d straddled his brother’s legs as well, and was placing sucking kisses all over Mirage’s throat. Mirage moved his hips experimentally, almost hesitantly, and Fireflight gasped.

“More! Please, Raj, please!”

Mirage grinned, and rocked forward and back again, then repeated it as Fireflight moaned, fingers digging in. He kept the pace slow, adjusting to the oddness of it.

“Do you like it?” Skydive whispered, kissing Mirage’s lips and chin and cheek before licking slowly over the other side of his neck.

Mirage didn’t answer right away. He focused on what he was feeling for a moment, trying to decide if the skittering arousal was still from his unsatisfied spark, Skydive’s wonderful touch, or what he and Fireflight were doing. Perhaps a combination of all of them? “I think so. It is very… alien.” Skydive laughed, and let his hands continue to roam.

“Giggling is generally… mmm… generally not...”

“Whatever, Flight.” Skydive chuckled, and returned his lips to Mirage’s, tongue sliding out to tangle with his.

Mirage held Skydive’s shoulders, and rolled his hips a bit as he’d seen the others do when dancing, gasping as warmth began to gather low in his belly. That had truly felt good, and he did it again. Fireflight’s soft sounds steadily gained volume, and he moved a little more insistently.

“Oh!” Silverbolt shouted, and Mirage turned his head in the other group’s direction. Silverbolt’s back bowed, head thrown back so far his pale hair puddled on Bluestreak’s chest, a high, keening wail rose from him, nearly drowning out the low moan from Bluestreak.

Fingers suddenly tightened on Mirage’s waist, and Fireflight pushed and pulled him faster, hips bucking. Mirage moaned in pleasure, and tried to move even faster if that was what pleased his lover. Fireflight arched, a hoarse cry breaking free before a lustful growl rolled through the air.

“Please,” Skydive whispered, arms wrapping tight around Mirage. “I want you so much. Please.”

Mirage withdrew carefully, smiling as Fireflight sat up and kissed him before crawling over to snuggle against Silverbolt’s side where they both lay panting. Mirage turned and held Skydive close, laying them both back. He kissed his way down Skydive’s throat and chest, letting his tongue lavish attention just over his spark.

Skydive squirmed, his hands moving restlessly. Was he pulling Mirage up or trying to push him lower, or simply touching? Mirage smirked, deciding it didn’t really matter, and let his tongue dip into the shallow navel, biting gently at the delicate skin of Skydive’s hip.

“Raj!”

He licked slowly from base to tip, hands pressing Skydive’s hips down. Curious, but not wanting to stop now for a more thorough inspection, Mirage imitated what he’d seen Slingshot and Bluestreak doing, trying to remember what he’d felt when Skydive had done this to him. He took the rigid flesh into his mouth, tongue stroking, sucking slightly, and listening as his lover whimpered half formed words of want and desire.

“Please!” Skydive whispered, body twisting.

Mirage knelt, found the oil, and coated himself.

“Here,” Slingshot murmured as he leaned over Mirage’s shoulder. He ran a hand over Mirage’s oil-slicked arousal, then worked the oil over his fingers. “On your knees, Dive,” he ordered. Skydive was quick to comply.

A few feet away, Bluestreak was now lying on a sofa cushion that had been pulled to the floor, his legs wrapped around Air Raid’s waist as the two of them devoured one another’s mouths. Hips strained, and lusty cries and moans escaped their locked lips with increasing urgency. A jolt of need shot through Mirage, and he refocused on Slingshot’s softly spoken words.

His hand was guided to Skydive’s opening, and Slingshot gently eased their index fingers in. Skydive pressed back, and moaned.

“Here,” Slingshot said. “Feel that?” Mirage nodded, and Skydive whimpered, inner muscles tightening. “When you’re in him, try to put pressure there as you move. It feels amazing, especially as ready as Dive is.”

Slingshot slowly withdrew, and Mirage eased himself in. Skydive pushed back, kneeling up and tangling their fingers together, arms crisscrossing his body, and forcing Mirage to hold him tight. Mirage buried his face in the midnight fall of his lover’s hair, and thrust forward, slowly at first but then faster, harder as he gained confidence.

Skydive gasped and whimpered in his arms. Slingshot pressed to his back, firm flesh gliding along the cleft of Mirage’s rump, arms winding around both of their bodies. Mirage held tighter, movements becoming more punctuated, his spark throbbing thickly in his chest.

“I want your spark, Dive,” he murmured huskily. Energy flashed instantly into him. Slingshot cried out, his spark flaring with Mirage’s.

Motion became fluid, and Mirage stopped trying to catalogue every detail. He thrust hard into tight heat, moaning as shouts and whimpers and cries echoed all around the room. Energy pulsed hard and fast between the three of them, the inevitable and delicious end drawing ever nearer. Mirage panted harsh breaths, sending a strong, rolling pulse to both his lovers, and winding his hips around for a final thrust.

Release claimed him, his body tightening as ecstasy crashed in waves through him. Slingshot’s spark flared hard, and he moaned low, teeth biting down on Mirage’s shoulder. Skydive screamed, back arching, spark spasming. The backlash caught Mirage just right, and he growled low as a second release washed through him from head to foot, leaving him weak and boneless.

They sank to the floor, Skydive twisting around, and curling to his side, shaking. Slingshot moaned softly, and laid his head on Mirage’s chest. All three of them gasped desperately for air.

Next to them Silverbolt and Fireflight lay tangled together, both breathing heavily, arms wrapped around each other’s backs, and chests pressed hard to one another’s. Silverbolt groaned, and Fireflight whimpered, their lips crashed together, and they writhed in the throes of passion.

But what captured and held Mirage’s attention was Bluestreak and Air Raid. Bluestreak’s face was flushed, eyes shut and mouth open as constant wanton cries sounded. His legs were wound high around the Aerialbot’s waist as Air Raid pounded relentlessly into him.

Bluestreak suddenly went still, though Air Raid continued to thrust. A high, loud scream was torn from the gunner, his fingers clawing at Air Raid’s back. The scream faded to ecstatic sobs, and then to quiet whimpers. Air Raid’s own release left him draped over Bluestreak, breathing hard.

A low whistle sounded. “Prize for best show goes to Blue,” Slingshot said into the silent aftermath. They all laughed, and Bluestreak shot Slingshot a grin as he raised a shaking hand to push back the sweat soaked strands of hair from his forehead.

“So who won?” Fireflight asked.

“Can anyone beat four?” Mirage asked, a smug lilt to his voice.

“Four?” Silverbolt asked.

“Skydive’s backlash threw me back over. Two spark releases and two the human way.”

“Wow.” Fireflight giggled, and crawled over to lay behind Skydive, his hand stroking low, teasing over Mirage’s belly. “Wanna try for five?”

“Primus save us, he never tires!” Silverbolt groaned, and rolled over to lay his head on the sofa cushion next to Bluestreak’s waist.

“Leave me out of it,” Skydive muttered. “Is it possible to die from too much pleasure?”

“Not sure but I think I came close,” Bluestreak snickered.

“I’m surprised you’re not offline from that one,” agreed Slingshot with a yawn. “We got time for a nap before dinner?”

“Yeah. It’s only three-ish,” Air Raid answered with a glance at the clock.

“Perfect,” Slingshot said, and snuggled himself more comfortably against Mirage.

Mirage smiled as he looked around. Pressed to his right side, head resting on Mirage’s shoulder, Skydive was already asleep. Fireflight looked it too, his arm draped over his brother’s hip, head lying on Skydive’s side. Silverbolt had turned to his side, one cheek resting on his hand, his back against Bluestreak’s side. The gunner had slid down on the cushion so only his shoulders and head rested on it, and Air Raid was flopped, still between Bluestreak’s legs, with his head on Bluestreak’s chest.

Mirage glanced down at the coppery colored hair covering his own chest. Slingshot’s braid was frayed, and wispy strands stuck out at odd angles. His breathing was calm and deep. Mirage looked back over at his friend, and Bluestreak winked, his nose wrinkling up in a silent giggle. Mirage suppressed the desire to laugh, not wanting to disturb their sleeping lovers. He sighed and relaxed, more than ready for a nap as well.

~ | ~

Mirage yawned and stretched, stiffened muscles protesting and bringing him fully awake. He sighed, taking stock of his condition. He was itchy, his skin feeling tight and… He shoved the thoughts from his mind, unwilling to truly identify the feelings. He’d fallen asleep naked, sweat-soaked and… sticky. And on the _floor_! It was past time for a shower.

Skydive shifted against his side, and Mirage smiled at the content grin he was given. “How are you feeling now?” Skydive asked, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Mirage freed his left arm from under Slingshot’s neck, and rolled, wrapping Skydive up in a tight embrace. He pressed his lips to Skydive’s in a slow, deep kiss, their tongues dancing together. “It was amazing,” Mirage said sincerely, and kissed him again.

“Ooo. We starting up again?” Fireflight giggled, and Skydive grunted as his brother’s weight pushed him harder to the floor as he clambered over to reach Mirage. Mirage laughed as Fireflight’s lips and hands playfully assaulted him.

“We don’t have time,” Air Raid announced. “It’s after five. We need to get cleaned up and ready for dinner.”

Fireflight groaned dramatically in disappointment. “Fine.” He bent and thrust his tongue into Mirage’s mouth, kissing hard but fast. “You’ll just have to come back with us later.”

Fireflight gave a startled squeak as Slingshot shoved him roughly off of Mirage.

“Come on, let’s move,” Slingshot said as he stood. Mirage and Skydive were both offered hands up, and Mirage smiled. It faded, however, as he glanced down and got a good look at himself.

Laughter sounded next to him, and Bluestreak’s hand landed on his shoulder. “You look like you’re gonna purge a tank! It washes off, ya know.”

Mirage let his eyes roam over Bluestreak, and then the Aerialbots. “Good thing. We’re all filthy.”

They pulled on their clothes, Mirage wincing again in disgust and earning more laughter as they headed for the locker room.

Mirage was peeling his clothes off as he walked toward the showers, leaving a trail of discarded fabric in his wake. One hand braced against the tile, he used the other to turn the water on full blast. He shivered, then relaxed as the spray warmed. He scrubbed until his skin practically squeaked.

Warm arms slid around his waist, and Mirage pressed lightly back. Silverbolt brushed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re welcome to come spend time with us whenever you want, Mirage.”

He smiled, hand clasping the back of Silverbolt’s neck, pulling him down for a more sensual kiss. “That is an invitation I may just have to accept.”

“Hope you do.”

The water was shut off, and Fireflight tossed him a towel. “So what were you so upset about? You’re tougher than to just cry over Tracks being a prick and slapping you.”

Mirage hesitated in answering, and again Bluestreak did so for him. “He thinks no one likes him.”

“Blue!”

“What? It’s what you said upstairs.”

“It’s that whole traitor business, isn’t it?” Air Raid asked.

“I don’t get that.” Slingshot tossed his towel aside, and began dragging a brush through shining, waist-length copper hair. “I mean, you’re a spy, right? Isn’t convincing the enemy you’re on their side, like, part of the job?” Mirage felt his eyes widen in surprise. “What? You tellin’ us that none of them out there get that? Come on, Raj. Really?”

Mirage dropped to a bench, and stared at his hands. “Tell them, or they’ll pester the hell outta me until I do,” Bluestreak said, and sat next to him, draping an arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah! Tell us. Why are you a traitor?”

“Flight!” Air Raid smacked his brother’s arm.

“Fine. Whatever. Why do they _think_ you’re a traitor?” Fireflight corrected as Silverbolt began to weave his hair into a braid.

Mirage sighed. “Very well. I do expect you to keep this to yourselves, however.” They all nodded in agreement, and Mirage sighed again. “I’m not entirely sure how confidential the missions are now that the war is over, but to keep an inordinately long story short, they needed someone the Decepticons were not familiar with. Someone virtually unknown, absolutely loyal to the cause, and talented in covert ops. That was me. I was charged with infiltrating one of the Decepticon command bases in order to extract very specific information. The only way to do that was to put on a showy parting of ways, as it were, with the Autobots.”

“In a complex, and very carefully orchestrated fight, I shot a fellow spy and made my escape with the Decepticons.” Mirage closed his eyes, and Bluestreak squeezed him closer. “I didn’t know until afterwards, after I returned to base, my mission complete, that I had actually killed Shadow. He was chosen as my target because he had a special forcefield that would protect him. He did not tell any of us there that it had been damaged in the fight and had failed. I learned in my debriefing that he had sent a coded message to his team leader informing him of his choice to go through with the mission, regardless of risk. I was only going to have one chance, and if I failed, or was discovered, the Decepticons would be on guard for the same ploy in the future. I aimed to kill, trusting in his shield.”

“He gave his life for the mission,” Silverbolt whispered, and Mirage nodded.

“Well then, if it was essentially an accident, and the whole traitor thing was just an act, why are they still holding it against you?” Fireflight asked. “That doesn’t make much sense.”

“Perhaps. But for all intents and purposes I was a traitor. With Shadow’s deactivation there was doubt and rumors even amongst those who knew of the operation. Was I truly still an Autobot, or had I actually gone rogue? And my mission was not a day or two in length. I wore a Decepticon brand, infiltrated Autobot bases, fired shots at our people, passed on information to our enemies. It was all carefully constructed information, but there were only a few mechs that knew of my true allegiance during the vorn and a half I was a Decepticon.”

“Primus!” Skydive gasped. “You must have been terrified! What if they had discovered you?”

“I had kept my invisibility a secret from the Decepticons. If found out, I would have used it and escaped with what information I had. Or tried.” Mirage tried to smile, but was afraid it came off as more of a half grimace. “I was afraid, but luckily I survived and succeeded. After my return, I had to be hidden. I was not welcomed back with open arms, and the nature of black operations such as mine did not allow for explanations. I had really hoped, however, that as time passed and the new unit I was placed in came to know me that things would improve. Unfortunately, I was too well known, too easily recognizable thanks to my electro-disruptor, and had in the beginning spoken too much of my dislike for the war. I was always the first suspect when the Decepticons managed to win a battle or gain ground near where I was stationed.”

“Slag,” Slingshot swore softly. “You’d think they could let it go already. I mean, our Air Commander is a frelling _Decepticon_! Why keep holding some old mission against you?”

“Precisely the source of my angst.” Mirage smirked and stood, tugging on fresh underwear and pants.

“We really don’t think of you that way, Raj,” Skydive said, voice quiet and earnest.

Mirage ran the damp black braid through his hand, and bent to kiss the young Aerialbot. “And I am more grateful than you can know for that.” He stepped past them and looked into the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, trying to put it in order. A dark shadow low on the side of his neck caught his attention, and Mirage leaned closer to inspect it.

Giggles sounded behind him.

“Which of you did it?”

Bluestreak laughed harder, and held up a hand as Mirage glared at him. “Wasn’t me. You know it wasn’t me.”

“Hey, what’s with that anyways?” Slingshot asked.

Mirage continued to glower at the gunner as he turned him back toward the mirror. “What’s with what?” Bluestreak asked as his smiling eyes met Mirage’s in the glass. “Let’s see! You got the mystery hickey. Ooo! Teeth marks here.”

“I think that is from Slingshot,” Mirage said, reaching a hand back to the spot he remembered feeling Slingshot bite during release.

“Oh wow.” Bluestreak giggled, and pulled Mirage around, tugging his waistband down a little. “Fingerprint bruises. Who did those?”

“Fireflight,” Skydive chuckled. “And you didn’t answer Slinger yet. Avoiding the topic?”

“What topic?” Bluestreak asked, and faced the curious expressions of the Aerialbots.

“The topic of why you brought him to us instead of taking care of him yourself? Why didn’t you touch him today?” Slingshot clarified.

“Oh that!” Bluestreak grinned. “Well, I don’t know, we just aren’t interested in each other like that.” He glanced at Mirage, muttering quietly, “Didn’t we just go through this?”

“Not at all? Not even a little?” Both Bluestreak and Mirage shook their heads ‘no’ to both of Air Raid’s questions. “Have ya ever even tried?”

They looked back at each other again, and Mirage began to laugh. Bluestreak’s nose had wrinkled up in a somewhat disturbed expression that mimicked the one he had worn himself. Mirage shook his head even as he wrapped his arms around Bluestreak’s shoulders in a hug. “No. I can’t even imagine it.”

Sly looks passed amongst the younglings, and a very quiet “uh oh” left Bluestreak.

“Kiss him,” Fireflight demanded. “Just once. We wanna see.”

A chorus of, “Yeah, one kiss! Just one!” filled the otherwise empty locker room.

Bluestreak sighed. “I suppose one kiss won’t kill us.” By the tone of his voice, Mirage knew the gunner feared the same things he did. Merging changed things, and they were happy as they were. For all the love they held for one another, nothing but chaste kisses and innocently loving embraces had ever occurred between them.

“Nonsense. I am not kissing you so they can tease us more.”

“Chickens!” one of the Aerialbots called out. Clucking echoed off the tiled walls until they were all laughing uproariously.

“Look, it’s so easy!” Fireflight dashed forward, and pulled Mirage into his arms. “Like this, Blue!” Mirage’s mouth was captured in a heated caress of lips and tongue.

“Fine! Fine, whatever shuts all of you up!” Bluestreak laughed, and tugged Mirage away from the Aerialbot.

Full, soft lips covered his own, and Mirage responded in kind, only pulling away when his friend did. They stared at each other for a moment before the gunner cracked a grin. “Well…”

“Afraid not,” Mirage said in all honestly.

Bluestreak sagged back against the counter in relief. “Thank Primus! I was afraid it would do something for you, and then we’d be all messed up!”

Groans of disappointment came from all the Aerialbots, and Mirage and Bluestreak laughed at them. That laughter was abruptly cut off as the door swung open.

“Hey! There you all are.” Bumblebee grinned. “Sarah’s called for dinner.” His eyes traveled over them all, and his smile widened when his gaze landed on Mirage’s neck. “I’m gonna guess none of you guys’ve seen Tracks?”

“Nope!” Fireflight chirped as he slung his arm around Mirage’s waist, and they all began heading for the door. “And we don’t want to. He was a meanie. He’s on our shit list today, and I’m gonna flick boogers at him when I do see him.”

“That’s mortifyingly disgusting, Fireflight,” Mirage said, and pulled himself from Fireflight’s embrace. The Aerialbot just shrugged with a grin, and slipped past Bumblebee, Air Raid and Slingshot snickering as they followed. Skydive rolled his eyes, and Silverbolt just shook his head as they made their exit.

“If it helps ya, Raj, I doubt he’d actually flick-”

“Please!” Mirage cried sharply, interrupting Bluestreak. “Don’t repeat it.”

Bluestreak chortled, and hooked his arm through Bumblebee’s as he passed him. Mirage inhaled and exhaled slowly. Amusing, yes, but utterly disgusting, low-brow, toilet humor as well. He was nearly out the door before realizing he hadn’t put his shirt on yet.

Mirage swung back around, the door thumping slightly as it closed, and slipped with his customary silent tread back to the counter where his clean shirt lay. The sound of one of the stall locks turning echoed, and he froze, his shirt only half on. He turned as the hinges squeaked, eyes narrowing. Who would have hidden themselves away the whole time he, Bluestreak, and the Aerialbots were in here?

Mirage pulled the shirt over his head, and leaned casually back against the counter. Icy fingers curled around his stomach as he realized just what the eavesdropper had heard, and he carefully schooled his features to a neutral expression as soft footsteps padded toward the sinks.

Tracks came into view, head turned towards the door, and therefore he had not noticed Mirage yet. He jumped badly, a small noise of surprise breaking free when he turned and saw Mirage. They stared at one another for a moment before Mirage very deliberately turned to give his left cheek a look in the mirror. It was blessedly no longer marked, and he turned back to Tracks.

Whatever snide, and hopefully painful and viperous, remark Mirage had wanted to say died before it could emerge. Tracks was not crying now, but his eyes were red-rimmed and slightly swollen. Mirage couldn’t dredge up the anger to say anything. Instead he walked past without a word, and left the locker room.

~ | ~

Ironhide and Optimus were changing for bed when a light tap sounded from the bedroom door. A bright blonde head poked in, and Optimus motioned Bumblebee to enter. He came into the room, already in pajamas, and Ironhide frowned at the drawn and depressed expression, the slumped shoulders. The kid was hurting, and Ironhide wasn’t blind. Sam and Mikaela had spent the day pretending they weren’t avoiding him, and Bumblebee had spent the day pretending he didn’t notice and avoiding them.

Bumblebee crawled onto the bed, into the center. The lights were dimmed, and Optimus and Ironhide settled into bed on either side of him. Bumblebee snuggled between the two, his back to Prime’s front, his head bowed and forehead pressed against Ironhide’s chest.

Like the night before, Ironhide remained awake, and watched over the youngling. But unlike the previous night, Bumblebee was still awake. Ironhide watched as Bumblebee pressed his cheek to his chest, nuzzling, a breathy little sigh escaping. One hand slipped lightly up to rest on Ironhide’s waist, the fingers curling and straightening slowly, petting, Bumblebee’s whole body shifting restlessly.

Another sigh. Another restless shift, and Ironhide’s mind was made up. He had helped raise and train Bumblebee in every way. He would not turn a blind eye to the youngling’s pain. Especially not when he could help. Ironhide glanced up and caught Optimus’ eye. Prime nodded, and pressed close against Bumblebee’s back while Ironhide wrapped his arms around Bumblebee and pulled him in tight to his chest.

Bumblebee looked up, and Ironhide wasted no time capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Bumblebee went still, hesitating a moment, but Ironhide wasn’t about to allow it. His lips softly coaxed and teased, and Bumblebee moaned, mouth opening under the easy pressure, and Ironhide swept inside. He knew he’d been right when Bumblebee’s spark reached for his in a heavy roll.

Optimus’ energy joined the exchange, and it flowed through Bumblebee, back and forth, in an easy wave. Ironhide kissed Bumblebee more firmly, feeling Prime’s hair brush his cheek as he trailed little nipping kisses along Bumblebee’s neck.

It had been some time, but they’d done this before many times, and fell naturally into a comfortable, pleasurable rhythm. Hands stroked all over Bumblebee, and he arched against Ironhide, his head falling back to Optimus’ shoulder. They traded places, Ironhide now sucking lightly at Bumblebee’s throat as Optimus cupped Bumblebee’s chin and pulled him around into a deep kiss.

Bumblebee growled low, and it vibrated against Ironhide’s lips. He pulled away only a little, hands catching at the bottom of Bumblebee’s shirt. He pulled it up and off, forcing Optimus to break the kiss.

They watched, their sparks still holding the same measured, rolling rhythm, as Bumblebee shivered and moaned. The youngling’s spark flared hard, pleasure crashing in a wave through both Optimus and Ironhide, but not enough to pull them over the edge with Bumblebee. He writhed between them as they continued their merging. He shuddered and arched in release, hoarse cries sounding softly as pleasure racked him.

Bumblebee arched up, gasping, and locked his lips over Ironhide’s, tongue thrusting as he continued to growl and grasp at Ironhide’s arms. Ironhide pressed harder, forcing him back against Optimus. They stroked his legs, hip, side, stomach, chest. Prime placed gentle little bites down Bumblebee’s neck and shoulder.

Ironhide finally broke the kiss. Optimus had given up as well, whimpering between deep moans as his hands clutched at both Bumblebee and Ironhide.

Bumblebee broke first, crying out and arching, fingernails digging in hard to Ironhide’s chest. The pleasure-pain of it sent Ironhide spiraling over into release with a deep growl. Optimus’ grip on his side tightened as he moaned again, low and long.

“Ah! Primus!” With a sharp cry, Bumblebee’s leg was flung over Ironhide’s. He ground his hips hard against Ironhide’s, sobbing as his body reacted to the pleasure of spark release. Ironhide pushed back, shivering in the ecstasy, Prime pressing in behind, low sounds rolling free.

They all lay panting for long moments, Optimus and Ironhide petting and stroking Bumblebee calmly. The youngling lay flopped and breathing heavily between them. Optimus nuzzled Bumblebee’s neck, and snuggled himself closer.

Ironhide couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. They were about as close to family as he could remember having. He curled close as well, draping a protective arm over both his brattlings and getting comfortable.

“Sleep sweet,” Optimus murmured, his voice sleepy.

Bumblebee grunted a soft acknowledgement, and almost immediately began breathing deep and slow, fast asleep.

Ironhide watched them until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He listened closely, more out of habit than because he was truly concerned, then let himself drift to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mirage by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488517)


	35. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 52 Monday, September 3

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 52  
Monday September 3**

 

Jazz sighed, and waved Bumblebee on with the eagle twins, letting the three younglings share their techniques. He turned his attention toward Prowl, where his mate was openly glaring at Barricade, his thoughts angry, hurt, suspicious, and dark. Jazz listened as Prowl mentally snarled, and ticked through all the possible ways Barricade would betray them.

Jazz sighed again, and approached his bonded. This was getting old. All the other Decepticons were practicing their hand to hand and close quarters weapons. Starscream was as deadly as Sideswipe with the swords, yet there the Air Commander was, teaching not only his own younger brothers, but Perceptor and the Aerialbots as well, his Decepticon mates with him. Wheeljack had been bothered by that, but it really was logical. Teach the flyers to fight effectively from one of their own with the knowledge and experience.

But Barricade was a different story. His wrestling against both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker was cause for alarm. Thoughts of the hunter locked up drifted through the bond to Jazz. The wave of pain that image caused Prowl wasn’t suppressed either, telling him his mate was deep in his thoughts, and didn’t realize he was projecting.

 _Ya needa relax, babe_ , Jazz said, and bumped his shoulder lightly against Prowl’s.

 _Look at him_ , Prowl growled. _He’s testing himself against two of our best warriors. He’d still have to go through Ironhide and Prime, but he would probably kill them in their sleep. Then-_

“Man!” Jazz huffed, and forcibly turned his bondmate’s face to look into the sky blue eyes. “Ya need ta let this go!” Deciding he didn’t want to be overheard, Jazz switched back to speaking within the bond, but he was no less emphatic. _Ya’re torturing yourself as well as Barricade! This is obsessive and ridiculous! Primus, Prowl! Starscream’s the treacherous backstabber!_

 _So is Barricade, and Starscream is bonded. He won’t risk the lives of his mates on plots_. Prowl waved a hand in the air, then turned back to observing and glowering at his brother. _Starscream has already tested himself against Prime. He knows he cannot defeat our leader_. Prowl shook his head. _No. Starscream is a risk, but not as large of one as Barricade. He’s already betrayed his own family! We can put nothing past him._

Jazz growled, and gripped Prowl’s arm tight to regain his attention. _Listen ta me, love. This ain’t healthy. It ain’t good that ya’re so frellin’ obsessed over Barricade. Ya can say whatever ya like, but I can feel it in ya. Ya’re hurtin’. Ya’re angry. Ya don’t like bein’ this close ta your brother cuz it makes your spark ache_. Prowl was frowning and shaking his head, but Jazz continued on. _He’s your **brother** , and whether ya like it or not, he’s here and he’s stayin’. You ain’t goin’ anywhere either, so ya better start dealing with this. Ya’re drivin’ me nuts!_

Prowl stared at Jazz for a moment, one blonde brow raised. There was a probe along the bond and his face softened. _I cannot forget, Jazz._

 _Ain’t askin’ ya ta forget. I’m tellin’ ya, ya gotta stop obsessing! Face it! They’re here, and drivin’ us both crazy watchin’ Barricade ain’t gonna do anyone any good_! Jazz could feel the stubborn set in Prowl’s mind. He was _listening_ , but he didn’t believe Jazz, even though he could feel that Jazz meant everything he was saying. _Look. All this ya’re feelin’, he’s feelin’ it too. Why d’ya think he avoids gettin’ too close ta ya? He’s hurtin’ too_.

Prowl’s eyes flared in anger, then narrowed to slits. “He deserves to hurt.” He turned and walked away, minimizing the bond, but not closing it completely. Jazz watched his bonded leave the workout building. He almost wished the door would have slammed. At least that would have been _something_.

Jazz sighed yet again, and saw as Sunstreaker tossed Barricade on his aft, the hunter lay still for a moment, sighing heavily before standing. Jazz knew he’d been distracted by Prowl leaving.

They were hyperaware of each other, and Jazz was sick of it. His bonded was _hurting_. He moved back toward Bumblebee, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw, waving Mirage over from where he had been working through his sword kata. Prowl was out of range of their bond now, and Jazz came to a decision. Any opportunity he spotted to shove the brothers back together, he’d take. It would hurt Prowl of course, but leaving this to continue would hurt worse in the long run. As things were, one of them was bound to snap.

Too many very bad things would come from Barricade breaking first. Prowl would feel justified. Barricade was large and strong. He was doing fairly well against _both_ warrior twins. He _couldn’t_ snap first.

He didn’t like it, but Jazz realized that he’d need to help push Prowl to that breaking point, then push him into Barricade’s arms. He looked over at the hunter as his small team finished their exercises and circled up around him. Primus and all other Gods willing, Barricade would play along. Jazz thought he might. There was a hollow, haunted look in the Decepticon’s black eyes whenever he looked at Prowl.

Jazz faced his team and refocused on them for now. “I’d like ta run some team trust exercises,” he said. “Beak, Saw, grab yourselves an Autobot.”

~ | ~

Starscream sighed, and stretched a bit between his mates. They’d fallen asleep even though they’d been the ones to drag him between them after his argument with Wheeljack. He was still too irritated, despite the amazing merging, to rest.

The damned inventor!

And today hadn’t even been about their various work projects. No, he has to start in about the Aerialbots again. They’re too young to be on motorcycles. They’re too delicate now to jump out of planes. Keep your lecherous eyes off them!

That last had been what snapped his already frayed temper, and rather than get into trouble for physically putting Wheeljack in his place, he’d stormed out.

As if working so close to Soundwave wasn’t enough, he had to put up with the sparklings’ creator thinking he and his mates were just waiting for the right moment to pounce on the five of them. As if the twins weren’t keeping his bondmates busy enough when he and Ratchet were working.

Not to mention the brats were more than capable of choosing and pouncing their own lovers. The mark on Mirage’s neck, and the echoing scream from Bluestreak the other day should have been proof enough of that. Other than Skywarp showing Air Raid how to please himself, none of them had even really paid attention after that. Starscream kept an eye on them, but that was his duty. They were in his command, and their mental and emotional states were his responsibility to look after. Or at least be aware of. Hence the motorcycle rides, and trying to set up the skydiving with Lennox.

They were doing better than he was.

Starscream sighed again, and tried to think rationally about his own situation. It wasn’t easy. He didn’t _want_ to be rational about it. He’d hated the telepath for entirely too long to just forgive him the pain he’d caused, but his mates and brothers weren’t letting up.

And just who was Soundwave to decide Starscream _had_ to live anyways? He hadn’t known all that Megatron had done to him. Thundercracker had said that was one of the first things they’d asked him. So how did he know beyond all doubt that Starscream hadn’t wished for death?

Well, he’d been wrong! Starscream _had_ wanted to die.

After he was dismissed and managed to crawl away to his quarters, he’d huddle on his berth and sob until he dropped offline, wanting nothing more than to cease to be. He refused to kill himself and let those two bastards win. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. But he _had_ prayed that his spark would simply wink out and that he’d be free. Of course, he always came around to the decision when he woke that he would just go right on being the most obnoxious nuisance he could possibly be, and hoping that one day he’d manage to pull the trigger and deactivate Megatron for good.

Now, here his darling creator was, constantly in the same place as he, a quiet, serene, _**irritating**_ presence that he just couldn’t escape. If he couldn’t see their minds himself, Starscream would think his bondmates had been brainwashed by the telepath the way they were pushing him to talk to Soundwave.

He knew what Soundwave had told them and the Autobot officers, but how much of it was really true? The telepath was the epitome of self control. He could have acted out the whole thing. Starscream wondered wryly if he was indeed Soundwave’s sparkling. It was not as though he was known for _his_ self control. Rather the opposite.

How much of anything he’d been told was true?

Ravage entered his thoughts. The nearly always silent spy had only approached him once. Wanting, oddly enough, to talk about their supposed ability to split their sparks. Starscream had rebuffed him, gotten a surprisingly familiar looking sneer, realized it was practically identical to his own, and stomped off before the youngling could catch on to his sudden awareness that they were very much brothers.

Starscream doubted he’d succeeded. There was a bond there, like it or not, and though Ravage was far more subtle than the elder twins or Ratbat, he did find ways to get closer to Starscream, gently encouraging their fraternal bond to grow stronger.

And just what about being able to split his spark anyway? It was a rare and unbelievably valuable gift. Especially now with the Allspark destroyed. He could see the reason in keeping it a secret. As a Decepticon he was already wanted. If the humans thought he was capable of breeding, his life could be in even more danger. Then of course, they could always choose to imprison and study him…

Could he really do it though? And if he could, how did he never know about it? Shouldn’t there have been signs when he reached maturity and the ability came online? _How_ did he do it?

Starscream turned his awareness inward. He had been able to look at Air Raid’s spark. Something that had baffled his mates, but been purely instinctive when he’d been worried the youngling had been harmed by that first accidental merging. He should be able to look at his own then as well. Right?

Scientific curiosity gripped him. Starscream had never been able to resist his need to discover. So how did he do it? He didn’t really want to. There were a million logical reasons as to why it would just not be wise at this point in time. But he did want to know _how_.

Starscream focused on his spark, inspecting it. Was he truly capable of splitting the damaged little thing? On looking closer, he was surprised to get an individual sense of both Skywarp and Thundercracker. He’d never wondered about their bond, had just accepted it, and reveled in the feel of them within him. Now seeing that his spark was actually blended with theirs, he was amazed they could block each other out at all.

No wonder if they really tried they could break past those blocks, and no wonder he’d not had a single private thought the first vorn or so after they’d been bonded. Starscream nearly giggled out loud. He looked closely. The bits that were his mates weren’t so much bits as a genuine part of his own spark. They’d _become_ his spark.

Fascinating!

According to Soundwave, if he just focused, he could cause a portion of his spark to cleave off and become a whole new being. It would then also be his mates’ sparkling too! That would please Skywarp to no end.

He could practically see it in his mind’s eye.

A funny tingle shook him back to full awareness, and Starscream bolted up right, hand landing on his chest as his concentration was broken by surprise. A pain the likes he’d never experienced before stabbed his spark.

Primus! He’d begun the split! He could do it! He did do it!

And now it hurt and felt so very wrong!

To either side Skywarp and Thundercracker jerked awake, both confused. He could feel it under the shock of pain they were both experiencing with him. Without a word he scrambled off their bed. Something was wrong, and there was only one person who could help him.

Icy fear washed through him as Starscream sprinted down the stairs. What had he done? He hadn’t really wanted a sparkling yet, but this pain could only be because he’d done it wrong and it was dying before he’d even realized it truly existed.

It was suddenly the worst thing he could imagine.

~ | ~

Soundwave was concentrating fully on the slim wires he was working with in the hopes of getting the new console up and running as soon as he possibly could. It’d very likely take him the better part of a week still, but the project was progressing nicely. He wasn’t bothering with wasting his energy on blocking out those around him. At first Wheeljack’s fury had been disruptive, but as the inventor and Perceptor returned to work, his thoughts and emotions had settled. Maggie was at her computer, mind surprisingly uncluttered for a being so young as she listened and catalogued the various signals that her human technology could detect.

He let their thoughts drift through him unfettered and almost completely ignored. As busy as he was, and as calm as they all were, it was not disruptive, and actually allowed him a pleasant mental break. Being human and having no artificial defenses had been a shock. Soundwave hadn’t realized just how much he relied on his masks. They’d been a part of him since before he could clearly recall, and were only ever removed when Megatron requested it during intimacy, or if he had need of an unobscured view. Even then, that was usually only around his creations.

He relaxed, the hum of thoughts and emotions a white noise that did not bother him in the least. Prime’s presence washed through the room, and he ignored whatever the Autobot said and thought. He wasn’t here to speak with the telepath so he was not given any attention.

Soundwave realized that perhaps he should acknowledge his sovereign, but that would mean stopping his task and climbing out from under the console. He shook it off as pointless. Optimus Prime had no need of such hollow gestures. He returned full focus to his task.

For a time things remained unchanged. Frenzy entered, his youngling’s mind seeking and brushing his own before receding as he sat to help Maggie. The two of them worked surprisingly well together despite the woman having once been the target of his creation.

The calm was suddenly shattered, and Soundwave flinched instantly at the pain and anguish that assailed him. He barely bit back a curse as his head crashed against the back paneling of the console, recognizing the cause of the pain.

Scrambling with hardly any of his normal grace, Soundwave made his way free of the wires and tools just as Starscream entered. All eyes shot to the seeker, and Soundwave locked down his control, forcing the shocked thoughts of the others and the agony his firstborn was in away from his own mind.

“Soundwave!” Starscream dropped to his knees, sliding the last few feet, and only stopping because Soundwave caught him by his upper arms. His creation was crying, but probably didn’t even know it. Dressed only in the jeans he’d been wearing earlier, he radiated horror-struck grief. “What have I done?”

Thundercracker and Skywarp burst into the Command Center then as well, both plainly upset and confused.

“Come,” Soundwave said, and tried to get Starscream to stand.

“No! Save him! Help me! I didn’t mean to, but I don’t care about the risks anymore, just don’t let him die!”

There was very little he wanted to do with an audience and… _slag_! This was exactly why he’d feared telling Starscream this. Now their abilities would no longer be a secret. Soundwave sighed and relented, kneeling back down to his creation. “You must relax and let me in.”

“Soundwave-“ Optimus started forward.

“No. Let him be.” Thundercracker stepped closer himself, but didn’t touch, and kept his hands on his other mate as well to keep Skywarp out of the way.

Soundwave took a deep breath, and placed one hand over Starscream’s spark, letting his other remain on the seeker’s shoulder to steady him. Questing forward gently with his mind, he searched. This was more than a quick, simple touch of sparks as he’d done when he’d verified his eldest could split his, and the pain brought back too many of his own horrid memories.

“Please,” Starscream whimpered, and surrendered instantly, his concern for the possible sparkling overriding all his hatred and fear.

It was not the way Soundwave had envisioned gaining his lost child’s trust, and he wasn’t really fool enough to believe he would maintain it once this crisis was seen to.

Soundwave found the fissure, and let himself sigh in relief. There was no sparkling. The division had not been maintained long enough. “You will be fine,” he said softly, relaxing a moment to try and regain his control under the onslaught, and collect his thoughts.

“What about the sparkling?” Starscream demanded.

Soundwave heard the collective gasp from their audience. _Slag again_. “There is no sparkling.”

“He died?!” Soundwave winced as Starscream’s voice arced to a higher octave and a true sob escaped. “Primus, I killed him!”

Soundwave shook his head, trying desperately to fight past the debilitating grief threatening to swallow them both. How familiar it all felt. Was this not almost as awful as the agony he’d felt when he was told his firstborn sparkling had extinguished? Soundwave forced himself back to the present. “No. The division was not complete. There was never a sparkling, Starscream. There was nothing there to be killed.”

The seeker lifted his face, and Soundwave fought back his own tears to see the desolation, guilt, and grief. “You lie. Why would it hurt so much?”

“Actually losing a sparkling hurts far more.” And oh, but didn’t he know that!

Thundercracker and Skywarp knelt close to their mate, and leaned against him, offering comfort as best they could. Starscream stared at him in utter shock. “More?” he whimpered.

Soundwave nodded even as he forced the memories away. Now was not the time. He caught the questioning thought from Thundercracker regarding this ability. Starscream answered out loud. “He told me that day he wanted to talk to me alone a couple weeks ago.”

Prime stared at all of them. “Starscream can split his spark as you can?”

“As I could. I can no longer do so,” Soundwave answered.

“Why not?” Skywarp asked.

“My spark was damaged beyond repair.”

“But you’re alive,” Skywarp pointed out.

“I was very nearly not.”

“Can your other creations do this as well?” Optimus asked, and Soundwave did not miss the rise of hope that flared in the Autobot. Perhaps their race would not die out.

Soundwave was on his feet in a pulse. “My sparklings will _not_ be used as breeders!”

“I can split my spark?” Frenzy asked quietly.

“No!” Soundwave snapped. It was both order and answer. “You are not yet capable, and may never be.” He saw the hopeful expression fade, and shoved away the guilt at being so harsh with the youngling.

“I would not want them to be breeders, Soundwave,” Prime said calmly. “But it could lend hope for our people.”

Soundwave glared at him, but Optimus made no move to block his thoughts. He seldom did, feeling quite confident that he had nothing to truly hide. Soundwave did not, out of respect mostly, go digging about, but this time he looked. He relaxed almost instantly. No, of course Prime would not use his creations in such a way. Once they were returned to their normal forms he would, however, do anything within his power to help them if it was desired.

Soundwave nodded, and looked down at his eldest. Starscream was still doubtful, but he wanted to believe. The pain was still present, however, and that made it difficult. He crouched down. “Do _not_ try it again.” Soundwave turned his gaze to Thundercracker and Skywarp. “Take him to bed. Make him stay there and rest. No merging. The division was started, but not anywhere close to complete. It should heal and meld back together by tomorrow. I will check him again then. Do not hesitate to come if you have any need of me.”

Thundercracker nodded.

“Would the pain stop if I tried and succeeded?”

Soundwave’s eyes shot back to his creation’s face. The desperation in Starscream clutched at him. “No,” he answered honestly. “It would be worse. The possibility of success in splitting your spark is high, but then not only you and your mates would be in pain, but so would your unborn, newly created sparkling. Would you want pain to be the first thing your infant would be aware of?”

Emerald eyes widened and flooded. “No,” Starscream whispered.

Soundwave gently worked his arms free from where the seeker clutched them. As deep within his creation’s mind as he was, he was fairly sure he could control him. Soundwave pulled Starscream into a hug, giving in for the briefest moment to pleasure as he was held back. “Sleep,” he commanded, and felt as Starscream’s body went lax in his arms, head lolling on his shoulder.

“What did you do?!” Skywarp yelped.

“You can feel what he does. Do you believe you could sleep through that?” Soundwave asked. He shifted Starscream, allowing Thundercracker to take him.

“He’s still in pain,” Skywarp whispered, violet eyes fixed on Starscream’s face.

“If I could take it away, I would,” Soundwave said softly. “As deeply asleep as he is, he should not feel it. Much.” Primus, his head hurt. His spark ached. He just wanted to go lie down, but doubted he’d be able to rest while worrying about Starscream. The seeker’s curiosity had always gotten him in trouble, and this time he’d really damaged himself. Soundwave watched as his creation’s mates left, Thundercracker cradling him close. Soundwave would continue to work, and try to distract himself from it all. He ignored the worry about just what he’d do after the work was done. He would have to find something to occupy his mind when the time came.

They were all silent a moment, then Prime spoke. “Maggie.” The woman had to tear her gaze from Soundwave to look at Optimus. “I do not know how to impress upon you just how critical it is that Starscream’s ability remain a secret. Were the information to fall into the wrong hands, he and the younglings, simply because they are related, would be at great risk. Soundwave too.”

“Not a word,” the young woman agreed. Soundwave listened to more than her spoken words. She was not naïve. In fact, Maggie was quite aware of the danger her government posed to the Cybertronians. Her loyalty to his people was pure, and he felt his respect for her increase. She glanced at him, and blushed as their eyes met.

Optimus drew his attention, and it was with surprise that Soundwave realized he had actually blocked him out. “I would not see any of them harmed. It would be best if this topic was not brought up again unless a new sparkling was actually going to be created.”

Soundwave nodded in complete agreement. The others in the room nodded too, and though the telepath could definitely feel the curiosity and desire to ask questions, they would all obey and not bring it up.

Prime turned and left, Frenzy settled back at his computer, while Wheeljack and Perceptor went back to tinkering with their signal booster. Soundwave’s gaze landed back on Maggie. She shook herself, and turned away.

The skittering of awareness caught him off guard. Did the woman… desire him? How had he not noticed before? Soundwave continued to look at her, and she glanced back, obviously feeling the weight of his gaze. He raised a brow as red stained her cheeks even darker, and she jerked back around in her seat. For a moment, Soundwave listened to the scattered thoughts as she attempted to rein her mind in and go back to work, then returned to his own tasks. Perhaps he had found his diversion for later?

~ | ~

Ravage followed in the chattering wake of his brother and two Autobots. Bumblebee had challenged Rumble to a rematch spar, and Bluestreak had asked to come along, claiming his hand to hand was not as good as he wanted it to be. Rumble had asked Ravage to come as judge to the match, and to play teacher.

“Do not attempt to harm one another,” Ravage ordered. “I will not save you from the medic’s lecture.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rumble said, and squared off with Bumblebee. “You just call the points, and then tell us how we coulda whooped each other’s afts worse afterwards.”

Ravage gave his younger sibling a lazy blink, and waved at the two to begin. He watched as Bumblebee darted and dodged, and Rumble punched and kicked. The Autobot was fast and agile, and this time he was not underestimating his opponent. Ravage had always been impressed with Rumble’s abilities. His brother was small and not the fastest fighter, but when he landed a blow…

Bumblebee’s breath left him in a whoosh as Rumble sunk his fist into the scout’s stomach, then stepped back with a chuckle. “Left yerself open again.”

“Wow, Bee, are you ok? That looked like it hurt. Wow, I wouldn’t wanna get hit that hard as a human. Holy Primus, Rumble, I think ya killed him, we’re supposed to breathe as humans, and he can’t.”

Bluestreak continued babbling on as the three of them gathered around Bumblebee. The scout gasped for air, tears leaking out of his eyes even as he smiled and wheezed a laugh. When the Autobot could finally breathe, Ravage stood.

“Do not hit him so hard,” Ravage ordered, and motioned Bluestreak back.

The two younglings began again, light blows were traded, Rumble obviously having proven himself to his own satisfaction. Ravage watched, and let the observations flow through his mind.

Beside him, Bluestreak alternately cheered both Bumblebee and Rumble on, and cringed when one managed to strike the other. The gunner was an amusing being, and Ravage found he rather liked him. He knew the person he stood next to had taken over a thousand Decepticon lives that they had confirmed. Who knew what the true number was? Well, likely Bluestreak knew. And yet instead of the cold, calculating sniper so many Decepticons thought Bluestreak was, he was this surprisingly innocent, sweet, babbling creature. Easy to laugh and smile, though Ravage could see something deeper in the soft grey eyes.

Bluestreak was haunted, but he was good at hiding it. A veil of fast, happy words to hide the ghosts behind.

Bumblebee. No, he wasn’t nearly as good at hiding his pain.

Ravage knew that this spar and training session was more about the scout trying to force back his hurt over the human children refusing him, than any desire to learn more. Bumblebee was a very good fighter. Not as advanced as Ravage, but certainly skilled.

The scout proved himself in the next moment by dodging what would have been a solid kick from Rumble. Rumble’s ankle was caught and turned, and Bumblebee followed the other youngling to the floor, pinning him quickly before Rumble could put his grappling skills to use.

Ravage called the match, and then set about personally assessing Bluestreak. He could teach the sniper a few things, but he really did have the power of a warrior and not the lithe agility of the Special Operations agents.

Ravage spent much of the afternoon indulging Bumblebee’s desire to forget the world beyond the mats. He could feel Rumble getting anxious though, and decided to end the session, agreeing to work more with both Autobots when time allowed.

Rumble hurried into the Control Room, and Ravage felt the corners of his mouth twitch in a grin as he opened the locker room door. His younger brothers were very dedicated to each other, and he was extremely happy for them. The beginnings of the smile faded, however, as the Autobot scout made his way to the showers. The weight that had seemed to lift over the course of the afternoon was back, bowing Bumblebee’s shoulders and stealing the shine that had managed to creep into the youngling’s eyes.

Ravage pressed his lips together in a slight frown, and showered quickly. He wanted to help, but wasn’t certain how yet. He smiled inwardly. Starscream might be the eldest brother, but Ravage was still the big brother. The urge was there to protect and heal a youngling that wasn’t even part of his spark.

He shook his hair out and left. Ravage would watch Bumblebee. Perhaps an opportunity to help would present itself.

~ | ~

Maggie tried to will her racing heart to slow down. Damn! She was always so careful around him. He could supposedly read minds and… _Damn_ , but he had a piercing stare! It was like he could look right through her.

Damn again that it only made her _more_ curious about him.

Not that she particularly liked the idea that he could just listen in on her thoughts, but maybe he couldn’t do it to humans? Maggie was hyperaware of him, and could nearly feel as well as hear when he turned away and crawled back under the mainframe console he was building. She forced her thoughts back to her job, and began listening again.

It sucked that they didn’t know _what_ they were listening for. All Soundwave had picked up before he changed was a ‘signal’. He knew that it had instigated the change, was sure it could be reversed, but he didn’t know what sort of carrier it was attached to. Only that it was.

Listening calmed her, and Maggie only vaguely registered when Frenzy’s twin came for him. Only heard Wheeljack excuse himself when Ratchet came to get his help with something else as background noise.

Maggie had thought Perceptor was still in the room, but as she stretched to take the kinks out of her neck and back she saw only Soundwave’s lower half poking out from under the computer. She bit back a giggle, wondering if he was sleeping under there.

Just then he slid out, and grinned up at her. “Hardly.”

Maggie’s mouth dropped open. “You _can_ read human minds!”

He nodded as he rolled, all lean and easy grace, and stood to begin cleaning up the scattered tools. “You should take a break. I can also sense your weariness.”

“All the time?”

Soundwave cast a half smile at her over his shoulder as he crouched down, dropping the tools into the toolbox, and she mentally scrambled to squash the thought that he was entirely too cute when he did that. The smile grew as he turned away. “No, not all the time.”

Maggie said the first thing she could think up to avoid thinking how sexy that deep voice of his was. “Did you know that most humans value the privacy of their thoughts?”

Rather than being insulted, he turned, dropping easily to his rear with his legs crossed at the ankles and arms draped around his knees. That half smirk was back, and Maggie thought she might melt as his penetrating gaze fixed on her. “You’re doing it now, aren’t you?”

“No.”

Was he teasing her? Maggie narrowed her eyes and tried to think up something to test him. His smile grew.

“You are!” she accused with a grin, but he shook his head.

“Sometimes, most times, a person’s thoughts are written on their face.”

“So why can’t you hear me now?” She wasn’t sure if she believed him, but why not roll with it? She was curious and he was talking.

“I am blocking again. I was not earlier today. If you wish me to listen to your thoughts, I can. I can even project mine.” _So that you hear me within your mind_.

Maggie jumped in her seat. “Holy God!” She shook her head, and rubbed at both ears. “Ugh! Don’t do that!” Then she giggled. “Damn, that was weird.”

A low chuckle came from the telepath, and Maggie shook off the shiver, hoping that he really wasn’t reading her mind and couldn’t tell the shiver was from his rumbling laugh.

“Beyond being telepathic, I am also empathic, and have millions of years experience reading subtle body language and facial expressions.” The smirk remained, and Maggie felt her left brow arch up. Millions of years? Great. So much for her secret attraction. Soundwave’s head tipped slightly to the side. “How do humans share their pleasure?”

She blinked.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Have I offended you?” he asked, though by the way his chocolate eyes sparkled in amusement, he didn’t believe he had.

Maggie realized her chances of lying successfully were pretty slim if he could read her posture so easily. “Surprised me. Are you asking about what I think you’re asking about?”

Even white teeth appeared in a full and gorgeous smile. “I do not know. I am not listening to your thoughts.” There was a light lilt in his softly accented, velvet voice. He was teasing her, maybe even flirting. Maggie couldn’t help but giggle at him.

They both looked up as Perceptor returned, poking his head through the door. “Dinner is nearly ready. Sarah requests you wash up, and come eat.”

Maggie turned back. Soundwave’s face was once again rather expressionless. He nodded, and went back to his cleaning up. Perceptor left, and what felt like an awkward silence fell. Maggie started the data backup, and watched the little bar work its way to one hundred percent.

“Will you teach me later?”

Maggie jumped, a little shriek of surprise leaving her. She twisted around, jerking back a bit, and gasping again to see just how close Soundwave was. He’d bent down and spoken so close to her ear. “Uh…?”

That amused smirk was back in place, and sinfully long, dark lashes swept low as the telepath let his gaze travel down her body and back up. “I thought that perhaps since our discussion was interrupted, you would be willing to teach me about human mating practices after dinner.”

Maggie stared, so close she could see herself reflected in his eyes. Stared for long enough that she was able to decide they were the precise color of milk chocolate Hershey kisses. Her favorite of chocolates. A dark brow rose, and he stood to his full height. It broke the spell enough that she was able to glue some words together. “Yeah. Sure.” Not very eloquent but serviceable.

That full smile reappeared, and Maggie felt as though her breath was being robbed from her. He was laughing at her, she was sure, but she couldn’t dredge up the ire to glare at him for it. Alien or not, he was all man as far as she could tell. And too pleased with himself for causing her to react so strongly to his proximity.

He glanced back over his shoulder as he exited the room, smug, knowing male smirk all over his face.

Maggie sighed, and slumped in her chair, letting her head fall back, and staring blankly at the ceiling. Good God! Just what had she agreed to? Did he mean teach as in tell, or teach as in demonstrate? Sarah’s words from the other night came back to her. _If someone that sexy offers you a good time, you jump on him._

Damn good advice.

~ | ~

 _Where ya goin’, Dad_? Ratbat’s voice slipped into Soundwave’s mind as he rose to leave the playroom.

_Maggie has agreed to explain mating habits to me._

_Can I come too?_

Soundwave paused, and gave the youngling a _look._

 _What_? Though by the grin working its way over Ratbat’s face, he knew exactly ‘what’.

_By Ratchet’s estimation you are physically too young for human pleasure._

_Works just fine for me_. Soundwave felt both his eyebrows rise at that. He hadn’t sensed anything from his youngest creation. Ratbat giggled, drawing the attention of a few others seated around him. They were ignored. _Not the only telepath in the family, Dad. I’m not as good as you… yet. But I know how to keep my privacy._

Soundwave wasn’t sure what shocked him more. The fact that his sweet innocent little Ratbat had that glitter of adult _knowing_ in his eyes, or that even his youngest child had experienced something he hadn’t, and was teasing him about it.

Soundwave shook his head, sending a wordless order to his creation to stay put, and left. He had felt Maggie’s presence drawing near, and so stepped from the playroom into the open expanse of the hanger. He stood still, and waited for her gaze to land on him.

Wordlessly, he turned into the dorm hall and walked slowly. Nearly everyone was in the playroom. Their absence would undoubtedly be noted, but he wasn’t overly concerned.

Worry for Starscream suddenly stopped his feet. He knew his creation was still deep asleep, and that Thundercracker and Skywarp were with him. The two seekers had taken turns coming down to eat dinner. Soundwave wanted to go to his creation, just hold him, comfort him, but he knew he wasn’t welcome. Not to mention Starscream needed to continue to rest. That was the best healing for now.

Soundwave also feared the repercussions should Thundercracker and Skywarp allow him in. Starscream would not be pleased, and what miniscule amounts of progress had been made would be destroyed. He had to wait for his eldest to come to him.

How he wished he could fix this for the seeker! It would go so far to finally take pain from Starscream, rather than give it, and allow his creation to suffer it.

Soundwave sighed, forcing his thoughts to the young woman, and beginning to walk again. Maggie was young even by her own people’s estimation but still considered mature. He would focus on her and the experience, and deal with Starscream the next day.

A small trickle of arousal spread warmth through his chest. He’d never _chosen_ his own lover before. His mentor decreed they’d merge, and then Megatron had taken him. There was of course, his necessary training of his younglings, but that was duty and responsibility, not to mention rather lacking in desire, lust, and passion, and did not really count. In fact, his spark hadn’t even been involved in teaching Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Ratbat’s training was concluded without release as neither of them could stand to keep up the attempt.

He brushed the memories away. They would not serve him tonight. Better to put all thoughts aside, and just enjoy the lovely distraction the woman would be. Besides, he _was_ curious. He’d not taken the time to learn about any human mating practices, because he had not believed he would need to know. Soundwave was going in ignorant. Hopefully his desire to discover and learn would not put Maggie off.

Soundwave grinned as just then Maggie’s faster pace allowed her to catch up, and he let his gaze travel over her again. She was a petite little thing. These females were so very different in conformation. Smaller, lighter, softer.

Exotic.

She looked slightly nervous, and he resisted the urge to listen in on her thoughts. She honestly didn’t like it so he would avoid it for now. He moved up the stairs, taking them to the third floor. He did not want to go to his own room and have to lock out his creations, and the highest floor would perhaps mean fewer walking near their door.

At the top of the stairs he opened the nearest door. This room was unoccupied as was the one next to it. Soundwave held the door back as Maggie entered, and flicked the light switch, bringing the overhead light on. He closed and locked the door behind him.

“Turn that back off for me?” Maggie asked as she set the room’s lamp to a soft glow.

Soundwave did, and then walked to the bed, making himself comfortable and watching as the woman’s nervousness increased. She was projecting it now. Strong willed then. Good.

He lay on his side, braced up on one elbow, and gave her the half grin she seemed to find so attractive. “Why are you so nervous?” he murmured.

She sighed, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I don’t… Normally I…” She huffed another sigh, and dropped her weight on the edge of the bed, looking him right in the eye. “I just don’t want you to think I’m easy.”

“Easy?”

“Yeah. You know. Easy, sleeps around a lot, a slut, a whore.”

Soundwave flinched, surprised and unable to hide it fast enough. “I am afraid I know very well what a whore is. I would never believe that of you.”

The young woman was looking at him carefully, and Soundwave was reminded again that he had no masks to hide behind. With the jolt her words had given him, and the pain from the memories that lanced through him, Soundwave was certain it was showing on his face.

It was his turn to sigh, and he did softly, letting his gaze fall to the blanket, trying not to fidget and pluck at the soft cloth. “I was Megatron’s whore for a very long time.”

She moved closer, lying on her stomach beside him. Maggie’s gaze was direct, and her conviction rang through in her voice. “Not much a parent won’t do to protect their kids.”

Soundwave smirked self-deprecatingly. “It does not change the fact or the label. I sold myself to him in every way.” Disliking the topic, and deciding it was not conducive to what he wished to have happen, he smiled at the woman, hoping another truth would please her and brighten the darkness. “Should you decide to, you will be the first lover I’ve chosen for myself. Something that I find rather liberating and… arousing.”

He’d purred the last word, and was quite happy with the result. Maggie’s eyes widened a little, the blue deepened, her breath hitched ever so slightly, and her nostrils flared lightly as her little pink tongue poked out to wet her lips.

Soundwave leaned close, giving her every opportunity to pull away. Maggie did not. Her eyes drifted shut, and head tilted as he closed in. Soundwave paused, letting the heat from her lips soak into his own. Savoring it. Letting the thrill of it creep through them both. Maggie’s eyes fluttered back open, and just as the look of confusion was beginning to cross her face, he closed the last breath of space between them.

It was only a light caress, but Maggie gasped a little, lips moving and parting ever so slightly against his own. Soundwave pulled back, keeping the pressure gentle, and kiss far more chaste than he truly wanted as she moved to deepen it.

This experience would _not_ be rushed.

He would savor every nuance, every miniscule step, and if passion managed to take control, he would simply pick back up where they left off, and start over.

~

Maggie leaned forward into the kiss, and was somewhat surprised when the telepath matched her movement by backing up. She tried again, and he shifted, bringing one hand up to her face to cup her cheek. Damnit! She wasn’t nervous anymore, she wanted him! There was something innocently sweet about him, yet there was also this vibe of… Well, she just _knew_ he knew what he was doing.

At least as far as seduction was concerned.

Soundwave was teasing her, she decided. Maggie could play that game as well, and pressed her face more into his hand, and licked out just lightly, letting her tongue graze his lip. He didn’t react at all! Just kept that same light kiss going.

She mentally screamed in frustration.

Soundwave jerked back, slanted, almond-shaped eyes wide in shock. He stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing. She fought the entrancement the seductive sound was attempting to induce, and scowled at him.

“Primus save me from the strong willed!” Soundwave calmed to low chuckles, and looked back Maggie. “Why are you projecting screams at me?”

“You heard that?” she asked sheepishly.

Soundwave snickered again, and nodded. “Not intentionally. If you wish it, I am sure I could take the knowledge from your mind, and do as any other experienced human male would for you, but I was rather looking forward to the excitement of discovery.”

Maggie felt her cheeks heat. Geez what must he think of her now?

“Nothing untoward.”

“Out! Out of my head, and stay out,” Maggie commanded with a grin of her own.

He smiled, bowing his head a little in a gesture of compliance, and then leaned forward. Maggie raised a brow at him, but met him halfway. It was the same slow kiss. Warm, pleasant.

He wanted to ‘discover’ what to do. Meaning…

He was going to take his time.

_Nice._

She relaxed, and decided to let him lead wherever he wanted at whatever pace he wanted.

Damn, he had a gorgeous mouth.

Soundwave felt as the woman relaxed. He sipped alternately at her upper lip, then the bottom, content to merely massage them with his own before moving on. He let his tongue glide along her lips, tasting her. They parted, and she returned the caress with a soft sigh.

Unhurried, he sucked gently at her lips, pleased by the quiet moan that slipped free. Soundwave nearly smiled. He’d never done this. Just kiss another for the pleasure of it. He tilted his head further so he could better stroke over the inner surfaces of her mouth. He exhaled, and shifted his body to be closer to her. Thus far only their mouths were touching, but he could feel the warmth of her form and wanted more.

Maggie had to fight herself to remain still as Soundwave moved closer to her. One arm snaked across her lower back as he lowered himself to lay his head under hers, never breaking their kiss.

God, she could kiss him forever!

Soundwave snuggled along her side, pressing close, and feeling as though he was melting against her. Maggie moved her arms slowly, giving him the chance to stop her if he wanted. She was determined to let him lead, but wanted to touch him so very badly. She brought one hand up to caress his neck, letting it slide up to his cheek, then further, threading her fingers into his hair.

So silky.

Maggie moved her other hand to his hair, resting more of weight against his chest. He moaned low, almost inaudibly, and the kiss turned more heated. Harder.

Soundwave’s other arm looped around her waist, and he pulled her tighter to him. His hands roamed and kneaded all over her back, her hips, her shoulders, pulling her down, and crushing her breasts against the solid plane of his chest. He moaned again, the sound more wanton than before.

Maggie pulled her mouth away from his, needing to breathe, and trailed little kisses across his jaw and towards his neck. Large hands caught her head and stopped her progress. Soundwave even began to squirm away. She grinned, and lifted her head to look at him. “Ticklish?”

His arms wrapped around her back as he curled them on their sides. “No, but just that mild touch reminded me how sensitive my neck is.”

“Oh really?” Maggie teasingly walked her fingers up his shoulder towards the side of his neck.

Soundwave chuckled, and caught her hand, locking it against his collar bone. “I am not certain it would overload me in this form, but I am not ready to find out.”

“Overload? That the same as an orgasm?” Soundwave gave her a curious look so Maggie explained. “Climax. Completion. Release.”

“Yes.”

She felt a wicked grin twist her lips up. “You might be able to get off from just having your neck kissed?” Maggie let that thought and the accompanying images flit through her mind. “I’d love to try that.”

Soundwave smiled, and brushed their mouths together. “Maybe later,” he murmured before holding her tight and returning to their kissing. She pulled her hand down, caressing strong pectorals and lean, tight obliques. God, he was built! Maggie found the hem of his shirt, and with nearly a mind of its own, her hand reached under and sought out the heat of his bare flesh. She stroked up firmly. It had to be a sin to have skin this soft. He felt like silk.

A low growl rumbled from under Maggie’s hand, vibrating up, and breaking free as he pulled his face away. Soundwave seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before he caught her wrist and pulled her hand free of his shirt.

Maggie watched him, noting how he panted, and how dilated and nearly dazed looking his eyes were when they opened. “Wow,” she whispered. “I didn’t expect that reaction from just touching your chest.” She gently tugged her arm, and he let her go. She trailed her fingers lower, over his hip, and to the outside of his thigh. If he were reading her mind, he’d stop her; but he must not be since he didn’t.

“My spark.” His voice was breathless, and Maggie fought a smile at the thought that she’d brought a being with literally millions of years worth of experience to such a state. “Our sparks are in our chests, and your touch was… pleasant.”

She giggled. “‘Pleasant’? Rather good at understatement aren’t you? Now were you a normal man, I’d have expected that kind of reaction if I’d touched you here though.” She moved, not fast enough to startle but hopefully too quick to be stopped, and cupped her hand over the burgeoning erection, squeezing carefully.

Soundwave’s eyes opened wide for an instant before scrunching shut. He gasped, and pressed into her touch, curling closer. Another moan broke free as he pulled her hand away, tangling their fingers together. “I must be a normal man then.” His voice was a strained croak, and then he was kissing her hard. Maggie fell back under the sudden onslaught. Soundwave crushed her to him, rolling so that he was above her, both hands going to her hair. She couldn’t stop the whimper of desire as his tongue plundered her mouth. She writhed a bit, trying to get even closer to him.

He pulled away, a low sound proving he disliked the loss of contact as well. Soundwave lifted himself to his knees over her, hanging suspended on all fours as he trailed kisses from her lips to her ear and neck. A low purr drove a shiver down her spine, and Maggie gasped as he whispered by her ear. “So tempting, but I think you shall wait. You already know what a male human looks like.” He gently forced her chin up with his head as he licked and sucked at her throat, working his way to her other ear.

He shifted to her side, one hand dragging down over her breast, stomach, hip, and then finally stopping at her thigh. Maggie tried to resist the urge, not show just how very much he was affecting her, but her legs opened a little in blatant invitation regardless. Soundwave’s breath caressed her ear hotly, and she whimpered again. “And how does a normal woman react?” he whispered.

Maggie cried out, and arched into the touch as he cupped her between the legs. His hand rocked a little, touching perhaps more in curiosity than any attempt to arouse her further. It did anyway. She fought the urge to thrust against him, shocked at how close she was already. She looked up at him. Soundwave’s curious gaze rested on her face for a moment before he smiled slowly at her. “I wonder what a human female looks like.”

His hands went to her waist band and unhooked the button, lowering the zipper slowly. Impatient, and almost too warm anyway, Maggie sat up enough to whip her shirt off over her head. Chocolate eyes glanced back up at her, and he wore a knowing smirk as he slid her pants down her legs. Soundwave swept one hand slowly up her calf and thigh, pausing to finger the lace edge of her panties. Chills raced up her spine at the almost tickling touch to her leg joint.

“This is pretty,” he murmured, gaze rising to take in her bra. Soundwave let one finger trace the edge, following it through the valley her breasts created. “As is this. Why do you wear something so fine, but cover it up?”

“It’s just a bra. To support and protect my breasts.” Of course it was pretty because she adored lacy, silky, satiny, pretty underwear, but Maggie was far more focused on the soft grazing of his fingers as he dragged them down between her breasts again.

Soundwave was looking the bra over carefully, apparently having gotten control over himself by focusing on his curiosity of her. It was cute, and Maggie grinned, unable to think up any other word. He’d gone from absolutely burning to inspecting her with such intent interest. Oddly enough, he wasn’t making her uncomfortable. He was nearly reverent as he touched her. Soundwave’s gaze flicked up to Maggie’s, and he matched her smile. “It opens in the back,” she told him.

Soundwave chuckled, and caught her hip, tugging and snickering a little louder as Maggie remained relaxed, forcing him to roll her over. She settled herself on her stomach as his hands traveled over her back, her whole back half really, before returning to the hooks of her bra. He figured it out easier than most of the men she’d been with, but then again, she might still be with one of those men had any of them been this attentive.

She wondered if he’d be like this after his curiosity was satisfied.

“It has left marks in your flesh,” Soundwave said, voice breaking her reverie as his fingers stroked over the lines from her bra.

“It’s still new. Got it on my last trip to DC.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, and traced his hands lower. “What is the point of wearing such a tiny scrap of cloth?” His voice sounded amused as he ran a finger under the lower edge of the back of her thong. Maggie shivered as he inadvertently -or maybe not- grazed the cleft beneath the thin lace.

“It’s underwear,” she forced out, and shrugged slightly. “What does your underwear do for you?”

“I don’t wear any.”

Maggie’s breath froze in her throat.

Soundwave was chuckling again. “I found it too warm, and it bunches under the jeans. I generally only wear it to sleep, if at all.” He bent close to her ear. “What is the significance of not wearing undergarments that it has affected you so?”

“Uh… I suppose it’s considered sorta naughty? In a good way. Easier access…” she trailed off as his lips ghosted over her shoulder, that odd purring sound coming out again. How did he do that? She’d heard similar sounds from some of the others when playing with and teasing each other.

Soundwave straddled the backs of Maggie’s thighs, kissing the indentations from her bra. They obviously concerned him in some way. His fingers stroked pleasantly along with his tongue and lips. “Those don’t hurt,” she whispered.

“Looks like they do.”

She smiled. Was he relaxing as well? That had to be the first time she’d heard his normally precise and formal speech slip to something more… average. “They don’t, but what you’re doing feels very nice.”

He slid upwards against her back to her other shoulder, and Maggie turned her head, hoping he’d work his way back up to her ear again. “Does it?” he murmured, and leaned up more. She raised her rump just a little as his lips brushed the edge of her ear.

Soundwave gasped, and pressed against her reactively before pulling away with a growl and a sharp nip to her earlobe. “Behave, female.”

Maggie was flipped back over, and giggled. She held his gaze, and peeled the bra away, dropping it by the strap to the floor, and letting her hands fall back to either side of her head. A dark brown eyebrow rose, and Soundwave smirked down at her.

“Support and protection? So then these,” his hands covered and cupped her breasts, pressing and squeezing gently, “are sensitive?”

Maggie arched into the touch, eyes closing as she bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud. His hands glided away, and Maggie felt as he moved, lying down. She gasped, murmuring his name as an unbelievably hot mouth closed over one peak. Soundwave purred against her, and Maggie found her hands instantly buried in his hair.

“Oh God…” she moaned. He licked his way to her other breast, one hand coming up to touch and knead at the first. He suckled strongly, tongue curling over the pebbled nipple, and drawing another cry from her. 

Maggie lost track of time while he played, his hands and fingers and tongue doing delightfully wicked things to her body. When he finally drew away she was panting, clutching at his shoulders, had completely tousled his hair, and was so hot she was ready to throw him down and end his little exploration adventure whether he liked it or not.

He either heard her thoughts, or they were written all over her face because Soundwave brushed a light kiss over her lips before kneeling up, and dragging his hands down her body. His fingers toyed with the lace, tracing the pattern ever closer to where she really wanted him to touch her. “Shall we remove these too?” he murmured, smirk in place.

She lifted her hips as he peeled them away. The telepath paused just before dropping them, his head cocking to the side, then looking at her with a confused expression. “They are wet.”

Maggie laughed. She couldn’t help it. Talk about breaking the tension! “Sorry.” She giggled. “I don’t mean to laugh at you. It’s… uh… what happens to a woman’s body when she’s ready for a man.”

The panties dropped to the floor, and he grinned. “So you are ready for me?” That flirty lilt was back again.

“I suppose,” she shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage.

His eyebrow popped up, and Soundwave let his eyes travel down her body. “It seems human females are vastly different than males.” He lay down, lifting one of Maggie’s legs over his head so he could rest in between. Her breath caught as his thumbs pressed at the delicate folds, stroking lightly, exploring again. He grazed across her center, and Maggie inhaled sharply, arching, hips twisting.

Soundwave repeated the caress, and Maggie moaned. His deep voice reached out to her. “Would you enjoy my kiss here as well?”

“Oh God, yes!”

He licked lightly a couple times and then suckled! Maggie shattered.

~

Soundwave let his tongue rasp over the small bud of flesh one more time before tenderly kissing the woman’s inner thigh, letting his hand roam over her soft, flat belly, and his fingers trace over the thin, short line of blonde hair that led to her center of pleasure. Maggie was still breathing hard from her release. He smiled, and kissed a line toward her knee, pleased with himself.

“I suppose that was enjoyable?” he teased, lifting himself to lie beside her, and wrapping one arm around her waist to draw her closer. Truth be told her cries had nearly sent him over the edge. His spark throbbed thickly, an answering pulse coming from between his legs. It would probably take him no more time than it had her to find release.

Maggie laughed. “Quite.” She faced him, leaning up to kiss him, lithe tongue branding him with the heat of the embrace. He moaned, and resisted pressing her chest against his. Maggie pulled back, and grinned at him. “Now that you’re a bit familiar with the female form, how would you like to learn a little more?”

Her hands were already tugging his shirt up, and Soundwave helped with the removal. He lay back as Maggie shifted and knelt beside his hips. A shiver raised little bumps all over his arms and chest as she drew the zipper slowly down. The pants were but a vague memory as her little hand wrapped around him and stroked. He grit his teeth, head arching back as she took just the end into her mouth and swirled her tongue around.

“That would probably end this real fast,” Maggie said softly. Soundwave shifted his gaze back to her as she straddled his hips. “And really? I’m greedy and want more of you.”

He gasped, eyes caught by the slight of her rubbing her tender flesh along his length. Maggie had braced her hands at his ribs, and as a precaution he reached up to hold her shoulders. If she leaned into his chest now it would be over. Deliciously over, but he’d rather experience whatever the woman had planned for them.

A low groan rolled free as Maggie lifted herself, and then achingly slowly, encased him within her. Slick heat rushed from where they were joined down his legs, and up his body. He heard Maggie gasp a little, but his focus was caught by the throbbing of his own body in response to the clenching of her inner walls.

Then she moved, hips lifting and rolling before pressing back down. He moaned again, and forced his eyes open, wanting to see as well as feel. Her blue eyes pierced him, and he wanted to drag her down against his chest, thrust his tongue between her softly parted lips, but his control of the situation had fled.

Maggie set an easy pace, but it was still too much. It felt too good, and he’d been putting this off for too long, especially considering just how much time had passed since his last release. Mutual or otherwise.

The lust that had grown and coiled low in his belly burst loose with a cry. His hands tightened on her shoulders, and Maggie moved faster, body holding his snuggly as her own spasms wracked her petite frame, higher cries blending with his.

Soundwave squirmed under her, his spark throbbing in desperate need. He didn’t know if humans could merge, and now would not be the time to experiment. “Press on my chest!” he gasped. She looked confused so he took her hands, and held them just over the center of his chest. “Just press in.”

He let go of her wrists, and she did as he asked.

Soundwave’s eyes flew wide as long denied release crashed through his entire body. His hips bucked up almost reflexively, but Maggie met him in another thrust, lithe frame rocking fast over him. In desperation, he reached up and grabbed the pillow under his head, arching back and covering his mouth as the choked back sobs of ecstasy turned into uncontrolled screams.

It was so intense it nearly hurt as his body shook from the force of the pleasure. When it finally eased, Soundwave lay as he was, drained and semi-conscious, hearing as he whimpered with every other breath.

The pillow was gently pulled away from his face as Maggie settled herself at his side. He peeked his eyes open, and stared at her.

“I suppose that was enjoyable?” she asked with a grin.

Soundwave couldn’t help it. He laughed, rolling toward her, and cuddling his head to her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Quite.” He purred, and tipped his face up to kiss Maggie’s neck.

“I need to go clean up,” she whispered after holding him quietly for a few moments.

“Will you return?”

“Definitely.”

“I doubt I’ll be awake,” he warned with a grin. “I think you may have exhausted me.”

Maggie kissed him sweetly before sliding off the bed to gather her clothing. “No problem. You take a little nap, and then I’ll see about wearing you out again.” She leaned over him. “Promise me you’ll be a good boy while I’m out, and I’ll even bring us a little midnight snack back up. Help you regain your strength.”

Soundwave closed the distance, and kissed her before flopping back down to the bed, panting as though completely fatigued from just that. “I believe that would be wise.” She giggled at him, kissed him again, turned the lamp down to its lowest setting before slipping silently out the door.

Soundwave grinned, then snickered a little to himself before climbing beneath the covers. Primus, but that had been fun, and she was willing to do it again. He smiled, and forced himself to calm. He hadn’t been joking when he’d said she had exhausted him. Frelling stars! She’d nearly offlined him!

Soundwave closed his eyes, and curled up, very much looking forward to the woman’s return.


	36. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 53 Tuesday, September 4

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 53  
Tuesday September 4**

 

Maggie opened her eyes to see Soundwave still sleeping in front of her. As promised last night, he’d been asleep when she returned. Then, as now, his long lashes swept dark crescents over high cheekbones, mouth closed, but full lips relaxed, breathing deep and even. He had his lower hand under the pillow, and the other lay flat on top, the edges of his fingers just barely touching his cheek.

How is it that sleeping men always ended up looking so innocent and adorable, vulnerable and sweet, and in need of someone to take care of them?

Of course, he really was in need of someone to take care of him. He’d been on her planet, and turned into a completely different kind of organism, for only about two weeks. And with as busy as they were trying to figure out what had caused that change, as well as build more equipment to help in that pursuit, well, it wasn’t as if he got out much, or had had much time to learn about human cultures or study or anything.

She stared. God, he was gorgeous. And sweet. And such a caring father. Hell, it was his obvious loving nature that caught her fascination more than even his physical beauty. He seemed so serious all the time, but in the evenings, when the work was finished for the day and everyone was in the playroom, he’d sit quietly, playing games, building puzzles, or reading, and he always had at least one of his children curled close. The taller one… Rabbit? No, that wasn’t right. Ravage! He was more often than not snuggled up right in Soundwave’s lap like some over-grown, human-shaped housecat.

Well, when he wasn’t being completely odd.

Shaking those thoughts away, Maggie’s mind instantly went back to last night. Oh yeah, beware the quiet ones. Geez. He’d _screamed_! She’d never in her life expected to drag that kind of cry from a lover, certainly not a _man_ , and to hear such a rich baritone shoot up the scale like that!

Well. Wasn’t she just feeling like quite the little sex goddess this morning?

Maggie suppressed a giggle, and scooted just a little closer. She didn’t really want to wake him if he was still tired, but breakfast would be soon, and no doubt their absence would be noticed.

His face scrunched a little, and Maggie caught a lock of her hair. His nose wiggled as she brushed the end.

“I’m going to cut it off,” Soundwave muttered, eyes blinking open blearily. He blinked again, looking just a little surprised, and then she was nearly blinded by his smile. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning,” Maggie whispered back, unable to speak louder.

Soundwave snickered. “It can be hazardous to wake me using the tricks my younglings do.”

“So it seems.” She grinned. “Though you have a decent sized group of them. I bet they’ve pulled stunts I’ve never even thought of.”

“I am afraid they have all managed to nearly lock up my processors with the hows and whys of a number of pranks, revenge tactics, and seemingly random actions.”

“I’m surprised that wasn’t made into a goal,” Maggie laughed. “Who can lock up Dad first?”

“Frenzy and Rumble did.” She stopped giggling and stared. “I am serious,” he added.

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“They could have repaired me had one or the other succeeded. I learned of the challenge however, and then of course their actions were logical. Barring how utterly illogical it was to want to lock me up. I learned shortly after running away from my mentor that very few beings look at things the way I do, and many are completely illogical. That rule applies especially to boisterous younglings. Sometimes they forget I know this. I do not live strictly by logic either, though many believe I do.”

“I don’t suppose you could with your gifts. So… how did you punish them?”

“By not reacting at all no matter how outlandish their behavior.”

She laughed. “What kind of punishment is that?”

“An effective one. Very rarely have I had to dole out a specific sentence for poor behavior. Unless they did something that would bring Megatron’s unwanted attention, I left them to live and learn.” Soundwave grinned. “Such as, how will a short-tempered Stunticon react if you paint Autobot sigils all over him?”

“You’re kidding! Rumble and Frenzy did that?!”

“Ravage.” He smirked.

Her eyes widened and Maggie giggled more. “He doesn’t seem like the type.”

“He is just better at hiding it.”

Maggie grinned. “Tell me about them. You obviously love them. I mean what parent wouldn’t love their kids? And you seem to be a pretty amazing parent. Especially with all they’ve said you did to protect Starscream. You split your spark? Non-sexual, single parent creation of offspring is not usually associated with higher organisms.”

He just looked at her a moment, and Maggie resisted the urge to squirm. Had she offended him?

“No.” He grinned. “I was just trying to decide where to start.”

“In my head again.”

“Projecting again,” Soundwave grinned.

“What’s projecting?” Maggie asked. “How am I projecting?”

“You have a strong mind, and my defenses are weak. I am learning as time passes to manage without artificial assistance.” Soundwave paused, a grin forming. “For the particularly strong willed it takes more of an effort to block any thoughts from them. To be honest, I am being lazy. I am not overly fond of headaches so early in the day, and blocking takes effort.”

“Huh. Never would’ve thought of it that way.” Maggie grinned. “So, tell me about your kids? I know Rumble and Frenzy are spark twins. I learned about spark twins from Sideswipe that first day they were here, but what about the other two? They aren’t identical.”

“Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are twins in a sense. They gestated together. I split them both at the same time, more out of curiosity of whether I could or not, than any true purpose. I think I may have damaged myself. Ratbat is the last sparkling I was able to successfully create, and both of us nearly extinguished. Died.”

She couldn’t think up a single thing to say, and so just stared until Soundwave forced a grin. Obviously forced.

“Ratbat is spoiled because of it. He behaves much younger than he is, and I am afraid that is due largely to my indulgence. The pain of losing Starscream never faded, and when I nearly lost Ratbat, knowing I could never have any more, I overcompensated. As did his brothers.” Soundwave smiled softly. “He was created just before the war went public. I gave him special sensors with the specific goal in mind of perhaps aiding the search for an energy source. He is also my most telepathic child. I do not know why the gift did not pass to the others. Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy have no ability beyond being able to communicate with me and their siblings. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw can at times, if the being is weak-willed enough, project their thoughts into that being’s mind, but none other than Ratbat have the potential to be a true telepath.”

“Ravage was created to assist me in gathering information. I was, and always have been a scientist. Once I began my own life, I found work in whatever capacity I was able to. Having a little spy helped get me noticed within the community. He is highly intelligent, sharp witted, sarcastic, absolutely deadly in combat, and my most emotionally needy. I think that may be my fault as well. I could hardly put him down for fear of losing him when he was an infant. I was overprotective until forced to loosen my grasp with Rumble and Frenzy’s birth.” Soundwave paused for a moment. “He is very loving once you have his spark, and whether he shows it outwardly or not, he smiles a lot.

“Rumble and Frenzy were of course created as one being. I wanted another sparkling, but I tried to give them each a purpose that would be of value. I’m afraid Frenzy received the technical knowledge and Rumble the strength. Frenzy is strong, but Rumble is deceptively dangerous. He has gone up against mechs four and five times his size and come out the victor. He is extremely protective of Frenzy. It was… distressing having them separated. Barricade did well in caring for Frenzy. The change in the two has been remarkable. I am not certain they will ever fully recover, but they have already improved immensely.”

“And you liked having twins so much you decided to make them on purpose then?” Maggie asked with a smile.

The telepath gave her a half grin. “Rumble and Frenzy presented their own unique challenges. As I said, creating Laserbeak and Buzzsaw together was more to see if I could. There is very little information on those who can split their sparks. In all my research I have only found about a dozen other documented cases. All of them predated my creation, and none of those mechs were still functioning. Nor was there any record of their creations.

“I built Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to be flyers so they could assist in surveying and information gathering from a different perspective. They were modeled after the ancient turbo eagle. Long since extinct on Cybertron. They are very close to one another, share very little with anyone outside our family, and even then hold us at an almost formal distance.” He smiled. “Unless of course, you can catch them in the right mood. They are funny, and Laserbeak is as cuttingly witty as Ravage. An argument between the two of them is something to hear.” Soundwave chuckled.

“And what about Starscream? He was your first, right? What did you create him for? How was he separated from you?”

Soundwave’s eyes closed and opened in a slow blink. “I created him because I was bid do so by my mentor so he and the team could study my new ability. Spark splitting capabilities do not appear until the spark has reached maturity. When mine did, I felt it. I know now it is because of my telepathy that I could. Starscream had no idea he was able, and he left behind his younglinghood many thousands of years ago. He was taken from me while I was offline from the ecstasy of his birth. I was told he had extinguished, knew it to be a lie, and so left, no longer able to trust my mentor and those who raised me.”

“My God!” Maggie whispered.

“I was asked to focus on traits for him. To see if it would affect the outcome. Intelligence, speed, agility, strength, grace. Many things. It was a success. There have been few as impressive as Starscream.” Maggie could hear the ring of pride in his voice.

“He is amazingly adept at controlling his thoughts and access to them, even when half insane. But unlike his brothers, he has never shown any signs of telepathy at all. Even before his broken mind was healed, he could block me almost completely. That is something the other younglings cannot do. I would expend enormous amounts of energy just to break through his walls to deliver Megatron’s punishments.” His eyes closed and stayed closed. “The punishments themselves… I am not certain who it pained and exhausted more.”

Maggie watched in shock as his bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. She wanted to reach out, but feared his control breaking if she did. She wanted to slap herself when the words came out. “What would he have you do?”

“Should I horrify you, Maggie,” Soundwave’s eyes opened, and there was something truly hard, and _old_ , and threatening in them, “with the truth of the crimes I committed against my own spark?” He didn’t wait for her to answer, and that odd accent of his thickened, the grief clear. “I invaded his mind, forced my way in without regard to the pain I was causing by just doing that. Then I would manipulate his mind so he would feel agonizing pain everywhere in his body. He would fight and scream, and then when that failed, he would beg and cry.”

His face was bleared now.

“And then Megatron came up with an even better idea.” The bitterness was unmistakable. “You see, no one denied Lord Megatron. No one but my Starscream. It’s nearly impossible to rape with sparks. It can be done. But Starscream is exceptionally strong and strong-willed, and Megatron trained him himself. My darling master tried more than once to force his Second in Command back into being his Consort, and failed every time. So he told me to do it for him.”

“Oh God,” Maggie whimpered.

“If Starscream would not submit to Megatron, then I was to force my way into his mind. Instead of pain, I was to force pleasure on him. I argued. I debated. I begged. But Starscream had lost Optimus Prime. He’d argued with Megatron about tactics instead of following his orders. The truth of it was that Prime would have escaped regardless, and Starscream was right, but for Megatron-”

“He was never wrong,” Maggie whispered. “Even when he was.”

“Precisely.” Soundwave’s gaze softened, and he sighed deeply before continuing. “Since I could cause pain, since Megatron wanted Starscream utterly humiliated…” The tremble was back, and this time Maggie couldn’t resist. She scooted closer and snuggled against him. One strong arm wrapped around her waist and he pressed his forehead to hers.

“You don’t have t-“

“I want to. I’ve been carrying this for so long.” He inhaled, and her heart lurched that it shuddered. “I don’t regret it,” Soundwave whispered, and she realized his speech had slipped away from its formality. “It kept my creation alive. But I hate it. I hate myself for it. And of course… so does he.” Soundwave’s eyes opened, and Maggie pulled her head back to look at him. “You cannot imagine… I _raped_ my creation. My youngling child. Forced him into release because my master willed it, and would have killed Starscream if I refused.”

“You had no choice!”

Soundwave gave a mirthless chuckle. “I was selfish. I could not bear his loss again.”

“You saved his _life_!” Maggie insisted.

Soundwave smiled at her. A real one, though his pain was so obvious. “So familiar, sweet Maggie. Everything I’ve told myself ever since stepping between my creation and Megatron for the very first time.”

“He came to you yesterday!” Maggie said. “He came to _you_. He ran crying for _you_!”

“Because no other knows what it is to split their spark. He had no choice. He will not forgive me this. It pains him to even be near me.”

Maggie frowned, and thought hard, putting herself in Starscream’s place. “If he’s as strong-willed as you say, he never would have wanted to give in. He didn’t, did he? He fought you _every_ time at great pain. He refused Megatron when to simply give in would have spared him pain and humiliation and… everything else.” She looked him right in the eyes, pain-filled, milk chocolate Hershey kiss eyes. “You need to hear it from someone else? Fine. You did the right thing.” She kissed him lightly as a number of perfectly round tears rolled free from his eyes. God, he even cried beautifully. “He may never forgive you for it. He may never stop hating you, but Soundwave… You did the right thing.”

She was pulled close and held tight. “I want to believe that,” Soundwave whispered.

“There’s always hope too. You guys live a long time, right? Just let him be, and he’ll come around. Hell, even I’ve seen the way the kids are working on him.”

Soundwave chuckled. “Ratbat is not one to be denied.”

“No kidding.” Maggie giggled, remembering how the young teen would hound his oldest brother into paying attention to him at every turn.

They lay quietly for a moment before soft lips began to feather along Maggie’s hairline, and then down the side of her face to her ear.

“Breakfast is soon. Aren’t you hungry?” She asked as Soundwave’s hands began roaming, and his body shifted closer.

“Absolutely,” he murmured by her ear, and she was suddenly reminded that he hadn’t dressed last night, was still very much naked under the blankets. “Starving in fact.” Then his mouth was on hers, tongue demanding entrance.

If last night had been slow and intoxicating, well, this morning was impatient and voracious.

Maggie’s simple night shirt and pajama shorts practically melted from her body. He seemed to be operating on instinct alone as he rolled atop her, and easily slid between her legs. She gasped as Soundwave entered her, pulling her legs higher. She held his shoulders tight, and arched against him. God, he was a fast learner!

And he was smiling as he kissed his way to her neck.

“Not fair,” Maggie complained with a grin of her own.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Soundwave whispered, licking a path along her neck.

She wanted to laugh, but he twisted his hips just slightly with the next thrust, and ground against her in a way that took all thoughts from her mind. Impatient was right. This would be over for them both fairly fast if he kept that up. Oh, and those sounds he was making! Would he scream again?

A shiver ran through her at the thought, and he nipped at her throat, driving harder and faster into her. Maggie met him thrust for thrust, and cried out in pleasure, a low growl vibrating against her neck.

~ | ~

Soundwave’s breathing was fast and shallow. His spark pulsed in his chest. Not so dangerously close to breaking as he had been yesterday, but enough that he wanted to pull away before he did something stupid.

Maggie sighed, and stretched under him a bit, lips kissing gently along his shoulder. “I think you’ve ruined me for other men.”

He jerked his head back, lifting himself to stare at her, caught somewhere between being distraught over her words and rather proud.

The woman laughed, and gave him a shove until she could snuggle against his side. “Guess you aren’t always reading my mind.” Maggie giggled again. “It was a compliment. Even inexperienced you’re light years ahead of any of the other men I’ve been with.”

“I’m hardly inexperienced. The connection ports are just different.”

She laughed again. “Connection ports!” Maggie giggled helplessly for a minute, and Soundwave smiled at her mirth. He supposed it was an odd way to say it in her language. “But I guess you probably would have lots of experience. How many millions of years old are you? You must have had dozens of lovers over the ages, not having to worry about diseases and things.”

“I was honest in what I told you last night. My experience is due to Megatron. I was nearly untouched before he took me. My mentor merged with me for the first time, thinking it would allow me to better feel my spark so I could create. They are the only two.” He noted her horrified expression. “We are not organic, Maggie. Merging with whomever one wishes carries no taboo beyond that it be consensual for all parties involved. It is a mentor or creator’s responsibility to teach the youngling when they begin to show an interest.

“Among the Decepticons, and I’m sure it is no different for the Autobots, merging for the simple pleasure of it was common. Many were not even good friends. Barricade was sought after by many for his purported skills.” He grinned as her eyes opened wider, and he heard a thought about a ‘Brad’, but continued as though he hadn’t. “Starscream was pursued for his beauty and station, though I do not know how many, if any of those who desired him, were allowed to touch him. My twins are considered a novelty, though I know for a fact that those who say they’ve had them have not. Rumble and Frenzy do not share one another. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw refused to even let me merge to teach them. Instead I monitored carefully until I believed they understood, then left them to themselves.”

“Ratchet mentioned that a mentor’s merging was… different.”

“It is, and can be done by anyone in such a way. Of my creations, the only one I’ve ever desired was Starscream, and I believe that may have been more a reaction to discovering who he truly was than any honest lust. Having to force myself on him, even if only mentally, destroyed that possibility, and now he is bonded and beyond reach regardless, so it does not matter.

“Megatron himself took many lovers. Whomever he found attractive.” Soundwave frowned. “He had his favorites. Starscream for a time, and me, as well as others. I made sure to remain in his favor. Seemingly his most loyal. Though to the best of my knowledge only Starscream knew of us, and that was only after Megatron allowed him to catch us in the act.”

Soundwave sighed, and rolled to his side to better face the woman. “It is why I reacted so strongly last night to you thinking I would believe you to be a whore. I heard that enough to hate it. Starscream would hiss it at me in hatred, Megatron would call me his most precious whore while interfacing.” He closed his eyes so the fury he felt wouldn’t frighten Maggie if it showed in his eyes. “Megatron knew the power it had over me. Starscream simply couldn’t think up a worse insult.”

Maggie touched his face lightly, and Soundwave opened his eyes to see her smiling. “As snarky as he is, and he couldn’t come up with anything worse?”

There was a question behind the question. “Pleasure is pleasure. To a Cybertronian it should be given. A gift if you will. If one takes pleasure as well from the act then fine, but it should never be bartered. Nothing in return should ever be expected. One mech will see his friend, distressed by battle, or a dispute, and he will touch his friend, maybe even exchange energies, but he expects nothing for it. Not even gratitude, though that is usually present to some degree. That is true regardless of faction.

“The fact that I traded the pleasure I can give for any reason makes me Megatron’s whore. It does not matter what the trade was, and Starscream did not know it was his life, but instead thought it was for rank and privilege.”

“But doesn’t that make Starscream guilty of the same thing?” Maggie asked.

“No. He was very much in love. He gave himself over to Megatron completely, and only our leader’s aversion to bonding kept Starscream free.” Soundwave grinned. “That, and the fact that bonded mechs cannot merge with others without both being present.”

“It’s a bit much to absorb all at once, I think. All my life it’s been ingrained in me that family members don’t have sex together. Men and women should pair up, though the fact that men fall in love with men, and women fall in love with women has never bothered me, it was still… odd, I guess, when I first learned that it happens.” Maggie paused, and Soundwave could literally feel it as she tried to collect her thoughts.

“Free love was the sixties.” She giggled. “But that’s the closest thing I can think of to how you say your people are. I mean, I can’t imagine walking up to Sarah and saying, ‘Gee, darling, you look upset,’ then having sex with her.”

Soundwave grinned. “No, I do not believe she would be particularly receptive either.”

Maggie blinked at him. “Do you think humans are capable of merging? I asked when everyone first got here, and Sideswipe volunteered to find out, but… Well…”

He laughed. “I do not know. I held off on the urge to pulse my spark for fear of harming you.”

They stared at one another until grins grew, and Maggie giggled. “Well… Wanna try? I mean you can control it and stop if I can’t, right?”

“Yes.” Soundwave fought back the arousal, wanting to stay completely in control. Teaching. This would be like teaching his youn- Of course not. He found the woman exotically desirable. It would not be like teaching his creations.

“Ok. What do I do?”

“Relax,” Soundwave said, and pulled her chest to his. “One pulse only.” He closed his eyes, focused carefully, and sent a single, very gentle wave into the woman.

Maggie screamed and jerked in his arms, and Soundwave released her immediately. She raced from the bed, hands clutching the center of her chest and breath gasping.

“Maggie?”

“That fucking hurt!” Her voice was high and frightened.

“I’m sorry.” He hesitated in moving toward the woman. She certainly didn’t seem to want him close, so he sat waiting in the center of the bed they’d shared and watched her closely. “Maggie?” Soundwave called again, voice soft.

“I’m ok. I think I’m ok. That was just… Damn! I thought my heart would explode! Shit that hurt!” She looked at him in shock. “That feels _good_ to you guys?!”

Soundwave opened his mouth, thought better of commenting that he’d choose merging over sex, and simply answered, “Yes.”

Maggie walked back to the bed, and flopped down next to him. “Guess that’s what I get for being curious.” She chuckled a little. “Bloody hell! Well, we won’t be doing that!”

He smirked at her. “No, I do believe it would be best to not attempt that again. I sent the gentlest pulse to you I could imagine. It was really more a caress of energy than a pulse. I would never be able to maintain that level of control through release.”

“Ouch. That was gentle? Glad you didn’t go all out then.”

Soundwave wrapped his arms around the woman, and cuddled close in apology, still hoping to soothe her. He could feel as her heart hammered away in her chest. Her breathing was still too fast as well. He’d hurt her. Slag.

Just then his stomach clenched and growled.

“Ok! Breakfast time!” Maggie squirmed out of his arms, and pulled her clothes on. “Get up! We need to eat, and get back to work for a while.”

Soundwave let what he hoped was a disarming smile slide onto his lips. “Then perhaps we can return here later?”

Maggie looked at him. He could hear her thoughts again, and forced his blocks more firmly into place. The woman smiled slowly, seductively. “Well, if you’re gonna twist my arm…” She sauntered out of the room, and Soundwave wished he’d allowed himself to listen in. That statement didn’t make much sense at all.

Though her tone denoted she was teasing.

He dressed in a rush, and followed after the woman.

~ | ~

Ravage halted at the top of the stairs, obeying Ratbat’s shout to wait, blocking his other brothers’ progress as well. Then was glad he did.

Maggie stepped down from the third floor, and froze seeing the five of them standing there. A ripple of amusement filtered through the link, and Ravage tilted his chin down slightly in greeting. She was by no means capable of reading his subtle facial expressions, but his brothers could feel the teasing light come through, and see the barest hint of his smile.

“Sleep well?” Ravage asked evenly.

“Uh… Yeah?”

Ravage suppressed the urge to truly grin as Rumble and Frenzy giggled out loud with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw’s mental laughter an echo in all their minds.

“Morning, Maggie!” Ratbat chirped as he bounced up to the group snickering as well. “Dad!” the youngling squealed, and jumped at Soundwave as he appeared.

“Be careful, Ratbat,” Ravage admonished. “Our creator is doubtfully as energetic as you.”

“Yeah, he used it all up last night,” Rumble snickered.

 _Do you know nothing about subtly_? Ravage turned a bland glare at his younger brother. _Forget I asked_ , he added while giving Rumble a scathing once over.

“Jealous, puddy tat?” Frenzy asked with a bit of malicious glee.

Ravage raised a brow, cast his creator a deadpan look, and walked down the stairs.

He was able to hear Maggie’s quietly asked question as the rest of his family followed. “How much of that argument did I miss?”

“Just yer standard Ravage snark. So not much,” Frenzy told her. Then in a slightly louder voice, though the youngling knew Ravage could hear perfectly well, he added, “Poor Rav doesn’t get laid much. Can’t blame ‘im fer bein’ cranky.”

“There is nothing wrong in being discerning about whom one chooses as a lover.” He glanced back over his shoulder. “You should try it some time.”

“Slag off, Decepti-kitty! No one’s touched ‘im but me!” Rumble snapped.

“My point exactly,” Ravage said smugly. Maggie’s giggle echoed down the hall, and he readied himself to move if need be. The attack never came, but Rumble and Frenzy closed themselves off from the link.

“Thank you, Ravage,” Laserbeak said, voice soft. “Now they are plotting.”

Ravage gave a lazy, single shouldered shrug. “I enjoy revenge. Anything they attempt will be dealt with swiftly and decisively, and leave them and all the witnesses wondering how they got stuck together in _that_ position.”

There were dual affronted gasps, and the woman giggled again, whispering to Soundwave, “This is normal?”

Ravage glanced back over his shoulder, gaze sliding from the female to his creator. He wasn’t sure what the fascination was. The telepath nodded in answer to Maggie’s question.

Ravage sat at what had become ‘their’ table, and caught Starscream’s eyes on him. “Good morning, brother.”

The seeker scowled. Then flinched as Soundwave’s hand landed on his shoulder. “I did not mean to startle you,” Soundwave said in a low tone. “How do you feel?”

Ravage watched in surprise as his elder brother seemed to fight back tears. “I ache, but nothing like yesterday.” What had happened?

“May I?” Soundwave asked, holding his hand in front of the seeker so it could be seen. Ravage stared, forcing back his surprise -and irritation that he was being blocked out by the telepath from asking questions- and tried to puzzle it out. It took no more than his creator’s hand coming in contact with Starscream’s chest for him to understand.

“You didn’t!” he hissed in shock, leaning forward. Emerald eyes snapped up into his, and Ravage sat back just as abruptly at the anguish. His spark instantly contracted, and he took in the exhausted lines on Thundercracker and Skywarp’s faces.

 _Starscream_ …

The Air Commander dropped his gaze, and leaned into Thundercracker as he shifted closer. “You should feel fine by this evening,” Soundwave said, eyes opening. Ravage was surprised when Starscream didn’t jerk away from the touch now that the need for it was over. Soundwave’s hand caressed up the seeker’s neck, his thumb stroking briefly, lovingly, over a too-pale cheek, before he turned and sat with Maggie on the other side of Skywarp.

 _What happened_? Ravage demanded.

_He was curious and accidentally began to split his spark._

_He lost the sparkling_? Ravage forced his hands to not shake as he poked his fork at his breakfast, mind spinning.

_No. The split was not in any way far enough to be considered a sparkling. It was a crack. A fissure. Nothing more._

_But he suffered. **Is** suffering_. Ravage couldn’t contain his own grief from filtering through the link. There’d nearly been a sparkling!

 _Ravage_. He looked up into his creator’s eyes. _We do not know what creating a sparkling would do right now. Both their lives could have been lost had he maintained his concentration. He hurt for a day. His mates suffered as well as you can plainly see, but they would go through far worse were he to die. He is guilt and grief-stricken. Do not make this worse-_

Blinking in shock, Ravage felt his mouth open slightly, and he interrupted, _How and why would I make this worse?! He is my brother_! Anger overtook everything else, and Ravage stood. _I have no intentions of making him hate **me**_!

His body froze, and his head turned back to face a plainly angry Soundwave, but not by Ravage’s will. _Do **not** make this worse on him by trying to be kind, and telling him that he can always try again. He **will** hate you for it_.

Ravage went cold recognizing the words, and Soundwave released him. _Crea_ -

“Sit. Eat.” Soundwave’s voice was rarely so concise and cold with his creations. Ravage did not argue, though he did bite his tongue in an attempt to stop the burn in his eyes. He could feel the heat in his face, and shied away from Ratbat’s gentle wave of love. He would _not_ break down here.

Ravage kept his eyes on his food, and ate without tasting any of it. He could feel others looking at him, including Starscream. 

He needed to go away. There were just too many around him. Yes, that was it. He’d barely been alone at all since they were brought to the base. While everyone else played and worked, he was going to bed to take a nice morning nap and ignore the universe and its inhabitants for a little while.

Unbidden, the thought crept in. Hopefully he would be able to convince himself that his creator hadn’t meant he hated Ravage for those long ago words.

~ | ~

Tracks took a good long look around his room. Everything was as it should be. The drawers were closed, and the marks lined up. He peeked out into the hall, and seeing it was empty, slipped out, closing his door. It was late morning, and the hallway and playroom were quiet. It’d been cooler outside the past few days, and Tracks hoped everyone was out. He’d stayed in his own room except for meals yesterday.

The playroom was empty of all but Perceptor. The scientist was standing with an open book in one hand, another two open on the shelf in front of him, and muttering quietly. Tracks slipped past, grabbing his own book, and not bothering to say anything to the distracted Perceptor. He debated sneaking back to his room to read, but was getting rather tired of the same four walls, and so sat in the corner of the far sofa.

Immersed in his story, trying to forget everything, Tracks was surprised by the suddenly loud commotion. Perceptor was gone, and the Aerialbots were trying to out-talk one another as they entered.

Sudden silence dominated the playroom for a moment as the five younglings saw Tracks and stopped short. Tracks watched, still, and with an odd thrill of anxiety running down his spine. Silverbolt turned his eyes away in a deliberate move, and restarted the conversation. Tracks shuddered as they turned away, seating themselves at the table that held the puzzles. He was surprised by the cold shoulder. He’d never done anything to the Aerialbots. In fact, he had been rather fond of them.

But they were Mirage’s lovers. And he’d hurt Mirage’s feelings.

Tracks sighed, doing his best to ignore the aching guilt, and tried to return to the story, but their voices distracted him. It was nothing at first, but then the muttering started. Comments too low to hear properly.

Then. “Stupid, if ya ask me,” Slingshot said in a louder voice. “He missed out big time.”

“Slingshot,” Silverbolt warned, but was ignored.

“What? You were there. He was amazing! Wasn’t he, Dive?”

From the corner of his eye, Tracks watched Skydive scowl angrily, for once completely ignoring his team leader. “He was,” Skydive said with feeling. “Tracks is an utter fool.”

Tracks flinched, startled that the youngling wasn’t even going to pretend they were discussing someone else.

“Dumbass,” Air Raid agreed without hesitation.

Silverbolt was frowning when he looked up and caught Tracks’ eyes again. The youngling’s expression morphed into an angry glare before he looked away, and began searching for pieces industriously. Tracks forced himself to look back down at his book, fighting the urge to get up and leave.

He couldn’t let them win. Couldn’t let them see they’d gotten to him.

But it continued.

Tracks blocked out their words, and focused on controlling his breathing. He was a warrior. He’d faced Decepticons, starvation, nearly died countless times. He would _not_ cry because a bunch of sparklings were angry at him.

Unfortunately, it was getting worse. “No surprise, ya know?” Fireflight chimed in. “It’s not like he’s nice to anyone. I don’t even get why Mirage tried.”

“Cuz Mirage is a sweetspark,” Skydive instantly answered. “Of course he’d try even though the rest of us got snubbed.”

Snubbed!

Tracks slammed the book shut, but the soft whomp of the paperback was drowned out by loud, excited shouts from the main hanger. Instantly forgetting their conversation the Aerialbots stood, and rushed out. Tracks could hear Wheeljack and Perceptor’s voices over the happy sounds of cheering. He slipped quietly out behind the Aerialbots, careful to avoid attention.

Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz stood in front of the plainly excited scientists, many others surrounding them, and more coming in to see what all the shouting had been about.

“That’s right!” Wheeljack said with a huge grin. “It’s done. Just gotta go and set it up. Turn it on. It’s ready.”

“It will, of course, be detectable by the humans, but since it is nothing but a simple beacon, that should not matter much,” Perceptor added.

“Good. Go set it up immediately. We were lucky that they believed us about Soundwave and his creations. I doubt that will happen again.” Wheeljack and Perceptor both gave Prime nods and headed out, others following to watch and help.

Tracks hurried toward his room before anyone realized he was still standing there. He leaned against the closed door, eyes shut and fighting to breathe evenly. But here, alone, the tears fell despite his efforts.

Snubbed.

But he had, hadn’t he?

Mirage really was the last that might have ever reached out.

Worse yet, Prime and the others were still preparing for the long term. _Why_ weren’t they doing anything to end this torture?

Tracks locked his door, then flopped to his bed, the book bounced to the floor, ignored as he began to cry in earnest.

When would it end?

~ | ~

Maggie grinned a little as she watched Soundwave sleep, the afternoon nap feeling much like waking that morning had. Dark lashes formed soft crescents against high cheekbones. His breathing was soft and deep, slow.

While Soundwave slept, Maggie let her mind wander. Wheeljack had finished their beacon, and that had effectively cleared the Computer Room, leaving her alone with Soundwave. She’d watched him work, her thoughts drifting to that morning and the night before. Soundwave’s expression had morphed slowly from concentrated on his tasks, to amused, to dark molten chocolate eyes locked on hers in open lust.

It hadn’t taken them long to decide that a break was in order.

They’d missed lunch.

Soundwave was her fantasy come to life. Strong, sweet, intelligent, not intimidated by _her_ intelligence, not put off by her geeky nerdiness. He was an incredible lover. A jolt of lust zinged straight to the pit of Maggie’s stomach as she remembered their most recent round of lovemaking.

Well. That was inaccurate. There wasn’t any love. Just mutual lust and interest in the exotic.

Another smile broke across her face at that. He thought _her_ exotic! Interesting. Unique. And all of those things in the best possible light.

For a moment she entertained the thought of what a future would be like with Soundwave. Reality crashed in quickly though. There would be no future in this, and she’d better keep that straight in her head. There would be no picket fence, or little chocolate-eyed babies, even if he could still reproduce. Hells, he was an alien robot! Despite what he looked like right now, he was soon going to be an alien robot again.

There went the romance novel ranked sex.

 _But I can enjoy the hell out of him for now_ , Maggie thought with a smirk. She brushed her fingers through Soundwave’s hair, fingering the silky strands. His eyes fluttered slightly before a soft smile stole across his face.

“Have I slept long?”

“No.”

Those gorgeous slanted eyes opened, and Soundwave’s smile grew into a hungry smirk. “Good. Then we have time before dinner.”

Maggie barely saw him move before she was pinned beneath his solid body, hands captured, and the backs pressed down against the bed to either side of her head. Soundwave was inside her in a single thrust, hips rolling in a lazy smooth rhythm that instantly set every nerve in Maggie’s body to tingling.

She surrendered to the sensual assault, moaning even as yet another smile curved her lips up.

Oh yes. This was going to be amazing while it lasted!

~ | ~

Ravage growled as Soundwave locked the link down completely, yet again.

“Aww, is Kitty jealous?”

Ravage turned a glare on Rumble, then Frenzy as the other giggled. “I am not. I have nothing to be jealous of.”

“Oh, sure ya are. You aren't gettin' laid, and Dad is,” Frenzy snickered.

“I am concerned. Not jealous.”

“Jealous,” Rumble said.

“Concerned about what?” Frenzy asked simultaneously.

Ravage debated answering for a moment before heaving a dramatic sigh. “It is a human.”

“Maggie’s cool,” Frenzy said. “And she likes Dad.”

“She is a human. Not even the same species.”

“They’re compatible for now,” Rumble added.

Ravage intensified his glare. “I do not like it. Nothing good can come of such intimacy with an alien creature.”

“Hate ta tell ya, Rav, but _we’re_ the aliens here.”

Ravage let his eyes shut and open in a slow blink, his expression blanking. He dropped his gaze, allowing the twins to win this debate. Ravage knew well enough when they had decided to be contrary just to push his temper. He also knew that despite any of his feelings or concerns, Soundwave would not stop his… affair.

Ravage turned away, shifting to lie across their bed. Rumble and Frenzy quickly returned to their own conversation, content to have won as Ravage settled on his stomach more comfortably to brood.

Soundwave’s words from breakfast still stung. Not to mention his worry over Starscream. It felt strange to suddenly care about the seeker. He had avoided the other for so long. The twins had tormented and pranked Starscream, and Ravage had played a part in quite a few of them. He had even plotted and executed two rather cruel pranks of his own. Guilt coursed through him for the pain the seeker had suffered when Megatron had laid the blame at Starscream’s feet. Just as Ravage had intended.

Now he knew that not only had he caused his brother harm, but his own creator as well. Ravage simply did not do cruel pranks all that often due to the pointless risk, but Starscream had infuriated him enough both times that Ravage had targeted him. Now, looking back, had he known Starscream was his brother, that the seeker had been glitched, and all that was going on, Ravage wanted to believe he would not have been so hateful and cruel.

And now his brother was exhausted and suffering from a failed split.

Ravage knew the mechanics of spark splitting. Fine. So Starscream had stopped the process very early on, and it was probably for the best given their current physical condition, but it was still debilitatingly painful. Ravage wanted to go comfort his older brother. As he would for any of his siblings.

Unfortunately, he and the others were rather unwelcome as yet. Starscream did put on a bit of a show regarding Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, but then disappeared after that and made no more overt, or even subtle, gestures toward his siblings.

It was fairly remarkable that Starscream ran to Soundwave. True, his creator felt that was only because of the severity of the situation, but Ravage had seen the lingering touch, and how Starscream leaned ever so slightly into Soundwave. Just as Ravage’s spark seemed to yearn to be close to Starscream’s, so Starscream seemed to have to fight being close to any of them. Soundwave included.

Resentment boiled up suddenly, and Ravage forced back an angry growl. His creator should be close to Starscream. Now was the time, while the seeker was hurting and truly needed Soundwave. Almost more than wanting to be normal again, Ravage wanted the right to curl up against his elder brother, feel the soft thrum of the seeker’s spark.

The bed dipped, and soft warm lips brushed Ravage’s cheek. “You’re brooding,” Ratbat murmured, and snuggled in against Ravage’s side.

_I worry for our creator and brother._

_Don’t. It’ll work out_ , the youngling whispered in his mind.

Ravage turned his head to stare at his youngest brother. _You feel so certain._

 _I am_ , Ratbat smiled, and kissed Ravage’s cheek again. “Really, Rav. Don’t worry so much. Wanna come help me finish my puzzle?”

Ravage allowed his face to relax into a slight smile. “Of course, loveling. Come.” He rose, and led the way to the door, grateful for Ratbat’s presence and the opportunity to push aside his concerns. He was going to speak to Soundwave at some point.

If he would ever leave that human’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundwave by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488697)


	37. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 56 Friday, September 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Violence, blood, death.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 56  
Friday September 7**

 

Soundwave lurched, and was fully awake in an instant. Beside him Maggie flinched and turned to look at him. He lay still for a moment trying to figure out what had ripped him from what was a decidedly sound sleep.

A scream echoed through his mind, a familiar spark reaching for his.

“What’s wrong?” she asked sleepily.

But Soundwave had already stepped into his pants, and was dashing out the door, tugging the zipper up as he ran down the stairs, not even bothering with the button. His sparkling was hurt. Badly.

 _Where is Starscream_?! Soundwave shouted, focusing on Skywarp and Thundercracker, wondering if they’d felt the weak, but truly telepathic cry as well. _Ratchet! Starscream’s injured_. He didn’t seek any response from any of them, just added a burst of speed as he made his way clear of the halls and into the open space. He could feel the general direction now. _Outside_!

Soundwave’s bare feet slipped a bit on the smooth floor as he reached the front door. He slammed through it with barely a pause to work the latch, using his connection to the seeker to find him. Not that Starscream was hard to find once he made it outdoors. 

A mere two dozen paces from the door, and writhing on the ground, lay his eldest creation. Blood -the bright crimson fluid was called blood, and humans required it to survive- was painting the concrete below Starscream’s right leg far too quickly. _Ratchet! Front door_!

Soundwave dragged the seeker into his lap, hunched over, eyes closed as he telepathically scanned for any signs of life. Had the shooter fled?

There. A human, frightened but exhilarated. He’d come here with the Decepticon Air Commander as his target to impress his superior. Rage swept Soundwave. The fool had dared?! There was no sound as the man dropped.

Starscream whimpered, and clutched at Soundwave’s arms. “It hurts.” Green eyes were fever bright with pain.

Soundwave gently laid his creation back on the ground, shouting mentally for Ratchet again. He looked him over quickly. He understood mech technology well enough, having constructed six protoforms for his sparklings, but his knowledge of human physiology was distressingly pathetic. He reasoned that the blood was needed in the body; instinct alone drove him to press his palms over the ragged hole in Starscream’s pants in an attempt to block the flow. The seeker shrieked, upper body curling up, and Soundwave jerked his hands back, fearing he’d caused more damage.

“Stop! Make it stop! It shouldn’t hurt this much!”

Thundercracker and Skywarp slid to a halt on their knees, both frantic. Starscream looked at them as they arrived. “Get Hook. It hurts.”

“Hook?” Skywarp asked in confusion.

“He’s in shock,” Ratchet said, running up, a small kit in his hands.

Starscream looked around at them, eyes glazed and unfocused. “I can’t feel my wings. Why can’t I feel my wings? And my diagnostics are offline.” His voice was suddenly, surprisingly calm. Soundwave shared a concerned look with his creation’s mates. Ratchet pulled a pair of scissors free and began cutting the pants away from the wound.

“Starscream,” Soundwave said softly, and watched as the seeker tried to find him with his eyes. He cupped his eldest’s face, and leaned a bit closer. “You don’t have wings, my sparkling. You’re human for now, remember?” He stroked white blonde hair back, the blood from his hands leaving bright streaks.

A blink.

“Someone shot me!” Starscream cried shrilly, and tears welled up to spill over. “It hurts! There’s too much blood! It’s all leaving, and I need it! I don’t want to die!”

“You aren’t going to die,” Ratchet assured, but Soundwave didn’t think the words reached Starscream at all, and even the medic didn’t feel as confident as he had sounded.

Soundwave felt helpless looking between where Ratchet was swearing fluently, attempting to clear away enough of the blood to even view the wound, and his child’s distressed face. Starscream’s voice shifted to that baby-sweet pleading tone, and he felt his spark tear.

“Help me. Please.”

Soundwave glanced at Skywarp and Thundercracker; both were terrified, and unsure how to handle the situation. He could tell they were blocking Starscream’s pain and their own distress, but that seemed all they were capable of at the moment. Their hands grasped at his shoulders and stroked his head, but Starscream remained focused on Soundwave now. “Ratchet will fix you. You’re going to be fine.”

Starscream whimpered again, clinging to his arms and crying. His fear was obvious even without the telepath being able to feel it so fully. “Please!” He struggled, and Ratchet swore. He screamed, body arching. “It hurts! Make it stop! Creator!”

The last, highly pitched word ripped away all Soundwave’s self control. How he’d longed to hear that term from Starscream, but for it to come in terror and pain… It was not what he’d have ever wished. He snarled at the medic. “Do something!” 

“It’s not safe out here,” Skywarp whispered, and looked around.

Soundwave did not bother to correct him about the unconscious man as he was too busy trying to still Starscream’s struggling.

Ratchet blinked, but nodded, already gathering his meager supplies. “Get him to the ‘bay. Be careful with that leg.”

Soundwave hadn’t even waited for Ratchet to stop speaking. He scooped Starscream up, and stormed toward the door. The seeker did not fight. He did, however, cry out, and Soundwave did his best to not jar him and further aggravate the injury. Skywarp darted ahead and swung the door open.

Others were already gathering, and Soundwave saw Frenzy dart up. “Find Prime. This was no accident,” he ordered without waiting for the jumble of questions he could sense in the youngling.

Sunstreaker was at the medbay door, holding it open, and Sideswipe had already tracked down the human’s combat medic. People were milling around, but blessedly staying out of his path. Soundwave was not at all certain he would have been able to refrain from mentally forcing back the fool who approached.

Soundwave hurried to the table the man motioned to, and carefully laid Starscream on it. His creation was struggling, fear and pain overriding everything else. “ _Creator_! Please!”

 _Hush, my sparkling. I’d never leave you by choice_. He pushed waves of calm through to Starscream, and was surprised when the seeker allowed his blocks to drop, accepting the mental caress. Starscream’s whimpers eased, and he ceased fighting, though his grip on Soundwave’s arms did not loosen in the least.

The human medic stepped up with a syringe, or rather tried to. Thundercracker darted between him and the table, roughly pushing the man back. “No _human_ is going to touch my mate,” he sneered in a deadly purr. Soundwave was already trying to extricate his hands to pull Thundercracker out of the way when Ratchet inserted himself into the situation.

“Get the frag out of my way, TC!” He plucked the syringe from the human, and shoved Thundercracker aside none too gently. “In fact… just _get out_.” He caught Starscream’s arm, and slid the needle in with a surprisingly gentle touch considering his blustering tone, and Soundwave watched as his creation’s eyes rolled up and closed, his body going utterly limp.

“Hausen, get your ass over here, I’ve never dealt with a bullet wound before.”

Hausen seemed a bit reluctant with Thundercracker glaring at him, but Skywarp was insistently tugging his bonded back, and quietly urging him along. “Let them be, Thunder. Let them fix him.”

Ratchet threw a quick glance at the two. “I said out! I don’t need you under my feet.”

“What’s happened?” Prime asked as he rushed in. Soundwave heard an exasperated sigh from the medic.

“Starscream was shot. Get out of here, take all of them with you, and go do something about whoever it was,” Ratchet snarled. Were he not so concerned with Starscream’s health, Soundwave would have found the stunned look Hausen gave the Autobot medic amusing. The humans, of course, had never seen Ratchet in action, but Soundwave could clearly recall hearing the comm calls during battles of Ratchet snapping and snarling at everyone, including his leader.

Aqua eyes were suddenly boring into his own, and Soundwave hardened his resolve. He had promised. “Get. Out,” Ratchet ordered.

“No.”

 _Haul him out_ , Soundwave heard Ratchet order his own bondmates curtly as he got to work. Soundwave was not surprised in the least by the rude dismissal, and braced himself for a scuffle with the twins. He would _not_ leave Starscream.

“You’ll end up hurting Star more by fighting,” Sideswipe said, stepping close. “Ratchet’s the best. Star’ll be fine, but we’re all just in the way if we stand around here.”

All the fight drained out of Soundwave at the gentle tug on his upper arm, though he still couldn’t bring himself to move. “I promised.”

Sideswipe nodded. “You aren’t leaving. Just getting out of the way so Ratch can patch him up.” There was another light tug, more for encouragement than to actually force him to move.

_Sides…_

_Give him a sec, Sunny. Not like we ever leave easily._

_Dad!_ Ratbat shouted. _Dad, what happened?! We want to see Star!_

Soundwave shook off his immobility at the pleading tone from his youngest, and with a last touch of his fingers to Starscream’s face, left the medbay. He had conscious children that needed him as well. He was followed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who closed the door and took up guard positions by leaning shoulder to shoulder against the wall.

Soundwave found himself immediately surrounded by his creations.

 _You’re covered in blood!_ Ravage exclaimed, and Soundwave looked down at himself.

“Oh my God!” Maggie shouted as she ran up, stopping short of touching. “Tell me that’s not yours!”

“It is Starscream’s.” 

She gave him a sorrowful look. “Will he be all right?”

Soundwave glanced over his shoulder at the twins. Sunstreaker shook his head. “We know better than to disturb him when he’s working.”

“On the plus side, he was bitching at everyone to get out instead of quietly ordering it.” Sideswipe grinned. “That’s always a good sign.”

Soundwave looked over his creations, surprised at the depth of concern radiating from them. They’d grown attached without him even realizing it. He knew Frenzy had already cared quite a bit for Starscream. Finding out the seeker was his brother only strengthened that bond. Ratbat was no surprise either as he adored everyone, and was adored by all in return. Rumble tended to follow his twin when his twin wasn’t following him, so again no real surprise. Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, however, were. 

Ravage was protective. Starscream might be older, but Ravage had considered himself the eldest for too long to simply turn over that mantle, and viewed the seeker as his to look after just as if he’d been the “big brother”. He was furious that someone had hurt a person he’d laid claim to, and was trying his best to hold that anger instead of worry over losing the brother he had so recently gained.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw’s emotions were a complete surprise. They’d kept to themselves, as they often did, what they thought about everything. Soundwave had watched them watching, but that was just what they did. Now though, they stood, hazel eyes wide in fear and worry, hands gripping each other’s, and looking up at him, practically willing Soundwave to promise them their brother would be well.

Soundwave glanced about. Thundercracker had calmed to a degree with something to focus on, and now stood with Skywarp’s face buried in his neck. He could easily hear the mental crooning from Thundercracker as he tried to soothe his mate. Skywarp was fighting for composure, and declaring he’d never survive without his Star. Both were agonizingly aware of just how delicate they were in this form, and trying not to feed each other’s fear.

Soundwave brushed his creations’ minds, as well as Thundercracker and Skywarp’s, with what comfort and reassurances he could, and tried to center himself. He’d be of no use if he allowed his own fears to rule him.

The assessment only took him a moment, and Soundwave settled his gaze back on Maggie. She was more concerned for him and how he was taking Starscream’s injury than she was for the seeker. He gave her a tired half grin in reassurance, knowing how she disliked him touching her mind.

“Come on,” Maggie said, and reached for his hand, pulling back when she saw how coated they both were. “He’ll freak if he sees you covered in blood when Ratchet’s done with him.”

He’d been about to protest, stand his ground and remain there, but Maggie was right. Starscream had been very distraught over the sight of his own blood. It would not do to return to his creation in his current state. He was barely even dressed. Not something that particularly concerned him, but all the Cybertronians had adopted the human custom of wearing clothes. He was not what they considered fit for public.

“Will you go to my room and gather new garments for me?” he asked. She nodded and took off at a trot, glancing back to make sure Soundwave was still headed for the men’s room.

Soundwave paused and turned to where Lennox and Prime were debating who should go out. Warriors, both human and Cybertronian, gathered in a loose knot and stood ready to find the shooter.

“There is one male, unconscious.”

“How do you know that?” Lennox asked.

“I attacked him mentally and forced him under.”

Soundwave could feel the incredulous stares, but kept his gaze leveled calmly on Prime. The Autobot leader nodded, dismissing him with a thought he was sure the telepath would hear, and going back to his conversation.

Now, however, it turned to a debate over which Cybertronians should be allowed to go. Both Prime and Lennox were against that. Soundwave could feel the distinct shock, fear, and disbelief traveling through the humans. Soundwave had knocked a man unconscious with a thought?

He was surprised with himself, now that he thought about it. True, he could manipulate minds to a degree. Send thoughts and emotions through to the unguarded. The only ones though that did not drain him were his creations. Sending was far more draining than simply listening. That was probably why he was beginning to feel as though he could lie now on the hard wooden bench and sleep for a week.

Soundwave tried to think of exactly what he’d done, and had to fight to remember. He had felt the human, confirmed his guilt, then lashed out, intending to offline the man until he could be dealt with. He’d done so on the battlefield to mechs when they were open enough to his assault and it was beneficial to take them prisoner instead of killing them outright.

Soundwave rubbed tiredly at his face, realized he’d just smeared his creation’s blood more fully on himself, and sighed.

“Soundwave?” Maggie asked cautiously from the shower entrance. “He’ll be all right,” she said when he looked over at her.

He nodded. “Look after the children for me? I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Sure.” She began to turn away. “I’ll just put your clothes over on the bench, ‘kay?” Soundwave nodded again, and pushed himself through a thorough scrubbing. Thundercracker and Skywarp were being exceedingly tolerant of him. Perhaps they’d let him stay near Starscream? 

A tendril of joy wound about his spark. Pained and afraid though he may have been, his eldest had wanted him. _Him_! He’d acknowledged his mates, but something else had caused him to cling to Soundwave. And what had that telepathic cry been? How? The Air Commander had never before displayed any ability whatsoever. Why hadn’t Starscream called through the bond to his mates? The telepath had ignored it, but had felt their surprise when he shouted for them. They’d been unaware.

He dried and dressed, hurrying out to where the others waited.

~ | ~

Ratchet swore in every language he knew, and demanded the end of whoever had shot Starscream from every deity he could think of. He knew the human medic was seriously intimidated by them, now organic too or not. Not all the men on Lennox’s team were as excited to learn about getting stationed as alien liaisons. His snarled cursing probably wasn’t helping. Too bad for the Ranger medic.

Ratchet had given up trying to get Hausen to take over, and now had the man instructing him. The wound was severe, but could have been far worse. The shooter could have known how to aim. Luckily, the femoral artery hadn’t been hit, but the bullet had gone straight through. Thankfully, the exit wound wasn’t too much worse than the entry wound, and now that they’d assured themselves of the absence of foreign material and cleaned the injury, Ratchet was working on stitching the seeker up.

Starscream was not going to be pleased once he was awake and cognizant. The tiny, tunnel-like hole through his inner thigh was going to seriously inhibit his movements for weeks to come. Ratchet couldn’t think up a worse punishment for the active seeker than having to force him to sit still.

It shouldn’t be too bad for the first few days since pain medication could be used, and would keep him sleepy and mellow, but Ratchet was very aware of the addictive qualities such drugs held. There could be no way to know what Starscream’s reaction would be to it until after they dosed him. Even the anesthesia had worked faster than expected, and once Ratchet had seen it taking affect he’d stopped pushing the plunger. The seeker had only had two thirds the dose generally recommended for a man his size. He’d learned to be cautious with sedatives when dealing with Tracks.

Ratchet finished his task, carefully snipping the threads. “Do we have anything waterproof to cover these with? He’s a mess, and there’s no way I’m putting him to bed like this.”

“You’re going to let him out of here?” Hausen asked, returning with the bandages.

“I can tend him just as easily in his own room. And if I keep him here, I’ll have not only _both_ of his bondmates under my feet, but all six of his brothers _and_ his father as well. I’ll be in the brig for murder before the day’s over.” Ratchet looked up at the man. “Unless you can think of any reason he may relapse and should stay here?”

Hausen did think on it for a minute. “Biggest problem I can foresee would be an infection. We should give him a booster of antibiotics just in case. He did lose a lot of blood, but his vitals are stable.” He paused. “Nah. Other than the antibiotics, I think he’ll be fine.”

“And I want to wait on those.”

“He could go septic,” the man warned.

“There’d be warning signs, right?”

Hausen nodded. “Fever being the most obvious, but the pain meds might suppress that.

“I’ll be checking on him every few hours. Changing the dressings, and looking at the wound.”

“You won’t want to handle it too much.”

Ratchet nodded his agreement. “No, but if he’s going to fall ill or become septic it’ll be within the next twenty-four or so hours. Things seem to hit us harder and faster than they do you regular humans. I’m assuming it’s the fact our immune systems don’t have the same experience someone who grew up organic would.”

“You guys do seem to heal faster though.”

“Those coughs a few of us had when we first arrived? No. That was nothing. None of us have been injured this badly as humans.” Ratchet sighed. “Well, let’s go tell everyone he’s going to be fine. I think I’d rather him wake up near his mates. Starscream isn’t exactly the most trusting of our little group.”

~ | ~

Thundercracker sat cross-legged and silent now, waiting and watching those around him.

Skywarp had calmed to a degree, and was now curled in Thundercracker’s lap, playing with his own hair and trying to distract himself with thoughts of how he was going to baby their mate once he was out of the medbay. He was also trying to think up little ways to annoy Ratchet that would make Starscream laugh while he was stuck there, and yet still keep himself from getting slagged by the medic. Thus far he’d come up with surreptitiously moving this tool or that to different spots, and thinking that might be a good start, but was too lame to be fun for long.

Thundercracker grinned despite his concern, and dropped a quick kiss to his mate’s head. Skywarp smirked up at him for a second before snuggling back in, and returning to his plotting and braiding.

Truth be told, Thundercracker was surprised by just how many worried faces there were sitting and standing outside the medbay doors. It looked like everyone was there. The Aerialbots were gathered together and not very far at all from where he sat cradling Skywarp. He knew them well enough by now to pull how worried they were from their behavior.

Silverbolt sat, holding Air Raid’s hand in his lap, thumb gently stroking the back. Outwardly calm but for the way his eyes scanned constantly over everything he could see without moving his head.

Air Raid was sitting cross-legged as well, his free hand plucking worriedly at the ankle seam of his pants. Thundercracker knew the sparkling admired Starscream. Of all of them, Air Raid was the one most willing to snuggle up. He also reacted most strongly to any dressing down they might receive, which Thundercracker found to be at odds with his normally brash personality. When upset, he got quiet, and he was definitely that now.

Behind them stood Slingshot with Fireflight. Slingshot was ranting about how they should be out there looking for whoever had dared shoot the Commander. He could take them. 

_Blah blah blah_. Thundercracker thought with a slight smirk. That kid was a lot of bluster and talk. Then he realized that was rather uncharitable as Slingshot really would back it up with a fist or a foot. He just wasn’t the best fighter yet. But the more insecure he felt, the more insolent he became. Only Starscream or Wheeljack seemed to have the ability to shut him up once he really got rolling. And boy was he rolling now.

Fireflight stood by, probably only half-listening as he looked everyone over as well. A little air-headed, quite a bit more childlike than his brothers, he was also, surprisingly, a keen observer. He was able to pick out details in their training, spot the little things. Unfortunately, a pretty colored butterfly or sparkly bit of rock could distract him completely.

Kneeling next to where Wheeljack sat was Skydive. The two spoke quietly, and Thundercracker couldn’t make out what they were saying. Time and familiarity had shown him that the young one was level headed and steady. He was the one Silverbolt turned to when he didn’t know what to do. Rarely as rambunctious as three of his brothers, he was still less serious than Silverbolt when not engaged in work, be that training or studying whatever held his fancy. He’d calmed remarkably well, and seemed to have finally accepted their condition. Right now, however, he wore a grave expression, mouth drawn in a frown of concern.

Wheeljack was a bit of a surprise. Thundercracker might have written him off as only being here for his kids, but the inventor had a decidedly worried look on his face. He and Starscream barely seemed to tolerate each other at times. One or the other was often sent for ‘time-outs’ by the others working in the Control Room. They both had stormed out on each other as well. But here was some small proof that, though they argued, there was a definite respect and concern. The inventor was, in general, easygoing and liked to laugh and smile. And come to think of it, neither of them seemed to stay irritated with each other for long after even the loudest and most raging of debates. Only the Aerialbots seemed to be a sore spot.

Thundercracker looked over in time to see as Prime nodded, and Lennox kissed Sarah before motioning four of his team to head out, and left with them. Sarah caught Thundercracker looking and gave a worried, lopsided smile as she headed over. She sat next to Thundercracker, and Skywarp slid off his lap, holding out his hands to Annabelle. Thundercracker couldn’t help but smile. Having learned that Starscream shared his creator’s ability to split his spark had only re-ignited Skywarp’s desire for a creation of their own.

The infant grasped Skywarp’s fingers and pulled herself up, with some help, to stand and bounce on tiny feet, cooing and gurgling at Skywarp. Thundercracker couldn’t resist the smile, or reaching out a finger to touch the lace of the dainty little sock the girl wore.

Creations, and thoughts of them, had Thundercracker looking around again. Maggie was just arriving, sitting in the midst of Soundwave’s younglings. She seemed a bit out of place there and unsure of what to do. Ravage held Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were wrapped together, and Frenzy and Rumble sat holding each other close.

Ravage’s dark, slanted eyes watched over his younger siblings with a devotion that was tangible, even with his face held carefully blank. He stood with the youngest pulled close to his side, his own posture not giving away any of his thoughts. Thundercracker marveled at how much of a mystery the graceful youngling was. 

And here they’d all thought Soundwave was the one that never expressed anything. No, he’d just hidden his reactions behind his masks.

Ravage was a fortress. Even the eagle twins would occasionally smile or allow some hint of emotion to cross their faces. And they spoke plainly at least. Ravage was all sarcasm and cutting wit. _If_ he deigned to speak to you at all. Thundercracker couldn’t tell whether he was worried or not about Starscream.

Ratbat, however, was trembling, visible even over the twenty or so feet that separated them from Thundercracker. The youngest sibling was perfectly adorable. Sweet and funny, and _not_ to be denied, he’d broken through to Starscream by sneaking into their room one morning and insinuating himself between Thundercracker and his eldest brother. The kid was too cute and Thundercracker decided he didn’t like seeing him so obviously distressed.

Laserbeak was standing with his arms around Buzzsaw’s waist, his twin’s arms twined about his shoulders. It was their standard position. Sitting or standing, if they weren’t otherwise occupied, they were wrapped together. Both had more emotions stamped over their delicate, pointed features than he’d ever seen displayed before. Thundercracker was genuinely surprised by this. Neither had really made any grand overtures of love, though they quietly addressed Starscream as ‘brother’ on the few occasions they actually spoke. He didn’t know really how to deal with the youngling spies. They were polite, but aloof even with their brothers and creator. They’d stand close, allow their family to touch them, but not others. 

Prime had once placed a hand on Laserbeak’s shoulder, just a touch to let him know he was there and going to lean over him to reach the book on the shelf over the table where they sat. His politely murmured, “Excuse me,” had faded as he caught the vengeful glare Buzzsaw was giving him. Thundercracker had been even more careful not to touch either of them after that. It wasn’t that they were _unfriendly_ , just that they seemed to prefer to keep to themselves, and were beyond possessive of each other.

Thundercracker shook his head, and looked at Frenzy. He sat between Rumble’s knees, the latter’s arms draped around him. He could tell they were talking to each other telepathically by the way they moved. Both looked worried. Very worried. Frenzy would bite at his lip every now and then, and close his eyes. It wasn’t until a single -and quickly dashed away- tear managed to escape that Thundercracker realized just how attached the little hacker had become to his mate.

Not really surprising he supposed, thinking back over how often he would find the tiny blonde curled up in Starscream’s lap before and even after his family’s arrival. And it was Frenzy first who would not be denied when the Air Commander snarled and ranted on about refusing to be related. Rumble had been the first of his siblings to follow the hacker’s example. In fact, it was Rumble that turned getting Starscream to admit they were brothers into a game. Primus, but those two teamed up were a force to be reckoned with!

Starscream had lost that war before the first shot was fired. Thundercracker suppressed an ill-timed chuckle just thinking about it.

Moving on, Prime stood with his officers, heads bent in discussion. Ironhide looked ready to go off to help the humans regardless of orders. He gestured and glared, and the deeper rumble of his voice, though not the words themselves, carried to Thundercracker. He and Starscream might not be close by any means, but the weapons specialist took the protection of the base and their people seriously. Thundercracker had once thought Starscream was a hard drill master? Ironhide outstripped him by miles! The man was nearly fanatical about making sure they were kept in top form.

Prowl and Jazz stood by each other, one stoic, one expressive. Jazz obviously was siding with Ironhide, nodding to the other’s gesturing, gesturing himself. Prime was shaking his head. Prowl crossed his arms, body language speaking louder than his voice ever did. He was with their leader in this.

Thundercracker wanted vengeance too, but he couldn’t leave. His bondmate was just through the door, dying for all he could tell since Starscream had been put under. Plus Skywarp needed him.

Fear crashed back into him, and Thundercracker felt Skywarp brush his mind lightly, trying to comfort him. He inhaled deeply, sighing. Thundercracker’s eyes fell on the twins. Sunstreaker was looking right at him. He met the bright blue eyes and raised a brow in question. A very slight shrug brought one shoulder up.

Thundercracker sighed, and looked away. So Ratchet hadn’t communicated to them yet. That didn’t mean anything good or bad.

Soundwave came striding toward them, dark eyes meeting Thundercracker’s for a moment. The telepath looked to his younglings first. He touched each one in some small way before nodding to Maggie and approaching.

“Thank you,” Thundercracker said, grateful for the telepathic call. He got a confused look from Skywarp, but Soundwave simply nodded in acceptance, and sat at his side, quietly watching Skywarp play with Annabelle. The tiny girl seemed to like his mates. He wasn’t so sure how to handle something so delicate and little, but that never stopped Starscream or Skywarp. 

“Can you sense anything?” Thundercracker asked suddenly, gesturing towards the closed door.

Soundwave was silent for a moment. “The human is fearful of what will happen if Starscream does not recover. However, he seems mostly confident that he will survive.”

Thundercracker and Skywarp both looked at Soundwave in confusion.

“Well, this is the first time he’s worked on a Cybertronian. There’s got to be a lot of pressure to not mess up,” Sarah said with a smile.

Soundwave quirked a half grin, left corner of his mouth hitching up in an exact copy of Starscream’s infamous smirk. “I believe the fear is more in what Thundercracker will do to him if Starscream is not repaired to his liking.”

Skywarp giggled, and Thundercracker scowled at all three of them. “I don’t want some human with no knowledge of our advanced techniques touching my bondmate when he could be dying,” he said fiercely. “Ratchet’s the best.”

“Damn straight,” chorused the twins from their post by the door. Thundercracker smiled at them despite the worry that had come back full force.

He let his gaze wander over the others again. Barricade stood off away from everyone else, black gaze taking in everything. He knew the infiltrator was concerned or he wouldn’t be here at all. His mere presence showed he cared. Thundercracker dipped his chin in a subtle nod, and continued on.

There was a knot of some of the younger Autobots. Bumblebee was watching the officers with an intent expression. Beside him Bluestreak and Hotrod seemed to be in a competition to out talk the other. Mirage stood only a few feet from the three, and Thundercracker knew the bored expression was an affectation. He could clearly tell the spy was listening to his leader’s words and agreeing with Ironhide and Jazz.

Even though he hadn’t been doing anything wrong, Thundercracker flinched a little at getting caught looking. He held the contact though until Mirage’s head turned just slightly to the side, his eyes leaving the seeker’s, and his attention returned to the debate in progress.

Tracks stood to one side, apart from the rest, watching the human Rangers that had been left behind, and obviously waiting for some radio contact to find out what was happening outside.

Perceptor walked over to where Wheeljack sat, and crouched down. Soft spoken voice not carrying at all over the murmur of everyone else’s conversations.

Thundercracker sat quietly after that. Sarah was joking and teasing him, Skywarp, and Soundwave, trying to keep them cheerful. Annabelle was really doing all the work though, where his mate was concerned. She’d grown tired, and instead of returning to her creator as she usually did, she stayed in Skywarp’s lap, and once cradled in his arms had dropped off to sleep.

Longing pulled at his spark. 

_Will Starscream create once we are returned to our proper forms_? Soundwave asked.

Thundercracker was surprised by the question. He didn’t honestly know. If Skywarp had anything to say about it, he would.

Obviously hearing, the telepath’s face softened. _I would assist in the construction of the protoforms._ The grin reappeared, Soundwave’s eyes darting to his creations and back. “I do have some experience”

Skywarp’s gaze stayed on the sleeping infant, and his voice was kept soft. He sighed. “He might not let you at this rate.”

Sarah’s brow had arched up, but she didn’t say anything. Thundercracker chuckled a little. “He’ll be all drugged up from the surgery. Now’s your best chance.”

Soundwave fixed a serious look on him. “You will allow it?”

“We’ve been working on him little by little,” Skywarp said, and looked up. “He’s sorta stubborn.” There was a thoughtful pause. “Is that your fault?”

Sarah burst out laughing, startling her daughter awake. “Oh baby! Mama’s sorry!” She giggled, and took the fussing infant from Skywarp. She grinned up at them all as she bounced Annabelle. “Does heredity work that way for your people?”

Soundwave shrugged. “It may. Or they may all be stubborn simply by following my example.” He really seemed to consider it for a moment. “They are all pieces of my spark, so it is not difficult to believe that they would share certain traits.”

Sarah looked around at the younglings where they all sat now, grouped close together. Thundercracker noticed Maggie had given up and moved over to Wheeljack and Perceptor. With another easy smile, Sarah turned back. “Well, they certainly all _look_ like your kids. The eyes alone are all you. On all seven of them.” She chuckled.

“That was intentional. My way of marking them as mine,” Soundwave said evenly. “I can only guess that perhaps my mentor had the same acquaintance that designed my form, assist in Starscream’s build.” His gaze traveled over his creations before he suddenly stiffened and rose, facing the door.

“What?!” Skywarp asked, jumping to his feet.

“They’re finished.” The relief was all too evident in Soundwave’s voice, and Thundercracker wavered slightly in relief, only strengthening his stance when his mate clutched at his arm with a vise-like grip, breath held.

Ratchet stepped out, and smiled immediately when he saw them. “Well, get in here so I can wake him.”

Thundercracker and Soundwave both caught Skywarp as his knees went weak. His mate regained his feet, but not his composure. “He’s ok?” he cried, and pulled free to run to Ratchet. Thundercracker doubted the medic expected the choking hug he was given any more than his bondmates if the startled looks were anything to go by.

Chuckling, Ratchet bore the embrace well enough, waving off the twins as both moved to help. He tugged Skywarp into the infirmary, and Thundercracker heard him ask the human to report to Prime for him.

Once the door was closed, Skywarp was on Thundercracker, muffled whimpers drifted up as his younger mate’s tension escaped through tears. _I really thought we were gonna lose him!_

Thundercracker fought the burn in his eyes, holding Skywarp close, and watching as Ratchet gave Starscream some other sort of injection. _I know, but we didn’t_. He forced himself to stand strong while Skywarp cried for both of them.

“Dry it up, Sky,” Ratchet ordered. “He’ll be waking soon, and probably pretty out of it. You crying will only make him think the worst.”

Skywarp struggled, but brought himself under control, and immediately moved to Starscream’s side. Thundercracker stepped up to his left, and following his mate’s example, placed his hands on Starscream’s uninjured leg. He gently brushed Skywarp’s mind. _You’re going to break his fingers with that grip, Cupcake._

His bonded eased his grip, and grinned, shifting his hip to bump Thundercracker’s. “Pain meds. He won’t feel it anyway.”

Thundercracker grinned, and looked up as he felt a stirring from Starscream’s mind. “I think he’s waking,” he said. He could hear the excitement in his own voice. His mate was going to be ok.

~ | ~

Starscream fought the tug of consciousness. He could hear indistinct voices mumbling near him, and even though he wanted to pull away, keep drifting in the peaceful darkness, he felt drawn to them.

“-ink he’s waking,” someone said softly in a deep voice.

Starscream blinked, the light was dim, and all he could make out were blobs of color. One cream and black blob enlarged, and a few more blinks brought Skywarp’s face into bleared focus.

“Hey, Sweetling,” Skywarp murmured in a low voice. “You scared the slag out of us.”

 _What happened_? He asked through the bond, not feeling quite energetic enough for words.

“What’s the last thing you can remember, Starscream?” Ratchet asked from his other side, and touched his arm.

Starscream blinked, befuddled that the medic had read his mind. Skywarp giggled. “He’d didn’t, baby.” Skywarp mate glanced up, and smiled at Ratchet. “He had just asked us what happened.”

Starscream looked around, eyes landing on Soundwave, and everything rushed back. _You came for me._ He saw as his mates glanced quickly between him and the telepath, but he remained focused on Soundwave.

His creator stepped closer, and placed a hand over his forehead. _Of course,_ Soundwave replied as though it were a foregone conclusion.

Starscream frowned, fighting against the unexpected thrill of happiness that bound about his spark. The room bleared, and the hand he hadn’t even realized Skywarp had been holding was released as his mate brushed at his face. He blinked, and glanced at Thundercracker. His other bondmate gave him a small smile, and squeezed his left thigh lightly in reassurance.

“And as cute as this all is, I still need an answer from my patient.” Ratchet was grinning despite the snarky tone, but his voice softened as he addressed Starscream. “What can you remember?”

“All of it, but it’s… fuzzy.” Starscream lifted his hands and scrubbed at his face, trying to clear the fog clinging to his mind.

“We had to drug you for the surgery. I imagine the next few days are going to be fuzzy for you,” Ratchet told him.

Starscream nodded, and sighed. “I was outside, we were blocking each other so I could think, and I was just pacing… thinking… and then I was shot.”

“From where? Did you see who?”

Starscream shook his head. “I have no idea. It happened so fast. One second I was walking, the next I was on the ground and hurting.” He shivered a little. “Primus, it was painful!” He struggled, and finally managed to lean up, looking down at his bandaged right leg. “It only aches a little now.”

“That would be the drugs,” Ratchet said. His gaze switched to the three standing on Starscream’s left. “Take him to the showers, get him cleaned up, and get him to bed. I’ll be up in a few hours to check on him.” Piercing eyes returned to Starscream’s. “No weight on this leg. None. Let them carry you. Let them wash you up. Let them go get anything you might need. You pull out my stitches trying to play big tough Decepticon warrior boy, and I’ll skin you. Got it?”

Starscream nodded, watching dazedly as Ratchet waved a dismissive hand at his mates and Soundwave, and turned away.

“Oh!” The medic spun back around. “You two even _think_ an erotic thought in his direction over the next week, and I’ll make sure you can’t do anything about it. _Ever again_.” Ratchet capped that warning off with a deadly glare, then went back to organizing his tools.

“I will carry him,” Soundwave offered, and easily lifted Starscream from the table, Thundercracker and Skywarp moving out of the way without protest.

Starscream wondered at that. They both just grinned at him as Soundwave carried him past them and out into the main area. Starscream was surprised by how many were sitting or standing in various spots of the floor. Those sitting rose the moment they saw him.

“Crowd him, and I’ll glue your asses to the floor!” Ratchet snarked from behind. It was funny to see just how many sat back down as quickly as they had stood. Starscream giggled, and sleepily let his head fall to Soundwave’s shoulder. 

Contentment flowed through Starscream, and when next he opened his eyes, it was to the sound of the shower running and the gentle hands of one of his mates carefully taking off his clothes while Soundwave held him in his lap.

 _Sweetling,_ Thundercracker called, and touched his cheek. _Wake up. We don’t want to just dunk you._

 _Yeah…they won’t let me,_ Skywarp cut in. They both giggled, and then giggled harder. Skywarp because he found it funny that Starscream was laughing, and Starscream because… well, mostly because Skywarp was laughing.

He felt himself lifted again, but this time passed off to Thundercracker.

“You’re naked,” Starscream pointed out with what he hoped was a sly smirk.

“Clothing would get soggy,” Thundercracker replied with an amused grin. “Sorta like your brain is right now.”

“Hey!”

“Close your eyes,” was all his mate said, and then Starscream was under the blissfully warm spray of water. They stood Starscream up, one bondmate on either side with his arms secured over their shoulders, and Soundwave carefully but quickly scrubbing him down.

“Why’re you washin’ me?” Starscream asked, twisting his head around to look back over his shoulder at Soundwave.

“My touch is the least likely to arouse you,” Soundwave answered in a soft tone, simply following Starscream’s head movements patiently while trying to work the dried blood from his hair. “Or them.”

“Oh.” Well that made _some_ sense. Sorta.

Starscream was quiet for a few moments, rather drifting as he tried to remember to keep his weight off his right leg and on his left, but his left was getting tired. Well, all of him was getting tired. And a bit dizzy. Sleepy…

“We’re losing him,” Thundercracker chuckled.

There must have been some further discussion on the subject, but Starscream couldn’t remember no matter how hard he tried. He was returned to the water, ordered to close his eyes and tip his head back. Then the next thing he knew, Starscream was again in Soundwave’s arms and wrapped in a towel. They were moving, but that only lulled him back to the comforting dark.

“Are you going to stay?” Skywarp was asking.

“Yes,” Starscream answered. “Ratchet told me not to walk anywhere.”

He heard his bonded’s laughter, and soft amusement wound its way into his mind from Thundercracker and Soundwave. “I meant your creator, baby.”

“Oh,” Starscream said, and tried to focus as Skywarp knelt at his feet to carefully slide his undergarments over his legs. Thundercracker slipped a shirt over his head, and Starscream managed to finally find where his arms went with a little help before slumping back against Soundwave’s chest. “’M so tired.”

A very serious expression took over Skywarp’s face. “Ratchet said you lost a lot of blood. Sure looked like it too.”

Thundercracker’s hand came into view to tuck a loose strand of black hair behind Skywarp’s ear, and Starscream felt as his bonded tried to soothe the worry away. “He also said you’ll be just fine in a few days. Won’t be able to walk around yet, but your head will feel normal.” Thundercracker bent and pecked a kiss to Starscream’s cheek. “While we were waiting, Sarah was talking about this being her chance to maybe ‘fatten’ you up a bit.” He grinned. “Apparently we’re all too skinny in her opinion, and she thinks having you stuck sitting still will give her the chance she’s needed to… how’d she say it, Sky?”

“Put some meat on your bones,” Skywarp chirped with his own smile.

Starscream gave a lazy grin, then sighed, yawning. He was shifted, and Soundwave rose before leaning over to gently lay him toward the center of their bed. Starscream instinctively snatched at the telepath’s arms, eyes going wide.

“I’ll stay if you wish,” Soundwave told him. Starscream nodded, only letting go of one arm so the telepath could settle himself at his creation’s side.

He sucked a breath through clenched teeth as he rolled and bumped his injury against his own leg. Suddenly much more alert, Starscream really looked around. Skywarp was gingerly crawling up from the foot of the bed, and Thundercracker had gone around to the right side.

“Careful, love,” Skywarp said. “You don’t want to knock Ratchet’s repairs loose.” He grinned, and bent over to kiss Starscream’s cheek. “He’d yell then, and not care at all that my poor sweetling’s all hurt.”

Starscream raised a brow at his bondmate. “The baby talk is going to get you slagged when I have the energy.”

“You’ll have to catch me first, gimpy.”

Starscream swung his arm back, but it was only half-hearted and he missed. Soundwave caught his wrist in a gentle hold on the second attempt, the other arm sliding easily under Starscream’s neck and around his shoulders. “I am sure a few of your brothers would be more than happy to help you keep your mates in line as you recover.” Starscream was drawn close to cuddle against his creator’s chest.

Starscream beamed. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“That’s so not fair!” Skywarp protested. “There’s like six of them! And they’re sneaky!”

Thundercracker grinned. “You’re sneaky too, Warp.”

Starscream twisted around to look at Thundercracker, and smiled. “My brothers are sneakier. And who said I won’t sic them on you too?” He turned back, yawning, and missing the playfully affronted look his mate cast him, all energy he may have had suddenly used up.

_Sleep, my sparkling._

Sleep. Yes, that would do.

~ | ~

Starscream could hear his mates. It was always odd, this waking to seeing and hearing the things they were both dreaming of. They usually blocked each other to a degree while sleeping, but even unconscious he could feel their worry for him. It was a ghost under the random thoughts flitting through both their minds.

He lay still, trying to wake through the fog wrapping him. He was warm. Held close and secure, but not by Thundercracker or Skywarp. 

Starscream blinked his eyes open. The room was light, proving he'd either slept the day away and it was tomorrow, or he hadn't slept all that long. Of course, he'd been shot fairly early in the day. And he was hungry. Probably missed lunch at least.

Trying to move as little as possible, Starscream shifted his gaze and found dark brown eyes watching him serenely. He jumped, injury protesting the sudden jerk of his body.

One of Soundwave's hands came up and soothed back his hair. Skywarp shifted a little against his back, but did not wake.

 _Can you hear me?_ Starscream asked.

 _Yes_ , Soundwave answered.

_How did you know to find me so fast? I couldn't even get through to Thunder and Sky._

Soundwave inhaled and exhaled slowly, shifting slightly, and Starscream realized his right knee was braced on top of his creator's thigh. He was trying to figure out how to move when Soundwave's arms tightened. _You are fine as you are. I heard your cry._ He grinned slightly. _It was piercing enough to wake me from a deep sleep._

 _How long have you been staring at me?_ Starscream asked suddenly.

The grin turned to a full smile. _Not long. I woke as you did_. Soundwave twisted to look over his shoulder. _We've been asleep for nearly three hours. How do you feel?_

Starscream frowned. _Tired. Confused. Weak._ He said the last with a distinct tone of loathing.

_Your leg?_

_Aching_. Starscream shifted a little, actually working himself a little more securely into Soundwave’s arms, and lazily draping his free arm over his waist. A wave of happiness washed through him at the move, and it took a minute to realize it was the telepath's emotions, not his.

_How is it I'm feeling your emotions?_

_I'm letting you,_ Soundwave said. _We should always have been linked. I am to your brothers. They can block me when they want, and I can do likewise._

 _I never could before_. Starscream frowned, trying to think. There was something only half said. _**You** can push through the blocks though if you want to. We can’t. That’s how no matter how prepared I thought I was, you could always get through._

Soundwave’s face went blank, and emotions stopped coming through. _Yes._

 _No!_ Starscream snapped, moving to pull back and level a glare at his creator. _Don’t you think I deserve to know?_

A touch of sadness drifted to Starscream. _You are hurt. Drugged. Now is not the time for any of this._

Starscream snorted. _Whatever. Coward_. He let his body go lax, debating on trying to wake his mates.

The silence stretched, and that sadness intensified. Behind Starscream, Skywarp muttered something about squirrels and twitched. A grin curled Starscream’s lips as he focused on his mates. Thundercracker woke chuckling, and jabbed Skywarp.

“Wake up, freak.”

“You’re a freak, freak,” Skywarp muttered, and nuzzled his head a bit harder into Starscream’s back where his forehead rested below Soundwave’s arm.

“You’re both freaks.”

“Says the biggest freak of us all,” Thundercracker snickered.

Starscream twisted to look over his shoulder. “And now I _am_ going to sic my brothers on you.”

“Ooo, I’m shaking.”

“Perhaps you should be,” Soundwave said, and the amusement was easy to hear in his voice. “They are all feeling rather protective at the moment.”

“Can I talk to them? The way they do each other?” Starscream suddenly asked.

The telepath seemed to consider for a moment. “I do not believe so. Not yet.”

“What’s not yet about it?” Skywarp asked, leaning back and straightening so he could look at Soundwave.

Starscream watched, and was again surprised to see hesitation in his creator. “Out with it already.”

One dark brow rose at him. “I could merge with you. Let you see it all.”

“We’re bonded,” Skywarp said motioning back and forth in a gesture that took in all three of the seekers.

“And he is a piece of my spark,” Soundwave replied, a slight hint of possessiveness crept to Starscream, and from the purred growl from Thundercracker, his mates must have felt it as well. “I cannot, and would never interfere with your bond or the claim you both have over him, but he is, and has always been mine.”

Starscream scowled at that, feeling the irritation from Skywarp as well as Thundercracker. Soundwave looked at him directly. “I can merge with you the same as I can your brothers. You will see anything you care to look for, I will block nothing. However, I believe now is not the time. You are-“

“Do it,” Starscream ordered.

“Star!”

“Sweet?”

“Oh please! I’ve had the both of you and the younglings all pestering me for weeks to just listen to him and give him a chance.” Starscream looked back up at his creator. “Here’s your chance.”

Soundwave looked over Starscream’s head at Skywarp and Thundercracker. It took the three of them a moment to realize he was waiting for permission. Skywarp nodded, and shifted closer, lying more fully along Starscream’s back.

Thundercracker sighed, and wiggled closer as well. “We see what he sees.”

Soundwave nodded, and exhaling, laid his head back down, pressing his forehead to Starscream’s. _Are you certain you will not wait? This will be taxing._

_I’ve waited long enough._

Soundwave started the exchange. Starscream was shocked. There was no lust, or passion, or anything he had ever associated with merging. Well, except for love, but that didn’t need to be present for merging sparks. Within his mind he caught Thundercracker’s memory of Ratchet saying guardians could merge, but it was softer. This is what he’d meant then.

It was one sided while he and his bondmates reeled a bit in surprise, but Soundwave held steady, waiting. Starscream tentatively reached out with his spark. As soon as they touched a wild flare of joy washed through him, the telepath’s arms tightening around him, and a small stifled sound, half whimper, half cry of elation, escaped him.

Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed out of the actual merge, though they were fully immersed in the bond, and would experience whatever Starscream did.

Starscream couldn’t help but relax, burrowing closer, and trying to press tighter to Soundwave’s chest. Love flooded his senses, and he reached for it. There was a sense of familiarity, and he recalled the one time he’d merged with Soundwave before. It had been violent and hate-filled. He’d been lashing out at Megatron for betraying him. It’d been the last time he’d allowed the tyrant to touch him.

Surprise flittered to his mind, and he realized Soundwave had thought they’d carried on much longer after that.

_No. I hated him then. He was no longer worthy of my touch._

There was a slight snickering from Skywarp. _I love your conceit_. Skywarp giggled.

Starscream smiled, and purely out of habit brushed his mates’ minds with his love, not missing the way his creator reached in yearning.

 _What do you wish to see first?_ Soundwave asked after a moment. Starscream could feel the thread of fear and an undertone of pain.

_My beginning._

Starscream was taken so deeply in that he was not seeing the memories, but living them from Soundwave’s perspective.

He was nervous, but excited. Before him stood his mentor. All his life he’d been closeted with the scientists due to his telepathy. He was rarely allowed out, and never without a mask and visor, both which served the dual purposes of hiding his face and helping him control his gifts. He’d only crossed over from youngling to maturity a few orns before, and a new and unbelievable gift had come online.

He could divide his spark.

Best yet, his mentor was going to allow it. He was going to be allowed a sparkling, and the only thing he had to do was let his mentor and the team observe. It was such a rare gift, he was told. The opportunity to contribute to the scientific community was massive. No one had ever had the chance to study an actual spark splitting. What if they could figure out how it was done? What if they no longer had to depend solely on the Allspark for new sparklings?

Of course the newspark would be Soundwave’s to love, dote on, cherish. He was its creator after all. That was fine, and would be a good experience, he was sure, but the excitement was in doing something so very few could accomplish!

There was only one problem, a minor one, but a slight issue all the same. He had no idea how to do it. There were no reports, or documents, or instructions. Those few who had cropped up over the ages with the ability to split their spark had been irresponsibly -so he was told and agreed- close mouthed about it.

So his mentor had decided that merging would be the way to go. It would allow Soundwave to feel his spark more fully, he would just concentrate on what it was he desired, and they would see if that worked. After all, they had nothing but time.

It was awkward at best. He didn’t know how to merge as he’d never been taught. It just wasn’t something of a priority in all his other educational needs. He tried to ignore that his mentor was probably not the most experienced of mechs either with his pawing touch that was hardly erotic, and sloppy kisses that Soundwave turned his head from.

Eventually their sparks took over, and it at least turned somewhat pleasant. That was until release. It caught him by surprise, not having known what to expect. Rapture rushed in electric light from his spark out, only to return, so intense he was thrown instantly into another. Through mental discipline that even surprised Soundwave, he managed enough concentration to will his spark to divide.

Gasping, staring at the ceiling over his berth, and listening to the ragged respirations of his mentor, he felt the first flutter of a tiny being against his own spark. It tickled, and he couldn’t stop the giggle.

“It worked?” he was asked.

There had been greed in that voice. He hadn’t recognized it then, but it was there. Soundwave had only nodded, a rush of complete love taking him totally by surprise, and causing him to shiver and nearly overload again. The bond was instant and startling, but present and undeniable now that he felt it. He was going to have his very own sparkling! Someone to shower all the love in him upon.

He’d never been happier in an admittedly sheltered, but not unhappy life.

Starscream returned to himself somewhat, only just realizing he and his mates had all been carried along with the memories. Their breathing still fast and gasping.

“Ratch is gonna be mad at you~” Skywarp said, remembering the medic’s orders to not merge with Starscream in his current condition.

 _So be it,_ Soundwave replied. _Do we stop?_

“No,” Starscream answered.

The room melted away, and pain ripped at his spark.

He cried. No sobbed. It wasn’t time. He knew that it wasn’t. His mentor rushed into his quarters, finally responding to the hysterical mental calls he’d been making. He was going to lose the sparkling. His spark broke at the mere thought.

Somehow. _Somehow_ his mentor had calmed him and gotten some energon into him. He’d regained control, enough to will the immature infant within his casing to remain attached to his spark.

Only a dozen rotations later it happened again. The pain was worse. The terror complete. How would he be able to go on living if the sparkling, a piece of him, extinguished? He was so utterly in love with the little being. It couldn’t die!

Again, his mentor managed to talk him through it, help him regain control and calm enough to stop the premature birthing. They determined it was caused by the intensive training Soundwave had been involved in, as well as the personality traits he was trying to instill in the sparkling. It was too much. 

Well, he was told, the study could suffer the lack of that information from that experiment. It was far more important that he create a healthy, stable spark than they see if he could actually make it stronger, faster, more agile… all the things they had asked him to focus on.

For the rest of the gestation he was to do nothing more than relax and study whatever struck his fancy.

It worked. There were no more episodes, and one night, just as he was cycling down for recharge he felt an odd flutter. It changed from a flutter to full arousal in the space of a nano-klik. He cried out in confusion to his mentor, only just remembering to add that maybe it was time.

The sudden release was blinding, he only barely realized that his mentor and another had entered his quarters as he felt his chest plates split open.

“So the birth does reflect the conception. Interesting,” the other scientist had commented.

Soundwave didn’t have time to care as overload drove every thought from his mind, and he screamed.

Blackness engulfed him, and he fought weakly to leave it. He was needed. He had to wake. He couldn’t remember why at first, but he knew he _had_ to.

He blinked his optics open in what served as the lab’s medical room.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

“Where is he?” he’d asked, struggling to sit up. Primus! He was absolutely drained! He looked around frantically. He could feel his sparkling, but only barely. “Where is he?”

His mentor put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Soundwave. He didn’t survive.”

He was confused. That was a lie. A bald-faced lie! “I can feel him!” he’d snarled. “I want my sparkling!”

His mentor had only given him a pitying look. “He rejected the casing. Every casing we tried. He’s fading even now.”

He was weeping before the other mech had even stopped talking. “Then bring him to me! Let me at least hold him! Name him! Please!”

“It’s better this way. It was a first attempt. I’m surprised we succeeded at all. Maybe there was just something wrong with the spark itself? He nearly extinguished twice during gestation. You can always try again.” His mentor patted his shoulder again. “Rest, Soundwave. The birth took much out of you. I’ll bring you some energon, hmm?” So saying the elder mech left.

Why was he lying? He probed carefully, knowing they’d all sense him if he pushed too hard against their barriers. They were hiding something, but he couldn’t tell what. So he did what he could to call to the newborn instead. There was a tentative acknowledgement, but it had been weak. His creation did not recognize him, and he was too weak to hold the connection.

The next day he could no longer feel the sparkling at all. Soundwave wept bitter tears in his quarters, the pain in his spark overwhelming. Nothing would calm him. He refused energon, refused comfort. He was the very definition of inconsolable grief.

He spent the entire day pushing his mind as far as he could, trying to feel the faint signature of his sparkling. He’d never forget the feel of that tiny creature. He had no idea at the time, but his desperation strengthened him. He pushed farther in range than ever before, used the very planet’s electrical impulses to steal even more distance, and he still could not feel his sparkling.

He gave up in exhaustion, sitting on the floor and draped over the edge of his berth, and hurting. He was confused. He didn’t know what to do, but he had to leave. They’d lied. The sparkling had been alive. He _knew_ it had not faded! He _had_ to find it!

And then that very night his mentor came to him.

“Let’s try again. You’ll feel better.” The mech he’d always looked up to and called mentor reached out, and suggestively stroked an armor seam.

Shock made him cold. He couldn’t even remember the words, but he’d somehow managed to convince his mentor to give him another day, and could he please have some energon? There was some irritation coming off the older mech, but a placating smile stayed pasted to his face.

And that decided it. He was leaving. He was intelligent enough to survive, even if he didn’t know anyone, or have anywhere to go.

His mentor brought the energon, two cubes, and with a fond caress of his helm, had left. He’d waited until they were all in recharge, hacked his mentor’s accounts, created one for himself under an assumed designation, and then transferred just enough funds to last him a dozen or so rotations, if he were careful.

By the time his falsely named account was pinpointed, he’d have withdrawn the funds into cred chips, and would be gone.

The room brightened into view, and Starscream stared up into his creator’s face. Soundwave’s eyes were closed, and tears streamed unchecked from between spiky black lashes. He reached up and touched the telepath’s face, blinking back his own tears. He could have had that love all his life? And they’d stolen him away?! He was furious and devastated at the same time. Shock numbed him to a degree, but he knew himself well enough when he wanted to, to know that he was going to feel this fully later. Maybe when the medication wore off.

Behind him he could feel the horror coming off his mates. Mentors were supposed to be the most trusted mechs, next to bondmates, in one’s life. Soundwave’s had betrayed him completely. Good thing that bastard wasn’t around here, he’d have ripped the fool to shreds.

His touch broke whatever reserves Soundwave had. He curled in and pressed his face to Starscream’s shoulder, squeezing his eldest tightly as sobs shook his entire frame.

Starscream winced as his leg was jarred slightly. It was somewhat past a dull ache now. Soundwave stilled, obviously aware of what he’d done, but unable to regain control right away. They were still merged, and Starscream decided to see if the emotions could flow both ways.

They did, and his mates backed him, joining the exchange and pushing through their understanding and forgiveness. Well, Thundercracker and Skywarp did. Starscream could still too vividly remember his torture, but he certainly wanted to make his creator feel better. Surely his siblings’ births had had better results? The telepath made six of them after all. 

A watery chuckle sounded from Soundwave. _I was driven to create_. He pulled back, and moved to wipe at his face. Skywarp had reached over and beat him to it though, adding his touch to Starscream’s. There was a slight hitch to Soundwave’s breath, but he calmed and quirked a half grin at his eldest. _Though I waited sometime before attempting it again._

Once again the room dissolved. _I will show you each of your brothers. The three of you are about to learn something they and I do not speak of. Please keep it that way._

He was meditating as the new sparkling was created, and when he felt those first flutters he returned to that calm, centered, and balanced mindset. Peacefully, his chest plates split open. His optics brightened as the tiny sparkling flowed out, a tiny tendril of light connecting it back to his spark. As he watched the thread dissolved, and the little one hovered a moment before beginning to sink. Soundwave caught it easily in his cupped hands, and lowered it toward the diminutive black frame of the recently finished protoform.

The spark seemed to almost be sucked into the casing, the chest plates closing instantly as protective programs onlined first. Little whirring sounds emanated from the tiny form, and then suddenly golden optics blinked on and stared up at him.

 _Do you know who you are?_ Soundwave asked.

There was a slight hesitation. _Ravage_ , a sweet voice answered.

_Very good. Now. Do you know who I am?_

A smile curved the sparkling’s lips. _My creator. Soundwave._

Starscream was the one to pull away from the memory. “He’s bipedal?”

“They all are,” Soundwave whispered. “The only ones that do not have a creature form are Rumble and Frenzy.”

“Triplechangers?” Thundercracker asked, voice low in awe. “They’re triplechangers? You _built_ triplechangers?”

 _Yes_. Soundwave answered, then pulled them back in.

Before him again lay a small mech. This one a purple-blue. The meditative trance came over him, and an exact repeat of Ravage’s calm birth played out. Beside him, awe shimmering through their psychic connection, rested Ravage in his quadrupedal form, the one he was most comfortable in.

The thread dissolved, and Soundwave felt a smile tug the left corner of his mouth up. He was about to meet his thir- second sparkling. _Second_ he quietly reminded himself. He did not want the youngling to know he wasn’t eldest. He did not want either of his creations knowing of their lost brother. The pain was too great to dwell on.

The new spark bobbed in the air for a moment as his chest plates closed, then a fissure of even brighter light cracked the center of the spark. Ravage yowled, a pained and frightened sound that mirrored the horrorstruck agony in Soundwave.

 _Primus no_! His hands came up to cup the sparkling, fearing there would be nothing he could do to stop its implosion.

Then the miraculous occurred. It didn’t extinguish in his hands, but split completely into two sparks.

Spark twins!

Shock held him immobile for a full klik until the distressed blinking of the two sparklings jolted him from his daze. Ravage was wordlessly ordered to fetch a spare spark casing.

The twins were placed carefully inside, and settled into a stasis field. He was not pleased but there was nothing he could do. Soundwave scrambled in building a second form, taking what parts he didn’t have, but could be spared from the indigo protoform. They would be confined to bipedal mech forms, and the smaller ‘cassette’ form that would fit within his subspace pocket, but they would both live.

He built the second body identical to the first, not wanting to waste time trying to design a new form, or even face. They would be twins in every way except the color of their protoforms.

After a frantic three orns, Soundwave finally, gently, placed the sparks into their new bodies. He watched and listened with Ravage as the little forms booted up for the first time. They onlined so close together that the indigo mech was only a nanoklik older than his twin.

 _Hello, my little ones. Do you know who you are?_ He wasn’t entirely sure they would know as he’d only chosen the second name the rotation before, and he hadn’t had much time to imprint the information psychically.

The blue one glanced from Soundwave to his twin and back. _Rumble_.

The little red one shifted his gaze to his brother. _Frenzy_.

Soundwave sighed, and allowed a tired smile to curve his lips.

 _Creator,_ Ravage called hesitantly. Soundwave hadn’t even realized he’d closed his optics until he opened them.

For the second time in their extremely short existence, his twins had shocked him into inaction. They were trying to spark bond! He lurched forward and gripped each in a hand, separating them before they could complete the act.

He spent the next fortnight of rotations researching anything and every thing he could get his hands on regarding spark twins. They were rare, and those few that existed were nearly reclusive. He would alternate having one in his subspace every few cycles so they could not reach his twin while Soundwave worked.

Ravage was threatening to run away by the time Soundwave gave up his search and decided to try something with them. He pulled Frenzy from subspace, and caught Rumble as he launched himself towards his twin, both crying hysterically for each other. Primus, but this could _not_ go on.

“Stop!” He commanded. “I have an idea, but you must promise not to try to spark bond until we’ve given it a fair chance to help you.”

And so he taught them about merging. He hadn’t felt passion for them so it’d been a simple love as he’d guided each one through the process individually. Using his telepathy to loop the experience, and making sure they would be able to accomplish the link by themselves. As near as he understood that should simulate what bonding merges felt like.

Then he’d let them come together, carefully, and within range to snatch them apart if they took it past a simple merging, he let them touch for the first time since their births.

Their release took him and Ravage along for the telepathic ride.

He worked on teaching the three to create mental blocks for the sake of their own privacy. He quickly learned the warning signs, and took to blocking them out as well.

But it had worked. They stopped trying to bond. Eventually the lust dropped from them as well, only to return when they reached adolescence.

The scene shifted. The twins were approximately Ravage’s age when they were born, and Soundwave once again sat calmly as his chest opened, light from his spark and the two newborns’ brightening the room. Before him lay two protoforms. One gold and black, the other red and black.

The two sparklings were just emerging when a shock of pain jolted him. He could not contain the gasp of surprise. None of their births had ever hurt before, and he had not felt pain during the conception.

The pain dissipated, and Soundwave relaxed, watching with the same excited awe he had the two previous times he had done this. He raised both hands, and gently cradled the newborns as he lowered them to their waiting bodies.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw came online about a klik apart, Buzzsaw the first to blink open ruby optics. Soundwave was prepared to separate them, but they did not display the same rush to bond their older brothers had. They were shy. Moving close together, and only relaxing once they could wrap their arms about each other. Ravage spoke softly to them. Rumble and Frenzy, loud and rambunctious, startled the younger twins at first, but they learned quickly what grand entertainment their older brothers were.

Soundwave was happy, but the odd pain had him worried. He no longer felt it, and a full check up with a medic revealed nothing wrong. Of course, he hadn’t told the medic of his abilities. As far as anyone knew, he’d gone to Vector Sigma and applied for the sparklings as everyone else did.

He held off creating for quite sometime. War seemed to be brewing. Disquiet ruled the poorer cities. There were rumors of things happening, but it all went on so long with nothing actually happening, that Soundwave gave up waiting. He’d had no further pains from his spark, his younglings were all so talented, and just plain fun to raise. He wanted more.

He was gripped by an agonizing pain one night. Panic tore through his mind, and suddenly he was barely more than a youngling himself and loosing his first creation all over again. Soundwave could barely remember the events, but there were vague sounds. Ravage had gone for help. Frenzy rushed through putting the final touches on the gold and purple protoform, calling out orders to his brothers, and telling Soundwave to just hold on.

He vaguely remembered a medic coming. The mech was shocked, and just in time to see as the telepath’s chest opened and a flickering sparkling drifted out. The energetic line was thicker, proof this newborn should not be trying to separate yet, but the thread dissolved.

Ravage, in bipedal from, caught the sparkling and quickly rushed it to the newly completed form.

There was much missing from Soundwave’s memories here. He knew he had cried. He knew he had battered his poor younglings with his fear and pain and desolation, only just keeping back the hidden memories of the first time he’d lost a newspark.

The medic managed to stabilize Soundwave, then worked to get the newborn as stable as possible. The weakly crying sparkling was handed to Soundwave when the medic concluded there was nothing else he could do. Surprisingly, thankfully, and for an unsought for reason -he was just too grateful to care- the newborn stabilized once Soundwave held him close, and stayed stable so long as he kept him near. 

Ratbat was adored instantly by his entire family. Not that the others had not been, but they’d never nearly lost one another before.

And he would be the last brother they would ever get.

Soundwave was told he could never create again. The damage, the medic had said, probably stemmed from him splitting his spark twice at the same time. He was giving a pointed look to the eagle twins. Soundwave wondered if it wasn’t a little older. He’d been in such pain for so long after the loss of his first sparkling. Perhaps the subsequent creations had only aggravated an old injury further? He didn’t know, and without disclosing it all to the medic, there was no way to know. It didn’t matter at any rate as he would never regret his creations, regardless of the damage it may have caused him.

He was left weak and drained for many rotations, depressed at the thought of never creating again -he’d wanted even more sparklings, felt incomplete still- barely able to walk, let alone continue his projects and his work. 

Shortly after that, Iacon’s shipping district went up in flames. Some new warlord had dared to attack. There was a new Prime, a mech not much further into maturity than Soundwave. He packed his creations up and left the Jewel of Cybertron as soon as he was certain he would not fall flat on his face.

Starscream blinked. Soundwave was watching him and looking particularly tired. Starscream leaned in, and tightened his embrace. An offer of comfort as another gentle pulse of love coursed through him.

Thundercracker and Skywarp remained quiet for a few moments, and the four of them lay, simply enjoying the exchange.

Softer. That seemed an apt description. There was certainly a pleasure to this type of merging, but not the pounding desire he was used to. A small jolt zinged from his spark to Soundwave’s at the thought. They both gasped.

“Sorry,” Starscream whispered instantly, uncharacteristically, but not wanting to take it in that direction. Not just yet, if ever. Desire was suddenly creeping through from his mates. _Don’t!_ he ordered. _Please don’t. There’s more I need to know._

They managed to rein themselves in before anything really occurred, and Starscream tipped his head back to look his creator in the eyes.

“I need to see it from your perspective.” Soundwave only stared at him. “I _have_ to.”

“I know,” Soundwave whispered, and leaned his forehead against Starscream’s.

He was staring up at Megatron, lust dimming in the wake of the shock he’d just received. The tyrant was using him to goad his Second in Command! He didn’t mind sharing Megatron, but everyone knew Starscream did.

Before it had never mattered. They were discreet. Circumspect. He was the team leader to a pack of spies, and he’d never once heard a rumor of his liaisons with Megatron.

But now the furious Air Commander was fighting with his ruler. Strong hands clamped to his arms, holding Soundwave in place as he begged to be released. Things bleared slightly in the struggle. All Soundwave knew was that he was not being injured because he served a purpose. For struggling and trying to deny Lord Megatron always carried a heavy price.

Unless he wanted you to do so.

Suddenly both the tyrant and his Second were merging _through_ him!

The first pulse stunned him. The second from Starscream made him cry out. Not with the pleasure they both thought he had, but from elation.

His sparkling! His firstborn lived, and was right here! Ecstasy shook Soundwave, and his body reacted in release. His creation was alive, and that was _all_ that mattered.

Blackness engulfed them.

 _I have to see_ , Starscream whispered, feeling the hesitation.

Megatron’s throne room materialized. In a towering rage the tyrant ordered everyone but Soundwave and Starscream to leave. Assured in his Communications Officer’s loyalty, Megatron decided to kill his wayward Second in Command. The brat had outlived his usefulness. He was a threat to the hard work Megatron had done. One foolish, insane act, and the whole empire might crumble!

On and on it went as the warlord convinced himself it was a good idea. But it happened so fast. All those jumbled thoughts occurred over the course of maybe five or six nanokliks.

Soundwave threw himself bodily between the murdering bastard and his sparkling. He thought fast, and grasped at every idea that manifested, trying to find one that would placate the furious leader. He begged Megatron to let him punish the traitorous fool. He would cause Starscream pain. The seeker would be humiliated, but he would not truly be damaged. They would not need to waste resources, and he would be able to test his new attack. It would be much better here, in a controlled environment than with an Autobot on the battlefield.

Megatron had been intrigued.

He would need no repairs -for even if the tyrant stopped beating him before he actually killed him, Starscream would still have to be fixed- a waste of spare parts. Soundwave would be _so_ grateful if his mighty leader would allow him this honor.

It worked, as he had stood just a touch too close for decorum’s sake and had spoken without the filter, watching Megatron’s optics dim slightly in desire as he lowered his tone to the one he knew was most appreciated by his leader, and made as though visibly restraining himself from touching the silver mech.

With great relief, and agonizing regret, Soundwave turned and faced the creation he’d never had a chance to show his love to. Likely never would now. Starscream snarled at him, mental blocks rigidly enforced, but this was his creation. A piece of his spark. He could push through those walls, and nothing the youngling did would stop him.

Shock and disbelief etched themselves across Starscream’s face as Soundwave forced his way in to his mind. He gasped in pain as the telepath manipulated the processor pathways, causing the sensation of pain, even though there was no real damage.

Within moments the Air Commander was sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Megatron ordered Soundwave on for a little longer. When it was finally over, and Megatron was somewhat pleased, he reached for Starscream. Weakened, the youngling could no longer fight him.

It was Soundwave’s touch and purred moan that pulled Megatron away from the seeker. Starscream fell unconscious with a final order from the telepath.

Soundwave submitted to the wildly painful merging right on Megatron’s throne, making himself release, forcing himself to enjoy it. _Anything_ to distract Megatron from his still murderous thoughts.

Starscream blinked away the tears, or rather tried. _I can’t count how many times I called you a whore, but-_ He struggled, unable for a moment to even form the words mentally. _It was for **me**_. Regret at his own cruelty hit him hard. He didn’t dare ask to see what his creator had gone through when practically raping him. Soundwave shivered, and shrunk from him.

Starscream heard a sniffle from behind him, but his eyes were only on Soundwave. The telepath lay with his eyes closed, biting his lip and trembling hard. The exchange allowed him to, so Starscream pushed forward. Fear of rejection and the pessimistic belief that it was coming and soon, were the foremost thoughts. Beneath that, the spark broken pain of having to hurt his creation made Soundwave ache in a way Starscream never had.

_Soundwave…_

_Please. No more_. Immediately on the heels of that plea came the thought that he didn’t deserve to be granted that request. That he’d submit himself to whatever penance or punishment Starscream chose.

Doing his best to block his thoughts from his creator, Starscream sent a wordless question to his bondmates. They both pulled back, granting permission with their actions.

Starscream pressed closer, and kissed Soundwave on the lips. He didn’t know where that would take them, but he wanted to offer that peace to his creator. Being lost in his mates’ love and passion was always comforting to him. 

Soundwave gasped in surprise, and pulled back, gaze shifting past Starscream to Thundercracker and Skywarp. When nothing was said or done, he leaned back in. Starscream closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. It was warm and loving, not lustful. Their exchange picked up slightly, an undercurrent of something that could become desire, but didn’t, flowing through them. Soundwave was more than content just to hold him, revel in the feel of his sparkling’s soul cuddled in a soft merging with his own.

Starscream caught the slight concern in his creator when the damage to his spark was found. It was old. Something the seeker had never really looked too closely at. He’d long since learned to ignore and block away the hurt, dismissing it as damage from Megatron and his consistent rough handling. He could even see as his creator remembered noticing damage in that first rapacious merging.

Guilt tinted Starscream’s energies at that thought. He’d been so angry he’d never even noticed the telepath trying to leave at first. By the time he had enough sense to feel anything but rage, Soundwave had stopped clutching Megatron’s shoulders, and had reached back, one hand gripping Starscream’s thigh and the other awkwardly twisted behind the seeker’s waist, holding him as close as he could with the jet standing behind him.

Soundwave soothed the guilt away. Had he not been a part of that, he would never have known Starscream was his.

Starscream inhaled deeply, and sighed, shifting his face away to nuzzle against Soundwave’s neck. He was held tighter, and with what could only be described as a release of some sort, energy slowly washed over him, filling him with a contentment he’d never felt before. It was not erotic, but comforting, and he sighed as every muscle in his body went lax, and sleepy warmth enveloped him. 

Echoing through the telepathic connection his creator had established, Starscream could feel Soundwave experiencing the same thing. Utter joy at finally being allowed to touch Starscream in such a way sent a brighter cord of emotion out from the telepath.

They lay quietly for a few moments. There had been something, some realization under it all too that the telepath had managed to keep to himself. Starscream wasn’t about to let it lie though.

He pushed, and even though Soundwave shied back mentally, Starscream caught the thought.

His spark had actually healed a bit with that ‘release’. It was only a minuscule improvement, but it was real.

Starscream jerked back, and looked at his creator in stunned silence.

“Star?” one of his mates called, but he wasn’t even sure which one in the depths of his shock.

He placed his hands flat against his creator’s chest and used the still open mental link to help him really look at Soundwave’s spark. Just as he had with Air Raid, only this time he could sense the scarring. It was impossible to tell what may have caused it, but Soundwave himself had suspected it started with Starscream’s theft. He hadn’t looked before so he couldn’t be sure if the healing was mutual or not.

“That… He…” Starscream sputtered, mind trying to pull the jumbled realization into words. Shock gave way to rage. “Your _mentor_ is why I’m damaged! Why you are!” he shrieked. “He’s why Megatron always called me weak sparked! They stole me from you, and I never had a chance!”

He knew his voice was shrill. Loud. The three of them were trying to soothe him, but he fought them off. Pain arced through his body, both from his leg as he struggled, and from the old wound as he plunged deep within himself to really look at it.

 _I should have had it too_! he cried, referring to the love and devotion his brothers had always had. How much different would his life have been? How much better would he be if he hadn’t been stolen away from his creator before Soundwave had even come back online from the ecstatic birth? Starscream, at the very least, wouldn’t be half crazy sometimes!

Hate swept through him, not for Soundwave, but for the mech that had ruined their lives in a single greedy stroke.

 _But you had love_ , Soundwave said. _Your mentor paid handsomely for you. You were given every luxury I’d never have been able to. Had the war not begun-_

“The war did start!” Starscream shouted. “And I was a pet! Not an adored child. I was only taught what he deemed appropriate for a highborn. I was expected to be a perfect little darling! Dance, sing, hunt turbo foxes, recite pretty poems at his parties! He brought me out to show off his wealth! Look how much prettier his charge is compared to yours. Look how graceful. Isn’t his voice the sweetest?” His voice, a drastic contradiction to his last statement, gave out, and Starscream continued to rant through the link. _I was a complete disappointment at every turn! You should have seen his face when he found out I’d been sneaking off to the science academy! In fact!_

Starscream pulled the memory up. He was a youngling, not even Ratbat’s current age. Before him stood his mentor, sneering, a disgusted look on his face.

His voice dropped, hurt radiating from him, tone baby-sweet. _I thought he’d be so proud of how well I was doing. None of the other younglings were intelligent enough to hit fourth level within a solar cycle. Pits! I doubt they could have mastered the first level! But he was horrified! What if someone learned I’d been slumming about with **scientists**? Why didn’t I just go out and find myself a nice little warrior to play with?_

His thoughts turned to Skywarp. True, Starscream hadn’t met him until after he’d run away, having graduated the science academy, and entered the war academy, but he shivered at the humiliation that would have earned him had he still had any contact with his mentor. He wasn’t ashamed, but he’d have been ostracized for it by the social elite.

Starscream opened his eyes, only just realizing he was crying when Soundwave’s face bleared out of focus. _I never had a chance. I was broken from the very start. I should have had your love from the very beginning._

He burrowed into Soundwave’s arms, begging silently to be held closer. Need awoken deep within.

 _I can not change what has occurred, but I will do everything I can now to give what we always should have had_. Soundwave squeezed his shoulders, still trying to soothe the desolation.

Starscream pulled back, sniffling and deadly serious. “If I trust you, if I forgive you, and we try this whole big happy family thing, do you swear you’ll never hurt me again?”

“I swear,” Soundwave said without hesitation, tears slipping free from him as well, hope blooming painfully that he couldn’t hide. His hand came up, and covered his mouth as a sob broke free, hearing the words before Starscream spoke them.

“Then we can try.” Starscream pulled the hand away, and embraced his creator, letting him hide his face in his neck as his shoulders shook from the sobs.

Starscream hurt everywhere, and could feel the empathetic pain from his mates, their worry, and desire to make it all better. He reached for them through the bond, and they curled themselves around his spark, including Soundwave since he was so closely bound at the moment to Starscream.

Starscream was suddenly having a horrible time keeping his eyes open. “I’ll try,” he whispered, wanting to return the love he could feel, but it just wasn’t there yet. Everything was fading quickly to black. He only had enough time to wonder just how he’d gotten this exhausted in such a short amount of time. When he’d seen the clock, only forty minutes had passed since he woke. Injury and drugs aside, how had so little time passed when he’d lived lifetimes?

~ | ~

Soundwave felt the presence behind him, but chose to ignore the person. Whoever it was meant neither him nor his creation any harm, and as exhausted and emotionally drained as the telepath was, he just could not seem to drag his mind to fully awake. Still half asleep, he squeezed Starscream a little and pressed his lips in a lazy kiss to white hair.

He was sure he had drifted off again when a hand landed on his hip and shoulder each, snapping Soundwave wide awake. Eyes opening and head turning simultaneously with the psychic probe, Soundwave recognized Ratchet. The medic had his mental barriers firmly in place, but gazed down calmly.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Ratchet said. “I do need to check Starscream’s injury, and Prime would like to see you immediately.”

Soundwave nodded, though he wondered why Prime would want him now. He turned back to his sleeping creation, taking in the soft appearance of his eldest. White lashes brushed high, too pale cheeks, while Starscream’s side rose and fell slowly with each deep breath. Curled close to Starscream’s back was Skywarp. Skywarp murmured in his sleep, words unintelligible. On the far side of the bed lay Thundercracker. He was sprawled on his back, and in a sleep so deep he wasn’t even dreaming. With one last kiss to Starscream’s head, Soundwave carefully lifted the blankets away.

“I’ll need him on his back,” Ratchet whispered, helping to brace Starscream’s leg as Soundwave pulled away.

Skywarp lurched awake as his mate was moved, sitting bolt upright, and grasping at Ratchet’s hands before he seemed to realize who he was touching.

“It’s alright. I’ve just gotta clean the wound up and get it wrapped with fresh bandages.”

“Yeah,” Skywarp whispered. “Sure. No problem.”

“Prime’s waiting for you in the Command Center,” Ratchet reminded Soundwave.

Soundwave brushed his hand over Skywarp’s head, hooking a lock of hair behind the seeker’s ear and pushing a calming wave of energy into his mind. Skywarp relaxed a little, and summoned up a smile. Soundwave bent one last time to nuzzle Starscream gently, then stood hesitantly.

“He’s not going anywhere, Soundwave.” Ratchet snickered, and carefully, so as not to disturb his sleeping patient, began undressing the wound.

“You cannot know how I have longed for this.” Both the medic and Skywarp looked up at him. Soundwave turned his eyes away to where he absently played with Starscream’s fingers. “If I leave now, he may not let me come back.”

“You can come back.” Skywarp’s voice was soft as he lay back down with his mate. “And he’s out, I can feel it. He probably won’t even know you’re gone.”

Soundwave drew away, and rubbed at his face, trying to dispel the sleepiness and stiffness he felt.

“You might want to stop by the bathroom and wash your face before seeing Prime,” Ratchet suggested. Soundwave frowned in confusion but the medic continued. “Tear tracks.”

Soundwave nodded, and forced himself to leave the room. He made it to the men’s room without seeing anyone other than the medic’s mates, though quite a bit of noise was coming from the playroom as he passed. He was… displeased with his appearance. Soundwave had never considered himself vain, it was pointless to worry over one’s looks when one wore a mask and visor nearly all the time, but now with the lack of such protection, and how obvious his emotional state was, he felt far too exposed. Whether the Autobots would hold it against him or not was of no consequence. _He_ did not want to appear weak.

Optimus Prime was on the phone when Soundwave entered the Control Room. Beside him, and frowning, was Prowl.

The phone was closed with a snap. “Secretary Keller will be here momentarily. I need to know _exactly_ what you did to the human.” Prime’s voice was hard and angry, and both his and Prowl’s minds were locked up tight.

Taken aback by the surprisingly harsh tone, Soundwave fell back on the familiar, and answered in an emotionless voice. “When I located the human, I took over his mind and shut him down so he would no longer be a threat.”

“So you killed him intentionally?” Prowl asked.

“Killed?”

“Yes, as in deactivated, terminated, no longer alive and able to tell us who sent him.” Prowl was still frowning, but his voice was as calm as Soundwave had ever heard it.

“I did not kill him. I simply entered his mind and shut it down. Deactivation would be counterproductive as I intended to interrogate him personally.”

Prime and Prowl shared a look, and Prowl nodded. “He is known for doing the exact same thing to Autobots on the battlefield when they would be more valuable as prisoners than dead. Alas, if I understand human brain function correctly, shutting down a human’s mind would be fatal. The heart no longer beats, the lungs no longer breathe.” Prowl was now looking into Soundwave’s eyes. “They do not go into stasis, they expire.”

“That was not my intention,” Soundwave said calmly, holding the Autobot’s gaze.

“We believe you, Soundwave,” Prime told him as he sagged back to sit on the counter. “Our problem now lies in what we tell Secretary Keller about how the man died.”

“The truth would not suffice? It was an accident,” Soundwave asked, the fear in him rising. Would the humans demand his life in return? Would he be taken from his sparklings? From Starscream so soon after being given hope?

“I think we should be certain Keller is not being monitored, and tell him the truth. Let him decide what to do with the information.” There was a slight glimmer of anger that broke through Prowl’s blocks, and Soundwave tilted his head a bit to the side in curiosity. “In truth, we should not be held responsible for the death of a trespasser that attempted to murder one of our own.”

Prime was nodding when a knock sounded on the door, immediately followed by a man entering. Soundwave forced his body to remain still, and his expression neutral as the same man that had come the day after his arrival walked into the room. He took a look around.

“I’m clear, are you all?” Keller said by way of greeting.

“To the best of our knowledge, yes,” Prime answered.

“Then what the hell happened? Did you catch the responsible parties? Is your man alright? Who was shot? And where the hell is Lennox? It’s his job to keep your people safe!”

“Please, have a seat,” Prime invited. Chairs were rolled into place for the four of them, and Prime calmly crossed one ankle over his knee. “A human man shot Starscream in the leg early this morning. Ratchet and the Ranger medic, Hausen, agree he should make a full recovery. Yes, we have the man’s body, it is currently in the medbay awaiting your instructions for disposal. Cap-“

“Stop! Wait! The man’s body?” Keller sighed, frowning. “Damn. I wanted to grill his sorry ass too. Who got him? One of the Rangers? He put up a fight?”

“Soundwave was the first on scene when Starscream was attacked,” Prowl said. “It was unintentional, but the man was killed when he tried to neutralize the threat.”

Keller stared at the tactician for a moment before turning to Soundwave. “And just how were you attempting to neutralize the attacker that he ended up dead? To my knowledge your people haven’t been given access to weapons yet.” And by ‘your people’, Soundwave knew he was referring to the former Decepticons.

Soundwave looked to Prime, who nodded ever so slightly. “Telepathically.”

“Come again?”

“I am a telepath. I took over his mind and shut it down. I am afraid I misjudged the differences between Cybertronian processors and the human brain. I merely thought I was forcing him into unconsciousness, and did not linger to see to the human’s status as my creation was wounded.”

The man blinked a few times, mouth opening before snapping closed, then opening again. “You’re telling me that you killed him with your mind?!” Keller’s eyes went wide. “How the hell am I gonna explain that? You’re joking, right? Telepaths don’t really exist. That’s science fiction.”

“As are giant alien robots that mysteriously become human,” Prowl pointed out in a dry tone. Soundwave couldn’t stop his lips quirking up into a slight grin.

“You’re a telepath?”

“Yes,” Soundwave answered.

“You’re kidding me? You’re all putting me on.”

“I am not,” Soundwave replied.

 _Holy shit_ , Keller thought and Soundwave listened in. _A telepath? Like the kind that can really read my mind?_

Soundwave stared straight into the human’s eyes, and dipped his chin once in a nod. He could feel the way the man was unnerved by the nonverbal response to his mental question, which he hadn’t believed would be heard in the first place. Could see in his mind the way Keller perceived him. Face emotionless, dark eyes penetrating, a terrifying new threat to the human race. To America.

Keller stood abruptly. “I’ll figure out something.” _Shit! I’m one of the last people that should be in the same room as a telepath!_ Soundwave caught broken thoughts full of worry for aliens learning where the President was kept in emergencies, military attack codes, too many things for the telepath to catch and order without making a true attempt.

“Only emotions and immediate thoughts are easy to feel or hear.” Soundwave paused, glancing at Prime a moment while trying to word his explanation, then looking back at Secretary Keller. “I can also block others’ thoughts out as the constant noise can become debilitating.”

“But you literally killed him with a thought?”

“Yes,” Soundwave answered softly. His thoughts turned to his sparklings again, and he wondered if Prime would be forced to turn him over.

“And is there a limit to this ability? Distance? Amount of times in a certain amount of time? How many people at once?” Keller, though still a bit frightened of the possibilities, was also curious.

“Humans are different than our people. Your minds are far more open. If I focused I could easily hear your every thought. Prime and Prowl are capable of guarding their minds, and I would need to fight hard just to sense an emotion from them right now.”

“Meaning?” Keller prompted.

“Perhaps the more important piece of information, Secretary Keller,” Prowl began, “would be for you to know that Soundwave was once a highly trusted officer to Megatron. His loyalties were never questioned by a paranoid tyrant, even though he was not loyal to Megatron himself, but protecting his children the best he could. He has, by the very nature of his abilities, become one of the most careful and controlled individuals I’ve ever known. You need not worry about him losing control and destroying us all.”

Soundwave blinked at the tactician. He’d hit on the man’s concerns where even the telepath could not quite figure out what the main worry was. “If such a loss of control were even possible, it would be me that would be destroyed. Not those around me.”

Keller stood silently for a moment, thoughts and possible options flitting through his mind rapidly. Soundwave stiffened as one thought made its way to the surface. The man knew that he could not tell anyone else that a true alien telepath existed. Soundwave’s life would be forfeit almost instantly. He’d either be killed as a threat to national security, or captured and spend his life drugged up in a lab somewhere being dissected.

“I’ll have Lennox destroy the body. It’s a big desert,” the man finally decided, looking up at Prime. “I’ll order the Rangers to deny they ever found the attacker, mark the case as open, and an investigation underway by you and the Rangers. My best guess is we’ve got rogue Sector Seven out there causing trouble.”

“I thought Sector Seven was abolished?” Prowl asked, voice hard.

“And a good number of those men have been reassigned to other organizations and are taking the change well. Others… Well, others have dropped off the grid.”

“You did not see fit to inform of us of this threat?” Prime demanded. His blocks slipped a bit in his anger, and Soundwave focused, unfamiliar with the term Sector Seven, and just why it would have been abolished.

“We’re walking a fine line here, Optimus,” Keller replied wearily, and dropped back into his seat. “Most humans don’t even believe in alien beings from another planet. Not really. It’s sci-fi, not reality. Those we bring into the know are carefully screened, hand chosen. If the rest of the country, and the rest of the world found out, it’d be chaos on an unimaginable scale. And war too. Too many other governments out there would love to get their hands on your people. Hell, there’re obviously those in my own government still trying to get their hands on you. I got away clean today because of how fast I left. You know how they like to monitor me here.”

Prime sighed, unhappy with the vague answer. “Our people have no intention of harming yours. We want nothing to do with your wars. Whether in this form, or once we return to normal. We will not take part in Earth’s affairs, and we will jealously protect ourselves from harm. We are too few, nearly extinct. I cannot lose even one life more.”

“I’m doing all I can to ensure that. Perhaps one of the best things we can do is keep communications to the bare minimum.”

“Agreed. And we do appreciate your efforts on our behalf, Secretary Keller.” Prime stood, Prowl, Soundwave, and Keller following.

Keller left to find Lennox, and Soundwave fought the urge to fidget. He desperately wanted to get back upstairs to Starscream, but wasn’t sure if Prime was finished with him. He was being blocked again.

“What is the range of your telepathy, Soundwave?” Prime asked.

“Significantly less in this form. Just beyond the building I would imagine. I would be willing to run tests tomorrow if you like.”

Prowl smiled slightly, and Prime chuckled. “I think a few days, once we’re all sure Starscream is recovering well, will be soon enough.”

Soundwave nodded his thanks, and left quickly at Prime’s dismissal. He reached the room, and smiled at the sight of his other creations all hovering around the seekers’ door.

“Hatchet won’t let us in,” Ratbat pouted. Soundwave grinned a bit more, and pulled his youngest into a hug. _Not funny! He let Skywarp and his own mates back in!_

_They are friends too, sparkling. You will see your brother soon._

Ratbat continued to sulk, but settled in to wait. Soundwave leaned against the wall, and gave Ratchet’s mental walls a nudge.

 _Soon_ , came the amused response.

~ | ~

 _Sides?_ Ratchet called through the bond.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look. _Yeah, babe? And how’s the Screamer?_

_Unconscious as he should be. Need you to come up here though, and distract your friend a little._

_Distract?_ Sideswipe asked.

 _Where’s Thunder?_ Sunstreaker questioned, and Sideswipe smirked a bit at his twin’s concerned tone. Damn seekers had wriggled their ways into his family’s sparks.

 _Near to snoring if his flopped out position is any indication._ Ratchet opened the bond further, and both twins snickered at Thundercracker sprawled out on his back, mouth open, and limbs spread eagle.

 _I so want to sleep that hard tonight_ , Sideswipe chuckled.

Ratchet’s laugh echoed through their bond. _I’ll see if I can help with that goal_. Ratchet’s voice turned serious. _But first I’m worried about Warp. He’s hiding it well, but I don’t think he should see just how severe Starscream’s wound looks. I can see how hard his pulse is, and he’s blinking a lot._

Sideswipe had already left their room, Sunstreaker following along. _On our way, babe. I’ll take him to the lounge, and plot pranks or something with him until you get Star fixed up._

_Thank you._

Sideswipe nodded once at Soundwave as the telepath passed them on the stairs. He still wasn’t too sure about the telepath, whether or not he’d completely abandoned his Decepticon rank or not. Skywarp had told him everything Soundwave claimed, despite the fact Sideswipe already knew through Ratchet, and wondered at it all. He and Sunstreaker had never really had a proper mentor. Had the glitch that petitioned for their spark, and then abandoned them when they divided into twins, shown up, he’d have punched first, shot second, then maybe told the jerk off if he still lived. All the slag he and Sunny had gone through thanks to that fraghead. Sunstreaker in particular. Sideswipe didn’t know how Starscream would ever get past all that slag.

Sideswipe pushed away those thoughts, tugging his twin in for a quick kiss, and then opening the door to the seekers’ room. Skywarp looked up sharply, obviously startled to see the twins standing right there as he was leaving. Skywarp glanced back and forth between them and Ratchet a few times before sighing, and stepping into the hall. Sunstreaker slipped silently into the room, and the door shut.

“Ever get that feeling you’re not welcome somewhere?” Skywarp said with a forced grin.

Sideswipe chuckled anyway, and threw an arm around his shoulders. He’d intended to guide them both to the sofa down the hall, but nearly stumbled as Skywarp’s arms flung around him, and sobs were muffled against him. Sideswipe stood stunned for a moment as hot tears quickly soaked through the cloth of his t-shirt, but then gently squeezed his friend tightly to him.

“He’s gonna be just fine, Warp. Ratch isn’t worried hardly at all.”

Skywarp merely clung, body shaking with the force of his weeping. Sideswipe bent and lifted the lithe seeker into his arms, and headed for that couch. Better to sit this one out than stand around in the middle of the hallway. Sideswipe settled Skywarp across his lap and held tight, rocking a little from side to side.

“’M sorry,” Skywarp sniffed, and pulled back to rub at his face.

“No worries,” Sideswipe smiled, and squeezed Skywarp in another quick hug.

“It was so real though. We really almost lost him today.” Skywarp’s tearful voice pulled at Sideswipe’s spark. “What would I do if he died?” Skywarp’s question ended on another hitching, broken-sparked sob, and he curled back in against Sideswipe.

“Follow him,” Sideswipe answered without hesitation. “I know it’s what I’d do if Sunny or Ratch were killed before me.”

“But then what about Thunder? I couldn’t leave him behind with no one!”

“I dunno. TC’s pretty tough, but he runs deep too. I don’t think he’d outlast either you or Star too long.” Sideswipe paused. “Think for me it’d just be a matter of which one I lost,” he mused. “If it were Ratch, I’d hang on for Sunny’s sake until he followed our mate. But if Sunny goes first, then Ratch is just gonna have to follow me. I don’t love either less than the other, but Sunny needs me and Ratch more than me and Ratch need to reassure each other.”

“I don’t want to outlive either of them,” Skywarp moaned. “But I almost did, and it fucking hurts! And I can’t tell them because Star’s doped up, and he’d just feel bad for hurting me, and TC’s doing his stand strong thing, and I know this would break him…” the seeker trailed off, and began crying hard again.

Sideswipe cuddled his distraught friend as he trembled. He wasn’t exactly used to comforting others at this level of pain. Oh sure, Sunstreaker got emotional, but Mr. Hurt-my-feelings-and-I’ll-slag-your-aft, did the whole angry tantrum thing, not this curl up and sob helplessly thing. And well Ratchet… The medic was a rock. When he was feeling angry, down, frightened, or helpless he’d throw things, get drunk, or interface himself -and whoever he was with- senseless.

In fact, that promise not too long ago was probably his mate warning him. Sideswipe reached across the bond with a mental caress, and smiled as both his mates returned the gesture. He returned his focus to Skywarp, and gently kissed his head, sighing.

“Thing is, Warp, you didn’t lose him. We Autobots know a few things about old Screamer, and one of them is that he ain’t all that easy to kill. And you’re right too. You’re mates shouldn’t see you like this. I’m only guessing, but I’d bet the stuff Ratch has Star on isn’t letting him think too clearly. He’ll see you all upset and get scared that things aren’t as good as they really are.”

“I know.”

“And yeah, Thunder’s solid, but he’s gotta be feeling all the same things you are.”

Skywarp pushed away a little abruptly and stared up. “No! No, I’m being real careful and blocking the bond. I don’t want him to feel all this.”

 _And there folks, is the Skywarp we all know and love._ Sideswipe grinned, and wiped one of Skywarp’s cheeks dry with his thumb. “Not through the bond, but because he loves Star too. He’s gotta be freaking out just like you, but not wanting to show it either. Probably why he’s conked out the way he is right now. Suppressing all that has got to be exhausting.”

Skywarp frowned a bit. “I think you’re smarter than you let on.”

“What do you mean ‘let on’? Please, I am a genius, and I’m not afraid to tell others. Just look at the amazing plots I’ve devised.” That actually earned him a giggle, and Sideswipe smiled. Skywarp could be so childlike sometimes. He poked the seeker in the ribs, and held tighter as he squirmed. “I didn’t hear an immediate agreement!” He dug his fingers in more insistently, and Skywarp twisted, trying to shove Sideswipe’s hand away and failing. “I still don’t hear it. Does that mean you disagree? There’s a punishment for doubting Sideswipe the Great, you know!”

Sideswipe pushed Skywarp off his lap and to his back on the sofa, and rolled to pin him down. Skywarp gasped as he was tickled, his struggles losing strength the harder he laughed.

“A…gree! I… Primus! Sto- aaahh!”

Sideswipe chuckled as his friend shrieked, and silent breathless laughter cut off his plea. Sideswipe stopped, and settled himself better over Skywarp, wiping away the new tears that had leaked from his eyes. “Oh, so you do admit to my superior intellect?”

Gasping and panting and still giggling here and there, Skywarp stared up at him, and quirked a grin. “I admit to it being superior to mine. A little.”

Sideswipe snickered. “And you’re not as dumb as you act, so that’s hardly the insult you wanted it to be.” Sideswipe sighed. “Therefore I can take it as the proper response, and end this session of punishment.”

A sudden purr from Skywarp caught Sideswipe by surprise. “Good, then maybe a reward.” And then Skywarp was kissing him. Hard and needy, and those strong sleek long legs were sliding up and around-

Sideswipe pulled away, and bit back a growl. Primus, the little brat could kiss! And he was _so_ damn sensual when he wanted to be -and that wasn’t counting the times he was just being himself, and utterly unconsciously sexy.

Warm hands slipped low to Sideswipe’s waist, and back up under his shirt. He could do this. His mates wouldn’t mind, he didn’t care if they were seen or heard, he doubted Thundercracker would mind once he spoke to him later, and explained it, but-

Slag!

It wasn’t Sideswipe that Skywarp should be with right now.

He let out a low growl, and bent back down low enough to just barely brush his lips over the seeker’s. “We can’t.”

“Want to,” Skywarp whispered, and nibbled Sideswipe’s neck when he turned his face away.

Pleasure really was something of a weakness in Sideswipe. He sought it physically, emotionally, mentally. Whether it be making a lover scream in ecstasy and carry him along for the ride, seeing an intricate prank go off without a hitch, drinking a cube with a friend, seeing his twin smile, or hearing his mate’s laugh, if it was pleasurable, Sideswipe wanted it. And ooohhh, but the way Skywarp used his mouth and body were _so_ fragging pleasurable.

He forced himself up to his knees, and pulled completely away from Skywarp, forcibly denying the power of that perfect bottom lip that was now sticking out in an adorable pout.

“We can’t,” Sideswipe repeated, and was surprised by how hoarse his voice sounded. Oh, but the little slagger had turned him on good! “Your mates need you,” and at the continued pout he decided to go for the verbal ice water, “and we don’t have everyone’s permission this time, and that strikes a little too close to cheating for me.”

Skywarp blinked, and sat up, curling into a forlorn little ball at the far end of the couch.

Sideswipe slid over and pulled his friend back against him. “Don’t sulk. I mean it’s not like you can’t tell how frelling much I want you. I just don’t think now is the right time, and what kind of friend would I be if I took advantage of you in the state you’re in?”

The seeker nodded, and cast up a shy grin. “Sorry.”

“No problem. Let Star get to feeling better, and you and TC with him, and me and Sunny will lay ya both out.” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial level. “I have it on good authority too, that Sunshine _really_ wants to hear Thunder get all super loud and out of control again.”

Skywarp snickered.

 _Sides, I’m done with Starscream and Thundercracker seems to be coming to. How’s Skywarp? Or-_ Ratchet could obviously feel the very slowly dying arousal in Sideswipe. _Do I even want to know?_

 _He started up on me, but I sorta figured that wouldn’t be the best idea right now_ , Sideswipe answered, feeling his mate’s amusement.

_Such a good boy. Maybe I’ll reward you once we’re downstairs?_

Sideswipe only just stopped the growl of desire from being heard by the seeker now calmly snuggled to his side. “Ratchet says Star’s all finished, and TC’s waking. You ready to head back?”

Skywarp sighed heavily, and didn’t move at first. “Yeah. And thanks.” Purple eyes turned up to meet Sideswipe’s. “Ya know. For everything.”

Sideswipe grinned in acknowledgement. “Come on then. Before Thunder comes all the way outta that coma he was in, and starts to worry about you.”

They rose, and slipped down the hall into the seekers’ bedroom, Skywarp giving a slight nod to Starscream’s brothers before closing the door. It was obvious they wanted in to see their elder brother, but whether the silly jet realized that and was tormenting them, or honestly hadn’t figured it out, Sideswipe didn’t know.

He watched as Skywarp crawled back on his bed, and into Thundercracker’s arms.

_How’s it really look for Star, Ratch?_

_He’s going to be fine, I think_.

Sideswipe joined Sunstreaker in hugging the medic. Beginning to slip through the bond was Ratchet’s worry and fear despite his confident words. _Best medic ever onlined!_

 _Damn straight_ , Sunstreaker agreed, and kissed Ratchet’s cheek.

“Ugh! Get off me both of you!” Ratchet snapped, but he was smiling as he shoved his way clear. “Come on. I need to have a chat with Soundwave about his little Pit-spawn disturbing their brother’s rest.

~ | ~

Tracks shut his bedroom door softly, but did not lock it this time. It was unlikely the twins would attempt a retaliation right now, and he was tired of waiting for something to happen. In fact, it’d been so long, he was beginning to wonder if they ever would strike back. Was it possible all his worrying was for nothing? Did they even know it had been Tracks? Though how could they not?

He sighed, and sank heavily onto his bed. He wanted to be out hunting for any other humans that had attacked them. It couldn’t only have been that one man. The Rangers reported finding no vehicle, no parachute. The man couldn’t have walked all the way to their base just to shoot Starscream. And if Tracks had heard right while listening in on all the conversations running around the base, the man had specifically targeted Starscream.

Tracks sighed again, and laid back, covering his face with his arms as a wave of self pity rose and crashed over him again.

Everyone was in a panic over the shooting, and not only because it had happened, but because it was Starscream. What if it had been Tracks? Would anyone care if it’d been him shot? The _whole base_ was in an uproar over one of the Autobot’s most lethal enemies being wounded, but would anyone even feel the least concern were it Tracks that had been shot? Would anyone have rushed to his rescue? Would anyone cry with even half the pain Tracks had overheard Skywarp expressing?

Tears leaked free as he decided that no, no one would, because who had he left to care about him? The crazy Decepticon had managed to make friends with the fragging twins of all beings. And Ratchet! Who did Tracks have? The last to even approach him had been Mirage, and he’d _slapped_ the spy. Thrown his attempt at kindness back in his face.

The sudden revelation was almost a slap in Tracks’ face.

He needed to apologize. He needed to go and say to Mirage that he was genuinely sorry for all he’d said and done. Maybe it wasn’t too late? Maybe if he tried?

But not tonight. No, he couldn’t go tonight. Emotions were too high for everyone, and Tracks didn’t think for a moment he could handle a rejection, regardless of how deserved it would be, tonight.

He pulled his clothes off, and left them in a pile on the floor, crawling up to curl under his blankets.

Envy rode in hard as Tracks thought about Starscream. Up above on the third floor, the seeker was curled in his bed, but he had two loving mates to hold him.

And since when did Tracks want touched in this form? He still had a difficult time touching himself just to wash up.

He sniffed, and wiped at his face, trying to rein in his wild emotions. One thing had become abundantly clear today, he couldn’t go on as he’d been. He missed his friends. He missed smiling and chatting and knowing he had _someone_ who would worry about him if he was hurt.

He’d start with Mirage. Then he’d find Hotrod, and find out how his teammate was holding up. Or maybe Hotrod first. The younger warrior was less likely to hold a grudge.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Tracks forced himself to relax and try to sleep. It came blessedly fast for once.

~ | ~

Thundercracker wrapped his arms around Skywarp, and pulled his mate in close.

 _TC… I…_ A flood of recent memories came across the bond, and Thundercracker smiled into the soft black hair as Skywarp’s guilt rushed through him. _I mean, I just sorta wanted a distraction. I didn’t really mean-_

 _Hush, Cupcake. It’s fine_. Thundercracker laid back and turned, rolling so he could face Skywarp properly. He brushed little kisses over his nose and cheek, and pushed the hair back from Skywarp’s face. _He stopped. You stopped. And I think with all that happened a little lapse in judgment is completely understandable_. Thundercracker paused, feeling carefully along the blocks Skywarp had in place behind the guilt and tentative relief that Thundercracker wasn’t angry with him. _What are you keeping from me, lover?_ Thundercracker asked gently, knowing it was something other than what happened, or almost happened, with Sideswipe.

Skywarp hesitated, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to where Ratchet was wrapped up between his bondmates. Unease rippled over the seekers’ bond, and Thundercracker shifted, rising enough to gain some attention. Sideswipe looked up and met Thundercracker’s gaze, a quick glance at Skywarp then back, and the twin gave a slight nod. Thundercracker smirked at the purely visual and silent communication. Never did he believe he’d be close enough for an Autobot to pick up such a subtle need. And Skywarp definitely _needed_ to be without an audience for whatever break was coming, despite Sideswipe already having seen him fall apart once.

Ratchet’s head came up, and he looked at the seekers as well. “I’ll be having a chat with Soundwave. If you want to allow him, or any of his Pit-spawn in here, that’s fine, but I want _all three_ of you to get a good two hours of rest first. Then no more than two at a time visiting, and only so long as it looks like Starscream can take it.” Ratchet moved toward the door, the twins following. “I’m guessing that’s going to be up to you to enforce in my absence, Thunder.”

Thundercracker nodded, smiling. “Don’t worry on that count.”

Ratchet snorted indelicately, and opened the door. “Right. I _will_ be back later, and I expect you and Skywarp to have rested, or I’ll see to it you have no choice in the matter.” He paused, genuine worry and fear crossing his features. “You’ll do Star no good if you’re too tired to function.”

Beside him, Skywarp whimpered almost inaudibly, but Thundercracker nodded again. “Thank you, Ratch. For patching him up.”

Aqua eyes went liquid for half a spark pulse, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both moved closer to Ratchet before the medic huffed out of the room, throwing a moody, “My job to keep you slaggers functioning,” over his shoulder.

The door closed with a muffled thump, and Thundercracker turned back to Skywarp. He pushed gently against the barriers, lips brushing over his mate’s. “Let me in, Sky,” Thundercracker whispered.

A hitched sob accompanied the wave of emotions, thoughts, images, and fears as Skywarp opened himself completely. Thundercracker held tighter, sent absolute love back to his mate, and hummed softly as Skywarp cried.

There was a need there too. A reaching from Skywarp into Thundercracker, and he immediately allowed Skywarp in, shuddering as the pain, terror, and aching sadness he’d kept buried and denied rose up to engulf them both. Thundercracker burrowed his face into Skywarp’s hair, silent sobs wracking him as they clung together.

He didn’t like crying. He didn’t like letting go and showing how hurt he was, regardless of how rarely the situation occurred. He was the strong calm one of their trine. He was the rock, the balancing force between two very polar personalities. They all knew that without Thundercracker mediating there would be no bond between Starscream and Skywarp despite how very much and truly they loved each other. 

But Skywarp needed this. Needed to see that Thundercracker was as frightened and distraught as he was himself. He didn’t need a rock right now. He’d already lain crying and protected in a friend’s arms. What Skywarp needed was to share his pain with the only other being that could understand it. And oddly enough, this time, Thundercracker felt he needed to get it out, purge it from his own spark, _before_ he became a ticking time bomb when Starscream needed him most. It was rare, but did happen, all that standing strong, that suppressing to be the stable one became too much and- kaboom! Thundercracker exploded, and someone landed in the medbay. He definitely couldn’t take that risk now.

He held Skywarp tightly, ignoring the soaked strands of hair clinging to his face and how wet his neck was from his mate’s tears. Things had changed drastically in the span of a few seconds today. That human had pulled a trigger, and in doing so had sent the day’s events hurtling faster than the bullet in a direction Thundercracker had doubted it ever would. Or at least not within the next few dozen vorn.

Starscream had not only accepted Soundwave’s presence, he’d reached for it. There was a small part of Thundercracker that ached in jealousy that his… _his_ bondmate had cried out for _anyone_ other than him when he was in need, but there was a larger part too. A part that knew Starscream would be happiest if he could come to accept Soundwave, and rejoiced that Starscream had reached out to his creator. Thundercracker also knew how his mate would be reeling from everything too. And a reeling Starscream was unpredictable at best, but usually dangerous in the extreme. He would need all his faculties to keep Starscream steady.

Skywarp shifted, and brought Thundercracker out of his musing.

_Even crying your guts out, you still think, think, think! Swear you’re as bad as Star like that._

Thundercracker pulled back, and using the corner of their sheet, wiped his bonded’s face dry. Skywarp returned the favor with gentle fingertips and soft lips. _Someone around here has to use the mental capacity they were given. Gods know it won’t be you_ , Thundercracker teased.

They were still deep in each other’s psyches, and he could feel Skywarp’s wry grin, accepting the old joke because Thundercracker knew him better than that. Skywarp was brilliant in his own way, and Thundercracker did not count a lack of interest in academics against him.

 _Someone has to keep the fun going_ , Skywarp replied. He sobered almost instantly, emotion pouring through Thundercracker. “I love you. Sides said some interesting things when I was bawling all over him.” There was a pause, and violet eyes pierced him with a seriousness Skywarp rarely displayed. “I won’t outlive either of you by much. One of you dies, and I’ll be right on his afterburners. Whether it’s you or Star first doesn’t matter. I’m following. So you need to be ready to follow me if it’s Star that goes first.”

Thundercracker smiled, wide and honest. “Did you really think I’d be doing anything else?” He leaned in and kissed Skywarp hard and demanding, pushing until he was half under him. He stopped only when his mate went lax and limp, submitting under the dominating embrace. “You are mine, Skywarp. Starscream is mine.” A fierce energy burned through Thundercracker, and he could hear the dangerous purr in his own voice. “And if you leave first, before me and Star, I will personally see to it that he doesn’t dawdle in following.”

Skywarp’s eyes were wide and shining, a ripple of fear ran through the bond. Thundercracker eased back, and gentled his hold. “Relax, Cupcake. I’m in no hurry to reach the other side. No one knows what’s there.” And wasn’t that where all their fear and pain stemmed from? If Starscream had died, and they had followed, what then? How long would it take? Would they really find him? Find each other?

Too late, Thundercracker remembered how deeply entangled he still was in the bond. Skywarp whimpered, fresh tears spilling free as all his fears of losing his mates rose back up.

“I’m sorry, Sky,” he whispered. Just then both felt the stirring in their sparks that belonged to Starscream. Pain, fear, all of it was locked down in an instant as they both rushed to dry their eyes, and hoped Starscream was too drugged and the lights too dim for him to see the swelling and redness.

A soft groan passed dry lips as Starscream moved. Thundercracker winced in sympathy as his mate’s leg moved, and the pain of the small motion jarred Starscream back to full wakefulness. Or at least as full as possible. There was a fog that lay over Starscream’s mind dulling everything he perceived.

Dulling it, but not masking it.

“You’re both still upset,” Starscream said, no question at all in his tone.

“You’re hurt, stupid. Of course we’re upset.” Skywarp carefully snuggled against Starscream’s side, and kissed his cheek. “Ratchet came and changed your bandages, says you’ll be fine.”

Starscream attempted a glare. “I thought I was going to be fine before? Wasn’t he sure?”

“Of course he was,” Thundercracker said. “We just don’t want you thinking our worry is anything more than overprotective bondmate paranoia.”

An odd feeling of lazy doubt and lethargic concern crossed the bond. “ _Is_ it more than paranoia?”

Skywarp was already shaking his head. “No, baby. You just really freaked us out.”

“Why? Not like Megatron hasn’t done far worse than just shoot me once. And in the leg at that.”

A simultaneous shudder ran through both Thundercracker and Skywarp as unwanted memories of all the times they’d found Starscream slagged dashed through their minds.

“Yeah, but we know this hurts a lot more than a little leg shot would in our normal bodies.” Skywarp nuzzled their mate’s neck, and purred. “You’ll be fine. Ratchet did good. Once you feel better, we’ll have to thank him properly.”

“Ratchet and I are off limits.”

Thundercracker chuckled. “But he’ll still enjoy the show we put on with his twins.”

Starscream purred halfheartedly, and Skywarp giggled.

“Where’s Soundwave?”

“Out with your brothers,” Thundercracker answered. “Medic’s orders. We’re to nap for another hour and a half before you’re allowed two visitors at a time. If you’re feeling up to it. Ratchet also said he’d be back to check on you later.” Thundercracker paused, and watched his cuddling mates for a moment, careful to gather his thoughts before speaking. “You gonna want Soundwave back in here?”

“Yes,” Starscream mumbled, and Thundercracker could feel as his consciousness began to drift away into sleep again. “Won’t hurt me with you here.”

They were both silent as Starscream dropped off, and Thundercracker smiled a little, the jealous side soothed with his mate’s trust and faith in him. Skywarp reached back and caught Thundercracker’s hand, tugging until Thundercracker arranged himself along his mate’s back, and curled close. He waited until both of his bondmates were asleep, then let himself go too.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker jerked Ratchet’s hips down, listening to the shocked cry, and feeling his mate’s pain tinted pleasure through the bond before blocking it off just enough again. Sharp fingernails bit into his knees where Ratchet gripped him, back hunched now a little as he leaned forward, and fought to relax and adjust to the sudden penetration. Sunstreaker relaxed his own grip a bit, and began to work his thumbs in and up along Ratchet’s spine, the oil he’d used before still coating his hands enough to make them glide over soft skin. Low sounds escaped with the panting breaths of his bonded as Sunstreaker massaged across tense shoulder and neck muscles.

He inhaled, then breathed out calmly himself, content to relax in the soft chair with Ratchet in his lap. Sunstreaker was aroused of course, but not in any sort of desperate need. He was in an odd mood and knew it. Feeling relaxed and mellow despite all the craziness of the day. Knowing his bondmate needed him helped, and he knew that was a bit twisted.

Ratchet moaned, and squirmed a little, fingers still clenched tight so Sunstreaker didn’t thrust up into the slight movement. He didn’t think of himself as a naturally gentle lover, but he was a considerate one. Liked to think he was good at it. It always managed to surprise him whenever he thought about it though, how much the _medic_ liked to indulge in rough intimacy. They never really set out to damage each other, and it wasn’t about pain or causing it. Pits, Sunstreaker didn’t like pain at all, and he certainly didn’t want to hurt his Ratchet. It was just about not always being so careful. And the fact that it was a medic who was uncareful with them…

Well, that was a turn on. Pretty much everything about Ratchet was a turn on.

For the twins, being less cautious of damage was just part of their nature. Both knew what limits the other could be pushed to before the slight pleasurable pain became real pain and wasn’t fun anymore. They were sparked rough and tumble mechs, and built for durability, and could take a lot of abuse. Not that Sunstreaker or Sideswipe knew why. In fact, they didn’t even know which of them had the originally commissioned body, or if either did. Most definitely Sideswipe wasn’t meant to be a merchant, or Sunstreaker an artist. Heavy duty bodies weren’t commissioned for those purposes.

Sunstreaker shrugged off those thoughts as he brought his left hand sliding smoothly down Ratchet’s back. He left the other holding his mate’s shoulder where it met his neck, a warm pressure that seemed to soothe Ratchet as much as Sunstreaker’s kneading did. He shifted, and sat up a bit more, letting his hand wander past a tapered waist, around a slim hip. Ratchet’s grip had loosened on Sunstreaker’s knees as had the inner muscles, and he moaned, rolling his pelvis forward in a small movement.

Sunstreaker smirked, and gripped at his bonded’s inner thigh, letting his nails scrape and drag just enough to cause Ratchet to whimper and writhe. He brought his hand higher, and slid it up the extended length of his bonded’s arousal. Ratchet moaned again, soft and low, and thrust forward into Sunstreaker’s grip.

Sunstreaker was reminded of his twin’s presence in the room as Sideswipe pushed a mental picture into his mind.

It was Sideswipe’s view of Sunstreaker and Ratchet. Sunstreaker smiled to see how lazily draped into the overstuffed chair he was. The medic on his lap quickly took up his attention though. With an artist’s eye, he admired the way the light reflected off Ratchet. It made the hint of red in his hair smolder and flash as he rocked. His fair skin was flushed, the lean muscles bunching and relaxing rhythmically, but it was the look on Ratchet’s face that had both twins growling low in lust. Lips parted softly in desire, aqua eyes shut to leave fiery lashes to sweep against pink cheeks. Ratchet was focused solely on the sensations he was creating with his use of Sunstreaker’s body.

Sunstreaker felt his blood heat, and sat up against the medic’s back, bringing both arms to wrap tight around his bonded’s middle. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, nuzzling behind Ratchet’s ear, and thrusting up into welcoming heat.

What had begun as a whimper at the loss of Sunstreaker’s hand on him, became a hitched gasp as Ratchet ground down into his lap. “Primus!”

Sunstreaker leaned back, and grasped his mate’s hips again, helping Ratchet move on him. Human mating held an intimacy their normal bodies couldn’t achieve. Sparks, yes. Bodies, definitely not, and there was something thrilling about watching as their bodies sunk and retreated, joined so very literally together.

Sideswipe pushed further into the bond with Sunstreaker, eyes locked on both of his mates still. A soft moan rolled through the room from where his twin lay on their bed. Sunstreaker opened fully to his brother, trading physical sensations for the visual. A brief thought flashed of whether or not the artist twin should sketch them like this. Sunstreaker didn’t know if the thought was originally his or Sideswipe’s, but let it go for now. With the two erotic views, the soft little moans and gasps from Ratchet, and the pleasure of their mating, his lazy contentment was being driven away and replaced by hunger and need.

“Give me your sparks!” Ratchet whispered.

_Mmmm… I’m happy right here. Primus, but you two are so gorgeous together._

“Through the bond then!”

Sunstreaker growled as Ratchet whimpered, back arching in a graceful curve as he tried to rock and grind faster. Sunstreaker dropped all barriers, and moaned as Ratchet used the bond to link their sparks. One view ended as Sideswipe’s eyes shut and his head dropped forward onto the bed, overwhelmed by the sudden intensity of shared pleasured.

The sensations were different without their sparks being close enough to merge physically, but that did not detract from the rippling waves of bliss that flowed through their bond. Sunstreaker moaned, pushing and pulling at Ratchet’s hips faster. Ratchet whimpered and gasped, his nails digging into Sunstreaker’s knees again, but this time in pleasure not discomfort. Sideswipe remained on the bed, his growls and groans muffled in the blankets.

Ratchet curled forward, short bursting shouts breaking from him as release struck, orgasm riding hard in its wake.

Sunstreaker let go, and let the tidal wave of ecstasy take him under. Energy flashed out in every direction in his body, and he felt soaked in heat and pleasure. He sighed, the sound too breathless to be a moan, and sank back into the cushions of the chair. Ratchet groaned in exhaustion and rapture, and dropped back to lie against Sunstreaker’s chest.

Sunstreaker chuckled, and kissed Ratchet’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle again. “Feeling better?”

“Mmmm…”

Voice still muffled by the bed, Sideswipe said, “Know I do.”

Sunstreaker inhaled deeply, and sighed in utter contentment, his odd mellow mood returning as he snuggled his still panting bondmate. _Love you_ , he whispered into their minds.

~ | ~

Bumblebee froze in surprise before mentally slapping himself. It was Friday! How had he forgotten?

“Dude!” Sam called as he and Mikaela entered the main hanger. “What’s going on? The guys totally stopped us at freakin’ gun point, made us get out of the car, and searched us and the car before letting Brad bring us to the building.”

“They apologized about the guns, Sam,” Mikaela said, her tone indicating she was already tired of hearing about that detail.

“Still!” Sam tossed his bag against the wall by the playroom door, and faced Bumblebee. “So what happened?”

Bumblebee blinked, emotions warring within him. They were at least acting more normal this time. He forced the words out, almost wincing at how rough and raw his voice sounded after not speaking much at all that day. “Starscream was shot.”

Both teens’ mouths dropped open.

“Holy shit!” Sam shouted.

“What?!” Mikaela gasped. “Who? How? When? Is he alive? Oh no! His mates! Oh crap! His brothers! How’s Frenzy taking it? Where’s Soundwave? Oh no, oh no! Ratchet! He’s gotta be stressing so hard right now. He always gets so upset over injuries!”

Bumblebee held his hands up, and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips despite everything. “Starscream is going to recover. He was shot in the leg, and it missed the main artery if I’m understanding Hausen correctly. Ratchet seemed like he was doing fine the last time I saw him, but he’s got the twins to look after him, so don’t worry. Everyone’s sorta in a state of shock, you guys just missed the SecDef leaving, and though he’s not going to tell anyone, it was Soundwave that killed the man that shot Starscream. He did it telepathically so the story is that we know nothing about who shot Starscream, and the investigation is on-going. It’s definitely a ‘do not talk about it no matter what off the base’ subject.”

Both teens nodded, and Mikaela put her bag down next to Sam’s.

Bumblebee glanced around, then pointed towards the kitchen. “Sarah said we’re going buffet style tonight. Eat whenever. You two hungry?” He turned without waiting, and made for the kitchen.

“Guess Family Night’s been canceled then, huh?” Sam asked.

Bumblebee nodded as they each picked up a plate, and began piling on their meal. “We could still put on some movies? I’m really not up for much more myself tonight. I mean, I didn’t do much. Lennox and Prime agreed that it’d be more dangerous for any of the Cybertronians to be outside than the humans, but I feel drained.”

“Aw. Poor, Bee!” Mikaela said, and bumped her shoulder against his. “I bet it’s been a draining day. Let’s just pop in some movies, and call it good for tonight. It was a busy week at school anyways. I don’t want to use my brain much myself right now.”

They sat and ate their dinner of cold sandwiches and various fruits and vegetables in relative silence. It wasn’t the same old comfortable silence Bumblebee was used to and craved to have back, but at least it wasn’t as awkward as it’d been the previous weekend. It helped that others joined them, coming and going, everyone subdued and quiet.

Bumblebee made it to the end of the second DVD before standing. “I’m going to pass out here if I don’t go to bed.” He paused, forcing a yawn and stretch. “See you both tomorrow?”

“Yeah, man. Sleep good,” Sam said as he searched the DVD shelf for the next movie with Hotrod.

“Aw, Bee!” Hotrod whined a little. “This is nice though. Just relaxing and watching movies.”

“He’s tired, Hotrod, let him go,” Mikaela said.

The smile that had begun to form on Bumblebee’s face dropped off. So they still didn’t want to be around him. Well, of course they didn’t. Sam would normally be the one begging him to stay up for just one more movie, not Hotrod.

Bumblebee forced the grin back, hoping it didn’t look as fake as it felt. “She’s right, Roddy. I’m beat today. But we can watch some more tomorrow?” He made the offer while looking directly at Hotrod. Hotrod had spent the last hour and a half since he’d come into the playroom practically curled against Bumblebee’s side, and he didn’t even once make an innuendo or try to flirt. That could be tolerated, especially since having others around was a wonderful distraction.

It was almost painful the way Hotrod’s face lit up. “Yeah! We’ll just make it a big long movie day since you know Prime isn’t gonna let anyone go outside.”

Bumblebee nodded, mumbling his goodnights, then and made good on his escape. It hadn’t been too bad. The mindlessness of watching the movies had been a good distraction from the pain of seeing the teens and had taken a lot of the awkwardness away. That, and with a threat looming, Bumblebee felt himself drop back into warrior mode as Jazz called it. They were at risk now, and Bumblebee would need to pull himself together so he could help protect those he loved. Someone wanted them dead, and they were plainly vulnerable as humans. Security would be tightened. Optimus-

Primus, his poor mentor. The guilt radiated from Optimus, and Bumblebee knew Prime felt responsible. They really had become lax, the Decepticons were here so who would really try to harm them? That attitude, no matter how accidental, had cost them today. At least Starscream would live. And wasn’t that an odd thing to feel thankful for?

Bumblebee prepared for bed, and headed to his room. He briefly paused at Optimus’ door but a muffled moan changed his mind. Ironhide was far better suited to comforting Optimus than Bumblebee. Oh he could do it, but given recent events, both of them might think he was the one in need, and that wouldn’t be fair to Prime. He closed and locked his bedroom door, and lay for a long time in the darkness before sleep finally overtook his weary mind.


	38. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 58 Sunday, September 9

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 58  
Sunday September 9**

 

Sarah cast a bleary glare at the clock, standing and wrapping her robe over her nightgown. _Who the shit is knocking this early?_ she grumbled to herself. Will sat up, and rubbed his face.

“What’s up, babe?”

She shrugged, and left the bedroom, heading for their entry door. _Better be good at this ungodly hour…_

Sarah opened the door, and raised her eyebrow to see Frenzy and Rumble with grins on their faces that couldn’t _possibly_ mean anything good. She closed the door without even asking what they wanted, and was turning to go back to bed, when another quiet knock sounded.

“Do you have any idea how much sleep my daughter did _not_ let me have last night?”

“We’re sorry, Sarah,” Frenzy said, and the manic grin slid from his face to something more contrite.

“Yeah,” added Rumble, “but we really need the Captain’s help.”

“My help?” Will asked, having come up behind Sarah.

“Yeah.” Frenzy’s bodes-no-well Joker’s smile was back. “Need ya ta check, and very… _very_ quietly clear a delivery for us.”

Sarah blinked, looked between the grinning teens and her husband, and went back to bed. She heard Will just before shutting the bedroom door.

“What kind of delivery?”

~ | ~

Maggie stepped into the hallway, and smiled as Soundwave reached down and lifted both suitcases from her hands.

“I’m hoping to be back by the end of the week,” she said. Soundwave nodded, and gave her a slight smile despite how many times the woman had already told him the very same thing since learning she had to return to the east coast.

“I cannot follow you out,” he stated, and handed her luggage to the Ranger waiting by the door. The man smirked at him, and exited quickly. Soundwave kept his barriers locked in place, having learned from experience that it was better not to know what the human men were thinking when it came to Maggie.

“Yeah, no more ‘Tronians getting shot. Good idea.” Maggie paused as Glen hurried by.

“Come on, Maggie! We got a flight ta catch! Bye, Wave!” And the young man was out the door and gone before Soundwave could even frown at the shortened version of his name.

“Well… um…”

Soundwave smiled, and pulled the woman in close, interrupting her stammering attempt at a farewell. “Safe journey.” Then he kissed her, long and slow, and with all the passion he could muster for the sheer pleasure of knowing he could make her breathless.

“Yeah. So gonna be back by the end of the week,” Maggie smiled as she stepped out the door.

Soundwave felt a wash of amusement, and heard the giggle of his youngest as he locked the door. Ratbat gave him a huge grin before wandering in the direction of the kitchen. Soundwave followed, pleased that at least one of his creations didn’t seem bothered by the fact he had taken an alien lover. Ravage was still sulking, and refused to come anywhere near Maggie despite Soundwave explaining more than once that it was simple mutual pleasure. The last time he’d tried to speak to his creation on the subject, things had degraded to an outright argument. Ravage refused to back down in this, saying no good could come of it, and that the telepath should be with Starscream instead of playing with a human. In a fit of pique, Soundwave had accused him of jealousy.

He’d instantly regretted the words, regardless of how truthful they were. No, Ravage did not desire Maggie in the least, but he did want a lover of his own. Soundwave felt it was possibly one of the cruelest things he had ever said to his creation. He’d apologized instantly, but Ravage had stormed away, mind locked as tightly as possible against his creator. Soundwave had let him go, taking at least part of his concerns to heart.

Soundwave had spent all the time he could with Starscream. Whenever he sensed that Thundercracker and Skywarp were willing to tolerate him, he was in the seekers’ quarters. It was there that he intended to go after breakfast. A quick check proved all three seekers were still sleeping. Soundwave would have Ratbat help him carry up some food once they were done.

They ate quickly, Ratbat just as excited to see Starscream and spend a few minutes with the seeker as Soundwave. He knew that they were all awake now, Thundercracker and Skywarp dressed for the day, and Starscream complaining about not being allowed out of bed.

Soundwave tapped lightly on the door, and waited for Thundercracker to admit them. Ratbat bounced happily into the room, handing a plate to Skywarp and Starscream with a chirped ‘good morning’ and a kiss to his brother’s cheek. Starscream smiled despite the ache in his leg and foul mood Soundwave had sensed only moments ago.

“Should I call for Ratchet?” Soundwave asked.

Starscream scowled, and poked his fork at the scrambled eggs on his plate, remaining sulky and silent. It was Skywarp who spoke. “No. He’ll be up here soon enough, and grumpy there is in no hurry for his medication.”

“I don’t need it!” Starscream snapped.

It was a lie, and Soundwave could feel that Starscream knew they all knew it. Soundwave handed Thundercracker his plate, then moved to sit with his eldest creation. He bodily moved Starscream into a better sitting position, and placed himself between the wall and the seeker’s back. “Eat, or I will feed you myself.”

A wave of irritation came from Starscream, but he stabbed a piece of sausage and jammed it into his mouth.

“You are still tired.”

“I’m still drugged!”

Soundwave grinned, and cuddled his creation to his chest. “You are in pain and in need of the medication.”

“I don’t like it.”

There was a knock at the door, and Ratchet entered, his mates following. Sideswipe smiled cheerfully, and only just stopping himself from bouncing onto the bed. Instead he ducked his head a bit, muttered, “Hey, Screamer,” and carefully crawled up to lounge beside Skywarp.

“Don’t call me that! And you!” Starscream said, pointing his fork at Ratchet. “Stay the slag away from me!”

“Well, aren’t you just sunshine and rainbows this morning?” Ratchet snarked back. “And you have five minutes to finish breakfast before I jab this into you, done or not.”

“Geez, babe!” Sideswipe laughed. “Way with the bedside manner there.”

“Mute it, Sides. I have no patience for Decepticon machismo.” Ratchet’s glare shifted back from his mate to Starscream. “You’re hurting. You’re severely wounded. You will be given pain medication so you can rest and recover.”

“Slag off,” Starscream said around another bite of his breakfast.

Ratchet glanced around the room.

Thundercracker shrugged, leaning against the dresser next to Sunstreaker. “I want him drugged just so I don’t have to feel it.”

“Yeah,” Skywarp agreed. “Fraggin’ hurts.”

“I’ve had far worse before.”

“Not in this form, and not bonded to us you haven’t,” Thundercracker pointed out in a level tone. Starscream’s frown etched deeper, and he set his plate aside only half finished.

“Eat more,” Ratchet commanded.

“Rust!” Starscream’s voice was sharp and higher than usual, and Soundwave felt a roll of panic from him.

_Starscream._

“Get out of my head!” Soundwave held tighter, and sent waves of calm through Starscream as he shrieked and began to struggle. “I don’t want to be drugged! I don’t like it! I can’t feel _anything_! I can’t think right! I can’t _think_!”

“Star,” Ratchet said softly, and reached out to gently touch the seeker’s arm.

“I don’t like it,” Starscream repeated, voice small, energy already spent, his body lax and shivering in Soundwave’s arms.

“We know, Sweetling.” Thundercracker approached, and bent down, kissing his mate’s forehead. “But you’re hurting. Too much to rest, and you _need_ to rest. We’ll all watch over you. You’re safe in here.”

Starscream was shaking his head, and Soundwave could feel the guilt and sympathy from the others in the room. Beside the telepath, Ratbat sat very stiff and still, worried for his brother’s mental state more than his injuries.

“Starscream,” Ratchet started gently, and brushed at the dampness on the seeker’s cheeks. “How about this? I’ll give you just a half dose. If it takes away the pain without making you completely incoherent, then fine. We’ll stick to just half doses today, and reevaluate tomorrow.”

Hope flared within his creation, but Soundwave knew there was more coming.

“But,” Ratchet continued. “If it isn’t enough, and I’m going to be relying on your mates and creator for the truth of that, I’m upping the dosage, and we try again in a couple days.”

“Hardly a choice at all,” Starscream sulked.

Ratchet’s lips compressed into a distressed line. “No, it isn’t, but it’s all the bargaining you’ll get from me.” Ratchet sighed, and leaned in, resting his forehead against Starscream’s. “Come on, Star. You’re hurting, and the more you rest, the faster you’ll heal, the less you’ll need medications. I don’t really want you on them very long myself. Let me try the half doses today, and pray they work well enough for you.”

Starscream nodded in defeat, and held out his left hand. Within a few seconds, Ratchet had slipped the needle in and injected half the liquid into the seeker.

Starscream shuddered. “Cold.”

“I know. Now hold still so I can change the bandages.”

Ratchet made quick work of the task, but Starscream was already leaning more heavily into Soundwave’s arms. With a final check, Ratchet waved to his mates to precede him, and left with only the quiet reminder that he’d return in a few hours.

Soundwave shifted, and carefully laid Starscream down on his back, injured leg bent out to the side a bit in what seemed to be the most comfortable position, his knee propped up slightly by a pillow. The seeker murmured something too quietly to be heard, and too vague to be understood even by the telepath as his mind sank into the drug induced blackness.

“Will you stay with him for a few minutes?” Thundercracker asked. “We’d like to grab a quick shower while he’s too deep under to miss us.”

Soundwave felt his spark leap, and smiled. “Of course.”

“You can stay too, kiddo,” Skywarp said, and ruffled Ratbat’s hair. “We won’t be long.” He paused, and tilted his head to the side, looking at Soundwave. “Where are the others?”

“Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are just rising,” Soundwave answered as he focused on each of his creations. “Frenzy and Rumble are-” Slag! He couldn’t sense them. That couldn’t be good. “Blocking me. Be wary, they must be up to something.”

“They wouldn’t prank us and Star now, would they?”

“Unknown. Be wary. And Ravage is… still perturbed.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker both chuckled. “He’ll get over it eventually,” Thundercracker offered, and reaching down grasped his mate’s arm, pulled Skywarp up and to the door. “Give us ten minutes. It’s just easier to wash ourselves without Star doing his impression of an invertebrate.”

Soundwave nodded, and settled himself next to Starscream, Ratbat snuggling down on his other side.

“This is nice,” the youngling whispered. Soundwave smiled, and inhaled deeply in contentment. Nothing was fixed, but he was getting his chance. It was enough.

~ | ~

Bumblebee smiled at the pretty yellow rose he twirled between his fingers, listening to the laughter filling the playroom.

Hotrod giggled, and leaned back against the chair Bumblebee was sprawled in. “I don’t know who or how, but I like it!” Hotrod waved his handful of red carnations at the surrounding group.

“I could guess who!” Sideswipe laughed.

“Why guess?” Mirage asked. “You should admit to your capers, and take credit. As pranks go, this one is rather pleasant.” The spy stroked his finger along the soft white petals of a rose he had brought along from his room.

“I wish I could take credit.” Sideswipe glanced down at his twin where Sunstreaker sat on the floor, a set of yellow, red, and white flowers in one hand, and a graphite pencil in the other as he sketched. “But we found those,” Sideswipe gestured to the flowers, “and a good hundred of their best friends sticking out of our dresser drawers and on our bed when we came back down from checking on Starscream this morning.”

“Well if not you, then who?” Fireflight asked, eyes following the curve of the calla lily in his hands as he turned it round and round.

Bumblebee smirked. “You know what those flowers mean to humans, don’t you, Flight?” All eyes shifted to Bumblebee.

“Flowers mean things?”

“Yeah,” Frenzy said as he and Rumble entered the playroom. Both had daisies tucked behind their ears. “Them there ya got, are called ‘boy flowers’ cuz they look like boy parts. Ya prolly got that cuz you an’ yer brothers are trying ta wear yer boy parts down ta nubs.”

Silverbolt blushed a deep red, and dropped his chin, hiding behind the curtain of his hair. He quickly dropping the lily he’d been holding in Slingshot’s lap. Laughter roared through the room.

“So,” Sideswipe began. “How’d you do it? Regale us with your wit and cleverness.”

“Do what?” Rumble asked. “We can’t take credit for this.”

“Yeah. Our room’s gonna smell like petunias forever,” Frenzy added.

“You mean it wasn’t you guys that put all the pretty blue flowers in my room?” Bluestreak asked. “I really like them. I mean I get it. My name’s Blue, and I got blue flowers.”

“Personally, I like this miniature tree better than the cut flowers.” Perceptor sat on the floor, a little bonsai tree on the coffee table in front of him, staring with rapt attention at it. “I shall have to research proper care that it may thrive.” The scientist flashed a happy smile around. “I am already quite fond of it.”

In the brief lull of conversation that followed, a muted _poomf!_ and startled yelp sounded from outside the playroom.

“That was Jack!” Silverbolt was up and had cleared the back of the couch before Bumblebee got his feet on the floor. The other Aerialbots flew after their brother.

When Bumblebee, and everyone else, arrived at Wheeljack’s room, it was to hear the inventor laughing uncontrollably while sitting on the floor. Thousands of flower petals surrounded him, some clung to his clothes and hair, and still more were fluttering in the air.

Wheeljack wiped at his eyes, breath gasping as he continued to laugh. “Door… Rigged! Oh, Primus!” More laughter. “Best explosion… ever… been in!”

The officers were crowding in now too, the worry leaving their faces only to be replaced by confusion and curiosity.

“Wheeljack?” Optimus asked as he stepped forward.

The inventor waved away the hand Prime held out to help him up, and continued to laugh, holding his stomach and rocking a bit. A few minutes passed before Wheeljack finally managed to slow to just chuckles and giggles. He looked up at the crowd pressing in at his door, and a wide smile split his face. “Poomf!” He cackled, and one hand opened to toss a fistful of petals back into the air.

“What did you do?” Prowl asked slowly.

Wheeljack only laughed harder.

“Pranks,” Bumblebee answered. “We’ve all found different sorts of flowers in our rooms.”

“And mine exploded! _Poomf!_ ” Wheeljack tipped over, still caught up in his laughter and unable to stop. Others were giggling now too, and Bumblebee was having a hard time not just sinking down to the floor. Not to laugh, but to bow to the two he knew had pulled this off.

Prowl blinked, looked up at Optimus, and walked away. Jazz snickered, and followed his mate up the stairs and presumably to their room. Bumblebee cast a quick glance at Frenzy, and received only the slightest negative movement of the hacker’s head.

“I think,” Optimus began, “that it would only be fair of who ever pulled this prank to help Wheeljack clean it up.” He paused with a smile. “When he stops laughing, that is.”

Bluestreak smiled. “I didn’t do it, but I don’t mind helping Jack.”

“We’ll help too,” Skydive said, and stepped into the room. He looked around though, at a loss on where to start.

Pounding footsteps on the stairs had heads snapping around, and Bumblebee glared at the Decepticon twins. But then Ratbat was there, giggling as he tripped and landed in Rumble’s arms. “Oh! Oh! You have to come see!! Cade opened his door and there are _pink_ flowers _everywhere!_ ”

“Someone has a death wish,” Rumble said, eyes wide as he looked at his youngest brother. Bumblebee mentally nominated him for Best Actor.

“Indeed, someone does.” Laserbeak appeared at a much more sedate pace, Buzzsaw at his side. “Our creator is most curious to learn who would enter our room. I think Barricade may be the least of the prankster’s concerns.” Even Wheeljack’s laughter subsided a bit at the quiet statement.

The giggles picked back up, however, as Prime and Ironhide turned as one, and headed up the stairs.

“Well. I have research to do,” Perceptor said, and turned happily back toward the playroom. The gathering dispersed, some following the scientist, some going to their rooms. The Aerialbots and Bluestreak moved to help Wheeljack to his feet, and Ratchet’s mates followed the medic into their room.

Bumblebee found himself in the hallway with only the five Cassetticons. Without a word, he led them up to the third floor and down the hall to his own room. Barely audible, were the deep tones of Ironhide and Optimus from within Prime’s room. Bumblebee opened his door, letting the other younglings in before closing and locking it.

Silence reigned for a moment before they all burst into giggles.

Bumblebee held up his single yellow rose. “I received your message.”

“Promised not ta prank ya,” Frenzy said.

“Appreciated,” Bumblebee smiled. “Though dumping flowers in everyone’s rooms can hardly be called a prank. More like a gesture of friendship and goodwill.”

Rumble scoffed, and flopped himself down on Bumblebee’s bed, Frenzy following as the eagle twins and Ratbat sat on the small couch. “Goodwill, my squishy aft! It was the only truly non-offensive thing on the list.”

“Pranks everyone will enjoy and appreciate are the wiser choice for the present,” Buzzsaw said.

“Which makes it pretty amazing Rum and Zee did this,” Ratbat giggled. “Since when are they wise?”

“Mute it, squeaky!” Rumble grinned.

Bumblebee glanced around, and decided to lie across the foot of his bed. “I want to know how,” he told them. “How, with the base on lock down, did you get _so many_ flowers on the grounds, let alone in the building, and into everyone’s rooms?”

“That’s our secret!” Rumble grinned.

Frenzy snickered. “Well, this time, we hadda little help. But!” He held up his hand as if to stop any questions. “We ain’t revealing our accomplices. That’d be wrong.”

“Come on, Zee! Tell!” Ratbat smiled, eyes round and innocent and pleading.

“Wow,” Bumblebee murmured. “He’s good.”

“Ya have no idea,” Rumble sighed.

Frenzy giggled though, and sat up. “Easy. Our accomplices helped us get the flowers into a couple of the spare rooms before anyone woke up. Then, thanks to the telepathy our creator blessed us with, me an’ Rumble ran interference an’ lookout for each other, an’ got everything set up. Room by room.”

“Wheeljack’s took both of us though,” Rumble added.

“I am curious as to how you made the flowers explode.”

The twins gave evil little chuckles together, and Rumble explained, “Well, ya see, Beaky.” Laserbeak’s eyes rolled at the nickname. “We packed a bunch of flower petals into a box with a spring loaded bottom, an’ when ol’ Jack opened his door the trip wire pulled the tension pin, the spring sprung, and…”

“ _ **Poomf**_!” Frenzy shouted, arms shooting out, fingers splayed, before falling back and cackling.

They all laughed again, Bumblebee dropping his face down to the blankets, and shaking his head. “Impressive,” he said, looking back up. “And creative. Nice touch ‘pranking’ your own room.”

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were both still smiling, and Bumblebee enjoyed getting to see the _slightly_ less reserved side of them. “It is less a ‘prank’, and more a gift of a potted flower plant to Soundwave,” Buzzsaw told him. “But I agree. Clever touch, brothers.”

Rumble gave a cavalier salute, and sat up, pulling Frenzy up and against him in a sideways hug. “We know what we’re doin’.”

“You don’t really think they don’t suspect you though?” Bumblebee asked.

“Doesn’t matter, Bug,” Frenzy smiled. “We weren’t caught. That gives us a point up on them other two.” He smirked over his shoulder at Rumble before turning back. “We even got the seekers.”

Bumblebee’s jaw dropped. “But Starscream’s hurt!”

“Zactly!” Rumble crowed.

“Humans give flowers to their sick an’ injured,” Frenzy pointed out.

“And how did you get past our dear eldest’s bondmates?” Laserbeak asked.

The twins snorted in tandem. “Easy,” Rumble said.

“Total pie,” Frenzy added.

“They’re all three knocked out.”

“Don’t think TC and Sky’re gettin’ much sleep lately.”

“They didn’t even twitch,” Rumble finished.

~ | ~

Starscream shifted, and only just caught himself from rolling and jarring his leg. He settled for a slight stretch of arms and back, and groaned. Skywarp and Thundercracker were to either side of him, and the bond was open. He could feel them waking even as he blinked his eyes open.

Almost instantly, he closed them again.

Skywarp rolled, and snuggled into his good side, lips grazing Starscream’s jaw in a light kiss. Starscream frowned and rubbed at his eyes, then opened them again.

No. The colors were still all there. Reds, pinks, yellows, purples, and greens all on a sea of blue he thought might be the walls, but blearing into a psychedelic kaleidoscope.

“No. More. _Fragging. **Drugs**_!” Starscream shut his eyes tight, and growled, cursing Ratchet and human medicine in a half dozen languages.

His mates both sat up, Thundercracker’s deep voice murmured a soft, “What in the Pits?”

“I _am_ awake? Right?” Skywarp asked. Starscream couldn’t stop the giggle despite his irritation. He was ignored, and Skywarp looked over at Thundercracker. “If he’s hallucinating, would we see it too, or would we see reality?”

“Oh, shut up,” Starscream said, and struggled into a sitting position. On third look, and a bit more awake, the colors stopped melting together and took shape.

As dozens upon dozens of floral arrangements.

“What…?”

Sharp suspicion cut through the bond, and Skywarp was shrinking back from Thundercracker. “I didn’t do it! I didn’t help. I didn’t plot. I didn’t even _know_!”

Thundercracker’s eyes remained narrowed, and staring back and forth between them, Starscream began to smile, then snicker. “I think he’s innocent. This time.”

“Sideswipe,” Thundercracker accused.

“Swear, TC, if it was him, I wasn’t informed or included.” Skywarp slipped from the bed, and cautiously approached the nearest arrangement. He cruised slowly around the horseshoe line of flowers, and finally stopped at a large bunch of deep red… roses if Starscream was remembering correctly. He’d not really been interested in Earth plants, but Frenzy mentioned-

Thundercracker’s gaze was suddenly sharp on Starscream. “Frenzy,” the three said together.

“Here,” Skywarp said as he returned to the bed, holding out a small piece of paper to Starscream.

“Soundwave did warn us,” Thundercracker said, and Skywarp nodded.

He took it and stared, the neat, careful, _familiar_ Cybertronian glyphs swam a little and Starscream blinked again to help clear his vision. “Hate Ratchet right now,” he muttered, but the little paper finally came into focus.

**Get better. Love you.**

“That’s kinda cute,” Skywarp said, and smiled.

Starscream sighed, and lay back down. He focused, or tried to, but whatever allowed his younger siblings to communicate with one another eluded him. He sighed again, and closed his eyes, the colors just too intense. “When you see them, I want the twins. Quietly though. There is no way they did this with Prime’s approval.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker both agreed, and Starscream let himself hover on the edge of sleep, listening to them talk about the flowers, and getting him a late lunch and-

Starscream woke again to Skywarp’s giddy energy crashing through the bond. “Skyyyyy!” he whined, and weakly tossed a pillow in the general direction he guessed his mate to be.

“But, baby! It wasn’t just us!” Skywarp giggled, and set the pillow back down beside Starscream’s, then cuddled against him. “Like, _everyone_ was hit. Even Barricade!”

There were more giggles, and Starscream moaned, flipping his pillow from beneath his head to cover his face. _Thunnnderrrrrrr! Make him stop!_

“Don’t be mean,” Skywarp admonished. “It really looks like everyone got hit, except -and I don’t know if this was an insult or a smart move- Prowl and Jazz. I’m thinking insult.”

Starscream lifted the pillow, and stared up at Skywarp. “You think they left off burying Prowl and Jazz in flowers as an insult?” That had an odd ring of logic to it, but damned it Starscream could chase it down right then.

“Well, the last prank that involved them ended up with Prowl disowning Cade.” Skywarp shook his head. “Yeah, I think it could be an insult. You know how Zee is about Cade. For _everyone_ -even Tracks- to get flowers, or a plant like Perceptor did, and Prowl not…?” Skywarp was nodding. “Yeah, Sweetling. Insult by omission. Even Bumblebug got a rose. Prime and Ironhide’s rooms got hit.” Skywarp snickered again. “Red rose petals all over the beds. I’m told that’s a sex thing. And Wheeljack had a flower bomb go off, and the winglets have these flowers that look like our human junk when it’s hard, and Mirage got a bunch of really classy white roses. Pits! Even Hotrod! Even Soundwave! Everyone!” Skywarp gave a dramatic pause, and glanced between Starscream and a smiling Thundercracker. “Except Prowl, and by proxy, Jazz!”

Starscream gazed up at his bonded, and asked the only thing he could think of. “Where did you learn a term like, ‘by proxy’?”

Thundercracker chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Starscream’s cheek, while Skywarp attempted an annoyed glare. It didn’t hold. He was too taken with his deductions, and through the fading haze of his medicated mind, Starscream could see the logic a bit better now. It was a daring insult if it was one. It made the prank essentially _on_ Prowl, rather than he and Jazz being the only safe ones.

“Eat, Star,” Thundercracker said, and began tugging him into a seated position. “Sky’s going to stay with you after you eat, while I listen to whatever Prime’s got in store for us tonight. I’ll keep the bond open so you both can hear.”

“Boring.”

“New security measures, Sky,” Thundercracker said, the sound of reproach in his tone. Starscream frowned, and wriggled against the pillows propping him up. “The door’s gonna be secured and alarmed, and we have rules now. You’ll listen tonight.”

Starscream blinked at the weight of the command, feeling oddly cowed by his mate, despite not being the target. He popped a strawberry into his mouth, and kept his eyes on his food. Even he knew not to fuss when Thundercracker used that tone.

“Geez, TC, relax, I’ll listen. I know it’s important.”

“I certainly hope so.”

Starscream grinned. “You know how sexy it is when you go all dominant mate on us, don’t you?”

Skywarp snickered, and Thundercracker pecked another kiss to his cheek. “You still have five days, Sweetling. No thinking those thoughts. Now eat.”

~ | ~

The tables in the kitchen had been moved to the walls, and the chairs formed an oblong ring. The room was full to capacity, with every being that was considered a resident of the base present. The glaring exceptions being Starscream and Skywarp.

Jazz noted their absence and the way Thundercracker lazed back in a chair, arms and ankles crossed. He looked far more nonchalant than Jazz suspected he actually was. Soundwave and his creations surrounded the seeker, and Barricade was just to Frenzy and Rumble’s side.

Their Decepticon allies.

And wasn’t that a weird thought?

“It’s taken us a number of difficult discussions,” Optimus began. He stood, leaning in what Jazz had long ago termed his ‘casual, but powerful’ pose, against the kitchen counter. Seated to Jazz’s left, between him and Optimus, was Prowl. On Prime’s left sat Ironhide, and then Ratchet. “These new rules are non-negotiable and for everyone’s safety. We will _all_ abide by them.” Optimus paused a moment, looking around at everyone. “Including myself and all the officers.”

Jazz sighed silently. No more random walks, or sneaking around the base. He was going to be very bored.

“First, the doors have been these past few days, and shall continue to be locked at all times. There is now an alarm system attached to both. It is meant to be extremely loud. We have not tested that volume yet due to Starscream’s need for rest, and the chance that whoever organized this attack against us may hear. Only the officers will have this code. Please do not open the door without having one of them shut it off.”

Mirage’s right hand splayed, palm up, and he spoke once Prime nodded at him. “I am certain they know we are making preparations for a tighter defense?”

“I am as well,” Optimus said. “However, we do not need to blare the alarms and give them a more definite idea of just what those defenses are.” He paused, glancing around to see if anyone else had a question. Prime sighed, and Jazz knew what was coming was a sore point for their leader. “Though it troubles my officers and me greatly to ask this of them, Captain Lennox and his Rangers will now conduct security sweeps. The times will vary, but the border will be patrolled, and all buildings checked thoroughly. If any Cybertronian wants to go outside this building, you will require permission from your squadron officer. At least until more outlying safety measures are in place.”

There were the groans and buzz of complaints Jazz had been waiting for.

Optimus raised his hands, and silence fell. “Science team, I must burden you with yet more work. Wheeljack, your perimeter sensors were some of the best the Autobots ever had. Can you duplicate them with Earth materials?”

The inventor flushed, and the Aerialbots’ faces broke into proud grins as they looked at their creator. “Well, I had Red’s input back then, but yeah, I think so, Prime,” Wheeljack said. “I can draw up some specs, though they might not be exactly what we had before. Yeah. Yeah, I can get some sorta sensornet designed that nothing bigger than one of those jackrabbits could get through.”

Prime nodded. “I want everyone that has any building ability at all, Rangers included if Captain Lennox is willing, to assist the science team. We need that beacon, and we need those sensors.”

Sideswipe’s hand went out as he slumped a bit lower in his chair. Optimus nodded. “Does that mean monitor duty?” Sideswipe asked, tone already suggesting he knew the answer.

A brief flash of humor shot through the bond, and Jazz glanced at his mate to see Prowl smiling -in that way that terrified the troops- right at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins seemed to shrink, and snickers and suppressed laughs rose around the room.

Prime chuckled, and nodded. “I would recommend staying out of trouble so you do not end up with double duty.” The twins and a few others groaned and shifted. The smile melted off Optimus face, and he continued. “Even when we have a sensornet to monitor, the shifts will be shorter than what you are all likely familiar with. Our human forms do not allow for six cycle shifts, and we need to be alert and watchful. I want all of you to take a good look around the room right now. We are all very often separated, Cybertronians from Rangers, with very little intermingling. Each of you needs to know at first glance whether the person you are looking at belongs here or not.”

Lennox’s hand rose, and Prime gestured to the man. “From now on, if my guys aren’t on duty or sleeping, you’re in this building. Get to know each other. These are the people you’re here to protect. I agree completely with Prime. Know them on sight, and make sure they know who you are just as instantly.” Lennox frowned. “There’s no way to say this without it sounding a bit insulting, though that’s not the intent. The Cybertronians aren’t used to human features the way we are. We do, unfortunately, look very much alike to them. Some of us have darker hair or darker skin, but these guys are used to casually recognizing each other by a simple energy signal. Such subtle sight cues are something they just aren’t used to.”

“A very good point,” Ratchet said.

“We’re monkeys,” Wagner snickered.

Ratchet grinned back at the man. “I’d hardly say, or even think that, however, if I’m understanding the reference correctly, then your notion is correct. Even if the example is bad. As you would have difficulty visually separating other types of mammals into recognizable individuals, we have the same issue with humans. Even as a mech I relied on more senses than just sight to identify our human comrades. Scent, the rhythm of one’s pulse, their gait and posture, and though your people seem to be only vaguely, academically, aware of it, you do have an electrical field around your bodies. I could close my optics, shut down olfactory and auditory sensors, and still be able to tell which human was approaching me.”

Sarah’s hand went up. “Wait a second. I’ve heard you guys commenting that you still look the same in the face as you did before. If you didn’t notice visual cues, then…” she trailed off, hand fluttering in a questioning gesture.

“Well, it’s not like we don’t use sight, because we do,” Bluestreak spoke up. “I mean, why else have pretty buildings, or nice armor designs, or artists, ya know? It’s more like for instant recognition, we aren’t looking at a face. I mean, I do cuz I’m a sniper, but I still looked at color and build and for a ‘Con symbol, and I know all the Rangers by sight, even though I don’t know all your names, but I wouldn’t shoot you while looking through a scope. I mean, you guys are soldiers. Sarah, maybe not you, of course, but, well, like I might see a human, and he has the same skin as Epps, and the same hair, but he’s moving wrong, and his clothes are wrong, and nope, his body’s a bit different. It’s like when you’re on patrol, and there’s someone, but yeah, he’s not moving the way one of our people would cuz they know they belong here. It’s… Well, for _instant_ recognition, we aren’t looking at a face.”

“In short, it’s a familiarity thing,” Thundercracker said with a small grin. “If I shut everything down but my optics, I’d still recognize a large number of Decepticons. But Autobots? Prime, yeah. Probably Ironhide, possibly Ratchet.”

“Yeah,” Sideswipe agreed, and leaned forward a little to face the seeker. “Until I really looked at him, I honestly had no idea how pretty Sky is. And,” the warrior chuckled, “we’d met a few times.”

 _Now there’s an understatement_ , Jazz thought.

Thundercracker dipped his chin at Sideswipe, and looked back at Sarah. “I’d recognize them now, of course, but we’ve been living in close quarters for, what? Almost two of this planet’s lunar cycles?”

“Months,” Sarah supplied.

“Two months,” Thundercracker nodded. “You, your mate, and creation, Epps, and possibly Wagner, _if_ he was in decent light. The rest of you humans, I’d shoot on sight in a combat situation. Nothing personal,” the seeker shrugged at the shocked looks. “I just wouldn’t be able to tell you from a human enemy, and with my bonded almost killed just two days ago, I’ll err on the side that keeps Star and Sky alive.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, but Jazz agreed with the Decepticon’s sentiment. _Jazz_ knew all of the Rangers, but he made it his business to know as much as he could about everything. But even so, bad lighting and he’d shoot first and sort the mess later when it came to protecting his mate and their people.

Optimus shifted, drawing attention back to himself. “All the more reason to get to know one another quickly and well. We are all on the same side.” Prime’s gaze traveled over all assembled again. “I do not like sending the Rangers out to endanger themselves for our protection, but logic defeats me in this. Cybertronians are the target, specifically former Decepticons, not the humans. This brings me to our next topic.” He paused a moment. “Who shot Starscream? Who ordered it? Soundwave pulled the triumph of the sniper from the man’s mind before his death, so we know this man was trying to impress his commander. We do not know who that commander is. Our best guess at this time is that it is someone within the American government.”

Jazz noted a few of the Rangers stiffening, and beside him Prowl’s posture became even more rigid than usual.

“I do trust Defense Secretary Keller. His hands are often tied, especially of late, but I believe he harbors no ill for us. But who could possibly know that we even exist, let alone where we are, and what Starscream, _specifically_ , looks like as a human?”

“He is unusually striking,” Epps offered. “White hair like that ain’t real common for humans that look so young.”

“But who could have reported his identity?” Ratchet asked. He looked up at Prime. “I still say it _had_ to have come from someone that has been to this base.”

“I agree,” Jazz said. “Hadda number of people here the night Hotrod an’ Tracks landed, that we personally didn’t clear. Starscream was around. Keller did ask for him by name. I ain’t blamin’ Keller, but it’s not like it’d be that hard for someone ta listen in on everyone’s conversations, an’ figure out which of us ol’ Megsy’s Second was.” He swept his gaze around the circle. “Weren’t like we were bein’ all cautious then.”

“My creations and I were escorted directly into this building by humans not living here as well,” Soundwave reminded. “Starscream was present that night, and his name was mentioned.”

As the debate and discussion continued, Jazz became more and more aware of the anger rising in his mate.

“We must also consider the possibility of a traitor being amongst the base residents,” Prowl said, his voice steady and calm, nothing of the roiling, leashed rage leaking out. All the other officers looked sharply at the tactician. Optimus himself had forbid this topic. They would not accuse the Rangers, only Will would have the alarm code anyway, and Prime steadfastly refused to consider any of the Decepticons.

Alas, Prowl ignored the gathering anger on Optimus’ face. Jazz stepped in.

_Don’t start._

Prowl turned his head, and faced Jazz coolly. “It is a possibility.”

_Ya were ordered not ta bring this up!_

_And you always follow orders?_

_No, but you do!_

_We cannot ignore a traitor in our midst simply because Prime does not want to believe it is possible!_

Jazz closed his eyes, and breathed in and out, deep and slow, twice before returning his eyes to his bonded. The room was silent around them. _Are ya forgettin’ it was a **‘Con** that was just **shot**!_

 _Starscream is firmly with the Prime now. It behooves him to protect his bondmates_. Jazz was shaking his head, knowing what was coming, but Prowl kept going. _Barricade would need to eliminate the Air Commander in order to take over the Decepticons._

Jazz growled.

Audibly.

He ignored the shocked whispers, and leaned a little closer to Prowl, pleased to see that he truly held the tactician’s attention now. _Perhaps, beloved, you could exercise that famous logic of yours, and help us come up with something more than just your paranoia over your brother!_ Jazz hissed.

Prowl blinked, slowly leaning back, and nodded ever so slightly. Shock and hurt rippled through the bond, and Jazz squashed the guilt that tried to rise in him, instead glancing over at Soundwave. “I’m sure our resident telepath would let us know if there was a traitor in our midst that had tried ta kill his kid.”

Soundwave dipped his chin in a curt nod, and Jazz held no illusions that the telepath hadn’t just caught the entire argument between himself and Prowl.

“Perhaps then, he could enlighten us as to who our prankster is so they can be properly punished for the breach in security earlier today?”

Jazz only just bit back a second growl. _And ya’re still pissed over **not** gettin’ pranked? Primus, Prowl! Are ya tryin’ ta make me lose my temper tonight?_

Prowl sighed, and sat back in his chair, verbally dropping the topic, though Jazz knew damn well it wasn’t over. Prime took the floor over again, reiterating the need to know each other, report any odd activity, for the Cybertronians to stay inside, etcetera.

_I am neither trying to anger you, nor am I upset over not being pranked, because we **were** ‘pranked’. We were the target by virtue of being the only ones **not** targeted! It was a deliberate snub besides being a dangerous breach in security._

_Prowl. After the way you behaved the last time someone pulled a harmless stunt on you, why the slag would anyone else risk it?_ And he was back to speaking very carefully to his bondmate. Jazz wanted to growl again.

“I think you’re right, Prime,” Will was saying. “There’re plenty of xenophobes in the government that even I’m aware of. Plenty that would want to know how you all tick, even in this form. And we can’t forget the Sector Seven agents that have gone off the map. No one but the people here now will be permitted on the base unless they’ve been cleared by both our teams. I’m all for shoot first, ask second anymore. Anybody that has a legit reason to be here will go about it the right way.”

“What about Sam and Mikaela?” Bumblebee asked.

“And Maggie?” Ratbat added.

“And Glen?” Sideswipe and Frenzy asked on top of each other. They both snickered, and many were grinning, already forgetting, the silent argument between Prowl and Jazz.

“They are already cleared, and though their vehicles will be checked thoroughly, they themselves will be allowed on base when they return,” Prime answered.

_Jazz, we must-_

_Another word!_ Jazz snapped. _Another word about it and I **will** block you out even if it breaks my spark ta do it_. To prove he meant the threat, he narrowed the connection between them. Primus! Something had to give. He could not take this anymore! Prowl was driving him insane with his suspicions and paranoia and bitter hurt over Barricade. _I love you, Prowl, you know that, but stop._

Prowl’s guilt for distressing him came through, followed by a tentative brush of his love. Jazz latched on, and returned it fiercely enough to make the tactician’s breath hitch. Optimus glanced down, but went on with the wrap up of the meeting without comment.

“More, now than ever, we must work together.” Prime looked over everyone, one last time. “Thank you all. Now, if we could put the dining tables back in order, and also have a few volunteers to prepare dinner?”

Jazz stood, taking Prowl’s offered hand for a quick squeeze, then went to help with the tables.

 _I may be able to assist_? Soundwave’s voice was suddenly in Jazz’s head.

He glanced at Prowl. His mate seemed busy with a glowering Prime. _Ya got any ideas?_

_I shall think on it. I am afraid I have been distracted lately._

Jazz grinned, and looked up as Soundwave stepped closer. “Yeah ya have, and with more’n just your kids.” He winked.

Soundwave actually blushed a little. “If you can endure a little longer, I shall try to think of something to help.”

“Much appreciated, Sounders!” Jazz clapped him on his shoulder, and grinned up at the wincing face.

“I have never suffered the mangling of my designation as much as I have since arriving here.”

Jazz chuckled. “Shoulda heard what we used ta call ya!” He sauntered off, and gently, so he wouldn’t hurt the telepath trying to read his mind, locked his mental walls down. He might be brave or- and crazy enough to tease Soundwave about those names, but he wasn’t about to _tell_ the Decepticon what they were.


	39. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 59 Monday, September 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Smut of the slightly dub-connish nature at first. Want to make clear he CAN say no, and that's in there, but warning nonetheless.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 59  
Monday September 10**

 

Tracks paused with his hand raised to knock on Mirage’s door, then spun and paced a few steps away before returning and staring at the panel of wood in indecision again. He twisted away, hands fisted by his side, and mentally cursed in several languages.

 _Coward_! he screamed at himself, beginning to pace again. _It’s a simple apology. At the very least I shouldn’t have hit him and-_

The door opened, and Tracks froze as the former aristocrat stared at him with a bland look on his face.

“Mirage,” Tracks said in a clipped greeting.

“Tracks,” the spy replied. “Were you trying to wear a path in the carpet, or did you wish to speak to one of us?”

Tracks frowned in confusion before Bluestreak poked his head over Mirage’s shoulder with a grin. “Hey Tracks! What’s up? You know you look a little… something. You ok?”

Tracks inhaled and exhaled, then forced himself to look directly into Mirage’s eyes. “I came to apologize.” Green-blue eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise before the spy managed to suppress the response. Tracks wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or not. Probably not, since it had taken him a full nine rotations to summon up the courage to risk Mirage’s wrath. Well, dismissal was more likely from the usually cold, reserved spy. That, and he didn’t want it to seem like the Aerialbots had influenced his decision to try and make amends. They’d given him nothing but slag for four days until Tracks had decided to just stay in his room, and then he’d had to tolerate the juvenile knock and run pranks, and nasty notes tucked under the door for the following two days. “You were only trying to help, as any good teammate would, and I was unnecessarily cruel. I’m sorry.”

Mirage blinked, his face remaining blank. It was Bluestreak who spoke. “So ya wanna try again? That’d be good, ya know. Everyone’s at a bit of a loss as to what to do about you with the way you shove everyone away, and snap at us all, and stuff. I know you don’t believe us or anything, but everyone really does care-“

“Oh yes, the nasty notes from your sparkling lovers sure show how much they care!” Tracks snapped without thinking, then cursed himself roundly for saying that. He deserved punishment for his behavior, and knew it.

“As soon as I learned of that, we stopped them,” Mirage said quietly.

“That, and then they were distracted with Star getting shot too. And besides. They were just mad ya made Mirage cry.” Bluestreak ignored the spy’s glower, and continued on. “They’re young, but really loyal to their friends.” The gunner stepped around Mirage, and pushed the door open wider. “Hey! I bet they’ll help us!”

“Blue…” Mirage began in a doubtful tone, and Tracks found himself agreeing. The Aerialbots were very unlikely to welcome him with the same open arms they did the spy.

“They hate me!” Tracks exclaimed. “And in case you've already forgotten, they're not exactly my favorite people at the moment either with all those stunts they've been pulling for the past week!”

“They don’t hate you,” Bluestreak said, waving his hand dismissively. “Now come on.”

Tracks dodged the hand that reached for him, and shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a very good idea. I-“

“You just want me and Raj?”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. I just-“

“I don’t think you know what you want,” Bluestreak cut in again. “Come on!” He reached out again, and gripped both Tracks and Mirage by an arm each, and pulled. “Come on! It won’t hurt to ask, and you know it’s fun!” He leered, and tugged more insistently.

“Bluestreak, I didn’t come to… I wanted to apologize. I wasn’t seeking a… a… a tryst!”

“Yeah, but ya need one!”

Mirage had stopped fighting his partner’s pulling, and that left Bluestreak to focus completely on Tracks. He was quite strong, and Tracks just didn’t have it in him to force his way free, even if the hands wrapped around his wrists were… bothering him. There was too much of a chance that Bluestreak would be injured, especially as close as they’d gotten to the stairs, and Tracks had no desire to harm anyone. He instead switched to protesting, and attempting to use logic on the gunner. “They hate me. They won’t touch me, and I don’t know how I feel about merging with a bunch of sparklings anyway. I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Bluestreak paused on the landing, and smiled at Tracks. “I already told you. They don’t hate you, they were just mad. They probably will touch you once we explain how much you need it. And maybe we don’t need to merge or have sex. I was… Nevermind. I’ll save the explanation for when we’re all together.”

Bluestreak choosing not to talk? It had never been an issue before for Bluestreak if he repeated himself. Tracks looked helplessly over at Mirage, but the spy merely shrugged a little, and followed along.

“But-”

“No buts. And if for some reason they really don’t want to help out, me and Mirage can take care of you. We’ve had enough practice.” Bluestreak’s giggle took on a sultry tone that had Tracks blinking a bit in surprise. He’d always assumed the gunner merged the same way he did everything else, happy-go-lucky and giggling -not that he’d given the subject much thought- but sultry had never entered the equation. But then what about not merging? And was that… disappointment he was feel- No!

Then the door was being knocked on, and a surprised Skydive was stepping back as Bluestreak towed Tracks into the room with Mirage following silently behind.

“What’d he do now?” Slingshot asked, a glare darkening his fair face as he stood, posture menacing.

“He needs our help. I was just gonna tell him and all, but figured I could just tell everyone at once. See, I was talkin’ to Siders, and he was saying that Ratchet was worried over Tracks not adjusting, like, at all, and that he was almost positive one of his biggest problems was that-“

“He’s a jerk?” Fireflight interrupted.

“And a prick?” Slingshot added.

“And has been so to everyone on this base when all they want is to help?” Silverbolt said as he stood. “We aren’t sharing ourselves with him, Blue. Not even for you and Mirage.”

Tracks stood stunned, an icy feeling creeping through his body. He’d done this. He’d made everyone hate him. He jumped a little to feel Mirage’s arms encircle his shoulders. “Maybe you should hear Blue out. He wouldn’t ever suggest you give yourselves to anyone you didn’t desire.”

“Seriously!” Bluestreak fixed each Aerialbot with a glare of his own. “And besides. I wasn’t gonna suggest a full merging to start with. He’s what Ratch called touch deprived. Look at him.” Tracks stiffened further as all eyes returned to him. “He’s practically freaking out just because Mirage is touching him, but he’s not pulling away. He needs to be touched, but can hardly stand it anymore cuz he’s gone so long with no one to comfort him. Yeah, we were all messed up too, and still are, but even before you guys started merging, you still had each other to cuddle. And Wheeljack. And me and Raj had each other. And even Prime and Ironhide sit close now and then. Ratch thinks that we need touch even more now that we’re human.” They were all staring at Bluestreak in something akin to shock. “So ya wanna help me and Raj, or you gonna let a fellow Autobot keep suffering until he gets so detached he offlines from depression?”

Tracks jerked. Offline? Could that happen? He curled closer to Mirage, wincing as he immediately had to fight the urge to pull back away. Primus! Bluestreak- Ratchet was right! A little moan of distress escaped, and Tracks bit at his lip to keep any other sounds from breaking free.

“He could offline?” Air Raid echoed Tracks’ thoughts.

“I don’t know, but human children die if they aren’t touched and comforted. Least that’s what Sides said Ratchet was worried about.”

Tracks glanced around, and tried to ease himself from Mirage’s arms, but the spy didn’t release him.

“What should we do then, Blue?” Skydive stepped closer, hand trailing gently over Tracks’ forearm. Tracks flinched a bit, unable to stop the reaction.

“I think we should strip him down, and touch him all over until he stops freaking out from it. It’ll probably need to be done regularly too, at least until he gets used to it.”

Tracks opened his mouth in protest, but the words died in his throat as he took in the calculative looks he was being given.

“That’s likely to turn him on eventually,” Silverbolt said.

“I offered before, and am still willing to merge with him if it comes to that.” Mirage looked Tracks in the eyes. “I wouldn’t leave you to suffer in need.”

Tracks blinked, uncertain of whether he wanted to submit himself to this, and if he was even being given the choice. Given Mirage’s firm hold, and the way Bluestreak still clutched his wrist, and how Skydive was practically petting his other arm, he doubted he would be allowed to leave.

“And I can handle human arousal if that happens,” Bluestreak said. “In fact, that might be good too. Mirage said it’s helped him feel more normal in this for-”

“I don’t want to feel normal in this form!” Tracks cried as he suddenly found his voice. He tore himself free of Mirage, and backed away from the others. “We aren’t normal! This is in no way _normal_!”

“We know, but I was talkin' to Jack, and they haven’t made like, any breakthroughs in figuring out that signal Soundwave detected.” Bluestreak walked slowly, but confidently toward him, and Tracks realized he’d moved away from the door rather than toward it, and now seven full sized, combat trained Autobots stood between him and the only exit. “Geez, Tracks,” Bluestreak said, hands landing on his hips in a show of irritation. “We aren’t going to hurt you! This is for the exact opposite.” He stepped close, and gripped Tracks by the upper arms gently. “There’s no harm in enjoying this form while we’re stuck in it, and there sure seems to be harm if you just hide yourself away and get all squeamish about bein’ touched.”

“We’re too soft,” Tracks whispered and managed to not flinch away as he was wrapped in a warm embrace by Bluestreak. He sank against the gunner, and another set of hands touched his shoulder and stroked his hair. A moment later another hand rubbed slow circles at the small of his back. Then another. And another.

Tracks whimpered.

“Relax,” Bluestreak murmured, warm breath caressing his ear, and a shiver tripped down his spine, though in revulsion or the beginnings of arousal Tracks couldn’t tell. Probably both. “We’ll stop if you really want us to, but I don’t think you do. Besides, what better way to see it’s not completely horrible being human, than by experiencing a little pleasure the way only humans can?”

Another shiver ran down Tracks’ spine as Bluestreak’s voice softened, deepened, turned seductive, and all the while the hands on him didn’t stop their gentle touches. “And merging really does feel the same in our sparks. Yeah, we’re softer, can’t tweak those delicious wires, or trace sensitive armor seams.” A lithe finger grazed along Tracks’ side right where his armor would have split for transformation. “But these bodies are so sensitive in other ways.”

A quiet moan sounded somewhere behind Tracks, and a hand that had been merely resting against his waist tightened with the sound. Fingers slipped under the front of his shirt, and Tracks opened his eyes, and picked his head up off of Bluestreak’s shoulder. He glanced around, trying to see who was doing what. Mirage chuckled watching something over Tracks’ shoulder, but Tracks was stopped from looking as soft cloth was brought around in front of his face.

“No!” Panic gripped him, but his hands were caught and the blindfold tied behind his head.

“Hush.” Mirage’s lips grazed his ear as he spoke. “Being sightless heightens your other senses, including touch sensitivity.”

“And you’re with friends here. We won’t hurt you,” Skydive -he thought it was Skydive- said.

Tracks was pulled gently along. He shuffled his feet as he walked, afraid of tripping and falling, and was guided to sit. By the softness he figured it was the bed. A wave of nervousness washed through him. What exactly were they going to do to him? Gentle hands tugged at his clothing and it came away, leaving him trembling, battling embarrassment as he imagined the others staring and finding flaws in his body. Whispers surrounded him, too soft to make out exactly what they were saying.

Then. ”We used to play a game like this in the Towers.” It was Mirage, and he was guiding Tracks more fully onto the bed.

“I thought you little rich bots played mean games with each other?” Tracks could clearly hear the trepidation in his own voice.

A soft chuckle to his right as he was eased down to his back, his hands captured and laid flat on the bed at his sides. “We did. That is why I said a game _like_ this. You will feel nothing but pleasure, and won’t be made to guess who is doing what to you. In fact, it doesn’t matter who is where. You are to simply trust us and enjoy being touched. If you do not like something say so.”

“I don’t like being blindfolded.”

Laughter surrounded him, and the bed moved and dipped all around, hands, _hands_ all over, him even through the movements of the bed and indistinct whispers. Tracks pressed his lips together, and bit back another whimper.

Trust and enjoy?

Were they insane?

Or was he for allowing this?

Things quieted, and Tracks could literally feel all fourteen hands on him. His hair was touched, his chest, his shoulders, his stomach, and arms and hands, his thighs and shins and feet. He lay quietly, panting, uncomfortably cool without any clothing on, and the fleshy hands that rested all over him. And then… They did nothing. They sat silently, and just touched him.

Tracks lay stiff and unmoving for a long, drawn-out moment, eyes blinking and straining to see through the light blindfold. It was a plain, thin white t-shirt if he was guessing correctly. Not as though it really mattered because he couldn’t see through it. Tracks lay still, even tried to relax under all those hands a little, but he was quickly growing bored. A frown tugged the corners of his mouth down, and he squirmed a little. Still nothing. They didn’t move or speak or stroke him. Just sat there. Were they sleeping? His left hand twitched as he resisted the urge to raise it and take off the blindfold. That finally garnered a reaction. His fingers were lightly squeezed.

“I thought I was going to feel nothing but pleasure?” Tracks finally said into the silence. There were giggles and laughs from all around, and he tried to place who was where by just the sound. Mirage was still to his right and Bluestreak’s light giggle sounded from somewhere near his left knee, but he wasn’t familiar enough with the Aerialbots to decipher their individual laughs. Fireflight giggled, and Silverbolt had a slightly deeper tenor than his brothers, but that was all Tracks knew for sure.

“Are you asking for more then?” That was Slingshot from near his left shoulder.

Tracks hesitated. Was he? What would more be? They didn’t wait much for him to answer, and all those hands began to slide and knead over his body. He stiffened again at the change in touch, then fingers dug into his hair and under his neck, massaging in small circles, and Tracks relaxed despite the strange feeling of soft organic skin slipping and sliding over his own. His left leg jerked and, Tracks snickered in reaction as whoever was at his feet grazed their fingers too lightly over the bottom of one. There was a sudden stop to all motion, and a whispered argument that he couldn’t grasp the meaning behind since it mostly consisted of emphatic yes’s or no’s.

Then their hands were moving over him again, and Tracks sighed contentedly as a sore tightness he hadn’t even realized was there, all over in his body, was gently soothed away. Their hands became bolder and more confident in their touch, and he found himself more often than not lifting and arching against those hands. A firm stroke down the center of his chest had him gasping as his spark pulsed heavily.

Silverbolt had been right. This was arousing him, and he was really rather shocked. He’d not felt the slightest bit of interest in any merging, or whatever human sex was, since arriving on this planet. But now, now his spark felt thick and heavy, and another stroke, this time from a different hand, had him moaning low and arching his chest up into the caress.

Then someone’s hand brushed lightly over the organ at the juncture of his thighs, and Tracks’ hips bucked up.

A low seductive laugh from his right hip. “That’s progress, right?” Fireflight asked.

There was movement as his… friends? Really? Could he call them that? Lovers? Tracks mentally shrugged, and let himself sink back into the pleasure as hands were joined by mouths in a few places.

Warm breath on his right ear, and Mirage whispered to him. “We’ll stop at any time if you don’t like something. Just say stop. Understand?”

Tracks nodded, gasping as two sets of teeth simultaneously grazed both nipples, and a warm, wet tongue stroked his left inner thigh. Mirage’s mouth brushed his lips, testing before pressing more firmly. Tracks opened to the questing tongue, and moaned as the mouth on his thigh moved higher. His left leg was lifted across someone’s knees as his right hand was toyed with a moment before each finger was slowly sucked into a hot mouth.

Tracks moaned again, and startled slightly as tears began to soak hotly into the blindfold, the moan changing to a low sob.

“Let it out,” Mirage said softly, and there was a murmur of agreement all around him. “We’ll take care of you.”

Their touch changed again, shifted away from trying to arouse to relaxing, comforting. Was this more what Mirage had had in mind when he’d first approached Tracks? He wasn’t sure, but as gentle hands caressed him, and warm lips kissed him tenderly all over, he was overwhelmed by gratitude. They hadn’t given up on him, even if he mostly had. Tracks cried, not loud, but he didn’t bother trying to stop himself or contain it. He was naked already, flaws and squishy human flesh bared to their eyes, so why bother? Especially when Bluestreak had been so right.

Tracks needed this. So desperately needed someone to touch him. Tell him he could cry and mourn, and that they’d take care of him.

Soft sobs shifted more and more to pleasured sighs and moans, and his… friends changed intent again just as fluidly. Had they practiced this before? How, by Primus, were they able to move so well together? He shook his head a little, such ponderings could wait until later. Right now he was busy focusing on that hot mouth that was moving closer and closer to where his thighs joined his body. Oh, there were still many others all over his form, but that one held his attention.

Tracks shuddered and writhed under their hands as that hot mouth slid up the length of flesh between his legs. Tracks trembled as the tongue lapped slowly and teasingly at the tip. He moaned, hips lifting in silent entreaty for more. Other sounds drifted around the bed. Was his pleasure arousing them? A little jag of lightning tripped down his spine. He’d never taken more than one lover at a time before.

Tracks cried out, hips jerking as the teasing mouth suddenly pulled him in deep. He moaned again, twisting under the pleasurable assault, and squeezing the fingers that had been gently massaging his left hand.

“Primus!” Tracks shouted, bucking up again in time with the rhythm set by that mouth.

Hands brushed over his chest, and a soft order came from Air Raid. “Focus inwards and pulse your spark.” Fingers massaged over the center of Tracks’ chest, and he cried out again as his spark throbbed thickly.

“Unless you’d prefer to merge?” Mirage asked. “Whatever you want, Tracks. Tell us.”

Primus! It was so hard to think, and the spy wanted him to make a choice? Now?

Tracks arched, gasping and moaning even louder. He was nearly always vocal, but even through his muddled thoughts he could hear the desperate edge in his almost constant sounds now. “Merge!” he decided suddenly. “Mir- Mirage! Please!”

Oh Primus, was he begging?

“Please! Oh please!”

Yes, that was definitely him begging.

There was more shifting, and a few of the hands left him -Tracks whimpered at that- a warm body pressed close to his, firm, smooth skin over a leanly muscled chest. Mirage’s spark reached out, and Tracks shouted as their energies joined, pulsing rhythmically back and forth and-

“ _Ooooh_!” It really did feel _normal_ , and so good.

A soft hiss of breath through teeth and Mirage’s mouth closed over Tracks’. Mirage’s kiss was voracious this time. Hot, demanding, and slightly dominating. Tracks shouted wordlessly into the kiss as delicious molten desire pooled deep and low in his belly. Mirage pulsed heavy and hard with his spark, and Tracks arched, clutching the hands holding his as the tension in his core and between his legs burst free all at once. His mouth tore away from Mirage’s, and sobbed in sheer ecstasy, mindless and lost in pleasure so intense his mind blanked out.

~ | ~

Mirage panted fast and shallow, wanting to enjoy all the wonderful sounds Tracks was making and not drown even one little moan out with his own.

“I think you both offlined him,” Air Raid giggled when the room went quiet.

Mirage leaned up, and looked from what he could see of Tracks’ relaxed face to Fireflight where the young Aerialbot smirked up proudly at him from where he lay between Tracks’ sprawled thighs.

“I am so next for this!” Bluestreak snickered. “Wow.” His giggles were joined by Fireflight’s and Air Raid’s.

Slingshot chuckled slightly, and nudged Mirage where he lay flopped against Tracks’ side. “Think this’ll really help him?”

“I hope it does,” Mirage replied, and moved to sit up and take the blindfold off of Tracks.

“Hey!” Air Raid giggled. “I’ve got a problem I could use some help with.” Once all eyes were on him, he looked down at his lap. “Any takers?”

“I’m on top!” Slingshot called, and pounced.

Mirage glanced back down at Tracks just as clear blue eyes opened. He leaned down and brushed a kiss over soft, swollen lips. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly, knowing there was no way the others would hear as they wrestled and played. He’d grown accustomed over the last week and a half to what the Aerialbots considered foreplay. Oh, it became passionate, but was definitely more play at first.

Tracks glanced around, smiling as Fireflight bounced over and tackled Skydive, both yelping and laughing as they tumbled right off the bed. Mirage chuckled, and turned a pleased smile back to Tracks.

“You’re smiling. I can’t remember the last time I saw you smile, but I know it had to have been before Blue and I left on our last mission.”

Tracks sat up, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Mirage’s shoulders. Mirage returned the embrace immediately, gathering him into his arms, and pulling them both from the bed just before Silverbolt’s long legs came down where they’d been sitting. Silverbolt giggled, and struggled helplessly as Bluestreak, Slingshot, and Air Raid tickled him mercilessly.

“Are they always like this?” Tracks asked, but the smile still played about his lips.

“No, this is rather tame. They’re already fairly revved from seeing you enjoy yourself so fully.” Mirage winked, and tugged Tracks past where Fireflight and Skydive had moved past wrestling to making out on the floor.

“This is tame?” A fine black brow arched up.

Mirage sat on the sofa, pulling Tracks down to lay against him on it. “Yes,” he answered simply, knowing that if things went well, and Tracks really did improve that he _might_ get invited back. He knew the Aerialbots were still irked with Tracks. They all had loving sparks though, and had been willing to try and help today, and had followed his instructions very well. Mirage had been surprised that it was Fireflight that had taken charge of Tracks’ pleasure rather than Bluestreak, but he wasn’t going to question it. “You didn’t answer. How are you feeling?”

Tracks smile shifted to a wry grin. “Quite good.”

“Good. We can leave if you like?” Mirage suggested, seeing Tracks’ discomfort.

The grin faded, and a worried look grew on Tracks’ face. Mirage couldn’t resist reaching out and gently stroking his fingers over a soft cheek. “Should I go? I know they haven’t been happy with me.”

Mirage shook his head, and decided to use this as an opening. “They gave you a chance today. They want to help, and I think every one of them understands how alone you feel.” Mirage kept his voice low so as not to be overheard by the lovers now entwined in various stages of passion on the other side of the room. “They were a gestalt, and can no longer sense each other. It’s been like walking the very Pits themselves for them.”

“And they’re only sparklings, really,” Tracks added, nodding that he understood.

“They’re so much more. If you can gain their trust and friendship, they will always be there for you. Bluestreak and I have come to truly love them in such a short time.”

Tears surfaced in Tracks’ eyes, and he ducked his head down, snuggling in against Mirage’s shoulder. “I really am so sorry for all I said. For hitting you. For believing gossip from ages ago without bothering to think for myself.”

Mirage wrapped his arms around Tracks better, and held him close. “It’s fine. Why don’t we just start fresh instead of fussing over the past?” Tracks nodded, and held tighter. Mirage tried to suppress a shudder as Silverbolt’s needy whimper echoed over the other soft sounds filling the room.

Tracks chuckled, and twisted one leg between Mirage’s. “One would have to be dead to avoid reacting to all this.” His spark reached out, questing and unsure, and Mirage moaned softly as he entered the exchange.

They moved slower this time, and Mirage sighed as Tracks’ soft lips pressed against his throat, hands doing their own stroking. He shifted, pulling Tracks tighter to him, and letting his spark flow out in slow, easy caresses.

Tracks moaned softly, and Mirage sighed at the low sound. He let his eyes drift shut as he caught Tracks’ jaw and pulled him back up into a kiss.

Mirage’s surroundings narrowed to the velvety warm skin of the man in his arms, and the whimpers, moans, and quiet pleas Tracks whispered between kisses. Mirage gasped sharply as strong fingers trailed down his stomach and stroked over his arousal. He thrust into the other’s light grasp, and moaned.

“Like this,” Mirage whispered, and covered Tracks’ hand with his own, squeezing and guiding before reaching to do the same to him.

“Primus!”

Mirage chuckled softly. “I can’t wait until they fix us, but until then, this at least, isn’t so bad.”

Tracks groaned, and his breath hitched as his hips pushed harder into Mirage’s hand. “Thank you.” He kissed Mirage with fast pecks of his lips, breath changing to ragged panting. “Thank you for-“

Mirage closed his mouth over Tracks’, cutting him off. He rolled, dragging Tracks under him, and maneuvered them both, smiling as Tracks whined at the sudden loss of intimate touch, only to cry out as Mirage pressed his thighs together tightly over hardened flesh. Mirage thrust downward, bracing himself up, and watching the play of desire and lust on Tracks’ face.

Nails raked down Mirage’s back as Tracks arched and bucked under him, voice rising and spark pulsing faster, uncontrolled. Mirage nipped along Tracks’ throat, sucking at the soft lobe of his ear. “So beautiful. Sing for me, lover. Let me hear you,” he breathed.

Another thrust and pulse, and Tracks froze, body tight and head thrown back. Warmth slicked Mirage’s thighs, and he bit back a cry as his own body reacted in kind. Tracks’ spark flashed hard, and staccato screams tore from him. Mirage held tight, moaning deep within his chest as release throbbed bliss throughout his body.

They lay still and gasping, and Mirage shifted his legs to take some of his weight off of Tracks.

“Oh Primus.”

Mirage chuckled a little, and gazed down into hazy blue eyes. “Nice?”

“Oh yes,” Tracks moaned.

“Sure looked like it!”

Mirage’s head snapped up, and he stared at five snickering Aerialbots and one giggling gunner. Below him, a tiny squeak escaped Tracks, and Mirage glanced back down. Tracks was attempting to burrow out of slight, and of course failing. He and Mirage were of a size in this form. Mirage smiled, and brushed a light kiss on a hot, _very_ red cheek.

“Done already?” Mirage asked, shifting his gaze back to the others.

“No,” Air Raid giggled. “We were distracted. So ready to get back to it now though.” He was pounced with a whoop from Fireflight.

Mirage looked back at Tracks, and kissed him lightly again before lifting himself off, and standing. “You whelps have your fun. We old-timers are going to go wash up, and look in on dinner.” Mirage held a hand out to Tracks. Tracks took it, then quickly gathered his clothing, dressing hurriedly, face still flushed. Mirage dressed at a more sedate pace, and shared a quick look with Silverbolt.

Silverbolt reached out, and gently grasped Tracks’ shoulders. “If you choose to return, we’ll have to work on getting you past this shyness.” Silverbolt chuckled as Tracks’ face darkened yet another shade.

Mirage wrapped an arm around Bluestreak’s waist, and kissed his friend’s cheek gently. “Good idea, Blue.”

“I’m full of ‘em,” the gunner joked, giving Mirage a quick hug before smirking, and swaggering back to the others. He shoved Slingshot roughly onto the bed.

Mirage turned back in time to catch Tracks’ slightly stuttered reply. “I’m… just not used to… being watched I suppose.”

Silverbolt leaned down and kissed Tracks full on the mouth. “We’ll see,” he said teasingly, and turned towards Mirage. “And you,” he smirked as he paced over. Mirage’s chin was tipped up by a single finger. “Give him a few days, and then bring him back if he’s improved,” Silverbolt whispered the words softly against his lips, and Mirage approved of the tactic. He nodded silently, and pressed a little more into the kiss. He’d wait and see how Tracks did, and whether or not he even wanted to return.

Mirage pulled away with a smile, and looped his arm around Tracks’ shoulders. Once they got to the showers, he’d try to ease this embarrassment, but for now, he was just happy there seemed to be an improvement.

~ | ~

Hotrod looked up and smiled as Mirage entered the playroom, his smile growing as he saw Tracks. “Hey guys.”

“Hi, Roddy,” Tracks said, and let Mirage pull him down to sit close on the opposite end of the sofa.

Winking, Hotrod paused his video game, and turned to face the two more fully. “Nice nap?”

Tracks blushed a hot red, and laughter sounded from the playroom doorway.

“I bet they did!” Slingshot said.

“Did you actually sleep, or did we miss the second performance of the Mirage and Tracks Show?” Air Raid snickered.

“Meaning you _saw_ the first performance?” Hotrod asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“I think we inspired the first showing,” Fireflight giggled, and lay down across the back of the couch behind Hotrod. At his continued look of doubt, Fireflight giggled again. “We could probably inspire you too, Hotrod,” he purred.

Hotrod laughed, and caught the hand Fireflight reached out with. “No. Thank you, really. But no.”

Slingshot planted his hands on his hips, and glared down at Hotrod. “We aren’t sparklings!”

Shaking his head, Hotrod tried to think how he could put it. This was important. Track had let someone touch him. Mirage, the Aerials, oh, and Bluestreak was also there and scowling slightly at Hotrod. He didn’t want to insult his friends. “I know,” Hotrod said. “I mean, I know you aren’t really sparklings, but…” he trailed off, and looked at Fireflight’s pretty face and pale blue eyes. The memories came back instantly. “I remember when you first onlined,” Hotrod said softly. “I remember your optics opening, and hearing all those adorable sparkling clicks and whirrs and chirps before your programming fully onlined.” He shook his head, briefly bringing Fireflight’s hand close enough to kiss the fingers softly curled around his own. “Sorry, guys,” Hotrod said louder. “A quarter vorn old, or a thousand vorn old, I’ll always remember how cute you were as newsparks. Doesn’t really make me feel all lusty.”

Bluestreak giggled, and Mirage smiled. Slingshot still looked a little offended, but grabbed the other game controller and sat down.

“I suppose your lack of desire for us can be forgiven then,” Silverbolt grinned, leaning down to give Hotrod a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You did protect us in the beginning. “You and Tracks both, actually.” He glanced over at Tracks while Hotrod nodded.

“Yup, Tracks was there too.”

“Then I probably shouldn’t mention that it was-“ Fireflight cut off with a yelp as he fell off the back of the sofa.

“Oops!” Bluestreak said, and bent to help Fireflight back to his feet. Hotrod gave the gunner a suspicious look, but didn’t want to risk Bluestreak ‘accidentally’ finding a way to stop him.

“Come on, Hotrod!” Slingshot said, and waved his controller in the air. “You’re player one, so unpause us already.”

More than happy to have someone to play against, Hotrod settled in his seat, and reset the game to four players as Bluestreak and Air Raid also grabbed controllers.

~ | ~

“Star-“

“No!” Starscream snapped. “I’m done with it! The pain isn’t unmanageable. _And_ if my bondmates can’t handle it, they can just block it out of the bond.”

“Sweetling, please,” Thundercracker said gently, but there was _will_ under the words.

Starscream pushed away the desire to submit, and crossed his arms over his chest, firming his resolve. “I am sick of being helpless. I’d rather feel the pain. At least I know I’m alive then. Better than floating only half aware and-” he cut himself off. “Get me out of this room! And no. More. Drugs,” he said firmly, and glared at Ratchet.

Sighing, Ratchet relented. “Alright. But,” he said as Starscream pushed himself to sit and try to get out of the bed. “If you get too worn out, start to feel sick, or the pain gets to be too much, you’re coming right back up here. No arguments.”

“Yes, Master,” Starscream sneered.

“Oh, Star, don’t be like that.” Skywarp knelt down beside the bed, and helped Starscream get his feet into a pair of loose jean shorts. “You haven’t seen how worried everyone’s been.”

Starscream caught the look that passed between Ratchet and the twins, and frowned. Sideswipe suddenly grinned, all seriousness falling away in an instant. “I have an idea! Bring him to the playroom when he’s ready.” Then he was out the door.

“What’s he up to?” Thundercracker asked.

“Who knows,” Ratchet shrugged. “But the playroom is a good idea. We can put Starscream on the couch with some pillows under that leg.” He glared at Starscream. “And I _will_ be bringing you some pain medicine. It won’t knock you out, but it will help the ache. You _will_ take it.”

“If you’re lying to-“

“Of course, I’m not!” Ratchet snapped, tossing his hands in the air. “Primus! Keep this up, and I’ll just jab you with a needle and deal with your attitude about it later! You are injured. Severely injured. You could easily have died! Slow the frag down, accept a little help for a change, and quit your bitching! All that’s doing is proving to me that you are not ready for this! And _that_ means I get to help you despite yourself.” He paused, eying Starscream for a moment. “Now do you want to go downstairs for a couple hours, or not?”

Caught between amusement and, surprisingly, contrition, Starscream nodded. Ratchet motioned to Sunstreaker, but Thundercracker stopped him, and reached for Starscream himself.

Once downstairs, Starscream was settled in his preferred spot of the lounger end of the sofa. Slingshot had jumped up the instant he saw Starscream, and grinned.

“Hey, Commander. Kept it warm for you.”

Starscream snorted, but couldn’t resist a smile. The smile only grew as all five Aerialbots clustered around him, talking rapidly, reaching out to touch him. Air Raid quickly slipped in behind Thundercracker, and crawled into place beside Starscream, gently pressing close for a moment.

“You’re ok?”

“I’m fine,” Starscream answered.

“Does it still hurt?” Silverbolt asked.

“Some, but not horribly. It’s mostly an ache.” Slightly untrue, and Starscream saw Thundercracker and Skywarp both frown. He pushed the desire to not make the younglings worry needlessly through the bond. It was then Starscream caught Wheeljack watching. He braced himself for more of the same old argument, but the inventor just smiled.

“Good to see ya up a bit.”

Starscream blinked.

 _Be nice_ , Skywarp told him.

The words came out slow and almost a question, but Starscream figured he was polite enough. “It’s good to be up.”

Wheeljack nodded, and reached down to tug Air Raid’s arm. “Com’on, Raid. Let his mates sit with him.”

“Star!” Starscream twisted his head around, and smiled as Sarah handed off Annabelle to Sunstreaker. She bent over the back of the couch, kissed his cheek, and hugged his shoulders. “How’re you feeling, baby?”

“Better now,” he snickered.

Sarah kissed his hair, and smiled as she rose, propping a hip on the couch. “Hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Dinner will be done in a bit. Sides had the idea to have a picnic dinner in here, watch some movies, give you some entertainment since you’ve been stuck staring at four walls for a few days.”

Starscream flashed another grin at Sideswipe, and got a wink in return. This was shaping up to be a good night.

 _Attention whore_ , Thundercracker chuckled. Skywarp giggled from where he sat by the movie shelves, sorting out selections with Slingshot and Silverbolt.

Sarah grinned, by now familiar with the silent communications between the bonded sets. She leaned down a bit, running Starscream’s ragged braid through her hand. “Have to baby you while you’re holding still and can’t fight back.” She gave one final, gentle, tug to his braid, and stood. “Sunny can you manage Anna while I finish up in the kitchen?”

“If he can’t, I can,” Slingshot called out.

“I’ll be fine,” Sunstreaker growled.

More entered the playroom. Starscream’s brothers, first. Ratbat doing as Sarah had, leaning over the back of the couch to hug Starscream briefly. “Movie preference?” he asked.

“No, but I think Sky is gathering a few options.”

“I’ll go help,” Ratbat gave Thundercracker a quick grin, and hurried over to the growing group by the shelves.

 _You’re loving this_ , Thundercracker said, sitting carefully beside Starscream.

 _Why wouldn’t I_? Starscream leaned his cheek into Soundwave’s hand. He had been drugged and reeling, but did not regret the choice to give his creator a chance. Soundwave’s mind brushed across Starscream’s awareness, warmth flooding through him, the ache in his leg dulling slightly.

 _It will not last more than a few hours_ , Soundwave warned.

Starscream stared in surprise, but Thundercracker and Skywarp both thanked Soundwave. The telepath leaned down, and rested his cheek against Starscream’s for a moment before moving away.

“This one!” Ratbat suddenly squealed. He held up a DVD case and rushed over to Starscream. “Please, Star? This is one of the new ones about rabbits that can talk. I really loved the book!”

“They can talk?” Thundercracker asked.

Ratbat shrugged. “They could talk to each other and other animals in the book.”

Starscream honestly didn’t care what movie they watched. He was happy just to be out of his bed. All the solicitous attention he was getting was, if unexpected in the extreme, infinitely enjoyable. With a cursory glance at the movie case, Starscream returned ‘Watership Down’ back to Ratbat with a permissive nod.

“Hey guys, don’t start the movie yet!” Hotrod’s hand landed gently on Starscream’s shoulder. “Hiya, Starscream. Feeling better?”

“Why can’t we start the movie?” Ratbat pouted.

“Cuz Sarah says dinner’s done, and everyone needs to come grab a bowl. Then we can start it.” Hotrod held out a bowl with pasta, vegetables, and bits of chicken. “Here. I’ll bring you a drink when I come back.” Hotrod was gone before Starscream could process the fact an Autobot he barely spoke to was serving him dinner, let alone thank him.

There was a stampede out of the playroom, leaving Starscream snickering, and Ratchet waving Thundercracker back down. “Stay with Star, I’ll bring your food.”

“This is great,” Starscream laughed, and began eating.

Thundercracker kissed him lightly, and stole a noodle. “Glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Once everyone was back, the movie was started. Things were relatively quiet and comfortable. Starscream grinned at Ratchet. “You know you don’t have to hover. I haven’t needed a babysitter in nearly a vorn now.”

“Wise aft. And here, take these.” Ratchet popped open a small plastic bottle and handed Starscream two pills. “Swallow them without chewing.”

Starscream sighed, but obeyed, and turned his attention back to the movie. He stared at the screen in growing amusement. Rabbits having nightmares? Though he supposed it wasn’t any more ridiculous than rabbits speaking to each other.

At least Skywarp, the Aerialbots, and Ratbat seemed to be enjoying the movie. Starscream grinned, and turned to Ratchet, speaking just loud enough for his voice to carry throughout the room. “The animators must have been on the same drugs you had me on.”

Laughter filled the playroom, and Skywarp grinned up at Starscream for a moment before turning back to the screen.

“Ya know,” Thundercracker began, his voice low so only Starscream would hear. “This looks familiar.”

“No, these are rabbits,” he whispered back. “That last weird dream of his featured squirrels.” Starscream raised his voice a bit again. “And this is exactly why drugs are bad.”

“Mute it, Screamer,” Sideswipe laughed. “We’re trying to watch the psychedelic talking bunnies.”

Starscream grinned, and settled himself better against Thundercracker. _This_ was much better than being in his room and mindless.


	40. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 60 Tuesday, September 11

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 60  
Tuesday September 11**

 

Starscream gasped as the shot tore through his thigh. Skywarp screamed. Starscream stared in shock at the large grey rabbit, the smoking fusion cannon on its arm still pointing at him.

Thundercracker pulled on Starscream’s arm, then shook him. He watched as his bonded’s eyes blinked open in the dim light of their room.

“What th-“

“Shhh!” Thundercracker covered Starscream’s mouth gently, and pointed to Skywarp. Their bondmate twitched in his sleep as the cannon began to glow. From beyond Skywarp’s vision a shot rang out, and the cannon was knocked aside just in time. A huge blonde squirrel, muscular in a way Thundercracker was sure squirrels weren’t, stepped forward. Its tufted ears stood out from the black helm, a blaster in its right paw. Thundercracker bit back a laugh, and kept his hand over Starscream’s mouth, though that didn’t completely block the snort of laughter.

 _Sunstreaker **must** be told_ , Starscream whispered through the bond.

Another squirrel, this one red with a white belly and pointy ears sticking from its helm, stepped protectively close to Skywarp. Skywarp peeked out from behind its arm, tiny and human, and wide-eyed in genuine fear. Across a short grassy battlefield stood the Megatron rabbit with other vicious-looking rabbits behind him, all fangs and claws and semi-automatic rifles.

 _Do bunnies have fangs_? Thundercracker whispered, careful to only project through to Starscream.

 _No, he’s adding those in_ , Starscream snickered. _Of course, bunnies don’t have guns either._

Skywarp was twisting and looking around, and they all saw as a grey squirrel, large eyes and utterly adorable, leaned around a tree and lined up a shot with its sniper rifle. A brief wave of curiosity wound through the dream. Skywarp’s thoughts sounding softly as he wondered to himself, _Why are the squirrels **protecting** me_?

Starscream bit back a laugh. _Why’s he dreaming of Bluestreak?_

_Bluestreak’s cute._

_True. Should we be insulted that you’re not even in the dream, and he had me shot, and is now being rescued by the Autobots?_

Thundercracker considered for a minute. _Nah. He and Sides are pretty close. The night you got shot Sky was really upset. Sides talked him down._

 _I didn’t know that_. Starscream pushed Thundercracker’s hand off his mouth, and leaned up on an elbow to watch Skywarp. Gentle fingers moved Skywarp’s hair where it fell over part of his face.

 _Of course you didn’t. You were too drugged up, we didn’t want to give you even a hint of how worried we were that night._ Worried being the understatement of the vorn.

Starscream glanced back over his shoulder, then leaned further, kissing Thundercracker lightly before looking back down at Skywarp. _It’s getting worse. Let’s wake him before he ends up moody all day from a bad dream again._

Thundercracker grinned, and focused, pushing himself into the dreamscape of Skywarp’s mind. _Skywarp!_

 _TC_! Skywarp’s fear washed over Thundercracker. _Run! Run, that one’s got a LAWS rocket!_ Skywarp pointed, then tucked himself in closer to Sideswipe the squirrel.

Starscream laughed out loud, and Thundercracker chuckled. The scene began to fade, the bright colors and sense of realism that were always a part of Skywarp’s dreams tattered and frayed.

Thundercracker pulled away from Skywarp’s waking mind, and grinned from over Starscream’s shoulder.

Skywarp opened his eyes, and watched at them both for a moment in confusion. “Why are you staring at me?”

Thundercracker shook his head. Starscream snickered. “You’re so fragging cute. Adorable even. But you’re not allowed to watch any more cartoons. Especially violent ones.”

Frowning, Skywarp huffed, crossed his arms over his chest, then pointedly looked away from them.

“Aw, Sky,” Thundercracker started, and snickered when the bond was blocked from Skywarp’s end.

Starscream laughed, and, shifting carefully, snuggled against Skywarp. “You really are cute.” He kissed Skywarp’s cheek. “Although with shows like this, I think we may be wasting money on satellite television.”

“Oh, shut up already!” But a grin tugged at the corner of Skywarp’s mouth before he could completely suppress it.

Thundercracker nodded. “If we could just figure out a way to project the images from inside his head so everyone could see it.”

“Think you could bribe Sunstreaker into drawing it?” Starscream asked, wincing as Skywarp pulled away, and rolled off the bed.

“You’re both glitched.”

“Says the glitch that dreams about Megatron as a _bunny_!” Starscream laughed.

“I really did love those ear-tufts on Sunstreaker,” Thundercracker said. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I tell him.”

“Jerks,” Skywarp muttered. He didn’t turn away quite fast enough to hide his grin this time. “I’m gonna go shower.” Then he was out the door, and Thundercracker couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

“Quiet!” Starscream hissed, giggling himself. “He’ll hear you.” He shifted and pushed himself up, moving to the edge of the bed. “What are we going to do with him?”

“Gotta love him,” Thundercracker smiled, and got up, bringing clothes for the both of them back. He handed them to Starscream, then lifted his mate into his arms. “Joining him in the showers would be good too. All you’ve really had are wipe downs.”

Starscream smirked up at Thundercracker. “I rather like those, what did Ratchet call them? Sponge baths?”

Thundercracker shivered as fleeting feelings whispered through the bond with images of Skywarp and him gently touching Starscream _everywhere_. “Stop that. We’d hurt you if we took you, and then Ratchet would hurt us.” Starscream stuck his lip out in a pout. “Not going to work, Sweetling. Not when your health is on the line.”

“Obnoxious, over-protective-“

Thundercracker dipped his head and kissed Starscream lightly, breaking off the sulky words before they could grow to a full tirade. “What if I promise to personally make up for every overload you think you’re missing out on?”

“Every last one?”

Laughing at the hopeful tone, Thundercracker nodded. “Bet Skywarp will double it.”

“I’ll behave,” Starscream grinned.

“Good. Now hold on to me better. I hate walking down these stairs carrying you. Makes me nervous.”

~ | ~

Prowl listened as Prime spoke to Secretary Keller on the private cellular phone Sideswipe had acquired. Prime spoke fast and frantic, and though Prowl refused to antagonize the situation, he too felt concern mounting. They had not only _not_ been informed of the incoming meteors, but the Ranger that had radioed to Lennox said that only one looked like it was going to land close. The other was much higher and heading east. It would land nowhere near the base, let alone within Nevada.

Prowl stood stiffly as Prime paced, listening now to whatever Keller was saying on his end. He wanted to be outside. Desperately. Jazz was, and that also worried him, but Jazz was the most logical choice. He was fast, nearly all Autobots and most Decepticons would recognize him, he fit Lennox’s spare uniform well enough, and also was the best at imitating a real human.

But the wait was nerve-wracking.

“Thank you, John. We’ll be waiting for you call.” The phone beeped as Prime ended the call. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and kept pacing. “I hate this,” Prime practically hissed.

“As do I,” Prowl said. He left it at that. There was little he could say that would be of any comfort. Yes, there were now two more living Cybertronians, and Prowl knew that made Prime happy. Unfortunately, both would now become human, and Prime would not fully relax until the one that was off course was found.

_Babe! Hear me?_

_Jazz!_ Prowl was leaving the Control Room before he even realized he was moving. Another thing he had disliked, being unable to feel Jazz through the bond when he got too far away.

 _We’re comin’ through the front door- Hey, there ya are_! Jazz flashed a grin as he waved Prowl and the following Prime toward the medbay. Lennox was walking fast, and carrying a smallish, very red-haired man.

“It’s Cliffjumper,” Jazz said, voice loud enough to carry to all those watching.

Prowl almost stumbled to a halt. “Primus. It’s been so peaceful.”

Prime actually grinned as he walked past Prowl, and entered the medbay. Jazz chuckled, and hugged Prowl. “Peaceful? Primus, Prowl. Ya call anything in the last two months peaceful?”

“Not quite what I meant,” Prowl said, careful to keep his voice soft. A quick glance showed Sunstreaker jerking his arm out of Sideswipe’s grasp, and storming off down the dorm hall. Tracks slipped out of Mirage’s arms, shaking his head to whatever Mirage had said, and disappeared down the hall as well.

“Don’t borrow trouble, lover,” Jazz said. “Ol’ Cliffy is gonna be reelin’ from his new form for a bit anyway. And maybe he’s mellowed. Has been a couple vorn since we last saw him.”

Prowl did not bother to suppress any of his expression, and stared at his bondmate with a look that clearly call him nine shades of insane.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker slammed his drawing pad down on the table, ignoring the exclamations of surprise behind him. Fragging _Cliffjumper_! There went the nice balance they’d all managed to find. Oh sure, things were nuts. Starscream had this uneasy peace with Soundwave. Everyone was just waiting for Prowl to explode and kill Barricade for some imagined new crime. Bumblebee was all depressed over those human children. But they were all dealing with it, finding their place. The treaty was solid, friendships were forming. Now Cliffjumper had arrived. He was going to slag _everything_ up!

Sunstreaker dropped into a chair, and flipped his book open to an empty page.

“Hey.” Thundercracker sat next to him, the back of his fingers gently stroking once over Sunstreaker’s forearm.

Sunstreaker grunted in acknowledgement, and fiddled with a graphite pencil.

“So, I think I got something that’ll make you smile a bit.” Thundercracker was grinning when Sunstreaker frowned at him. “Seriously. And I was hoping, well, Star and I were both hoping you could draw it for us.”

“Funny?”

“Mmhmm. See, Sky had this dream this morning, and it really needs to be recorded in some way. It’s too good to lose.”

Intrigued, Sunstreaker said, “Ok. What’d he dream?”

“Well, Megatron was a bunny-rabbit.”

Sunstreaker stared, then laughed. Hard. He laughed even louder when Skywarp snapped, “Oh, shut up! It’s not _that_ funny!”

“Oh, yes it is!” Thundercracker snickered. “It gets better too.”

“How the frag does it get better than that?!” Sunstreaker gasped out.

“You and Sides and Bluestreak were all squirrels. Helms, guns, the whole bit.”

Still snickering, Sunstreaker turned the book sideways, and started sketching. “Megatron have his cannon?”

“Yeah. Helm too.”

“The great buckethead!” Sunstreaker was dangerously close to giggling. “Tell me more.”

“Your ears were awesome. Looked a lot like your lateral helm vents did when we were mechs. Bluestreak was by a tree with a sniper rifle, and Sides had little Skywarp pulled close. Sky’s head barely came up to Sides’ squirrel chest.” Thundercracker chuckled, and Sunstreaker roughed out the form of a miniature seeker. “Oh, no, no. Sky was human in the dream.”

Sunstreaker froze. “He dreamed himself as a human?”

“Yeah. We are now, have been a few months. We’re all getting used to it, so I’m not really surprised.”

“Huh,” Sunstreaker grunted, and erased the wings, instead sketching in a little human-ish figure. “More. Anyone else around?”

“There were some fanged and gun-toting bunnies behind Megatron.”

“Guess Cliffjumper wouldn’t have been there dead and bleeding on the ground or anything?”

Thundercracker’s fingers brushed over Sunstreaker’s arm again. “No, but if it makes you feel better to draw him in somehow, then go for it.”

“Maybe an annoying, ugly little chipmunk?” Sideswipe suggested as he walked up. He bent and kissed the top of Sunstreaker’s head. “Better not draw him dead though. Wouldn’t want to imply a hero’s death for the little fucker.”

Thundercracker laughed. “Wow. What have you guys got against this Cliffjumper? He’s an Autobot, right?”

Sunstreaker snorted. “Hateful little slagger. Only a ‘Bot because no one wanted to risk him out there causing collateral damage while killing ‘Cons.”

“You’re one to talk about collateral damage.” Thundercracker’s gaze held steady as Sunstreaker glared at him. “Really. I’ve seen the damage you and Sideswipe have managed to do. And he’s worse? We’re slagged.”

Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker’s hair back behind his shoulders, fingers combing through soothingly. “You guys better watch out too. If there was ever a ‘Bot that would _not_ take well to the peace treaty, it’s Cliffjumper. He _hates_ ‘Cons. I mean _really hates_ ‘Cons.”

“Lock your door at night, tell the other ‘Cons to do it too,” Sunstreaker said softly.

“You’re kidding,” Thundercracker said.

“No.” Sideswipe shook his head. “No, it’s probably a good idea. At least until we know for sure he’s not going to go all berserk and kill you guys, thinking he’s really doing Prime a favor.”

Sunstreaker glanced up to see Thundercracker looking back and forth between him and Sideswipe in shock. “Slag me,” he murmured, and looked over at where his mates were curled up on the couch. Skywarp held a sleeping Starscream, his face a mask of shock as well. Sunstreaker felt the urge to rush them all off, and lock them up somewhere safe and out of Cliffjumper’s way. Sideswipe squeezed his shoulders in agreement.

They wouldn’t, but the seekers were their friends and they would do what they could to protect them. They were strong fighters. The only one that really needed looking after was Starscream, and Sunstreaker wasn’t entirely sure that Starscream couldn’t still defend himself effectively. It’d hurt, probably mess up his leg again, but the Air Commander was warrior enough to not go down without a fight.

Sunstreaker shook the thoughts out of his head. “Ok, so the landscape? Any definition, or can I make it up?

“Uhh… Trees at the very sides, the battlefield though was a grass field.”

~ | ~

Optimus paced the medbay, impatient for Cliffjumper to wake up. He ignored Ratchet’s annoyed glare and Ironhide’s sigh, and chewed on his lower lip. He’d sent Prowl to gather everyone and debrief them while he waited.

There was no telling how Cliffjumper would react. He was well known for his… volatile personality. He was a good mech, a fine warrior, dedicated to the cause, and had always respected Prime’s orders, but being suddenly human was going to throw Cliffjumper just as it had thrown the rest of them.

He also wanted to know who the other mech was. Was he an Autobot or Decepticon? Was he wounded? Why didn’t he follow the beacon?

“Ya’re makin’ me dizzy,” Ironhide said, tone almost conversational.

Optimus stopped, pushing his hand back through his hair, and sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just grating to have to wait like this.” He turned to Ratchet. “Shouldn’t he be awake by now? Hotrod was only unconscious for about thirty minutes.”

“And Tracks was out for over an hour,” Ratchet said. “The new arrivals have all reacted with varying times. He could wake in five minutes or an hour.”

Optimus went back to pacing. “I’m tempted to call Keller again.”

“Won’t do any good. He doesn’t know what’s going on. Last call said he couldn’t even find anyone that’s seen that General Bradley lately.”

“That makes me nervous as well,” Optimus said. “Primus! How many haven’t been spotted? How many more have come that we don’t know about?! It’s been three weeks since Soundwave arrived and we’ve heard _nothing_!”

“Relax, Optimus,” Ratchet said, and instantly held up his hand when Prime whirled around to glare at him. “There is really nothing we can do right now. Whoever leaves would be vulnerable too. If the Rangers go, that leaves the base exposed. Keller is trying, he sounded just as frustrated as you last time he called. Stop working yourself up, or I’ll sedate you.”

Optimus raised a challenging brow, but sighed and conceded defeat when Ironhide added, “I’ll hold him down for ya, Ratch.”

~ | ~

Cliffjumper groaned, and brought a hand up to clutch at his aching head. His hand encountered something… soft.

“What the slag?”

“It’s called hair,” he was told, and opened his optics to stare at one of the planet’s sentient creatures. It looked oddly familiar in a surreal sort of way. Sounded distantly familiar as well. “Jazz said you were unconscious by the time they reached you, so he had no chance to warn you of the change that would occur.”

“Change?”

“You are now formed to look like a human. As are all of us.” It cracked a grin at him. “Don’t you recognize me?”

“Should I?” Cliffjumper asked, though he was scanning through his processor for the link to why this being could possibly be- 

Then the words caught up to his mind. “I am now the form of a… human?”

“With some damnably red hair. Think ya win the prize for fraggin’ bright.”

Cliffjumper knew that voice, and whipped his head to the side, the name on his lips as he did so. “Ironhide?” He froze when he saw another human. It smiled at him, and nodded. Another, taller human approached.

“I know this is a shock, but we are working on the issue.”

“Prime?”

Prime nodded, and smiled slightly. “Are you injured? Ratchet looked you over, but scanning in this form is-“

“A slagging pain in the aft,” Ratchet cut in.

Cliffjumper looked between them, then lifted his hands so he could see them. Human. Definitely not Cybertronian. “Working on the issue, huh?”

“We have an entire team of scientists trying to pinpoint the cause so we can reverse the effect. You must be prepared, however, this could be long-term, or even permanent.” Prime paused. “I certainly don’t mean to steal hope, but it’s best to be braced.”

Cliffjumper sat up, and looked around. Definitely a medbay. He felt a bit weird. There was no internal HUD. No scanners, nothing but what he could see and hear and touch. He looked up at the three others in the room, and saw how they held themselves. Ironhide was trying to look relaxed, but Cliffjumper had seen that look before. His old trainer was just waiting to pounce. Prime looked about as edge of anxious as Cliffjumper had ever seen him, and Ratchet was watching him closely.

Well, then. “So what else have I missed?” Then he remembered. “And where’s Hound? He wake up first, or are you keeping us separate in case of a freak out of the situation?”

“So it was Hound with you?” Prime asked.

A creeping cold slid through Cliffjumper’s lines. “Was? You mean you didn’t get him? I know that satellite knocked him a bit off course, but we knew he’d land on the same landmass.”

Prime shook his head, and sighed. “No. He hasn’t been retrieved yet. Our contacts with this country’s governing body are looking, but thus far he has not been found.”

Cliffjumper frowned. “Well, Hound’s a good, level-headed mech. He’ll be alright until we get to him.”

“I’ll go let Prowl know while you update Cliffjumper.” Then Ratchet was slipping out of the room, and Cliffjumper focused on Prime as he explained about the problems they had been having with the humans. He was with Prime all the way up until the treaty was mentioned. Only Ironhide’s slight twitch, tensing as though he would attack Cliffjumper, stopped him from leaping to his feet.

It didn’t stop his mouth though. “Decepticons! Here? What the slag were you thinking? I’m surprised no one’s been killed yet!”

“Cliffjumper,” Prime said, voice firm and commanding. “This is non-negotiable. We have been human for nearly two months now, and have had no problem with any of the Decepticons. You _will_ abide by this treaty, or I will have a brig built to keep you in. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Cliffjumper replied instantly. Though he’d be slagged if he let his guard down. “Who all’s here?”

“Many. It’d be best just to introduce you this evening at dinner,” Prime said.

Ironhide stared at Cliffjumper for a moment. “Gimme a minute, and I’ll track ya down some clothes. Humans don’t walk around naked.”

Cliffjumper nodded, and looked back at Prime as he spoke again.

“Thank you for not panicking over being human. It’s… exhausting for us as it is. And some are still learning to cope.”

“Feels odd,” Cliffjumper said. “But I’m not some prissy mechling. If you’ve all been like this for two months, then I’m sure it isn’t all bad. I’ll manage.”

Prime’s smile was proud and happy, and Cliffjumper vowed to himself that no matter how off he felt, he’d never let it weigh on his Prime. He was tough anyway. A warrior. And this little change of body model really was nothing compared to some of the things he’d survived.

Primus, though. Decepticons! Prime needed his processors checked.

~ | ~

“Come, Tracks. Cliffjumper isn’t even out of medical yet. Ratchet said he wanted to keep him until dinner for observation.” Mirage hugged Tracks in closer to his side, and looked at the Aerialbots and Bluestreak for assistance. Mirage could hardly blame Tracks for his nervousness in regards to Cliffjumper. Mirage himself rarely got away from the minibot’s presence without some sort of confrontation.

Bluestreak knelt in front of Tracks’ knees, gently tipping Tracks’ face up enough to look into his eyes. “I know you have a history and everything, Pits, a lot of people have a bad history with Cliffjumper, he’s not the easiest to get along with, but you can’t just hide, Tracks. He’s not gonna go away.”

“It is best to put forth a strong front,” Mirage added.

“I… I’m not good at this. I swear I’m trying, but I just can’t deal with him right now.”

Silverbolt sat on Tracks’ other side, and pressed close. “You don’t have to. If he’s a jerk, just ignore him. And you’ll have us too. We don’t know this Cliffjumper, but we aren’t going to let him mess with you.”

“I’ll slag him myself,” Slingshot said.

Air Raid nodded. “And there’re seven of us here with you. We outnumber him.”

“Come,” Mirage repeated, and stood. “Enough of this. He’s likely to be upset as well with the change. We’re both probably overreacting. I do not envy the Decepticons today. They will be Cliffjumper’s most likely targets for a while. We have nothing to worry about.”

Tracks sighed, and took Mirage’s hand as he stood. Mirage felt a jolt of sympathy as Tracks looked him in the eye. He really did need protecting right now, he was just so fragile mentally, and Mirage feared the least little thing would send Tracks fleeing back into his shell.

“Ya know,” Fireflight said slowly. “We could just skip the playroom, and go to our room. Celebrate that there’s another living Cybertronian, even if he is one you guys don’t really like.”

“There is more to life than merging,” Tracks said, and managed a slight smile.

“There is?” Silverbolt blinked, a stunned expression washing over his face. Mirage chuckled as each of the Aerialbots mimicked Silverbolt. He was pleased to see Tracks’ smile grow.

“There is,” Tracks answered. “Why, there is friendship, and holding one another, and kissing that leads nowhere.” His eyes flicked quickly to Mirage and away. “I’m rather fond of the kissing myself.”

Mirage smiled, and pulled Tracks close, wrapping his arms around his back. “Courting?” he asked, and brushed his lips over Tracks’ cheek. “Should I court you, dearling?” Tracks shivered in his arms and looked down, a blush staining his cheeks. Mirage smiled. “I think I shall.”

Mirage stepped back, and led the way from Tracks room, the Aerialbots and Bluestreak following.

“Hey, wanna help us with our puzzle?” Fireflight asked.

“I will,” Bluestreak said, and Mirage could hear the smile in his voice.

“Sarah recommended a book to me,” Mirage said. “I was thinking of reading it to Tracks.”

Tracks’ head turned quickly, surprise on his face. “You want to read _to_ me?”

Mirage just smiled, and wrapped his arm around Tracks’ waist. It had been an age since he had attempted to court anyone properly, and Tracks was responding so sweetly already. Really once he finally found his feet and became himself again, he would make a wonderful partner. He deserved to be courted.

The playroom was fairly empty when they arrived. Mirage thanked Primus silently. Bumblebee and Hotrod were playing a video game, the volume low, and Sunstreaker sat at a table. Mirage watched as Sunstreaker looked up, his art book closing as he saw the entering group.

Bright blue eyes narrowed, and Tracks froze in the heat of the glare he was now receiving. Mirage stopped as well, effectively causing something of a traffic jam in the doorway. He cursed silently.

Sunstreaker’s eyes shifted to Mirage in a scathing once over. “I mean I get the kids not knowing any better, but now the cry-baby has you holding his hand too?”

Tracks gasped, and Mirage tightened his grip as Sunstreaker stood, gathering his pencils, and stepping closer to them. Mirage pushed gently, and moved them out of the doorway. He refused to rise to the bait, could even understand Sunstreaker’s tension. He was not, however, going to react to it, nor was he going to allow Tracks to run.

Fortunately, it was Bluestreak that stepped forward, maneuvering himself between angry, but blessedly silent Aerialbots. “Should I know better too, Sunny?” he asked, voice soft.

There was an instant where Sunstreaker’s eyes widened in surprise, and Mirage thought, maybe, just maybe he would back down, but then Sunstreaker sneered. “I hoped so. What the frag are you doing with _him_?” he snapped, pointing at Tracks.

Bluestreak went still. Mirage winced, and eased Tracks a little further away, the Aerialbots fanning out behind them and into the playroom.

“ _I_ am trying to help someone. What have _you_ done? Do you even know how to help someone or just lash out so we can all be as miserable as you?”

Mirage let go of Tracks, and stepped carefully back to Bluestreak, sliding his hand into his long-time teammate’s. Primus below, but he hoped Sunstreaker knew Bluestreak well enough to recognize this stillness. Mirage only ever saw this in Bluestreak before he pulled the trigger.

“Come on, Sunny,” Sideswipe called, and stepped in, placing himself between Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. “Blue can make his own decisions.”

They all seemed to hold their breath as Sunstreaker continued to glare past Sideswipe’s shoulder. Bluestreak didn’t blink, didn’t move, and Mirage prepared himself to tackle the gunner to the ground. It was doubtful Sunstreaker would attack Bluestreak, but he was plainly volatile this afternoon. Mirage squeezed Bluestreak’s fingers just slightly.

“I am _never_ going to like him,” Sunstreaker growled.

“I’m not asking that you do, but if you try to pick another fight, I’ll take you apart.”

Sunstreaker’s jaw dropped. “What if he starts it?!”

Bluestreak finally moved. A shrug. “Then I’ll take him apart.”

Sunstreaker gave one sharp nod, and stormed out.

Mirage sighed as Sideswipe followed his twin out, and Bluestreak relaxed, giving Mirage’s fingers quick return squeeze.

“Oh, Tracks, it’s just Sunny being a jerk,” Hotrod said. Mirage turned to see Hotrod hug a silently crying Tracks.

“He’s as stressed about Cliffjumper as you and Raj,” Bluestreak said. “It wasn’t right of him to jump on you though.”

Tracks shook his head, pulled away from Hotrod and Bluestreak, and curled himself into Mirage’s arms. “Please, I want to go back.”

Mirage held Tracks tight. He was not going to win this battle today. Not now. He looked up at Bluestreak. “Would you mind bringing that book?” Mirage pointed to a thick book. “Why don’t we go to the Aerialbots’ room after all? I can read to you all. This book contains the professional works of a man known as The Bard. It is very old written art.”

“Human cultural history,” Bumblebee said. “Can I come?”

“Sure, Bee,” Silverbolt said. “Hotrod?”

Hotrod smiled brightly, and nodded.

“Good, then let’s go. We have some time yet before dinner.” Mirage tugged, and Tracks followed.

~ | ~

Sideswipe hurried after his brother, rushing to beat Ratchet to their room.

 _Stay out of this, babe_ , Sideswipe said. _I’ll handle this_. Sunstreaker was growling as he slammed the door. It smacked hard against Sideswipe’s hand when he blocked it and slipped through behind Sunstreaker. He closed the door, hoping that Ratchet would just let him deal with his twin alone. They hadn’t been bonded all that long, and there were things Ratchet just didn’t know yet.

Unfortunately, Ratchet was right on Sideswipe’s heels, demanding in an angry tone, “Just what the frag is going on?!”

Sideswipe blocked the bond and watched as Sunstreaker paced like a caged wild thing. “Ya know those ‘fights’ Sunny and I used to get into? Block the bond. We’re about to get into one. And stay back!”

Without waiting for a response Sideswipe rushed forward and punched Sunstreaker in the shoulder hard. “What the frag is wrong with you! I know you know better than to try staring Blue down when he gets _that_ look to him!”

Sunstreaker punched back, but Sideswipe dodged it, catching his twin’s hand and twisting his arm behind his back. Ratchet gasped out a curse in the background as Sideswipe kicked Sunstreaker’s feet out from under him, taking him to the floor hard. The breath whooshed out of Sunstreaker, but he was fighting, struggling. He twisted and managed to pull Sideswipe under him for a moment, his mouth crashing over Sideswipe’s in a painful mockery of a kiss.

Sideswipe bit back, and fisted his hand in Sunstreaker’s hair, jerking his head back, and rolling them again.

“Stop this!” Ratchet yelled. Probably had been yelling. Sideswipe ignored him, and grappled with Sunstreaker, fighting to stay on top for a little longer.

Sunstreaker got a hand free and buried it in Sideswipe’s hair.

“Fragging glitched out, mother fucking, manic!” Sideswipe swore as Sunstreaker forced his head back and bit his neck. Sideswipe growled, punched his twin in the ribs, then grabbed his face between his hands.

Lips smashed together, teeth scraping, and Sideswipe tasted blood. He let Sunstreaker roll them again, only putting up a slight fuss when Sunstreaker pinned him. Another bite to Sideswipe’s neck, this time he was sure the skin was broken.

Ratchet was yelling, but Sideswipe didn’t pay any attention to the words. He’d warned his mate, Sunstreaker needed him more right now.

Sideswipe worked both his hands into Sunstreaker’s hair and pulled, exerting a slow and increasing pressure until his twin lifted his face enough to kiss.

If something so violent could be called a kiss.

Sideswipe rolled them again, letting his full weight pin Sunstreaker to the floor. He focused. He could feel the frantic beat of Sunstreaker’s heart and the equally fast pulse of his spark. Sunstreaker’s eyes were narrowed, furious rage burning with a pleading need. Sideswipe gathered up all the power he could, and slammed his spark energy into his brother.

Sunstreaker arched, lifting them both, thrusting back into the exchange just as violently as they’d fought. It was hard, fast. Sunstreaker clutched at Sideswipe, fingers digging in desperately, crying out, moaning, as close to screaming as he ever came. Sideswipe pushed harder, eyes locked on Sunstreaker’s, silent but for the rasp of his breath. Listening to the frantic, uncharacteristic noise Sunstreaker was making.

The overload was blinding. Sunstreaker threw his head back and arched, suddenly silent as they were both wracked by the painful pleasure.

Beneath him, Sunstreaker went limp, and Sideswipe rolled to the side. Sunstreaker curled in, shaking, fingers clinging and white-knuckled to Sideswipe’s shirt front.

“It’s ok. It’s ok,” Sideswipe whispered. “I love you, it’s ok.”

Sideswipe tucked Sunstreaker’s head under his chin, and looked up. Ratchet stood gaping, rooted to the spot Sideswipe had left him in only a few minutes before. Sideswipe waved Ratchet over, watching as his mate moved in a daze, every movement, every too-careful shift of his body, projecting just how gobsmacked he was.

Sideswipe purred, reaching out to pull Ratchet in against Sunstreaker’s back. “It’s ok now. We have you. We love you.” He let his spark roll out in a slow wave, and lifted Sunstreaker’s face, raining soft kisses everywhere. Ratchet joined in, his pulses slow and easy despite the shocked expression he still wore. Sunstreaker shivered, whimpering, eyes sliding closed. “That’s right, shake between us,” Sideswipe murmured.

Sunstreaker clung to him, soft moans escaping as the exchange washed back and forth through him. Sideswipe knew from past experience that his twin was barely coherent now, along for the ride, sinking blissfully into the rise of arousal.

It was much slower this time, Sideswipe in no hurry at all as he gently led both his bondmates higher and higher. Ratchet whimpered. Sideswipe purred again, and caressed Sunstreaker’s lips with his own, licking out to soothe the damage they’d done. The overload rose up and swept them all under. Ratchet gasped, Sunstreaker moaned low, the sound tapering off as he lost consciousness. Sideswipe growled softly, and held his twin tight.

Ratchet sat up, and glared down. “What. The. _Slag_. Was that?!” he bit out, voice barely more than a hiss. “Why the frag did we just reward him after how he was behaving?”

Sideswipe shifted a little, cuddling Sunstreaker close. Keeping his voice low, he said, “You know our history. You know us. You’re _bonded_ to us. You should know by now how insecure Sunny is.” Ratchet opened his mouth, but Sideswipe cut him off before he could start. “You also know that there are those in our past that only ever showed Sunny attention to get to me.” He paused, fighting back a flash of rage.

“Tracks was one of the worst! Bluestreak _knows_ this, and he _defended_ Tracks over Sunny.” Sideswipe sighed. “Look, Sunny knows he was wrong, and that only made it that much worse, but he’s in agony. He’d never hurt Blue, you know that. We love Bluestreak. He was the first mech to genuinely want and like both of us.” Ratchet frowned a bit, and Sideswipe almost smiled at what he figured was jealousy. “Don’t worry, babe. We left Blue because we knew he wasn’t mate material for us, but he paved the way for Sunny to begin trusting you. And after what Tracks did… That’s a farking miracle!”

~ | ~

“Tracks…”

“I’m sorry, Mirage, but please I just... I’m not good company tonight. I just need the quiet.” Tracks crawled onto his bed as Mirage shut the door.

Mirage sighed, and settled beside Tracks, pulling him into his arms. “I understand you have a rivalry with Sunstreaker, but perhaps there is something we can do to proactively get beyond that.”

Tracks was shaking his head before Mirage finished speaking. He felt his face heat, and tears gather in his eyes again. “He has reason to hate me. I didn’t know they were bonded. I know that’s not an excuse, but I like to think that had I known, I would have behaved differently.” Tracks risked a glance at Mirage, and quickly looked back down, unable to watch as the sympathy in his eyes drained away. And it would.

“Everyone knew to get to Sideswipe, one had to go through Sunstreaker.” Tracks inhaled deeply, bracing himself, then continued. “I fancied myself so in love with Sideswipe. I used Sunstreaker. Was as seductive as I could be. Solicitous, kind, treated him just as I did Sideswipe, but it was all an act. It was an accident that he found out. Sideswipe was out on guard duty. They’d invited me to keep Sunstreaker company, and the two of us were drinking highgrade. I don’t even know how it happened. One moment we were laughing, then the next he was kissing me, groping me. I snapped something, and told him to stop, that I wanted Sideswipe, not him.”

“Did you ever apologize?”

Tracks looked up, huffing a bitter laugh. “Apologize? How could I even begin to? I was needlessly cruel. I was just so sick of having to pretend to like Sunstreaker, and his short temper, and rough interfacing, and love of violence! Even though I knew then that it was wrong, I didn’t realize just how badly I’d hurt both of them until I woke up in the medbay.” He sighed, and wiped the tears off his face. “I learned of the bond because Sideswipe was just suddenly there and beating me, screaming how dare I treat his mate that way. How dare I treat _him_ that way.”

“I’m surprised you survived,” Mirage said, and Tracks looked up at him. “I’m being serious. If ever there is a crime to get one killed by one of those twins, it’s to hurt the other.”

“Which makes apologizing at this late date pointless.”

“Apologies are never pointless,” Mirage insisted. “We’re all older, hopefully wiser. Truly, this wound should not be allowed to continue festering.” He paused a moment looking Tracks in the eye with a steady open gaze. “I’ll help you. Perhaps a gift, something that shows your contrition. I can see how you do regret your actions. Now we must show Sunstreaker.”

Tracks shook his head. “They’ll never listen to me. He takes every chance he can to hurl insults and vitriol at me.”

Mirage smiled, and kissed him. “Then we try to take away his reason for it.” The smile faded, and Mirage gave Tracks a serious look. “ _Do_ you regret the way you treated them?”

“Yes! But they’ll never be-“

Mirage’s fingers pressed lightly against Tracks’ lips, silencing him. “Then you should apologize. Make peace. And I will not be a hypocrite in this myself. I, to my knowledge, have never wronged Cliffjumper, but I will do what I can to make peace with him. It’s time all this animosity ends.”

Tracks sighed, and nodded.

“We may fail,” Mirage murmured, placing a gentle kiss on Tracks’ brow. “But we will have failed while trying. They can’t say the same. And I don’t mean you, or anyone, should bow to any sort of abuse, but perhaps if we can ignore it a bit, and if you can show Sunstreaker you are genuinely sorry for your actions, we can all have some peace.” Tracks felt a smile against his head. “And really, I fear I’m in for a much longer wait with Cliffjumper. If all of us that tend to become his targets band together and stay firm with what behavior is acceptable, he’ll have to eventually give up, or he’ll have no friends at all.”

Tracks’ eyes shot wide, and he looked up at Mirage again. “You’re maneuvering. Playing politics!”

“I do not want to have to worry about walking into the playroom, or the showers, or the _hallway_ , and verbally defending myself. I don’t want you, or anyone else, to have to do so either. I have an understanding of group dynamics due to my upbringing that will help us. You may call it whatever you like, but I don’t seek to harm anyone. I want this peace. Desperately, Tracks. I want it so desperately.”

Tracks leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mirage’s in a soft kiss, moved by the depth of emotion in his voice. “What do you think I should get him?”

~ | ~

“Can you even imagine how broken-sparked Sunstreaker was?!”

“And you,” Ratchet said softly.

Sideswipe frowned. “Yeah, and me. He said he didn’t know we were bonded, but that’s stupid because how did he miss the whole, we never merged with him unless both of us were there thing?”

Ratchet sighed, and shook his head. “Alright.” He reached out and gently stroked his hand over Sunstreaker’s hip and thigh, then back up. He felt the tremor, and Sideswipe confirmed his suspicions.

“He’s waking. If you’re still angry in any way, by the Unmaker, _don’t_ open your side of the bond. He’s going to be so fragging sensitive until at least tomorrow, and that’s assuming nothing else sets him off.”

Ratchet nodded, and let the bond open, pushing his love through, feeling as Sunstreaker latched onto it, doing the same to Sideswipe as he blinked his eyes open. Ratchet was given a worried look, and smiled softly. “Nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?”

Sunstreaker snorted, and looked at Sideswipe. He reached out, fingers trembling, and touched the dark bite mark bruising on Sideswipe’s neck.

“Thanks for holding back,” Sideswipe snickered, leaning in to kiss Sunstreaker.

Ratchet sighed. “Primus!” Then he realized something. “Why the slag did you two let us throw you in the brig for infighting? You could have just told me it was rough interfacing! I’d have lectured, threatened, and maybe given you an extra dent or two, but you wouldn’t have sat in the brig!”

The twins sat up, Sideswipe keeping an arm around Sunstreaker, and Sunstreaker _letting_ him. Even snuggling into Sideswipe’s side a bit. “Well, usually the brig was a good place for us. It kept the peace,” Sideswipe shrugged.

Ratchet just stared. He could see and feel and hear all the, unfortunately, logical reasons for their actions. Rage rose hot in him. “If asked tonight, it was rough sex, you hear me? You two do this to blow off steam on each other rather than some deserving aft-headed moron. I’m not letting you get punished for it again!”

“You really might not have a choice, babe,” Sideswipe said. “Bet half the base heard you yelling at us to stop. And what’d you say to Prime before sprinting right out of the medbay?”

“Slaggit!” Ratchet shook his head though. “No. I don’t care. Are either of you hurt? Besides some bruising?” Both shook their heads no, and Ratchet could also feel them through the bond. They were aching, tired, hungry. He chuckled. “Primus.” Ratchet leaned forward with a wry smile, and kissed them both in turn. “Come on. We might as well head to the kitchen and see if Sarah needs some help.”

~ | ~

Bluestreak was careful to enter the kitchen behind the Aerialbots, Tracks, and Mirage. It looked like everyone was there. Even Cliffjumper, his hair already cut short. Bluestreak glanced around, finding Sunstreaker drying his hands by the sink. He walked straight up to him, knowing all eyes were on them. He knew he’d hurt Sunstreaker, and even if he’d been mad then, Bluestreak didn’t hold grudges. Especially not with one of his best friends.

Sideswipe’s hand touched his arm as Bluestreak passed him. Not to stop him, but to acknowledge this.

Bluestreak laid his hand on Sunstreaker’s cheek, leaning up, he kissed him gently. He felt the slight tremor course through Sunstreaker, felt his breath shudder out of him in a shaky exhalation.

“Love you, Sunny. I hate arguing with you.”

Sunstreaker nodded, whispering, “Shouldn’t put you in the middle.”

Bluestreak nodded, kissed him again, and wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker’s shoulders. He whispered, so quiet he wasn’t sure if Sunstreaker would even hear him. “Know you’re worried. Know you’re upset. But getting along with Tracks is not going to stop me from caring about you. Not ever. You and Sides are… You know I love you.”

Sunstreaker nodded again, and pulled back. Bluestreak let him, and smiled again. He turned and caught Ratchet frowning. “Oops!” He giggled. “Sorry, Ratch. I won’t kiss your mate again without asking.”

“His mate!” Cliffjumper shouted.

Ratchet spun around with a dangerous light in his eyes and a dark scowl on his face.

“You bonded that-“

Sarah’s hand connected with a sharp _smack_ to the back of Cliffjumper’s head. He gaped up at her. “You’re new, so I’ll let you off with a warning,” the woman said. “This room,” she gestured around the entire kitchen and dining area, “is _my_ domain. There is no fighting, no snarking, no bitching, and no instigating in here.” Her voiced raised. “Ain’t that right, gentlemen?”

A chorus of, “Yes, ma’am,” and “Yes, Sarah,” filled the room. Bluestreak giggled and made his way to his seat. Stars above, the drama they were all capable of! He was genuinely a bit worried about Cliffjumper being here. Bluestreak had always gotten along well enough, but he knew too many others didn’t. It was great that Cliffjumper was alive and here and safe. Hopefully Hound would be rescued and brought home soon too. Bluestreak didn’t count himself stupid or blind though, and knew the tenuous balance had been disturbed. Maybe Mirage could help him? Bluestreak was good at being friends with nearly everyone, but he knew next to nothing about helping those friends make peace with each other.

Oh! And Starscream! Starscream was clever. He could probably help too.

Bluestreak turned to the conversations around him, and relaxed. Things would rebalance. It would just take some time and work.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker turned his head, and glared at Thundercracker as the seeker entered after only a cursory knock.

“I didn’t invite you in,” he snarled.

Thundercracker’s left brow arched up. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did my little knock confuse you? That was a notification, not a request.” The door closed with a soft bump, and Thundercracker walked over to the bed.

“What do you want?” Sunstreaker asked, turning his face away again.

“I see you’re in a fine mood. Hope you realize that I’m pretty used to some spectacular sulks, snits, and tantrums. In fact, I doubt you could manage anything close to what I have dealt with over the vorns I’ve been trined to Starscream.”

Sunstreaker sighed as Thundercracker crawled over him and lay face to face. “Why are you here?”

“Why aren’t you upstairs?”

“I’m tired.”

Thundercracker just stared. And kept staring. Sunstreaker fought the urge to squirm after a few minutes.

Finally. “Spill it already. There’s all kinds of slag floating around. You are plainly worked up over something. Oh, and there was that little show Bluestreak put on at dinner. I hear there was yelling and shouting and Tracks was crying again. I’m not leaving until I get the real story, so if you want rid of me, start talking.”

Sunstreaker frowned. The idea of Thundercracker leaving him by himself was suddenly a very lonely thought. He sighed again, closed his eyes, and started talking. He said again how he was worried that Cliffjumper would hurt them, that they really did need to lock their doors. Primus! The younglings! Please make sure the younglings stayed by Soundwave, and locked their doors. Sunstreaker had kept his head down during dinner. He hadn’t watched Cliffjumper, had no idea what the little fragger could be thinking, but he knew through Ratchet that Cliffjumper had been shocked by the treaty.

Then he told of how Cliffjumper had always taken every opportunity to insult Sunstreaker. The only other person he targeted with such malicious venom was Mirage, but Mirage was so slagging poised and quiet, and Sunstreaker wasn’t nearly as good at keeping his temper.

He even went into a full rant about his original mentor abandoning him and Sideswipe, and how they were passed around from mentor to mentor before one finally kept them, but he never really liked or cared about them. He went on about how no one ever wanted to be around him. Sideswipe sure, but Sideswipe was funny, and charismatic, and knew how to talk to just _anyone_! Sunstreaker just didn’t. He tried. He really used to try, but it never worked, and he was more violent than Sideswipe anyway. Everyone was afraid to spar with him, and eventually no one would even come around him, only Sideswipe. To the point that Sideswipe, furious, refused to hang out with, interface with, even talk to anyone that wouldn’t include Sunstreaker.

And that’s where Tracks came in. But he was nice, and flirted with Sunstreaker _first_! He spent just as much time alone with Sunstreaker as he did Sideswipe. He never complained about Sideswipe wanting Sunstreaker along, and in fact _invited_ Sunstreaker without prompting.

Sunstreaker fell hard, Sideswipe falling with him. They thought they really had something with Tracks. Then they found out it was nothing but a lie, and Tracks just wanted to get Sideswipe to love him enough to leave Sunstreaker behind.

It had hurt. So much. Sideswipe probably hated Tracks more, but it was Sunstreaker that caught all the slag. And really what reason did Sunstreaker have to make nice with Tracks? His verbal attacks were preemptive, not malicious. Let Tracks ever find his bearings again, and he’d be right back on Sunstreaker’s case. Little fragger was always so sneaky about it too. Cliffjumper too. They attacked when there were no witnesses, or too quietly for anyone to hear until Sunstreaker snapped. Then of course it looked like _he_ had started it.

Thundercracker was watching him with a steady gaze when Sunstreaker opened his eyes. “That’s about as fucked up as fucked up can get.”

Sunstreaker blinked in surprise, then laughed. “Ain’t it though? Pathetic too.”

Thundercracker’s brow arched up again. “All that slag? I don’t see how it’s pathetic. And it sounds like Tracks roped both of you in very carefully. Stupid of him though. How could he possibly think Sides would leave you? Bonds are forever. Break it and die, or go mad. What an idiot.”

“Not very many back then knew about our bond. They just figured any odd quirks, or one of us knowing something that the other knew was a part of being a twin.”

Thundercracker gave a short nod. “Ah.” He was silent for a moment. “So then, am I in this 'using you to get to your twin' category in your mind?”

“No,” Sunstreaker answered without thinking, and froze. Wait. How had that happened? He thought back over the last couple months. Sure, Thundercracker was willing to play with Sideswipe, and he seemed to like and respect Ratchet, but he only ever sought out Sunstreaker for company.

Sunstreaker blinked, and looked back at Thundercracker, watching as a slow smile spread across the seeker’s face.

“If I were forced to choose between you and Sides…” he trailed off leadingly.

“You’d choose me,” Sunstreaker finished in surprise. Thundercracker chuckled, and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “I can’t remember this ever happening before. Not even Bluestreak. He loved us both. Like Ratch. Like we thought Tracks did.” How the slag did the seeker manage to get in under the radar like that? Sunstreaker stared in stunned silence at Thundercracker.

Thundercracker chuckled again, and snuggled a bit closer. “Oh, don’t go calling it love yet.” He grinned. “But it’s kinda nice having a friend of my own for a change. Beyond my mates, that is. Skywarp had friends. Starscream,” Thundercracker laughed. “Starscream never seemed to want any. I knew plenty of mechs, but never had a real friend, not since I was a sparkling anyway.”

Sunstreaker grunted in acknowledgement. Then grinned. “I do have to say though, just on principle, you go around telling anyone any of the slag I unloaded on you tonight, and you’ll wake up wishing I’d deactivated you.”

“Can’t keep it from Sky and Star.”

“Didn’t mean them.”

Thundercracker nodded. “So you want to come upstairs, or stay here?”

Sunstreaker really thought about it for a moment, then wrapped an arm around Thundercracker. “Here’s good. I really am just slagged tonight.”

Thundercracker gave a nod, then curled in, sleek body warm and comfortable in Sunstreaker’s arms. Sunstreaker closed his eyes and relaxed, genuinely surprised he could. He could already feel himself drifting off, and let go.


	41. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 63 Friday, September 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Triggery content and controversial subject matter. Read at your own risk, but fair warning; the repercussions from this particular chapter are going to reverberate through the rest of this story, and the events WILL be mentioned in future chapters as well. Also keep in mind that the opinions expressed by alien robots on the verge of extinction are not necessarily opinions I agree with personally. Thank you.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 63  
Friday September 14**

 

Cliffjumper’s second morning waking as a human was no less disorienting and strange than the first. He was still tired too. His worry for Hound’s whereabouts had made recharging difficult, and he was furious they weren’t out there _doing_ something about it.

Who cared if slagging _Starscream_ had been shot? He was a Decepticon! Show Cliffjumper a gun, and he’d finish the job himself. It was ridiculous that they fear these humans. So they _looked_ like humans now. Cliffjumper had asked to confirm, but he could still feel his spark. He wasn’t human. And since when did _The Prime_ hand over power to another species? They might technically be guests on this planet, but if that was the case, then didn’t that afford the Autobots some privilege? Shouldn’t a good host do what they could to see to their guests’ needs?

And this so-called treaty. Primus in the Pit! Was anyone naïve enough to believe it would last? Just because there had been no deaths yet meant nothing! The Decepticons could be waiting, just biding their time until they had the upper hand. Right now they were weak, their leader damaged. The Autobots outnumbered them. Plus, those human soldiers were here, and had been on the Autobots’ side first.

Yeah. No doubt they were just waiting until more Decepticons arrived, then they’d strike. Cliffjumper vowed to himself that he would not fall for it. They could pretend all they wanted. Everyone else could be fooled, but he was going to wait, and when they attacked, he’d be there.

Cliffjumper sighed, and untangled himself from the soft covers, then found the extra clothing the human, Sarah, had given him. He still didn’t know what to make of her. Everyone, and he did mean everyone, seemed to like her, though some, like Hotrod, looked to be closer. Cliffjumper still couldn’t believe she’d had the audacity to strike him.

He shook his head, pushing his fingers back through the short strands of red hair. At least something of his true colors had been kept through the transformation. His optics were still blue too. Cliffjumper didn’t like being weaponless, but it had left the Decepticons disarmed as well. He could deal with that. It really was a very strange feeling, but not terrible. He’d caught sight a time or two of Tracks and Mirage. Mirage seemed the same as ever. Too conceited to lower his traitorous aft to talking to the commoners. And Tracks. Well, Cliffjumper might just leave that vain, useless scrap alone for now. He seemed to be taking a page from Mirage’s book, and not deigning to talk to anyone, but Cliffjumper would wait.

One snide comment though, and all bets were off. He wasn’t about to put up with the slag he had before from any of those aftheads.

Cliffjumper snorted as the most aft-headed one of all left the hall just as he stepped off the bottom stair.

Sunstreaker.

That maniac. He was probably thrilled to have more Decepticons around. Probably made him look good for a change.

Cliffjumper flashed back on Prime’s threat regarding the treaty. They didn’t have a brig yet? Then again, maybe Ratchet being bonded to those moronic twins was forcing them to behave better. Poor Ratchet though. That’s one Pit of a sacrifice just for peace.

Laughter drew Cliffjumper’s attention as he exited the hall. It was coming from his right in the playroom. Just why had they named it that? He entered, and looked to the left, and felt his mouth pull down in a frown of disgust.

Thundercracker and Sunstreaker had their arms around each other’s waists, Sideswipe resting an arm on his twin’s other shoulder. Thundercracker was leaning close to the wall. Skywarp was giggling.

“Primus! That’s amazing! Sunny, you’re amazing!” Skywarp declared, and then flung his arms around Sunstreaker’s neck from behind, and _kissed_ him. “I swear that’s almost exactly what I saw!” Skywarp bounced back a little, and hung on Thundercracker’s shoulders, pointing at something Cliffjumper couldn’t see from his angle. “But what the slag is that ugly aft little chipmunk thing doing there?”

Sideswipe threw his head back and laughed. “Looks like he’s hiding behind the Sunny-squirrel, and shaking his puny little fist at Megatron!”

Skywarp snorted. “No shit? I can see that!” Cliffjumper didn’t recognize the one word, probably human. “I want to know _why_ it’s there, and who it’s supposed to be. That wasn’t in my dream.”

“Cliffjumper,” Thundercracker said, and laughed. Cliffjumper jolted, feeling rage wash through him. “Sunny said he’d draw it if he could stick Cliffjumper in there.”

“Oh.” Skywarp smiled, and pointed to something else. “Primus, Sunshine! Think you coulda made Bluestreak any cuter?” He laughed. “If he was that adorable I’d take him to bed and snuggle him like a teddy bear!”

Sideswipe laughed too. “I highly recommend taking Blue to bed for just about any purpose.”

Cliffjumper had had enough. Now those violent slagheads were encouraging _Decepticons_ to violate sweet, innocent Bluestreak?! “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” He glared hard at Sunstreaker when the four stopped laughing, and faced him. “You always did act more like one of _them_ than a _real_ Autobot!”

Sunstreaker moved, but Cliffjumper was braced, ready. Sideswipe grabbed his twin, and Thundercracker stepped between them, Skywarp hurrying around to stand beside his wingmate. Cliffjumper didn’t even twitch. It would probably hurt, but he was no stranger to pain. Then once he was done slagging these idiots, he’d go warn Bluestreak.

Thundercracker shifted his weight, arms crossing. “You know Sunstreaker, I don’t think he’s worth it.”

Skywarp snorted a derisive laugh. “Seriously. What is he, like three feet tall? I think we have a moral obligation to not slag the little fucker.”

Cliffjumper narrowed his eyes. “Coward of a ‘Con,” he spat.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had both relaxed back. A shame. Cliffjumper would have welcomed a fight. Some action of any sort.

Sideswipe cocked his head, and draped an arm around Skywarp’s shoulders. “So, Warp, what kind of epoxy did you favor for sticking annoying, miniature pests to the ceiling?”

“Nothing available here, but I hear wonderful things about superglue and duct tape.”

Sunstreaker’s smile was vicious. “Duct tape. We can slap some over his mouth too.”

“That will not be necessary, Sunstreaker.” Cliffjumper smiled in victory, then turned toward Prowl. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time, Cliffjumper.” Cliffjumper felt his mouth drop open. “However, in the future, instigating arguments will be punished by a full day of confinement in your quarters.”

“They started it!” Cliffjumper protested. “There’s something on the wall they were laughing about, and my name was mentioned. They were also talking about violating Bluestreak!”

“What?!” four voices yelped.

Prowl walked over to them, and tugged a thin piece of… something off the wall. “This is the dream I have heard mentioned?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah,” Skywarp said

“Was that not before Cliffjumper arrived?”

“Same day,” Thundercracker answered.

Prowl’s optics shifted between the four troublemakers, flicking to Cliffjumper, then landing on Sunstreaker. “I will not destroy your art, especially a gift to a friend, but this is as unacceptable as Cliffjumper snapping at you.” Prowl handed the… art to Skywarp. “If you want to keep it, I suggest placing it somewhere private.” Skywarp nodded. Prowl stepped toward Cliffjumper, and motioned for him to exit the room. “It is time for breakfast. Go.”

Cliffjumper obeyed, biting back an angry growl. Even Prowl had lost his mind! He stomped off to the kitchen. Wait until he was proved right! They’d all be sorry then, hailing Cliffjumper as a hero for seeing what they couldn’t, and saving all their blind afts!

~ | ~

Soundwave returned Maggie’s smile as she entered the playroom. Greetings rang out from all around as the woman made her way to where he reclined on the lounger end of the main sofa. It was movie night. Or rather afternoon, and far more than the movie, Soundwave was enjoying watching his creations interact.

Even Starscream and his mates were part of the group on the floor. They were all trying to help Starscream develop his connection enough to communicate with them telepathically. Thus far only Ratbat and Frenzy had had any consistent success. Ratbat was somewhat telepathic, and Frenzy had the best emotional connection to Starscream thus far. Soundwave was happy to see his eldest accepting them, and Soundwave himself, as true family. Starscream was slowly but surely able to get his own thoughts through more often, and hear theirs in return. Soundwave thought that perhaps it was the acceptance of him as Starscream’s creator. None of the others had ever had an issue communicating.

Soundwave turned his full attention back to Maggie. “I trust your travels were satisfactory?” he said as Maggie flopped down next to him.

“Good enough,” Maggie said, and toed her shoes off. “Better now that I’m back.” A quick grin was flashed his way. “No more high heels until next time.”

Soundwave looked up, feeling the confusion from his youngest. “Ratbat?”

The youngling had turned, and was looking at Maggie oddly. “Where is he?”

“Who? Glen? He still has some work through tomorrow,” Maggie said.

“No. The sparkling,” Ratbat answered looking at her with a curious frown.

Soundwave stared at his youngest. “What sparkling?” he asked, noting vaguely that they now had the full attention of the rest of his creations, and possibly everyone else in the room. Soundwave shook his head, trying and failing to make sense of the thoughts in his creation’s mind.

“Her sparkling,” Ratbat said, and pointed to Maggie.

“My sparkling!?”

“I sensed him before you left.” Ratbat stood, and walked over. “But instead of being up in your chest, he was down here.” He pointed low in her abdomen. “So where is he? Why didn’t you bring him back with you?”

Somewhere in the background Ratchet swore, though aloud or not, Soundwave wasn’t sure.

“Oh no,” Ironhide said.

Cliffjumper asked, “What the slag’s going on?”

Soundwave blinked in confusion, and even though he knew she wouldn’t approve, listened in on Maggie’s thoughts. She was reeling in shock, and turned wide eyes to his face.

He jerked back when the fear registered. Her _fear_.

“I wasn’t sure. I… I mean… you’re aliens. Maybe… not... not capable of interbreeding. I…”

Soundwave blinked. “Interbreeding?”

“Primus!” someone gasped, obviously quicker on the uptake than he was proving to be.

“Oh God,” Maggie moaned, and covered her mouth for a moment with her hands. “We didn’t use protection. It was a weird period. Early even, but… Well, I was just so busy, been kinda stressed, so I didn’t worry about it being heavy, and just figured that’s why it was so short. I didn’t even think that-”

Maggie was rambling, and Soundwave stood, backing away. She stopped speaking, but he didn’t need her to say it.

“He was mine. The sparkling was mine.” Soundwave stepped back further, closer to the door, knowing the abject horror he was feeling was written on his face and in the way he held himself, but unable to suppress it. He dug through her memories, felt her fear of conceiving, and then a stronger thought began to surface, _Holy God, I was pregnant?!_ and her relief that-

Soundwave staggered back, pulling from her mind, and flinching from the touch at his elbow. _Relief!_

“You are-” He couldn’t talk for a moment.

“Soundwave,” Starscream said softly from beside him.

He shook his head, and tried again. “He is… he is gone, and you are… relieved? How can you…? You wanted him gone!” 

“No, I didn’t! I didn’t even know! Soundwave, I can’t have a baby right now, I just can’t! It’s for the bes-“

“The best?!” Soundwave watched Maggie flinch back at the sheer volume of his voice. How many millennia had it been since he’d raised his voice? “How is the death of _my_ sparkling for the best?!”

He tried to calm himself, but the shock was giving way to grief. Prime had risen, Ironhide beside him, and they were slowly moving into position to stop him should he try to attack the woman. He wouldn’t, but how could they know? The Autobot twins also stood at the ready. Starscream stood beside him, one hand on his arm.

“You killed him. You didn’t want him, and he died,” Soundwave whispered. A cry of denial and distress left the woman. “You _know_ ,” Soundwave accused. “You, of all those here, know best how much- You never even mentioned it was possible!”

Maggie stared speechlessly at him for a moment, tears rising in her eyes, then shouted at him. “I didn’t kill it! It doesn’t work that way! I didn’t even know! I can’t have a baby _now_! It takes nine months for humans, Soundwave. I don’t-”

“Sarah did not destroy her creation so callously due to a little commitment. Your race would not exist if-”

“I didn’t destroy it!” Maggie sobbed. “I didn’t know, and I didn’t have _any_ , as in absolutely _no_ control over it!”

“Ok. This is out of hand,” Prime said, stepping forward.

“You’re frelling right!” Soundwave snarled at Prime as he continued to glare furiously at Maggie. “How could you do this?” he demanded.

“I- Oh sure, how could I? I guess you’re completely blameless then? You know, you’re the one who said he couldn’t have any more kids!”

“By splitting my spark! I had no knowledge of the possible consequences of human pleasure! How was I to know if you did not tell me?!”

“You pull every other bloody thing right out of my head!” Maggie yelled. “And why if your telepathy carried over, wouldn’t your infertility? How was I supposed to know _that_?!” 

“I’ve been an organic for less than a lunar cycle! How could I possibly know? You told me not to read your thoughts, so I don’t!” Soundwave snapped.

“You’re doing it _now_!” Maggie shrieked at him.

Optimus stepped up to Soundwave, a hand landing gently on his shoulder. “Enough of this.”

Soundwave jerked away from Prime angrily, never taking his eyes from the human woman. “I want to know why the death of our creation doesn’t bother you! How can you be relieved?!” Soundwave heard his voice break and froze. He spun, and throwing up every block he could to lock it all out, stormed from the room.

~ | ~

Silence rang in the wake of Soundwave’s departure. Starscream wobbled a bit where he stood balanced on his left leg. A whimper turned everyone’s attention to Ratbat. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he faced Maggie, soft features twisted in a combination of spark-broken grief and absolute rage.

“How could you?!” Ratbat cried. “I was going to get a little brother finally! Why? Why would you just kill him?”

Maggie dropped back down to sit on the couch, and wiped the tears off her face. “I didn’t kill him. I didn’t know.” More tears fell, and Sarah sat down, gathering the young woman in her arms.

Around the room people winced at the shrill tone that left Ratbat as he screeched wordlessly. “Then why is he dead?!” He broke down into ragged sobs, and Ravage was there, pulling him close.

Thundercracker wrapped an arm around Starscream’s waist to help him, and Skywarp joined them. Ratbat’s hiccupping sobs were the only sound in the room. Someone had turned the movie off at some point.

Starscream focused as best he could to make himself heard by his brother. _Ravage_. Ravage looked up, eyes bright and fierce. Starscream pointed at himself, then up. He received a curt nod, and switched his attention to his mates. _Let’s go find my creator_. Starscream sighed. He’d known no good could come from playing with the humans. He cast a glance at Bumblebee, wondering if the youngling would change his mind now.

Thundercracker scooped him up, tired of being a crutch. Starscream shifted to relieve the pressure on his thigh, and wrapped his arms around Thundercracker’s neck. They could move faster this way, and Ratchet did not like him putting any weight on his leg yet.

 _Where is he?_ Skywarp asked.

 _Not this floor_ , Starscream answered. _He probably ran to his room. I doubt he’d go to the one they shared._

He was only partly wrong. The second floor was empty, so they continued up.

“Stop!” Starscream flung a hand out, and caught the door frame, jerking his mate to a halt. “In here.” It was not the same room, but another, unclaimed, further down the hall.

Skywarp gave him a doubting look, thinking of the locks all the doors had, and gave the knob a turn anyway, fully expecting it to resist him. The door swung open, and the three wore equally surprised expressions as Thundercracker set Starscream back on his feet next to the bed.

On the bed lay Soundwave. Starscream cocked an eyebrow. His creator looked as though he was simply sleeping. He was on his stomach, hands folded under his cheek, eyes closed, and no expression on his face. _Come on_ , Starscream said. _And lock it_. “We know you’re awake. Not like anyone could sleep after… _that_.”

“I am not feigning sleep,” Soundwave answered evenly.

“Good thing.” Skywarp slipped up behind the telepath and lay close. “’Cause if you were, you sorta suck at it.”

Soundwave’s head rose, and he turned to face Skywarp with a blank expression. Starscream managed to work his way up, lying on his right side, and gratefully relaxing his leg. The wound was getting achy. Thundercracker turned on the sun lamp before taking up a position behind Skywarp, and propping his head up in his hand.

Starscream draped an arm over Soundwave’s shoulders as the telepath rolled to face him.

“I am fine.”

“Horrible liar,” Starscream accused evenly.

Soundwave raised a dark brow at him. “I am upset, but I will be fine.”

“Mmm… hmm.” Starscream looked Soundwave in the eye, and waited a moment. 

When all that happened was a rather boring staring contest, he sighed and decided to play dirty. “Ratbat was pretty upset after you left.”

Soundwave merely blinked.

However, Starscream could feel the pain in his own spark as it seeped from the telepath even as Soundwave struggled to block it. Starscream understood to a degree, remembering what he’d been shown only a week ago. Soundwave had always wanted more creations. A sudden thought occurred to him.

“When that medic told you that you couldn’t split any more sparklings, did you just take it at face value, or did you test it?”

Dark eyes rose to meet his again, and Starscream blinked rapidly, fighting off tears to see the naked agony in them. “I tried a few vorn later. Thinking perhaps it had healed enough, that maybe he was wrong.” Soundwave’s voice was raw and hoarse. Fat drops of water finally rolled free and across his face.

Starscream caught a memory of lancing pain, and remembered his own barely begun split. It had hurt a lot, and all he’d done was begin the division, but there was more.

“How many times?” Starscream asked, fearing the answer.

Soundwave shook his head.

“There is no way you would not remember,” Starscream insisted.

Staring wide-eyed, jaw trembling, and tears flowing even faster, Soundwave gasped, “Eleven. I tried eleven times, and failed each and every time, but I always end up thinking, what if it’s finally healed? What if I succeed?” Soundwave seemed to break down in slow motion. His eyes shut, and more tears poured forth. A hand came up to cover his mouth. Soundwave folded in, pressing his forehead to Starscream’s chest as it all finally burst free, his shoulders heaving as he fought the sobs.

Starscream wrapped his arms around Soundwave tightly, and laid his head on his creator’s. Skywarp and Thundercracker moved to curl together against Soundwave’s back, both stroking his sides and hair, wherever they could reach that might aid in soothing him, or at least remind him he wasn’t alone in this. Starscream simply returned the clinging grasp, and moved his injured leg out of the way whenever Soundwave pulled his knees up in an attempt to ball up.

Nothing was said for a long while, and Soundwave finally began to calm. Broken weeping slowed to ragged whimpers, and finally to sporadic sniffles. “Why?” he cried suddenly. “Primus! I just don’t see how she can be relieved!” More disjointed thoughts came through to Starscream about the sparkling, but Soundwave was crying spark-wrenching sobs again.

Starscream closed his eyes, and let it all flow through him, knowing his mates could feel what he felt. A few of his own tears slipped out, and Starscream sighed deeply. 

Skywarp was thinking, trying to come up with something to say that would help. He was fond of Maggie, Starscream knew. Skywarp was also the one who knew the most about human culture out of the three of them, and he offered what opinions and explanations he could as Soundwave calmed a bit again.

“She didn’t know.”

“But she’s glad he’s dead!” Soundwave argued, stifling another sob. “Sparklings die if the parent doesn’t want them!”

“I think she’s in shock,” Skywarp said softly by the telepath’s ear. “I know you hurt. We can all feel it, but you have to think about this from her angle too. She didn’t know, and humans are different. They have tests and stuff to tell them when they’ve managed to create. She really didn’t know, Soundwave. I could see it in her face.” Skywarp paused for a moment before continuing along a different track. “And you aren’t bonded. That’s important to humans when they decide to create. You’re going to turn back into a big metal giant once we figure this signal thing out, and she’s got… what? A little more than half a vorn left in her entire life. And what about the kid? Would it even really be Cybertronian? At all? How would you feel if you had a cute little sparkling to snuggle, but then lost it to organic old age in less than a vorn?” Skywarp paused again, waiting for his words to sink in. He looked at Starscream with teary eyes for some clue as to whether or not they were.

Soundwave sniffed a bit, voice betraying the tears he was fighting. “But to learn that I not only _could_ have another child, but to find out I _did_ , only because it had already been extinguished.” He couldn’t go on, and broke down again, burrowing into Starscream’s neck.

It was spark breaking. Skywarp, always more sensitive than his mates, had buried his face in Soundwave’s back, and was quietly weeping as well. Thundercracker looked as though someone had struck him, and could only think to press closer, the hand he had on Soundwave’s arm gripping tighter.

Starscream did the only thing he could think of, and sent a soft, loving pulse of energy from his spark to Soundwave’s. His mates looked up fast as the telepath cried out, joining the exchange instantly. Skywarp gave him a watery grin, and let his own energies flow out, sighing in contentment as Thundercracker joined as well.

 _We should do this more often. It feels nice_ , Skywarp said.

Thundercracker grinned a little, and caressed them all with his steady mind.

Starscream relaxed into it, marveling at how different it felt. Soundwave was mellowing in his arms. The pain was still present, but eased from all his crying, and soothed further by the fact that his long-separated firstborn had chosen to merge with him. Without prompting.

A bittersweet joy filtered through as that thought took root and grew. Starscream smiled, and pushed more of his acceptance into the link. _He_ still hurt, but he understood better now, and he could also admit now that, yes, he would truly rather be alive, even having had to be tortured, than to have died by Megatron’s hand and missed out on everything he’d gained since. Everything he stood to still gain now that he had his creator back and mates with him. They just needed to get back to their mech forms. And even then, being human wasn’t _all_ bad.

Skywarp giggled, picking up on the thought. A thread of desire wove through.

Thundercracker growled. _Star. Sky_ , he whispered.

Soundwave either didn’t hear, or didn’t care in his half-waking state.

Starscream tried to force aside the feeling. That wasn’t what he’d intended, but now that the thoughts were echoing through the bond, and more and more tendrils of passion snaked through the merging, he couldn’t seem to stop his own mounting lust.

 _You don’t share me_ , Starscream said to Thundercracker specifically, though he knew Skywarp would hear, and probably his creator if he was paying any attention.

 _He’s part of you_ , was all Thundercracker said. Starscream could feel the restraint Thundercracker was desperately trying to hold on to.

 _Been a week, Sweetling. We haven’t been allowed to touch you, and we didn’t want to leave you out_ , Skywarp told him. 

_But_ \- Starscream started, thinking that Soundwave was probably _not_ in the mood.

 _I would not have you regret this_ , Soundwave whispered.

The only answer was a lustful throb of energy that shot straight through Skywarp and Soundwave, and into Starscream’s spark. Starscream cried out, arching and responding with his own pulse.

It was fast. Pounding, driving passion swept them up, and all through it Starscream was very aware of every little noise Soundwave made. Driven higher by those soft sounds, pleased by the effect he and his mates were having.

The pain receded from their sparks to be quickly replaced by throbbing bliss. It was Soundwave who toppled over the edge into release first. His arms tightened where they’d wound around Starscream’s middle, and he moaned low and long.

“Yes! Yes! _Yes! Ahh_!” Skywarp shouted, caught in the telepath’s flare and carried along.

Starscream locked gazes with Thundercracker. “Ohh…” He gasped, eyes squeezing shut, and hearing the purring growl as Thundercracker succumbed as well. Starscream whimpered, energy flowing out in a blazing wave, every nerve in his body alight with the pleasure of it. He did manage to remain somewhat quiet. At least he wasn’t screaming incoherently and alerting everyone to what they’d just done.

Starscream sighed, relaxing, and enjoying the feeling of unconditional love from not just two beings, but three. 

~ | ~

Soundwave tried to bring his breathing back to normal, intermittently placing little kisses on Starscream’s throat. Starscream purred, and squeezed his shoulders before shifting to lean up a bit. Skywarp braced himself on Soundwave’s shoulder, and captured Starscream’s mouth in a burning kiss. Soundwave was blocked from their minds, a frown of curiosity and disappointment creasing his brow for a moment.

When they broke apart, Skywarp smiled down at him. Soundwave felt his breath catch, and he tried to remember ever being the recipient of a look that mischievously lustful before.

Body lax, Soundwave was rolled to his back, and Skywarp bent to brush their lips together. The seekers had obviously decided on this already, but Soundwave was concerned with the consequences.

Soundwave gently pushed Skywarp back. “Are you certain of this?” he asked, looking at each of them in turn, especially Thundercracker. He knew of the possessiveness, and no matter how much he wanted this, there was no way Soundwave would interfere in their relationship. It was one thing to get caught up in the moment, another to deliberately begin making love to one another.

“We’re sure,” Skywarp answered as Starscream nodded, a hand sliding up under Soundwave’s shirt and lightly stroking over his chest.

Thundercracker nodded as well. “You feel like him.” He motioned with his chin toward Starscream. “And I know you won’t take liberties.”

Soundwave nodded slowly in understanding. He would be allowed this, but only at their, more importantly, _Thundercracker’s_ , invitation.

“Besides,” Skywarp said, sitting up quickly, and yanking his shirt over his head, then flopping back over to strip off his pants. “Now that we got the hurried need out of the way, we can move on to the more fun, take our time and enjoy it stuff.”

Soundwave raised a brow, but was distracted by the hands, four of them, touching, caressing, and tugging his clothing off. Two of the four pulled away, one from either side, as Thundercracker and Starscream both disrobed as well.

Skywarp grinned, and flipped one leg over to the other side of Soundwave’s hip, sitting in such a way that their most intimate anatomy touched. A wicked smile painted Skywarp’s face, and he wriggled a bit.

Soundwave went still. Obviously not the intended reaction Skywarp was going for. Soundwave could feel his face heat at his own ignorance, but felt he had to voice the question suddenly plaguing him. Thundercracker frowned, and rolled to lay against Soundwave’s right side, snuggling close as though he’d always belonged right there. Starscream turned back as well, catching the sudden shift in mood.

“What?” Starscream asked. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Soundwave shook his head, and Skywarp piped up, “Oh, he wants to.” He giggled, and wound his hips around again. Soundwave barely suppressed the moan trying to break free. Oh yes, he wanted it. That wasn’t the issue.

Closing his eyes and hoping they wouldn’t laugh, Soundwave asked, “Nothing… will come of us mating?”

Skywarp did snicker then, looking at Starscream. “I’m gonna knock your dad up with my love child.” Thundercracker chuckled before stopping himself, and trying to give his younger mate a stern look.

Starscream sighed, leaned up, and delivered a rather weighty smack to the back of Skywarp’s head. Skywarp took it with a laugh, not even bothering to dodge the blow. Starscream kissed Soundwave’s cheek, and looked him in the eye. “No, it takes both genders to create offspring. And despite what the soldiers whisper behind his back, Skywarp is male just like the rest of us.”

An affronted squawk sounded, and Soundwave chuckled, relieved.

“Hm,” Skywarp snorted. “Let’s see how long you can keep laughing.” His voice went low, and he bent forward. “Ever been with a seeker before? And I mean, like, on purpose, with his attention focused all on you, and _trying_ to make you scream?”

A shiver ran down Soundwave’s spine, and he felt his body twitch to life where Skywarp deliberately ground against him.

“Uh oh,” Thundercracker breathed in Soundwave’s ear. “It’s always trouble when Sky uses _that_ tone of voice.” His earlobe was nipped lightly.

On Soundwave’s left, Starscream licked his neck, placing little kisses here and there before letting his lips brush Soundwave’s other ear. “Today you get to have three,” he whispered, finishing Skywarp’s thought.

Soundwave wrapped his arms around Starscream and Thundercracker, bucking his hips up against Skywarp. He wasn’t exactly inexperienced. In either form.

“Maybe we should warn him?” Thundercracker purred.

“Oh, don’t ruin my fun, TC,” Skywarp said, busying his hands by stroking Soundwave’s chest, stomach, sides, throat, anywhere he could reach. Bolts of arousal danced through Soundwave’s body, and he inhaled deeply, relaxing under their touches, immersing himself in the experience, and driving away all negative thoughts and feelings to be dealt with later. He would allow nothing to mar this.

Soundwave tightened his hold on Starscream, turning his head and finding warm, soft lips with his own.

Starscream was kissing him. _His_ Starscream! Soundwave moaned, and moved his hand to the back of Starscream’s head, holding him in the kiss.

Thundercracker growled softly, and trailed his mouth from Soundwave’s neck across his chest. He would stop and scrape his teeth along the flesh here or there, paying a bit more attention to the small and sensitive nipples, hand sweeping low over Soundwave’s stomach, briefly touching both of his mates as well.

Soundwave could feel as Skywarp slid lower, and even had he not heard the thought, would have known what was going to happen. Knowing did not, however, diminish the jag of pleasure that pulled another moan from Soundwave as Skywarp’s hot mouth closed over him.

Thundercracker rose, and Starscream’s face was forced away from Soundwave’s. A hand cupping Soundwave’s chin turned his head, and Thundercracker claimed his mouth as his own. Soundwave’s lips were gently nibbled, licked at lightly, almost tickling, then Thundercracker thrust his tongue in to swirl and twist against his.

Soundwave trembled as Starscream dragged his mouth down his chest and across his stomach. He cried out into the kiss as Starscream’s mouth joined Skywarp’s. Soundwave whimpered in desire, fingers knotting in the white strands that dusted his abdomen.

Thundercracker pulled away, and groaned at the sight. “Ooh. Do that to me,” he whispered, only to have both his mates stop and cast him wicked smiles. Skywarp moved, shoving his mate’s hip over enough to reach and tease him. Starscream stayed where he was, and Soundwave let his head fall back, unable to bear the visual as well as the sensations, without his tenuous control slipping.

Beside him Thundercracker purred low and gasped, body squirming.

“Help me here, Star,” Skywarp murmured low. Thundercracker whimpered in loss, and Soundwave made his own sound of disapproval as the heated caresses left him.

Skywarp gasped as his bondmate complied, eyes closing to enjoy the pleasure. After only a moment Skywarp gently pushed Starscream away, his arousal wet and shining in the light of the room. Eyes darkened to purple, Skywarp turned his gaze to Soundwave, and let a slow smirk slide onto his lips. “You’re gonna like this.”

Starscream slipped back up, and pressed into a hot kiss, breath panting with Soundwave’s. Thundercracker lazily trailed his hand around in feather light touches, mouthing along Soundwave’s throat, but it was Skywarp who held his attention. Even with his eyes closed Soundwave was focused on the Skywarp.

Fingers gently prepared him, and Soundwave allowed his body to be moved, relaxing as his knees were placed over Skywarp’s shoulders. Anticipation sent ripples of lightening up his spine.

Skywarp entered him in one long, slow, careful thrust. Soundwave moaned, and arched his head back as Skywarp leaned forward, hands braced against his ribs, hips rolling in a languid rhythm, grinding rather than thrusting in and out.

Soundwave opened his eyes. Starscream was leaning across his chest and whimpering as Thundercracker plundered his mouth, his weight sinking in against the telepath. Soundwave ran his hands over their backs, combed his fingers through the long strands of gold and platinum hair, tugging lightly, and growling as Skywarp drew back, then thrust forward.

Starscream drew away from Thundercracker, and lay back against Soundwave’s side. “Want to know why it’s Warp up there?”

“Talent?” Soundwave gasped in full appreciation, writhing in bliss as Thundercracker’s hand drifted down his stomach to stroke him in time with his bonded’s movements.

There were chuckles all around him, and Soundwave realized he was not going to last very long. Not with the three of them making a concerted effort to tease him past all bounds of control.

Thundercracker purred in a deep velvet voice into Soundwave’s ear. “Oh, it’s talent.”

“You see,” Starscream whispered in his other ear. “Sky can do both, and still control himself.”

“Both?” Soundwave questioned, hearing the strain is his own voice.

“Both,” Starscream whispered. A thick throb of energy rolled through Soundwave’s spark, and before he could react, Thundercracker copied the pulse. He was literally caught in the crossfire of their merging.

Skywarp rolled his shoulders, gently letting Soundwave’s legs down so he could lay closer, and a third, flared, bolt of spark energy pounded into the exchange. Soundwave could only cry out. He didn’t even bother to direct his energies. If they were so determined, they could go right ahead and love him into blazing release.

Soundwave arched with Skywarp, body undulating between the three hot forms pressing in against him. He knew he spoke, but had no idea what he as saying. He could sense that it was wearing on Skywarp’s control, and did nothing to curb the old habit. Soundwave tried to focus a little, but it was supremely difficult with their hands and mouths and sparks caressing him so thoroughly.

Skywarp murmured something, and they all gasped.

The pace changed, became more frantic, and yet more fluid all at once. Soundwave inhaled sharply, then moaned the breath out, raising his legs so he could wrap them better around Skywarp’s back. The next forward movement caused him to shout, eyes flying wide open.

“Mmm. Found it,” Skywarp purred with a grin, then kissed him hard, swiveling his hips, and thrusting forward again.

Soundwave threw his head back on a sharp cry, tightening the hold he had around Starscream’s waist and Thundercracker’s shoulders.

“Ours,” Starscream murmured, and nipped his earlobe.

Thundercracker growled, and placed a line of sucking kisses along the tender flesh of Soundwave’s collar bone.

“I know you can,” Starscream was saying, hand grasping desperately at Soundwave’s other side, trying to draw him even closer. “Loop your mind to ours.”

Soundwave hesitated. Join them, however briefly, in their bond?

“Want you,” Thundercracker whispered. “Want to feel it all. Mine. Now.”

“Soundwave!” Skywarp called, voice pleading, on the edge.

With his next spark pulse Soundwave opened his mind to them. The acceptance was immediate, and suddenly he was feeling their pleasure as well. It was too much. _Far_ too much.

Soundwave threw his head back, arching and shouting as release took him. The pleasure was intense, almost violent. His spark imploded in blinding ecstasy, body reacting to the overwhelming pleasure. Only dimly, as though from a distance, he could hear the echoing cries of his lovers. Sharp bursting screams were torn from one of them.

The rapture rebounded, looped in on him, and Soundwave cried out as the wave took him under and into the black.

~|~

Soundwave blinked his eyes open, and glanced around in mild confusion.

“Are you ok?” Thundercracker had leaned up on his elbow, and was gently stroking Soundwave’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“Yes,” Soundwave answered, though it came out hoarse, and his throat felt oddly sore.

“Are you sure?” Skywarp asked, he was still lying on top of Soundwave, but most of his weight was held away.

Soundwave smiled a little. “Yes. Why?”

“Because you passed out,” Starscream informed him. “You screamed loud enough to be heard back on Cybertron, and then were gone.”

Soundwave blinked at that, remembering the screams he’d heard. The words were out before he could stop himself. “That was me?”

They chuckled at him, and Starscream leaned in to brush a light kiss to his lips. “Yes.”

It was silent for a moment, Thundercracker and Starscream snuggling down now that they had assured themselves he was fine.

“ _Well_ ,” Skywarp said, shifting and making himself more comfortable where he lay on Soundwave’s chest. “That answers _that_ question.”

Soundwave was confused by that statement, especially when it earned stereophonic groans from Thundercracker and Starscream. Soundwave probed at Skywarp, and found him to be purposely blocking them. Beyond a slight sense of anticipatory amusement, Soundwave could get nothing.

Starscream groaned again into the stretching silence as it became apparent Skywarp was waiting to be asked. “Don’t. TC, don’t,” Starscream whimpered, and pressed his forehead harder against Soundwave’s shoulder.

On Soundwave’s right Thundercracker inhaled deeply, exhaling a long-suffering sigh. Atop him he could feel Skywarp’s stomach quivering against his own in suppressed laughter, and smiled, pleased to be witnessing them truly relaxed and playing.

Ignoring Starscream’s continued, “Don’t. Don’t. TC, please. Don’t,” Thundercracker, his voice falsely cheerful and brightly fake, chirped, “Answer to what question, Sky?”

A giggle escaped despite Skywarp’s best efforts. “Why, where exactly Star gets his scream, of course.”

Thundercracker snorted a laugh, and Skywarp chortled.

Starscream snickered even as he slapped lightly at his mate. “Oh, shut up. You love my scream.”

And sated though he was, a slight thrill ran up Soundwave’s spine as Skywarp all at once went from playful to sensual. Skywarp _slithered_ up his body, capturing Starscream’s mouth in a kiss, purring as he pulled back. “Yes I do.” Half-hooded violet eyes shifted to Soundwave, and he felt more than a thrill. “Like yours too.” Sounwave was swept into a staggering kiss as well.

Thundercracker shivered, then snatched Skywarp by the shoulders, rolling him to the other side and off of Soundwave. Skywarp giggled.

“I’ve bonded to maniacs,” Starscream said, and cuddled a bit closer.

Soundwave chuckled, more at the continued struggling from Starscream’s bondmates as they wrestled, than Starscream’s words.

A soft kiss brushed Soundwave’s neck. “Will you be all right?” Starscream asked, voice full of sincere concern. Thundercracker and Skywarp settled down, whispering soft words to each other.

Soundwave gave it some thought, and nodded. He still ached. Wanted, quite a bit actually, to find a female human and see if it would work again, but he also acknowledged the facts as Skywarp had pointed them out. Any human creation would grow old and die in no time at all. Humans were just too short-lived. He would be left with the pain of loss all over again.

“Besides,” said Skywarp, leaning over Thundercracker, making Soundwave realize he had been unintentionally broadcasting. “Once we get back to mech-form, Star’s gonna make us lots of babies.”

Starscream squawked in protest. “Lots?!”

“You know you will.” Skywarp giggled. “You’re creator has seven, and you never let yourself be second in anything.”

Soundwave smiled as Starscream opened his mouth to argue, then closed it, trying to think up a time he’d willingly let himself stop at second place. The silence stretched on until Skywarp snickered.

“Oh, shut up,” Starscream said, and lay back down to calmly snuggle into Soundwave’s side again.

“Nine,” Soundwave suddenly corrected. “I have nine.” Shock etched its way over all three seekers’ faces, but before his firstborn’s sputters could turn into outraged shrieks, Soundwave continued. “Or have I misinterpreted the human custom of accepting a child’s chosen mates as one’s own?”

He waited, watching the confused look on their faces. It was Skywarp who suddenly figured it out.

“Daddy!” he squealed, surprising Soundwave that his normally deep voice could shift so far up the scale. The next instant, Soundwave found himself tackled in a wild hug and loud smacking kisses.

“Leave it to Warp,” Thundercracker sighed.

“He really can’t bear seriousness for very long, can he?” Starscream added.

Soundwave was still chuckling after Thundercracker pulled Skywarp away again, and the three of them settled in against him. Shifting moods nearly as fluidly as Starscream, Skywarp smiled softly, and gently kissed his cheek.

“Better get some rest. The other kids are probably gonna want to see you sooner instead of later.”

“And then, _blam_! He becomes sensible again,” Starscream laughed.

“Don’t worry,” Skywarp told him, wriggling a bit to get more comfortable. “It won’t last.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, and Soundwave smiled. “Thank you,” he murmured, then succumbed to the warmth and exhaustion.

~ | ~

Sarah sighed, and held Maggie tight as the girl cried. A quick glance around had everyone who had been watching ducking their heads, turning away, and moving to escape. “Hold on!” Sarah said loudly. “All of you sit.” She took in the defiant glare Ravage was giving her as he cuddled a weeping Ratbat close. “Human procreation, one-oh-one. Sit.”

Ravage held his glare, but sank slowly to the floor, pulling his crying brother gently with him.

Sarah looked around again, nodding her thanks as Ratchet held out a box of tissues for Maggie, then passed it to Ravage. “Ratbat,” she began gently. “Sweetie, I know you’re upset, but human babies are very different than what I just gathered about Cybertronian babies from your father.” Ratbat looked up, tears pouring from his eyes.

“Human women don’t know when they conceive, and don’t usually find out for sure for a good month after it happens. There are women who don’t learn about their pregnancies until after the baby starts moving _months_ later. We have no control over the embryo dying either. Wanted or unwanted has no effect. There are many, many women who pray every day that they will conceive, and don’t. And there are many, many women every day that are terrified that they have, and pray for it to all just go away, and it doesn’t.”

Sarah paused a moment, and squeezed Maggie a bit to get her attention. Her next words were for the young woman as much as the men surrounding them. “Sometimes, and it sucks, but sometimes these things just happen to us.”

“But he was my brother, and now he’s dead.” Ratbat curled back in against Ravage and cried hard again. Maggie hiccupped a harsh sob, shoulders shaking.

Ravage stood, the motion copied by both sets of his twin siblings, and pulled Ratbat up with him. “If there is more to this lesson, it can wait,” he said.

Sarah nodded, and watched as Soundwave’s children filed out. “Come on, baby-girl. You need a break too.”

Maggie clung to Sarah’s side as they left the playroom. “It’s a pretty awful way to find out about being pregnant, isn’t it?” Sarah said as she deposited Maggie on her couch. Sarah crossed to the mini-fridge, and pulled out a glass bottle, twisting the cap off as she returned to Maggie. “Here, honey. Now sip this. Don’t gulp.”

“This is contraband.” Maggie managed to get a small half smile through her tears as she took the wine cooler from Sarah.

“Will brought them back from the house fridge for me. Said that splitting one after a long day, after I finish nursing Annabelle, and if we didn’t tell anyone, would be ok.” Sarah smiled. “And I can’t resist a Down Home Punch. That stuff’s yummy.”

“Mmm. It is tasty. And yes. Awful way to find out. This whole situation just sucks!” Tears slipped down Maggie’s cheeks faster. “So stupid too! I’m usually so careful. I just didn’t think. And how the hell could I miss the fact that I was having a miscarriage?!”

“We’re all entitled to our mistakes,” Sarah said softly.

Maggie didn’t even seem to hear her. “And how dare he blame me! Like I did it on purpose… or… or… Ahhh! Shit, it doesn’t matter! He’d hate me, and freak out no matter what, because even if I knew, I would’ve terminated the pregnancy. I’m just getting rolling in my career. I’m only twenty-two! God! I- Once we get this signal figured out, he’s going to change back into a robot, and then what? What the hell do you tell a baby when daddy’s an alien robot? Would it have even been human?”

“Not sure, but I’m rather glad I didn’t mention in there that women in this country are lucky enough to have the choice. Thinking I’d better not.”

“Doesn’t matter. He’ll pull it outta my head anyways now that I’ve thought it.”

Sarah sat next to Maggie on the couch, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, watching with a half-suppressed grin as the girl took another heavy swig from the bottle in her hand. “Sip that. It’s to calm you, not get you trashed.”

Maggie smirked wryly. “It’ll take a bit more than one beer to get me trashed.” She sighed heavily, then frowned. “And Jesus, God! Could he have overreacted any more?!”

Shaking her head and shrugging, Sarah picked the bottle out of Maggie’s hand, and took a healthy pull from it as well before handing it back. “I don’t know, honey. It had to be a pretty big shock for him too.” Maggie opened her mouth to protest, so Sarah hurried on. “I’m just saying that, well, how many of them are there? Thirty? What if there were only thirty humans left alive that you knew of, and then someone managed to conceive, but lost it? That’d be a pretty big shock. Sorta giving and stealing hope all in one blazing shot.”

“But I didn’t-“

“I know. Oh, sweetie, I know!” Sarah rushed to comfort her as Maggie began crying again in earnest. “I know, but I’m just trying to maybe see it from Soundwave’s point of view a little. Figure out why he freaked out so badly.”

Maggie sniffed, and wiped at her eyes, looking at her blackened finger tips. “Oh God, I must look like a raccoon by now!”

Sarah chuckled. “Just a little. I have some facial cleanser in my bathroom you can use.”

“Yeah. Then I guess I really ought to go find Soundwave and talk to him.”

“No, baby. Not today. Let his kids comfort him for now. You’re both still way too close to the shock of it to try and talk this out. You can come sit in here where no one will bug you at all tomorrow, and discuss things.” Sarah stood, and held out a hand to Maggie. “Come on. I’ll get you the face wash, and one of my uber cozy ratty t-shirts, some jeans. Mine will be nice and loose on a teensy thing like you. Then you can just kick back on the sofa with a book. Ok?”

“Yeah,” Maggie smiled as she rose. “That does sound nice. Oh, but what about Will? And Annabelle?”

“Will’s got her, and don’t worry about him either. Will’s actually pretty good at dealing with ‘girl issues’ as he calls them. Gay alien sex? Not so much, but he’s coming along. Cramps, fat clothes, and chocolate? He’s got a better handle on all that than any other guy I’ve met.” Sarah smiled, and towed her newest charge into the bathroom, grabbing the cleanser, an extra towel, and then heading out for the other promised items. _Never a dull moment_ , she thought, and sighed sadly as she collected the clothing, then added a quick prayer that everything would manage to work out for the best for all involved, whatever ‘the best’ may be.

~ | ~

“Hey! What’s going on around here?” Sam asked as he and Mikaela entered the kitchen. Bumblebee only just kept himself from wincing. Primus! How had he forgotten what day it was? Sam rambled on as he leaned on the counter across from Bumblebee and Rumble. “Why’s it so quiet? Did someone die?”

Hotrod and Frenzy froze, knives poised over the vegetables they were cutting. Rumble cursed as he dropped the bowl he held, and Bumblebee did wince this time.

“Oh, God!” Mikaela gasped. “Oh my god!”

Bumblebee scrambled for a moment, beside him Rumble was tearing through Earth’s languages, mixing and matching curse words in ways that didn’t even make sense. “Maggie miscarried Soundwave’s baby.”

There. Blunt, but easy to understand.

“Oh no. Oh, poor Maggie,” Mikaela said as she slowly sank onto one of the stools.

“Poor Maggie!” Rumble exploded.

“Bro,” Frenzy started, laying his knife down, and turning to his twin.

Rumble ignored him. “Poor Maggie? What about poor Soundwave? Or poor Ratbat? Or-“ he cut himself off, grabbed a nearby slotted spoon, and whipped it hard at the back wall of the kitchen. The plastic handle snapped, and the two pieces clattered to the floor, loud in the sudden silence. Bumblebee stared at the damaged wall, grateful Rumble had thrown _away_ from everybody.

Frenzy grabbed Rumble’s arms for a moment, then wrapped him in a tight hug. “Humans are different,” he said out loud. Frenzy laid his head on Rumble’s shoulder, and looked at Mikaela and Sam. Both humans stared, stunned. “He woulda been our brother. For Cybertronians, any spark created is considered alive, an’ Ratbat sensed whatever passes for a life force in you humans. Everyone kinda jumped ta the conclusion Maggie didn’t want the sparkling, an’ so it deactivated.”

“Does it work that way for your people?” Mikaela asked. “If the sparkling’s just not wanted, it dies?”

Frenzy shrugged, and nodded. “It ain’t common. Gettin’ the approval, an’ the protoform built, an’ all the licensing ta have a sparkling was really expensive. Why go through all that if ya don’t want a kid? But there were cases where if a newborn was ignored, or treated too rough, or frightened too early on, that it’d just deactivate, an’ that’d be it.”

“But you know that’s not how it works in humans, right?” Mikaela asked.

“Some of us know it,” Bumblebee said. “I knew it. Frenzy knew it. I think Ironhide and Ratchet might have. Well, I’m pretty sure Ratchet did, and Hide was as close to the Lennoxes as I am to the both of you. So given his reaction, I think he did know.”

Bumblebee sighed. “For everyone else, it was just one big nasty shock.” He glanced over at the twins, and Frenzy nodded at him. “And for Soundwave and his family, they just lost a little brother.”

Sam’s face had paled, and Mikaela seemed to notice just as Bumblebee did. She tugged on Sam’s arm, and he dropped onto the stool next to hers.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I said-” Sam dropped his head to the counter with a dull thunk. “Shit.”

“There’s more,” Hotrod said quietly. “Um. Cliffjumper arrived a few days ago, and Hound was with him.”

“Oh God,” Sam moaned. “Was?”

“Well, we don’t know if he’s dead,” Hotrod was quick to say. “It’s just that he was knocked off course by a satellite or something right before they made atmo, and he came in on a higher trajectory. We haven’t heard anything on him yet.”

“Not true,” Rumble said and pulled away from Frenzy. He walked over and picked up the broken pieces of the spoon, and shook his head at the damaged wall. “Sarah’s gonna pound me.”

“What’s not true?” Hotrod asked.

“Soundwave’s worried,” Frenzy told them. “Him an’ my brothers were almost taken for war crimes. Star got shot. Now Hound is missin’. Keller got his people ta the landing site. Somewhere off in the side of a mountain in Yellowstone Park. There was an impact crater, but no Hound.”

“Could he have wandered off?” Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee shook his head. “No. There were signs of vehicles, four-wheeler types, around the landing site.” He sighed, and looked toward the door, making sure they were still alone. “Prime thinks someone took Hound.”

“An’ Dad’s afraid they’re gonna want the Decepticons in trade,” Rumble said.

Bumblebee felt his eyes go wide right along with Sam, Mikaela, and Hotrod’s. He hadn’t even thought that. “Optimus would never trade lives like that.” Rumble snorted, and Bumblebee scowled at him. “He wouldn’t. He might offer to trade himself, but he isn’t about to send your creator or any of the rest of you to the humans. Especially ones that would take one of us as a prisoner.”

“Ya really might be overestimatin’ Prime’s soft spark-ness,” Frenzy said.

Bumblebee and Hotrod both shook their heads, and it was Hotrod who said, “No. And I know Hound too. He’s a good mech. He wouldn’t want his life bought with anyone else’s.”

“And ‘spark-ness’?” Bumblebee grinned.

“Slag off,” Frenzy shot back, and stuck his middle finger up.

Sam sighed, and lifted his head from the counter. “I really am sorry, guys. My condolences to your whole family.”

“Me too,” Mikaela said, voice barely more than a whisper.

Frenzy and Rumble nodded, Frenzy flashing a quick, half-sparked grin in thanks. Rumble turned back to the large bowls he’d been gathering to put the meal in when it was done.

“Um… So… What are you guys cooking?”

Hotrod smiled, and held up a yellow squash he was cutting. “Sarah gave us instructions for a chicken and veggie pasta dish. Said it can be served hot or cold. She’s taking care of Maggie, and said we’re on our own tonight.” He went back to chopping. “It’s almost like a test to see how much we’ve learned about feeding ourselves.”

“You’re ahead of me,” Mikaela said. “I burn water.”

Sam grinned at her. “Good thing my mom always dragged me into the kitchen to help her then, huh?”

Bumblebee transferred the cooked bites of chicken to a waiting bowl, and smiled. “Cooking isn’t that hard.”

Hotrod dumped the vegetables he and Frenzy had been chopping in the frying pan, and asked, “So what new games and movies did you bring this week?”

“Oh! Yeah! Um, we brought Rock Band! I played it at my friend, Miles’ place, and had to get it for you guys. It’s all in the playroom. We’ll need to set it up, put the instruments together, but you’ll love it!”

“Tonight really might not be the night for loud music and cheering, Sam,” Mikaela said.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, excitement gone in an instant. “Yeah, we should probably keep the noise down tonight. Hang out and be quiet.”

Bumblebee focused on stirring the vegetables around in the pan. He had no idea what they could do. He’d like to just go hide in his room again. So far things had been ok, but they’d just got here, and the focus had been on Maggie, Soundwave, and Hound. Bumblebee couldn’t quite picture himself sitting at the table, elbow to elbow, and working on a puzzle. It didn’t feel _as_ painful tonight to see them, but he really didn’t want to be alone with Sam and Mikaela yet. Or too close.

Bumblebee saw Air Raid poke his head into the kitchen, and look around before actually entering. Air Raid blushed a little when he caught Bumblebee’s eyes on him. “Sorry,” he said, voice quiet. “I just feel like I’m flying through a sector of mines. One wrong twist, and there I go. Boom. No more me.”

Slingshot rolled his eyes, and leaned on the counter. “How’s your creator?” he asked Frenzy.

“Blockin’ us. So prob’ly not good.” Frenzy shared a look with Rumble, then turned back as the other Aerialbots lined up by Air Raid and Slingshot. “We’re tryin’ ta come up with somethin’ ta do tonight.”

“We could have one big,” Fireflight paused a moment, thinking. “Slumber party! We could take some games to our room, and all just hang out there.”

“I don’t share Frenzy,” Rumble said. Hotrod snickered, and the other Aerialbots joined in as Fireflight rolled his eyes.

“Not for sex. Tracks told us there’s more to a relationship that just zap, zap, scream.”

“Language, Flight,” Silverbolt said.

Sam groaned. “I don’t think I can sleep in their room.”

“Well, Bumblebee has a good sized room,” Hotrod said.

Bumblebee’s head whipped around, and he stared in shock. What was Hotrod thi-

“That’s good,” Frenzy said. “Think the extra air mattresses are in the medbay too. I vote Sam ta go find Ratchet an’ ask.” Bumblebee giggled despite his continuing shock at the suggestion. But really what were they thinking? He hadn’t been with Sam and Mikaela in his room since that day he slipped up and ruined everything.

Sam groaned again, and dropped his head back down. “Get bent, Zee.”

“I know where the air mattresses are,” Skydive said. “I helped Wheeljack and Ratchet store them.”

“Great,” Hotrod said.

“Yeah, good.” Frenzy took the spatula from Bumblebee and stirred the vegetables. “You guys go get a couple of ‘em, we’ll finish up here, an’ we’ll all invade Bee’s room in fifteen.”

Skydive smiled, and hooked an arm through Sam’s and Air Raid’s. “Bring snacks too!”

Mikaela grinned, and followed after Sam.

Frenzy looked up at Bumblebee. “Oh, me an’ Rumble call bed. Like shotgun, ya know? Too bad your little human friends’ll hafta sleep on a mat.”

Bumblebee smiled in gratitude, and nodded. “Too bad for them.”

~ | ~

Optimus sighed. His mind was spinning, and he ached to go do something himself to find Hound. Primus! Then the sheer drama between Maggie and Soundwave. He found himself thanking every deity he could name that Sam and Mikaela had decided against pursuing a more physical relationship with Bumblebee.

And Cliffjumper!

Optimus scrubbed his hands over his face, then rolled to curl up on his side. One would be hard-pressed to find a mech as loyal, brave, and dedicated as Cliffjumper, but his vendettas were always troublesome. Prime had very much meant his threat regarding the brig. He wished he could have been surprised when Ratchet poked his head into the Control Room and told him that Cliffjumper just started in on the twins over nothing. Prowl had left immediately, only a slight sigh showing his annoyance.

The fight had been over a picture Sunstreaker had drawn.

Optimus snorted, the sound loud in his dark room.

Prowl had also reported that Cliffjumper had accused the four of wanting to violate Bluestreak. Prime’s lips twitched into a smile even now over that. Prowl had grinned, and given it four days before Cliffjumper walked past the Aerialbot’s door only to hear one of the younglings shouting Bluestreak’s name. He said it could be sooner, but cited the worry of Hound, the stir Cliffjumper’s arrival had caused, and the subdued mood due to Maggie’s loss, as reasons for the Aerialbots to perhaps be less enthusiastic themselves.

Optimus did not bet against Prowl. He was entirely too good at extrapolating what would occur.

Prime’s brief moment of levity disappeared. Prowl had agreed with Soundwave this morning, saying it was very likely that the rogue ex-Sector Seven agents had Hound, and would want to ransom him for the Decepticons. Optimus had immediately snapped that he would never do that, though pain shot through his spark at the idea of Hound being held as a political prisoner.

Hound was a tough mech, but no one deserved that.

Optimus rolled again, huffed, and flung the blankets away. He was never going to get to sleep like this, mind whirling in circles over the same distressing topics, and a depressed mood nipping at his heels. He rose, and left his room.

A quick glance proved the hall was empty, and he walked to Ironhide’s door, opening it without bothering to knock.

Ironhide’s light was on, and he lay on his bed, blanket half covering his bare chest, and a book in hand. He looked up and raised a brow in curiosity as Optimus closed the door.

“It’s eatin’ ya, huh?”

Optimus nodded, and crawled into the bed, settling himself next to Ironhide. Ironhide closed the book, rising to put it on the dresser next to his sunlamp, and turned the light off.

“How many others have we not been told about, Hide?”

“Stop it.” Strong arms wrapped around Optimus’ waist, and pulled him in tight.

“I can’t. Primus, there could be dozens! I won’t trade anyone,” Prime declared. “I will not for an instant even consider it.”

“Good, but ya still can’t drive yourself crazy with this. Keller’s got his people searching, loyal people. They can do more than we can right now.” Ironhide ignored Optimus’ quiet growl. “I’ve already been talkin’ ta Will. When they find Hound, I’m goin’. Jazz is goin’.”

“Prowl’s going to love that.”

“Prowl’s gonna plan the damn infiltration with Jazz! Ya know those two work best when pokin’ holes in each other’s ideas. Even Red Alert approved of nearly all their finalized plans.” Ironhide squeezed Prime a little, warm lips caressing his temple. “Can’t do anything about it now, but when we know where he is, we’ll get Hound back. This is an act of war on our people by an unsanctioned group of terrorists. Just leave the convincin’ of Keller ta Prowl _if_ the man needs convincin’.”

“I hate this!” Optimus hissed. “I hate us being so fragging helpless when one of our own is in danger. What if it isn’t the rogue operatives? What if-“

Lips covered Prime’s for a moment, then Ironhide pulled back. “I said stop it, and I meant it. I hate it. Prowl hates it. Jazz, well, Jazz probably hates it, but you’ll never know it. We all hate it. Ya know as well as me that Jumper’s little tiff this mornin’ was cuz he’s stressed about Hound. They’ve been inseparable since they met.”

“I’m not going to excuse anyone disturbing the peace. Not for any reason,” Prime said. “Primus, Hide, things aren’t perfect, but we’ve had _peace_ with the Decepticons! We have two of Megatron’s inner circle here, and they haven’t caused any problems!”

Ironhide huffed a humorless laugh. “Well, Soundwave managed to cause a pretty big problem.”

“The blame is not solely his.”

“I’m the guardian to a pair of mated humans with a sparkling. I know how it works for them. Sounds and Maggie are both ta blame, just as really neither are. Humans don’t know all that much about us, and Soundwave is too new ta know hardly anything about them.” Ironhide sighed. “It’s a horrible, sad cultural misunderstanding. She didn’t think he could have kids that way, and he had no idea what sex could create. We can’t change this, and you can’t help them. We keep anyone wantin’ ta cause problems away from both, make an example outta the dumbaft that tries it, and let them work it out for themselves.”

Optimus relaxed a little. Ironhide was of course right. He usually was, which was why he was one of Prime’s chief advisors. “I’d really like all this to be over so we can all just live our lives in peace.” He whispered, “I want peace so desperately.”

“Peace just means the fights will get pettier,” Ironhide chuckled. Optimus frowned, but didn’t maintain it. Ironhide began to knead the muscles of Optimus’ back, and it felt very nice.

“I’m tired, exhausted really, and my mind was chasing itself in circles in my room.”

“Ya know ya don’t need permission to sleep here.”

Optimus nodded, and snuggled closer. He focused on the strong hands sliding under his t-shirt and caressing his back, and inhaled deeply, relaxing further as he let the breath out.

A new thought jumped into his head. “What am I going to do with Prowl and Barricade?”

“That was days ago, Optimus,” Ironhide said, tone almost chiding.

“I know, but I’ve never known Prowl to ignore a direct order without a _very_ good reason. Blaming Barricade for Starscream getting shot is not only ridiculous, but rather paranoid.”

Ironhide sighed. “Stay outta that mess. Jazz is gettin’ sick of it, they weren’t just talking during that meeting, they were arguing.”

“That’s not reassuring. Prowl is indulgent of Jazz to the point of coddling him, and always has been. I have never seen Jazz argue with Prowl in public.”

“They argue plenty.”

“I’m sure they debate each other endlessly.” Optimus grinned a little. “But they don’t _argue_ , and not in public.”

“Which is my point. Jazz is gettin’ sick of the slag, and we’re all best off ta just stand back and let him deal with it. If Prowl decides to jump Cade, I’ll pin him, and sit on him until he wears himself out.”

Optimus lifted his head, and looked where he thought Ironhide’s eyes might be. “Prowl fights dirty.”

Ironhide laughed. “Don’t I slaggin’ know it!” One hand came up and pushed Optimus’ head back down.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Ironhide’s hands still stroking and kneading over Prime’s back, neck, and sides. It was soothing, but still not enough to allow Optimus to fall asleep.

“Family night was interrupted. How many weeks have we skipped it now?”

Ironhide swore, then chuckled. “You just aren’t gonna shut up tonight, are you?”

“I wish my mind would shut up.” Optimus shut his eyes, and sighed, unable to believe the all-out sulk of his tone. “And now I sound like one of the younglings. Wonderful.”

More quiet laughter came from Ironhide. “I can live without ya actin’ like a youngling, but it’s good when your walls come down a bit.”

Ironhide shifted up, leaning over Optimus. His lips trailed over Prime’s face, down his neck, then back up. Teeth nipped at the underside of Optimus’ chin, and he tipped his head back to allow better access.

“We really are making this a habit,” Optimus said, and sighed as Ironhide soothed the sharp little bites with a languid stroke of his tongue.

“Mmm. Least we’re in a bed instead of the girls’ shower floor.” Ironhide was smiling when he pressed his lips to Prime’s. Optimus purred, and opened to the questing tongue. It dipped in to caress his and was gone again as Ironhide sprinkled more slow little kisses across Optimus’ other cheek.

“I meant being together like this. I think I’ve had you more in the last two months than I have in the last two vorn.”

Ironhide stopped, and pulled away. Optimus knew he was being stared at, and smiled. “You’ve had me? Is that the way it is?” Ironhide snorted, and nuzzled his way into Prime’s neck.

“Are you beginning to feel affected by male dominance issues?”

Ironhide snorted again, but this time with laughter. He turned his face into the pillow to muffle it, but it still filled the room, hearty and honest, and Optimus chuckled too.

When he finally calmed, Ironhide kissed Optimus fast and hard. “Damned impossible ta seduce ya when ya’re makin’ me laugh that hard.”

“Oh, is this seduction?”

Another kiss, slower this time, and Ironhide didn’t pull back, instead speaking against Prime’s lips. “Would be if you would shut up and cooperate.”

Ironhide kissed him once more, then nibbled his way along Prime’s jaw line. His hand came up, lifting Optimus’ chin, growling as he placed a sucking kiss on the tender skin of Optimus’ throat.

Optimus moaned, and Ironhide pulled him in tighter to his body. Optimus moaned again, soft and low, hands sliding around Ironhide’s back and holding tight. Ironhide’s mouth found his again, the kiss harder, demanding, and Optimus moaned yet again as a wave of pleasure flowed over his spark. He returned the pulse, arching, unable to manage anything other than another hungry moan.

Ironhide pressed him down into the bed, pacing the exchange with one slow roll after another. Kiss deep, tongue caressing, lips pressed and slid to the same languorous rhythm. Optimus clung, answering each wave of energy with one of his own, body writhing under Ironhide’s.

Ironhide kissed his way to Prime’s ear, nipping the lobe, his spark throbbing heavy one last time. Optimus’ breath hissed in sharply with pleasure, the exhalation one long, “Uhhhhhnnnnnnn…" The release poured through his body, warm, perfect, leaving him spent and boneless.

Ironhide trembled above him, breath hitching with his own overload.

Warm lips caressed Optimus’ neck as Ironhide laid back beside him. Optimus purred. “You are so very good at that.” He felt Ironhide’s smile, and burrowed closer, already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bunny Battlefield - Skywarp's Subconscious Part 1 by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488721)


	42. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 64 Saturday, September 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Triggery content and controversial subject matter as the events of the last Day continue. PLEASE keep in mind the Alien Perspective. Opinions expressed by Aliens do not reflect the opinions of me. Thank you!

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 64  
Saturday September 15**

 

Soundwave’s step actually faltered as he caught sight of the back of Maggie’s head. She sat with her back to the door, and next to Mikaela at the corner of the second table in. Starscream gently touched the small of his back, silently brushing his mind in affection and reassurance as Thundercracker carried him to the table.

Frenzy and Rumble looked up from their breakfasts where they sat facing him at the nearest table, and shared a grin.

“Hey, Warp! Next time ya decide ta fuck Dad through the mattress, don’t do sucha good job.”

“Yeah! It’s weird ta feel someone else’s big ‘O’ when their blocks fail,” Rumble added. Ravage even glanced up at Soundwave, amusement dancing in his eyes. Ratbat giggled, stirring his oatmeal. Overall his creations seemed to be doing well enough this morning.

Skywarp bounced a bit, wrapping his arms around Soundwave and hanging from his shoulders. “Sorry, brats. No can do. I’m just a naturally gifted and amazing lover. There’s no holding that sorta thing back.” A loud smacking kiss hit Soundwave’s cheek, and Skywarp nearly skipped to sit beside Starscream.

Epps twisted with a number of other Rangers to look at the commotion.

“Hold up! You tellin’ me Tinkerbelle here is pitchin’?”

“And well,” Skywarp purred. “Why, Bobby? What’s wrong? That mess up your fantasies about me?”

The laughter was probably what had distracted Soundwave sufficiently enough to miss Maggie standing, and beginning to stomp towards him. Soundwave looked at her in curiosity. She was angry. Enraged even, and he resisted the urge to listen to her thoughts.

Maggie glared up at him, and Soundwave frowned. “What has angered you?” he asked.

Maggie’s eyes widened in surprise. “You can ask that?! You bite my head off for something I didn’t even know about, and then dash off to fuck your _son_ and his _husbands_ , and you don’t understand why _I’m_ mad?”

Soundwave narrowed his eyes, his own pain and anger resurfacing quickly. “My creation and his mates comforted me through desperate grief. Why would it matter what form that comfort took?”

“ _We_ are… _were_ in a physical relationship!” Maggie hissed. “You don’t go sleeping around when you’re already involved.”

“We discussed no such claim over one another,” Soundwave said. He could probably have been more diplomatic, or at least walked away so they could continue this privately, but he was feeling spiteful. How dare she attack him, even verbally, after what she’d done? The agony she’d caused him… And for something as innocent as sharing pleasure!

“It’s implied! You should have known!”

“I did not, and you have many times insisted I do not listen to your thoughts. If I may not do so, and you will not share them, how do you expect me to know what it is you wish of me?” Soundwave didn’t move, but inhaled and exhaled slowly. He could hear the heat in his tone, and was surprised she was able to drive him to such an emotional state so easily. Well, perhaps not. His emotions were still running high from the previous afternoon.

_You really are a whore!_

Soundwave reeled back as Maggie stormed past him. It hadn’t been spoken aloud, but it still shocked him to his very core. She knew well that that term held power enough to hurt him. Knew too, that she was strong-minded enough to be heard if he wasn’t blocking completely.

Ratbat materialized at his side, hand slipping into Soundwave’s, and body pressing close. The youngling’s pain was still raw as well.

“Am I safe in assuming our cultural differences are causing more problems?” Optimus Prime asked, his voice gentle and quiet as he stepped up behind Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded, still looking down at Ratbat, and trying to soothe his child before the emotions bubbling under the surface broke free and took over.

 _Come, Sparkling_. Soundwave glanced up at Optimus, and led Ratbat out. Being around others was just not helping.

 _Creator?_ Starscream was the one that spoke, but Soundwave could feel the questioning wave of wordless thought from his other creations as well. He wondered briefly where his twins had gone, but didn’t push too hard to find them, sensing passion. _I think Ratbat and I need some time away._

Ratbat nodded, and his urgency to be away from everyone vibrated through their link.

 _I will come up later,_ Ravage said.

Soundwave sent his approval through with an invitation to the others, making certain Starscream understood his mates were welcome as well.

~ | ~

“Sweetie, they are just different from us. They’re aliens. You can’t expect them to have the same morality as us.” Brad lay on his bunk, and watched as Maggie paced furiously back and forth in the empty barracks. The others were all over eating in the main kitchen, but he hadn’t been feeling the greatest. His head throbbed with the beginnings of a migraine, and only the girl’s obvious need to vent was keeping the Ranger from burying his head under his pillow, and trying to sleep.

“I know that! God, I know! They have sex with whoever they want, whenever they want, and have no consequences! Lucky bastards!”

Brad winced at the volume, and pressed his finger tips hard over his eyes. _Oh, please let that Excedrin kick in. Please._

“And I just thought that maybe since we’d been exclusive before, that he’d remain that way, and at least give the both of us a chance to work this whole mess out! At least enough to be friends,” Maggie cried, and Brad could hear the tears she was fighting in her voice. “But nooooo… No, he goes off to have wild, gay sex with those three hot seekers. I mean, where’s my comfort? Where’s my sympathy? I lost the baby too, and he’s acting like he’s the only one suffering here!”

The Ranger opened his mouth to speak, but Maggie continued on, voice thicker in her distress. “I didn’t kill it. I didn’t even know. I know I keep saying that, but I didn’t know!” The woman turned wide, tearful eyes to him, and Brad motioned her over.

“Maggie,” he said as she crawled onto the bed, and curled against him. “Sweetheart…”

“He didn’t even care that I was hurting. He didn’t even try to listen!” She wept quietly for a moment before continuing in a softer tone. “He was sooo sweet the whole time before that. So nice and courteous and attentive. He never made a secret of his kids coming first before our fun, but I’d never have expected… _this_!”

Brad glanced up at a slight shuffling sound, and saw Sarah leaning against the door jam. She nodded and turned, Maggie never noticing as she cried against the Ranger’s shoulder. Brad scooted down better, and pulled the girl with him. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but his head was making that tough. “Maggie, I adore you, and you can stay here as long as you want, but I need to close my eyes. The light’s starting to get to me. Ok?”

“What?” she asked in confusion.

“Migraine. I’m lucky. Don’t get them too often, or too bad if I catch them fast enough, but I woke with this one.”

“You have… Oh, Brad!” Maggie whispered, and stroked his hair. The Ranger chuckled. “I’m so sorry. I was all caught up in my own drama-“

“It’s ok. Really.” He laughed a little again. “Really. Do me a favor and kill the light, then come back. I’m a U.S. Army Ranger. Little headache isn’t gonna keep me from taking care of my baby girl when she needs me.”

Brad grinned as Maggie gently kissed his cheek, and eased from the bed, trying not to jar him now that she knew. “You should’ve said something,” Maggie said, her voice carefully soft. “Geez, letting me rant on like that!” The light flicked off, and Brad sighed as some of the ache from his eyes eased. Not much, but a little. “You know I think you’re the least prissy gay guy I’ve ever met,” Maggie added as she snuggled back in against him, and Brad laughed. It hurt, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’ll take that as a compliment considering you’ve had a thing going with one for a couple weeks now.”

“Wha… Oh!” Maggie giggled a little. “I’m not sure they count. And he’s still a jerk. Soundwave’s got some apologizing and _listening_ to do before I change that label again.”

~ | ~

Tracks inhaled deeply. Mirage nodded to him, silent support and encouragement. Tracks closed his eyes, took another slow, deep breath, braced himself, and stepped into the Playroom.

There were a fair amount of people there. No Cliffjumper, however, and he almost sighed in relief. Tracks had yet to have a run-in with Cliffjumper, but he _had_ seen the glares cast his way more and more often. They were annoyed, disgusted looks that occurred even when Tracks wasn’t with Mirage.

Tracks gently set the box he carried on the table in front of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They ignored him.

“I know I should have done this a very long time ago, but I want to apologize,” Tracks said. His voice was barely more than a whisper, and he kept his hands on the box in the hopes they wouldn’t see him shaking.

The twins both looked up. Disbelief warred with rage, the rage quickly gaining ground. Tracks hurried to continue, forcing his voice louder.

“I know how I treated you both, but especially you, Sunstreaker, was wrong. Abysmal. I was cruel and hurtful and…” Tracks took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and fight back the tears. “I know it isn’t an excuse, but I swear I didn’t know you were bonded. I’d like to think, had I, then maybe I wouldn’t have been so stupid. I wish I could change it.” He looked Sunstreaker right in the eye, suppressing a flinch at the naked fury he saw. “You never deserved to be treated the way I treated you. I genuinely regret it. I’ve regretted it for a very long time. I just didn’t know how to even begin apologizing.”

Tracks’ grip on the box was no longer hiding his trembling. He resisted the urge to look over to the door where Mirage waited. Instead, he glanced down at the box of art supplies Frenzy had helped him order. “I know this can’t even begin to make up for… using you in such a horrible way, but please accept it as a token of how…” He stopped again, willing the tears back as Sunstreaker’s face began to blear. The room was silent now, and Tracks knew everyone was watching. Everyone would know _he_ was the guilty party in the whole messy affair.

“I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but,” Tracks glanced quickly at Sideswipe then back to Sunstreaker, “I’m so very sorry.” He pushed the box just a little closer to Sunstreaker, and waited for the storm that had been growing from the moment he first spoke to blast him.

Sunstreaker rose slowly, hands braced against the table as he leaned closer to Tracks. Sunstreaker opened his mouth, and Tracks held his breath. Mirage had said, and Tracks knew it was all too likely, that Sunstreaker would not accept the apology. It was his right as the injured party to shred Tracks publicly if he wanted.

“Waste of breath, Princess.” Tracks flinched at the sound of Cliffjumper’s voice. Sunstreaker’s lips pressed into a thin line, and Tracks flinched again as a hand shot towards his face.

Instead of striking, Sunstreaker caught Tracks by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was not violent or rough. Oh, but it was cruel. Gentle and sweet, strut-melting. Everything he remembered that had been good about having the twins as lovers.

Sunstreaker broke the kiss, and whispered in Tracks’ ear, “You could have had that all along." He sat back down, pulled the box closer, and began looking through the supplies.

Tracks’ gaze shifted to Sideswipe. He was still glaring, and Tracks decided to retreat before anything else happened, or was said. He hurried past a smirking Cliffjumper, and all but ran to his quarters.

~ | ~

Mirage closed the door, and watched as Tracks threw himself on his bed, and began sobbing into his pillows. Mirage sighed, watching the noisy, messy display. He was well aware of Tracks’ emotional nature. The theatrics were just a part of Tracks. Mirage took a moment to lock the door, then lay on the bed beside Tracks.

“Why are you so upset, Dearling? Sunstreaker accepted your apology. If he’s cruel to you now, he is the one that will look bad.”

“He had to!” Tracks twisted to his side, and stared at Mirage. “He _had_ to, thanks to Cliffjumper! He wasn’t going to. He was going to yell at me. He hasn’t really forgiven me!” Tracks hands came up, covering his face, not nearly as good at muffling his sobs as the pillows had been.

Mirage wrapped his arms around Tracks, pulling him in close. “He may not have forgiven you, but he publicly accepted your apology. Whether he was going to or not, he did.” He kept his voice soft and low, soothing. Tracks’ weeping continued, but quieter. He was listening to Mirage. “It is a beginning. It is also part of why I encouraged a public apology to start with. Of course Sunstreaker could have snubbed you, and been well within his rights to do so, but you still would have come through in a positive light. At least you tried.”

“You’re playing politics,” Tracks said, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. Mirage tucked Tracks’ head under his chin so he wouldn’t see Mirage wince. _Primus, his poor eyes._

“I am, but with the noblest of intentions, I promise. I want us all at peace. Primus, Tracks, I want peace so very much! I am so tired of fighting and looking over our shoulders. Things are not going to be perfect instantly, but we have a very good start here. Unfortunately, you have a lot of bitterness and pain to surmount, and that is going to take time. It would be unfair to expect Sunstreaker, or even Sideswipe, to just blithely smile and forgive you.”

Mirage paused, gathering his thoughts. “I will not be hypocritical in this. I am genuinely going to try to find some way to make peace with Cliffjumper. I just do not know how right now. I am up against his bitterness, misconceptions, and personal biases. So until I do discover a way, or just manage to wear him down into behaving civilly to me, it would be best to present a united front. We have Decepticons here, and are getting along with them! If all of us that Cliffjumper will target unite and stand against the behavior that is intolerable, then perhaps he will learn.” Mirage sifted his fingers into Tracks hair, gently tugging the short strands and massaging his scalp.

Tracks’ breath shuddered out as he tried to relax, but his voice was still thick with tears when he spoke. “I think the Decepticons will be willing. So far he hasn’t said anything to them directly, but I have caught the odd comment here or there. Usually before Cliffjumper notices me.”

“And if enough of the Decepticons are willing to stand with us, then the twins will as well. I genuinely hope you, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe can find a measure of peace with one another. Just give them time, and show them you truly meant your apology, and are sincere in wanting to make amends.”

Tracks nodded against Mirage’s shoulder, and cuddled even closer. Mirage held him, listening as hitching breaths slowed, and Tracks relaxed little by little in his arms. A few minutes later, and Mirage was certain Tracks had finally fallen to sleep. He had been quite the wreck the night before. Mirage had stayed, trying to comfort him, listening as Tracks rehearsed his speech over and over. It had not gone quite the way they had practiced, but Tracks had gotten through it.

Mirage was tired himself, but did not yet want to sleep. He had been wondering the last few days just what he was doing with Tracks. He was attracted, and it was mutual. Their own shaky history had been put behind them. Tracks apology had been short and sincere. It was enough for Mirage, and he was honestly happy to have all the misconceptions and distrust gone.

Tracks had also been eating better lately. He was no longer strictly co-dependant on Mirage, and was willingly seeking out Bluestreak and the Aerialbots for company. In fact, he was even going to the playroom to read or watch television without any of them beside him. He was improving immensely.

Mirage thought of the Tracks he remembered from before their change into humans. He had always had a flare for the dramatic, was an attention seeker, but he was a good warrior. On the battlefield, Tracks fought bravely. Off it, he had a pleasant, easy laugh, and was relaxed and companionable to his friends.

Mirage sighed, and shifted into a more comfortable position. Tracks murmured in his sleep, his hand clutching Mirage’s shirt front. Mirage smiled. He would like to see Tracks smile again. Hear his laugh. He was very much interested in exploring their relationship. Something that was a bit of a surprise. Mirage did not generally like warriors in his berth. He had had his fair share, and nearly all seemed to favor the same rough style of interfacing. They were often keyed up after a battle, and where Mirage was not one for delicate, poem-styled merging all the time, he did enjoy arriving on the other side of it without damage.

Tracks appeared to be of the less usual type of warrior. They had only been together twice, but Tracks seemed to enjoy the less rough passion Mirage offered. The only exception seemed to be how Tracks would scratch his nails along Mirage’s back. But even that was pleasant and caused no damage.

Something was still bothering him about the situation.

Tracks’ breath hitched, his fist tightening for a moment in Mirage’s shirt.

Mirage sighed as he realized what it was. He had grown attached to Tracks. He was needed, something Mirage had not been in a very, very long time. And just what would happen when Tracks regained his feet and no longer needed Mirage to hold him when he cried? Mirage would very much like to hold Tracks without the histrionics. He took a slow deep breath, and relaxed. He was hardly inexperienced in love. Also, and beyond that, Mirage had risked his spark many, many times in the field. If Tracks left him, Mirage would not deactivate from it. Really, he had survived the vindictive games of the Towers, what was Tracks compared to that?

Mirage was glad that he had suggested courting. He could keep them both from becoming physically attached until Tracks was more balanced. As an unexpected side benefit, the Aerialbots would get to see what other creative things one could do to express one’s love and affection.

Feeling much more at ease, Mirage kissed Tracks’ forehead. Tracks’ eyes were still puffy and red. His nose too. Those things seemed to take longer to fade back to normal that the spots and patches of uneven color. Mirage’s lips twitched. Vain Tracks, positively ugly when he cried so hard. Mirage would never say it, nor was he so shallow as to judge a lover based on looks, but it was… endearing, he supposed. An imperfection that hardly anyone was allowed to see. Mirage liked the trust in him that implied.

He placed one final kiss on Tracks’ brow and closed his eyes. They could both do with a bit of rest.

~ | ~

Soundwave sat on the end of the bed in ‘their’ room, and watched as Maggie paced. Her anger and hurt had already rushed out. He understood now, in a logical sense. This was not her fault any more than it was his. He sat silently, listening and responding appropriately when expected.

“I mean, you yourself said that you wouldn’t allow your kids to be used as breeders! Doesn’t that hold true for me too? Don’t you think I should have the right to decide for myself?”

“Yes,” Soundwave said, a little surprised at this new tangent. There was more there boiling under the surface, but he did not want to face it and lose the tenuous control he was keeping on his emotions.

Maggie had stopped pacing and stared at him. “You really mean that, don’t you? Thanks.” She sighed, and shook her head. “I already spoke to Prime. He’s arranging a flight for me now. I’ll be back. I really do want to help you all get back to normal. Maybe a month. A little longer. I need to go see my doctor.” Maggie groaned, and pressed her fingertips beneath her eyes, fighting back more of her own tears. “I just need some… distance… from all this.” Her hand waved between them.

Soundwave nodded, hearing the echo of her thoughts, glad he acknowledged her need. In truth he was in complete agreement, but had no interest in hurting or insulting Maggie. He would have gone to Prime himself and requested she be sent away. It might set them back in detecting the signal, but Soundwave could not leave. Maggie could. He was relieved, however, that she had chosen to go. It would have strained things even more for Prime to have sent her away.

“Look. I really am sorry you were hurt by all this.” _It couldn’t have gone different, I’d still have-_

Soundwave flinched, and blocked her out. Maggie wasn’t trying to project, but the truth stung. She did not want the child. And he could not bring himself to hold it against her. Not after she compared it to his own creations being coerced to breed.

“I’m still reeling too, it was so unexpected, and _that_ really was pretty stupid of me. I’ve always practiced safe sex. I should have known better, or at least been more cautious. So I am sorry.”

Soundwave began to reach his hand out, but hesitated, even as Maggie shied away. “I too must apologize.” He stared down at his hands in his lap, forcing the words out in a steady voice. “I realize now that my reaction was extreme. Had I taken a moment, I would have been able to see your shock, your pain. I know this was beyond your control.”

Silence fell between them, thick and uncomfortable.

Maggie shifted her feet. Backed away toward the door. “I should go pack.”

It was a lie. Soundwave saw within her mind the image of her bags sitting by the door to her room, just waiting to be carried outside to the vehicle that would take her to the airport. He nodded. “Safe journey.”

Soundwave glanced up as she slipped out, the door closing behind her with a soft click.

He clenched his hands into fists as the shaking took over, and tried to push the pain down.

Primus! Twelve! This made twelve failed lives! Nevermind that he was not the one to carry the child’s spark this time, it was still his, and now it was dead as well. Soundwave squeezed his eyes shut, breath shuddering out as he fought hard to control his raging emotions.

Soundwave felt Ravage’s presence as he entered the room on silent feet. He stiffened as a gentle hand caressed his cheek, Ravage’s lithe weight settling in his lap. “I am so sorry, Creator.”

Soundwave held his breath, and lay back, taking Ravage with him, and rolling to the side. Ravage curled in close.

“You were right.” Soundwave nearly choked on his words.

Ravage tilted his head back. “I never wanted to be.”

Soundwave closed his eyes and stopped breathing again, waiting for the wave of agony to ease. Ravage nuzzled his cheek against Soundwave’s, and snuggled in, warm and comforting. Soundwave felt a wash of guilt. He had promised himself never to put Ravage in this position again. He was the creator, not Ravage. It was not his creation’s duty to soothe away his hurts.

“I would take away all your pains if I could,” Ravage murmured.

Soundwave gave a soft, half laugh, and brushed away the wetness around his eyes. “Those should be my words to you.” They were silent for a few moments. “I do not like being at odds with you,” he whispered.

“Nor do I,” Ravage said. “It is likely to occur again, however. We are too alike.”

“Too stubborn,” Soundwave corrected, feeling as Ravage smiled against him.

The silence fell again, and Soundwave relaxed and accepted the peace and comfort Ravage offered. Of all his creations, Ravage was the only one to truly understand him. He always seemed to know when Soundwave needed someone to hold and comfort him. Even when he was doing his very best to protect them all from his pain.

Ravage was intuitive in a subtle way. He had expressed his dislike, had said nothing good would come of the relationship with Maggie. He held the same opinion of Bumblebee and the human children as well. Soundwave suddenly wondered if there wasn’t more to that situation as well.

Soundwave brushed a kiss to Ravage’s hair. “I am so very grateful to have you.” Ravage leaned back and kissed Soundwave’s chin, then pulled away.

“Come.” Ravage rose, and reached a hand back for Soundwave.

Soundwave allowed himself to be led from the room, surprised for a moment how relieved he felt to leave it. He frowned in confusion as Ravage passed the stairs and went to the seekers’ door. He gave only a brief scratch, then opened it.

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked up. Starscream was draped against Thundercracker and looked to be sleeping. Just when Soundwave was about to pull back, remove himself and Ravage, Starscream’s head lifted. Sleepy green eyes cracked open, and he reached a hand out to Soundwave.

Soundwave crossed to the bed, letting Starscream tug him down against his back.

“And you, brother,” Starscream murmured. “Skywarp has a nice reading voice.”

“I cannot. I left our brothers with Bumblebee and the humans.”

Starscream nodded, and settled back in against Thundercracker, tugging Soundwave’s arm into a more comfortable spot. “I’ll look after our creator then.”

Soundwave smiled, felt Ravage’s parting brush of love against his spark, and relaxed. The pain would fade, and hopefully the next time he had to face Maggie, they would both be better recovered.

~ | ~

“When are you going to stop carrying him around?” Sideswipe chuckled as Thundercracker sat Starscream into the soft chair.

“As soon as your bondmate clears him to walk.” Thundercracker made a show of stretching his back and grimacing. Skywarp snickered as he flopped onto the bed.

“Hausen and I discussed that today,” Ratchet said.

Starscream rolled his eyes, and settled more comfortably in the chair. “I was being spoken about as though not in the room then too.”

Ratchet sat on the arm of the chair, and patted Starscream’s head absently. “We’re going to give him a few more days. The stitches will be ready to come out then, and we’ll let him begin putting weight on it again.” He glared down at Starscream. “ _Slowly_.”

“Did you speak to Prime about the pool as you both discussed?” Starscream asked, moving his head out from under the medic’s hand. 

“Yeah. Lennox and Prime both agree that it would be good to get it completed. Optimus doesn’t like that none of us can swim. Not like there’s much need for it here in the middle of the desert, but they’re talking seriously about Hound’s rescue. If we’re up against water for any reason, we’ll be of no help to the humans when we find Hound.”

“If we find him,” Sunstreaker muttered, then swore as he unwrapped a paint brush from the box Tracks had given him. “This is a good brush.” He glared at it before gently setting it aside on his dresser top.

Sideswipe snorted, and turned back to the discussion.

Ratchet was shaking his head. “When, _when_ we find him. It’s only been a few days.” He sighed. “Good news for Star though about the pool. The studying I’ve done says that swimming is good therapy. Hausen agreed, and has some suggestions. Star will be able to build back some muscle strength without putting the stress of weight on his leg.”

“I’m right here,” Starscream said.

Skywarp giggled when Ratchet patted Starscream’s head again.

“Glitching, sonuva-“

All eyes turned to Sunstreaker. He held a small tube, the cap off. Sideswipe could see the rich, brilliant red. “Cadmium. Slagger actually _researched_ this!” Sunstreaker swore again as he recapped the paint and set it aside, digging back into the box.

“That reminds me, Sunstreaker,” Starscream said with a grin. He waited until Sunstreaker turned, then said, “I love the picture of Skywarp’s dreamscape. Especially the ugly little Cliffmunk.”

“Cliffmunk!” Sideswipe hooted with laughter. “Oh, man! I’m so using that!”

“No, you’re not.”

Sideswipe ignored Ratchet, snickering, “That’s as good as what I heard Sam call him earlier.”

Thundercracker chuckled, and Skywarp’s eyes went a little wide. “ _Sam_? The human, Sam? He had the nerve to call Cliffjumper anything nasty?”

“Oh, Cliffmunk didn’t hear him. Sam flipped him off behind his back though as Cliffy left the kitchen. Called him a mean little leprechaun. I looked it up.” Sideswipe smiled wide, and chuckled. “I swear I’m getting that kid something in appreciation of a damn good laugh.”

Ratchet sighed. Starscream snickered. “It is slightly better than ‘afthead’, ‘slagger’, or any of the many other names they could use to antagonize the little fragger.”

“You are no better,” Ratchet grinned. Starscream shrugged, and ran his fingers through Thundercracker’s hair.

Skywarp gave a soft happy sigh, then giggled. “At least we’re past that week of no nookie.”

“That hadda been the Pit,” Sideswipe said. “We did it just about every night. Sometimes in the morning too. Oh! And the afternoon there the other day.” He broke off with a laugh as Ratchet glared, and Skywarp punched him in the arm.

“Braggart,” Starscream said.

“Oh, whatever. The whole base knows you zapped Soundwave.” Sideswipe shook his head. “Primus, the whole base _heard_ the results of you zapping Soundwave!”

“Fragging bastard!”

“And how’s that work?” Ratchet asked, ignoring Sunstreaker’s random cussing. Sideswipe glanced over to see his brother holding a new palette.

“Slagger! I actually needed one of these!” Sunstreaker muttered.

Ratchet continued, “I know how possessive you are of Star, Thundercracker, so why is Soundwave not only still functioning, but curling up next to Starscream every chance he got today?”

Thundercracker shrugged. “It’s weird. But since the day Star got shot, and the three of us did that platonic merging thing with him, I can almost feel Soundwave through Star’s spark.” He shrugged again.

“Like an echo,” Skywarp said. “There’s something about Soundwave that just _feels_ familiar when we’re merged.”

“Well, if Star’s really his split-sparked kid, then that makes sense,” Sideswipe said. He glanced over at Sunstreaker as his twin gave a pleased hum and pulled a set of sketching pencils out.

“These are Derwent. Remember, Sides?” Sunstreaker asked absently. “They had good reviews when we were searching for more supplies.”

Sideswipe frowned, and didn’t answer.

Sunstreaker snickered. “Here we go!” He held a brush out and waved it a bit at Skywarp. “Squirrel hair brush.”

Skywarp laughed, and cringed away playfully. “No! No! Keep it away!”

Snorting, Sideswipe snapped, “Fine if you want to forgive him! But don’t expect me to!” Sunstreaker froze, then dropped the brush and walked over to sit close against Sideswipe.

“I haven’t forgiven him. Those are good supplies though. Maybe he really meant it?”

“He’s not buying my forgiveness with a few art supplies for you.”

“No one expects that of either of you,” Ratchet said, a wave of soothing calm flowing across the bond to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

“We heard about your drama,” Starscream said. “Tracks’ apology is the hot topic of the day.”

Skywarp nodded. “The Aerials were babbling non-stop at us, wanting to know more details.”

“Everyone wants more details,” Thundercracker said.

Sideswipe growled. “Short version is that Tracks used Sunny to get me, thinking I’d leave Sunny for him. He slipped up. We found out. We slagged his aft, and then he went around spouting that Sunny snapped and beat him to the Pit and back, and he was done with the ‘barbarian’ twins.”

Thundercracker whistled low and shook his head. “Primus! And Cliffjumper keeps saying _you two_ are as bad as ‘Cons?”

“Which is sorta fucked up anyways, cuz I’m really not all that bad,” Skywarp grinned.

Taking the opening to lighten things up, Sideswipe pulled Skywarp against his side and purred. “Not bad is an understatement.” Skywarp leered back.

“You can’t have him until he’s caught me up on all the overloads I’ve missed while injured.” Starscream tugged a lock of Thundercracker’s hair. “Both of you owe me.”

“We didn’t do anything without you,” Skywarp said.

“Really?” Sunstreaker leaned forward a bit. “We start to get tense after only a couple days still.”

“Your bond’s still new,” Starscream said. “Now what was amusing was how Thundercracker would get back in the beginning.” Thundercracker groaned, and dropped his head back. Skywarp giggled. Smirking, Starscream said, “Everyone expected me to be in a bad mood. It was my good moods other Decepticons feared. And for Skywarp, quiet and brooding usually meant he was working on a prank.” His smirk widened into a smile. “But Thundercracker? Oh, no. He was calm, quiet, mostly kept to himself. So when he went storming through the base, snapping at anyone that spoke to him, and wearing the darkest of glowers, mechs were just lost over how to handle him.”

Skywarp suddenly burst into laughter, and Thundercracker groaned again, hiding his face against his knees.

“Why’s TC blushing?” Sunstreaker snickered.

“Oh, Primus!” Skywarp laughed. “Ok, so this one time we ended up separated for like a decacycle. It really sucked, but there was no way Star could keep us together without it being suspicious. So,” he giggled, “we get back, and it’s just busy-busy-busy, and I’m stressed, and Star’s stressed, and TC is just ready to do murder. And then Star’s gotta send us back out to help escort in a damaged trine and-“ Skywarp broke off in laughter, Starscream chuckling as well.

“And!” Skywarp was gasping, Sideswipe and his mates smiling already just watching the seeker. “TC… He just _roars_ , and _buries_ his fist in Astrotrain’s face, and storms out!”

Starscream took over as Skywarp collapsed back on the bed, curling on his side, laughing too hard to speak. “The looks on everyone’s faces were priceless. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ they could see about any of the events leading up to that moment, that would cause _Thundercracker_ to behave like that.”

“In my defense, we had only been bonded about a year.”

Ratchet’s eyes shot wide. “A year? As in an Earth year?”

Thundercracker nodded, and looked up. “The need for each other will never go completely away. Even though Sky and I had each other, we still craved Star the whole time we waited on Mars for him to call us. And that was after over a thousand years bonded. When you ‘Bots found us, we were still recovering from being apart. We still might be. This last week was harder than it should have been.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know if it was better to fight the lust, but still be close and at least hold him, or if the sexual frustration would have been easier to deal with from a distance.” Skywarp frowned, and looked at Starscream. “Not that I’d have wanted to be anywhere else.”

Starscream nodded. “I know what you meant, love.”

Sideswipe gave Ratchet a cocky grin. “Good thing you don’t mind being jumped by us, huh, babe?” He chuckled. “Sounds like you’re gonna be wanting it for a long time to come.”

Ratchet sighed, and shook his head, looking down at Starscream. “When will it get easier to resist? And do you think if I only let Sunstreaker touch me, I could boycott Sideswipe longer?”

Sideswipe felt his jaw drop. Ratchet was in no way serious, but that he’d said it out loud…

Sunstreaker laughed, punched Sideswipe in the shoulder, and went to Ratchet, kissing the medic passionately.

Starscream chuckled, watching them. “And that’s our cue.” He tapped Thundercracker. “Take me to bed, lover.”

Skywarp bounced up, bent to kiss Sideswipe’s cheek, and darted over to his mates. “Yeah! Bed!”

Sideswipe rose, and saw them out. Sunstreaker was wrapped around Ratchet when he turned back. “Bed. Now. Both of you.”

“Boycotting you,” Ratchet said, breathless.

“Like slag.” Sideswipe pulled Ratchet away from Sunstreaker and shoved him to the bed, making room when Sunstreaker joined them. “Why don’t I show you both what boycotting me would have you missing?”


	43. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 68 Wednesday, September 19

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 68  
Wednesday September 19**

 

Starscream sat on the stool at the kitchen counter peeling and slicing apples. His right foot rested on the bottom rung of another stool. At least his injury didn’t ache as often now as before. Having the stitches out was so nice. Of course, Ratchet had threatened to sew his ass to a chair if he caught Starscream doing more than slowly limping, _very_ carefully between places to sit. And he’d better only catch him slowly limping, very carefully, if there was no one nearby to carry him. At least for a few more days.

Starscream was fairly certain that twelve days should be enough to at least walk himself around without having to be hauled about by his mates or creator, but he wasn’t stupid enough to go running about and risk tearing the fresh scars apart. It would hurt. Ratchet _would_ go through on one of his threats. But worst of all, it would start his recovery over from the beginning.

So instead he was on what Lennox called ‘KP’, and was assisting Sarah with some sort of after dinner treat. The woman was currently coated in white dust, and working on the “pastry” portion of her treat. They both paused in their work, looking over to the brightly colored playpen as Annabelle began to fuss.

He heard Sarah whisper a curse, and begin trying to wipe the dust from her hands, arms, and shirt. Starscream dried the apple juice from his hands, and rose, limping -slowly and _very_ carefully- to the baby.

“Oh! Star, no, don’t lift her. Ratch’ll have a cow.”

Ignoring the woman, and easily balancing most of his weight on his left leg, Starscream bent and lifted the little girl free. Once she was secure in his arms, he turned, facing her creator with a grin. “I’m not completely helpless.”

“No, but I seriously doubt you have what she wants.”

Starscream’s brow rose at that, but worked his way back to his seat. “Can she eat this?” he asked, pointing to the apples.

“Uh, we can try. Just keep that knife out of her reach. No peels, and you’re gonna have to cut them into tiny bits. She doesn’t have enough teeth yet to chew it up.”

Starscream nodded. He’d seen the ground-to-paste food the infant ate. Starscream settled the girl securely on his left thigh, and made himself comfortable while she whined and wiggled. He managed to get the apple cut to tiny bits, and then went a little further and crushed it with the flat of the blade.

Getting it to, and then _into_ , Annabelle’s mouth was a little more work, but once she had the first taste, the struggles ceased. He snerked a bit at the way her sucking on the end of his fingers tickled, but managed to keep the child entertained until Sarah could take her.

Starscream was standing to wash apple juice and infant slobber from his hands when his creator’s presence washed over him. He startled to see Soundwave so close, not having felt the other approach.

“That song you were humming-”

Starscream shook his head, interrupting. “I don’t know the words. It’s just some old lullaby I used to sing to myself. I think I may have long, _long_ ago, but I haven’t even thought of the melody in so long, I doubt I could remember words if held at gun point.”

He glanced up from the sink, finally catching the odd feeling from the telepath. “Soundwave?”

“There were no words.”

“How do you-“ Starscream stopped, and really looked at his creator. “Where did I learn that song?”

“I created the melody. I sang it before every recharge to you, and upon waking as well. Often while working, I would catch myself humming it.”

“You never published it?” Starscream asked, and hobbled closer.

“When you were lost, I never even allowed myself to think it again.”

Starscream smiled as he reached his creator, leaning into Soundwave for support. “Well, then you managed to imprint it on me. My mentor hated it. Said it was too simple a song for my voice.” He wrapped his arms around Soundwave’s shoulders in a hug, tipping his head back far enough that the mischievous smirk wouldn’t be missed. “I’d sing it just to annoy him.”

Soundwave chuckled, pecking a quick kiss to the Starscream’s nose before scooping him up. “We need your opinion on a possible signal source. Perceptor doesn’t believe it to be the cause, but I am unsure.”

~ | ~

Wheeljack tapped the eraser end of his pencil against the table, and stared at his sketch. His other hand jabbed absently at the salad Bluestreak had brought him for lunch.

He pushed aside the minor guilt that he should be working on one of their important projects instead of fiddling with this idea of Barricade’s. This would be a nice little side project for his free time.

The zrills were a dangerous weapon, and though Barricade had been explicit about only wanting _practice_ weapons, even a dull blade would be deadly. Wheeljack had agreed to try to think up a way to do it, provided Barricade got Prime’s permission. He had felt his face heat up a little at the suggestion of his mistrust, but Wheeljack had been firm on stating he would be going to Prime himself, before even thinking about doing the build.

Barricade had shrugged, nodded, thanked Wheeljack, and said he would ask. He was in no hurry, he just missed practicing with the weapon it had taken him millennia to master. Talk of a possible incursion to rescue Hound when he was located had made him realize how much he missed his zrills.

Wheeljack stared at the sketch. The main problem would be the extendable and retractable line. There was only so much he could do to limit the deadliness of even the practice zrills, and still keep them balanced and in proper proportions. To keep them from killing their wielder as the blades were swung out and retracted, that was the problem. Real zrill lines were controlled by the mech internally. This was not something Barricade as a human could do the same way he could as a mech

And Barricade wanted two!

Stars above!

The realization struck Wheeljack hard. Barricade could dual wield zrills! He’d only seen it done ages ago at a martial arts expo, long before the war.

New determination fueled Wheeljack. He wanted to see this! He’d complete the design, and go to Prime with it, and fill him in on everything whether Barricade had had the chance yet or not.

Wheeljack’s fork clanged against the bowl as he dropped it, and set about modifying the design, letting his mind wander over page after page of ideas, technical specifications and possible Earth materials that would work in place of Cybertronian metals. He made a note to look on the internet for retraction motors. The humans must have something comparable that he could use or adapt.

He was so involved in his work that he didn’t notice the presence hovering over his shoulder until Prowl’s voice was snarling in rage, “What is the meaning of this?!”

Wheeljack jumped badly, and almost fell out of his chair. He stumbled over the words, but finally managed to stutter out, “Oh, Cade wanted some zrills-“

“Zrills?” Prowl’s tone was ice-cold, voice deeper than usual, his face red in fury. Wheeljack flinched as he was pinned by the tactician’s glare. “And you have drawn up the plans? Do you have _any_ idea what he could _do_ with something like this?" Then suddenly, Prowl wasn’t towering over him anymore. His hand landed on Wheeljack’s shoulder. Prowl looked back over at the door. “He threatened you.”

Wheeljack shook his head, trying to say something, anything, so Prowl would calm down and listen, but his mouth opened and closed with only a few pathetic noises.

“I will deal with this once and for all.”

Prowl was already out the door by the time Wheeljack got to his feet. He hurried after Prowl, fumbling with the door knob to the Control Center before finally managing to jerk it open. He caught sight of Prowl just as the tactician marched into the playroom.

Wheeljack bit his lip and ran. He’d never make it in time to stop this, but he would defend Barricade.

~ | ~

Jazz gasped, eyes shooting to the doorway, then to Barricade. Barricade raised a brow, but then sighed. There was really only one thing that would cause _Jazz_ to react that way during an otherwise peaceful afternoon in the playroom.

Barricade _felt_ as Prowl entered the playroom, the air almost seemed to chill. He saw Jazz begin to stand, but falter. Saw Prime and Ironhide both look up from their chess game, and go very still. Frenzy whimpered, and started to move, Rumble stopping him, jerking Frenzy back against him.

“You have gone too far,” Prowl said, voice low. Barricade stood slowly. He was not interested in fighting his brother, but if Prowl had finally snapped, Barricade was safest on his feet where he could better defend himself.

“What’s gone missing this time? A wrench? A screwdriver?” He probably shouldn’t goad Prowl, but Barricade was just tired of it. Tired of the tension. Tired of the frelling _pain_!

Prowl’s eyes narrowed, and he stepped up close to Barricade.

“Prowl,” Prime called. He was ignored.

“What are your plans? What is it you are going to do? Did you think I would not learn of your intimidation tactics with Wheeljack? What did you threaten him with? His life? The sparklings’ lives? You are planning to try to kill us all, are you not?”

“Enough!” Prime barked, he and Ironhide rising.

Barricade sneered at Prowl. “That’s exactly what you want, isn’t it? You’re just waiting for an excuse to pull that trigger again. Well, guess again, _brother_ , I never threatened Wheeljack or his sparklings.”

“Do not call me brother!” Prowl hissed. 

“Lie to yourself all you want, _brother_ ,” Barricade growled. “I know why you’re holding this grudge. You can hate me until the universe ends, but I didn’t kill our ment-“

Barricade’s head snapped to the right. He rolled it back, and leaned his face closer to Prowl. He saw the fear, the shock, the pain, but ignored them all. He was _done_ with this! Voice a bass growl, Barricade said, “Fine. You win. I’ll leave.”

He turned and walked out of the playroom, ignoring the jag of pain when Frenzy whimpered into the ringing silence.

~ | ~

Wheeljack jumped out of the way. “I’m so sorry, I was just sketching and thinking on paper, and he saw, and I couldn’t even talk, he was just so-“

Barricade waved him off, and continued past, and Wheeljack slumped, guilt eating at him.

“What did he mean, ‘leave’?” Prowl whispered. His face was white, and Wheeljack could see how he shook from where he stood nearly twenty feet away.

“He meant he’s leavin’!” Jazz snapped. Prowl blinked, and looked at his mate. “Why are ya so shocked?! Didja just expect ‘im ta stick around an’ keep takin’ slag offa ya? Think he’d just shrug ‘n’ stay an’ let ya keep punishin’ him for somethin’ he never did?! An’ he ain’t done nuthin’ wrong here either! He ain’t threatened no one! Only thing he’s guilty of is beatin’ the dumbaft humans that attacked Frenzy! I’d’a done the same slaggin’ thing! Frellin’ hypocrite! Ya’d have slagged their afts too fer beatin’ a kid!”

Jazz threw his hands in the air, and Wheeljack dodged aside again as he stormed past, ignoring the desperate, pleading look Prowl gave him as he left.

“Prowl.” Prowl jumped, and turned to face Prime, actually cringing at the glare he received. “Go sit in my quarters.”

Prowl’s whispered, “Yes, Sir,” was barely audible.

Wheeljack jumped when Prime called his name next. “I was just drawin’, thinkin’,” Wheeljack hurried to say. “Barricade didn’t threaten me, and I wasn’t actually going ta build the zrills without your permission. He only wanted dull-edged practice blades anyway.”

Prime held up a hand, motioning for Wheeljack to calm down. “I know. Barricade already asked me, and I already agreed. He’s a master with them, and we may need his skills. Build the practice set whenever you have the time and inclination to work on them.” Prime sighed, and looked around at the silent occupants of the room. “Everyone, just try to relax.” He looked down at Frenzy, drawing Wheeljack’s attention to the youngling’s tear-streaked face. “I’ll go talk to Barricade. At the very least, I want him to give me a chance to ensure he has a truly safe place to leave to.”

“He can’t leave!” Frenzy cried. “They’ll get ‘im, an’ he’s never even killed a human! We were deep undercover, couldn’t risk the attention. Ya can’t let him go!”

Prime shook his head. “I’ll try to convince him, but he’s rightfully upset. If time is what he needs away from Prowl, then I will honor that.”

Wheeljack nodded as Prime passed him, a hand landing comfortingly on his shoulder for a moment. An instant later, Rumble was packing off a tearful Frenzy.

“Well, y’all heard Optimus. Turn the TV back on, get back to your games, and relax. Show’s over.” Ironhide shoved a hand back through his hair, muttering, “Primus-forsaken, Smelter Pit melodrama of this slaggin’ place!”

~ | ~

Rumble shut the door, watching as Frenzy collapsed onto the bed and cried.

He was crying.

Over _Barricade._

“He ain’t yer brother, I am.”

Frenzy shook his head, nothing but pain and sadness coming across their connection.

Rumble frowned, blocking everyone out for a moment, and really trying to think. He hated all this feelings stuff. But if he wanted to figure any of this mess out with his twin, then he’d better figure out at least what he was really feeling.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and set his hand in the center of Frenzy’s back, rubbing lightly. Frenzy kept his face buried in the blankets, shoulders shaking, but not making any noise. Rumble sighed. He hated to admit it, but he might be a bit jealous.

But _he_ was here now! Frenzy didn’t need Barricade anymore. Rumble couldn’t really be mad at Barricade though. He’d taken real good care of Frenzy. He’d been like a bro-

“Slaggit,” Rumble swore. “I’m yer brother!” Frenzy wiped at his eyes, and frowned up at him. “Yeah, ok, I get it. He was your surrogate me, but I’m yer brother. An' ya don’t need ‘im anymore.” Rumble glared at the door, as if Barricade were just about to walk in and steal away his twin again. “I’m glad ya had ‘im, more’n I had, but I’m here now.”

Frenzy sat up. “More’n you had?! Ya had our creator! Ya had our entire slaggin’ family!”

“Yeah, an’ I’d be long deactivated without ‘em, but I didn’t have _you_! None o’ them could fill in that fraggin’ hole in my spark! You had Cade, an’ let him take my place!”

“He never touched me! He wouldn’a, an’ I’d never’a let him!”

Rumble threw his hands up, and paced away. He turned back and glared hard at Frenzy. “I don’ me fer zappin’! And I don’ even care that ya love ‘im! But I’m here! Why’re ya cryin’ about ‘im leavin’?!”

Frenzy’s head cocked to the side. “Cuz I love ‘im, an’ I don’t want the humans ta catch ‘im, torture ‘im, an’ kill ‘im,” he said, voice soft.

Rumble felt Frenzy push against his blocks and dropped them, crossing back to the bed and wrapping his arms around his twin. Energy reached out and enveloped Rumble’s spark. He fell back against the bed, pulling Frenzy down to lie on his chest.

“Go deeper,” Frenzy said, kissing Rumble, breathing into him. “All the way, bro. Ya gotta see. He ain’t never been a replacement for ya. Not ever. But I don’ wanna lose ‘im either.”

Rumble closed his eyes, relaxing into the exchange, pushing deeper into Frenzy’s mind that he had ever gone before. Pleasure glazed the pain, and maybe that was the point. Maybe even Frenzy couldn’t face these memories without something else to anchor him. Rumble hugged his twin closer, moaning, and saw all the little ways Barricade helped Frenzy cling to the last bits of his sanity as time wore on. He felt Frenzy slipping closer and closer to madness. Saw how Barricade was genuinely the only thing that held him up at times. How sometimes, in Frenzy’s fractured mind, he couldn’t remember a life before.

Just _before_ , no definition of what may have existed.

Because there was nothing else.

Rumble felt that _need_ for there to be nothing else. Nothing but Barricade’s deep voice and their mission. Nothing else, because if there was nothing else, then he wasn’t missing that something else. That someone else.

Frenzy was sobbing into his neck when Rumble pulled back. He was crying too, and shook himself out of it, rolling Frenzy under him and kissing him hard. He used every trick he could think of, even inventing some new ones on the spot. Frenzy arched up against him, crying out as overload blanked his mind and carried Rumble with him.

They lay still and quiet until their breathing was normal again.

Rumble swallowed hard, and sighed heavily. “We ain’t lettin’ our brother leave. Humans ain’t gettin’ ‘im.”

Frenzy nodded. “Can’t have ‘im. Ours.”

Rumble nodded too. “Ours.”

~ | ~

“Creator?” Skydive asked, and Silverbolt winced at how small his brother’s voice sounded.

Wheeljack was beside them all in an instant, hugging Skydive close, murmuring that it would all be fine. Silverbolt shared a disbelieving look with Slingshot.

They were all shaken, and Silverbolt figured his face was as pale as his brothers’. He had gotten used to Prowl glaring at Barricade, maybe making some snide comment. But _Prowl_ had punched Barricade. Stars! For that frozen instant afterwards, when Barricade had turned back to Prowl so calmly, Silverbolt had thought he was about to witness murder.

“Why?” Skydive whispered. “Why are they fighting if they’re brothers?”

“It’s complicated, Dive,” Wheeljack said.

“Did Barricade really kill their mentors?” Fireflight asked.

“He didn’t threaten you?” Slingshot said. “You didn’t lie to cover for him because he threatened to hurt us?”

“No,” Wheeljack said, his voice loud and firm in the still-quiet playroom. “No. Ya heard Prime, Cade had even already asked him permission.” He sighed, and looked at Fireflight. “I don’t really know about their mentors, but I’d wager on no. No, I don’t really think Cade killed his mentors.”

Silverbolt bit his lip. “I know it was the war, but-“ he cut himself off and looked at the floor, fingers twisting together.

“But, what, Bolt?” Wheeljack asked, pulling Silverbolt and Skydive to sit back on the couch with him. Slingshot sat on the arm next to Silverbolt, and Fireflight and Air Raid sat on the coffee table.

Silverbolt struggled with his thoughts for a moment, then just said, “I don’t ever want to hate my brothers, or have them hate me.”

“Aww, Bolt,” Wheeljack said, and pulled Silverbolt in closer against him. “I don’t think you kids are gonna have ta worry about that. You’ve got a unique relationship thanks to being a gestalt. And besides that, Prowl and Cade landed on opposite sides of the war.”

“But if they were made for each other like we were, isn’t there still a chance?” Air Raid’s voice shook, and Fireflight clasped his hand, squeezing, and leaning their shoulders together.

“No,” Slingshot said. “No way. We won’t let that happen. I won’t let that happen.”

Bumblebee cleared his throat, and sat down on the floor between the couch and coffee table. “It probably won’t happen to you guys. From what I was told, brothers did end up on opposite sides, but a lot of them defected back to their brother’s side. Prowl and Barricade are a rare exception.”

“I still don’t see how it could have happened,” Skydive said. “Even if they aren’t like us, they were still made as brothers, right?” He looked at Wheeljack. “How’s it even work when they aren’t twins or gestalt?”

“Well, all but the mechs like Soundwave, had ta apply to be a mentor,” Wheeljack told them. “And it was expensive. Only those that really wanted a sparkling got one. Brothers were sparked together by those that could afford them.”

“Why?” Silverbolt asked. “I mean, why was it expensive?”

“Part of it was due to how long our kind live.” Wheeljack sat back more comfortably, and Silverbolt did as well. He could tell when his creator was gearing up for a lesson. “Population control. It also ensured that the sparklings would only go to mature, responsible mechs that really truly wanted them. Like anything you have ta work really hard for, ya value it more.”

Bumblebee’s head tipped a bit to the side. “Rather cold and clinical, and makes a sparkling sound like a commodity instead of a sentient being.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Suppose it does a bit, but it’s logical, and for the most part was a positive thing. Really. Who’s gonna go through the very large expense of applying for a license, having a quality protoform built, _waiting_ , Primus! The wait alone was usually a few vorn long! And ya’d want that quality protoform too. Everything and anything ta ensure the health and survival of the new spark. Because if it failed or deactivated due to a flaw, ya were just outta luck. All them creds gone. Who’d wanna go through that, and then abuse or abandon their sparkling?”

“Besides the glitch that ran screaming from me and Sunny?” Sideswipe asked, startling them all. “Not many I ever heard of. Made it damn hard for us to find a guardian too.” Sideswipe climbed over the back of the couch, and sprawled in a recliner. “If our original mentor-to-be had abandoned us at our onlining, after all that waiting and expense, then what must be wrong with us?”

Wheeljack growled, surprising Silverbolt and his brothers. “He _was_ a glitch! I’d have been fascinated to have had spark twins!”

“Did you know the twins’ mentor?” Fireflight asked.

Shaking his head, Wheeljack said, “Not personally. And I have no proof it was Sunny and Sides, but the timing woulda been right. I remember hearing about a case of abandoned twins. The science community was trying to get custody, but the judge decided they should have a single mentor, not be a science experiment. Which they wouldn’a been. They’d have been studied, twins are unique. But they’d have been raised just like other sparklings.”

Sideswipe snorted. “If it was us, I don’t know if being an experiment would have been better or worse. We bounced from guardian to guardian for vorn. We probably didn’t help our case, but then none of them really tried to help us at all. The last that kept us, pretty much ignored us, so we ignored him. We had a room, so we’d come back and recharge there. He had energon for us, so we weren’t starved like at a couple places.”

There were a few gasps of shock, but Sideswipe shrugged. “Just a fact. We were way too young to be on our own, but I’d managed to learn some things while we ran wild. Not good things, but useful. We wanted to be more than half-rate citizens or thugs. Well, I wanted to be more than a thug. Sunny never really was.”

They all ignored the snort from Cliffjumper. And when had he arrived, Silverbolt wondered?

“I dealt in the black market and underground, careful with our creds, always cautious to keep Sunny and the home life we’d built separate.” Sideswipe smiled. “By the time I was Bee’s age, I had a reclusive, and very well paid, artist brother for whom I played agent. I also had a legit acquisitions business going strong.” He winked at them. “Of course I kept my underground ties strong, but that was still separate from the home life.”

Bumblebee shook his head. “I’m still hung up on your guardians not feeding you! Primus!” He smiled a little. “Every time I turned around as a sparkling, someone was offering me energon or treats, asking if it wasn’t time for a little recharge, how was I feeling?”

Sideswipe smiled. “You were the base pet. Everyone loved our baby Bumblebee!”

“But I was just a foundling, stuck with a bunch of soldiers, and still, I know I never once lacked for love or attention. If busy, harried soldiers, in the middle of war could do that for me, I just… I can’t even begin to comprehend anyone not wanting to take care of you and Sunny. Even if you guys were handfuls, there’s just no excuse for that.”

Silverbolt glared as Cliffjumper harrumphed, his nose still in a book. Sideswipe rolled his eyes, but ignored Cliffjumper. “It was a bias, and me and Sunny weren’t the only sparklings that ever happened to. But it was rare enough, that when a sparkling was abandoned, for whatever reason, even the mentor’s deactivation, the sparkling carried the stigma. What’s wrong with this kid?”

Wheeljack nodded. “Never anything wrong with a sparkling to make it undeserving of love. And Cliffjumper, if you make one more sound, that punch Prowl gave Cade is gonna look like a love tap, compared ta what I do ta you. _All_ sparklings deserve mentors that adore them!”

Cliffjumper looked up from his book, eyes traveling over Silverbolt, his brothers, and Bumblebee. He nodded to Wheeljack. “We do have a good pack of younglings here.”

Bumblebee grinned. “Don’t let Cliffjumper fool you. I can’t count how many times I’d wandered into his and Hound’s quarters, and curled up to recharge with one of them because I didn’t want to be alone.”

Cliffjumper smiled. Silverbolt blinked, trying to remember if he’d seen a real smile before this from him.

“And you ended up in my bunk more often than Hound’s.”

Bumblebee snickered. “Hound was restless. Even if I started on his berth, I usually ended up on yours after getting kicked out of his.”

“Hound would kick you out?” Air Raid asked, frowning.

“Not on purpose. But he moved a lot,” Bumblebee said. “Really, I was pretty spoiled as a sparkling.”

Ironhide laughed from his seat across the playroom, and faced them. “That’s an understatement. Ya had all of us wrapped right around your little fingers.”

“I behaved!”

Silverbolt grinned as many of the adults in the room burst into laughter. Ironhide walked over, sitting next to Bumblebee and pulling him against his side in a one-armed hug. “You were a cute little brattling. And Sides is right. We all adored ya. Our little bright spot in an ugly war that tore brothers apart, ripped sparklings from their mentors, and had already gone on way too long by the time we found you.”

“Why isn’t anyone spoiling us?” Fireflight asked. “Is it because we aren’t cute babies like Bee was?”

“Way I hear it, Bluestreak spoils ya rotten, and now Mirage and Tracks are too,” Ironhide said. A sly smile slid on to Fireflight’s face, and Ironhide continued on quickly. “Don’t even think it, Flight.”

“Oh. I think it often.”

Bumblebee cracked up, but Silverbolt noticed Cliffjumper’s curious look.

Cliffjumper shook his head a bit, and smiled. “It has been a long time since we had any sparklings around.”

“To be fair,” Skydive said. “We aren’t really sparklings. We know we’re young, but Jack and Perceptor built and programmed us to be fully mature.” He sighed. “It was a weird balance, and it’s even weirder now.”

“It’s getting easier,” Slingshot said. He glanced at Wheeljack and said, “I mean it. We’re still learning, but it is easier lately.”

Silverbolt nodded with his other brothers. “It is. I’ve noticed too.”

Wheeljack sighed. “Don’t rush it too much. I like havin’ my sparklings still.

Fireflight giggled, and moved from the coffee table to Wheeljack’s lap, curling up in their creator’s arms. “Will you read with us tonight before bed? It’s been a while since you have.”

Skydive nodded. “You’ve been busy since Starscream was shot. Read to us tonight?”

Slingshot smiled and lay across the back of the couch behind Silverbolt, nuzzling Wheeljack’s cheek. “Pleeeeease, Creator.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “Suppose indulgin’ ya a little can’t hurt.”

Air Raid smiled. “Bee turned out alright, didn’t he? I vote for spoiling us!”

“Am I too old to be spoiled?” Bumblebee asked.

Silverbolt relaxed against Wheeljack, leaning his head back against Slingshot. He felt less shaken, and the playroom was full of laughter again. That was much better. He grinned, and joined the bantering with his brothers over which book Wheeljack should read them. 

~ | ~

Starscream winced, and sat in the soft chair, his leg aching. He shoved his pants the rest of the way off and sank back, eyes shut, as he caught his breath. He had mostly behaved, but had walked everywhere he could when he knew Ratchet wasn’t looking. Not to hurt himself, or be contrary, but simply for the joy of being able to move around on his own for a change. But now, after a full day of it, he was exhausted. Too tired even to be irritated with the fragility and weakness of his body.

Starscream listened to the sounds of Thundercracker and Skywarp removing their clothes in preparation for bed as well, and waited. One of them would get him, and he was suddenly very much in the mood to be coddled.

“Poor Star-baby,” Skywarp murmured from in front of Starscream. Starscream cracked open one eye, and watched his bonded kneel before him. Skywarp gently pushed at Starscream’s knees, situating himself between them, and leaning over to lay his head on Starscream’s stomach. “Are you too tired?”

Starscream let his eye shut, and laid a hand on Skywarp’s hair. The wavy strands were loose tonight and tickled his hips and thighs. “What are you planning in the devious little mind of yours?”

Skywarp snickered. “Nothing much. You don’t even have to move.”

Starscream raised a brow, but sighed as soft warm lips kissed across his stomach. He could guess what Skywarp was up to. He could just as easily reach into his bonded’s mind and find out, but he didn’t really care. “If I don’t have to move, and it’ll feel good, do whatever you like.”

Thundercracker chuckled. “You’ve enjoyed it before.”

“And what are you going to do? Stand there watching?” Starscream sighed again as Skywarp’s mouth moved lower, teasing the tender skin of his hips.

“Like that would bother you.”

Starscream opened his eyes enough to give Thundercracker a mild glare. They closed again almost immediately in bliss as Skywarp took the length of soft flesh in Starscream’s lap into his mouth. Starscream moaned, feeling himself harden quickly now as Skywarp sucked, his tongue working in slow, rhythmic strokes.

“But, there’s no way I’m not getting involved in this,” Thundercracker said.

It took Starscream a moment to filter and connect the words. Then he didn’t care as Skywarp groaned, the vibrations tickling his arousal and causing his breath to hitch on a gasp. He opened his eyes and saw Thundercracker kneeling behind Skywarp, carefully preparing him.

“No sparks,” Starscream said. He grinned at their disappointed looks. “Not tonight. I really don’t have the energy.” Skywarp started to pull away, and Starscream gripped the back of his head, smirking. _Don’t stop just to talk._

Thundercracker laughed.

 _I’m taking you so hard, both ways, as soon as your leg’s healed enough for it,_ Skywarp said.

“Well, until then,” Thundercracker purred, trailing off.

Starscream watched as Thundercracker pushed into Skywarp. Skywarp whimpered and gasped, pulling away from Starscream for a moment and resting his forehead on Starscream’s good thigh. “Oh slag!”

Starscream stroked his hair. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, it has,” Skywarp whispered. He braced one hand on the chair arm, away from Starscream’s injury. The other roamed over Starscream’s thigh and hip and side, as Skywarp began kissing higher again. He groaned as Thundercracker rolled his hips. “Yeah, like that,” Skywarp said.

Skywarp’s mouth closed over him again, and Starscream opened the bond. He moaned as Thundercracker and Skywarp followed his lead, sinking into the shared sensations. Starscream moaned again, his hips rocking a little into the wet heat of Skywarp’s mouth.

The arousal built slowly, their soft gasps and sighs the only sounds in the room. Then Starscream sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth as the gentle swell of desire suddenly coalesced. “Sky!” he shouted, hand clenching in his bonded’s hair, and back arching. Starscream cried out, his free hand clamping over his own mouth as the orgasm flashed heat through his body, making his spark pulse and stutter in sympathy.

Skywarp moaned and pulled away once Starscream relaxed. He braced his hands on the arms of the chair and arched his back, pushing into every thrust from Thundercracker. “Primus! There! Fuck! Right there! Harder!”

“Love it when you talk dirty,” Starscream murmured, watching them.

Lust-glazed, violet eyes locked on Starscream’s, Skywarp’s mouth open and panting, Thundercracker’s face buried against his neck, muffling his own short groans and gasps. Skywarp started talking, his eyes never leaving Starscream’s. Filthy, dirty, nasty words. Suggestions, fantasies, demands. Starscream shivered as they became broken.

“Gods, Sky,” Thundercracker whispered.

Skywarp’s eyes squeezed shut, a long, low, “Oooohhh!” rolling from deep within his chest.

Thundercracker groaned, hips snapping forward hard twice more before he went still, purring with the release.

Starscream gasped, his hand tightening on himself as he climaxed again, only partly in reaction to feeling Thundercracker and Skywarp’s orgasms. Skywarp snickered, as Starscream stared at his lap in surprise. He didn’t remember when he’d started touching himself.

“That was so hot,” Skywarp grinned.

Thundercracker chuckled, and kissed Skywarp’s neck. “Ready to let me go?”

“Mmmm. Never,” Skywarp purred, then hissed as Thundercracker slipped free.

“Believe me, I love being there, but we need to get cleaned up before Star passes out all sticky.”

Starscream sighed. “I don’t want to stand. Not even for a shower.”

“You don’t have to,” Skywarp said, and kissed him as he stood. “We had this planned, so we’ve got some wet cloths to clean up with. I’ll just run them to the laundry while TC gets you into bed. Ok?”

Starscream nodded, then let his bondmates tend to him, too tired and blissed out to do anything else.


	44. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 69 Thursday, September 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Character rationalization of Very Bad Things.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 69  
Thursday September 20**

 

Barricade cut off his vocalizer on a moan as Prowl’s fingers dug under his chest plates.

“I love you. I hate when we argue,” Prowl whispered, kisses raining over Barricade’s shoulder, neck, up to his lips.

Barricade arched his chest against his brother’s, kissing Prowl back with all the fervor he could muster. He worked his fingers into Prowl’s doorwing hinges and gasped as pleasure burst against his spark. Barricade sent his energy out in a slow pulse, joining the exchange, smiling against Prowl’s lips when his brother moaned.

“Want to hear you,” Prowl whispered.

Barricade shivered, rebooting his vocalizer only to bite back a sharp cry as Prowl’s finger slid along the edge of his spark crystal.

“I need to hear you, Cade.”

Barricade moaned as the stroke was repeated, Prowl’s spark a gentle tide of energy washing over his. “They’ll hear us,” Barricade gasped.

Prowl smiled, then bit Barricade’s neck. Barricade yelped, hands clenching on Prowl’s doorwings. “Prowl!”

Prowl purred, “Say it.” He kissed his way back to Barricade’s mouth. Opening his optics, Barricade saw the naked fear, the raw pain. “Please say you still love me,” Prowl whispered, and kissed him.

“I love you,” Barricade whispered back.

“Forever.”

“Always.” The word was a gasp as Barricade squirmed under Prowl. “Primus, Prowl!” He moaned, deep and loud, and Prowl shivered, burying his face in Barricade’s neck. “Please,” Barricade whispered. “Please.”

He lurched awake, gasping as his spark doubled in on itself, as dream and reality blended.

Barricade clutched his pillow and moaned. He was only semiconscious, teetering on the edge of overload. He rolled to his back, hands instinctively coming up to his chest. It was exactly what he needed. Ecstatic pleasure shot throughout his body as he pressed inward. Barricade spasmed. He was unable to summon up his characteristic control, and the cry that escaped him sounded just that much louder in the silent dark of his room.

But then Prowl was the only one who had ever been able to shatter his control.

A low growl vibrated the very air around him, and Barricade relaxed, almost boneless. Not only had it been a very long time since his last overload, but- _Prowl_. Shock held his eyes wide. A quick look at the clock showed it was two thirty-one in the morning, and Barricade knew without doubt that he was alone.

It had been the dream. He hadn’t dreamt of Prowl in so long. Not since he had first discovered his brother still lived.

Sadness banded tightly around his spark, and he sighed. Proximity was a bitch. At least before, they’d been so far apart he couldn’t feel the fraternal bond, but ever since their eyes had met after that cougar attack, it’d been impossible to deny completely again.

Anytime they chanced to look at one another it became harder to ignore. The pain of each fight grew worse. And now he was reliving oh-so-pleasant memories of a more happy time in his sleep.

Fucking great.

Barricade twisted to his side, and sighed again.

There was nothing he could do about it for now. A few days, Prime had said. Barricade was strong. He would survive a few more days. Then he was gone.

~ | ~

Prowl’s own cry woke him. He clung to Jazz, shaking with the force of his overload, wondering why he couldn’t sense anything like it from his mate.

“Jazz!” he whimpered, and pressed his forehead to Jazz’s shoulder. “What did you do?” he gasped, fighting to bring his control back as the pleasure mellowed.

“Not me, babe. Ya were dreamin’.” There was the briefest of pauses. “Of your brother.”

It all flooded back, and on top of everything else, it was too much. Warm arms wrapped around Prowl’s shaking shoulders and held him close. Primus, but it was painful.

“Go an’ tell ‘im ya love ‘im.”

“I hate him.”

“Because ya love ‘im.”

Prowl shook his head, stifling another sob that was trying to break free.

“If not, then ya’d be indifferent. I don’t see ya cryin’ over havin’ ta be around Soundwave or Skywarp.” Jazz was quiet for a minute, and Prowl almost got himself back under control.

“Go. Go right now, wake ‘im up, and tell your brother ya still love ‘im.”

“No.”

“Prowler,” Jazz began in a warning tone. “Ya’re driving yo’self nuts an’ ya’re takin’ me along for the ride. He’s leavin’. He’s gonna be gone if ya don’t go stop this. Go. Go now. Stop thinkin’ an’ go. Ya’re gonna regret this forever if ya don’t. Go.”

Jazz sat, and dragged their blankets from them, literally pushing Prowl from the bed.

Autobot Second in Command or not, Prowl stood helplessly by the door as his mate opened it, shoved him gently out. In a hushed voice Jazz ordered him off. “One floor down, second door before the lounge on the left. Don’t come back until ya’ve told him.” Jazz tapped his chest. “An’ I’ll know. Git.”

The door shut in Prowl’s face, and the unmistakable click of the doorknob lock turning practically echoed in the black silence of the hall.

Prowl stood there for a moment feeling the tears tracking down his face. Jazz wasn’t blocking him completely, but he wasn’t answering Prowl’s desperate pleading either.

Stop thinking and go.

He was moving before he registered it, slipping down the stairs, fingers trailing the wall as silently as his bare-footed steps.

Prowl didn’t even bother knocking, just turned the knob and entered Barricade’s room.

Jazz would be sorry when he was killed.

It was dark, but he moved forward, able to nearly feel where his brother had sat up in his bed, startled by his presence. Prowl’s knee landed on the mattress, and just that simply, he was a youngling again, not an elite officer.

And there was no buffer against the pain that exploded in his spark.

~ | ~

Barricade felt as Prowl moved closer, felt the mattress dip at the end and bounce slightly as his brother crawled up to him, breath hitching. He was knocked back as Prowl collapsed into his arms, sobbing hard.

Barricade closed his eyes against the pain, and let his brother cry against his chest, the tears quickly soaking through his shirt.

“I hate you!” Prowl gasped.

“I know,” Barricade whispered, dragging his fingers through the short, soft blonde strands.

“It hurts, Cade! I hate being so close to you. It’s unbearable! Please don’t leave me!”

Barricade said nothing, spark breaking all over again, and laid an arm over heaving shoulders, his free hand still stroking Prowl’s hair.

“Make it stop!”

“Tell me how, and I will,” Barricade promised quietly. Sudden memories of all the times when they were young, of Prowl’s emotions getting away from that tight control of his, and his brother running to him, flooded his mind.

“I hate you!” Prowl whispered vehemently into his chest.

Barricade sighed. He may never have this chance again. Prowl sobbing all over him changed nothing, and it wasn’t like rejection could hurt any more than he already did. Barricade took a deep breath, and said, “And I never, not for an instant, stopped loving you.”

Prowl wept harder, unable to even speak. Barricade waited, his hand rubbing slowly up and down Prowl’s spine. He wondered what had finally driven his brother down here. It couldn’t only have been the declaration that Barricade would leave. Prowl was far too stubborn for that. Jazz was a likely candidate. Beside Prime, only Jazz seemed truly capable of exerting his will over Prowl’s.

And it was highly unlikely that Prime sent Prowl down here.

Sobs slowed to hiccupped sniffles, and Prowl wiped at his face. Barricade could feel the movement, and had the barely repressed urge to get up and turn on a light. See his brother’s eyes. He didn’t dare. Whatever was going on, he wanted to let it play out. Maybe they could part with some sort of peace between them? Barricade sighed, irritated. That was a fool’s hope. Whatever this was, he didn’t see it ending well, but he’d take these last moments with Prowl, and go on his way knowing he’d at least tried to explain himself.

“I hate you,” Prowl whispered much more calmly. “Being this close to you is destroying me. I love you.”

“I thought you were dead,” Barricade whispered. “What did it matter what I did, if you were gone? It wasn’t until I was looking down the barrel of your gun, that I knew you lived.”

“I should have pulled the trigger.”

Barricade huffed a bitter laugh. “You did, you half-clocked glitch!”

“Sooner,” Prowl said, voice still full of misery.

Barricade grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him up, wrapping his brother in his arms properly for the first time in something like four million years, and pressed their foreheads together. “If you had waited instead, I would have still been able to leave the Decepticons at that point.”

“Don’t you dare blame me for you staying-“

“Shut up,” Barricade ordered, his hand covering Prowl’s mouth to make sure he was obeyed. “I’m stating a fact. Nothing more. I’d have left for you, it’s that simple. Had you just not tried to blow my head off, _every slagging time we met_ , I would have told you then that I love you. That I was sorry we’d been separated.”

Prowl heaved a sigh. The weak light from the clock reflected in his eyes as he looked up. “You were my brother. My _lover_! And then you raped-”

“I never raped anyone.”

“I was there when your victims returned. I listened to their reports! I took the frelling _notes_!”

“They lied.”

The tactician sputtered. “How can you expect me to believe that?!”

“Ask Soundwave. Ask Starscream.” There was a snort of derision. “I’d offer a hard-line connection so you can scan my memory files-“

“Only we’re so conveniently human right now, and that’s not possible.”

Growling a little at his brother’s stubborn attitude, Barricade rolled his eyes and asked. “If you gave up vital information to the enemy because he seduced you, what would your cover story be?”

“Seduction?” Prowl pulled back as far as Barricade’s embrace would allow. “You can paint it any color you like, but coercing an exchange in trade for information and promising freedom, is _still_ rape!”

“It was seduction,” Barricade said. “I traded their pleasure for information. And even for those that were put to death afterwards, at least they deactivated as soldiers. I only ever used real torture when strictly ordered to.” Prowl snorted in disbelief, and dropped his head down to Barricade’s shoulder. “Which is worse, Prowl? Screaming in release, losing some pride, and knowing you gave up a bit of information, or having your armor peeled layer by layer? Really, what’s worse? Me leaving my victims alive and functioning, so that maybe they would be traded as hostages, or given a quick death, or gaining information the way interrogators like Vortex did?” Barricade growled, remembering the vicious sadist and his victims. “No, I didn’t have any sympathy for my prisoners. No, I don’t regret it. I used pleasure to coerce information out of Autobots, and Megatron rarely ordered me to use torture because I was much more effective with seduction.

“Most prisoners came to me first. When I promised them they wouldn’t be hurt if they talked, I meant it! If they didn’t talk for me, they were often handed off to someone else. Sometimes even Megatron himself. And then you better believe they were raped. Raped, tortured, torn apart mentally and physically, and they _never_ survived.” Barricade inhaled deeply, forcing himself to calm. “And might I remind you, we were at war. What did the Autobots do to their prisoners to get information?”

Prowl didn’t speak, but he shivered, and that was telling enough for Barricade. “Our mentors.”

“I didn’t know anything about the attack until after it was over.” Barricade held Prowl tighter. “I loved them. I love you. I’d never have just let the attack happen. I’d have warned you at least. I would have come. As soon as I found out, I went looking for you.”

“It was rubble. Our entire neighborhood was slag. Everyone we knew, our mentors, everything. Gone,” Prowl whispered. Then, his voice stronger and angry, Prowl said, “And you chose those murderers!” He lifted his head again. “Even after they destroyed our home, even after they killed our mentors, and you thought they’d killed me! You stayed!”

Barricade shook his head. “I had nowhere to go, and before you tell me I could have defected, think. I was branded, Prowl. There’s no way to cover that up. After those attacks, any Autobot that saw me would have killed me. And as I said, you were gone. I thought you were dead. Nothing mattered.”

Prowl shook his head, and lay back down. They were silent for a while. So long, Barricade began to wonder if Prowl had fallen asleep, but then Prowl sighed, his fingers curling and uncurling against Barricade’s chest.

“Don’t go,” Prowl whispered, breath hitching. “Please don’t go. I don’t want to lose you all over again.”

“I’m not staying. I’m sick of it, Prowl. I’m not going to stay here so in a couple days, weeks, you can decide I’m just biding my time before raping and killing you all.”

Prowl shook his head. “I won’t.”

Barricade gave a humorless laugh. “You will. You’ve had this slag in your head about me for nearly the entire war. One little spark to spark chat isn’t going to, and _hasn’t_ changed your opinion of me.”

“Please.”

“I’m not going to hang around waiting for you to start showing how much you hate me again.”

Prowl shook his head again, voice breaking as he spoke. “Don’t go. Please don’t go. The idea of you leaving hurts more than anything other than Jazz’s death. Please!”

“You hate me,” Barricade said. His spark throbbed painfully, but he meant it. He wasn’t going to stick around and let the slag start all over again.

“For killing our mentors! For betraying me by being a murderer and rapist!” Prowl lifted his head again, fingers clutching at Barricade. “But I love you, and it hurts, Cade! Primus, don’t leave me again!”

“You have Jazz, and even if you didn’t, we’re over. We’re too changed.”

Prowl sobbed into Barricade’s shoulder, and Barricade closed his eyes, fighting to hold on to his resolve. He wasn’t easily broken, but _Prowl_ crying and begging, was pushing at his limits. “I have no proof for you, and I know how your mind works,” Barricade said. “You can’t believe me. You’ve already rendered judgment, and decided I should die.”

“I don’t want you dead,” Prowl whispered. His breath hitched and shuddered, and Prowl pressed harder against Barricade. “Not really. I want to believe you. Stay.”

“I am not subjecting myself to you testing me for trustworthiness!” Barricade growled, and glared up at the ceiling. Primus, he was leaving it open for Prowl to say the right things, but he wasn’t! Barricade bit back another irritated growl, and sighed. What was he doing?

Prowl shook in Barricade’s arms, then finally asked, “At least tell me why? Why would you choose the Decepticons over your family?”

Barricade closed his eyes. “I believed I was right. You know as well as I do that our government was corrupt, and you chose that. Why?”

Sighing, Prowl said, “I thought I was right.” His arm tightened across Barricade’s chest. “Don’t go. Please don’t go. Primus! We were both wrong, and I lost you for so long. Cade, please.”

Barricade shivered, defeated and praying, genuinely praying, this worked out, because it would break him if Prowl turned on him. “We were both wrong,” he repeated, voice far rougher than he wanted it to be.

“Tell me you’ll stay. Tell me you aren’t the evil Decepticon I believed you to be. I’ll believe you, I swear. Just say it.”

Barricade was quiet for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. “I became a Decepticon because I believed our leaders were treating our people horribly. You and I weren’t rich, but we were privileged. Our mentors could afford to send us to the best academies. We weren’t spoiled, but we never lacked. But I saw what was happening to the poor. To the not even truly poor, just not as well off as we were. It was wrong, and those in power didn’t care. They just kept taking for themselves.” Barricade paused, Prowl was silent and listening. “I knew that if things kept going the way they were, _we_ would soon be the poor. Megatron talked a good talk, and he was one of _them_. He wanted to make changes. He was nearly equal to the Prime. He could make them listen, he just needed enough of the _people_ behind him, willing to fight for the just changes we deserved.

“Pits, Prowl! He didn’t offer money, or power, or speak of conquering. He said mechs deserved to have affordable energon for themselves, their sparklings. He said everyone deserved a home to come to after working a truly fair amount of time for their equally fair earnings.”

“But he lied.”

Barricade nodded. “But he lied.” He sighed. “Prime’s not lying though. He really believes all that stuff. You know the first thing he asked when I asked him about practice zrills?” Prowl shook his head no. “He asked me how long Wheeljack said it would take. He asked me how long I thought it would take to become proficient with the practice blades, and would I be willing to risk myself with real zrills if he needed my help in getting to Hound.”

Prowl was staring down at him again. “He didn’t tell me that.”

Barricade grinned. “Yeah, but I heard about your little meeting with him.” Prowl groaned, and laid back down. “Be glad he’s Optimus Prime and not Megatron. A dressing down by Prime is a lot less damaging.”

“Do you remember the time Flare caught me putting glitchmice in-“

Barricade laughed hard, cutting Prowl off as the memories flashed up instantly.

“I can take that as a yes.”

“You’re comparing Optimus Prime lecturing you to Flare? Our Flare? The Flare that could bellow down an entire city block?”

“Of _course_ Prime did not raise his voice,” Prowl said, irritation coloring his tone. “But the tone of voice and pacing and the _look_.” Barricade snickered, and Prowl tapped his chest. “I’d take Flare’s bellow any day over Optimus’ ‘you’ve disappointed me ever so much’ frown. Primus, it’s worse than kicking turbopuppies! Stop laughing!”

Barricade smiled, and hugged Prowl tight, kissing his temple before realizing he shouldn’t. They both went still.

“I like Prime,” Barricade said.

“You do?” Prowl’s voice held genuine surprise.

“Yes. I swore loyalty some time ago. I know he’s still leery of Decepticons, but I get that he’s a worrier. And that’s fine by me. He’s not going to suddenly get delusions of grandeur, and go on killing sprees like Megatron did.”

Prowl sighed. “And even after you realized, there would have been no way for you to escape. I was trying to kill you. They Autobots would not have accepted you if I didn’t, so you stayed.”

“So I stayed,” Barricade nodded, unsurprised by the jump back to their discussion.

“Please stay now? Barricade, please stay. You’ll be vulnerable off the base and alone.”

“I’m vulnerable here.”

Prowl flinched. “Stay,” he whispered. “Please.”

Barricade sighed, decision already made, but he was not going to make this easy for Prowl. Not when it was so damn hard for him. “This isn’t going to be easy. It’s been too long.”

“I want to try.” Prowl burrowed in close. “Let me try. I hate what you did during the war. That won’t change, but,” he paused. “I hated everything pretty much everyone did during the war. Myself included. Just stay. You don’t deserve to be out there alone any more than me, or Starscream, or the twins.”

Barricade nodded, and felt fresh, hot tears against his neck as Prowl trembled, body tense, and breath held. “I’ll stay.” Barricade closed his eyes when the words rasped out as a harsh whisper. Prowl clutched him, fingers digging in uncomfortably. He continued to shake for a long time.

Prowl finally relaxed against him, and Barricade sighed, listening to his brother breathe. He ached. He was exhausted. Barricade shifted, careful not to wake Prowl, and tried to go to sleep too. It was a long time coming.

~ | ~

Jazz smiled a little at the sight before him. From its position on Barricade’s dresser, the sunlamp cast a warm early morning glow over the room’s occupants. He could feel that Prowl was still very deeply asleep, and it sure looked like Barricade was too.

Prowl was curled on his side, arms tucked in between his and his brother’s chests. Barricade’s massive arms were wrapped protectively around Prowl’s shoulders, their foreheads together. Jazz could see the outline of Barricade’s legs under his blanket, one of Prowl’s legs was kicked over those hidden limbs. Jazz’s smile grew as he stepped fully into the room, moving as quietly as he could. Prowl hadn’t climbed under the covers with his brother, but other than that, they looked like quite the cozy picture of family.

They were adorable.

Jazz knew they hadn’t made up completely, but then again, after all that had happened, a full reconciliation was very unlikely to occur so fast. At least this was a step in the right direction.

As Jazz watched them sleep, he picked apart his own feelings on the situation. He knew, actually remembered learning, about Barricade and Prowl’s relationship. It had been after they’d first bonded, and Prowl had discovered his brother still lived, and was a Decepticon. Jazz had been terrified and jealous. Prowl and Barricade would have bonded if not for the war, and Jazz would never have known his mate at all. For a long time he viewed Barricade as competition, but he eventually realized that was ridiculous. Not only would Prowl never give Jazz up, he would never betray the Autobots.

Now the war was over. Jazz had paid very close attention to everything said between the brothers. Hearing for himself Barricade’s deep voice, full of emotion as he held his crying brother, brought a sharp bite of fear to Jazz. He had heard Barricade say their would be nothing, even were Jazz not in the picture. But Jazz was not sure how long such a declaration would hold. Especially since Barricade had allowed Prowl to convince him to stay. Jazz did not, not even for an instant, doubt Prowl’s love for him. But could he share his bondmate with Barricade if that’s what Prowl wanted? Jazz had been front seat for his mate’s erotic memory-dream last night. He’d been as deeply in love with Barricade as he was with Jazz.

Jazz also needed to thank Soundwave for that. He wasn’t all that thrilled with the telepath’s choice of memories, but they had needed something that was extremely emotional for both Prowl and Barricade. The last time they’d made love certainly was that.

So now what happened, Jazz wondered? He didn’t regret sending Prowl here. His bonded was absolutely miserable, and he couldn’t just stand by and let that go on and on. And the idea of Barricade out there alone did not set well with Jazz.

But Jazz and Prowl had never before shared one another. Jazz wasn’t sure if he could.

“He’s your mate now.”

Jazz jumped, surprised not only by the deep voice, but by the fact that he hadn’t noticed black eyes staring at him. _Rusty._ He gave a wry grin that probably looked more like a grimace, and moved closer. “Thought Soundwave was the telepath.”

Barricade shook his head. “All over your face.”

Jazz shrugged, crawling from the foot of the bed to lay behind Prowl. “Love ‘im.” He traced his fingers over the pale skin showing between his mate’s waistband and where his shirt had ridden up a bit. Jazz propped his head in his hand, and gave the infiltrator a serious look. “He’s been hurtin’ bad. My guess is you have too. Rather nice if everyone could all jus’ live peaceably now, huh?”

Black eyes shifted from Prowl’s face to Jazz’s. “I haven’t started a single one of our arguments.”

Jazz grinned. “True that.”

“He’s yours now. I have no intention of interfering with your bond. I told him last night. That part of our relationship is gone.” Barricade looked back down at Prowl. “We don’t trust each other. I’m going to be wondering when he’s going to turn on me, and he’s going to be wondering who I’ll kill first.”

Jazz nodded. He felt as Prowl began to wake, and shifted his gaze to his mate. “Gonna take some time.”

~ | ~

Prowl was not generally slow to wake, but after an emotional - he hated the term ‘meltdown’ - he was always groggy. He could feel Jazz, and reached out for his bonded. Fingers caressed the small of Prowl’s back lightly, and strong arms tightened around him ever so slightly as he shifted his legs.

It seemed he had survived until morning.

Prowl sensed Jazz’s amusement, and opened his eyes, only to have to pull his face back a bit to focus on Barricade. Prowl froze, unsure how to handle things now in the light of day.

“I’ll let Prime know I’m staying,” Barricade said, and pulled away.

Prowl nodded, pressing back against Jazz. He was instantly wrapped in Jazz’s love, and smiled.

“Not on my bed! You have your own room for that slag. Out.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Cade?” Jazz grinned.

Prowl twisted around to stare at his mate in shock.

“Jazz-“

“That damn dream was enough,” Barricade said.

Prowl blinked, and looked back at his brother. “Dream? What did you dream about?”

Barricade jerked a clean shirt on, and grunted, “You.”

Prowl’s eyebrow popped up, and he slowly looked back over his shoulder at Jazz.

“Oh, don’t goin’ lookin’ at me like that. How would I make Cade have a dream about you?”

Prowl continued to regard Jazz silently. He probed through the bond, and did not learn much. He could feel Jazz’s amusement, could even catch a few surface thoughts, but they were good at shielding their minds from one another when they wanted to. Prowl sighed and stood, reaching a hand back to Jazz. “We should dress as well.”

Jazz rose, cast an easy smile at Barricade, and left without waiting on Prowl. Prowl hesitated a moment, trying to think of something to say.

“Slow, Prowl,” Barricade said. “Just go, and we’ll take this nice and slow, and see how we do each day.”

Prowl nodded, and slipped out the door. Jazz was there and took his hand, tugging Prowl back to their room. “It’s a start, babe,” he whispered.

~ | ~

“How long ya gonna stare at that before callin’ Keller?”

Optimus sighed, and looked up at Ironhide. “Remind me I don’t have the right to keep Barricade here.”

“Ya’re the Prime. ‘Course ya have the right.” Ironhide crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the door.

Optimus glared at him, then turned back to the cell phone in his hand. “Let’s go eat. I’ll talk to Barricade once more before calling. Maybe he’s changed his mind?”

“Would you change your mind? Nevermind!” Ironhide said quickly. He pushed away from the wall, and plucked the phone from Optimus’ hand. “Sometimes you can’t fix it.”

“I want to fix it. Brothers should be together.” Optimus winced, ignoring the look he was getting from Ironhide. Prime led the way from his room, and down the stairs. He bit back another sigh. Prowl was torturing himself as much as he was Barricade. Punishing them both. Optimus had tried to talk to Prowl. He understood the anger and hurt and betrayal. He understood the grief and the guilt. Those were all things he reiterated yesterday. Optimus tried to remember a time before that he had to take Prowl to task. He came up blank. He could understand that Prowl had driven himself past control, but he could not believe he’d seen Prowl punch Barricade in the face like that. It could not go without reprimanded, and enough was enough already.

But Optimus was honestly torn. He did not want any Cybertronian off the base and alone. If Barricade left, he’d likely never be seen or heard from again. A fact that would hurt more than just Prowl and Barricade. But Optimus didn’t just preach about freedom being a right. He lived it. Which meant that if Barricade truly felt he was better off away from the base, then Prime needed to respect that. Barricade was hardly stupid, and he’d been on Earth longer than Optimus. With a little help from Keller, Barricade would very likely be able to dissolve into the human world and vanish. He was clever. He would survive.

“Why’s the Control Room open?” Ironhide asked, breaking into Prime’s thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Optimus answered, already changing direction. It was rather early, but Wheeljack and Perceptor were known to keep odd hours.

“Maybe we should rethink security?” Ironhide said as they entered.

“Prowl?” Optimus was surprised to see his Second in Command sitting at a computer, already working.

Prowl smiled. “Good morning, both of you. And Ironhide may be correct. I cannot believe I am going to say this, but we could use Red Alert here. He was the best we had.”

Optimus paused. Actually he felt himself go completely still. Prowl was wishing Red Alert was here? “What did Jazz do to you last night?” he asked.

Ironhide snorted a laugh.

“Nothing,” Prowl answered. 

“Maybe that’s the problem. Where is he?” Ironhide looked around the room, then walked to the door. “I’ll talk to him.”

Prowl’s lips compressed into a thin line, and Optimus grinned. That look might intimidate many of the troops, but Optimus knew it was more often than not, a trick to keep the tactician’s smile hidden. So did Ironhide, who chuckled and pulled the door open.

“Red Alert may have been frustrating at times to deal with, but he was very good at his job.”

“He was,” Barricade said, stepping into the room, and stopping beside Ironhide. “Infiltrations weren’t even attempted on most of the bases he managed. There was no point.”

“Exactly.” Prowl gave Barricade a brief nod, and turned back to the computer. Optimus tipped his head in confusion.

Barricade grinned a little. “I came to tell you I decided to stay,” he said to Prime. “So thank you, but whatever Keller may be trying to arrange can be canceled.”

Optimus glanced between the brothers. Barricade looked quite amused, and Prowl was diligently tapping at the keyboard and clicking the mouse, his lips twitching a little. “So,” Prime spoke slowly, “you’ve made up then?”

Prowl looked up, his answer hesitant. “More like, agreed to a ceasefire.”

Bemused, but feeling much happier himself, Optimus grinned to take the sting out of his words. “You do realize you were the only one really shooting, right?”

Prowl’s cheeks tinted red, but his gaze held Prime’s. “Yes. I also realize Barricade leaving would be far worse than giving up old grievances. Any future arguments are likely to be only the usual fraternal disagreements.”

There was a snort from the door, and Prime faced Barricade. “Meaning he’ll still be the one starting them.”

Prowl shot Barricade a look, and Optimus chuckled. Then laughed harder. At the three curious looks he was receiving, Prime snickered, his eyes on Ironhide. “Can you imagine how everyone will respond to seeing Prowl and Barricade on cleaning duty for brawling like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?”

~ | ~

Ratchet glared at the countertop. Starscream was letting Thundercracker carry him around today, and that had Ratchet worried. He was certain the seeker had overdone it walking the day before, and was too sore now to even try.

That actually worried Ratchet a bit. Starscream was stubborn, and not easily put off by a little pain. Ratchet demanded that he bring his aft to the medbay so he could check the wound. Starscream had agreed, promising to come after he had a shower.

Ratchet glanced at the door, and frowned. It had really only been a couple minutes, Starscream wouldn’t be there yet. But he was anxious. He wanted to be sure the wound would heal correctly. It _looked_ like it was. Hausen seemed ecstatic with how fast Starscream was recovering, and Starscream was determined enough, so he would gain back full usage. Ratchet just couldn’t shake off the fear, the what ifs.

The door opened, and Ratchet blinked in surprise, then relaxed as Sunstreaker stepped in. “You feel too worried,” Sunstreaker told him.

“I’m always too worried anymore,” Ratchet said. Sunstreaker held out his hand, and Ratchet went to him, taking his mate’s hand and letting the powerful warrior pull him into a tight hug.

Ratchet gasped, body jolting as he was slammed against the medbay door. “Sunny!”

Sunstreaker grinned. “Sides is busy or he’d be here too.”

The buttons of Ratchet’s fly were jerked open. He was surprised none of them were torn off. “Starscream’s going to be here any minute so I can check his- Oh, Primus!”

Smirking, Sunstreaker continued to squeeze and fondle him. He leaned in close, lips brushing Ratchet’s cheek. “Already feel more relaxed.”

“This is relaxed?” Ratchet gasped. He struggled to think. There was no logical reason for arousal to hit him so hard and fast. This wasn’t even his spark!

Ratchet’s jeans were shoved down to his thighs, Sunstreaker kneeling in front of him, hands pinning Ratchet’s hips to the door.

“We’re going to be heard.”

Sunstreaker purred in response, and took him in deep, the rolling vibrations causing Ratchet to cry out. Ratchet dug his fingers into Sunstreaker’s hair, clenching tight. Sunstreaker growled, his tongue and lips working Ratchet hard, sucking strongly, the light, random scrape of teeth driving him on. He tried to rock his hips, but Sunstreaker held him tight. Ratchet cried out again, body burning, legs shaking.

“Please, please, oh gods, Sunny!”

Light burst behind Ratchet’s eyes, blinding in its intensity, the pleasure ripping through him. He shouted, hands dropping to his mate’s shoulders as he curled over Sunstreaker. His knees buckled, the final swipe of Sunstreaker’s tongue almost hurting, his body over-sensitized. Were it not for Sunstreaker’s hands on his hips keeping him upright, Ratchet would have crumpled to the floor.

Sunstreaker tipped his head back and grinned. “You ok?” he chuckled.

Ratchet leaned back against the wall, hand over his eyes. “Yeah.” He was panting, gasping for air, funny sparkles dancing behind his eyelids. “Think I saw Primus.” He summoned up a glared for Sunstreaker as he stood, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “What the frag did you do to me?”

Sunstreaker chuckled. “Just another refinement to that sensations through the bond game you and Starscream started.” Ratchet’s pants were pulled up, Sunstreaker’s hands slid around his back. “Better get yourself pulled together. Sides says Thundercracker’s on his way here with Starscream.”

Ratchet was kissed, physically moved away from the door, and Sunstreaker was gone. He reeled for a moment, then hurried to fix his clothes and wash up. He was going to get his mates back for that one.

Somehow.


	45. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 70 Friday, September 21

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 70  
Friday September 21**

 

“I need your help, if you’re willing,” Ratchet said, sitting in a nearby chair.

Soundwave looked up from the console he was working on. “What do you need?”

“I need to know if Tracks is just playing politics, or if he’s genuinely remorseful for what he did to the twins.”

Soundwave stared silently for a moment. “You wish me to scan an Autobot?”

Ratchet shook his head. “I just need an idea of his emotions. Is he really sorry, or are he and Mirage just trying to form a line of defense against Cliffmunk? Primus! Now they have me saying that!”

Soundwave smiled, wondering how long it would take for someone to slip and say that in front of Frenzy and Rumble. Turning back to the main topic, he let the smile fade. “I am not sure Prime would approve.”

“You read all of us, every day.”

“Not intentionally. It is exhausting to block at all times, but I do not share the information. You are asking me to break into someone’s mind against their will.”

“No,” Ratchet said. “I doubt you’d need to go that deep, and I won’t tell anyone. Just let your blocks down and see what you can feel from Tracks. Sunny is teetering between forgiving him and mistrust. Sides’ random, and _very_ violent fantasies over what he’d like to do to punish Tracks for this act, are beginning to affect my sleep. I need to know.”

“They were not your mates back then,” Soundwave said, catching the surface thoughts from Ratchet’s mind. “They weren’t even your occasional lovers yet.”

“But they’re my mates now. Sides is fine, his usual, cheerful, drive-me-insane self. Until Tracks pops into his head, or the room, or the conversation, and then he’s off to visualizing all the ways to make Tracks hurt the way Sunny did.”

“The way he did,” Soundwave added.

Ratchet nodded. “But that bothers him a lot less than the psychological damage Tracks caused in Sunny. It was ages before Bluestreak managed to wriggle his way into their sparks, and even longer before they trusted me.” He sighed. “I do understand if you don’t want to do this, but I’d really appreciate it, and I think them both knowing that Tracks is sincere would help.”

“And what if he is not?” Soundwave felt the surprise, then anger flash through Ratchet. “I ask this now, because once I learn and tell you, there will be no keeping it from your mates. They have an entire lifetime of practice in shielding their thoughts from you. You are not so adept.”

The anger faded slowly, and Ratchet asked, “So you don’t know now?”

“No, I do not.” Soundwave suspected, but was not entirely certain. Tracks’ emotions were often a tangled mess of angst and pain and depression. He tended to keep himself blocked around those feelings. “I do not want to become the base lie detector. The mistrust most Decepticons held for me was just. Megatron always had me spying on them. I do not want to become the same here.”

“Not a word to anyone. I wouldn’t even ask if I didn’t think it’d really be helpful to know.”

Soundwave nodded, and returned to work. “I will let you know tonight.”

“Thank you.”

~ | ~

“Hey, look, Princess! Everyone’s favorite ‘Con wannabes are here. Maybe you should run away before they make you cry again?”

Starscream looked up from his book. The twins had just entered the playroom, and for whatever reason, Cliffjumper decided he enjoyed calling Tracks ‘princess’.

“Mute it, Cliffmunk,” Sunstreaker snapped.

Starscream snickered, and the room quieted, a few giggled repeats of “Cliffmunk?” were heard.

Cliffjumper sputtered for a moment, then huffed, “Like being called a ‘Con actually bothers a sociopath like you.”

Tracks’ chin lifted. “At least the Decepticons on this base aren’t uncouth little trouble-makers.”

Cliffjumper gave Tracks a malicious grin. “Still trying to get back in their good graces?” He paused, glancing at the twins. “Not that they have any grace.”

Tracks sneered, “As if a mean-spirited little bully like you knows the first thing about grace.”

Starscream smirked as Cliffjumper tensed, glare intensifying at the repeated use of ‘little’. That was something to remember. He glanced up to see Sunstreaker wearing a dangerous smile. He was just waiting to attack. Sideswipe just seemed irritated.

“Preening fop! How are you even surviving without your precious wax?”

“Better a preening fop than a bitter, stunted little fool!”

“Weepy, pathetic, worthless excuse for a warrior,” Cliffjumper hissed. He looked up at Sunstreaker. “The worthless goes for you too!”

Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker by the arm, and Starscream decided it was time to end this. He was an officer after all. “They’ve more worth than you, Cliffhumper. Now sit down and shut up, or you’ll be confined to your quarters for the day for picking fights.” Cliffjumper sputtered again, and Starscream smirked. “Not the most elegant at expressing his thoughts, are you?”

“You can’t order me to do anything!”

“On the contrary, I am one of Prime’s lieutenants. Cybertronian Joint Forces Air Commander. And where I am not your direct superior, I am an officer, and as such I can issue punishment to anyone who needs it.” Starscream waited for a moment while Cliffjumper absorbed the information. He could see the storm clouds gathering, and said, “Sit down and behave yourself, or go to your room.”

“You gonna make me, ‘Con?” Cliffjumper snarled.

Starscream chuckled. “Pits no! If I stressed my wound kicking _your_ aft, Ratchet would have mine.” He looked up at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. “Bring me Ironhide,” he said, purposely making it an order. The twins nodded, and moved as one towards the door when Ironhide spoke up.

“Already here.”

“Wonderful,” Starscream said. “Would you mind escorting Cliffjumper out? I’m under medic’s orders, or I’d be _happy_ to do it myself.”

Ironhide snorted, but motioned to Cliffjumper. “Com’on, Jumper. Too many of us in too small a space for infighting.”

“He’s a ‘Con!”

“Don’t matter. And Tracks and Sunny aren’t. No one gets to upset the peace here,” Ironhide said, his look hardening. “Seems you’ve needed to be reminded of that more often than anyone else.”

Cliffjumper snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest. “What was that slag with Prowl punching Barricade? Not that I blame him.”

Ironhide shifted, and Starscream’s brows rose at the angry glare and threatening stance. “I’ll remind ya that Prime had his own little chat with Prowl. Now take your aft to your quarters an’ don’t come out ‘til dinner, or I’ll take ya there myself! And I can promise that if I gotta do that, ya’ll get nothing but a jar ta piss in for the next three days!”

Cliffjumper seemed to recognize he had lost, though he certainly did lack all grace about it. He glared around at them all, then stormed out. Ironhide about faced, then marched after him.

“Well, damn,” Mirage said into the following silence. “I really was hoping to see his expression when someone called him a leprechaun.”

Sideswipe burst into laughter, everyone else joining in. Starscream snickered. There was no way Cliffjumper was far enough away to not have heard. He glanced at Tracks, meeting his eyes. Tracks let the barest ghost of a smile curve his lips, then snuggled back into Mirage’s side.

“Is there _any_ chance we can launch him back into space?” Fireflight asked. He cringed a little when Starscream looked at him. “I just mean, well, it seems like ever since he landed, it’s been dramatic confrontation after dramatic confrontation.”

Starscream shook his head. “Cliffjumper’s arrival was just the flame to our little powder keg. He had nothing to do with Maggie and Soundwave’s unfortunate loss, or Tracks finally getting the bearings to apologize, or for that long brewing disaster between Cade and Prowl.” Starscream ignored the slight gasps he heard around the room, and turned back to his book. “Just behave yourself,” he said, giving the Aerialbots a serious look. “Lame leg or not, I can and will see to your discipline if I need to.”

Slingshot grinned. “That sounds like a challenge, Commander.”

Smirking confidently, Starscream purred, “As soon as Ratchet clears me, I’ll wipe the mats with the five of you.”

“You’re on.”

“Don’t hurt them, Star,” Sideswipe chuckled. “You’ll break Blue’s heart if you damage his lovers.”

“All six of them are overload-chasing fiends.”

The room seemed to pause, all eyes going to Tracks. Even Mirage was looking at him in surprise. “Well, you are,” Tracks said, facing the Aerialbots with a small grin.

“Didn’t hear you complaining,” Air Raid said, a grin spread across his and his brothers’ faces.

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Mirage sighed.

Starscream tipped his head as another pause swelled.

Mirage shut his book, the slight _whomp_ bursting the bubble. Tracks yelped as Mirage leapt to his feet and ran. Three Aerialbots went after him, while Slingshot and Skydive pounced Tracks.

“Why are Silverbolt, Firefli-“ Prime cut himself off as Slingshot and Skydive gave him wide smiles, and carried a snickering, struggling Tracks out of the playroom. Starscream laughed as Prime pinched the bridge of his nose. Prime shook his head, straightening his shoulders, then walked to an empty recliner. “It’s good to see Tracks remembered how to smile.”

“I’d smile too if I had five horny little jets crawling all over me,” Starscream snickered.

Sunstreaker poked Starscream in the shoulder. “So telling your mates.”

Starscream tapped him back with his book. “They can make me smile, and there are only two of them.”

“Wow, you guys are all way over-sexed.” Starscream grinned as Sarah bent over the back of the sofa and plopped Annabelle in his lap. “I’m jealous. Watch Anna while I go jump my husband. Lunch is on you guys to manage. She’s been fed,” Sarah added with a wave as she left.

“I can help if you want to finish reading,” Sunstreaker said, reaching for Annabelle.

Starscream hissed, pulling the infant closer. “My turn,” he said, and batted Sunstreaker’s hands away.

~ | ~

Ravage watched the afternoon activities with well-concealed amusement. A dozen people sat and stood in a semicircle around the television, his own brothers included. They were all trading turns playing a musical video game. Four to a team, and playing the game’s controller “instruments” and singing, badly in most cases, for an electronic audience. Thus far, only one team had managed _not_ to get booed off stage. Barely. The suggestion had been made that they take it off the expert level, but that idea had been cast aside quickly. Each of the players agreed that there would be no real challenge on an easier setting.

Ratbat had given Ravage the _look_ , that one that no one with a spark could deny, and begged him to play as well. Luckily, there were already three even teams, and none of the others scattered through out the room were interested in playing. This was pointed out by Slingshot, who was not looking, and therefore able to escape the _look_. Rude little flyboy that he was. It had worked though, and Ravage had gently tugged a lock of Ratbat’s hair, and promised to play a different game with him later.

He snickered internally as Rumble, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and Fireflight lost. Again. The jeers from the other teams brought the attention of everyone else to refocus briefly on the gamers. Sarah chuckled from her seat at the end of the sofa where she sat playing with Annabelle. Soundwave gave an overly dramatic Rumble an indulgent smile, as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw rolled their eyes at each other, and returned to the board game the three were playing. On the far side of the room Silverbolt paused in his card game with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Starscream, to grin at his brother as Slingshot snatched the microphone away, giving Fireflight a playful shove.

Ravage observed, enjoying the entertainment that people-watching always was.

Bumblebee flopped onto the sofa next to where Ravage perched on the arm of it. Ravage liked sitting in strange ways and the odd looks he received. Particularly from the humans. He was, at the moment, sitting cross-legged and perfectly balanced on the slim arm of the couch. Bumblebee was staring at him. He allowed it for a few moments, watching as Frenzy beat the drums. He was not bad at it. On the contrary, Frenzy was doing better than the rest of his team combined. However, he was not gentle at all as he pounded along to the music. The song ended with yet another loss, and the teasing picked up once again as the last team took their places.

 _Good luck, Little One_ , Ravage told Ratbat as the youngling stood and accepted the guitar controller from Skywarp. Ravage was flashed a quick smile.

Ravage waited another moment before turning a bored, cool gaze on Bumblebee and raising a single eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you ever smile?” Bumblebee asked.

Ravage blinked slowly. “I am smiling on the inside,” he deadpanned, and turned back to watch his brother play.

There was a snerk from the Autobot. “Seriously,” Bumblebee said. “Come on. Just one little smile. I don’t think your face will break if you do it.”

Ravage swiveled his head, and tipped it slightly to the side. He gazed evenly at Bumblebee, and considered an idea he had been toying with. And of course he smiled. When he felt like it. Ravage just didn’t feel the need to put on some happy façade, and try to convince everyone around him he was perfectly alright whether it was true or not. _Not_ being Bumblebee’s case.

Hotrod dropped down beside Bumblebee, laughing. “Hey Bee! Think Sam will bring us some more games when he comes out?”

Bumblebee stiffened ever so slightly. Ravage was impressed. He was getting better at hiding the pained reaction bringing up the human boy, or the girl, caused. “Maybe,” Bumblebee answered softly. He also only seemed pained _when_ they were mentioned.

Perhaps it would be good to make his move today, Ravage wondered.

“When are they coming? It’s Friday, and they usually show up Fridays, right?” Hotrod glanced at the screen, saw the crowd beginning to boo, and chortled, completely missing the hurt look that flickered over Bumblebee’s face.

“I’m not sure.” But Hotrod wasn’t listening.

Ravage felt a twinge of sympathy, and debated momentarily with himself. He had been thinking about Bumblebee quite a bit over the last few weeks. Decided, Ravage unfolded his legs and stood in one fluid movement. “Come with me,” he said. Bumblebee looked up at him in confusion. “Come with me,” Ravage repeated. “I will show you something.”

“But the game,” Bumblebee protested. Ravage had already begun to walk toward the door.

Ravage felt a questioning mental wave from his creator. _Are your certain about this_? Soundwave asked.

 _I have thought this through. He needs someone to pull his spark away from the humans_ , Ravage said.

Ravage stopped at the doorway and looked back at Bumblebee where he hesitated to follow. Ravage kept his eyes on the Autobot, and asked Soundwave, _Is there anyone else who desires him?_

_Hotrod._

Ravage tipped his head to the side, gaze flickering to Hotrod as Bumblebee rose and moved to follow Ravage. Hotrod did not even notice. _Does Bumblebee desire Hotrod?_

Soundwave sighed. _He does not. His emotions are most closely tied to the humans._

 _Then there is no reason for me not to do this_ , Ravage said, turning and leading Bumblebee from the playroom.

_Do not allow him to simply use you._

Ravage snorted through the telepathic link. _This is hardly altruism. I want him as well, and you have been privy to my thoughts on this for a while now._

There was a beat of silence, then Soundwave said, _Very well_ , and blocked their connection off.

Ravage stepped up the stairs. He was curious to attempt a number of things in this form, and doing so with any of his brothers or Soundwave was just not appealing to him, which left him with a dilemma. Who to choose then? He would prefer a fellow Decepticon just on principle, but since he either felt no attraction, and-or the other was bonded, this left him with few options. 

Out of the Autobots, Ravage was also left with few choices. Of those who might agree, he either felt no interest in them, or they would doubtfully be interested in him. Bumblebee had become a companion, mostly due to Frenzy and Rumble, and then Ravage’s own desires. Bumblebee needed someone to draw him away from the humans. Ravage had feared for his creator when Soundwave became involved physically with Maggie. He did not have anything personal against the female, but he had sensed trouble. Unfortunately, that sense had manifested in his family’s worst fear. Another lost sparkling.

The fear was present whenever Ravage contemplated Bumblebee and the humans as well. Nothing good could come of it. Bumblebee needed a distraction. Ravage desired to avoid further disaster. He also wanted a lover of his own. This would be mutually beneficial.

Ravage stopped outside Bumblebee’s personal quarters.

Bumblebee gave him a confused look. “What could you possibly have to show me in my own room?”

Ravage answered him with nothing more than a blank stare, and opened the door. He entered the room, holding the door open for Bumblebee. Bumblebee frowned slightly, but entered far enough for Ravage to close, and then subtly lock the door. He stepped close, slipping one hand up and around the back of Bumblebee’s neck to discourage him from fleeing. He kept his touch light, easily broken. He would not force this. That would be no fun at all.

“You want to see me smile?” Ravage asked in a low voice. Bumblebee was only a touch taller than him, mouth easily within reach. The Autobot frowned again, but nodded. “Then make me,” Ravage said.

He closed the distance and pressed his mouth against Bumblebee’s. Ravage was not surprised by the pleasant feeling. Entirely too many seemed to enjoy this activity for it be anything but pleasurable. He bit back a snicker when Bumblebee stiffened in surprise. Really, what else might Ravage have done with their faces so close?

Bumblebee leaned back, breaking the kiss. Ravage suppressed the grin that wanted to tug up the corners of his mouth. His smile had not been earned yet, but Bumblebee looked adorably consternated.

“You still aren’t smiling,” Bumblebee pointed out, recovering quickly.

“That was hardly a kiss worthy of a smile. Unless you cannot do any better?”

Bumblebee grinned at the baiting. “I’m pretty sure I can. But will I?”

Pleased, Ravage raised a brow in response. Bumblebee could not be too averse to this if he was willing to flirt. Ravage shrugged, barely bothering to lift one shoulder before turning away. He didn’t get very far, which was, of course, expected. The Autobot moved forward quickly, wrapping his arms around Ravage’s back, pressing their chests together. Ravage felt the first bands of true desire tighten around his spark, and forced his expression to remain neutral.

“Don’t you react to anything?”

Ravage tipped his face up ever so slightly, coy invitation evident in the way he allowed himself to relax just a bit against Bumblebee.

Bumblebee pressed their mouths together, and Ravage allowed him to lead. Kissing was new to him as his preferred form didn’t really give him that option, and his bipedal mech form was a family secret. Gentle pressure forced his mouth open further, and Bumblebee swept his tongue through in a hot caress.

Well now, that _was_ pleasant. Ravage allowed a soft purr to rumble in his chest to show his approval. The angle was changed and Bumblebee eased up a little. Ravage found himself purring again, though he had not intended to.

Ravage was walked backwards to the bed, but instead of sitting as Bumblebee likely expected, Ravage stepped up, pulling away. He stood, gave Bumblebee a smug look, and picked his way gracefully to the pillows, sitting down and leaning his back against the wall.

“Still no smile?” Bumblebee asked with one of his own. Ravage just continued to watch him. “You’re toying with me aren’t you?” he asked, still smiling.

Ravage cocked his head to the side a bit. “You make it sound like a bad thing.” Bumblebee frowned, pausing in his trip around the side of the mattress and toward Ravage as if he hadn’t expected that answer. Ravage kept his gaze steady and calm. “I have no intention of leaving until you make me smile.”

A blonde brow popped up, and Bumblebee moved again, settling near Ravage on the bed. “Oh really? And how do I do that?”

“Where would the fun be if I told you?”

“It is possible, right?” Bumblebee asked in a doubtful voice. Ravage had to focus to stop the grin that tone inspired.

“Of course it is.” Ravage slid himself closer to Bumblebee, sitting with one knee touching the Autobot’s. “You were on the right trail.”

Ravage remained still, wanting Bumblebee to reach for him first. Bumblebee stared at him for another moment, then leaned forward, slipping one hand behind his neck, and kissing him again. Ravage was forced gently back to lay flat against the soft bed. 

Ravage brought his own hands into play, stroking easily under Bumblebee’s shirt, over a smooth back. Bumblebee licked Ravage’s lips before kissing a tingling path down his throat, nipping lightly along the way. Ravage tipped his chin up and away to allow better access, and sighed as Bumblebee dragged his teeth out along his collar bone.

“Very nice,” Ravage whispered. A warm hand slipped beneath his shirt, moving up high on the side of his chest. Nails grazed delightfully back down his entire left side.

Ravage moaned, hands gripping tightly to Bumblebee’s shoulders.

“Liked that, didja?” the Autobot whispered next to his ear. Ravage shivered. Bumblebee pulled away, and Ravage nearly frowned in disappointment. Bumblebee yanked off his own shirt, casting it aside, and wasted no time in divesting Ravage of his.

Hands quickly went to the closures of Ravage’s pants. He placed both his hands on Bumblebee’s to stop him. “Sparks only this time.” Ravage slid his hands up Bumblebee’s arms, squeezing and massaging, testing the feel of skin and muscle. He would make certain the Autobot would be a good lover in a way he was familiar with first. Then they could play around with the human way.

Bumblebee nodded, and Ravage pulled him back down against him, seeking another kiss. Ravage rolled to his side, and imitated a few of the things he had witnessed. He nipped gently at Bumblebee’s upper lip, slid his tongue over the plump bottom one. He pressed his chest against Bumblebee’s, and sank into the warmth that spread through him as the Autobot wound his arms around his back, and held him tight.

The kiss deepened, and Ravage allowed Bumblebee to take back control. Another shiver of arousal chased over his limbs and gripped his spark. He moaned low and received a soft growl in return. Bumblebee twisted their legs together, tongue playing with Ravage’s. Ravage pressed back, taking command of the kiss, and copying what Bumblebee had just done to him.

Ravage mewled and inhaled sharply as Bumblebee sucked on his tongue.

_Primus!_

Ravage groaned and writhed, trying to get closer. Bumblebee’s spark energy rolled into him, causing another moaning purr to erupt.

“Primus!” Ravage gasped aloud, and pressed his forehead against Bumblebee, rubbing his cheek firmly against the Autobot’s.

Bumblebee actually chuckled. “Say _my_ name.” This command was accompanied by another rolling throb.

“Make me,” Ravage challenged, and sent a pulse in return. He reveled in the electric feeling of the energy radiating from his chest and spreading throughout his body, as well as the way Bumblebee tightened his hold. A hand slid up into his hair, fisting, and Ravage found his head completely controlled by the Autobot. He purred low, and surrendered to the kiss, giving up all control and immersing himself in the sensations of their exchange.

Ravage thrust his tongue against Bumblebee’s, wordlessly encouraging Bumblebee to give him that sucking kiss again. Ravage whimpered, and pressed himself as firmly as he could against Bumblebee, writhing and trying to find a way to get even closer. A low growl rumbled up through Bumblebee’s throat and vibrated Ravage’s lips enticingly.

Those few Ravage had taken a chance and merged with before had rarely made it so passionate and intense. Ravage trembled in anticipation and whimpered in need as the first jolts of release crackling from his spark snuck out to his extremities. He listened as Bumblebee moaned and growled, breath hot and fast against his cheek. Ravage mewled, struggling to maintain the lock they had on each other’s mouths, and still draw enough air that his lungs would not burn so.

Bumblebee pulled away, spark pulsing and throbbing in irregular jolts. He gave one hoarse shout and locked up, arms squeezing Ravage tight as his release gripped him. Ravage watched as Bumblebee’s eye scrunched shut, mouth open in a perfect “O” of rapture, head thrown back. 

Ravage moaned, whimpered, waited, and then it hit. The energetic backlash of Bumblebee’s release crashed against his spark, and he inhaled sharply as his spark jumped with a wild flare. He let his body go completely slack, and moaned long and low against Bumblebee’s throat as his release poured through him.

“Please. Please,” Ravage whispered. “ _Please_.” He prayed that the odd quirk of his carried over into this form. Bumblebee’s arms loosened just as the first shudder rushed from the top to the bottom of Ravage’s spine. He smiled and gasped, then arched with the next one, and laughed. Ravage shivered, then giggled helplessly. His hands clutched at Bumblebee, as yet another full body shudder rattled him. Ravage laughed again, harder, and curled back against his lover. Bumblebee was watching him with a sort of bemused interest, maintaining his embrace.

Ravage chucked, and nuzzled his head beneath Bumblebee’s chin as a final, and less violent, shiver tickled down his back and spread out over his shoulders. He snuggled in, smiling contentedly. Bumblebee moved and placed a finger under his chin to tip his face up.

“You’re beautiful when you smile.”

Ravage snorted. “Don’t go sentimental on me, Autobot.” He took a deep breath and stretched. “I _love_ that feeling.” Ravage snickered again, twisting over and pushing his back securely against Bumblebee’s chest. He yawned and closed his eyes.

“Are you kidding me?” Bumblebee asked, laughter evident in his voice. “You’re going to go to sleep?”

“Absolutely,” Ravage murmured, letting the heavy warmth drag him down already. Bumblebee snerked quietly, then settled in even better against Ravage’s back, mouth nipping, then lightly kissing the side of Ravage’s neck. Ravage gave up paying attention after that, a contented smile curling his lips, as he slipped beneath consciousness.

~

Bumblebee blinked his eyes open. His sun clock was dimmer, and the time showed that he’d been asleep for about an hour. It was getting late in the afternoon.

Snuggled securely in his arms, and breathing deep and evenly was Ravage. That was a little bit of a surprise. Bumblebee had expected Ravage to wake and leave, not cuddle close and sleep pressed so warm and trustingly against his chest.

Of course that was nothing when compared to Ravage’s earlier actions. The very last thing Bumblebee had expected when led from the playroom, was to be taken to his own room to share a little pleasure. _Then_ he was holding a delightfully squirming, _giggling_ , Ravage. That seemed so out of character for the calm spy, but Bumblebee had loved it. He wanted to see that again.

He lightly scritched his fingernails against the soft skin of Ravage’s hip, memories flitting through his mind and bringing a swift arousal. Bumblebee pressed his lips against the soft pulse point on Ravage’s neck. “Sparks only _this time_ ,” Ravage had said. Bumblebee smiled, licking the fluttering pulse. Now could be ‘next time’.

Ravage twisted to his stomach, and arched his back in a stretch, hands pressing against the wall before turning alert chocolate eyes to Bumblebee. Bumblebee took in the soft smile and grinned. “Still think you’re gorgeous when you smile.”

Ravage rolled his eyes and twisted away, settling his back to Bumblebee’s chest again. Bumblebee traced his fingers along the Ravage’s ribs and chest, down across his waist band and deftly unhooked the button.

“What are you doing?” Ravage murmured.

“I want to show you something,” Bumblebee teased, tugging one side of the pants so the zipper slipped down. He worked a hand under Ravage’s clothes, and held it flat along the side of his thigh. “Say stop and I will, but I think you might like it.”

Ravage raised a brow, rolling to his back, and with the same sinuous grace he displayed in all his movements, slipped free of his jeans. Bumblebee quickly stripped, and leaned over Ravage, kissing his neck, and nibbling a line from one side of his throat to the other, hands smoothing over soft skin.

Ravage lay docile, one hand curled lightly above his head, and the other off to the side. He moved his chin out of the way and accepted Bumblebee’s caresses, but did nothing more. Bumblebee ignored this for a little while, but finally raised himself up on his elbows, staring down at his would-be lover. “It’s generally accepted that both participate. Ya know, _sharing_ pleasure.”

Ravage gave him a lazy grin. “I’m observing. Learning.”

Bumblebee snorted. “You just like making me work. 'Make me smile. Make me scream. Make me participate,'” he mocked playfully, snickering at the wide-eyed look of shock he received.

Ravage schooled his features back to a neutral expression, and wound his arms around the other’s neck. “Better?”

Bumblebee chuckled, “Maybe.” He leaned down, and swept Ravage into a blazing kiss, pressing their bodies together. Ravage purred and caressed Bumblebee’s back, arching slightly so their chests pressed together more firmly. Bumblebee ignored Ravage’s attempts to get him to suck his tongue again, and fought against a smile. Instead the he pressed down harder, kissing deeply. Ravage gripped Bumblebee’s head between his hands so he couldn’t escape, mouths locking.

~

Ravage whimpered, tingles of arousal swiftly darting through his body. Bumblebee growled, and pulled away from the kiss. He feathered his lips across Ravage’s jaw and nipped at his earlobe.

“And now,” Bumblebee whispered, “we venture lower.” He pulled back far enough to cast a wicked grin, then slid his body down Ravage’s.

Ravage watched, smiling in amusement. 

“If you don’t like something, say so,” Bumblebee said.

Ravage nodded, and let Bumblebee gently pushed his legs apart so he could lie there more comfortably. Ravage wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with what would happen. He had become tired of Rumble and Frenzy’s teasing, and found a quiet place to see what all the fuss was about. However, it was something else entirely to be touched by another. Ravage cried out, hips bucking up involuntarily as Bumblebee’s hand, then oh-so-hot mouth closed over him.

Ravage fisted his hands in the sheets and squirmed as Bumblebee drew him in deep, tongue stroking. Ravage groaned. “So,” he gasped, arching, “intense.”

“Too much?” Bumblebee asked. Ravage shook his head, and a husky chuckle drifted up just before Bumblebee sank him back into writhing pleasure.

Bumblebee continued to lick, suck, and kiss, thoroughly enjoying the mewling whimpers that Ravage couldn’t contain. It seemed that the impassive spy _could_ react. One just had to find the right incentive. Focusing on all he had researched, Bumblebee gently touched Ravage’s opening. Ravage stilled, but didn’t stop him. Bumblebee continued to work his mouth over Ravage, hoping he was doing it well enough. He had no practical knowledge of any of this, and there was only so much one could learn from scanning the internet.

He pushed aside the reasons for that research and refocused on current his lover. Ravage relaxed once more, so Bumblebee took it a step further, gently massaging in a slow circle.

“Bumblebee,” Ravage whispered.

Pulling back, Bumblebee murmured, “Louder.”

A soft laugh reached Bumblebee’s ears, followed by a whispered, “Make me.”

Bumblebee leaned over to his side table, and returned with the lubricant. He grinned at Ravage. “So glad Ratchet insisted we all keep this on hand.”

Ravage stared back, eyes molten, lips parted as he panted. Bumblebee coated a finger and slowly pressed inwards.

Ravage’s back bowed off the bed, and he gasped as Bumblebee stroked in and out of him, finger rubbing over something exceptionally sensitive. “Ah!” He writhed, gasping, “More!” Bumblebee pulled out, teasing him, adding a second finger, and watching Ravage struggle to contain his pleasure.

“More?”

“More!”

Bumblebee shifted and sat up, and caught Ravage’s thigh, flipping him over and onto his stomach. “On your knees,” Bumblebee whispered, placing his knees outside Ravage’s, and running a hand up his back.

Ravage rose, panting heavily as he focused on balancing on his hands and knees. He moaned as the intimate touch returned, Bumblebee’s other hand stroking firmly up his spine, pushing down between his shoulder blades. Ravage barely heard the soft, “Tell me if it hurts,” as he let his arms collapse, back arching. Bumblebee pressed forward slowly, grip steady and firm at Ravage’s hip. Ravage moaned again, pressing back, wanting more.

Bumblebee moved forward carefully. Ravage hissed a breath and arched up, sitting back. Bumblebee gasped, then groaned as he was suddenly enveloped by tight heat. They both froze, Bumblebee not daring to move. “Think we’re supposed to go slower than that,” he said, his voice strained.

Ravage nodded. “Up like this feels better,” he whispered after a moment, relaxing. Bumblebee nibbled a line from his shoulder, and in to his neck, arms wrapped around Ravage’s waist.

Bumblebee nodded, and with Ravage in his lap, reached forward, tossing the pillows aside. “Move up,” he said, then took Ravage’s hands and placed them on the wall. Bumblebee gripped Ravage’s hips, pulling out a little, then pushing back in. He shivered as heat wound tightly through his abdomen. Primus, but this felt better than he ever could have imagined!

Ravage gasped, and leaned his head against the wall as Bumblebee moved. He was trembling. Hot desire licked at his loins and squeezed his spark, and the room felt as though it was spinning slowly. “Bumblebee!” he gasped, needing more.

“Better,” Bumblebee murmured before biting his ear. “But not good enough.” Ravage smiled, rocking his hips experimentally. “Perhaps you just need a little more help?” Bumblebee suggested, and sent a pounding double pulse of spark energy into Ravage. His own spark responded, and Ravage cried out, fingers clawing at the wall.

Bumblebee smiled at the shout, and stroked the smooth back as Ravage fell forward against the wall again. He dragged the nails of both hands lightly down the sleek, leanly muscled back, and watching the elicited shiver.

Ravage jerked and gasped.

 _Yo, Bro_! Frenzy - or was it Rumble? - suddenly said. _The Bumblebrat’s friends just showed up._

Ravage growled, trying to block his experiences from the sudden intrusion to his mind. _Keep them busy_! he snarled mentally, and struggled to lock down his blocks through the passionate haze clouding his thoughts. He felt as he was blocked out, and just in time as well. Bumblebee slipped a hand around Ravage’s waist, matching his stroking touch to the pulse of his spark and thrust of his hips, melting all Ravage’s awareness to nothing but the sheer ecstasy he was feeling. Warmth crept through him low, coiling between his legs as the energy exchange throbbed fire throughout his body.

Bumblebee fought to control himself but the whimpering, gasped little cries from Ravage, combined with the ripples of power skittering through his body made it nearly impossible. He was no longer even trying to manage the pulse of his spark, instead concentrating on not letting driving need take over his body, and cause him to hurt Ravage.

Ravage suddenly went still, back arching, hands pressing him away from the wall and against Bumblebee’s chest. Bumblebee braced himself against the scorching flare of Ravage’s release. Ravage shouted, body moving again as he dissolved into a purring moan. Bumblebee felt his spark throb hard and tried to ignore the first racing waves as the energy licked out to his extremities. Ravage cried out again, and Bumblebee felt liquid warmth slick his hand. He shuddered at the ecstatic shout of his name.

“Bum!-ble!- _beeeee_!” Ravage cried. He arched back, swinging one arm up and around Bumblebee’s neck, fisting his hand in blonde hair as he felt a hot mouth latch on to the side of his throat, a reverberating moan of ultimate pleasure rumbling out. Ravage squirmed, feeling the first of the shudders rack his frame. And for the first time ever, they didn’t make him smile. The sensations were so intense he could do nothing but whimper. This wasn’t right.

Bumblebee relaxed, wrapping both arms around the Ravage, and rocked gently, enjoying the fading tremors of his own releases, and kissing lightly along Ravage’s shoulder, nipping here or there, the occasional moan escaping.

Another tremor shook Ravage hard, and he gasped, tears threatening, and he nearly called out mentally for his creator. Bumblebee sensed Ravage’s distress, and withdrew, gently turning Ravage in his arms. Ravage wrapped him in a frantic embrace, face buried in his neck. The next shudder tripped down his spine and he shivered with it, gasping and clutching Bumblebee tighter. The next was easier, and Ravage tried to relax. The next was far more normal and he smiled, then as the next one struck, then another, and another, Ravage began snickering.

Bumblebee held Ravage close, and grinned as he flopped backwards. He pulled Ravage with him to lie on his chest, enjoying the last tremors, curious about the unusual reaction. When Ravage raised himself up, Bumblebee grabbed his head and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “Thank you.”

Ravage smiled, and nuzzled his cheek against Bumblebee’s, then frowned as he remembered the earlier interruption. Lifting himself, he said, “My brother broke through my blocks earlier to tell me your friends have arrived.”

Bumblebee looked panicked for a minute. “Guess I owe him then for keeping Sam an’ ‘Kaela busy, huh?” Ravage only gave his lazy, one shouldered shrug to that. Bumblebee sighed, dropping his head back to the bed. “Damn, and I really wanted a shower.”

“You really need a shower.” Ravage glanced back over his shoulder, then turned a grin on Bumblebee. “So does your bed.”

“Mmm. Worth it.”

“Was it?”

Bumblebee grinned. “Oh yeah! Not only did I make you smile, I made you laugh, _and_ scream my name.”

Ravage gave him an indignant look. “I did _not_ scream.”

Bumblebee shrugged, and rolled them over, pressing his forehead against Ravage’s. “Not quite. I’ll have to try harder next time.” He kissed Ravage one last time, then stood, holding out a hand to help him up. They cleaned themselves up as best they could, and Bumblebee quickly stripped his bed of the linens. 

“We can probably sneak into the showers,” Ravage suggested as Bumblebee peeked out into the hall.

“Sure, let’s try. Worst case they catch us, and we have yet one more discussion with the humans about how different our cultures are.”

Ravage snorted. “I shall leave that to you. I haven’t the patience or inclination. Avoidance would be preferred.”

“And just what are you inclined to do?” Bumblebee grinned.

Ravage flashed him a quick smile. “Shower and have another nap before we are called for dinner.”

“That’ll be a short nap.”

“Don’t care,” Ravage said over his shoulder. “Naps are glorious no matter their length.” He slipped down the stairs, adding as an afterthought, “Though longer is better.”

They managed to sneak undetected into the locker room, the loud ruckus from the playroom fading once the door closed, and the water was turned on. Ravage washed quickly, nose wrinkling briefly in distaste. “Our way is so much cleaner.” Bumblebee only laughed at him, hurrying as well.

“Both of us having wet hair is going to look suspicious.”

Ravage shrugged, and dragged a brush quickly through his hair. Bumblebee spent a bit longer trying to dry his, but it did not help much. Ravage dressed and followed Bumblebee back to the playroom once he was ready. 

Not much had changed in the few hours they had been absent. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were now playing some race car game. Ravage snickered to himself to see one red, and one yellow, Lamborghini-esque set of cars racing through the scenes of the game. They were surrounded by others cheering one or the other on. On the main sofa now lounged Optimus Prime, reading below the lamp. Scattered here and there was nearly everyone else. At one of the larger tables in the back was the majority of his family, including Starscream and his mates. Bumblebee’s friends were there as well and as they drew nearer, he could see they were back to working on the new puzzle. Ratbat squealed as he found the last border piece and put it in place.

Ravage smiled at his youngest brother, and slipped up next to Soundwave. His creator looped an arm around his waist, pulling Ravage close without looking up, searching for whatever piece he was after.

“Bee!” Sam exclaimed. “Where’ve you been, man?”

“Just off playing around,” Bumblebee answered, and Ravage intentionally kept his gaze locked on the puzzle, even picking up a piece and trying it in a spot that looked as though it would fit. It didn’t. He hated jigsaw puzzles.

Sudden giggles drew Ravage’s attention up to Skywarp. “Wow.” Skywarp said, staring at Ravage. “That’s not obvious at all.”

Ravage gave him a deadpan look before deliberately shifting his eyes away. His gaze fell on Starscream, who wore an amused smirk. Starscream deliberately placed two fingers against the left side of his neck, and Ravage frowned.

Ravage glanced down at Soundwave as his creator looked up, the snickers and grins having spread to Ratbat, even Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. If it had the eagle twins smiling, it had to be funny. Soundwave’s brow hitched up suddenly, and Ravage watched as he visibly tried to bite back a smile. _You should change into a high collared shirt, Ravage._

 _Why_? Ravage snapped, irritated with being laughed at.

 _Because Yellowhair left a claiming mark on your neck_. Starscream was smiling. Ravage tuned into the low speaking between Bumblebee and the humans. Thus far they were oblivious.

 _Yikes_! Rumble said as he and Frenzy wandered over.

Frenzy laughed out loud, leaning in front of Soundwave for a closer look. _You did have a good time._

 _Be gone, pest_. Ravage covered Frenzy’s face with his hand and pushed him back, returning his focus to his creator. _Wouldn’t suddenly changing clothing be more obvious?_

 _The only thing that could possibly be more obvious right now is you walking up to everyone and saying ‘Look what I got!’_ , Starscream said, and everyone laughed, _including_ Thundercracker and Skywarp, proving his brother had been allowing them to listen in. Ravage found himself pinned by the concentrated stare of Starscream. After a moment an image, from Starscream’s point of view, appeared in Ravage’s mind. There on the left side of his neck, a large purple bruise showed. More laughter erupted, and even Soundwave ducked his head down.

Ravage frowned and spun on his heel, simultaneously slamming his mental blocks into place. An offended squeak left Ratbat, but Ravage was too angry to care. In fact he hoped it gave them all headaches. He stomped from the room, only sparing a moment to cast Bumblebee an arctic glare on his way out. And even that was accomplished without breaking his stride.

“What’s with him?” Mikaela asked. Ravage was sorely tempted to march right back into the playroom and tell her, but he honestly just wanted to go hide. He hated having that much attention focused on him!

Ravage slammed the bedroom door, huffing angrily towards the bed, then spun back around and locked the rest of the world out. He changed into a high collared shirt, and _then_ huffed over to the bed, sinking in for a good long sulk.

Marked! He was going to claw Bumblebee to shreds the next time he got him alone. Then he was going to make the fool Autobot make up for all this humiliation. A sudden pleasurable flash of images on just what he would demand was enough to ease Ravage’s anger. He relaxed, curling up for his desired nap.

Not that he was done sulking. No. He was just taking a break. He would plot a suitable revenge for being laughed at once he was rested.

~ | ~

Bumblebee waited until Sam and Mikaela had moved forward, the girl teasing Sam about how he was _always_ hungry. Bumblebee let his step slow until Soundwave was near. “So. Why’s he mad at me?” He chanced a look up at the telepath, wondering just how displeased he was for whatever Bumblebee had done.

Soundwave seemed to consider for a moment, slowing his pace even further, and allowing more distance to grow between the two of them and the human teens. “He is currently asleep in our quarters.”

“Ok,” Bumblebee said, brow arching in curious confusion. Ratbat giggled softly where he stood attached to Soundwave’s arm.

A half grin, identical -now that he knew to look for it- to Starscream’s, pulled up the left corner of Soundwave’s mouth. “He locked the door. Do you think you can get in?”

Bumblebee’s eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly tried to cover the reaction.

“Bee? You are going to eat, right?” Mikaela called back, voice full of concern. Bumblebee suddenly remembered why she would be worried. He also had to suppress a shocked gasp at realizing he hadn’t had to force away the pain of Sam and Mikaela’s rejection all afternoon.

“I would appreciate it if you could fetch him for me,” Soundwave said, breaking Bumblebee out of his daze. “I have been feeling a wave mischief today from the twins. I would rather not leave them to their own devices right now.”

“No problem,” Bumblebee said smiling, then faced Mikaela and Sam. “Yeah, I’m going to eat. Go save my seat. I’m gonna grab Ravage for Soundwave.”

“Wait. Aren’t you telepathic?” Sam asked, and Bumblebee held his breath.

“He is asleep and blocking me. It would be jarring for him if I pushed through that.”

“Oh, yeah I guess it would,” Sam said, a thoughtful expression on his face. Sam turned to head to the tables, asking as he did, “So… Do you always hear all our thoughts?”

“No,” Soundwave said, his continued explanation fading as he walked to the kitchen.

Bumblebee waited until they were nearly out of sight, and sprinted into the Control Room, the image of a master key lingering in his mind. So Soundwave was not only _not_ angry, he was encouraging this. Or at least allowing Bumblebee to fix whatever mistake he’d made without reprimand.

~ | ~

Ravage was pulled from his nap when a weight settled on the bed beside his hip. Too light to be his creator and too heavy to be any of his siblings. Well, untrue, but Starscream carried a certain aura with him that was unmistakable. Which only left…

“What do you want?” Ravage demanded in a surly tone, keeping his eyes shut.

“Soundwave asked me to come wake you up for dinner.”

“And why would he do that?” Ravage growled, sitting up and focusing a glare at the Autobot.

“I guess he thought I should ask you myself why you’re so mad at me.” Bumblebee shrugged in the dim light.

Ravage snorted in derision, rolled to the other side of the bed, and stood. Tenacious, Bumblebee followed him, bouncing quickly over and grabbing Ravage’s upper arms in a gentle but firm grip.

Fury shot through Ravage. “You had no right to attempt to claim me!” he hissed. Bumblebee’s blank, confused expression only angered him further. “Let go!” He struggled and broke free, making it as far as the door before being caught. The hold was solid, but not painful. Unfortunately this time, Ravage was trapped between Bumblebee’s body and the wall. 

“What do you mean by ‘claim’ you?”

The husky voice so near his ear sent a thrill of awareness down Ravage’s spine, but he shoved the reaction aside. He slapped a hand out to the light switch, allowing the heavy strike to show his ire. Once the light was on, Ravage grabbed the high collar of his shirt and jerked it down to show the bruise. “No! This! You had no right to mark me as yours. I never agreed to that!”

Ravage watched as Bumblebee shifted his gaze from his face to his neck. He gently tipped Ravage’s chin up so he could see better. “You’re _this_ mad at me over a _hickey_?” Exasperation evident in his tone, the Autobot let go of Ravage’s face. Bumblebee braced both hands on the wall to either side of Ravage’s shoulders, and pinned him with an intense glower. “Little extreme, Rav.”

Ravage let go of the shirt, adjusting the collar in the hopes it was high enough to cover the mark completely. Still irritated, Ravage returned the glare. “Not very subtle is it?”

Bumblebee sighed. “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“You still did it.” Ravage suppressed a wince. He had sounded entirely too sulky.

“Would it make you feel better to mark me back?” A teasing light appeared in Bumblebee’s eyes, and he leaned his face closer.

Ravage felt a little tingle of arousal ripple over his spark. Ruthlessly pushing it away, he snapped, “How would that accomplish anything other than telling your friends you are no longer holding out for them to change their minds?” Ravage instantly regretted the words, but the damage was done.

Bumblebee’s face fell. “That’s not very fair. And I’ve known since the day I made my feelings clear, that they are never going to change their minds.”

“I know. I am sorry.” Ravage dropped his gaze and stared at Bumblebee’s chest. He hated feeling guilty. And something in his words had stung him as well, but Ravage refused to dwell on that.

“I love them, but they can’t deal with all this. It hurts, but it won’t change. Better to move on, right?”

“I am not a replacement.”

Bumblebee must have heard the bitterness in Ravage’s voice because he blinked in surprise before pressing their bodies together. Ravage looked up, carefully keeping his face devoid of emotion, confused by what he was feeling, and not willing to work it out just yet. _He_ had started this after all. “Definitely not,” Bumblebee whispered, mouth close enough to Ravage’s now that he could feel the warm breath lightly gusting over his lips. “No, definitely not,” Bumblebee repeated, moving ever so slowly closer, giving Ravage every chance to stop him. Ravage didn’t budge. “You are something entirely different, and one of the best surprises I’ve ever gotten.”

Bumblebee closed the distance, and plunged them into a kiss that was both searing and sweet. Ravage purred in response, hands slipping around the trim waist. “That’s better,” Bumblebee murmured as he pulled back.

“What is?”

“Having you in my arms, sighing in pleasure instead of hating me.”

“Didn’t hate you.” Ravage slid his hands around and behind Bumblebee’s neck, dragging him back down. Strong arms wrapped around his back and pulled Ravage into a comfortable embrace. He sighed again, and shifted so his head lay on Bumblebee’s shoulder. “Starscream called it a claiming mark. Being claimed was not amongst my goals today.”

Bumblebee stepped back, forcing Ravage to arm’s length. “Your goals?”

Ravage allowed a smile to soften his features, and stepped close again. “Do not be offended. I have already accomplished the jumping to conclusions portion of our interactions today.” Bumblebee grinned, and Ravage continued. “I hoped to help you, but I wanted you as well. Still want you.” He tipped his face up and pressed their mouths together again.

Bumblebee pulled away after a moment. “We’re going to be missed if we don’t go down to eat soon,” he said.

A sly grin quirked Ravage’s lips, and he pressed closer, threading his fingers into bright blonde hair. “So you are saying that if we turn up flushed, sweaty, hair mussed, and with our lips kiss-swollen, they’ll all know what we have been doing?”

“Yup,” Bumblebee grinned. “Of course, there’s a way around that.” Ravage arched a brow in question. “Sparks only, as fast as we can, and no kissing.”

Ravage stuck his bottom lip out in pout. “But I do so enjoy kissing.”

A low growl vibrated from Bumblebee’s chest into his, and the arms holding Ravage tightened. “Maybe they won’t notice?” Bumblebee said. He licked Ravage’s bottom lip, then pulsed his spark hard.

Ravage arched, crying out before regaining his senses enough to reciprocate. They stumbled back to the wall, using it for balance as their mouths found each other’s again. Bumblebee had apparently really meant fast when he had said ‘as fast’ as they could. The Autobot was cycling twice as many bursts of energy as Ravage.

“Faster,” Bumblebee whispered in his ear, pulling out of their kiss.

Ravage clung to his shoulders and tried, but lack of experience, and his inability to focus past the pounding pleasure ripping through his body, combined to make obeying a near impossibility. Oh, but it felt _so_ good. “Don’t know how,” he gasped.

Bumblebee slowed, breath panting as he brought their mouths back together, and coaxed Ravage’s tongue back into his mouth, sucking, and increasing the tempo of the exchange by increments. Guiding.

Ravage managed for a time, but lost the rhythm again. He whimpered, and gave up trying to control his spark. Oddly, that worked. Ravage could barely breathe, and didn’t care. He strained into the ecstasy gripping his mind and body.

Bumblebee held him tight, his weight pressing Ravage back, and moaned. He pulled out of the kiss and burrowed his face against Ravage’s neck, careful to keep his mouth away from the tender flesh so he wouldn’t accidentally bruise him again. Ravage smiled, pleased by the gesture. The smile only lasted an instant as Bumblebee stopped the throbbing of his own spark.

“Bee?” Ravage whimpered, unable to do the same, and not understanding why Bumblebee would stop.

“Ready?” Bumblebee’s voice sounded more hoarse than usual.

Ravage nodded in the hopes Bumblebee would rejoin their merging, then gasped. Bumblebee’s heavy throb of energy cast Ravage straight over the edge. He shouted in release, body jerking and knees giving out, the wall and his lover the only things keeping him from landing on the floor. Ravage felt Bumblebee stiffen, arms squeezing him tightly as the he moaned.

There was a light thunk above Ravage’s shoulder where Bumblebee’s forehead dropped against the wall.

Ravage shivered with the first tremble, and gasped in surprise, giggling and squirming in the tickling pleasure. He had actually forgotten that would happen. He laughed through another, arms wrapped securely around Bumblebee’s shoulders. Riding out a final shudder, Ravage lapsed into more helpless giggles. Bumblebee chuckled into Ravage’s hair, kissing lightly along his neck and jaw as he drew back.

“Eventually I’m going to have to hold out long enough to enjoy you wriggling and giggling against me for my release.” Bumblebee smiled at him. “Does that happen every time you overload?”

“Not with self pleasure.” Ravage smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Bumblebee’s lips. He purred, and returned for a more lingering caress. “Mmmm. How hungry are you?”

“We really will have explaining to do if we don’t turn up.”

Ravage snuggled in against Bumblebee. “Not sure if I care.”

“If you tell me you want another nap…” Bumblebee trailed off. Ravage just laughed at him. Bumblebee rolled his eyes and stepped away, opening the door and motioning Ravage out. “How’s my hair?”

Ravage snickered again, but looked, quickly rearranging Bumblebee’s hair. “It wasn’t too bad.” He snickered. “This is ridiculous. How’s mine?”

Bumblebee stopped him, and gently untangled the long black strands. “I think most of it was from your nap.”

Ravage stood patiently, thoroughly enjoying the touch. “So why did you stop?”

“Hmm? Stop what? There. Good as it’ll get without a brush.”

“Why did you stop during the exchange? Teasing me?” Ravage asked with a smile.

Bumblebee chuckled. “No. Just one of those tricks,” he said waving a hand dismissively.

“Tricks?”

“Sure. Like that rapid pulsing, or sorta rolling your energies out instead of just throbbing. Pausing can backfire on the one doing it though, if you aren’t careful. But I wanted us to both go off fast.” Bumblebee shrugged before giving Ravage an appraising look. “You haven’t been with many, have you?”

“Have you?” Ravage shot back, and then spoke on without waiting for a response. “And no. Not like my mech form is considered terribly sexy. Merging also requires a certain degree of trust, and most Decepticons aren’t trustworthy enough.” He paused to consider. “And they were terrified of Soundwave.”

“But you were taught, right? I mean, you didn’t pull an Aerialbot, and just go for it untrained?”

They were at the bottom of the stairs now and Ravage glanced around carefully, grinning despite himself at the analogy. Pull an Aerialbot, indeed. He snickered. “Soundwave trained me in the basics. It was awkward. I don’t feel that way for him, and he doesn’t either.” Ravage cast an amused glance at Bumblebee. “Ever try to drudge up lust for someone you aren’t the least interested in?”

Bumblebee grinned. “I was taught by Optimus.” He giggled. “It was weird at first, but he’s got this thing about being thorough. Told me being able to pulse a spark is nothing. You gotta actually be a good and considerate lover as well.”

“That does sound like something your leader would spout on about.” Bumblebee gave Ravage a playful shove just as they entered the dining room. Ravage grinned, natural grace saving him from stumbling, but cheerful mood giving everyone a glimpse of his smile.

“Bee!” Sam called from their usual seats. “Geez, how hard was he to wake up?”

“Well, I had to get through the lock first,” Bumblebee explained.

“Why didn’t you just knock?” Mikaela asked.

Ravage cast his eyes about subtly. A good number of people were busy finding their dinner captivating. “I was deeply asleep,” he said, walking easily towards the open seat between Frenzy and Ratbat.

 _Poor little brother_ , Starscream smirked at him, not detecting the lie. _Did the mean little Autobrat wear you out earlier?_

Ravage fixed him with a smug look, and smoothed out his stride to a more sensual gait. Subtle, but the white brow popping up told him it was enough. _And again not five minutes ago_. He gave a sharp tug to Starscream’s hair as he walked behind him. It only made his brother snicker louder. 

Starscream must have relayed their conversation to his mates because Thundercracker looked up at the spy. “Primus! You’re going to become one of us.” The three of them laughed, but Ravage kept moving. He took his seat, ignoring the looks his younger siblings were giving him. Ratbat giggled and poked him in the side. Ravage nudged the youngling with his shoulder, glancing around again.

Only thousands of years of practice kept him from flinching at the intense look Mikaela was giving him. Ravage allowed his gaze to drift over her, and land on the dinner rolls.

 _She suspects something_ , Soundwave said, his calm voice entering Ravage’s mind.

Ravage accepted the small lump of bread with a nod. _So it seems._

_I am sure you are aware of the problems this could cause._

Ravage gave Soundwave an irritated glare. _I thought you agreed with me, and you confirmed, only a few hours ago, that they don’t want him._

 _And you only want **someone**_ , Soundwave said.

 _That is not true!_ Ravage turned back to his plate. _I am truly not interested in arguing about this **right** now. If you feel you need to warn me about the pain of a broken spark, or lecture me against breaking one, then do so later when it won’t ruin my appetite._

_We **will** discuss this later._

_Fine_. Ravage heard Soundwave’s sigh, and knew he’d managed to irritate his creator again. Though why Soundwave saw fit to try lecturing him, he didn’t understand. He was mature, had reached his majority some three vorn ago. He was hardly a child! He suppressed the urge to snort in irritation, and focused on his food.

Ravage chanced another quick look, and this time only Bumblebee was watching at him. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up, and decided it was worth whatever lecture Soundwave wanted to torture him with.

~ | ~

Ravage flopped to the bed, and glared up at Soundwave. Soundwave took in the seemingly careless pose. One knee was bent so Ravage’s foot was braced on the bed, his upper body held up as he leaned back on his elbows. Stubborn belligerence was in every line of Ravage’s body. Soundwave raised a single dark brow.

 _And here we are again_ , Soundwave thought to himself, bracing for the argument. Deciding this would be best left private, Soundwave blocked the two of them from his other creations. 

Ravage glared. _If you did not approve of our affair, why would you send him to wake me? Why would you allow me to take him in the first place?_

_I completely approve of Bumblebee. What I do not approve of is you lying. To yourself, or to Bumblebee._

Ravage’s mouth dropped open. _Lying?! How am I lying? And if you are referring to the humans, that is simple omission! You of all of us should know why he and I chose to keep it from them! It’s none of their business anyway! They cast him aside!_

Soundwave sighed, and stifled the hurt that still plagued him over his temporary liaison with Maggie. Or rather, the results of that liaison.

Soundwave sat on the short sofa that had been placed in the room, facing Ravage, and trying not to allow his irritation to take over. Of all his offspring only Ravage could manage to drive his patience to the limits with a mere foul tempered glare. It always came back to this. They just seemed to rub each other wrong when they differed in opinion. Of course, Soundwave was certain this was more than the two of them not seeing eye to eye.

 _You’ve watched him for nearly a month. It is **not** just pleasure for you no matter what you have said_. Ravage’s mouth opened in protest, but Soundwave cut across him, and allowed some of his anger to seep through. _**Do not** think to lie to me as well! You are lonely_. Ravage’s eyes widened in shock at the blunt, honest assessment. _That is understandable, as is the wish to end it. However, I will not allow you to lie about it to yourself._

Ravage stared before rallying his anger. _I’ve watched and **pitied** him for a month! He’s had his spark broken by aliens that don’t understand us, and I can feel the same threat to him from them, that I felt from Maggie!_

Soundwave blinked, then gave Ravage a dry glare. _Indeed. And have pitied yourself as well,_ Soundwave said, voice deep in his anger. _Do you honestly think I can’t feel the desperation in you?_

A sound of shocked indignation left Ravage, and he sat upright, both feet on the floor as he leaned forward, mouth working. Soundwave did not allow him a chance to think up a defense.

_Do you think I did not sense the pain and disappointment in you when the others avoided you after the initial coupling?_

“Creator!” Ravage cried. He was well past shock now, embarrassment and hurt blending into the telepathic connection.

Soundwave pushed even further. He was generally all for allowing his creations to make their own mistakes, but this was something Ravage needed to face or he would be hurting himself as well as the Autobot youngling. Too much was at stake, and they were all still trying to adjust to being human. _You are so lonely you would take nearly anyone if they continued to pay attention to you._

_That’s not true!_

_It is purely luck that you chose, and were chosen in return, by someone actually good for you. That fact alone is why I sent him to you._

Ravage sputtered for a moment, gaze shifting around the room as though searching for his lost ability to speak, all affected aloofness swept away in the face of Soundwave’s rather painful words. Soundwave waited. He could feel Ravage trying to pull his thoughts together enough to block him out. That would fail, which Ravage seemed to realize.

 _What do you want me to say?_ Ravage finally asked, raising sorrowful eyes back up to Soundwave’s.

Soundwave softened instantly and went to kneel between his creation’s feet, reaching up to cup the angular face between his palms. _Nothing. I only wish you to face yourself. It is as I have always taught you. You can not deny what you feel. It will only cause pain._

“I desire him. I have not made that a secret. Not from you or myself.” Ravage frowned. “And not all of us like to face every little thought and emotion. Not all of us need to.”

“Because you do not share my level of telepathy is no reason for self-ignorance.” Soundwave waited a moment as Ravage stared back at him. “I love you,” he said simply. “I do not wish to cause you pain, but you must be aware of your own motivations or you will never know if what occurs is right or just convenient.”

“What does any of this matter? He’s an Autobot.” Ravage groaned and dropped back, slipping out of Soundwave’s hold.

Soundwave worked for a moment to suppress a grin of amusement at the overly dramatic response. He was struck again by the personality similarities between his two eldest.

The dark head rose, and Ravage gave him a dirty look. “I heard that!”

Soundwave chuckled. “I wasn’t blocking.” Ravage let his head fall back down and snorted, rolling his eyes. _And faction no longer matters._

_Of course it does._

_It does not. The war is over, and the only reason we remained with the Decepticons at all was because I could not bring myself to leave Starscream._

_And it doesn’t matter what I feel. He doesn’t feel the same._

_It does matter what you feel, and how do you know what Bumblebee feels? Have either of you discussed anything?_

_Haven’t really had the chance yet._ Ravage snickered, and failed at suppressing the memories that drifted up. 

Soundwave blocked the images, then the sound effects that went with them. _As I thought,_ he stated wryly.

 _He does not, and will not, feel the same for me because he feels that way for the humans_. The sadness was tangible, and Soundwave figured that was as close to verbally admitting his more permanent interest in Bumblebee as Ravage was going to get this night. But it was an admission.

 _You need to discuss this with him_. Soundwave stood and waved off the argument trying to find words in his creation’s mind. _I’m not saying profess undying love for him. Even you know it is not as deep as that yet. But you should tell him something so he knows you are taking it more seriously than simple pleasure._

_Fine. But at least allow me to do so in my own time?_

Soundwave cocked his head a bit to the side, brow rising again. _A **reasonable** amount of time._

 _The humans are here. I doubt he’ll have much time for me until after they leave._ Ravage was not successful in the least at suppressing his bitterness at that thought.

_You have the weekend then to formulate what you wish to say, and how. They always leave early on Sunday afternoons. You may speak to him that evening._

Ravage nodded, but his emotions hinted at rebelliousness.

 _Ravage_. His youngling looked up. No, not really a youngling anymore. Soundwave could still make threats though. _If you do not say something, I will._

_Not fair!_

_Neither is leading him on, and allowing him to hurt you. Bumblebee is too kind-sparked to do so, and would be wounded to learn he hurt you by carrying on an affair he did not match your feelings in. Especially, having used you to get over such feelings himself._

And there the truth finally clicked into place for Ravage. Soundwave felt the shockwave of it course through his creation’s body. He would have rather pretended until they were both hurt than admit how much he was loathe to give up Bumblebee. Now he could not deny it, and it stung deeply.

Soundwave leaned over and kissed Ravage’s cheek, watching as eyes identical to his own closed in pain. “But what if he feels the same, my sparkling?” Soundwave whispered before standing again, almost regretting the words when hope flared painfully in his creation’s spark.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice.”

The telepath smiled. He released the blocks he held against his other offspring, stroking his fingers down Ravage’s face once before turning to leave. Ratbat was already pleading for him to obey his earlier promise to work more on the puzzle. Soundwave cast one last look back at Ravage as he slipped up to the pillows and lay down. He was proud of Ravage. He rarely needed to apologize, but when he felt he did, it was sincere. So few, even those much older, could do such. This would not be easy for Ravage, but he would act responsibly now that Soundwave had forced him to face his fears.

Soundwave switched off the light, and returned the loving mental caress before closing the door, and heading to the playroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rock Band by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488766)   
>  [Bumblebee and Ravage by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488793)


	46. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 71 Saturday, September 22

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 71  
Saturday September 22**

 

Bumblebee listened to the soft breathing of his sleeping friends. He felt a little guilty about lying to them about what he’d been doing earlier, but then, would they understand at all? Sam had sufficiently freaked out when he suggested the three of them become intimate, not because he had suggested them all sleeping together, but because he had suggested _sex_ with _Sam_. Mikaela had been a bit more logical about it, but no less shocked.

There were, of course, all those reasons not to move past friendship. Not the least being that he’d outlive them by eons. 

Bumblebee suppressed a sigh of frustration. What was wrong with him? Up until this afternoon he had been so utterly certain of his feelings for them. He was trying to get over the hurt, and succeeding marginally, but today, he had jumped right in. It had been like before. Before he was human, and the three of them spent their entire days together doing whatever, and just enjoying it. He hadn’t even noticed how easy it had been until Mikaela had worriedly asked if he was going to eat. Proof that she was watching him and aware he still hurt.

And yet here he lay, wide awake in the middle of the night. And it wasn’t painful thoughts of unrequited love keeping him awake. Bumblebee was unable to clear away the thoughts of holding the sensuous Decepticon in his arms.

And holy Primus! He’d merged more in this one day than he had in the last century, and he already wanted Ravage again.

Was it just sex? He didn’t think so because even were he to imagine them, either of them, suddenly, _right now_ , desiring his touch, Bumblebee wasn’t the least certain he’d want Sam or Mikaela.

He was certain he loved them.

He did like Ravage.

Quietly sarcastic, cuttingly witty, most of the things Ravage said were funny if you didn’t take him seriously. His brothers laughed at what he said, and Bumblebee figured that they could tell far better than he when Ravage was kidding or not.

There was also something special, exciting, in being allowed in past the reserved spy’s barriers. Bumblebee chuckled, and realized he’d done so when Mikaela shifted on the air mattress beside his bed. Bumblebee rolled away, then felt heat flash through his body as he realized it was the same spot that he and Ravage had lain wrapped together.

Bumblebee tugged the blanket off and stood, pacing for a moment. Oh, he had it bad. He just wasn’t sure what _it_ was at the moment.

He turned and left the room, sliding silently out and down the hall. If he was going to be awake, then he could at least be awake where he wouldn’t disturb his friends. He really did not want to wake Mikaela or Sam, and have to deflect their questions about what was bothering him.

He was in the first floor hall, just passing Ratchet and the twins’ door, when Bumblebee heard a slight _clack_ from the playroom. He peeked around the corner. One could never be too careful entering a room around here. There was no telling what, or rather who, one would see doing what, rather again, who.

Only one lamp was on, and the light barely reached across the room to the pool table. Another clack sounded, and Bumblebee grinned as Ravage stood straight, moving to the next ball. He enjoyed the view as the slim form bent, lining up his next shot.

“And what are you doing down here?”

Bumblebee jumped. Ravage hadn’t even turned around.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

_Clack_

“You could, but courtesy dictates you answer my question before asking one of your own.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Bumblebee answered, and walked over to Ravage.

“Why not?”

_Clack_

“Now, now. My turn,” Bumblebee chided with a smirk, and leaned his hip on the side of the table. Ravage did not look at him. “So why are you down here, in the middle of the night, playing pool solo?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“All those naps you’ve taken,” Bumblebee said, nodding sagely. “Mess up your bedtime. Yeah.” He caught a raised brow at that.

_Clack_

“So why can’t you sleep?” Bumblebee asked after a moment of listening to more pool balls knock together.

“Probably too many naps,” Ravage answered deadpan.

Bumblebee snickered, and instead of offering any information of his own, he waited.

Dark eyes finally shifted up to Bumblebee, with a sigh, Ravage stood and faced him. “And why can you not sleep?”

Deciding the truth was far more fun than making up something sarcastic to fire back, Bumblebee stepped close, sliding one hand around the back of Ravage’s neck. “Well, I’ve got this hot guy, with long, soft black hair jammed into my head. He keeps moaning and mewling and… writhing.” Bumblebee leaned his face close, feeling Ravage’s breath pant fast against his lips. 

A small noise escaped Ravage, and Bumblebee was caught up in a desperate kiss. The stick made a slight noise as it landed on the carpet, and Ravage’s arms wrapped tightly around Bumblebee’s neck, lithe body pressing hard against him. Bumblebee pushed back, trapping Ravage between his body and the table.

Ravage eased himself up onto the felt surface without breaking their kiss. Bumblebee followed, kneeling, then changed his mind and pulled away.

“Wait.” Bumblebee backed off the table, and caught Ravage’s hand. Smiling, he asked, “Why mess around on a hard table?” Bumblebee pulled, watching as Ravage gracefully caught his balance, back to the sofa. Hands on Ravage’s hips, Bumblebee walked him backwards. “Especially when there’s a nice soft couch just. Over. Here.”

Bumblebee gave Ravage a solid push, and was somewhat surprised when Ravage allowed himself to simply fall back, landing with a slight bounce on the lounger cushions.

Bumblebee crawled up over the slim form, watching dark eyes glitter in the low light. “Are you doing this to me?” Bumblebee asked, and received a raised brow in question. “Making me think of nothing but you? Have nothing but memories of today replay in my head?” He was careful to keep his husky voice just above a whisper. Watching as Ravage’s eye’s widened slightly.

“I do not have that ability. I am not a telepath.” A wry smirk twisted Ravage’s mouth. “Other than Starscream, I am probably the least telepathic in my family.”

“Mmm. So you’re addictive then.” Bumblebee tried, and only partly succeeded, in suppressing a grin at the black brow that shot back up in disbelief. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Has to be.” He brushed a light kiss to Ravage’s lips. “I lay in my bed and feel your heat. I press my face into my pillow and catch your scent.” Ravage’s eyes were wide, breath panting. “I stretch my arms up and bump the wall, and I hear you cry my name.” Bumblebee couldn’t take it anymore. “Primus, Ravage, I want you!”

He thrust his energies hard into the Ravage’s spark as he dropped his chest down, catching the shout with his mouth, mindful even in the driving lust that they were very close to other doors.

Ravage wrapped his arms and legs around Bumblebee, holding tight, spark throbbing eagerly, kissing back hard.

Bumblebee pulled back slightly. “Slow down,” he whispered, forcing his own wild pulsing to ease. “I want this to last a bit.”

Mewling and squirming, panting, Ravage managed to bring himself somewhat under control. Bumblebee feathered light kisses over his face, grinning at the unique mannerism as Ravage pressed his cheek harder to his own. Soft whimpers and gasps sounded with each pulse of the exchange.

Then they synchronized, spark resonances matching.

Bumblebee moaned, burying his face in black hair, and trying desperately to hold on to the perfect rhythm of their sparks as pleasure flooded him. He’d only accomplished this once before, and doubted Ravage ever had by the way he squirmed and whimpered, chest arching up, arms and legs holding Bumblebee so tight.

A gasp sounded next to his ear. A whisper. “Bumblebee!”

Bumblebee knew he growled something back, but had no idea what. Maybe he just growled. It really didn’t matter because he could practically see Ravage’s control breaking.

“Bumblebee! I can’t… nnnhh… Please!”

Close too, Bumblebee leaned up, dusting kisses as he went, pressing their mouths together, tongue thrusting in as he pulsed faster to keep up. Bumblebee broke the kiss, unable to breathe, and licked lightly at Ravage’s ear, whispering softly, “Want to hear you.”

Bumblebee broke the rhythm, rolling two solid pulses into Ravage, then covered Ravage’s mouth with his. The shout still sounded loud, but he had no time to care.

Ravage gripped Bumblebee’s head and plundered his mouth, sucking on his tongue and sobbing in rapture the entire time. The backlash hit Bumblebee’s spark, and he let it carry him over just as the first shudder tripped through Ravage’s form. His lips and head were freed and Ravage tucked his face against his neck, giggle drifting up, body trembling.

Bumblebee smiled, letting himself relax as the energy coursed through him, a wash of electric heat. Lithe hands caressed and gripped at him, and the slim form under his wriggled in the most enticing way and he melted into his release, a long sigh the only sound he could make.

They lay wrapped together for a few moments. Bumblebee could feel the heavy thump of Ravage’s heart, could hear his own pounding in his ears. He rolled to the side, putting his back against the side cushions, and pulling Ravage in close.

“Mmm. Ok, well, maybe that’ll hold me over for six or seven hours. I’ll probably need another dose then.” Bumblebee chuckled, feeling the smile against his shoulder where Ravage had snuggled in against him.

“I do not think I mind,” Ravage said, voice hushed. His tone held something odd but Bumblebee wasn’t sure what. “I have been watching you for a while,” Ravage whispered.

“Hm. Should I be flattered I have an admirer, or freaked out that I have a stalker?” Bumblebee kept his tone light, playful, until he could figure out what could be bothering Ravage.

“Oh, go with flattered.” There was a hesitation. “I like you. This is fun, and I like this, but, I like… _you_.”

Bumblebee grinned, unexpected warmth banding his spark. Was it just shyness then? That was adorably at odds with the sensual creature that had led him up to his bed the day before. Bumblebee brushed a kiss to Ravage’s brow. “I like you too.” He twisted to lie on his back, pulling Ravage along. One knee bent out over his, a hand resting lightly over his spark. Bumblebee turned and pressed another kiss to Ravage’s hair. “Shall we just see where this leads us then?”

Ravage stiffened slightly. “What about your friends?”

Bumblebee thought about it. It would probably be better to leave them, and everyone else, out of it. “Let’s not tell. I’d rather figure this out for ourselves than have drama to deal with.” Knowing, or at least thinking he knew, just how private Ravage was he added. “I don’t really want everyone else teasing us either. Your family was rough enough on you earlier. Could you see it if Sides and Sunny got in on the game? Or Hotrod? Primus, we’d never have any peace.”

“That was not-“ Ravage cut himself off, but relaxed against Bumblebee’s side. “Just see what happens?”

Bumblebee thought for a moment, then it clicked. “Did you know I didn’t have to pretend around them today?” Ravage glanced up, then away. Bumblebee smiled and cuddled him closer. “I’d like to see where this goes. Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Ravage said, voice barely even a whisper.

They laid in silence for a while. “We should go find a room,” Bumblebee whispered into the silence. There was no response.

~

Bumblebee blinked. The sunlamps around the playroom were glowing low with the dawn light.

Damn it! He’d only meant to lie there a few minutes longer to gain his strength back enough to carry Ravage to a nearby room. Bumblebee looked down. Nothing much beyond a mass of black hair was visible where Ravage’s head lay on his shoulder.

Bumblebee was comfortable. Surprisingly so after sleeping with his feet and lower calves hanging off the end of a couch, and rather squished between the cushions and Ravage, all night.

There was noise from the hall, and Bumblebee glanced at the door. Ravage’s head rose as he twisted to look too.

“I think your friends are looking for you,” Ravage said.

“Damn they’re up early.” Bumblebee sighed, pulled Ravage in close again, and kissed him. “Good morning. You’re hair’s a mess.” He snickered at the surprised look that quickly morphed into a scowl, then pulled himself free. “I’ll head them off.” Ravage was watching him, face once again unreadable. Bumblebee bent. “Find something to do later that I can bring them along, maybe a few of your brothers too. Then we can hang out.” Bumblebee grinned at the surprise in Ravage’s eyes. He gave Ravage one last quick kiss, then jumped over the back of the other couch.

Sam was just being dragged around the corner as Bumblebee leaned his shoulder against the wall. “Geez, Sam, whine loud enough?”

“If I’m not allowed to stay asleep, then why should anyone else? What are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep last night so I crashed on the couch. Come on. Let’s get breakfast started for Sarah.” He dragged them off, pretending not to have felt the light touch at the small of his back.

~ | ~

Laserbeak rested his head against Buzzsaw’s, and waited for their turn to come.

 _We like him_? Buzzsaw asked.

 _Yes, we like him_ , Laserbeak answered.

 _So we approve_?

Laserbeak smiled. Ravage rolled the dice, and leaned in front of Bumblebee to move his token around the board. Ravage had not needed to lean quite so far, but his body hid the caress he gave Bumblebee’s thigh from the humans. _We approve_ , Laserbeak said.

_If they want to keep this a secret, they need to learn a little discretion._

Bumblebee’s eyes followed Ravage. Luckily for the Autobot, Sam and Mikaela were watching Ravage’s hand as well as he drew a bright yellow card from the top of the pile.

Ravage huffed, and read aloud. “Go to jail. Go directly to jail.” He leaned forward again, moving the token to the far corner. “Primus forsaken sparkling games.”

“Sore loser,” Rumble snickered.

Ravage flicked his hair back over his shoulder, and Laserbeak bit his lip. _I am afraid you are correct. And our dear brother’s collar is not as high as it ought to be today_ , Laserbeak said, fighting the desire to snicker.

“Damn, Ravage, what did you do to your neck?” Sam asked. Mikaela looked up and stared.

Ravage’s eyes widened just a little before he gained control over the reaction. Something the humans may not have caught, but Laserbeak was as adept at reading Ravage as he was their creator and his twin.

Ravage lifted his fingers to his neck, barely touching the mark. “It is a bruise,” he said in a flat tone.

“Did you have Ratchet look at it?” Mikaela asked.

 _The female is not mired in denial_ , Laserbeak commented. He doubted Mikaela would come out and ask who Ravage was with, but she suspected.

“Humans,” Frenzy snorted. Mikaela stared at him, and Frenzy grinned. “Me an’ Rumble glomped him.”

Rumble snickered. “Last time the Decepti-kitty says he can take both of us on!”

Mikaela grinned at Frenzy. “So you tackled your brother, and gave him a hickey because…?” she trailed off.

“Because they are glitched,” Buzzsaw said.

Rumble and Frenzy grinned widely, and stuck their middle fingers up at Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw raised a brow, and pointedly looked back at the Monopoly board. “Bumblebee, I believe it is your turn,” he said.

Laserbeak smiled, catching Ravage’s eyes on them. _Thank you_ , Ravage said.

 _We have decided we like him_ , Laserbeak told him.

_I’ve liked him since he pissed on Simmons’ leg._

Ravage’s head whipped between Frenzy and Bumblebee, face slack in shock, disgust quickly taking over. Ravage stared at Bumblebee and said, “Gross.”

Frenzy, Rumble and Ratbat burst into laughter.

“I hate telepathy,” Sam said.

“I think I do too.” Bumblebee raised a brow at Ravage. “What’s gross?”

Ravage shook his head. “I am not repeating that.”

Laserbeak forced the disgusted sneer off his face, and took the dice from Bumblebee.

“What’s going on?” Air Raid asked as the Aerialbots entered the playroom.

“Aww,” pouted Fireflight. “How come you guys didn’t invite us?”

“Our clothes are on,” Ravage said.

Once the laughter quieted, Buzzsaw nudged Laserbeak. _I do not think the female likes Ravage._

Mikaela was indeed glowering at Ravage. _She does not understand his dry wit._

Buzzsaw took his turn, and passed the dice to Ratbat. _You do not think it could be jealousy?_

 _She may indeed be sensing more than the boy_ , Laserbeak said, _but neither know that Ravage and Bumblebee are lovers now._

Ratbat giggled as he drew a card, and waved it at Ravage. “How bad do ya want out of the brig, Rav?”

Ravage smiled his faint smile and said, “I’ll be back out in a few turns.”

 _No, not that type of jealousy. Bumblebee used to spend all his time with the humans. Now Ravage, Frenzy, and Rumble are nearly always there_ , Buzzsaw said.

 _Ah. You could be right as well._ Laserbeak studying the humans as Mikaela rolled. _I honestly am not certain of her motivations. It could be as simple as a personality clash._

The Aerialbots arranged themselves around the board, and soon they were teamed up with those already playing. Mikaela was haggling with Frenzy, Slingshot egging Frenzy on for more and more, and asking, “Well, just how bad do you want this _la-a-ast_ railroad?”

“Sexual favors are not a valid form of payment!” Ratbat called out.

Laserbeak watched as everyone laughed, Mikaela included this time.

 _I think we are both correct, and it is a combination of everything_ , Buzzsaw said.

_Then we truly do need to help protect their secrecy until they are stable._

Buzzsaw sighed softly. _I wish he and Ratbat were better suited._

 _So does our creator, but that is not to be. Neither are interested, despite how close they are_. Laserbeak paused to look at Ravage, and caught the quick, secret grin between the two new lovers. _I would not see Ravage hurt._

 _We will help them_ , Buzzsaw said.

Laserbeak nodded. They would.

~ | ~

Cliffjumper smiled as he watched the younglings play. As they laughed and joked and played their game it was easy to forget that anything was wrong. But then, maybe the Decepticons were young enough to be influenced in a positive way by the Autobots? They all seemed to get along fairly well. Spats were to be expected, but even with such a large group, they behaved well. And really, the other younglings couldn’t have a better role model than Bumblebee.

There was another burst of laughter from the middle of the floor. Cliffjumper smiled in genuine affection. Kids. There were perfectly good tables and chairs all over the room, and the younglings chose to sit and lay on the floor. Primus, it was good to watch and listen to younglings just playing and being children again.

He shook his head, and refocused on the book Prime had suggested he read. It was a popular, classical fantasy story, and Cliffjumper could admit he found it interesting. He might be bit cautious of aliens, but he did find all the vast cultures of the galaxy intriguing. And rather than continue wallowing in rage after being put in his quarters yesterday, Cliffjumper had gratefully accepted the book.

It was the sound of a deeper laugh that pulled Cliffjumper from the story, the real world melting back into view. He had been reading for a while if the disorientation was any indication. The younglings were still on the floor but the game had changed. Looking for the sound, Cliffjumper went instantly rigid.

Thundercracker leapt over the sofa, Sunstreaker hot on his heels. They circled the startled younglings, and Sunstreaker caught Thundercracker mid-leap as the Decepticon tried to flee back to the door. They crashed to the cushions, Thundercracker clutching some book to his chest, laugh muffled by the sofa cushions.

“Get ‘im, bro!” Sideswipe cheered.

“Come on, TC,” said Skywarp. “I know Star’s got ya beat for fastest seeker, but can’t you outrun a ground pounder?”

“Gimpy can’t outrun Annabelle right now,” Sideswipe grinned.

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Skywarp snickered as he and Sideswipe braced their elbows on the back of the couch, and watched.

Thundercracker and Sunstreaker ignored their mates. Thundercracker was shifting back and forth, blocking Sunstreaker’s hands with his body. “You’re gonna make me crush it!” he laughed.

“Give it back, slaghead, or you’ll regret it!”

Now that was a tone Cliffjumper was only too familiar with. He wasn’t sure who to root for though. He was surprised, however, that Skywarp was so unconcerned. Then again, everyone knew Decepticons couldn’t love. Learning about those three being bonded had been a surprise, but easily explained. They were the best trine of flyers in the Decepticon army. Being bonded probably gave them that edge. The twins were barbaric and violent, but even Cliffjumper could appreciate their battlefield moves. Working in concert the way they did came from their bond. Only made sense that some Deceptions would figure the trick out too.

Thundercracker laughed in the face of the threat, still laughing even as Sunstreaker stood and lifted him bodily off the couch. Sunstreaker flipped the Decepticon and threw him back down, reaching for the book. Thundercracker’s legs came up, feet braced against Sunstreaker’s stomach, the book quickly lifted over his head and out of reach.

“I just want to look.”

“They’re not finished! They’re ugly! Give. It. Back!” Sunstreaker managed to knock both of the Decepticon’s legs out of his way and fell forward, landing on Thundercracker.

Cliffjumper jerked in shock as Sunstreaker laughed, flicking his hair back over his shoulder. Cliffjumper was even more surprised to see what appeared to be a real smile on his face.

“This seems familiar,” Sunstreaker purred.

“Is this you making me regret taking your sketch book?”

Cliffjumper stared, finding a whole new level of stunned speechless as Sunstreaker traced his nose down the slope of Thundercracker’s. “Not yet. What’s that thing Sarah says about flies and honey?”

“Doesn’t that make you the fly? Cuz TC’s already honey,” Skywarp commented.

“Give me back my book,” Sunstreaker said, voice low and seductive. “I’ll say thank you in the _nicest_ way I can imagine.”

Thundercracker’s legs came up, thighs clamping to Sunstreaker’s hips, body arching. Sunstreaker’s hands were sliding up his arms, mouth only a breath away from Thundercracker’s.

Cliffjumper snarled. This was what their so-called warriors were doing while Hound was out there lost? This was how the twins repaid Ratchet after he bonded to them?

“Unfaithful, ungrateful _cheats_!” Cliffjumper snapped, standing, hands fisted. All four of them looked at him.

Sunstreaker stood and glared. “What did you say?”

Cliffjumper stepped closer. “You heard me! What the frag is wrong with you? I get that the Decepticons have a bond of convenience, but you’re whoring yourself to one of them over a stupid book? Ratchet deserves better than that!”

“Back off, Leprechaun,” Sideswipe said, stepping over the couch. The Decepticons stood too, but no way was Cliffjumper backing down from this. He might not always get along with Ratchet, but he sure as Pits respected the medic.

Sunstreaker’s fists clenched. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he growled.

Cliffjumper snorted derisively. “I know you’re bonded to Ratchet. I know you’re cheating on him right in front of my face!”

“Cheating?” Skywarp asked.

Cliffjumper took in his confused expression and rolled his eyes. “Leave it to a ‘Con not to grasp the concept of being faithful to your mates.”

“Take it back,” Sunstreaker ordered, stepping closer.

Cliffjumper closed the distance and glared up. “Take back what? It’s the truth. I don’t care that Ratchet only bonded to you to help control you maniacs, you should still show him some respect, and not flaunt your affairs!” He watched as the angry glare on Sunstreaker’s face flashed to confusion, then shock, then rage.

Cliffjumper had thought he was ready, but Sunstreaker was still very fast. Knuckles grazed Cliffjumper’s right cheek as he moved to dodge the blow. He managed to get a solid shot in to the center of Sunstreaker’s chest before they were both pulled apart.

Sideswipe, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all held Sunstreaker back. Cliffjumper could hear the younglings all yelling as they clutched him and dragged him back out of Sunstreaker’s reach.

“Fragging glitch!” Sunstreaker shouted, trying to jerk free.

Cliffjumper tried to shake off the hands holding him too, and snapped back. “Truth hurts, don’t it _Sunshine_! Whore! No better than a fraggin’ ‘Con!”

“Enough!” Prime ordered.

Cliffjumper looked up as Ratchet entered the playroom, quickly followed by Prime, Prowl, and Ironhide. Ratchet cleared the couch, and Cliffjumper said, “Just trying to explain what respect is to this unfaithful whore you were stuck wi-“

Cliffjumper’s face jerked to the right, his whole body following despite the hands holding on to him.

“Ratchet!” Prime yelled.

A solid kick caught Cliffjumper in the ribs as Prime grabbed Ratchet around the waist, and lifted him, twisting them both away before Ratchet could strike yet again. Cliffjumper gasped for air, sinking to his knees as the younglings backed away. Ratchet was struggling against Prime’s hold on his upper arms, trying to get free, and Cliffjumper felt a rare moment of fear. No one was safe around a furious Ratchet.

“Enough!” Prime bellowed again, giving Ratchet a shake.

“I don’t get it,” Cliffjumper said. “I was-“

“Fraggin’ right you don’t get it, you jealous little slag-headed micro-processed glitch!” Ratchet raved. “Of _course_ , I know what they’re doing! I was just in the fragging lab laughing with Starscream over our silly mates chasing each other around like idiots! And not that _any_ of this is _your_ business,” Ratchet shouted. “I bonded with them because even as insane as they make me half the time, we all _love_ each other!”

Cliffjumper’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to get any words out. “But he was going to kiss that ‘Con!”

Ratchet snarled, and Prime’s grip tightened. “I’ve watched him and _’that ‘Con’_ fuck each other, and got off on it!” Prime sighed, and lifted Ratchet again. “Put me down, Optimus!” the medic snarled.

Ignoring him, Prime walked to the door, ordering as he went, “Ironhide, escort Cliffjumper to his quarters. Prowl, bring Sunstreaker.”

Cliffjumper scrambled to get his feet under him as Ironhide hauled him up. “I-“

“No talking,” Ironhide commanded, dragging Cliffjumper out of the playroom. “This is becomin’ a habit, Jumper. I don’t like it.”

Cliffjumper sagged in his commander’s grip, and followed obediently. What was he supposed to have thought? He was trying to protect Ratchet. Ironhide opened his door and pushed him inside. The door shut with a sharp bang, and Cliffjumper winced, staring blankly at the boring room. His book was still downstairs.

~ | ~

“Let me in,” Sideswipe said as Prowl moved to block him from entering his room. Sunstreaker was… too many emotions to name. Sideswipe _needed_ to be in there with him. “He needs me.”

Prowl shook his head. “Ratchet is in there for now.”

“For now?” Sideswipe asked in a growl.

Prowl didn’t budge. “For now,” he affirmed. “In the interest of Sunstreaker not destroying everything in the room. The officers will discuss this, but some type of punishment will be dealt to all three of them.”

“Cliffjumper started it!”

“Sunstreaker struck first.”

Sideswipe snarled, digging his fingers into his own hair. “You weren’t even there!”

“No, but Ratchet and Starscream were both aware of what was happening.”

Ratchet wouldn’t have said who struck first. Sideswipe spun around, and glared at Starscream.

“It slipped. I said, ‘Oh, slag, Sunny just hit him,’ before I could stop myself.” The only thing that kept Sideswipe from shaking Starscream right then was how genuinely sorry he looked for it. “In my defense, I was pretty shocked that Cliffjumper even considered our bonds to be matters of convenience. Either of them.”

Sideswipe turned back to Prowl with a heavy sigh. “They’re my bondmates. Let me in.”

Prowl’s features softened, but he said, “No. I am sorry, Sideswipe, but for now, no. Hitting will not be tolerated.” Sideswipe’s mouth dropped open, but Prowl was already blushing. His eyes dropped. “I didn’t escape punishment myself.”

“You weren’t kept from your bondmate though!”

“Oh, he was,” Jazz said. “Prime just didn’t decree it is all. I did.”

Sideswipe glared at Prowl. “I didn’t see you locked up in your room, though!”

Prowl frowned. “How many times have you seen me strike someone when off the battlefield or sparring floor?”

“Cliffjumper goaded Sunny, he hit Sunny back! Sunny and Ratchet were defending our bond!”

“I notice you managed to keep your temper,” Prowl said. Sideswipe had his mouth open, angry retort ready, but Prowl held up his hand. “Enough of this. Go somewhere else. You are not going in that room. If we had a brig, all three would be locked in separate cells.”

A gentle hand tugged at Sideswipe’s arm. “Come on,” Skywarp said. “Come up with us.”

Sideswipe stared at his door for a moment. Prime was lecturing Ratchet, who was yelling back loud enough to be heard through the door, not just the bond. Sunstreaker was pacing like a caged beast.

Skywarp tugged again, more insistent this time. “Sides. Come with us.”

“We will be talking to everyone,” Prowl said. “You’ll all have your say.”

Sideswipe allowed himself to be towed away. Skywarp didn’t waste any time in pulling him up the stairs, Thundercracker and Starscream following more slowly behind.

“There’s no way they’ll keep you apart all night. Don’t worry,” Skywarp said, pushing Sideswipe into his room.

Sideswipe nodded numbly. He winced as Prime left their bedroom, seeing through both Ratchet and Sunstreaker’s eyes as Ratchet hurled a drinking glass at the door. It shattered, Ratchet swearing violently, heaping abuse on Prime, on Cliffjumper, on Prowl, then on Sideswipe for not throwing a punch in the mix too so he’d be there with his mates.

Sideswipe sank down on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands, vaguely hearing as Thundercracker and Starscream entered. He could see the way Sunstreaker cringed back as Ratchet rounded on him. Felt his twin’s pain, anguish, fear. Sideswipe knew the moment Ratchet picked up on all those emotions, his rage tamping down a little. Not much but a little.

“Sides?” a gentle voice called, a gentle hand touching his face.

“He’s in the bond,” a slightly deeper voice said, fingers in his hair.

Ratchet stalked toward Sunstreaker, hand reaching out. Sideswipe whimpered as Sunstreaker hesitated, a flash of anger so intense he growled with it, shot through him, through Ratchet. Cliffjumper had, in one sentence, torn down all the progress made for Sunstreaker’s self-worth since Ratchet had bonded to them.

“ _Don’t you fragging dare!_ ” Ratchet snapped at Sunstreaker. “ _I bonded with you because I love you! Not for any other frelling reason than that!_ ”

Sunstreaker didn’t move, but he let Ratchet touch him when he reached out again. Sideswipe could feel the stiffness in his twin’s body through Ratchet, then felt Ratchet’s tight hold through Sunstreaker. Old pain, ancient hurt, rose up through the bond heavy enough to knock them all breathless.

Ratchet cupped Sunstreaker’s cheek and pulled him into a demanding kiss. “ _Mine!_ ” he snarled. “ _Mine because I want you!_ ” Another hard kiss. “ _Mine because I love you!_ ” Ratchet jerked Sunstreaker’s shirt off, throwing it aside. Then attacked his pants. Sunstreaker fell back on their bed as Ratchet all but tore them off his legs.

Deep voice through the haze, “Lay him down.” Sideswipe felt hands on him, pulling, pushing. He did what they wanted, ignoring everything as Ratchet threw his clothing off, angrily stomping to the night table.

Sideswipe pushed deeper into the bond, and Ratchet froze for a moment. _No_ , he said, and _pushed_ Sideswipe out of his head, even managed to block Sideswipe from Sunstreaker a little. _He’s **mine**. **I** am going to convince him without your help_. Ratchet glared at Sunstreaker where he laid panting, eyes wide, body hard and ready. _And by Primus, **and** Unicron, you will **never** doubt me again!_

Sunstreaker shuddered, and Sideswipe was pushed farther out. Which shouldn’t even be possible!

He whimpered, forced back into the seekers’ room. He could still see through Sunstreaker’s eyes. Could feel a hint of sensation as Ratchet shoved Sunstreaker’s legs up and thrust in hard, his spark following. It was barely an echo. Just a cruel tease.

Skywarp held him tight, Sideswipe’s head on his chest, the seeker’s heart beating fast under his ear. Sideswipe tipped his head up. “He pushed me out,” he whispered, squirming as he felt the ghost of a pulse against his spark, the phantom hard glide of Ratchet’s arousal over his prostate. The view went white, then black as Sunstreaker clenched his eyes shut.

Thundercracker gathered Sideswipe’s hair up, snuggling in against his back, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. Sideswipe squirmed, his erection aching as it pressed into Skywarp’s thigh.

“They’re doing it?” Skywarp asked.

Sideswipe closed his eyes, and nodded.

“And they pushed you out?” Thundercracker asked in confusion.

“Mostly. Can feel some of it.”

Starscream leaned over Thundercracker’s shoulder. “Are we allowed to help you?” He paused. “We can leave you alone in here too, if that’s preferable.”

Sideswipe pushed hard against the blocks, forcing the question through. Ratchet nodded, then kissed Sunstreaker hard again.

Sideswipe nodded in answer to Starscream then pulled Skywarp into a kiss. But it was wrong. He didn’t treat Skywarp like he was fragile, but Skywarp was not what he needed. He was too submissive for this. Sideswipe broke the gentle kiss, and twisted over.

“Need it rough,” he said to Thundercracker. “Like Ratch is doing to Sunny.”

Thundercracker sat up, stripping, Skywarp’s hands were on Sideswipe, pulling his clothing off. Starscream took the lubricant bottle back from Thundercracker and Sideswipe spread his legs, knees up.

He knocked Thundercracker’s hand aside when he tried to prep him. “Hard. Rough. Make it hurt.” Sideswipe reached up, grasping the top edge of the mattress. “I won’t hurt you,” Sideswipe promised. Thundercracker glanced at his mates. “Please,” Sideswipe whispered.

Thundercracker nodded slowly, and leaned over Sideswipe. “Close your eyes,” he murmured. “Focus on your mates as much as you’re able.”

Sideswipe did as told, then cried out at the first hard thrust. Thundercracker held still, seated deep, and Sideswipe shook his head. “Please!” He caught himself reaching for Thundercracker, and quickly jammed his hands back between the wall and the bed.

Thundercracker lay down against him, nipped at his neck. Strong hands grabbed Sideswipe’s hips, thumbs digging in. “Ready?” Thundercracker asked, rocking them with a short roll of his hips.

“Primus! Just fu-aaahh!”

Sideswipe pulled his knees higher, digging his heels in against the backs of Thundercracker’s thighs. He moaned, cried out, whimpered, gasped with every forceful thrust, back arching, hips pumping into each push of Thundercracker’s. Skywarp’s fingers dug into Sideswipe’s hair, grip tight, close to his scalp, pulling. Sharp teeth settled on Sideswipe’s exposed throat and he shouted, as they scraped just hard enough to sting.

There was a buzz of energy across his spark, then another, a third, and Thundercracker purred.

“Oh, Primus,” Sideswipe whimpered. He couldn’t join their merging, but he _could_ just barely feel it, brushing past his spark. He pushed against the blocks, and felt Sunstreaker give a little, but Ratchet growled. “Please, please, oh, Gods, baby, _please_!” Sideswipe begged. It’d be enough if he could just feel it when Sunstreaker overloaded.

Thundercracker cursed. “Sides,” he called, voice strained.

Sideswipe moaned as Ratchet relented just a little, just enough for him to feel the hot rush of the medic’s spark pounding into his twin’s.

Sunstreaker bucked, arched, screamed, Sideswipe with him, as they were flung into release. The world exploded in a flash of white light.

Sideswipe blinked his eyes open. All three seekers were panting with him. Thundercracker’s head lay against his shoulder. Starscream was snuggled against his right side, left leg propped up over Sideswipe’s thigh. Skywarp purred and nibbled on his ear, causing little zinging aftershocks to ripple down Sideswipe’s back.

He closed his eyes. Sunstreaker was wrapped up and half asleep in Ratchet’s arms. Ratchet gently brushed Sideswipe’s mind with his love, his gratitude, then pushed Sideswipe away again. It wasn’t a violent push this time, but it was strong, and it left Sideswipe on the outside.

He must have made some sound, because Thundercracker pushed himself up on his arms, looking down at Sideswipe with concerned gold eyes. He eased away, frowning when Sideswipe hissed. He’d wanted it to hurt, and it did. Not unbearably, but he’d be using some caution when sitting down for the next day or so.

Sideswipe went to move, but Thundercracker stopped him. “Hold on,” he said, pushing Sideswipe’s leg up to look him over, and glancing down at himself too.

“I’m fine,” Sideswipe said, and pulled his leg away, shifting to his side and snuggling himself back into Skywarp’s arms.

“You are anything but fine,” Starscream said. “But you aren’t bleeding.” He cuddled up against Sideswipe’s back as Thundercracker crawled off the bed and dressed.

“You’re leaving?” Sideswipe asked, spark clenching. Primus, his bondmates, and now his friends?

“Shhh. He’ll be right back,” Skywarp whispered, kissing his brow. “He’s just gonna go get something to clean you up with. This wasn’t in the plans when we brought you up here.”

Sideswipe nodded, embarrassed by his clinginess. A shudder tripped down his spine, and he shook his head, trying to pull away. “I can’t. I need to touch them. Let me go.”

“Ratchet’s blocked you out?” Starscream guessed, holding tighter.

Sideswipe nodded and slumped. He could force his way free, but if they fought him on it, he’d either lose, or end up hurting them, or both. None of them deserved that. Not after what they’d just done for him. “You don’t understand. You don’t know how much Sunny’s hurting.”

“I can guess,” Starscream said. “Given the recent events with Tracks, and the information we were given, it’s not hard to deduce what effect Cliffjumper’s words had.” A light kiss was placed on Sideswipe’s shoulder. “You won’t be separated from them for long.”

Sideswipe shook his head. “Not that easy. You don’t, _can’t_ understand the bond between me and Sunny. It’s not the same as a regular bond.”

“Actually it is,” Starscream said. “You are two separate beings, you bonded after that separation. I have spark twin brothers that are not bonded. It is-“

“It’s not!” Sideswipe snapped. His breath hitched in his throat, and tried to burrow closer to Skywarp. Skywarp’s fingers moved through his hair. Starscream stroked his side soothingly. “It’s not,” Sideswipe repeated, voice softer. “I’ve been in his head so long, and he’s been in mine so long, we really don’t know if a thought started as mine or his half the time.” He inhaled and huffed an irritated sigh. “You may be bonded, but I bet you don’t have to really focus to tell if the emotions or thoughts are yours or one of your mates’. I can always tell when it’s Ratchet. But when me and Sunny are together, in the same situation, unless we’re blocking each other, we can’t always tell.”

The door clicked as Thundercracker returned.

Skywarp kissed his head. “So whose pain is it really then, huh?”

Sideswipe nodded, lying docile as Starscream moved and Thundercracker knelt behind him. “Ratch blocked me, pushed me out.” He whimpered, only half in physical pain as Thundercracker’s finger pushed into him.

“I raided the medbay. Don’t need Ratchet coming after me for hurting you,” Thundercracker said.

“I told you to,” Sideswipe whispered.

Starscream was back as soon as Thundercracker was done. He wrapped an arm around Sideswipe’s waist. “He was making a point to Sunstreaker. You do understand that, don’t you?”

“Want them. Want to touch them,” Sideswipe said, but nodded.

Starscream kissed his shoulder again before resting his head on Sideswipe’s. The bed moved and Thundercracker’s arm draped over Sideswipe below Starscream’s. “Rest,” Starscream said. “I’ll speak for you. You’re newly bonded and should not be kept from them. During the day, separation is one thing, but overnight? Days on end? I won’t have it. Now sleep.”

Sideswipe sighed, but closed his eyes and made his body relax. A little more of the tension eased as Starscream began to hum some quiet little song.

~ | ~

Starscream stood, hands braced on the table, outraged expression on his face. “No,” he said.

“Starscream-“ Prime began.

“No!” Starscream hissed. “You aren’t bonded, and if your officers that are have managed to forget, allow me to remind them,” he cast a glare at Prowl and Jazz, then back to Prime. “You will do more damage than good, by separating them! Especially now! They were defending their bond!”

“It was verbal,” Prime said.

Starscream growled, a sound he wasn’t often capable of, and snapped, “It was an _attack_ on their _bond_! There is _no_ room for distinction!” He noticed the sharp note of a screech beginning, and fought to control himself better. He was not dealing with Megatron. Prime could be reasoned with. “They are newly bonded. It has been only a few months. And please believe me when I say I _know_ the stress being separated from your new bondmate can cause.”

Prime sighed. “I do understand your point, Starscream. But how is it fair that Sunstreaker and Ratchet have each other, _and_ Sideswipe there, while Cliffjumper remains alone? I understand that among the Decepticons physical violence not only went unpunished, but was encouraged, but that is no way to keep the peace.”

Starscream closed his eyes, and opened his own bond, the confidentiality of the officers’ meeting be damned. He needed Thundercracker’s patience, and Skywarp’s penchant for finding loopholes and dodging punishments. He sat, and opened his eyes, looking steadily at Prime. “I am not saying that they should go unpunished.” He looked over at Ironhide. “How many times have you had to haul Cliffjumper to his quarters since he arrived _eleven_ days ago?”

Starscream turned back to Prime. “How many fights have needed broken up, or the brawlers punished, up _until_ eleven days ago?” Starscream paused, waiting for them all to think about it. He held up one finger. “Barricade beat those three humans for beating Frenzy.” He held up another. “Ratchet hit Tracks after Tracks hit Sunstreaker.” Starscream looked at his fingers and held up a third. “Pits, let’s go ahead and count Prowl’s little sucker punch to Cade.”

Prowl blushed again as he had in the hall earlier, and Starscream snorted. “Three, Prime. Three fights that all had extenuating circumstances, and all parties, other than those humans, had every right to throw a punch." He looked around the table, and stopped on Ironhide. “You have taken Cliffjumper to his room twice in as many days. He verbally baits all the Decepticons. He is more the reason Tracks ran from the playroom crying than Sunstreaker was. He takes every opportunity he can to pick a fight.” Starscream faced Prime again. “You have your fragging dream come true here! A peace treaty. Decepticons and Autobots not just living civilly together, but actually forming friendships!”

They all remained silent, if tense, so Starscream continued. “You have my younger brothers playing games with the Autobot younglings and _humans_. You have Soundwave and I sharing our knowledge and experience with the Autobot science team. You have me and my mates as _lovers_ to another bonded trine! And since yesterday,” Starscream grinned, doubting any of them knew this last one. “You have Bumblebee pinning Ravage to any flat surface he can when no one is looking.”

Starscream smirked as Prime’s jaw dropped. Ironhide actually gasped in surprise. He quickly forced his express back to something more serious. “I agree that they must be punished for fighting. Things were going too well, and to be completely honest, you were one insult from having a faction dispute on your hands. I seriously doubt this conversation would be going the same had Thundercracker managed to strike first.”

“Why would TC have hit Cliffy?” Jazz asked.

“Thundercracker is very protective of those he cares about. Overprotective and possessive actually. Not to mention our bond was insulted as well. It was me shouting at him not to do it, that made Thundercracker hesitate that extra instant when Sunstreaker struck.”

Prime sighed heavily, head dropping into his hands, elbows braced on the table. “There was no _real_ threat to the bond,” he said, straightening. “Ratchet is an officer, and as I told him, should set a proper example.”

Starscream smirked as that blush crept over Prowl’s cheeks again. He turned back to Prime. “Punish them. Pits! Punish Ratchet and Sunstreaker longer if you like, but don’t separate them, and don’t keep Sideswipe separated either. I have a little better idea of the damage Cliffjumper caused than you do.”

“Insults are hardly damage,” Prowl said. “It may have angered all of you to have your love insulted, but that is not damage.”

“You’re going to have to trust me on this one. Cliffjumper caused them _genuine_ harm this afternoon. Not perceived. Not merely an insult. _Real_ damage to their bond, and it is going to take time to recover. Separating them is the very worst thing you could possibly do to them right now.” Starscream paused. “In fact the damage was great enough in my opinion, that you should just lock up all three of them together. Or make them all scrub together. Something. Whatever you want. But together. Sideswipe was not unaffected by this.”

Prime shook his head, at a loss. Ironhide shook his too. “I can’t see how even callin’ Sunny a whore, and sayin’ their bond was only for convenience, would be real damage.”

Starscream rubbed his temples, eyes shut tight for a moment. His hands landed on the tabletop with a loud slap, and he debated telling the information he had. But then, Ratchet and the twins would rather be separated than have everyone know. Starscream sighed. “This would be that part I mentioned about trusting me on it.”

“I know they are your friends-“

Starscream slammed his hands down again, harder, angry again in an instant. “It’s not about that! I’m not trying to get them out of this! Punish them, damn it! But don’t separate them!”

It was silent for a few moments, Prime looking at Starscream, and Starscream glaring right back, trying to _will_ Prime into just keeping the bondmates together. At length, Prime broke eye contact, and looked around the table.

“Opinions?”

Ironhide shrugged. “Cliffjumper needs ta get it through his head ta stop instigating. If he thinks it’s not fair that Ratch and the twins get ta remain together through their punishments, that’s fine with me.”

“Dunno,” Jazz said. “Separating them might make ‘em think before haulin’ off and hittin’ whoever picks the next fight.”

Starscream snorted. “Whoever my aft! I’m tempted to smack Cliffjumper around just for the looks he shoots at anyone he doesn’t like. Don’t pretend it won’t be him causing the next fight.”

“Prowl?” Prime asked.

“I agree with Starscream.” Starscream blinked, then snapped his mouth shut when Prowl didn’t quite manage to suppress his smile fast enough. “Keep all three together. Let Sideswipe share the punishment, and let that punishment last longer than Cliffjumper’s.”

“By how long?” Prime asked.

“Barricade was given forty-eight hours for defending Frenzy. Tracks and Ratchet were not punished at all.” Prowl considered for a moment.

“I threatened Cliffjumper with three days just yesterday for pickin’ fights,” Ironhide said.

Prowl nodded. “Three days of confinement for him. Four for the others.”

“Just one day longer?” Starscream asked.

“One extra day, because as an officer, Ratchet should have better control over himself,” Prowl explained. “Cliffjumper provoked Sunstreaker after several warnings about disrupting the peace. Their stories all matched up. Cliffjumper leapt to a wild conclusion, and instead of contacting Ratchet with his concerns, he verbally assaulted Sunstreaker. I see no reason to add time to Ratchet and the twins for that.”

Prime nodded. “With the exception of tomorrow’s dinner they will be allowed out only for restroom breaks. Meals will need to be taken to them.” He looked around at them. “Is everyone satisfied?” Starscream nodded with the others. “Very well,” Prime said. “Ironhide, inform Cliffjumper and escort him to the restrooms if he needs it.” He faced Starscream. “Do Ratchet and the twins even need to be informed?” he grinned.

Starscream smiled. “I’ll have my mates bring Sideswipe down to his room.”

Starscream waited to issue that order until he was next to Ratchet’s door, and the hall was empty. He knocked, and pushed the door open as Sideswipe hurried toward him. Starscream entered the room, quickly followed by Sideswipe, and shut the door.

Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker, both clutching one another tight, faces buried in each other’s necks. Ratchet stepped up more slowly, but when he was close enough, Sideswipe’s arm reached out and snatched him into the hard embrace.

Starscream remained silent, waiting as Sideswipe kissed Sunstreaker, then Ratchet, before bringing their attention back to him.

“Do any of you need to use the restroom?” he asked. Ratchet nodded, and Starscream opened the door. “There and back,” he told Skywarp and Thundercracker. “I’ll be sitting right there.” Starscream pointed at the chair and sat down. He was damn tired of his slagging leg aching.

When his mates returned with them, Starscream outlined the punishment for Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, and they nodded in acceptance.

Starscream waited, leaning against the wall as Skywarp closed the door. Thundercracker wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist, pressing against him in a tight hug. They were quickly joined by Skywarp.

 _You did so great, Sweetling_ , Skywarp said, and Thundercracker nodded.

 _I am a force to be reckoned with_ , Starscream snerked. _Primus, I’m exhausted._

“Bed?” Thundercracker whispered.

Starscream shook his head. “Playroom.” _I don’t want to have to walk back down the stairs again for dinner_. Skywarp swept Starscream up into his arms, and Thundercracker gave him a grateful look. Sideswipe had needed them, but the nap had been short, and Thundercracker was sore in his own way, having never been so forceful, or rough with his own mates.

Starscream let his fingers trail across Thundercracker’s cheek as Skywarp began walking. As they settled on the sofa, Ravage stood and handed Starscream the sketchbook.

 _Thank you_ , Starscream said.

Ravage nodded. “You may assure Sunstreaker we did not look.”

Starscream smiled. “Thank you again.”

Thundercracker cuddled close, face tucked in against Starscream’s neck. _I don’t want to do that again. Not ever. It_ \- he broke off, shrugging. _I didn’t like it. If not for the two of you merging with me, I’d never have managed it. I didn’t even-_ he stopped again, and sighed.

Starscream put his arm around Thundercracker, Skywarp rising and quickly snuggling up against his back.

 _If we ever **need** to do something like that again to help them, I’ll slag whoever caused that kinda pain myself_ , Skywarp said.

_It’s done with. And they’re guaranteed four days now to get themselves pulled back together._

They were all quiet for a few moments. Starscream stared at the television without really seeing or hearing it. Skywarp shifted a few times, then finally asked, _Their bond wouldn’t have broken, right?_

 _I didn’t get that sense_ , Starscream said. _It’s more Sunstreaker’s mental and emotional health that was at serious risk, not the bond._

 _That would have damaged the bond though_ , Thundercracker added. _Eventually_.

Starscream nodded, but debated, _Sideswipe and Ratchet are both too strong-willed to have allowed it to go that far. They would have managed to bring Sunstreaker around._

They settled in, sinking deep into their own bond. Thundercracker ached, physically and emotionally exhausted. Starscream’s leg hurt, and he was wrung out from debating Prime and his officers. He’d pushed the fear away at the time, but now began to tremble in delayed reaction. Skywarp felt guilty. Guilty for goading Thundercracker into taking the sketch book, and the ensuing chase, no matter how fun it had been before the fight. And also guilty for Thundercracker having to do something he couldn’t.

Starscream reached out to their sparks, relaxing as theirs reached back. He sighed into the gentle merging, letting the calm affectionate energy wash through him. His mates were asleep before it coalesced, and Starscream sighed again as the easy ripples smoothed out, soothing him to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bumblebee by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488841)   
>  [Ravage by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488829)


	47. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 72 Sunday, September 23

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 72  
Sunday September 23**

 

Skywarp grinned as he crept into the room, Thundercracker pressed close behind him. They weren’t supposed to be here, but no one else was awake yet. He crawled onto the bed, moving by touch, and climbed over Ratchet.

Ratchet mumbled something incoherent as Skywarp moved farther, Thundercracker following.

“Offa me,” Ratchet said more clearly, pushing.

“Shhh.” Skywarp then giggled, ruining all their sneaking.

“The frag?” Sunstreaker swore, and grabbed Thundercracker.

Sideswipe woke too. “The frag is right.” He touched Skywarp, hand on his arm, then hair. “Warp?”

“Yeah. Me and TC,” Skywarp whispered. He looked toward Sunstreaker. “You finish any more of those sketches?”

“Yeah.” Sunstreaker stretched, groaning. “Why?”

“He convinced Perceptor to show him how to work that machine in the Control Room. We’re gonna copy the sketches, and hand them out as planned,” Thundercracker said.

Skywarp giggled again. It’d been a while since he’d been able to get Thundercracker in on a prank. Of course, this was less prank and more gift, like what Frenzy and Rumble did, and Sunstreaker did nearly all the work.

“No,” Ratchet said. “Forget it. They’ll think the twins left the room and broke into the Control Room too. We’re in enough trouble.”

“Not true,” Thundercracker said.

“Yeah!” Skywarp snuggled between the twins and smiled in the dark. “Everyone saw us with the sketch book last night. No one knows we gave it back. Perceptor taught _me_ how to use that copying machine. I’ll even hide the book in my drawer upstairs so if anyone fusses about it, they can follow me up, and I can give the book back then.”

It was quiet for a moment, so Skywarp nudged Thundercracker through their bond. “We’ll take full cred- I mean blame,” Thundercracker chuckled.

“They’ll still know who drew the pictures,” Sideswipe pointed out.

Skywarp rolled his eyes. “So what? Sunny’s an artist. He draws whatever inspires him at the moment, and all those pictures are great!”

“I didn’t get them all done though. Some will be left out.”

“We thought of that too,” Thundercracker said. “We’ll just handwrite a note and stick that up telling whoever that they’ll be getting their picture soon enough.”

“I don’t know,” Ratchet said. “And how do you plan on getting into the Control Room?”

Skywarp laughed. “My mate’s an officer and scientist. I nabbed his key.”

“Come on,” Thundercracker said with a chuckle. “Would I be going along with this if I thought it was a bad idea?”

~ | ~

Tracks’ hand was on his doorknob when there was a scuff from the other side. Someone touched the door, then nothing.

Frowning, Tracks opened his door cautiously, and peeked out. He was surprised to see Mirage stalk up to Ratchet’s door and pound on it, voice raised and angry as he demanded, “Open this door!”

Tracks rushed down the hall, and reached Mirage just as Ratchet opened his door. Tracks could see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just past the medic’s shoulder. He gasped in surprise as Mirage planted his hand on the door and shoved. Tracks followed in confusion.

“I suppose this is meant to be amusing?” Mirage demanded, shoving a paper under Sunstreaker’s nose.

“Yes,” Sunstreaker said.

Tracks glanced at Ratchet, who rolled his eyes, and snatched the paper away. His lips twitched. “I think I get it,” Ratchet said, and handed it to Tracks.

“No!”

Tracks dodged the grab Mirage made for the picture, and stared at him in confusion. “Mirage, what is wrong with you?”

Mirage sighed. “Please give it back.”

Tracks shook his head, and looked at the paper. He blinked a few times, trying to reset his eyes, but the picture didn’t change. “What is that on my head?”

“It’s called a tiara,” Sunstreaker answered, shrugging and sitting back on his bed. “Human girls wear them. Princesses.” Tracks looked from the paper to Sunstreaker, a cold pain gripping his spark. Sunstreaker shrugged again. “If we make a joke of what Cliffjumper calls you…“ he trailed off expectantly.

“He can’t use it to insult me,” Tracks finished after a brief hesitation, and looked back at the picture in his hands.

“He used the pencils you gave him,” Ratchet whispered.

Tracks forced a small smile, feeling the tension in the room. He took in Sunstreaker’s oddly subdued posture and quiet voice, Sideswipe’s narrowed eyes, and Ratchet’s conspiratorial expression. Mirage stood rigid and still angry at Tracks’ elbow. Tracks took a deep breath, his smile becoming more genuine as a thought took root. “We heard you have been confined to quarters.”

Ratchet nodded, “Us and Cliffjumper. He’ll be out a day sooner though.”

Tracks dipped his chin once in an answering nod of his own. “Should be more than enough time for me to show off this picture, exclaim how much I love it, and encourage others to call me Princess occasionally.” He was smiling now, completely unforced as he looked at the picture. “Very fine work besides,” Tracks said.

“What’s going on in here?” Prime asked, causing them all to jump.

Tracks smiled brightly and turned toward his leader. No better time to start than now. “My apologies, Prime. I know we shouldn’t be here, but look!” He held the picture out to Prime. “It’s a play on Cliffjumper’s insult,” he stage-whispered, and laughed a little.

Prime’s brow rose, and he gave Tracks a searching look, glancing at Sunstreaker for a moment too. “This was on your door?” Tracks smiled and nodded, holding his hand out to take the picture back. Prime took the hint and gave it to him, but asked, “And you came in here…”

“To thank Sunstreaker, of course!”

Prime’s brow stayed up, and he looked over all of them in the room again. Tracks decided to toss one last comment out and see if it helped. He didn’t even care if it was lie. He didn’t care if Sunstreaker had drawn this to hurt, not help. “He used the pencils I got him to draw it.”

“Did he?” Prime asked.

Sunstreaker looked up, “I did, Sir.”

“Very well.” Prime stepped back. “Tracks, Mirage.” He gestured out the door, and Tracks threw one last smile back at Sunstreaker, then hooked Mirage’s arm with his and stepped out.

“The door is to stay locked, and you are to remain inside the room,” Prime said, tone firm. “You do not open this door unless an officer is here. If any of you leave again, I will be forced to revise your punishment.”

“We haven’t left the room,” Ratchet snapped. “Close the damn door!”

Tracks frowned down at the picture. He hadn’t even thought about how it had come to be on his door.

Prime sighed, but shut the door, muttering, “Too early for this.”

~ | ~

Optimus entered the kitchen and watched Tracks hurry over to the Aerialbots, practically dragging Mirage with him. There was a pause of silence before Slingshot burst out laughing, quickly followed by his brothers. Silverbolt pulled Tracks into a one-armed hug, and Optimus saw the flash of a smile.

He shook his head and sighed, looking around at the other small groups. Optimus spotted Bumblebee in the midst of Soundwave’s creations, pieces of paper and smiles all around. Perceptor sat with Wheeljack, both looking and pointing at the page between them. Jazz was snickering and leaning against Prowl, his voice carrying just enough for Optimus to hear.

“That’s you, babe! Stoic glare an’ all!”

Prowl murmured something too softly to be heard back, and spooned another bite of cereal into his mouth.

“Morning, Optimus,” Sarah said as he approached. She, Brad, and Hotrod were busily working on foods for later. “Sorry for the boring breakfast today.”

“No need for an apology. I’m looking forward to tonight’s celebration,” Optimus said, smiling. He poured his own bowl of cereal, and stood next to the counter to eat it. “What are you working on?”

“A variety of breads right now,” Sarah answered. “At its core, Mabon is a harvest festival.” She flashed a quick grin. “I got a little speech all prepared, but ya gotta wait until tonight for it.”

“And the bread,” Hotrod added. “No one’s allowed to eat the stuff for dinner until we say.”

Optimus chuckled. “I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“So what picture did you get?” Sarah asked.

“I didn’t,” Optimus said. “I don’t expect Sunstreaker to be too terribly happy with me right now.”

“Jazz and Prowl got a picture.” Sarah tipped her head in the direction of the tables. “Perceptor got a picture, but Wheeljack got a note saying his was in the works still. Was there a note?”

Optimus shook his head, swallowing. “No, but don’t worry about it. I didn’t see anything on the seekers’ door either.”

“Well, you wouldn’t.” Sarah wet and wrung out a small kitchen towel, laying it over the bowl. “It was Sky and TC that put all the pictures around.”

Optimus paused, spoon halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“Yeah,” Hotrod said, trying to scrape the dough off his fingers. “Didn’t you see them with Sunny’s sketch book? They stole it yesterday. Sunny chasing TC to get it back is why Jumper went all ballistic. They started flirting, and Sunny was laying on TC on the couch.” Hotrod shrugged. “Saw the book in Starscream’s lap last night when they were all sleeping on the couch.”

Biting back a curse, Optimus hurried to finish his breakfast. He had an apology to go make.

“Ok!” Bluestreak’s voice rang out. Optimus turned and looked, the gunner was holding up a page of his own. “What’s a chibi? And why do I keep getting called one?” He turned the paper back to look at it as he crossed the kitchen toward the Aerialbots. “I mean, it’s cute as all slag, and I can even appreciate them thinking I’m cute, but for real. What the slag’s a chibi?”

Laughter filled the kitchen, and Bluestreak grinned, returning Air Raid’s kiss.

Optimus had just finished rinsing his bowl when Sam and Mikaela entered the kitchen. Things had quieted again enough to hear as Sam asked, “Bee, where’d you go again last night?”

Bumblebee shook his head and smiled. “I was just restless. I left because I didn’t want to wake you guys. Look at this!” He held out his picture, Mikaela snickering as she took it.

Optimus turned to Sarah. “Will you need more help with anything today?”

“Nope,” Sarah replied. “We’ve got it handled. I’m just excited to have enough space, and a captive guest list to do such a large scale dinner.” She grinned at Optimus. “I promise we won’t be overly religious with you guys.”

Optimus smiled back. “Don’t worry over that. Your culture is fascinating. Let me know if you do need more help.” Sarah nodded and Optimus left the kitchen, heading to Ratchet’s room.

~ | ~

Cliffjumper was bored and frustrated. He paced his room restlessly. Everything had been cleaned. Twice. He’d rearranged the clothing he had been given at least four times. He couldn’t seem to stop fussing with the socks. He didn’t like the underwear at all. For something to do, Cliffjumper had even pulled all the blankets off his bed and then put them back on. He’d rearranged his furniture. Then put it back.

He stopped and stared at the door. It was locked, but from the inside. Ironhide had called it the honor system. Keep it locked so others wouldn’t barge in, but he wasn’t to open the door unless an officer came for him, and he was only going to be allowed out for the celebration dinner tonight. And even that was only because Sarah had gone to a lot of work to pull it together, so he’d damn well better be on his best behavior.

Cliffjumper still wasn’t sure what to make of Sarah. Mikaela was odd too, but she was easier to deal with being just a youngling. They were female, the opposite gender from the form Cliffjumper’s body had taken, and even more alien than the human males. Their voices higher, their bodies softly curved. They behaved differently too. It was small things, mannerisms, their apparent delicacy when compared to the males around them. They looked different. Spoke different.

Cliffjumper’s grin turned a little vicious for a moment. The females of the planet were where he had discovered the name ‘Princess’ for Tracks. It fit. The simpering priss. And now he was snuggled up to that traitor Mirage, and trying to make nice with the maniac twins.

Cliffjumper growled. Those damn twins! Sunstreaker in particular. Sideswipe wasn’t much better, but at least he managed to rein in his viciousness most of the time. Cliffjumper rubbed at his face and collapsed onto the bed. He glared up at the ceiling, wondering about what Ratchet had said. Well, shouted.

He loved the twins?

That was difficult to accept. Sunstreaker wasn’t even likeable, and that wasn’t _just_ Cliffjumper’s opinion. He supposed it was possible that the twins were capable of caring. They _were_ protective of each other, and Cliffjumper had heard rumors long ago about some kiss Ratchet had planted on Sideswipe.

He sighed and stretched. Ok, so Ratchet and the twins loved each other. They were all Autobots after all. Cliffjumper didn’t understand _how_ Ratchet could love them, but he sure was adamant about it last night. Cliffjumper’s side still hurt from that kick. His cheeks were both swollen, and bruised, he’d seen that in the mirror during his toilet break.

Prime had _lifted_ Ratchet away. If that wasn’t the reaction of a torqued and protective bondmate, then Cliffjumper didn’t know what was.

But how could they just blithely flirt and play with Decepticons?

Cliffjumper huffed, throwing himself from the bed, and began pacing again. And how could Ratchet allow, let alone claim to _enjoy_ the twins’ infidelities? He would never have-

Cliffjumper shoved aside those thoughts so hard he actually reeled a bit, his pacing stumbling to a halt. He shook his head vigorously, and went back to his bed. Instead of lying down, he stared at it.

Did Hound even have a bed to lie on?

Cursing he swung around and stomped across the floor some more, thoughts centering on this human celebration he had to attend. Cliffjumper was almost certain he would rather stay in his room. What was there to celebrate? It was highly unlikely that Hound was off celebrating anything. He would have found a way to contact them if he was ok.

It had been _twelve days_!

Why were they still here, instead of out scouring the planet for him? There had to be some sign of Hound! But no! They were here, playing with Decepticons, catering to human whims, and doing nothing to find poor Hound!

Cliffjumper snarled at the sound of a knock to his door. He wrenched it open at Ironhide’s call, and stared up at his commander.

Ironhide looked him over, one black brow arching up. “You plan on ever bein’ let out of this room, ya better act right tonight.”

Cliffjumper growled and swung away from the door. “What are we doing, Ironhide?! Why are we holding some stupid Earthling party when we should be out looking for Hound?”

Ironhide stepped into the room and closed the door. “That what gotcher boxers in a twist?”

Cliffjumper stopped and blinked. “What does that mean?” He shook his head and waved any answer off, pacing in a tight circle until Ironhide grabbed his shoulders.

“Let me put this in real plain terms for ya,” Ironhide said. “I’m the Lennoxes’ guardian. Sarah is very happy about tonight’s dinner as it’s an important day in her spiritual practices. If you upset her, no matter how reasonable your worry for Hound is, you’ll live ta regret it.” He paused a moment, glaring at Cliffjumper. “Severely,” Ironhide added as Cliffjumper opened his mouth to respond.

“Yes, sir,” Cliffjumper said, looking down. He wasn’t about to go up against Ironhide the Guardian. Sparring, training was one thing. Protective Ironhide torqued? Pits, no. He’d almost rather deal with a furious Ratchet.

Cliffjumper obediently followed Ironhide to the kitchen, focusing on keeping his face a neutral mask.

~ | ~

Perceptor glanced up as Ironhide and Cliffjumper entered the kitchen. Cliffjumper’s eyes remained locked straight ahead, but Ironhide smiled as he took in the full tables. Perceptor was quite pleased as well. Candles lit the center length of each table, giving the room a far more intimate feeling than the overhead lights. He thoroughly enjoyed the effect, the soft candlelight lending to the atmosphere of the special occasion.

Perceptor turned his attention to Sarah. The woman was dressed differently than usual. Thin black lines accentuated her eyes, and the star Perceptor had noticed once or twice when it fell from beneath her shirt was out and displayed tonight. Perceptor was familiar with makeup, and that human females wore it. Maggie and Mikaela were rarely seen without theirs, but he had never before seen Sarah wear a noticeable amount.

Brad Wagner was also dressed differently, a gold, five-point star visible around his neck too. He sat with the other Rangers, eyes on Sarah as she smiled and stepped forward from the counter.

“First,” Sarah said, “I want to thank Hotrod and Brad. They helped with everything you see in this room.” Hotrod smiled broadly, and Brad waved, grinning around at the murmur of appreciation.

Sarah waited until it was quiet, then continued. “Mabon is also called Pagan Thanksgiving. It’s primarily a harvest festival. A time to give thanks for the good things we have. Not all that long ago, humans depended on the harvest for our survival. There was no jaunt to the grocery store to get food when the fridge started to look empty. It was a minor festival long ago, but it’s become an important holiday to many present day Pagans. It’s our chance to reconnect to the natural and cyclic energies of the Earth.”

~

Barricade listened to the woman speak, eyes roaming around the room. He stopped and returned Prowl’s stare, waiting.

But the pain didn’t come. The glare was absent. Prowl’s eyes took on a slight glitter in the dim candlelight, but nothing else.

Barricade almost slumped as relief washed through him. They hadn’t had much contact the last few days. Prowl tended to blush whenever he saw Barricade and quickly looked away. It would have been funny if Barricade hadn’t been trying to find out if looking Prowl in the eye hurt anymore.

A slight movement, and Jazz leaned forward, looking at Prowl, then Barricade, and a grin split his face. Prowl blinked and looked at his mate, breaking the contact. Barricade dropped his chin, fighting a smile of his own. It really was over.

Sarah’s soft voice brought his attention back to her. “We have a lot to be grateful for this year.”

~

Ironhide glanced around the room. Cliffjumper was glaring at his plate, but everyone else was giving Sarah their attention.

“A war has ended. A dear friend and loved one is literally back from the dead.” Sarah gestured at Jazz, then at Soundwave where he sat surrounded by his seven creations. “A family,” she grinned at Prowl, “maybe two, have been reunited after far too long apart.” She looked over at Will, where her mate sat holding Annabelle. “We’ve had some new life gifted to us. And we’re able to spend this time together.”

Ironhide glanced back at Cliffjumper, but he hadn’t moved. He then looked over at Optimus. Ironhide recognized the slight smile. Prime was worried, but trying to put on that ‘everything is going to be fine’ face of his.

Sarah’s smile melted to a more serious expression, and Ironhide watched as she looked at Cliffjumper. “The universe isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. There are threats. There are those we want here, that aren’t.” Cliffjumper looked up, flinching slightly as he was caught in the woman’s gaze. “But we can be grateful for what we do have, while we work towards gaining that which we desire.”

Sarah blinked a few times, her expression flashing to something indefinable, eyes flickering over to Brad. The Ranger’s eyebrows were up, and Ironhide wondered what he’d missed.

Sarah grinned and glanced around. “Dig in everyone. Blessed be.” Brad repeated the words, a few others following his example, and the food was passed around as Sarah sat beside Will.

Ironhide grinned, and dropped some mashed potatoes on Optimus’ plate with an amusing splat. “She’s right, ya know.”

“Hm?” Prime asked, not phased the least by the potatoes.

“We got our peace with the ‘Cons. The rest’ll fall into place.” Ironhide bit into a piece of bread and waited.

Optimus’ hand settled briefly on his knee as he reached for a roll. “Thank you,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cliffjumper by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488874)


	48. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 75 Wednesday, September 26

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 75  
Wednesday September 26**

 

Jazz scanned all around, bond wide open as Prowl did the same, both of them using each other’s vision as well as their own. The Rangers had already checked the land all around the base, but with all the Cybertronians outside, they were not taking any chances. In fact, they were all armed, everyone was. Pits, as far as Jazz knew, even Sarah might be packing. They were just handguns, easily hidden from view if they were being watched, but armed nonetheless.

The pace was slow, Starscream limping with Sarah and Annabelle in the middle of the large group. Some of the Rangers had stayed behind to guard the main building, but the majority were going to the pool.

Jazz walked into the training room for the first time in weeks, and looked around. The building had been cleared before any of the Cybertronians had stepped outside. He shook his head, sharing Prowl’s sadness at the necessity of all these precautions.

They had all been looking forward to this first swim. It was something uniquely human. Some could propel themselves through water, but none of them could _swim_ in their natural form. But the pool was finished, finally filled, and the water warmed enough to use. It was a shame just going outside to get here was dangerous. It dampened what Jazz was hoping could still be a fun experience.

Entering the pool area, Jazz looked at the water, excitement beginning to creep in. The air was humid, slightly warmer than the workout room. The water would be cooler than he liked for his showers, but refreshing was good, and it would heat up more by the next swim.

“Alright, guys. Strip to your swim shorts and hop in the shallow end,” Lennox said. “We’ll go over the basics.”

Jazz grinned and splashed Barricade as he jumped into the pool. “Oops,” he said, then choked as Barricade grinned back, a handful of water catching Jazz right in the face.

“Do not drown my bondmate,” Prowl said. “No matter how much he begs for it.”

Jazz pouted. “Love ya too, babe.”

“I asked him not to drown you.”

Once the chuckles quieted, Lennox began their lesson. Jazz observed everyone while practicing staying afloat himself. Starscream was off to the side with Hausen, Ratchet’s eyes returning time and again as Hausen instructed Starscream through exercises for his leg.

Thundercracker and Skywarp hovered close until Starscream snapped at them, threatening to drown them himself if they didn’t stop babying him.

Soundwave swam by on his back, slowly moving his arms and staring up at the ceiling. “This is very relaxing.”

Jazz grinned. “Kinda fun, ain’t it?” He tipped back, copying Soundwave, only to flounder and sink a bit as Ravage rippled past them, swimming beneath the water as though he’d been born to the aquatic life. “Thought humans said cats hate the water.”

Frenzy drifted near, shaking his head. “Tigers swim.”

“Anything about Earth ya don’t know?”

“Mebbe,” Frenzy answered with a shrug, then rolled over and swam away.

Jazz frowned as he sank again. He managed to maneuver himself back to a depth he could stand in, and looked around. Laughter from the far end drew his attention. Bumblebee stood at the top of the high dive, and stuck his middle finger up at Rumble where he stood on the side. A few quick steps forward, Prime shouted, Bumblebee jumped, bounced, and flipped off the diving board.

He landed with a loud smack and a splash. The Rangers surrounding the pool winced, a low ‘Oooo’ echoing in the relative silence following Bumblebee’s dive. McCann leaned forward, ready to dive in if he needed to rescue Bumblebee.

Bumblebee’s head broke the surface, and he slowly swam to the side, Rumble cackling at him, holding his middle.

“You do it better then!” Bumblebee challenged.

Frenzy was skittering up the ladder before Rumble could move. He ran off the end of the board, shouting, “Cannonball!” and curled up, arms wrapped around his knees.

Jazz laughed, impressed that such a skinny little kid could make that big of a splash. He shook his head and checked on Prowl. In true Prowl style, his bondmate was focused and doing well. Jazz pushed off the bottom again and swam forward a bit, catching sight of Barricade clinging to the side, and glowering up at a laughing Wagner. Ironhide broke the surface only a few feet to Barricade’s right, choking and coughing. Laughing even harder, Wagner reached down and grabbed Ironhide’s hands, placing them on the side of the pool.

The look Barricade and Ironhide shared spoke volumes. Neither seemed to be enjoying their first swimming lesson. Jazz snickered, sank, sputtered and regained his balance just in time to see the two of them reach up and jerk Wagner into the pool. He came up laughing, and swam backwards away from them.

“Unlike you two, I’m buoyant!”

Barricade frowned and hauled himself out of the pool, Ironhide followed, kicking water at a laughing Wagner before trudging back to the shallow end.

“Hey, Jazz!” Skywarp chirped and he paddled up. “Fun, huh?”

“Kinda. You gettin’ it?”

“Yeah, it’s easy. Sarah said we, me and my mates, have swimmer bodies.” Skywarp shrugged and lay back to float. “So I guess it makes sense. But I didn’t know the humans had different body models like that.”

Jazz grinned. “Well, lucky you guys then.” He watched as Ravage slipped through the water, dark eyes just over the surface, then he ducked under, swimming silently up to Skywarp.

Skywarp cried out as he was jerked under, the yelp cut off to a gurgle. A shadowy figure writhed away. Skywarp came up coughing and glared around.

“That one swims like an eel,” Jazz said.

Skywarp glared at Starscream. “I left you alone, fraghead!” he shouted. Starscream grinned and waved.

Jazz sank again as he laughed.

~ | ~

He stalked his prey quietly, absolutely certain of his stealth. They really only had a short time before the others were finished with lunch, and began to filter back into the playroom or their quarters. It would perhaps be simpler to just announce his presence, and invite the other back to a convenient empty room with a locking door, but honestly, where was the adventure in that? And were he to act on that idea, he would totally miss out on this opportunity to hunt.

His target turned into the dorm hall instead of proceeding to the playroom. For a moment he hesitated. Had he been spotted, sensed, after all? But no, for the other’s pace hadn’t changed. He quickened his own step as much as he dared, and followed swiftly and silently.

~

He walked at a normal pace until he was positive he was out of sight, then flattened himself to the wall and tip-toed back.

_Almost._

_Almost._

_Nearly here._

His lover gave a startled yelp as he grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward, whipping him around and slamming him against the wall, trapping him there with his own body.

“Rav! Farking hell that hurt!”

Ravage snickered. “Did you honestly think you could sneak up on _me_?”

Bumblebee shrugged and grinned. “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist chasing your tail.”

“What else can you not resist?” Ravage purred, lips only a hair’s breath from Bumblebee’s. Bumblebee moaned and brought their mouths together. Ravage pulsed his spark swiftly, and smiled into the kiss as Bumblebee’s knees went weak.

“We’ll be caught,” Bumblebee warned, gasping, then groaning again.

“And here I thought that was your game today,” Ravage whispered. He twisted his face into Bumblebee’s neck, kissing and nipping the tender flesh, and very much enjoying having the upper hand this time. “Faster,” he demanded. “Hurry.”

Bumblebee clutched Ravage tighter and dropped his head to his shoulder, whimpering, and forcing the exchange to speed up even more. Ravage dug one hand into the bright blonde hair and pushed his other under Bumblebee’s shirt. He scratched his nails lightly over the sensitive skin of Bumblebee’s ribs.

Bumblebee moaned, and Ravage growled. He pressed his mouth back against Bumblebee’s throat, a wicked idea manifesting. He licked and nipped and waited. Bumblebee clung to him, body writhing between Ravage’s and the wall. 

Ravage gathered his resolve, forced away the near blinding pleasure, and paused. Bumblebee cried out, then again, and Ravage moved the hand from Bumblebee’s hair to cover his mouth.

 _Oh stars above!_ Now Ravage understood what was meant when Bumblebee said pausing the exchange suddenly would usually backfire on the one doing it as well. His spark shuddered, and energy skittered out in tiny zinging bolts. He trembled with the exertion of holding back.

Bumblebee caught his wrist and jerked it away from his face. “Rav, please!” he gasped. “Oh Primus! Ravage! _Please_!” 

Ravage shivered, eyes clenched shut and body pressed hard to Bumblebee’s. _Just a little longer…_

Bumblebee whimpered and pressed his mouth back against Ravage’s shoulder, his spark still throbbing hard. Ravage purred low, the rumble vibrating through his chest and into Bumblebee’s, and let go of his control at the same moment. Bumblebee shouted. It was blessedly muffled against his shirt. That loud of a cry _would_ have been heard all the way in the kitchen. 

Ravage grit his teeth and held his breath as the release gripped him. He pressed as hard as he could against Bumblebee’s body, absolute bliss radiating in waves from his chest out and rebounding back. He almost forgot his plans. Ravage listened as Bumblebee gasped through his own release. Ravage trembled, licking and sucking at the soft skin under his mouth. 

The shudders struck Ravage as suddenly as his release had, and a giggle escaped before he could stop it. There were sounds of movement now, voices talking and coming closer. Ravage inhaled deeply a few times as Bumblebee sagged weakly between him and the wall.

“Rav,” Bumblebee whimpered, holding him tight and kissing along his neck and jaw line.

Ravage drew back, smiling, and pecked a quick kiss to Bumblebee’s lips. They were both panting and fighting to bring their breathing under control, and the talking was louder, closer. The others would be there in no time. Ravage pulled away, and flipped around so his back was against the wall beside Bumblebee, and a couple feet to his left. Ravage cast a sideways glance at Bumblebee, grinning at the dark red and purple bruise marring the fair flesh of the left side of his neck. Bumblebee’s hair was completely mussed, and even though Ravage, and whoever else walked by, could see how fast he was still breathing, Bumblebee had struck a nonchalant pose.

The Aerialbots were the first around the corner, followed by the seekers, Rumble and Frenzy.

Ravage bit the tip of his tongue, and looked down to inspect his nails, but nothing could stop the smirk that brought the left corner of his mouth up. Bumblebee was going to kill him for this one.

Rumble whistled low. 

Frenzy giggled. 

“What happened to you, Bee?” Fireflight asked in an innocent voice. The other four Aerialbots shared looks with each other, uncertain whether Fireflight was joking or not.

Starscream snickered, Skywarp clapped Ravage on the shoulder, and Thundercracker chuckled, saying in his deep voice as he passed by, “We should get you some wings.”

 _Revenge is so sweet, ain’t it_? Rumble asked. Ravage growled a low, satisfied rumble, and Frenzy giggled again. From the corner of his eye he could see Bumblebee looking at him in confusion.

“Rav?”

“Hm?” Ravage asked, turning his head to face Bumblebee, and trying with all his might to keep control over his expression. It was hopeless. Bumblebee was completely rumpled, and there could be no doubt as to what they’d been up to. Or rather, what had been done to Bumblebee. Ravage snerked. Then chuckled.

“We should change yer name to Ravish,” Rumble suggested.

“Hey, Bee!” Frenzy snickered. “Ya gotta little sumpthin there on yer neck.”

Bumblebee blinked slowly, his gaze remaining fixed on Ravage. “Run,” he said. Ravage just smiled. “No really, lover boy, run. Because when I catch you, I’m going to leave love bites all over your body, and I don’t care who sees you squirming in ecstasy while I do it.”

Ravage continued to smile, that was until Bumblebee lurched in his direction. Ravage ran, darting around his brothers and sprinting for the stairs. He hoped he could get to a private room before Bumblebee caught him.

~ | ~

“We’re clear?” Skywarp asked.

Sideswipe nodded, and they hurried from the room and up to the second floor. A quick glance showed the hallway was empty, and they slipped into Cliffjumper’s room.

“Help me with the bed,” Skywarp said. He paused long enough to really take in the way Cliffjumper had arranged the pillows and blankets then stripped the bed, Sideswipe grinning, but silent, beside him.

They hauled the mattress off, leaning it against a wall, then the box springs. The mattress was quickly replaced, followed by the box springs, and they made the bed again. Sideswipe leaned over, smoothing the top blanket better.

“What’s Sunny say?”

Sideswipe was quiet, then said, “Cliffjumper’s wrapped up in the movie the kids are watching.” He rolled his eyes. “Says he’ll fraggin’ warn us if Cliffmunk or the twins leave.”

Skywarp nodded and stood back, admiring their work. “This ain’t enough.”

“Definitely not,” Sideswipe agreed, looking around the room. “Hmm… I need to order some supplies for the next prank. His room is empty.”

Grinning, Skywarp asked, “Oh, whatever shall we fill it with?”

Sideswipe shrugged, still scanning the mostly bare room. It still looked the same as any of the other unoccupied rooms, and Skywarp let his mind sift through all the pranks he’d played, trying to come up with something.

“Ok, well standing here isn’t helping,” Sideswipe said, and moved to the dresser, opening a drawer. “Let’s rearrange all this too.”

“And by rearrange, you mean…” Skywarp trailed off, laughing as Sideswipe grabbed up as many socks and underwear as he could and dumped it on the floor.

Snickering, they emptied all the drawers, then stuffed the jumbled clothes back in.

“This sucks!” Skywarp laughed.

“It does,” Sideswipe agreed, smile huge. “But it’s gonna piss Cliffmunk off so much!”

Finished, they stopped by the door, listening for any sounds in the hallway. They still had to avoid being caught by anyone else, even if Cliffjumper was occupied.

“Status?” Skywarp asked.

“Still clear from Sunny.”

They stepped out and moved on, running down the hall as quietly as they could. One fast glance around, and they snuck into Rumble and Frenzy’s room.

Skywarp burst into laughter. “I can’t believe they kept that!”

“Hey! That is an original piece of art.”

“Piece of something,” Skywarp quipped. “Come on. Let’s mess up their bed and get out of here. We stay disappeared too long, people will get suspicious.”

Strong hands caught Skywarp’s waist, pushing him forward until his legs were trapped between Sideswipe and the bed. “How would you like to mess up their bed?” Sideswipe asked, hand sliding in over Skywarp’s hips, and down to the fronts of his thighs.

“Ew! They do it here!” Skywarp said, and squirmed to get away.

Sideswipe chuckled, then purred beside Skywarp’s ear. “We won’t leave a mess. Just leave the bed rumpled and the oil out.”

Skywarp shivered, quickly relaying the information to his mates, asking permission. Starscream was laughing, Thundercracker told him to go to a different room, not wanting to deal with the fallout of younglings ‘messing up’ their bed in retaliation.

“Sunny and Ratch are ok with it.”

“Star is. TC says to go somewhere else to have fun.” Skywarp let his bondmates hear Sideswipe’s whine of protest, felt Thundercracker cave under the pressure of that whine and Skywarp’s own mental pleading, and smiled. He thumbed open this pants, and grinned over his shoulder. “Find their lube. And we gotta make this fast.” Skywarp kicked his pants off, Jerking his shirt over his head. “And just that intercrural thing. I don’t want to be sitting funny today.”

Sideswipe snickered and tossed him the lube. “Slick up,” he laughed, pulling his clothes off.

Skywarp laughed as he was tackled to the bed. Frenzy and Rumble were going to kill them for this.

Let the war begin!

~ | ~

Tracks lay on his side, only partly awake, and squished against Mirage’s side in the recliner. His head rested on Mirage’s shoulder, the television and playroom noise keeping him from truly sleeping. Mirage was reading, body relaxed and warm. Tracks sighed and shifted a little. He wasn’t even really tired, just lazy and content and Mirage was so nice to snuggle.

Or he had been.

Tracks blinked his eyes open as Mirage grew tense, his free hand tightening on Tracks’ knee where it had been resting.

Tracks looked up, and jumped in surprise to see Sunstreaker standing over them. Sunstreaker held out a page of paper and Tracks took it. He forced his eyes off of Sunstreaker, and gasped in unison with Mirage.

It was a fresh drawing, Tracks’ head resting on Mirage’s shoulder, Mirage’s eyes cast down at the book he was reading.

Tracks’ mouth worked without sound and he looked back up, quickly looking around and spotting Sunstreaker leaving the playroom. Tracks scrambled out of the recliner and followed, Mirage hurrying after him.

Tracks stopped abruptly just inside the dorm hall, only just avoiding crashing into Sideswipe. Skywarp’s eyebrows rose, but then he was gone.

Sideswipe snatched the picture from Tracks’ hand, and looked at it with a frown.

“Please,” Tracks whispered, reaching. “Don’t- Please, may I have it back?”

“Don’t what?” Sideswipe asked, voice hard.

Tracks bit his lip, feeling the tears form. “Don’t destroy it.”

Sideswipe’s upper lip curled into a sneer. “I wouldn’t _ever_ ruin Sunny’s art!”

Vision bleared, Tracks dropped his chin and stared hard at the floor, trying to gain control over himself. Sunstreaker had given _him_ another picture, a really finely drawn one, one that Tracks could truly appreciate. There was no joke in this piece. Primus! Sideswipe couldn’t take it from him! It symbolized so much, far more than just the subject matter. “Please, may I have it back?”

Sideswipe leaned his shoulder against the wall, and gazed at the picture. “Blue likes you,” he said after a moment of silence.

“I like him,” Tracks whispered, suppressing a flinch as Mirage’s fingers gently touched his back, a brief reminder that he was there. Tracks brushed away the tear that escaped with the gesture of support.

Sideswipe grunted an acknowledgement, then looked up, bright blue eyes narrowed, angry. “Nice little game of politics you’re both playing.”

Tracks shook his head, brushing away another tear and looking Sideswipe in the eyes. “Mirage encouraged me, but the apology was- _is_ sincere. I really am sorry. I was horrible to you both, and I know it. I… I knew it then, I just…” he trailed off a moment, but Sideswipe remained silent, still glaring. “I want to make amends, as I should have ages ago.”

“And before you think me a hypocrite,” Mirage said as Sideswipe shifted his gaze to him. “I fully intend to _try_ to make peace with Cliffjumper. Unfortunately, I did not wrong him. It will take time. A united front by those he prefers to target would be a positive step.”

Sideswipe’s brow rose, but he gave Mirage one, sharp nod, then faced Tracks. “Sunny forgives you. I don’t know why,” he said. “Do you have any idea how much you hurt him? How much damage you did?!” Sideswipe pushed away from the wall, stepping closer, and Tracks fought the urge to cringe back.

Tracks shook his head, but answered, “A lot.”

“What are your intentions with Mirage?” Sideswipe demanded.

Tracks blinked, stunned, unsure how to answer, or why Sideswipe would care.

“We will explore our relationship on our own, and we do not need to justify it to you or anyone else,” Mirage said, pulling Tracks in close to his side. Tracks’ breath hitched as he stared at the determined expression on Mirage’s face. He pressed his face into Mirage’s neck, unable to stop the tears, and soaking up the warmth of Mirage’s embrace. He was safe here. Mirage would protect him because Tracks had no defense again Sideswipe. He deserved everything thrown at him.

A hand wrapped around Tracks’ bicep, and he was pulled gently away from Mirage. That was a surprise in itself. Gentle from Sideswipe was the last thing Tracks expected.

“Fine,” Sideswipe said, then pulled Tracks another few steps away. “Blue likes you. The Aerials like you. Mirage likes you.” Sideswipe tugged him in even closer, hugging him, and Tracks sobbed.

“I really am sorry!”

A warm mouth by his ear, and Sideswipe murmured quietly, so only Tracks would hear. “Word of advice. Stop the dramatics. Get the frag over being human. Could be worse than it is. You’re supposed to be a warrior, and I’ve seen you in action. Start acting the way you know you should, instead of like such a whiny crying little… whatever this is. Slag! No one else is acting like you. Time to suck it up already, because if you want a _real_ chance with Mirage, you need to be the person me and Sunny loved. Not… this.”

Tracks was silent for a moment, struggling for control over himself and the sudden fear. “What if he won’t want me if doesn’t think I need him?” he whispered before he could stop himself.

Sideswipe released him, and stepped back with a shrug. “Risk ya take.” He handed the picture back to Tracks, and left.

Tracks looked at Mirage, saw the confusion, and sighed. “Will you lay with me in my room?” Mirage nodded, and followed him. Tracks locked the door and laid the picture on his dresser, then settled in against Mirage. He didn’t want to give up what they had begun. Tracks closed his eyes as a thought occurred.

Would he court himself the way he was behaving?

The answer made him shiver.

Mirage’s arms tightened around him, and Tracks leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He still had a chance. Maybe he hadn’t slagged this up yet.

~ | ~

Wheeljack closed his door and stretched, then pulled his clothes off to get ready for bed. He had one leg in his pajama pants when he happened to glance up at his wall, and promptly fell on his aft.

Bounding back up, stumbling over the tangled pants, he managed to catch himself with his hands against the wall to either side of the painting hanging there.

He stared in complete shock. There, in perfect color and exquisite detail, were his sparklings. They surrounded a Monopoly board, all in various positions, a happy moment in the playroom captured and frozen.

Wheeljack smiled, touched to his very spark. He glanced at the time and sighed. His thank yous would need to wait until morning. Even if Sunstreaker was awake, Ratchet was probably occupying his attention.

Instead, Wheeljack stood there and admired the painting, eyes tracing the metallic gold glyph of Sunstreaker’s name in Cybertronian calligraphy, then drinking in the sight of his Aerialbots.

~ | ~

“The slag?” Ironhide said.

Optimus entered his room and followed Ironhide to the right. He stopped and stared, speechless.

It was of course much smaller than the original, but there, on his wall, was a painting of the Crystal Gardens of Iacon. Smaller, but a perfect replica, right down to the golden glyph of the artist.

“How…?” Optimus managed before losing his ability to speak again.

“Probably with paint.” Ironhide snickered, then smacked Optimus in the arm. “Close your mouth.”

Optimus obeyed, teeth clicking. He stepped closer, eyes following the paths through the giant, brilliant crystals. His memory took him directly back to his favorite spot, and closing his eyes, Optimus was there for a moment. He could feel the thrum of energy. Hear the slight ring as the breeze wound its way through the Gardens.

Warm arms circled his waist, a deep voice in his ear.

Optimus blinked as Ironhide dug his fingers into his ribs, and chuckled when he squirmed. “Come to bed. Thank him in the morning.”

Nodding, Optimus let himself be pulled down to the bed.


	49. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 80 Monday, October 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 80  
Monday October 1**

 

“If you tear up your leg-“

“You cleared me,” Starscream said, cutting Ratchet off. He arched and stretched, smirking back at the Aerialbots as they prepared for the sparring match.

“I can rescind that.”

Starscream stopped and looked at Ratchet, hands on his hips. “Then rescind it. Don’t just stand there bitching. Besides,” he gestured at the Aerialbots, “they know to avoid any hits to my right leg. I also need to know my limits. This is as good a way as any other. Once we get word on that lost Autobot, we’ll likely be facing a fight to get him back.”

Ratchet’s eyes went wide. “You aren’t setting foot off this base!”

Starscream snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Can I trounce these sparklings now?”

Ratchet rolled his eyes. “Don’t hurt them. I don’t need the five of them whimpering in my medbay all night.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ratchet,” Slingshot said.

“You’re going down first,” Starscream smiled. He felt the wave of worry from Thundercracker, the tinge of anticipation from Skywarp, and glanced back at his mates. “What do I get for winning?” Starscream purred.

Skywarp giggled, and tipped his head to his left. “A black eye from Jack?”

Starscream snickered, and flashed a quick smile at Wheeljack. “I won’t damage them too much. It really doesn’t take much force at all to lay a person out on their back.” He chuckled at the glower Wheeljack gave him.

“Come on, Commander!” Fireflight giggled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Stop stalling!”

“And you’re going down right after Slingshot,” Starscream said. He limped onto the mat, irritated that he couldn’t walk properly yet. His right leg was still weak, and became sore much faster than he liked.

Starscream took a moment once he was in position facing the five Aerialbots, and made a show of finding his balance in a comfortable stance. These younglings were about to learn that fights were often less about physical strength, and more about outwitting your opponents. Starscream’s weakness was obvious. Finding theirs would not be difficult.

Slingshot sighed, eyes rolling, and Starscream lunged. He twisted as Slingshot flinched back, and engaged Air Raid. Startled and caught off balance, Air Raid’s back met the mat as Starscream darted toward Slingshot again.

Air Raid cursed, and rolled away from the fight.

Slingshot blocked a punch, and Starscream turned, ducking Skydive’s grab. He stepped back, locked his right foot behind Skydive’s ankle and shoved. Graceless, but effective. Skydive’s breath rushed out in a whoosh as Starscream ducked again, shoulder rolling, and then swiping Fireflight’s feet out from under him.

“Damn it! Thought you said I was _after_ Slingshot,” Fireflight said, and stepped off the mat.

Starscream blocked a few decent punches from Silverbolt, dodged Slingshot’s kick, and grinned. “You believe everything an enemy says?”

Then he was forced to focus better. Slingshot and Silverbolt worked well off of each other, and Starscream was maneuvered into a stumbling retreat. He suppressed the smile when both of them eased off, moving back in to reengage the Aerialbots while they still wore concerned expressions.

Another flurry of kicks, punches, blocks, and dodges. Starscream stepped back, leaning his weight on his right leg, wincing as a twang of stiff pain struck.

Silverbolt faltered, pulling his punch, and Starscream smirked. Stepping close, he flipped Silverbolt over his hip and onto the mat. “Sweet, but stupid,” Starscream said, then rushed Slingshot. Another graceless move, but the tackle and twist landed Starscream on top.

Starscream lay on Slingshot and propped himself up on his elbows, breathing harder than he thought he really should be. “Let this be a lesson to you.”

“And what’s that lesson?” Slingshot asked. “Next time I want you on top of me, I snark off at you?”

Starscream’s eyebrow popped up, and he shook his head. “Cheeky brat. This is as much as you’ll get out of me, on top or not.” He pushed himself up, taking Thundercracker’s hand to get to his feet. “Take advantage of your enemies’ weaknesses. Follow through on your attacks. And never trust a foe’s words. They could as easily be true as not.”

Ratchet was glaring at Starscream as he hobbled off the mat, limp more pronounced. That last tactic had cost more than he expected.

“Sit,” Ratchet ordered.

Starscream obeyed, but batted at Ratchet’s hands as the medic tried to shove the leg of his shorts up his thigh. “It’s fine! It’s the weakness in the muscle, not damage!”

“Like slag,” Ratchet retorted.

Starscream gave up with an annoyed huff, and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m fine. And if it makes you feel any better, I am forced to agree with you.” Ratchet looked up from his inspection of Starscream’s scar with a raised brow. “I am in no fit condition for combat.”

Ratchet snorted, continued to inspect Starscream’s thigh for another few minutes, probably just for spite, then stood. “I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. Oh, Slaggit!” He looked over his shoulder, and Starscream peered around Ratchet’s body to see. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were now on the mat, moving fast and hard, not pulling their punches at all. Everyone else was hurrying out of their way.

“If you two idiots hurt each other, don’t come crying to me about it!”

Sideswipe dropped, waved at Ratchet with a cheerful smile, then quickly rolled. Sunstreaker’s foot missed his head by a breath, and Starscream was sure Sideswipe’s braid was going to get caught and jerk him right back to the floor.

“Thought they were fighting,” Starscream muttered. He sparred hard, had fenced against, and with, the twins, and he had still not seen this level of violence before in them.

“Not… exactly. It’s like foreplay for them,” Ratchet said. He sighed, and sat down next to Starscream. “They like to push each other as far as they can. Idiots have landed themselves in care more times than I can count because of it too.”

“Well, the bond helps, right?” Fireflight asked, sitting as well.

Ratchet shook his head. “No, they block the bond when they fight with each other. Block me out too.”

“Pain,” Thundercracker said.

“Yeah. The slag-headed morons.” Ratchet’s head dropped into his hands as Sunstreaker landed with a thud, only just managing to dodge the kick Sideswipe aimed at his head. “Gods! They’re going to kill each other in this form,” he groaned.

“That’d suck,” Skywarp said. “Sides is great in bed, and Sunny promised us that painting.”

Starscream burst out laughing as Ratchet glared at Skywarp. All around them activity paused.

Prime stepped forward and called out, “All right, you two. Enough. You’re going to glitch Ratchet.”

“Pool time anyhow!” Jazz called.

Starscream laughed again as Ironhide groaned.

~ | ~

“I love Sarah!” Skywarp exclaimed. “I mean these are great! She’s great!”

Thundercracker smiled at Starscream, and shook his head as a series of clicks followed Skywarp’s exuberant statements. “It’s just an image capture device,” Thundercracker said.

“Yeah, but we haven’t had one since ending up in this form!” He aimed the camera at the bed where Starscream sat dressing. Thundercracker picked up his shirt as the camera was turned on him.

“Primus, Sky, can I at least get dressed first?” Thundercracker asked. Unfortunately, more amusement than exasperation showed in this tone.

Skywarp snickered, and snapped another picture with the digital camera. “Where's the fun in that?”

Thundercracker rolled his eyes, heading for the door. He had it open before the clicks stopped.

“Aw! TC, come on! Don’t leave.” Skywarp bounced forward, leaning in for a quick kiss. “One nice shot, and I’ll leave you be.”

Thundercracker sighed, but couldn’t stop grinning. Skywarp was entirely too cute when he was excited about something. At least this time it was just a harmless little camera. “Fine,” he said, and leaned back against the doorframe.

“Ooo! Sexy!” Skywarp shifted around, and Thundercracker sighed, sticking his thumb in his jeans pocket.

He glanced down and frowned. “Wait, the button-“

“No! No, no! Leave it open. You look hot like that.”

“Sky,” Starscream laughed.

“You hush, you’re next.”

Thundercracker chuckled, and heard the camera click again. Skywarp smiled brightly, and moved in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Thundercracker’s neck.

“Thank you, Honey.”

“Welcome, Cupcake.”

“I feel so left out. My stupid obnoxious pet name isn’t a food.” Starscream pulled his shirt over his head, dragging his fingers through his hair.

Focusing on Skywarp only, Thundercracker said, _You know he’s just sitting there waiting to pose for you._

 _Yeah_ , Skywarp said, and snickered. _More fun to make him wait. He’s vain, ya know._

Thundercracker snorted a laugh, kissed Skywarp, and left. “Hurry up, it’s lunch time and I’m starving.”

Skywarp grinned. “Sweetling and I will be right there.”

~ | ~

Sarah walked into the playroom, then stared around in awe. Had they used all the printer ink already? Pictures were taped up all over the walls. Sarah had thought they might enjoy the fun of the cameras when she’d bought them, but she’d never imagined this.

At least they weren’t on the internet. Prime had forbidden that the moment he realized what the half dozen little blue devices were. He had also warned that anyone thinking of taking _intimate_ photographs, had better limit those images to those that had given explicit permission to be photographed. And they were to be kept _private_.

Sarah had actually been caught between laughing that Prime even needed to tell his men that, and having to stop a little moan at what some of those pictures would be of.

Yeah, she was bad. Her mind flickered little images of the photos she and Will had traded back and forth during his deployments. She wondered if maybe it wasn’t time to surprise her husband with a little gift again.

Sarah shook her head, brought herself back to the present, and started to really look at some of the photos. She snickered, seeing most of the pictures were just silly poses or quick snapshots of everyone on the base. Sarah was halfway down the wall when she found one of herself. She was trying to figure who had _not_ been in a picture when Skywarp’s curse caught her attention.

Sarah watched as Skywarp pouted, and walked up to Ironhide. “Aww. There’s something wrong with the camera,” Skywarp said.

”Ya probably killed the batteries,” Ironhide said, looking away from the bookshelves he was picking through. “Let me see.”

Skywarp held out the camera, the flash went off with a click, leaving Ironhide blinking and cursing. Skywarp giggled and ran.

“I got him!” Skywarp crowed, rushing to Sideswipe and the computer. Sideswipe snickered, and took the memory card.

Ironhide gave Sarah a glare. “I forgot ta thank you for buying those cameras.”

Sarah grinned. “Well, go ahead. I’m all ears.”

Ironhide snorted, grabbed a book, and sat in a recliner, jaw locked shut. Sarah giggled, and walked over to Skywarp.

“I forgot to give you something,” she said, and handed Skywarp the three books she’d bought while in town.

“You got something just for me?” Skywarp smiled brilliantly and hugged her, stepping back to look at the titles. “ _The Celery Stalks at Midnight? Bunnicula_?”

“Heard about some weird dreams,” Sarah said. “Something about violent bunnies?”

“It was Megatron,” Skywarp said, and flipped one book over to read the back. “He was a bunny, but mean. Had the cannon and everything.”

Sarah chuckled. “Well, more weird dream fodder. But this bunny’s a vampire.”

“Awesome!” Sideswipe said, and snatched one of the books away. “Didja know our kind can actually do that vampire thing? It’s hardcore survivalism, but we can feed off each other’s energon blood to live.” He waggled his eyebrows at Sarah. “Creepy huh?”

“Yes, dear. Very creepy,” Sarah replied, and patted Sideswipe’s head. “Try not to use all the printer ink in the first day, ok?” She pointed around at the pictures. Sideswipe grinned, and Skywarp grunted an acknowledgment, one book already open.

“Hi, Sarah,” Sunstreaker said as he approached. “Where’s the sparkling?” He handed a camera to Sideswipe.

“With Will in our room. I saw the paintings you did. They’re beautiful.” Sarah stomped down on the urge to giggle at how cute Sunstreaker looked as a blush stained his face.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “Just finished the last one I had in the works.”

Skywarp’s head shot up. “You did?” Sunstreaker nodded. “Where is it?”

“Your room.”

Skywarp snatched his book back from Sideswipe, brushed a kiss across Sarah’s cheek with another quick, “Thanks again,” and dashed out of the playroom. Thundercracker and Starscream followed, Starscream cursing as his mates left him behind.

Sarah followed, easily catching up to Starscream. “Can I come and see?”

Starscream nodded. “As long as you walk with me.”

“Deal.” Sarah paused. “Uh… The subject matter of this painting? Um…”

Starscream laughed. “Unless Sunstreaker did something other than originally planned, it’s just a portrait of the three of us cuddled up on the couch together.”

Sarah smiled, catching Starscream’s arm and pulling it over her shoulder to help him balance. He was hiding it, stupid man, but she could tell his leg was hurting today. “I’ll let you peek at it first though, ok?” Starscream snickered, and nodded.

~ | ~

 _We are being terribly lazy,_ Prowl murmured over the bond as he woke, nuzzling Jazz’s neck, fingers pulling through the long, thin braids his mate favored.

Jazz purred in response. _We… **You** deserve a lazy afternoon._ He was quiet for a moment. _I’m glad things are gettin’ better, Prowler. Ya had me worried. Feels much better now._

 _Nothing much has changed._ Although the knowledge that they were talking about Barricade didn’t make his spark clench, or rage flood him anymore. That was a fairly nice step forward.

Jazz chuckled, and kiss Prowl. _My aft! Ya aren’t spendin’ all the hours of the day wonderin’ how he’s gonna kill me and everyone else anymore._ Prowl felt his face heat, and Jazz kissed him again. _Ain’t sayin’ ya weren’t justified in your concerns given the history. I’m just glad **he** wants peace, and that ya’re finally givin’ it a chance too._

Prowl sighed. _I am still afraid_. That was… easier to admit than he thought it’d be.

_Not of him killin’._

No. That was true. _Afraid to hope._

 _Ya already survived a fraggin’ **lot** in this life, Prowl. If he slags up an’ breaks your spark again, ya’ll live. It’ll hurt, but ya’ll live._ Jazz pulled his head back far enough to flash a sharp, dangerous smile at Prowl. _And I’ll make sure he never breaks another spark again if he’s that stupid._

Prowl smiled, and pulled Jazz in for a longer kiss. _Love it when you are protective of me._

Jazz pushed, rolling on top of Prowl. Prowl purred himself as his bonded’s spark reached for his. He cupped Jazz’s face, kissing him deeply.

_Mmm… Love you._

Prowl felt the possessiveness in Jazz too, and pushed his love over the bond. Jazz hid it well, but he was nervous about what Prowl and Barricade’s reconciliation meant. Prowl knew what life without Jazz was like, and he _never_ wanted to live it again. _I love you._

Jazz moaned, pressing his chest down tighter to Prowl’s, the exchange spiraling the pleasure higher. Overload pulled a low moan from Prowl as well, warm rapture pouring throughout his body. “Jazz,” he whispered. “My Jazz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thundercracker by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488922)   
>  [Prowl by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488931)


	50. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 85 Saturday, October 6

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 85  
Saturday October 6**

 

Sunstreaker grinned as Thundercracker frowned, the expression visible even with the water and soap suds flowing down over him. Thanks to that soap, Thundercracker couldn’t open his eyes yet, and with the water running there was no way he would hear Sunstreaker’s careful footsteps.

Thundercracker shook his head and turned, facing away from Sunstreaker now. Sunstreaker knew bondmate contact when he saw it. He also knew he had full permission to be here. Cliffjumper had claimed, and sure looked like, he had just tripped. Sunstreaker had his doubts, and it seemed as though the officers had as well. But even with Cliffjumper biting his lip, trying not to laugh as he apologized, Prowl and Prime had no choice but to warn Cliffjumper to be more careful, and let it go.

Thundercracker was covered in sticky purple grape juice, and had come to shower the mess off.

Sunstreaker grinned as Thundercracker stiffened when his arm went around his waist. Sunstreaker shoved the mass of soaked hair out of his way with his other hand, and kissed along Thundercracker’s neck and shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Thundercracker asked.

“Kissing you.”

“So this is what Starscream meant by ‘have fun’.” Thundercracker turned in Sunstreaker’s arms, moving so the shower wasn’t blinding them anymore. Sunstreaker smiled, and dipped his face to nip and lick the water off Thundercracker’s throat. “So we going to your room?”

Sunstreaker chuckled, sucking lightly at the wet skin under his mouth before answering. “You look good wet.” It took him another few moments before Sunstreaker realized Thundercracker wasn’t responding. He tipped his head up, but didn’t move back. “You not want this?”

Thundercracker sighed, and dropped his forehead to Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “Sorry. Just mad. That little fragger did that on purpose.”

“Sides and Sky are working on a plan right now,” Sunstreaker said.

“Hope it’s better than just throwing juice on Cliffmunk,” Thundercracker snarled.

Sunstreaker hugged the seeker, nibbling his neck again. He really hadn’t seen Thundercracker _angry_ like this before. At least not over something that was just about him. Usually it took messing with Thundercracker’s bondmates to get him wound up. Sunstreaker sensed an all too familiar rage. Thundercracker was just better at containing it than Sunstreaker would ever be.

Hoping to distract him, Sunstreaker purred, stroking his hands low, cupping Thundercracker’s rear and squeezing, lifting so their bodies slid together. “Forget it. Let the terrible two deal with it this time. Sides is giddy. It’ll be good.”

Thundercracker relaxed by degrees as Sunstreaker kneaded his back. He let the fingertips of one hand stroke down the center crease of Thundercracker’s rump, his other hand pressing them chest to chest.

“You look good all wet,” Sunstreaker murmured, nipping Thundercracker’s earlobe.

“No lube in here.”

“Are you that unimaginative?” Sunstreaker chuckled. He leaned back a bit and looked around the room. “Soap everywhere. That’ll be slippery enough.” He grinned at Thundercracker’s grimace, then kissed him, hot and hungry, rocking his hips and holding the seeker tight.

“Slippery enough?” Thundercracker gasped, trying to pull away.

“Yeah. It works.”

Thundercracker frowned, but Sunstreaker didn’t wait for him to protest. He knelt, pushing his hands between Thundercracker’s legs and grasping the backs of his thighs. He lifted, laughing as Thundercracker yelped, his back hitting the wall, hands smacking the tiles with a wet slap. Sunstreaker pulled Thundercracker’s legs over his shoulders and kissed his way in, nipping here and there, tongue stroking out to lap up the droplets of water.

Thundercracker groaned as Sunstreaker teased his burgeoning arousal with slow licks and sucking kisses. Thundercracker’s hands slid uselessly against the slick tiles, forcing him to balance with his back to the wall and thighs on Sunstreaker’s shoulders. He wriggled a little, but couldn’t arch or thrust without landing on his aft on the floor.

Sunstreaker grinned, and closed his lips around Thundercracker, chuckling as the seeker’s hands finally clenched in his hair. Sunstreaker pulled back long enough to demand the soap, then spread the slick gel over himself, before going back to playing with Thundercracker, preparing him as much as teasing.

“Slaggit already!” Thundercracker growled. He pushed at Sunstreaker’s head until he was released.

Sunstreaker waited until Thundercracker had his feet under him, then grabbed the seeker’s shoulder, spinning him around so he faced the wall. Sunstreaker leaned close, rubbing his hardened length against the cleft of Thundercracker’s rear. “Hard and fast?”

“No.” Thundercracker pressed back against him. “Deep and slow.”

Sunstreaker shivered, growling as he pushed slowly into Thundercracker. “Slagging seekers.”

Thundercracker purred, the deep tone vibrating through the air. “You can have fast and hard with your mates.” He gasped as Sunstreaker closed his hand around him. “You like me ‘cause I’m different.”

“I like you because you’re hot.” Sunstreaker rocked them slow, matching the glide of his hand to the thrust of his hips. He dug his free hand into Thundercracker’s hair and tugged, arching the seeker’s neck so he could capture his mouth. Thundercracker moaned and broke the kiss, hands braced on the wall as he moved with Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker purred, nuzzling Thundercracker’s neck. “Fine, you’re right. I like this.”

Thundercracker pushed back against him harder. “Good,” he moaned again. “Little faster.” Sunstreaker ignored the command, languidly rolling his hips around through another dozen or so slow thrusts, pressing deep and staying there. “Sunny!”

“You said,” Sunstreaker murmured, locking an arm around Thundercracker’s waist to keep him trapped where he was. He was trembling, and Sunstreaker growled, keeping the slow pace. He ached too. Wanted to just push faster, but the way Thundercracker writhed and whimpered, panting as he arched back against Sunstreaker, was too amazing to relinquish so soon.

“Ah! Gods! Sun-“ Thundercracker’s voice cut off, head thrown back against Sunstreaker’s shoulder, his body went rigid, shaking, his inner muscles tightening. Sunstreaker kept moving, moaning as his release was triggered, hearing Thundercracker gasp a curse.

They stood, leaning against each other, the sound of the water pattering beside them in the steamy air. Thundercracker turned in his arms, kissing the corner of Sunstreaker’s mouth with a lazy, sated brush of his lips.

“Nice.”

Sunstreaker smiled, pulling them under the spray. “Very nice. Feeling better?”

“Mmhmm.” Thundercracker remained draped against Sunstreaker. “Now get all the soap off, and carry me to bed.”

Sunstreaker chuckled. “It was that intense for you?” Thundercracker nodded, and Sunstreaker laughed again, hands caressing away the remaining suds. “Whose bed?” Thundercracker shrugged, and snuggled closer. “We need to work on your stamina.”

“This is a compliment,” Thundercracker muttered against Sunstreaker’s neck. “You wore out a seeker single-handed.”

“Used more than one hand, but when you put it that way.” Sunstreaker smiled. Thundercracker gave a half-sparked grunt in affirmation, and fell silent. Sunstreaker checked them both over once more, then turned off the water. His room was close, and with Skywarp and Sideswipe busy plotting, and Starscream and Ratchet working in the lab, he and Thundercracker could just laze around there for a while.

~ | ~

Perceptor paused beside the cork boards Sarah had hung for the pictures. The playroom was currently bustling with activity. The younglings were playing video games, others board games or reading. Ironhide and Jazz were playing Pool.

Perceptor smiled, hugging the reference book he had come for to his chest, and looking around for a camera.

He spotted two on the desk and picked one up, quickly snapping a handful of pictures, taking in everyone in the playroom. He went back to the cork boards and admired the photographs already there.

Someone had convinced Ironhide and Optimus Prime to pose. They stood back to back, wearing slight grins. Another picture showed Barricade with a wide, unguarded smile on his face. He was watching something out of the camera’s view, but the photograph right next to it showed Rumble and Frenzy wrestling on the floor. Another was of Sunstreaker, his back pressed against Ratchet’s side, his sketch book in his lap. Both looked content and peaceful.

The next picture was of Captain Lennox. Perceptor chuckled at the face Lennox was making at Annabelle. He scanned the others, finding one of himself, nose buried in a book, a concentrated expression on his face. Perceptor traced a finger over it and smiled. Reminded that he did have work to do, he left the playroom.

He entered the Control Room and stepped up next to Wheeljack. “Here we are,” Perceptor said, and began to scan through the book. “I am quite certain the information I mentioned is in this book.”

“Great,” Wheeljack said. “We need ta get over ta the garage here soon and finish those solar panels too.”

“We do,” Perceptor agreed. “Everything is ready here. All that remains is to finish the panels and place them on the roof.”

“Easier said than done,” Ratchet said.

“It can be done, however.” Soundwave’s focus did not waver from the wires he was splicing. “I believe if the humans will clear the distance, I will be able to detect any hostile presences should they arrive. The build itself is easily finished. I can bring my creations and share the information as well. That will be many more hands than you would otherwise have.”

Perceptor nodded, mind skipping from detail to detail, and calculating how long it would take. “Eleven of us would make quick work of the final construction. I shall ask Prime. If we all focus, it should not take more than a few days. Perhaps we could include your mates, Starscream?”

Starscream looked up, and nodded after a moment. “We can.” He glanced at Ratchet. “The twins would be helpful too.”

Ratchet snorted. “Almost have to. I can’t just leave those two over here. Who knows what would happen?” Laughter followed the medic’s wry question.

Perceptor looked back down at the book, flipping a few more pages. “Here, Wheeljack. While you read, allow me to go speak with Prime.” Wheeljack smiled, and pulled the book closer. Perceptor left and returned to the playroom. He would be happy to finish the energy project. It was a step toward independence, and it would be something accomplished. Complete. Their issue with the signal that had caused the change was going nowhere. Theories never panned out. The equipment they had was not detecting anything that could not be explained and pinpointed to its origin. Perceptor was frustrated, but pushed it back. Soundwave was working nearly all day long on the console, but building something Cybertronian with all Earth materials and technology was time consuming.

Perceptor sighed, spotting Prime and approaching. He was determined to whittle down their projects. This was a good first step. “Sir,” Perceptor said, and Prime looked up. Perhaps they could spare some time after getting the panels up to build Wheeljack’s sensors?

~ | ~

Hotrod jerked upright with a sharp cry. He whipped his head around the dimly lit room and hugged himself tight, the nightmare finally tattering around the edges, and reality beginning to reassert itself.

Another nightmare.

He whimpered and pulled his knees up, rocking where he sat on his bed for a moment. This was stupid. He had barely slept the past few nights, and last night had been the worst. Now, he couldn’t even nap during the day!

Hotrod shivered, and hurried off his bed. He was never going to sleep in here, but he was so tired. He had thought exhaustion would help, but it wasn’t. It just made it harder to struggle awake and escape the terrible images attacking him.

Hotrod fled his room. He needed to be around others. Primus, did he ever need someone to just hold him! He stopped in the hall and hurried to dry the tears. He didn’t know how Tracks could do it. Just cry in front of everyone the way he did. Hotrod rubbed his face, hoping there were no embarrassing signs there, then rounded the corner and entered the playroom. 

He crossed quickly to the sofa and climbed over the back. Hotrod sighed in relief. It was noisy. Just about everyone was there, and right here on the couch was Bumblebee. Hotrod didn’t even ask, he simply lay down and pillowed his head on Bumblebee’s leg, near his knee. When he wasn’t pushed away, Hotrod sighed and relaxed.

“You ok, Roddy?” Bumblebee asked, his fingers making the controller buttons click fast.

“Keep havin’ nightmares,” Hotrod mumbled. Bumblebee hummed, but made no further comment. Hotrod took that as permission, and let himself drift off.

~ | ~

Ravage’s eyes narrowed as Hotrod flopped over and put his head in Bumblebee’s lap. Bumblebee glanced up, eyebrow arching for a moment before turning back to the video game. Ravage bit his tongue and tried not to growl. He heard Bumblebee ask Hotrod if he was well, heard the answer, knew that Hotrod did not know about them, but it still rankled.

Hotrod wanted Bumblebee. Bumblebee was Ravage’s. Ravage was not pleased to have anyone in _his_ lover’s lap. Especially someone that desired that lover. He sighed, the breath going unheard over the loud explosions from the game and cheering players. Ravage slid off the arm of the sofa and into the corner of the cushions.

Still irritated, Ravage managed to gain control over himself and his jealousy. Until Hotrod kicked out, his foot connecting solidly with Ravage’s hip. Ravage hissed, eyes going right to Hotrod’s face.

The anger melted instantly. Bumblebee had paused the game and leaned forward as Hotrod twitched, but that did not block Ravage’s view of Hotrod’s face. Tears seeped from between the dark lashes, and Hotrod’s breathing was fast and shallow.

“Hotrod,” Bumblebee said gently, his hand squeezing Hotrod’s shoulder. “Wake up, Roddy. You’re ok, it’s just a bad dream.” Hotrod’s eyes popped open, body flinching hard enough to bounce. “It’s ok,” Bumblebee soothed, his fingers sliding through Hotrod’s hair a few times. “You ok?” he asked as Hotrod looked over his shoulder at Bumblebee.

“Yeah,” he croaked, then cleared his throat. “Yeah. Just stupid bad dreams.”

Ravage watched, wondering if Hotrod even realized he had been crying. His spark swelled a bit. Poor Hotrod. Ravage shoved what remained of his jealousy aside. Most of them had someone to hold them when the nightmares came. This one had no one.

Ravage’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharp laugh. “Don’t you have to have a processor before you can have thoughts or bad dreams?” Cliffjumper snickered.

Hotrod closed his eyes, and Ravage tracked the slow roll of a final tear before it dripped down and soaked into Bumblebee’s pants.

Ravage hissed, glaring at Cliffjumper. “You would know. Thoughtless creature that you are,” Ravage said.

“Oh, look! The drone _can_ speak.” Cliffjumper leaned forward in his seat.

Ravage smiled, razor sharp and malicious. “Show you drone. Coward.”

Cliffjumper was on his feet in the next pulse, but Ravage remained relaxed. Ready, but displaying no concern at all.

“Have a seat, Cliffy,” Jazz said.

“You’re defending ‘Cons too, Jazz?” Cliffjumper said, sighing heavily in disappointment. “Besides, I have a right to defend my honor. He called-“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sit,” Jazz said. “Are ya forgettin’ that insult ya tossed at Hotrod? Ya started it, an’ I’m endin’ it. Sit or get outta here.”

Cliffjumper scowled, but sat, glaring at the television screen.

Ravage faced Bumblebee and Hotrod, and felt the same pull on his spark that happened every time one of his brothers were upset. He took in the clenched jaw, fisted hands, and careful breathing. With a quick glance at Bumblebee, Ravage moved and squeezed into the space between Hotrod’s back and the sofa cushions, laying his head on Bumblebee’s thigh, and draping an arm over Hotrod’s waist.

“Sleep now,” Ravage whispered. “We will guard your dreams.”

Hotrod nodded, breath shuddering slightly, and Bumblebee’s hand stroked his hair once more before turning the game back on. Ravage hummed a few random notes before settling on a lullaby he usually reserved for Ratbat when he had an especially troubling dream. Hotrod slowly relaxed, his breathing evening out, and then deepening.

Ravage nuzzled Bumblebee’s thigh, then relaxed and let himself doze as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Those Two by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488973)


	51. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 89 Wednesday, October 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Note:** The opening scene is one of my favorites thus far in the fic. It answers the question of, "What happens when derps watch _King Arthur (2004)_?" ^_^ Hope y’all likey!

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 89  
Wednesday October 10**

 

Barricade felt his mouth drop open and eyes widen, then quickly looked around to enjoy everyone else’s reactions. He would be hard pressed to choose a favorite.

Ironhide face-palmed, literally, his groan loud in the sudden silence of the workout floor. Optimus Prime burst into laughter before muffling it, hand coming up to cover his mouth. Barricade wondered just how much the Prime missed his facemask, and just how often he laughed at everyone from behind it. Prowl looked pole-axed. Lennox was slowly shaking his head in denial.

Sideswipe danced forward, spinning and swinging the practice sword in a few pretty arcs. “To me, my brave Celt warriors! Death to all Danes!” The group of blue painted bodies, some Autobot, some Decepticon, and some even human, roared and stepped up even with Sideswipe.

Barricade snickered. Frenzy had painted various Cybertronian prayer fragments all over himself and his twin. They stood side by side, howling. Wagner had copied them, but his words were human god names. Epps beat his chest, some strange yodeling call almost echoing, the blue standing out brighter against his dark skin. Barricade’s snicker grew to a laugh as he read the words. They were all dessert foods.

Beside Barricade, Soundwave shook his head. “I can hear their thoughts, and this still makes absolutely no sense.”

Barricade grinned. “And you made two of them.”

“Not on purpose,” Soundwave said, but he was smiling.

“Cowards!” Sideswipe shouted again. “Are you gonna stand there shivering in fear, or face us so we can rout you like the scurvy dogs you are?!”

“Scurvy dogs is a pirate thing, not an ancient Celt thing,” Epps said.

Sideswipe lowered his sword and slumped a bit, casting Epps a mock glare. “Seriously. You’re going to interrupt me over something like that here on the field of battle?”

“Thought ya wanted to be authentic,” Epps shrugged.

Sideswipe waved a hand at Epps’ body. “Yeah cuz ‘strawberry shortcake’ is really authentic to the ancient Celts and Romans.”

“I’d’a written it in Latin, but Sunday school was way long ago.”

“Can we get back to routing the evil Danes here?”

Epps nodded. “Waitin’ on you, man.”

“Why wasn’t I told about this?” Jazz asked, pouting. “I wanna have blue paint all over and wear a t-shirt loincloth.”

Sideswipe smiled brightly. “You wanna defect?”

“Pits, yeah!” Jazz said, and stepped forward. He was hauled back by Prowl.

“No defecting to the side your bondmate will _not_ join.” Prowl began issuing orders, and Barricade laughed even as he obeyed, gathering the weapons, then lining up.

“Come on, Star!” Skywarp called, his face a smiling mask of blue. “Aren’t you gonna help me and TC destroy the evil Danes?”

Starscream glanced at Ratchet, and smirked. “I’m behaving as ordered by my physician. But, Ratchet, you should join your mates.”

Ratchet snorted, and walked over to Prowl, snagging a quarter staff as he passed Barricade. “Slag that.”

“Oooo, the scary _medic_ is fighting against us,” Air Raid giggled. Prime, Jazz, and Ironhide just smirked right along with Ratchet. Bumblebee looked between his youngling friends and his longtime teammates, and chose the ‘Danes’ much to Frenzy and Rumble’s loud disdain.

“Sorry guys, but I’ve seen Ratch in a fight.”

The remaining Rangers and Soundwave’s other creations chose sides. Ratbat giggled his way over to Frenzy, declaring he was a Celt at spark. When all was said and done, the ‘Danes’ outnumbered the ‘Celts’, but not by too much.

“Killing blow puts you on the bench with Screamer,” Sideswipe shouted over the taunts and catcalls.

“Don’t _call_ me that!”

Prime’s voice rose over all others. “Danes, attack! Kill them all!” The silence was instant as everyone stared at Prime. “Oh come on, how often do _I_ get the chance to say something like that?”

Ironhide threw his head back and laughed, then leapt forward, leading the charge. Barricade was still chuckling as he dropped and spun, aiming a kick at Frenzy’s legs. He listened as Prowl shouted instructions to everyone and grinned, an odd swell of warmth in his spark as he followed his brother’s orders.

It was a fast and furious ‘battle’. Unsurprisingly, the humans were the first to fall from both sides. Lennox was the last, and Barricade heard his groan as the man saw it was Ratbat that had ‘slit’ his throat. The Aerialbots were next, their own laughing creator and Ratchet taking them out with ease.

Barricade darted to the side, dodging a triple attack from Frenzy, Rumble, and Ratbat, and gave half his attention to Ratchet. The medic rarely sparred openly, and Barricade was surprised to see him go up against his own bondmates with the same viciousness he cursed them for using.

Jazz suddenly popped up beside Barricade, grabbed Rumble by the head, and mimed breaking his neck. “Ya’re dead,” he said cheerfully, then smiled at Barricade. “Hey, brother! Glory ta the Danes, right?”

Barricade ducked a flying kick from Ratbat, reaching up and pulling the kid down to the mat. He batted aside the knife, and pinned Ratbat down by shoving his staff into the middle of the youngling’s chest. “Glory to the Danes,” Barricade growled through his smile, then spun and blocked Sunstreaker’s attack from catching Jazz from behind.

Barricade couldn’t remember when he’d last had this much fun.

Sunstreaker fell back under Barricade and Jazz’s combined attack, and right into Prime’s waiting arms. Sunstreaker froze, eyes going wide as Prime’s practice swords crossed in front of his throat.

“Die, Celt,” Prime growled, then ruined the rather creepy affect by snickering.

Barricade looked around. Sideswipe knelt on the mat between Ratchet, Prowl, and Ironhide. Sunstreaker remained still before Prime. Everyone else was off to the side.

Starscream was laughing. “I believe the Danes have conquered.”

Sunstreaker sagged as Prime moved away, but Sideswipe shook his fist in the air, voice heavy and dramatic. “You won the battle, but not the war!”

“Oh, shut up,” Ratchet chuckled, and jabbed his sword against Sideswipe’s neck. Sideswipe flopped sideways, ’dying’ with all the flair he could muster.

Jazz grinned at Barricade. “Let’s switch sides an’ do it again!”

~ | ~

“I can’t believe you fought against us,” Silverbolt said, a teasing pout in his voice. “Your own creations. Your own loving sparklings.” Wheeljack chuckled as he scrubbed the blue from Silverbolt’s pale hair. “Is it coming out?”

“Mostly,” Wheeljack answered, still smiling. “And like Bee said, I’ve seen Ratch in a fight. No way would I side against him.”

“He fights dirty.” Fireflight’s hand cupped between his legs, a pained wince on his face. “I still hurt.”

“Want me to kiss it all better?” Air Raid asked.

Wheeljack shook his head. “You kids really need to get a different hobby. Any hobby.”

“We _are_ being careful,” Skydive said, inspecting the ends of his hair for any left over paint.

“I know. But there’s more ta life than lust.”

“Tracks said that,” Slingshot said.

“Bluestreak’s teaching us good though,” Air Raid argued, head down as he tried to get the paint out from around his fingernails. “We’re up to three while merging, and he says we’re doing good.”

Wheeljack sighed, and nodded. “I know that too.”

Silverbolt glanced back over his shoulder. “We really like touching each other, but we don’t spend all our time just doing that. We’re in the playroom a lot with Bee and the others.”

Wheeljack sighed again. “Which I would probably know better if I wasn’t locked up in the lab all the time.”

“It’s not really fair, is it?” Fireflight asked. “I mean everyone except you scientists get to have fun. All you and Soundwave and Perceptor, Ratchet, and even Starscream do is work.”

“Well, if the rest of us were smart we would help.” Air Raid paused a moment as his brothers glared. “I meant science smart.”

“The others feel the same way,” Wheeljack said, mostly sure that was true. Soundwave’s creations, Starscream’s bondmates, and the twins had all helped so much the last few days, and no one had complained. In fact, once they were ready, the science team was going to go to the garage and do the final check. Everything was ready. They just needed to get them on the roof. An old crane had been delivered yesterday for that purpose.

Wheeljack was looking forward to playing with a few other projects as well. He had the designs for his sensors ready. He’d even roughed one up just to see if it would work right. Sideswipe had acquired security cameras that would be installed on all the buildings too. They would be angled to see all over the area outside the buildings. Unfortunately, the monitors were tiny, individual, and grainy for now, but they were something. Anything was better than nothing at this point. Even simple human home security cameras.

No one was happy about monitor duty starting up, however. It was probably the most hated duty one could be assigned, whether they be Autobot or Decepticon. Or human. Lennox had ordered his men into the rotations as well, and Prime wanted everyone on short shifts.

“You know, I don’t think I care if my hair’s sorta blue for a few days,” Silverbolt said, breaking Wheeljack out of his thoughts. “I’m beginning to feel waterlogged.”

“I’m pruney,” Fireflight giggled, holding his hands out, fingers splayed.

“You mean ‘loony’,” Slingshot snickered.

“No. Pruney. See?”

Wheeljack chuckled, and shook his head. For as observant as Fireflight could be, he chose the oddest moments to blank out. Wheeljack stopped laughing, and cocked his head to the side, really looking at the innocently confused expression on Fireflight’s face. Slingshot rolled his eyes, sighed, and left the showers. Air Raid chuckled as he followed.

“I can’t tell either,” Silverbolt murmured, watching Fireflight as he shut off the water to his showerhead, then trailed after the other two.

“I think,” Skydive said, voice hushed as well, “ _think_ he might be playing around most of the time when he does that.”

“Yeah, but why?” Silverbolt asked.

Skydive shrugged, ducking under the spray for a final rinse. Wheeljack rinsed himself off, and followed them out to get dressed. Perceptor was sitting on the counter, legs swinging, an expectant look on his face.

“Are you ready, Wheeljack?” Perceptor asked, hopping down. “I mean, of course, after you have dressed.”

“Yup. Just let me dry off.” Wheeljack grinned. “Excited to get done?”

“Absolutely! I am very much looking forward to completing a project. It is definitive progress.”

Wheeljack pulled his clothes on, glanced at the Aerialbots as they chatted and joked, then motioned to Perceptor that he would follow him out. One project down, a few dozen left to go.

~ | ~

Hotrod peered up the stairs, figuring his search had come to an end. He heard a quiet chuckle, and smiled. It wasn’t like he thought Bumblebee was hiding from him, but Hotrod had finally gotten some decent rest, and after the fun today with their mock battle, he was feeling good.

Good enough to try sneaking up on a spy or two.

And what better time than now? Many were outside, all the officers were, so no one would be accidentally coming along to blow his cover. They would be busy for a while too putting up the panels. Hotrod had volunteered, but Prime had asked him to stay in and help Sarah with cooking dinner since he was good at it. Hotrod hadn’t been able to get rid of the smile after that. Praise from Prime wasn’t all that hard to come by. The Autobot leader seemed to like to make those around him feel good, but Hotrod was thrilled to have a purpose and be recognized for doing something right. Sarah didn’t need him just yet though, so he was going to play instead.

Another soft sound from above, and Hotrod leaned forward, crawling up the stairs on his fingertips and toes. It sounded like Bumblebee and maybe Ravage were just around the switchback of the stairs. Hotrod went slow, careful to move as silently as possible. He crouched low, peeking around the wall with his cheek almost on the landing carpet. He was glad he was already holding his breath.

They were kissing!

A small whimper came from Ravage, his hands clutching Bumblebee’s shoulders. Hotrod wondered how he could be comfortable lying on the steps with Bumblebee on top of him like that.

He pulled his head back around the corner, and chewed at his lip. Then bit it a bit harder at the pleasured gasp.

Oh. They were doing more than kissing.

Hotrod slipped down the stairs as carefully as he’d gone up. For a moment jealousy and loneliness clenched at his spark. He’d really been trying to go slow, do things right, but Ravage had snuck right in and gotten to Bumblebee first.

And what were they thinking? Merging on the stairs?!

The sudden thought to go up and interrupt them -or ask to join in- struck. Hotrod dismissed it just as fast. How long had this been going on? How much did they like each other? Was it pleasure or more? Since before Sam and Mikaela had turned Bumblebee down, Ravage and Soundwave’s other creations had been hanging out with Bumblebee. Hotrod didn’t want to take something away from his friends that he wanted for himself.

And Ravage was actually pretty… ok not nice, exactly. Hotrod couldn’t always tell if he was being sarcastic, or teasing, or serious. He took his cues from Bumblebee.

He sighed. No, he couldn’t come between them. Bumblebee obviously knew Ravage well enough to know when he was joking or not, so they had to have at least a little something more going on. Plus they were his friends. Neither had teased him about crying right in front of everyone over a stupid nightmare the other day. Ravage had even defended him, and then snuggled up, holding him so he could sleep.

Primus, that had been great. He’d _slept_. In fact the reason he’d slept so good last night was because he’d been fantasizing about being right back in that same position. Ravage cuddling him and Bumblebee right there letting Hotrod use him as a pillow. Pits, the fantasy hadn’t been the least bit arousing. Just comfortable. Safe.

Hotrod almost jumped, his thoughts interrupted by a muffled cry from up the stairs.

He looked around fast, then headed down one more flight and counted slowly to ten. He walked up a few steps at a normal pace and noise level. “Bee?” he called, and trotted up a few more steps. “Bee?”

Hotrod got back to where he had been standing and thinking, and rounded the corner. Bumblebee and Ravage were just stepping off the higher landing.

“What’s up, Roddy?” Bumblebee smiled.

“We’re looking for you guys,” Hotrod said, smiling back. “Ratbat wants to play Rock Band. He said Ravage promised to sing.”

Ravage’s brow popped up. “I told him I would think about it.”

Hotrod turned around when they drew even with him, the three of them going down the stairs together. “Do you ever turn your youngest brother down?”

“Not often.”

“Ratbat has _The Look_ perfected,” Bumblebee snickered. He glanced at Ravage. “So you can sing?”

Ravage tossed his head, flicking his hair behind his shoulder. “All of us can.”

“You’re so singing,” Bumblebee laughed. “I wanna hear you sing.”

“You are not Ratbat.”

Hotrod laughed with Bumblebee at that.

He let Bumblebee and Ravage enter the playroom first, and smiled. Yeah, he wouldn’t begrudge them whatever they had. And since it was probably a secret, he wouldn’t tell anyone he knew either.

Ratbat giggled, and dragged Ravage to the center of the floor, handing him the microphone. “We’re doing the one by Boston first. You should be able to sing it good enough.”

Ravage glared back at Bumblebee and Hotrod as they laughed. They both stopped once Ravage began. Hotrod stared in shock. He _could_ sing! When the song was over Hotrod just stared for a moment.

“But Rumble and Frenzy can’t sing,” Hotrod finally managed to say.

“Hey!”

“’Course we can!”

Ravage dipped his chin in a nod. “They are dismal on purpose. _All_ of Soundwave’s creations can sing. If it deals with sound or music, we can do it.” Ravage’s mouth quirked up at the sides just the tiniest bit, and he looked at Starscream, who sat in moody banishment on the sofa due to his leg. “Ratbat, how would you like to hear Starscream sing?”

Ratbat’s eyes went wide and he squealed, nearly attacking Starscream in his exuberance. Ravage draped himself across a recliner, and smirked at Bumblebee.

“Yeah. Nice,” Bumblebee chuckled. Hotrod smiled too, then stepped up to accept the guitar controller from Air Raid. Things were good. He’d sure like to get some merging done, but if they were even willing to let him cuddle every now and then, that’d be nice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Celts by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16488988)


	52. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 91 Friday, October 12

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 91  
Friday October 12**

 

Optimus stepped off the bottom stair and onto the second floor while yawning, only to be brought up short by a _very_ angry Cliffjumper.

“I do _not_ find this funny!” Cliffjumper snapped, shoving a paper under Optimus’ nose. “It was taped to my door! Those maniacs are taunting me. Now I understand you want us all to get along, but when they go and deliberately instigate, what am I supposed to do?!”

Optimus was thankfully interrupted from pointing out that Cliffjumper instigated plenty too by a timely yawn. Instead he took the picture and stared at it. The infamous ‘Cliffmunk’, but the picture was enlarged so just the angry chipmunk character showed on the page.

Primus, it was so hard to hold back the laughter sometimes.

A giggle sounded from behind Optimus, and he looked back over his shoulder to see Skywarp grinning brightly. “What’s’a matter, Cliffmu-jumper? Don’t you like art?”

“Slag off, ‘Con!”

Prime sighed, and held up his hand. “It’s too early for yelling.” He looked back at Skywarp. “Did you do this, and if not do you know who did?”

“I did it,” Skywarp chirped. Behind him Starscream and Thundercracker had appeared. Optimus glanced at Starscream, but he just shook his head and limped by, Thundercracker following.

“I appreciate your honesty, but I do not want you taping pictures to Cliffjumper's door that would upset him. Understood?”

Skywarp gave him a sweet smile, perfectly cheerful and chipper and wide awake. “Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you,” Optimus said, folding the picture up to be thrown away. He waved Skywarp ahead of him, nodded to a still glowering Cliffjumper, and went down to the kitchen.

~ | ~

“And what is the point of us creeping into this filth?” Ravage asked as he and Bumblebee slipped one after the other into the abandoned building. The door shut with a dull clank.

Dust motes floated in the comparatively bright square of afternoon sunlight that managed to cut through the grime layered on the door’s window. Dust coated the floor and cobwebs hung in tatters, waving in the slight breeze that had managed to follow them in. Ravage didn’t bother to hold back the look of disgust.

Bumblebee just snickered at him. “I’ve wanted to explore this building ever since we took over this base, but I was too big. Now seems as good a time as any.” He shrugged, and moved off into the gloom.

Ravage followed. He couldn’t completely quash the sense of curiosity, which only grew with Bumblebee’s next words.

“Are we too far for your family to hear you, or to contact you telepathically?”

Ravage focused, calling out to Ratbat since he was most likely to answer and wouldn’t badger him with senseless questions. There was no response. “It seems I am,” Ravage replied. Ratbat would respond if he heard Ravage.

Bumblebee leered back over his shoulder as he followed the wall around a built-in desk. Through another doorway, this one’s door long since stripped away, was an open area. It was large area, and was probably once a meeting room of some sort. It was almost completely empty now, the small, grimy, dirt-coated windows barely letting in enough light to see by.

The few objects were in the back of the room. There was a thick mat of about three or four of the gray, woolen military blankets. On those _clean_ blankets sat a small plastic bowl Ravage recognized from the kitchen. It was covered so he couldn’t see what was in it, but it was obvious Bumblebee had not brought him here to explore. If anything, Bumblebee had already done a thorough job of it.

When Ravage looked up Bumblebee was smiling broadly at him. “Surprise! Thought we might have a real date for a change.”

“Date?” Ravage asked as he moved closer.

“Human term for two who are seeing each other formally. Or, well, officially. We did it backwards by Earth custom. They usually start with dates, and then move on to the sleeping together after a while of dating.”

“Really? Where’s the fun in that?”

Bumblebee chuckled. “Different species, different societal rules, right? And that’s not the way it always is, just the way it’s ‘supposed’ to be done. If I’m understanding it right.” Bumblebee watched as Ravage sank gracefully to the blankets and poked at the bowl.

“What is this?” Ravage lifted the bowl, finding the edge of the plastic wrap, and tugging.

“Last of the good strawberries Sarah says we’ll probably get until spring.”

Dark eyes lit, and a genuine smile curled Ravage’s lips. “Mmm. I love these.”

“I know,” Bumblebee murmured, shifting the mass of midnight hair out of his way so he could kiss Ravage’s neck.

“She helped you with this,” Ravage said as he plucked one of the capped and cleaned strawberries from the bowl. Ravage felt as Bumblebee nodded, then continued trailing warm kisses along his neck.

“I should probably admit I had more in mind than just sitting around in a dusty room eating strawberries,” Bumblebee whispered, lips now grazing Ravage’s cheek.

“Indeed?”

“Mmm.” Bumblebee’s hand came around and tipped his Ravage’s head back. “If your family can’t hear you, then you can relax here a bit more.” He pressed their mouths together, tasting the strawberries as Ravage’s tongue swept out against his. He wanted to hear Ravage cry out unrestrained.

Bumblebee had no complaints about their merging. Ravage was eager, enthusiastic, playful, and loving. But he was also often reserved in his responses, fearful of them being heard. Caught. It was accepted that his family knew they were together, and Sarah had caught them kissing very early in the playroom one morning when Annabelle wouldn’t sleep a few days ago, but for the most part they tried to keep their relationship quiet. Bumblebee had his doubts as to how good a job they were doing, but so far no one was teasing them about it.

Warmth seeped into Ravage’s chest, and he purred, letting the rumbling sound roll freely between them. The full knowledge of his family, and everyone else for that matter, being unable to hear them sank in. He twisted in Bumblebee’s arms, kneeling as well and pressing harder, driving more heat into their kiss. Ravage moaned, hands gathering up Bumblebee’s shirt as he prepared to tug it off. Bumblebee’s hands slid in smooth, sure strokes over Ravage’s back, pulling him closer.

Ravage broke away, pulling off Bumblebee’s shirt, then removing his own as well. He tossed them aside, smirking. Ravage stood, kicking his shoes away and slipping his pants off. Baby blue eyes widened.

“Are you sure?”

In answer Ravage shoved Bumblebee over, his fingers nimbly releasing the button and zipper. He tugged away Bumblebee’s clothes, and climbed over him, mouth claiming Bumblebee’s in a scorching kiss.

“Guess that’s a yes,” Bumblebee chuckled, gasping as Ravage’s hot tongue licked his throat.

Ravage leaned up, kneeling on all fours over Bumblebee, and smirked. “I can stop if you would rather not?”

Bumblebee reached up and clamped his hands to the slim waist, pulling down so their bodies touched where he needed it most right then, eyes drifting shut at the contact. “Don’t stop and I’ll love you forever.”

Ravage swept back down. “Bee!” he whispered, pressing hard against Bumblebee, and kissing him ravenously. His heart pounded and his spark leapt, and he couldn’t get close enough to the warm flesh beneath him. Ravage whimpered, rubbing himself against Bumblebee, trying to wordlessly express how desperately he wanted to be taken _right now_!

When that didn’t work Ravage pulled away. Bumblebee’s eyes widened, breathing harsh and panting. “Rav?”

“You planned this. Tell me you brought-“

“Lube?” Bumblebee grinned. He reached under a corner of the blankets and pulled out the little bottle. “I wasn’t going to ask, but I thought I should be prepared just in case.”

Ravage snatched the bottle away and squeezed it over Bumblebee’s arousal.

Bumblebee gasped, “Slag, that’s cold!”

“It will warm up.” Then not waiting any longer, Ravage raised himself only just enough, and impaled himself on Bumblebee’s hardened length. He cried out, going still in shock and pain.

It hurt! Why the slag did it _hurt_ that much?!

Bumblebee sat up and wrapped his arms around Ravage’s waist. Ravage squirmed, but leanly muscled arms held him locked in place. Ravage found himself on his back then, clutching desperately at strong shoulders.

“Bee!” he cried, panting, the over-full ache making him tense and tremble.

“Hush, kitten, you’ll hurt yourself doing it without preparing like that.”

Ravage went absolutely still, eyes wide. “Kitten?!”

Bumblebee laughed. “Relax. Let your body go limp.”

“If you dare call me that again-“ Ravage gasped, arching as Bumblebee rocked them gently.

“You’ll what?” The husky murmur sent a thrill down Ravage’s spine. “Mewl and whimper at me?” Bumblebee moved again, and Ravage did indeed whimper. “I want you loud. I want you screaming,” Bumblebee whispered fiercely, setting a rolling rhythm with his hips.

“Make me! Pleeeeease make me!”

Bumblebee shivered at the drawn out plea. Primus! So much for an afternoon of slow love making! Bumblebee dug his hands into Ravage’s hair, and sucked his tongue into his mouth, growling at the mewling little cry it inspired.

Sleekly muscled legs drew high and wrapped tight around his back, Ravage’s nails were already biting into his shoulder blades. Bumblebee pulsed hard, and Ravage threw his head back, shout echoing in the confines of the empty room. Power washed through Bumblebee with the return of energy, and he brought out every last trick he could think of.

The echoes of his own cries drove Ravage on. He had never felt able to be so free before, and he was afraid this too would become addictive. Heat wound tight within him as Bumblebee caressed his spark with energy. Ravage was beyond any ability to control himself.

He didn’t even want to.

Ravage threw his head to the side, uncaring if Bumblebee’s blazing hot mouth left a mark this time or not. “Aahhh!! Bee! Bee! Bee!” Ravage chanted in time with driving rhythm, begging for more, and feeling as the energy in him reached the critical point of no return.

Release struck hard. A wave of heat swept Ravage up, sending tingling jolts of lightning all through his body. Ravage screamed, sharp and high, “Bumblebee! Nnghhaaah!” It was all one hot tempest of euphoric bliss. Flames of pleasure lapped at every cell of his being before he went utterly limp, mind swirling.

Bumblebee lay panting and watching as dark eyes finally flickered open. He knew Ravage hadn’t been completely offlined, but he had certainly teetered on the edge. Bumblebee’s own releases had been almost secondary to watching as Ravage abandoned himself to pleasure. Bumblebee was already trying to think up when they could sneak away like this again.

Of course, there was no need to rush off just now either.

Bumblebee smiled, and leaned down to lick Ravage’s kiss-swollen lips. “You are beautiful.”

Ravage grinned back. “And you are amazing.” Lithe limbs tightened their hold, and Bumblebee tipped his head a bit in curiosity at the suddenly nervous look he was receiving.

“I…” Ravage began, then in a whisper, “I think I love you.”

“I’m not that good,” Bumblebee chuckled.

Ravage’s face fell, and his eyes shifted away. “I am serious.”

Bumblebee nuzzled Ravage’s cheek, laughing lightly; spark and heart pounding in joy. “I know. I-“

There was a distinct clang from the direction of the entry door. They both froze, Ravage’s head twisting and nearly upside down, to look in that direction. “That was someone leaving,” Ravage said.

“Damnit,” Bumblebee whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Ravage’s eyes locked back on him. “Hardly your fault.”

“Maybe, but I know I’m not an exhibitionist, and I have sorta gotten the feeling you aren’t either.” Bumblebee glared back out the doorway. “I really may have to kick someone’s aft for watching us.”

Under him, Ravage snickered. “What is this? My Yellowhair has a possessive streak?”

“Yellowhair?” Bumblebee grinned. “Ok, Kitten. And yes.” He leaned down, thrusting his tongue into Ravage’s mouth in as possessive a kiss as he could manage, growling a little as he did. “Think I’d let you go, or share you now?”

Ravage’s head rocked from side to side as he smiled, ignoring the horrid pet name for the time being. He was still reeling from his own confession. It was true, and he wouldn’t take it back, but some small part of him was throwing a tantrum right now, demanding an explanation for admitting his feelings already. For even having them at all. It was too soon. Three weeks was nothing to their kind. He’d be lucky if Bumblebee didn’t back off now.

Another, gentler kiss was placed against Ravage’s lips, then Bumblebee pulled away from him. “Maybe we should get out of here.” Bumblebee’s eyes went wide. “Oh Primus! If it was Skywarp or Siders with that frelling camera, I _will_ beat the slag out of them!”

Ravage felt his own eyes go wide. “They wouldn’t! Not something this intimate!” Then he relaxed, even chuckled as he sat up, cleaned up, and pulled his clothes back on. “Though I would almost dare them to. It would be fun to see just what Soundwave does to them if I went whimpering to him about that kind of a photograph of me floating about.”

Bumblebee laughed. “Go crying to daddy about it? Oh wow. They’d be doomed. Your creator’s completely badass, and I would so not want to be them.”

“Mmm. So no hurry to leave then?” Ravage made himself comfortable on his stomach, and dug back into the strawberries, placing a small one between his teeth and staring at Bumblebee. Bumblebee grinned, and lay down as well. Just before his mouth would have caught the fruit, Ravage pulled away, grinning, and happily eating it himself.

“Tease.”

Ravage smirked, and took a new berry, this time letting Bumblebee take it from him with a kiss. Ravage wasn’t pleased that they’d been seen and heard, but it was possible that whoever it had been had only entered, heard and left, knowing they were intruding. There was little to be done about it now.

And Bumblebee seemed to be lingering longer at his mouth with each strawberry. Perhaps their date could be dragged out a little longer? They should take advantage of being allowed out of the main building while able, should they not?

~ | ~

Sam winced as the door banged. He grabbed Mikaela’s arm and dragged her away. That had been Ravage’s voice screaming Bumblebee’s name and, oh God, he did not want those thoughts in his head!

“I can’t believe him!” Mikaela hissed, jerking her arm out of Sam’s grasp.

“I’m not thinking about this,” Sam said as he hurried toward the main building. “And if I was going to think about it, even a little bit, I would be happy Bee found someone.”

“Someone?” Mikaela snapped, and stopped, her fists on her hips. “Someone snide and rude and cold and _Decepticon_?” Sam opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘better than him wanting me’, but Mikaela continued. “That sarcastic little asshole is nothing but a jerk to us, and barely better to anyone else that isn’t his baby brother!” She seemed to deflate a little bit, but then the anger came right back, and she stood straighter and glared at Sam. “And Bee! Here we are, for months now, feeling guilty for hurting him, and he’s not avoiding us because it hurts! No! He’s off sneaking around, letting us feel like shit, while he’s fucking a Decepticon!”

“I did _not_ see him-“

“Sam!” Mikaela huffed out an exasperated sigh. “I saw, ok? Deny it all you like, but I saw. It was quick, but if two people are naked and moving like that in that positi-“

“Ok! Ok!” Sam groaned, and scrubbed at his face. “I really didn’t see. I heard, and that’s when I turned around, and I did _not_ look. I didn’t need to look. I didn’t need to know. They coulda been doing that spark thing. Doesn’t matter to me. They’re together. I say we be happy. This kinda lets us off the hook here. He’s obviously gotten over whatever crush he had.”

 _Yeah_ , Sam thought, _yeah. Over the crush. Please, please, **please** God, let Bee be over the crush thing, and happy with Ravage, or hell, anyone_. Then he blinked. _And sorry about swearing_ , he added.

Mikaela was staring at him with wide eyes. Still angry. “No,” she said, shaking her head in denial. “You think we should be happy he ran to the first person that would touch him? You think that what he’s letting Ravage do to him is in any way healthy? If it’s so great why hide it?”

“Bee was bottoming?” Sam held his hands up, palms out to stop her from answering. “I don’t even know why those words came out of my mouth. I don’t want to know.”

Mikaela sighed. “We have to talk to him. Or something. We can’t let this continue. Bee’s going to get hurt even worse. This is just a rebound thing.”

Sam pulled Mikaela into his side and looked back, just to make sure Bumblebee hadn’t decided to follow them. He was really hoping the clang wasn’t that loud, or that they were just too busy to have noticed it. Sam shook the thoughts out of his head, and sighed. He loved Bumblebee, and he knew what Mikaela was talking about. If they went slow, just started with her sort of the buffer between him and Bumblebee, then maybe things would work out somehow.

Any other guy, and Sam would be seething in jealousy, and having panic attacks over Mikaela leaving him. But not Bumblebee. Sighing again, Sam rapped on the door so someone would come disarm the alarm, and let them in. “Ok. We try it. But we don’t let on that we saw anything until after we see how he feels about us still. We could be reading this wrong. They’re still aliens. Different from us. All that.”

“Right. And I don’t want him thinking we’re just,” Mikaela shrugged a little, “rescuing him or something.”

“Well, we sorta are.” Because Sam might love Bumblebee, but he wouldn’t choose to do this if he didn’t feel he _needed_ to. Sam heard the code pad beeping through the door, and looked around again. Still clear.

“A little, but this is something we discussed before, since he was hurting and avoiding us. I don’t want our friendship ruined, Sam. It’s not that sort of love, but I love him, and I know you do too.”

Sam nodded, but didn’t answer as he stepped back, summoning up a slight smile for Prowl.


	53. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 92 Saturday, October 13

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 92  
Saturday October 13**

 

Sideswipe moaned as a bondmate each attacked opposite sides of his neck. Kneeling in bed behind him, Sunstreaker gave a low, pleased growl, and nipped a sharp line from Sideswipe’s shoulder to just under his ear. Shivers tracked down his spine.

He wanted. Bad.

Ratchet chuckled as his hands and mouth caressed Sideswipe. “And what, precisely, do you want, love?” Ratchet murmured in his ear.

Sideswipe opened his mouth to speak, but the words dissolved as Sunstreaker’s hand curled around his arousal and stroked firmly. “I think I know what he wants,” Sunstreaker purred, then pressed himself against Sideswipe’s back, his own swollen length gliding along the cleft of Sideswipe’s rump.

Sideswipe moaned again, dizzy with arousal, and wondering how they had wound him up so quickly tonight. Ratchet’s mouth drifted up to his own, and Sideswipe found himself falling into a haze of lust.

He wanted. He wanted _now_!

Sideswipe’s hands came up and gripped Ratchet by the shoulders. He pulled Ratchet in roughly, holding him tight against him. Sideswipe whimpered as Sunstreaker slid into him, then cried out as Ratchet’s oiled hand slid over his erection before he laid back. Sunstreaker’s hands came forward, catching Ratchet by the thighs and pulling him closer, within better reach for Sideswipe. Impatient, Sideswipe entered him in one hard thrust. He leaned forward, wanting to be close enough to join their sparks as well.

Ratchet pulsed first, gasping loud. The haze thickened to a fog of blissful pleasure as they each sank fully into their bond. Sensation of one belonged to all three, and only the concerted effort to drag it out, to enjoy it for as long as possible, kept release at bay.

Sideswipe slid one hand under Ratchet’s back, and worked the other between them, adding to the intensity they were all feeling. Sideswipe wrapped his hand around his mate’s shaft and squeezed.

Ratchet’s back bowed off the bed. “Ah! Sides!”

Sunstreaker growled in Sideswipe’s ear, and he reveled in the feel of them both. So hot. They were all panting, thrusting, writhing.

Sideswipe gasped as his release struck. Beneath him Ratchet screamed, then Sideswipe could no longer think, no matter how much he wanted to savor every second of it.

~ | ~

Optimus rolled, Ironhide following to lie atop him. He pushed at Ironhide until he was finally able to break the kiss.

“Please don’t tell me you want to stop,” Ironhide gasped.

“Definitely not!” Optimus chuckled. “You have too many clothes on.” He pushed again, and Ironhide sat up, straddling his waist.

With quick efficient movements they stripped away their shirts, and Ironhide bent back down, chest to chest. “Better?”

“Almost.” Optimus reached between their bodies and rubbed his hand over Ironhide through the soft pajama pants. “I was thinking maybe we could do a little more tonight?”

Ironhide growled, and Optimus snickered as his own pants were pulled from his legs quickly. He lay waiting, for a very short time, as Ironhide removed his pants as well, then straddled his hips, grinding their bodies together.

“Please,” Optimus whispered, hands tightening on Ironhide’s hips as he pressed up.

A low chuckle sounded in the dark room, and Ironhide leaned to the side. The sound of the bedside table’s drawer opening and closing almost echoed. Optimus groaned louder as a warm, slick hand stroked over his length.

“Hide,” Optimus whispered, and tugged at Ironhide’s arms, wanting more than just his hand.

Ironhide growled, then gasped as he lowered himself onto Optimus, and rocked back a little. “Slag,” he breathed, fingers digging into Optimus’ ribs as he moved.

Optimus moaned, thrusting up to meet Ironhide’s body as a bolt of pleasure shimmied up his spine and desire pooled hot and low in his abdomen. Need, pure and driving, gripped him, and he increased their pace.

“Spark! I want your spark,” Ironhide gasped, though he made no attempt to stop the thrust and slide of their bodies.

Optimus’ spark throbbed in want, and he sat up abruptly, rolling Ironhide to his back as he followed him over. Ironhide gave a low shout, and pulsed hard, arching his back and neck. Head tossing from side to side.

Ironhide didn’t often lose control, but he was lost this time. Guttural cries sounded in time with their thrusting bodies and sparks. Strong hands clamped in a bruising grip to Optimus’ shoulders, and Ironhide drew his knees up high, wrapping his legs around the backs of Prime’s thighs.

Optimus moaned, and pressed his mouth to Ironhide’s neck, licking and sucking, even biting when Ironhide whimpered.

Ironhide threw his head back and shouted, fingers digging into Optimus’ shoulders. Molten desire flooded Optimus’ senses as Ironhide thrashed beneath him. Optimus saw stars burst behind his closed eyelids, and cried out repetitively. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being loud, but was unable to stop.

~ | ~

Prowl sighed as Jazz kissed a lazy trail over his chest. His breath hitched slightly as full, soft lips closed over one nipple, and a hot tongue licked out for a slow caress.

“My Jazz,” Prowl whispered, and felt the love radiate back to him from his bondmate. Warm flesh slid against Prowl’s, and he reached out to touch, chuckling a little as his hands were knocked away.

Jazz’s mouth slid to the other side of Prowl’s chest, nearly worshipful in his attentions.

_Ya know, I do like this form ya’ve taken._

Prowl chuckled again. _You’ve said that before, and I think would say it about any form I became._

 _True_. Jazz slid lower, tongue dipping gently into the small indentation of Prowl’s navel. Prowl squirmed at the half arousing, half tickling feel of it. _But this one has its… benefits._

Prowl gasped as Jazz’s mouth closed over him. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the sheer _local_ intensity of feeling this body was capable of. Spark merging felt better overall, and was more of a full body experience, but sex as a human was nothing Prowl would turn down.

And Jazz was so good at it.

Jazz snickered, having heard the thought, and slid back up to capture Prowl’s lips in a searing kiss. Jazz leaned up, his grey-blue eyes shining more silver than not in the low light of their room.

Prowl reached up, and ran the backs of his fingers over one smooth cheek. “My Jazz,” Prowl whispered, feeling the love and passion flood between them.

Jazz swept down, kiss hard and demanding this time, and Prowl wrapped his arms around him tight. Even fully immersed in the bond didn’t feel close enough, and Prowl rolled to the side, then further, shifting so he could brace himself above his bonded.

Prowl thrust their bodies together, growling as Jazz arched up to meet him, spark reaching in the same instant. They surrendered easily to the pleasure, their soft moans muffled by the deep kiss. Prowl gave himself over to the frenzied need that gripped them both, moving faster, throbbing his spark harder.

Jazz pulled his mouth away, neck arching. “Prowl!”

Prowl caught Jazz’s hands and twined their fingers together, forcing them to the bed above their heads. His whole body tingled, and he pressed his forehead to Jazz’s, panting breaths shared. Heat coiled low, and Prowl couldn’t tell where he ended and Jazz began. Energy crackled out from their sparks as all finesse was left behind, and they simply drove into one another.

Prowl cried out, one sharp, “Oh!” of pleasure. Jazz’s body went rigid and still, and a low groan sounded from deep within his chest. Blinding ecstasy shot through Prowl’s body, multiplied and mirrored by his bondmate. 

Prowl smiled as the blackness crept up to consume him.

They were still knocking each other out.

~ | ~

Starscream smirked at Thundercracker over their mate’s shoulder as Skywarp whimpered again. Starscream had wrapped the ebony hair around his wrist, and was now using it to pull Skywarp’s head back, exposing his throat, and grazing the pale flesh with his teeth.

The energy pulsed slowly between them. Thundercracker and Starscream held the exchange to a teasing pace, leaving Skywarp to writhe and twist between them. Thundercracker smiled, dragging his hands lightly down Skywarp’s sides to knead at his thighs and hips. He chuckled a little, watching as the dark tone elicited a shiver from both of his bondmates.

“Please!” Skywarp whimpered, trying to arch his body.

“Tonight, _you_ will scream,” Starscream purred into Skywarp’s ear.

They pressed closer, and Thundercracker caught the hand Starscream had tangled in Skywarp’s hair, guiding so he could capture Skywarp’s mouth in a kiss. He sucked that luscious bottom lip into his mouth, and Skywarp cried out. They were carefully blocking the bond, but even still, Thundercracker could feel how close to breaking Skywarp was.

With a look between them, Thundercracker and Starscream pulsed hard and rapidly. Skywarp shattered.

Screamed.

In a desperate lurch, Skywarp managed to throw himself past their blocks, and Thundercracker was suddenly falling as well. He heard himself shout, heard the much higher pitched yelp as Starscream slung an arm around to pull both his mates closer.

Thundercracker reacted without control, pressing tight. He knocked them all over as the tenuous balance was lost. Thundercracker couldn’t find it within to care as wave after wave of spark energy crashed through his body and senses. Skywarp screamed again as their combined backlash caught him, his second release triggering another in both his mates as they were still wrapped deeply within each other’s minds.

Thundercracker blinked his eyes open to see Starscream carefully leaning up and trying to untangle his hand and wrist from Skywarp’s hair.

Skywarp was deeply unconscious.

Thundercracker inhaled, and tried to bring his breathing back under control. Starscream snickered, and with Thundercracker’s help finally freed his hand. “That didn’t go as planned.”

Thundercracker grinned at the breathless voice. “No, but we offlined him as planned.” Thundercracker chuckled as he heard how gasping his own voice was. He reached and tugged the blanket up, settling it around Skywarp’s shoulders with Starscream’s help.

“He’s really out.”

Thundercracker leaned up and over, kissing Starscream lightly, then dropping another on Skywarp’s slack lips as he laid back. Love drifted through their bond, and Thundercracker smiled as Starscream turned out the light. _Love you too._

~ | ~

Buzzsaw woke as his creator, then Ravage left the room. Laserbeak shifted in his arms, and Buzzsaw curled closer against his twin’s back. On the far side of the bed he heard Frenzy and Rumble moving about.

Laserbeak twisted over, his mouth landing softly against Buzzsaw’s. Arousal rose swiftly, and without so much as a thought, they were merging sparks.

A sharp gasp echoed in the black of the room, and both he and Laserbeak froze in surprise.

 _Our brothers_ , Laserbeak snickered mentally.

Buzzsaw ignored them, and refocused on seducing the brother in his arms.

A barely muffled whimper sounded, and Laserbeak’s mental giggle echoed through Buzzsaw’s mind as he whispered, “You two are going to wake Ratbat.”

An exaggerated moan was closely followed by panting cries, also forced. Frenzy and Rumble giggled, before they cut off suddenly, one of the two squeaking in true pleasure.

_They really are idiots._

_You love us!_ Rumble’s voice was breathless even through the link.

 _Block them_ , Buzzsaw said, and did so himself. He wrapped his arms tighter around Laserbeak, and focused solely on his lover.

Soft lips pressed and opened against Buzzsaw’s, a warm tongue begging entrance. He shivered, and returned the kiss, surprised to be caught up so quickly by passion. Their sparks pulsed rapidly, synchronizing easily as they sank into one another’s minds.

 _Too fast_ , Buzzsaw protested, but was unable to slow.

Laserbeak almost whimpered out loud. _I need you!_

The gasping of their breath was lost under the barely muffled cries from the other two, and Buzzsaw tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, he only wished he could hear as Laserbeak cried out. They should have gone elsewhere.

Buzzsaw moaned low, and realized his mistake as Frenzy and Rumble froze, and Laserbeak went stiff in his arms, the first crackles of release jolting him from the sound alone.

 _Scream_ , either Rumble or Frenzy, Buzzsaw did not know which one, encouraged them both.

Laserbeak whimpered into his mouth as release claimed him fully, and dragged Buzzsaw along. He was surprised to hear his own growl of pleasure, and fought to restrain himself, if for no other reason than that of not wanting to wake their youngest brother. Power shot through them both, and Buzzsaw held tight as Laserbeak’s kiss staked claim to his very soul.

Primus, they’d never been like this when around others!

Buzzsaw pressed his forehead to Laserbeak’s as they panted, both shivering slightly in reaction as the undeniably lusty sounds came from the other side of the bed.

What in the universe had gotten into them tonight?

~ | ~

The latch gave a soft click as Soundwave left his room. Now if he could just escape everyone’s energetic arousal as easily. 

What, by Primus, was going on this night? Were they reacting to something they ate? Drank? Was it as he’d heard one of the soldiers joking - and about a different subject at that time - and something to do with planetary alignments? The moon? That last was thought with amused tolerance, and a mild scientific curiosity as to whether organic bodies were truly affected by the energies of the universe. But even that put Soundwave no closer to understanding what had made everyone so-

He ignored the human word Frenzy liked to use that popped up, and forced his mind to go blank. He moved quickly down the stairs, hoping to put enough space between himself and all those engaging in various methods of pleasure, so that he wouldn’t need to maintain his blocks.

The kitchen was farther away from the dorms, but there would be nowhere comfortable to rest, and Soundwave’s head was pounding. Too much of one sort of energy and his mental barriers were useless under the onslaught. What was worse was that he had begun to react to all those unwanted emotions and images. Soundwave also did not think that as involved in one another as they were, that he could just go and join Starscream and his mates either. They might welcome him occasionally, but there were well defined lines in what both his eldest and his mates would allow. _Them_ inviting _him_ was one such line. And one he certainly agreed with from a logical stand point.

Logic was not the usual comfort tonight.

Soundwave slipped silently into the playroom, and was surprised to see Barricade.

Barricade was obviously just as surprised to see him as he rounded the sofa. Soundwave suppressed a grin at the way Frenzy’s long time guardian jumped, nearly dropping the book he had been reading before nodding hesitantly in greeting.

Soundwave gave a lazy half wave in response, dropping gracelessly into the corner of the sofa, and kicking bare feet up onto the lounger. He closed his eyes, head falling back as he allowed the mental blocks to dissolve. There was still a hint of lust in the energy of the building, but that was to be expected. Not to mention that Ratchet and his mates were on the same floor Soundwave was now. At least he was away from his own creations and their barely suppressed telepathy. Both sets of twins had woken up as he left, and Ravage had been tossing and turning for hours while thinking about Bumblebee. Then there was Optimus and Ironhide. Primus, but the Matrix Bearer could project!

A shudder of mild arousal ran through his form. Soundwave could admit to a touch of envy. A lover to lose himself in would be welcome at this point. Anything to make the agonizing pounding on the inside of his skull stop.

Soundwave was only marginally aware of his companion at first, but Barricade was uncomfortable this close to him, which really only made Soundwave take notice of him in a less than vague way. However, Soundwave did not care to delve in and try to figure out why Barricade would be so wary around him. It was most likely due to his telepathy. Almost everyone was nervous around him once they learned of his abilities, and Soundwave had a reputation amongst the Decepticons.

Soundwave heard the question coming before Barricade had consciously decided he was going to speak. “So... couldn’t sleep, huh?” Barricade asked, then did the mental equivalent of slapping himself in the head for asking such a blatantly obvious thing.

Soundwave suppressed a grin. “I was asleep. Then our overly active housemates became… overly active.” Soundwave sighed. Stars, he was tired. Between chasing down seven rambunctious younglings - eight if he counted Starscream… nine, because honestly Soundwave would be remiss if he _didn’t_ count Skywarp, the biggest child of all, and more work to keep out of trouble than his spark twins, even with his mates to look after him - working on the console, detecting the signal, and simply trying to keep up with all the demands his organic body put upon him, he was exhausted. No wonder he couldn’t control his telepathy and empathy tonight!

“I need a day off,” Soundwave said suddenly. “Watch the younglings for me? I’m going to go hide somewhere without people around me _thinking_ all the time.”

Stunned silence radiated from Barricade, and Soundwave could not help rolling his head to the left to take in the wide-eyed and startled look on the normally guarded hunter’s face. Soundwave laughed.

Concern drifted to him next. “Are you well?” Barricade asked, his voice even deeper than Soundwave’s, and rather soothing to his throbbing head.

Soundwave rubbed his face, and wriggled a little lower into the cushions. “My head hurts, but I think I’ll survive it. Just don’t tell anyone you saw me in here acting like one of my younglings.”

Barricade chuckled. “No one would believe me.”

“My little demons would. And Star would take particular delight in tormenting me until… well in just tormenting me really.”

“I thought you two were getting along.”

Soundwave cocked a brow at Barricade. “And why would that stop him?”

Barricade chuckled again, and turned back to his book. Soundwave closed his eyes and relaxed. He could hear Barricade’s thoughts as he read, and let the deep voice wash over him, grateful for the surprising balm it proved for his headache.

“What drove you down here at this hour?” Soundwave asked as the thought occurred.

“Couldn’t sleep. Guess whatever’s gripping everyone so they have to zap each other senseless is keeping me awake.” Barricade’s mind wandered over previous lovers before he shook the thoughts away.

Soundwave laughed. Barricade gave him an odd look, wondering if he was truly well again. “You’re thinking loud thoughts.” Soundwave tapped his own temple lightly.

Black eyes widened in shocked understanding, and Barricade settled his blocks in place carefully. Soundwave couldn’t help but snicker at him.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Not since dinner. Why?”

Barricade rolled his eyes. “You really need to learn more about the culture you’re living in.” He sighed, and sat a little straighter. “By drinking, I meant alcohol. An intoxicant,” Barricade clarified, and Soundwave tipped his head curiously. “You’re acting very odd.”

Soundwave grinned before closing his eyes. “I was being bombarded up there. Literally surrounded by nothing but others lost in the throes of passion. That sort of inundation gets difficult and painful to block. Pain, the telepathic kind at least, tends to make me… giddy?... I suppose. Wrong term, but I don’t care. No masks in this form to help me block it out. If I can’t maintain control, it all gets in.”

“And it’s all getting in, hmm?”

“It’s better down here. Of course there is only you in close proximity. Which is helpful.” Soundwave paused. “I apologize for having interrupted your reading.”

Barricade grunted in response, already returning to the book. Soundwave waited, hoping Barricade would lower his defenses again so he could listen. The words were not important, just the sound.

Soundwave was beginning to drift when he realized he probably should have gone to the kitchen regardless of the lack of comfort. It seemed he had only slowed down his reaction to what was occurring around him. The energy was still in the air, and now that he was not even trying to block, Soundwave found himself almost painfully aroused. It had crept up on him, too late to shove away. A few choice curses flitted through Soundwave’s mind, a number of them very human. Proof that he was absorbing the culture, even if it wasn’t a part he would admit to knowing.

Soundwave’s late night companion had finally relaxed his own walls, and Soundwave could hear his voice again. He focused on that, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable, and hoping he could fall asleep before he gave up and went to Starscream’s room after all.

That thought was hastily pushed aside. Rather Soundwave tried to push it aside. Then he also tried to clear away the subsequent memories. It took longer than he would have liked to succeed, and his headache had intensified.

Soundwave returned his attention to Barricade. He was no longer reading, but struggling with his own thoughts. He was broadcasting, but it was doubtful he realized it.

Soundwave blinked, and looked at Barricade. Well, as Rumble and Frenzy would say, duh. Soundwave shifted again, and sighed. “I think sleep is beyond my grasp.”

Barricade grunted, and kept pretending to read. Soundwave smirked, assessing Barricade. He was not quite as tall as Soundwave, but he was certainly far more muscular. Heavier, larger. A tiny thrill raced down Soundwave’s spine. If slim Skywarp could so easily manipulate his body, what could the obviously strong Barricade do to him?

A thought seeped through, and Soundwave watched as Barricade gave a slow blink, trying to steady himself. _Can’t. He’s an officer. I’m a grunt, and grunts don’t approach officers. He’s **Soundwave**! Forget it, ‘Cade, not happening._

A sly grin sliding onto his face, Soundwave faced Barricade and spoke. “I’m not an officer anymore. In fact, I have no rank. No faction. You can approach all you wish.”

Mental defenses rose instantly, and Soundwave chuckled. “Very well.” Soundwave sat up, folding his legs in, and turning his body a bit to more easily face Barricade. “Should I order you over here?”

Barricade smirked at him. “You aren’t an officer anymore.”

“What if I invited?”

The book closed, and Barricade rose, moving with easy grace over to the lower end of the lounger, knee not quite close enough to touch Soundwave’s. “I’d have to decide whether or not I’d be taking advantage of someone not in control of his faculties.”

Soundwave cocked his head a bit to the side, and gave Barricade an appraising look. “I thought you were a Decepticon?”

“Mmm. You can do better than that,” Barricade said in a bored and disappointed tone.

Soundwave grinned, and moved closer. It had been a _very_ long time since he had played the part of the seducer. He slipped a hand lightly over Barricade’s shoulder, up the side of his neck. “Think on this then.” Soundwave had been watching his trailing touch, feeling rather impressed at the stoicism his quarry displayed, but now flicked a coy gaze up to meet glowing dark eyes. “You have before you a lover that you need not tell where to touch you. Or what you like the most.”

“I’m blocking you.”

“You’re forgetting who truly trained me in the art. I don’t need telepathy.” Soundwave brought his other hand up, returning his attention to where he stroked muscles that rippled at his touch beneath the thin cotton of Barricade’s shirt.

“True.” Barricade’s voice was barely more than a rumble, and Soundwave allowed the sound to flow through him, eyes drifting shut. “And all _Decepticons_ know how well Megatron trained up his favored whores.”

Soundwave gasped, shocked and offended for both himself and his creation, but before he could even think to retort, Barricade had shoved him over and pinned him beneath him on the sofa, arms trapped over his head.

“You won’t need your hands tonight.”

A powerful pulse ripped a cry from Soundwave, and his spark answered without him willing it. Barricade’s mouth closed over his in a searing kiss, and Soundwave squirmed, thrusting his tongue back. He tugged at his arms in a partial attempt to escape and deny Barricade complete dominion over him.

It was only a half-sparked attempt. Barricade’s blocks had slipped again, and Soundwave could feel how he liked to dominate. How he liked to push his lover just to the edge of fear, or for the other to just pretend it and get lost in the game, while he made them scream in pleasure. It was something familiar to Soundwave, though far less sinister than what his old lover and ruler had enjoyed.

Soundwave cried out again, the sound muffled from Barricade kissing him so thoroughly. Soundwave realized he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to learn Barricade was so strongly sparked. He knew his reputation.

_I know you can hear me. Stop thinking so much._

Soundwave relaxed, focusing on what he was feeling, and what he should be making Barricade feel instead of analyzing.

Energy pulsed hot and heavy between them, and Soundwave writhed, arching his back as he tried to press harder up into the wall of muscle above him. Barricade shifted, and nibbled a trail from his lips, along his jaw and down his neck.

“Don’t mark me,” Soundwave warned.

A dark chuckle vibrated against Soundwave’s throat. “Oh, this will be our dirty little secret. So long as you don’t fight me too much, you shouldn’t get bruised.” Barricade spoke so matter-of-factly about injuring him that Soundwave shuddered. It didn’t matter that Barricade held no interest in actually harming him. His voice rumbled with danger, and Soundwave reacted instinctively to that, rather than the thoughts and emotions he could feel.

A burning hot tongue stroked from Soundwave’s collar bone to his ear, sharp teeth wringing a gasp from him as Barricade bit him just hard enough to hurt deliciously, and also send a jolt of lightning to his spark.

One hand remained, and locked Soundwave’s wrists together as the other traveled down his side in a heavy stroke, and slid around his waist. Barricade thrust against him, a growl escaping to betray his growing lust.

“Sparks only,” Soundwave whispered, hips pushing up.

“No longer your choice,” Barricade rumbled into his ear, sliding their lower bodies together again. Soundwave bucked up again, and whimpered. He cut off the sound as soon as he realized he had made it, but it was too late. Barricade was chuckling and trailing fire over his throat, forcing Soundwave’s head to the other side so he could lavish attention to the opposite ear. Soundwave wriggled, trying to break free.

“Don’t pretend. I can tell you don’t mind being forced to submit.”

Soundwave growled, and struggled a little more insistently, fighting to keep the smile from his lips, and being careful to not accidentally pull his arms free.

Another sharp bite and Soundwave’s release caught him completely by surprise. He had been focused on playing their game, and not paying attention to his own waning control.

Barricade rose up, separating their chests just far enough that Soundwave’s release wouldn’t pull him along, and watching as Soundwave arched and bucked beneath him, twisting and squirming as the wave of power flared out from his chest and crashed back. Soundwave could feel the triumph from Barricade in being able to drive away what he perceived as the telepath’s constant control. “Beg me,” Barricade ordered.

Soundwave obeyed. A sharp wordless shout was followed by a jumble of words that he couldn’t remember later. “Cade, please! Cade!” was all he could recall crying out as the heavy form crushed back to him in reward.

Barricade’s mouth covered his again, and Soundwave was grateful. He was dimly aware of how much noise he was making, and how much that fact amused and aroused Barricade. That noise was entirely justifiable with what Barricade was doing to him. He had never felt the like. Barricade’s spark flowed in a pulsating wave, swelling and receding, yet unbroken. All Soundwave was capable of was clutching at powerful shoulders, and moaning helplessly as he was driven through two more ecstatic releases. His body tightened as human orgasm gripped him. It was just one more chord in the symphony of sensation for his already overwrought body. Were it not for the continued lock Barricade had on his mouth, the scream torn from Soundwave would have echoed within the confines of the room.

Barricade dragged his mouth away as Soundwave quieted, and pressed his face to the telepath’s shoulder. A rumbling growl shook Barricade’s entire frame as he found his own pleasure. Soundwave twisted his face to the side, only cognizant enough to muffle his cries in the cushion as the blinding backlash flung him over the edge once more.

Awareness returned by degrees. Soundwave lay panting heavily, and staring unseeing up at the ceiling for an immeasurable amount of time. Barricade raised his head, and from the corner of his eye, Soundwave could see the look of concern.

“You alright?”

Soundwave tried to answer, but it emerged as a whimper. He smiled a little as he realized he couldn’t even dredge up the energy to reply.

Barricade shifted to the side, and with surprisingly gentle movements, rolled Soundwave to his side so there was room enough for him to lay behind him without falling off the sofa.

Foregoing speech, Soundwave used what felt like the last of his strength, and asked mentally. _What did you do to me?_

“Are you hurt?”

 _No_.

“Then go to sleep. If you’re a good little boy, maybe I’ll show you in a few days.”

Soundwave was already fading, rather enjoying being cuddled close by someone bigger than him for a change. It had been a _very long_ time.

His headache was gone.

~ | ~

Ravage slipped from Soundwave’s room, and up the stairs. He would never be able to sleep without his creator there. Add to that Rumble and Frenzy _not_ taking their passion elsewhere, and Ravage just wanted to be in Bumblebee’s arms. He crept on silent feet, knowing Sam and Mikaela were in Bumblebee’s room, and wanting to sneak Bumblebee away without waking the humans.

The knob turned soundlessly, but low light filled the crack. Ravage cursed mentally. Why were they still awake? It was well past midnight. Opening the door just a little more, he peeked through, and froze.

“Bee,” Mikaela said, crouched at Bumblebee’s feet, her hands on his knees. “We just… We don’t want you to let some ‘Con use you because you’re lonely and sad.”

Sam… _Sam_ wrapped his arm around Bumblebee’s shoulders. “Yeah, man. We do love you, ya know.”

Mikaela leaned closer. “It’ll just take a little getting used to, but, Bee, please. We never meant to hurt you, and chase you into your enemy’s arms.”

Bumblebee sighed, and shook his head a little, murmuring, “Kaela.”

Ravage’s spark throbbed agony as Mikaela stood and kissed Bumblebee. Ravage jerked back, eyes clenching shut. He turned, and ran soundlessly down the hall, stairs, and past the dimly lit playroom. He had been blocking his family already, but now firmed up those walls. He _had_ to get out. Get away.

He punched in the security code, and opened the door just enough to squeeze his body though, uncaring that he shouldn’t know the code, that Soundwave would probably get in trouble for Ravage knowing it. He didn’t even care how much trouble he got into for being out without permission. He just needed to be away from… from…

Ravage skirted the edge of the building, ducking between it and the Rangers’ barracks, keeping to the shadows, moving fast. Not seeing anyone behind the buildings, he ran flat-out, following the small mountain. It sloped low just behind the old motor pool, and he darted over the small incline, following the rear curve of the mountain to his left.

Ravage stumbled to a halt, and looked around. The sky was clouded and dark, the air cold. He wasn’t dressed to be out here, but he _needed_ to be. Primus! He could _not_ be in that building while the person he loved pleasured those humans! The same humans that had cast him aside before.

 _Creator?_ Ravage called out. There was no response. No sense of one. _Ratbat? Frenzy? Buzzsaw_? At least one of them would have answered if he was in range. _Rumble. Laserbeak. Starscream_? Which meant Ravage was safe from them feeling him break.

Ravage muffled a sob. He might be out of sight of the Rangers, but they could still hear him if he was too loud in his grief. Ravage found a small spot beside a rock, and huddled there. He folded his arms on the top of the rock and buried his face in them, letting the bitter tears fall.

Why had he let himself hope that this time would be any different?

~ | ~

“Dad?”

………

“ _Dad_.”

………

“ _Daaad_!”

“What?” Soundwave groaned, and opened his eyes. He was met not with one of his bed pillows, but the back of the sofa. Confusion colored his thoughts for a moment before the memories returned.

“You ok? Whatcha doing down here anyways?”

Soundwave looked up and into the inquisitive eyes of his youngest creation. “I could not sleep last night.”

“Oh.” Ratbat reached over the back of the couch and touched his face. “You ok though? You look, well… rough.”

“I am fine. Though I think I will return to our room if everyone else is awake?” Soundwave levered himself up, and only barely concealed the gasp and wince as his body protested the movement.

“Yeah, they’re all up.” Ratbat was giving him a penetrating look. “You gonna need help?”

Soundwave couldn’t help the grin. “No.” He forced himself to his feet, surreptitiously looking down, and glad no evidence was showing through his dark pajama pants. “I’ll manage. Just stiff.” And Primus below, that was the truth! Every muscle ached. 

Ratbat still looked suspicious, but after gazing at Soundwave with a raised brow for a moment, turned away and left. Soundwave carefully made his way to his room, and dropped onto the bed with a groan. _What_ had Barricade done to him? At least he understood now why Barricade had told him a ‘few days’ when agreeing to teach, or at least explain it to Soundwave.

Erotic memories made Soundwave’s heart and spark skip, and brought a sore tenderness to his chest. He wondered if he would be ready in a few days. Right now, the only thing he could think of was sleeping and _not_ moving.

~ | ~

Optimus was caught in a stretch and yawn as he stepped out of his room. Primus, he was just not much of a morning person. He was not grouchy as some of his people were, but if he didn’t need to be an example he’d have stayed in bed curled up against Ironhide a bit longer.

Ironhide, who should also be an example since he was, more often than not, the one pushing them to do more in training.

Optimus stepped off the stairs and onto the second floor, nearly running into a wide-eyed Perceptor and silently seething Cliffjumper. He looked at Cliffjumper’s door, but that was not the problem today. Today the pictures were taped all over the walls outside Cliffjumper’s room.

Perceptor was biting the tips of his fingers, eyes still wide as he muttered something about creating a monster.

Cliffjumper whirled, mouth opening, then his eyes slid past Prime. “You!” he growled.

“Me what?” Skywarp asked. Optimus sighed, and turned around to face the seeker. “Morning, Prime. Percy. Cliffmu-jumper,” he chirped, a happy, bright smile on his face.

Starscream and Thundercracker passed by, Starscream raising a brow at Prime as he went. Optimus sighed again. “Skywarp.”

“Yes, Sir?” Skywarp responded, that wide smile never faltering.

“Let me clarify yesterday's order. No taping that picture _anywhere_ , understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Skywarp said, the smile shifting to something more sweet and obedient.

“And you will take all these down. Right now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Skywarp said, and got straight to work.

Optimus watched him for a moment, then waved Cliffjumper ahead of him. Perceptor was a little slower to follow, biting at his bottom lip now.

~ | ~

Ravage woke shivering, his teeth clacking together, and feeling far stiffer than he usually did. He looked up. The sky was still cloudy, a dim grey. He placed the time as early morning, the sun up, but blocked.

The pain and anguish returned full force, and instead of getting up and going inside so he could warm up, Ravage curled closer to his rock. It wasn’t fair! Bumblebee was obviously not over the humans. It was as they had said, and Ravage was merely a stopgap for Bumblebee’s broken spark.

His breath hitched, and he buried his head in his arms again. He hurt. He had feared this all along, being cast aside, being used again. But it frelling _hurt_ so much more this time.

Ravage sniffled, then went still. There’d been another sound. It was possible his absence had been discovered by now. He had been out for hours. Ravage allowed another sniffle to escape, but listened this time. A cold sense of dread was creeping into his spark, and he had entirely too much experience to disregard it.

His emotional indulgence was over. Ravage was being stalked. The careful step above and to his left was proof enough. Just a subtle shifting of the gravel in the hard packed dirt, but it was enough proof for Ravage.

He feigned another quiet sob, and the unmistakable clicks of a rifle being shifted into a ready position sounded. The hunter couldn’t be more than ten feet away. Ravage shifted, readying himself to spring up and back, and sniffled again, pushing away from the rock, but not looking. He blinked rapidly. Bleared vision would be deadly.

Tension mounted, perceivable due to thousands of years playing this game with far superior foes.

Instinctively, Ravage threw himself backwards, back arched, hands touching the dirt only enough to aid in flipping his lower body the rest of the way over. The human in desert camouflage stumbled when he swung, completely missing Ravage as he leapt out of the way.

Ravage froze in a crouch, and glared at the man. Fury and fear waged a war within him. He’d gone off alone, something strictly forbidden since Starscream was shot. He was going to be in so much trouble if he made it back to safety.

 _If_.

He had intentionally put enough space between himself and his family so that they wouldn’t sense his emotional turmoil. Now he was without a way to call for help. He would need to run.

“Aww. Look at the poor little Decepticon crying,” the man mocked.

He wasn’t shooting yet. That was both good and bad. It gave Ravage a chance to think, but also meant that they would probably try to take him prisoner. Ravage narrowed his eyes, but kept listening for any other possible enemies.

The man that landed behind him was far more adept than his comrade. Ravage leapt forward, attacking the first human. The rifle barrel was knocked skyward as he spun under it, and to the man’s left. His elbow connected solidly with body armor.

Well, that was disheartening.

Ravage continued his turn until he stood facing the second man. While looking into his faded green eyes, Ravage picked his foot up and slammed it sideways with as much force as he could muster into the first enemy’s knee.

Enemy One went down screaming, and Ravage jerked the rifle from his grasp. Green Eyes rushed him, and Ravage feinted right, reversing his step and spinning left, swinging the rifle around with all his weight.

The impact jarred Ravage and knocked him slightly off balance, but there was a satisfying _crack_ from the arm the man had thrown up to protect his un-helmeted head.

“Freeze scum!” a third human shouted.

Ravage turned his head up the hill to where a gun was held on him by a man large enough to possibly give Barricade a good workout in hand to hand.

Slag that.

Ravage dropped the rifle, and ran. Big wasn’t always slow, as was illustrated very well by Ironhide, Barricade, Prime, Ravage’s own creator, but Ravage was fast and agile, and fairly sure he could outrun the large man. And moving targets were harder to shoot.

Ravage sprinted up the slight incline, and nearly collided with a fourth man on his way down the other side. Thankfully, the human was as surprised to see Ravage as he was, and less able to react decisively.

Ravage leapt up, still a bit above the man on the hill, and with a somewhat graceless dive, flew past this new enemy. His hands hit the ground and he rolled, finding his feet quickly, but this fourth was close and already swinging.

Ravage jumped into a spinning back kick, and connected solidly with Enemy Four’s head. There was a twinge as Ravage landed, but he ignored it as the big one and another came over the rise.

Ravage fled.

 _Soundwave! Soundwave help! Creator_!

Damn, he was still out of range. Ravage kept up the mental calls for help, and ran. Two pounding sets of footsteps became one as one of the humans continued to follow him, and the other dashed off between the Ranger barracks and the garage. Ravage pumped his legs as fast as he could, cutting the corner close in a effort to avoid slowing as he turned to run down the side of his home building.

_Creator!_

_Ravage! What is happening?_

_Outside! Men! Guns_! Even Ravage’s mental voice was gasping.

Ravage reached out with his right hand to catch the corner of the building, metal siding lacerated his palm, but he was able to swing around without losing much speed.

_Almost. Almost. Almost._

The footsteps behind him had stopped, but Ravage flew onward, grasping the door handle just as something impacted the asphalt at his feet, kicking up sharp little fragments that pelted against his pants. Ravage jerked the door open, and as he moved to enter the safety of his home, he glanced back.

The big one was advancing slowly, gun up, and an angry look twisting his face. With a little involuntary squeak, Ravage darted behind the door, hearing bullets tap the outside of it. He jerked the door shut, jabbing his fingers at the control to engage the lock and alarms.

“Ravage!”

Ravage spun and ran to Soundwave, ignoring Prowl’s demands, Ironhide’s shouts for silence, and the cacophony of other voices all raised in alarm.

“Creator!” Ravage cried, literally jumping into Soundwave’s arms, his own arms banding tightly around his creator’s neck, legs circling Soundwave’s waist just as strongly.

~

Soundwave staggered, the force of Ravage’s landing knocking him back a few steps. He gasped as his aching body was jolted, and then again as Ravage’s energy field twined with his. Hysterical sobs were barely muffled against his neck.

“Oh, Ravage. It cannot be so bad.”

Soundwave was shocked. It had been ages since Ravage had burrowed into his energies like a sparkling. Soundwave focused, and could sense more than just the harrowing flight from the enemy soldiers. Ravage was overwrought in a way Soundwave had not felt from him before.

_Hush my sparkling. I have you._

_Hurts!_

Soundwave adjusted his grip so one arm supported Ravage’s rear and the other was free to rub his back. Humming a tune he used to when his creation was an infant, Soundwave only just stopped himself in time from bouncing the spy in his arms the way Sarah would bounce a fussy Annabelle. Soundwave sent the broken information he could pull from Ravage’s mind to Prime, and headed to medical, where Ratchet was holding the door open.

Ignoring everyone else, he entered and worked his way up to sit on the table the medic pointed at, watching as antiseptic and bandages were gathered.

“It’d be easier if you laid him down.”

Soundwave’s lips pressed together in a grim line. He did not think this would be easy. “Come, Ravage. Turn around, and tell us where your injuries are.”

In answer, Ravage drew on Soundwave’s energy even more insistently. Soundwave sighed, forced Ravage from his field, and blocked him out. He pushed Ravage back, and the look of spark-broken betrayal he was given stung.

And Ravage would not cooperate.

Soundwave pulled and pushed and prodded and finally snapped, “Slaggitall, Ravage, just turn around! You’re far too old to behave this way!”

Sighing as the weeping nearly incapacitated his creation, Soundwave finally managed to get him turned. Ratchet had watched it all caught somewhere between bemusement and concern.

Ravage held out his right hand, still crying. Soundwave was shocked to see the amount of blood covering it, and his spark leapt with dark memories of Starscream’s blood seeping under his hands.

“Slag!” Ratchet rushed to a different cabinet, and quickly wet a small towel. “What did this?” he demanded, and wrapped the cloth carefully around Ravage’s hand.

“Wall.” Ravage squirmed a little against him, and Soundwave lowered his blocks, wondering if he was doing the right thing in allowing this. His creation burrowed instantly into his energies, but calmed a bit. Soundwave sighed, and wrapped Ravage up in his arms, resting his head against the soft black hair. He would tolerate it for a few moments if it helped Ravage.

Ratchet cleaned up the cuts, and after slathering on a thick coat of cream, bandaged Ravage’s hand with gauze. “I’ll check it before you go to bed tonight. Keep it dry.” He received a nod. “If, try not to, but if you get it wet, let me change the dressing. Some of these cuts are pretty deep.” Ratchet stared for a moment. “Well? What else? Or do I get to boot your butt out of here just that easy?”

“His ankle,” Soundwave said when Ravage remained silent.

“Hand it over,” Ratchet commanded, and held out his hand.

Ravage uncurled and laid his legs out along the medical bed. Ratchet cursed. “You were outside barefoot? Running?” Ravage nodded, whimpering, as Ratchet tested his right ankle, then began to sag in Soundwave’s arms.

Soundwave frowned, and nudged his creation. “Ravage!” Soundwave jostled Ravage again. “Don’t do this to me.” He groaned when Ravage only snuggled deeper into his embrace.

“What?” Ratchet asked, tone distracted, before looking up. Ravage’s hitching sobs had trailed off, and now only spasmodic, involuntary gasps interrupted his otherwise deep breathing. “He’s unconscious? Did he pass out, or is it just exhaustion? Do you know?”

Soundwave sighed again. “Ravage is… not my most adept when it comes to dealing with strong emotions.”

Ratchet nodded. “Escaping to unconsciousness when he’s overwhelmed instead of facing it? That’s not really a healthy coping mechanism. And I’m surprised. After observing you and your creations, being self-aware just seems to be part of the package, and Ravage’s level of control suggests he’s actually rather good at managing his feelings.”

“He’s good at shoving them down until he explodes, and I’ve had very little luck in getting him to accept that he would manage better facing his emotions than denying them.”

“Funny. I know one like that too.” Ratchet wrapped Ravage’s ankle carefully, then cleaned up his feet, checking for damage. “Have him stay off of this ankle for the next few days. Probably just a sprain, but I’ll check him more carefully tonight again. What do you usually do when he does this?” Ratchet asked, motioning to the sleeping Ravage.

“Wait for him to wake, and determine his state then.”

“Any ideas as to what, besides being shot at, did this? He’s an experienced warrior; I can’t see it affecting him so much.”

Soundwave nodded. “He believes Bumblebee is going to choose to be with Sam and Mikaela.”

“That’s it?” Ratchet asked, eyebrow raising and doubt filling his voice. “A quarrel with his boyfriend, and he’s shutting down? Soundwave-”

“I do not believe there was any argument. His thoughts were scattered and frenetic. I was unable to truly grasp what had him so upset. I know he left because he was already disturbed. Being attacked only heightened it, and drove him past his abilities to control himself.”

“I can forcibly wake him if you want to try a new approach.”

“I think I know what to do this time.” A calculating grin stole over Soundwave’s face. “Done with him?”

“Unless you know of any other injuries?” Ratchet asked.

Soundwave shook his head and rose, easily scooping Ravage’s lithe weight into his arms. “Thank you for tending to him.”

Ratchet waved him off, and Soundwave left, walking across the open area to the playroom where he sensed Bumblebee, the human children, and his other creations waiting.

Bumblebee was on his feet and rushing to Soundwave the moment he entered the room. “Is he ok? Why was he outside? What are the bandages for?”

Soundwave scanned Bumblebee’s memories, then nodded at the sofa. “Sit,” he said, and followed a hesitant Bumblebee to it. “In the corner so I can lay him with you.” _He believes you do not want him anymore._

Bumblebee’s head shot up, a shocked look on his face. “Why?!” Understanding lit his eyes in the very next instant and a growl escaped. “He took off too soon if he was upset by anything we discussed,” Bumblebee said.

_He saw Mikaela kiss you._

_But did he see me jerk back and shove her away?_

_No_ , Soundwave tilted his head to the side and stared into Bumblebee’s eyes. He already knew the truth, but he pushed his presence into Bumblebee’s mind enough to be felt. Bumblebee gazed back, mind open and serene.

 _Then I can leave him safely with you_? Soundwave asked. Bumblebee nodded. _He is extremely distressed from the misunderstanding and being attacked. I do not know what state he’ll wake in._

“I can handle him,” Bumblebee declared, and Soundwave believed him. He lay his creation next to Bumblebee, helping to adjust Ravage in his arms, careful to keep at least one hand on him.

“Once I move away, it will not take him long to wake. He is burrowed into my energies, and will probably be displeased when he discovers my absence.” Soundwave paused, sending a short thought to his other creations to wait a minute, as their rapid fire questions were becoming bothersome. “He can be… difficult. Come to me, or call to me if he becomes too much. And do not let him walk. Ratchet says he must remain off his ankle for a few days.”

Bumblebee nodded, and Soundwave motioned everyone else out. He could feel that Bumblebee understood the implications of Soundwave’s actions. He was, for the first time, _willingly_ turning over the care of one of his creations to another. Soundwave could sense the humbling feeling of precious responsibility in Bumblebee, and though he nearly hesitated and went back, knew he had made the right decision. 

So had Ravage. He had chosen well for a mate, however unintentional it had been in the beginning.

~ | ~

Bumblebee listened as the door clicked shut, and cuddled Ravage a little closer. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry at Ravage for spying on him and then not even bothering to hear everything out, hurt at the lack of faith and trust, relieved his lover was safe, or enraged that Ravage had been dumb enough to leave the base alone and without telling anyone.

Bumblebee wondered what Soundwave would normally do, and then wondered what Prime would have done to him had Bumblebee pulled such a stupid stunt. Then he wondered if he even had a right to lecture Ravage at all. He wasn’t a youngling. He was, in fact, older than Bumblebee.

Perhaps it was the way he was sparked and raised? Not that Bumblebee believed for a second that Soundwave had done poorly. But at odd times Ravage seemed so much younger than he was. All Soundwave’s creations did. Starscream was hard to judge, more like what Bumblebee would expect for someone his age, but then he hadn’t been raised by Soundwave. Not Ravage. He could bounce between being completely mature to utterly juvenile. The immature behavior was not bad. Just unexpected. 

Ravage seemed to need someone to protect him. Bumblebee was less dependent on his friends, and had been for a long time. Even Frenzy had changed so much since his family arrived. He no longer flipped moods at the drop of a hat. That could be chalked up to needing his twin, but Bumblebee wasn’t so sure now that he’d come to know them all better.

In his arms, Ravage shifted, whimpering slightly before lifting his head, and looking in confusion at Bumblebee. His eyes widened, and he tried to pull away.

“What are you doing?”

“Holding you,” Bumblebee answered in his best ‘duh’ voice. Seeing Ravage safe and sound, and holding him for a little had allowed Bumblebee the time for the relief to apparently fade enough that irritation was taking over. And really. Didn’t he have a right to lecture a person he loved for scaring him half to death by being a complete idiot and running off? _Yes_ , Bumblebee thought. _I sure as hell do!_

“Let go of me,” Ravage hissed, and tried to shove away.

“Never,” Bumblebee answered in all seriousness. Ravage stopped struggling for a moment, looking into Bumblebee’s eyes. “I can’t believe you, you know that?” Bumblebee said, letting the anger he was feeling into his voice. “What were you doing? What were you thinking? And what kind of spy are you anyway? Running off without all the information! Soundwave said you saw Mikaela kiss me. If you had stuck around a half second longer, you’d have seen me shove her away. You would have heard me tell them they were wrong about us. About you!”

Bumblebee took a breath, continuing slightly louder when Ravage looked ready to interrupt. “And of all the stupid things you could have possibly done, you go running off _outside_ the building! You’re lucky you escaped with just a little ding to your ankle, and a cut up hand! You _know_ we’re being watched! You _know_ they’re after anyone who was a Decepticon! You _know_ it isn’t safe to go out before the patrols, or alone!”

Bumblebee must have paused too long to calm himself because Ravage jumped in then, arguing back. “You love them! Don’t try to deny it! I won’t share you! I don’t care what you say, and I don’t care how much it hurts!” Tears streaked Ravage’s face once again, and his usually smooth voice was high and strained. “I won’t! You can’t just flip back and forth between us, and expect me to tolerate being treated like that!”

“What are you talking about? How am I flipping back and forth?” Bumblebee shook his head, and spoke before Ravage could again. “I am well aware how fickle it made me seem to go from wanting them, to loving you, but there has been no going back from that. Primus, Ravage! I’ve known from that first afternoon with you that you were something special. I’ve known since that first night that I no longer wanted Sam and Mikaela. I’m sorry. I was mixed up between loving them and being lonely, and everything got confused until you. Then it all sorta made sense.”

“You love me?” Ravage asked in a small voice, then shook his head. “But the way you said her name. Bee, you-”

“Of course, I love you. I know we were interrupted yesterday, but I thought you knew.” Bumblebee sighed, it hurt to see Ravage so upset. It was partially his fault he supposed. He’d seen the possessive light come on in those dark eyes every time either Sam or Mikaela came too close to him, and hadn’t done anything to reassure Ravage. When Ravage said nothing, Bumblebee asked, “What way I said her name?”

“Before she kissed you.” It was barely audible.

Bumblebee sighed again. “So again, it was before I pushed her away, before I shrugged Sam off? I was exasperated, Rav. I was irritated that they were calling you an enemy, and essentially offering pity sex to me.” Ravage’s breath shuddered out, and Bumblebee continued. “I explained to the both of them how I _do_ love them, but not like that, and about all the confusion and stuff. I was lonely and alone for so long here, Rav. They were the first friends I had in a _long_ time, and I mistook it for more than it was. I was stupid, what can I say?”

“Say that you love me.” It was nearly spark breaking, the pure need in Ravage’s voice.

“I love you. I’m sorry you were hurt,” Bumblebee whispered. 

“I am sorry I ran off,” Ravage said, and wiped at his face with the bottom of his shirt, snuggling closer to Bumblebee.

“Hah! Be sorry once Optimus gets ahold of you. You went against direct orders.” Bumblebee lowered his voice to a conspiratorial murmur. “Might even want to try and pull a few more tears out while he’s yelling. Clear evidence of remorse has gotten me lighter punishments a few times.” Bumblebee kissed Ravage’s cheek.

Ravage’s snicker was cut short by his stomach growling.

Smiling, Bumblebee worked his way out of the corner, and sat with his back facing Ravage. “Come on. Let’s go eat. I’m hungry too.”

“Then get out of my way.”

“Nope. Hop on. Ratchet gave your creator orders not to let you walk for a few days, and you’re in enough trouble as it is.”

Ravage sighed, and griped about being carted around, but did settle himself so Bumblebee could carry him on his back to the kitchen.

“We’re good now?” Bumblebee asked.

“Yes.” Ravage squeezed his arms tighter around Bumblebee’s shoulders and kissed his neck. “I would assume we are done hiding our relationship now as well.”

Bumblebee grinned. “Good! I can kiss you anywhere now.”

Ravage’s lips brushed Bumblebee’s ear. “You can kiss me anywhere you want,” he purred. Bumblebee snickered, and a shiver chased down his spine.

~ | ~

Ironhide led his team around the mountain’s left side. Lennox had taken a team around the direction Ravage had been attacked. The rest of the Rangers were fanned out, and just cresting the summit of the little mountain. Ironhide cursed.

There were clear signs of occupation, but the infiltrators were gone.

“Slaggit!” Ironhide swore again.

“And I really wanted to shoot someone,” Sideswipe said.

Lennox’s voice came over the headset. “ _This fucking sucks. We couldn’t have missed them by much_.”

“ _They bugged out fast once Ravage escaped_ ,” Wagner said.

“ _I know, but still. Damnit_!”

Ironhide growled, looking at the ground. Whoever they were, they had arrived during the night. Ironhide knew they had not been there during the last evening patrol. Ravage was damn lucky they didn’t find him asleep.

“ _Oh shit_!” Epps yelped. “ _Someone get the Hum-Vs, go, go, go! I can see dust from up here!_ ”

Ironhide sprinted up the mountain side, and stepped up next to Epps, sighting along his outstretched arm. There in the distance was a thin trail of dust. “Thought Hummers weren’t built for speed?” Ironhide asked.

“They aren’t,” Epps said. “But over that kind of terrain, a Hummer’s our best chance of catching up.”

Ironhide frowned, but the roar of an engine sounded from below, closely followed by another. In a matter of moments two of the vehicles tore past the little mountain, and after the retreating infiltrators.

“ _Talk to us, Epps_ ,” Lennox said.

“Go straight. You’re about to join their trail. Almost. Almost. You’re on top of it. There! Follow their tracks. Ya know what they’re driving?”

“ _Hum-Vs by the wheel base. Damnit_!”

Epps sighed, and looked at Ironhide. “We probably aren’t gonna catch ‘em.”

Ironhide growled. “Call in more help! Aircraft. Something! They just tried ta take down a kid!” His voice dropped low. “I want them.”

“Commo’s already contacted Nellis. They’re gonna toss a chopper out at us, but we’re dealing with another set of pros here.” Epps kept his eyes glued to the horizon, frowning, fists clenched. “These fuckers know what they’re doing. That means that they’ve got faster transport waiting. We aren’t gonna catch them.”

Ironhide swore again, and kicked at the scrubby little plant by his boot. He looked at Bluestreak and Cliffjumper. “Jumper, I want you here. Anything that needs me or Prime, call us. Sides, Sunny, Blue, ya’re with me. We’re gettin’ them damn cameras up now!”

Ironhide stomped down the mountain, the others following obediently in his wake.

Ironhide motioned the three of them into the building ahead of him. They rushed to the Control Room, stopping by Prime. “Lennox is on their afts, but Epps thinks we’re up against professionals. Doesn’t think we’ll catch ‘em.”

Prime swore, nearly every set of eyes in the room going wide. “Recommendations?” he asked, ignoring the others’ surprise.

Prowl’s mouth opened, but Ironhide spoke first. “I want them cameras up. If we’d had them up, we’d’a known that Rav snuck out. We’d have at least one of those fraggers’ faces too.”

“Agreed,” Prime said. “Who knows how to set them up?”

“I do,” Sideswipe answered. “I read the directions when they came. Not hard at all. Just have to wire them in to a power source.”

Wheeljack was nodding. “Right! We already have the feeds wired for the buildings that are out of range.”

“Good. Get it done.” Prime held up a hand as Wheeljack took a few quick strides toward the door. “Wait. Wheeljack, how’s your sensor grid?”

Wheeljack slumped a bit. “Incomplete.”

Prime was nodding, and turned to look at Ironhide. “They were hiding on the far side of the mountain as suspected?” Ironhide nodded. Prime faced Wheeljack. “I hate to do this to you, Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “I’ll get right on it.”

“Pick anyone that can help you, and use them. I want the grid to extend in a five mile radius around this building to start with. We can work out a better distance later. Let’s just get something up and running so this doesn’t happen again.”

Wheeljack nodded, and motioned to Perceptor, both of them setting straight to work.

Ironhide raised a brow, wondering if there was anything else. Prime shook his head no.

“Where’re those cameras, Sides?” Ironhide asked. “Sunny, I want everyone that isn’t a ‘Con by the door in two minutes. Move.”

The twins dashed from the Control Room, and headed in opposite directions. Ironhide was nearly to the front door himself, when Lennox’s voice crackled over the radio, cursing vividly.

“ _We lost them! And nothing but fucking, goddamn, slagging cars and semis out here_!”

Ironhide swore himself, and turned back to deliver the news to Prime.


	54. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 93 Sunday, October 14

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 93  
Sunday October 14**

 

Optimus stepped into the hall and something crackled beneath his foot just as he heard a bellow from the second floor. Pounding footsteps thundered up the stairs. Optimus looked down. The floor was covered in Cliffmunk pictures. The seekers’ door opened.

Cliffjumper came to a halt at the top of the stairs. “Up here too?!” he roared.

Starscream shook his head, looking right at Prime. “Have you figured this out yet?”

Optimus sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Skywarp,” he said, tone sharp.

“Yes, sir?” Skywarp chirped, a wide grin on his face.

“You are not allowed to use the photocopier anymore. You are not allowed to ask, command, threaten, or badger anyone into doing it for you. You are not allowed to display this picture, or any other version of it, ever again. Understand?”

Skywarp’s grin had melted into a sad, pathetic little pout. Optimus bit his tongue, wondering how Starscream and Thundercracker ever managed to deny him anything in that moment. “Yes, sir,” Skywarp said, dejected resignation in his voice and posture. He slipped past a gloating Cliffjumper without a single look or comment, and disappeared down the stairs. Thundercracker followed Cliffjumper, and Optimus hoped there wouldn’t be a second round of drama too soon.

He looked back into his room. Ironhide was dressing and snickering quietly. Optimus turned back to Starscream. “Did Megatron have to go through this with him?” Prime couldn’t imagine Megatron letting the prankster off anywhere near as easily as he had.

Starscream snorted, and limped toward the stairs. “You didn’t think you were special, did you?” he tossed over his shoulder with a smirk.

“He’s gonna think of a way around it,” Ironhide chuckled.

Optimus huffed a short laugh, and shook his head. “Too slagging early.”

~ | ~

Jazz frowned as he felt Prowl’s anxiety and irritation. Sensing Jazz, Prowl relayed the order that all officers were to meet in the Control Room.

That was it, and the bond narrowed.

Jazz’s frown deepened. He stood and clapped his hands together, startling the younglings playing their game in the middle of the floor again. He had his mouth open to speak when Prowl cut him off.

_Bring Sam and Mikaela. They will be leaving._

Jazz stood in front of the recliner he had been reading in with his mouth still open, then looked down at the teenagers. “Ok, then,” he said. “Officers to the Control Room. Sam, Kaela, go get your things first then come too.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, already standing and reaching a hand down to pull Mikaela to her feet.

“Not a clue. But move it. Prowl’s usin’ short commands.”

“Slag,” Ironhide cursed, and was the first out the playroom door.

Starscream scowled, and squirmed his way from between his bondmates, Skywarp voicing a wordless whine of disappointment. Ratchet had a little more trouble than Starscream as Sideswipe wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Don’t leave me! I’ll miss you! It’ll be so dull and unsexy in here!”

“Get off me, you glitch.” Ratchet struggled in vain until Jazz stared at Sideswipe with a brow raised.

“Oh, fine,” Sideswipe said, and released Ratchet. The medic bent and kissed both his bondmates, then followed Jazz out.

“So what’s going on?” Starscream asked, voice low.

“I really don’t know, man,” Jazz shrugged. “He goes all short commandin’ sentences on me when it’s a big deal though. Think whatever it is, the kids are goin’ home a few hours early today.”

Epps held the door open as they arrived. “Hey! Don’t go doin’ anything fun without me, ok? I gotta grab some guys, and escort the kids back to Tranquility.” And there was the confirmation, Jazz thought.

Jazz gave Epps a quick shoulder clap as he passed. “Be careful, an’ hurry back.”

“Will do!”

Then the door was locked by Ironhide, and Jazz smiled at Glen. “Glen, my man! Didn’t expect ta see ya back today!”

“He brings us news and information,” Prowl said. “Glen, will you repeat what you told Prime and me, please?”

Glen nodded, and dug a little SD card out of his pocket. “We got ‘im! We know where Hound is.”

“Where?!” Ironhide demanded.

“Some little base stuffed up in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains in Colorado,” Glen answered.

“Then let’s arm everyone, and go.” Ironhide was unlocking the door, when Prime stopped him.

“There’s more.”

“More?” Ironhide growled.

Glen took a step back, but Lennox rested a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, man. Just let me lay it all out for ya.” Glen turned and plugged the SD card into one of the computers. “Ok, so they found your guy, and Keller thinks that the bad guys that were responsible for shooting Star and trying to nab Rav yesterday are from this place too.”

Jazz noticed Starscream’s sneer as the human shortened his name. Glen continued on without looking up. “Keller couldn’t talk to me much. He was all Mission Impossible on me. Shook my hand, and told me to have a great vacation. This little card,” Glen clicked the mouse a few times, and typed in a couple of passwords, “was wrapped in a note telling me a flight number. I peeked at it on my laptop. Broke the code. Got the message.”

Glen stood straight and motioned for Prime to have a look. “Bad news. Keller says that General Bradley guy was spotted here, and he’s been off the grid since before Hound disappeared. He’s playin’ for the bad guys’ team.”

Prime cursed right along with Ironhide and Jazz.

“Primus below!” Optimus said, leaning down to better read the screen and motioning Jazz over. “How many others have gone missing?”

“Well, none at this base that Keller’s guy reported. The logs are in there. No idea who Keller’s operative is,” Glen said, “but his report says he infiltrated the base, managed to look around, get the basic layout, find Hound’s holding cell, then had to get out before his cover got blown.”

Jazz scanned the reports, stopping at something that chilled his blood. “They’ve been druggin’ him!”

“What?!” Ratchet snapped.

Jazz focused and kept his breathing slow, despite wanting to go slag something. Hound was one of his. _His_ man. _His_ teammate. Instead he moved on to the building schematics, experienced, critical eyes picking out the best infiltration points and plotting how to get everyone close enough to bust in fast, and get out with no one on his side getting injured.

“Jazz?” Prime asked from behind him.

“Yeah, boss-bot. I got this. Let’s print it, an’ get crackin’ on a plan.”

~ | ~

Starscream stood with his mates, and looked over the assembled Cybertronians and humans. Expressions ranged from professionally blank -Lennox, Prowl, Prime, a few of the other Rangers- to gleeful -Sideswipe and Sunstreaker- worried -Ratchet- to furious. Ironhide, Cliffjumper, even Jazz looked angrier than Starscream could ever recall him being.

He’d watched Jazz gleefully laughing on the battlefield. It always scared the Pits out of the Decepticons’ new ground recruits.

There was an outcry of rage as Prime announced, “All younglings will remain on base.”

“No!” Bumblebee snapped, louder than Starscream’s arguing brothers.

“Ravage will remain as well,” Soundwave said. Ravage snarled, dark eyes narrowing on his creator. Soundwave’s next word sent a chill of old fear down Starscream’s spine. “Enough,” he said, voice low, smooth, dangerous. Starscream shivered, and leaned a little against Thundercracker’s shoulder as he stepped close. “You will stay here.”

“He’s right, Rav,” Jazz said. “Ya’re ankle’d slow ya down. I’m taking Raj an’ Cade with me, so you and Bee are default lead for Spec Ops here.”

“Teams have already been decided and are non-negotiable,” Prowl added.

“Starscream is in charge of the base while we’re gone,” Prime said. “Soundwave and Barricade are the only Decepticons coming. Soundwave for his telepathy, and Barricade-“

“Cuz he kicks aft!” Frenzy giggled.

Prime smiled a little. “Exactly. Officers, form up your teams.”

Starscream waved his brothers and Bumblebee over. The Aerialbots came when he beckoned them as well, followed by Perceptor, Sarah carrying Annabelle, and Glen.

“This sucks,” Slingshot snapped.

“You would be a liability to the infiltration team,” Starscream said, not caring about anyone’s feelings right now, and quite disgusted he would be nothing more than a liability himself. “Perceptor and Glen. You’re both with me in the Control Room.” He turned to Sarah. Go get whatever Annabelle will need to keep her happy tonight. You’re staying with us in there.”

Sarah nodded. “I can shoot, and I’ll be packin’ heat too,” she gave Starscream a lopsided grin, then handed Annabelle to Slingshot. “Here. Hang on to this, I’ll be back in a few.”

“Leave the doors unlocked and open,” Starscream said as she left. Sarah waved over her shoulder in acknowledgment. “Aerials, you’ll be in the rafters.”

“The rafters?” Silverbolt repeated. “Those rafters?” he asked, pointing up at the warehouse ceiling far above them.

“Yes. One in each corner, the other off to the side of the roof access door.” Starscream looked his brothers over, smirking slightly at Ravage. “Can I trust you and Bumblebee together?” Ravage’s lip curled up in a slight sneer, but both of them nodded. “Since you aren’t supposed to be limping around either, I want you in the medbay listening along the outer walls. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw. How adept are you telepathically?”

They were silent a moment, then Laserbeak said. “We can occasionally push images, thoughts into others’ minds.”

“However, it is unreliable,” Buzzsaw added.

“Even with humans? And do you know your range?” Starscream asked.

“We have not tested it at all since arriving on this planet.”

Starscream frowned, and thought for a moment. He looked around, saw Sarah was still out of sight. “Focus on Sarah. Choose something that will not disturb her.” A moment later Sarah came dashing around the corner. Starscream grinned as the younglings giggled and smiled.

Sarah stopped, eyes narrowing. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Starscream asked, utterly failing to mask his amusement.

“I suddenly had these thoughts of Anna walking between Slingshot and Air Raid.” Sarah frowned as she stared at her daughter, still cooing happily in Slingshot’s arms.

“Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were testing their range,” Starscream explained. “We needed a human test subject.”

Sarah’s lips pressed into a thin line, her eyebrow arching up. “I am not amused. Do not do that to me or anyone else that lives on this base again without a _damn_ good reason. You hear me?” She glowered at Laserbeak and Buzzsaw.

Starscream shook his head, and stepped forward a little. “It wasn’t a game. They had not tested their abilities here, and I needed to know the range for part of our defense tonight.”

Sarah still did not look pleased, but she was no longer bristling. “Fine. I’ll be right back, I was nearly done.”

“We did not intend to upset you,” Laserbeak said. Sarah nodded, and headed back around the corner to her rooms.

Starscream turned back. “Good. I want the two of you patrolling the outer walls.”

“No,” Ravage hissed.

“From the inside, Ravage,” Starscream snapped. “I’m not fool enough to send our youngling brothers outside this building. Little can get close enough to harm us in here.”

“What if they bomb us?” Skywarp asked, and Starscream could have cheerfully strangled him.

“They can’t do that,” Starscream snarled, watching as Fireflight’s jaw dropped and Glen paled. A feat with his dark-toned skin. “Look, they cannot just _bomb_ this base. It is the Cybertronian consulate, and most of the _warrior_ Cybertronians will be off the base. These humans are foolish to attempt what they have, but they are not so stupid as to murder us and risk the wrath of the others.” Or so he hoped.

“They do not want us dead,” Ravage said. “They want prisoners.”

“Exactly. Which is why the outer doors will be locked, and the rest of you will be patrolling, armed, and listening for any unusual sounds.”

“Slag. We gotta be all quiet, huh?” Skywarp sighed, and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “I hate those silent missions.”

“You want someone to cut their way in here, and shoot me somewhere more fatal this time?”

Starscream knew he could have slapped Skywarp and not gotten such a hurt, stunned, and furious glare, but tonight was not a night for playing at guard. He needed his bonded serious and at his sneaky best. Starscream let those thoughts through the bond, and felt as Skywarp relaxed a little. “We are in for a long night.” He turned, and gestured to Air Raid and Skydive. “Go with Thundercracker and bring bottles of water, and food that does not need heated or refrigerated to the Control Room.”

“Good idea,” Sarah said as she returned. “Who can I have to help me throw together a decent and fast meal before the others leave?”

“I will,” Skywarp said.

“Us too,” Slingshot said, passing Annabelle to Perceptor, then hooking his brothers’ arms.

Starscream motioned Glen and Perceptor into the Control Room, watching as Sarah bustled past them again, having dropped off the items she would need for Annabelle there.

“I’m going to show you how to work the security cameras,” Starscream said to Glen, and led the human to the bank of miniature monitors.

“Oh, man. Sale at Lowes on these or what?”

“They are temporary, but better than nothing,” Perceptor said, voice soft, but serious.

“True ‘nuff,” Glen agreed. “Ok, man. Show me whatcha got.”

~ | ~

Prowl watched as Wheeljack trotted over to the garage with a couple Rangers as guards, despite the fact he was also armed. Prowl silently willed him to hurry and not bring anything… experimental.

The helicopters would be there soon, and Prowl was anxious to go. This information was time sensitive. If Keller’s operative had been discovered, even after he had exfiltrated, Hound could be gone by now. There were no eyes on target. No forward scout to meet and organize last minute intel with.

Prowl fought to hold himself still as everyone around him fidgeted, double and triple checking their weapons and gear. Prowl was also concerned with how they would all hold up under battle conditions as humans. There was not _all_ that much more danger now against humans than there had been as mechs against Decepticons, but psychologically, the difference was immense. What would be a minor injury as a mech could kill a human.

Prowl shoved the thoughts away, forced the fear down, and focused on standing very still.

The fast _whoomp whoomp whoomp_ of the helicopters became audible, and Lennox began shouting orders to his men. They had all run several drills while waiting, and Prowl was relieved to see his people mesh so easily into lines with the humans. He moved to his place beside Prime, flanking him, as Ironhide took his customary guard position to the Prime’s left.

“We’re getting an all clear from the fly by. No guarantee we aren’t being watched, but it all looks good,” Epps informed.

Prowl glanced back, catching sight of Wheeljack walking away from Barricade. He frowned, but turned back to Epps as the first helicopter swung low for their pickup.

The flight drug on interminably, as pre-battle transport was wont to do. Then rubber-banded forward when Lennox relayed the ten minute warning. The five minute warning came what felt like seconds later. The two minute even faster.

Prowl leaned over and kissed Jazz, pouring all his worry, love, fear, and trust through their bond before narrowing it to no more than a trickle of the presence he craved with all his spark. A hand clapped down on Prowl’s shoulder.

“Ten seconds, lover boy,” Epps laughed.

“Shit! That’s not long enough!” Wagner yelped. “Where’s my kiss? Come on, guys? Someone? Anyone?”

Any response was cut off as the side door was shoved open and they all hurried out, the helicopter dusting off quickly to allow the next to land. They would have to hike through the forest, something that brought back dismal memories for Prowl.

He heard either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker curse, voice too soft for Prowl to distinguish which.

It was a slow trek, noise discipline more important than speed, but Prowl was finally able to see the small plateau the base rested on. It consisted of one large building with guard houses at each corner, and another at the closed gate.

Prowl motioned Bluestreak to him. Mirage knelt, a small scope in his hand, whispering information Bluestreak would need. Ironhide was further away, but lying on his stomach, aiming carefully as Tracks assisted him. Prowl glanced the other way. Two of the humans were setting up in position as well.

Prowl clicked his communicator twice, and everyone doubled checked their weapons. Mirage glanced up at Prowl and signaled Bluestreak was ready. The same hand signs came from Tracks and Johnston. Prowl clicked the communicator once. Three sharp puffs of air were the only indication the snipers had fired.

The kills were confirmed, and with a quick brush of contact, Jazz slipped like a specter through the trees and toward the base. Following him went Mirage and Barricade, silent despite his larger size. Prowl watched. He disliked this plan, but they would have surprise on their side, and hoped that would be enough.

A few tense minutes later, the communicator clicked twice. Jazz’s signal that they were in place and setting the charges. Another few moments, and the communicator clicked again, the same signal. Prowl tapped his, and an instant later the fencing on three sides was blown away.

Alarms blared, men rushed outside and were quickly taken down. Prowl would normally stay back and direct the battle from a vantage point, but that was not possible in this case. He needed to be in the middle of it. Inside the building.

Shouts rang out, radio silence was broken, and Prowl relayed orders as he moved, some small part of his mind rejoicing in his ability to do this. No, there was no battle computer, no AI assistant running calculations even faster than Prowl could himself, but he was capable.

Prowl slipped into the hallway. Base defenders lay dead, and the lights overhead flickered and sparked where someone had shot them. Prowl followed the map in his mind, his own short rifle coming up almost instinctively to his shoulder. He dropped to one knee, firing a short triple burst, then moving on, the target down.

Ahead was more gunfire, Ironhide relayed the exterior situation was a mutual pin-down for the moment. Jazz nudged Prowl through the bond. He had found Hound.

Prowl glanced both ways at a T-junction, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just behind him.

Then a shout as he stepped into the hall. “Down!” a bass voice bellowed. Prowl dropped, looking left again, just seeing as a man whipped back around the corner. Something whizzed by Prowl’s head, the ringing chime frighteningly familiar.

He looked toward the voice.

Echo of a bullet ricocheting.

Barricade spun forward, right arm extended, sweeping right, before snapping left.

Another ricochet, and a scream of pain.

The zrill chimed as it returned, Prowl remained statue still, eyes locked on Barricade as he spun and danced and finally swung the zrill safely back into his hand.

Prowl heard a single shot from the end of the hall, and Sideswipe reported, “Target eliminated. Prowl?”

Prowl stood, breath short, body tingling in something he refused to label terror. Barricade’s eyes were wide, shining with the exact same unlabeled emotion.

Jazz’s voice broke over the radio, “ _Target acquired_.”

Prowl snapped himself out of the moment, relayed an acknowledgment to Jazz, and informed Prime. He glanced at his watch. Almost midnight. Right on schedule.

There was the sound of helicopters outside, and Prowl only took an instant to squeeze Barricade’s wrist as the four of them hurried toward Jazz to assist him and Mirage.


	55. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 94 Monday, October 15

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 94  
Monday October 15**

 

“Do not move. Do not attempt to fight us.”

Hound blinked, optics bleary, and unfocused. He ached, could barely get his processors going. Nothing worked. No diagnostics. No scanners. He blinked again, a dark grey shape slowly forming into a gun. Hound’s optics trailed up the barrel. He had to keep blinking to refocus the further he went.

“You’ve been given a mild sedative,” the same voice told Hound from beside his left audial. “It will no doubt leave you clumsy and slow. I’ve kept the dose low because we know your kind react strongly to our medications. I’d advise you to cooperate. You will not be hurt.”

Hound tried to speak, but nothing came out. A command to reboot his vocalizer did nothing at all. And he knew he was frowning as the organic at the opposite end of the gun came into focus. Hound wasn’t the largest mech, but he really thought he would be bigger than the indigenous people of Earth.

“Something is causing your kind to change,” the voice told him. “You resemble us now. Hold your hands up.”

Hound obeyed out of curiosity, blinking now in disbelief. He squinted, the very human-looking hand not in proper focus.

“We don’t have time for this,” a different voice said.

“Tell me your name,” the first voice said.

Hound tried to speak again, the sound rasped out, then he coughed, trying to clear his vents. “Hound,” he managed to whisper.

“We’re going to take you somewhere safe now, Hound. Are you feeling calm enough to comply?”

There was a huff of irritation, but Hound nodded, turning to look at the owner of that voice for the first time. He seemed rather small for a male. Then again, Hound knew his perceptions were off.

“Come along then, we’ll help you up.”

“Why the sedative?” Hound asked, voice a little stronger.

“Others of your kind have arrived and reacted very negatively to the transformation. We felt it safest to cushion your discovery.”

“It will wear off?” Hound knew he was leaning heavily on the little dark-skinned human, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was little, half a head shorter than Hound as he stumbled and limped toward a dark transport. Hound’s right arm was caught and pulled over another human’s shoulders.

Hound looked down at his new body, trying to make his mind work. He looked at the humans helping him, and realized he did not have coverings as they did.

Then he was in the transport, and could not stop himself from falling sideways on the seat as darkness consumed his vision.

~ | ~

It took what felt like a long time for the drugs to wear off. Hound really had no way of judging, but he was sure rotations had passed. He tried to measure time by how often he saw his captors.

And oh yes, they were his captors.

At first he thought they were helping him. The small, olive-skinned one was cordial, polite, very civil and kind. But as the drugs wore off, and longer and longer passed between his doses, Hound realized that they had been managing to drug him somehow without his knowledge. Perhaps while he was unconscious? By pumping it into the air he breathed? He didn’t know, but Dr. Nafir had expressed his concern of how the continual use of the sedatives would affect Hound.

Hound paced his room, afraid to breathe. He finally felt a little awake and coherent. He had heard nothing about Cliffjumper, and any questions about the other Cybertronians were ignored. Just ignored. _Nothing_ Hound said had any effect on anyone.

He’d never felt so helpless before.

He paced more, then caught himself yawning. Then stumbling. Hound looked up at the tiny covered vent in the ceiling. He could see nothing. No fog, or mist, or cloud of _anything_.

Hound lost his balance and caught himself against the cushioned walls.

“Stop slagging drugging me!” Hound yelled as he sank to his knees. He fought hard to remain conscious, but the blackness was creeping in around the edges of his vision. What he could still see was fuzzy, bleared. As the humans entered his room, pushing the rolling berth, all the white and lights took on a halo glow.

“Hate this,” Hound whispered, feeling their hands lift him. His head lolled to the side as the berth was pushed through the halls. People moved around, many with weapons, and he blamed the drugs for the way their heights stretched and compressed. Looking down one hall, he saw a taller man, and three very short men. Laughter echoed and rang. “Primus,” Hound gasped as the darkness closed over him.

~ | ~

Loud beats of sound woke Hound. His lights were very low, dim so he could rest, but still on so that the surveillance cameras could view the room.

Hound debated a moment, and then sat up. The noises were muted, muffled, but it was intriguing he could hear them at all. Usually sounds only made it into his little room when the door was being unlocked or was already open. Of course, by then Hound would already be drugged and half unconscious.

He held still a moment, listening, trying to sort the sounds, but his head was still spinning from the earlier session. They drugged him now only when they needed to, but not much time could have passed if he was still feeling this fuzzy. Hound really just wanted to lie back down, and return to recharge, but the sounds were louder now.

He stood as all sound stopped, then the door was being unlocked. Hound lost his balance, the room tilting dangerously as he collapsed back on the little cot that was his berth here.

The door opened as he tried to right himself again, and a strange human was rushing toward him. Hound frowned, trying hard to focus. The human was dressed in dark clothes, weapons strapped in various spots to his body. His long dark hair was all in the tiniest of braids and pulled back from his face.

Grey-blue optics stared at Hound for a moment. Then, “Hound? That you, man?” The voice was familiar.

Then another human was there. Hair lighter and much shorter. “The report did say he was being drugged.” That voice was familiar too.

“It’s us, Hound. Jazz and Raj,” the first said.

Hound felt his optics go wide. “Jazz!” And now he could see it. Of course! Hound struggled to stand. “Mirage?” Hound asked, looking at the blonde man.

“It is us. But come. We must hurry.”

They each took one of Hound’s arms, and hauled him out of his prison. “How…?”

“Long story,” Jazz said. “Promise ta tell ya everything once we’re safe. Try an’ focus, and stay awake, ok?”

“Yeah. Ok,” Hound said, stumbling along with them.

~ | ~

Starscream unlocked the door and opened it, stepping back out of the way as Ironhide carried who he presumed to be Hound straight to the medbay, Ratchet hot on his heels. He watched the flood of people and gear, nodding to Soundwave, then stepping forward as Prime entered with Lennox. The human moved to his wife and child, embracing them both. Starscream looked back to Prime.

Prime’s eyes locked on him, worry etched on his face, and mouth opening to speak. Starscream cut him off by standing at attention and delivering his report. Such as it was. “Nothing to report.”

“Nothing?” Prime asked, as if he didn’t know if he could believe the news.

Starscream smirked a bit. “I’m shocked your spark hasn’t just guttered out by now with all the worry you heap on it. No, nothing. Not even one of those desert rabbits bouncing about.” He shook his head, smiling wryly as Prime’s shoulders slumped in relief. “You got your man back?” Starscream gestured in the direction of the medbay.

Prime nodded, the worry instantly back on his face. “They were keeping him drugged, but both Ratchet and Hausen think he’ll be alright.”

“I’m sure he will be.” Starscream rolled his eyes at the look of surprise Prime gave him. “Oh, go shower. You smell like the woods, and look about ready to drop.” He waved his hand in the direction of the locker rooms dismissively. “After you’ve had some sleep, we’ll discuss why you still doubt my abilities to be decent to my fellow Cybertronians.”

A dimple popped out as Prime flashed him a grin. “What if I said I always knew you had it in you?”

“I’d call you a liar. Go.” This time he pointed at the showers, and turned away, limping back to the Control Room. “And then take your aft to bed. I will relinquish command after you’ve rested.” Starscream didn’t wait for an argument, flashing a grin of his own at Thundercracker as he and Skywarp joined him at the Control Room door.

_Well, at least this leader won’t beat you for being a smartaft._

_Hush. He’s too tired to attempt a beating, even on crippled little me_. Starscream watched as Skywarp’s eyes rolled, and Thundercracker sighed, then took his seat in front of the monitors.

“Two hour shifts, I’ll take the first rotation. Go sleep.”

“I’m not leaving you alone in here tonight,” Thundercracker said.

Starscream merely pointed at the long tables, and kept his eyes on the monitors. One by one his brothers checked in, and other than Ratbat, who he requested go sleep with Soundwave, they all remained on guard duty through the night.

~ | ~

Cliffjumper sat silently beside Hound’s bed, watching him sleep. Guilt pressed in on him. Hound had said he’d be fine, that Cliffjumper didn’t need to alter his course. Honestly, had they not changed into humans, he’d have been correct. Hound was resourceful in the extreme even without his holomatter generator to help.

But they had turned slagging human. Weak. Frail.

Cliffjumper clenched his fists, angry at the sense of helplessness. He hadn’t been helpless in a very, very long time. It stirred painful memories.

He shook it off. Hound was here now. Ratchet had even left the medbay to get some rest. That was a good sign. The situation wasn’t the best, but then it wasn’t the worst they had been in. And that was including the current Decepticon presence.

Cliffjumper reached out and stroked his hand along Hound’s forearm. They had done this countless times for each other over the vorn. Although it was usually Cliffjumper in the berth, waking with Hound holding his hand, Hound recharging with his helm on Cliffjumper’s forearm. Hound watching over him, as he had since _that_ day.

Human flesh, the fine brown hairs on Hound’s arm, it was so different. Alien softness instead of firm, smooth metal. Cliffjumper lightly brushed his fingertips over just the hairs, looking at his own arm. He supposed red translated better than green into humans. They had such a limited spectrum of coloration and patterns. Odd -boring- that so many of them defaulted to shades of brown and yellow. Only those that were shades of red or orange seemed to have the red hair, and even that wasn’t the case for some. Prime had brown hair. Even Starscream, with those bits of brilliantly red armor he’d had, had white hair.

Well, alright that was weird too, but then that was Starscream. Normal in him was more disconcerting than weird. Or crazy for that matter.

Cliffjumper sighed, dropping his hand lightly to clasp Hound’s arm, and looking up at his face. He straightened, a smile beginning to form, as Hound’s eyelids fluttered and blinked, the arm under his hand lifting slightly as Hound woke.

Hound rolled his head back and forth a bit, groaning, the hand not in Cliffjumper’s hold coming up to rub at his face. “Frag,” he murmured.

“I can get Ratchet if you need me to? He said something about pain medication if you really needed it.”

Hound’s eyes snapped open, and he focused instantly on Cliffjumper, mouth parted in shock for a moment before blooming into a huge smile. In the next instant, Cliffjumper was fighting to stay upright as Hound threw himself at him.

“It wasn’t a dream!” Hound laughed, practically choking Cliffjumper as his arms squeezed tight around his neck. “I thought it was a slagging dream again!”

Cliffjumper chuckled, managed to push himself up and around to sit on the side of the berth, and hugged Hound back. He shoved the guilt aside, and shook his head. “Nope. No dream. We got you out. Blew their base to the Pit too.”

Hound didn’t relax his grip, but he did calm a little, sighing, burrowing into Cliffjumper’s neck for a moment before pulling back. He was smiling widely as he looked Cliffjumper over carefully. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s you. Still red I see.”

Cliffjumper smirked. “Of course. Gotta be special to keep your colors in this form.”

Hound smirked right back. “Gotta be something.”

Chuckling, Cliffjumper really looked Hound over. “So how you feeling? You were pretty out of it still last night when we got back here.” Though now that Hound was awake, Cliffjumper could see his eyes were clearer. He was acting far more alert too.

“A little groggy still actually, but good. It’s just a… relief to know I’m not there anymore.” He held his arms out in front of himself, looking at them. “This form isn’t half bad, but I haven’t had any processing power to actually learn anything but the most basic stuff. They wouldn’t even let me use the washracks myself, and when I tried to push them off to do it, they began taking me when I was still too drugged to argue.”

Cliffjumper clenched his jaw as the anger rose within him, breathing carefully for a moment while Hound’s attention was focused elsewhere. Once he had himself under control, he reached out, clasping Hound’s wrist. “Lay back and relax, all right? I’ll go get Ratch. I know he’s gonna want to check you over again.”

Hound smiled, and lay back. “Yeah. Might as well get it over with, and get out of here. I’m pretty tired of staring at sterile medical walls.”

Cliffjumper gave Hound’s wrist one last pat, and stood. “All right. I’ll be right back with him.” He pointed toward the door. “That’s not locked by the way. Not that I’d recommend trying to slip out on Ratch.” He chuckled. “You thought he was bad before? He’s slagging impossible now.”

Hound waved his hand airily as Cliffjumper walked to the door. “Meh. More for him to worry about with us as little humans.”

Cliffjumper didn’t bother to correct him. He’d let his friend heal up a bit before dropping the bomb on him that Ratchet had gone and bonded to the twins. Love or not, that was a slagging shocker, and by the sound of things, he’d been through enough already. At the very least, Cliffjumper had their fellow teammates and friends to help him adjust to all their new needs. Hound had been locked in a room and drugged.

Slipping out of the medbay, purposely leaving the door to swing open, Cliffjumper shook off the anger yet again. He needed to control his temper. Besides. He was absolutely certain he’d made a few kills last night, and he wasn’t the only one. Hound had been avenged to the best of their current abilities.

Cliffjumper leaned into the Playroom and spotted the medic. Time to get Hound cleared and out into the world. No doubt his insatiable curiosity would have him bouncing back from the abuse he’d suffered in no time.

~ | ~

Will could hear the impacts even as he reached for the door handle. He stepped inside the gym, letting the door close behind him, definitely not sneaking. No, one did not ‘sneak’ around a pissed off Ironhide. Not if one wanted to remain alive when Hide realized one was there.

Watching him beat the ever-loving shit out of the punching bag was a pretty clear sign that Ironhide was a shade or twelve past merely pissed off.

Will watched, fully and openly admitting to himself that he wouldn’t last ten seconds in a fight with his Guardian. And that was assuming he had a head start in running the hell away.

“Trying to break it open?”

Ironhide didn’t answer, but gave a few extra hard punches that did indeed seem like they would tear the bag up. Will was pretty amazed it wasn’t a shredded mess yet. He leaned against the wall, watching as Ironhide worked himself into a sweaty mess, showing no sign of tiring.

Brain to mouth filter plainly down for maintenance, Will said, “You do remember how you’re not supposed to be outside alone, right?”

Ironhide twisted and turned, fists, elbows, feet, knees all impacting the bag with what would be debilitating force if used on a human. Without even breaking his rhythm, Ironhide flipped up his t-shirt in the back. It wasn’t much, but enough for Will to catch sight of the pistol still belted to the back of Ironhide’s waist.

“Blasphemy, I know, but guns won’t always save you.”

Just then the door opened. Ironhide spun, drawing while dropping to a knee, freezing in the perfect firing position. Will felt his heart stop, head jerking around and expecting to be attacked. Instead he saw a wide-eyed, stock-still Sideswipe.

“Oh wow. Ratchet’s pissed at you now. You know he hates when you use us to show off your target acquiring skills.” Sideswipe shook his head, and stepped fully into the gym. “Surprised you didn’t actually fire this time.”

Ironhide stood. “Wasn’t sure who was coming through the door. Human might’ve spooked and moved.”

Will stared. “You’ve _fired_ at Sideswipe before?” Granted Sideswipe could be obnoxious, but Will couldn’t imagine doing that to any of his men.

Ironhide smirked at him. “A lot I can do with a gun that I wouldn’t trust another spark to attempt. And in answer to your other question. I _am_ inside, so snipers aren’t as much a threat.”

Sideswipe had moved closer, picking up a towel from the rack on his way, and tossing it to Ironhide. “Yeah, well, Ratch is still cussing really creatively in my head, so you might want to lay low for a while.” He paused, grinning, then chuckling. “Though he says it’s not that big a base to lay low on, so good luck.” Sideswipe shook his head and chuckled. “Yeah. Bad move. He’s all wound up from Hound, and you just made yourself his outlet.”

Will shook his head slowly. “I don’t get it. You’re in here beating the fuck out of the bag, say you would have, have in the past, fired on your own men-” He inhaled deeply, trying to get beyond the palpable anger he could still feel off Ironhide. “You do remember that we won last night, right? No injuries for us, shut them down, blew their base to kingdom come, and got your guy back?”

“Yeah, but it’s what they did to Hound while they had him that makes us all want to hunt the last of those bastards down and kill them slowly,” Sideswipe said. Will noticed Ironhide’s eyebrow arch up, but Sideswipe tapped the side of his head. “He’s getting better, but strong emotions still break his concentration.”

Ironhide harrumphed, stripping off the sweat-soaked shirt and scrubbing at himself with the towel. “Killin’s too good. Do ‘em up like they did Hound. Drugs and shower by hose and some stranger’s hands on ‘em.”

Thunderclouds were gathering thicker over Ironhide. Will nodded. He could get that. He wouldn’t mind hurting those assholes. In fact that was the plan. “We did get a lot of them. Only two choppers got away, and those were fancy machines with really great pilots. No shame on our part. We aren’t giving up either. The search continues even now for more leads. We’re gonna hunt those assholes down to their last nest, and burn them out.” He walked up to Ironhide and held out his hand expectantly, braced.

Ironhide unbelted the holster and passed the entire rig off to Will. He cast a glance at Sideswipe, then he strutted off for the showers.

“Don’t mind him,” Sideswipe said after they heard the pool’s locker room door clang shut. “He’s fragged.”

“He’s really shot at you?” Will had had a few weapons pointed at him in his life. Been shot at more times than he could count. It never failed to rattle him once the situation was over. But Sideswipe was as cool as if nothing had happened at all.

Sideswipe chuckled, and waved his hand. “Oh yeah. And Ratchet really will take some sort of dastardly revenge for today, but if Hide had wanted to shoot me, I’d be dead.” He paused to flash Will a bright smile. “A good dozen times at least. He’s done it on the battlefield too. Saved mine and Sunny’s, and I don’t even know who else’s lives countless times by shooting at us.”

Sideswipe tipped his head toward the benches and Will followed him, still trying to process what he’d seen.

“It’s sorta like a training exercise. You see Ironhide aiming a gun in your direction, you freeze. If he’s aiming it _right_ at you, you kiss the ground. He’s pretty much the only mech other than Sunny or Bluestreak that I’d trust to pull off a shot like that, and he trained the three of us to do it.”

Will plopped down on the bench, and scrubbed at his face. “I’ve been in combat training, and live fire battles since I was nineteen, and I have never fired at, nor been fired at by a teammate. ”Hundreds of things could go just slightly wrong, and then you or your comrades would be dead.”

Sideswipe shook his head. “Maybe. But let me adjust your point of view a little. The first time Ironhide fired a shock bolt at me on the training floor, your kind didn’t even exist. You say you’ve been in combat since you were nineteen? That’s what? A decade or so of training? I’ve been at war, in combat you can’t even imagine, with weaponry more deadly than even your movies have managed to invent, for over a million years. You know you have to do some pretty extreme things in combat with our kind. We learned a long, long time ago that the ‘Cons didn’t care about the lives they wasted. So we had to trust each other even more. Do things that we all thought,” a chuckle, “that most of us thought were crazy.”

“Every time I start to forget how alien, how _old_ you guys are, one of you goes and does something that brings it home again.” Will sighed, and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Still. Wow.”

He glanced over in time to catch Sideswipe’s smile. “Yeah, but you know us warrior models. Hot-headed, trigger-happy lug nuts with scrap metal for processors.”

“Ratchet still cussing?”

Sideswipe burst out with a loud laugh. “ _Really_ creatively. Dare say there’s a few in there even I don’t know the meaning of. He _really_ hates when we do stupid things.”

Will looked up and through the open pool door, waiting for Ironhide to appear so they could go back to the main building. “Do me a favor?”

“Hm?”

“When Ratchet does strike, let me know so I can find a safe place to watch the show from.”

Laughing again, Sideswipe nodded. “Done. I’ll be right there with you.”

~ | ~

Hound smiled all around as he entered what Cliffjumper had called the Playroom. It was a bit of a surprise to see even known Decepticons smile back at him, but he took it in stride. Possibly oddest was Ratbat bounding up to hug him and welcome him ‘home’. Though Starscream’s comment when Ratbat did so was a close second.

“Don’t bother trying to deter him. He’s stubborn.”

“Yeah. Runs in the family,” Sideswipe had laughed, many- _most_ others joining in.

Perhaps it wasn’t the words, but the genuinely friendly tone. Optimus had explained the treaty, informed Hound of who all was living here, but seeing it in action was shocking.

The good kind of shocking.

He had honestly not expected to live to see this day. The afternoon was filled with conversation, and stories, and watching the others play. Hound smiled up at Cliffjumper pretty often. His friend was sticking close, playing guard despite it not being necessary. Hound had watched Cliffjumper tense when Hound had called over Starscream. The limp made him curious, and he ended up talking to all three of the command trine with Frenzy adding in commentary from where he’d dropped himself in Skywarp’s lap. It had been a pleasant conversation despite the subject.

When mealtime arrived, Hound hooked his arm around nearby Bumblebee’s shoulders and tugged the youngling into a sideways hug. “And you’ve been on this planet the longest?”

“Yup!” Hound was saddened to hear the husky rasp of Bumblebee’s voice. He’d hoped age, time, and possible repairs would have fixed Bumblebee’s vocalizer by now, but apparently not. Not that it seemed to bother him. “Forward scout. You’ll like it here too. Assuming we ever get to go back outside. Ever since Starscream was shot, and then Ravage was attacked, we’ve been cooped up inside most of the time. Hoping now that we scared off the guys that had you, we can relax a little.”

Hound nodded along. A small buzz of fear ran through him at the idea of being trapped indoors, just a different prison this time. He pushed it down, even as he eyed the Earthlings laughing and talking at the tables.

He was tugged down into a chair beside Cliffjumper. “Bet you never had food like this at that place,” he said. “I had my doubts about Sarah. She hit me the first night I was here, but she’s managed to teach even the younglings how to prepare the meals, and I gotta admit, it’s all been great.”

Hound jumped as Cliffjumper flinched his head forward. “And she just hit you again on principle,” Sarah said, smiling at Hound. “Hey, sweetie. How ya feeling?”

“Sure be nice to him,” Cliffjumper groused.

“Aww… That was a love tap, but I’m glad you like the food.” She set down a bowl, and then ruffled Cliffjumper’s hair, giving Hound a playful wink before slipping away.

Cliffjumper glared after her. On principle. Hound could tell he wasn’t actually angry with the woman. He looked back at Hound. “Good food, but I haven’t decided whether I like her or not yet.”

Hound chuckled. “Sure you have. You hate instantly if you’re ever going to.”

Cliffjumper snorted, and turned to the table, placing food on Hound’s plate, then his own. “Eat. We still need you to pick a room.”

Hound obeyed with a snicker, thoroughly enjoying the snippets of conversation. The food really was much better than what he had been given before.

Primus, but it was good to be home.


	56. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 97 Thursday, October 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** This chapter contains BDSM _accidentally_ gone wrong. It may be triggery for some.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 97  
Thursday October 18**

 

The early morning air was crisp. Cool enough that Hound could see his breath when he sighed. In the eastern sky the stars were fading, the deep blue of night just beginning to lighten. He heard, but did not react to the sound of footsteps behind him.

“You’re up early,” a human said. He groaned as he took a seat next to Hound.

“I think all that sleep I got while imprisoned got stored up inside me.”

The human chuckled. “We don’t work that way, but Hausen mentioned being worried you might have some sleep issues. You doing ok?”

Hound took his eyes off the horizon, and looked at the human. Predawn light made his eyes glitter just a bit, and Hound tipped his head. Such interesting, almost pretty creatures. “I’m doing very well. Sleep doesn’t come easy or last long, but I’m not terribly bothered by it.” He gestured out over the desert plains. They stretched away toward distant mountains that were only black shadows right now. “I have this in trade.”

“Brad,” the human said suddenly.

Hound glanced back at him, noted the smile and right hand held out and open. Hound offered a slight smile back, and clasped the man’s wrist. “Hound.”

“None of us here are cool with what happened to you.”

Perceptive creature too. Hound dipped his chin in acknowledgement. “I’m not-“ He broke off, not wanting to lie. “I don’t fear for a full recovery. I’ll be fine even if your kind do still make me a little nervous. I know what your team risked for me, and I do appreciate it.”

“Don’t blame you there. My kind make _me_ nervous.” There was something more in Brad’s tone, but Hound couldn’t quite define it, and when he next spoke, it was gone. “And no worries!” Brad smiled wide and openly. “It’s our job. Rangers, Hoo-wah! Right the wrongs, fight the injustices, help protect those that need it.”

And an idealist despite the joking tone. Hound smiled, beginning to genuinely like the man. “Something in common,” he said. He leaned back on his hands, watching the sky lighten more in silent companionship. They stayed there, Hound aware of the other men not too far off keeping tabs on them as they walked their patrol routes, until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

He smiled, eyes stinging a little as the burning orb rose higher. “Thank you,” he said quietly. From the corner of his eye he could see Brad smile.

~ | ~

Soundwave poked the stylus at the handheld, reviewing his notes. There was something he was missing. Something simple, and not for the first time, he fervently wished to be a mech again. If only for two minutes. He knew without a shred of doubt that he could find that signal.

It was, of course, a fool’s wish, but he allowed it for a moment, glancing up as he walked the first floor hall of the dorms. He was going up for a nap, or so Prime thought. Literally kicked out of the lab by a concerned Optimus, he, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were ordered away to rest and take the afternoon off. Soundwave had stalled as the others left, but Prime wasn’t about to fall for it and stared him down until Soundwave gave up and obeyed. He’d slipped the PDA from his pocket the moment he was sure Prime would not see him. To the Pits with orders. He would rest later.

His eyes landed on an open door. As far as Soundwave knew that room was unoccupied and they tended to leave the doors closed for all the rooms. He frowned, turning off the little computer and slipping the stylus into place. It wasn’t as though this was some kind of criminal neglect. For all he knew, even one of his own creations had used the room.

Or really any of the sets of lovers that the base was so full of. 

He found it amusing. The war was over, and everyone who didn’t have a particular job to do, or when they were “off duty”, turned to pleasure-seeking. Be it naps, love making, video games, reading, movie watching, or simply running about and “playing”, everyone was far more relaxed than he’d ever imagined a group of Decepticons and Autobots could be around each other. Soundwave couldn’t really remember a time when he’d felt quite so free either. Even with the rather large task of locating the signal and returning everyone back to their natural forms. It was actually all rather pleasant.

Soundwave stepped closer to the door. Cautious more from habit from all his millennia as a Decepticon than any real expectation of danger, he looked into the room. It was dim, the standard sun lamp dark since the room had no owner. Through the crack at the hinge he could see nothing, and honestly unless one of his sparklings had gotten very good at hiding from him, there was no one slim enough to stand behind the door anyway.

He took another step, even now with the door frame, and his eyes adjusted a bit to the dimmer light. Soundwave grinned to himself at his behavior, and stepped into the room fully; switching the PDA to his right hand so he could pull the door shut with his left.

It was then the assailant struck. Soundwave was jerked to his right as a large form caught the door and closed it. He heard the tiny click of the lock turning as his back was forced against the wall, a solid chest locking him in place.

“Barricade,” Soundwave said, a smirk twisting his lips and amusement in his tone as he recognized the presence.

“Ready to learn?” the bass voice growled.

It was all the warning Soundwave received before Barricade initiated the exchange. He managed not to respond this time, deciding he’d play and tease some himself first. That was until Barricade began that odd fluctuating stream of energy as he had before.

Soundwave cried out, knees giving way as he reacted, spark reaching out instantly for the connection. All thought was driven from his mind but for the surprise he felt that he could go from not even thinking about merging to desperately trying to hold off his release in such an unbelievably short amount of time. Barricade leaned against him harder, and a rumbling growl vibrated their chests, the sound next to his ear flowing through him.

Release struck hard, and Soundwave found his mouth covered and moan swallowed by Barricade. Barricade leaned over as he slid down the wall, or rather, began to when he was caught up by the backs of his thighs. Barricade lifted Soundwave’s legs, and wordlessly encouraging him to wrap them around his waist. Soundwave obeyed, hooking his legs over slim hips and crossing his ankles, arms wrapped tight around wide shoulders.

He twisted his head away, and gasped as the erotic assault continued. A guttural cry followed as Barricade intensified the energy between them. Soundwave arched, squirming and writhing in Barricade’s arms. He shouted as the second release shook him to his very core. Energy flared throughout his body in a tingling rush, and still Barricade didn’t let up.

“Please! Enough! Stop!” Soundwave pleaded, mind spinning as though he’d drunk entirely too much high grade, body and spark beginning to hurt from the sudden and intense overstimulation.

Barricade’s spark drew away, and Soundwave felt himself pulled from the wall. With his support gone, Soundwave nearly toppled backward. Barricade bore him up, and somehow Soundwave managed to string enough sense together to be impressed by the display of strength.

He was dropped to his back on the room’s bed, and the handheld was gently taken away. Soundwave couldn’t hold back the whimper as large hands returned and stroked solidly up his legs to the buttons of his pants. The garment seemed to melt away, and he weakly raised arms that felt too heavy so Barricade could tug his shirt off as well.

Hot flesh covered him, followed quickly by a burning mouth locking over his own. Soundwave growled into the kiss, tongue dancing around the one that claimed him. And he was being claimed, there was no doubt of it. Maybe not permanently, but for now, and he was more than willing to submit.

Barricade drew away, trailing fire down Soundwave’s throat.

“How did you just stop like that? How do you… do… that?” Words failed him, and there was a dark chuckle next to his ear.

“That’s my secret,” Barricade whispered as he lifted himself from Soundwave.

Soundwave let his hands trail over Barricade’s arms as he pulled away, content in his dizzy haze to be led.

Soundwave’s arms were knocked aside, and he was on his stomach before he registered the touch that flipped him. Barricade’s body covered his again. Slow though he may have been in reacting, Soundwave began to push himself up, a half-formed protest on his lips to the suddenly rough treatment.

Barricade tugged one arm out to the side and laid his forearm across the back of Soundwave’s neck, effectively pinning him.

“This is your last chance to say stop,” Barricade growled by his ear, voice dark and threatening. “After this ‘no’ means nothing. ‘Stop’, ‘Ow, Cade, you're hurting me’, ‘Don't’. They all mean nothing.”

Soundwave lay stiff and still, mind slowly beginning to clear. A little thrill skipped down his spine.

“Give me a word. Any word you won't call out accidentally.”

“What?” Soundwave asked, completely confused. He pushed lightly against Barricade’s mental walls, trying to understand the odd command, and was rebuffed.

“Pick a word you won’t say unless you really don't like what I'm doing, or if I'm truly hurting you more than you enjoy.”

Soundwave hesitated, mind spinning through all the worthless words he knew, and unable to land on just one. Barricade snarled, obviously displeased with how long he was taking. “Cybertron!” he gasped as the pressure on his neck increased to mild discomfort. “I’ve never called it out before,” he added quickly. And rather lamely, if he was honest about it.

“Fine,” Barricade murmured, brushing the telepath’s ear with his lips. “Remember it. It’s the only thing that will stop me from now on. Understand?”

Soundwave nodded.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Soundwave shook his head. “No. What are we-”

Strong hands jerked his hips up, and Soundwave found himself on his knees. He had only an instant to register what was about to happen as he was spread before Barricade thrust into him. He cried out, pulling forward in an instinctive attempt to escape the sudden invasion and burning pain. He hadn’t been prepared at all. Not physically or mentally. He’d only been expecting more merging. 

Soundwave found his knees knocked out from under him, and Barricade’s full weight landed roughly on his back as he was forced to his stomach once more. Heavily muscled thighs trapped his together, and Barricade held him pinned to the bed. Soundwave’s hands were locked over his head, Barricade’s fingers twined with his in an unrelenting grip.

They lay still for a few moments, Soundwave breathing heavy, before sharp teeth nipped lightly at his shoulder and the back of his neck, up to his right ear. “All right?” Soundwave was asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. He nodded, forcing his muscles to relax and enjoying the feel of Barricade’s warmth pressing him down. “What’s the word?”

It took him a moment to think of what he was being asked for. “Cybertron,” Soundwave whispered, and Barricade nodded.

“Want to say it again?”

Soundwave shook his head.

Voice suddenly sinister, Barricade growled low. “Let’s see if I can’t change your mind on that.”

In contrast, he began moving slowly. Heat coiled low through Soundwave, and he moaned despite the still present sting the sudden penetration had caused. A hot tongue swept a line up his neck, Barricade’s breath gusting over the damp skin and inspiring chills to chase out across his shoulders.

His breath hitched, and he moaned again, the sound half muffled in the blankets they lay on as Barricade rocked his hips forward and sent a simultaneous spark pulse. Soundwave responded in kind, merging his spark, and growling. He tried to arch up, but there was precious little he could do pinned as he was. 

Little jagged bolts of lightning danced down his back and twisted together between his thighs. Barricade changed his grip, holding his wrists in one hand and trailing the other up Soundwave’s arm and down his side. He shifted, thrusting from a slightly different angle, and wrung a pleasured cry from Soundwave.

“And who have you been practicing on?” Soundwave smirked, teasing, and managing to work his arms a little lower so he could press up into his lover.

A sudden slap to the side of his rump fell right after a sharp bite to his shoulder. “Question me again, and you won’t like what I do to you,” Barricade snarled thrusting forward harder, copying the intensity with his spark.

Soundwave was surprised into immobility by the sudden change, but just as quickly the seductive pace returned. Warm lips nipped enticingly along his neck, and Barricade rolled a heavy pulse into his spark. He was momentarily confused. Had he truly angered Barricade, or was it part of the game they were playing? Soundwave relaxed, a whimper escaping as his lover swiveled his hips, and tried to focus enough to think. Neither the bite nor the slap had actually hurt. Just surprised him.

Soundwave arched and groaned, letting the sound rumble from deep within his chest. If Barricade wanted all the control, then he would just take some from him and see what happened.

Turning his head more to the side, Soundwave gasped in true pleasure from a tandem pulse, thrust. The words were out before he thought better of them, “Oh Primus! Do that again!”

Barricade did not. In fact he stopped. Completely. Soundwave whined, and tried to squirm. Barricade wasn’t just pausing the exchange, he’d completely withdrawn.

“Do not call me others’ names. Do not give me orders. Understand?”

Soundwave smirked, trying to manage the throb of his own spark reaching for Barricade. “Yes, master.” He was practically snickering. Why this suddenly struck him as funny, he wasn’t sure, but it was.

Soundwave was slapped again, harder this time, and it brought all amusement to an end. That one had actually stung. “Keep pushing, little whore, and see what happens.”

Barricade certainly sounded angry, but Soundwave was hardly helpless. He pushed against the mental walls Barricade had in place, but a third sharp blow landed in the same spot as the first two. He growled and wriggled, mental assault abandoned.

“Oh, are you going to fight me?” Barricade purred in his ear. “Good. Struggle. Kick. Squirm all you like.” He bit Soundwave’s ear, applying enough pressure to hurt, but rocked his hips at the same time. Soundwave was caught between pleasure and pain, and the pleasure won. “You can’t escape me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to?”

“Not yet,” Barricade threatened, thrusting back into the merging body and spark. Soundwave yelped. “Soon you’ll be begging for me to let you go.”

Soundwave fought a grin, and growled instead. His defiance was short lived. Barricade used the one trick they both now knew would leave him a quivering bundle of lust. He tried to fight against the stream of energy, but it washed through him. Soundwave cried out and writhed helplessly in an effort to hold off the quickly building release. Why _that_ felt so frelling good, he didn’t know. 

Barricade stopped again, and Soundwave snarled in frustration as he was left mere seconds from release. It didn’t matter that it was the very same thing he had been trying to accomplish. He was tempted to see if he could overload by will alone in this form. 

Soundwave’s wrists were freed, and he immediately tried to push himself up. However, his lover and torturer had no intention of allowing him to go free.

“Beg me,” Barricade whispered in his ear, and pushed hard into him.

Soundwave gasped. “More! Please, Cade, more!”

This time, the slap landed on his other side. “Do not toy with me.”

Another blow landed, and Soundwave flinched, sucking air though his teeth at the sting, and feeling confused. He’d obeyed after all. Barricade’s hand held there for a moment. Then he hit him again, this time restarting the exchange as he struck. Soundwave shouted, then moaned as the energy rippled through him. He was crying out in blinding release in the next instant. 

Barricade was chuckling in his ear as the world righted itself. “You’re pathetically easy.”

Soundwave felt his face heat in embarrassment. “Let me up,” he demanded, and twisted, truly fighting to break free now. It was with a touch of surprise and honest fear that he realized just how completely Barricade held him. He was by no means weak or small, and until this very moment had not believed Barricade could hold him against his will.

His neck was once again trapped under Barricade’s forearm. “Beg for it,” he was commanded.

Defiant, Soundwave locked his jaw shut. He ceased his struggles and lay stiffly. Quiet laughter rumbled through Barricade’s chest and vibrated against his back. Barricade began moving again, fingernails that felt dangerously sharp, scritching along Soundwave’s hip. 

Soundwave was expecting the slap when it came, but he was not expecting the pinch to the tender skin that came immediately after. He jerked and gasped, renewing his struggles to get loose. He was pinched again, and cried out. “Stop that!”

“What? This?” Barricade asked mockingly, chuckling as he drew a line of pain down the outside of Soundwave’s thigh. Soundwave growled, but it quickly turned to a drawn out moan as Barricade shifted just enough to stroke over the sweet spot hidden within.

The arm left his neck, and Barricade ran both hands over all the skin he could reach, pushing in and dragging another heartfelt sound of desire from Soundwave. Those same hands braced against Soundwave’s shoulder blades, fingers dug into his flesh as Barricade pushed himself up, and thrust harder into him.

A deep moan shuddered free, and Soundwave writhed, wanting to be able to move with Barricade. “Let me up,” he whispered.

“Louder.”

It suddenly clicked, and Soundwave _finally_ caught onto the game. A grin curved his lips up. “Stop. Let me go.” He had begun in a stronger voice, but a sharp inhalation punctuated the statement as Barricade sped up. He shifted again, forcing one knee, and then the other between Soundwave’s thighs, one arm winding under his hips, lifting a little, grasping harshly at the opposite side. The other hand found its way to Soundwave’s hair and tightened into a fist at the crown of his head.

Barricade was becoming rougher, and another tiny thrill shot down Soundwave’s spine. Part arousal, part genuine fear. Would Barricade stop if he asked and meant it? Then he didn’t care. A heavy pulse broke against his spark, and he returned the volley without thought, speeding up his own rhythm since it was the only thing he could control.

Soundwave’s head was pulled back and sharp teeth grazed his throat. Truly painful nips caused him to jerk. “Ah! Cade!” He struggled, and his neck was bent back further. He writhed more as muscles strained. “No! Stop! That hurts. Barricade!”

There was a rumbling growl by his ear just before it was bitten hard. He cried out in a mixture of pain and rapture as Barricade stroked inward and sent energy streaming into him again. He felt heat coiling low again, the rocking friction stimulating him where he was pressed against the bed. But oh so much more, was his very soul reacting to that unbelievable pleasure from his lover’s spark.

A shout burst from Soundwave, and he trembled as electricity raced out and rebounded, taking him over again. Barricade did not stop this time, though at Soundwave’s continued cries, he forced his head back down before letting go of his hair altogether. Soundwave pressed his face to the bed, hands clutching desperately at the blankets. Another release swept him up, and he sobbed out broken moans of ecstasy, ignoring the rawness that was beginning to make itself felt.

Still Barricade didn’t let up. He plunged forward again, and the heat that had been winding tighter in Soundwave’s belly came undone all at once. He arched back, hoarse scream blocked by the hand that slapped none too gently over his mouth. 

Barricade’s hand slipped to his throat, and he pulsed heavy, throbbing bursts of energy against Soundwave’s spark, his nails raking over-sensitized skin. Soundwave squirmed, whimpering even as he reached for more. “Please. Stop. Please just stop,” he gasped, even though that was the very last thing he wanted at the moment. “It hurts.” Oh, and it did. He ached, his flesh felt raw.

Soundwave yelped and whimpered as strong fingers moved, digging into his shoulder, and Barricade hit him again. “Stop!” he cried, and even meant it. “Barricade, stop!”

Barricade didn’t though.

The exchange picked up, and Barricade matched the pace with his hips, thrusting harshly now. Soundwave couldn’t stop the pained cry that worked loose. “Barricade, please!”

A low rumbling growl sounded next to his ear. “Beg. Tell me to stop. Tell me you’re afraid and that it hurts.”

“It does,” he whispered. “I am. Please stop.”

Barricade groaned, and bit his shoulder hard. Soundwave shouted, renewing his fight once again, but he knew he was too weak to break free. He was drained. Could actually feel his energy slipping away even as his spark reached out for one more taste of bliss. He whimpered again. Dizziness assailed his mind, and he gasped as a heavy pulse from Barricade coincided with a rather intense pinch to the under side of his arm.

All at once he’d had far more than enough. Far too much. “Let me go! Stop! Cade let me go. It hurts, please! I mean it! Please!”

Barricade held him tight, teeth set to the back of his neck in a dominating bite over his spine. He thrust with his whole body, once, twice, a third time, then moaned low as Soundwave shouted, pain overriding pleasure at the suddenly deeper stroke.

Soundwave writhed. “No! No! Nononono!!” Barricade smoothed out the pounding throb of his spark once more. Wave after wave rolled over Soundwave, and fear gripped him. He couldn’t possibly take much more of this.

Barricade gasped, and went absolutely still. Soundwave mewled in distress. “Please!” he cried, and then twisted his face back into the bed as his spark lurched under the assault of Barricade’s energetic backlash. Barricade moaned low, rocking slightly. All Soundwave could do was scream as he was hurled back into rapturous agony.

~ | ~

Beneath him, Soundwave had gone still.

Barricade eased himself away, and lay to the side, careful to maintain gentle contact. Soundwave was breathing in ragged gasps, often whimpering, clenching and unclenching his fists. Barricade frowned.

“Soundwave?” He lightly stroked his hand down the telepath’s back, speaking softly.

There was no verbal response, but Soundwave maneuvered himself a little, and worked his way into Barricade’s arms, laying his head on a heavily muscled shoulder.

“Are you all right?” he asked. Again, Barricade was met with silence. He gently touched Soundwave’s face, feeling the dampness on his cheeks. “Soundwave?” He waited, cuddling him close and stroking him with gentle hands.

“Soundwave?”

Soundwave picked his head up, and though it was dark, Barricade could just make out the glitter of his eyes staring up at him. “I’m fine,” he said in a hoarse voice, letting his head drop back down.

“I’m not so sure of that. You with me now?” Barricade received a noncommittal noise. He sighed, eyes closing as he forced the anger with himself back so it wouldn’t show in his voice and make Soundwave feel threatened. “I didn’t think you would go nonverbal. I’m sorry I didn’t realize.”

“Nonverbal?”

“You didn’t use the safety, but you were talking.”

“Safety?”

“Cybertron?”

There was silence for a moment, then a soft, “Oh. I forgot.”

Barricade cursed, and felt as Soundwave flinched. He pulled him in more securely, wrapping both arms around the telepath’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort. “Primus, Soundwave! I’m sorry. How hurt are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t make me go get your kids. They’ll get the truth out of you. They may slag me for this, but I will do it.”

“Really, I’m just… It was intense. I’m exhausted.”

Barricade could actually feel the telepath’s heart pounding against his side. He was lying stiffly, as though on guard for an attack he knew was coming, but just not sure when. Barricade raised a hand and gently caressed Soundwave’s arm. Soundwave tensed instantly at the touch, and Barricade sighed. “I won’t hurt you. That’s over. I should have been paying better attention. I should have realized.”

Soundwave curled closer, either just realizing he was still wound up, or forcing himself to relax. “I just forgot I actually had a choice this time.” His voice had become decidedly sleepy sounding. Barricade remained still, and forced himself to relax so as not to worry Soundwave. Sudden insight made him want to go out and kick his own sorry aft.

“We are never playing this game again,” Barricade declared. He was careful to keep his voice even, to keep the anger he felt at himself as well as his dead leader at bay.

“’M fine.”

Barricade ran his hand up Soundwave’s arm gently, tracing over shoulder and neck until he reached his face and brushed away the few tears that were too stubborn to dry on their own. Soundwave’s body had finally gone lax against his side, breathing evening out and deepening. Barricade inhaled and exhaled, trying to release the self-recriminations.

He’d been a fool. He should have known. Soundwave had all but admitted to them that he’d allowed Megatron to do as he pleased to him if it meant keeping Starscream safe. Barricade stared blindly into the darkness of the room. Frenzy was going to kill him. And that would be a good thing compared to what Starscream would come up with. Or the eagle twins. Or Ravage. Primus! Ratbat! Oh, he was doomed.

And he deserved it.

Damn.

Well, he’d never been the type to shirk responsibility. He’d see how Soundwave was after he woke. If they could keep this private, then fine. They’d still never play this particular game again. He refused to now that he understood. Barricade doubted Soundwave would have even made that comment about having a choice ‘this time’ had he not been so utterly overwrought and exhausted. And should Soundwave wake and still be overwrought and…

And if this damn shaking didn’t stop soon, he was just going to haul Soundwave off to the medbay regardless of the consequences. 

Barricade sighed again, and carefully worked at getting the blankets out from under them both. The top one he cast aside to be washed later. It took some delicate maneuvering but he did finally manage to get them both under the sheet and a pillow under his own head. Soundwave showed no signs of having been disturbed so he wriggled a bit lower, tugging the sheet up over the telepath’s shoulders, and got comfortable. One arm held Soundwave to him, the other he tucked under his own head as he stared up at the invisible ceiling.

Slowly, Soundwave’s trembling eased, and Barricade allowed some of the tension that had stiffened his body again to melt away. He’d of course done this many times, both to lovers for pleasure and prisoners to gain information. Prisoners he walked away from, never allowing himself release with them. Lovers he always stayed by. He prided himself on being a competent dominant lover.

There’d been one or two who had reacted badly, screaming their chosen word the moment he became rough, and trying to leave. He’d always managed to soothe them, end the game, generally bring them to release if they wanted, and let them recharge away any lingering doubts.

He’d even had one lover, masochistic Decepticon that mech had been, that he couldn’t hurt enough. True damage wasn’t his thing. Barricade hadn’t really enjoyed that, and had never gone back for the begged for second round. But most fell somewhere in between, enjoying the pain/pleasure mix and the rush of fear that went with it. A few, more adventurous lovers, had even enjoyed walking the edge of their boundaries with Barricade. Those were his favorites.

He enjoyed playing with trust. With his lovers, it was amazingly erotic to see what they’d let him do and yet still trust him to stop if they commanded it. That hint of fear, a sharp pained cry shifting fluidly to a whimper of lust. The illusion of power was arousing in a way he couldn’t fully explain. He didn’t _like_ hurting his lovers, it wasn’t about the pain, but about the control they would, however temporarily, give up to him and the always real possibility that they’d turn his game around on him, tell him to stop with their word and steal away all the control.

With prisoners it had twisted that trust, destroyed it after they gave up all their secrets to him and could not let them go free as he’d promised. They would beg him for their release, and he would walk away without taking his.

Surprisingly, that seemed to affect many of them more strongly than any mocking, or the fact they’d betrayed their faction. It was a blow to the ego, he supposed. Humiliating. They’d screamed, begged, cried for each of their overloads, and perceived that he found them so beneath him and disgusting that they couldn’t even bring him off once.

Oh, he was well aware of his reputation. What else would those prisoners who managed to escape say to explain why they gave up their information? They certainly wouldn’t say how the bastard ‘Con that had interrogated them had given them, and then _obeyed_ , a safety word if they called it out, and that they’d still talked. Primus! He hadn’t even always played domination games with prisoners. Sometimes simple pleasure was more than enough. Mind games. He had always been proud that he never once hurt another mech beyond what they would accept willingly… not during merging at any rate. Not even the prisoners.

Not until today.

Barricade sighed quietly. He’d certainly had no intention of really harming Soundwave, but he had, and damn if he didn’t feel as dumb as that flame-topped Autobot for it. He’d never attempted this game with one of Megatron’s favorites, and he berated himself for trying it on the telepath.

He should have known better. He shouldn’t have slipped and let his own desires consume him.

He laid, a silent guardian, and waited. No way was he going to sleep. Even those who had relished every second needed the closeness and reassurance afterwards. He would not leave Soundwave until he was certain he was all right.

Barricade rolled to his side, carefully wrapping his sleeping lover in his arms, hold secure and warm.

~ | ~

Soundwave heard the deep and soothing voice before he was completely awake. Realization followed that Barricade wasn’t speaking to him, but thinking. Berating himself.

Soundwave wondered briefly how long he’d been asleep, but moving to look would give away the fact he was now conscious, and he was genuinely curious what had the interrogator radiating such guilt. Yes, he’d been rough, but Soundwave hadn’t remembered to ask him to stop the proper way. He had broken the rules of their little game, not Barricade.

The arms around Soundwave shifted, and warm lips were brushed soothingly over his forehead. He forcibly quashed the smile of amusement at getting to see first hand just how snuggly the vicious, dangerous, Autobot raping interrogator was. Of course Soundwave knew that wasn’t entirely true, but fear was a wonderful weapon, and he knew Barricade’s reputation had earned him information simply by walking into a room and gliding his fingers over a quivering chassis.

The self-reproach continued on Barricade’s part, and Soundwave decided to put a stop to it. He tipped his chin up and pressed his mouth to Barricade’s. Or rather close. The room was utterly without light. Barricade flinched.

“Stop thinking so loud,” Soundwave said with a grin. “You couldn’t have known. I didn’t know.”

“It’s my job to know things, to read-“

“Not about me.” Soundwave pulled back a bit. “Megatron didn’t even know all there was to know about me. Yes, he knew my true voice, and yes, he was the only one I ever showed my face to besides my creations, but even he had no idea how deep my talents run, or what I was capable of surviving in the name of my creations. You and I barely even worked together. There was no way for you to know I would react as I did.”

“You were a favorite. Favorites have been killed in his lust. I should have known you’d have survived some fairly horrific things at his hands. Domination and control games are not something you should dabble in. At the very least I should have paid better attention instead of getting caught up in my own lust,” Barricade argued.

Soundwave blinked, insulted despite his self control. “I am quite certain I can judge what I should or should not engage in sexually.”

“Who’s touched you?” Barricade asked. “How many? A little human girl? She couldn’t hurt you if she tried. Your creations? They don’t count. Starscream’s mates? Fine. There’s one, two if we’re generous. Did your mentor train you or were you untouched when Megatron first took you? And me. You may have a large knowledge base of tricks, but you have virtually no experience. And you don’t know everything.”

Soundwave stiffened, then forced himself to relax as a gasp of pain from the sore muscles of his back surprised him. He heard the mental ‘told you so’, and growled. “I am hardly an innocent, Barricade.” Waking up to argue was not something he enjoyed either, especially after such intimacy. “I was not aware of how such a game would affect me because I’ve never played before. Not with any real control over the situation. And before you start, yes, there were times when Megatron would hurt me just to hear me beg him to stop, but for the most part I submitted and begged for more so long as he was distracted from his traitorous Second.”

There was quiet for a time and Soundwave wondered what Barricade was thinking. Mental blocks were fully in place, and he wasn’t getting anything even emotional from the interrogator. He could probably have pushed, but to be honest, he was too tired to bother.

“I am sore and tired. It was intense. More intense than anything I’ve previously felt.” Soundwave shift, nuzzling their faces together so he could be certain of finding his lover’s lips this time. He kissed gently, moving his lips slowly over Barricade’s until he was given a response. He pulled back slightly. “I enjoyed it.”

Soundwave heaved a sigh, and tried to force as much conviction as he could into his voice, repeating, “It was _intense_. I _did_ enjoy it. It also showed me something I had not even known about myself.”

There was a slight wave of nervousness from Barricade.

Soundwave pecked another kiss to the frowning mouth. “I hadn’t realized just how damaged I was from forcing myself to submit. So, no, Cade. I will not play that game again. Not for a long time at least.”

The solid body he lay against relaxed quite a bit with that statement. “It will be time for dinner soon,” Barricade told him.

Soundwave chuckled. “I am not leaving this bed.”

“We should go shower. I was rather rough with you, there is bound to be damage.”

“Bit the slag out of my shoulder.” Soundwave smiled, wriggling lower again and snuggling as close as he could.

“I could carry you.”

Soundwave looked up sharply. “I think not! Do you know what my little Pit spawn would do to you if they thought you hurt me?”

“I did hurt you,” Barricade replied.

“Nothing some sleep won’t cure,” he scoffed.

“Is this how you are around your creations?” Barricade asked.

Soundwave snickered. “Am I frightening you with my ability to know when to relax?”

“Just wondering if I should be honored, or if you’re putting on a show to fool me into believing you’re all right now.”

“Hmm. Feel honored. You’re more than capable of handling my temper, and I wouldn’t hide the fact from you were I angry.”

“I’m more concerned with your injuries,” Barricade said, voice serious, and Soundwave also caught that he was far more worried about the telepath’s emotional state than his physical. Though he was certainly concerned about that as well.

“I’m truly fine now.” He slid his hands over Barricade’s chest and side, whispering, “Let me in.” He accompanied the request with a gentle push at Barricade’s mind. 

There was a momentary hesitation, but Barricade let the walls fall. Instead of viewing his mind, Soundwave let some of his emotions and sensations pass to the interrogator. There was a gasp, and surprise vibrated back to him.

 _You feel what I feel. Yes, I am tender. Yes, I am tired. But I am truly fine. I know you would have stopped had I asked properly. I broke the rules. My discomfort is my fault_ , Soundwave said, and then sent another wave of emotion. Desire, but it was weak, as was he becoming, so he pulled back into his own mind.

“Perhaps I’ll recover a bit first.” He grinned in the dark.

“Your spark hurts,” Barricade said. “It shouldn’t.”

Soundwave snickered before laughing outright. “How many times did I overload? I’m surprised it doesn’t hurt more. I’ve felt worse before.” He yawned before he could suppress it. Then smiled again against Barricade’s chest as his stomach growled. “You should tend to that.”

“I’ll remain with you.”

“Primus! I’m fine, Cade. Go eat. Bring me back something later.” He rolled away, and groaned as his body pulled him into a stretch. Sore muscles tightened in protest.

“Are you certain you will be all right?” Barricade asked.

Soundwave looked him in the eye. “I am. Go, and lock the door on your way please. I don’t want the children pouncing me right now.”

“I will return.” Barricade hesitated a moment, then slowly leaned over and kissed Soundwave. He returned the embrace, intent on proving he was fine.

Barricade dressed and left quietly, the light from the hall silhouetting him as he shut the door.

Soundwave waited a few minutes then rolled over and shoved his face into a pillow.

And screamed. 

He hurt so much. His spark throbbed agony, his back, arms, legs, neck… his… insides… all knotted up in pain. He _never_ wanted that again! Barricade yes. To be afraid of his lover at their most intimate moments? Definitely not. He’d forced it all aside, buried it so deep for so long. Was it any wonder that he’d forgotten just how much he hated pain? Dominated was nice. Loss of control while driven to euphoric release was exceedingly pleasant. But the pain was not.

He allowed himself to break, as careful now that his creations wouldn’t feel any of it as he had been earlier. This was his to suffer, to mourn. Bitterness struck him, and he hated himself for it. The things he’d done to keep his creation alive! To keep himself alive! He’d broken himself more fully that Megatron ever could. He hadn’t lied to Barricade. He _had_ enjoyed it. He’d forced himself to learn to enjoy it long, long ago.

Soundwave wondered again, but for the first time in over a millennium; was it rape if you were willing and enjoyed it? Initiated it? Could he call what Megatron had done to him rape?

Sudden need for Starscream flared to life. He just wanted to hold his eldest. See that it was all worth it as the seeker gave him that lopsided half smirk and brushed his mind with his love.

But he was in no fit state to see anyone. He could feel how swollen his eyes were from the tears. Knew he had bruises and scrapes and teeth marks all over his flesh.

_Creator?_

Soundwave locked everything down, forcing himself to calm before answering.

_Yes, cherished one?_

Starscream’s amusement at the endearment filtered through. _Are you coming to eat? We’ve been looking for you._

By ‘we’ve been looking’, Soundwave knew he meant that he and his younger siblings had been combing the base for him. The emotion was well guarded, but the telepath was far more skilled than his firstborn. _Prime threw us out and ordered rest. I am following orders. I will eat later if hungry._

 _Uh huh. Following orders?_ the seeker said wryly. There was a pause. _Are you well?_

 _Yes_.

He could practically see Starscream’s frown. _I… felt something earlier… and then just again. Where are you?_

Soundwave thrilled at the concern and love he could feel, and it soothed him almost as much as being able to hold Starscream would have. _I have had… unpleasant thoughts. Remembering things as they were before._

_Megatron?_

The accurate and immediate query worried Soundwave. Had his blocks failed earlier? _Yes_ , he answered simply and honestly.

_Where are you?_

_Resting and alone. I need some time to myself, Starscream. Keep the younglings busy?_

_They’re worried too now. I’m not as good at blocking them when they all try to get in my head at once._

Soundwave chuckled, and reached out to all his creations. _I am fine. Eat your dinner._

 _Just need quiet time, Dad?_ Rumble asked.

 _Exactly. Behave yourselves_. And before they could get a lock on his general direction or ask any more questions he blocked them gently out, caressing each mind lovingly as he withdrew.

It had been worth it.

He held no fear for the Pits now after it all, but it had been worth it.

And he also wanted to thank Barricade. With the realization of his… damage, he could work on healing himself. Soundwave had learned too long ago to remember that he had to be absolutely honest with himself. For too long he’d lied and forced things away to deal with later.

He rolled to his side and curled up a bit, rearranging the sheet. For now it was enough to acknowledge and get the initial burst of pain out. He needed sleep now. He would not burden his new lover with any of this. It was not for Barricade or anyone else to help him with.

~ | ~

Optimus unlocked the door with a frown. It was fairly late, and other than he and Barricade the others were asleep. Or at least quiet in their quarters. He closed the door and moved to the sunlamp, setting it with a dim light that only just brought a glow to the room and its sole occupant.

He was angry.

Prime was hardly unfamiliar with Barricade’s reputation, and the interrogator hadn’t made excuses for any of his behavior. Only saying in a calm voice that he and Soundwave had engaged in a rough game -Optimus had assumed that game was sexual in nature- that he believed Soundwave was more injured than he was admitting, and could Prime unlock the door so he could get back in to check on him as he’d rather not break it down and wake everyone.

Looking at the sleeping man on the very rumpled bed only made anger blaze brighter. Had Soundwave been a willing participant in the interrogator’s game? That did not seem like the reserved soul Optimus was coming very slowly to know. 

Soundwave was quiet, calm, worked hard, did not complain, and managed his time well enough to look after his creations and give them all a large amount of attention while still dedicating himself to the project. He did have emotions, which was a rather large surprise at first for many of them as they’d always thought of the Decepticon Communications Officer as cold and unfeeling. He had a fairly easy smile, which was most often directed at his younglings, and he displayed his affection for them openly. He seemed to view Thundercracker and Skywarp as his as too, and was well on his way to including Bumblebee as a member of his family.

In no way had Soundwave ever come across as masochistic to Optimus. Had he truly been willing in their game?

Optimus turned up the light a bit more, and walked to the bed, sitting on the side. Soundwave shifted in his sleep, sensing his presence undoubtedly, and pulled closer, lying with his forehead pressed against the Optimus’ thigh. The sheet had pulled lower, exposing the telepath’s back.

His foremost concern was Soundwave’s spark. Barricade had mentioned it as a possible injury, stating it was hurting the telepath. How he knew that was beyond Prime. It was difficult to ignore the scratches and bruising, however. Across the nape of his neck there was a distinct impression of teeth. Another half circle showed on the shoulder farthest from Optimus. Just to the outer sides Soundwave’s shoulder blades there were four round-ish bruises, nearly in a row. Another one marred the fair flesh near the spine.

Prime held his right hand over the marks on Soundwave’s right shoulder blade. His fingers lined up easily with the four marks, his thumb could just as easily reach the center bruise. Barricade had dug his fingertips in hard enough to damage his lover. Optimus rested his hand gently in the center of Soundwave’s back, and forced away his rage. Soundwave looked so much younger in his sleep.

It could have been consensual…

Decepticons had a reputation after all. As disturbing as that was to him. Rough could be fun, he was well aware of that fact himself. But actually causing damage? Intentionally? He shook his head and relaxed, focusing inwards to his own spark. He’d learned from the Matrix when it was passed to him how to look into others’ sparks. He would not violate Soundwave by stealing his memories, but he did want to see the damage.

What he found caused him to flinch. Soundwave jerked awake on a pained cry and rolled away from him, eyes wide. Optimus focused as a pressure began in his head, trying to block it out without genuinely fighting back.

“Soundwave! Stop! I wasn’t trying to hurt you!”

The pressure ceased immediately, and Prime watched as Soundwave went somewhat limp, brown eyes still wide as he stared. “What were you doing? Why are you in here?”

“Barricade was concerned.”

Optimus found it telling that Soundwave rolled his eyes and relaxed even further. “I am fine.”

Optimus tipped his head to the side at that. “How’s your back feel? How’s your _spark_?” The questions came out more demanding than he’d intended, and Soundwave regarded him silently for a moment. Optimus noted the red rimmed eyes.

“He told you.”

“Yes, he did.”

A sulk flashed over Soundwave’s face, quickly, then it was gone. He sighed. “You think he hurt me on purpose. It was a game, one I shouldn’t have played with my… history. The damage is my fault.”

Optimus was not satisfied by that answer, and he knew the telepath could tell. “I want Ratchet to take a look at you.”

“No.”

“I’m not requesting. I’m ordering.”

“I am not one of your soldiers.”

“Semantics. You _are_ one of my subjects.”

The rarely displayed stubbornness stamped itself over Soundwave’s features. “And what would you do to me, Honorable Prime, were I to disobey?”

Optimus sighed. “I would wake Ratchet, and that would of course wake the twins. Probably send them to Starscream. That’d bring him and his bondmates. I’m sure he’d at least think Ravage should know, and therefore Bumblebee would involve himself. The ruckus would undoubtedly-“

A hand came up to stop him. “If waking Ratchet would wake the twins then how am I to see him?”

“Tomorrow,” Optimus said, using the voice he knew rang with the finality of an order.

“Rather low to threaten to release such private information to the general public just to get your way.” Soundwave paused and fixed him with a glare, a slight pressure pushing against his mental walls. “Especially after such a rude awakening.” The pressure dissipated only a moment later, but the point had been made.

“Barricade came to me. Worried,” Optimus said. That really said a lot about the telepath’s current condition. When he received no reply, he stood up. “Come. I sent Barricade to the showers to wait for us.”

“I can shower in the morning before I see the medic.”

“You can walk, or I can carry you.”

Again the stubbornness flickered over Soundwave’s face. It didn’t last long. “I am comfortable here,” he stated, determined to argue regardless. “I fail to see how waiting a few more hours to bathe is going to make anything worse.”

Tired of arguing, Optimus knelt with one knee on the mattress, and scooped Soundwave up, sheet and all. Soundwave hissed in pain, but instead of struggling, held on to Prime. Optimus felt his lips press together at the thought that the telepath hurt too much to fight against him. They were of a size. Optimus was bit more muscular, a couple inches taller, but Soundwave certainly could have made carrying him impossible if he had even tried a little.

Barricade was waiting just inside the locker room door, and frowned when they entered. “He can’t walk?”

“I’m too tired to try and argue him into attempting it,” Optimus groused. “Get him cleaned up, then put him back to bed.” Irritated with them both, he unceremoniously handed Soundwave off to Barricade, and left.

~ | ~

Soundwave jumped a bit, surprised that he’d drifted off there as Optimus had carried him. He was so tired. Then he realized who held him now.

“I should melt your brains for tattling like that.”

He felt the wave of unease that threat inspired and took a bit of his own sadistic pleasure in it. He wasn’t at all serious of course, but he was definitely irked Barricade had involved Prime in all this.

“You would have fought me the whole way.”

Soundwave chuckled mirthlessly. “You could have overpowered me as easily as Prime did.” There was a pause as he tried to suppress the shudder. “More easily.”

“Which is why I did not.”

Soundwave frowned as Barricade set his feet to the tiles. The sheet was cast aside and water started. He hissed and flinched as it hit him in a cold spray.

He let his head fall back to the interrogator’s shoulder as the water heated, becoming soothing. He was suddenly very grateful Optimus had brought him here. Just the warmth was helping the tired and achy feel in his muscles.

“Kneel down.”

Soundwave obeyed without protest, feeling as if he could sleep here where they stood. The pain in his legs woke him a bit as he sank down, and he opened his eyes. He followed the interrogator’s unspoken instructions, turning as strong hands guided him so his back was under the water, and sitting back on his heels. Barricade knelt before him, hands gentle as they tipped his head back.

A smile curved Soundwave’s lips. “This is rather luxurious.” He felt Barricade’s amusement and sighed, sinking into the tactile pleasure of having his hair washed by another. Those same strong hands soothed soap over his body, and Barricade moved behind him to continue washing him.

Soundwave drifted. Barricade wasn’t kneading his muscles, but was using a slight pressure as he stroked over his back, arms, thighs, cleaning as he soothed. The pace was slow and relaxing. Perhaps were he not so completely sated it would have been arousing, but for now Soundwave was content to lean back and float away somewhere on the edge of sleep.

That floating ended sharply and suddenly as Barricade’s hands touched him intimately. He flinched in pain as fingers, still gentle and obviously only trying to clean rather than tease, slid over his abused flesh.

“I’m sorry,” Barricade whispered, his hands slipping out and over Soundwave’s hips to his lower back and lower still. Apologetic for the pain though Barricade may have been, he was set on ensuring Soundwave’s personal hygiene. Soundwave winced and sucked a breath through his teeth.

Warm lips pressed to the side of his neck, and thick arms pulled him tight against Barricade’s chest.

“I am sorry. It was beyond stupid to use a technique I’ve never tried in such a game.”

Soundwave leaned back a bit further, and twisted his head to look Barricade in the eyes. A mischievous grin lit his face as he quickly tried to remember the right word. “You did well for a virgin.”

Barricade snorted a laugh in surprise, then kissed him. It was then, with the interrogator looking at his face that he realized his error. He grinned to cover it, and pressed up to peck another kiss to hopefully willing lips.

Barricade straightened out of reach. “You’re eyes are red-rimmed.”

“I am tired still.”

“How did you fool Megatron for so long when you are such a horrible liar?”

“It is no lie. I’m exhausted. I didn’t want to come for a shower, I wanted to sleep. Prime disagreed.” He said the last with a wry twist to his lips.

“Uh huh.” Barricade stood, the water was shut off, and the wet slap of Barricade’s feet echoed in the large tiled room. He returned with a towel around his waist and another for Soundwave in his hands.

~ | ~

Barricade hadn’t given Soundwave a choice in walking, simply picked him up, and ignoring the tired declaration that he _could_ walk, headed for the room they’d shared earlier. Barricade winced again as he remembered the damage marring the telepath’s skin. He’d been even rougher than he’d thought. He’d known for a long time now he was powerfully built for a human. He was careful in how he touched others in all aspects, especially combat training, so as not to hurt them. And here with a lover he’d caused more injuries than he ever had on the training room floor.

In his arms, Soundwave seemed to be asleep already, body lax, breathing deep and even. His one arm hung loose along Barricade’s side, the other rested between their chests and his head lay heavy on his shoulder.

Barricade was frankly shocked to see Optimus there when he arrived. The bed was remade, clean. The great leader of the Autobots lay across the end on his stomach, sock-clad feet sticking out over the floor, and a book in his hands. He looked up as they entered.

“How is he?” Optimus asked as he rose.

“Sleeping,” Barricade replied. 

“I brought clothes.” Prime motioned to the dresser top and the garments there.

Barricade nodded, and moved to place Soundwave on the bed. Prime tugged the blankets lower then turned away. He stopped at the door, looking back, a displeased frown on his face.

Barricade lowered his eyes and took in the sleeping form of his lover, still clad in a damp towel. He looked back at Prime, deciding he certainly deserved at least something of an explanation for his help and consideration. “I did not intend him any harm, and it will most certainly never happen again.”

Optimus nodded. “In your opinion, can this stay between us, or does Ratchet need to look at him?”

Barricade felt his brow arch in surprise.

“If it truly was a… game as you both say, perhaps it is wisest to keep it private. I am concerned however with the damage.” Optimus glanced at Soundwave then back to Barricade, waiting.

“I will give him tomorrow to move about better. If not, then he loses the option.”

Prime shook his head. “There was blood on the sheet.” Barricade felt his eyes go wide, and a small, cold shock went through him. “I am referring to possible internal injuries.”

Barricade clenched his fists, anger at himself flaring brightly. “I am sure Ratchet knows how to be discreet.”

“I’m sure he does. I’ll send him by after breakfast.” Prime motioned toward Soundwave. “Keep him here. I’m sure breakfast in bed would be appreciated.” Optimus turned and left without another word.

As Barricade approached it, he realized Prime had already locked the door.

He turned back and pulled the towel from his waist. It’d grown cold. And cold and damp was not comfortable. Barricade moved back to Soundwave, carefully removing the towel from him as well.

Blood.

He’d made him bleed.

Primus, that had not been the intent. Not only did he slightly fear the telepath and his abilities, but he genuinely liked him.

Sighing, Barricade pushed it aside for the time being. He’d see Soundwave healed whether he liked it or not. Then he’d step back.

Barricade laid down, pulling the blankets over them. The air was growing decidedly chilly at night lately. He had barely settled in when Soundwave shifted closer and literally snuggled in against him. He grinned, making himself comfortable with the warm body pressed against his.


	57. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 98 Friday, October 19

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 98  
Friday October 19**

 

Soundwave woke slowly, awareness of the discomfort coming well before he was even fully conscious. Had there been a battle? Had he been wounded? That didn’t seem right. His spark ached.

His spark _ached_!

Soundwave jerked and half sat, one hand flying to his chest, remembered agony momentarily overshadowing reality.

Soothing hands and a velvety rumble caressed him gently. He fought the past and struggled back to the here and now, Barricade’s voice finally reaching him. “-ave? You’re safe.”

Soundwave blinked, and nearly flinched away, long practice from forcing himself not to react with fear to Megatron saving what might remain of his dignity. What little there could be, as the aborted flinch was caused by Barricade’s fingers carefully wiping away tears.

“Soundwave.”

“I am fine,” he answered, lying back down in his lover’s arms and cuddling close. Barricade snorted in disbelief of that statement. “I-” Soundwave shrugged. It was pointless to try to explain, as that would only dig him in deeper.

“Relax. Ratchet will be by shortly.”

Soundwave’s body screamed in protest as he stiffened at the news. He glared up at Barricade, and fought again to suppress his fears and embarrassment. “Telling Prime wasn’t enough?” he bit out, ignoring the fact that he’d told Prime that he would see the medic. Soundwave had thought that he would go to Ratchet himself.

There was a slight wave of nervousness from Barricade, and then Soundwave was the recipient of a dark glower. “I injured you yesterday. Prime came here while we were in the shower. He said that the sheet had blood on it.”

Soundwave blinked, and pulled away to inspect his arms and hips. Blood? “You didn’t scratch me _that_ hard.”

Barricade huffed an irritated sounding sigh. “Not from my fingernails.”

Perhaps it was the exhaustion and pain muddling his thoughts, and Soundwave wasn’t as quick on the uptake as he should have been, but try as he might he just couldn’t- “Oh.” Surprisingly, Barricade chuckled. Soundwave gave him a flat stare, then settled himself back in against him. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, embrace gentle and warm.

It was so nice to just be held. True, his creations snuggled him nearly all the time, but this was different. A sense of protective energy was coming from Barricade, and that was something entirely new for Soundwave. Oh, he knew the sensation. Could feel it as his creations did when he held them close. But to be on the receiving end of such an emotion? Soundwave purred, and squirmed closer.

A deep, soft chuckle sounded in the dimly lit room. “How is it possible we can even make that sound in this form?”

Soundwave grinned, curiosity taking hold as he repeated the sound and tried to decide where in his chest it was really coming from. He’d taken to studying human anatomy in his spare time since Starscream was shot, but to his knowledge, real humans didn’t purr. Not like this.

A light knock on the door brought the reality of their situation crashing back. The medic would want to inspect him. Everywhere. Soundwave felt his face flush in humiliation as Barricade slid away. Immature and pointless as it might have been, Soundwave pulled the blankets up high under his chin, and curled up, wincing as strained muscles reminded him painfully of yesterday’s activities. He watched as both Ratchet and Optimus Prime slipped into the room.

“Out,” Ratchet ordered, glaring at Barricade.

 _What?!_ “No!” Soundwave gasped, sitting and ready to get up and drag Barricade back if the Autobots argued the point.

Barricade merely shrugged, and returned to Soundwave’s side. Rather, tried. Ratchet caught him by the arm, and rather fearlessly -considering just who he was dealing with- jerked Barricade to a halt. “Out,” he repeated, and Prime twisted the door knob, though for privacy’s sake, left the door closed for the moment.

“I want him here,” Soundwave said as calmly as he could.

Ratchet pinned him with a glare. “I don’t care what you want. He’s not your bondmate so he leaves.” He returned his gaze to Barricade. “Get out, or I’ll throw you out. And before you doubt my ability to do so, let me remind you that I am very used to physically enforcing my will over the twins when they need a little… help.”

Soundwave searched, wondering if there was a way around this, and felt as Ratchet intentionally dropped his walls. He sighed in defeat. _Go. He will not bend on this_. Barricade turned to him for a moment, then gave a short nod before quickly pulling his clothes on and leaving.

“Wise choice.” The medic smirked at Soundwave as he and Prime approached.

“I’m going to check your spark first, then leave,” Prime told him.

Soundwave frowned, but laid back, allowing the contact as Optimus’ hand rested gently on his chest. “It’s not twisted. Much of the damage is from Ratbat’s birth.”

Prime nodded, and Soundwave tried not to resist as Prime’s energy met with his own. It was _distinctly_ invasive. Far more so than having one’s chest plates open for a medic to physically inspect one’s spark. He was surprised that his creations ever allowed it without complaint. 

Then Prime was gone, and patting Soundwave’s shoulder. “He is correct.” Prime’s voice was soft and even, and Soundwave opened his eyes, not realizing until just then that he’d clenched them shut. “His spark has no recent damage, though I’d bet he’s going to be tender for a few days.”

“Good. Do me a favor, and throw Barricade down and check him too for me,” Ratchet ordered, taking Prime’s place as he rose and headed for the door. “And lock the door. I don’t want any interruptions.” Prime’s brow rose at his medic, but he didn’t debate.

The door clicked quietly shut, and Soundwave resisted the urge to pull the covers over his head. He was surprised. It wasn’t really in his makeup to be cowardly, but if he were to be completely honest with himself, he was terrified of what the medic was going to do to him. Ratchet was widely considered daunting at the very least, and his wit was often sharper than his laser scalpels. Soundwave was worried just how much he’d be able to take in his emotional state. 

Ratchet continued to stare for a moment before his lips twitched into a smile. “Primus, Soundwave! Just what do you think I’m going to do to you?” He chuckled. “Give me the blanket.” He ordered, and pulled the covers away. “Roll over. Optimus said your back was a mess of bruises.”

The medic stood, increasing the lamplight, and pulling out a tube of something he’d had hidden in his pants pocket. Soundwave eyed it, and remained immobile.

Ratchet’s hands went to his hips, and a disgruntled look settled on his face. “Look. I know you know the right way to go about sex, so it’s your own stupid fault I’m here. Unless of course, there’s something you haven’t told us yet?”

Soundwave sat up and applied _pressure_. The medic gasped, and struggled to maintain his mental blocks. “Do you think for one moment I couldn’t have _made_ him stop if I had _really_ wanted him to?” He released Ratchet, and watched as the Autobot wavered slightly on his feet.

“Actually, yes I do.” Ratchet glared back hard, leaning a bit closer. “Let me help you connect the dots here. Starscream is bonded to Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp and Thundercracker are _really_ good friends with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They share. They talk. They plot things behind my back. Beware of crazy glue by the way, that’s come up in Sideswipe’s mind more often than I’m comfortable with in the last couple days. Which leads me to my final point. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are bonded to me.”

Soundwave scowled, rolling his eyes, and looking away, uncaring of his behavior, and too tired to bother with controlling himself better.

“Don’t you turn away from me! Either you're stupid or you're _really_ stupid for protecting your rapist. I didn’t go looking for the information, but Sides and Skywarp, in particular, share whatever’s bothering them with each other, and I know quite well what you and Starscream went through at Megatron’s hands. How you _let_ him do those things to you.” Ratchet paused, and Soundwave stifled the nearly overpowering urge to cry as unwanted memories assaulted him. The medic’s face morphed into something more compassionate, an his voice was softer when he spoke again. “I know what that kind of psychological torture can do, and I very much doubt you could have resisted Barricade enough to stop him. Not you. Not with him.”

Soundwave inhaled slowly, and focused on calming his raging emotions for a moment. When he did speak, it was soft and earnest. “Barricade did not rape me. I could have stopped him anytime I wanted. We had a safety word, which I did not use. Yes, I do know how to have sex properly, but he didn’t, and I was too caught up in the moment to stop him.” Ratchet still looked on doubtfully. “He is not what you think he is.”

“Uh huh. Fine. Now roll over and let me see the bruising on your back.” 

His back was looked over, and despite the irritation- Soundwave could feel off of him, Ratchet’s fingers were gentle as he applied the tube’s contents to his injuries. He relaxed under the light touches, and tried to focus on letting the tension drain from his body. His efforts were ruined when the medic stood again.

“Those should heal easily enough, and the arnica will help. Even the bite marks are bruises. He didn’t break your skin.”

Soundwave watched warily as the medic pulled a set of gloves from his other pocket and put them on. Ratchet’s smirk had a definite wicked cast to it, and he let the wrist of one glove snap into place.

“Do I even need to tell you what I’m going to do now?”

“You really are sadistic.”

Ratchet laughed. “Here I always figured it was masochism. Why else would I torture myself by keeping you slaggers functional?” He chuckled a little more, and shook his head. “Just relax. I only need to see quickly, make sure you aren’t seriously injured enough to need stitches. Though if this ever happens again, I’ll injure you myself.”

“It will not,” Soundwave said, and then suffered the ignominy of the exam in silence.

“It looks ok. Some dried blood, but not enough to be concerned over. We could look deeper-”

“No thank you,” Soundwave said quickly, even though he was certain the medic was joking.

“Thought ya might say that.” Ratchet chuckled, pulling the gloves off so they were inside out. “No sex or merging for a week. I’ll personally see to it that the seekers understand.”

Soundwave tugged the blankets back up. He was unbelievably stiff and sore, still so tired, and felt completely wrung out. “I don’t go to them so often that they would notice if I stayed away for a week.” He turned serious eyes on the medic. “Don’t tell them anything. I don’t want anyone knowing of this. It would only worry my creations.”

“I’m not referring to just sex and passionate mergings. Don’t you think they’d notice you not holding them close to your spark for a week?” Ratchet asked in a doubt-filled voice. “I’ve seen, or heard, about Starscream snuggled up to you every chance the two of you get. I know you were too busy yesterday, and I saw all of them wandering around searching for you. They’ll want to reassure themselves if nothing else. And I also know through our very personal little grapevine that yours and Starscream’s sparks seem to be healing each others’ the more time you spend together. He’s not going to be terribly happy about being denied that after how indulgent you’ve been.”

Ratchet stopped talking, and simply stared at him for a moment, and Soundwave sighed, dropping his gaze. “Please,” he said, and looked back up. “I can bury myself in work, and honestly claim to be too tired. In a week, I can let one of them bully me into taking a break.”

Ratchet continued to stare him down. “And what of Barricade?”

“He would not, and _could not_ force me. Regardless of what you think, he would not rape me, and if I told him to stop, he would.” Soundwave’s brow furrowed as the medic gave him another disbelieving look. “ _You_ cannot feel his guilt over all this.”

Ratchet stared at him in silence for another long moment, and Soundwave resisted shoving against his blocks to hear what he was thinking. Finally, Ratchet raised a brow and nodded. “Alright. But don’t let me- _Don’t_ disobey my orders,” he corrected himself. The telepath managed to catch a wry thought about specific wording when dealing with troublemakers, and smirked.

Soundwave let his expression relax into a full smile as Ratchet glared at him. “You can put the fear of the Unmaker into Prime. I will not risk your wrath.”

“Good. Then stay here and get some more rest, and if you ever decide to play with Barricade again, teach him the proper way to do it _first_.” He eyed Soundwave one last time, and added in a softer voice, “If you need me, let me know.”

Soundwave nodded, then grinned as Ratchet flinched in surprise as he opened the door only to nearly run into Barricade. The surliness was back in a pulse. “Prime check your spark?” he snapped. Barricade nodded. “Well?”

“I am fine.”

“Humph.” Then Ratchet was gone.

Barricade closed and locked the door, walking almost hesitantly over to Soundwave. Soundwave smiled as he saw the bowl of fruit, and flipped the blankets back in invitation.

They ate quietly for a time. Soundwave could feel Barricade’s discomfort with the silence, and that struck him as odd. Barricade was not one to bother filling the air with inane chatter.

At length, Barricade finally asked, “How badly did I hurt you?”

“Not very much at all. Ratchet doesn’t want me merging or being penetrated for a week to be sure I heal properly, but I doubt it will take that long.” Soundwave took juvenile delight in finding that particular loop hole. He would still be with his lover.

One way or another.

“Interesting.” Barricade’s deep voice rumbled with amusement. “Prime told me Ratchet was planning to restrict you from _all_ of it for a full week. At least.”

“That isn’t exactly what I was told.” Soundwave grinned, and popped a bite of cantaloupe into his mouth. He wasn’t done trying.

Barricade smirked back. “Have fun with your seekers. I won’t be touching you in _any_ way until _I_ am certain you’re completely healed.” Soundwave scowled, and watched as Barricade’s expression and mood shifted to something far more serious. “In fact, I don’t even know if we should continue this after you’ve recovered. We’re not exactly suited to each other.”

Not suited? Soundwave was surprised by the lurch of dismay he felt. He prodded at the feeling, and decided that somewhere over the last sixteen or so hours he’d developed an expectation of continuing with this… affair? That didn’t quite feel like the right word, but it certainly wasn’t a relationship yet either. He summoned his diplomatic abilities. “Perhaps we should wait to decide on that until after I’m recovered. When neither of us is feeling quite so…”

“Raw,” Barricade supplied into the pause.

Soundwave blinked, then nodded and turned back to his breakfast. That wasn’t a satisfying decision. He had been ready to explore at least some type of emotional involvement, even without any physicality between them, over the next week. In truth, and despite the pain he was in, Soundwave wanted to toss the bowl aside and shove Barricade down, have his wicked way with him. He suppressed the urge to smirk at the images that cropped up. He could wait. His patience was impressive. A mere seven rotations would be nothing.

~ | ~

Prowl frowned when he did not see Barricade at lunch. It had been the better part of a week since they had rescued Hound, and Prowl had been trying to wait patiently for his brother to come talk to him. Barricade had not shown for breakfast, and now had also missed lunch, and Prowl was tired of waiting.

Prowl lingered -Jazz smiling softly at him on his way out of the kitchen- waiting for Ratchet and the twins to finish eating, then approached. “Ratchet, I am concerned about Barricade.”

Ratchet gave him a flat, irritated look.

“Ok, see you both later, we’ll be in the playroom. Bye.” Sideswipe stood, tugging Sunstreaker up with him, and they both beat a hasty retreat, leaving their empty plates behind.

Ratchet stood as Prowl frowned after the twins, and gathered up the dishes. “What are you looking for Barricade for?”

Prowl followed Ratchet, nodding in acknowledgement to Air Raid and Fireflight while they washed and dried dishes. Prowl waited until he and Ratchet were heading out, and replied, “I wish to speak with him. It has been long enough. I realize we were both disturbed by his need to use the zrill during the battle, but I am not angry with him. In fact, I am quite grateful.”

Ratchet turned, eyes a bit wide, expression confused. “You want to talk to him about the battle?”

“Yes. Though before I intrude, I wondered if you had treated him for illness. He has not been out today.”

Ratchet blinked, shaking his head slowly. “He’s fine. I saw him this morning with melon to eat actually.”

Prowl nodded as Ratchet walked away. He wondered what could be bothering Ratchet so much, but with bondmates like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, it could be anything. He considered a moment. The most likely place Barricade would be was in his own room. He would check there first.

It took him nearly an hour of looking before Prowl realized Barricade was not in the main building. He was down to doing a room by room search when he came across a guilty-looking Frenzy who admitted to seeing Barricade slip out the front door hours before. Once outside, it was easy.

Prowl stood just inside the gym, the door at his back and closed. They were not safe yet. It was unwise for any of them to be out alone. Worse than unwise for any of them to slip away without telling someone where they are going and when they would return. He watched Barricade, knowing he had been spotted, but not wanting to interrupt the fierce concentration Prowl knew it took to whip the zrill through the air and around Barricade’s body the way it was. The ringing chime took him back to that dim corridor, and he shivered, eyes shutting.

When he opened them again, the zrill was in Barricade’s hand, and he was staring at Prowl, looking far younger, and more vulnerable, than Prowl could recall seeing him in a _very_ long time. “I do not suppose telling you, you should not be out here would matter?”

Barricade seemed to slump, deflate, his free hand coming up to shove through inky, sweat-soaked hair. He paced away to the wall, and slid down it, the zrill hanging in his hands between his upraised knees. Prowl tipped his head, then walked over to sit next to his brother. “You don’t seem nearly as angry as I thought you’d be.”

Prowl settled himself so that only a finger width of space remained between their shoulders. He could not resist being close. “You saved my life, Cade. True it was not the wisest of moves to field test an untried training weapon in combat, but you knocked him unconscious, and that enabled Sideswipe to finish him off.

Barricade’s reaction was incongruent at best. He startled, staring at Prowl in utter confusion, mouth working soundlessly for a moment. “ _That’s_ why you’re here?” He huffed a short laugh, and Prowl would almost bet it sounded relieved. “Primus in the Pit, you know everything. I didn’t even dare hope you wouldn’t-” he shook his head, falling silent.

Prowl watched for a moment, and debated. He really needed to talk to his brother. They were still only just beginning to heal, but if Barricade had done something to warrant punishment, then he should know. “I do not know everything,” he began gently, tipping to the side just enough to close the distance between their shoulders. “As proven when I made a recruit’s mistake, and walked out into the hall. I wanted to speak to you of that.”

Barricade shrugged. “Nothing much to say.”

“Thank you, for one thing. Another was to be sure you are well. I saw your face.”

Barricade was on his feet in an instant, pacing a short agitated track away then spinning back. “Don’t! Do _not_ bring up that _now_.”

“Cade,” Prowl said softly, remaining where he was. Barricade frightened was unpredictable at best, and where he was never anything but daring when required to be in an emergency, Prowl had seen his post-event panic many times.

“No! Fraggit! I’m-” Barricade threw his hands out, and paced again. Prowl’s eyes stole toward the gym door. He should have locked it to be sure they would not be interrupted. Barricade spun back again, voice low and rough. “I hate, _despise_ being human!”

“I assure you, I am no happier-“

“No!” Barricade was there in an instant, kneeling in front of Prowl, hands gripping his shoulders. “I _never_ should have flung the zrill past your head, but their fragging _ridiculous_ projectile guns are even more unreliable than me right now. Had you even twitched!”

Prowl shifted to his knees as Barricade fell silent, head bowing. “I know better than to move when you say not to,” he said, his hands coming up to cup Barricade’s arms. He leaned forward, letting his forehead rest on Barricade’s, feeling how his brother shook.

Barricade snorted. “Prowl, I could have killed you. He would have.” His hands tightened. “We’re too fragile,” he whispered, and the pain was clear in his voice.

Prowl twisted one arm free, and cupped Barricade’s cheek. He shoved away any thoughts about how he should _not_ be doing this, and gently pressed his lips to Barricade’s. They froze like that for a moment, Barricade’s lips parting on a soft, surprised gasp. Prowl licked out, lightly caressing Barricade’s bottom lip in one slow motion. Barricade hesitated only one more moment before invading Prowl’s mouth.

It was both achingly familiar and nostalgic, and completely uninspiring. Prowl returned the kiss, he had started it after all, but no matter how deep, how passionate it grew, there was nothing there for him but memory.

Barricade pulled back only enough to rest his forehead back against Prowl’s. He wasn’t breathing any faster than before. “Jazz is going to kill me, isn’t he?”

“I started it.”

Barricade snerked, and shook his head. “And why did you start it?”

“I guess I wanted to be sure.”

“That we no longer desire each other?”

Prowl nodded. “Is it petty that I wish you were not so uninspired by my kiss?”

Barricade snickered this time, and shook his head. “Only if it’s petty I wish the same thing.”

“I will explain to Jazz. He knows my mind and intentions better than I do half the time, so I doubt he will be angry or surprised.”

Barricade nodded once more, and released Prowl to sit back against the wall again. Prowl frowned at the sense of loss. Had he not just proven they did not want each other? Barricade reached out and tugged Prowl’s arm, and Prowl let himself be tucked into his brother’s side. He leaned his head against Barricade’s, and sighed.

“I do love you, Cade.”

“Love you too.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Prowl relaxed, waiting to see if more was forthcoming. When nothing did, he asked, “What did you think I would be angry with you about?”

“Do I really have to answer that?”

“I know everything, remember? It is just a matter of time before I discover it, and then I will likely be angry with you in earnest. Would you not rather tell me your side now?”

Barricade sighed heavily, and dropped his head back against the wall. “I hurt Soundwave.”

Prowl’s brow creased. “In what way?”

“Sexually.”

Prowl stiffened involuntarily, unable to breathe for a moment. “You-” Primus, he did _not_ want to ask that!

“No. Just hurt him. Didn’t mean too, but figured given my rep, and how you just barely restrained yourself from asking, that you’d assume the worst. And you did.”

Prowl sighed, not sure if the sudden guilt he felt was what he should be feeling. “So you thought I had learned of Soundwave’s injury, and came to berate you and call you… names?”

“Something like that.”

“No, though I am distressed to hear you harmed him. How did you manage that? You’ve always been proud of your control.”

“Never been human. Fragging fragile, and I didn’t know as much about the act as I should have.”

Oh. Well, that added a dimension of understanding to Barricade’s reaction when Prowl brought up the battle. “Has Ratchet seen him?” Prowl asked, remembering the medic’s seeming anger earlier.

“Yeah. He’s pretty mad at me. So’s Prime.”

Prowl made a noncommittal sound, nodding once in understanding. “Do the younglings know? Starscream? Is that why you’re hiding out here?”

“I’m not hiding!”

Prowl could not help the chuckle that escaped at Barricade’s affronted tone. “Is that a yes, or a no?”

“No. At least I don’t think they do. Soundwave doesn’t want them to either.”

“Is he angry with you?”

“No.”

Prowl grinned a little. “Then it sounds like you may have a chance to make up for your clumsy attempt at human sex.”

Barricade shook his head hard. “No. No way. It was for kicks anyway, I’m not repeating it. He can just let the seekers pounce him, I’m not slagging things up that badly ever again.”

Barricade’s vehement rejection was a surprise, but Prowl felt better for hearing it. He was not feeling possessive, but just to hear such honest fear of harming someone from _Barricade_ made him happy. He pulled away, standing and reaching a hand down to his brother. “Come. You need to shower before dinner, and I, at the very least, need to change my clothes.”

A mischievous light Prowl had not even dared dream of seeing again lit Barricade’s eyes as he gripped Prowl’s hand. “What? You don’t like my sweat smeared all over you?”

Nose wrinkling, Prowl shook his head slowly. “Do not-“

Barricade leapt to his feet, and wrapped Prowl in a bear hug, rubbing his head against Prowl’s. Prowl struggled, torn between being disgusted and laughing. “I am going to sic Jazz on you!”

“He’ll have to catch me first.”

Prowl was released so suddenly he fell to his aft on the mat while Barricade sprinted for the door. He was back on his feet the next instant running after his brother. There was no one to see them yet. Once they got back to the main building he could pretend they had not just chased each other like foolish sparklings. For now, however, he laughed, and tried to catch his brother.

~ | ~

Hound lounged on a sofa, Cliffjumper warming his side as he read. Hound entertained himself by watching everyone. Mostly, the rather large group of noisy people in front of the television. He had been a bit surprised when two more humans, real humans, arrived a few hours before. They were younglings, and friends Bumblebee had made.

In this moment, however, it was Rumble and Sideswipe stomping madly on little square mats laid on the floor, following the arrows that scrolled across the screen. Hound chuckled as Sideswipe apparently lost, head dropping back with a loud groan while Rumble crowed victory and everyone cheered. Ratchet reached out and caught Sideswipe’s braid, tugging his bondmate down and around into a conciliatory kiss.

That had been a surprise, and Hound had enjoyed a solid hour of needling the twins about ending their pranking career for true love.

Looking around the playroom as the next elimination round began, Hound smiled to see Perceptor and Starscream hunkered over a chess board. Still. He couldn’t see any change in their pieces either. Hound was thoroughly enjoying himself. He’d been told about Family Night, and impressed upon about how important it was to Optimus, and he could see why. Everyone was having a good time. Autobot, Decepticon, and human alike.

Hound was absolutely fascinated by Annabelle. The tiny human was currently in Wheeljack’s arms as he bounced at his knees to the music from the video game. She chortled and squealed, and reminded Hound so much of how a sparkling might sound in analog. He hadn’t quite gotten up the nerve to ask to hold her yet. Sarah seemed more than pleasant, but Hound just wasn’t quite ready.

Prime trusted these ones, but then he was also trusting Decepticons led by Starscream. Not that Hound had witnessed anything untoward so far, but as much as he adored and trusted Optimus, he had already seen the bad side of humanity.

Hound’s smile returned as he watched Thundercracker throw himself in Sunstreaker’s lap, both of them laughing, voices mixing with the noise so Hound only caught something about how Skywarp acted. Skywarp and Sideswipe both stuck the middle fingers of one hand up at them. Jeers followed from many sides.

Optimus’ voice rose over the cacophony, “Settle down children, or take it outside."

That reminded Hound about the announcement at dinner, and giddy anticipation returned. He could not wait until tomorrow! They were finally getting outside. More than just his sneaking out under the cover of darkness for a breath of free air.

The sensors were ready to be installed, and a crane was ready and waiting for the solar power panel installation. And though it was going to be a large task, Hound didn’t care. He was so tired of being inside. Even with something as fun as Family Night. He wanted to see the sky, the land, the creatures. For more than just a few stolen moments! There was _so much_ he had learned from the downloads before he and Cliffjumper had angled for entry, and he wanted to see it all. It didn’t matter if his first real sight of Earth would be while working to set sensors and cameras for security, he was just glad to be _free_.


	58. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 105 Friday, October 26

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 105  
Friday October 26**

 

They all stood crowded into, and just outside of, the Control Room. Optimus grinned as Wheeljack plopped himself into the seat in front of the sensor web monitor. It had been a long, dirty, dusty week. The solar panels were installed. Just the other day the new security cameras had been delivered and carefully installed to replace the tiny, black and white home security cameras. And while that had all been occurring, everyone except Annabelle -and she’d been out there on her mother’s back, or in a nearby playpen- had been digging holes and placing sensors to fill in the five mile radius around the base.

Wheeljack was justly proud of his design, and Optimus was proud of the whole team for building them, as well as everyone else for their hard work in installing the sensors. It had been tedious work, and everyone’s backs and shoulders were hurting. If the boot-up went well -Primus, please let the boot-up go well- they could all go have wonderful, hot, relaxing showers, and spend the rest of the day lounging in the play room.

It was Family Night after all, and Optimus had begged a favor from Captain Lennox. There was an off duty helicopter pilot with the Air Force that would be flying in pizza tonight, and no one but Optimus and Will, and of course Sarah so she would not plan any meals, knew. Optimus couldn’t wait. He had been wanting to try pizza for quite some time.

“Ok! All hooked up here,” Wheeljack said, sounding giddy.

“It’s not gonna explode, right? Cuz, I mean, exploding would be bad after all that work, and I’m really itchy, and really want a shower, and probably a nap. Yeah, a nap definitely, and-“

“No explosions, Blue. Promise,” Wheeljack chuckled, as did almost everyone else, and pushed the ‘on’ button. Or what Optimus assumed was the ‘on’ button as the monitor blinked, and after only a moment a mostly round circle of green dots appeared on screen.

The applause and cheering was almost deafening in the enclosed space of the Control Room, and Optimus winced even as he smiled and added his own voice to it.

The system cast a net over their base and the surrounding area, well beyond the small mountain, and out across the desert. If anything weighing more than twenty kilograms, and-slash-or larger than a jackrabbit, entered the vertical column within the sensors, an alert would sound. If not dealt with quickly, the alarms would go off.

“And the best part!” Wheeljack stood, holding aloft a small, silver cell phone. “Whoever’s on duty gets to carry this. We won’t be tied to a chair constantly.”

“Does this mean no monitor duty?” Sideswipe asked, tone hopeful.

Optimus smiled. “As you all know, only the surrounding land was laden with sensors. That leaves the buildings themselves vulnerable. The cameras serve an important part of security. Two-person shifts of six hours will rotate through everyone here, Cybertronian and human alike. Prowl will work up the schedule tomorrow. For my people, you owe Captain Lennox and his team a spark-felt thank you. Volunteers are taking tonight _against_ my arguments that it is unfair to them.”

A rather loud chorus of thank yous sounded. Lennox grinned, and waved.

Optimus looked at Wheeljack, brows raised in question. Wheeljack shook his head, and Optimus held his hands up for quiet. “We’re done here for now. Everyone to the showers.”

More cheers and whistles rang out, and en masse they headed to the showers. Optimus clapped Wheeljack on the shoulder. “I knew it wouldn’t explode.”

Wheeljack burst out laughing. “Well, that’s one of us then.” 

~ | ~

“What are they doing?”

Starscream glanced at Ratchet, then looked around the playroom trying to see who the medic was talking about.

“Warp and Sides,” Ratchet said, voice still low.

Starscream focused. He could just barely see through Skywarp’s eyes as he fiddled with the digital camera. That was nothing new. He could hear Sideswipe’s low voice, snickering.

“ _I can’t wait_ ,” Sideswipe said, and Skywarp agreed.

Starscream frowned, realizing that they were sitting upstairs in one of the lounges. “I don’t know, but it involves a camera, and them being excited about something.”

“Yeah. I was afraid of that,” Ratchet sighed.

Starscream shrugged. “They’ve been quiet most of the-“ he cut himself off, and looked at Ratchet, who returned his gaze with raised eyebrows. “Slag. They’ve been quiet today, and I’ve been reading and not paying attention.” Starscream glanced at Thundercracker where he sat at the coffee table with Sunstreaker building a puzzle with thousands of tiny pieces. “Thundercracker?”

“I don’t know. He’s been chatting off and on with me since lunch when he and Sides took off.”

Sunstreaker nodded. “Same with Sides.”

“And what are they doing?” Ratchet asked. Sunstreaker’s shrug was entirely too noncommittal in Starscream’s opinion.

Laughter suddenly sounded through the door, and Starscream turned and looked over the back of the sofa.

“I’ll meet you there,” Cliffjumper called.

Starscream watched as Hound waved in acknowledgement, Cliffjumper angling into the dorm hall. Hound continued on, probably going to the showers after enjoying more time outside. New security meant more personal freedom, and some had already taken advantage of it.

Through the bond, Skywarp grew quiet, his excitement tangible.

“Oh, Primus,” Ratchet sighed, hand covering his face.

Starscream focused more now that Skywarp was not nearly so concerned with blocking him out. Skywarp peeked around the corner, Sideswipe draped over his back, and looking from above his head. In Skywarp’s hand, the camera was on and waiting. They could hear Cliffjumper on the stairs, tromping up noisily.

“He’s so fragging loud for such a little thing,” Sideswipe whispered.

Skywarp nodded, biting his lip to keep the giddy giggle in. Cliffjumper appeared at the top of the stairs, hand reaching to unsuspectingly open his bedroom door. Skywarp lifted the camera and snapped a picture, then zoomed in for a closer one of Cliffjumper’s face while he still had not noticed. The giggle escaped, and the camera clicked again as Cliffjumper’s mouth dropped open. Sideswipe snickered too, and Skywarp took another photo as Cliffjumper turned to look at them.

Skywarp and Sideswipe both burst out laughing at Cliffjumper’s roar of fury.

“Our cover’s blown!” Sideswipe shouted, dancing back from the corner of the wall as Cliffjumper charged at them.

Unable to resist, Skywarp snapped two more pictures, waiting until the last moment to dart aside as Cliffjumper dove at him. He chucked the camera to Sideswipe, and in the same motion, spun, found his footing, and fled for the stairs.

“Warp!”

Skywarp turned, laughing with Sideswipe over Cliffjumper’s curses and wordless bellows. He caught the camera, and ran down the stairs, Sideswipe gaining on him, and Cliffjumper, surprisingly, just behind Sideswipe.

Skywarp took the stairs three at a time, jumping to the main floor from over halfway up, Sideswipe landed with a thump just behind him, and they both tore off up the hall.

“I’m going to kill you both!”

“We’re sooooo scared!” Sideswipe yelled over his shoulder.

They pelted into the playroom, Sideswipe breaking left as Skywarp leapt, kicking off from the back of the sofa, diving and shoulder-rolling to the center of the room. He stood, laughing, and pitched the camera back to Sideswipe just before Cliffjumper reached him.

“What is going on?” Prime asked.

“They ruined my room!”

“It’s not ruined, ya big baby,” Sideswipe said, throwing the camera back to Skywarp as Cliffjumper stalked toward him.

“Give me that camera!” Cliffjumper made a grab, but just couldn’t jump high enough. He lapsed into wordless rage again, turning with fists clenched to face Skywarp. Skywarp backed away a step or two, giggling almost helplessly, and then tossed the camera. Cliffjumper snagged it out of the air with a triumphant shout, and shook it at Skywarp. “ _This_ is mine until my room is fixed, and I’m deleting the pictures! _After_ I show Prowl!”

Skywarp watched him stomp out of the room, then looked back at Sideswipe. Sideswipe held an arm out, expression clearly asking, ‘What the frag?’ Skywarp smirked, and lifted his left hand, the SD card from the camera caught between his index and middle fingers.

“You, my friend, are a genius.” Sideswipe crossed the playroom and swept Skywarp up into a rather nice kiss, then plucked the SD card from his hand.

“I know,” Skywarp snickered.

“I would really appreciate an explanation,” Prime said into the silence. “And why is he showing Prowl? I’m right here.”

Sideswipe held the little square of plastic up, showing it around the room. “I can do better than explain. I can _show_.”

In just a few minutes, Sideswipe had the pictures loaded into the computer, backed up, and printing.

Starscream tipped his head, looking at the photos on the screen as the slide show ran. “Where did you get all those little white balls?”

“I’m talented,” Sideswipe answered, beaming a smile over his shoulder.

Ratchet sighed, “Better question is, how did they get them to stick to Cliffjumper’s walls like that?”

“Superglue,” Skywarp and Sideswipe chirped together, and snickered again.

“Superglue?” Ratchet asked, voice flat.

“Don’t worry,” Sideswipe said with an airy wave. “There’s a debonder agent for it. We’ll have to repaint his walls, and yes, we _will_ repaint his walls for him. This prank was so very worth the clean up effort.”

“Pit yeah, it was!” Skywarp bounced on the balls of his feet.

Starscream sighed, and looked at Ratchet. “Think the debonder would help us any?”

“Star!”

Ratchet smirked right back. “One can always hope, right?”

Sideswipe snorted, and reached back to smack Ratchet. “You hear this, Warp? They think they could manage without us.”

“Yeah right. They’d get all stodgy and boring without us to help balance their sparks.”

“Sideswipe?” Prime asked, and waited until Sideswipe looked up at him. “Do you happen to have the debonder?”

Sideswipe’s smile stretched across his face. “Oops! I must’ve forgot to order that! Here let me do that now, it can be here tomorrow, the day after…” he trailed off with a shrug, and booted up the internet.

Starscream rolled his eyes, smacked Skywarp in the back of the head for good measure, and then went back to the couch and his book. Starscream glanced at Prime as he too sat and buried his nose in his own book, shoulders shaking suspiciously. Starscream’s lips quirked too, and when Skywarp leaned over the back of the couch, he tipped his head back for the congratulatory kiss his bonded wanted.

Skywarp had a distinct spring in his step as he walked to the corkboard to pin up the photos.

~ | ~

“ _Sir_?” Wagner’s voice came over the radio.

“You sound confused,” Lennox said in response.

“ _Yup. Got a delivery here at the gates_.”

“Is that the contact we spotted a few minutes ago?”

“ _Yup_.”

Will sighed, then pushed the send button again. “Brad. Details. Please.”

“ _It’s a bunch of boxes from Castle Costumes for a Mr. Silvestre Swipe_.”

“Oh! Sides is going to be thrilled the Halloween costumes managed to come today after all.”

Will jumped, and spun in his chair to face his wife. Sarah smiled serenely at him, bouncing Annabelle in her arms as if she wasn’t just dying to laugh about managing to sneak up on him. He raised a brow at her, and said, “Standard checks, if the boxes are clear let me know, and I’ll send a few of the guys down to bring them in.”

“ _Yes, sir. Be in touch in a few_.”

Will looked up at Sarah. “You knew about this?”

She beamed a smile at him, and Annabelle giggle-squealed. “Well, they were asking about all those Halloween ads they were seeing on the internet lately, so I explained the holiday. Both the more serious aspects of it like how it relates to Mabon and all, and the fun dress up and bob for apples aspects.”

Will shook his head, and huffed a short laugh. "You could have encouraged him to at least tell me he'd ordered the damn things."

“I did,” Sarah said, patting him on the shoulder. “But even his husbands can’t make him mind, how do you expect me to do it?” She reached into her pocket and held out Will’s phone to him.

“Because you’re you,” Will said as if that should explain it all. And really, to anyone else it would.

Sarah shrugged. “Anyways, you got a call. Pizza’s on the way. ETA, forty minutes.”

Will smiled, and tugged at his wife’s hand until she bent and kissed him. “Thank you, baby.”

“Welcome, stud.” Annabelle fussed, and Sarah straightened. “Ok, I’ll be in our place to feed her highness here. Don’t let me miss pizza”

“Roger,” Will replied, watching her hips swing out the door. Not a moment later, the culprit himself bounded into the Control Room with his favorite trouble-making cohort.

“Is it true?” Sideswipe asked.

“Yeah! Are they really here?” Skywarp was very literally bouncing on his toes. Both of them had bright, hopeful, puppy-dog eyes locked on Will’s startled face.

“Uh…”

“ _Sir? Boxes are clear, and signed for. Who you sending to grab them_?”

Will blinked as Skywarp and Sideswipe shot out the door. “Looks like Skywarp and Mr. Swipe himself will be coming. Gimme a sec to track down Matthews. He can pick them up in the truck on his way.”

Wagner laughed over the radio. “ _Understood. Wagner out_.”

Will shook his head and chuckled. Cybertronians in Halloween costumes. God, could the world get any weirder?

~ | ~

Cliffjumper’s snarl of rage had managed to silence the entire, and very rambunctious, Playroom. He ripped the pictures down, and stomped toward Sideswipe. Sunstreaker stepped between the enraged Cliffjumper and his twin, glowering down, a low rumble of warning easily heard in the quiet.

Barricade watched, glancing at his own brother to see what Prowl was going to do. Jazz had a hand on Prowl’s arm, and they seemed to be having a fast paced debate via their bond. Barricade wondered just why Jazz would want to let Sunstreaker squash Cliffjumper. He himself could come up with a number of reasons, but Jazz was an Autobot, and a fairly decent spark too.

Cliffjumper shoved the pictures right up in Sunstreaker’s face. “Bet you think this is funny, don’t you?!”

Barricade glanced around the room. Not many _didn’t_ find it funny. As pranks went, it was pretty slagging creative. Seriously. Gluing Ping-Pong balls to every inch of wall and ceiling space? He doubted Frenzy would have attempted that one. And where had Prime ducked out to? He didn’t have a bondmate to stop him from stopping fights, and probably wouldn’t listen anyway.

“I think it’s hi-larious,” Sunstreaker murmured deadpan.

“Slag this!” Ratchet snapped, and stood. “It was a prank, Cliffjumper!” Barricade smirked as Cliffjumper took a step back. “They’re going to clean up the whole mess and repaint your walls all by themselves. Quit bitching! It’s not like there aren’t a dozen other slagging rooms you can take instead, or even just until the work is done.”

“That’s not the point!” Cliffjumper shouted.

Hound rose, laying his hand on Cliffjumper’s shoulder, and placing himself so he could easily step between Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker, who had bristled at the shout.

“Needa grow a sense of humor, Cliffmunk,” Sideswipe grinned.

“Sideswipe!” Prowl called in a warning tone. Sideswipe shrugged, unrepentant, and Sunstreaker’s smile was all sharp edges.

“Enough of this,” Hound said, and tugged on Cliffjumper’s shoulders. “Enough.”

Sunstreaker’s eyes narrowed on Hound. “Why do you bother with that little freak?” Prowl groaned, and pushed himself to his feet, but Hound’s hand came up to stop him. “Seriously, Hound. You’re cool, one of those few genuinely nice ‘Bots, so why the frag do you put up with his slag? He isn’t even trying to get along.” Sunstreaker gestured around at the room. “You see this? You see how ‘Cons and ‘Bots are sitting together, playing together, being friends? He antagonizes everyone. He’s been busted for fighting, and he’s still doing it.” Sunstreaker glared at Cliffjumper. “It was a prank. Get over it and yourself.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk!” Cliffjumper snapped.

“He hasn’t been picking fights.” Ratchet looked past Cliffjumper and Hound to Prowl, and raised an optic ridge. “You outrank everyone here right now.”

Barricade groaned silently. Having Prowl order them to stop arguing was not going to help in the long run. Unfortunately, Barricade couldn’t think of a solution either. Cliffjumper was spiteful and snide and malicious every chance he got. He even poked at Barricade. More. He poked at Soundwave’s creations.

Maybe he wanted to die?

“Silverbolt, turn the movie back on. Cliffjumper, go do something besides rehash an already dealt with issue. Sunstreaker, sit down. If needs be, I have all confidence Sideswipe can manage his own arguments.” Prowl waited a moment where no one moved. “Now.”

Cliffjumper turned around and marched to the far side of the Playroom, Hound following. Sunstreaker waited until Cliffjumper was over there, then plopped himself down beside his twin, pulling Ratchet into his lap. Prowl tipped his head to look at Silverbolt, who fumbled the remote, but managed to get the movie started.

Barricade shook his head, and lifted his book. The peace was shattered again only a few minutes later, but this time by Prime and a handful of the Rangers entering with thin, flat boxes. The scent that filled the Playroom was amazing.

“Pizza!” Prime called out, a blindingly happy smile on his face for pulling off this treat.

Barricade shook his head again, marveling that anything so simple could please a being like Prime so thoroughly. A glance at Prowl, and their eyes met. Barricade nodded, and made sure he, with Prowl and Jazz, managed to keep Sunstreaker and party away from Cliffjumper. There was no way they wanted to burst that happy bubble.

What had his life become? He actually _cared_ that the Prime be allowed one night to be happy and carefree?

Prowl’s hand slid across Barricade’s lower back. A silent acknowledgment. Those had become more frequent. Happily, Jazz hadn’t even glared at him for that kiss. Barricade realized with an eye-roll that Prime wasn’t the only person feeling more happy than usual.

Honestly. What had his life become? And how could he keep it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ping Pong by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489018)


	59. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 110 Wednesday, October 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Note:** In one particular scene in this chapter, readers will find links within the text to art LB82 did. The art will be linked at the bottom of the chapter as well, of course, but adding it in so one can click over then back for full effect was chosen this time. ^_~

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 110  
Wednesday October 31**

 

Thundercracker lay in the center of his bed, wondering how he had let this happen, and thinking that _he_ really hadn’t forgotten to put clean clothes in his locker. He glared over to where his bondmates stood talking as if he wasn’t lying there, tied to the bed and naked.

“Isn’t honey a little cliché?” Starscream asked.

“But it’s good. It’ll probably taste even better on him,” Skywarp said, eyes on the bear-shaped bottle of honey.

“I want to try this caramel sauce.”

“Well, yeah. The chocolate too, but I vote honey first.”

“And why can’t we both just pick spots and try them all?”

Skywarp’s nose wrinkled up a bit. “The flavors might mix then.

Starscream rolled his eyes. “You’ve had the caramel and chocolate sauces together on ice cream.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

Thundercracker shut his eyes, and sighed quietly, a small shiver running down his spine, making him shift against the sheets. _How_ were they talking so calmly about _licking_ things off of him? And _why_ were they still standing over there debating the merits of the different items instead of just putting their mouths on him already?

When they had first tackled him to the bed, pinned him and bound his wrists then ankles, Thundercracker had demanded answers, tried to push through their blocks to discover the information for himself. He’d been rebuffed easily enough, telling him they were working together to keep him locked out of their minds. He’d struggled within the bonds, black straps that disappeared over the four corners of the bed, leaving him just enough slack to writhe and bend his elbows and knees just a little. The padded, buckled straps around his ankles and wrists were secure enough that he could not work free, but not so tight as to chafe or pinch.

They were spending way too much time with the twins. That had to be it. His bondmates had never even thought about tying him down before. Sure they’d ordered each other not to move or touch, but to be physically restrained? Nope.

Thundercracker was both anticipatory and a bit frightened. Not afraid of his mates, just of being tied down in general. Restraint was used on prisoners, and he was still a seeker at spark. Being contained in such a definitive way was troubling.

Thundercracker tugged at his bonds again, trying to get his mates’ attention. He wouldn’t admit to the fear, and they couldn’t feel it in him, but it’d be better if they were just there, touching him, because the fear only seemed to be adding to his arousal.

“I don’t see how it’s so different,” Starscream said.

“Well, I don’t put honey on my ice cream!” Skywarp paused. “Maybe we should try that.”

“Now? I _could_ go get some ice cream. We could play with temperatures as well as tastes.”

They were both silent for a moment, and Thundercracker groaned, jerking his arm against one of the restraints. “I’m going to kill you both.”

“Nah,” Skywarp finally said, and Thundercracker had to look at him to see that the response was directed at Starscream and not Thundercracker himself. “The hot fudge is already cooling. Ice cream would warm too fast.”

“Good point. We’ll bring ice next time.”

Thundercracker shuddered. _Next time_? Primus, they were already planning a next time? His spark pulsed thickly in want, another shiver wracking him.

“Ok. Zones. We’ll just work in zones,” Starscream suggested.

Skywarp’s wicked chuckle filled their room. “I know the zone I want.”

Starscream snorted, but sounded closer. Thundercracker opened his eyes again, only just realizing he’d closed them. What had he done to deserve this? And did he want to know so he could avoid it, or do it again? This was the worst sort of teasing. “We have all afternoon, Sky.”

“Well, don’t forget we have to leave time to shower again, and get dressed later. Sarah promised to do my makeup for me, but she has to get herself and Annabelle ready too.”

Starscream snickered, his weight causing the bed to shift as he knelt and came closer. Thundercracker’s fingers flexed in desire. Both his mates were nude as well, and Starscream’s pale, soft skin was _right there_ , but he couldn’t reach. The bed dipped again as Skywarp crawled over from the other side.

“What? My costume’s not any weirder than yours is.”

“Oh, yes it is,” Starscream chuckled.

Thundercracker sucked in a breath of shock as cool caramel syrup was drizzled across his chest. “Primus!”

“Is not! Pits, you let _Frenzy_ choose yours.”

“He showed me the pictures of the character. You can’t deny the resemblance.”

“And you can’t deny I’ll look hot in my costume,” Skywarp said while trailing a finger through the sticky syrup. “I definitely have the legs for it.”

A low whimper escaped Thundercracker as he shifted, arching his chest up under that light, single touch Skywarp had given him. _How_ were they doing this? How could they just speak over him like he wasn’t even there while they were driving him half insane with need? He _ached_ to be touched, skin tingling all over, but burning along that short path Skywarp had traced.

“I’d never deny it,” Starscream purred, voice dropping as he leaned forward over Thundercracker, bringing Skywarp’s hand up to his mouth. Their eyes were locked, and Skywarp’s had shaded darker as Starscream sucked his finger clean.

“I hate you both,” Thundercracker whispered, watching Starscream’s slow smile form around Skywarp’s finger.

“Tease,” Skywarp murmured.

Thundercracker’s eyes widened. Did Skywarp have _any_ idea how ironic that was?

“Tasty.”

“I can pour some on myself for you,” Skywarp offered.

“Mmm… Tempting.”

Thundercracker whimpered again, squirming. They wouldn’t _really_ do that to him, would they? That wouldn’t just be teasing, that’d be cruel.

“We should probably clean up our mess first though. I guess.” Skywarp pulled his hand back from Starscream’s mouth, his own voice low and thick. Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp’s lap, rather grateful for their human forms in that moment. Arousal was so easy to discern in these bodies. Of course, it was probably from Starscream sucking on his finger like that, but still. They also both would have had to be dumb and blind to miss how much he wanted them.

Thundercracker’s breath hitched as Skywarp followed up his last statement by bending forward. His tongue followed the path his finger had made through the caramel.

“Slag,” Thundercracker panted, chest lifting, but Skywarp had already pulled away.

“Mm. I still think honey’s the best.”

Starscream sighed, and shook his head. “You haven’t even tried the honey yet.”

Skywarp’s smile was decidedly wicked. “I decided I’m saving it for last.”

“No doubt.” Starscream smiled in amusement, then leaned forward, making his own path in the caramel while Thundercracker moaned softly.

“You’re both cruel, torturous glitches, and I will get revenge.” Thundercracker squirmed, pulling against his restraints.

Starscream licked his lips. “I don’t know. I really like caramel.”

Skywarp held up a dark jar. “Can try the hot fudge.”

“Hmm… Where?”

Instead of answering Skywarp opened the jar and tipped it over Thundercracker’s stomach, drizzling the warm, deep brown topping over the muscles of his abdomen.

Thundercracker shut his eyes, and focused on breathing as they both licked the chocolate up. He gasped as he felt teeth for the faintest moment, body tense and trembling as he held back the urge to beg.

“I think I like the caramel better,” Starscream commented.

Skywarp made some noncommittal noise, mouth moving in slow sucking kisses and licks over Thundercracker’s stomach. Thundercracker gasped again as Starscream’s tongue rasped over his pectoral plane, mouth closing over a nipple, and sucking. He squirmed beneath them, panting as his control snapped.

“Primus! Please, Star, Sky… _Please_!” His spark pulsed out. Starscream gasped against his chest, but Skywarp merely lifted his head away. Too far to feel more than a wave of energy. But not Starscream. Thundercracker pulsed again, deliberately this time, reaching to Starscream, but his mate had moved. He whimpered at the loss of contact. “ _ **Please**_!” Even his voice was higher than usual. Thundercracker struggled in his bonds, fighting against them harder.

A gentle hand brushed his hair back from his face, the most personal thing either of them had done since tying him up. Thundercracker turned his face into the touch.

“Too much I think,” Starscream said softly.

Skywarp’s hand left Thundercracker. “Time for the honey!”

Thundercracker cried out, hips jumping as cool honey landed on his lower abdomen, arousal, and thighs. “Not fair,” he whispered. Not fair at all, because this was not going to last once they started on him.

Hot mouths on his right thigh and just inside his left hip. Thundercracker moaned, begging, “Please,” over and over again.

“Honey is soooo my favorite,” Skywarp snickered.

“It might just be mine now,” Starscream said, the smile obvious in his tone.

No matter how he pleaded, they took their time licking and sucking the honey from everywhere but where he wanted their mouths the most, even moving up to attack his chest and stomach again. They never even put their hands on him.

“Pretty clean,” Skywarp commented, tone chipper, but voice carrying a note of lust.

Starscream hummed in agreement. “Yes, but I think we missed a spot.”

Thundercracker whined. They were killing him. He had no idea how he would top this in vengeance.

The bed shifted, and Thundercracker held his breath as they both climbed between his legs, pushing out against his thighs.

Skywarp giggled, snuggling one shoulder under Thundercracker’s thigh, his breath tickling over hot flesh. “Hi. Come here often?”

Starscream snorted a laugh. “That was awful. You are banned from puns today.”

“Aw. What if I share my lollipop with you? It’s honey-favored.”

Starscream snickered, and Thundercracker half-sobbed. If he’d ached before, he hurt now, and they were still pretending he wasn’t there, dying for their touch.

Then one slow, light lick up the side of hard flesh caused his breath to catch. It was mirrored on the other side, and Starscream and Skywarp’s mouths met at the tip. A low moan vibrated through him, but Thundercracker wasn’t sure which of his mates had made the sound. Skywarp tipped his head, pressing it into Thundercracker’s hip as he and Starscream’s tongues swept around him and each other.

He pushed his hips up, rocking back and forth what little he could, moaning in desperation. It was what he wanted, but not enough.

They shifted again, and Thundercracker shouted as he was engulfed in heat.

“Shhh.” Starscream nuzzled Thundercracker’s neck, kissing his way up to Thundercracker’s ear. “We love you,” he whispered, the back of his fingers brushing over Thundercracker’s cheeks.

Another half-sob escaped Thundercracker as Skywarp took him deep, tongue massaging, teeth scraping lightly as he pulled back up. He turned his face toward Starscream, blindly searching for his mate’s mouth to kiss. He shook, hands clenched into fists as he rocked in time with Skywarp, Starscream’s lips covering his own in a possessive kiss.

Lust coiled low, banding around his hips, drawing his body tight. Release struck hard, bowing his back, then snapping him inward, the restraints stopping most of the movement. Thundercracker cried out sharply, flinging his head back and sobbing in ecstasy.

It was over too fast, and he squirmed as over-sensitivity replaced pleasure. Skywarp pulled away with one last teasing flick of his tongue. Thundercracker lay spent and panting as both his mates snuggled into his sides. He could feel their arousals, and opened his mouth to speak when a pulse straight through him caused him to inhale sharply.

Starscream whimpered, Skywarp moaned, and Thundercracker joined the merge, arms caught again by the restraints as he tried to pull them down to wrap around his mates’ shoulders. “So dead,” he panted.

The bond opened. _Finally_. Thundercracker took immediate control of the exchange, the edge taken off his lust, but not theirs. Both cried out, the dual tones ringing in Thundercracker’s ears, hot breath panting on both sides of his neck.

“Gods!” Skywarp gasped, fingers digging into Thundercracker’s side.

A glance down, and Thundercracker moaned as he saw Starscream’s hand wrapped around Skywarp’s hard length.

Their movements became more frantic, sparks pulsing fast and hard, finesse abandoned in need. Skywarp fell first, his overload washing across the bond and through Thundercracker, triggering his own. Starscream followed, and slick wet heat flowed over Thundercracker’s belly, Starscream’s orgasm matching Skywarp’s.

Thundercracker lay limp in his bonds, hot, sticky, and very sated. “Untie me,” he said when he finally found his voice.

“Maybe we like you like this?” Skywarp said, voice still low and breathless.

“I know I like him like this,” Starscream muttered, voice muffled in Thundercracker’s neck.

Thundercracker sighed. It was too hard to sound threatening when he felt this good. Especially since the bond was open. So he purred instead, nuzzling Skywarp’s hair. “Untie me and I can hold you.”

“Mmh. Ok, that sounds fair. Star, untie him.”

“You untie him, my arms don’t work yet.”

“M’kay… Gimme a minute.”

Thundercracker fought a smile, and shook his head, resigning himself to being strapped to the bed a little longer. Luckily, Skywarp was looking forward to the Halloween party too much to lay there all that long. He just needed to be a little patient and try not to fall asleep.

~ | ~

Sarah made sure she was in the Playroom early. Her little family was ready, Annabelle happily playing with the huge white beaded necklace around Sarah’s neck. She had to hand it to Will. Sarah had never asked for matchy-matchy costumes before, but it’d been impossible to resist this year. Annabelle would never be little enough to be Pebbles again.

Will stepped up next to her, untangling Annabelle’s fist, and lifting their daughter into his own arms. “Great job, Wilma.”

Sarah chuckled. “Thanks, Fred. I did have help though.”

“Oh, I know, babe, but I know this was your doing. Your planning.” Will bent and kissed her cheek. “And once again, you outdid yourself.”

Sarah grinned up happily, mouth opening, but movement by the door distracted her. The Aerials bounded in, the guitar controllers for Rock Band in Air Raid, Silverbolt, and Skydive’s hands. Slingshot twirled a drumstick and smirked. Fireflight brandished his microphone, and said, “Hello Earth! You ready to rock?!”

Prime’s laugh sounded over the other chuckles from the Cybertronians that had declined to dress up, and the Rangers not on duty as well. Sarah had tried to help Sideswipe and Skywarp, but Optimus, Prowl, Barricade, Ironhide, and Soundwave had all declined dressing up. She even tried to talk Cliffjumper into it, but she was coming to recognize that particular frown of his, and had rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sarah clapped her hands, the others following, Brad whistling sharply. Fireflight sketched a bow, and led his brothers in. She wondered if this had been planned, then figured it had been, when a black blur tumbled into the room, only to stop in a one-handed handstand on the back of the sofa.

The ninja bent gracefully, back arching, and dropped into a crouch in front of the sofa. Dark, almond-shaped eyes caught Sarah’s, and she was absolutely certain Ravage was smirking at her.

A ninja, huh? Well, he was probably the only ninja in the country that night that actually had some experience in the field.

Ratbat entered as the applause for Ravage quieted. He grinned, nudging his pointed hat back off his eyes better. In one hand he held a large heavy book, in the other a broom. Sarah blinked, then said, “Oh! The Sorcerer’s Apprentice!”

Ratbat giggled, and nodded, having to push the hat back again. “I liked the song on the movie.” He headed for Soundwave with a bright smile for his father.

“Epps?” Sarah glanced around the room and realized that ok, yeah, he wasn’t there. But he had helped her set up. Sneaky Airman. He struck a pose, then walked ‘like an Egyptian’ off to the side to clear the doorway.

“And he’s straight. Damn,” said Brad, materializing suddenly to Sarah’s left.

She snickered, and nodded, patting Brad’s shoulder. “No hot Egyptian guard to serve you tonight, sweetcakes.”

“Yeah, my life sucks,” Brad said deadpan, then nodded toward the door, grinning. “Though maybe the royal couple would like a third wheel?”

Sarah looked, and nearly choked on her own spit. **[Mirage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489039)** was in full Prince Charming regalia, but Tracks… Oh, sweet Goddess of the Green, Tracks was in a pale blue evening gown, a sparkling tiara parked on his head, hand resting on Mirage’s as Mirage guided them in and off to the side. The room erupted into applause and hollering.

Bouncing a little on her toes, Sarah smiled as **[Thundercracker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489045)** entered. Oh man, she needed to compliment Sideswipe and Skywarp on doing this. Getting to see each of them enter like this was the cherry on top of the icing on her cake. Sarah glanced around, and noticed Baird had a camera. Thank all the Gods, because pictures of this were an absolute must!

Thundercracker grinned a little, entering with far less dramatic flare than the others, though he did pose. He hooked one hand on the handle of his sword, the other gripping the butt of his exaggeratedly pirate-y pistol.

“Not quite Captain Jack, but pretty damn good,” Will said. Sarah nodded in agreement. Damn good was right.

A… ghost jumped into the room next, yelling, “Boo!” Sarah laughed as she recognized Hotrod’s voice. That poor boy. All these awesome costumes and he comes with barely more than a white sheet over his head. Which he had to straighten before he could find his eye holes and see where he was walking off to. She clapped of course, because he was sweet as all hell, and deserved no less attention than the others. Sideswipe might be getting a glare for this later. He could have done better by the boy even if he didn’t like him much.

Sarah was soon distracted, laughing out again as Hound waddled into the Playroom, his face visible in the mouth of a T-rex costume. “Me dinosaur! Me hungry! Rawr!”

“Dinosaurs couldn’t talk, Hound,” came a hushed voice from the hall.

Hound shuffled in a turn, peeking back out. “Shh! I’m just trying to be in character.” He shuffled around in another turn, repeating, “Rawr!” and waddling out of the doorway.

Sarah held her side, one hand clapped over her mouth. He was adorable! All the dino-terror lost in plush costume padding and that waddle as his movements were hampered.

Ratchet entered next, looked around the room, smirked, eyebrow arched slightly, and stood waiting. Sarah was still staring, waiting for the punch line, when suddenly Ironhide whooped with laughter, pointing. “Race car driver! Get it?”

Ratchet rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe Hide got it first.”

“I don’t get it,” Sarah whispered.

Will snapped his fingers. “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had Lamborghini car modes. He’s a race car driver. He… God help me. He _drives_ them?”

Sarah’s eyes shot wide, then she burst into laughter. “Oh, that wins!”

“Don’t vote yet,” Ratchet said as he approached smiling.

“I don’t know, that’s pretty clever.”

“Not the best though,” Ratchet grinned.

Sarah shrugged, and turned back to the door as Rumble and Frenzy ran in on their tiptoes, hands held in prayer form in front of them. Someone groaned. Sarah giggled, and clapped, only too able to picture the ‘statue’ from that one prank Sideswipe and Skywarp pulled that must have inspired this. Now if they just had horns holding up those glittery haloes, it’d be more realistic.

Walking in with arms linked on the twins’ heels were Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. They were dressed as little devils, and Sarah thought they were even more incongruent than Rumble and Frenzy in costume choice. They were very quiet, but the sweetest kids now that she was slowly coming to know them.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw paused only long enough for their photo, then moved off to the side.

Sideswipe swept into the room after a moment’s pause, baring vampire fangs in a hiss, then covering his face with his arm and cape. He stalked, all shifting eyes, and exaggerated old movie movements off to the side.

“LUAU!” Bluestreak yelled as he bounced into the room. He spread his arms, and chuckled. “Look! I dressed in drag to do the hula!” Giggling, he did some approximation of a hula and hip wiggled out of the doorway for the next person.

Sarah snorted a laugh, and applauded right along with everyone else. “He’s rockin’ that coconut bra,” Brad snickered. Sarah could only nod and laugh more.

Bumblebee shuffled in next all zombified, moaned, “Brainzzzz,” and headed for Hotrod the Ghost.

“Poor zombie’s gonna starve,” Will muttered out the side of his mouth to Sarah.

She whapped him on the arm. “Don’t be mean. He’s a doll.”

“Doesn’t mean the zombie won’t starve.”

Sarah shook her head, trying not to look like she was smiling. Jazz ended that attempt as he entered, walking with locked joints. She about died. Leave it to Jazz to dress up like a robot. The room roared, and Jazz gave a very slight, very stiff bow.

Wheeljack sauntered in, and Sarah giggled. He wore huge goggles, that made his eyes seem triple their real size. His hair stood on end, black streaks marring it and his face around the goggles. He held up two test tubes. “Did any of you know what would happen if you mixed an acid and a base?”

The joke went over a few heads, but more laughed, including Sarah.

“Primus,” Ratchet swore, chuckling. “Only fragging Jack.”

Sarah felt her jaw drop when Starscream entered. “Damn. He stepped right out of that movie, didn’t he?” Brad said, tone hushed in a way Sarah recognized.

“Bondmates that will kill you,” she whispered.

“Might be worth it.”

 **[Sephiroth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489051)** spun his sword around, smirking at Brad.

“I’d kill you long before you ever touched him.”

Sarah glanced back, startled to find Thundercracker so close. Brad grinned over his shoulder. “I was only kidding, man. I don’t poach.”

Sarah shook her head, and looked back in time to see **[Harry Potter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489057) ** step into the Playroom. She cheered, clapping for Perceptor. Wow! He had the scar drawn on his forehead and everything. He pushed the wireframes up his nose, offered a shy smile, and hurried out of the way.

A minute passed as everyone waited, but there were no more arrivals. People were looking around, double checking who was still missing.

Sideswipe stepped closer to the door, and called, “Oh, doctor!” then slipped back to the edge of the crowd.

Sarah’s hand came up to cover her mouth, eyes going wide as Skywarp sashayed into the Playroom. Even knowing who he was going to be, and helping with the make-up had not prepared her for the reality. Skywarp, shameless as he was, always ready to laugh or supply one, master of pranks and the timing it took to pull rather brilliant ones off from the stories Sarah had heard, paused just inside the doorway. He waited the beat it took for all eyes to turn to him, then threw off the black cape covering his costume, hands landing on his hips, he stared right back.

Sarah had to admit, even Tim Curry’s legs hadn’t looked _that_ good in black nylons, and that man had had some damn fine legs. Skywarp tossed his head, long curly black hair swaying. He glanced back, looked at the crowd, glanced back, repeated the process, then stamped his foot.

“Rocky!” Skywarp called out, tone a perfect imitation. Sarah clung to Will’s arm so she wouldn’t just crumple to the ground with laughter.

The room was already a riot in progress when Sunstreaker stepped through the doorway. It was impossible to hear anything once everyone caught sight of him.

“Holy shit,” Sarah gasped, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes while trying not to smudge her make-up too badly. “Oh, holy shit.” **[Sunstreaker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489066)** wore gold shorts that left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, and gold cloth ankle boots.

And not a damn thing else.

Unfortunately, Annabelle didn’t appreciate the racket nearly as much as everyone else, so Sarah took her back from Will, and headed out of the Playroom to nurse and settle her daughter for a few minutes.

~ | ~

Skywarp beamed into the roar of the crowd, then planted his hand firmly on Sunstreaker’s ass, and push-pulled him into the Playroom.

“Oh, what are you pretending to be shy for?” Sideswipe asked, his smile showing the putty, press-on fangs. It was his eyes that Skywarp was having trouble looking at though. The contact lenses were such a pale grey, they were almost white, and just looked _weird_ on Sideswipe.

“This is ridiculous,” Sunstreaker grumped, arms crossing over his chest.

“No, I’m ridiculous,” Skywarp snickered. “You’re fragging hot.”

“I’m going to break your hand if you don’t get it off my aft.”

“But it’s such a hot aft.” Sideswipe gripped the other side, and pulled his twin in close. Something passed between them over the bond, and Sunstreaker sighed.

“Fine. Whatever. Where’s the food, I’m starving.”

“Oh, good. Finally going to start eating again?” Ratchet asked as he too, walked up.

“I needed to look good,” Sunstreaker muttered.

Skywarp’s eyebrow arched up. “When haven’t you?”

Sunstreaker flashed him a little grin. “Fine, I had to look even better.” He batted both Skywarp and Sideswipe’s hands off his backside, and slid past Ratchet. “Now stop touching me, or else.”

Skywarp smirked, following after Sunstreaker. “Or else what? Will you spank me? Hold me down and… oh, I don’t know… lick caramel syrup off me?”

Thundercracker pulled his hair sharply. “Behave, Warp.”

“I am behaving.”

Thundercracker narrowed his eyes, but let Starscream drag him off to the dance area.

“I sense a story,” Sideswipe chuckled.

Skywarp just grinned, sauntering off. He looked around the room at all the costumes, wondering at the few that had not dressed up. It wasn’t just his people. Some of the Rangers hadn’t bothered either. Skywarp smirked as he spotted Prime, thoroughly enjoying the expression of shock on his face as he plopped his -barely- black satin-clad aft in his lap. “I’m disappointed, Optimus. You’re kinda fun, I thought you’d be dressed up tonight.”

Prime blinked a few times, before apparently deciding to just roll with the situation. That was funny. Skywarp was definitely going to have to do this more often. “I thought about it, but then decided I would get more enjoyment out of watching everyone else if I were not distracted by maintaining my own costume.”

Skywarp felt his brow arch up. “Really?” He shook his head. “You’re weird, but I like you.” He made a show of straightening his stocking tops on his thighs, then leaned back, kicking his feet over the side of the chair, getting comfortable. “So,” he said beaming at Prime. “Who you gonna vote for?”

Prime chuckled. “I have not yet decided.”

“Ah.” Skywarp wriggled his rear under the guise of trying to shift into a better position. “Anything I can do to earn your vote?” he purred.

Prime laughed. A little harder than Skywarp thought he should have actually. He looked good. Ok, so the make-up was pretty comical, but he was mostly naked here, and the slagging heels he had to wear did something weird, making his aft look phenomenal. “I’m afraid not. I’d like more time to view everyone, and will then choose.”

“Ok,” Skywarp chirped despite still feeling oddly slighted. Ok, so Sunstreaker looked really hot too, but he wasn’t here in Prime’s lap.

“I do commend your bravery in wearing such an outfit.” Skywarp looked back at Prime, eyebrow arching again. “I understand the joke, being as the Rangers like to tease you about being more feminine, but to wear human female undergarments, that is not something I think I could do.”

Skywarp frowned. “I told him none of our guys would get it unless we all watched the movie, but he said nooooo~ It’s funny, Warp. They’ll love it, Warp. You’ll be a hit, Warp!” He huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring around the room until he found Sideswipe, then turning up the heat on that glare. “Fragger.”

“You… You are a character from a _movie_?”

“Yeah,” Skywarp answered, glancing back at Prime, then snickering. “Why’s _that_ the shocking part of all this?” he asked, gesturing to his costume.

“Was the character female?”

Skywarp threw his head back and laughed. “Nope! But we are definitely watching it this Friday!” He searched out Sunstreaker and pointed. “I invented him. In the movie, the character I’m playing tonight, Dr. Frankenstein’d Sunny’s character into life, and called him Rocky.”

“Ahh. So that’s why you yelled that before Sunstreaker showed up.”

“Well, he was supposed to come in just behind me.” Skywarp shrugged. “I don’t know what’s with him. He’s fragging gorgeous, but went and hardly ate or drank anything for the past three days so he could look ‘cut’ for tonight. Whatever that means.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Sides and Ratch were getting irritated with him, but he wouldn’t give on it. He’s already eating the snacks tonight though, so whatever it was, he’s decided he’s good enough, I guess.”

“He was intentionally starving himself?” Prime asked, looking sorta horrified.

“I don’t think he was actually starving. He just ate less, and Sides said he wouldn’t drink as much water as we’re supposed to. He’s not sick, just weird.”

Prime chuckled, and shook his head a little. “I suppose if Ratchet isn’t ranting loudly enough for us all to hear, then Sunstreaker was never in any real danger.”

“We survived worse,” Skywarp said, grinning. “Pits, it took you five days to fall on your face.”

Prime’s expression blanked, but his face scorched to red. “Yes, well, it is foolish to deny oneself food and drink when it’s readily available. We did not have that luxury while out in the wild. I can’t imagine intentionally skipping a meal.”

Skywarp thought about the times he and many other Decepticons had to choose carefully when to refuel, but decided that was the past, and only likely to upset Prime. He took all their lives pretty seriously now. “Don’t worry about it,” Skywarp said with a smile. “Like you said, Ratch wasn’t bellowing down the walls, so Sunny’s fine.” He looped his arms around Prime’s neck. “Are you _sure_ I can’t earn your vote?”

It worked, and Prime snickered, and shook his head. “I’m quite sure. Why don’t you run along. Give your mates something to chase for a while.”

“Fine, fine. Ruin all my fun.” Then before Prime could stop him, Skywarp tightened his arms and planted a firm kiss on his cheek, giggling at the bright red lip print it left. “See ya later, Optimus!” He popped off Prime’s lap, forgetting about the heels, and wobbled.

Prime caught him by the waist, the sound he made suspiciously close to a laugh. “Careful now.”

Skywarp flipped his hair back, then squared his shoulders, not commenting. He let his hips swing just a little bit more than they already did thanks to the fragging stilts he was walking on, and headed over to mess with Sunstreaker a little more. They were a pair tonight after all. No matter what Sunstreaker had said before.

~ | ~

Perceptor smiled as Sarah returned with Annabelle, and complimented his costume. “I enjoyed the tale. Quite fanciful and entertaining, even if I was able to deduce the end of the final book by the middle of the fourth.”

Sarah giggled. “Well, don’t tell me! I haven’t had time to sit and read Book Seven yet.”

“Oh, you should! I am quite sure you’ve trained us all well enough to manage without you for a day or two. At the very least we will not starve or thirst to death in a mere forty-eight hours.” Perceptor grinned, leaning in a little closer to Sarah. “Of course, there may be some when you return to us that need their faces washed.” He smiled as Sarah giggled, and caught Annabelle’s tiny hand as the infant reached for his glasses. “Truly, Sarah, you’ve cared so much for us. Do you not deserve a little break? Even during the worst of the war we had a day off duty now and again.”

Sarah’s eyes narrowed playfully at Perceptor. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

He shook his head fast. “Never speak it! I fear we need you too much still. Personally, I like having you around. I do fear you will get tired and burnt out, however, if you never even take time for yourself to read a single book.”

Sarah smiled, kissing Perceptor on the cheek. “You’re a doll, Percy. And I think I could use a day off, but I don’t want to just spring it on everyone. Maybe I’ll drag Will and Annabelle back to our house this weekend. Think you could hold down the fort for two whole days?”

A loud whoop rose above the din of conversation, and Sideswipe dashed by with something sparkling in his upraised hand. Tracks was right behind Sideswipe, skirt lifted high so he could give chase, shouting, “Give that back, you cretin!”

Perceptor watched, then shrugged. “Perhaps if we tie up Sideswipe and Skywarp, and lock them in separate rooms?”

“Oh, that’d just leave Frenzy and Rumble free to attack without reprisal,” Sarah laughed.

“Quite true.” Perceptor gave it some thought. They had plenty of projects to work on. “Once you are certain, I will suggest a few activities to Prime that should aid the base and also keep all the restless sparks here too busy to cause too much mischief.”

“Just the right amount, huh?” Sarah asked. “Ok. I’ll get back to you tomorrow, and let you know for sure. And, Percy?” She smiled. “Thanks for noticing.”

Sarah wandered off, and Perceptor smiled too, eyes travelling the room. Such a curious custom. He had done research on the topic of Halloween, or All Hallows, even Sarah’s name for it, Samhain, and come up with so many different legends and tales and myths. He could not even begin to decide which was the correct one. Of course, humans as a species were so impossibly diverse. It was possible they were all correct in their own way.

It was fun, this dressing up and pretending to be something none of them were. Everyone was smiling and having a good time. Perceptor could see Cliffjumper laughing across the room with Hound and Slingshot. Barricade was leaning against the back wall with a cup of punch in his hand, and watching the occupants with a small, amused smile. Sunstreaker would roll his eyes and huff off, trying to avoid Skywarp, but Perceptor had caught the grin a few times as Skywarp simply caught up and retook his place beside Sunstreaker.

So many of these serious, glowering warriors were laughing and smiling tonight. Ironhide was laughing, but that wasn’t terribly uncommon for him. Prime was relaxed and observant. Wheeljack was not hovering near the Aerialbots, not even when Air Raid managed to drag Starscream to the dance floor, all flirty smiles, and hands the Air Commander kept physically moving to more appropriate holds on his body.

The humans mingled with the Cybertronians, so much of the tension that had been present back in the beginning having melted away with familiarity and growing friendships.

Perceptor found himself smiling in contentment. When Mirage stepped up, and offered his hand in an overly formal manner, Perceptor chuckled and took it, letting himself be led through a simple old-style dance.

“Where is your charming partner?” Perceptor asked.

Mirage snickered. “Trying to get his princess tiara back I believe, and hopefully not being changed into a creature of the night as we speak. I should feel quite guilty if I were here dancing happily, and Tracks were off being made a monster.”

Perceptor laughed, trying his best to follow Mirage through a whirling set of steps without stumbling. “Should you not then go to his rescue?”

“No,” Mirage answered with a bright smile.

Perceptor raised a brow in curiosity, but he was interrupted before he could question Mirage further.

~ | ~

Ratbat screamed, pointing toward the door, and the Playroom fell completely silent. Frenzy stared at the blood gushing between Tracks’ fingers where they were clamped over his neck, and felt his world narrow to two red pinpoints surrounded by blackness.

“It’s not real,” someone said beside his head very softly. _It’s not real, Zee. Come on. Look at me for a moment._

Frenzy managed to tear his eyes off the scene as Tracks stumbled a few more steps, and collapsed to the floor. He stared up at Starscream. _Not real._

_No. Corn syrup with red color added to it. Someone’s going to be scrubbing this carpet tomorrow, and it will **not** be me._

Frenzy nodded, inhaling and ignoring the chaos around them. _Yeah. Yeah, not me either._

 _It’s just a game. A Halloween prank. Kind of a mystery to solve_ , Starscream said, hand gentle on Frenzy’s face. _You don’t have to play though._

Frenzy blinked, head jerking back a bit. “What d’ya mean I can’t play?”

Starscream rolled his eyes. _Not ‘can’t’, you glitch, ‘don’t have to’. There’s a difference. I don’t want you passing out over fake blood._

Even more offended, Frenzy planted his hands on his hips, feeling the white feathery wings wobble against his back. _I wasn’t gonna pass out!_

_Uh huh. Fine. Pay attention though, it’s about to start._

Frenzy turned, just as Sideswipe stepped back into the Playroom. “Hey! Where’s the music? What-“ Sideswipe’s eyes fell to Tracks, and he backpedalled, banging into the wall beside the door. “The frag happened to Tracks?!”

“Oh, this is ridiculous!” Mirage huffed, stepping on the sofa cushion, then the back to drop down beside Tracks. He reached out, pulling on Tracks’ shoulder. “He’s not really-“ Mirage jerked his hand back as if burned, eyes wide, and tears forming really fragging fast for it to be an act.

Frenzy sidestepped, huddling against Rumble’s side.

“He’s… Oh, Primus! He’s dead!” Mirage stood fast, stumbling back, fat tears running from his eyes, head shaking in denial. He jabbed a finger at Sideswipe. “You! You did this! You killed him!”

Sideswipe’s eyes went wide. “I did not! Why the slag would I kill him?!”

“Oh, I think you know why!”

“Enough!” Prime’s boomed in echo around the room. “Ratchet-“

They all looked around the room, but Ratchet was no where to be seen. Frenzy frowned. Where was Skywarp? Or Sunstreaker? Or Bumblebee? In fact… He began a headcount of his own. Ravage was missing, and Frenzy couldn’t get a response through their family link.

“Will?” Sarah called, her voice higher than usual, frightened-sounding.

Lennox wasn’t there either.

“What is going on here?” Prowl asked, walking slowly toward Tracks. “This is _not_ funny.” He suddenly stopped and looked around, bewildered. “Where is Jazz?”

Frenzy shivered. He’d never heard Prowl sound so… small.

_You’re sure it’s a game, Star? I mean, ya know for sure? Just weren’t making that up to keep me from losin’ it?_

The lights cut out in that instant, plunging the room into complete blackness, and Frenzy clutched Rumble tight, wondering why the slag they didn’t have candles. Candles went with Halloween like candy and costumes did. Why had they gotten all fancy and poked holes in the pumpkins to plug-in little Christmas lights instead of candles? And why hadn’t they used the battery-operated kind?

In the very next instant there was a soft grunt behind Frenzy, and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. The lights came back on, with Thundercracker looking like he was barely holding himself up, hand to his chest.

“Star…” Thundercracker whimpered, then collapsed.

“Oh, god! Oh, shit!” Epps yelled. “The killer’s in here!” He pointed, and Frenzy turned.

Starscream lay sprawled, a knife sticking out of the middle of his chest, blood slowly staining the straps of his costume as it ran across his chest. His _chest_! How was that fake?! Frenzy gasped for air. Starscream’s shirt was open to nearly his navel. The knife wasn’t stuck in anything pretend! It was stuck in his chest! All the way to the hilt!

Soundwave was suddenly there, and Frenzy found his view blocked, and mind cut off from everyone except Rumble. He shook as Rumble pulled him back, and Soundwave’s cry of anguish echoed hauntingly throughout the room.

“Sideswipe!” Prime snapped. “Shut the door!”

“What?! No! No way! Where are my bondmates?” Sideswipe backed out the door, shaking his head. “No, I have to- Ahh!”

Sideswipe was suddenly jerked out of sight, shout cutting off with a gurgle of sound. Mirage rushed to the door, then stepped back slowly, hands coming up, mouth open in terror.

Cries of fear, demands for an explanation, shouts, all filled the room as a black shape detached from the darkness beyond the Playroom door.

Frenzy whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched a skeletal hand raise and point at Mirage. Mirage went suddenly boneless, dropping like a sack to the floor. The thing moved further into the room, gliding toward Prowl, who tripped as he tried to scramble back.

“No!” Barricade yelled, darting forward, but it was too late. That skeletal finger pointed at Prowl, and he crumpled to the floor.

It turned toward Frenzy and Rumble, moving closer. They backed up, but it gained on them, finger coming up slowly. Frenzy was grabbed tightly by his shoulders, and screamed as he was held in place, the specter coming closer, finger still lifting. He struggled, screamed again, and then another sound managed to get through the blanket of terror.

Laughter.

Frenzy gasped, looking around, looking back to see Starscream beaming down at him.

“I told you it was just a game.”

“Oh, fuck me, that was scary!” Brad said, dropping weakly into a chair, missing, and staying where he landed on the floor. Epps laughed even harder as he sat beside the Ranger, and bumped their shoulders.

Even Prowl was laughing, as Barricade made to wrap his hands around his neck.

“You guys suck,” Frenzy finally managed. Then looked around to glare at Soundwave. “You suck most of all.”

“Aw… Don’t tell me you can’t take being pranked?” Thundercracker snickered, swiping a finger through the ‘blood’ on Starscream’s chest. “Mmm! Raspberry.” He gave Starscream a meaningful look that Frenzy was pretty sure he didn’t want defined.

“But the knife?” Rumble asked.

“Just a handle,” Starscream answered, plucking the ‘knife’ from his chest, and turning it so they could see it. There was a little square of something where the blade would normally be. “It just stuck.”

“Ok, but really. Where’s my brother?” Sideswipe asked as he leaned on the doorjamb.

“Open the bond, goober,” Ratchet said, the hood to his black cloak thrown back, the plastic skeleton hand held in one of his own.

Sideswipe swayed, eyes wide. “Oh.”

Starscream and Thundercracker snickered in unison.

“Alright everyone,” Prime said with a grin. “Get the mess cleaned up before it stains. Someone turn the music back on. And congratulations to the pranksters. That was… impressive.”

Frenzy shook his head, and laughed shakily. Fraggers. That was gonna be hard to top. He shared a look with Rumble, and grinned.

~ | ~

Optimus closed his bedroom door, and carefully lay back on his bed, one hand covering his eyes. He was shaking. He hated to think he was a poor sport about a simple prank, but that one had jarred him badly. He had barely managed to laugh his way out of the Playroom, and sneak off. He inhaled, exhaling slowly, trying to keep his breath steady because if he let go now, he just might crack.

The carpet made a soft swooshing noise as the door was opened, then closed. The bed dipped by Optimus’ side, but he didn’t look. There were only two, maybe three people that would come up to his room, and just enter like that.

“I’m thinking maybe we should have warned you,” Sarah said, startling Optimus into looked up at her. He hadn’t expected Sarah.

He laughed, and shook his head, sitting up. “It’s fine. As pranks go, it was rather thrilling. I truly am impressed.”

Her gaze pierced him, hand coming up to touch his shoulder. “You’re trembling, Optimus.” Sarah heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry. We thought, ‘Hmm… Who not involved should be told?’ Starscream told Frenzy because of the whole blood thing, but I don’t think any of us considered how it would affect you. In fact, we thought you’d figure it out.”

Optimus shook his head again. “Prowl. Had Prowl not been involved, I might have realized. And the knife in Starscream’s chest was very convincing.” He chuckled. “Please, Sarah, don’t feel bad. I just needed a moment in the quiet to compose myself. I’m not upset.”

She looked at him like she saw straight through the lie. She probably did. “Maybe you aren’t angry, which I’m grateful for, but you are definitely upset. You can’t fake the color in your face, and you’re white as a sheet.” Sarah stood, clasping his hand and giving a little tug. “Come on. You shouldn’t be alone after a scare like that. Come back down. We’ll get you some punch. You can see all the hooligans are alive and happy, and you’ll feel better a lot faster than lying up here alone letting the images repeat on loop.”

Optimus couldn’t deny her logic, and so rose to follow. Sarah didn’t release his hand until they were nearly to the Playroom. At first he had thought she just didn’t want him to change his mind and leave, but then realized that wasn’t it. He squeezed her fingers lightly as she finally relaxed her grip, and offered a slight, lopsided grin of appreciation.

The Playroom was blessedly noisy. Ratbat bounded over, offering a red plastic cup of some mixed juice drink, then disappeared.

Optimus smiled as he watched them all dancing and playing, talking and laughing.

“Some prank,” Ironhide said, materializing beside Optimus.

“Indeed.”

“I’m thinkin’ we oughta figure out a little revenge of our own.”

Optimus looked over at Ironhide, grin turning mischievous. “Oh? I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Halloween - Mirage and Tracks by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489039)   
>  [Halloween - Thundercracker by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489045)   
>  [Halloween - Starscream by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489051)   
>  [Halloween - Perceptor by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489057)   
>  [Halloween - Skywarp and Sunstreaker by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489066)


	60. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 111 Thursday, November 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 111  
Thursday November 1**

 

The kitchen was abuzz with chatter when Hound entered. He sat beside Cliffjumper, murmuring a quiet good morning, and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

“Some party, huh?” Cliffjumper said with a grin, shoveling another spoonful of his breakfast into his mouth.

Hound blinked. “It was.” He felt a little nonplussed given Cliffjumper’s annoyance with all things prank related.

Cliffjumper snickered at him. “Ok, ok.” They had been friends a _very_ long time. Hound wasn’t surprised Cliffjumper could read him so easily. “Prowl… _Prowl_ was in on it. So was Ratchet, that means Prime had to be too.” He gestured with his spoon then took another bite, swallowing quickly, and continuing. “Sure it was a little slagged up, scaring everyone not involved like that. But!” He beamed a smile across the table at Hound, and Hound chuckled for that alone. “It was nice to see Starscream dead for a few minutes.”

The smile dropped off Hound’s face, though Cliffjumper was back to his cereal and didn’t see it. From what Hound understood of the holiday, Halloween was about scaring oneself silly, candy, and pranks. He’d at first suspected it was only a prank, but then with Prowl stepping forward, and the lights going out, then Starscream bloody on the floor, and Thundercracker dropping. It hadn’t been quite so funny then.

Brilliant, and plainly in the spirit of the Human’s celebration, but not very funny while he’d thought someone had been killed.

And Cliffjumper was still so bent on hating all Decepticons! Hound worried for him. He had since the day he’d found Cliffjumper in the rubble. He’d been waiting for vorn upon vorn for Cliffjumper’s bitterness and hatred to cool, if even a little, but it never had. And even now Cliffjumper couldn’t seem to let go.

Hound turned back to his cereal, feeling hurt and disappointed. It was hard for him to feel bad about being a Human now. It had brought Autobot and Decepticon together. They had peace, and a new world to explore and learn about. He wished his best friend could take some joy in that rather than the ‘death’ of a former enemy.

~ | ~

Rumble looked up from the Checkers board as Starscream sat at the table with him and Frenzy.

“I did warn you,” Starscream said.

Frenzy pointedly ignored their eldest brother, and moved a checker forward a few jumps. Rumble rolled his eyes. “It was mean.”

Starscream arched a brow at him, and Rumble shrugged.

“Of all of us, Glitch, you should have known it was a prank. Especially with the warning.”

Frenzy stayed stubbornly silent, and Rumble huffed, poking at his pieces and trying to decide which one to move. “Looked damn real,” he said, earning another glance from Starscream.

“Is he telling you this?” Starscream poked Frenzy in the arm. “Talk to me yourself, brat.”

“He’s not,” Rumble replied. “I can feel it though. Ya’re mean.” He poked Starscream in the arm in retaliation, biting back a smile, and green eyes narrowed on him. “Real mean.”

Starscream rolled his eyes, and sighed. “I said I was sorry,” he all but whined, looking at Frenzy again. “I warned you for a reason, you know.” Rumble grinned, laughing silently as Starscream reached out to stroke the backs of his fingers down Frenzy’s cheek. “Love you, brother. I really am sorry I upset you.”

Frenzy hesitated, and Rumble could feel the internal debate. Forgive, or milk this for a bit longer. _Star ain’t all patient, bro. Just let it go before he gets into a snit instead of being apologetic._

Frenzy looked up at Rumble, then shifted his eyes over to Starscream, and snorted. “Yer a jerk.” He stood up, and plopped himself in Starscream’s lap.

“Yes, I am,” Starscream smiled, wrapping his arms around Frenzy, and quirking a bit of a grin at Rumble.

“It looked real,” Frenzy mumbled into Starscream’s shoulder.

“That was the idea, Glitch.”

“Fragger.”

Rumble rolled his eyes again. He wasn’t completely unaffected either, but mostly he was upset that Frenzy was upset. And he _definitely_ hadn’t enjoyed sharing those nightmares last night. “Definitely a fragger. Next time warn us you’re going to pretend to be dead.”

“Better yet, don’ do it at all.” Frenzy burrowed closer to Starscream. “Looked too real.”

“Fragger,” Rumble added, then grinned at Starscream.

“Big fragger,” Frenzy mumbled.

Starscream heaved and over-dramatic sigh. “Fine! I won’t fake my own death anymore. Happy?”

Frenzy tipped his face up, and beamed a smile, voice airy. “Blissfully.”

Starscream snerked. “Idiot.” He pecked a kiss to Frenzy’s forehead, then lifted him off his lap. Frenzy sat back down across from Rumble, and they resumed their game. Starscream stuck around watching, so after a few minutes, Rumble glanced sideways at him.

“So why’d ya agree ta it?”

Starscream blinked, head cocking to the side. “They needed a bonded set to make it seem real. Obviously Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be suspect, and Prowl was needed for believability, so that left my trine. Skywarp would also have been suspect, so it was left to me and Thundercracker.”

Frenzy snorted a laugh. “That and Sunstreaker and Skywarp were _busy_.”

Starscream grinned. “A little, yes. Sky was disappointed he missed his chance to perform.”

“Maybe for the group,” Rumble said, leering a little.

The three of them shared a look, then snickered.

“And where is our darlin’ bro-in-law? Can’t walk?”

Starscream shook his head, grinning at Frenzy. “The twins aren’t rough with him. Not even Sunstreaker. He is, however, sleeping it off.”

Frenzy snapped his fingers, and pointed at Rumble. “Ya know who really did miss out on all the fun? Glen!”

Rumble frowned a bit. “Weird human.”

Frenzy frowned right back. “Yeah. And?” Rumble held up his hands in surrender. “I like ‘im! He’s pretty smart for a human, and fun too.”

“Ok! Primus! Bummer he missed the festivities.”

Frenzy looked at Starscream, asking, “When’s he comin’ back?”

“I don’t know. Keller has to be cautious. Now more than ever,” Starscream replied with a one-shouldered shrug. “After bringing the news about Hound he had to go back, and if he told Prime when he’s returning, Prime’s not sharing the information.”

“Not like Prime ta bother with keepin’ that a secret,” Frenzy said, waving his hand a bit. “Wonder how much they’re watchin him? Could try ta bounce an email through a bunch of different servers, an’ say ‘hi’.”

“Not worth the risk. He’ll be back, and you can play with him then.” Starscream straightened a little, and smiled. “Sky’s awake,” he said, and stood.

“Later,” Rumble and Frenzy said together, Starscream waving over his shoulder at them as he left the playroom.

 _Feel better_? Rumble asked.

_Some. Still fuckin’ with my head though. Tryin’ ta shake it off._

Rumble nodded, jumping his checker over two of Frenzy’s. _We’ll get him back._

_Pit yeah, we will!_

~ | ~ 

Tracks smiled as Mirage stroked the backs of his fingers down his cheek, voice trailing off with the last note of his song. A becoming blush darkened Tracks’ cheeks, and Mirage smiled too.

“So beautiful,” Mirage murmured, and resisted the urge to steal a kiss as Tracks dropped his gaze coyly.

“You spoil me. I should be wooing you too,” Tracks said, a hand smoothing over the paper Mirage had written the song’s words on in beautiful Towers’ calligraphy.

Mirage chuckled, leaning in to steal that kiss after all. “And undo me completely? No,” he whispered against Tracks’ cheek. “Besides,” he said, sitting back to a more formal distance on the edge of Tracks’ bed, “I rather enjoy that blush you wear when I’ve managed to truly impress you.”

Tracks chuckled a little. “So I’m blushing all the time then? Fabulous.” He rolled his eyes, and leaned back on one hand, the other still busy petting the carefully folded paper. He looked back up at Mirage, smile still in place. “Well, you’ve sung me a beautiful song, and it’s still not even dinner time. What shall we do with our evening, my courtly suitor?”

Mirage stood, and gracefully offered his arm. “I thought perhaps a walk. The day is still lovely and warm, the sun bright, and I’ve cleared us for an hour, so long as we stay near the buildings.”

Tracks stood, and linked their arms. “That does sound nice.” Mirage led them from the room, and out of the dorm halls. “Such a shame we’re stuck here in this drab desert. I can only imagine the beauty of the paths you would walk all those pretty debutantes along at the Towers.”

Mirage shook his head, stepping out first just in case of attack, then holding the door open for Tracks. “Much to my mentor’s lament, I never did seriously court any of the mechs presented to me.” He flashed a grin at Tracks. “I’m afraid my tastes run toward a more active lifestyle, and most of those darlings were just too sedate.” 

Tracks looped his arm around Mirage’s waist, and they began walking. “And how am I not sedate?”

Mirage grinned, his arm draped across Tracks’ back. “ _You_ are a warrior. You may be a bit more mild mannered than most, but I’d hardly consider you sedate.” Even better was that Tracks seemed to be coming back to himself a little more every day. His sense of humor showed through in his suggestion for their Halloween costumes. He was eating better, and interacting with the others more and more. Even Ratchet wasn’t keeping such a wary eye on him anymore.

Tracks huffed a little laugh. “Mild mannered, or just mannered?”

“Now, now,” Mirage chuckled.

“Oh, please. You can’t tell me Cliffjumper isn’t a boorish little mite at every turn.”

Mirage’s lips pressed together for a moment in a frown. “No, unfortunately I cannot. Peace with Cliffjumper will be a long time coming I fear.” Their plan to show a united front was doing well. In planning the prank, Sideswipe had sought both Tracks and Mirage out, smiling and giddy and wanting to use their history to make it look more ‘real’.

“Long time if ever,” Tracks muttered, leaning a little more against Mirage, then snickering. “Did you see his face though?” he asked for what had to be the hundredth time since the had entered the Playroom in costume. “It was so hard not to just burst out laughing at him.”

Mirage nodded, listening as Tracks rambled on. He was happy Tracks had managed to take an insult and turn it around on Cliffjumper, but he was personally getting a little bored of the whole ‘princess’ thing. Running jokes were fine until they were run into the ground, and this one very well may have seen its peak the night before.

“You’re doing it again,” Tracks said, breaking Mirage from his thoughts.

Mirage smiled, and briefly tightened his hold on Tracks. “Yes, loveling, I saw his face. Yes, I was amused by it. No, I don’t believe we can top that, it was a brilliant idea, truly. Yes, it is a shame Cliffjumper is such a bitter thing, and no, I do not see how anything we do can actually help him. He has friends, Hound in particular, to help him find his way. I believe the best we can hope for is to stand united, and not allow his barbs to land, and when they do land, not show it.”

“Fragging spies,” Tracks grumbled good-naturedly, pressing a kiss to Mirage’s cheek. “If you must think of a dozen different things, can’t you pretend to be paying attention to me while doing so?”

Mirage chuckled, stopping, and pulled Tracks around so they stood face to face, bodies pressed together in a wholly improper way. “My apologies. Old habits are the hardest to break, but I promise I heard, and understood all you said.”

Tracks smiled, leaning against Mirage’s chest, arms tightening around his waist. “I know. You always listen to me.” He pressed more, and Mirage found himself stepping backwards to keep his balance. Tracks’ smile took on a more predatory edge, and Mirage’s breath caught as he was backed against a wall.

“This is hardly proper,” Mirage said, the words sounding weak to his own ears. A thrill shot through him as Tracks only smirked, his hands skimming down Mirage’s sides to grip his hips.

“What was it you were saying about finding ‘sedate’ boring?” Then Tracks’ lips were on his, startling in how demanding, how commanding the kiss was.

Mirage’s eyes shot wide, then fluttered shut. He wrapped his arms tighter around Track’s shoulders, and let Tracks lead. He could not deny he wanted this, had hoped for it, but was nonetheless surprised it was happening already. Tracks’ hands dipped under Mirage’s shirt, and stroked up. Mirage moaned softly, and grasped Track’s forearms, halting his progress, and pulling back from the kiss with effort. “Not out here,” he gasped. He could not dredge up the resistance to say no in that instant if Tracks wanted him, but he could also not allow it to occur under the watchful gaze of whoever was currently on monitor duty.

Tracks nuzzled his cheek, and pecked a light kiss there before pulling back with a wicked grin. “My oh my, but someone’s been holding back his desires quite a bit. I’ve heard it’s unhealthy to suppress one’s needs so.”

Mirage pushed himself away from the wall, forcing his focus away from the tingling arousal clutching at his spark. “My oh my, but someone is quite the tease suddenly,” he replied, smiling, and glad his voice came out steadier than he had expected.

“Who said I was teasing?” Tracks purred, then turned, and without waiting, strode back toward the main building. The look he cast back over his shoulder made Mirage feel weak in the knees. This wasn’t quite what he had in mind, and he hesitated a moment, torn between lust, not wanting to give Tracks the wrong idea about why he would say no, and thinking he should not be doing this yet. He wanted them to love each other first. Or at least be well enough down that road, that a serious future together was in the plans.

Mirage bit his lip, then broke into a trot to catch up. “Wait. Tracks, wait!” He caught up, and linked their arms again. “Tempting as you are, I promised a proper courtship,” he said with a smile, and wheeled them around to continue their walk. “You are not really trying to rob me of the chance to spoil you, are you?”

“There are other ways to spoil a m- spoil me.”

“Mmm… True, but this just gives us something to look forward to.”

Tracks heaved a sigh, but he was smiling. “Now who’s the tease?”

Mirage bumped his hip against Tracks’, and smiled as well. He should perhaps explain, but then Tracks might feel pressured, and that was the last thing Mirage wanted. A little longer, he decided. Tracks was improving daily, Mirage could be patient a bit longer.


	61. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 115 Monday, November 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Warning:** Non/Dub-con that really turns out to be ok by the parties involved. They’re complicated, so I don’t know what exactly to classify the encounter as, but I know they do deserve a bit of a warning for those that find it squicky. Character justification is not my own.

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 115  
Monday November 5**

 

Captain Lennox stood off to the side of the airplane, a C-17 if Silverbolt was remembering correctly, as the Air Force Jump Master went over the instructions for the static line jump they would be doing soon.

“You ok, kid?”

Silverbolt glanced over at Epps, and nodded. He honestly could do without the jump. He’d never particularly liked flying in Earth’s atmosphere. The ground pulled at him harder than anywhere else he’d been. The idea of throwing himself out of a transport, and hoping the sheet of nylon allowed him to drift safely down to the ground, seemed a bit excessive. Another motorcycle ride would be good. Why couldn’t they do that?

“Look, it’s cool,” Epps said. “We’re only going to be up about a thousand feet. You keep your eyes on the back of the guy in front of you, hand your line to the sergeant there when whoever’s in front of you disappears, and then it’s a night jump.”

Beside Epps, Wagner snickered.

“It’s morning though,” Silverbolt whispered, not wanting to get in trouble for talking when he should be listening.

Wagner snickered again. “Yeah, but with your eyes closed everything’s dark as night anyways.”

Epps chuckled, then choked back a laugh as he looked at Silverbolt’s face. For his part, Silverbolt wasn’t nearly as amused. “A’right, a’right. No shit now.” He inhaled and sighed, teasing smile fading away. “The scariest part of the jump is right after you leave the plane. That half-moment when you’re falling, before the ‘chute opens is the worst of it cuz you’re wondering, ‘will it?’. They usually do, but that one might not.”

Silverbolt gaped at the man. Was this supposed to be helping him?

Wagner took over, tone blithe and chipper. “Then the ‘chute opens, and you get jerked up. Hopefully your straps and nuts are not occupying the same space, and then you just enjoy the ride down.”

Epps nodded sagely. “Don’t forget to grab the lines, and look up to check the canopy though. You don’t want to see any blue.” He glanced back at Silverbolt, and chuckled, reaching out to slap his shoulder. “Relax, kid. Seriously. I know of _one_ guy that had to pull his reserve.”

“And we’re both attached to an Airborne Ranger unit. Lots of jumps, all good ones,” Wagner added.

Silverbolt continued to stare at them, mind spinning. “If I splatter all over the ground, I swear I’ll haunt you both until you’re insane.”

Both men laughed, Epps slapped Silverbolt on the shoulder again, and then they were being shouted at to load in. Silverbolt flinched, and looked to his other side, giving Skydive a weak smile as his brother squeezed his hand again.

“It’s going to be fun. We’ve been practicing for days. We’ll be fine,” Skydive said, voice soft and sure.

“And,” Fireflight said, bouncing up on Silverbolt’s other side, “just imagine how charged up we’ll be by the time we land. I’m halfway to overload already!”

Silverbolt laughed, and shook his head. Leave it to Fireflight. “All right. Come on. You can both be behind me, and help shove me out the door.”

~ | ~

Ironhide watched over everyone, Cybertronians and humans alike. He was hard pressed to keep the giddy smile so many wore off his own face. The jump had been exhilarating. He was a grounder, and like so many flightless mechs, being airborne was fascinating and exotic. Beside Ironhide, Prime was occasionally bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Lennox was jabbering on about what a great day it’d been for a jump. Ironhide failed at completely suppressing his grin, and nodded at Sarah as she walked out with Annabelle on her hip.

“Everyone survived then?” Sarah asked.

Lennox snickered. “Yes, dear.”

The woman nodded her acceptance and handed Annabelle to Will, and Ironhide chuckled as Prime tipped his head in confusion.

“Sarah’s a worrier,” Lennox told Prime.

“Well, shit, Will. You tell me stories about a guy that’s burned in _twice_ , and then expect me not to worry about you going splat?” Sarah huffed, though a small smile played around the corners of her mouth. “I’m going to get dinner started. You meatheads try to avoid any derring-do until my blood pressure returns to normal, ok?” She leaned in to kiss Annabelle’s cheek. “You make sure Daddy behaves, baby.”

Ironhide snickered as Sarah headed back inside. “Does ‘burning in’ mean what I think it means?”

Lennox smirked, bouncing his daughter in his arms. “No ‘chute. It didn’t open, and the reserve was a dud too. No idea how the guy survived with nothing but a few bruises _both_ times. Goes by Superball now,” Will snickered.

“Superball?” Prime asked, and Ironhide laughed.

“Little rubber balls that bounce _really_ well.”

“I was unaware humans could bounce. That could have been useful knowledge when we first encountered Sector Seven.”

Ironhide chuckled, and shook his head. One needed experience to read when Optimus was teasing, and Lennox didn’t have it. To his credit, Will did look a bit disbelieving, but then he launched into a series of stories where people _did_ occasionally ‘bounce’ for lack of a better term, and then a few horror stories of jumps gone wrong. Prime, of course, ended up being honestly interested in it all, and Ironhide turned back to the others as gear was sorted and loaded into the truck to take it all back to Nellis.

The flyers were in rare form, and whipping those they came into contact with into a froth as well. Ironhide half expected Starscream to get fed up, and haul his mates off against orders. Even from a distance the Seeker looked like he was vibrating from the strain of waiting to pounce his bondmates. The Aerialbots were far less restrained, and Bluestreak’s face was flushed red from all the teasing, promising touches, and lustful words he was getting.

Even Tracks was smiling, casting mooneyes at Mirage, and laughing in response to whatever Sideswipe was saying.

And wasn’t that fragging wonderful and about slagging time? Ironhide had had more than enough dealing with the war between the twins and Tracks. At times, before the Autobots had scattered across the stars, the open hostility had burned hotter than most battles with the Decepticons. Ironhide didn’t really think any of them would ever be the best of friends, but it was nice, for as long as it lasted, to have some peace.

Not _everyone_ was giddy. Ratchet was smiling, but a bit pale, especially whenever he saw Johnson limping. The man had only landed a little funny, and turned his ankle, but Ironhide could just imagine the ‘what if’ scenarios running through the medic’s head. Ratchet would be fine. The twins were already seeing to that, and no doubt would completely distract their mate later.

Soundwave was surrounded by his younglings, even Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were more animated than usual, eyes sparkling, and about as close to openly smiling as either came. Barricade and Jazz were prodding Prowl, the tactician smirking about something when his bonded and brother weren’t able to see his face. That was only a little worrisome, but Ironhide wouldn’t dwell on it until Prowl was smirking at _him_ like that.

Perceptor was all aflutter. While Wheeljack kept a turbohawk’s eye on the Aerialbots, Perceptor blathered on using words that, frankly, made Ironhide feel bit dumb. He was sure the little scientist was speaking English, but he couldn’t understand but every tenth word. Wheeljack was nodding along, even responding as he tossed packs of gear up to the airman in the truck, so he must’ve understood well enough.

Many hands made light work, and once everything was loaded, Lennox sent a team to see the Air Force out, and clear the base for the night’s lock down. Prime called out, and they did a final headcount as everyone was finally allowed back into the main building.

Ironhide could smell dinner, and his stomach rumbled. They’d missed lunch today.

“I heard that,” Optimus murmured by his ear.

Ironhide shivered at the tone, glancing up out of the corner of his eye. “Food first,” he said. “Doubt anyone will miss us after.” Optimus chuckled as he slipped by, and inside. Ironhide gave a quick look around, caught Lennox staring at him with a raised brow and smirked. Even if they were missed, Ironhide didn’t really care.

~ | ~

Barricade paused as he caught sight of the open door. The last door on the left at the end of the first floor hallway. The door that led to the room under the stairs. The self same room he’d taken - _hurt_ \- Soundwave in.

Barricade snapped himself out of the loop his mind had gone into, and peered into the blackness of the room. He could detect no presence, but if he’d managed to hide himself from Soundwave, then surely the telepath could hide from him. He glanced back and forth, noting the hall was eerily silent, nervousness and relief mixing in an odd wave. At least no one was here to see his ridiculous behavior as he stood in contemplation of what, on the surface, looked to be just an open door. In fact, given the way most everyone was acting after the jump, they were all probably too busy to notice if the building fell down around them, let alone Barricade standing silently in the hall.

Was that what this was? Was Soundwave just keyed up from jumping?

Barricade huffed. It was so much more, and he knew it. For more than a week now Soundwave had been subtly, _very subtly_ , carefully even, teasing him. Hinting that he wanted more. A look from across the dining room. A lustful glitter in warm brown eyes. A touch on the training room floor that lasted an instant longer than it should have. A barely there ghosting of fingers along his body when the telepath maneuvered them close enough. Primus! He dare not lower his mental walls lest the determined man slide into his mind _again_ and pull up the memories of Soundwave’s moans and screams from the last time they were in that very room.

Carefully, and keeping his eyes boring into the blackness, Barricade moved past the room and to the stairs. He would not, _could not_ , risk hurting the man again. Regardless of how many times he’d woke up covered in sweat, tangled in his sheets, spark throbbing wildly, and so hard it hurt from dreaming of Soundwave, he refused to give in.

_I refuse._

There was no response in any form as he crept backwards up the first half of the stairs. Deciding he was far enough to escape, Barricade turned and fled the rest of the way to his room. Oh he didn’t _run_ , just walked quickly. Yeah.

He slipped through the door, checking once again that the hall behind him was empty before ducking back into the safe darkness and turning the lock.

Barricade cursed and jumped when his lamp suddenly turned on. He was surprised and impressed. The open door downstairs had been a trap, but not the trap he’d thought it was.

“What are you doing in here?” he demanded, trying to sound irritated. Soundwave smirked at him, but said nothing, moving with a predator’s grace slowly toward Barricade. Barricade backed away, edging for the door. Frag! With it locked he was undoubtedly caught.

Soundwave launched forward. Momentum carried them back against the door, the telepath’s arms banding around Barricade’s, pressing their chests tight together.

“Hello lover,” Soundwave purred. Barricade’s breath stopped.

He jerked in shock as spark energy streamed into him. Barricade had never been the recipient of his own little trick, and some part of his mind snickered at him for being so surprised that it felt so incredibly good. He gasped, hands gripping Soundwave’s shoulders. He’d originally thought to shove him away, but now could only cling as pleasure wracked him. They stumbled a few steps, and then he was being borne to the floor. Soundwave’s weight covered him, and Barricade couldn’t resist arching up and moaning.

The needy sound surprised him. He struggled to clear his mind, resist, but another gasp broke free as soft full lips nipped down his jaw and a warm tongue lapped soothingly along his neck.

Release crashed over him, and Barricade arched as sensation shot through every molecule of his body. He gasped and writhed and fought the nearly overwhelming urge to cry out, but Soundwave didn’t stop. He continued to gently, hardly even erotically, kiss Barricade’s neck, only maintaining the flow of energy from his spark.

Barricade whimpered and moaned. Keened. Sounds he’d never heard himself make before were wrung from him with devastating ease. Light kisses sprinkled over his cheek and chin, lips, even nose. The telepath murmured something to him, but he didn’t comprehend the words as he was hurled back into ecstasy. Barricade did cry out this time. Moaning and gasping, whimpering and clutching his lover’s shoulders to keep Soundwave there against him.

And still Soundwave didn’t stop.

Barricade squirmed, wrapping one leg around the other’s, the thrill of a different sort of pleasure shooting molten heat to the pit of his stomach. Oh Primus! He was begging! He could hear himself!

A gasp. “Ah ah! Aahhh! Please! Primus! Sound-! Please! Nnn Uuuhhh!”

He shouted, sharp and higher pitched than he thought his voice could go, and a hot tongue thrust itself against his own. Rapturous agony exploded in his spark, and he roared into the burning kiss.

And _still_ Soundwave didn’t stop.

Barricade whimpered again, certain his grip was bruising the fair flesh under his fingers. “Please! Stop!” He inhaled sharply. “Soundwave stop!” His mind flickered as he gasped again. “Stop! Cybertron!” He finally shouted.

Soundwave instantly ceased, a gentle kiss brushing over Barricade’s mouth and cheek as the telepath rolled off him, pulling them both to their sides. Barricade lay in stunned disbelief as he shook. _Shook_! He rested meekly in his lover’s arms, unable to move and still making those little sounds he was used to hearing from anyone other than himself.

A soft chuckle sounded by his ear, and a shiver worked its way down his spine. “Perhaps we should move this to the bed?” Soundwave shifted, lifting them both from the floor.

Barricade bounced slightly as Soundwave got him onto the bed. He flopped backwards only to instantly have a hot mouth close over his own again. He moaned, and tried to find the strength to reach out and touch his lover but all he could manage was to caress the tongue curling against his own and grip weakly at the fingers twining with his.

Soundwave’s lips left his and trailed fire down the front of Barricade’s throat. Burning, open-mouthed kisses sucked and teased at his chest and belly. _When_ had his shirt come off? Nimble fingers worked the closures of his jeans, and tender hands slid the garment away. He hissed as the cooler air of the room caressed hot, hard flesh.

Soundwave stood at the foot of the bed and stripped away his own clothing at a teasing pace before a knee planted between Barricade’s feet on the mattress. Soundwave’s eyes remained locked on his face, but Barricade could only watch as his lover’s hands slipped up his shins, molded over his knees, and slid ever so slowly up the heavy muscles of his thighs. His legs fell open further of their own volition. His hips were gripped, and without even the barest hint of hesitation, that oh-so-hot mouth closed over his hardened length.

Barricade bucked up, moaning, hands flying to Soundwave’s hair and gripping tight. He tried to control himself. Just a little. Just so he wouldn’t hurt Soundwave. He was licked and scraped lightly and suckled hard before the telepath pulled away, the hands at his hips leaving as well. Barricade released his hold, and focused on breathing. 

Useless endeavor that.

Slick hands returned to him, stroking in a maddeningly slow caress and stealing away any progress Barricade had made in gaining his control back again. He felt as Soundwave’s legs straddled his hips, and groaned as tender flesh met.

“I’ll hurt you,” Barricade whispered.

“Negative.”

Barricade’s eyes flew open. Soundwave’s hands braced against his chest, both aiding the telepath’s balance and pinning the him down. A rolling growl escaped Barricade, vibrating the very air around them. Soundwave’s eyes closed, mouth opening in a soft ‘O’ of pleasure as he sunk down further.

“Cade,” Soundwave whispered. Eyes still shut, he thrust his hips forward, then rocked back. Barricade growled again, letting his hands drift in to settle on Soundwave’s waist as he set a smooth rhythm. Tight heat encased him, and Barricade inhaled slowly, some measure of control finally returning.

Soft sighs and airy gasps filled the room, and Barricade watched as Soundwave took his pleasure on him. Emboldened by the obvious lack of pain, he let his touch wander. Over hips and gripping thighs, up around ribs to glide over ridged abdominal muscles, and higher, grazing the telepath’s chest over his spark with one hand while the other swept lower to slowly stroke Soundwave’s arousal. A whimper broke free, and dark eyes opened to bore into his own.

Soundwave bent and captured his lips in a searing kiss, spark flaring out with a wanton cry. Barricade tried to resist, but a harsher downward thrust of the telepath’s hips left him gasping as gripping heat and electric need combined. Barricade rolled out his energies, and growled as nails bit into his shoulders.

“Please,” Soundwave whispered. “Please Cade. Take me. Finish this.”

“I’ll hurt you.”

He was reprimanded with a sharp bite to his collar bone. “Take me!” The command was accompanied by a stronger throb of power, and pleasure curled Barricade’s toes and arched his back.

Fine! If Soundwave was hurt, it was his own fault! There was a reason Barricade did his best to maintain his control. He flipped them both, wrapping his arms tight under Soundwave’s shoulders, pulsing hard and thrusting harder, letting the need for release take him past -almost- all concern. Beneath him, Soundwave arched and writhed, moans and short cries burst from his open mouth.

_You can’t hurt me._

_Oh yes I can!_

Glowing eyes held his gaze as a smirk crept over the angular features. “I’ll show you.”

Barricade shouted. Suddenly every sensation doubled. Then more. He was shocked by what he felt for there was no one moving _within_ him. With no small amount of surprise, he realized he was feeling Soundwave’s pleasure. No, not just that, but lust, desire, raging need, and every physical sensation at well. There was even an echo of what he was feeling through the telepath.

There was no pain.

Barricade had only a matter of seconds to realize what had been done before release snatched him up and flung him over the edge into screaming, roaring, blinding ecstasy. Hands clutched his head, and a tongue thrust its way between his lips.

~

Barricade felt the warm hands stroking his back, the strong legs were still wrapped around him, lower now, just resting over the back of his legs instead of wound around his waist. He picked his head up and gazed down at Soundwave’s smiling face. That’s when he noticed. Neither of them were breathing hard. In fact, their respiration was calm, deep and slow.

“You frelling offlined me!” he exclaimed. Soundwave snickered, a self satisfied and extremely smug look stamping itself to his face. “No one has _ever_ offlined me.”

“About slagging time then.”

Barricade raised a brow, then rolled to Soundwave’s side. “Neat trick by the way.”

“Mmm. Glad you approve.”

“I didn’t, yet I remember that not stopping you.”

Soundwave chuckled. “I stopped when you asked me to.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

Laughter burst from Soundwave, and he snuggled closer, laying his head on Barricade’s shoulder. “My brattlings have to get it from somewhere.” Barricade could do nothing but shake his head. He was amazed at the difference in personality Soundwave showed in public versus the relaxed, even silly behavior he indulged in when closeted away. 

The room was cooler now, a chill raising little bumps on Barricade’s arms. Wordlessly they both shifted, and climbed beneath the blankets, the telepath cuddling into his side again. Soft lips pressed sweetly to his neck, warm breath following as Soundwave sighed in obvious contentment. Barricade allowed a small smile. What harm would a little fun be? Everyone else was getting laid.

~ | ~

Soundwave waited, hanging unobtrusively to the edge of Barricade’s mind, and waiting until he was sleeping soundly before moving. He leaned up and brushed a gentle kiss over slightly parted lips. _Good night._

Soundwave eased his way from the bed, and dressed before setting the lamp to rise with the sun, then quietly made his way to the door. He carefully monitored for any presence beyond the door, then slipped out. He wanted a shower, and then to sleep. They would have to be careful to keep this quiet. He could sense the doubt and worry in his new lover, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Not when he could also sense a deep desire. There was something more there too, but Soundwave couldn’t quite define it. He felt drawn to Barricade.

Soundwave managed to make it in and out of the showers unnoticed. He was lying stretched out across his bed reading when the door opened.

“Is this where you’ve been hiding?” Ratbat posed with his hands on his hips, stern look completely ruined with the smile curving his mouth up.

His smiled at the youngling, and shifted his gaze to Ravage. “Sleeping here tonight?”

 _No, just came to say goodnight_. Ravage bent down and kissed his cheek, offering a grin and nodding towards the door where his lover waited. Bumblebee waved, then the pair left.

Ratbat yawned and changed, clambering onto the bed. “I’m tired,” he proclaimed, and yawned again.

Soundwave chuckled. “As am I.” He rose, and changed for bed himself, asking as he walked to the lamp, “Are any of your brothers sleeping here tonight?”

“Dunno.”

Soundwave focused, and withdrew quickly, raising a brow as his creation snickered. “Somehow I doubt they’ll be here soon, if at all.” Soundwave lay down, and wrapped his arms around Ratbat as the youngling curled into his side.

“Good. More space for us.”

~ | ~

Wheeljack stared at his clock, and sighed. It was getting late, going on midnight, and the passionate cries from the next room were working toward another crescendo. He could hear Bluestreak’s voice this time, the words indistinct, but the pleading tone making Wheeljack’s spark pulse a bit harder.

He shoved his head under his pillow, trying to reason himself out of the thread of envy twisting in his gut. If he needed it _that_ bad, he could approach any number of his friends. The problem was that after a few messy sparkbreaks, Wheeljack preferred things to be a little more serious anymore before he threw merging into the mix.

The pillow wasn’t helping much with blocking out the sounds, and a shiver ran down Wheeljack’s spine as Bluestreak keened in release. Wheeljack squirmed, his own body aching, and spark tight. He cursed, and threw the pillow off his head. There was a part of him that hesitated at self service to the sound of his creations’ pleasure, but if he didn’t get out of there, he was going to end up pushed past control.

“Primus, Raid,” Wheeljack muttered as a sharp scream cut through the air as if the walls were mere holograms.

He scrubbed at his face, and left his room, hurrying down the hall and away from all the noise. Sitting to mindlessly watch a movie was not going to help, so Wheeljack headed to the Control Room.

Baird and Patterson were on monitor duty when Wheeljack entered, a portable radio playing music just on the loud side. Both Rangers glanced at him. Patterson blushed and looked away quickly, Baird snickered, shook his head at his comrade, and turned back to the monitors. It took Wheeljack a moment to realize his soft sleep pants did nothing to hide his arousal. He rolled his eyes, and walked over to his work station.

“Can’t sleep?” Baird asked, laughter in his voice.

“Nope. Music’s a good idea,” Wheeljack said, and Baird chuckled. Wheeljack grinned, waiting for the computer to boot up. The music was a very good idea. It was just loud enough that only the really loud cries were audible, and that was probably because Wheeljack’s computer sat along the wall shared by the Aerialbots’ room. If he was over by the monitors, he’d likely not be able to hear them.

Wheeljack looked up about an hour later as the door opened, admitting the twins. Sideswipe blinked at him, offering a muffled ‘hello’.

Baird and Patterson stood. “Nothing to report. Have a good shift,” Baird said. “Night, Jack.”

“Night,” Wheeljack called out.

The twins flopped into the vacated seats in front of the monitors, and Sunstreaker groaned, head dropped back. He looked over at Wheeljack, golden brow arching. “Why the frag are you here when you don’t have to be?” He kicked out at Sideswipe’s chair. “Turn that slag off.”

Sideswipe muttered something Wheeljack couldn’t hear, and turned off the radio. Wheeljack listened, then smiled. “The kids were still a bit too wound up ta sleep.” He listened a little longer, tilting his head toward the wall. “Sounds like they finally wore themselves and Blue out.”

Sideswipe snickered. “You should think about switching rooms, Jack.”

Wheeljack waved him off, saved his work, and shut the computer down. “It’ll be fine. Won’t be jumpin’ outta airplanes every day.” He stood and faced the twins. “Two of ya need anything before I go ta bed?”

Sunstreaker cracked an eye open. “Water?”

“Ok,” Wheeljack chuckled, and headed for the door. “But ya both better get your eyes on those screens.” He laughed a little more as they grumbled, then left for the kitchen.

Water was pulled from the fridge, and Wheeljack caught sight of some apples. A snack would be good, and the twins would probably enjoy some too. He cut up a few of the apples, and tossed the wedges into a bowl, then dug through the cupboards until he found the honey, and drizzled that over them. He was rather fond of sweet things.

Wheeljack stuffed an apple wedge in his mouth, and gathered up the water bottles and bowl. “Here y’go,” he said around the fruit in his mouth when he got back to the Control Room.

“Hey! Thanks!” Sideswipe smiled, taking the bowl and two of the bottles from Wheeljack. He even got a half smile out of Sunstreaker.

“No problem.” Wheeljack reached between them, munching a few more apple wedges, and drinking most of his water. The twins sat quietly, eyes on the monitors, subtle gestures showing they were having some sort of conversation over their bond. Wheeljack didn’t pay it any mind. They seemed awake now, and he was definitely tired and ready to sleep. “Night, boys.”

“Night, Jack,” Sideswipe said, Sunstreaker lifting a hand to wave over his shoulder.

Wheeljack made a quick trip to the bathroom, then flopped gratefully into his bed. It was silent and dark. He squirmed his way under the covers, shifting until he was comfortable, then heaved a sigh. He was asleep only a moment later.


	62. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 117 Wednesday, November 7

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 117  
Wednesday November 7**

 

“Awww… Who left the news channel on?” Slingshot groaned. “Gimme that remote.”

“What remote?” Fireflight snickered, and stepped further away from his brother, hands behind his back.

“Flight!”

Starscream smirked as an impromptu game of keep-away was started. The channel actually flipped back and forth a few times as the device was thrown around the room, the volume muting, then rising higher. Silverbolt cast him a quick grin, then tossed him the remote. Starscream held it up smugly, expression daring Slingshot to try to come take it from him. The redhead had taken two steps before the television picture flashed a colorful alert and the newsman’s voice caught Starscream’s attention.

 ** _"And after our commercial break, tonight's top story,”_** Starscream stared at the photograph posted on the screen, and held a hand out to stop Slingshot. The picture was of a long-haired, blonde, blue-eyed man, his face stirring memories in Starscream. Unaware of the turmoil he’d caused in one shocked Cybertronian, the newsman continued blithely on, **_“A mystery man was discovered in the frozen north of Alaska wandering about nekked as a jaybird!”_**

Laughter sounded from the newsroom set, but Starscream could only stare at the familiar features. **_“Local Inuit tribe members have been helping this gentle giant find his way further south. He doesn't speak any language those who have come in contact with him can understand, though we are told he has learned some English from his host family. Tribal elders are being particularly protective of this man, and government officials from many nations are clamoring to speak with him. We’ll tell you more after our quick break."_**

Starscream stood frozen even as he felt Skywarp and Thundercracker move close. "That's Skyfire,” he whispered.

"Who?"

"That's Skyfire,” Starscream repeated a little louder, his voice displaying his shock.

"You know him?" Optimus stepped up next to Starscream.

Starscream finally tore his eyes from the television, a wide, happy smile splitting his face as he looked up at Prime. "That's _Skyfire_!" He turned away from Optimus and grabbed Skywarp by his shoulders, spinning them both around. "He was my _best_ friend!"

He stopped, and watched as his bondmates shared a look, their thoughts plainly obvious on their faces. "Oh stop it! _Just_ a friend. You know Megatron broke me in." He went rigid, then spun back around to Prime. "Call Keller! Get him! Bring him here! _Now_!"

Optimus was nodding even as he patted at his pockets. “You are certain?”

“Completely. Utterly. Not a shred of doubt.”

“Optimus,” Prowl called softly, and tossed the cell to him.

The room was silent as Prime waited for an answer on the other end. Starscream turned back to the television. The news was back on, but as was often the case, the humans had used the story about Skyfire as a teaser, and were now blathering on about something entirely different. His head snapped around as Optimus spoke.

“This is Prime, Secretary Keller. …Good, as I hope you are, but this is no social call.” There was a slight pause as the SecDef spoke, and Prime’s eyes widened a bit before narrowing. “Then you have been aware of this?” Starscream instinctively took a half step back from the angry tone. At times -and it scared him to think it- but on those rare occasions when Optimus was angry, he reminded Starscream of Megatron. There were another few moments of silence, then, “If I am not mistaken, this Alaska is one of your country’s territories.” _More_ ringing silence, and Starscream glanced at the screen again. “Then _we_ will go retrieve him.”

Starscream startled a little as the phone was snapped shut angrily. “Keller says that the people Skyfire is with are called ‘Native Americans’, and have land rights much as we do. The American government cannot force their way onto this reservation without severe political repercussions.” The phone rang, and Optimus glanced at it before tossing it to Prowl. He looked back at Starscream. “You say he was a friend of yours? He’s a Decepticon then?”

Starscream shook his head, smirking a bit as he heard Prowl’s voice, emotionless and all business, answer the phone. “Prowl speaking… Greetings Secretary of Defense Keller… My apologies, but Optimus Prime is otherwise occupied. I will relay any message you may have for him… Then I will see that he contacts you at his earliest convenience. Good day.”

Starscream smiled up at Prime. “No. Skyfire is not a Decepticon. He’s not an Autobot either.” Behind him the newsman spoke, introducing their top story. Starscream turned to watch the television, voice soft as he spoke. “There,” he said pointing at the screen, “is probably the last _truly_ innocent Cybertronian left in the universe.”

The video was from a distance, the zoom obvious in the camera shake and poor, grainy quality of the picture. It was still so clearly Skyfire though. He stood head and shoulders taller than the dark-haired, dark-skinned humans he walked with, and none of them seemed to know they were being watched. Long blonde hair shifted in the wind that blew a dusting of snow through the air making the man even harder to see.

 _ **“As you can tell by the picture we were not allowed on the residential land of the reservation to interview this stranger, and the tribe spokesman declined to give any further information on how the man came to be with them, or where he may be from. Worldwide, governments are claiming the man, and petitioning he be returned to them. United States officials, while also desperate to speak with the mystery man, staunchly defend the Inuit people’s right to allow him to remain with them. And, as there seems to be no evidence showing he’s there against his will, they are denying foreign access.”**_ The newsman and his female partner continued to speculate and show pictures and video clips, but didn’t really present any new information.

Starscream looked back up at Optimus Prime, desperation gripping him at the thought of humans who might know what Skyfire was getting their hands on his old friend. “We _have_ to go get him.”

“Keller is not pleased, and fears the political disaster this could cause,” Prowl said, moving closer. “It could be dangerous for us to attempt this. Were another country to discover us and attack, the United States would protect us as a part of their country. To quite literally invade these people’s land to reach this Skyfire could cost us… Well frankly, everything. We can’t even know if he really is a Cybertronian.”

“He is!” Starscream insisted. Thundercracker’s hand came to rest on his shoulder and he inhaled and exhaled slowly, forcing himself to calm despite the desire to stomp out and _walk_ to slagging Alaska if that’s what it took. “I would recognize Skyfire anywhere. When I joined the academy I was laughed at, teased about not belonging even though I was acing everything the instructors threw at me. I was even attacked. Skyfire stepped in. Then as I caught up in levels we were paired together as partners. He was my best- _only_ friend.”

Starscream glanced around at his rapt audience, noting that everyone was now paying attention to him. “For our graduation project we decided to travel to a remote and unexplored organic planet. We were both fairly sure that organic fuels could be made to replace, or at lease supplement our own energy sources.”

Starscream chuckled a little, mirthlessly, and sank to half sit on the back of the sofa. “I had no idea this was that planet. Honestly, what are the odds?”

“What happened?” Optimus asked gently.

“We landed south of the northern glaciers and set up a research outpost. Began running scans. Skyfire’s major was organic life so he caught a menagerie within the first few rotations for some side studies while we stayed.” Starscream couldn’t help the fond grin that tugged the left corner of his mouth up. “I haven’t thought of any of this in so long,” he mused.

“I really should have realized.” And now that he was really trying to remember he could picture all those creatures Skyfire had captured and how the current Earth animals matched up. They were different then, larger in most cases, smaller in some, but still, Starscream could easily see how evolution would have modified them.

“So… What then? Skyfire liked the wildlife so much he stayed here?” Rumble asked.

“No.” Starscream shook his head, and sighed. “No. We discovered a rather sizable pocket of organic oil under the ice in the north. We were trying to get the last of the scans and samples done before the storm hit, but we’d misjudged the sheer power and force behind those dark clouds.” Starscream wrapped his arms around himself, felt as his mates, creator, and brothers all instantly sent waves of comfort to him. He glanced around and chuckled. “Thanks.” He shivered despite the warmth of the room and his family’s affection, still able to feel the cold that had cut through his armor and systems.

“We were knocked off course, separated, communications cut as the temperatures plummeted and my systems routed every last bit of power I had to keeping my core functioning. I floundered but managed to get above the storm, back into the sunlight and fly south. That was procedure. If we were separated regardless of reason, we return to base.” Starscream leaned against Thundercracker slightly as his mate sat close to him, worry permeating the bond at how truly cold Starscream had become. “At first I wasn’t even worried. Skyfire was bigger than me, a shuttle. He was built for extreme temperatures, where my plating and systems had to be upgraded before I was even able to sign up for the explorations class.

“But then the sun set, and even after my communications and scanners came back online, I couldn’t find Skyfire. I left the planet’s atmosphere and searched the immediate space beyond, thinking perhaps he’d escaped the storm by leaving the planet. It wasn’t terribly logical for him to stay up there, but perhaps he wanted to observe the storm. Skyfire was much like Perceptor.” He gave the small scientist a grin to show that wasn’t an insult. “He would lose all track of time in his studies. I can’t count the times I had to drag him from a project, barely getting either of us to class in time to turn in another project or complete a test.”

Skywarp snickered. “All scientists are alike.”

Starscream raised a brow at his bondmate and snickered when Wheeljack’s throw pillow bounced off Skywarp’s head. “Maybe we are, but Skyfire wasn’t in space.” He sighed heavily. “I searched everywhere. I expended all the fuel and used all of the energy except what it would take to get us both back home in my search. With no other options, I left Skyfire’s fuel at the outpost with a message of my intent to return to Cybertron and then come back with help for him.”

“When I reported in, I was held under investigation and then cleared. I begged them to return with me, to help me. They said that if Skyfire was alive then he could find his own way home. The energy crisis was buzzing about. Prices for energon were rising, the academy simply couldn’t afford to launch a rescue for a mech that was most likely dead. They graduated me, and at my insistence, Skyfire. That’s when I went to the War Academy. I thought maybe if I could get through it, make a few friends, maybe I could lead them back to the planet and save Skyfire.”

“I’d have gone with you. Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Skywarp asked.

“Because you and I alone would do no good. Very few were outfitted for space travel back then, and Cybertron’s dwindling power was becoming a true threat. The only way I was going to have a chance to save Skyfire was to go back to science and try to keep working on a solution. I graduated the War Academy and returned as a researcher to the Science Council. Then you all know what happened from there. War broke out and we chose sides.”

Starscream looked up at Optimus and knew his guilt showed on his face. “My best friend and I haven’t even thought of him in millions of years. You have to let me go to him. If Keller can just arrange a meeting for me alone with the spokesman of those people, I know I can convince him to let me see Skyfire. Then we can bring him home.”

“Threatening a foreign government official would be unwise.”

“I do know how to be diplomatic, Prowl,” Starscream sneered in irritation.

“Let me talk to Keller and see what can be arranged.” Prime accepted the phone back from his Second, and left the playroom.

 _No matter what, I’m going_ , Starscream told his mates.

 _Then we go with you_. Thundercracker squeezed his shoulders in a sideways hug and kissed his cheek.

 _I recommend patience_ , Soundwave said. _Let the human either deny us or make an honest attempt. If that fails, then we will do what we must._

Starscream nodded at his creator, and handed the remote to Slingshot when the youngling reached for it. He leaned harder against Thundercracker, seeking comfort from the guilt and remembered pain. He had to get Skyfire back. What must his old friend be suffering alone and unable to even communicate to the locals? True Skyfire was amazingly intelligent, and the reporter had said he could speak a little English, but how alone he must be feeling? Lost amongst aliens? Suddenly be one of them without any prior knowledge of the creatures? Humans hadn’t existed when they had landed.

~ | ~

Laserbeak listened as Captain Lennox barked orders at his men. All the Humans were running back and forth in their building, gathering gear and laying it out. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw had followed them, curious what was being planned. It had sounded as though nothing _could_ be done as yet, so why were the Humans preparing for a mission?

 _Come now, brother, you are more clever than that,_ Buzzsaw said, sharp eyes taking it all in.

Laserbeak tipped his head in acknowledgement. _I suppose you are correct. They should be prepared should word come that we may retrieve our brother’s friend._

_We should be preparing too._

Laserbeak observed as more equipment, electronics of some sort, were divided into groups. There was a constant hum of activity. _What do you suggest? We have nothing to prepare but our minds, though I do highly doubt that we will be on any forthcoming mission._ They were underage according to the Humans and Decepticons as well. They would not be leaving the base.

_Our creator intends to go with Starscream._

Laserbeak twitched a shoulder in a shrug. _We have very little real power, brother. Creator will not force any influence, and at most Starscream will throw a tantrum. If the Prime decides he will not go, then so it will be._

Buzzsaw frowned, gaze locked on the equipment. He could make educated guesses as to what most of it was for, that which he didn’t actually know, but there was nothing for them. This was the Rangers’ supplies, fitted to them. _This leader is not as callous as our previous one._

 _I do not see where it would be callousness. The Prime seeks to protect, even from oneself._ Laserbeak sighed softly. It was a pointless discussion, and an act of nothing more than time-wasting curiosity. They would not be going on any such mission. Starscream _might_ be allowed simply because of who this Skyfire was to him, but he was it, and only if Prime thought he would be safe with these Humans as guards.

It was frustrating, he admitted to himself. It was difficult to be around his siblings when they were upset and be able to do nothing to aid or comfort them. They could all feel the frantic pulse of Starscream’s spark, his tension, his desperation and hope, all thwarted by laws they did not see the reason or logic in.

Oh, yes, fine. These Humans Skyfire resided with were sovereign, but what would one phone call cost Keller? Let Starscream speak to Skyfire. Skyfire would then _want_ to come to them. Would he not?

 _You shall drive us both mad with such thoughts,_ Buzzsaw said, voice mild as he stood, hand squeezing Laserbeak’s. _Come. I do not think we are doing ourselves any favors here._

Laserbeak scowled, but knew Buzzsaw was correct. _Very well._

Unfortunately, the scene inside their home building was no better. Ironhide stood arguing with Prowl while Starscream’s hands kept pushing through his hair. Ratchet stood close, speaking softly and trying to be of comfort, but there would be no comforting Starscream. He finally snapped at them all to ‘shut the frag up’, then stormed off.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw held one another tight, riding out the lash of tangled emotion.

 _This is going to be ugly before it ends,_ Buzzsaw said. 

_Perhaps we should just start walking?_ Laserbeak suggested, not at all serious, but _any_ action would be better than none.

Buzzsaw offered wordless agreement with the sentiment, then led them to the Playroom. They were of no use at the moment, so they would help by staying out of the way and not adding to the frenetic flailing.

Eventually others were drawn to their game. First Silverbolt, then Ravage and Bumblebee. Then Skydive. Loud voices plotting ridiculous plans faded to quiet tension and soft words. Laserbeak was not at all sure the quiet was an improvement. Now it felt as though one loud, accidental sound would shatter everything.

Buzzsaw’s fingers curled around his own as his free hand moved the miniature top hat five spaces forward.

They would endure and hope that perhaps tomorrow would bring their brother a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skyfire by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489078)


	63. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 123 Tuesday November 13

Six days, Cliffjumper thought, and glanced at Hound next to him on the sofa. It’d taken them longer to even find Hound than that, and Starscream was being beyond obnoxious about going and getting this Skyfire character.

Well, who he _thought_ was Skyfire. Cliffjumper didn’t get it. How could a mech that’d been lost even before the war started suddenly be alive on the planet? Seriously, what fragging astronomical odds had made that possible? How’d the glitch -if he was even actually _really_ a Cybertronian- manage to survive so long and stay hidden from the humans? If he was the real thing, then why was he still with those people at all? No one believed that they had seen the last of the fraggers that had taken Hound. Some escaped, and it was stupid to think they’d only had that one base anyway. So why was this Skyfire still making the news? Why hadn’t he been taken yet if he was really an ‘alien’?

“We ought to just go,” Cliffjumper said, surprising even himself a little.

Hound blinked at him, then slowly asked, “Go?” Though Cliffjumper could tell he understood.

“Yeah. Seriously. If this is one of ours, we oughta go get him. If he’s not, then we’ll know, and can leave him there and be done with all,” he gestured to where Starscream was stomping laps around the puzzle table, “ _that_.” Pits, it was barely nine in the morning and he was already gesturing widely and flipping his braid over one shoulder, then the other only moments later.

Hound looked too, mouth pressing into a sympathetic line. “It must be so hard.” He looked back to Cliffjumper and reached for his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“What? For what?”

“Putting you and the others through that.”

Cliffjumper blinked, and slowly tugged his hand away, heart and spark both pounding and tripping a little funny in his chest. “Not your fault,” was all he could think to say.

~ | ~

“That! Is. _It_!” Perceptor slammed the screwdriver down hard enough on the table top to make the sound echo. An impressive feat in the Control Room, but he didn’t feel the least bad about it as he whipped around and stormed out of the room. He left Wheeljack and Soundwave to deal with Starscream’s stuttered apologies for however the Pit he’d managed to light a circuit board on _fire_!

“Prowl!” Perceptor snapped, then added, “Prime!”, as he spotted him as well in the main area. He jabbed a finger back toward the Control Room, usually calm voice snapping like a whip.

“Uh… Yes, Perceptor?” Prime said, both of them staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. And who could blame them really? Perceptor very rarely even got annoyed, let alone showed full-blown ire.

“We have to do something, he can't even work anymore. _And_ he's impossible to work _with_ , besides!”

“There is nothing we can do right now,” Prowl replied.

Perceptor growled low in his throat and whipped back around. “Then get Ratchet to sedate him!” he hissed over his shoulder as he headed to the showers. He would be fine, he knew. He just needed some time to calm himself, and then of course he would feel mortified by his behavior and apologize to not just Prime and Prowl, but to Starscream, Wheeljack and Soundwave as well. For the moment, however, he was just _done_ with the ranting and fussing and the cursing, and that wasn’t even to speak of the whining and fretting and the _lighting desperately needed circuit boards on **fire**_!

~ | ~

“Ya know, he ain’t wrong,” Jazz said.

He, Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide were sitting at the end of one of the kitchen tables, tense, just not as frantic as Starscream.

“He isn’t,” Optimus agreed. “It isn’t that Starscream is wrong. We _do_ need to get to Skyfire, but-”

“But our hands’re tied. Yeah, yeah. I know.” Jazz huffed, then rolled his eyes at the look Prowl gave him.

“Lennox is for goin’,” Ironhide added. “Says we could do it. Says he’s got a few favors he can pull in. We could go and grab Skyfire, be back before anyone even knew we were gone.”

“And violate how many treaties and regulations? Who’s careers would we end if the trouble we cause rolled beyond our small borders? How many lives would be torn down for the sake of getting to one person a little early?”

Jazz truly hated the sense Prowl made. Innocent humans enlisted to serve their homeland shouldn’t suffer _more_ for their sakes. “Still needa do somethin’”

“Better ta ask forgiveness than permission,” Ironhide smirked. “Lennox’s words.”

“We cannot ask this of them.” And there went Optimus being too fair.

“Not sure we need ta ask it.” Ironhide shrugged, then lifted his head more, drawing attention to the doorway and man standing in it.

“You don’t need to ask,” Will agreed as he approached. “But what I do need are some tactical minds to go over my plan.”

Jazz beamed, and Ironhide kicked out a chair for Lennox, but Prowl was frowning and the bond was flooded with his reservations. Prime looked torn and almost helpless. He wanted to rescue Skyfire, but he didn’t want to put the rest of them at risk, or expose them to danger either. Jazz knew how his mind worked. He was going to beat himself up over it until everyone was back safely.

“So we take a chopper out, then a small team boats in,” Lennox was saying.

Jazz focused, looking for holes as Prowl did the same. They were doing this. If the plan was ready before permission was given, then so be it. They would mitigate what risks they could, and make backup plans. If they got permission, then great. The plan could be revised to include any additional resources.

~ | ~

Sideswipe was pretty sure _he_ was going to go insane. Starscream was the pilot, and driving them all right to glitching. He got it. He really did. Old friend. _Dear_ friend thought dead for slagging ages, suddenly found, but out of reach. But even after a disastrous early afternoon in the lab, the Seeker was still going.

Seriously. How bad did a person have to be behaving to glitch _Perceptor_?

Clearly, the line had been found, then left behind in the distance as Perceptor had still been grumbling and scowling at dinner. Not that Sideswipe blamed him.

Starscream was being damned impossible, and despite the best efforts of his trine and family to calm him and distract him, it just wasn’t helping. Right about the sixty-fourth heavy sigh and snarkingly disparaging comment about no one _doing_ anything is when Ratchet’s patience ran out.

It was more spectacular than the tales of Perceptor slamming out of the Control Room.

Starscream squealed as Ratchet snatched him by the ear and hauled him off the sofa. Sideswipe could only stare, Sunstreaker just as shocked beside him. Thundercracker looked no better, and one of Skywarp’s hands was clamped over his ear, eyes wide in horror.

“Move it, ya slaggers!” Ratchet snapped over Starscream’s high-pitched demanding, then pleading, for the medic to stop twisting his ear off.

Sideswipe was the first to move, and that seemed to snap the others out of it too. They high-tailed it after Ratchet, only Sunstreaker growling and glaring back at those few that dared snicker at them.

Poor Starscream. He didn’t need mocking at the moment. Ratchet wasn’t completely blocking his part of the bond, and what was broadcasting was pure frustration and irritation. Starscream was doomed when the tirade cut lose.

Up the stairs they all trailed, the lower in volume whip-crack of Ratchet’s voice just barely audible over the damn piercing whine from Starscream.

“How am I _supposed_ to act?! Skyfire’s out there all alone! Other governments are trying to get at him! What if the same people that took Hound get him? We shouldn’t be waiting! We should be formulating a plan and going to- ow! _Ratchet_! That _hurts_! Quit twisti- aaiiieeeeeeeeee!”

Sideswipe winced as the scream echoed down the stairwell, and cast a glance at Thundercracker. The Seeker’s face was set, mouth a grim, pinched line.

 _Ratch? Babe? Maybe ease up just a little?_ Sideswipe suggested.

 _Yeah,_ Sunstreaker agreed. _I mean, we all know why he’s so strung out. It’s annoying, but hurting him isn’t going to help him._

_And you’re upsetting his bondmates._

They made it to the top of the stairs just in time to see Ratchet throw Starscream into his room by that poor, now very red, ear.

“Are you glitched?!” Starscream snapped.

“No, but you are!” Ratchet snapped right back.

Sunstreaker offered Thundercracker a long-suffering expression, and waited by the door as the rest of them followed the ranting pair into the room, then closed and locked it. Sideswipe wasn’t sure he agreed with the whole locking part, they might need back up, but he didn’t say anything just yet. He’d go for the door first if the slag hit the proverbial fan.

Starscream, meanwhile, was glaring daggers at Ratchet, hands fisted at his sides, shoulders hunched, and Sideswipe could almost see the infuriated angle of wings arching high and wide. “I,” Starscream began with forced calm, “am terrified for a dear friend’s life. _I_ want only to do something to help him.”

“And irrational ranting is totally the way to get it done,” Ratchet snorted. He jabbed a finger at Starscream’s face, cutting him off as his mouth opened. “You’re _not_ convincing anyone that you’re capable of managing a rescue effort.” That finger circled a bit, still just inches from Starscream’s face. “ _This_ nonsense is exactly why when we finally can do something, you’re not going to be part of it!”

Sideswipe felt the shockwave as the words struck Starscream. The Seeker even stumbled back a step and half. “You have no say in that decision!”

Ratchet’s arms crossed over his chest, and he huffed before replying. “You’re out of control. There is no fragging way anyone is going to risk sending you on a covert mission that requires calm and rational thought.”

“ _I am not irrational_!”

So that was what ‘ringing silence’ meant. It followed Starscream’s shriek, and the five of them just stared at him.

Starscream’s eyes danced off Ratchet’s face, then dropped to the floor without looking at any of the rest of them. He crossed his arms, but his lower lip popped out in a definite pout.

“Starscream,” Ratchet began, and suddenly he was much calmer too.

 _He’s using that voice,_ Sunstreaker whispered over the bond. Sideswipe could only nod.

“Look. In my opinion, you’re the best one to go to Skyfire. He’ll know you.”

Starscream stepped back, and wilted onto the foot of the bed.

Ratchet followed and sat beside him, one arm wrapping around his shoulders. “We understand, you know? We’d all be going crazy in your position too.”

Skywarp dared to move first and sat on Starscream’s other side, cuddling in against him, and that seemed to help Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find their feet too. Sunstreaker hooked Thundercracker’s arm with his own, and led him over the bed with them.

“You have _got_ to calm down though,” Ratchet continued. “I overheard Will talking to his team, and they want to bring Skyfire home too.”

“He wouldn’t know them. He’d have no reason to trust them, not with all the media attention.” It was the calmest and softest any of them had heard Starscream’s voice in nearly a week.

“No. He wouldn’t. But do you honestly think anyone is going to feel comfortable sending you as upset and… what’s that term Prowl likes? ‘Emotionally compromised’ as you’ve been acting?”

Starscream’s head shook sadly. “I just-”

Ratchet hand covered one of Starscream’s fists where it was clenched against his thigh, and Sideswipe felt his and his bondmates’ sparks go out to him. “I know. Time to stop flailing though. Suck it up. Suck it in. Calm down. Pull your aft together for Skyfire’s sake if not for your own or anyone else’s.”

Starscream gave Skywarp an abashed look, so the message must’ve been received.

“You’ll get him, sweetling,” Thundercracker said. “You’ll bring him home.”

Sideswipe felt tension begin to drain, and relaxed a bit, leaning against Sunstreaker’s side. _Maybe a little distraction?_ he suggested.

Ratchet nodded, and Sunstreaker tipped his head to kiss Thundercracker’s neck. Distraction was a go from that point, and if it was a little calmer, a little gentler, well… Sideswipe wasn’t going to be the one to point it out.


	64. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 131 Wednesday November 21

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 131  
Wednesday November 21**

 

He was _finally_ here!

After weeks of waiting, days of arguing that he _needed_ to be the one to go to Skyfire, not Jazz, not Mirage, not some stranger, but _him_! Here he was.

Starscream crouched as low as he could by the tree trunk and tried to breathe as shallow as possible so his breath wouldn’t be visible in the frigid air. In front of him lay the building his intelligence had claimed Skyfire was residing in. Unfortunately, a couple tenacious news crews and police were visible in the distance and the seeker wasn’t fool enough to believe he could reach the house from his current position without being spotted.

The Air Commander slunk back into the surrounding trees and circled toward the back of the house. He’d get in there and find Skyfire one way or another. A quick glance at his watch -zero hours, twelve minutes- told him he had a solid eight and a half hours before daylight and people waking for the day became a threat to the mission and they’d have to wait for the next night for the helicopter to pick them up.

He could do it.

~ | ~

**Saturday, July 14**

 

He was, of course, cold as he regained consciousness. That was to be expected given the severity of the storm. Also expected was the sluggishness of his system diagnostics coming back online. He opened his optics, but the sheer intensity of the light blurred his vision.

Skyfire turned his head carefully, gingerly testing for possible neck injuries while trying to get a better look at his surroundings. A cliff of ice rose high into the blue sky, large chunks lay strewn about the base. Skyfire could see the planet’s star dipping low on the horizon, long shadows stretched towards him from more enormous boulders of ice and snow.

Is it dawning or setting? he wondered.

The explorer tried again to boot his systems but nothing responded. That couldn’t be good. It would be dangerous to attempt flying without checking to see how long he’d stay aloft. Skyfire flexed his feet and hands, when no pain registered he turned away from the glowing star and tried sitting up.

He froze a moment, staring at the organic limbs, then closed his optics. I’m so injured I’m hallucinating. Though that didn’t seem quite right. Perhaps he dreamt? The cold and trauma causing his processor to play with wildly fanciful scenes?

Skyfire sat up fully and opened his optics.

Still organic. Odd.

What could possibly have done _this_? The outrageous idea that maybe consuming fuel from an organic source caused this flitted through his mind and was quickly dismissed. But what then? Metal did not just… become organic matter, that wasn’t possible.

Though as he stared and prodded at his new flesh, it seemed it was indeed possible.

Skyfire stood slowly. He was stiff and cold but given the nature of his body… well that was to be expected then wasn’t it? A wave of fear rushed over the scientist. Just _what_ had happened to him? And where was Starscream? Where exactly was _Skyfire_? The ice shelf they’d flown over to reach their scanning and sampling ground had been more than a cycle away, and that would be flying at speed. He didn’t think the storm could have blown him that far south, but it would seem it had.

He cycled a few respirations in an attempt to calm himself and focused on what he knew of organic creatures. He was obviously still bipedal. There were a number of species throughout the galaxy that were, though looking closely down at his body, he couldn’t remember any of the features matching exactly. Skyfire also knew he’d need some way of warming himself. He was aware of a number of sentient beings with filament covering their bodies for insulation and gazing down, knew he did not have enough to protect his flesh. Short, pale yellow strands sprinkled over his legs and lower arms, a thicker, though no longer or likely helpful patch covered the flesh at the juncture of his thighs. The only bit that might be helpful, if it dried before dark came, sprouted from his head. That filament was thicker, even wet, and fell to his elbows.

And just why was he wet? It wasn’t nearly warm enough to cause all the water he could see to have melted from the ice.

Unless whatever wrought this change caused his body to put out enough heat energy to do so? That ‘whatever’ was the mystery though.

Skyfire sighed and checked himself over for injuries. There were none, thankfully, that he could detect, but he was dirty from lying on the wet ground. He dismissed that as minor even if it did annoy him. Bathing could come later and likely not until he got to a warmer area. That seemed to be his largest threat at the moment. Extreme temperatures killed organics. His first task then was to get away from the snow and ice. The light breeze across the ice was chilling the air and the explorer knew that even a megamile south, he’d be warmer, if only slightly.

Skyfire faced the star and frowned. It seemed no lower or higher than before and therefore he didn’t know if it was rising or setting, which meant… He didn’t know which way south was.

 _Blast!_ he swore. Another look around, and Skyfire settled for walking away from the ice shelf and toward the bright star low on the horizon.

~ | ~

Monday, July 16

 

Skyfire had long since come to the conclusion that he was much farther north than he’d originally thought. The planet’s star never set. He didn’t quite understand how he could have been knocked so far north that the day never ended, but he did know that it occurred only near the polar regions. Though he would have expected to feel even more cold so close to the pole.

He trudged on, body aching from more than exertion. He could feel his energy waning and knew that organics needed sustenance, but he had no inkling what the creature he’d become could digest without risking injury or illness. In sheer desperation earlier, he’d knelt and drank some clear water from a stream. The dry, painful feeling in his mouth and throat had eased some then as had the ache in his middle. Alas the relief had been short lived and now the dryness and burning were back.

Skyfire wanted desperately to sit and recharge, but he was walking down a sloping mountain and had seen a thin ribbon of water not too far from the base. And it’s not as though his last few recharge stops had gone very well.

The first stop had been decided logically upon. Skyfire estimated that he had been walking for long enough and should rest so he didn’t accidentally overtax himself. The star had swept higher in the sky, moving up above him, though when he thought that perhaps he was walking east and should turn more to the right so he was heading south, it began to trek back across the sky, designating that direction as west. The scientist stared, willing himself to recharge despite the tight hand that had banded around his middle. He forced back his fear again with reason. He was simply farther north than he had expected.

As the orange ball of light sunk closer to the horizon in front of him, Skyfire accepted the fact that he’d been heading south all along and that he was not going to be able to recharge.

The second stop had been after the star had swept past its lowest point, dipping below the horizon until only a wedge of it shone in deep red-orange over the land. Skyfire had simply stopped walking and dropped to his aft, wrapping his arms around his knees and curling in. He had woken, shivering from the cold and on his side, the star heading towards what he thought was its apex.

The third stop had been as the star dipped low again. Skyfire’s legs ached desperately. His chest and throat burned and the little babbling stream that he had been walking next to drew his attention more and more. He’d finally given up, crouched down and scooped the icy cold water to his mouth. Ever cautious, he had sat back and waited for any ill effects. When nothing happened but a nearly unbearable urge to drink more, he gave in and, careful to keep his filament dry, bent his face back to the stream.

That had been cycles ago, and he hadn’t recharged then either.

Skyfire stared down. There was only a slight drop and he’d be on flat land again. He stumbled as his tired legs gave out and sudden hopelessness gripped him. He closed his optics and shook his head sharply, forcing back the emotions which would not aid him. He stood and continued in the direction of the water.

Boulders and trees blocked his view of the water but Skyfire could hear it. He moved faster, driven by his body’s need for it, and had to bite back a cry of relief as the river came into view. He moved as fast as he could to the bank and knelt on the smooth rocks, bending and pressing his face beneath the surface.

An odd sound had him jolting upright after only a couple swallows. He had of course seen a few creatures as he walked but none had approached. How careless! He was not nearly the size he’d been before and there were certainly other beasts that could try to make a meal out of him now.

Skyfire looked around fast, scanning the area and nearly bolting when his optics landed on them. Three creatures stared back at him looking as shocked as he felt. Skyfire instantly catalogued their appearance and relaxed slightly. They were smaller than he, and the flesh he could see under the fabric- what were the coverings called? Cybertronian had no translatable equivalent and he couldn’t remember the alien word. Never mind then, he shook his head a bit and returned to his assessment. Their flesh was darker than his. Rather, it was darker then when Skyfire had first awoke. Now his flesh was red and stung to touch and felt stretched too tight.

One of the creatures spoke. _Spoke_! It was clear in the cadence that the sounds were _words_!

They could speak! Amazing!

Skyfire stared. But wait. There hadn’t been any sentient organic life on the planet he and Starscream had chosen. That was part of the reason they’d decided on the little blue and green orb to begin with. He let his head tilt to the side as the… being -not creature, no, sentient alien being- spoke again. It seemed to be talking to Skyfire, but he couldn’t understand at all. He focused, trying to figure it out. By the tone, Skyfire could guess the being was questioning him, its face held a concerned expression and there seemed to be a hesitancy to the words.

The being turned to look at one of its companions. This other stepped slightly forward and began speaking. It stopped after a few moments and shrugged up its shoulders. The first looked over at the third being who shrugged as well and shook its head.

Skyfire smiled at the universal gestures. They varied by culture but a shrug was nearly always a sign of not knowing or not caring and lateral head shakes nearly always meant ‘no’. Perhaps he could figure out a way to communicate with them.

He glanced around, not really sure what to try miming to the three aliens. One did have to be careful with gestures after all. One harmless hand sign in one culture could get you imprisoned in another. Skyfire heard the rocks crunch and looked back at the beings. The first had stepped closer still, its face expressing its confusion and trepidation. Undoubtedly, they were not accustomed to strangers stumbling about in such an environment.

Skyfire stood slowly, hands held in what he hoped they would see as a nonthreatening position. All three stared, dark colored optics were swept up and down his body. The first -who was appearing to be more and more a leader to the other two- sighed, muttered something in its language, and approached Skyfire. It stopped a few paces in front of him and stared up at his face.

When Skyfire did nothing but return the stare, he was given a raised optic ridge and more indecipherable words. The being paced around him, and Skyfire twisted his upper body to watch, wary but not frightened. He was being inspected and knew it, had dealt with even closer scrutiny on other worlds he’d visited. The alien was shaking its head again as he returned to face Skyfire. They stared at one another for a few more moments when the being pressed its lips together and frowned before abruptly turning and walking away.

Skyfire cocked his head to the side as it turned, sighed, walked back a few steps, and then made a beckoning motion with its hands.

Ah! He was to follow!

A thought struck. There had been no sentient life on the planet he and Starscream had landed on, so perhaps he’d been offline and his friend had gotten them to a different planet?

He paused and frowned. No, that couldn’t be right. He’d recognized some of the foliage, the star was the same.

A sharp, high sound burst through his thoughts and Skyfire jumped slightly, returning his attention to the aliens. He was being motioned to follow again and wondered idly if he was being rescued or taken prisoner. That had been attempted a number of times in the history of galactic exploration. Although they hadn’t tried to grab him yet.

Size might be a factor in that.

Skyfire smiled to himself. With him, size was often a factor.

He paced carefully after the smaller beings, deciding to just see where this took him. They were, after all, the first sentient forms of life he’d seen since waking, and he knew he needed help. Skyfire had been able to ignore most of his discomfort but that small shock of icy water in his middle had only brought the clenching pain to the forefront. And as he sat where the being motioned him to, sudden weariness flooded his body.

Skyfire jerked and a hiss of pain escaped him as coarse fabric was dropped over his shoulders. The seeming leader spun and snapped out a string of angry words. The being behind Skyfire spoke rapidly as well. Truth be told, Skyfire couldn’t have cared less. His body burned and stung and he let his optics close, focusing on calming his respiration and relaxing to ease the pain. The rapid fire conversation was ignored, as were the following sounds of the aliens moving about their base until it all faded away.

Different sounds and an amazing scent woke Skyfire. He opened his optics, blinking and rubbing them to clear away the weariness that was pulling at him still. He stared at the fire where the beings sat and knelt, watching something that looked like an aquatic creature as it sizzled. The leader glanced his way with a brief smile, and Skyfire pushed himself up from where he had obviously fallen over in recharge. The square of fabric had been laid over him at some point and he winced a bit as it shifted with his movements.

A flat, smallish platter was held out to Skyfire with the pale flesh of the creature still steaming. Skyfire took the offering and stared at it. Oh he understood what he was supposed to do and his body screamed for it, but as a mechanical form of life he’d only ever consumed energon. It came in various grades, and there were grease cakes and energon treats which were quiet fun, but to actually consume something that had been… alive? Skyfire fought the urge to squirm or accidentally give away his disgust by expression. These aliens were kind enough to give him sustenance, he would not be ungrateful.

They all sat and ate, Skyfire watching carefully before doing so to be certain he would do it properly. He was a bit surprised to find he enjoyed the taste. His middle clenched and made noise and felt as though something was rolling around within him. It was rather painful, but with more water and having eaten all he’d been given, Skyfire began to feel somewhat better. Much more tired though. 

His host had noticed as well and motioned him up. The scientist obeyed, bringing the fabric wrapping he’d been given and lying under the green plastic square that had been rigged up between a few trees as a shelter. Skyfire’s optics were closing even as his body relaxed on the mat. There was a moment of concern as the alien adjusted the fabric over him and quietly spoke, then the world fell away again.

~ | ~

It felt like wading through sludge to wake.

Skyfire tried to resist, to pull back into the blissful darkness that had blanketed his mind. Unfortunately, the darkness was being replaced by a hazy red glow through his optical shutters and the quiet but continuous voice of the alien tugged him undeniably towards waking.

Then the pain hit.

Skyfire gasped, body flinching and causing another cruel lash of pain to scorch his entire being. He cried out, body tense, mind spinning. The alien’s quiet words carried on in a soothing tone, and a gentle touch ghosted over the long filament on his head. Skyfire inhaled and exhaled slow and deep, trying to relax his agonized form, then blinked and squinted at the being before him.

More words, cadence and facial expression carrying concern. Frustration washed through Skyfire and he began speaking. Or trying. He knew exactly what he wanted to say in his own native language, but it grated at his throat, rasped out, and some sounds simply weren’t even possible. Shock ended his tirade before it even really began. He couldn’t even speak Cybertronian!

Hand clutching his raw throat, Skyfire sat up, the sudden explosion of pain dizzied him, but he forced himself to remain upright. The alien shook his head in the negative and called over its shoulder to one of the others. A vessel was brought over and the leader held it out towards Skyfire, motioning for him to drink. Skyfire sipped at the hot liquid and winced. The taste was fine, sweeter even than energon treats, but it hurt nearly as much as it soothed for the first few swallows.

The alien spoke again, pointing and moving to Skyfire’s feet. The covering was lifted and laid back while the being that had brought the drink returned with a white and red box. Skyfire watched, doing his best to ignore the pain, shove it aside as he had for the last few rotations. He gasped and jerked his foot away when the bottom was touched, nearly spilling his drink in the process as the fast movement set the world to spinning around him again. Burning pain lanced up the his leg, and he stared at his own foot.

_Stars above! No wonder it hurt!_

How he had managed to walk at all on limbs so damaged was a feat in and of itself. Through the red and black grime and dried fluids his flesh was red and swollen, tender to even Skyfire’s own careful prodding. He glanced back up at the alien, followed the other’s gaze to the river and nodded. The wounds needed cleaned badly. Stars! He could barely see what was a laceration and what was filth!

Careful, very aware that movement was going to cause dizziness, Skyfire stood with the help of a sturdy tree trunk and hobbled slowly after the being. He was motioned to a decent sized rock for sitting, and without being told, shifted about until he could rest his feet in the water. His left hurt far more than the right and that was a pain he’d been ignoring since just after his first recharge break.

Skyfire turned his attention to the alien as it rummaged through the white box, setting aside various items on another rock. It motioned to Skyfire and reached for his right foot. Skyfire changed position, doing his best to ignore the fire burning across his shoulders where the sun touched it and the filament didn’t cover. Actually the hot, on fire, burning pain was an over all sensation, but easily ignored in favor of the sharp stabbing pain in the bottom of his foot.

He tried to hold still and remain quiet. Medics didn’t appreciate their patients squirming while they worked. Not that he’d had to visit many medics in his life thus far. Skyfire was large, sturdy and built tough. He was also generally cautious and managed to avoid accidents. He grimaced, breath hissing, as the being dabbed a clear fluid -ethanol? It smelled like it- over the damaged flesh. The alien glanced up, expression apologetic.

Skyfire tried to offer a grin and figured it came out more of another grimace of pain. He turned his mind to the creature tending him. Such expressive faces these beings had. And so recognizable. Some alien cultures facial expressions were vastly different than Cybertronian, but not these. It begged again the question of just where in the wide galaxy he was? And where had Starscream gone?

Sudden, startling pain had Skyfire jerking his foot free of the alien’s grasp and yelping despite his desire to bear it stoically. Instead of looking at Skyfire, the being was inspecting a short splinter of wood held between the tongs of his pliers. It looked up and motioned Skyfire to return his foot to the water. His left was delightfully numb from the cold liquid and he resisted the urge to huff one of his partner’s dramatic sighs as the alien moved around him and gestured for it. Skyfire did as requested and braced for the pain he knew was coming. He certainly didn’t like the sting as the ethanol smelling fluid was poured over his foot, not just dabbed on. It took a moment for the scent and pain to reach him and when it did it knocked the air from his body. The alien held tight with one hand and used the small set of silver colored pliers again to grasp whatever was causing the wound. Skyfire’s breath returned only to rush back out with a shout as agony shredded his foot, radiating up the front of his leg and making his whole body shake.

Then a pressure he hadn’t even realized was there was suddenly gone and Skyfire fought to keep from collapsing as he gasped and struggled against the black spots bursting like dark fireworks in his vision. The aliens were talking rapidly, sharp short, curt words that sounded like orders. He blinked and braced his hands solidly on the rock he sat on and tried to focus. Red fluid dripped onto the ground from where it ran off his heel, and with a cold fear, Skyfire realized that was his life blood. Not energon pink blood, but thick, viscous-

It was a Pit of a time to remember that he didn’t much like the sight of bodily fluids in such high quantities.

Pain flared again and Skyfire gave up trying to remain quiet. He cried out, rasped, jumbled words that barely even began to sound like Cybertronian spilled from him like his blood. The leader was still saying something, one of the others stood, moved, Skyfire didn’t care where it was going. The other knelt on the ground by the white box giving and receiving items from the leader.

Dark brown optics flicked up to his own and Skyfire froze. That was _not_ a good look. Then the alien glanced back down and red blanketed the scientist’s mind just before the black did.

~ | ~

He shivered, and then hissed as the slight movement brought back the pain. Skyfire blinked his optics open at the quiet alien words spoken beside him. The leader-medic removed his hand from Skyfire’s forehead, taking the cool damp cloth with him. More words, and Skyfire glanced around, noting he was under the plastic shelter again.

He blinked, realization crashing down on him. He’d offlined from the pain!

Oh Starscream was going to have a riot with that knowledge. Wherever the little fragger’d gotten off to. Great huge Skyfire fainting dead away over a little pain? By all the burning stars of the universe! He’d never live it down!

His attention was caught by the being beside him. Clasped still by the pliers, was a rather long and thick thorn of wood. The alien motioned and gestured, and Skyfire’s optics went wide as he realized what he was being told. The thorn had punctured deep into his foot. Straight in.

One of the other beings brought a small platter of food over, smiling compassionately as it encouraged him to eat. It soon returned with another for the leader and dropped the thick blanket Skyfire had been wrapped in before beside them both. Curiosity overpowered his fuel tank and Skyfire reached out to the blanket. The folds were… wrong somehow.

A soft chuckle sounded beside him and the being put his meal aside. The blanket was lifted and was no longer a blanket at all. The alien smiled and through more gestures and unintelligible words managed to get the idea through to Skyfire. They’d cut the blanket and crudely -probably due to the urgency of the need- stitched it into body coverings for him. It wouldn’t be perfect or fitted the way their coverings were, but would suffice.

Skyfire was helped into the coverings, wincing and gasping as the cloth scraped painfully over his reddened flesh. Once done he was handed the food again and motioned to eat. He tried but lost interest quickly as his tank rolled and pitched.

Activity increased once the meal was over. The aliens moved efficiently about their camp. Gear was sorted and a small pack was filled with water containers and some food. Skyfire watched with a dazed interest. He would have liked to go back into recharge, but when he’d tried to lay back down he’d been stopped.

The leader approached with the white box and the scientist braced himself for more searing pain, but it never came. A dull, warm lethargy was fogging his mind and that worried Skyfire in only an academic way. Which probably would have worried him even more had he been thinking clearly. He was ill. Truly ill and knew it, but couldn’t be bothered by it. His feet were rewrapped in long strips of cloth and then more of the blanket was fitted over that and bound at his ankles with silver strip adhesive.

Skyfire watched as a quiet discussion was held by his hosts. They seemed to argue, though worriedly, not in anger. An observer by nature, Skyfire suddenly realized what he hadn’t seen before with these aliens as the younger -for they were younger- embraced the elder and leader.

They were a family. Not just alien beings. A real family, and the leader had the pack on his back and a hand on each of his creations’ shoulders.

Then Skyfire was being motioned up and gestured to follow the elder. Skyfire did as bid, limping slowly, feeling oddly disconnected from the ground with his feet covered. Though that could be whatever was wrong with him.

He was unsure how far they walked or for how long. The nearby star didn’t seem to move, but then Skyfire wasn’t the best judge of anything by this point. He stumbled and tripped, wavered, leaned against trees breathing heavily, and then hobbled on after the leader had let him have a moment. They probably made horrible time.

Skyfire was beginning to think he’d need to lie down and recharge when they broke free of the trees. He stared in surprise at the unexpected change as his guide and caretaker hiked swiftly across open grassland towards a faded blue… transport? He stumbled in the other’s wake, only flinching slightly as a growling engine rumbled to life and dropped to a steady idle.

Doors placed at the aft were opened and Skyfire was ordered in. He climbed in, feeling the thrum of the transport as he lay on the floor and curled on his side. Gentle hands lifted his head and something soft was placed under it. Skyfire didn’t bother to look though, his optics were refusing orders to open, and with the soothing vibrations from the idling engine he was in recharge before the alien hands left him.

~ | ~

The combined lack of motion, vibration, and sound woke Skyfire. The transport had stopped. He shivered, hot and cold at once and frightened to realize he was alone in the alien machine. He wasn’t given to fear of the unknown much -in fact the unknown fascinated and compelled him- but in this case, alone and sick and helpless? He shivered again, confused by why he could feel the heat radiating from his body and yet still be so frelling _cold_.

Voices reached him, and the alien who had found him was followed out a dwelling door by another being. This one was also small, smaller even and softer looking, with dark flesh and dark filament, and as it neared, dark brown optics. Skyfire stared as this new alien caught sight of him and froze mid step. The leader looked at him and smiled, offering a wave as it walked toward the doors.

Cool air rushed in as the transport opened and the new alien rushed to the leader’s side, rapid words tumbling past its lips. Demands, questions. Shock, confusion. A touch of anger. Skyfire couldn’t interpret more than that, and found what tiny bit of energy his recharge had gained him was slipping away. The new alien huffed a bit with its hands on rounded-out hips and said something else. Then the leader was motioning to him, still smiling in what Skyfire guessed was amusement.

Realization dawned again, and Skyfire looked at the smaller, softer alien. It was the leader’s mate. He fought to think as he scooted his way from the transport. If he was indeed on the same planet the organic life, the higher forms at any rate had been dual sexed. Male and female. Female the life birther, generally but not always smaller than the males, caregivers to their creations while the males were protectors.

Interest sparked, Skyfire managed to limp his way after the female and cut through the haze a little to think. The male that had found him had taken him to his female mate. That almost confirmed he was going to be helped and was being rescued, not taken prisoner. Relief weakened his knees, and Skyfire sagged against the doorframe. The female turned, optics wide and worried as she crooned at him, took his hand and gently tugged.

Skyfire was guided to a dimly lit room, and the ache in his head lessened a touch without the glare of the bright star blinding him. He was motioned to a bunk as the female pulled back the blankets. It was small, he’d have to curl on his side with his knees up, but the explorer couldn’t find it in him to care as he sank into the softness of the padding. The male brought out a small knife and cut through the binding at Skyfire’s ankles, pulling the blanket pieces away. He was guided back to lie down and couldn’t hold in a sigh. The female laughed softly and stroked his head and he barely even noticed as the male unwound the binding on his feet.

~ | ~

It was dark as Skyfire woke, and voices sounded from beyond the closed door. One he recognized as the female’s. The other was deeper pitched and unfamiliar. Skyfire tried to sit as the door was opened and the female and a different male entered. The male carried a dark bag by a wooden handle and smiled as he noticed Skyfire was awake.

The female turned on a light to a low setting and the male opened his bag and began removing items. He spoke in a calm tone and Skyfire wondered if the alien was trying to assure him or comfort him. He simply watched what the being did, occasionally glancing at the female to gauge her reaction.

A small device was shown and then the male leaned closer and poked it into Skyfire’s audial. It beeped and was removed, the male glancing at the display screen before making an odd clicking noise. Skyfire watched as the alien began marking symbols on a- Stars! Was that paper?!

But it was quickly put aside and the male -who was appearing more and more a professional healer- placed an odd contraption to his own audials and gently pressed the rounded end to Skyfire’s chest. He felt an optic ridge rise and looked up at the female. She chuckled, and said something, and stroked his head. Skyfire was beginning to enjoy that and leaned slightly into the touch. He was subjected to further strange, but not unpleasant, examinations, and then finally his feet were unbound and inspected.

Both aliens frowned and spoke in serious tones as the healer tended to the wounds. The female pulled something from a shelf and showed the male. Skyfire recognized the large thorn that had been pulled from his foot. The healer cast him a shocked look, said more, took the thorn, then looked at his foot again.

Skyfire smiled a bit, clearly understanding the surprise in the male. There was more discussion between the two. His caretaker seemed to be receiving instructions, nodding often, laughing lightly a little. The scientist was then touched, nearly petted, on the head again as they left. His door was left open and light on so he sat for a moment waiting for the female’s return. She did shortly and smiled gently, taking his hand and motioning him up.

Following with a limp, feet feeling strange and cold, Skyfire made his way into a small brightly lit room.

Wash racks! The female turned on the water, then faced Skyfire with a determined look. He stared at the rack dubiously. It was rather… small.

His caretaker motioned at the coverings he was wearing, face frowning. Then when Skyfire did nothing she stepped forward and tugged as though- 

Oh!

He carefully pulled the upper piece over his head, trying his best to avoid rubbing his skin, then undid the knot in the thin piece of rope holding the leg coverings to his waist. The cloth dropped to the floor and Skyfire stepped free of it, pointing towards the water. The alien gasped, pacing slowly around him, hand reaching as though she’d touch but not quite doing so. She made the same clicking sound her mate had before and shook her head, turning back to the water controls before standing up straight and motioning for Skyfire to step in and sit.

It was cold!

He nearly leapt right back out of the basin but a firm, gentle hand landed on the top of his head and Skyfire was forced to remain sitting, crunched up and shaking in the water. She said something calmly then used the nozzle to douse him completely.

Skyfire sat miserable, cold, and wet, not bothering to hide his displeasure as his teeth chattered together endlessly. He’d enjoyed being warm there for a while. The alien worked cleanser through his filament, then with a very careful touch, his neck, shoulders, arms, chest and back. He suffered through the dowsing to rinse and then stood at her direction. A bell sounded and his caretaker stood. She caught his hand, poured more cleanser in it, gestured for him to wash his lower half and left.

He set to work, listening as the healer’s voice sounded with the female’s. Skyfire briefly thought about turning the controls and trying to make the water warmer but there was a sound of a shutting door and then his caretaker was back. She helped him rinse then handed him a drying cloth and stepped out. Once dry, Skyfire limped his way down the hall to find the female placing new blankets on his bunk.

She motioned him forward and the scientist gladly sunk into the soft warmth. He was still shaking from the cold washing. And on top of that, his flesh burned, his head was back to throbbing, his vision was becoming hazy and Skyfire desperately wanted to go back into recharge.

The slumberous pull was suddenly broken as cold- _something_ on the female’s hands was smoothed over his skin. Skyfire sucked a sharp breath through his teeth and shook harder. The alien laughed a bit at him, but kept at her task, then moved on to his feet. She gave him a tablet and vessel of water, and motioned for him to consume both.

By the time Skyfire was allowed to settle beneath his blankets and the light was turned out he was only barely able to keep his optics open and had trouble interpreting his caretaker’s gestures. Mind fuzzy and throbbing, he let recharge take him.

~ | ~

The rotations became uncountable and Skyfire was rather grateful for whatever the healer had given him to be drugged with. He alternately recharged, drank and ate. Until he woke to a quiet, dark dwelling and felt… good.

Skyfire stood and quickly sat -dropped- back down on his bunk, the room spinning in lazy circles.

Well, he was feeling better, if not outright good.

After a few panted breaths he tried again, rising slowly and keeping his hand braced against the wall. Skyfire made his way down the hall to the wash room, and saw to his eliminations. _That_ had been a fun lesson, all sarcasm included free of charge. He’d learned the hard way while on his own that very first rotation just how his new organic form relieved its waste tank. Alas, having genuine food had brought a different… experience. Skyfire washed his hands and face and sighed. He missed his normal body so very much.

Movement caused him to catch a cloying smell. Skyfire frowned, rolled his optics upwards and then sniffed at himself.

_Stars above!_

He reached for the water controls in the wash rack and stepped in. Skyfire shivered at the icy touch then yelped in pain as the water became too hot. He quickly adjusted the controls, and then finally sighed with relief and simply sat in the bottom of the basin, letting the just hot enough water rain down on his head.

Shuddering in disgust, he began rubbing at his skin. He looked as dirty as he smelled and the flesh didn’t look quite right either, though it was hard to tell with the dark curtain drawn to keep the water in. It felt gritty and Skyfire frowned as he rubbed more at his arm. How in the wide universe could he end up so filthy from lying in a bunk? He slid backwards a bit and pulled the curtain back so the light shone in better.

A startled cry escaped before Skyfire could stop it. He wasn’t just dirty or gritty. No. His very flesh was peeling away at his own touch!

Movement and a sound other than his own disturbed whimpers pulled Skyfire’s optics to the doorway. His caretaker looked confused for a moment until he held up his hand, gesturing helplessly, knowing he was acting far too overwrought to be making much sense, but she came quickly to his side regardless. Soothing sounds that might have been words -but in this case likely weren’t- cooed at him as she took down the spray nozzle and washed off his hands.

Skyfire shivered as she thoroughly soaked him again and then began to gently work the cleanser through the long strands of filament on his head. He let himself sink into the easy touch. It’d been countless vorn since he’d been young enough to warrant his mentor’s assistance in bathing, but right now… right now he felt far too confused and helpless and frightened to do anything but allow this kind alien to wash him.

His head was tipped back and she rinsed the cleanser out, then added a different type and rinsed that. Skyfire watched, intrigued, as his caretaker shook off her hands and opened a drawer. She returned and gathered the now shining silvery gold mass up and twisted it. Little black, bent metal pins were pressed into place and the filament remained atop the scientist’s head. Her hand stopped his as Skyfire reached up to touch.

Again the nozzle was held to pour over him as the alien rubbed the flat of her free hand all over his back, shoulders and arms. She spoke while she worked and Skyfire relaxed as he realized she didn’t seem overly concerned.

Of course! Perhaps this species he’d become shed its skin? He had noted several varieties of creatures that sloughed off the flesh of their entire bodies just about all at once. Of course they’d been without internal thermo regulators as this species seemed to be, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible. Skyfire sighed and relaxed further. Such a simple thing and he’d nearly panicked from it.

He smiled up at his caretaker as she turned his head and gently, but firmly rubbed her thumbs over his face. Skyfire closed his optics as directed and waited for the water to be moved from his face again before inhaling. He tried to murmur his thanks but they didn’t come out right at all. The alien smiled, perhaps understanding anyway.

The nozzle was left to lay on the bottom of the basin again, the water hurrying down the drain and Skyfire tried to focus on the obvious attempt at directions he was being given. His caretaker grinned, took his hands and used them to rub at his own legs.

Oh. Well of course his lower limbs required cleaning too...

Skyfire began to rub at his legs. They didn’t seem to be quite as bad as his chest and arms had been, though the fronts of his thighs weren’t really all that much better off. While the scientist worked, his caretaker began to scrub a soft sudsy cloth over his back and shoulders, everywhere she’d already helped facilitate the shedding of old skin. He allowed himself to relax further and was surprised when the cloth was placed in his hands.

Shrugging mentally, Skyfire worked the cloth over his lower body, even getting up to his knees to be certain he reached everywhere. The alien had left and he saw her walk by the open door with a stack of cloth -blankets most likely- back toward the room he’d been staying in. He finished washing and sighed as he realized he felt just that much better.

He dried off, walked back to the room he’d been in and saw he’d been correct about the blankets. His caretaker was just shaking out a thicker top blanket as he entered the room. She turned and smiled, but it dropped right from her face as her gaze traveled down his body. Skyfire looked down himself as well. His flesh was clean, no more disgusting bits of old and dead skin clinging to him. In fact, he looked fine as near as he could judge. A bit darker pink than he’d been upon first waking in this form but perhaps that was normal for this species after their molting. It probably was normal given how new to being this species he was, and how much darker in complexion his rescuer and caretaker were.

Skyfire looked back up, not understanding at all why the alien seemed so agitated with him as she brushed by. He nearly followed her, but she only leaned into the wash room and returned with cloth in her hands, shoving it into his before returning to straighten the bunk. The scientist held out the cloth and let it unfold.

_Ah. Coverings. It must be improper for me now that I am recovering to be without them._

He leaned his back against the nearest wall and pulled the leg coverings on one leg at a time, careful of his still painful left foot. It took Skyfire a few tries to get the cord tied properly about his waist though. He was annoyed with it rather quickly, recognizing that he was exhausted and weakened still didn’t help the frustration he felt. The cord bit in at his waist when he bent to pick up the other piece of cloth, and so he stood to readjust it. Then of course it was too loose and would not stay up at all. The third attempt wasn’t much better for the way the covering hung just to the top of his hips, but it would do, and at least shouldn’t pinch when he sat. The top piece was hardly any better. It snagged on and jerked the piled filament, metal pins jabbed into his head and Skyfire hissed in pain and irritation before he could stop himself.

Gentle hands pulled at his arms, tugging downwards. Of course, he was too tall for his tiny caretaker to reach so high. Skyfire moved and sat on the edge of his bunk, the alien easing his upper body covering down so he could shove his arms in as well. She gestured and pushed a little until Skyfire twisted around to sit cross-legged on the bunk, then began to pull the pins away from his head.

The wet mass flopped down nearly to his waist and began soaking through his covering almost instantly. Skyfire turned his head in time to see the alien leave and return with a drying cloth. She worked it through the filament and then took a small tool and began attempting to drag it through the tangled mass.

He let his thoughts wander. Mostly to just how long he’d been out of commission and where he could possibly be. Thoughts of Starscream entered the equation. His youngling partner was bright, well-trained, and far more intelligent than even Skyfire himself, but still so young and inexperienced in off world exploration. And if he was in this form as well- And then _also_ Starscream wasn’t really the social sort. Oh who was he kidding? The brat was antisocial, sharp-witted though he may be, his barbs fell indiscriminately and tended to put others off. If Starscream was in the same predicament as Skyfire, he likely hadn’t found the same help. Or accepted it if he’d been lucky enough to find someone willing to overlook his waspish personality. The child was woefully independent. Especially given the fact he was a seeker model.

The explorer shook off those thoughts. Regardless of circumstance, if they were separated, they were to return to base and await each other. And that’s exactly what Starscream would do. It was exactly what Skyfire was going to do. These pleasant and truly generous beings that had rescued him and seen to his health were a turn of good fortune that he’d not waste. He certainly wouldn’t want to take advantage or leave them feeling used and unappreciated, but perhaps if he could discover a better way to communicate, they could be of even more help.

The tool now glided effortlessly through the long strands and after a few more sweeps was set aside. His caretaker stood easily behind him, gentle hands gathering up the filament. Skyfire couldn’t really tell what she was doing, but remained still through the process. He glanced to the side as a thick woven rope of light golden yellow filament was dropped over the front of his left shoulder. The alien spoke and patted his back.

Skyfire touched the braid- for that’s what it was. He’s done something similar to loose wires to keep them better organized and untangled too many times to count. He smiled up at the female and turned. Communication. He needed to learn to speak as they did.

Saying his name was _awful_. Skyfire winced and clutched at his throat. That’s right, Cybertronian wasn’t possible in this form.

The alien held out a container of water and more of the tablets he’d been taking. A quick glance showed only two more of the white and pink capsules left in the open brownish bottle. The other two were white and red and though he wished he knew exactly what they were for, Skyfire took them with out hesitation.

He set aside the empty container and pointed at the alien, hoping his expression looked questioning enough for her to understand. He wanted a designation, a name, some other way to refer to this being than as his alien caretaker. She had to have a name. Every sentient species he’d ever met had a way of individualizing themselves from others of their own kind.

She smiled and spoke. It was too many words and too close together. Skyfire needed to hear less. Slag that he didn’t have his usual phonic detector programs. The alien grinned at his obvious confusion and pulled a chair over to sit facing him. She was intelligent, knew what he was after and willing to help. Or perhaps she too, just wished to have a name to call this odd creature she’d been tending to and letting stay in her dwelling.

Pointing to her own chest, the female spoke clearly. “Klair.” Then she pointed to Skyfire.

Skyfire bit at his lip and tried again to say his name, leaving out the sounds and harmonics he knew would not work with the organic vocalizer he now had. It still came out garbled and left him coughing. Skyfire shook his head and rubbed his throat. Cybertronian names were easily translatable to most languages. They meant something, but were generally simple everyday words that described something the naming mentor liked or wished to imbue to the sparkling. If he knew her words for his designation this would be easy.

Skyfire stood and went to the thick covering and moved it aside. Blinding light pulled a hiss of pain as it cut into his optics. He blinked, vision adjusting, and then turned back. He looked up and pointed at the sky, glancing back to see if… Klair… was paying attention. She looked up at him confused, then leaned in to look up and follow his finger. Another confused look was cast before a light came on in her optics.

“Sky?”

He couldn’t be certain that she was saying the first part of his name, but he nodded and hoped. If not, he could correct her later once he learned more words in her language. He let the curtain fall back into place and blot out the dazzling light of the nearby star and limped back to his bunk. He was beginning to feel very tired and wondered if perhaps one of the drugs he was being given was the cause. His energy seemed to be flagging fast.

“Sky,” the ali- Klair repeated. “Sky… Skylar!” There was a jumble of words and it ended with, “Skylar?”

An obvious question and Skyfire sincerely doubted that was the correct translation of his name. No. More likely it was a similar common name for her people. He nodded again though, deciding any designation was better than none at this point and lay down. Klair smiled and her cool hand rested on his forehead for a moment before helping him settle the blankets back up over his shoulders. Skyfire tried to smile up at her as he curled on his side. He did manage to murmur her name. The softly spoken, “Klair,” had the female beaming her smile was so wide.

More words but his optics wouldn’t stay open anymore. It definitely had to be the drugs.

~ | ~

Skyfire sat before the computer and worked his way through the learning program. It was obviously meant for this species’ sparklings with the overly cute characters and bright colors, but who was he to complain? In less than two lunar cycles -months he reminded himself- he’d gleaned enough of the language to understand Claire’s words and instructions most of the time and make himself understood a little. She was more patient than her mate- husband, Bill.

His rescuer wasn’t a bad or impatient man, just not as…. Well, nurturing, Skyfire supposed, as Claire. His way of teaching the explorer involved taking him along on his outings for sustenance or to do manual labor. He spoke somewhat slower to help Skyfire understand, but mostly he simply went about his tasks expecting Skyfire to keep up. He would let Skyfire guess really, and when he guessed wrong, Bill would correct him. Sometimes with words, sometimes by just easing Skyfire out of his way and showing him again the way whatever they were doing should be done.

Soft foot steps alerted Skyfire that he was no longer alone.

“How’s it going?”

He paused for a moment, translating the looser, familiar way of speaking from what he knew the words meant literally. “Well,” Skyfire answered honestly. It was still easier to read the language. Far easier to understand what was said when Claire or Bill or even the few others he’d met spoke slowly, than it was to try and speak it himself. It was frustrating.

Skyfire finished out the lesson he was on and turned to his caretaker. Claire smiled and motioned him to follow her. They’d all become very used to using body language and hand signals to communicate and the habit was dying hard.

The woman laid the large book she’d been carrying on the table and opened it. “It’s called an ‘atlas’. I thought maybe you could show me where you’re from.”

He blinked at Claire before stepping closer and looking at the pages. There were no star charts, which of course he had not really expected there to be. He had learned fairly early on just by looking at their technology that this species had not made it out of their own solar system yet and then confirmed that by watching movies. They were imaginative, but very unreal.

“This is a map of the world.”

Skyfire stared and felt something pull at him. He frowned because, honestly, he thought he’d come to terms already with the fact that he really was on the planet he and Starscream had landed on. This map proved it. The land masses were divided, different, seemingly random shaped territories were colored and marked with thick lines, but they were very familiar land masses. The very same as he’d seen from space.

Claire turned a few pages. “This is my country. America. And we’re up here right now in the state of Alaska.” She pointed to a small patch of color west of a large territory.

The scientist stared at the map and sighed as he spotted where his and Starscream’s camp had been. “There. I need be there.”

“Skylar, honey, I know Texans talk funny, but you are not from Texas.”

“No. Not. Friend to meet.”

“That friend you were talking about?” Skyfire nodded. “And he’s waiting in Texas for you?” The scientist nodded again in answer to Claire’s question. “Well shit,” she swore. “Sky… Bill and I are all for helping you, but there’s no way I can think of to get you into the lower forty-eight. You have no I.D, no passport. Hell, just keeping you here is probably breaking the immigration laws. We try to put you on a plane and all of us’ll get arrested.”

“Must be way. Must get to him.”

“Well, it’s not like there’s some great wall between Canada and us, but still. You try to go that route, and you’re talking months of hiking and it’s coming up on winter. Hell, it’s gonna be snowing in a couple weeks.”

“Must go,” Skyfire insisted.

Beside him Claire sighed. “Can you at least tell me where you came from?”

“No.”

The woman stared at him, an odd nearly fearful suspicion entering her eyes. “You’re not some terrorist bent on destroying American are you?”

Skyfire blink and frowned, wondering if she was asking what he thought she was. Instead he just said, “No,” and shook his head. “Separated, meet here,” he repeated and pointed to the map again.

Claire sighed and nodded. “Ok. When Bill gets back, we’ll see what ideas he can come up with. You tired of studying for the day?”

He shook his head and turned back to the computer. With the hope of leaving for… Texas, and with any luck his missing partner, Skyfire wanted to learn as much as he possibly could before he began the journey south.

~ | ~

Skyfire looked up from the monitor at the sound of a vehicle door slamming. It was followed shortly by the front door opening and Bill announcing his return home. The smells of their dinner, nearly finished cooking, wafted through the air as the man greeted his wife. Skyfire hurried to finish his current lesson and shut the system down. It had become routine for the days he remained with his caretaker and so, as had become his evening task, he stood and moved to set the table for Claire.

He certainly didn’t mind assisting in any chores or jobs they asked him to. It was beyond his ability to express his gratitude that they’d opened their home to him as it was. Skyfire doubted he could ever repay them for their help. And he hated that tonight he was going to have to skate the edge of truth to the two beings who had done so very much for him already and then ask even more of them.

Dinner was a quiet affair this evening, and Skyfire couldn’t help but flinch when Claire finally spoke.

“Well, we still aren't quite sure where Sky's from, but we _do_ know where he needs to get to, now.”

“Where?”

“Texas,” the woman answered.

“What?” Bill asked, and glanced between his wife and Skyfire.

“Well, I had a brainstorm and got out the atlas, and Sky said that if he and his friend were ever separated, they were to meet in Texas. South Texas actually. Can you show us where it was again, Skylar?”

Skyfire nodded, trying to keep his expression blank. How was he to explain any of this? And how was it possible that in the short time he’d been-

Thought froze. A terrible idea suddenly lodging itself in the scientist’s mind. How long had he been unconscious? Skyfire shook it away, and forced himself to finish eating and still the slight tremor his hands had taken on. South. Return to base camp and wait for Starscream, or search for clues to his partner’s whereabouts. It was procedure and high time he got back to it. The rest would fall into place afterwards.

When the meal was finished and the dishes cleared, Claire returned with the atlas and opened it, this time to a page further back. The diagram was of just the territory he’d pointed to earlier. Bill scooted his chair closer and leaned in to see better. Skyfire inhaled slowly and after carefully studying the map pointed to a general area on the south eastern border. A blue line just right of his fingernail had print that named the line ‘Rio Grande’. "There. If lost, we meet there."

Bill snorted and asked almost rhetorically, “What's in Brownsville? Never mind. So, who is this friend? What's his name?”

Skyfire hesitated, unsure what to say. His own name could not be translated into anything normal for these people. What on Cybertron could he call Starscream? "Star. His name Star," Skyfire finally decided on, debating on if he should say more, but the silence dragged on long enough for Bill and Claire to comment.

“Starr is usually a girls’ name,’ Claire said. She was looking at her husband, confusion, curiosity, and even a little fear crossing her expression.

“No,” Skyfire corrected. “Star male.” Or at least he figured since he became male gendered with whatever change had affected him, that Starscream would have also. Gender was hardly a concern though.

"Ok. Star,” Bill said. “How are we supposed to find _him_? I mean, assuming we can get you down there at all, how do we get in contact with him?"

Claire added in as well, voice thoughtful as she stared down at the map, "If he's there, and looking for you too, how would he try to find you?"

Skyfire blinked. "Base by river." He shrugged, unable to pull the proper words together in any hope of explaining better without giving away what he truly was. "If lost, return to base camp."

Bill and Claire instantly stiffened and two sets of deep brown eyes locked on him. Skyfire frowned in confusion wondering what he said to have them looking at him with such suspicion.

"What kind of base camp?"

"But... you don't have any means of contacting him ahead of time? What happens if we get down there and he isn't there?"

Both questions came at him at the same time so Skyfire chose to answer Claire first in the hopes of not having to answer Bill’s. "I wait."

“We can't just drive you down to Texas and drop you off in Brownsville and _hope_ you somehow manage to find your friend. And we can't hang around indefinitely waiting on him to find you, either.” The man sighed and rubbed at his face before looking past Skyfire to his mate. "We need to think about this. He has no identification, can't speak the language, has a friend with a weird name, and we're supposed to drive him damn near to Mexico to a ‘base camp’? And then what? Sit there and wait until this friend of his shows up, _if_ he shows up?"

Skyfire tried not to flinch at the words. They were spoken quickly, and Bill wasn’t pleased, he could tell by the man’s tone. But he didn’t know how to placate his rescuer, and the truth was out of the question.

“Well, what else are we supposed to do with him? Turn him over to the police? Or call the INS? If we were going to do that, we should have done it when we first found him. I'm _not_ doing it now.” Skyfire could have hugged his caretaker in relief, but she turned back to him, serious, and he could literally see in her eyes as she braced herself to demand answers. “What was your base camp for? What did you do there?”

He nearly sighed. This he could answer and with something akin to the truth, if not the entire truth. “Study animals.”

Claire blinked and looked back at the map. “Oh,” she said quietly and mostly to herself, then laughed a little. “Bill, look.” The woman pushed the map a little closer to her husband and tapped a finger just north of where Skyfire had pointed. “He was talking about the wildlife refuge, not Brownsville.”

The man leaned in further and read aloud, “Laguna Atascosa National Wildlife Refuge.” Skyfire could see the tension drain from his rescuer’s body and voice. “Well how the hell’d ya end up in Alaska naked then, Skylar?”

That was easy enough to answer as well. “Storm came fast. Crashed.”

“Was your friend with you in the crash?” Claire asked, voice soft and concerned.

Skyfire shook his head no. No, Starscream hadn’t been with him when he crashed, but if he told them they may have gone down in the same area then they might not help him south. Stars above, this was a mess!

“Well. It’s not like they really patrol the Canadian border,” Bill began. “Winter’s coming, the roads will be messy but if I can get him further south, maybe all the way down to Metlakatla. Get help there maybe.”

“Christ, Bill! Might as well take him to Texas as take him there!”

Skyfire frowned back and forth between the two humans. Claire caught his look and flipped back towards the front of the book. “This,’ she said pointing at a spot in the center of the territory called ‘Alaska’, “is where we are now. This,” she pointed again, “is Fairbanks and about a three hour or so ride from here. This,” this time she traced a thick black line with her finger, “is the Canadian border. And this,” Claire’s finger jabbed at a small red dot, “is Ketchikan, Alaska. Metlakatla is south of that. As you can see it’s beyond the borders… both in and then back out of Canada. Not to mention, it’s an island.” The woman returned her glare to her mate. “How the hell would you get him there without help? And even then what kinda help do you think anyone there will be able to offer?”

“My mom’s, sister’s grandboy lives there. With winter coming they’ll be gearing up for the hunt. Boats all over. It’d be easy to slip in, gather better supplies and get him down into the lower states. Not like we can have him walkin’ around in homemade clothes going down to Texas. Need jeans and such.”

“ _Tourists_ all over! The press all over,” Claire snapped. She stood and began wiping at the table with the kitchen towel that’d been tucked in her waistband. Skyfire watched, worried over how the woman was fretting.

“I can leave in a week or two. Get a vacation, leave of absence from work cleared and go. I can see if Tom would fly us down in that little plane of his.” Bill stared hard at his wife. “Gotta be soon Claire. I’m sure on the reservation there’ll be enough work for me and him to earn what gear he needs.”

Claire dropped into her seat and sighed. “Means you won’t be back in time for Thanksgiving.”

Skyfire frowned and stared hard at the map, willing some other solution to come to mind as Bill stood and went to his wife. He did not like this feeling of guilt eating at him right now. He did not like relying on others to give up so much for him, but no other options came to mind. He could not contact Starscream. He could not transport himself to where he needed to be. Therefore he was stuck. He either remained here and gave up until a better plan - _if_ there was such a thing- could be formed, or he accepted Bill and Claire’s assistance.

The idea of remaining, wondering even a day longer what had happened to Starscream, was intolerable, and Skyfire inhaled and exhaled slowly while his hosts spoke to each other. Their voices were soft, and they leaned close to one another, the words not for him to hear even had he wanted to, so he ignored them and focused on easing the frustration trying to boil to the surface for the millionth time.

There was no choice. He had to go.

~ | ~

Skyfire huffed in irritation as he stared out the window at the gathered news cameras and people. Someone had leaked his story to the media the day- the very _day_ before he and Bill were due to head south to a place called Washington. He was barely containing his fury. His poor rescuer had been practically assaulted on returning to the residential buildings an hour ago. It was an unexpected and unwelcome turn of events.

Yet they still had to leave the building.

Yes, he’d be safe since there were police keeping the cameras at bay, and the work he and Bill had been asked to do in exchange for his new garments and cold weather gear was in home repair so they needn’t leave the area. And they were still helping because they needed to eat and both felt compelled to earn their keep, as Bill had said. But it still wore on Skyfire’s already frayed nerves. They were already a full week into November, Bill having been unable to leave his job as soon as he’d desired.

Now this.

A hand patted his upper arm. “Can’t be helped, Skylar. They’ll get sick of us soon and move on. Media’s fickle that way.”

“You are sure we cannot… sneak… away?”

“There’s no sneaking past those hounds,” Bill said. Skyfire looked out the window again in confusion, and still did not see any dogs. There was another pat to his arm. “Come on. Suit up and let’s get to work, we might as well be of use today. Don’t like being the center of attention like this, and I know the elders are on our side, but if it gets to be too much of a circus we could still get thrown to the wolves.”

Skyfire watched his rescuer’s back as the man left the room. Another glance had him frowning at the lack of canines. Hounds and wolves. Skyfire sighed heavily and followed Bill out, and began to add the layers of clothing that would keep him warm outside. He winced at the thought of returning to the snow. Perhaps it was his experience with the crash and waking exposed and weakened in the icy, snowy land as he had, but Skyfire decided he had a definite aversion to the frozen water and could happily leave it behind and never see it again.

Bill chuckled suddenly. “Well hey! If nothing else, maybe that friend of yours will see all this! I mean, hell. We got what? CNN, CBS, even Foxnews out there trying to get a look at you!” There was more laughter as the man pulled a soft cap down over his head. Bill’s nephew, Ted, opened the door just then. Visible behind the younger man were two others, all wrapped to ward off the cold.

“Ready?” Ted asked.

His rescuer nodded and stood, Skyfire stared at the scarf and hat in his lap and replayed Bill’s words in his mind. _Well, if they’re going to be there, trapping me here, they might as well be of some use!_

Skyfire stood and followed the shorter men out the door. He paused for only a few seconds, staring right at the cameras before trudging after the others. Once around the buildings and out of sight he hurriedly pulled on his hat and wound the scarf around his neck, binding his hair back and blinking as the wind blew the light dusting of snow into his face.

Stars above, but he couldn’t wait to get away from the cold! Bill said Texas was warmer, he didn’t even think it snowed there very often at all. Skyfire couldn’t wait.

~ | ~

Skyfire startled awake, grasping the wrist of whoever’s hand had suddenly clamped down over his mouth and twisting, while simultaneously rolling from the sofa and dropping into a defensive crouch.

“I’m surprised you remember that move since you used to bitch anytime I tried to teach you even the smallest bit of self defense.”

Skyfire reached forward blindly toward the voice. _That_ voice! “Starscream!”

There was a quiet snicker. “Who else, slaghead?” But his reaching hand was caught and gripped tightly, and Skyfire found himself dragged forward, off balance, and onto his knees only to be wrapped in a tight embrace.

“Two fragging weeks!” Starscream hissed in anger. “Two _fucking weeks!_ And they finally let me come for you!” Then the seeker was pulling away, standing and tugging at Skyfire’s hand. “Come,” he whispered. “You need to get dressed as warmly as you can, and we need to leave.”

“Where do we go?” Skyfire asked, mindful of the volume he chose to speak at. “And Bill! Must tell Bill.” He was stumbling toward the light when his hand was caught again.

“No lights. This house is being watched, and any activity at all will alert those fools at the fence. Are your things in here? I can see.”

Skyfire had a million questions racing through his mind, but only a whispered, “How?” came out.

“Night vision goggles. Wheeljack took a pair from the Rangers and made them better and lighter. He’s a genius, but don’t tell him I said that. I enjoy arguing with him too much for him to get the impression I like him.” Skyfire smiled. Classic Starscream! “Where do you keep your coat, boots? Anything warm? Do you have clothing and a bag for it if so? We need to move.”

Skyfire whispered words of direction and let his partner do the searching and hurried packing of his extra set of clothing since he could barely see at all, let alone well enough to gather his few belongings without knocking into things and making a racket that would rouse everyone. Once packed and wrapped in his layers of clothing, Skyfire had Starscream lead him to where Bill slept in a spare bedroom.

“Bill,” he whispered and gently touched the man’s shoulder. Bill startled and sat up with a gasp.

“Skylar?”

“Yes. Star came. I must go.”

“What?!” The man gasped again, this time in surprised pain.

“No lights,” Starscream’s voice was low but commanding, and Skyfire cocked his head at the tone. It was and wasn’t the seeker he knew. “We don’t have time for this! I have a limited amount of time to get Skyf- To get Sky to the extraction point. We appreciate your helping him, but I’m on a schedule. Do not turn on any lights. Go back to sleep and keep all the windows covered tomorrow, by then he’ll be safe on our land.”

“Skylar?” Bill’s voice came out quiet and questioning.

“My friend, Star. Must go.” Skyfire paused. “Tell Claire thank you again? Very grateful to both her and you.” The scientist frowned at how stilted his speech still was, but focused on the task at hand. “Do as Star say. No lights. Keep windows covered. I go home.”

The man sighed. “Ok. If you’re sure.”

“Yes!” Skyfire whispered, a smile breaking across his face. Months! Months he’d waited to be reunited with his partner. They could celebrate and discuss what had happened later, for now though he was just happy to have Starscream safe and beside him.

“Alright then. Get going. You got mine and Claire’s contact info, right? You let us know you got wherever you’re goin’ safely, got it?”

“I will.” Skyfire stood and felt Starscream’s hand at his elbow, guiding him to the back door of the house.

“Alright,” the seeker whispered, that commanding tone in his voice again. “This is going to be… interesting. I want you to stay close. Don’t speak unless it’s an emergency, be as quiet as you possibly can. Sound carries unbelievably well over the snow. And stay as low to the ground as a freak as big as you can.” Skyfire smiled at the smirk he could hear through the words. “Stealth is our only ally at the moment. We’re going to go out and straight back through the trees, and with any luck meet up with our ride in an hour or so. That’ll take us to the coast of the other island. It’ll be a hike through the forest there, and then hopefully the chopper will be swooping in to collect us before the sun is even rising at home. Understand all that?”

“Yes,” Skyfire whispered back, ignoring how oddly mature and militant Starscream had just sounded.

“Good. Let’s go.”

The icy air stung Skyfire’s eyes as they slipped out the door and Starscream shut it again silently. Crouching low and moving forward slowly, the seeker led him toward the tree line. Then deeper into the woods. Within minutes, Skyfire lost all sense of direction as they wove through the tree trunks. They moved slow, careful of breaking branches, and Skyfire both cursed and praised the lack of a moon in the night sky.

Starscream brought them to a halt and Skyfire gratefully sank back against the nearest tree. A dim glow of green caught his eyes and the seeker cursed softly before the barely there light disappeared. “We need to speed up,” he whispered. “I think we’re far enough to risk a little more noise. Just put your feet where I do and you’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

The seeker moved fluidly into a jog, then a run, and Skyfire panted after him, dodging branches and hoping he was actually placing his feet in the safe spots Starscream was using so he wouldn’t go crashing into the snow. The youngling must have forgotten that he didn’t have night vision as he did.

Skyfire gasped for air, both too hot and cold at the same time, his chest burning from the effort to breathe the frigid air and a sharp pain in his side, all the while his clothing making him sweat. That couldn’t be good. He nearly groaned in relief when Starscream brought them to a halt. They walked -well, Starscream walked, Skyfire stumbled exhaustedly after his partner- out of the woods and into a clearing.

“About damn time. ‘Course we heard you tromping through the trees about two minutes ago.”

“Mute it, Epps!” Starscream snapped, but there was no true anger in his tone.

“No really,” continued the voice of Epps. “Have our holsters unlocked and everything, wondering just what the hell was gonna come barrelin’ outta the forest at us.”

Quite laughter sounded from the other two Skyfire could barely see. In the reflected starlight the scientist watched a man nearly Starscream’s height walk forward. “You must be Skyfire, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m Captain Will Lennox. My men,” he turned and pointed back to the others waiting by the shore. “Epps and Wagner. Let’s get you home to your people shall we?”

“You know?”

“Lennox and his team are our protectors and liaisons with the American government. Our base is in southern Nevada. Let’s just go, you’re cold and explanations can wait until we’re home.”

Skyfire frowned slightly at Starscream calling a base home but followed regardless. His breath was still barely more than ragged pants, and he desperately wanted to sit. Of course sitting in the boat wasn’t quite the experience he expected. To get to Metlakatla he and Bill had been on a fishing boat, something Bill had called seaworthy. It had been larger. This ‘boat’ was made from rubber and was barely large enough for him, Starscream, and the three humans.

It was a rough and decidedly frightening ride to the coast west of their launching point. Skyfire sighed with relief as he exited the craft and moved out of the way. The boat was lifted and carried above Epps and Wagner’s heads.

“We should be safe enough on the coast near the tree line, but be ready to drop the raft and run for cover if I call for it.” Will Lennox moved forward. “I’ve got point. Starscream you cover the rear, Skyfire come up here with me.”

He obeyed with only a quick glance at his partner. Skyfire wished he could see Starscream’s face, talk to him. Something. He was hesitant to call what he was feeling fear, but he was definitely uneasy. The person who took him from Ted’s house was undeniably Starscream. The voice, the barely subdued arrogance, the teasing that Skyfire would consider downright rude and insulting from _anyone_ else, but he moved wrong. Of course the seeker had always been graceful, but this was different, and Skyfire couldn’t put his finger on it. Something was off with his partner that was more than the both of them being organic creatures.

With a sigh, Skyfire followed Captain Will Lennox. Military. American military. Perhaps that was what was unsettling him, though Starscream didn’t seem worried, even obeyed the man’s orders without complaint. That, in and of itself, was a feat. Starscream debated teachers for kicks, started arguments with other students just for the thrill of being contrary. Of course, this was hardly the academy.

Skyfire was out of breath, too cold, and sweating again by the time Will Lennox ordered them to stop. He brushed the snow off a nearby rock and sank down onto it gratefully.

“We’re past the hard part,” Starscream said, his gloved hand landing on Skyfire’s shoulder. “Primus! You’re exhausted aren’t you?” There was a soft laugh, sadistic around the edges in only the way Starscream could be when plotting something _he_ thought would be funny, but the intended victim doubtfully would. “Don’t worry. Ironhide won’t let you stay soft for very long. You’re lucky tomorrow is a human holiday, Sarah insists on nothing other than relaxing and playing on holidays, and even Ironhide wouldn’t ignore her orders.”

Skyfire grasped onto the only thing he really could at that moment. “Who is Sarah?”

“Lennox’s mate. Do as she says and you’ll be fine.”

“She… is of higher rank than her husband?”

Starscream chuckled again. “No, but Sarah’s word is law. Even Prime doesn’t dare debate her.”

That had his breath locking up in his throat. “Prime?!”

“Yeah. Optimus.” Starscream stopped there and turned away. In the distance a swooshing sounded echoed to them over the lapping waves.

“Ride’s here!” the one called Wagner announced happily. He and Epps had made the… raft collapse and had folded and bound it. What little gear the humans had, rested with that surprisingly small package at their feet.

Lennox walked over to Skyfire. “Ok, they aren’t going to land. There’s not room so I’m going to go up, then send the harness back down for you, Skyfire. Wagner will help you into it so just do what he says and you’ll be fine, ok?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Star, you’ll come next, Epps, Wagner, send up the raft and gear then yourselves.”

“Sir.”

“Aye, Cap’n.”

“Ugh!” Lennox laughed. “We are _not_ the navy!”

There was more laughter and Epps began humming a short jaunty tune, but it was quickly drowned out by the noise of the helicopter’s engine and the wind that seemed to try and push Skyfire into the ground under his feet.

He sighed and let Starscream buckle him into his seat. He wanted to indulge in the flight. It was different flying _inside_ something, but no less enjoyable. That little plane from Fairbanks to Seward had been quite nice. But he was already drifting to sleep before the door was closed. He barely noticed as Lennox tugged on the straps holding Skyfire into his seat. Sleep claimed him just as Starscream’s hand gripped his and squeezed.


	65. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 132 Thursday November 22

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 132  
Thursday November 22**

 

Skyfire missed most of the first helicopter ride, waking groggy and confused, surprised all over again to see Starscream. Or rather, what little of Starscream he could see. Brilliant green eyes peeped through the eye hole of a black hat-and-mask combination garment that he had no word for.

“You need to put this on too,” Starscream said, holding another out to him.

A look around showed Skyfire that the other men that had come with Starscream also had them.

“It’s for security. If no one on the base sees our faces when we land, they can’t confirm for certain that it was you, or where we took you from here,” said… Skyfire couldn’t remember his name, but he was the leader of the humans, the one Starscream had obeyed without question.

Skyfire took the hat-mask and pulled it over his head, Starscream’s hands coming up to help him straighten it and tuck his hair out of sight. His thumbs poked under just above Skyfire’s eyes and tugged the mask down a little more. “There. No blonde eyebrows. Now unbuckle.” Though Starscream’s hands went to the clasps to free Skyfire from the seat harness before he could react.

“Here ya go, man” said one of the other men, holding out a large, dark coat like he wore. “We all wanna look alike.”

Skyfire nodded and began to struggle out of his new coat. He felt clumsy and awkward, and quite a bit ridiculous to have Starscream reach back over to help him more.

“Then you wanna pull these over your pants.” Another folded square of black was held out, and this time Skyfire just surrendered and lifted his feet, then aft, while the thick, but loose fitting black pants were pulled over his jeans. At least he managed to close the front for himself.

“So long as they don’t notice the shoes, we oughta be ok,” said the third man.

Looking down at his shoes, then theirs, Skyfire saw what they meant. He wore rather dirty ‘sneakers’, and they were in black boots.

“His shoes haven’t been plastered all over the news nearly as much as his face and that bright red coat,” the leader said. “All we gotta do is cross the tarmac.” His hand went to the device in his ear. “Strap in, guys. Pilot says we’re heading in.”

The landing was easy, and Skyfire found himself sharing a gleeful smile with Starscream as the altitude dropped and their stomachs fluttered. What he wouldn’t give to launch into the air and let himself free-fall.

Skyfire quickly shoved that thought away. He had no wings, and while he had managed not to think of it too much, being this close to Starscream again was bringing back all the memories. How hot it was to break into the atmosphere as they angled down toward their chosen landing site. How the ice crystals formed on their wings, or the sudden altitude drops due to air pockets. He was glad for the distraction when the helicopter bumped to a stop, and the men rushed out, Starscream pulling Skyfire hurriedly with him.

Skyfire kept his head low, imitating the way the others walked as best he could. The leader walked briskly, marching in a straight line toward a very large aircraft. Up the ramp, and into the back they all went, slipping past other vehicles to an area with rows of narrow seats that looked to be part of the walls.

“Sit here,” Starscream ordered, gripping and tugging down on Skyfire’s wrist. He sat beside Skyfire and began to buckle himself into the harness.

It was a noisy, cold, dark, and uncomfortable flight to yet another base. The five of them strode away from the aircraft, ducked into a storage room where they changed clothes again, this time to something Lennox -the leader’s name was Lennox- called ‘camo’. Skyfire’s hair was braided tightly to his head, then pulled up to hidden under a soft, mossy green cap just like Starscream’s. Then it was back outside, but this time, Lennox and the others were chatting and laughing as they walked along. Lennox even offered a salute to a different man in a differently colored uniform.

That behavior continued all the way to a large car lot, and right into a vehicle with the words ‘Range Rover’ on the back. Then they were moving again, and Starscream gripped Skyfire’s hand and smiled up at him.

“One more switch off, then we’ll be home.”

Skyfire nodded, glancing out the window as the long, early morning shadows stretched across dry, nearly barren ground. It had been cold, but not so cold as in Alaska, and there was no sign of snow, the air dry and crisp.

“Sky,” Starscream said, pulling at his arm. “Sit up. You don’t want your face print on the glass, and we’re almost there.”

Blinking, Skyfire stared at Starscream for a moment, confused.

“You were nodding off,” Starscream clarified.

“Oh. Sorry.”

The darker skinned man chuckled. “Hang in there just a bit longer, man. We’ll be grabbing the van once we get through this light, then you can sleep all the way out to the base. That’ll be a nice two hour nap.”

“Took longer than we planned,” the other man said, and Skyfire grew annoyed with himself.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve forgotten your names,” he announced, and received more laughter, though it sounded friendly enough.

“Call me Epps.” Epps then pointed to the other. “He’s Wagner.”

“I prefer Brad though, now that we’re almost off mission,” Brad chimed in.

“I’m Lennox, but you can call me Will if you like.”

“Can call me Bobby too, but I’m so used ta hearin’ Epps, I answer ta both just the same.”

Skyfire nodded. “Thank you.”

Starscream squeezed Skyfire’s arm and smiled. “There are dozens living at the base. You’ll have a lot of names to remember, but no one will mind if you have to ask.”

Epps snorted. “We’ll all just be glad ya’re home and Star ain’t runnin’ around like a chicken with his head cut off anymore.”

“Oh, shut up. I’ve calmed down.”

“After Ratchet kicked your ass,” Brad snickered.

“He did not kick my ass!”

“Uh huh.”

“Right.”

“Su-u-ure~”

“You’re all idiots.”

Skyfire couldn’t help chuckling, and was still smiling as they unloaded from the vehicle and walked away from it without looking back. There was a white van across the lot and past a multitude of other vehicles, and they piled in.

Despite the amusement, and continued banter, Skyfire was soon taking that nap Epps had mentioned.

~

“We’re home, Sky.”

Skyfire felt like he was doing nothing but waking up over and over, only to find himself in the same odd dream. Only the setting changed. He rubbed his face, frowned at the gloves he still wore, but dutifully climbed out of the van.

Men were _pouring_ out of the door in front of where Lennox had stopped the van, and Skyfire could only stare with eyes wide. One of the men broke free of the group and ran to Starscream, flinging his arms around him. None of them were dressed warmly, and this one had only a short sleeve shirt and jeans on.

Of course, Skyfire _had_ noted that it wasn’t quite as cold here, but he was still quite chilled where the crisp air touched his face.

“You’re back!”

Starscream laughed and hugged the man back just as tight, then shocked Skyfire even more, by reaching a hand out to a darker blonde and pulling him into a warm kiss.

Before Skyfire could recover and shut his mouth, Starscream was turning toward him.

“Sky! These are my mates. Skywarp and Thundercracker.” Starscream indicated them in turn.

“Mates?” Skyfire repeated, staring. He could feel the weight of all the eyes on him, and glanced around. A man almost as tall as him stood a polite, but short distance back, clearly waiting. He had a kind face, Skyfire thought, but turned back to Starscream. “How can you be mated? Uh… Not that-”

Starscream was laughing. “You don’t know how long you’ve been gone.” He pulled away from his mates, and hooked an arm through Skyfire’s, smiling up at him as he tugged. “Let’s go inside. Yes, I see you, Optimus. Let’s go in and at least let Sky sit down.”

Optimus chuckled, and turned to shoo everyone else back inside too.

“Where did everyone- Oh! _Oh_! Skyfire!” A blonde woman carrying a little child hurried over with an impossibly happy smile on her face. “I’m Sarah. This is Annabelle. Welcome home!”

“Thank you,” Skyfire said, knowing his eyes were wide. They were all so happy to see him, he realized. All around him men were beaming and chatting to one another, and staring at him. Skyfire felt his face heat.

“I’m glad you’re safe, but today’s a holiday here in this country, and I’ve got to get cooking.” Sarah’s head twisted about a bit, then she said a bit louder, “Raid, sweetie, can I get you and your brothers to mind Annabelle for me while we get the turkeys going?”

“Yeah, sure thing,” the one presumably named Raid said, and stepped forward to take the baby from Sarah.

“Hot Rod, Bee? And… two random others that want to help, let’s hit the kitchen.” Sarah turned back. “Cold breakfast this morning, sweetheart, but if you’re hungry, I’ll fix you a bowl of cereal before my hands get gross?”

Skyfire blinked.

Beside him, Starscream laughed. “I’ll take care of him, Sarah.”

She flapped a hand in a sort of wave, then turned to head off deeper into the building. Skyfire stared after her for a moment, watching as four others followed. Raid took the baby and disappeared into a room off to the left.

“Ok, before he explodes,” Starscream began, and gestured to Optimus. “Skyfire, Optimus Prime. Optimus, Skyfire.”

Skyfire stared at The Prime. Optimus... Not the Prime he remembered.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. We’ve all been terribly worried since we saw the newscast and Starscream recognized you.” Optimus Prime’s hand was held out, and it took Skyfire a moment to realize he should shake it.

“Thank you,” Skyfire said, having no idea what else to say.

The Prime shook his hand, then let go. “There’s a room for you. I’m sure you have a lot of catching up to do, so I’ll leave you in Starscream’s capable hands.”

Nodding, Skyfire watched as The Prime turned and began to shoo the others away. They left, some reluctantly, many offering greetings and waves, but one eyed him, then said, “I’m Ratchet, the medic here. Once you’re settled, I want to look you over.”

Skyfire nodded again, and let a snickering Starscream pull him away.

“He looks shell-shocked,” Starscream’s dark-haired mate said. What was his name? Slag.

“Probably is,” the other said, light brown eyes locked on Skyfire in an uncomfortable way.

“Lay off, both of you.” Starscream tugged them both in for a kiss each then physically turned the one. “Go on. I’ll get him settled.”

Skyfire didn’t think the mates liked that much, but they left, and Starscream guided him down a hallway with doors on either side.

“This is the dorm hall. Your room’s on the third floor, just down the hall from mine, and by the lounge.”

Up the stairs they went, Skyfire feeling dazed and as though he was dreaming. Nothing felt real. “What did you mean when you said I had no idea how long I’ve been gone?”

“It’s been thousands of vorns, Skyfire. Over twenty-four thousand.”

Skyfire tripped over his own feet, hand thumping loudly against the wall as he threw it out for balance. “ _Twenty-four **thousand**_ vorns?!”

Starscream turned, sadness etched on his face. “Yes. I searched for you as long as I could.” He took Skyfire’s hands, guilt surrounding him. “I’m so sorry. I stayed as long as I could. I looked everywhere, but I couldn’t find you. When I was down to the fuel I would need to get home, I freed your collection, left your stockpile of energon, and went to beg for a search party.” A pause, and Starscream’s gaze dropped, fingers knotting together like they did when he’d been in a fight he knew he shouldn’t have been. It almost made Skyfire smile. “They wouldn’t send anyone. War was coming. Energon was in such short supply. Mechs were starving in the streets.”

Starscream looked up again, eyes liquid. “I’m so sorry, Sky. I tried, but it wasn’t enough.”

Skyfire swept him up in a tight hug, leaning back against the wall. “It’s ok. It’s ok now. I’m here. I’m ok.”

“You’ve missed so much,” Starscream said into Skyfire’s shoulder. “Though I’m glad you missed the war. Everything’s gone. The men you saw earlier are all that’s left. Megatron destroyed everything.”

Skyfire’s breath caught, spark diving for his toes. “The Lord High Protector?! But… But…”

Starscream pulled his head back enough to meet his eyes. “He was insane. He was charismatic, and bright, and had the power to make so much sense! But he was as corrupt as the Council, and a few thousand years ago, Prime sent the Allspark off Cybertron and into space. Cybertron was all but dead already, so all of us that could launched in search of the Allspark.

“It landed here, and the humans found it. Megatron had also found it, but he was trapped in the ice. The humans held him prisoner, experimenting and reverse engineering much of their technology from his body.”

Skyfire’s arms weakened, and Starscream slid down until his feet were on the floor again. “Cybertron’s dead?”

“Yes. Come on.” Starscream took his hand and pulled, and Skyfire could only follow, mind spinning.

“But-”

“Twenty-four thousand vorns of vicious war, Skyfire. Those of us here are what is left from both factions. We’ve been in this form for a few months now. Since July. There are still arguments, but it’s hard to look at a couple dozen people and think you need to destroy them anymore. Our race will probably never recover, especially if we don’t figure out how to get our natural forms back.”

Skyfire trailed along into a room and stepped over to the bed to drop and sit on the foot of it. “I-” He looked up, feeling utterly helpless.

“It’s not easy,” Starscream was saying as he crossed to sit beside Skyfire. “We clearly can’t fly under our own power, but there are some fun things we _do_ do that imitate it well enough. We’ve finally got peace again, and we want for nothing here. Food, shelter.” He flashed a grin. “Interfacing.”

Face heating, Skyfire dropped his gaze. “You were a youngling.” He looked back at Starscream, really taking him in, thinking of the two he’d called his mates. They were all fully mature. Even as humans. “Stars above, you were so _young_!”

“You still are.” Starscream snickered. “We’d have to do the math, but I might be older than you now.”

The math was easy, and Skyfire shook his helm. “No, I’m still older.”

Starscream laughed, pushing Skyfire’s shoulder. “Well, even if I am younger, I outrank you now by a long shot. I was Megatron’s Second in Command, and am still the Air Commander.”

“You said Megatron destroyed everything. Destroyed Cybertron.”

“He did.”

“Why were you his Second then?!”

Starscream’s eyes went wide in surprise. “Because in the beginning he spoke well, said all the right things. I believed in the Decepticon Cause. But then he began experimenting with my programming. I was mad, he drove me literally mad. I think the others here are still getting used to me the way I am now.”

“You seem like you to me. Mostly.” Skyfire felt dizzy. And sick.

“Now. But I wasn’t before.”

Skyfire shook his head, then rubbed his hands over his face. “So much.”

“It is a lot,” Starscream said, a sympathetic hand on Skyfire’s shoulder. “And you had an exhausting trip. Do you want to rest a while? This country celebrates a holiday called ‘Thanksgiving’ today. Sarah and the others will be preparing some fancy, special meal, but no one expects you to do anything. You can sleep, or come back down to the Playroom. We have the showers too. Plenty of books to read.”

“Reading is still… hard in this language.”

Green eyes widened. “Oh! Oh, I forgot! You wouldn’t have had the benefit of downloading all the information you need.” Starscream gave a slight grin. “Well, plenty of books to practice on. And the computer. Sideswipe and Frenzy agree that anything can be found on the internet. They’re frighteningly right. Humans are odd creatures, but some aren’t so bad. The ones here helping us are all fairly good. Oh!

“I have a family!”

“What?” Skyfire turned to look at Starscream again, taking in the excited smile.

“A family! You know how- Never mind. The important part is that Soundwave is my creator. I was stolen from him as a newspark and sold to that bastard that claimed to be my creator. Soundwave can spark-split, so I’m only the eldest of his seven creations.”

“I- Wow. That’s… good then.” Skyfire smiled, trying to make it reach his eyes. “Mates, creator, and brothers. I’m very happy for you.” He was. Or, he would be once he could feel anything again. “I think you’re right though. I should sleep some.”

Starscream’s expression went sympathetic again, and he stood. “If you need it, the toilets and showers are back downstairs, leave the dorm hall and go to the left. The first door on the left is the Control Room, the doors after that are the showers. Use the one marked for men. Bumblebee’s little human friends will be coming, and one is a female, plus Sarah occasionally runs in there instead of to her family’s quarters.”

“Ok.”

Skyfire tensed in surprise as Starscream bent down and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, I’ll come wake you in a few hours for dinner.”

“Ok,” Skyfire said again, then offered a return wave as Starscream waved at him and left, closing the door behind him.

Skyfire fell back on the mattress, noting how comfortable and large it was, but staring up at the ceiling. He knew he should take off some of the clothes he wore. He was feeling over-warm, but he just couldn’t seem to move.

 _How_?! How had everything changed so much. What was he going to do?

~ | ~

Sarah accepted the thank yous, and directed all those to also thank Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Ravage, and Ratbat too. They’d been a huge help, or she’d never have attempted to make Thanksgiving dinner for four dozen people. They had three turkeys and two hams, enough mashed potatoes to plaster a building, a huge variety of vegetables, sweet potato pie, rolls, a vat of freshly made cranberry sauce. Oh, and she had also agreed with the Rangers and allowed _one_ small glass of wine each. It was the Cybertronians’ first experience with alcohol, and she didn’t need anyone getting sick.

Her gaze caught on Skyfire when he came in. The poor man looked dead on his feet, especially next to a very animated and chipper Starscream. Sarah went over to him, smiling.

“Sleep well?”

“I feel like I blinked and Starscream was back to wake me.”

Sarah chuckled, and nodded. “Oh, I hate that. But it’s ok. We’ll shovel you full of food, and then you can go back to sleep if you like.”

“I might have to.”

Sarah tipped her head, still smiling softly, but it was his accent that caught her attention. Almost guttural, but with a very odd lilt to the words. “Well, no one would blame you, but let’s get you some food first.” She half-turned, and pointed to the line forming along the kitchen counter. “Help yourselves.”

“Wow, Sarah.”

“Yeah, seriously,” Sam agreed with Mikaela. “My mom would freak if she saw this.”

Sarah laughed and shook her head. “I had help.” She stepped forward to hug both teens. “Happy Thanksgiving. I’m actually a little surprised your parents let you come, Sam.”

“Mom said she’d postpone the big dinner until Saturday, so I’ll have to leave tomorrow, but I’m just _thankful_ I get to be here today.”

Mikaela rolled her eyes.

“What? I’m serious.”

Sarah shook her head as they walked off, but was quickly distracted as Will entered the kitchen with Annabelle. “There’s my baby!”

“Hope she doesn’t spit up in this.”

“Well, now you just cursed it.” Sarah stroked a hand down the burgundy velvet skirt of Annabelle’s dress, and smiled as her baby chortled and curled in against Will’s shoulder. “Ya done good, babe. She looks great.”

Will grinned, bouncing Annabelle in his arms, then nudged Sarah toward the food. “You go get yourself a plate. I know you, and no way are you waiting ‘til everyone else is fed.”

“I ate today.” But that was all the argument Sarah was interested in having over it. “You take the pretty princess over to her seat, and I’ll be there in a minute so you can grab some food too. You were the one up all night.”

“I had a nap,” Will said in the same tone Sarah had used.

Sarah grinned, and moved off to pile her plate full.

Throughout dinner, Sarah watched everyone. Bobby led a prayer, then started off the traditional ‘I’m thankful for-’s. Sam was again thankful to be with them there. Mikaela was thankful they were all there. Optimus was thankful for the support of the humans, Sarah for being their Den Mother, and Sideswipe and Frenzy for not pulling any new pranks the past few weeks. Starscream made Skyfire blush a deep red by saying he was thankful to have his long lost best friend back.

But none were as touching as when Tracks rose.

“I am thankful for Mirage, for Bluestreak, for Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive, Slingshot, and Fireflight, for all of you for not giving up on me. For forgiving me.” Tracks bent, lifting Mirage’s hand to kiss his knuckles, then retook his seat. Those big blue eyes of his were shining a bit too brightly, but he managed to control himself with just a few quick blinks, and then laughed when Bluestreak flung his arms around him in a hug.

The rounds continued, and so did dinner. There were the standard groans when the pies were announced, but everyone had at least a little. Even Annabelle liked the pumpkin pie.

~ | ~

Bumblebee lounged against the wall at the head of his bed, Ravage draped back on his chest, all but purring, eyes closed and slack-limbed as his overly full belly was slowly rubbed.

“God, he was a cat, wasn’t he?” Sam laughed.

Bumblebee snickered, dragging his fingernails over the soft, warm skin and earning a slight growl and squirm. “My cat.”

“You are all insufferable.”

“Hey, I never said anything,” Mikaela protested.

“You were thinking it.” One dark eye peeped open to give the girl a look, but all Mikaela did was smirk.

“So, besides petting Ravage- which I don’t want to know anything about- how’ve things been here the last… crap, over a month! I know you guys got Hound back. How’s he doing?” Sam asked.

“He seems nice,” Mikaela added.

“Hound is nice,” Bumblebee told them. “And I think he’s doing ok. Sure seems like it. He’s always been an open and friendly person though. Only trouble he’s had is when Cliffjumper gets all wound up. Hound’s been his best friend for just about forever, so now that he’s here, everyone kind of lets him deal with Jumper.”

“It is a shame the two of you could not be there for Halloween,” Ravage said. “The costumes were amusing, and the prank was quite well done.”

Bumblebee laughed. “Primus, Rav! Way to understate.” He looked back up at his friends, and grinned. “You have _got_ to see the pictures though! Here-” He was going to sit up and nudge Ravage off, but fingernails dug into his knees.

Mikaela laughed, and slid off the bed. “Where are they?”

“My personal set is in the top drawer there.” Bumblebee pointed to his dresser.

Mikaela was already looking through the pictures as she returned, eyes growing rounder and rounder until all of them were snickering, Sam included, even though he hadn’t seen them yet.

“Oh my god! Oh my _god_!” Mikaela stared, incredulous, then her hand shot out with the picture toward Sam.

“Shit! I mean! Oh holy shit. What the hell, man? What the hell?”

Bumblebee laughed hard. “Is that the one of Sunstreaker?”

“Yes,” both humans said together.

“Find Skywarp,” Bumblebee suggested.

Mikaela shuffled the pictures, and he knew exactly when she found Skywarp. Her hand clapped over her mouth, but that only slightly muffled the scream. Bumblebee was cackling, and even Ravage was shaking in silent laughter.

“Who- Oh my god. Who gave him this idea?! This is just amazing. Oh god, Sam. Here.”

“Oh _shit_! What the- I- No.” Sam laughed and shook his head. “I just… no. Oh man.”

“Right?” Mikaela’s voice squeaked, and she collapsed back to the bed, laughing, then stole the picture back. “He looks amazing. No one else! No one else _ever_ could have pulled that off.”

“Shoulda seen him strutting around with Sunstreaker,” Bumblebee told her.

“Everyone looked amazing. I’m so sorry I missed this,” Mikaela said, still looking through the pictures.

“Did you celebrate as well?” Ravage asked.

Sam nodded, leaning over Mikaela to look at the pictures too. “Yeah. My buddy Miles had a little costume party at his place, but, man, it was nothing like this.”

“No. Not even close.” Mikaela glanced over at them. “We had a good time though.” She grinned. “So. Tell us about this prank.”

Bumblebee smirked. “They got us good. Revenge is already being plotted.”

Sam looked over at Bumblebee and Ravage, a slow smile curving across his mouth. “Oh? Do tell.”

“And tell us how we can help,” Mikaela added.

~ | ~

Unlike Starscream had expected, Skyfire didn’t go right back up to his bed after dinner was done. This worked just fine for Skywarp, who crossed the playroom to the poor, dazed-looking guy, and plopped himself into his lap.

Skyfire’s eyes went wide, body going tension wire tight in an instant.

“Hi,” Skywarp chirped, making himself comfortable against the broad chest and beaming up into the shocked face. Poor thing. Though Skywarp was sure glad he was finally here. It was safe to open the bond again without being braced for a blast of angst and frustration and worry. He wasn’t here to thank Skyfire, but he wanted to make him feel welcome. What better way than by invading personal space and picking a topic sure to make Starscream squirm? “Bet you have some great stories about Starscream. You knew him when he was, like, practically still a sparkling, right?”

“I- Yes?” Skyfire looked around the Playroom, but Skywarp knew what he’d see. A few sets of amused and interested eyes watching, but mostly everyone was in a food coma from eating way too much. Skywarp wanted to curl up and take a nap for about a year, but he was way more interested in checking out Skyfire. Starscream prodded at him to stop, but it didn’t feel very convincing.

“So. Tell me about him.” That got a few more interested eyes swinging their way.

Skyfire’s mouth opened, but nothing came out.

“Was he cute before his final upgrades?”

“I-” Skyfire’s head tipped, a confused look crossing his face. “Yes. I think?”

“You didn’t notice if he was cute?” Skywarp asked with a laugh. “Wow. You were a total nerd, huh?”

“Sky,” Starscream said, tone almost warning.

“What?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes?”

Starscream blinked, then looked over to Skydive.

“Thought it’d be funny,” Skydive mumbled, face red and head ducked. His brothers snickered.

Bluestreak giggled. “I thought it was. Wow. Three Sky’s. That’s gonna be fun.”

“No, no. _I’m_ Sky,” Skywarp said. “You’re Dive. He’s Fire.” A finger flicked over to point at Skyfire’s face.

“Starscream has always called me Sky,” Skyfire said, voice soft.

Skywarp nodded a little and looked up at him. “Yeah, but that was before. Now he screams that when I’m getting him off. Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Skywarp!” Starscream snapped.

“But you do.”

“Primus, Sky,” Thundercracker sighed, then realized what he’d said and rolled his eyes. “Get up.” He grabbed Skywarp’s arm and dragged him off Skyfire’s lap. “I’m sorry, he’s not housebroken yet.”

“Hey! I’m being friendly!”

“You’re being obnoxious,” Thundercracker shot back, but hugged him close.

Skywarp pouted, looking back at Skyfire, but he was no help at all and looking up at Starscream now. _I’m Sky._

 _I know you are,_ Thundercracker said, his eyes on Starscream too.

Skywarp felt the ripple of jealousy, and echoed it, snuggling closer to Thundercracker as Starscream perched on the arm of Skyfire’s chair.

 _You’re both ridiculous,_ Starscream informed them. _We were never lovers, and whatever crush I had on Skyfire as a youngling is long gone._ “Don’t mind them,” he said to Skyfire with a grin. “They’re hypocritically possessive glitches at times, and fear that now that I’ve found you, you’re going to steal me away from them.”

Skywarp knew his face mirrored the shock on Thundercracker’s, and all around the Playroom others were laughing. He was still trying to decide if he should be angry or not when Sideswipe bounded up to him and grabbed him by the waist.

“Aww. You guys are so cute.” Then Sideswipe was kissing him soundly to Starscream’s amusement, Skyfire’s obvious shock, and a whole lot more laughter.

He could _feel_ Thundercracker pull himself together and shake off the anger and jealousy as he spoke. “Yeah, yeah. Possessive glitches.”

There might’ve been more, but Sideswipe was still kissing him, and Skywarp felt a lot better about things.

“Break it up, you two, or get a room.”

It’d sounded like Ratchet, but Skywarp wasn’t sure. He whined as Sideswipe pulled back, but didn’t go after more. Honestly, he was too stuffed to make the effort to even merge, let alone bounce and all with another’s weight on him. “Maybe later?”

Sideswipe chuckled. “Sure.” He dropped to the couch, sprawling out on the cushions.

Skywarp almost changed his mind, but, no, he was _stuffed_. “Meh.” He waved dismissively. “I need a nap.” Sideswipe held out a hand, but Thundercracker was still feeling a bit possessive, and tugged him into a recliner with him.


	66. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 138 Wednesday November 28

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 138  
Wednesday November 28**

 

It was early, not that Skyfire wasn’t used to getting up by six in the morning, but he was definitely not accustomed to running so far, or so fast. He didn’t mind the exercise. That seemed logical and reasonable. They needed to keep these bodies fit and healthy, because they _were_ trying to find this ‘signal’ that had facilitated the change so they could all change back to normal.

It made sense.

What did not make sense was the combat training after the running and the push-ups and the sit-ups, and the stretches. Skyfire had no need for it. He wasn’t a warrior. He didn’t _want_ to be a warrior.

Most of the time, he didn’t even think he wanted to be _there_ with them. At all. As in, he missed Claire and Bill. He missed the daily, honest and hard work of preparing homes against the cold of winter. Of course, over the last week he had e-mailed them to let him know he was safe and home, his words carefully checked over by Prowl, then equally as carefully shot through some electronic scrambling… something so that no one would be able to trace the e-mail back to their location. Claire had replied that Bill had made it home safe as well. They missed him. The house felt empty, and maybe they could arrange a visit somehow after the winter snows melted.

Prowl had been instantly suspicious of that, and had instructed Skyfire not to promise or deny anything.

Skyfire _hated_ that he couldn’t have a single, private conversation with people who had literally saved his life and opened their home to him in his need. Stars above, they’d taught him to speak the language! Oh, yes, _fine_! He understood that it wasn’t Bill and Claire that were suspect -entirely- but that there were other people, other organizations out there that truly did want to harm him. Harm all Cybertronians.

He fluctuated between a barely contained rage and a blinding sorrow that left him gasping sobs into his pillow each night. He was emotionally out of control, and that scared him.

Skyfire didn’t know Starscream anymore.

Starscream wasn’t the same. Gone was that adorable, brilliant, snarky youngling, too smart for anyone’s good, and in his place was a grown, mature, confident, equally brilliant and more bitingly snarky adult. There were glimpses of the Starscream that Skyfire had known. It was there in his smile, or in the sweet tone of his voice when he wanted something and didn’t expect to be told yes, but most of the time he was a stranger.

And never more of a stranger than on the training mats.

Who was this man that could dance around a practice blade like an artist? Who was this that threw himself with all the fervor of a battle-crazed lunatic at _The Prime_ , both of them laughing as they looked like they were trying to kill one another?

Skyfire stood to the side, eyes wide, one hand clutched over his spark, the other fisted against his mouth, and watched as all of them - _all of them_ \- fought viciously. Violently. He watched as they threw one another about. Struck. Punched. Kicked. He watched them laugh through their war games for the fifth day in a row, and couldn’t take it anymore.

Fleeing the training building wasn’t enough. Skyfire ran, feeling the ground impact under his feet, the bite of the cold morning wind in his lungs. He ran, and it hurt, but he ran on anyway, up the hillside, because that at least would put something between him and the base. The _military_ base they said was called _home_!

Skyfire couldn’t breathe by the time he reached the top. His face and chest ached and there was a stabbing pain in his side, but he couldn’t stop. He limped forward, wanting to go back down, wondering belatedly why he didn’t just run around the side of the tiny mountain instead of up the damned thing. Unfortunately, his legs were done with this whole running nonsense, and a misstep drove Skyfire to his knees, they and his hands scraping painfully over the gravelly dirt before stopping his downward slide.

Crying was easy, and Skyfire never truly felt any shame in it. He was cold, tired, in pain, and so far from his dead home that he couldn’t even fathom the distance anymore. Crying seemed completely justified and reasonable. Even more so when he went to dust off his hands and saw the tiny beads of red welling up along the cuts in his palms. He gave a helpless sob, sat, and then curled up over his knees, trying to drain off the heavy emotions.

It was expected that someone would come after him. Skyfire wasn’t left alone for very long at all. Everyone was curious. Everyone wanted to hear what happened to him over and over, or about how Starscream was when he was younger. Or worst of all, what he thought about all the changes. However, he was figuring it was Starscream who would come, worried, with those incredibly green eyes of his all wide and uncomprehending of what Skyfire could possibly be upset about. Or maybe Prowl, since he seemed to think of Skyfire as a security risk more than anything.

It wasn’t the crunch of feet coming toward Skyfire about twenty minutes after he’d fled that surprised him. It was that, instead of Starscream, or Prowl, or even The Prime, it was a man he only knew from sight. Dark hair, wide blue eyes, and fine, pretty features. He sat beside Skyfire without touching him, without looking at him, and stared off to the east as well.

Another few minutes passed, and Skyfire dared to brush at his face. The tear tracks were icy cold, but then, so were his fingers. They were in their workout clothing. Sweat pants and t-shirts. Not enough to remain in the chilly air so long, especially not out in the open as they were with the wind blowing constantly. The early morning sun was bright, but gave no warmth at all, and now that he’d calmed some, Skyfire was freezing.

He hated the cold.

“I had a very difficult time accepting our change when it happened,” the man said, his voice soft and strangely accented.

Skyfire tipped his head just a little to show he was listening, but kept his face toward the sun.

“It’s not terribly easy. Everything is different like this.”

A frown creased Skyfire’s brow, and he did look at the man. “I’m sorry. I don’t remember your name.”

Skyfire was given a gentle smile that he instantly disliked. He was no frightened beast, and he barely thought about how different his body was now. That was hardly the biggest issue he was struggling with at the moment. “Tracks. There are a lot of us to get used to as well.”

Skyfire turned back to the sun without replying. Being in this organic form was still odd. He didn’t like it, but it was hardly anything compared to the destruction of Cybertron, or the twenty-four thousand fragging vorns he’d missed! Being human was almost nothing compared to a mature, bonded, adult _warrior_ Starscream.

“I’m cold,” Skyfire said abruptly, knowing he was being rude to one who came to comfort him, but he wasn’t ready for it. It was why he did his weeping alone instead of going to another to share his pain. He just… Stars! They couldn’t begin to relate.

He rose, knees stinging as his pants shifted against them, and limped back the way he came. Tracks followed, a quiet, solicitous presence that only seemed to grate more of Skyfire’s raw nerves with each step.

“It does get easier,” Tracks offered as he pulled open the door.

Skyfire nodded acknowledgement of that platitude, then kept his head down as he aimed for the dorm hall. He would shower later. Just then, he wanted to be alone.

~ | ~

They were talking about Skyfire again. Not that Hot Rod blamed them. Skyfire suddenly just taking off that morning had been weird. He’d just bolted. Starscream had tried to go after him, but he was stopped. That’d been a loud argument, but then Tracks had said that he understood best what Skyfire was going through, and walked out to find him. It hadn’t taken long. The sensor grid was working just fine, and it wasn’t like Skyfire was tiny.

“He barely responded,” Tracks said. “Of course, we all know how long it took me. He probably just needs time.”

“I won’t let him get that bad,” Starscream said, elbows on the puzzle table, fingers digging into his hair. The braid was completely fragged from the number of times he’d done that. It also meant he completely missed the pained look Tracks gave him.

“He can’t go running off like that,” Ratchet injected. “He just can’t. Did you see his hands? He won’t even let me look at them.”

“He’s upset.”

“I know, but that’s no damn excuse for running off. The last person here that ran off nearly got taken! _And_ we can’t afford stupid injuries.”

Hot Rod waited for Ravage to wince or cringe, or something, but his face remained blank.

“His hands are fine,” Starscream huffed. “I bullied him into letting me clean them.” He smirked. “I’m surprised you didn’t manage, being such a bully and all.”

Ratchet reached out and slapped Starscream’s shoulder. “Shut up, or I’ll make it my life’s goal to bully you to the Pit.”

“You mean that isn’t your life’s goal already?”

Hot Rod snickered, but that only earned him twin glares. “What? You’re being funny.”

Ratchet snorted. “Yeah, well, you’re funny looking.”

“I’m adorable and sexy, what are you talking about?” Hot Rod shot back. “Besides. I think Tracks got it wrong. Skyfire’s been human as long as us. Doesn’t make sense that he’s just now flipping out about it. I mean he’s been living with humans, pretending to be one for months. It’s gotta be something else.”

“What could possibly be more distressing than being… _this_?” Tracks asked, hands gesturing to his own body.

“Well, he missed a lot, right?” Uh oh. Why was Starscream looking at him like that all the sudden?

“Yes,” Starscream replied, eyes still narrowed at Hot Rod, “he did indeed.”

“So… Um. Wouldn’t that bother you? It’d bother me.” Hot Rod glanced around, noticing that he had a lot of eyes on him.

“Even so,” Tracks said into the hush. “I believe he just needs time to adjust. Time and our support.”

Hot Rod smiled and nodded, happy for Tracks at least. He might still be unhappy about being human, but he sure seemed like he was recovering pretty well. Hot Rod understood the value of taking comfort in others as well, and so stood. “I’ll go see if he’s willing to come down and play a game with us.” That way at least the poor guy wouldn’t be all alone. That hadn’t done Tracks any good after all.

~ | ~

They were so well-meaning that Skyfire couldn’t help but play along. If nothing else, he could not doubt the fact that they were glad he was there. Starscream said it nearly every day as well, maybe not directly, but close enough, and the smile he beamed at Skyfire when he entered the room was bright and sincere. So was every other smile offered to him.

Sitting with them all in the Playroom -as they called it- playing board games with the television playing a battery of movies in the background wasn’t bad at all if he ignored everything else he knew. Despite the movies and game, much of the attention was focused on Skyfire. It left him scrambling for something to talk about before someone asked the inevitable and painful.

Again.

Unfortunately, Skyfire couldn’t come up with anything, and as he rolled the dice and moved his piece, The Prime said, “I’m sure you must have many questions?”

Skyfire caught the glance cast at him, and ducked his head, plucking at the small stack of faux currency he had been given to begin the game with. “Some.” He handed over the requisite slips of paper to buy the space he’d landed on.

“You may ask us anything,” The Prime offered, and there were nods and murmurs of agreement all around the table.

Skyfire looked around at them all, faces that were still so unfamiliar to him. The only one he recognized was Starscream, and he was _so_ different. “I… I suppose I would like to know why the war start- No. No, why did it last so long? How could everyone have fought until our very own world was destroyed? Why didn’t anyone-” He stopped himself there, realizing how his voice sounded, how desperate, how accusatory, and felt his face heat.

“Because the ‘Cons wanted to destroy everything,” a short man with red hair snapped. “Cuz you stop fighting, and you might as well just suck the business end of your own blaster!”

“Cliffjumper,” The Prime said, tone soothing. “Those are valid questions, and Skyfire has every right to ask them.”

“I never had a blaster,” Skyfire said, lifting his face a little, eyes narrowed at Cliffjumper. Fighting for what one believed in was fine. Protecting life. Of course, he understood that. He’d stepped between Starscream and too many threats to count in those very early days, but he’d never succumbed to violence. And even if he’d had to, he would have restrained himself, not kept on until everything around him was destroyed. “I can’t think of a single reason for world-destroying war to carry on with no possible conclusion ever discussed. Were there no attempts at treaties? Didn’t people try to stop it?”

“It wasn’t so simple, Fire,” Starscream said into the silence that had descended in the Playroom.

Skyfire didn’t want to look behind him to see all the other eyes that _had_ to be on him now. When had they, and _why_ had they shut the movie off? And that shortening of his name was still throwing him off too. No one had ever before called him just ‘Fire’.

“As Starscream says,” The Prime agreed. “It wasn’t simple. Many of the Decepticons fought for freedom and equality, at least at first, though some were truly criminals, but that could also be said of some Autobots. Megatron’s ideas were not _all_ bad. And when his machinations and manipulations could not gain him the final power he wanted and needed, he began a revolt, destroyed the Council, and led everyone on Cybertron into a war.”

“Council _was_ corrupt,” Ironhide said.

“Yeah, and your little boyfriend there’s the one that took them out.” Cliffjumper pointed at Starscream with a smirk.

“All but a few,” Starscream nodded, eye glinting in a threatening way as he looked at Cliffjumper.

“Took them out?” That didn’t mean what he thought it did? It couldn’t. Starscream could be aggressive, but he wasn’t a cold-blooded murderer!

The glare dropped away as Starscream looked up at Skyfire. “Yes. As in, I was arrested, demanded to speak before the Council, and then set off a bomb. Most of them were killed. I missed a few.”

“Please don’t say it like you’re proud of it,” The Prime sighed, tossing the dice on the board, then moving his piece. “Here, banker, I’m buying Marvin Gardens.” He handed over the requisite slips of paper to another man, but Skyfire didn’t remember his name either. He had an easy smile and was a scientist, that much he could recall.

“I am proud of it,” Starscream replied. “And why shouldn’t I be? That was my mission, my plan, and everyone here knows they were criminals that deserved far worse than the quick death I gave them.”

Skyfire stared in utter shock, mouth open, eyes wide. “You’re no executioner! No judge!”

“They owned the judges, Skyfire,” the scientist man offered with an apologetic half-smile. “They owned everythin’, and yeah, no one’s saying killin’s ever a good thing, but takin’ out the Council was practically a good thing compared to other events.” He shrugged, handed The Prime his property card, and then rolled the dice.

Skyfire didn’t know what to say. How could they so easily, _casually_ speak of atrocities as if they were commonplace? Starscream waved off mass murder as an accomplishment, and even those who had fought against him did not condemn him for it. “You’re all insane.” They had to be. What else could so many vorns of war cause? Minds and sparks were not meant for such… evil.

Eyes blinked and faces went slack in shock all around him.

“Fire…” Starscream began, his hand light on Skyfire’s arm.

“No!” Skyfire jumped to his feet, distantly surprised his chair didn’t fall over as he did. “Skyfire. Stars above! Just… Skyfire.” The Prime was standing too, Ironhide slowly rising as well, and Skyfire’s spark tripped, wondering, _fearing_ what they would do to him. “Excuse me,” he managed to gasp out, and fled yet again.

He missed Bill and Claire. He missed the other men he’d worked beside, their low voices and open laughter. He missed the scent of pancakes and syrup, the smell of the pine trees. He missed gentle hands fixing up his braid, and the sound of Claire’s snicker as she would tickle his cheek with the end of it.

He missed flying suddenly, desperately, as he ran up the stairs. He wanted to jump up, let the wind catch him and his thrusters drive him into the sky. He wanted to fly home!

But home was dead and its murderers were downstairs playing games and pretending to be tame and domestic.


	67. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 140 Friday November 30

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 140  
Friday November 30**

 

Hound smiled at Sarah, paying attention to her instructions as he put together and packaged up his breakfast and lunch as well as a few snacks she suggested he take. He’d insisted on doing it for himself, wanting to learn everything he could about this new life he was living. There was so much to experience, and just outside their door the world was changing. Everything about Earth was new, including the season. He had spent some time on the internet learning about the local flora and fauna, but nothing could compare to getting outside and _seeing_ it.

Prime and Prowl had both spoken to him, worry clear in Prime’s voice, that he not go beyond the sensors, keep alert, and of course go armed. There was no telling yet if others had managed to trace them back after Skyfire’s retrieval. Hound dutifully buckled the handgun to his thigh, knowing that no matter how safe and quiet and _needed_ his day out and about was, Prime would be skipping his workout to be in the Control Room watching until Hound returned.

He did feel bad about causing Optimus undue stress, but he really did need some time out by himself. He adored his friends and loved spending time with everyone that had gathered here, but he ached for some peace and space.

So Hound was dressed warmly, several layers of clothing on so he could peel each off as needed. The morning was crisp, the air even smelled different, something not quiet metallic to it. It smelled… cold. The buildings of their little base were still in shadow, the sun not yet high enough in the sky to reach over the little mountain.

Hound inhaled deeply, sighing the breath out and watching it steam in front of his face. He smiled and started walking. A Ranger -Hubbard, that one was Hubbard- raised his hand in a wave, and Hound returned the gesture.

Hound headed north, pace steady, but slow so he could absorb everything. The air had a definite bite to it as a breeze pushed against him. He knew from previous days that the wind would pick up by the afternoon, but the sun would be warm enough to make it refreshing instead of chilling.

He couldn’t get the smile off his face. The ground crunched under his shoes, the weight of the little backpack bouncing slightly against his lower back. There were little whistles and calls from ahead of him, but Hound paused just before he stepped from shade to sunlight. He looked at the mountain, taking in the orange glow that turned the ridge into black silhouette, then took that last step.

It was blinding and glorious, and Hound shut his eyes, feeling the warm kiss of sunlight. From behind his eyelids all he could see was red and yet it was still too bright to bear for long.

Hound blinked to clear his vision and turned northward again, very aware of the boundaries of the sensor grid. He still had a few miles he could go, however, and planned on going to the very edge of their territory.

He moved through the scrubby, low bushes. The world had turned mostly brown, which, he knew, was natural for late November at this latitude and elevation. High desert it was called, and it wasn’t at all as lifeless as movies and television portrayed. Little insects flitted around. There were birds moving, gathering their own morning meal, which reminded Hound that he was hungry too.

He found a relatively clear spot to sit, removing his pack to dig out the foil-wrapped ‘breakfast burrito’. It was still warm, and Hound bit into it, savoring the rich flavors as his eyes roamed over the landscape. He felt tension unwinding, his spark growing lighter.

Yes. He had absolutely needed this.

He was perfectly aware of the base behind him, the Humans pacing along their guard patrols, the fact that Prime was very likely staring at the bright spot Hound made on the sensor monitor. He ignored all of that though, and focused on the feeling of the sunlight soaking into his skin, the way the breeze brushed his face and made his nose cold.

Hound shut his eyes again, sitting completely still, his breakfast mostly forgotten as he held it in his lap.

He sat that way for a long while. At least he thought it was a long while. A soft scuffle of sound made him peep open his eyes and the sight in front of him shocked him. His spark leapt a little in his chest, and he forced himself to keep breathing calmly while remaining completely still.

The coyote was smaller and thinner than the pictures Hound had seen online. It wasn’t even looking at him, but instead was focused on the burrito. Its black nose twitched, neck stretched out as far as it could, limbs tight.

Hound stared. This had to be on the sensors. He really hoped no one came rushing out and scared the creature away. He remembered the label for this animal too. Vermin. Ranchers of this particular state paid a bounty for the ears of each one hunters killed.

But there were no ranches here. This one small animal wasn’t harming any Human’s livelihood. However, he might be a pest if Hound _did_ allow him to steal a bite. No one would be happy about the alarm sounding due to a hungry coyote that came in close thanks to Hound, and he _could_ see how such a thing could be detrimental to security.

‘Oh, it’s just that coyote again.’

‘Hey, Hound, go shoo away your pet, he’s got the alarms going off again.’

Then someone just shutting off the alarm when it could be something other than the coyote. Something that was a genuine threat to them.

Hound bit the inside of his lip, regretful decision made. He stood, careful to keep the motion slow. The coyote launched away, dashing off a few dozen meters before stopping in a crouch to look back. Hound followed it and it ran further. It was too hungry to give up and disappear completely, but it wasn’t about to let Hound get close when he was so much bigger now.

Hound walked out, well beyond the sensor grid, down through a ravine, up and over a few hills. He walked, the coyote now following him, but still at a healthy distance off to Hound’s side. He walked until the sun was high in the sky, beating against the back of his neck and the cool wind truly was a welcome respite from the warmth of the day.

Hound stopped, looking around to be sure the coyote was there and watching him. He unwrapped the foil, hoped the creature wouldn’t mind that the eggs and sausage had gone cold, then dropped it. He turned and walked away, not stopping until he’d reached the crest of the first hill. Hound held up his hand, spotting the team of three Rangers heading toward him, and turned once they stopped.

Back where he’d dropped the food, the little coyote’s ears were perked forward, eyes locked on Hound for a moment before he bent, snatched up the rest of the burrito, then ran, the flag of his tail disappearing over a ridge.

Hound smiled, then turned, stripping off his sweatshirt now that his hands were free as he reached the Rangers.

“Dude, you are in so much trouble with the brass.”

Hound shrugged, sighing as cool air ruffled the long sleeves of his shirt. It was worth it. He just hoped that he’d lured the coyote far enough away from the grid since it’d been his fault it’d come in so close in the first place. And it’d been a good walk besides.


	68. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 141 Saturday, December 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 141  
Saturday, December 1**

  


“I heard Sides talking about the holidays and decorating and all to Sarah yesterday. What do think the Aerials would like as gifts? I mean, I know they seem really into puzzles and games, but we have so many, and they have like four on their walls already. I’d give them books to read, but I think the only one that really likes doing that is Skydive, and his brothers tend to distract him a lot,” Bluestreak said as he idly doodled on a paper tablet without really looking. His other hand held up his head, and he did the best he could to keep his eyes on the monitors. Primus, it was boring. Boring was good, but he’d much rather be sprawled out on his bed, or maybe even curled up with his five lovers.

“Hadn’t really given it much thought yet, Blue,” Wheeljack replied. “Guess I’d-”

Bluestreak flinched as the alarm suddenly began to beep. “What-?”

“I dunno, but we have ta assume it’s an attack until-” Wheeljack reached for the controls, but a muffled boom, more felt than heard, vibrated through the ground. The two of them shared a look, then Bluestreak scrambled from his chair.

“I’ll wake Lennox!” Bluestreak called. First, he meant, but didn’t bother shouting that, and sprinted to the Captain’s door. Momentary guilt squeezed at him as he heard Annabelle’s startled cry, but he’d just have to apologize later.

“Fuck, Blue, it’s… four-thirty-”

“We’re under attack!” Bluestreak rushed to say. “There was a boom, and the alarms went off. I mean the alarm went off, _then_ there was a boom, but-”

Lennox held up a hand, instantly awake. “Get your people.”

“Ok." 

Lennox turned away, hand reaching for the radio and Bluestreak spun on the ball of his foot, tearing back across the open floor to the dorms.

“Was that a bomb?” Sideswipe asked from his doorway, already dressed, though he was quickly tying a shoe.

“We don’t know,” Bluestreak called as he pelted toward the stairs. “Wake everyone. Alarms went off.” Then he was taking the stairs up, three at a time. “Hey! Wake up! Alarms!” he shouted down the second floor hall as he whipped around to head to the third.

Ok, this sucked slag. They seriously needed a better system than someone running up to the third fragging floor. Bluestreak banged on Starscream’s door, then on Prime’s. “Wake up! The alarms are going off. Something boomed and-”

“Bluestreak?” Prime said, opening the door. “Take a breath.”

Bluestreak gasped for air and shook his head. “The alarms went off. Me and Jack felt the boom.” He stepped forward, just enough to see Ironhide hurriedly dressing too.

Starscream jerked his own door open, also pulling on clothing with his hair a wild tangle. “What’s going on?”

“Not sure.” Bluestreak turned as Prime strode back over to him. “Might be an attack. It was a pretty good boom.”

Starscream’s eyes went wide, and he darted down the hall. “They’re here for Skyfire!”

“We don’t know that,” Prime said, “but wake him anyway. Wake everyone just in case we need to fight.”

Bluestreak saw as Thundercracker and Skywarp headed after their mate, so he hurried back down the stairs, staying on Prime’s heels all the way to the main area.

“Meteor!” Lennox called out as soon as he saw Prime. “Not an attack. It’s one of yours,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, one of ours, out in thirty-eight freaking degree weather, and already changed,” Ratchet snapped. “Let’s go already!”

“Bluestreak, go let Starscream know it’s not an attack and to come down. If the new arrival is a Decepticon, I’d like him there to help explain things.”

“Sure thing.” And back up the stairs Bluestreak ran, but he hadn’t been told to stay inside, so he was definitely going out with Starscream to see who it was. “New arrival!” he shouted at everyone gathering in the halls. “We got a new arrival!”

~ | ~

Viewfinder woke first, reaching for his brothers before his optics even opened. Pitslag, but it was _cold_ , and he ached everywhere. What had happened? Had they been attacked?

“Oh!” Spectro gasped, and scrambled up to his feet only to fall down and grunt as he landed on his aft.

Viewfinder blinked, then blinked again. It was still dark and he was having trouble seeing properly, something that he found incredibly daunting, but he could swear that human there was his brother.

_What is this?_ Spyglass hissed, hands held up in front of him, optics wide.

Primus, those were his brothers. _Calm down, both of you,_ Viewfinder said, pulsing comfort through their bond. He didn’t feel terribly calm himself, but panicking wasn’t going to do them any good at all. He stood, legs shaking, feet and hands and face stinging in the cold, and then froze as he spotted humans surrounding them.

_Finder…_ Spyglass warned.

Spyglass and Spectro were already pressed close to one another, and Viewfinder edged back to them, hands out from his body to show he meant no harm.

_Think we’re in trouble,_ Spectro whispered.

“We came with the understanding that peaceful mechs were welcome,” Viewfinder said, squinting in the dark, trying hard to see the creatures better. He was shaking, skin prickling, body hurting all the way to his struts- bones. Humans had bones, he knew. They had done their research before coming, which was part of what was so frightening. The creatures were vicious and dangerous, and landing had made them human too. Primus save them all.

“You are,” a deep voice said, the man stepping forward. “What are your names?”

“We got the lights!” someone else called out, and suddenly Viewfinder and his brothers were blinded.

_Primus!_ Spyglass yelped, and his hand clapped over his optics- eyes.

Viewfinder squinted into the brightness, taking a step back toward his brothers, one hand reaching behind for them.

“Primus on a trike!” a new voice snapped. “You’re blinding them!”

“Whoa. Anyone else notice something weird there?”

Viewfinder glanced back at his brothers, curious since the man that had spoken last was pointing at them. It took him a moment, but then his eyes went wide. The cold, the change, the confusion of it all died in the wake of sudden terror.

“Holy slag. Triplets?”

“I didn’t know that was even possible!”

“Soundwave?”

“They are not mine.”

Wait. Soundwave? Viewfinder turned back, grateful that the lights were now pointed more or less at the ground near his feet so he could see a little. “Is Starscream here? We came at his call.”

“I am,” a man with long white hair said as he stepped forward. Eyes narrowed into a shrewd expression, and Viewfinder felt himself relax just a fraction. “Reflector?”

“Yes,” the three of them said as one.

“Shit, that was creepy as fuck.”

“Triplets, not a gestalt?” Starscream asked.

“Wait! Enough of this slag!” A man stomped forward, snapping out a blanket as he moved. “Quiz them inside, damnit. It’s freezing out here and they’re fragging naked.” He whipped the blanket around Viewfinder’s shoulders, then snatched another from a man with long yellow hair that had followed him. “I’m Ratchet.”

Spectro and Spyglass stood, accepting the blanket. Spectro didn’t wait for one of his own, and tucked himself in close to Spyglass’s side.

“Inside, everyone, now,” Ratchet ordered and turned.

Viewfinder followed, his brothers at his heels, and doing his best to suppress the fear and concern.

_They know,_ Spectro whispered. _They **know**. What do we do now?_

Spyglass’s arm tightened around Spectro. _We do what we have always done. We wait and we watch, and we act when it is time._

Viewfinder gave his wordless support of that, and set about looking around, head turning and craning to take it all in. He scowled at the lack of visual range and filters this form had. They were all but blind and deaf. They had no sensors, no telephoto vision, no lowlight, no anything that they relied upon to survive.

“New guys!” someone shouted as the procession entered a well-lit building.

“Who are they? What’re your names?”

“They’re twins- er… triplets! Whoa!”

“Hey, Soundwave~”

“They are not mine,” Soundwave repeated.

Viewfinder looked over at the telepath, noting the confounded, almost doubting expression.

“In here,” Ratchet said, and waved the three of them into what was so obviously a medbay that Reflector balked at the doorway. The medic eyed them. “Come on. No tests or anything, I just want to be sure you’re not frostbit or damaged.”

Viewfinder was the first to move, Spyglass bringing Spectro along. He sat on the berth he was directed to, leaving room for his brothers as well, and watched Ratchet for the least sign of betrayal as Spectro eyed Starscream and Spyglass kept his gaze locked on the tall man with the deep voice.

“Welcome to Earth,” the tall one said. “If you haven’t guessed yet, I’m Optimus Prime.”

Viewfinder and Spectro’s eyes shot to the man. To the Prime.

Prime grinned. “There is peace here between Autobots and Decepticons, and you are welcome. We’re sorry we were unable to notify you of the change before you chose to land. It’s strange, but we’re working on a way to get back to our natural forms. Until then, this place is our home.”

Starscream was watching them as closely as they watched the Prime, and he smirked. “Triplets or gestalt?”

Viewfinder hesitated, but then went with the truth. “Both.”

“That’s rather fascinating,” Ratchet said. “I’ve never heard of a set of triplets before.” He glanced up at Prime before gently lifting Spyglass’s foot and wiping it with a warm, wet cloth. The softness tickled and made Viewfinder and Spectro’s toes curl in too. “Really fascinating.”

“I know of no triplets,” Prime said.

“Look at them, Optimus.” Ratchet patiently chased Spectro’s feet once Spyglass’s were checked over, and Spyglass snickered. “They’re too young to have been pulled from the Allspark before your reign began.”

Prime shook his helm. “I would remember triplets, and I would remember a gestalt request. They aren’t mine either.”

“They’re from a mech like Soundwave,” Starscream said. “It’s obvious. Why else would they hide? I bet they can split their sparks too.”

Three pairs of eyes shot wide in stunned disbelief and sheer terror. How could Starscream possibly-

“Oh please!” Starscream snapped. “I can do it too, it’s not that big a deal. Don’t try it in this form. I can promise you, you’ll regret it.”

“Ratch?” A blond head poked in through the medbay door.

“Got the clothes, Sides?” the medic asked.

“Yeah.”

It took them a moment, but then the name clicked.

Sideswipe entered the medbay, followed closely by a man that looked exactly the same. Sunstreaker. The most famous of twins. Or was that infamous? “Jazz and Hot Rod donated enough to get them something to start with.”

Viewfinder tracked Ratchet as he went back to the sink to reheat the cloth as Spectro and Spyglass watched the other four. He held his hands out obediently, wincing at the heat on flesh that was still red and stung from the cold.

“Wouldn’t a hot shower be better?” Sideswipe asked.

“Once I’m done clearing up the dirt and gravel and checking for injuries, sure if they want to,” Ratchet replied, fingers pressing into the spaces between bones in Spectro’s hand. “These scrapes hurt much?”

“No,” Viewfinder answered.

Ratchet looked up. “I’m asking him.”

“The answer is the same,” Spectro said, voice much softer than Viewfinder’s.

“Just get used to that,” Starscream said. “Reflector might as well be one mech whether they’re in one or three pieces.”

“You are individuals?” Prime asked.

Viewfinder shrugged, and his brothers pressed closer to him. “Yes, if you mean technically, but we are one.”

“Bonded triplet sparks in a gestalt.” Sideswipe chuckled, and Sunstreaker shook his head. “Primus. And I thought me and Sunny had a hard time telling where one of us ended and the other began.”

“Why would you want to?” Viewfinder asked, and they suppressed the urge to smirk in amusement as all eyes in the room shot to his face. Spectro shivered delicately between Viewfinder and Spyglass, and their minds shrunk away from trying to imagine a _more_ separate existence than they already suffered. Tease the twins as they wished, but Reflector was one. Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass were just aspects of the whole.

Ratchet stared for a moment longer, then shook his head. “Whatever works for the three of you then.” He gestured to Sideswipe, and then took the clothes, handing a smaller stack to each of them. “Get dressed, that’ll help your body regulate its temperature better.”

“We understand the purpose of clothing on organics,” Viewfinder said.

“Good.” Starscream crossed his arms. “One last thing I have to explain before going back to bed. Now hurry up so I can show you where the bathroom, playroom, kitchen, and your room is.”

“Starscream,” Prime admonished, but then said, “I can do it if you’re too tired?”

Green eyes rolled. “No, I’ll do it. It’s just early, and Skywarp’s whining in my head.”

Eyes went wide again. Starscream was bonded?

He had also noted their response. “Yes,” Starscream said with a smirk. “Warp and TC both.” He pointed at his head. “Although Thundercracker is generally quieter and less annoying.” He winced at whatever else his mates were saying. “Generally.” A hand flipped dismissively. “Anyway. You’re safe here. Bonded. Gestalt. Triplets. We don’t care, we’re just glad more of our kind are alive.” He gestured to their bodies. “Even if the form is one we’re not all that fond of being forced into.”

“I promise,” Prime added, “you will not be harmed here. There are outside threats, but we’re doing what we can to protect ourselves from them. Your bond and the circumstances of your birth are not to be exploited. If anyone here gives you trouble, you may come directly to me and I will handle them.”

Viewfinder stared into the Prime’s eyes for a moment, then they dipped their chins in a nod of understanding. It probably would not be that simple. Nothing ever was, but it was something, and they would accept it for now as a truth to be tested.

~ | ~

_Ravage is unhappy with this turn of events,_ Laserbeak said as he walked beside Buzzsaw.

_He has ever been a sensitive spark,_ Buzzsaw replied, and led them up the dorm stairs to the second floor.

_One need only look to see they are not mere brothers._

_One need only listen to our creator to know the same._ Buzzsaw shook his head and sighed. _Sensitive. He does not appreciate the jesting._

_Jesting which is directed at our creator, not Ravage._ Laserbeak frowned lightly as they turned down the hall. All through breakfast it had been noted that Reflector was a set of spark-split triplets. Perceptor was _fascinated_ , the Prime had repeated multiple times that he had never pulled triplets or a gestalt from the Allspark, and Soundwave had bared his mind to his creations in open, fearful denial of having been Reflector’s creator.

_They are like us,_ Buzzsaw said. _No other deduction can be made._

_I agree fully with you._ Laserbeak was more than capable of looking at the situation logically. He could see the humor, but in like many things, the group played and fed off one another and missed the subtle signs. _I do hope we aren’t bothering them unduly._

Buzzsaw stopped them in front of the second to last door on the right. Reflector had chosen the room just past the second floor lounge. Easy escape if needed.

_They are spies too, brother. We shall exchange information._

Laserbeak kept his arm around his brother’s waist as Buzzsaw knocked and nodded agreement. They were the listeners, Reflector the observer. Different styles, but they had worked together before, and in truth Laserbeak did not dislike Reflector. There was a professional courtesy not to spy or collect information on one another, and if nothing else, Laserbeak would like to be sure that agreement was still in place.

The door opened, and Laserbeak shared a glance with Buzzsaw, then said, “Greetings, Spyglass.”

“Greetings.” Spyglass stepped back and gestured them in.

“We were expecting this,” Viewfinder said. “Not so quickly.”

Was that an admonishment? Laserbeak was out of practice more than he had thought if he could not be certain. “We believed it would be beneficial to assure you that while everyone here is rather…”

“Insane,” Buzzsaw said, tone wry.

Laserbeak allowed the hint of a smirk and tipped his head a bit. “Enthusiastic. They are enthusiastic and too playful without thought much of the time. However, we have found them to be decent sparks who are dedicated to this peace the Prime and Starscream have made.”

The three blinked as one, then Viewfinder nodded. A tension drained from the room, and Laserbeak moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What is your proposal?” Viewfinder asked.

“A simple trade,” Laserbeak replied. “Everyone wants to know your story, and we know them well enough to know they will not stop asking unless given some sort of answer.” He gestured to Buzzsaw as his brother sat beside him. “We are curious ourselves, and impressed. You hid your truth long and well.”

“And in return?” Viewfinder held Laserbeak’s eyes, reaching out to take Spectro’s hand.

“All you could wish to know about life here.”

“We will discover all that for ourselves,” Spyglass said.

“True.” Buzzsaw tipped his head, one hand lifting. “However, it will take you months to catch up on events and all through that you will be questioned and pestered for your own story.”

“They do like stories here,” Laserbeak added.

Three identical faces went even flatter and more expressionless than they had been. Two sets of lavender eyes turned to Viewfinder, and the unmistakable sense of a conversation taking place over a bond filled the room.

“How can we be assured this information will not be used against us?”

Laserbeak made a face at the question. “It will not be, but I do not think I can prove that beyond telling you that there are plenty of bondmates here. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp are bonded. Soundwave is Starscream’s creator as well, which is why he is being teased about the three of you.”

“Ratchet is bonded recently to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker,” Buzzsaw continued. “Ravage and Bumblebee are rather serious about their new relationship.”

“Gossip,” Viewfinder interrupted.

“No,” Laserbeak said. “Proof. There are twins and bondmates and others building relationships with one another, leaving themselves vulnerable before those who were once enemies.” _They are afraid._

_Obviously,_ Buzzsaw agreed. “You need not tell us. We are not here to force you to do anything. We offer insight into life here because we believed you would be interested in it.”

“If you are not, we shall go and trouble you no more.” Laserbeak knew that was like dangling a goodie in front of a starving mech’s face, and by the expressions on Reflector’s faces, they knew it for the ploy it was.

It still worked.

“You are not so clever,” Spyglass said.

“We are not trying to be,” Buzzsaw said.

“And of course we are,” Laserbeak said with a quick grin.

The three arranged themselves along the bottom of the bed, facing Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. “We are gestalt,” Viewfinder said.

“We are also, as they said, triplets,” Spyglass added.

Spectro looked down at his and Viewfinder’s hands. “The memories are old and not clear.”

“Our creator was a mech like Soundwave,” Viewfinder continued. “Not in build, but certainly in ability.”

“We remember fear.”

“His fear.”

“We are gestalt. It is only a gestalt bond.”

“That is what we were taught to say, and how to say it convincingly.” Viewfinder squeezed his brothers’ hands, and they fell silent. “He deactivated when we were still very young. We were kept hidden away, and always warned not to allow anyone near our sparks or to know that we came from one spark that split into three. More important than that was that we never discuss our creator, that he split our spark from his own. They were looking for him and they would take us if we were discovered.”

“A frightening truth to tell sparklings,” Laserbeak said, tone pitched for sympathy. “Allow me to reciprocate information a moment. We mentioned that Starscream is Soundwave’s creation.”

Three brown-haired heads nodded.

“Soundwave was enslaved in such a way as you describe your creator fearing. Starscream was produced and stolen from him. That tragedy is what prompted our creator’s escape, and why we feel it is important to speak with you now.”

Viewfinder nodded again. “From what we remember, our creator escaped to save us.”

“Are you telepathic?” Buzzsaw asked.

“No, and to our knowledge neither was our carrier. His imprisonment was because of his spark splitting ability only.” Viewfinder rested his head against Spectro’s. “One day he rushed into the hovel we were hiding in, shoved energon packets at us, told us to remember all he had taught us, to hide and not come out until the energon was all gone, and then he fled.”

“We hid,” Spyglass said.

“We never saw him again,” Spectro added.

“We do not know his name.” Viewfinder lifted his head, and sighed. “That is our sordid tale, and we will appreciate you spreading the secret so others do not trouble us for it.”

Laserbeak dipped his chin in a nod. “You will find that you are safe here. At least from our own people and the humans that live here with us. The stigma against twinned sparks no longer exists.”

“There have been outside troubles,” Buzzsaw said, and Laserbeak shifted to give his brother an easier view of Reflector. “We are safe here from our own people, but not _safe_.” They both scooted back onto the bed, and sat cross legged, getting comfortable for the long story. “Get to know the humans here by sight _very_ well. It will save your lives,” Buzzsaw began. “We arrived the way you did, but not here on the base.”

“The Prime _lied_ for us,” Laserbeak added, and watched three sets of eyebrows go up.

“Let us fill you in on events,” Buzzsaw said. “It will best help you understand the threat we are under.”

~ | ~

“Are you sure-”

“I’m _sure_ , Perceptor,” Optimus snapped, then sighed as the scientist gave him a contrite look. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I am, Optimus.” Perceptor offered a soft smile. “I am being overly exuberant. It is just… _triplets_!”

Optimus turned to look at Soundwave, mouth opening, and was interrupted.

“They are not mine,” Soundwave intoned.

“I know,” Optimus snickered. “Primus, are they still teasing you about that?”

Soundwave’s expression spoke volumes.

“Yes, ha ha,” Ratchet huffed. “Can we get past the fascination and actually see these three for who they are? They’re new arrivals, and all this nonsense is driving them away to hide.”

“Reflector was always quiet,” Starscream said. “Besides, my dear younger brothers have already sat down and learned about their past. They’re from a mech like Soundwave, one capable of splitting his spark.”

“Which means they can as well, yes?” Perceptor asked, eyes alight.

“Perceptor,” Optimus said with a warning tone. Soundwave was eyeing him with a frown too.

Abashed, Perceptor sat down at the table, fingers tangled on the surface in front of him. “I would _never_ harm them or anyone else. I cannot help my interest in what gives them this ability, or the fact that a spark split three ways and remained stable enough to sustain them into adulthood.” He glanced around, biting his lower lip before dropping his gaze back to his hands. “I do understand how threatening my curiosity must seem, however, and I promise I will not bother any of them about these subjects. I am not a threat, nor do I condone the horrible things done in the name of science. I will control myself so they do not fear me.”

“Thank you,” Soundwave said.

Starscream leaned forward against the table as well. “So, let’s do what we’re supposed to do. We’ll spread the word and also that they need left alone.”

“Left alone isn’t always the best solution,” Ratchet said. “Look at Tracks.”

“Tracks was _alone_ ,” Starscream argued. “Reflector is three individual sparks deeply entwined in their bond. They are not at risk the same way.”

“Yes, because you’re the expert on bonds,” Ratchet shot back.

“I will monitor their emotions,” Soundwave said. “Passively. That will allow me to know if they begin to slip into a dangerous depression. They will not appreciate everyone prying at them. Leaving them alone to do as they always have, to watch and learn, is the best.”

Optimus glanced around at the faces in the Control Room, and gave a nod. “I’m agreeable to that, but I want to know the first moment even one of them begins to slip.”

“Understood.”

“Were Buzzsaw and Laserbeak able to learn where they were and how they survived before coming here?” Optimus asked.

Soundwave dipped his chin in a nod. “They have been travelling and searching for a planet capable of supporting their lives comfortably. Earth was detected as viable some time ago. Hearing Starscream’s message only cemented their plans to come here.”

“Nothing terribly exciting, and I’m hungry,” Starscream said, then grinned as Ratchet snorted.

“Me too.” Ratchet pushed back from the table, but hesitated in standing. “If we’re done?”

Optimus nodded, rising. “Yes. Let’s _quietly_ fill everyone in.” He smiled. “At least the beacon is doing its job.”

“Yes. I will speak with Wheeljack about adjusting it to broadcast as well,” Perceptor said, hurrying to walk beside Optimus.

“I would appreciate that. Whatever we can do to help make this easier for newcomers.” Optimus thought it might be good to warn anyone off, but then a life as a human for a while was better than possible starvation elsewhere.

~ | ~

Spectro was sucking the mint flavor on his teeth, lying on the softest berth he had ever touched while plucking at the loose, soft clothing that covered and warmed his new fleshy body. _What a day._

Spyglass sighed, and squirmed closer, one hand pushing up under the fabric of the shirt Spectro wore to splay across his midriff. _What a day indeed. You both feel so strange._

Viewfinder stopped pacing, a frown on his face. _Do we regret coming here?_

Spectro watched the flickering thoughts of his brothers, but then rocked his head side to side. Short brown hair, freshly cut before their shower, tickled across his brow. _We won’t starve. The war is over._

_Dangerous humans exist. Many more than are friendly to us,_ Spyglass pointed out.

_Most of them don’t know about us,_ Viewfinder said, and then sighed. _It is all very strange._ He crawled up onto the bed and settled beside Spectro.

_They do not care that we are one spark,_ Spectro offered.

_Autobots and Decepticons **playing** together tonight,_ Spyglass added.

Viewfinder sighed, then pushed himself up to drag the blankets down. There was a chill in the air and none of them liked the way it raised bumps on their flesh and made them shiver. _Laserbeak and Buzzsaw held to their end of the bargain._

Spectro rolled to follow Spyglass up to climb under the covers as well, crawling over Viewfinder so he could be on the correct side. _They usually do._ There were a time or two the other spies had not done as they had said, but circumstances had been out of their hands at the time.

_We should rest,_ Viewfinder said, and then wrapped an arm around Spyglass and Spectro’s shoulders. _We will watch._

_I want to trust it,_ Spyglass confessed. _It would be nice not to fear so much._

_Yeah,_ Spectro agreed.

_Rest._ Viewfinder shut his eyes, so Spectro did as well.

_We survived to the end of the war,_ Spectro whispered, and snuggled in closer to his brother’s side.

_We will see._ He was being pessimistic, Viewfinder knew, but they were being too hopeful. One of them needed to keep in mind the reality of it all.


	69. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 147 Friday, December 7

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 147  
Friday, December 7**

  


Friday morning workouts always seemed to show more determination. Like if they all ran faster, sparred harder, and pushed their limits, time would go faster and Family Day could start the weekend off earlier.

It didn’t work like that, not in Barricade’s experience, but it was funny to watch as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tore into one another until Ratchet was fit to glitch, or how Mirage kept trying to win a match against Starscream. That wasn’t going to happen. Swords weren’t really Barricade’s forte, but he could tell Mirage was outclassed by vorns of practice. Maybe if he did nothing but train, day after day, with Starscream invested in coaching him he’d improve, but that wasn’t terribly likely.

“No, guys, wait,” Jazz said, drawing Barricade’s attention. “Ya needa keep your backs straight.”

“We were not often part of combat squads.” That was Viewfinder, Barricade thought. He hadn’t ever had much interaction with the spy gestalt, but if he remembered right it was Viewfinder that spoke for them the most.

“It’s not about combat,” Jazz explained. “Human bodies gotta move. We gotta stay conditioned.” For when they went back to normal or they were attacked again went unsaid.

None of the Reflector trio looked terribly pleased by the workouts they were subjected to during the past week, but they weren’t the only ones. Skyfire would jog and do pushups and sit-ups, but he refused to spar in any way. Even now, he was running a few extra laps, looking sullen but determined as Wagner and Epps jogged along a few steps ahead of him.

“Are you waiting for a sparring partner?” Soundwave asked as he stepped close. Too close for someone that wanted to keep what they were doing from becoming common knowledge.

“Is that an invitation?” Barricade asked, voice low.

“If you think you can take me?” And now the fragger was flirting.

Barricade twisted and ducked low, hand swiping out to tag Soundwave in the hip before he skipped back out of reach.

“Cheating.”

“Should’ve been ready,” Barricade replied.

Soundwave cast him a smirk, and then darted forward. Somewhere behind Barricade someone grunted as they impacted the mat, and catcalls and laughter rose. He angled to the side to avoid- Yep, that was Prime and Ironhide again.

Barricade didn’t have time to laugh at them, instead needing to twist to dodge Soundwave’s attack. He dropped, sweeping his leg out, but Soundwave leapt up, then aimed a kick at Barricade’s head. Barricade scrambled back, letting Soundwave press his perceived advantage while he played defense.

“Letting me win is no fun at all,” Soundwave said, then darted in for a strike.

It was what Barricade had been waiting for. He shifted to the side, outside Soundwave’s arm, grabbed his wrist, pivoted, and then threw Soundwave to the mat.

“Damn!”

“Don’t hurt each other, Primus!”

“Ooo~ That looked rough!”

Barricade crouched beside Soundwave with a snicker. “Ah… there’s where you belong. On your back like my good little whore.”

The world spun, then slammed into Barricade’s back and the back of his head. Stars burst behind his eyelids, and he had to pry them open as he gasped for the air that had been knocked out of his lungs.

Oops. Well, that was definitely the wrong thing to try to make a joke out of.

The gym went utterly silent. Or maybe it was just that Barricade’s hearing had wandered off with that air from his lungs.

“I would appreciate it,” Soundwave said, voice calm for how frosted and chilly it sounded, “if you did not ever call me that again.” A beat, where Barricade gasped, and confused murmuring filled the former silence. “Ever.”

Barricade nodded, thinking the apology, understanding, genuinely getting that he’d overstepped, but unable to voice it.

“The frag?!” Ratchet demanded as he dropped to his knees.

Barricade tried to wave him off and just focus on breathing. He got what he deserved there, and lesson learned. What was alright before when they played rough in the berth was _not_ alright in public. Fragging ow, but he got it.

Question was, how to make it up to Soundwave in a way that proved his sincerity?

~ | ~

Hound smiled as he held out a bowl of popcorn to the triplets. “Welcome to your first Family Night.”

“It’s only early afternoon,” one said.

Pits, Hound needed to figure out how to tell them apart. They looked exactly the same. Rather unique with those silver-lavender eyes, but the brown hair was cut the same and fell the same. Each face was identical from the divot over the upper lip to the curve of their eyelashes. Even their expressions appeared to default to the same exact look.

“True,” Hound agreed, “but originally it was just the evening portion of the day. It’s evolved, but not the name, from what I was told.”

“You are the one that was captured, yes?”

Hound flinched before he could stop the reaction. “Yeah. That… It was rough, but could have been worse.” He took some of the popcorn and tossed a piece into his mouth to stall for more words. “I winged a satellite on my way in and overshot the base. I’m told that the place I was held at was leveled and now those on our side are watching for any activity that might return there.” He forced a bright smile, and said, “Anyway. I know it’s only been a week, but how are you guys doing?”

“We are well.”

“Ok. Good. Good, I’m glad.”

“They stare at us,” a different one said, then winced.

Hound would take the opening though. “Yeah. Sorry. I think everyone’s used to twins, but with there being three of you, that’s pretty unique. No one’s going to hurt you, and no one’s judging. In fact, I don’t know anyone here that ever bought into that idea that twins are… Well, you know. Superstitious nonsense.” He waved a hand, and offered the popcorn bowl again.

“What superstition was that?” Sarah asked.

Hound turned, a bit surprised to see her in the Playroom so early and without Annabelle. “Oh. Uh.”

“The one that says we’re abominations,” Sideswipe said as he grabbed a handful of the popcorn, then plopped down onto a couch cushion. “Evil things like me shouldn’t happen in a society as perfect and pristine as Cybertron.”

Sarah snorted, the sound half amused and half derisive. “Yeah, cuz a world that fell to war was so pristine?” She shook her head, then looked at the triplets. “That’s why you guys had to hide what you were?”

“Yes.”

“That’s awful.” Sarah nudged Sideswipe with an elbow as she sat down. “You and Sunny have to do the same thing?”

“Yup.”

“It was a rather common, if idiotic, belief,” Hound explained. “Brother sparks pulled from the Allspark were destined for one another, romanticized, but twin sparks with their natural bond were abominations and disgusting.” He shook his head and sighed. “There was no reason to any of that nonsense.”

“There usually isn’t,” Sarah said, then looked at the triplets. “Ok, help me out here. Who’s who again?”

Three heads cocked to the side the same amount, and Hound nearly laughed.

“I am Viewfinder. He is Spectro,” Viewfinder said, pointing, then lifted the other hand to point at the third brother. “And he is Spyglass.”

“I’m probably going to have to ask a million times,” Sarah said. “It took me a couple weeks to figure out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe too, but I promise I’ll try.”

“We all answer to Reflector as well,” Viewfinder told her. “That is sufficient.”

“But you’re also individuals?” It came out more of a question than not, Sarah’s confusion clear on her face. “Don’t you prefer to be called your own names?”

Three heads shook in unison. “It’s unimportant. We are Reflector, perhaps more than we are the separate components.”

Sarah nodded slowly. “Ok. So long as I’m not messing up and insulting any of you accidentally.”

“Weird,” Sideswipe said, and got a smack from Sarah for it. He laughed. “What? It is. It’s fine, but it’s weird. All the twin sets we know, me and Sunny included, have more of a sense of individuality.”

“No need to be rude,” Sarah admonished.

“I’m not.”

Hound wasn’t so sure about that. Sideswipe had a reputation for a reason, but he let the topic drop as Spectro reached into the bowl for popcorn, and the younglings rushed into the Playroom arguing over which movie to put in first.

~ | ~

Starscream snickered as Skyfire backpedaled from the Aerialbots, though they had him quickly surrounded, their movie forgotten. Slingshot looked _up_ from his place against Skyfire’s right arm and licked his lips in a subconscious gesture of desire while Silverbolt purred.

 _They’re going to glitch him yet,_ Thundercracker said.

 _It’s funny,_ Starscream replied, and snuggled closer to his mate to enjoy the show.

“Why do you look so scared?” Fireflight asked.

“He doesn’t know how it’s done,” Slingshot replied.

“I think we have enough experience to give him a full education,” Skydive purred, hand lifting to play with the end of Skyfire’s braid.

Fireflight chuckled softly, but it was Air Raid to daringly splay a hand over the center of Skyfire’s chest.

“Primus,” Thundercracker muttered as Skyfire leapt back as though scalded.

“Dive’s right,” Starscream said, smirking as Skyfire glanced at him, then back to the five that were relentlessly teasing him. “If the satisfied and pleasure drunk expressions I’ve seen on Mirage and Bluestreak’s faces are anything to go by, they really can teach you all you could ever wish to know.”

“What’s the secret, commander?” Fireflight asked. “You’re his best friend. How do we get him?”

“Get me?!” Skyfire yelped.

Starscream shrugged, trying hard to suppress the laughter. “I’m not sure, we didn’t have that sort of relationship.”

“Even Flight hasn’t managed to charm him into our quarters yet,” Slingshot said. “If I can’t, and he can’t…”

“There must be something?” Silverbolt asked, and rubbed Skyfire’s arm.

“Perhaps you are coming on too strong?” Spyglass suggested.

Starscream grinned, taking in the very slight expression of confusion on the three identical faces. “No, Skyfire needs more direct language. Subtlety never worked with him.” He grinned. “Or we might have had that sort of friendship after all.”

Thundercracker jabbed Starscream in the side, but it was Skyfire’s stunned look of disbelief and hurried retreat from the room that made him laugh. Poor Skyfire. “No, don’t chase him when he flees,” he said, stopping the Aerialbots from going after Skyfire. Primus, they really were flyers. “That’s a distinct, if nonverbal, no.”

“He just looks so… uncomfortable all the time,” Silverbolt said.

“Yeah, and ‘facing helped Tracks, so maybe it’ll help Skyfire too,” Fireflight added. “We don’t want him to be sad.”

“Try to remember that he’s not as good with this language as we are,” Thundercracker said. “He might be missing part of what you say.”

“We don’t need words,” Air Raid grinned.

“Primus!” Starscream laughed at them, and because Skydive was close enough, he reached out and pulled the youngling down beside him. “Skyfire’s different. Play and have fun with him, seeing he’s wanted in any capacity will be good for him, but don’t cross any lines.”

“We won’t hurt him,” Silverbolt promised. “Not in any way. We know better than to push too much.”

 _Do they?_ Thundercracker wondered over the bond.

Starscream wasn’t sure, but he purred softly as Skydive cuddled in against his side and the others arranged themselves on the floor and sofa to get back to watching the movie. _They’ll be fine. Skyfire really does need someone to pester him and keep him distracted. He’s been too quiet, even for him, since getting here, and I don’t know how to reach him._

Thundercracker leaned in, nuzzling Starscream’s cheek before pecking a light kiss to the same spot. _A lot’s changed for him. More than for us._

Starscream nodded and ran his fingers through Skydive’s hair. Skyfire would be fine, eventually, and until then Starscream would watch him closely.

~ | ~

Cliffjumper sat through ‘Family Night’ until it was late enough to skip out without being bothered. All fragging evening he’d had to watch Autobots trustingly cuddling up to Decepticons. Even Hound! Oh, Cliffjumper didn’t say anything, he’d learned his lesson and Ironhide was still watching him closely.

That didn’t change anything though. Not one damn thing.

And now they had more Decepticons. Spies at that. Cliffjumper wasn’t so sure they weren’t abominations. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe certainly were. Maybe not because their spark split, but who really knew what caused mechs to be that crazy and dangerous?

He shook his head as he walked down the hall toward the stairs. All day, every day, but it was so much more obvious on Fridays. Skydive was _snuggling_ Starscream. Worse! Wheeljack had come in finally and instead of protecting his creations, had just leaned over to kiss Skydive’s head before going to chat up Reflector.

Cliffjumper might have been tempted to chalk it up to Wheeljack being clever and sizing up the threat -he wasn’t really a walking disaster _all the time_ , and he was definitely a genius- but any hope of that had ended with easy laughter and Fireflight joining the conversation without so much as a twitch on Wheeljack’s part.

And just what was that nonsense with Skyfire? As if it wasn’t bad enough that _sparklings_ had gotten all twisted up and their wires crossed by becoming human, but now Decepticons were encouraging them to chase after a complete unknown for such an intimate thing as interfacing? Skyfire was Starscream’s friend, that should be all the warning anyone needed. Worse than that, he was constantly moping around since being rescued. No gratitude, none at all for the people that had risked their lives to get to him and bring him back to his own kind.

 _I really shouldn’t be so surprised,_ Cliffjumper thought as he made his way up the stairs. Skyfire would have probably been a Decepticon with Starscream, murdered countless innocents, helped his crazy friend destroy even more cities had he not had gotten himself trapped on Earth.

Cliffjumper pushed open his door, then once he was sure his room was empty, locked it. It’d only been a week after all. He was beginning to think that the Decepticons that had been there a while wouldn’t attack until they were all back to normal. Starscream was a glitch, but he was a smart glitch. He knew he couldn’t risk killing anyone before they figured out what was causing this change. The new ones though. Spies. They didn’t seem terribly close to Starscream the way the other Decepticons were. Cliffjumper wasn’t sure they wouldn’t try something risky, and he wasn’t going to be their first victim.

Too bad they weren’t allowed any weapons in their quarters, but Cliffjumper understood. He didn’t want to be the one to sneak something up and then have it stolen. Primus knew Sideswipe and Skywarp broke into his room often enough. He wouldn’t be the one responsible for a weapon of any kind landing that much easier in the hands of a Decepticon.

He made sure his covers were nice and loose, cursing the cooler temperatures and heater that didn’t seem to do that much good. At least the vents were too small for anyone to sneak through. Cliffjumper arranged himself facing his door, then let a light sleep blanket his mind. He’d watch them all again tomorrow.


	70. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 152 Wednesday, December 12

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 152  
Wednesday, December 12**

  


Soundwave waited until after breakfast to follow Barricade. He knew he had reacted strongly -more so than Barricade had expected- the week before, but five days was plenty of time for him to see that Soundwave wasn’t angry. He’d made his point and knew even then that Barricade understood and would not cross that line again, but Barricade was avoiding him.

Again.

Not that Soundwave minded doing a little chasing himself. If nothing else it would show Barricade, who seemed to run hot and cold, that he was truly willing and interested. He wanted Soundwave, it was obvious, but then he’d flinch back, do exactly what he was doing now and avoid contact for days on end.

Maybe that toss really had been a bit overboard?

Soundwave brushed aside the thought, and knocked on Barricade’s door before pushing it open.

“I didn’t say enter.” Barricade looked up from the book he had just been opening, and blinked to see Soundwave. “Between you and your brats, I’m going to start locking that door.” He had been expecting Frenzy because the little glitch had been poking around Barricade the day before. He didn’t know if Soundwave’s brats knew about them or not yet. Starscream hadn’t been giving him any threatening looks, but then again, he was wrapped up in Skyfire still. Ravage didn’t look like he was plotting murder any more than usual, and neither set of twins was behaving oddly. Barricade would like to keep it that way.

Soundwave smirked at him, then turned the lock on the door.

Barricade arched a brow, watching as Soundwave glided to the bed, then crawled up over his legs. “I think I see where this is going.”

“Good.”

“Is it?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Soundwave asked, and plucked the book away from Barricade’s hands. “I have no interest in playing coy right now. That you know I want you just means we can get to it without wasting more time.”

Barricade gave a short laugh, but then his breath caught as Soundwave ducked his head down, gently biting at him through his jeans. “The sex is fun,” he said in agreement, hand resting on the back of Soundwave’s head, fingers curling through the silky hair.

Soundwave peeked up at him, then shifted to brace up on his elbows so he could begin to unbutton the jeans. “I rather enjoy it.”

“Not gonna play rough,” Barricade warned. No games between them, and the gym last week only served as a reminder of why. “We do this, it’s for pleasure only. I’m not hurting you again. Rather not even do it if- Nngh!”

Was Soundwave even listening to him? Barricade couldn’t tell, and his own ability to think was quickly draining away under the hot mouth and soft tongue teasing him to a full erection.

“Understand?” Barricade managed to rasp, hands reaching to pull up Soundwave’s shirt. If they were doing this, they were doing it right. He wanted Soundwave naked and under him, slicked and open and ready.

A shiver rippled from Soundwave’s shoulders and down his back. “Yes.”

 _Listening in, huh?_ Barricade thought, and pulled. Soundwave helped and the shirt came off, then he was up on his knees, tugging at Barricade’s and chuckling.

Yeah, Barricade could see the humor in it all. He shoved Soundwave over, then stood to get rid of his pants and find the lube. Soundwave’s clothes hit the floor with a soft _whump_ , and when Barricade turned back his spark and heart stopped, then slammed back into motion. Soundwave lay sprawled on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other tracing a fingertip over his spark with the best come-hither Barricade had ever seen.

“Slag me.”

“I am going to try.”

Barricade snorted a short laugh and shook his head as he crawled up between Soundwave’s legs. They both appeared to be more than ready, and Barricade grinned as he poured, then warmed the lube between his hands. “We’ll see about that.” Not the best comeback, but then Barricade wasn’t trying. He had his plan and kept his mind carefully blocked from any accidental telepathic snooping.

One hand slicked his own arousal with quick but thorough strokes while the other hand moved to begin opening Soundwave. Every movement was slow and cautious, and had the added benefit of making Soundwave squirm as he tried to take Barricade’s fingers deeper.

“Primus!” Soundwave gasped.

Barricade chuckled as he added even more lube, shivering a little as Soundwave’s deep moan filled the room.

“Barricade.” One of Soundwave’s hands was fisted in the blankets, but the other flailed out and clamped tight to Barricade’s wrist.

“Not gonna hurt you this time.”

“Didn’t hurt last time,” Soundwave hissed back, hips jumping as Barricade rubbed unhurried circles over that soft, sensitive spot inside. “Cade!”

Barricade pulled his fingers free, dipping forward to teasingly lick the tip of Soundwave’s arousal, then up the center of his chest. Strong hands clutched his head but didn’t stop him from moving up.

“Please,” Soundwave gasped, then gave a throaty moan as the pounding pulse in his neck was scraped by sharp teeth.

Barricade guided himself to Soundwave’s opening and pushed carefully in, little by little, inch by inch, pleasure twisting and tingling low in his belly. Soundwave certainly wasn’t aiding his control, and Barricade gripped his hips, pinning them to the bed to keep him still. He rocked in the tiniest movements he could until he was hilted deep. There was a light prickle of pain where Soundwave’s fingernails bit into the skin of his triceps, but it wasn’t in the least unpleasant.

“This is nice,” Barricade rumbled, then grinned as Soundwave gave him a stunned look. He rocked back and gave a slightly firmer thrust to distract his determined lover, then pushed himself up to his knees. Their chests were entirely too close, and he didn’t want the mind-clouding lust that came with being merged too. Or to give Soundwave the chance to steal control the way he had before. Barricade wasn’t sore about that particular trick being turned against him; he just wasn’t interested in allowing it today.

Soundwave arched his back, insistently pushing his aft down as Barricade got comfortable, knees spread for balance and to be just that much deeper. He rubbed his thumbs over the jut of Soundwave’s hip bones, his own breath calm and even. Every few languid thrusts, he would stretch a thumb in to ghost a teasing touch along Soundwave’s erection. The little whimpers were hot as melted slag, and Barricade purred when Soundwave begged in breathless need.

“I might hate you right now,” Soundwave panted when the begging didn’t earn him the faster pace he wanted.

Barricade chuckled, and then had to catch Soundwave’s hand before he could touch himself. “None of that.”

Soundwave gave him a glare that quickly morphed into smirk.

Barricade stopped the other hand too, pinning both wrists to the bed by Soundwave’s shoulders. He smirked right back and wound his hips around, grinding in deep and only pulling back enough to be sure he was still stroking over that spot. It was fun, a less sadistic -and dangerous- form of control and dominance. Beneath him -trembling, whimpering, dark eyes pleading- Soundwave was beautiful. Just the sight of him writhing made Barricade’s spark pulse harder. This he could do. If this is what Soundwave wanted, was so determined to have, Barricade was game.

Soundwave arched up, his thighs squeezed tight. He was shaking, _straining_ , and it wasn’t enough. Barricade growled, rocking up with the same glacial pace. He could do this for hours.

_Primus frelling- Just **fuck** me already!_

Barricade stilled, blinking in shock down at Soundwave. That had not been out loud. “Projecting a little there,” he laughed. “Since when do you use such words?”

Soundwave whined, arching his back again to push himself harder onto Barricade. “Please. Cade, please. Move, just… _move_.”

Barricade continued to grin down, surprised. Frenzy swearing with human words? That was expected. Skywarp did, Sideswipe did too, Sunstreaker had often enough, but Soundwave?

No. It was slagging hot though.

“Want me to fuck you, huh?” Barricade released Soundwave’s wrists so he could straighten again, reaching for the knees still pressed so tightly to his sides. “Ok.” He pushed, and Soundwave cooperated, curling up, grasping his legs, but Barricade knocked his hands away. He caught Soundwave’s ankles, and then crossed the telepath’s lower legs and let them rest against his own chest before leaning forward to brace his hands above Soundwave’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” Barricade asked.

Soundwave clung to Barricade’s upper arms, grip tight enough to bruise, panting, his eyes dilated and face flushed. A soft whimper escaped him and Barricade slowly drew his hips back. “Please,” he gasped.

Barricade pulled back until he was almost all the way out, then plunged back in. Soundwave’s cry echoed off the ceiling, his head thrown back. Barricade worked up to a driving pace, still careful, but less so as nails clawed up his arms and Soundwave babbled out half-formed pleas for more between gasps and moans. He shifted his angle just a little, and Soundwave keened, his shaking intensifying.

Tingling need coiled up deep in Barricade’s belly, the pressure building as he too, began to gasp for air. Then Soundwave hit release and his back arched up off the bed, inner muscles clenching tight and his orgasm painting pearly stripes across his stomach. The sharp scream rang in Barricade’s ears as he thrust a few more times and let his own release sweep him up into throbbing ecstasy.

Soundwave whimpered, the sound weak, and let his hands slide down Barricade’s arms before falling out to the sides.

“Ok?” Barricade asked. He was beat, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, but slag, that’d been damn nice.

“Yes,” Soundwave replied, then groaned as Barricade pulled free and lowered his legs to the bed.

“Good,” Barricade grinned, and collapsed beside Soundwave.

“Yes. Very,” Soundwave said. “Primus.”

Barricade chuckled silently and flopped a hand out, letting it rest on Soundwave’s wrist. Yes. Very good, indeed.

~ | ~

“Stop your pacin’, ya’re makin’ me dizzy.” Ironhide sat in the chair facing the monitors, arms crossed over his chest and legs stretched out under the table.

Optimus huffed a breath and sat back down next to him. He was the leader, he should at least set a good example while on monitor duty and _look_ like he was paying attention. He was also probably quite a distraction to Wheeljack and Perceptor as they worked.

“Know ya’re worried,” Ironhide said in a hushed voice.

“Tell me I have no reason to be?” Optimus all but begged.

“Wish I could.”

“The triplets are behaving and seem to be doing well,” Optimus said, trying to play the part of his own devil’s advocate. “All the other former Decepticons claim that they were always this quiet and it’s nothing to be worried about.”

“’Cept they flinch every time they hear the word ‘triplet’,” Ironhide pointed out.

Optimus gave a short nod. “They are not used to others knowing.” Which was something he wanted to change so they would not have to live in fear of that fact anymore. “Tracks is improving. He and Mirage appear to be getting rather serious as well.”

Ironhide snorted, and from over at the work table, Wheeljack snickered. “Aerials miss their spy?”

“Nah,” Wheeljack answered. “Far as I know that only happened a few times. They’re more focused on one another and playin’ with Blue.”

“Cliffjumper,” Ironhide said with a snap of his fingers, and then pointed at Optimus. “He needs watchin’. I’m doin’ it, but he’s been too quiet of late. Ain’t even heard him bitch once about the triplets.”

“That’s a good thing.” At least Optimus thought it was. “He’s adjusting.” Primus, all three of them were giving him that look, the one that said, ‘oh our poor optimistic Prime’. Ironhide just shook his head.

“If you wish to hear my opinion,” Perceptor began, “I believe it is Skyfire that our concern should be most focused on.”

“Kids are tryin’ ta get him to come outta that shell of his a bit.”

“I am not certain that they will be what he needs.”

Optimus focused on Perceptor, worry ramping up. If it was noticeable enough for the busy and dedicated scientist to feel he ought to say something, then Optimus really should be watching more closely.

“He struggles with the language still,” Perceptor said. “He is as much a scientist as I am, but he does not know the words for it, and of course, we are incapable of saying things in our own tongue. We often have him write the Cybertronian word and translate it, but that frustrates him.”

“None of us mind,” Wheeljack added. “All our notes are in Cybertronian anyways ta protect ‘em from any possible human eyes.”

“He is quite brilliant,” Perceptor said. “However, the longer he is here, the less he involves himself in the projects.”

“He might just be studyin’.”

“You have suggested that before,” Perceptor said to Wheeljack.

“Studying?” Optimus asked.

“He’s readin’ up on all we’ve done so far. Lab logs,” Wheeljack explained. “He gets it. Smart kid, really, but Percy’s right.” He sounded resigned to admit it. “Think he’s usin’ the readin’ as an excuse to avoid us and the frustration of havin’ ta speak in English.”

“We’ll watch him too then, and while we’re on Skyfire,” Ironhide said. “Will hasn’t heard from the Sec Def. We really might’ve gotten away clear.”

“Nothin’ mentioned on the news?” Wheeljack asked, leaning in closer to the line he was soldering.

“Nothing I’ve seen,” Optimus replied. “I know Starscream’s been watching more closely, and has even had Sideswipe looking online for articles. I think if there was going to be news we would hear it.”

“Or they’ll just attack us here,” Wheeljack said, then looked up at Optimus and bit his lip. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re right. If anything is likely to happen at this point, we won’t hear it coming.” Optimus sighed and turned back to the monitors.

“Least the new guys landed here,” Wheeljack said. “Beacon’s workin’ how it should, aaaaand…” He trailed off, and Optimus looked back over, curious.

Perceptor smiled, then chuckled as he and Wheeljack finished up and one last piece on the device clicked as it was pressed into place.

“Done!” Wheeljack exclaimed, straightening to flash a smile at Optimus and Ironhide. “One two-way communications array for contacting incoming mechs so that we can at least tell them to be prepared for the change.”

Optimus nodded. “Is there enough range to warn them before they enter the atmosphere?”

Wheeljack shook his head, and Perceptor replied, “Unfortunately, no. At the speeds they travel, unless we put out another broadcast like your first warning them away from the planet, I fear they would already be too close before they received the message.”

“And by the time they are in the atmosphere, they are likely already contaminated. To leave could kill them.” Optimus heaved another sigh, then smiled back at the scientists. “Thank you. I am very grateful for your efforts and hard work. I don’t mean to come across as unappreciative.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Optimus,” Wheeljack said with a wave of his hand. “We wish we could do more too, but this is somethin’. This way we’ll know who’s comin’ in, and they’ll hear a friendly voice on the ground.”

“Now, if we could but discover that source signal,” Perceptor said, wiping his hands on a cloth.

“I’m sure you will,” Optimus said, and offered a genuine smile. “Now go eat. You’ve both worked right through lunch again.”

Ironhide chuckled from beside him. “Nah, Blue brought them sandwiches before ya got in here.”

“Oh.” Optimus still pointed them to the door. “That was nice of him, but you two still deserve a break.”

“We’re goin’,” Wheeljack laughed. “Need anything? Ya got what? Like an hour still on your shift?”

“I’m good,” Ironhide said, and lifted his water glass.

“I’m also fine,” Optimus said.

“Oh hey, movement at the main gate.” Ironhide leaned in, eyes squinting at the small picture as he reached for the radio. “Monitors to perimeter.”

“ _Perimeter here. We got ‘em. Just UPS. We’ll be checking everything, then bringing it up. Think it’s just the decorations though,_ ” Baird said.

“Copy. Thanks.”

“Decorations?” Perceptor asked.

Optimus beamed. “I told Sideswipe that he could, with Sarah’s assistance, order supplies and decorations for the winter holidays that are coming.”

“Oh! The Christmas tree!” Wheeljack gave a little bounce of excitement. “Kid’ve been chatterin’ nonstop about all that. And presents. I guess I better get on that account Sideswipe’s set up for me and start ordering gifts.”

“Why have I not heard of this?” Perceptor asked, trailing after the engineer.

Optimus snickered. “I think I’ll be mean and make them all wait until after dinner to start making a mess.”

“Evil an’ cruel.” But Ironhide’s chuckle was just as mischievous.

~ | ~

Sideswipe smirked as both of his bondmates eyed him suspiciously. He’d been keeping the bond carefully blocked all day, but visibly vibrating in excitement.

“The jig is up,” Ratchet said. “Everyone knows about the decorations.”

“Not what I’m excited about,” Sideswipe said and, crooking a finger, led them toward their room. “Well, I am, but I had permission for that. Didn’t even _try_ to be sneaky about it. _This_ though…” He trailed off and flashed a bright grin at them.

“Isn’t dinner going to be done in like five minutes?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Yes, but I have something better.”

“Better than whatever divine thing Sarah’s coached them through cooking tonight?” Ratchet asked, tone doubtful.

It really did smell amazing, but Sideswipe had some of it all ready and waiting. He stopped, hand on the doorknob and faced his mates. “Trust me, darlings, I love you and you’ll like this.”

“Hold me, Ratch, I’m afraid,” Sunstreaker deadpanned, and jabbed at Sideswipe’s block on the bond.

“Shut up, ya fragger.” Sideswipe pushed the door open, and bowed them in. Ratchet entered first, followed by Sunstreaker, who Sideswipe cracked on the ass as he went by. _Sometimes I really am doing good things._

“What is this?” Ratchet asked, head turning as he took in all the lit candles.

“Date night.” Sideswipe shut the door, and smiled as he looked over the set up again. Yeah. He’d done good. There was a red and white picnic blanket on the floor, three covered plates with that delicious smelling chicken- something that Sarah suggested. No garlic or onions, she’d said with a grin of her own when helping him plan this. She’d even relaxed the standing no alcohol order and he’d gotten a little bottle of some incredibly sweet dessert wine to go with the strawberry cheesecake.

“This is…” Sunstreaker began.

“Really romantic,” Ratchet finished, and gave Sideswipe a confused look.

Sideswipe snickered. “That was the goal.” He leaned in and stole a kiss from soft lips. “Come on, sit. Food’s gonna get cold.”

“Lots of candles.” Sunstreaker sat cross legged on the blanket and ran a fingertip through the top of one of the flames.

“Because it’s romantic,” Sideswipe explained. “Should I be insulted that you two are _this_ stunned?”

“No,” Ratchet hurried to say, and grabbed Sideswipe’s arm to pull him into another kiss. “No,” he repeated and smiled. “This is the best kind of surprise.”

“Not the romantic sort, I know,” Sideswipe said, and tugged Ratchet down to the blanket, reaching out with his free hand to touch Sunstreaker’s knee. “Figured a little change to shake things up and make sure you both know how much I love you would be a good idea though.” At least he hoped it was.

“It’s great,” Sunstreaker said, hand covering Sideswipe’s as he smiled. _Really, bro. Nice. Thanks._

Ratchet chuckled, wordless agreement singing over the bond. “So what’s under here?” He lifted the domed lid off the plate, and Sunstreaker did as well.

“I forget what Sarah called it,” Sideswipe replied. “Just chicken with lemon or something, and some green leaf that we chopped up into bits.” He took the lid off his own, and dug in.

“We aren’t going to miss the decorating, are we?” Ratchet asked with a grin.

Sideswipe laughed and shook his head. “I fully plan to zap your brains out later tonight, but this is just dinner and dessert.”

“I might be disappointed,” the medic laughed.

“Plans can change,” Sunstreaker purred. “Not like decorating will be over in half an hour.”

“I only get a half hour?” Ratchet asked.

“Wanna be able to walk when I’m through with you?” Sunstreaker asked.

Sideswipe listened to them banter as he ate, spearing some of the pasta pocket things that were the night’s side dish. Now and then he’d poke back, but mostly he was content to enjoy the calm, cozy alone time with his bondmates.

“Hey!” Sideswipe yelped, blinking at his twin.

“Oops.” Sunstreaker leaned in close. “Messy, Sides. Got strawberries smeared all over the side of your mouth.”

Sideswipe smirked. Ok, so they were going there then. He held still as Sunstreaker tipped his head, then licked out over the stripe of strawberry puree. All it took was the slightest angling of his own head to meet a kiss that quickly caught fire and burned lust through their veins.

“Primus! Watch the candles!”

Sideswipe let himself be pushed back to the floor, laughing into the renewed kiss with Sunstreaker as Ratchet hurried to blow out the candles that ringed their little picnic spot before they could burn the building down.

~ | ~

Jazz shook his head, hands on his hips and smile wide on his face, and said, “Damn, Siders.”

“What? It’s our first Christmas.” Sideswipe reached back into one of the shipping boxes and pulled out another, much smaller, flat white box. “Gotta go big. Just like we did for Halloween.”

“It’s a fifteen foot tree, man.” Fifteen feet of faux Douglas Fir. It’d taken them two hours just to unbox it and get it set up. The Rangers had helped, and Sarah had sat off to the side bouncing Annabelle and giggling periodically. Jazz thought she might’ve known something they didn’t, but since everyone was having fun and she wasn’t offering, he didn’t bother to ask.

“Yeah?” Sideswipe asked.

Jazz snickered and shook his head again, then knelt next to the box. “So what’re these?”

“Personalized ornaments.” Sideswipe opened one of the white boxes. “Anybody else arrives before it’s time to take the tree down, and they’re screwed.” He pulled a silver disc shaped to resemble a simple ball ornament out by a red ribbon, and held it up. “Oh look. Your brother in law’s.”

 **BARRICADE** was engraved in a pretty script over the surface, **2007** etched in smaller print below it.

“Pretty.”

Sideswipe shrugged. “Simple enough, but I figured having a bunch of these on the tree would look good with all the other decorations.”

“Ooo! I found the stockings!” Skywarp shouted. “Oooo~ Soft.”

Jazz snickered and twisted around to look. The stockings were red velvet with fluffy white cuffs, and he was tempted to copy Skywarp and rub his face against one.

“Yeah, I liked those,” Sideswipe said, raising his voice to be heard over the hum of conversation as everyone pulled open the truck load of shipping boxes. “I couldn’t get them personalized though, so we’ll have to stick name tags on them or something, but I grabbed some extras just in case.”

“Good choice,” Thundercracker said, lifting another out. “We hang these right?”

“Yeah, over a fireplace.” Frenzy plucked the stocking out of Skywarp’s hands and buried his face in it. “Oh… Really soft,” he said, voice muffled in the fabric.

“Glitch. That one’s yours now,” Skywarp said, and pulled out another. “Well, since we don’t have a fireplace, where do we put them?”

“My ex-girlfriend and I used to stick them under the tree in our old apartment,” Jonas said. “We didn’t have a fireplace there either.”

“Nah. They should be hung up somewhere.” Skywarp gestured at the tree. “Sure it’s fraggin’ ginormous, but it’s not _that_ big. Not enough for all these stockings and all the presents.”

“So you’re saying I should’ve gotten a bigger tree?” Sideswipe grinned.

“Dude, we hadda scavenge just ta find a ladder tall enough to be able to reach the top of this one,” Epps said with a laugh.

“And it’s fragging rickety,” Ratchet added, and laughter ran through most of the crowd.

“So where should we hang them?” Skywarp asked again.

“Our doors?” Bluestreak suggested.

“No, that wouldn’t work,” Skydive said. “I mean, for you it’d be ok because there’s only you in your room, but there are five of us in ours.”

“How about the Playroom wall?” Fireflight said.

“Stupid,” Slingshot huffed. “There’s stuff all over in there.”

“No, out here.” Fireflight pointed at the wall, and everyone turned or looked up. “See? Nice big blank space right there.”

“That’s a lot of nail holes.” Lennox plugged in another light set to test it.

“We got spackle and paint,” Sideswipe replied.

“I agree,” Optimus said, and Jazz grinned to see the wide, happy smile on their leader’s face. “It’s a good space, Fireflight. Thank you.”

Fireflight beamed at Optimus, then turned and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Oh~ Look what I found~” Tracks held up a CD case and waved it at Jazz.

Jazz jumped to his feet, and dashed over to Tracks. “Oh! The Philharmonic! Epic!” He bounced on the balls of his feet, then dashed into the Playroom, peeling cellophane as he went.

Music blaring from the speakers, Jazz hurried back out in time to see Hubbard and Wagner taping down the long cord of the outlet bar. “ _Now_ we can decorate the tree!”

Prowl stepped close, arm sliding around Jazz’s waist. _This is all rather fun._

“So whatcha want for Christmas, Prowler?” _And what should we get for your brother?_

 _I have no idea on either count,_ Prowl replied.

“Ok, humans,” Sideswipe called out. “What’s the best way to get lights on a tree?”

“Have a smaller tree?”

“You probably want to push them in deep toward the trunk,” Sarah said. “Make the whole thing glow.”

“Lights first?” Air Raid asked.

“Yeah,” Sarah answered. “Then ornaments, then any bows or ribbons or garland, and then tinsel if you bought it?”

“I skipped the tinsel, Sarah,” Sideswipe said as he passed the plug end of the first light strand to Wagner. “It said it was bad for babies to eat and Annabelle’s getting around pretty good now.”

“Well, I’ll be keeping her away from the tree as best I can, but thank you. That was really thoughtful.”

“Ok, so… Pushing it back here on these lower branches is fine, but as we get higher, that’s going to be rough,” Silverbolt said. “I mean, I’m tall, but not that tall, and that’s going to get exhausting fast, moving the ladder around and around and climbing up and down it.”

“Nah,” Frenzy said, and Jazz hooted a laugh as he _climbed_ Silverbolt and perched himself on his shoulders. Silverbolt stared up, helplessly stunned and mouth open as Frenzy leaned forward to look down into his face. “See. Now we can get higher.”

“Uh…”

“Frenzy,” Soundwave sighed, and reached up to pluck his wayward glitchmouse off the Aerialbot.

“What? I ain’t wrong.”

“I think it’ll work,” Air Raid said, voice edging into a purr. “You can lift me up, Skyfire. And feel free to let your hands wander.”

Skyfire lurched away from the youngling, and laughter rang throughout the group.

“Come on, boys,” Sarah called. “Get in a circle around the tree. One guy hold the lights, another stuff them in, then pass it on.”

“Oh hey, this isn’t more ornaments,” Bluestreak said, and held up a jacket.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that.” Sideswipe walked over to him. “It’s getting cold out there, and none of us other than Skyfire have warm stuff to wear and be outside in.” He waved a hand. “We can go through it once the decorating’s done.”

“Yeah.” Bluestreak dropped the jacket back into the box, and smiled. “Like Sarah said, thoughtful, Sides.” He pecked Sideswipe’s cheek, then bounced off to help with the lights.

Jazz grinned, and caught Sarah watching him, so he towed Prowl over to her. “Entertainin’, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, and chuckled. “I have a box in the kitchen, if I can convince you guys to come help me.”

“Oh?” Jazz hooked an arm through Sarah’s, and dragged Prowl around with him as he aimed for the kitchen. “Whatcha got for us?”

Sarah’s eyes darted around, and she leaned her head closer to Jazz’s to whisper, “Cocoa.”

“I’ve heard of that beverage,” Prowl said, smiling as Jazz dragged them all along.

“ _Chocolate,_ in liquid form,” Sarah hissed and then snickered.

“I like it already,” Prowl replied, chuckling too.

Jazz laughed, and looked back to check that their exit hadn’t drawn undue attention, but they’d made a clean getaway. “You got the bitlet there, so just tell me an’ Prowler what ta do.”

“It’s the instant kind, so we just need to heat some milk and get the mugs ready,” Sarah said. “I can handle mugs if you guys can help with the milk and ripping open the packets?”

“Sure thing,” Jazz said as Prowl bent and retrieved a few of the bigger pots. He flashed a smile at his mate. _I think I dig this season already, babe._

Prowl just smiled, looking and feeling as content as Jazz had ever known him to be.


	71. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 156 Sunday, December 16

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 156  
Sunday, December 16 **

  


“Morning, Sarah!” Brad called out from just inside the front door.

“Morning, guys,” she replied as Shane gave her a wave too. “I see the weather reports were accurate.” In her arms Annabelle babbled, eyes locked on the quickly melting snow the men had knocked off their boots.

“Yeah,” Shane said, grinning. “There’s a good six inches out there, and still coming down. Been snowin’ all night.”

“Oh, no way! Snow?!” Sam shouted.

Sarah laughed as he ran barefoot across the floor to inspect what remained of the snow. Mikaela gamely followed her boyfriend.

“You boys have breakfast?” Sarah asked Brad and Shane as they headed to the Control Room for their shift.

“Yes, ma’am,” they chorused.

“Come on, kids,” Sarah called to the teens. “Come and eat, then you can both help me drag some Cybertronians into the snow.”

Breakfast looked to be in full swing, the kitchen packed, but then it was nearly eight, and they all tended to get up early, even on the weekends.

“How are we going to drive home in this?” Sam asked Mikaela, but Sarah heard the hopeful ring. She didn’t blame him, but they both had a whole final week of school left before their winter break.

“Good morning, Sarah,” Optimus rumbled.

“Morning. So, it looks like it snowed all night.” Sarah beamed up at Optimus. “I have all kinds of hot cocoa and marshmallows to help warm everyone up after they’ve gotten good and cold.”

The look of confusion was adorable.

“Snow day,” Sarah whispered. “Once everyone’s eaten, have them get dressed warmly. There are snowmen and snow forts and snowball wars to be fought today.”

“That sounds like fun,” Optimus said with a smile of his own. “What help can I be now?”

Annabelle was held out toward the tall man with a grin. “Mind Tinkerbell here for me for just a few?”

“Anytime.” Optimus pulled Annabelle in close, and started up a one-sided conversation with her.

Sarah turned around to look, and smiled as she caught a few eyes. With a quick beckoning gesture so the four of them would follow her, she crossed the kitchen to the pantries.

“What’s up, Sarah?” Fireflight asked.

“We’re all going to go out and play in the snow shortly, but I’d really appreciate it if I could get the four of you to help me start the chicken soup for later, and set out the things we’ll need for the hot cocoa.”

Ratbat beamed, and Ravage’s head tipped. “We will assist you, however you require,” he said.

Sarah snickered. “And I appreciate it. Ravage, how about you get the cut-up whole chickens out of the freezer. Flight, in that pantry there are the boxes of cocoa. Ratbat, sweetie, let’s hit the spices, and Hound, if you can dig in this cupboard, I know those bags of egg noodles I bought are buried in there somewhere.”

~ | ~

“So it’ll be a competition then?” Sideswipe asked. Beside him, Skywarp snickered.

“Yeah,” Ironhide replied. “Teams of two or three. No sabotagin’ anyone else’s snowman.”

“Who would do that?” Skywarp asked in a sing-song tone.

“No one,” Optimus said, smiling.

Laughter rippled through the group, though honestly, Sideswipe couldn’t imagine messing with someone else _too_ much. When Ironhide shouted ‘go’, Sideswipe grabbed Skywarp and dragging him through the white powder so they could start.

“This is insane,” Skywarp laughed.

“Nah.” Sideswipe glanced around, trying to see how the others were starting out. He packed the snow with glove-covered fingers, grinning as it stuck together in a decent ball-ish shape. “What should we decorate it with? You’ve seen the pictures and stuff of snowmen, right?”

“Yeah,” Skywarp replied, and began to pack up his own snowball. “Oh!” An evil little chuckle sounded quietly between them. “We have those ping pong balls still.”

“Perfect!” It took him a minute, but then Sideswipe got the hang of getting his snowball to roll and pick up more snow. “You go grab stuff we can use. I’ll work on the body.”

Skywarp’s smile was pure mischief, and Sideswipe watched him hurry off with a grin of his own. This was bound to be good.

~

“Frenzy?” Sarah asked when she exited her hall and caught sight of the teen. She shifted a bundled up Annabelle to her other arm, and strode forward at a faster pace. “What on Earth are you up to?” she muttered to herself as the teen rushed out the door. He’d had an armload of vegetables, celery and tomatoes chief among them that she’d managed to see.

By the time Sarah got outside and spotted Frenzy he was jamming a second stalk of celery into the head of his snowman. As she watched, he stepped back to admire his work.

“Nice work, bro,” Rumble said, and slung his arm around his twin’s shoulders.

“Hey wait!” Skywarp stopped midstride and pointed at a couple ping pong balls. “Those are ours.”

“Weren’t usin’ ‘em,” Frenzy said. “Didn’t mess with your snowman.”

“May I ask why there’s a sock hanging out of his mouth?” Sarah bounced Annabelle in her arms, and gave the creation a good look. Tomatoes for eyes. Celery for… antlers? One of the ping pong balls was a nose.

“He’s happy,” Frenzy replied.

“Humans do that?” Rumble asked.

“Nah. But dogs do.”

“Is it a dog?” Rumble’s head tipped to one side, then the other. “Ain’t they got four legs?”

Frenzy gave a put upon sigh, then pulled away from his brother to make some finally adjustments. “Ain’t a dog.”

Sarah bit her lip, then shooed Skywarp on when she caught him still eying the ping pong balls. “Anna.” Her daughter looked up at her, chubby cheeks already pink from the cold, and Sarah smiled at her. “Let’s go make some snow angels, pixiebutt. Does that sound fun?”

Annabelle squealed in reply.

~

It started with a _poomfffsssss_ and a shout, though no one seemed to know who had thrown the first snowball. Sunstreaker hadn’t, and he knew that Sideswipe hadn’t either. Skywarp was clear too, because he was with Sideswipe and they were trying to make their snowman perfect. Lost cause there, because Frenzy’s was going to win.

Sunstreaker crouched, packing another snowball, then looked for a target. Before he could throw it, snow burst in a cold, wet explosion against the back of his head. Turning slowly revealed Bumblebee, giggling with red cheeks.

“Gonna squish you, bug,” Sunstreaker growled.

“Sure ya are.”

Bumblebee winged another snowball at him, but Sunstreaker dodged and threw his own, catching the youngling in the shoulder.

“Oh come on! I did better than that,” Bumblebee taunted.

Not one to let such things slide, Sunstreaker smirked, scooped more snow, and decided he was going to bury the scout until he begged for mercy. The war waged hard and fast, both of them ducking around others, catching plenty in the crossfire and even gaining some teammates to help.

He didn’t know how it happened, but just as Sunstreaker threw a rather large snowball, Mirage and Tracks both cried out. Sunstreaker watched in mild horror as the snowman head sailed through the air to splatter into millions of crystals on the slushy asphalt.

Tracks made a noise that carried in the sudden silence, and Mirage’s eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

“I’m sorry,” Sunstreaker said, and really meant it. He glanced back at the now headless snowman, its scarf hanging sadly, then back to Tracks and Mirage. “I didn’t mean-”

“You shall be avenged!” Skywarp cried, and yanked the collar of Sunstreaker’s coat back.

The handful of snow was shoved right down under his shirt to melt and ooze with icy wetness into the waistband of his jeans. Sunstreaker screamed, the sound torn from him in utter shock that it had even happened, let alone the frigid cold seeping down his aft.

“Get him!” Tracks shouted.

Sunstreaker went down under the pelting fistfuls of snow, and couldn’t help but laugh. “Fraggers! It was an accident.”

Not that excuses were helping, nor were his offers to help fix it. Knowing loss when it’d finally found him, Sunstreaker curled up on the ground, arms over his head in a rather pointless effort to keep snow out of his mouth as he laughed. One final splat of snow caught him in the butt, and he dared look up.

“I win,” Bumblebee said with a smirk, then sauntered off.

“Do you yield?” Mirage asked, taking Bumblebee’s spot standing over him.

Sunstreaker nodded, gasping for breath. “Said… I’d help fix it.” He took the hand held down to him and stood.

“Yes, well, be that as it may,” Mirage sniffed. “You’re not forgiven.”

Sunstreaker was yanked back again by his collar, and Tracks said in his ear, “Run,” then shoved more snow down his back before giving him a shove.

He had to look back to be sure, but yes, both were smiling as they crouched to make more snowballs. Sunstreaker ran.

And was caught right in the face by yet another mystery snowball.

~

Skywarp gasped as the first snowball burst at his feet. He and Sideswipe both standing instantly to protect their snowman.

“Well, slag me,” Sideswipe said. “Sunny’s playing.”

“That’s… good?” Skywarp watched as Sunstreaker went after Bumblebee, then squatted back down to start making some ammunition for them.

“No, it’s good. Just… not normal to peg him in the back of the head and he laugh it off.” Sideswipe grinned, then crouched next to Skywarp. “It’s good. I like when he forgets to be all stiff and serious and guarded.”

Skywarp packed snow together, making little piles. Everyone involved so far was staying well away from the snowmen, and that was good. It would give them time, which was great, because when they were ready, they came out whooping and pitching snow at everyone close enough to hit.

Until Sunstreaker grabbed the head right off Mirage and Track’s snowman. Skywarp’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide in shock. Everyone went still, and for just a second it looked like Tracks was going to cry. Skywarp couldn’t have that. No, this was _way_ too much fun for tears and hurt feelings today.

“I’m sorry,” Sunstreaker said. “I didn’t mean-”

Thinking fast, Skywarp darted forward, shouting, “You shall be avenged!” He grabbed the back of Sunstreaker’s collar and jammed the last snowball he had right in. He felt his fingers catch, new he’d misjudged and got it in Sunstreaker’s shirt too, but Tracks didn’t look like he was going to cry anymore, and Mirage was smirking.

“Get him!” Tracks shouted, and Skywarp let go to get the frag out of the way as snowballs pelted in from every direction.

“Alas, he shall be missed,” Sideswipe said, then whipped a snowball at his twin while cackling.

“You’re totally unhinged,” Skywarp laughed.

“Yeah. Ain’t it great?”

~

Prowl stood next to Optimus and smiled as chaos reigned. Jazz and Barricade worked far too well together, both moving constantly, throwing snowballs into the shrieking, laughing mass of bodies.

“I think they just saved Sunstreaker’s life,” Optimus said with a laugh.

“I believe credit for that goes to Skywarp.” Prowl had been braced, ready to step in and break up a true fight, but Sunstreaker had looked genuinely surprised at the form his ammunition had taken, and Skywarp’s timely attack brought happy shouts and laughter back. Jazz merely picked up where the Seeker had left off, but his and Barricade’s attacks led everyone away from Sunstreaker before his mood shifted.

“They seem to be picking sides now,” Optimus observed, eyes darting around as he tried to track all the activity.

Prowl made a sound of agreement and gestured to the Aerialbots and Bluestreak as the sniper distracted the younglings from their pursuit of Skyfire. “We may well have to step in there. I know what they are trying to accomplish, but I don’t believe it’s effective.”

“At least he’s playing.” Optimus smiled at Prowl before looking back out to watch Skyfire run a wide path around the main battlegrounds. “That’s got to be a good sign. One would think with his history that he would hate the snow and ice. I’m glad to see he doesn’t.”

“He can go inside if he wishes to now,” Prowl said, and carefully shifted to the side, away from Prime some. “Having the option to go warm up anytime one likes makes the cold bearable. Do you remember the bonfire? It was hot out, but there was a hose and the indoors with the air conditioning for anyone that got too warm.” And no one had gone inside then either, he recalled.

“I do remember that. A bonfire sounds nice right about now.” Optimus chuckled and rubbed his gloved hands together to try and warm them, but Prowl knew he was about to get much colder. Just out of Prime’s line of sight, Ironhide had knelt down in the snow, and now he gave Prowl a small gesture to move. Prowl took a few quick steps back even as Ironhide threw the first snowball. Optimus yelped as he was hit in the hip, then again when the second ball burst against his chest.

“Ironhide!”

“Optimus!” Ironhide yelled back mockingly, then threw another snowball.

“We’ll help you!” Sam shouted.

“Yeah!” Bumblebee pitched a snowball at Optimus, then cackled at the shocked look he was given. “What? I meant I’d help Hide.”

Prowl laughed too, and stepped farther back. He gave his watch a quick check, but the children could play a bit longer before he had Sam and Mikaela gather their belongings to go home.

“Didn’t think we’d forgot about ya, didja, babe?” Jazz asked, materializing behind Prowl.

Barricade’s deep voice rumbled in Prowl’s other ear, and though he tried, there was just no bracing for snow coming into direct contact with his back.

~

Ratbat giggled as Bumblebee’s snowball splatted against Prime, then smiled down at Annabelle. “I’m so glad you’re over here.”

“And why are you over here instead of out there playing with the other kids of various ages?” Sarah asked with a grin of her own and helped the baby pat down more snow on the wall of their ‘fort’.

“Dignity,” Ratbat replied, and then leaned over to nudge his shoulder against Ravage’s. “I’m going to be like my big brother.”

Viewfinder and Ravage both snorted, and Ravage gave the other spy a smirk. “It is not undignified to play. Allow me to demonstrate.” He balled up snow in his hand, amusement growing as Ratbat and Spyglass leaned away from him a bit. Sarah’s eyes were on him, but she was grinning widely.

Looking out at the others playing, Ravage chose his target, then slung the snowball at the back of Barricade’s head. Jazz’s eyes went wide, and when Barricade twisted around to spot the culprit, he never even looked toward the small group with the baby. Jazz’s cackle carried, but he held up his hands and shook his head when Barricade turned back to him.

“Better watch out,” Sarah said, voice low and laughter thickening the tone of it. “Once he figures out it was you, being near us isn’t going to save you.”

“You underestimate me,” Ravage sniffed, though he returned to building up the wall instead of slinging any more snowballs at the others. “And please note how it is not _my_ dignity suffering from play.”

Spectro snickered, adding to the wall of snow as well. “This is so very strange.”

“Much about this planet and our situation is,” Ravage replied. He sat back on his heels, eyes on Ratbat for a moment. Strange but nice. His brothers were playing and more or less safe. His creator was running and laughing like a youngling himself. Starscream was organizing battle lines and being obeyed. Things could be far worse, so why not enjoy themselves when they could?

Bumblebee was rubbing off on him.

Sarah lifted Annabelle when she began to fuss. “I better get pixie here inside. You guys have fun.”

“Need help, Sarah?” Ratbat offered, beginning to stand.

Sarah shook her head and dusted the clinging snow from Annabelle’s bottom, then her own knees. “No, sweetie. You guys play and have fun.” She gave them all a grin. “I’ll settle Anna, then we’ll have that cocoa.”

Ravage tipped his head in acknowledgement, and Ratbat gave her a little wave. Ravage watched her walk off, Ironhide jumping out to take a random snowball so it wouldn’t hit the woman, then hurry after her. Feeling eyes on him, Ravage turned to Viewfinder, unsurprised to find himself the subject of intense scrutiny.

“Sarah is deferred to quite a lot,” Viewfinder said.

“We like Sarah.” Ratbat’s smile was bright, but edged with challenge.

Ravage wasn’t the only one to see it, and Viewfinder dipped his chin in a nod. He and his brothers went back to work on their fort. “It was merely an observation. She seems entirely likeable,” Viewfinder said. A peace offering to Ratbat if Ravage had ever seen one.

“Did you guys like the cocoa last night?” Ratbat asked, all tension gone in the space between heartbeats. The triplets nodded as one. “I bet it’ll be even better after getting all cold out here.”

“We shall see soon, loveling,” Ravage said. “Do you know if this wall must be a complete circle?”

“I think it’s supposed to be square.” Ratbat tipped his head, surveying the curved wall of snow, and then shrugged. “So long as we can duck behind it, it probably doesn’t matter, right?”

“We should make it higher,” Spectro said. “But I don’t know that we’ll be able to hold out should they lay siege to our fort.”

“The best defense is a carefully planned offense,” Ravage said, and began forming snowballs. Viewfinder began to help him, and Spectro and Spyglass joined Ratbat in redoubling their efforts on the wall.

When Jazz led the charge, manic grin in place, they didn’t last long, but his companions had the decency not to comment on Ravage’s missing dignity when it was all said and done.

~

“Hey, everyone!” Ironhide bellowed, his voice carrying over all the shouts of the on-going snowball war. Perceptor, like the others, turned toward him in curiosity. “Time ta come in. Sarah’s got- Owph!”

Perceptor lifted the camera and snapped off a few fast pictures as Ironhide flailed back, his face lost under the exploding snowball.

“Gotcha,” Optimus said, and as his hand swung, Perceptor snickered and took a few more pictures as Ironhide’s yelp echoed off the buildings. “Come on, everyone,” Prime called. “Let’s go see what Sarah has and warm up a bit.”

“Tell me ya got that,” Wheeljack said as he trotted up to Perceptor’s side.

A wide smile curved across Perceptor’s face. “Oh yes, I believe I did,” he said with a laugh as they entered the building. The air felt surprisingly warm, but he shivered anyway as he stripped off the coat and hat and wet shoes. All around him the others were doing the same thing.

“Hey, guys!” Sarah called out. “Everyone have fun?”

The response was, of course, overwhelmingly positive. And loud. Perceptor laughed even as he winced at the volume.

“Sam, Mikaela,” Prowl said. “I’m afraid that after the cocoa, the two of you will need to pack for your trip home.

“Yeah. Ugh! One more week of school before winter break,” Sam said.

“Will you be back?” Bumblebee asked, finally giving up on pulling off his socks while standing and dropping to his bottom to peel them off. His foot was red, and he shivered and winced as he rubbed it. “Ow.”

“I think warm showers are a must after this cocoa, guys,” Sarah said. “Come on into the kitchen. We’ll get you all nice and toasty again.

Perceptor smiled up at Starscream as he walked toward the kitchen, hearing just a little more from the younglings.

“I’m not sure, Bee,” Sam replied, continuing their conversation. “Christmas is family time.”

“We might be able to sneak out for New Year’s though,” Mikaela said.

Mugs filled the counter space between the dining area and kitchen proper, and Perceptor picked one up, smiling back at Sarah as she pointed to the condiments. “Marshmallows and whip cream if you want to doctor it up a bit.”

“What do you recommend?” Perceptor asked.

The woman smiled and leaned in. One finger pointed to the can of whipped cream. “Personally, I like that about half again as tall as the mug. Wanna try it?”

Perceptor snickered, but hurried to rein it in, and leaned in, too. “Indeed I do.”

Sarah giggled and picked up the can, then after giving it a good shake, up-ended it over the mug and spiraled the foamy cream into a cone that dipped and wiggled on top of Perceptor’s cocoa. “Be careful so you don’t burn your mouth, ok?”

“I shall be,” the scientist assured her, then moved out of the way for others to customize their drinks.

“It’s _good_ ,” Wheeljack said as Perceptor sat down at the table. He spooned more cocoa into his mouth, and moaned. Perceptor’s face heated a little, but he figured it was so red from being in the cold already that no one would notice. “Careful though. Ya’re gonna wanna use that spoon ‘til it cools a bit. So you think you got some good shots?” he asked.

Perceptor nodded and set the camera on the table between them. “I am quite sure it will be entertaining to look through them.”

“We’ll hafta print some for the wall.”

“Oh yes. Absolutely.”

~ | ~

Slingshot shook his head as Skyfire hurried past his brothers and him. He didn’t even look at them. “We’ll loosen him up yet.” Maybe. Guy was worse than Tracks in some ways. A little more social, but he didn’t flirt back or start conversations or anything.

Air Raid snorted. “I don’t know. Did you see him outside? He played a little with a snowman and threw a few snowballs, but then I couldn’t even get within ten feet of him. Can’t loosen up someone that won’t let you get close.” He finished Skydive’s braid, then sat on the bench so his hair could be pulled back too.

“Yeah, well I’d run from you guys too, at this point,” Bluestreak said. He leaned his shoulder against end of the lockers and looked way too serious for Slingshot’s liking. “Let’s go talk in your room.”

Slingshot’s eyebrow shot up, but he stood from the bench and gave his brothers a quick look to see if they were as confused and surprised as he was. Silverbolt was already moving and followed Bluestreak as the gunner led the way to the door. Air Raid stood back up, his hair still loose, and Skydive followed.

Fireflight trotted after Bluestreak and clutched his hand once he caught up. “Are you mad at us, Blue?”

“No, but we need to talk,” the gunner said. He held the door open for them, and once they were all out of the locker room, took the lead again, only stepping aside so Silverbolt could open the door to their room. Bluestreak waited until they were all seated on either the couch or floor, then sat on the floor himself. “You guys aren’t helping Skyfire, and you’re starting to make _me_ uncomfortable watching you run after him so aggressively.”

“We’re not going to force him, Blue,” Fireflight protested. “We never would.”

“So? Think he knows that?”

“Starscream’s encouraged us, and teases Skyfire too,” Air Raid said. “If his best friend is doing it-”

Bluestreak lifted a hand, his eyes shut and face down a bit as he shook his head. “No,” he said, looking up at Air Raid and dropping his hand back to his lap. “No, you really can’t say, ‘oh hey, it’s ok with Starscream, so it’s totally ok by Skyfire too’. Skyfire’s his own person, and if watching you guys is making me cringe, I can only imagine how uncomfortable he must be.”

Slingshot scowled, irritated for a moment that Bluestreak didn’t get it, but then if _Bluestreak_ was confronting them, he probably had a point.

“We helped Tracks,” Fireflight said, his tone almost pleading. “We want to help Skyfire. It worked before, and Tracks got so bad because no one chased after him until Mirage.” He bit his lip, blue eyes welling a little. “I don’t want Skyfire to be so sad.” Silverbolt reached over and took Fireflight’s hand.

“Blue wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to help Skyfire too, Flight,” Silverbolt said.

“I’ll talk to Starscream too,” Bluestreak said, and leaned up so he could reach Fireflight and kiss his cheek before sitting back. “Skyfire _was_ his best friend, but everything’s changed. Skyfire missed the whole war, and I think Hot Rod nailed it. He’s not upset about being human, he’s upset that everything he knew is gone. Can you even imagine how different Starscream is from back then? Pits, sometimes I have a hard time remembering this is _Starscream_ , terror of the skies and the mech that destroyed the Senate.” He inhaled and shrugged, then sighed. “I’ll talk to him too, and then Skyfire. Maybe Skyfire first. I can ask him if he really wants you to stop since he hasn’t said anything, but his avoiding you so much kinda speaks for itself.”

“No, Blue,” Silverbolt said. “We’ll talk to Skyfire. You shouldn’t have to handle this for us.”

Slingshot leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. “Maybe just one or two of us should approach him instead of all five?”

“Good idea,” Silverbolt said. “I’ll do it. As team leader, it’s my responsibility.”

Slingshot rolled his eyes and Fireflight giggled, but Bluestreak nodded. “That’s a good idea. You guys want me to talk to Starscream, or do you want to?”

Skydive said, “We’ll do it. We can approach it more diplomatically. Hey, we don’t think we’re helping Skyfire. We’re going to stop teasing and flirting with him.” The others all murmured their agreement, and Bluestreak smiled.

“You guys are awesome,” the gunner said. “And I know your sparks are in the right place, but I really am glad you agreed to ease up.”

Slingshot slumped back into the couch and smirked as he spread his knees. “Do we get a reward for being so good?” Bluestreak snickered, stood up, and walked over to lean down over Slingshot. His spark throbbed faster as he looked up into the grey eyes.

“Rewards come _after_ doing something above and beyond,” Bluestreak purred, but he bent down to claim Slingshot’s lips in a hard kiss. Slingshot chased the retreating mouth, but Bluestreak shook his head. “Not right now, sweetspark. You guys decide how to handle Skyfire. I promised Jack I’d help him with a little project this afternoon. Maybe tonight though?”

“Definitely tonight,” Slingshot said as Bluestreak waved and headed for the door.

“Talk after smut?” Air Raid asked. Slingshot tackled him sideways in reply.

~ | ~

Prowl smiled as Jazz burrowed in against his side and began to purr. An afternoon nap was beginning to feel like a very pleasant idea, but that would require getting up, walking up three flights of stairs, and then not having the television crackling away like a fireplace. It would also mean giving up the amazing scent of the chicken soup cooking in the kitchen.

 _Feelin’ good, babe?_ Jazz asked.

 _Quite. I think just about everyone is._ Prowl swept his gaze around the room, noting the calm and warm atmosphere. The Playroom was usually loud and active, but this afternoon everyone was almost serene. Sarah rocked in one of the recliners, softly humming now and then to a sleepily nursing Annabelle. The Aerialbots were building a puzzle with Mirage and Tracks. Optimus was curled up in the corner of a sofa since his usual chair had a woman and baby in it, and was reading a book. Ironhide was in his chair with it leaned back as far as it would go and deeply asleep. Sam and Mikaela had gotten out safely and should be nearly home by now, but from the looks of things, Bumblebee was far more wrapped up in the board game he was playing with Ravage and Soundwave’s other younglings than he was in worrying over his human friends.

 _And behind us,_ Jazz said, _we got the triplets watchin’ it all too._

_They seem to be adjusting well enough. I recall seeing them building the snow fort earlier._

_And then they took part in the battle too,_ Jazz snickered. _Think we had us a good day, babe. Not sure I’d wanna go out and play in that cold stuff every day, but it was fun to do this mornin’._

Prowl hummed his agreement. _Sarah did mention that snow isn’t terribly common this far south, but that it might happen a few more times before winter is over. I don’t believe I would complain._ He grinned and thought about the new pictures that decorated the wall behind them. Perceptor had been the only one with the presence of mind to take out a camera, and he had gotten a good many wonderful shots. Prowl still felt bad about Tracks and Mirage’s snowman, but he reckoned Sunstreaker felt even worse. There were pictures of all the snowmen, the snow fort, and many action shots from the battle. Ironhide taking Optimus’ snowball to the face, and then that smack to his rear were also up on the wall. Both had gone red, but the teasing hadn’t lasted long. It was as though all the loud energy for the day had been expended already.

_Might be I’d hope for more snow for that reason alone. This is nice._

Prowl could only agree. _We have Yule and Christmas coming soon. That will undoubtedly occupy everyone._

Jazz chuckled softly, and tipped his helm up to kiss Prowl’s jawline. _That’s more excitement, love, not more calm._

Prowl turned his head to capture Jazz’s lips before thinking better of it, then pulled back with a smile. _Yes, but they’ll wear themselves out._

 _We can hope, cuz this is nice. Real nice._ Jazz went back to purring, and Prowl rested his head on his mate’s. It was very nice. A nap still sounded good too, however, so he shut his eyes, sighed, and let his mind drift into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Snow Day by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489144)


	72. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 162 Saturday, December 22

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 162  
Saturday, December 22**

  


“Smells good, Roddy,” Bumblebee said as he entered the kitchen.

Hot Rod smiled and said, “Thanks.” It really did smell great. Onions and mushrooms sizzled in the pan, and beside him on the counter the eggs, other vegetables, and cheese waited to be added in. “I’m making Sarah breakfast.”

“That’s cool. Just Sarah?” Bumblebee leaned on the counter with a teasing grin.

“Yeah. Well, the omelet anyways. I’ll start on some mash or something for everyone else once I take this to her.” Hot Rod gave the onion a last stir, then poured the beaten eggs in.

“What’s the occasion?” Bumblebee asked.

“It’s Yule today,” Hot Rod explained, and Bumblebee nodded. “Sarah’s planning to cook a huge fancy meal like we had for Thanksgiving, and then again on Christmas in just a couple days too.” He shrugged, poking the spatula under the edge of the eggs. “I just thought it’d be nice to cook for her.”

“No, that is nice, and I’m sure she’ll love that you were thinking about her.” Bumblebee grinned and came around the end of the counter. “These oranges for juicing?”

Hot Rod smiled too. “Yeah. Going all out. So why are you down here so early? I figured the sleepover party would have lasted pretty late.”

Bumblebee grabbed a clean knife and started on the oranges. “Sam and Kaela were pretty tired by the time they got in last night. We mostly just set up the air mattresses, chatted a bit over a snack and cocoa, and then crashed.”

“Ravage doesn’t mind them in your guys’ bedroom?” Hot Rod added the vegetables and cheese, and then carefully started rolling up the omelet. He loved the internet. There were instructions for everything on there. He loved cooking too. Sarah said he was good at it, and Hot Rod _really_ liked feeling like he was finally good at something.

“Nah. And it’s not like it’s all the time,” Bumblebee said and poured the orange juice into a glass. “They’re going to sleep in a room of their own tonight.” He flashed a grin at Hot Rod and handed him the plate. “I’ve got a special gift for Rav.”

“Ahh… Special, huh?” Hot Rod snickered. “Is it really a special gift though, if you give it to him every day?”

Bumblebee laughed. “Yeah, that’s part of the plan, but it’s not the _gift_.”

“Why are you two up so early?” Ironhide asked as he strode in. “Smells good. That breakfast?” He pointed at the plate. “Where’s the rest?”

“This is for Sarah,” Bumblebee said. “Hot Rod got up early to cook for her since she’s planning that huge Yule dinner today.”

Ironhide nodded and gave Hot Rod a pleased smile. “That’s real nice, Roddy. She’ll love it.”

“Thanks,” Hot Rod said, and then settled everything on a tray. “Let me just take this over to her, then I’ll start on our breakfast.”

“Don’t hafta,” Ironhide said as he walked toward the bowl cupboard. “Can manage fine with cereal. Plus. Ain’t ya plannin’ ta be in here with Sarah cookin’ today?”

“Yeah, but a good breakfast is all healthy and stuff. Be right back.” Hot Rod headed for the door, and saw Bumblebee shoo Ironhide toward the fridge from the corner of his eye. Pretty much everyone liked a cooked breakfast over cereal, and if Hot Rod knew Bumblebee at all, he’d have the eggs and veggies and everything they could need out in no time.

Hot Rod knocked on the door, and only a moment later Sarah opened it, bouncing Annabelle in her arms. “Hey, what- Oh wow! Hot Rod! Did you make that for me?” The woman stepped back to let him in. “Sweetheart, you didn’t need to do this, but I’m sure glad ya did.”

“I’m going to make breakfast for everyone else, but by the time you get out there, we’ll be all set to start cooking.” Hot Rod returned the bright smile sent his direction, and then set the tray down on the coffee table.

“Something smells good,” Will said as he came out of their bedroom. “Uh oh. Spoiling my wife and making me look bad again?”

Hot Rod laughed a little. “Don’t worry, Captain, I’m not trying to steal your mate.”

Will lifted Annabelle from Sarah so she could eat, and then eyed the plate. “I’m not worried about that, but feel free to try to steal me. That looks great, man, good work.”

Cheeks heating, Hot Rod shrugged. “Well, maybe she’ll share, but if not, we’re starting breakfast now. Bye.” He waved and hurried back to the kitchen. If the omelet was gross, he didn’t want to make Sarah have to pretend she liked it and choke it down in front of him.

“You mentioned breakfast mash?” Bumblebee called out when Hot Rod got back to the kitchen. “Hide’s even grating potatoes.”

“Unicron heading to Earth?” Hot Rod asked with a laugh.

“Shut up, ya whelp,” Ironhide grumbled, but Hot Rod saw the smile. “Got cookin’ ta do before everyone else shows up.”

~ | ~

“I’m pleased to see you were both able to make it back for the holiday,” Optimus greeted as Sam and Mikaela walked into the Playroom after breakfast. He closed his book to give the children his full attention for as long as that lasted, which probably wouldn’t be too long. It was Saturday and video games were the norm on the weekends.

“Well, just today really,” Mikaela said. “We have to head back tomorrow morning already.”

Sam dropped down onto the couch. “Yeah, but better than nothing.”

Mikaela snickered as she sat next to Sam. “The begging and pleading and promises of perfectly done chores was a _lot_ of fun to watch.” She leaned in to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek. “I think it’s really sweet how your family wants you there for the holidays.” Optimus bit his tongue against the urge to invite Mikaela to stay, but then she continued on. “They’ve invited me and my grandmother over too.”

“That’s-” Optimus cut off as he heard a sharp whoop and the fast stomping of running feet. “Someone’s morning energy has found them.”

“Uh oh,” Sam said, and both he and Mikaela twisted around to look out the door too. “It sounds like Frenzy.”

“We’re all doomed,” Mikaela laughed.

She might very well be right, Optimus thought as Frenzy pounded into the Playroom, vaulted the back of the sofa, and kept running. “What’s that in his hand?”

“A reason ta hate humans,” Rumble said, and leaned against the door jamb.

“Is that my Red Bull?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to follow Frenzy as he sprinted around the outer perimeter of the room.

“Oh shit. They haven’t had caffeine, have they? Have you?” Mikaela asked, looking at Optimus. Optimus shook his head, watching Frenzy as well.

“I’ve always wanted to try one of these- this is the best- holy frag- I need more- slag me- this is awesome!” Frenzy shouted all in one long, breathless stream. He cackled as he ran close to his twin, but then dodged away despite Rumble not even twitching in his direction, let alone making an actual grab attempt. They all watched as he circled the room again, but this time he tackled his brother.

“Mistletoe!” Frenzy screamed, and Rumble’s shout was abruptly muffled.

“Ew,” Sam groaned and turned back around. “Game time.”

“I think he just spilled half that can on the floor and Rumble,” Mikaela commented with a giggle.

“Yes, and he will clean it up,” Soundwave said. Optimus thought he looked a bit… squinty as the telepath hauled Frenzy off his brother, then helped Rumble up.

“Sure! I’ll clean it up. We keep the floor pretty clean here, right?” Frenzy lifted the can toward his mouth, but Soundwave snatched it away and held it out to Rumble.

“Rumble.”

“I’m on it. Hang on to the glitch for me,” Rumble said as he walked out. “Ya know he’s serious about suckin’ it off the floor.”

“Unfortunately. Yes.”

“Aw, _Dad_ ,” Frenzy whined and struggled, but Soundwave only gave him a shake.

“No. You have given both of us headaches.” Soundwave checked his grip, then rubbed his head with a freed hand. “What were you thinking?”

“Can’t you read his mind?” Slingshot asked as he slipped into the Playroom. “What’s that on the floor?”

“Frenzy got my Red Bull,” Sam replied.

“What’s that?” asked Fireflight.

“Something he’s going to regret when the crash comes,” Mikaela said, and Soundwave groaned. “Seriously, Soundwave, you might be best off to bundle him up and throw him outside to run around for a while, then ask Ratchet for some aspirin.”

“Who needs aspirin?” Ratchet asked, then paused as his gaze dropped to Frenzy. “What have you done?”

“Red Bull,” Optimus said helpfully, and grinned. This was getting entertaining.

Ratchet’s eyes went wide. “Are you slagging kidding me?! Get off, Sideswipe. It’s a suggestion, not a rule,” he snapped as he shrugged off an amorous bondmate while cursing the mistletoe. Again.

“But Ratchet!” Sideswipe protested. He did stop trying to kiss his mate for the moment, but Optimus knew that wouldn’t last long. Since they hung up the little plant, everyone was trying to catch their lovers beneath it.

“The aspirin for you or Frenzy?” the medic asked, looking at Soundwave.

“Me,” Soundwave replied.

“And me. Can ya move? Geez, there’s a puddle here. Didja step in it?” Rumble pushed at Sideswipe’s leg as he crouched to clean up the spilled drink.

“I’d have noticed if I stepped in it,” Sideswipe said and wiggled sock-clad toes at the youngling.

“As amusing as this is,” Soundwave began, “I believe I will take Mikaela’s advice.” He lifted Frenzy by his upper arms and walked out of the Playroom before setting his creation on the floor. “Go get your coat and shoes.”

“We could all go out?” Optimus suggested, but Slingshot snorted, and Fireflight shook his head.

“Too cold,” Fireflight said.

“And not fun enough without the snow,” Slingshot added. He sat by Sam and took the offered game controller from his brother. “That sure didn’t last very long.”

“Not really that common here anyways.” Sam looked up at Optimus. “Sorry about the energy drink. I forgot I had another.”

“Frenzy should not be digging in your things,” Optimus said. “I’ll speak with Soundwave about that later on.

“It was in the outer pocket,” Mikaela told him. “He really shouldn’t have taken it, but it’s not like he had to look too hard.”

“Still,” Sam said and looked back toward the door as the game loaded. “I should’ve left it in the car or something. It was just to help keep me alert on the road if I needed it.”

Optimus nodded, and picked his book back up from his lap. “That might be wise in the future.” He would still speak with Soundwave. And maybe Sarah as well. There were some fairly common things they hadn’t tried yet, and while he understood the health reasons behind it, perhaps a _little_ immunity, or at least experience, with those things would be beneficial.

~ | ~

Hound inhaled deeply, then exhaled as he blinked open his eyes. All around him the others and the Rangers were doing the same. “That was lovely, Sarah,” he said and smiled. He felt as though he had just woken from a nice nap, and stretched, in no hurry to stand yet, though others were already getting up. They were excited for the next part of the celebration. Gift opening. Just one, and Hound was filled with anticipation too, but first, he wanted to absorb the sense of peace and comfort from the meditation. It meant something different to him than he thought Sarah’s religion meant for it to, but then she never spoke of her beliefs unless asked directly, and Optimus had asked her to show him what this holiday meant to her.

No one had been required to participate, but it seemed as though everyone had. Perhaps not to meditate and truly visualize the images the woman described, but they had listened silently. Hound had dove into it, envisioning himself walking through the winter pines, the crunch of pristine, moonlit snow under his feet. He’d climbed the rocky face of a mountain to the flame-red entrance of a cavern, almost able to feel the warmth of the fire on his face as he pulled himself up and spotted a woman holding a newborn infant. Hound lacked the real world experience with very many women or children, so this goddess and her little son had looked remarkably like Sarah and Annabelle, but he didn’t think that would be too offensive. Especially since he planned to keep that detail to himself.

Sarah explained Yule as a celebration of life through the hardships of the world and the returning strength of the Sun. It was underscored with hope, and _that_ was what resonated for Hound. His people had survived darkness on a scale humans couldn’t fully imagine, but now, despite their current situation, all Hound could feel was hope.

“Gotcha something.”

Hound looked up at Cliffjumper and smiled wider. “Thanks!” He took the box, surprised by the weight of it. “I have something for you too, but I know we only get the one thing tonight, so if you’d rather open something else-”

Cliffjumper flapped a hand at him and sat down at his side. “Open that. Then we’ll go dig out mine.”

With another grin for his friend, Hound pulled off the bow and stuck it to Cliffjumper’s hair, then tore off the bright silver paper to get at the box beneath. He clawed at the tape holding the plain brown cardboard shut, and then laughed as he pulled the wadded up red tissue paper out too. “Oh…” Giggles dropped away as Hound lifted the beautiful pair of binoculars out. “Wow. Cliffjumper, this is great.”

“Though you’d like them.” Cliffjumper clapped a hand to Hound’s shoulder as he stood back up. “Now you can watch the wildlife around here from a distance.”

Hound laughed. “I’m not going to live that down, am I?”

“Not any time soon.” Hound accepted the hand held down to him. “Now where’s mine?” Cliffjumper asked.

~

Optimus’ laughter rang out over the buzz of voices and Christmas music and he held up a shirt. “Sideswipe!”

“What?” Sideswipe asked, and laughed. “I thought you liked the red and blue flame motif.”

“Where did you find that?” Will asked.

Sideswipe shrugged. “The internet.” Because where else? It’s not like they went _out_ shopping. For a few weeks now deliveries had been filtering in from many and varied online stores, and everyone had spent the last week grabbing their arrivals and dashing off to wrap the gifts privately. The bottom few feet of the tree all the way around was lost behind presents wrapped in paper every color of the rainbow and then some. Ribbons coiled and bows sparkled from the twinkling lights. It was beautiful, and Thundercracker lounged back in a chair he’d dragged out to watch the commotion as everyone found that _one_ gift they were allowed to open tonight.

Skywarp tipped his head as Sideswipe handed him one, with a, “Here. This is the one you want.”

“It is?”

“Yup,” Sideswipe said and pushed at Skywarp’s hands. “From me. Open it! You’re gonna love it.”

Thundercracker slouched a little more as Starscream came up and perched in his lap. “This should be entertaining,” his mate said. Thundercracker nodded and snickered as Skywarp tore the paper to shreds and let it flutter to the floor. “The frag?” Starscream said, and then stood again to cross to Skywarp.

Sideswipe giggled and Sunstreaker cracked up as Skywarp held out the plush bunny, complete with what looked like a hand-stitched fusion cannon attached to its right arm.

“You are _not_ naming it Megatron!” Starscream snapped.

Skywarp gave him an offended look and cuddled the plush to his chest. “I wouldn’t name my sweet baby bunny after that maniac! Look at her!” Said bunny was thrust at Starscream’s face. “She’s so cute! I’ll call her…” he trailed off, turning the bunny to look at its face again for a moment. The rest of the crowd had gone quiet, Thundercracker noticed, and snickered silently as he noted how all eyes rested on Skywarp to await his decision. “Fido!”

“Primus,” Starscream huffed, and turned away to come back to Thundercracker. Thundercracker could only laugh, much the same as just about everyone else.

“Fido?” Sarah said with a giggle.

“I like it,” Fireflight piped up.

“You would. Open your present,” Slingshot said and pushed his brother’s shoulder.

Thundercracker held up a small box for Starscream. _Here. Happy Yule._

Starscream smiled and took the box. _We have the most ridiculous mate._

 _Yeah, but you love me,_ Skywarp said, and leaned down to kiss them both.

~

“Please no,” Skyfire said, and hurried a few steps back.

Silverbolt went still, but then noticed that Skyfire had been right under the mistletoe. He grinned and shook his head. “No. I promise, that’s not why I came over to you.” He gestured into the relative calm and quiet of the Playroom. “I was hoping you’d be willing to talk to me for just a minute.”

Skyfire looked ready to bolt, and those icy blue eyes of his darted around the gathering before coming back to Silverbolt.

“Just me,” Silverbolt promised, and felt the guilt rise again. They had purposely waited to speak to Skyfire after another discussion, and tonight was the perfect chance, especially considering they had a special gift for him. Skyfire led the way to the seating area, perching tensely on the edge of the lounger end of a sofa. Silverbolt purposely took the recliner a few feet away.

Skyfire pointed at the wrapped gift in Silverbolt’s lap. “I see my name,” he said in his odd accent.

“It’s for you.” Silverbolt tipped his head, and then said, “And you’re nervous about accepting it. Look, we’re sorry. Really. We know we came on really strong and made you uncomfortable, and it took Bluestreak saying something to us before we got it, but this gift is just a something we thought you’d like. No strings attached.” He held it out, and was almost surprised that Skyfire took it.

“I’m not trying to excuse how rough we were on you, but I do want to explain our motives if you’re ok with that?” Silverbolt asked.

“You desired me,” Skyfire said as he turned the slim rectangle over and over in his hands.

“Well, yeah. But it’s more than just that.” Silverbolt leaned back in the recliner to give Skyfire just that much more space, and also so he didn’t look ready to hop up and onto him. “I don’t know how much you were told about Tracks?”

Skyfire glanced up and shook his head.

“Well, Tracks had a really- and I mean _really_ hard time accepting this whole human thing. He got bad. Pushed everyone away, and even slapped Mirage for trying to reach out to him. Well, Blue dragged him and Mirage down to our room and…” Silverbolt shrugged. “Interfacing really helped him. It was like, _the_ thing that seemed to finally get through to him. He cried all the time before that. He always hid in his room. It hurt to watch him, and it made us really mad that he was being such a jerk, then acting like some victim even though we’re all going through the same thing, ya know?”

Skyfire held Silverbolt’s gaze for a moment, and then nodded. “And you believed that… sex with me would fix me.”

It wasn’t exactly a question, and put that way, Silverbolt had to admit it sounded pretty arrogant and stupid. “Yeah. But see, before Bluestreak and Mirage, we’d all given up on Tracks, and he knew it. We wanted to be sure that, no matter what, you knew that we were here for you. We just…” Silverbolt felt his face heat. “We got out of hand, and we are all sorry. My brothers are sorry too, but after how we behaved, we thought just one of us should come to you first. I’m team leader, so that’s my responsibility, but if it helps at all, they all argued with why it should be them instead.”

Skyfire nodded a little. “Thank you.”

Silverbolt smiled, and gestured to the gift. “Anyways. Happy Yule, and we hope you like it. We’re here if you need us, though, ok? Not just for ‘facing, but anything. It was scary to think we were going to lose Tracks to his sadness, and we don’t want to lose you.”

Skyfire blinked at him, face registering his shock. “I will not be lost again,” he said after a moment, then looked down at the gift, and began to peel back the taped flaps of paper. Silverbolt had to remind himself to breathe as it was unwrapped, then bit his lip as tears welled up instantly when Skyfire flipped the frame over and saw the picture.

“We had Frenzy help us break in, and then hack our way into the Control Room computer so we could get their email address,” Silverbolt explained. “He also made sure that the message we sent and the return correspondence wouldn’t be traceable. We told them you were doing good, but that we wanted to surprise you. Claire and Bill sent that picture and we got it printed and framed. They said they miss you.” He bit his lip, his own eyes stinging a bit as Skyfire wiped at his cheeks. “The other half of the gift is that Frenzy will sneak you in and do the same thing so you can contact them yourself. I mean, it’s probably best that you don’t give too many details about us or where you are.” He ended on a self-conscious shrug, and sat in silence as Skyfire stared at the picture for a few minutes.

“Thank you,” Skyfire said, tearing his gaze off the gift. “For this and your understanding that such… help is not what I need.”

Silverbolt forced himself to smile. “Well, it took a reality check from a friend, but I promise we didn’t mean to upset you, and we won’t anymore.” He held out a hand. “Friends? The kind that won’t chase you for anything other than a fun game of tag?”

The corner of Skyfire’s mouth managed to crook up into an almost smile. It was the closest to one that Silverbolt had seen anyway. “Friends. Happy Yule, Silverbolt.”

“Happy Yule, Skyfire.”

~

Ravage accepted Bumblebee’s hand when it was held out to him. He didn’t look back as he was led away, but the distinct lack of crass jokes in their wake told him everyone was too involved in their gift-giving and gift opening to notice them slip away into the dark dorm hall. Up the stairs and back along the hall to his lover’s room they went, and Ravage smiled softly as Bumblebee leaned in to kiss him as he turned the knob.

“I have a gift for you,” Bumblebee said, and then opened the door.

Red jar candles lit the room, scenting it with some pleasant smell that reminded Ravage of the tree downstairs, but fruitier. Soft orchestral music floated from the player on the dresser, and as he entered, he heard the door lock behind him. “This is lovely,” Ravage said as he turned and wound his arms around Bumblebee’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“This is just to set the mood,” Bumblebee said, and leaned in to brush his lips over Ravage’s. He pushed lightly and guided them both to the bed. “Wait here.”

Ravage stepped up onto the mattress and knelt in the middle as he watched Bumblebee cross to the dresser and open the top drawer. A small, carefully wrapped cube was brought back and offered to Ravage.

“Happy Yule.”

“And to you.” Ravage leaned forward to give his lover a soft kiss as he accepted the gift. He straightened to open it, careful not to tear the pretty wrapping paper. The lid was removed from a white box, and he smirked as he tipped it upside down over his other hand. “A box within a box. Curious.” Bumblebee chuckled, but said nothing. Ravage took a moment to admire the candle light reflected in blue eyes, then opened the hinged box. Gold gleamed from the small flames, and Ravage’s breath caught. He knew what these were, and looked up at Bumblebee again as his spark throbbed harder.

“I know it’s not the same,” Bumblebee started, “but until we can bond properly, I thought we-”

Ravage threw his arms around his lover’s neck and kissed him hard. “Yes,” he gasped, and then pulled the rings from the box. They were simple gold bands, but beautiful in their meaning. He felt his eyes burn, and blinked rapidly. Bumblebee _really_ loved him. _Really_ wanted him.

“Here, if you look inside the bands, I had our names etched into them.” Bumblebee took the rings and angled them. “Might be hard to see in the candlelight. Yours says ‘Bumblebee and Ravage’, and mine says ‘Ravage and Bumblebee’.”

“Putting the other ahead of ourselves.” Ravage had to blink faster, and took the ring with his name first. “I can see it.” He looked from the ring to Bumblebee’s face and smiled. “The humans have a ceremony, do they not?”

“They do, but I think we can do without the witnesses for now. We can make the promises though.” Bumblebee cleared his throat and picked up Ravage’s left hand in his, and then held the ring in front of his finger. “I promise I’ll always love you, and be here for you, and when we’re normal again, I’m going to bond my spark to yours.” He slid the ring onto Ravage’s finger, then turned his hand over so Ravage could do the same.

Ravage opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He swallowed and blinked, and then tried again, but his throat closed up. With a shake of his head, Ravage pushed the ring onto Bumblebee’s finger, then flung his arms around his neck. “I’ve no words. I love you.”

Bumblebee chuckled softly, and held Ravage back just as tightly. “Those are the only words I need to hear.”

Ravage was laid back, and when Bumblebee pressed their chests together, he arched up and reached with his spark. Energy rolled back and forth between them, warm and sweet and perfect. Ravage whimpered, and Bumblebee moaned into his neck, pleasure swelling between them far too fast. He had wanted to savor this, but his _mate_ pulsed hard into him, and ecstasy broke over Ravage, driving a sharp cry from him. Bumblebee fell to the backlash, the raspy low moan making Ravage shiver.

The blonde head lifted, and Bumblebee smiled down at him. “Laugh for me, gorgeous. Then we try that again a little slower.”

Ravage smiled, shivering again, this time from that odd after-effect. The giggle bubbled up, and he held Bumblebee tighter. He’d never before tried to initiate a merge while still enjoying the afterglow, but the sharp pleasure made him gasp, and he laughed as Bumblebee curled down over him with another moan.

“My mate,” Ravage whispered, and writhed as bliss tickled his spark.


	73. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 165 Tuesday, December 25

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 165  
Tuesday, December 25**

  


Skywarp thundered down the stairs at the head of the pack with a whoop and a giggle, pushing through those who didn’t move fast enough. Everyone was awake, but Optimus had forbidden anyone from leaving the dorm halls before seven in the morning in an effort to be sure they were all awake and dressed and able to share gift opening with the Rangers and one another.

Sideswipe smirked at his twin as they took their place in the stampede with Ratchet. The three of them had all snuck out after everyone else was in bed to help Will and Sarah stuff the stockings.

A sharp squeal echoed off the rafters, courtesy of Skywarp. “Santa came!”

“Santa’s not really real,” Air Raid said, though his eyes were wide as he took in the gifts piled around the tree.

“Raid!” Fireflight hissed, and then pointed at Ratbat. The youngling just laughed and slipped past them to join his brothers.

“Santa is totally real,” Sideswipe said. “Some little human back like a few decades ago or something wrote into a really reputable news outlet and asked, and the editor said Santa was totally a real guy.” Slingshot snorted, so Sideswipe gave his shoulder a light push. “Fine. You don’t believe? Just give me any of the gifts Santa Claus brought for you. I believe.”

“Look at our stockings!” Skywarp shouted, and Sideswipe had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the Seeker slid to an abrupt stop and stared at his stocking. One finger carefully lifted to pull out the front lip, indigo eyes wide. “It’s a squirrel,” Skywarp whispered.

Sideswipe lost it and looped his arm around his friend’s waist. “Ok, that might not be from Santa.”

Skywarp looked up at him, and gave Sideswipe a smirk. “Glitch. I’m _never_ going to live that dream down, am I?”

“Nope. Too much fun.” Sideswipe pecked a kiss to Skywarp’s cheek and gave his waist another squeeze as the stocking was lifted off its hook.

“Here,” Sunstreaker said, and Sideswipe grunted as his stocking was swung around and smacked him in the chest. “Let’s see what we got.”

Sideswipe nudged Skywarp with an elbow, then led the way back to the tree after the seeker grabbed both his mates’ stockings. “Ok, he’s really cute. He can sit next to Fido on my dresser,” Skywarp announced. “Ooo! Blackberries in candy form? I love Santa!”

“Field guide to North America,” Hound read aloud as he sat nearby and smiled at Sideswipe. “Oh, thank you!”

“It’s from Santa,” Sideswipe insisted, and Hound laughed.

“Uh oh,” someone said just before something bounced off Sideswipe’s head. Orange plastic _clacked_ lightly as it hit the floor before rolling away, and Skywarp gasped, whipping around as he was hit too.

Cliffjumper held his stocking in one hand, and in the other were a few orange ping pong balls. “Gee. Santa must’ve read my fraggin’ mind.”

Skywarp looked at Sideswipe, but Sideswipe hadn’t done that. He shrugged and shook his head. Those weren’t there when he and his mates had gone to bed. “We didn’t do that.”

Another ping pong ball flew toward Sideswipe, and Cliffjumper smirked. “Then maybe Santa really is real.” A whole handful of balls were thrown at Sideswipe and Skywarp, but if the little redhead was hoping to upset them, he missed his mark even as the balls bounced off of them. Sideswipe snickered and threw one back while Skywarp picked up a couple within reach and dropped them down the front of his shirt.

“Go fish,” the seeker snickered.

Cliffjumper got bored pretty quickly when they didn’t fuss, and moved off to look for his other gifts. Perceptor let out a delighted sound at his new bonsai tree book, and Tracks made noises over some high-end conditioner for his hair. Like it wasn’t already shiny and perfect, Sideswipe thought, but smiled anyway. He was a little surprised at how fast the animosity had faded out of his spark, but Tracks _really_ had been putting an effort forth of late. If Tracks would keep it up, then Sideswipe would let it go. Sunstreaker was content, and that was reason enough right there.

It wasn’t long before candy canes were being sucked on, and the gifts from around the tree were being passed out. Shane exclaimed over a new game for that handheld game device he carried around, and Brad cheered at the new football he unwrapped. Sarah gasped and threw her arms around Will as she opened some little box he had given her. Sideswipe watched long enough for the sparkling necklace to be clasped behind her neck, then went to see if he could find the gift he’d gotten for Ratchet.

Chaos reigned in the form of happy shouts, hugs exchanged, and mountains of bright paper and ribbons. The cameras were passed around, and Sideswipe grabbed both his mates into headlocks and smiled when Optimus came by and asked them to pose. He was wearing his new red and blue flame shirt from Yule, and Sideswipe couldn’t help but laugh even as Sunstreaker escaped his grip and socked him in the shoulder.

“Here.” A gift was shoved into Sideswipe’s lap, and Sunstreaker wouldn’t look at him.

Arching a brow at Ratchet only got him a wave of confusion over the bond and a shrug from the medic, so Sideswipe tore off the glittery red and white striped paper. Under that was a flat white box, and as he lifted that, he discovered that it was a canvas. _Sunny_ , Sideswipe purred over the bond as he lifted the canvas and turned it over.

“Slag me,” Ratchet gasped, his cheeks flaming red.

Sideswipe smiled, his fingers light as he touched the paint of a sleeping Ratchet’s face. Sunstreaker was red to the roots of his hair, and Sideswipe leaned over to kiss a hot cheek. “This is perfect, bro.” _Beautiful and perfect._

Sunstreaker shrugged, face down, and actually trying to hide behind his hair. _Like our mate._ Ratchet snorted, but Sunstreaker peeked up at Sideswipe and asked, _Really like it?_

 _You know I do._ Sideswipe let Ratchet get another quick look at it, then carefully put it back in the box. Sunstreaker wasn’t ready for the kind of attention letting everyone see it would bring, and while he had done some sketches as gifts, nothing Sideswipe had seen was as carefully, _lovingly_ done as the little painting of their mate sleeping. He also knew that his twin needed a distraction before he melted into the floor. “So. Looks like everyone’s pretty interested in encouraging your hobby.” He gestured at all the art supplies and books in a neat pile beside his brother.

One corner of Sunstreaker’s mouth curved up. “Looks like.” He held up a dark grey rectangle and stylus, and Sideswipe grinned. “Got this too.”

“Looks like the main piece is missing.” Sideswipe tipped over to give Ratchet a kiss, then stood to go back to the tree. “Ah hah!” he said, drawing some attention. A decently sized box was carried back over and set down on the floor in front of Sunstreaker. “That,” he said, pointing to the tablet, “will make much more sense when you open this one.”

Sunstreaker eyed him for a minute, and Sideswipe had to narrow the bond lest he give away the surprise.

“Ooo~ Pretties,” Frenzy said as Sunstreaker tore back the paper and revealed the laptop box.

 _It’s not the same as before,_ Sideswipe said. _But I thought you might like to explore digital art the way humans do it too. Be fun to play with at least, right?_ Primus. Did he sound nervous?

Sunstreaker glanced up with a smile, then opened the box. “Cool.”

 _I pre-loaded it with all the programs they say are the best. You’ll have to figure them out though._ Sideswipe sat back down, and laced his fingers with Ratchet when the medic took his hand.

“I like it. Thanks.” Sunstreaker poked into the box, his distraction with it showing just how much he really did like it, and Sideswipe relaxed.

“Goof,” Ratchet said fondly. “Here. One last one from me for you.”

Somewhere on the other side of the tree, the Aerialbots yelled about ‘Legos’, and Ironhide threatened them with bodily harm if he ever stepped on one. Laughter filled the area, and Sideswipe stole a kiss from his mate. “I like this whole Christmas thing.”

“Me too,” Ratchet said. “Now open it, then let’s drag Sunny out of his art trance and to our room to try it out.”

Sideswipe arched a brow at that, and then hurried to open the gift. Red, slinky, super silky rope spilled out into his lap. “Oh, I _love_ you.”

“I know,” Ratchet whispered, pecked a kiss to his cheek, then stood. Sideswipe didn’t need invited twice, and hurried to their room while the medic nudged Sunstreaker into following.

~ | ~

Christmas dinner was in full swing, the dining area loud with all the voices and the clink of cutlery against the plates, and Perceptor smiled at the nearest human, Brad, and asked, “When is the next holiday? This turkey we have had of late has easily become my favorite food.”

Brad laughed. “Some people do it up for Easter in the spring, but I think ham is the meal there.”

“You think?” Wheeljack asked curiously before spooning another mouthful of cranberry sauce into his mouth.

Brad waved the fork in his hand a little. “That’s what my grandma always cooked, and what I heard my friends were having when I was a kid.”

“I’ve noted a number of similarities between Yule and Christmas.” In fact, other than Epps leading a prayer before this meal, and Sarah _not_ stepping up as the main teacher of the traditions, it was rather the same. Not that Perceptor was going to complain about that.

“Well, it is,” Brad replied. “Early Christians borrowed a _lot_ from the religious practices of the people they came across. No one wanted to give up their beliefs and traditions for this new religion, and even killing them didn’t really work. Churches were built on sacred grounds and their main deity’s birthday moved to match up to the Solstice and birth of the Sun.”

“Why?” Wheeljack asked around another mouthful, and Perceptor busied himself with his own food too.

Brad shrugged. “Humans have some crazy issues about religion. It’s still going on today all around the world. Here in America, too. Everyone wants to be right, and some people hold a convert or kill mentality.” He flapped a hand at them both. “Too heavy to talk about over awesome food. What’s cool here is that we get to celebrate all of it. Everyone gets to share what they believe and teach each other. No judgment. Just good times and sharing the good bits with people we care about. Hell, it could be even more diverse and we’d have even _more_ fun.” He flashed them both a grin, and Perceptor smiled back.

“For which I am grateful,” Perceptor said as he dipped his turkey in the gravy. “I have never been religious, but I find such beliefs and how they shape their societies quite fascinating.”

“Well, there’re lots more,” Brad replied. “Lots. Look up ‘world religions’ next time you poke around on the internet. Hell, even the same religions don’t celebrate everything the same. Tons to learn if you’re interested.” A fork was poked in Perceptor’s direction. “Now, I’ve asked this before, but when do we get to celebrate something Cybertronian? I wanna learn about you guys.”

“Well,” Wheeljack said. “Our stuff was a bit different. Old Seeker culture was pretty neat, but they weren’t too inta outsiders pokin’ their noses in. Praxus, where Prowl and Bluestreak’re from had some cool stuff with crystals. There were Racers that had special ceremonies before and after the racing season. That verged on religious for them. Oh!” he exclaimed. “Sparklings. Huge to-do when the Prime went ta get a newspark from the Allspark.” It seemed to hit Wheeljack even as it struck Perceptor. There would be no more of those, and they both fell silent.

Brad reached out to a bottle of sparkling apple cider and poured them all more. “Well. T’is the season of hope and love and light here on Earth for a bunch of different religions, and we do like sharing here.”

Perceptor smiled, pushing down the unexpected sadness. “Yes, and this has been a very pleasant day as well. What is next for your faith, Brad?”

“Imbolc. February second,” the man answered. “It’s a fertility festival.” He winked and Wheeljack laughed.

Perceptor grinned too, and said, “I shall ask Sarah if we can have turkey then.”

~ | ~

Mirage let Tracks tow him by their linked hands to the Playroom doorway and smiled as he was stopped under the mistletoe. “Subtle, my love,” he said, but then slipped his hand around to cup the back of Tracks’ neck.

“I wasn’t trying to be subtle.” Tracks leaned in, and his lips were warm and soft as they moved over Mirage’s. “I loved my gifts. Thank you,” he murmured, then pulled back.

Mirage stopped him from entering the playroom, and with a grin, led the way to Tracks’ room with a coy smile. Once safely inside, he made a show of locking the door. “You’ve been very patient with me.” Sky blue eyes went round and wide.

“A chore at times,” Tracks replied, “but I understand. I still do, so if you are thinking of gifting this simply-” He stopped when Mirage gently set his fingertips over his mouth.

“I would not cheapen what is between us by taking this next step _just_ because of an Earthen holiday tradition.” Gift giving was lovely, but that was not what Mirage wanted remembered when they looked back at this day. He pulled his fingers away, caressing down Tracks’ jawline and along his neck.

“I didn’t mean to imply that you would.” Tracks glanced down, and Mirage caught hands that were wringing together in adorable, obvious nervousness between his own. For all that Tracks had teased and tempted and pushed the line of propriety in their courtship, Mirage found the shyness now endearing.

“I did not think you were, nor am I offended. Just explaining.” Mirage tugged them in the direction of the bed. “I am so grateful that you’ve allowed me this time to court you. I love you, and more than that, I feel utterly secure in you when I hear the words back.” He settled on the foot of the mattress and pulled Tracks down with him. They sat with a knee touching and their hands clasped between them, Tracks’ eyes wide, his cheeks pink. “It is not an easy thing for a Towerling or a spy to learn to trust another, and I am both. You suffered so greatly as well. One of my largest fears in falling for you was that you would wake up one day and find you only needed me while you healed.” Tracks’ mouth opened, but Mirage hurried on. “I _know_ you believe that you would not have done so, but fear is seldom rational.”

Tracks huffed a soft laugh. “That is quite true.”

Mirage smiled and lifted a hand to caress a soft cheek. “I have so thoroughly enjoyed courting you, discovering your interests, watching your smile light up the room when you noticed me. I love you, Tracks, my dear one. Are you ready to take this next step with me? I will continue to find every way to spoil you even if you are not.”

Tracks pulled his hands free and slipped his arms around Mirage’s middle. “I love you. Primus, how did I get this lucky?” He leaned in, and Mirage felt himself melt into the kiss.

Reaching out with his spark was the easiest thing Mirage ever did. A warm, eager pulse was returned, their sparks connecting easily even as they moved further onto the bed. Tracks moaned softly and held tight, and Mirage simply let the rhythm carry him away into a blissful haze. Time was marked in kisses and gentle touches, the tingling of energy and pleasure throughout his body, and the way it finally began to wrap up and squeeze his spark.

“Mirage!” Tracks gasped, his arms tightening more, his back arching to push his chest even harder to Mirage’s.

Then they both fell, and Mirage would swear the poets underestimated what a true merging was. He drifted back down slowly, purring as Tracks snuggled in against him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Mirage felt the smile against his neck, and grinned as the tender flesh was nipped. “If I’m getting gratitude, then I better earn it,” Tracks said as he rolled Mirage to his back and hovered over him with a hungry look in his eyes. “And I know just where to start.” He purred, one finger tracing a line down the middle of Mirage’s chest before it delved under his shirt.

Mirage shivered and let his lover play.

~ | ~

Skyfire could still hear the laughter and shouts from beyond the Control Room’s closed door, but his focus was on the computer in front of him. Frenzy had helped him send the message, and even though Skyfire knew that Claire and Bill would be busy with their sons and the holiday, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He just _knew_ that if he left, they would reply and he wouldn’t be able to be snuck back in here as easily. With the holiday the monitors were being watching for just an hour each by one person. Skyfire had volunteered, and despite the Prime’s sad look, had remained firm. When his time was up, he had simply twisted around so the human couldn’t see what he was doing, and pretended to research various things on the internet.

Three watch shifts later, and Skyfire had waved off this new person’s questions when he was truly about to give up. Then the screen blinked and the tab at the top said, ‘one new message’.

Skyfire’s spark and heart leapt right up into his throat as he hurried to click on the email. It was Claire and Bill, and tears welled instantly. He had to read the message three times before the words filtered through, and the fourth was just so he could read it and imagine Claire’s voice as though she was speaking instead of typing.

They were glad he was doing well. They missed him so much too. They were very happy to hear he liked the picture, and they’d love one of him if he could manage it. Frenzy had alluded to him working for the US government, and they seemed to believe that and wished him well with his research. They were there. They thought of him often.

**Feel free to write us anytime, Skylar. We love you! Merry Christmas!**

Skyfire read it once more, and wiped at his face as he glance at the Ranger. The man was typing on his phone quite a lot, eyes only flicking up to the monitors now and then, so Skyfire figured his tears hadn’t been noticed. He closed out the program the exact way Frenzy had shown him, then slipped out of the Control Room.

Bumblebee laughed as Ratbat screamed and fled from Rumble. Prime was watching them with an indulgent smile. The five Aerialbots were crowded together and building something with tiny interlocking blocks, often arguing over the placement and stealing the instruction booklet from one another. Barricade rolled his eyes and pushed Jazz away while Prowl laughed at whatever was said.

Skyfire watched, and felt far removed. It wasn’t their fault, not entirely, because they all did try to reach out to him, but it still wasn’t right. He slipped away, thankfully unnoticed for a change, and went to his room. He had been gifted a laptop of his own as well as a program to learn English more fluently. Starscream had given him hundreds of pages of words, the Cybertronian glyphs with the English word and definitions right beside it. All were related to their field of study and the current work he and others were doing. Helpful, thoughtful gifts, and for a moment, Skyfire considered turning on the computer program.

Instead he picked up the yarn and knitting needles Sarah had given him. He had mentioned that Claire did it, and he had liked watching her work. She had even taught him a little, but at the time, Skyfire had enjoyed watching more than doing. Now, however, it felt like a way to be close to the family he missed. What had Claire called it? Casting along? Skyfire shook his head, then flipped his braid over his shoulder. Whatever it was called, he did it.

Uncounted rows later, he was sure all he was really making was a mess, but it had soothed and calmed him, helped him settle his thoughts. Skyfire set the tangle of yarn on the nightstand, and then changed before curling up under his blankets to sleep. Maybe he could get good enough to make something to send Claire and Bill? Claire would gush praise no matter how awful it was, and Bill would smile and nod. For just a little bit, Skyfire pretended he had done just that, and when he was too tired to stay awake any longer, he curled up tighter, imagining he was in that small comfortable bed in that small, cozy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stocking Squirrel by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489198)


	74. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 171 Monday, December 31

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 171  
Monday, December 31**

  


“Here’s the last of it,” Daniel Baird said as he set the case of beer bottles on the counter and gestured at them. “Kinda surprised this is happening.”

Sarah smiled as she unloaded a case of her own into the fridge. “Me too. When Optimus brought up the idea of letting them drink on New Year’s, I thought Ratchet was going to go nuclear.”

Dan laughed and started unboxing the bottles to get them into the refrigerator to chill too. “Especially after Frenzy got hold of Sam’s energy drink. I figured everything not grown straight from the ground was going to be contraband after that.”

“Surprisingly,” Sarah said, “that was what convinced Ratchet from what Optimus told me. Frenzy swore off caffeine for life, and our friendly neighborhood medic is of the mind that if they’re all dumb enough to overindulge and get sick, he can point and laugh.”

Dan laughed, and began passing bottles to Sarah. “This is just beer though.”

“Please, I’ve gotten wasted off wine coolers,” Sarah scoffed. “Plus, Sideswipe and Ironhide got together with Will and ordered some other ‘fun’ stuff to try as well.”

“We need to teach them the rule then.”

“Beer before liquor?” Sarah asked and snickered as the last bottles _clanked_ into the fridge.

“That’s the one.” Dan crushed down the boxes down to make them easier to carry. “I might just stay sober tonight. This is going to be hilari-bad.”

A loud laugh burst out of Sarah. “That’s the word for it. I’ve got the camera batteries charging too.”

“Perfect.”

~ | ~

Prowl tied off another balloon as he looked around. “How many bags of these are we blowing up?”

“Gotta fill the room,” Jazz replied with a grin, then set about blowing up another balloon.

Prowl wasn’t entirely sure he understood this celebration. They were to stay up until midnight, kiss a lover or mate then, and become inebriated.

“Don’t forget the dancin’, babe,” Jazz said.

Skydive snickered at them. “It must be fun to be able to hear each other’s thoughts.”

“It can be,” Prowl said. “I was merely wondering at the purpose of this particular holiday. The number of the year changes, and for that we must drink intoxicants, stay up much later than we usually do, and decorate even more despite the Christmas tree and lights still being up. I suppose I just do not see the significance.”

“Does there need to be?” Air Raid asked. “I mean, we’ve celebrated pretty much every other holiday with the humans. Why not this one too?”

Prowl shook his head and finished off another knot. “I am not against the celebration, it is just that the others had meaning.” He paused and thought about it. “Or rather. They had the same meaning. Yule and Christmas were both about new beginnings and hope, and this one is as well, but is not tied to any religious practice. It is simply a change in their calendar.”

“Any reason for a party.” Jazz tapped his latest balloon at Prowl. _It’ll be fun, Prowler. And from what I hear, the next big one’s not for a month._

Prowl smiled and hit the balloon toward the younglings. “So it would seem.”

“I think it’s fun,” Fireflight said. He was playing with the finished balloons far more than helping blow them up, but his brothers weren’t fussing at him about it, so Prowl wasn’t going to either. “I asked about it, and the next one is for candles, and the after that is chocolate, and the one after that is for green beer and pinching people, and then eggs and rabbits, and then _more_ eggs and rabbits, and something about a pole?” He looked up at Prowl and shrugged. “All sounded fun to me.”

“Green beer?” Air Raid asked. “What color is it usually?”

“Amber, and the five of you will not be drinking anything alcoholic tonight.” Prowl shook his head, remaining firm as the Aerialbots began to protest. “No, it has been discussed. Alcohol is for those over the age of twenty-one by law, and all the humans agree that you, Bumblebee, and Soundwave’s creations-”

“’Cept Starscream,” Jazz added.

“-and Reflector are all too young to drink,” Prowl finished. “In fact, the five of you are the only ones who, in addition to being younger than the equivalent human age, have not been activated the required twenty-one Earth years.”

“Prowl’s right,” Jazz said. “Ya can try takin’ it up with your creator, but Jack was there when we were talkin’ about it.”

“This sucks,” Slingshot huffed. He kicked at the balloons as he stood. “I’m gonna go ask.”

“I’ll come!” Fireflight kicked his way through the balloons as well, but instead of an angry tantrum, he was playing.

 _Poor kids,_ Jazz said as he watched the balloons settle back to the floor.

 _I would not see them ill from the alcohol._ Prowl still wasn’t convinced, but Ratchet had agreed, and Optimus was looking forward to it all, so he would monitor his own intake and leave the others to learn the lesson Frenzy did from the Red Bull Incident.

Human chemicals should be taken seriously.

~ | ~

The Playroom was _packed_ , and only the two Rangers that had volunteered to watch the monitors were absent. Music throbbed through the speakers, the volume not exactly unreasonable, but enough that everyone had to raise their voices to speak. The New Year was still half an hour away, but the party had been going for a couple hours already and many were well on their way to drunk. Prowl was about two sheets to the wind, and if Jazz got his way -which it was beginning to look as though he would- then Optimus’ Second would soon have all three sails up.

For his part, Optimus thought he was doing quite well. There was a fuzziness to his head that he remembered from a long, _long_ time ago, and he promised himself that after this beer, no matter what toasts were to be made, he would not drink more. Ratchet was smugly staying sober, but his mates weren’t. Sunstreaker was a funny drunk, and leaned against his twin, giggling randomly. Sideswipe didn’t appear to be much better, though his cup still had some of the red cranberry and rum mixture he had convinced Sarah to pour him.

Entertaining in the extreme, was the absolutely wasted conversation between Tracks and Mirage. Optimus wasn’t at all sure whether investing in a tequila brand was a good idea, nor was he sure about the light up shot glasses the two were so fascinated with. They wouldn’t have access to the computers or internet until after they were sober again anyway, so he wasn’t going to worry. Yet. Bluestreak sat close to them, giggling and agreeing with both regardless of their stance, while off to the side the Aerialbots danced with the other sober younglings. Wheeljack had allowed the five of them to split a single beer with him, and none of them had asked for more. Optimus didn’t blame them. The taste was horrid, and he wouldn’t have bothered with a second bottle himself had Will not handed him an already open one.

Oddly enough, Cliffjumper mellowed with a little social lubricant, and Optimus had laughed louder than he had meant to when Ironhide suggested they keep the fiery warrior liquored up.

Optimus was just trying to decide which of the three Seekers was more cratered when Soundwave stumbled up to the side of the recliner Barricade sat in and draped himself sideways across it. And Barricade’s lap.

A black brow arched up as the infiltrator lifted his left arm, saving the bottle of beer from being knocked free as the telepath flopped over him. “Primus! You all think so _loud_!” Soundwave complained and let his head fall back.

Barricade’s lips twitched. “Ok,” he said into the sudden hush. “Who gave the _telepath_ alcohol?” He switched his drink to his other hand and pulled Soundwave upright by sliding his arm under said telepath’s shoulders.

“Barricade!” Soundwave greeted cheerfully as though just realizing Barricade was there, and laughter sounded from all around the playroom. He slung his arms around Barricade’s neck and tipped his face close, speaking far too loudly for the conspiratorial look he was trying to use. “I’ve been drinking tonight.”

Barricade’s lips twitched again. “Really?”

“Yes,” Soundwave said, his tone serious as any drunk’s while he nodded. Next, he lifted his legs over the arm of the chair, twisting to sit with his back to Barricade’s chest. Hips and shoulders were squirmed in an attempt to get comfortable, and Barricade grunted, a pained look briefly crossing his features.

“Sit still!”

The telepath tipped his head back, expression positively wicked. “I thought you liked the way I writhed?” He punctuated the teasing question with a blatantly sensuous winding of his body, being very certain to grind his rear more firmly into Barricade’s lap. A laugh burst out of the telepath, the sound far freer than he would ever have allowed were he sober, and he looked around the room. “They’re all so surprised!” He _giggled_ before looking back up at Barricade. “We must’ve done better keeping it quiet than Rav and Bee.”

The amused smirk that had been trying to break free finally managed to etch its way onto Barricade’s face. “We aren’t horny, love-sick teenagers.”

“Well…” Soundwave grinned as he shifted himself back around. “We’re not love sick teenagers.” There was a very brief pause in the entertainment as eyebrows rose throughout the room at the correction. “Oh, don’t even start with me, brat,” the telepath ordered, turning the attention in the room to a scowling Ravage. “I’m surprised either one of you can walk with as often as you-”

“ _Creator_!” Ravage’s face turned a fierce crimson, mouth open in shock. Beside him, Bumblebee had covered his mouth with both hands, eyes wide as he tried not to laugh.

“Well it’s true,” Soundwave said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Optimus hadn’t meant to laugh out loud, but he did and it drew Soundwave’s attention.

“Don’t know why _you’re_ laughing,” Soundwave said, and then smirked. “Are we certain we’re not related? As loud as you are, you _could_ be a part of my family.”

Ironhide barked out a sharp laugh, and dodged the throw pillow Optimus slung at his head. Laughter filled the room once again while Barricade snatched his beer back from Soundwave.

“What is it?”

“Beer. You’d hate it. Tastes awful,” Barricade replied.

“You’re drinking it,” the telepath pointed out and reached again.

“Still awful, and you’ve had plenty to drink tonight.” The interrogator frowned. “I’ve never known you to get inebriated. What changed?”

Soundwave shrugged. “Iunnoh. Nothing. Think my drink was… was… Spiked! That’s the word.”

Barricade frowned and shared a raised brow with Optimus. “Ok, children,” Optimus began, “Who spiked Soundwave’s drink?”

Sideswipe giggled before realizing he was the focal point of a few dirty looks. “No!” He held up his hands and shook his head. “Wasn’t me, I swear. I just think it’s funny and sorta ‘bout damn time someone loosened him up.” He snickered and leaned against his drunkenly smiling twin. “Though I guess Cade had that covered, huh?”

“He really didn’t,” Ratchet said, fighting his own chuckles. “Spike the punch that is.”

The infiltrator jerked his drink out of the telepath’s reach again, who giggled and made another -very wide- grab for the bottle. “Ok. Bedtime.”

Soundwave went still, and then _melted_ against Barricade. “Ooo~ Good,” he purred.

“His head’s gonna hurt so bad tomorrow,” Frenzy said, giggling.

“So’s his ass.” Cliffjumper guffawed until Prowl and Starscream’s hands slapped him, one right after the other, in the back of the head. “Hey!”

“Hush, or I’ll let my brother choose your punishment,” Prowl warned. Blue eyes turned to Barricade and the small redhead quailed under the glare he received. “And dole it out,” Prowl added, nodding down at his cup. Jazz snickered where he sat curled against his mate. “And he’s _mean_ when he wants to be,” Prowl continued emphatically, then muttered to his bonded. “The shit he used to pull when we were kids. Primus!”

Barricade shook his head and gave the lever a shove, letting the forward rock of the recliner aid him in lifting Soundwave’s rather lax weight. He looped an arm around the telepath’s waist and tugged him along. It took some doing, but they finally made it out the door to a chorus of applause, laughter, wolf whistles, and cat calls.

When everyone quieted a bit, Will asked, “Did anybody record that?”

There was a moment of silence, and then groans of disappointment filled the air.

~

 _You are going to feel very guilty when our creator is sick tomorrow,_ Buzzsaw said as Barricade helped drag a still giggling Soundwave from the Playroom.

Laserbeak barely lifted one shoulder. _I did not expect he would drink so much, or that it would affect him so strongly._ Truly, his creator had not been the intended target when he learned of this traditional prank. Laserbeak considered the empty doorway for a moment, then said, _I will be certain to tend to him myself, and apologize if he is overly upset._

Buzzsaw tsked quietly, but turned his gaze back to their dancing brothers and said no more about it.


	75. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 172 Tuesday, January 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 172  
Tuesday, January 1**

  


After that shameful display from his creator, Ravage waited on the fringes of the party until shortly after midnight. Bumblebee smiled and stayed close, sharing the traditional, though he kept it rather chaste. A fact Ravage appreciated. Once it appeared everyone was truly occupied, he nudged Bumblebee, and they both slipped out the door.

“It really wasn’t that bad,” Bumblebee said as he twined his fingers with Ravage’s. “It was… embarrassing, but it’s not like we’re any kind of a secret. We haven’t been in a while.”

“I am not ashamed of us. I am not ashamed of our passion or love.” Ravage took the stairs at a sedate pace despite wanting to run up them and hide in their room. It wasn’t shame, it was- “Our relationship is not taken seriously. They speak of us as though we are a joke.”

“Everyone gets teased, Rav.”

“Yes,” Ravage replied, but he could feel the pout pulling at his face. “They get teased. _We_ are the butt of the joke.”

Bumblebee paused on the landing and pulled Ravage in close. “We know differently.” His lips brushed, soft and warm, over Ravage’s cheek. “They’ll get bored eventually. The only other thing I can think of is to start telling those we trust not to make more of a joke out of it, that it’s starting to bother us.”

Ravage sighed and leaned into his intended. “I am generally better at not rising to the bait. My creator’s words were a surprise.”

“Come on,” Bumblebee said with a smile and tugged them both back into motion. “You know, Soundwave being so obvious might actually keep us out of the limelight for a while.”

“One can hope.” He really was overreacting, wasn’t he? Ravage inhaled, thumb brushing against the warm metal of his ring. He exhaled, shoulders relaxing, and gave his intended a genuine smile as Bumblebee opened their door.

The room was chilly, and they both hurried to change into soft sleep pants and clean long-sleeved shirts. The shirts weren’t precisely for sleep, but they served. Ravage still shivered as he crawled beneath the blanket and was quick to press himself against Bumblebee once he settled. Bumblebee chuckled and stuck cold feet against Ravage’s, but the play didn’t last long. Snuggled against one another in the center of the mattress, they warmed and relaxed, and Ravage found himself playing with his ring again.

“I would bond with you right now if I could,” Ravage murmured. The longing was a physical ache under his spark. “I wish to feel your love. I want to hear your thoughts and see your dreams.”

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Ravage and held tight. “I know,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Ravage’s. “I know, and I do too. They’re going to figure out the signal, then we’ll shut it down, and the _second_ I can, I’m dragging you off and baring my spark to you.”

Ravage shivered at the raw honesty and desire, then moaned as Bumblebee’s spark reached out and caressed his own. He arched, pushing his chest harder to the plane of his intended’s, and pulsed back. Warmth saturated his body, and he moaned again, the sound muffled by their kiss. He wanted nothing more than open himself completely to Bumblebee, to burrow into his spark and never leave. He pulled with his own spark, drawing on the energy that coiled into him and made tingling bliss shoot from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. Each throb back was an attempt to push as deeply as possible. Soft pleasure sounds filled the room as they devoured one another.

Bumblebee pushed a knee between Ravage’s, rolling forward to press him into the bed. The kiss was broken on a louder cry, and the blonde burrowed into Ravage’s neck. Ravage panted and gasped, eyes blinking up at the ceiling as ecstasy swelled between them. For a moment he thought he could see a soft glow of light reflecting back at him, but then release crashed over him, tearing a sharp scream from them both. Ravage clung to Bumblebee, writhing under the comfortable weight, but before the pleasant tickles of his overload even began, the intensity of the overload stole his consciousness.

~ | ~

Perhaps it was the alcohol and pleasant buzz still humming through Wheeljack’s brain as well as his body, but he didn’t stop himself like every other time. He knew Bluestreak’s cries, and while the Aerialbots’ passion alone never seemed to have an effect, hearing the gunner through the wall twisted heat around Wheeljack’s spark. He reasoned it would be the same were he to hear Tracks or Hot Rod, or even Ratchet and his twins. Lust inspired lust, and his inhibitions were lowered enough that when his hand pushed beneath the waistband of his sleep pants, Wheeljack just didn’t stop.

Some part of his mind said it was wrong, to think of Bluestreak like this, but he wouldn’t _really_ take the Aerialbots’ love from them. It was just nice to imagine the vibrant gunner pressed close. That obvious affection and open willingness to share pleasure aimed at him. Those sharp sobs and pleading words shouted for _him_. Wheeljack knew how it was done, and it took nothing there in the darkness of his room to imagine the hand that squeezed and stroked was actually Bluestreak sinking down and rising up over him again and again. Especially as the pleading grew more desperate, the cries louder.

Pleasure coiled low in Wheeljack’s belly, and his hips rocked up off the bed. His gasps filled the room, still quiet and unheard under the shuddering scream from next door.

“Ah!” Wheeljack clenched his jaw against further sounds, breath hissing through his teeth as release washed over him in a hot, tingling flush.

That… Well, he’d certainly needed it, Wheeljack thought as he shivered with an aftershock and all but melted back down into the mattress. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to look any of them in the eye in the morning, and not for the first time considered switching rooms.

Too drained to drag himself out to clean up, Wheeljack stripped off the sleep pants, wiped himself down, then sprawled on his back beneath the blankets. “Frag it,” he swore, and then rolled to his side, back to the shared wall. He was still too tipsy to be trying to think. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

~ | ~

“Oh, Primus…”

The whining tone and desperate words woke Barricade, and he smirked even before he opened his eyes. “Good morning, sunshine,” he rumbled.

“I’m dying.”

“You’re hungover.”

Soundwave groaned. “How did this happen? I don’t-” He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, and for a moment, Barricade tensed. There’d been purging in the bathroom before he had helped Soundwave shower, then brought him to bed. “I need Ratchet,” the telepath whispered.

“Alright. Just lie there and breathe for a minute.” Barricade eased himself off the bed and found a spare set of sleep pants for Soundwave. Trying to dress a floppy drunk had not gone well last night, so the telepath was still naked under the blankets. “Here,” he said, and peeled back the blankets. Soundwave whimpered, but he was certainly more cooperative this morning. “Can you walk?”

Dark eyes peeped open, and Barricade could clearly see the debate. Would walking or being carrying and jostled be worse? “Carry me,” Soundwave whispered after a moment.

Barricade eased him up as gently as he could, feeling for Soundwave as he clutched his head and made a sound that came damn close to a sob. The stairs were the worst, but Barricade tried to go slow and easy. Soundwave struggled free just as they reached the exit from the dorms, and Barricade let him go, shaking his helm as he watched him pelt for the bathroom. Taking the opportunity, Barricade walked back and knocked on Ratchet’s door.

The medic was laughing as he opened it. “Teach both ya fraggers,” he said, then smirked when he saw Barricade. “It’s alive, huh?”

“Barely.” Barricade gestured out of the hall. “I carried him down, but he just ran off to the bathroom.”

Ratchet made a face. “I’ll go set up an IV,” he said as he stepped out of his room. “Oh shut up. You two _chose_ to drink.” The medic shook his helm and shut the door. “Idiots. You go get Soundwave. It won’t fix him right away, but it’ll help.”

“The IV?” Barricade asked.

“Yes. Part of a hangover in humans is the dehydration.” Ratchet waved a hand toward the bathroom. “Bring him when he stops heaving, I prepped for this ahead of time.”

That was good news, Barricade supposed. Leave it to Ratchet to agree to let them put themselves through hell and suffer, but still be ready to make the pain go away. He entered the bathroom and heard the shower running.

“Fragging Primus,” he laughed as he spotted Soundwave curled on his side on the floor. The water raining down from the showerhead was _cold_ , and the telepath was already shivering. Brown eyes gone liquid looked up at Barricade, and he felt the amusement die and his spark pulse in pure sympathy. Some of those droplets were tears. The water was shut off, and Barricade crouched beside his lover with a sigh. “Soundwave.”

“I feel awful.” Soundwave’s voice rasped, and a few more tears escaped red-rimmed eyes.

“Ratchet said he’s got something to fix you up. I just gotta get you to the medbay.” Barricade reached out with a gentle hand to push Soundwave’s hair back off his brow. “I’ll get a towel. You peel those off,” he said and pointed a finger to the now soaked and clinging sleep pants.

“I’m never drinking alcohol again.”

“The punch was spiked,” Barricade called back, then winced as his voice echoed off the tiles a bit. When he returned to Soundwave, he shook out the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“I’m still never drinking it again,” Soundwave declared as he hugged the towel tighter and used a corner to dry his face. “I tasted it. I knew.” A deep, shuddering exhalation. “I did not have to drink it, but I chose to.”

Barricade bit the inside of this lip to keep from smiling as another tear escaped. Soundwave pathetic and full of regrets over just being a bit drunk and hungover was frelling cute despite the pity Barricade felt for him. “Lesson learned then. Nothing to be so upset over.” He gripped Soundwave’s shoulders and pulled, and the telepath took the hint and struggled to his feet.

“I feel really stupid.”

Barricade snickered and rubbed his hands over the towel trying to dry and warm Soundwave. “You weren’t the only one cratered last night.”

“No, but unless I’m remembering wrong, I announced our relationship to everyone.”

“Oh, that happened,” Ratchet said, startling Soundwave and Barricade. The medic smirked and leaned against the shower entrance. “I figured I’d better come be sure everything was ok and that you didn’t need help.” His expression softened. “Twins are whining in our room. I might stick them later if they don’t annoy me too much, but if you want to feel better, we should get moving before it gets noisy in here.”

“My clothes are wet,” Soundwave said, his tone mournful.

“Primus,” Ratchet said and laughed, though he did keep the volume down.

“I’ll get you something to wear while Ratchet tends you,” Barricade promised. He tugged the towel down to Soundwave’s waist and tucked it there. “Come on.”

“Primus, you’re a wreck,” Ratchet said, still grinning, but when Soundwave was close enough, he hooked an arm around his waist too, helping Barricade lead the telepath out and to the medbay. “Don’t worry though. I researched this, and if the reports are correct, you’ll feel a million times better in about half an hour.”

“Ok,” Soundwave said, still meek and pathetic. Barricade suppressed another laugh, and since there was no going back after last night, even tipped his head in to kiss his lover’s cheek.

~ | ~

Ravage was crouched low, nothing but open road and bright sunlight ahead of him. The wind was dry and hot against him, the asphalt burning under his tires-

Ravage made a confused sound as he woke, and blinked into the morning light from the sun lamp. He was still racing along the road in his mind, which wasn’t at all normal for him. Then realization struck, and he gasped, hand gripping Bumblebee’s shoulder tight enough to jolt his _bondmate_ from his dream.

“Rav?” Bumblebee muttered, blinking open blue eyes.

A little trill of glee escaped Ravage. _I can feel you!_

Bumblebee’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Ravage, then his mouth slowly opened. His thoughts were a tangle of surprise, joy, and disbelief. “But…”

 _We bonded!_ Ravage threw himself against his mate, breath catching and a few joyful tears squeezing from his eyes. _I’m yours,_ he gasped. _I can **feel** you._ Only an instant of pushing into the bond, and Ravage felt the love, the desire.

 _Whoa!_ Bumblebee laughed and held Ravage tight. “Holy slag!” _I love you! Can you hear this? Can you actually hear me?_

Ravage nodded, then pulled back enough to kiss Bumblebee. _I can’t wait to tell them all!_

Bumblebee returned the kiss, but he was smiling too widely to really maintain it. Not that Ravage minded. He brushed his lips over his bondmate’s one last time, then hurried off the bed to change. _I can’t believe it._

“Me either.” Bumblebee pulled the blankets up on their bed, then peeled off his sleep clothes to trade them for the jeans and shirt Ravage held out to him. He paused, fingers on the last button, and Ravage felt the joy and wonder over the bond. “Wow.”

Ravage laughed and threw himself at Bumblebee, arms tight around his neck. _I love you!_ He laughed again. _I can feel how much you love me._

“So much,” Bumblebee agreed and held Ravage back in a tight embrace.

Neither of them could stand still long, however, so Ravage pulled back, caught his mate’s hand, and led him from the room. He nudged against the link with his creator just enough to learn where he was, then hurried down to the Playroom. _Try not to think,_ Ravage said, then narrowed the bond just enough that he could hide it until the right moment.

Soundwave was in a recliner, his face a bit pale, but otherwise looking none the worse for wear after his accidental intoxication. Ravage inhaled, exhaled, then gave Bumblebee a smirk as he released his hand. “Creator,” he greeted, and when Soundwave looked up, Ravage slid into his lap and wound his arms around the telepath’s neck. He purred as Soundwave cuddled him back, then opened the link to his creator as well as the bond to Bumblebee, and let the joy flood out from his spark.

Dark eyes went wide, and Soundwave’s face went an alarming shade of red. “What have you _done_?!” he demanded.

Ravage glanced at Bumblebee as his mate stepped closer, then back to Soundwave. “We’ve bonded. We didn’t even know we could, but it worked.”

“What? Wait, what? We can bond in this form?” Air Raid asked, climbing to his feet, the game controller forgotten on the floor.

“Why?!” Soundwave snapped, and anger lashed at Ravage’s mind. “What were you thinking? How could you be this irresponsible?!”

Ravage let Bumblebee pull him from the telepath’s lap, but he could only stare in disbelief. “We love one another,” Ravage said, his voice soft. “We’re happy. Why aren’t you?”

“Three months!” Soundwave covered his face and shook his head, but there was nothing but distress and anger and _disappointment_ battering at Ravage over the mental link. “You’re children, and you’ve only known one another for three months.” He looked up, glare landing on first Ravage, then Bumblebee. “I thought you were both smarter than this.”

Offense and hurt rang in equal parts over the bond, and Ravage couldn’t tell what was his and what was Bumblebee’s. He cried out, wordless, all masks gone and emotions exposed to anyone that looked at him. “You’re supposed to be _happy_ for us!”

“Three months or three vorns,” Bumblebee said, his husky voice low and his own anger audible. “It wouldn’t matter.” He tugged at Ravage’s hand. “Come on. This is pointless. He can sit there and freak out over nothing without ruining our day.”

Ravage noted the shocked look Soundwave gave Bumblebee and felt some mild satisfaction in it. He brushed at his face, shoving the hurt down, then followed his mate. They nearly tripped over the twins on their way out of the Playroom.

“The frag’s going on?” Sideswipe asked them, rubbing his head as his brother winced at all the noise.

“Ravage and Bee are bonded, and Soundwave flipped out,” Fireflight replied.

“Why?” Sideswipe asked.

“Yeah. The frag’s wrong with being bonded?” Sunstreaker added, his voice growling with suspicion.

Then they were too far away to hear any more of the conversation, and Ravage was glad. He let Bumblebee pull him into the women’s locker room, then hid his face in his bondmate’s shoulder and sobbed.

 _It’ll be ok,_ Bumblebee murmured and held tight. He’s hungover and just shocked. It’ll be ok. I love you.

~ | ~

There were times when disappearing was the best option, and this was one of them. It was cold outside, and a sharp wind bit at them as Frenzy and Rumble hurried from the main building over to the gym. The guards and whoever was on the monitors would see them, but for once they weren’t up to anything sneaky. Soundwave was projecting, and Ravage was a blank spot, and for some reason Laserbeak felt guilty. Ratbat was hovering near tears, and the twins just needed _out_. The gym was far enough to mute the link with their family and give them some peace while still being clean and out of the freezing gusts.

“So,” Rumble said as soon as the gym door banged shut behind them. “We could do it.”

Frenzy led the way toward the pool area at a trot. It would be warm and humid in there. Pits, he might even swim. Anything to stall going back for a while. “We ain’t that stupid,” he replied, slowing as he pushed the door open. The chemical scent of the pool hit him in the face with a damp warmth, and he sighed as it chased the last of the chill from him.

“You think they’re stupid for bondin’?”

Frenzy scowled at the accusation and parked his aft on a bench. One knee was drawn up so he could rest his chin on it as he glared at his brother. “Think upsettin’ dad was stupid. They’ve only known each other for three months.”

“And we’ve known each other our whole lives,” Rumble countered and sat too. “Wouldn’t be stupid of us.”

“Ain’t fully mature.”

“So?”

Frenzy shrugged. “Ya wanna bond now? Think it’s a good idea ta do that?” Rumble frowned and looked away. “Know I would,” Frenzy said in a softer tone. “Say the word, bro, an’ we’re done ‘cept for the screamin’.”

Rumble sighed, and Frenzy felt how tempted he was to say yes. But they really weren’t that stupid. “When we’re normal and old enough. He won’t be able to fuss then.”

“He still will. He’ll fuss when Beak and Saw do it too.” Frenzy pulled his other leg up and wrapped his arms around his knees. “Worse with Rav though, cuz it’s like losin’ him.”

Rumble snorted. “Ain’t losin’ him!”

“I don’t think so. Seriously. What’s this gonna change? Those two makin’ _more_ kissy faces at each other.” Frenzy whirled a finger in the air. “Whoop-tee-doo. They’ll be happy. It’s a good match, but Soundwave was bound ta freak no matter what. It’ll be the same when we bond. Same when Beak and Saw do.” He shook his head. “Feel real bad for the squeaker. Dad’s gonna go nuclear when he bonds.”

“If he does,” Rumble said. “Not all that many around here, and ain’t like anyone’s lustin’ after him.

Frenzy snorted. “Squeak’s a kid.”

“We were younger.”

“We’re twins.”

Rumble tipped his head in something of an agreeing nod. “He’ll just hafta freak out on us. Ain’t no way I’m not bondin’ ta ya soon as we can. Safely.”

Frenzy nodded and dropped his feet so he could scoot closer to Rumble. “We’ll wait,” he said as he leaned against his brother. “Plan some vacation, bond, tell ‘im, then get the flock outta Dodge so he can flail without it beatin’ our brains in.”

Rumble snickered and hugged Frenzy. “That’s the plan then. Or maybe just wait ‘til Beak and Saw do it, then be like, oh us too! Bye!” They both giggled. “Wanna swim?”

“Yeah. Don’t wanna go back yet,” Frenzy said.

~ | ~

“If you’re here to lecture us,” Bumblebee said as he opened the door, “go stuff it.”

Optimus arched a brow, took in the scowl on the youngling’s face, the red puffiness of Ravage’s eyes, and shook his head. “Lectures are pointless. May I come in?”

Bumblebee sighed, hesitated long enough to make Optimus think he was going to be denied, then finally stepped back and opened the door wider. “We were really happy when we woke up today,” he said. “We just wanted to share that.”

Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “I only wanted to check on you both.” Not exactly true, but as Ravage sniffled and Bumblebee’s eyes went liquid, there was no way Optimus was going to risk upsetting them more. They had bonded. It was done. He tugged Bumblebee toward the bed and sat on the edge next to Ravage so he could pull him in against his side. “It’s done. I may not think this was the wisest course for the both of you, but this is your life. I just want you _both_ to know you can come to me.”

Bumblebee sat on Optimus’ thigh and tucked his face into his neck. One hand reached for Ravage’s and the other arm looped over Prime’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Optimus hugged them both, then shook his head. “Congratulations,” he said and grinned at the shocked look Ravage gave him. “Am I the first?” he asked, aiming for a conspiratorial tone. “You know in ages gone, it was the Prime that got to be the first to congratulate the newly bonded pair.”

Bumblebee hiccupped a bit of a laugh and wiped the tears off his face. “You’re the first.”

“Mm. Good.” Optimus gave them both a squeeze. “Give Soundwave a little time. I can understand his shock even if I don’t support his reaction. It’s been such a short amount of time that you’ve both been together. I _know_ that you know that,” he hurried to say. “I know that you’re aware of how short a time three months is for us, and that you’re both very sure of this. I don’t doubt you even if I can’t help worry for you.” He shrugged. “Part of being a parent.” Optimus hugged Ravage tighter. “Your creator loves you. He just had a rough morning.”

“But you’re happy for us?” Bumblebee asked.

Optimus smiled and dropped a kiss onto bright blonde hair. “Very. Surprised. But so long as you’re both happy, then I am.”

Ravage wiped at his face. “Thank you.”

He gave them both another short squeeze, then Optimus nudged Bumblebee off his lap. “Why don’t we do a nice breakfast tomorrow to celebrate? I’ll talk to Sarah and arrange it?”

“We do not need more gifts,” Ravage said.

“We honestly weren’t _planning_ on bonding. It just… happened,” Bumblebee said. “Well, I mean, we were planning to bond, but not until we could actually bare our sparks again.” He bit his lip and sat against Ravage’s side to hold his mate close. “We don’t need a big deal made of it.”

Optimus chuckled and reached out to ruffle Bumblebee’s hair, sending the yellow strands into disarray and making the youngling grin and smack at his hand. “Your love and desire to be together was strong enough to create a bond despite not knowing it could or would happen. All our fears for you as older beings, all our head tilting at how fast you both came together is nothing in the face of that. Your bond should be celebrated.”

“Romantic,” Ravage accused, but the smallest smile graced his mouth.

“Forever,” Optimus said. “However, it’s your choice.”

“No, let’s celebrate it,” Bumblebee said. “We wanted it. We don’t regret it. I wouldn’t change a thing except how badly Soundwave reacted.

Optimus nodded. “Then I’ll arrange it. You two stay here and enjoy a quiet afternoon. Are you hungry?”

“A little?” Bumblebee answered and gave Ravage a questioning look. “It’s a bit weird that I can feel that you’re hungry. I think I am.” He snickered and looked back up at Optimus. “We can go get it though.”

“No, you two stay here. The newly bonded are supposed to have a whole day and then some to enjoy one another.” Optimus waved a hand at both of them as he walked to the door. “I think we’re just having sandwiches and soup, so I’ll bring some up in a little bit.”

“Thanks, Optimus,” Bumblebee said.

Optimus smiled and slipped out the door, shutting it behind him. He spotted Ironhide waiting down the hall, and shook his head as he reached him.

Ironhide chuckled. “Love’s crazy.”

“Always. And irrational and impatient.” Optimus shook his head again as they started downstairs. “They’ll be fine.”

“’Course they will. Half o’ them’s our brat.”

~ | ~

“Just tell us how!” Air Raid shouted.

Bluestreak pushed the bedroom door shut behind him as he took in how frazzled Wheeljack’s hair was. The engineer shoved his hand back through it again, illustrating how it had come to be in that condition, though it couldn’t possibly stand more on end than it already was.

“Ya can’t bond,” Wheeljack insisted, and then glanced at Bluestreak. Emotions flickered across his face, leaving the gunner to wonder what he was thinking.

“No, we _can_ ,” Slingshot insisted. “Bumblebee and Ravage did, so we can too!”

“Doesn’t mean you should,” Bluestreak said. “I mean, fine. You’re meant for each other and all, but you should wait until we’re mechs again.”

“Yeah? When’s that gonna happen?” Slingshot demanded.

“We’re workin’ on it,” Wheeljack said. “I’d be in there right now if I could concentrate and not have ta worry what’s happenin’ in here.”

“They barely know each other,” Silverbolt said, his voice soft. “They barely know one another and they bonded. We _ache_ for each other, were made for each other, but we can’t bond because you say so? Why not?”

Bluestreak huffed a sigh. “Because Jack doesn’t want you making a huge mistake. Yes, it would be,” he snapped when Slingshot’s mouth opened. “It _would_ be. There’s _five_ of you. Until a couple months ago, you didn’t even know what interfacing was, and now you want to bond? Don’t be ridiculous. Do you even know what bonding does?”

“We’d be able to feel each other again,” Skydive said, his voice watery. “We wouldn’t have to be merged or touching, we’d just _be_ there again.”

“Soon as we’re normal, ya’ll be able ta feel each other again anyway,” Wheeljack insisted.

“There are humans here _twice_ your age,” Bluestreak said. “Does that compute? Do you have any concept how _young_ you guys are? No, shut up, Slinger,” he said. “Fragging Pits! You’re talking about bonding like it’s just some easy thing you should totally do because you’ve got the ability to. You don’t have the first frelling notion how serious it is. How _permanent_. There’s no getting out of it later. There’s no changing your mind later if you decide you’d rather not have to share your every fragging thought! Mechs don’t just meet and bond. Not normally. It’s a _huge_ decision.” He shook his head, then stared each one of the Aerialbots down. “You’re _sparklings_. And ya know what, no, Jack can’t stop you from bonding. You want to be that stupid, go right ahead. But you might want to think about what you’re condemning your brothers to first.”

“You make it sound like it’s some… death sentence,” Fireflight said.

“We just want to feel each other,” Skydive whimpered.

“I know,” Wheeljack said, and when he sat beside Skydive, the youngling leaned into his side.

Bluestreak scrubbed at his face and took a deep breath. “No, but think about it this way. Why couldn’t Starscream teach you to merge?”

“Because Jack doesn’t like him,” Air Raid grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, because Starscream is bonded, and for a bonded mech- person to merge sparks, all bondmates have to be there.” Or most, Bluestreak thought, but close enough for the Aerialbots. “I mean, ok, I’m good with being part of a foursome now and then, but six? Have all five of you even merged together once yet?”

The five of them exchanged looks, and slowly, each Aerialbot shook his head no.

“Pretty damn intense when it’s just three or four of us together,” Fireflight said.

Slingshot heaved a sigh. “Drops us every time there’s four in the merge.”

“Then we wake up a couple hours later pretty tired,” added Silverbolt.

“I know how much ya love each other,” Wheeljack said. “And me an’ Blue hear ya loud’n clear about missin’ that gestalt link, but please don’t try ta bond yet. Ya’re all so young. Barely lived life, and we got ages left ta go. Please,” he begged, and pushed his face against Skydive’s hair. “Please just wait a few vorn at least? Or ‘til we’re back ta normal. Just ‘til then. Then ya can decide.”

Bluestreak held his breath as the Aerialbots exchanged looks with one another. Skydive and Air Raid brushed tears off their faces, and Fireflight pushed in against Silverbolt’s side.

“It’s that big a deal to you?” Slingshot asked.

“Yeah. Please just wait,” Wheeljack repeated.

Silverbolt nodded. “Ok. We’ll try.”

Bluestreak didn’t think they were going to get a more solid promise than that. “Want to come play Monopoly with me?”

“Think we’d like to be alone,” Silverbolt said and gave Bluestreak an apologetic look. “We won’t bond,” he told Wheeljack. “I think we should talk some though. By ourselves.”

Wheeljack looked terrified to leave, but stood after one last hug to Skydive. Bluestreak followed him out the door to help nudge him along, but he understood the hesitance. “We have to trust them in this.”

The engineer nodded, but he kept looking back. “I know. They’ve been through so much, ya know? I don’t want them makin’ that huge a mistake.”

Bluestreak didn’t either, but they were mature enough in all the ways that mattered to sparks that wanted to bond. He wouldn’t be playing around with them if he didn’t see them as adults. “They’ll make the right choice,” he said.

Wheeljack nodded again, then left Bluestreak to go into the Control Room. The gunner was going to have to watch him too, he thought. Wheeljack already worked really hard, but now with an almost threat on the table -fix this before we bond- he was likely to spend even more time working and neglecting himself. Bluestreak shook his head, then decided to see if anyone else was around to play a game with. He needed a bit of a distraction himself.

~ | ~

Starscream entered Soundwave’s room without bothering to knock. “I brought you some food,” he said as he closed the door. “If you can put off sulking for a few minutes and eat your dinner, you might feel better.”

Soundwave peered up at Starscream from his huddle in the middle of his bed. “Ratchet tended me earlier.”

“I wasn’t talking about the hangover, and you know it.” Starscream sat on the bed and made himself comfortable against the wall, then held out the plate. “Sit up. Eat.”

“Pushy,” Soundwave complained, but he did as told and took the plate.

“You had to have known their desire to bond,” Starscream said. “It’s not like they’ve kept it a secret. Pits, Bumblebee gave Ravage that ring.”

“Wanting to bond and doing it are separate things.” Soundwave poked his fork at the lasagna, and Starscream projected just how pathetic he looked. It earned him a glare, but that didn’t stop him.

“Selfish,” Starscream said.

“Worried,” Soundwave insisted.

“No, you want your sparkling to remain yours and only yours.” Starscream crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re bent that Ravage would choose anyone over you.” He paused. “Or Ratbat.”

“I know that Ravage and Ratbat aren’t meant for one another. They’d have displayed tendencies already if they were.”

“Oh please. Like you weren’t hoping against hope anyway?” Starscream flapped a hand at his creator and shook his head again. “You need to go talk to them. Prime’s got Sarah and Hotrod all giddy with a huge celebratory breakfast in the morning. Do you want to be the raincloud drenching your creation when he should be reveling in happiness? If so, by all means, sit here and poke at the food while it goes cold and be an ass.”

Soundwave’s frown verged on a pout, but he stabbed a forkful and crammed it into his mouth. Starscream gave him a smug look, but said nothing else while the telepath ate. Once he was done, however, the Seeker dove right back into the conversation.

“They can hear one another,” he said. “Optimus mentioned it being a strong bond. Once, with nothing but the desire to be bonded between them, and they already can share thoughts and sensations. I’d known Skywarp and Thundercracker for eons when we bonded. We did it with intent after being lovers for vorns. We spent an entire day in passion with naked sparks to have that.”

“You’re saying they’re meant to be,” Soundwave said, his voice almost the flat monotone of old.

“I’m saying they believe they are, and they certainly share a fairly solid compatibility if one merging bonded them.” Starscream reached over and took the plate. “I could talk you to death on this, but you need to go up and speak with them. They were both crying on Optimus earlier. Your creation is devastated by your rejection. Go fix it.”

“I didn’t reject him,” Soundwave protested. “I was shocked. They barely know one another.”

“They know each other well enough,” Starscream replied as he took the plate, then stood from the bed.

“I shouldn’t bother them tonight.”

Starscream snorted. “Bullshit, _dad_. Get your aft up there, knock on the door, shove your way in if you have to, and convince Ravage you still love him and support him. Do it, or I’ll have Optimus come in here with those earnest, sad eyes of his and plead with you.”

“Demon.”

“Love you too,” Starscream sang as he left and shut the door.

Soundwave brushed his eldest’s mind with his love, but then sat on the bed for a few more minutes to gather himself. It wasn’t just possessiveness, he told himself, but Starscream wasn’t completely wrong. But it _was_ too soon. They were too young. They should have at least waited until everyone was back to normal. Though they honestly hadn’t been _trying_ to bond.

Soundwave didn’t think that made it any better, but the idea of Ravage sitting just one floor up, crying, hurting, drove him from the bed. He reached out first with a light, barely there brush of his mind to be sure they weren’t… busy, then knocked.

Bumblebee answered the door, and instantly Soundwave felt the walls come up around the youngling’s mind. “May I come in?” he asked, voice low and soft. He glanced toward where Ravage was just sitting up on the bed and felt his heart and spark lurch at the puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

“Fine.” Grudging and graceless, but Bumblebee opened the door wide enough to admit Soundwave and stepped back.

The telepath crossed to the bed and Ravage moved toward him even as his knee landed on the mattress. _I’m sorry,_ Soundwave whispered. “I fear for you in this.”

“I do not regret it,” Ravage declared, but burrowed into Soundwave’s arms. “Why can you not just be happy for us? He loves me, and I can feel it now. This was inevitable.”

Soundwave sighed and hugged Ravage tight. He was aware when Bumblebee approached, protective possessiveness radiating from him. “I know. You’re both so young. It’s so _soon_.” He shook his helm. “I want you happy.”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Bumblebee said.

Soundwave looked up at the youngling where he stood, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was angry but hurting too. The telepath reached out a hand to him, and after just a moment’s pause, Bumblebee put his hand into Soundwave’s. “I am sorry I’ve hurt you both,” he said. “I am… not ready to admit Ravage is no longer my sparkling.”

“You are not losing me,” Ravage said, his tone impatient. “That is ridiculous. Bumblebee is not going to separate us.”

“What?” Bumblebee asked and set heavily on the edge of the bed next to Ravage. “That _is_ ridiculous. Do you really think that?”

Soundwave shook his head, but his shoulders slumped. “No. I do not believe that.”

“But that’s what you’re afraid of,” Bumblebee said. He wrapped his arms around Ravage’s waist and leaned against his back. “We aren’t going anywhere, and it’s your own behavior that drove us off today. You should’ve seen how excited Rav was to tell you.”

His face heated, and Soundwave dropped his gaze to the floor. “I know.”

“Can you not be happy for us, creator?” Ravage asked, dark eyes welling with tears. “You told me yourself that Bumblebee was a good match for me. He does not allow my dramatics, but he is kind and understanding. He _loves_ me, and I can feel it now.”

Soundwave’s vision bleared and he nodded, wrapping his arms around both of them. “I am sorry for how I reacted.”

“You do not feel happy for us.”

Soundwave held them tighter, unable to deny the accusation. He _wanted_ to feel happy for them. He wanted them to be happy, but his spark ached and the fear wouldn’t leave him. “I am afraid,” he said. “I want to protect you both. I want you happy.”

“Can you get used to this?” Bumblebee asked. “Because he can’t look up and see you staring mournfully at him for the rest of our lives. Or even until you deem us old enough, or have decided we’re really going to be ok together. Can you deal with this?”

Soundwave didn’t really have a choice, but Bumblebee was right. “Yes.” He kissed Ravage’s hair, and straightened. “I can. I will sort myself out tonight,” he promised. There was nothing else he could do. They didn’t deserve to have his fears -regardless of how valid they might be- shoved into their faces every time they saw him. Soundwave also could not be a source of pain to his creation. “We will celebrate tomorrow at the breakfast. All will be well.”

Ravage gave Soundwave a watery, hopeful smile, and the telepath kissed him once more before standing.

“All will be well,” Soundwave repeated, then left them before he could break down. He would absolutely have to sort himself out by morning. Ravage was bonded. Bumblebee made him happy. Bumblebee was a good person who loved Ravage deeply, and since Soundwave could barely put his fears into concise and defined terms, it was he who needed to get past those nebulous shadows.

He would. For his sparklings, Soundwave would do anything.


	76. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 173 Wednesday, January 2

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 173  
Wednesday, January 2**

  


"Such a shame," Tracks lamented to Mirage as they carefully packed up the ornaments.

"I have enjoyed the lights and sparkle," Mirage replied. All around them everyone was pulling down decorations or packing them up, winding long ropes of lights and garland. It was coming down quickly, and Mirage really was going to miss the flash of color in the otherwise plain space.

"Yes." Tracks was quiet a moment, and across the room, Bumblebee laughed and gave a short chase as Frenzy cackled and fled. "Breakfast was lovely."

Mirage smiled, watching the younglings for a moment, then nodded before wrapping another ornament. "A shame we couldn't do it up properly. That's two bondings now since the end of the war, and not a proper celebration to be had."

Tracks leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mirage's cheek. "Well, should a future day come where I choose to bond, I'll insist upon all the trappings. Prime shall officiate the traditional ceremony, my armor will be painted with the sigils of his family, and his with mine."

"Oh?" Mirage said. "I was unaware you had family sigils. I would wager heavily on your intended being quite honored to wear them."

Tracks blushed. "They aren't as long as I'm sure your family's is."

"I doubt that will matter. When I bond, I would be pleased to wear just his name and the vows." Mirage nodded his thanks to Fireflight as he set down another little box of ornaments that had been cleared off the tree. Once the youngling had trotted away, he continued. "Of course, I would love to wear his family as well if it was important to him."

Tracks was silent for a moment as he arranged more tissue paper. When he went on, his voice was certain and steady again. "Prime will perform the ceremony before all, then be the first to congratulate us- My intended and me, that is." Tracks' face flamed again, and Mirage bit his lip and looked down to keep from simply grabbing him and kissing him hard right there in front of everyone. "Then while everyone begins the celebration, he and I will retire to our home and bond properly."

"Oh?" Mirage asked in a coy tone. "Properly?"

Shyness dropped away to be replaced by a smoldering looked that swept heat though Mirage's spark. "Oh yes," Tracks purred. "Properly. Again and again." He smirked and Mirage knew his arousal had been spotted. "And again. Until we're too exhausted to do anything but recharge. We'll be late for our return to the celebration, and they'll all laugh and tease."

"As it should be," Mirage said, his voice coming out far more breathless than he meant it to.

Tracks flashed him a grin, then reached for the box of ornaments. "We should finish these quickly. Perhaps we can practice on one another for that distant possible day."

Mirage pulled the box away from his lover, stood, then grabbed Tracks by the wrist. "These can wait." There was laughter and applause, and Tracks was bright red as he let himself be towed into the dorm hall. Mirage ignored them all, his spark ready to burst. No, they weren't ready to bond, but the idea certainly had appeal, and he could picture it. In fact, Mirage could see it so clearly that when he pushed Tracks to the bed, he was able to imagine the blue of his plating, the red of his face, the glow of his optics. "Someday," he purred. Beneath him, Tracks moaned as their sparks reached for one another's.

~ | ~

Ratbat snuggled into Ravage's side as Bumblebee went with Ironhide to fetch the spackle and paint. _Congratulations, big brother_.

Ravage smiled softly and hugged Ratbat close. _Thank you._

 _You're still upset about Dad,_ Ratbat said. There was no question in his mind. Ravage was putting forth a happy front, but Ratbat knew him better than almost anyone and wasn't fooled. Ravage confirmed it with a single glance. _He wanted all of us to remain together. I think he never really let go of that hope. That maybe as I got older something would grow between us._

_Do you resent that it has not?_

Ratbat gave it a little thought, really searching though his feelings, but then shook his head. _We aren't meant for each other._ He gave his brother a bright smile and hugged him tight. _You belong with Bumblebee. I'm sure of it. There isn't anyone for me yet, and that's fine with me._

Ravage tipped his head a little, dark eyes searching. _You aren't troubled by that,_ he observed, then shook his head. _I can barely recall a time I didn't yearn for a mate._

 _And now you have one,_ Ratbat chirped. He leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Ravage's cheek. _Don't worry about Dad. He'll get over it soon enough._

Ravage nodded, and Ratbat stepped back just at Bumblebee and Ironhide returned. Ratbat gave his new brother a grin, then moved to Ironhide to learn how to spackle.

~ | ~

Laserbeak was not terribly accustomed to feeling such guilt, but he knew Soundwave’s inability to handle the surprise of Ravage bonding had been exacerbated by his actions. Buzzsaw stood with him, as always, but it was on Laserbeak to admit to spiking the punch and apologize. He tracked their creator to the Control Room, and while it would have been preferable to be alone, this would have to do. Soundwave looked up as they approached, and Laserbeak did not try to hide how guilty and ashamed of himself he felt.

Soundwave frowned, head tipping as he set the pen aside and gave his creation his full attention. “What is it?”

Biting his lip, Laserbeak pulled away from Buzzsaw just a little. His brother had not been involved and was not to be blamed. _I am the one who spiked the punch. It is my fault that you were so ill and upset._ Soundwave’s mouth dropped open, his eyes going wide in genuine shock. It vibrated over their mental link as well, and Laserbeak felt even more ashamed. _I never intended you as a target, creator, but that does not excuse my actions. I wished to apologize and promise I will not be so irresponsible in the future. I am sorry I hurt you._

Soundwave’s gaze flickered over to the two by the monitors, then back. “That was irresponsible.” Laserbeak cringed at the admonishment, knowing that if Bluestreak and Hubbard weren’t paying attention before, they certainly were now. It was proof of how disappointed in him Soundwave was that he chose to speak out loud. “Would you feel such remorse if it had not been me?”

Laserbeak’s shoulders hunched, but he answered honestly. “No, creator. Not so heavily.”

There was a deep sigh from Soundwave, and Laserbeak could no longer hold his gaze. He bit his lip and looked at the floor. The telepath shook his head. “There will be no dessert for you tonight or tomorrow, and you will go and confess to Ratchet and Prime as well. You will tell them that they have my blessing to add to your punishment as they feel is fair.”

Vision blearing under the weight of Soundwave’s displeasure and Laserbeak’s own shame, he could only nod. Worse, it was not over.

“Buzzsaw will remain with me until bed tonight, then tomorrow as well while you complete any tasks given,” Soundwave said. Shock flooded the link from Buzzsaw, and the telepath’s gaze shifted to him.

 _I understand,_ Laserbeak said, unable to speak the words out loud. It was a punishment. Having Buzzsaw there as silent support or helping him with tasks would make it mere duty.

Buzzsaw touched Laserbeak’s hand as he walked to their creator’s side, and Soundwave picked his pen back up. “You may go,” the telepath said, and then -proof of how angry he truly was- he blocked the link between Buzzsaw and Laserbeak.

Breath hitching slightly even as he fought for calm, Laserbeak turned and hurried from the Control Room. He had no idea where Ratchet or Prime were, but they could wait for a moment. First, he needed to calm down. The locker room was the closest place to hide, and he darted inside, then shut himself in one of the toilet stalls. He was not angry with Soundwave as he was well aware he deserved every bit of his punishment, but it hurt. The weight of his creator’s surprise and disappointment pressed down on Laserbeak’s spark, and it took him a long while to regain control over his own emotions.

Facing Optimus Prime and Ratchet when he found them in the kitchen threatened to destroy that delicate control all over again. It did not help at all that he had a stunned audience listening to the confession as well.

“And Soundwave said we get to punish you, huh?” Ratchet asked.

“Yes, sir.” Laserbeak focused on not flinching back at the smirk he was given.

“Ratchet,” Prime said softly. “His remorse is clear.”

“Sure it is.” The medic still wore a wicked grin. “And since I know you won’t actually punish him, I will. I have a mess of things in the medbay that need tended.”

“Aw, Ratch!” Sideswipe whined. “We-” He cut off and crossed his arms over his chest, mouth pulling into a pout.

Ratchet pointed at the door and said, “Let’s go. It’s all stuff I’ve been meaning to get to and letting that pain in the aft distract me from.” A hand was waved in Sideswipe’s direction, but then the medic was walking. Laserbeak gave Prime one last look, but only received a gesture to follow Ratchet.

Later, Laserbeak decided, he would approach Prime when he was alone and be sure there was nothing else he could do. He did not want Soundwave to think he was taking the easy way out. Though after an entire afternoon in the medbay, getting off lightly was no longer a concern.

~ | ~

It was still early when Silverbolt led his brothers to their room.

“I still can’t believe it was Laserbeak.”

Slingshot groaned. “You’ve said that three times already, Flight!”

“Yeah, but I just can’t believe it!”

Air Raid snickered, and Silverbolt shared a grin with Skydive. Silverbolt was just about to close their bedroom door when Bluestreak leaned in with a smile.

“Hey, guys,” the gunner greeted. “Can I come in?”

Silverbolt gestured Bluestreak in, then shut the door behind him.

“We didn’t leave early to bond,” Slingshot huffed. They were all still dealing with that, but as usual, it was Slingshot being the most confrontational and vocal about his unhappiness.

A look of hurt crossed Bluestreak’s face, then he frowned at Slingshot. “I’m not here to be sure you don’t, jackass.” Air Raid laughed, and Slingshot looked stunned, but Bluestreak continued. “I came to see how you guys were holding up because last night was heated, and I don’t want you thinking… Whatever. Guess I know what you’re thinking, don’t I?”

“We talked about it last night,” Silverbolt said, then caught Bluestreak’s hand to gently tug him over to the sofa. “We agreed to wait until we have the gestalt bond back and see how we feel then. But we had Wheeljack staring at us all day.”

“He looked _really_ worried,” Fireflight added.

“And so you really thought,” Bluestreak began, “that I was only here to be sure you weren’t sneaking off to bond?” He sighed and shook his head. “Look. I said all I had to say on it last night. I think it’d be stupid and irresponsible, but if you’re going to do it, I know we can’t stop you, so I’m not here to keep you from doing it. I’m here to hang out with my friends, but if you want me to leave, then I will. If that helps you see that I’m not a sparkling sitter, then just say the word.”

Silverbolt watched as looks were passed from brother to brother, then finally back to him. Skydive’s chin dipped just a bit, and Silverbolt felt his spark sink a little. “I think that would be for the best. We know, I think, logically that you’re here to just be with us, but we need some time with this.” He gripped Bluestreak’s hand before he could stand back up. “I’m sorry. I trust you. We just…”

Bluestreak smiled and leaned over to kiss Silverbolt’s cheek. “No, I get it. You guys really need the proof for this one. It’s ok.” He gave Silverbolt’s hand a squeeze, then stood.

“We aren’t going to bond, so just stop worrying,” Slingshot said, then hugged the gunner. “And tell Jack too.”

“And come back,” Air Raid said. “Tomorrow?”

Bluestreak nodded, then headed for the door. “Sleep good.”

“Blue?” Fireflight called and hurried after him. “Please don’t be mad at us?”

“I’m not.” Bluestreak gave Fireflight a hug too. “Guys, I’m really not. Ok?” he asked, and gripped Fireflight’s head so he could look into his eyes. “I’m not mad. I understand, and if you just need some space so you can feel less guarded for a bit, then cool. We’re still friends. I’m three doors down the hall if you need me for anything.”

“Ok,” Fireflight said. He kissed Bluestreak, then pulled back. “Night.”

“Night.” The word was echoed by all the Aerialbots, and then Bluestreak was gone.

Silverbolt slumped on the couch and stared at his hands. He felt the weight of guilt on his spark despite Bluestreak sounding and looking like he was ok with leaving. “They’re going to worry no matter what.”

Air Raid dropped down beside him and leaned against his shoulder. “So we just need to be normal.”

“Normal?” Fireflight asked with a grin as he crossed to the dresser to get his sleep clothes out. “What’s this ‘normal’ you speak of?”

“Yeah,” Air Raid said, ignoring their brother’s joke. “Like… Well, I guess we shouldn’t talk about bonding, at least not where anyone else can hear us. And we can’t be mad at Jack.”

“Were we mad at Jack?” Fireflight asked, looking at Skydive.

“No, Flight.” Skydive began to change for bed too. “We’re not mad at him. Or anybody. It’s this whole situation and the fact that it’s just dragging on.”

“Oh.”

Silverbolt nudged Air Raid so he could get ready for bed as well. “That’s exactly it. It’s not Jack’s fault we’re like this, and he’s working really hard. So, like Raid said. We just don’t talk about bonding, or stomp around like we’re upset. They’ll see that and think it’s them we’re mad at. That’s not fair, and they’re just going to worry more if we do.”

“Doesn’t feel like much of a fragging solution,” Slingshot grumbled. He stripped off his jeans and shirt, then threw them at the hamper -and missed- before crawling into bed in nothing but his underwear and socks.

“It’s not,” Silverbolt agreed, “but it’s what we’ve got. They’ll relax around us if we aren’t all tense around them.” He hoped.

~ | ~

Barricade waited until Soundwave released Buzzsaw and Laserbeak from their punishment, then approached him. “Come on,” he said, then left the Playroom, fairly certain he would be followed. He had a hunch to play, and kept his mind carefully guarded and all walls up so the telepath couldn’t hear his thoughts.

Soundwave caught up before Barricade reached the landing on the stairs but said nothing. He _seemed_ at ease, but this was the person that had convinced Megatron of his loyalty and hidden the fact that Starscream was his kid for ages. Barricade didn’t buy the cheerful smile he’d worn all day. He had been angry enough with Laserbeak for spiking the punch to separate him from his twin and make it public knowledge, so why had he laughed so easily? Barricade figured the answer was that the telepath was putting on a front for Ravage and Bumblebee’s sake. The question was: why was the front needed?

All Barricade’s careful blocks were pointless, because the moment the bedroom door was locked, Soundwave’s façade was dropped. Barricade found his arms full of a creature born of angst and almost laughed. He did shake his head, then tugged them both toward the bed to sit on the end. “Spill it.”

With a shuddering sigh, Soundwave leaned in against Barricade and said, “My sparkling is in love and bonded to a wonderful person who adores him, and all I can think is: Megatron is going to kill them.”

“Megatron is dead, Soundwave.”

“I know.” The telepath brought his hands up and scrubbed his face before shoving tense fingers back through his hair. “I know he is, which only makes this ridiculous fear even more foolish.” Soundwave shook his head and dropped his hands back to his lap, turning dark eyes full of pain to Barricade. “I didn’t even know how to express it until I had that nightmare last night. I’m breaking Ravage’s spark over something that will _never_ happen.”

“But the fear’s still there,” Barricade said. He stood up, pulling Soundwave with him. “I don’t think there’s anything I can say that’ll help.” The telepath tipped his head, a curious and surprised look on his face, and Barricade grinned. “What? I’m not the sort to throw platitudes at someone. That’s fragged that you’ve got that fear in there. You dragged seven creations, one that was completely insane for a while, through a frelling war. They survived, not like you fearing for their lives is something new.”

Soundwave blinked and said nothing, that curious expression still on his face even as the surprise melted away. Barricade stepped back and began to strip for bed, leaving the telepath to his own thoughts for the moment.

“So,” Soundwave began slowly. “You are suggesting that I am expecting too much from myself in thinking I should _not_ feel fear?”

Barricade shrugged. That wasn’t what he’d meant, but then he was being honest when he said he didn’t think anything he could say would help. Instinctively tripping over the right words was his trade though, and he had learn ages before that if he left someone room to speak, they very likely would.

Soundwave pulled off his shirt, his expression distant and contemplative now. Just as absently, his pants were shoved down and kicked away, then he simply stood there, staring unseeing at the wall. The light was dimmed, but it wasn’t until Barricade pulled back the covers that the telepath finally moved. He settled in next to Barricade on the bed, and Barricade wrapped his arms around him, tucking the blankets up over their shoulders. Soundwave was silent for so long that Barricade allowed himself to melt a bit into the warm and comfortable press of skin against his own. He shut his eyes, figuring that was it, but then the telepath spoke.

“I will explain to Ravage and Bumblebee tomorrow,” Soundwave said. His voice was soft but decisive. “I think they will understand.”

Barricade brushed a kiss over Soundwave’s forehead, then rested his cheek against the dark silky hair. “Pretty sure they will. Makes sense.”

“Yes. And then I can adjust to this fear without hurting them.”

“Exactly.” Barricade felt as Soundwave relaxed against him, practically melting into the bed. He wondered if it was all fear, but Barricade would keep that to himself. He could understand being a bit upset that the younglings had bonded sparks already. It was a done deal, however, so whatever it was that allowed Soundwave to relax and be genuinely happy for them was a good thing. Barricade listened for a while, but Soundwave was well and truly asleep -probably exhausted- so he let himself drift off too.


	77. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 176 Saturday, January 5

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 176  
Saturday, January 5**

  


“It’s not that I doubt your driving, Sarah,” Bumblebee heard Lennox say before either of the humans entered the kitchen. “It’s just really bad out there right now. I wouldn’t send any of my guys out on the freeway in this.”

Sarah bounced Annabelle in her arms as the baby fussed. “I wasn’t arguing.” The woman smiled at Bumblebee and offered Annabelle over. “Hang on to this for me for a second?”

Bumblebee chuckled and sat the baby on his thighs. “Is your dad being overprotective?”

“No,” Lennox insisted, but he trailed after Sarah. “And I know you weren’t arguing, but you gave me that _look_.”

“What look?” Pans clanked lightly as they were pulled from the cabinets, then Sarah pointed to the fridge. “Eggs, milk, and the usual veggies please?”

Lennox obeyed, and Bumblebee watched in fascination. Will and Sarah rarely seemed to disagree on anything, and it really didn’t look like Sarah was arguing. “You know the look. The one that says I’m being overbearing.”

“Will,” Sarah said in a matter-of-fact tone. “It’s sleeting and barely over freezing out there. I heard the news reports.” She pulled out a bowl, then dragged the trashcan over. Will set down the eggs and milk first, then went back for the rest, and Sarah started on cracking the eggs. “I was lamenting the weather and how it’s borking my plans to drive into town. Never did I say I was actually going to go out in that mess. Geez, I can feel the chill in here, and the kitchen’s usually one of the warmer rooms.”

“So I got the look because I was being overbearing and overprotective.” Lennox set the vegetables down in a pile, quickly grabbing after a bell pepper before it could roll away, then leaned his hip against the counter and looked at his wife.

“Still don’t know what look you mean,” Sarah said with a grin and cracked another egg into the bowl.

Bumblebee snickered and bounced the baby as she giggled at him.

“Morning!” Hot Rod said as he entered. “Frag it’s cold in here.”

“Sleeting,” Bumblebee informed him.

“What’s sleet?”

“Freezing rain,” Lennox replied. “It’s not cold enough to become snow, so it’s all slushy and icy without the fun of fluffy white stuff.”

Hot Rod made a face as he pulled out a cutting board and chose a knife. “Well that’s slag. Why’s it so cold in here? The air conditioning worked great in the summer.”

“The heat’s on an old system,” Lennox said. “The air conditioning was more important in the summer too, so we just didn’t think about it.”

“Maybe one of the mechanically savvy guys can take a look at it once the weather clears up?” Sarah asked. “Either that, or maybe we should express order some space heaters for the bedrooms at least. It’ll be cold for a good month and a half yet.”

“Yeah,” Lennox agreed. “I didn’t expect it to be such shit, but with it so cold constantly, that heater’s just not keeping up.”

“Hey!” Ironhide said as he entered. “I smell food.”

“We’re cooking!” Hot Rod chirped.

“I see that.” Ironhide lifted Annabelle from Bumblebee’s lap. “Go call Sam. When I was on monitors, we were listenin’ ta the weather and California’s got mudslides and floods happenin’.”

Spark contracting, Bumblebee didn’t wait to be told twice. He stood and hurried from the kitchen and over to the Control Room, sock-clad feet slipping on the polished concrete. The cell phone was there next to the monitors and beside Cliffjumper’s hand. Bumblebee snatched it up and was already dialing before the redhead could do more than flinch aside in surprise.

Three rings, and a sleepy voice answered.

“Sam!”

“ _Bee? Man, it’s... seven-thirty._ ”

“Hide said there’ve been floods and mudslides,” Bumblebee said, ignoring the tired groan from his friend. “I was worried.”

“ _We’re fine here._ ” Sam said. “ _Seriously, Bee. I’m sorry you were worried, but we’re not in a flood zone and the nearest hills that could slide are at the overlook. That’s like ten miles from here and **down** hill of me. Kaela and I’ll be safe._ ”

Bumblebee chewed on his lip a moment, then sat in a free chair. “Ok. But I guess since I have you on the phone, I should tell you the news too.”

There was a muffled thump, and Sam hissed before asking, “ _What news?_ ”

“Ravage and I are bonded.”

Absolute silence met the announcement, then Sam exhaled heavily and gave a soft laugh. “ _Wow! Geez, man, ever hear of taking your time?_ ” The teenager laughed again though, and Bumblebee could hear him rummaging around in his room, probably looking for clothes to wear for the day. “ _Congrats. Tell Ravage too. I’ll let Mikaela know. Maybe we can have a little party to celebrate next time we can come out._ ”

Bumblebee slumped back in the seat and smiled in relief. “That’d be great. Sorry I woke you.”

“ _Eh. No biggie. Mom’ll be excited I climbed out of my cave before noon. But don’t worry about us. We’re in a good spot until the earthquakes break Cali off the map._ ”

Bumblebee snickered. “Shouldn’t joke about that. You’ll be drifting out past Hawaii next thing you know.”

“ _Pff. Yeah, right. Oh, damn. I smell bacon. I’ll talk to you later, ok, Bee?_ ”

“Yeah. Tell your parents hi from me.”

“ _Will do. Bye!_ ”

“Bye, Sam.” Bumblebee heard the line click and closed the phone.

“Kid’s ok?” Cliffjumper asked, eyes still on the monitors.

Bumblebee pushed to his feet and set the phone back where it’d been, taking a peek at the monitors. “Yeah. Geographically, he and Mikaela live in areas safe from floods and mudslides. At least he sounded confident of it.” He squinted at the grey sheet of rain on the monitors, and frowned. “How can you see anything?”

Cliffjumper pointed to one of the monitor screens. “That dark spot there is two of the Rangers. Any other dark spots, I raise the alert.”

“Mm. Ironhide’s bringing back breakfast for you both?” Bumblebee asked as he straightened.

“Yeah. Tell the fragger to hurry up. I’m starving.”

Bumblebee tossed a salute that Cliffjumper didn’t see, then almost stepped on Ironhide’s feet as he opened the door. “Whoa.”

“Go getcher food, brattling,” Ironhide said. “Sam’s ok?”

“Yeah,” Bumblebee said with a smile. “Thanks, Hide.” Ironhide grunted, and Bumblebee walked back to the kitchen to grab a plate for himself and Ravage. His mate was just waking, and Bumblebee pushed into the bond for the sheer pleasure of feeling Ravage’s spark recognize him and the link flood with affection.

~ | ~

Skyfire looked up at the knock on his door, then offered a bit of a smile as Starscream poked his head in. “Hello, Starscream.” He paused the language lesson and removed the headphones.

“Hi,” Starscream said, then slipped in and closed the door. He gestured toward the laptop. “Is it helping?”

“Some.” Skyfire closed the lid and set the computer aside so he could give his full attention to his old friend. This stranger that so obviously still cared deeply for him.

Starscream sat on the bottom of the bed, twisting to sit so he could face Skyfire. “It’s chilly up here. I would have thought you’d have had enough of being cold.”

One corner of Skyfire’s mouth curved up in a bit of a wry grin. “I spent so much time in it, it no longer troubles me.”

“Mm. You should come downstairs. Hearing the language spoken will help you learn it faster.” Starscream stood as though he expected Skyfire to simply obey.

Skyfire offered a soft smile and shook his head, not in denial but disbelief. Where had that sparkling that was nothing but bravado and temper gone? Skyfire could see Starscream under this new person, this confident adult, but he still wasn’t used to him. Part of his mind was amused that little Starscream was playing at being mature.

“Why are you grinning like that?” Starscream asked, fighting a smile of his own. “You look like you’re plotting something.”

Oh, he wasn’t about to answer that honestly. Skyfire shook his head again. “Let me finish my lesson, then I will come down.”

Green eyes narrowed, then Starscream sat back down on the bed. “I don’t believe you. It’ll be dinner before you turn up again.” The long white braid was flipped over his shoulder. “Why are you always hiding?”

“I am not hiding,” Skyfire immediately denied. A lie, and he knew it and could see that Starscream did too.

“Right.”

Skyfire inhaled and sighed. “This helps,” he said, hand resting on the laptop. “It’s too loud. Too many voices. Too many words I do not know.” A partial truth there. “When dinner does not give me a headache from trying to follow even a single conversation, then I will come and listen to others. It is still too much.”

Starscream nodded, his shoulders slumping just a little. “We are a lot to take at once.”

“A whole lot.” Skyfire tapped a finger on the laptop, nail clicking against the plastic. “This helps. Is helping. I feel… rude with the others. If I am there, they try to include me, but I can’t follow. I don’t understand, and they have to explain again and again.” No, not the whole truth, but Starscream was nodding his own understanding and looked less like he might badger Skyfire. “Soon. I want to practice more with this. I am doing well.”

“You are,” Starscream agreed. He flashed a grin at Skyfire. “Your accent is a thing of fascination for many, but you’ve been less hesitant now with your speaking than before.” He sighed and pushed to his feet, concern filling his expression. “Come eat lunch at least? There’s no need to skip meals.”

Skyfire glanced at the clock, then agreed. “I will come down after I finish this lesson. But after I will come back,” he said and would not be swayed, though Starscream didn’t argue with him. Afternoons were the absolute worst- next to Friday nights. The noise and shouted conversations and banter were far too confusing and plain obnoxious. Which, right next to being surrounded by ruthless killers, was more than Skyfire could take.

“Fair enough.” Starscream walked to the door and pulled it open, but then paused and poked a finger toward Skyfire. “I _will_ come and get you if you don’t come down. Got it?”

“I understand,” Skyfire said, tone sliding into the same one he used to placate a demanding and frustrated junior student.

Starscream caught it too, and smirked. “Glitch. See you soon.” And with a wave he was slipping back out the door.

Skyfire shook his head and pulled his laptop back around. He would start going down for lunches. At the very least it would serve to keep Starscream from hounding him.

~ | ~

“Think ya can stop worrying about them,” Ironhide said quietly to Optimus. He was watching Soundwave, Ravage, and Bumblebee as well, but the past few days had shown a pretty solid improvement. Soundwave still looked a bit worried now and then, but not sad or so afraid.

Optimus glanced over and smirked. “Sure. I’ll just stop worrying. Me.”

Ironhide chuckled and gave Optimus’ shoulder a light smack with the back of his fingers. “Come on. It’s gettin’ late, and the kids’re all fine.” Pits, even the Aerialbots were calmer and back to playing normally. In fact, they had started a brand new puzzle tonight, but it really was getting late, and the five had gone off to their bed nearly an hour ago. “Ya don’t have ta be the last one ta bed. Let’s go.”

Optimus tracked down his bookmark, then followed Ironhide out of the Playroom. “Things seem to be settling down again.”

Ironhide snorted. “Yeah. Just wait for the next round of drama.” It would come. It always did.

“Ugh. Don’t say that.” Optimus strode forward and pulled open the locker room door, letting it swing wide enough for Ironhide to enter, then aimed for the toilets. “I’m not ready. Primus, grant me boredom.”

“Now there’s a prayer,” Ironhide laughed as he went to retrieve his toothbrush. “Least the new kids are easy.”

“The triplets?” Optimus asked, joining Ironhide by the sinks with his own toothbrush. He washed his hands, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Ironhide just nodded, his mouth full of minty foam. “They are rather calm. Sometimes I forget they haven’t been here the whole time.”

Ironhide nodded again. He watched them because Cliffjumper was still eyeing them and all the former Decepticons like they would suddenly explode, but the glitch wasn’t being openly aggressive. Much of that was due to Hound, Ironhide suspected. Hound made the rounds. Played games, watched movies, read books. He also spent a lot of time outside, but often dragged Cliffjumper with him, which was helping to keep the fiery warrior from causing trouble.

“They seem like they’re doin’ ok,” Ironhide said after he rinsed his mouth out. “Don’t look depressed or anythin’. Just tend ta stick ta themselves.”

Optimus dried his face with a towel, his grunt of agreement muffled in the fabric. “I’ve seen them with the eagle twins a few times.” He shrugged as they both moved to return the toothbrushes to their lockers. “I’m not terribly worried about them.”

“And Skyfire came down for lunch today,” Ironhide added as the thought popped up. “Starscream was all over him. Looked fit ta glitch.”

Optimus chuckled, but he had that concerned squint around his eyes as they left the locker room. “I saw him too, then he disappeared again.”

“Yeah, but Starscream wasn’t fussin’ this afternoon.”

“Progress then?” Optimus asked.

Ironhide shrugged. Skyfire was different. Very difficult to read. He seemed afraid most of the time, which Ironhide supposed he could understand. Nothing was the same and he didn’t want to learn to fight, so he was stuck surrounded by a bunch of scary warriors. A civilian that didn’t have Sarah’s benefit of being used to what soldiers were. They were a loud, rambunctious group of some _very_ diverse personality types. “Can’t be easy on him,” he finally said, and started up the stairs.

“No, I imagine not,” Optimus said. “He has been here a month and a half though.”

“Doesn’t look ta be another Tracks,” Ironhide offered. “And Starscream ain’t frantic or anything.”

“True.” Optimus was still frowning, however, when he pushed open his bedroom door.

Ironhide followed, locking the door after he shut it, then pulling his clothes off. “Frag,” he cursed as the chilly air hit his bare skin. “Will mentioned lookin’ at the heaters when the sleet clears up. Thinkin’ I’ll go help.”

Little chill bumps covered Optimus arms, and he was quick to pull on a sleep shirt and the thick fleece pajama pants he’d received for Christmas. “A good idea. It isn’t as though we can’t endure, but everyone’s been through enough hardship. Some warmth would be nice.”

Ironhide redressed quickly as well, turned off the lights, then hurried to crawl under the blankets with Optimus. He hadn’t slept in his own bed in weeks, more than willing to share body heat whether pleasure was also shared or not. Tonight, Ironhide thought, they could both use it though. He smirked and wriggled around, tugging at Optimus until they were chest to chest. “Ya feel a bit tense.”

Optimus laughed. “You feel a bit cold.”

“Mmn. Bet I could relax ya while ya warm me.”

There was no foreplay or teasing touches, just a light zing of energy from Optimus that sent a rush of pleasure through Ironhide. He chuckled and sent back a pulse so light it tickled them both.

“Primus,” Optimus cursed with a laugh, then wrapped his arms around Ironhide and rolled a heavy ball of spark energy right into him.

Ironhide arched and returned it, meeting power with strength, and let the bliss it brought fill his whole body. They clung tight to one another, Optimus’ mouth open and hot against Ironhide’s neck, and drove one another relentlessly toward overload. Ironhide’s spark pounded, everything buzzed and tingled, and he bit his lip against the roar that wanted to escape when the energy crested. Optimus shuddered in his arms, a low moan barely muffled.

A slow, warm lethargy replaced the shaking tension of release, and they both shifted into a more comfortable cuddle. “Don’t feel as tense,” Ironhide said, his hand resting on Optimus’ side.

“You don’t seem as chilled,” Optimus replied, and Ironhide could hear the smile in his voice.

“Mission accomplished.” Ironhide tugged the blankets back up to keep them both from becoming cold during the night. He tipped his head, planting a light kiss wherever it landed on Optimus’ face. He felt eyelashes flutter against his lips and grinned. “Night.”

“Good night.”


	78. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 182 Friday, January 11

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 182  
Friday, January 11**

  


“Know what we haven’t done in a while?” Sideswipe murmured next to Skywarp’s ear as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

It elicited a shiver, and Skywarp tipped his head enough to look back and up. “What? And are you doing the sexy voice for a sexy reason, or just trying to mess with me?” He reached back and poked Sideswipe’s nose. “You know the voice thing gets me.”

A smile slid across Sideswipe’s mouth. “Exactly. So let’s go have some fun and torment those sexy mates of ours.”

Skywarp snickered. “How many more times you think we can say sexy?”

“I dunno. Com’on, sexy, and let’s find out.”

Off to the side someone groaned, but Skywarp ignored whoever it was and twisted around to follow Sideswipe out of the Playroom. “So what’s our plan?” he asked as he caught up, curiosity growing as Sideswipe led him past the door to his room and toward the stairs. “Not in your room?”

“Nah. Sunny’s painting.” Sideswipe glanced back over his shoulder, then reached out to drag Skywarp in closer. An arm was wrapped around Skywarp’s waist, and he grinned as a loud, smacking kiss was placed on his cheek. “I was thinking your room since I know your mates are both busy with Ratchet in the Control Room.”

“Am I helping you distract our mates in the hopes of getting attention from them?” Not that Skywarp would mind a little attention, but Starscream had seemed pretty determined to get the doohickey he needed to finish all done today. It was something Soundwave was waiting on to do… something. Skywarp frowned a little. He could look into his mate’s mind and figure it out, but Sideswipe’s hand had moved to his aft.

“Yes? But even if we fail, at least it’ll kill our boredom,” Sideswipe said. “Been a fragging quiet week.”

Skywarp took the last stair and pulled away from Sideswipe to open his bedroom door. It really had been quiet. Too chilly and windy to really enjoy going outside. Starscream working almost all the time with the other nerds. Thundercracker fretting over how much Starscream was working- which is why he was ‘helping’ today. “Yeah,” Skywarp said, stepping aside to let Sideswipe in before closing the door. “I am bored.”

“I can make you un-bored,” Sideswipe purred as he hooked an arm around Skywarp’s waist.

“Yeah?” Skywarp tipped his head to the side as he looked at his friend and fellow troublemaker. Lips just shy of a kiss, he asked, “How are you going to do that?”

“Well…” Sideswipe began, drawing the word out as he pulled them both toward the bed. “Boredom breeds laziness and all that, so I don’t feel like getting all sticky. Was thinking we’d just play with our sparks and blow open the bonds to tease our mates?” He dipped his head down and laid a short trail of kisses along the side of Skywarp’s neck.

“Works for me.” It wasn’t Skywarp’s _favorite_ way to share pleasure with Sideswipe, but he had a point about not getting all gooey and sweaty. He’d rather overload, then take a nice nap unless they really did manage to tempt their mates up for round two. For the moment, the bond was narrowed from Starscream and Thundercracker’s side. Skywarp knew he could nudge and they would turn their attention to him, but they were focused on the work. He was half-tempted to leave them alone so they could get done all the sooner.

“You in there?” Sideswipe asked, his voice soft and muffled against Skywarp’s throat.

“Yeah. Just thinking.” Skywarp grinned, gripped Sideswipe’s braid, and pulled until he could kiss his mouth. “I really do feel all lazy,” he said suddenly.

Sideswipe snickered. “Right? This should wake us up a bit though.” Then he shoved Skywarp, who laughed as he bounced onto the bed.

“Glitch.”

Sideswipe was already there and crawling up over him, playful smile in place. “You like when I throw you around. Move it.” He pushed, and Skywarp squirmed backwards so they were fully on the bed. If sideways.

“Still a glitch,” Skywarp said with a laugh as Sideswipe settled his weight over him. “How are we doing this?”

“Pulse inwards? Like you showed the kid?” One shoulder lifted in a shrug. “Least that’s what I was figuring on, unless you’ve come up with any other clever ways to self-serve?” Sideswipe flashed a grin. “Seriously. Have you?”

Skywarp shook his head and pushed his fingers under Sideswipe’s shirt so he could touch the warm, smooth skin. “Haven’t really needed to. Helping Raid was just a flash of inspiration.” He considered for a moment while his touch wandered and Sideswipe watched him. “Part that sucks slag for us is not being able to merge. Just self-serve together.” He shrugged, eyes meeting Sideswipe’s. One hand slowly pushed between them until he could rest his palm over the blonde’s spark. “I can feel you at the edges of my spark.” He pulsed out, but there was no connection, just a tingle. Skywarp didn’t regret that their mates had enough of their sparks to make merging alone impossible, but he would have liked to feel Sideswipe all the way through him just then.

Sideswipe’s eyes shut, his mouth parting just a bit. “Yeah. Right at the edge.”

“Think that would work?” Skywarp asked and moved his hand out of the way so he could wrap his arms around Sideswipe and pull him down tight, chest to chest. Another pulse, and pleasure swept through him. “It’s not like we’re _resisting_ each other. Shouldn’t hurt.”

“Can always stop if it does,” Sideswipe said, and a tingling awareness brushed feather-light against Skywarp’s spark.

“Yeah. Ok.” Skywarp arched up a bit, arms tightening more. The pressure and weight over his spark sent its own wash of bliss through his chest, and above him Sideswipe moaned.

“Not bad,” Sideswipe gasped, then tucked his face in against Skywarp’s neck.

It took a different kind of focus, and they were both off-rhythm from the other, but it _did_ feel good. Really good, Skywarp thought and bit at Sideswipe’s shoulder through his shirt. Sideswipe panted and rocked, trying to push their bodies even harder together. Skywarp’s spark throbbed, each pulse flaring out before folding back in on itself. A double rush of buzzing energy filled him each time, but after a few minutes of getting no closer to overload, he shook his head.

“Sides!”

“I know. Fragging-” Sideswipe pushed himself up a bit, one hand reaching to try and grab Skywarp’s wrist. “Here. Come on. Hand.”

Skywarp whimpered, but let go of Sideswipe’s back and let him pull their hands forward and between their chests. “Not the same.”

“Is the same,” Sideswipe growled. “Not what we were trying, but know it works. Fraggin’ killin’ me here.”

Skywarp was no less frustrated, and when Sideswipe planted the heal of his hand over the Seeker’s spark, he arched up with a sharp cry. _That_ was what he needed! He pulsed his spark, writhing under Sideswipe, and tried to press up harder against his hand.

“Warp,” Sideswipe pleaded. “Please…”

Skywarp tried to focus and give back to Sideswipe, but before he could brace for it, he fell headlong into overload. His fingers curled in against Sideswipe’s chest and shoulder, back arching as he shouted. Energy bowled through him in hard waves, leaving him panting and gasping, but Sideswipe had begun to whimper curses. Skywarp rolled them so he could sit over Sideswipe’s hips, then pushed down over the spark he could feel strobing under his hand.

Sideswipe’s whole body jerked. Head thrown back, the long column of his throat exposed, he moaned. Skywarp leaned down, mouth hot and open on Sideswipe’s neck and his weight resting on his hand to give enough pressure through the overload.

“Hnn… Frag me.”

Skywarp snickered. “Well. Experimentation, right? Now we know what won’t work?” he asked as he shifted to the side and settled in against Sideswipe.

Sideswipe huffed a short laugh. “Yeah. Not like it was _bad_ -”

“Not at all.”

“-just frelling… _plateaued_.”

“Yeah,” Skywarp agreed. “That. I got to a spot, and it felt great. Like really great. But then I couldn’t get past it.”

“Exactly.”

“So. For science then?” Starscream asked from the door.

Skywarp lifted his head enough to smile at his mates, then turned to Sideswipe. “Yay. Success.”

Sideswipe laughed, but then they were both being piled on by their mates and were too busy moaning and begging to laugh for a while.

~ | ~

The Playroom was, of course, noisy and filled with people after dinner. Perceptor sank into a chair in the corner near the bookshelves and smiled as he watched the others. Starscream was curled into Soundwave’s side and looked to be napping while his bondmates sat around a table, setting up a board game with the twins and Aerialbots. Wheeljack had gone back to the Control Room to work after eating, and Perceptor hoped his colleague had not given himself a stomachache with as fast as he had wolfed the meal down. Perceptor himself still had more work to do before turning in for the night, but he had grown to love the post-dinner rush.

It was Family Night too, so nearly everyone was there, Cybertronians and Rangers alike. Those on duty would be relieved from their shifts every hour instead of every two just so all could participate. Perceptor let the cacophony of voices and video game sound effects buffet him. Bluestreak shouted and Frenzy cackled. Ironhide bellowed across the large room from the pool table, demanding Prime and Ratchet join him. Captain Lennox was already there, the squeak of blue chalk over the end of his cue lost under all the other sounds. Perceptor could imagine it though.

Not far off were Hot Rod and Hound, both bent over the chess board. Cliffjumper was laughing from the arm of Hound’s seat, and Hot Rod’s face was pink, but he and Hound were both smiling. Jazz was in Prowl’s lap, the two sharing a book as Prowl slowly rocked the recliner. Skyfire was absent again, but that was understandable. He wasn’t used to the volume or having so many around him.

Perceptor sighed and opened his own book, tearing his gaze from the happy group that filled the room. He had come to find the boisterous atmosphere soothing. They were here. They were alive and whole and healthy. Something Perceptor was eternally grateful for. He would read a chapter, then return to the Control Room to finish building that block of code they would need for the scanners. That, and to check on Wheeljack. The engineer was working far too hard of late.

~ | ~

The room was dark and chilly, but Prowl was comfortable snuggled against his bondmate’s back. One benefit of being human was how much of his body he could press to Jazz’s. His face was buried in silky hair, and he could feel the beat of Jazz’s heart under his palm. His legs rested with Jazz’s, their feet tangled together. Prowl was just on the edge of drifting off when Jazz flinched, fully waking them both.

“Jazz?”

“I was just steppin’ off-a the bottom stair an’ slipped,” Jazz mumbled. “Damn.” He twisted over, one arm pushing under Prowl’s body, the other wrapping over his waist. _Sorry, babe._

Prowl smiled and kissed Jazz’s cheek. “It’s fine.” He tipped his head, lips grazing along Jazz’s face until he found his mouth. Jazz smiled and returned the light kiss, then another.

Prowl pushed a knee between his mate’s and sighed into another, deeper kiss. _I should let you sleep._

 _Or ya should keep kissin’ me_ , Jazz said and purred. He reached out with his spark, and Prowl moaned as he joined the merge. _Can sleep after._

 _Always do._ Like it or not, Prowl thought, but there was no real complaint behind it. Pleasure swelled and ebbed between them, neither interested in rushing it. With the bond thrown wide, Prowl could feel everything that Jazz felt. Soft, warm waves rolled through them both, and it was easy for Prowl to relax into it. _My Jazz_.

Jazz smiled into the kiss, then pressed just that much closer. There was a low moan, but Prowl honestly didn’t know which of them it had come from. The line between what was _Jazz_ and what was _Prowl_ bleared, then faded. Bliss became their world as it coiled around their sparks and made toes and fingertips tingle. The rush of their breath, low, soft moans, and hitched gasps were the only sounds they could hear. Together they held back release as long as they could, but pleasure squeezed their sparks, flared and burned with each pulse throughout their bodies.

There was a gasp. A soft keening. Then light and ecstasy blazed the world white. Prowl opened his eyes just in time to see it fade, and smiled. _Did we just renew the bond?_

“Are we still conscious?” Jazz asked and rested his head back on the pillow so he could face Prowl despite the blackness of the room.

“We are,” Prowl replied in wonder. “You know… I thought I had noticed that we were waking sooner of late.”

“Right,” Jazz agreed, happiness singing through the bond. “Right, I thought so too, but I didn’t wanna get our hopes up.”

“Does this mean we’re healing?” Prowl hoped so. So much had happened to them in such a short amount of time. It would be good to have some tangible measurement of improvement.

“Maybe?” Jazz’s hand moved to, then rested on Prowl’s cheek. He moved in for a slow, sweet kiss. “Love ya, Prowler. This’s gotta be good. Right?”

“I should think so.”

Another kiss, this one more smacking and playful. “Cool.”

Prowl couldn’t see him, but he knew Jazz was beaming. He was smiling widely as well, and chuckled. “Very cool.” He hugged his mate tight, tucked his face into his neck, and breathed in the warm, clean scent of his skin. “I love you, Jazz.” This was nice. It had been far too long since they had been able to enjoy the afterglow together. _May we continue to grow in strength._

“No reason for us not to, babe.” Jazz curled in, lips soft against the tender skin where Prowl’s neck and shoulder met. _Toldja before. We got this. We’ll make it. Ain’t no other way._

Prowl nodded, then with a last kiss, he settled in against the pillow, forehead pressed to Jazz’s. “We should sleep.”

Jazz purred in response, but it was a few minutes before either of their minds began to drift again. _Remind me to thank those stupid stairs,_ Jazz mumbled.

Prowl fell asleep smiling.


	79. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 187 Wednesday, January 16

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 187  
Wednesday, January 16**

  


Starscream strode into the Playroom with a purpose, calling out across the room as he did. “Optimus.”

The Prime looked up from the puzzle he was studying, then shifted to the side as Starscream reached him, a sheaf of papers in his hands. The papers were spread out, the Seeker pointing, and Prime leaning in to look. Viewfinder could not hear what they said, but he watched their leaders attentively while all around the Playroom the others went back to their morning activities.

 _So different,_ Spyglass said, though his eyes remained on Bluestreak and the young gestalt.

Viewfinder and Spectro agreed. There had been a time long, _long_ ago when Starscream and Megatron were at peace with each other, but they had never been so relaxed. To watch Starscream and the Prime interact was to see two beings confident in the other’s abilities and leadership. It was startling, and for more reasons than the fact that Starscream had rarely shown _true_ confidence around Megatron. This was _trust_ , and Reflector felt something unknot under their sparks.

 _We’re safe here,_ Spyglass said, curious gaze on Soundwave. _Even if we do not return to normal, they will try not to let any suffer._ Unlike Megatron, went unsaid, but they all knew.

The Prime nodded, a frown on his face, and Starscream shoved a hand back through his hair, frustration in every line of his body. Prime’s hand gripped the Seeker’s shoulder, and a smile was offered. Whatever the issue was, Starscream was not being blamed and Prime was not angry. The Seeker’s shoulder was patted, and he turned to gather up his papers with a nod of his own. He had just begun to turn when he paused, reached down, and picked up a puzzle piece only to tap it gently into place.

“Fragger!” Prime exclaimed, then laughed. “That was the piece-” The rest was lost under sudden shouts of dismay from the younglings over their video game, but Starscream only smirked, then left. Completely unscathed. A very slight bounce to his step, his arms swinging freely. Relaxed. Unafraid.

 _I like it,_ Spectro said, but with Starscream gone and Prime’s focus back on the puzzle, it was his curiosity at Soundwave that took the majority of their attention. _I didn’t know he could smile._

 _He did wear masks,_ Spyglass replied.

Soundwave smiled and nodded while Frenzy and Rumble spoke with animated gestures. Reflector knew the telepath would go work in the Control Room soon, but he always spent a short time in the mornings, after breakfast, in the Playroom. Usually his attention was on his creations, but now and then, Barricade would allow himself to be publicly snuggled.

Amusement flooded the bond. Barricade being snuggled was entertaining, and Reflector had quickly learned how to operate the human cameras for photographs. In fact, they had a number of images of just that.

 _We never believed he was incapable of emotion,_ Viewfinder said. He shifted his gaze from the Prime to where Ironhide lounged in a recliner, book in hand.

 _No. But he did not show emotion before._ Spyglass tipped his head a little, then grinned as Slingshot howled when his game character died.

 _I like it,_ Spectro repeated. _Safe_.

It had to be. Soundwave could read nearly all of them, and for those whose minds he could not touch, he could still generally sense emotions himself. If the telepath felt secure enough to smile openly, laugh, hug his creations, and publicly admit to having a lover, then they _had_ to be safe.

 _Were the younglings not upset with Bluestreak recently?_ Viewfinder suddenly asked, his focus joining Spyglass.

 _Yes,_ Spectro answered. _He was overprotective._

 _They spoke of bonding,_ Spyglass said.

 _I think other fear bonds too much,_ Spectro replied.

Viewfinder agreed. _They won’t resist forever. Even if this change is reversed, they are a gestalt._

 _They made up, I think,_ Spectro said. It certainly looked it. Bluestreak was as much a part of the group as before Ravage and Bumblebee had bonded. Touches were casual, commonplace, and not shied from. The five younglings laughed and shouted and smiled easily, pulling Bluestreak along. The gunner was certainly relaxed with them once more, no longer tense and adding long, rambling disclaimers to anything he said.

“You know the three of you don’t have to stay tucked into the corner all the time,” Skywarp said, bringing three faces around to blink at him in surprise. The Seeker grinned. “Not the only one that watches,” he stage whispered. “Can go play the games too. Can join Optimus with the puzzle. Seriously, he’d probably be giddy all day if you did.”

“We are comfortable here,” Viewfinder said, and his brothers nodded.

“I figured.” Skywarp waved as he moved to pass them. “Still. I’m gonna go play Pool. Sideswipe keeps beating me, so I need the practice.”

 _Random,_ Spyglass snorted.

Viewfinder was also amused, but considered the invitation. _I think we could watch as well as socialize._ His brothers both faced him, expressions open surprise. _We are safe,_ he said, emphasizing the emotion over the bond. They all felt it. They agreed. _We watch, yes. But we have stayed back and quiet to protect ourselves._ He looked out over the bustling room again.

 _A trial. An… experiment._ Spyglass nodded.

 _I want to learn to play Pool!_ Spectro said, and stood.

Spyglass and Viewfinder rose as well, following at a more sedate pace, though Spectro’s exuberance affected them all.

 _Slowly,_ Spyglass said, and Viewfinder nodded. They needed to start slow, watch the reactions their involvement brought, be sure they were still safe. It could be very worth the effort though, so they would just try and see what came of it.

~ | ~

Cliffjumper eyed Skyfire as he snuck back off after lunch. Just what was that fragger up to? Not that Cliffjumper minded the glitch avoiding them. He was too skittish and fussy. Looked sad or afraid all the slagging time. But what was he up to in his room all alone all the time? He couldn’t be trusted. He’d been Starscream’s friend, and even now the only one he really talked to was the Decepticon.

“Cliffjumper?” Hound said as he stepped up beside him. “What did the wall do to you to deserve that kind of scowl?”

Cliffjumper relaxed almost immediately and met his friend’s grin with one of his own. “Think it was sassing me.” He took in Hound’s clothing, including the coat draped over his arm and the shoes on his feet. Hound tended to go barefoot most of the time. “Going out?”

“Yeah. Want to come with me?” When Cliffjumper hesitated, Hound added in a cajoling tone, “It’s sunny. Crisp, but pretty.”

Cliffjumper laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, alright. Let me go up and grab my coat.”

The smile on Hound’s face was instantaneous and bright. “I’ll go grab us a couple bottles of water for the hike!”

“Hike?” Cliffjumper yelped. “Hound!”

“Hurry and get your coat,” Hound called back with a laugh, then trotted into the kitchen.

Cliffjumper shook his head but hurried into the dorm hall and up to his room for his coat. The sky had been bright blue and cloudless that morning when they’d gone to the gym. If it was just a little warmer, it’d definitely be nice to be outside for a while. He could use a break, and whatever the Decepticons were up to, they _probably_ wouldn’t spring it today. Just earlier Starscream had been whining about some part of the… thing they were building wasn’t working with the materials they had, so whatever he _really_ needed those new items for wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow at the soonest.

“Ready?” Hound asked when Cliffjumper stepped back into the main area. He already wore his coat, and was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah,” Cliffjumper replied and swung his coat around to shove his arms through. “Where are you planning to drag me?” he asked as they reached the door.

“Just around the mountain a little. I _think_ there’s a burrow animal of some sort on the other side right by the bottom, but I haven’t seen anything more than a quick glance of brown moving.” Hound led the way, pushing the door open without needing the code.

Cliffjumper didn’t approve of security becoming so lax again, but with the sensors all in place, Command figured they were safe. He had never expected that he would long for Red Alert, but if that mech was with them, some of the pressure would be off Cliffjumper, and for as paranoid as Red Alert could be, he was really good at his job. He’d already have figured out what Starscream was up to. And Skyfire for that matter.

“You’re brooding,” Hound said, a teasing lilt to his voice. “How can you brood when we have all this to enjoy?” His arms spread wide, and he turned, walking backwards to smile at Cliffjumper.

“I’m thinking. There’s a difference.”

Hound snorted and turned back around as they headed between two buildings and for the low mountain. “After all the time we’ve known each other, you don’t really expect me to buy that, do you?”

Cliffjumper debated the merits of discussing his concerns with Hound as they walked, grateful that Hound didn’t push for answers. He’d always liked that about the other mech. He’d ask something, then give Cliffjumper the space to decide on his answer. Hound was a good spark. He wouldn’t dismiss Cliffjumper’s concerns, but he didn’t always share them. They had begun the trek up before he decided to answer. “Was thinking Skyfire’s been hiding a lot.”

“And you’re worried about him?” Hound asked and cast a grin over his shoulder.

“Not like you think,” Cliffjumper replied. “He’s Starscream’s best friend from back before. They came to this planet together before the war.”

“And then the Allspark ended up here.” Hound nodded, picking his way carefully around a brambly bush. “Earth has a strange draw to it. I heard Perceptor talking, and the odds of the Allspark ending up on this planet, let alone it being one Cybertronians had come to before is… heh… astronomical.” He shook his head. “But Skyfire is really nice, and I know you don’t like him, but Starscream hasn’t caused any trouble. He seems to get along with everyone pretty well.”

“Wheeljack,” Cliffjumper reminded, but all Hound did was laugh.

“Jack doesn’t count. He was reacting to the Aerials’ fascination with Starscream as a Seeker.” Hound chuckled again and shook his head. “He’s also relaxed a lot, _and_ his worries are misplaced. Starscream has no interest in the younglings beyond their health.”

“No one can know that for sure.”

Hound gave him a _look_ , then said, “Ok, so what’s the worry with Skyfire then?”

Cliffjumper looked up, but the path to the top of the short mountain was clear for as often as it was patrolled, then turned back to Hound as they hiked up. “He’s up to something.”

“Yeah. Learning English.”

“No,” Cliffjumper said. “That’s only part of it. You ever notice how nervous he is around everyone? He’s hiding or hiding something from us. The only person he knows is Starscream. What’s that ‘Con whispering to him when no one else is around?”

“You’re suspicious of his motives.” It wasn’t a question.

“Course I am,” Cliffjumper answered. “He’s on the fringes of the group. He’s always slinking off to do who knows what. He doesn’t talk to anyone.” He shook his head again, harder, that irritation and distrust pushing against the underside of his spark. “He’s up to something. No one hides away and avoids everyone else unless they’re being sneaky.”

Hound paused and really looked at Cliffjumper for a moment. “He is very separate from us.”

“Exactly!” Cliffjumper pointed at Hound, then pushed past him. They were almost to the top, and there was a good view of the surrounding desert that he really did enjoy.

Hound was quiet as he followed, but once they reached the summit, he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and nodded. “Try not to glare so much when you watch him.”

“He’s practically a ‘Con,” Cliffjumper growled.

“We don’t know, Cliff.” Hound faced him, expression serious. “What if he’s not up to anything? What if he’s just lonely and afraid of everything that’s changed? Including being human now?”

Cliffjumper rolled his eyes and began to pick his way down the other side of the low mountain. Pits, it barely qualified as a hill, but everyone called it a mountain anyway.

“I’m serious.”

“Which is why I rolled my eyes, Hound.” Cliffjumper stopped so he could look back at his friend. “You like giving the benefit of the doubt. I get it. I know you.”

“He wasn’t part of the war.”

“No, but with a friend like Starscream, which side would he have chosen?”

Hound’s lips pressed together in a flat line, but he didn’t argue. They continued down to the spot he had seen the brown animal, but there were no clear footprints or tracks in the hard-packed ground. Skyfire was dropped as a subject, but Cliffjumper took that as a good sign. It meant Hound was thinking about what he’d said.

~ | ~

Hot Rod smiled to see Tracks and Mirage together at the puzzle table, and crossed to check out what they were working on. Hardly anyone else was done with dinner yet, so the Playroom was still pretty quiet. He’d helped cook dinner, so it was someone else’s turn to do dishes. “Hey guys,” he greeted and sat down across from them. “Can I play too?”

“Of course,” Tracks said and smiled.

Hot Rod beamed back and began poking at the pieces. They had barely started, but the border was all put together. “Where’s the lid?”

“We chose without looking at the picture,” Mirage said with a soft grin. “More of a challenge.”

Hot Rod shrugged. Whatever turned their engines over. For a while the three were quiet and the Playroom filled in. Bumblebee shouted for Hot Rod to come play a video game, but Hot Rod waved him off. He’d found a bright red line and was trying to get all the pieces for it together, plus it felt good to see Tracks smiling and relaxed. He was almost the old Tracks, the one that had survived with Hot Rod as they stumbled through an unfamiliar quadrant of space. Before the shock of becoming human had nearly killed him. That was scary and Hot Rod didn’t like to think about it, but it was easier now to deal with as Tracks improved.

Mirage sat close, one arm draped over the back of Tracks’ chair as he picked through and sorted pieces based on the colors. A bit of bright red was placed on the table close to Hot Rod. “I think that’s part of yours?”

Hot Rod gave it a look, then snatched the piece up. “Yes! Right here. Gotcha, fragger!” The piece was tapped into place, allowing him to connect the two larger sections he’d built up. “Thanks!”

“You are very welcome,” Mirage said, smiling and full of dignity.

Tracks snickered. “The sad news is that I believe I know which picture we’re working on now.” He gestured to the fragment Hot Rod was inspecting, but with the last piece he was just adding, that finished off the bright red line and its surrounding glow.

“Well, don’t tell me,” Hot Rod said. “I want to be surprised.”

Mirage tipped his head, a slight frown on his brow. “Hm. I can’t say that I’ve figured it out yet.”

“You read through the movie,” Tracks said.

Hot Rod glanced up, then back. “Aw man!” He dropped back in this chair and crossed his arms. “It’s a lightsaber.” Oh well. That meant this silver and black section should be easy to find too. He sat up again and began the search.

Tracks laughed. “My apologies, Roddy.”

Hot Rod looked up, spark giving a harder, happy pulse to hear the nickname. He flashed a bright smile of his own. “I’ll survive.”

Mirage chuckled. “I believe this blue might be similar to the red.” He pushed a few pieces toward Hot Rod, and for the next few minutes the three of them dug through the pile of pieces for all the blue lightsaber bits.

“Oh. I believe I remember this,” Mirage said as the blue started to come together. “I said that is not how laser swords work, and the entire room hushed me.”

Tracks and Hot Rod laughed.

“Popcorn was thrown,” Mirage added, somehow managing to sound miffed and amused at the same time.

“Isn’t that the point of watching human sci-fi flicks?” Hot Rod asked. “They’re so… campy and silly.”

Tracks giggled. “Indeed. Though some are so ridiculous they’re painful.”

“Especially if one has actual experience with the weaponry used,” Mirage sniffed. Hot Rod figured the hoity-toity airs were being played for laughs and snickered with Tracks.

“Blasters,” Hot Rod said sagely, and they all laughed for a moment before refocusing on the puzzle.

Mirage and Tracks were working on a face while Hot Rod finished the blue lightsaber, and the Playroom fell into one of those odd, occasional quiet moments. Hot Rod glanced up, moving nothing but his eyes, then smirked. “Pew pew!”

Tracks cackled, and very quickly the rest of the Playroom was laughing, even if it was only at Tracks blushing while he snorted and gasped. Hot Rod was euphoric, and felt like some tension he hadn’t realized he’d been holding had unknotted. Tracks was really ok.

“Oh shut up!” Tracks laughed and threw a few puzzle pieces at Hot Rod. “Primus, you glitch.”

Hot Rod grinned, but it was Mirage that quietly said, “Pew,” and set them off all over again.


	80. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 192 Monday, January 21

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 192  
Monday, January 21**

  


“Lennox!” Sideswipe and Epps shouted in unison as he entered the kitchen, then promptly grabbed the man up in a hug between them.

“What the hell?” Lennox mumbled, cuddling his daughter closer as he stared in confusion from between Sideswipe’s and Epps’ heads.

Sideswipe bounced back and snickered, and Sunstreaker stepped forward with a vague hug of his own before stealing Annabelle. He cuddled the little girl as Sarah slipped around her husband and leaned in to kiss her daughter. She gave a pat to Sunstreaker’s shoulder before heading for the fridge.

“Morning, boys,” the woman sang.

Sideswipe clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet beside Epps. “It’s Martin Luther King Junior Day,” he said in answer to Lennox’s question, still beaming widely.

Lennox arched a brow at Epps. “We’re celebrating with hugs? Because I’m ok with that…”

Epps snickered, but it was Sunstreaker that answered. “It’s also your country’s Hug Day.”

“Yeah. And from what I could find online, that guy did lots of good stuff to promote good things like ending racism and stuff. It’s not quite the same as what went on with our history, but we get it,” Sideswipe added. “Celebrating with hugs seems good, right?”

Lennox was still eyeing Epps, but the dark-skinned man just shrugged. “Spread the love, man.”

Sunstreaker grinned as he sat on a stool and let Annabelle stand on his thighs. “Everyone’s getting hugged today.”

“Wait,” Lennox said and took a seat on another stool beside Sunstreaker. “You’re in on this too?”

Sunstreaker gave the man a flat look and demanded in a tone far more annoyed than he felt, “What? Like I’m not loving?”

Lennox raised his hands in surrender, but if he’d been about to say anything it was interrupted by Optimus Prime striding into the kitchen and handing out hugs.

“Good morning, Captain,” Prime said, then bent to hug the man. Sunstreaker was next, and he tensed up, then held onto Annabelle tighter so she wouldn’t be lifted away for her hug from Prime.

“What’s going on?” Sideswipe asked, and their bond rang with his shock and confusion. “Just what the frag was that?”

“A hug,” Prime replied, and made his way around to offer one to Sarah too. “I’ve been informed it’s National Hug Day.”

Sunstreaker snickered as Sideswipe’s mouth dropped open.

“What?” Sideswipe asked.

Prime moved to help gather plates and silverware while nodding. “National Hug Day. Skywarp got me as I left my room and explained it.”

“That. Fragger!” Sideswipe exclaimed, and Sunstreaker laughed. Then laughed harder at the glare his twin gave him. “He stole my prank. Little glitch _stole_ my prank!”

“Aw, Sides,” Skywarp cooed from the doorway. “Come here, baby. We can hug it out.”

Laughter drifted around the kitchen as Sideswipe took an extra five seconds to pretend to sulk before dragging the Seeker in against him in more of a headlock than a hug. “Fine. Great minds think alike.”

“So do deranged ones,” Starscream said and deftly escaped Sideswipe’s attempt to hug him too.

“Don’t worry,” Sideswipe said as he rocked Skywarp back and forth in a comical, too-rough hug. “I’ll get you before the day’s out.”

“You’re crushing my mate,” Thundercracker grumbled and pulled Skywarp free, only to get crushed himself between Skywarp and Sideswipe. “Primus. I ca- _oomph_!”

Epps joined the party, and Sunstreaker shook his head while Annabelle giggled and bounced.

“Today’s going to be interesting,” Lennox muttered with a head shake of his own.

“Understating it a bit,” Sunstreaker replied, but he was trying hard not to snicker more at his twin.

~ | ~

Frenzy’s mad cackling echoed throughout the main building, and was quickly followed by the equally mad pounding of his feet as he ran. Bare skin slapped the concrete floor to the staccato rhythm of his hurried pace, and Ratchet actually poked his head out of the Control Room to check on the kid.

“They are fine,” Soundwave said, amusement in his tone.

“Do I want to know?” Ratchet asked as he went back to the console, and Starscream snorted.

“He tackle hugged Ravage,” the Seeker said. “Which knocked them both into Mirage?” Starscream paused, stared into space for a moment then nodded. “Yes, Mirage. Who must’ve knocked down Tracks.”

There was a shriek, and Ratchet winced. Wheeljack calmly stood, crossed to the door, then shut it with a grin. “Glad they’re havin’ fun, but that was a bit painful.”

Soundwave chuckled, then refocused on soldering the small wires on the processing chip he was working on. Ratchet shifted his attention back to Starscream and the console they had taken over rewiring. It was all such a slow job, and impatience to be done boiled up under his spark. They needed to build the console, but nothing human-made would suffice, so every part had to be handcrafted.

By five of them.

Perceptor was writing code, but to test his models, he had to write the program first. Human computers weren’t capable yet of enough processing power, so they designed their own to be compatible, faster and more efficient, but the input was slower because they were no longer mechanical beings themselves. It all had to be typed in, saved, tested, edited, saved, tested again. Again. And yet again. So far things weren’t working out from the programming part of it. The console was coming together, and Ratchet was anxious to get it done, but at their best estimate, they were looking at another month. The Rangers were willing to help, as were a number of Cybertronians, but they simply didn’t know _how_. Pits, this was almost out of Ratchet’s capabilities, and he wouldn’t have attempted something as delicate as the circuits and chips himself without someone else overseeing his work.

He wished Skyfire would come and help them too, but he was cloistered in his room, and Ratchet wasn’t going to bring it up and upset Starscream when their day was going well already.

“Ok,” Starscream said, breaking into Ratchet’s thoughts. “Hold this here for me while I climb under.”

“Got it.” Ratchet stepped to the side so Starscream could lie on his back and wriggle under the console.

“Through here,” Starscream said, and one finger poked up through a carefully cut hole.

Ratchet pushed the bundle of wires in, cautious of letting them scrape the sides, despite having been the one to file the sharp, rough edges down. They really didn’t need any shorts or to have to re-splice the lines.

“I think I need the light too.” Starscream’s words were muttered in annoyance, but Ratchet simply grinned, grabbed the flashlight, then crouched to angle it in.

“Where am I pointing it?” the medic asked.

“Left. No, sorry. _My_ left. Down a lit- There!”

Ratchet rested his free arm on the top of the console, and held his hand as still as possible, unable to see in and be sure he was keeping it steady. Starscream wasn’t complaining, so that was a positive sign.

 _Hey, babe. Need a hug?_ Sideswipe said, almost startling Ratchet over the bond.

Ratchet sighed softly. _Always, but you’re going to have to wait until later to hug me again. We’re working._

 _Work too hard,_ Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet couldn’t quite tell what either of them were doing, and that was a bit worrisome. _Got to be done, Sunshine,_ he said. _Going to get Warp back, Sides?_

_Heh. You know it. Sunny’s gonna get Thundercracker too. Yeah?_

Ahh. Was that what they were up to. “Starscream. My idiots want to play with your idiots.”

“Tell them not to break them.”

Both twins’ laughter drifted over the bond. “Duly noted.” _I’m blocking you slaggers out, we’re making progress, and I don’t want to stop._

 _Yeah, ok._ Sideswipe agreed. _We’ll try to keep it contained._

“Better block your mates out well,” Ratchet said, and Starscream snorted from under the console.

“I’ve been getting better at it.”

“Are they up to no good again?” Wheeljack asked with a chuckle.

“When are they up to good?” Perceptor asked, making them all laugh.

“To your right, Ratch,” Starscream said as he wormed his way deeper into the console. Ratchet flashed a grin at Perceptor, then slowly changed the angle of the flashlight. “There. Hold for a moment.”

Primus. Ratchet couldn’t wait to get through this. He wanted to go play with his bondmates, and Starscream could probably use it too. Pits, they all could.

“Down a bit. Yeah.”

Ratchet inhaled and sighed again, resting his head against his arm. What was a couple months in the life of a Cybertronian? They’d get there, but damn, he wanted to be done already with it. He wanted to be normal.

~ | ~

“Blue!” Fireflight squealed as he hurried after the gunner. He flung his arms around Bluestreak’s neck and hung on tight. “I can’t believe it’s been _all day_ and I haven’t hugged you yet.”

Bluestreak chuckled and hugged Fireflight back, then laughed more as the other Aerialbots joined in.

“Move it, brats,” Ironhide grumbled from inside the kitchen. “Blockin’ traffic.”

Fireflight giggled as Bluestreak lifted him, and as a group, they all shuffled to the side so everyone else leaving the kitchen after dinner could get by them. “Hey, Ironhide!” Fireflight called. “I didn’t get a hug from you yet.”

Ironhide glanced back, his face doing that thing when he was trying not to smile and encourage Fireflight’s behavior. Fireflight laughed with his brothers and Bluestreak, then dismissed it. He could hug Ironhide later. He _would_ hug Ironhide later. Bluestreak first though. “Come to our room with us?” he invited.

“Yeah,” Slingshot said. “I’m kind of full from dinner, but we can read a bit and then have some fun.”

Bluestreak peeled himself out of Fireflight’s arms -which Fireflight did not make easy for him- and said, “Maybe in a little while, guys. I saw Jack scarf down his dinner then dash right back out. I think he could probably use some company.”

Fireflight felt his shoulders and mood sink a bit. “He has been so busy of late.” More than ‘of late’, but their creator’s working hours were even longer since Bumblebee and Ravage bonded and the Aerialbots had had their own crisis over their own lack of a bond.

“You were going to go visit with him while he works?” Silverbolt asked, and Bluestreak nodded.

“We should too,” Skydive suggested. “We hardly see him anymore. Maybe we can clean up or something? Dust?” He shrugged, looking to be at as much of a loss as Fireflight felt.

Bluestreak grinned and motioned for them to follow him. “I was just going to sit and jabber on at him. Keep him company.”

“I don’t know,” Air Raid said. “Should we really be bugging him? How’s he going to concentrate if we’re in there talking and laughing and moving around?”

Bluestreak shook his head. “You’ll see. Just don’t be too rambunctious,” he warned in a softer tone, then opened the Control Room door. “Hey, Jack!”

Fireflight grinned at the shift from calm and serious to exuberant. He liked that about Bluestreak. How he could shift moods so easily to make others feel good. “Hi!” Fireflight chirped in greeting too, his brothers echoing him.

Wheeljack glanced up, blinked, then tipped his head to look out the door as it fell shut. “Am I needed for somethin’?”

“Nah,” Bluestreak said with a wave of one hand. “We decided to come keep you company while you work.” He grabbed a chair and dragged it around to sit backwards on, arms folded over the backrest.

Fireflight missed his grab at a chair, but then plopped himself into Silverbolt’s lap with a grin. He almost missed Wheeljack’s sad look, but there was no missing it in his tone or words.

“I’m sorry, guys. I don’t mean ta ignore ya.”

“It’s not that,” Fireflight said and offered a smile. “It’s not that at all.” He poked a finger at Bluestreak. “Blue’s idea, but we thought it was a good one. Gotta be lonely in here, huh? What are you doing anyways?” Silverbolt’s thigh bounced a little, but he didn’t say anything to admonish Fireflight.

“Uh…” Wheeljack looked back down at the black plastic box thing. “I’m workin’ at gettin’ this receiver together.”

“Need help?” Skydive asked. “With anything?”

Wheeljack eyed them all for a moment, then smiled. “Nah, but I’m glad for the company. Wouldn’t want ya nudgin’ somethin’ the others’ve been workin’ on. So, just in case, if ya’re gonna be in here, ya gotta sit still. No playin’ or wrestlin’ around, ok?”

They all agreed, not that Fireflight figured any of them would start playing in here. This was the serious room, and with as much as Wheeljack was in here, it’d be a bummer to get kicked out and then not be allowed back in. Plus, whatever they broke in here set them back from getting to be mechs again. He and his brothers were alright with waiting to bond, but now and then it was still really tempting. In fact, Fireflight wanted to be closer that he was and leaned back, grabbing Silverbolt’s hands to pull them around his middle. Silverbolt grinned and kissed Fireflight’s cheek, then snuggled in just right.

“So, what am I missin’ bein’ locked up in here all the time?” Wheeljack asked.

“Well, you know about Hug Day, right?” Bluestreak asked, and they all laughed, including Wheeljack. “Ok, but that’s not the best part.”

Wheeljack nodded, “I heard a little about the freedom fighter too.”

Bluestreak grinned. “Yeah, but I was going to go with Sideswipe and Skywarp antics.”

“Oh, I heard something about that earlier,” Wheeljack laughed.

“Probably not this, because once the twins were done… _hugging_ the Seekers, Sides and Skywarp decided it was a good day to tempt fate. They started hugging everyone.”

Wheeljack looked up, and Fireflight couldn’t bite back the giggle. “Everyone?” the engineer asked, one brow arched.

“ _Everyone_ ,” Bluestreak answered with relish.

“Primus. Glad I was workin’.”

“Yeah,” Bluestreak giggled, and Fireflight could feel Silverbolt’s chest bounce in silent laughter. “Barricade endured it well enough, but Cliffjumper was fragged.” He paused, tapping his lip. “How’d Sarah put it?”

“Fit to spit nails,” Slingshot chortled.

“That!” Bluestreak laughed. “It took Hide to hold him back, and Sides and Warp were ordered to ask before hugging anyone else. _Then_!” He laughed again, bit his bottom lip while wiggling in his seat. “Then Epps came in and hugged Cliffjumper too!”

“Primus! Brave human,” Wheeljack said, eyes wide.

Fireflight snickered along with his brothers. He’d seen that, and Ironhide himself had only been able to laugh as Cliffjumper sputtered, then declared that he didn’t mind ‘the human’ hugging him. Once. Then Epps had done a great job of distracting the rant that everyone knew was coming, and things had returned to about as normal as anything ever really got.

The tales continued, and before Fireflight knew it, it was almost nine, but Wheeljack was still working. “I’m gonna be a while yet. Why don’t all of ya get some rest?”

“What about you?” Skydive asked, but he was already standing up, and Silverbolt was nudging Fireflight.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be along as soon as I can get this done. And I promise, it won’t be long.” Wheeljack set down one of the screw drivers, and hugged each one of them in turn, Bluestreak included, before they filed out.

Silverbolt heaved a sigh once the door was shut, but Bluestreak just took his hand and led them toward their room. “He’ll be ok. I think that was good.”

Skydive nodded. “I think we should do it more often. You know, if he’s ok with it.”

“We can ask tomorrow?” Fireflight suggested. He’d had fun. It was nice to just sit and laugh and chat. Wheeljack had good stories, and it was fun to tell stories too.

“Staying the night, Blue?” Slingshot asked and pressed close to the gunner with a grin.

Bluestreak smiled. “Sure. If you guys all want me to?”

“Yes!” Fireflight bounced into the dorm hall. “Definitely.” His brothers were all nodding too. What a great day! And a fun evening, and now an even better night. He stole a kiss from Bluestreak as he held open the bedroom door, a shivered at the low purr it earned him. He loved when the gunner stayed over with them.


	81. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 197 Saturday, January 26

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 197  
Saturday, January 26**

  


It was time, Hound decided while fully admitting to himself that he probably had no real place deciding such things. He knew that Starscream had been trying, and the Seeker had managed to succeed some in at least getting Skyfire to join everyone for meals, but that was the extent of it. Starscream was very busy in the Control Room and with his mates, creator, and brothers. Skyfire was also shockingly good at melting into the crowd and disappearing. More times than he could count, Hound would blink or glance away, and when he looked back, the tall scientist would be gone. Impressive all the more because Skyfire was a full seven feet tall and towered over even Optimus Prime.

Hound faced the closed bedroom door, inhaled, exhaled, then knocked.

“Come in,” Skyfire called.

Hound entered and offered a little wave and smile at the surprised double take Skyfire gave him. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Skyfire paused. “Hound, yes?”

“That’s right.” Hound left the door open and stayed close to it. He didn’t consider himself anywhere close to intimidating, but he didn’t want Skyfire to feel trapped. “I was hoping you’d come out with me.”

Skyfire blinked, then glanced down at the laptop on his bed where it sat in front of his folded legs. “I…”

“It’s really pretty out today,” Hound hurried to say. “It’s still rather crisp, but it’s sunny and bright, just a little breeze.” His tone angled toward tempting with a bright smile.

“I need to study,” Skyfire said, but he sounded regretful.

Hound braced himself, then gave the scientist a nod. “I know,” he said softly, letting his concern color his voice. “You study quite a bit, and I really think a little time outside would do you good. You studied on this planet before, right?”

Skyfire gnawed his lower lip, but replied, “Yes. Much has changed.”

Hound grinned. “Not least of all one of the little critters evolving into a sapient species.”

A barely there smile appeared on Skyfire’s face, more the eyes than his mouth. “We purposefully avoided that continent when we arrived. There was potential for a few species, but the land mammals seem to have won out over the oceanic ones.”

“Dolphins?” Hound asked, and Skyfire nodded. “Come out with me,” he said, a little burst of excitement in his tone as he took a step forward. “It’s so pretty here. There are Joshua Trees on the other side of the mountain, and there are little birds starting to flit around here and there. Especially in the mornings.”

Skyfire hesitated, lower lip caught between his teeth, but then he lowered the laptop’s screen and stood. Hound barely resisted the urge to bounce as the scientist found his shoes and tied them on.

“So how is all that studying going anyway?” Hound asked as they left Skyfire’s room.

“Well enough, I believe.”

“Not that we spoke all that much before, but you seem to get the words out more smoothly now,” Hound said with a grin. “Like they’re flowing out easier instead of you having to think about them.” The scientist nodded, but said nothing. “I was scouting this other planet once upon a time, and took a solid hit after landing. Nothing the locals did,” he explained with a wave of his hand as they started down the stairs. “Rock slide. It knocked out half my sensor suite and my translation protocols. The locals weren’t technologically advanced, and it took me weeks to even grasp the most rudimentary bits of their language.” He shook his head and cast a smile up at Skyfire. “My accent’s still awful.”

Skyfire smiled. “Starscream says I sound like I am… swallowing my words in this language.”

Hound thought about that, then nodded a little. “Not bad. Gives you a unique accent in English. It’s kind of a guttural language anyway. Throaty.”

“Yes.” Skyfire pulled on his jacket as they exited the dorm hall and headed for the outer door.

Hound lifted his jacket from the pile by the doors and slung it on just as they stepped outside. The bright morning sun made him blink, but he inhaled deeply of the crisp air. It smelled different the last few days, having lost that oddly metallic scent of winter. “Ok with me playing guide?”

Skyfire nodded and followed Hound.

For a while they walked in silence, simply enjoying the morning. Hound watched Skyfire from the corner of his eye, noting how the scientist really was looking around. He wasn’t _enduring_ this outing, which was a great sign as far as Hound was concerned. He was no medic or psychologist, but based on his own experiences, sitting around cooped up and socially isolated wasn’t a healthy option. Skyfire had certainly needed time, but if being out wasn’t upsetting him, then Hound would be grateful to whichever deity was guiding him, and keep at it.

“Those,” Hound said, pointing. “Those are the Joshua Trees. The humans say they don’t have rings like other trees, so they’re hard to date, but they think they could be some of the oldest living plants on Earth.”

“How old?” Skyfire asked and moved closer to the nearest tree.

“Thousands of years?” Hound shrugged. “Not as old as us,” he added with a chuckle.

“Few things living are,” Skyfire replied. His fingers brushed lightly over the spiky leaves.

“They flower too,” Hound said. “Maybe even as early as next month. I’ll definitely be watching them to see. There’s a special Yucca Moth too, that comes and lays her eggs in the flowers.”

“Really?” Skyfire asked, looking back over his shoulder at Hound. “That could be fascinating to watch. We were not here long enough to watch the life cycles of any of the mammals I had tagged for observation.”

Hound beamed at Skyfire. “You really do have a better grasp on the language.” Skyfire’s already pink cheeks darkened, and Hound chuckled as he led them onward. “I don’t mean to embarrass you.”

“No. I am a happy to hear I have improved.” Skyfire tucked his hands into his pockets, eyes still sweeping the landscape. “I know I need to help in the lab, but it is still very intimidating.” He was quiet for a moment, but Hound watched him, sensing more coming, and inevitably, it did. “Starscream is very different.”

Hound nodded. “Imagine he is.”

“More than just age,” Skyfire said, then chewed at the corner of his lip again. Hound was beginning to think it was a nervous response.

“Well, we did have a pretty long war. That’s gotta be pretty difficult for you too, I imagine.” Hound cursed inwardly when Skyfire froze. He had figured it was something along those lines. Something the others hadn’t. Everyone thought Skyfire was just shy, or trying to learn, or upset over being human because they were. They all were, and Hound had no doubt that Skyfire was as well, but it had to be more. How would he feel if he woke up and discovered Cybertron dead, the millions of their species reduced to a few dozen individuals? Primus, Hound didn’t even like thinking about that. It was too much. Too impossible to cope with, especially knowing that the Allspark had been destroyed and there would be no new mechlings. “I’m sorry,” Hound said. “For saying that. I didn’t want to cast shadows on the morning.”

Skyfire stared for a moment, visibly swallowing, icy blue eyes wide and liquid as he looked away into the desert. Hound didn’t move. He barely dared to breathe, and cursed himself for ruining what had been a successful attempt in getting Skyfire out of his bedroom.

“What of your coyote?” Skyfire asked. His voice was shaky, but his eyes has cleared. That long braid of his was tossed over his shoulder before the hand was returned to his jacket pocket. “Has he tried to come close to the sensor border again?”

Hound took the out and shook his head as they began walking again. “Nah. Too much activity with the Rangers walking the perimeter and me roaming around without the enticing smells of a good burrito.” He chuckled, hoping it didn’t sound as forced as it felt. “I can come out at night and hear him howling though, so he’s still out there and kicking.”

“That is good.”

Nodding, Hound said, “If I howl, he’ll answer. One of these evenings- if you want, I can bring you out and we’ll see if we can get him going. Coyote howls don’t sound nearly as sad as the recordings of wolves that I’ve heard.”

“Yes,” Skyfire said, eyes still everywhere but in Hound’s direction. “Yes, I think I would like that.” He finally turned and faced Hound. “Thank you.”

Hound smiled and offered a slight shrug. “I really like Earth. So thanks for coming out with me.” He gestured ahead of them. “There’re some scrubby bushes up here that should flower maybe next month, or March too. And apparently there are a number of lizard breeds that will be coming out soon as the temperatures continue to warm.”

~ | ~

Cliffjumper stood in utter shock when he saw Hound walk in just before lunch with Skyfire. He knew Hound liked to go outside, but he had no idea he had been getting cozy with slagging _Starscream’s_ friend.

Damnit. Cliffjumper heaved a sigh and continued on to the kitchen. He’d have to watch that too. Since when did Skyfire _smile_? Then again, it was Hound he was with. The scout was really good at making a mech- _person_ smile. Hound was too friendly, but he didn’t see it that way. He’d gone on at length to Cliffjumper about giving the Decepticons a real chance. How they were changed. He refused to admit there was even a possibility of danger, and now here he was with Skyfire of all people. That fragger was up to something. He had to be. No one could be _real_ friends with Starscream and be good.

Cliffjumper made a point of sitting next to Hound, but Skyfire had gone off to sit by his good buddy the murderous Decepticon leader. “Good walk?” he asked.

Hound positively beamed. “Yes! It’s really nice out today.”

“Yeah? You going back out this afternoon?” Cliffjumper asked. He could do with a little sunlight and exercise himself, and that would place him in close range to maybe pick up on Skyfire’s plans.

“I hadn’t decided,” Hound said, “but if you want to, I’ll happily go back out.”

Cliffjumper smiled and nodded. Perfect. “Sounds good. Need some fresh air.”

“Definitely.” Hound grinned, then dove into his sandwich.

Cliffjumper tucked into his own meal. He wouldn’t mention Skyfire. It wouldn’t do any good anyway, and he didn’t like arguing with Hound. He was the one person Cliffjumper had always been able to rely on. Never mind he owed the scout his life a few dozen times over, he wouldn’t risk upsetting him until he had some definitive proof. Then he’d tell Hound and get his help convincing Prime.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker hooked Ratchet’s arm after lunch, smirking as Sideswipe caught their mate’s other arm.

“This way, Ratch,” Sideswipe said and pulled.

“I have work to do,” Ratchet huffed, but he went along willingly enough.

Sunstreaker shared a grin with his brother over the medic’s head. “Work too much.”

Ratchet replied with a snort, and only moments later they were in their bedroom with the door locked. “Don’t you hedonists get enough ‘facing already?”

“Not with you,” Sideswipe answered.

Sunstreaker pressed close, mouth brushing the short hairs just behind Ratchet’s ear. “Never enough of you,” he murmured, then licked up the line where ear joined head.

Ratchet shivered and pushed back against him. “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

“You could try,” Sideswipe said with a grin. “Give us an excuse to prove you wrong.”

 _Rather hear him moaning instead,_ Sunstreaker said over the bond as he scraped his teeth down the outer shell of Ratchet’s ear.

“Me too,” Sideswipe said. He pulled his hands down Ratchet’s arms, caught his wrists, then lifted one hand toward his mouth. “Think I know a good way to make it happen too.”

“I don’t have sensors there anymore,” Ratchet grumbled, but both twins noticed that he didn’t try to stop Sideswipe.

Through the bond Sunstreaker felt the barest brush of soft, warm lips against his left palm. A tingle of desire thrummed to him from Ratchet, and he sank back against Sunstreaker even more. Sideswipe traced the point of his tongue along a line on the medic’s palm, breath cooling the moist trail.

Ratchet shivered, his knees going weak. “Primus. Bed.”

Sideswipe chuckled, sucked a finger into his mouth, then bit down just enough to use the grip to tug Ratchet toward the bed. Sunstreaker followed, supporting Ratchet as he stumbled and whimpered. _Think you like that,_ Sunstreaker purred.

 _Know he does,_ Sideswipe said as he crawled backwards onto the bed. _Can feel it through the bond._ He sucked on Ratchet’s finger, tongue curving softly along it, and the medic moaned. _Got that spark pulsing faster. Gonna give that to me too, baby?_

“Sides…”

Sunstreaker let Ratchet fall to the mattress, then climbed on after him, pushing him toward the middle. _He’ll give it. Won’t be able to resist._ “Look at him panting already.”

Sideswipe snickered around Ratchet’s finger, then moved onto the next one. _Feel good?_

“Yes, you fragger.” Ratchet reached out and snagged Sunstreaker’s arm with his free hand and dragged him in closer. “’Face me, you glitches.”

“Say please,” Sunstreaker growled, then bit Ratchet’s earlobe.

Ratchet bit out a curse, then gasped, “Please!”

Sideswipe chuckled and moved to Ratchet’s smallest finger. Sunstreaker snuggled in close to his mate’s back and let the slightest flicker of energy brush against Ratchet’s spark.

“Bastard!” Ratchet hissed and pulsed his spark hard back into Sunstreaker’s.

Both twins laughed, but Sunstreaker reached out, joining their sparks in a merge that felt as natural as breathing. _Come on, Sides._

Sideswipe pulled off Ratchet’s finger with a playful pop, then settled in chest to chest. “Feeling a bit impatient there, sexy?”

“Yes,” Ratchet ground out, then pulsed rough, demanding bursts of energy into both of them.

 _Easy, Ratch,_ Sideswipe said. _You know we’ll make you feel good._

 _Think that’s where the impatience is coming from._ Sunstreaker reached over to his twin and pulled him in tighter. Careful to block out Ratchet, he added, _I want it to twist again. Been a while._

Sideswipe moaned in answer, and his spark reached into Sunstreaker’s with two sharp pulses. Sunstreaker returned them straight through Ratchet, smirking as the medic jolted and cried out.

_Pulse-pulse_

_Pulse-pulse_

Hearts and sparks synchronized, and Ratchet was dragged into it with them. His spark stuttered and tripped, flaring in sharp bursts. A lifetime of experience had given the twins time to learn and play and experiment with their bond. They didn’t ever really discuss it, and Sunstreaker didn’t know or care if anyone else was capable of the complicated series of pulses they had developed. Already the energy was beginning to swirl around them. Ratchet gasped and whimpered, his spark picking up the pattern, weaving in between the deliberate pattern from the twins. The medic had commented on it the first time, saying he had never felt the like, and for a time the twins had made a game of showing off each one of their spark merging games.

This one, this was Sunstreaker’s favorite. The rhythm stabilized, and each soft sound they made followed it. It sounded like chanting, singing in whimpers and pleasured moans. A music all their own, and a testament to the swelling bliss as it swirled in a bright tornado of sensation around their sparks. Sunstreaker sank into it and the bond, gasping, then moaning a low note under the higher, sharper keen from Ratchet.

 _Nngh… Little more,_ Sideswipe begged. _Just…_ “Uhnn…”

The pleasure built under their sparks, tingled throughout their bodies, and Sunstreaker could feel it all. Every reverberation. Every zinging blaze of pleasure. He knew Ratchet would fall first, break the rhythm, send that swirling, twisting vortex spinning wildly though all three of them. The medic’s scream echoed off the walls, and Sunstreaker met Sideswipe’s eyes. They shared a smirk, then Sideswipe’s eyes fell shut, blonde lashes fluttering against his cheeks and mouth opening in a perfect ‘O’. Sunstreaker let the rapture catch him and carry him along, a low, long moan pulled from deep in his chest.

It left him dizzy and dazed, vision hazy. Sunstreaker purred and nuzzled in against the back of Ratchet’s neck.

“Slaggers.”

“You love us,” Sideswipe said with a grin.

“Yes,” Ratchet grumbled, but the affection swamping the bond made a lie of his tone. Sunstreaker pressed harder against him, fighting the invasive sense of fear and insecurity. _Do love you. Both of you._ “Glitches.”

“Work too hard,” Sunstreaker muttered, then sucked at the soft, flushed skin of his mate’s neck. _Not allowed to slag yourself trying to fix us._

Ratchet sighed, but didn’t argue. Sideswipe’s agreement resonated over the bond, and they were all too comfortable to fuss. Besides, they were cuddled up in their bed, the afterglow sending little flickers of pleasure through their sparks still. “Fine,” Ratchet said and sighed. “Nap, then I’m going back to work until dinner.”

“Fair enough,” Sideswipe chirped, then pecked a kiss to Ratchet’s nose. _Seriously, Ratch. Get a little rest, then we’ll leave you be later. Just worrying about you pushing too hard._

 _I know,_ Ratchet said. _Now hush. Nap sounds good, and I’m right where I want to be right now._ He grabbed Sunstreaker’s wrist and pulled his arm around until he could hold the warrior’s hand over his spark.

Sunstreaker smiled and purred. _Love you._ He felt Ratchet drift off, and nudged Sideswipe with his fingers.

_We can distract him anytime, Sunny. Don’t worry._

_Not worried,_ Sunstreaker replied. _You rest too. We’ll… relax him more later. After dinner._

 _Now there’s a plan,_ Sideswipe chuckled.


	82. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 204 Saturday, February 2

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 204  
Saturday, February 2**

  


Skywarp watched Sunstreaker work, carefully not leaning in too close, but he was near enough to easily see. Sideswipe, on the other hand, had his forearms resting along the backs of his twin’s shoulders, fingers of both hands playing with the edges of Sunstreaker’s ears.

Sunstreaker laid the pale blue marker aside. “Do you really want your ass kicked this early in the morning?”

Sideswipe flicked Sunstreaker’s ear, then tugged his braid. “If you think you can, Sunshine.”

Skywarp reached up and flicked Sideswipe’s ear. “Quit it, Sides. I had a dream about a squirrel driving a dump truck full of beach balls, and Sunny’s drawing it for me.”

Sideswipe blinked, then leaned over his twin’s shoulder to really look at the picture. He snorted a laugh and shook his head. “Slag me, Warp, you have the craziest damn dreams.” A finger was poked at the beach balls. “How the slag did those stay in the back of the truck when he drove? Wouldn’t the road wind blow them out?”

“ _That_ is part of this piece that you find unrealistic?” Sunstreaker asked. He pushed Sideswipe off his shoulders, then picked the marker back up. “Fraggin’ squirrel driving a truck, and my genius of a brother decides the beach balls would blow out. Primus.”

Skywarp snickered at Sunstreaker’s muttering. “Over here, Sides,” he said and pulled the warrior toward a seat beside him. With the post-breakfast activity starting to pick up in the Playroom, if Sideswipe didn’t sit soon, he’d be without a chair. “The squirrel didn’t really drive anywhere, but I guess the balls would have blown right out if he did.”

“What was he doing in the dream then?” Sideswipe asked.

“Asking me for directions, but I don’t know the fastest way to Sacramento.” Skywarp shrugged as Sideswipe laughed at him. “I know, I know, Warp and his crazy dreams. You guys must have such boring existences. What you dream of?”

“Don’t really remember my dreams,” Sunstreaker replied, switching out the blue marker for a red one. “Maybe if they were as interesting as yours, I’d want to, but I guess they probably are boring.” He lifted the picture and tipped his head for a minute before discarding the red in favor of grabbing the blue again and shading in a spot on the truck.

Skywarp grinned and dragged over a spare sheet of paper. It wasn’t the fancy thick stuff Sunstreaker used, but he did grab one of the blonde’s colored pencils so he could doodle too. “Star and TC’s dreams aren’t so exciting either. I don’t know how you guys handle it.”

Sideswipe snickered and grabbed a pencil too, stealing a corner of Skywarp’s page for himself. “So long as you keep sharing with the class.”

“Pits, yeah! I need Sunstreaker to draw them,” Skywarp said as he scribbled a rough squirrel of his own. “He’s got this knack of getting down exactly what I saw.” Beside him, Sunstreaker shifted on his seat, and his face went red. Skywarp snickered and leaned over to kiss a hot cheek. “You’re good.”

“Thanks,” Sunstreaker muttered, but his attempt to duck forward didn’t hide the blush, not with his hair pinned back in a thick braid.

Skywarp grinned, then turned back to his doodle in time to see Sideswipe put the finishing touch on his rough beach ball.

~ | ~

Soundwave watched Ravage and Bumblebee as the young pair snuggled close and teamed up against the other players.

“No fair!” cried Slingshot. “You can’t join your assets and both still roll.”

Monopoly was about to get interesting again. Bumblebee grinned. “Ah, but we didn’t join our assets. We formed an alliance. One that wasn’t banned before the game started this time.”

Soundwave smiled, able to hear them both over the telepathic link he had with Ravage, though he didn’t intrude or even make his presence known. _If you get Park Place, sell it to me,_ Bumblebee said. _Free rent on it and Boardwalk._

Ravage snorted over the bond. _Free everything, beloved._

 _Of course,_ Bumblebee replied. _I just mean try to get that one._

Ravage gave his mate a flat look. _There is a certain amount of chance involved in rolling dice._

Bumblebee grinned, but whatever teasing reply he was building up was interrupted by Sideswipe’s loud laugh and equally robust, “Holy slag! The frag is this?”

“Does that creature really have predictive abilities?” Perceptor asked into the silence. He leaned over Sideswipe’s shoulder, face pushed close to the computer monitor. “And how does it fit into the festival Sarah mentioned takes place today?”

“No idea about Imbolc,” Sideswipe answered, “but check this slag out. Look how serious they all are. Like… The frag? Hey, Warp! I got a new critter for you to dream weird slag about.” He paused. “Then again, this is weird already.”

“How does one say that name?” Perceptor asked, and Soundwave rose to go see for himself what they were talking about.

 **Punxsutawney Phil** , the screen read. “What animal is that?” Soundwave asked.

“Groundhog,” Sideswipe replied absently. “Like holy slag. What’s with all the pomp?”

“I am not certain I want six more weeks of winter,” Perceptor said. “I do not particularly mind the cold in general, but at night when trying to sleep, it is troublesome. I wake with my toes, fingers, and nose ice cold. It is rather uncomfortable.”

Sideswipe smirked over his shoulder at Perceptor. “Need to find yourself a berthwarmer.”

Perceptor smiled in return and shook his head. “I have too much to do to engage in a romance right now. It would be unfair to a partner.”

Soundwave felt Sideswipe’s teasing interest as well as Perceptor’s disinterest in casual affairs, but Sideswipe was still grinning, and asked, “Yeah? Got your eye on anyone?”

“No.” Perceptor leaned toward the screen more, attention already stolen by the video as it continued into boisterous applause. “As to the pomp, I would suppose that over a hundred years is quite a tradition in human terms. Alas, I need to get to the Control Room and continue working on the code I am designing. I would like to research this more when I have time.”

Sideswipe glanced up at Soundwave with a grin, then shook his head. “Well, you go work, Percy. I’ll see what I can find out about groundhogs and their predictive abilities and how that fits into Sarah’s candle festival thing. Sound good?”

“Oh would you?” Perceptor straightened and beamed happily. “I would be very grateful.”

“Yeah. Soundwave seems interested too, right, Sounds?”

“Soundwave,” Soundwave corrected. “But yes, I would be happy to learn more myself.”

“Thank you, both! I had better go.” Perceptor flashed Soundwave a bright smile, then hurried out of the Playroom.

“He’s cute,” Sideswipe said and kicked a foot out to hook a nearby chair and drag it closer. “Have a seat, Soundwave. We’ll see what we can find out for him.”

Soundwave took the chair, then reached for a pen and nearby stack of paper to make notes on. “I have only a little while myself to spare.”

Bright blue eyes locked on Soundwave’s. “You guys all work too hard.” His thoughts were locked away, but Soundwave could sense something behind the blocks. Sympathy and concern, genuine appreciation, and even a little guilt.

“We are determined,” Soundwave replied. “When there is a task that someone else can assist with, we will request help.” It was all he could offer, as he knew his own creations felt the same. Unfortunately, even his telepathy could not aid them in this. Acting as a conduit for the knowledge would not allow anyone without the scientific knowledge to do the task as perfectly as they needed it completed. It was disheartening, because the science team was well aware of how everyone felt. They were impatient themselves, but there was nothing anyone else could do yet.

“Do that,” Sideswipe said and tipped his head toward the crowded Playroom. “No one out there would whine about helping out. Sure, we’re all playing around now, but if you need help, don’t even hesitate.” He turned back toward the computer. “This I can do for Percy, so if you’re good with taking notes, I’m sure we can get him some decent info on the groundhogs pretty quickly.”

Soundwave returned the smile Sideswipe gave him. “Let us get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beachball Haulin' Squirrel - Skywarp's Subconscious Part 2 by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489234)


	83. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 206 Monday, February 4

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 206  
Monday, February 4**

  


“Starscream!”

Starscream froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth and looked up to see Hubbard as he slid to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen. “Arrival! He’s refusing to land. Baird’s trying to convince him, but he’s-” The man cut off with a shake of his head, wide blue eyes searching for and finally landing on Starscream. “Come quick before he changes and gets killed.”

Starscream arched a brow, but stood as he shoveled that one last spoonful of his breakfast into his mouth. So much for a quiet morning. Prime stood as well, meeting Starscream at the door as they both hurried after Hubbard. “Was going to come get you both anyway, but then he started arguing with us. He won’t listen. Just keeps demanding that we get his commander,” the man explained breathlessly as he pushed the door open.

“No, you don’t understand!” Starscream heard Baird say as he entered the Control Room. “You are going to change into a human too! That’s what-”

Starscream grabbed Baird’s hand and lifted the microphone up so he could speak into it. “This is Starscream. Stop being an idiot and get your aft to the ground.”

There was a split second’s pause, then a voice came through, speaking Cybertronian. “ _If you really are Starscream, you shouldn’t have any problem repeating your message. I’m not about to trust the natives of this planet._ ”

“We can’t speak in Cybertronian,” Prime said softly. He stood tense behind Baird’s chair, fists clenched and worry radiating off of him.

Starscream straightened, letting Baird have his hand back, and watched the radar. Of course it would be a Seeker. He could tell from the flight pattern alone. Primus. “Seeker, I can see you flying. _Land_ before you die. Things have changed since that message, and you have very little fragging time to get on the ground before you’re affected.”

There was a snort over the comms. “ _What proof do I have-_ ” The mech gasped and slowed in the air, and the faint sound of a transformation sequence played over the speaker.

“ _Get on the ground!_ ” Starscream shrieked. “Primus fragging… Land! Land _now_!”

“ _What…?_ ” the mech grunted, and Starscream could see he was losing altitude.

“Get Ratchet,” Starscream said, then dropped the mic on the table and sprinted from the room. He threw his weight against the outside door, his trine mates on his heels already. Shoes and jackets were ignored, as was the bite of rough, cold asphalt as they ran. Above, brilliant yellow against the rich blue morning sky, was the shape of a falling Seeker. He was coming in at an angle, falling, but vaguely controlled as yet. Starscream could see him twisting and contorting in pain as he fought to land. He wasn’t really _that_ far up, perhaps even in height with the top of the main building, but fifty feet was still a killer for a squishy little human.

“Get on the ground. Get on the ground,” Starscream muttered as he ran at an intercepting angle.

The Seeker blazed to white light, then compacted, still falling. Starscream’s spark skipped a few pulses, his heart hammering in his throat. He could feel the fear pouring off Thundercracker and Skywarp as they pounded along a step behind him. Still a solid fifteen feet in the air -too high- the Seeker solidified into a pale, long-limbed human. Somewhere behind him, Starscream heard a desperate voice curse, but the newly human form impacted the ground and went flopping and tumbling over the hard, rough desert dirt. He was the first to reach the newcomer, but Ratchet dropped to his knees almost immediately after Starscream.

“Primus, frag me,” Ratchet muttered, hands hovering over the scraped, scratched, and bleeding body.

“Is he alive?” Starscream asked in a whisper, spark beating a frantic tattoo in his chest. Then he saw the blood in the bright, fiery hair and had to plant his hands on the ground as dizziness spun the world under him. “Ratchet…”

Someone whimpered, but Starscream was trying not to lose consciousness. Primus. Blood. It hadn’t ever really bothered him to see energon blood, but the bright red human fluid made him sick, reminded him of it puddling under him as his leg burned unholy fire... He tried to focus on his breathing and could hear as the air rasped in and out of his lungs. His throat and eyes burned.

 _He’s breathing, Star,_ Thundercracker said. “He’s breathing.”

“We need to get him to the ‘bay,” Hausen said. “Back up, guys, we’ve got a stretcher here.”

“He’s breathing,” Thundercracker repeated, hands hard and grounding on Starscream’s shoulders. _He’s breathing, sweetling. Move back out of the way._

Starscream bit his lip, aware of how hard he was shaking, and wobbled to his feet with his mate’s help. Hausen stepped in, and with Ratchet, they gently lifted the Seeker’s head enough to get a brace around his neck.

“We’ll get him checked,” Hausen said. “Get him stable and fly him to Nellis if we need to. Don’t worry. We’ll get him fixed up.”

Starscream barely heard the words, aware that the Ranger was trying to soothe them, but his eyes were locked on the dark red blood. It soaked the bright, coiling strands of hair and had even begun to drip to the pale dirt below the Seeker’s head.

“Even minor head wounds bleed like a bitch,” Hausen said as the stretcher was laid next to the Seeker. Long arms and legs were carefully checked by gloved hands that smudged the dirt and blood over the pale skin, then the Seeker was gently moved onto the stretcher. “Let’s go.”

Ratchet was pushed aside by Sunstreaker, and Starscream reached out for the medic. They were both shaking, and for a moment Ratchet just stared at his hands as they trembled.

Thundercracker and Sideswipe were right there, huddling them between them, then Skywarp pushed close too. “Alright,” Thundercracker said, his voice blessedly stern. “Time to get to work, both of you. Deep breath.” Starscream and Ratchet both obeyed without argument, blowing out the breath and eyes meeting. “Ready?” Thundercracker asked.

“Yeah,” Ratchet said, then firmer. “Yes.” He pulled away, pushed past Sideswipe, and strode after Hausen and Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe gave Starscream a look, then trotted after his mates. Thundercracker squeezed his hand, and Skywarp pressed in tighter, both offering comfort, though Starscream could feel Skywarp’s distress as keenly as his own. “Let’s go,” Starscream said and took a step toward the building. He was still shaking, stomach aching and knotted from tension. He doubted he’d be of any use in the medbay, but he _needed_ to know what was going on.

They entered to chaos with Ratchet and Hausen both shouting orders to the twins. Hausen stood next to the Seeker, one hand holding his head, the other pressing gauze over the wound hidden in his hair. Starscream realized he had been human too long when his first thought was that they could have at least covered the naked form. It was cold. It had been outside, and the medbay wasn’t much warmer since no one really went in there very often.

Thundercracker moved to turn on the space heaters, and Starscream joined him.

“Thanks, guys,” Hausen said, then looked up at Ratchet. “We could just shave his head to see it.”

Ratchet frowned and leaned in as the human medic slowly lifted the gauze. “No. No, I can see it. Frag me,” he swore. “Head wounds really do bleed like a bitch, that’s barely anything.”

Hausen chuckled and tipped his head to look where Ratchet pointed the small penlight. “Yep. Well, the good news then is that I don’t think he even needs stitches. It’s already clotting, though his hair’s going to need a good wash.”

“Later. Hell, I’ll help him,” Ratchet replied. “Ok. What are we facing?”

Hausen tossed the bloody gauze aside, and Starscream tried not to see it, focusing instead on the face of the new arrival. He was pretty in that way all Seekers were. High cheekbones, eyes that angled up a bit at the outer corner. Fiery red-gold lashes formed crescents against skin that was too pale. His cheeks should be more pink, Starscream thought as he dared step closer. It was then that he noticed Prime and Ironhide standing near the door. Guards, he figured, and dismissed them from his mind for the moment.

“I don’t know him,” Skywarp said. “He doesn’t look familiar.”

“Me either,” Thundercracker added.

“We’ll ask him his name when he wakes up,” Starscream said, a slight inflection on ‘when’. He refused to consider otherwise.

“Concussion,” Hausen said in answer to Ratchet. “Just because the cut isn’t bad doesn’t mean the knock to his head wasn’t enough to concuss him. Spinal damage. Neck.” He shook his head a little, and peeled open one of the Seeker’s eyes to shine a light in. Starscream shivered and dropped his gaze. “If he doesn’t regain consciousness in the usual amount of time for you guys, I really do think we’ll need to take him to the base hospital.”

Ratchet looked as uncomfortable with that as Starscream felt. “He’s an Autobot if he leaves this base,” Starscream said. “And he’s never left alone.”

“I’d go,” Ratchet said, eyes lifting to meet Starscream’s. “Believe me, he wouldn’t leave my sight.”

“I’d go too,” Hausen assured. “For now, let’s just clean him up, and get him into some clothes.”

Sunstreaker handed over a blanket to Ratchet, and Skywarp headed for the door. “I’ll grab a pair of our sleep pants for him. And a shirt,” Skywarp said as he slipped past Ironhide.

 _Thank you, Warp_ , Starscream said. He felt weak and jittery, and when Thundercracker snuggled up against his back, he leaned into the embrace.

 _We’re a tough bunch,_ Thundercracker murmured. _He’s survived to this point. He’ll survive this too._

Starscream nodded, but that knot of fear still twisted inside him.

~ | ~

“Don’t try to move,” a vaguely familiar voice said. A light touch rested on his shoulder. “You have a head wound, and we’re worried about any hidden damage to your back and neck, so… just don’t move. That’s an order.”

“Starscream.” At least that’s what he meant to say, but the name grated out of his throat all wrong. Harmonies lost, some glyphs simply impossible.

“Speak in English,” Starscream said. “Cybertronian isn’t possible in this form. What’s your name, Seeker?”

“Sunstorm,” Sunstorm replied in the same human language Starscream spoke in. He finally managed to peel his optics open and frowned up at the pale, green-eyed human above him. “What...?”

“Stay calm,” Starscream said. Primus, it was really Starscream! “Your respiration just picked up,” he warned, and his hand pressed just a little firmer against Sunstorm’s shoulder. “As they were trying to explain to you on the comms, there’s some sort of signal on this planet that is turning us human. Panicking isn’t going to help, and since you just had to be cute about it, your landing after the change was less than graceful.”

Sunstorm frowned at the snide tone, but then this was _Starscream_. The Air Commander and occasional acting leader of the Decepticons was known for his less than patient attitude. “I saw no reason to trust the organics.”

“Which is why you _fell_ from the sky and now sport dozens of scrapes, bruises, and a nasty cut on your head that bled so much the medics couldn’t completely rinse the blood from your hair.”

“Hair?” Sunstorm rasped. He lifted a hand, but Starscream stopped him. Soft organic flesh against his own soft organic flesh. Sunstorm’s spark fluttered and quailed. “Winglord!”

Starscream’s face softened, and he leaned a little closer. “Hush. We’ve been this way for half a year now, and it’s fine. It takes some getting used to, but we’re working on fixing it, so all you need to do is relax, recover, and wait.”

Sunstorm gasped for air, chest tight and hands tingling. His vision bleared, and Starscream moved even closer. One arm moved over Sunstorm’s head, and a hand gently rested there. There was pain, but it was on the other side, not where Starscream touched. The Commander’s other hand moved from Sunstorm’s shoulder to press over his spark.

“You are still yourself. Your spark is right here. You can’t bare it, but you can still merge if you choose a lover.”

Hot liquid spilled out the corners of Sunstorm’s eyes. “They’re dead.”

Starscream tipped his head in momentary confusion, then those brilliant green eyes widened. “I’m sorry.”

“I should be with them,” Sunstorm said, and shut his eyes. It wasn’t a new thought, but it had been a while since he’d felt the loss of his trinemates so keenly.

“Please don’t say that,” a new voice said, startling Sunstorm into opening his eyes. A different human leaned in over Starscream’s shoulder. Blue eyes pierced Sunstorm to his very spark. “The change is difficult on all of us, but every spark is precious.” A large hand gripped Sunstorm’s shoulder. “It will take you time to adjust, but we are glad you made it safely.”

Starscream grinned a little and shook his head. “Sunstorm, Optimus. Optimus, Sunstorm.” The Air Commander narrowed his eyes. “One of the mass created Seekers I think. You look younger than Skywarp.”

Sunstorm started to nod in reply, but then his mind suddenly placed the name. “Prime!” he struggled to sit up, but they both held him down. “I-”

“Hush,” Starscream said. “And don’t fragging move. It took us both, _and_ Ratchet’s mates to convince him to take a break for lunch. You are not going to hurt yourself before he gets back and checks you over. Lie still!”

“Starscream,” the Prime admonished in a gentle tone.

“No, frag it,” Starscream huffed and threw a glare up at _the Prime_. “He can just suck it up and deal with it. The rest of us have.” That glare was turned on Sunstorm once more. “That’s a frelling order. You aren’t alone here. We all know what you’re going through, and we’re trying to fix it for all our sakes. So just take a fragging breath and accept that you’re squishy for the time being.”

The Prime returned Sunstorm’s gaze with all the serenity one might expect of the _Prime_. “It will all be well.”

Sunstorm trembled and a whimper escaped. He should rise for the Prime. He should kneel! “Prime…”

Starscream tipped his head. “Sunstorm. That name sounds familiar.”

“Almost as good a flyer as you,” Sunstorm whispered, gaze held prisoner by the Prime’s. It had been a point of pride for him, for the Air Commander wasn’t wrong. Sunstorm was a mass produced Seeker. Fodder, hardly any of them were expected to survive, but he’d been placed with an older, more experienced pair and had thrived. Gifted by Primus, they’d said, despite his humble beginnings. “Primus granted me radiation as a weapon. I was almost like a true Seeker.”

Starscream snorted and Sunstorm finally tore his gaze away to shoot the Air Commander an annoyed look. “Oh, don’t give me that,” Starscream said. “You have been a real Seeker since the moment you onlined.”

Sunstorm blinked, startled. Then the Prime chuckled and squeezed his shoulder, and Sunstorm found himself falling into deep blue again.

Starscream grinned. “Alright, while you’re staring in zealous fascination at Optimus, allow me to fill you in on the rest of the information we _would_ have given you had you just landed instead of arguing with the Rangers.”

The Prime straightened, freeing Sunstorm from his stare as he turned surprised eyes to Starscream. “Zealous?”

Starscream smirked, the expression incredibly familiar to Sunstorm. “Now I remember him. Religious, this one.” He lifted his hands from Sunstorm and twisted to prop a hip on the med berth. “Anyway,” he said with a dismissive wave. “So, in case you haven’t clued in, we’re at peace. No more Decepticons at all. In fact, technically, there aren’t any Autobots either, but the humans don’t quite understand factions or our war, so we’re all Autobots. Though the humans here are allies and trusted, there have been attacks made. You need to get social and learn the faces of everyone authorized to be here. Quickly.”

“Fragging Pit, Starscream,” a new voice snapped. “Scare the kid, why don’t you?”

Sunstorm searched for the newcomer, and frowned. There was something familiar in that face. “I’m not afraid.”

“Sure,” he snorted. “I’m Ratchet.” He _pushed_ the Prime’s shoulder to move him out of the way and gave Starscream a glare as he stepped up to the berth.

Sunstorm blinked at the name, beginning to feel even more overwhelmed. The Prime, Ratchet, Starscream… “I…”

“Hush,” Starscream said. “Let Ratchet check you over. As I said, your landing was far from graceful, and we need to be sure that you aren’t actually damaged enough to need a real hospital.”

Sunstorm glanced between them, but his gaze landed on the Prime again, and he tried not to gape. He had never really dreamed that he’d be in the Prime’s presence, let alone have that open, holy concern aimed at his wellbeing.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Ratchet grumbled. “Out, Optimus. I need him focused on me, not mooning over you.”

Starscream snickered as Sunstorm felt his face blaze with heat. The Prime ducked his head, cheeks pinking up, but he faced Sunstorm. “Rest. You are safe here.”

Sunstorm nodded, eyes glued to the Prime until the medbay door fell shut behind him.

“Primus,” Starscream muttered.

Ratchet huffed a sound that might have been a laugh. “Ok, you. How’s your head feel?”

Feel? Numb, Sunstorm thought. Buzzing. Maybe he was drunk? “I…”

“This is going to be fun,” Ratchet sighed. “Alright, kid. Look at me.”

Sunstorm met aqua eyes and tried to focus. If nothing else, he didn’t want the Prime angry or disappointed in him for not heeding the legendary medic.

~ | ~

Sarah was there waiting near the front of the locker room when Sunstorm, the new arrival, was brought out of the shower, clean clothing already on, and that mass of fiery gold hair coiling in a wet, dripping clump down his back.

“Ok, so you have options,” Skywarp said and lifted the end of his own braid to wave it at Sunstorm. “I have curly hair too, though not quite as corkscrewy as yours.” Sunstorm scowled, a hand lifting to touch the sopping mass. Sarah thought that they could have helped him dry it a bit more. “You can have Sarah here cut it short, but I think she might cry.” Skywarp snickered. “The humans seem to think our hair’s pretty. Or we can try to comb it out and braid it, but if you want to leave it loose, we should probably just let it dry, then work out any tangles. Easier to deal with braided back though.”

Sarah grinned. “He’s right about it being pretty, and I really might cry while cutting it.” Once dry, Sunstorm’s hair looked like it’d fall into nothing but perfect spirals. These aliens and their perfect locks were going to be the death of her yet.

Sunstorm paused a few paces from Sarah and looked into the mirror. She watched as a rush of different emotions washed over his face, storm-grey eyes misted over for only an instant before clearing. “Truthfully, I prefer it long.” He glanced at Sarah and the scissors on the vanity. “For now.” He seemed to consider a little longer, then asked Skywarp, “Can you braid it?”

“Sure. Sarah, can I have that stool?” Skywarp asked.

Sarah nudged it over, picking up on the discomfort from Sunstorm. “Here’s the comb,” she added and slid it down the vanity within reach. “I have a band too, that I’d brought just in case.” The wrapped rubber band was pulled from her jeans pocket. “Since me and my scissors aren’t needed, how about I just leave-”

“Stay,” Skywarp interrupted. “I might need your hands.” He pulled the stool over and pushed down on Sunstorm’s shoulder to make the other Seeker sit down. “Let’s make him pretty for the whole grand presentation thing.”

Sunstorm’s eyes lifted to meet Skywarp’s in the mirror, expression leery.

“He’s already very pretty, Warp,” Sarah said with a snicker. “Let’s not cause everyone heart failure.” She almost laughed at the way Sunstorm visibly preened.

“Elf braids!” Skywarp chirped. “Like I do Sunny’s when he sits still for me.”

“That’ll be gorgeous,” Sarah agreed, “but don’t forget about his cut. Wouldn’t want to pull at the skin around it and either open it, or give him a headache.” She paused. “Worse headache? How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

Sunstorm met her eyes in the mirror, one hand lifting to his head. “The cut is here.” He pointed. “And I am… well enough, I believe.”

“I’ll be careful,” Skywarp said as he began to work the comb through the ends of Sunstorm’s hair.

Sarah leaned against the counter, arms crossed and body as relaxed as she could make it. Sunstorm kept glancing at her, and he seemed nervous. Skywarp was incredibly gentle, and they both pretended not to notice as Sunstorm tensed when Sarah stepped closer to hold the slim side braids. So it was a human thing? Well, he’d have to get used to her and the others.

“I can’t believe Annabelle’s already almost a year old,” Sarah said, apropos of nothing, but it served as a good distraction. They all seemed rather intrigued by her baby, and maybe Sunstorm would be no different.

“Frag me,” Skywarp said and smiled. “Humans celebrate the anniversaries of their births, right?”

He knew they did, but Sarah nodded, fully aware he was playing along. “Yep, and the first one is a Big Deal,” she replied with a grin. “I know she won’t remember it, being so little, but I plan to make her a special cake to make a mess of. I’ll do a bigger one for everyone else to enjoy. _Lots_ of pictures.”

“I feel like I am missing something?” Sunstorm glanced between them in the mirror, confusion on his face.

“Sarah’s got a sparkling. Made her herself. Annabelle’s cute as all slag, but so freakin’ tiny and helpless. Well,” Skywarp said, “less helpless now than when I first met her. She eats squished up human food more now and can even walk on her own. Wobbly, but at least her legs work.”

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh. “Her legs always worked, Warp, she just hadn’t built up the strength or balance to walk with them.”

Sunstorm blinked, eyes wide. “A sparkling?”

“Yeah,” Skywarp answered. “There’s a whole slag ton of things to learn about humans and being human, but we’ll help you out.” He patted Sunstorm’s shoulder, then took the braids from Sarah to begin weaving them together at the back of Sunstorm’s head. “Interfacing is fun, but messy. Food is frelling epic! The beds are so soft. Clothing takes a bit to get used to, but it’s still pretty cold outside, so you’ll want to wear it instead of running around naked. Plus the humans are silly about being able to see our junk.” He flashed a grin at Sarah, and she rolled her eyes. “No, really. Clothing in winter- now, is good because it keeps you warm, and then in the summer the sun will fry your skin, so covering up a bit is important.”

Sunstorm sighed, eyes shutting for a moment. “I will learn.”

“You will, sweetie,” Sarah said and patted his shoulder. “We’ll help you however you need too, so don’t be afraid to ask any question you come up with.”

Storm-grey met Sarah’s gaze, and for a moment Sunstorm seemed impossibly old for a someone that looked barely out of human childhood. She wouldn’t put him past nineteen if he were a real human, though she knew he was much, _much_ older than she could even fathom.

“Thank you,” Sunstorm said at length.

“No problem,” Skywarp chirped with a bright smile. He smoothed the comb through Sunstorm’s still damp curls, fingers carefully keeping it from knotting up. “There. Prettiest Seeker on the planet next to my bondmates.”

Sunstorm blinked. “Bondmates?!” He turned to look up at Skywarp, wincing as sore muscles from his landing pulled. “The Winglord is bonded?”

“Winglord?” Sarah asked.

“Starscream,” Skywarp replied, but offered no further explanation. “And yeah. About thirteen vorns now,” he said with pride. “We kept it hidden from the Decepticons, and since Megatron- Hey!”

Sarah dodged back as Sunstorm launched to his feet and tore out of the locker room.

“The frag was that about?”

“I don’t know,” Sarah said, but she was worried. The look on Sunstorm’s face had been… twisted. “Does Starscream know he left like that?”

“Yeah.” Skywarp nodded and heaved a sigh as he began to mop up the water on the floor with a hand towel. “He’s already got Sunstorm in hand.” He shook his helm, eyes distant. “Stormy’s not talking, but he’s not running off.” A shrug, and Skywarp offered Sarah a bit of a forced smile. “Want help with dinner?”

Nonplussed, but knowing there was very little she could do about it, Sarah nodded. “Sure. Let’s make it extra tasty so our newbie is suitably impressed.”

Skywarp tossed the towel into a laundry bin and followed Sarah out. Sunstorm was nowhere to be seen, but she didn’t ask. If Starscream had him, then she wouldn’t worry. Too much.

~ | ~

“No. Really, Sunstorm, there’s no need to bow to me,” Optimus said, and Ironhide bit back what wanted to be a damn hearty laugh.

Their new little Seeker was _very_ religious, and he was currently trying to explain to Optimus how being Primus’ avatar demanded a certain level of respect and how wrong it’d be of him not to show it. “Especially with as kind as you have been to me, sir,” Sunstorm said. At least he had agreed to drop the ‘my lord’ bit.

“I’m not even particularly religious myself,” Optimus said pleadingly, and Ironhide snickered despite his efforts to keep quiet. Others were watching too, all trying to be covert about it, but the Playroom was full, and everyone had heard the Seeker protesting Optimus’ comment that it was fine to call him by his name.

“But-”

Optimus held up one hand, and Sunstorm fell instantly silent, teeth audibly clicking together at how fast he shut his mouth. Primus, that kind of obedience could be picked up by a few of the others, Ironhide thought. “I have never liked being considered more than anyone else. I am nothing special.” Ironhide and everyone else disagreed, but they knew better than to argue or make Optimus uncomfortable. Sunstorm didn’t, but he remained quiet as Prime scrubbed his hands over his face. “Please. I’m just like you. I’m just a person,” he begged in something that was too soft to be called a whisper.

Ironhide heard it because he was right there, and Sunstorm must have as well. His gaze dropped to the floor, and he nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Optimus sighed, reached out to grip the Seeker’s shoulder, then turned toward the door. “I think I’ll call it a night.”

Ironhide caught Starscream’s eye before he followed Optimus out. Let the Air Commander see to his own for the night. He’d look after The Prime.

“Cute kid,” Ironhide commented as he reached Optimus’ side and started up the stairs with him.

“Primus save me from the truly religious.”

Ironhide laughed and slapped a hand on the back of Optimus’ shoulder. “Ya got the slaggin’ Matrix in ya. How can ya _not_ believe?”

“I believe,” Optimus replied. “I know Primus is- was real at one point in time at least.” He shook his head and shrugged. “It doesn’t make me special though.”

“I’ll agree with that,” Ironhide said, and smirked. “Trinket sure ain’t what makes ya you. Ain’t another Prime in history that’s like ya.”

Optimus shot him a glare. “Don’t start.”

“Already started, gotta finish now.” Ironhide chuckled again and pushed Optimus toward his bedroom door.

“You just like tormenting me.”

“A little,” Ironhide said, and locked the door behind him. “Just let the kid be. He’ll get over it.”

Optimus dropped to the bed and threw his arms over his face, hiding. “I _hate_ that bowing and scraping nonsense! That was Megatron’s way. The Senate’s. Not mine. Never mine!”

Ironhide shook his head and stretched out next to Optimus. He was really worked up over this, but then it really had been a _long_ time since they’d had anyone openly zealous or overly religious. “Screamer’ll handle him. I’ll help if he needs it, just tell him ta stop. Pits, make it an order if ya gotta. He’ll get his slag straight.” He grinned. “Ya cast an imposin’ shadow even as a human, Optimus. Give the whelp some time.”

Optimus groaned in reply, wordless and frustrated, and Ironhide couldn’t help but laugh at him. A distraction was clearly in order, and he leaned over to nibble at an ear. He could at least get Optimus’ mind off it for a bit.

~ | ~

Sunstorm stood, lost and flailing in stillness and silence, as Optimus fled the Playroom. And flee the Prime did. Laserbeak smirked and felt the amusement from Buzzsaw as well as their other brothers.

 _This should be incredibly entertaining_ , Buzzsaw said. Frenzy nodded, and Rumble snickered audibly. That set everyone else off, and the Playroom quickly filled with laughter.

Skywarp was close enough to catch Sunstorm by his arm and drag him to a sofa. “Sit. Primus, that was funny,” he said, still laughing.

“How’s your head?” Starscream asked, gripping the new Seeker’s chin to tip his head around.

Sunstorm bore it without comment, but he didn’t look pleased at all.

 _He is not the only one displeased, I believe._ Buzzsaw’s attention was focused on Cliffjumper, though his displeasure at another Decepticon arrival was hardly a surprise to anyone.

Laserbeak kept his gaze on Sunstorm, seeing through his brother’s eyes as Buzzsaw watched Cliffjumper sneer in the direction of the four Seekers. Sunstorm had been accepted easily by the trine and the Aerialbots. In fact, nearly everyone welcomed him. Even Skyfire was present, though he remained close to Hound, which was clearly splitting Hound’s attention. He was a clever scout, however, and had placed himself in a spot that gave Skyfire some space from the more boisterous cluster of younglings but still allowed him to keep watch over Cliffjumper. Earlier, when Cliffjumper had gotten loud over yet another Decepticon arrival, how they were all doomed to be murdered in their sleep, it was Hound that had hushed him.

Redirecting Cliffjumper wasn’t all that easy though. When he wasn’t glaring death wishes at Sunstorm, he was eyeing Reflector. When he wasn’t eyeing them, he was watching Barricade, Soundwave, or even the Autobot twins.

_One would think an Autobot would be pleased by peace._

_One would think an Autobot would accept it,_ Laserbeak replied to Buzzsaw. _He is an angry one._

 _Scarred,_ Buzzsaw said, head tilting a little. A wave of something deeper flowed over their link, but before either of them could explore the notion, Fireflight shouted.

On the television screen, three of the four bisected segments flared bright, then went dark. “Suck my grenade, slaggers!” Fireflight crowed, then cackled.

Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and Slingshot groaned. Sunstorm flinched, instinctively shifting closer to Starscream, and the elder Seeker lightly bumped their shoulders together with a smile. But Cliffjumper didn’t so much as twitch. Blue fire stayed locked on Sunstorm. Hound shared a look with Skyfire and heaved a sigh.

“I need a walk.” Hound stood. “Cliffjumper, would you like to accompany Skyfire and me?”

Skyfire looked a bit startled, but rose as well. “An after dinner walk would be nice,” he said.

“No, you go,” Cliffjumper said.

Laserbeak gave a silent sigh. _We are going to need to look after Sunstorm._

 _As intended. This is no surprise, brother,_ Buzzsaw said. He tipped his head ever so slightly toward Reflector. _We are not the only watchers._

He was right, Laserbeak knew, but this was becoming frustrating. They had _peace_! Not a single Decepticon wanted to break it. Not even Sunstorm. Point of fact, the Autobots all wanted peace as well. Soundwave had confirmed it. Sunstorm was reeling, but he harbored no intent to break the treaty.

 _Cliffjumper will learn,_ Soundwave said, breaking into their thoughts. _Patience. Watch if you wish and report any dangerous activity._

 _Such as snarling and snapping at overly emotional Seekers?_ Laserbeak asked with a touch of his own irritation.

A flicker of amusement drifted over the link from Soundwave, but he said nothing else. Laserbeak leaned more against Buzzsaw when his brother pushed his shoulder in tighter.

_We will weather this as well._

_I know,_ Laserbeak replied.

Hound had already stood, and though he and Skyfire hesitated a moment, there was nothing they could do. Laserbeak kept his eyes on Cliffjumper as the two departed. They would watch as they always did. Even when relaxed, they could not help but watch and remember and analyze what they saw. They had been trained from infancy to do so. Laserbeak did not like what he saw though.

_This cable will snap eventually._

_Then we will warn when it becomes too frayed,_ said Buzzsaw.

Laserbeak thought Cliffjumper was already too frayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sunstorm by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489267)


	84. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 208 Wednesday, February 6

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 208  
Wednesday, February 6**

  


Rumble woke and opened his eyes to darkness. It was still early, and a glance at the clock made him bite back a groan. Too early. As in- shouldn’t even be thinking about consciousness yet. Pits, the alarm wasn’t due to go off for another two hours.

So what had woke him?

There was no sense of anyone else in the room with Frenzy and him, and even a quick check over the links told Rumble the rest of his family was fast asleep. Beside him, Frenzy shifted. They were getting better, Rumble thought. He’d woke up without his twin wrapped around him. Maybe that was it? It was still chilly in the bedrooms at night, and without Frenzy sleeping half on him, he was a bit cold. Or cooler than usual at least.

Primus frag it. Why was he _thinking_ so much when there were still two whole hours he could sleep before they had to get up to go work out?

Rumble curled up on his side, facing his twin, and for a few minutes just laid there with his eyes closed while trying to go back to sleep.

“Slag me,” he grumbled and scrubbed at his face. _If I have to be awake so do you,_ Rumble said to Frenzy.

Frenzy snorted, but didn’t wake.

With a slow grin, Rumble rolled over to his brother, careful as he moved the blankets so he wouldn’t wake Frenzy right away. Frenzy, who was flat out on his back, arms flung over his head, dead to the world with his shirt rucked up a bit to expose that pale belly of his. Rumble could almost see the lighter skin in the meager light from their clock. The pillow was probably on the floor again.

Rumble checked his hands against his own belly, but they were warm enough, so he reached for the waistband of Frenzy’s sleep pants.

“Wha’er ya doin’?” Frenzy slurred, and one arm came down to thump against Rumble’s shoulder.

“Can’t sleep.”

“So ya wake me?”

Rumble grinned and tugged his twin’s pants down just far enough. “Yep.”

Frenzy whined, but then his hand found Rumble’s hair and shoved his head in the right direction. “Make it worth me bein’ awake at- Frag me. It’s four in the fuckin’ morning’!”

 _Gonna frag ya,_ Rumble said as he lowered his face to nuzzle into the thick warmth of Frenzy’s groin. Soft, velvety skin still smelled of the soap from his shower just before bed, and Rumble burrowed deeper, letting the nest of white hair tickle his nose.

“Could get on with it then,” Frenzy said, then wriggled a bit as he pushed his pants a little lower.

“Could,” Rumble replied, letting his lips brush the burgeoning arousal. “Kinda fun ta tease ya though.”

“Gonna fall back asleep.”

“If ya think ya can,” Rumble said, then sucked the half-flaccid length all the way into his mouth. Frenzy yelped, and both of his hands sank into Rumble’s hair. Soft flesh quickly became velvet-encased steel, and Rumble couldn’t help but chuckle as he licked up the length and pulled a moan from his twin. He left the bond open, partly because he knew he wouldn’t be getting this in return and wanted to feel the orgasm himself, but also because it was the best way to find all the _really_ good spots.

Frenzy snickered. _If I could reach it to suck myself, I’d never leave the bed._

 _Next best thing right here_ , Rumble replied.

 _Everyone would bond if they knew all the side benefits,_ Frenzy said, then gave a low moan as Rumble curled his tongue over the tip of his erection.

Rumble shoved away the thoughts of bonding for the moment. They’d already agreed to wait, plus they had their link. Thinking about it wouldn’t help them any, and it was much nicer to focus on how if he tickled that little spot right there under the head with the tip of his tongue-

“Oh frag!” Frenzy gasped, his fingers tightening against Rumble’s head.

Rumble chuckled and ignored the prickling shiver that spread across his own shoulders. It was difficult not to push himself down against the bed, but he wanted all of the pleasure to come from Frenzy this time.

“Com’on,” Frenzy urged and pushed at the back of Rumble’s head. “Or get up here.”

“Mm-mm,” Rumble hummed with a slight shake of his head. He sucked a little harder, squirmed up a bit more to get a better angle, then gave his twin the rhythm he wanted. Bliss soaked through him as well, but it was his brother that made all the noise. Soft gasping moans and whispered words of praise filled the dark room. There was a knot of tension building low in their bellies, and Rumble caught himself rocking his hips against the bed after all. It was the same barely contained, twitching thrust that Frenzy used to push into his mouth, and he had to fight to stop doing it.

“Please. Com’on, please,” Frenzy begged breathlessly as his fingers fisted in Rumble’s hair.

Rumble flattened his hands on his twin’s thighs to hold him still, then took his length as deep as he could and moaned. Ghostly vibrations tingled and buzzed over his arousal, but the sensation was quickly overtaken by that knot whipping free. Frenzy cried out, body spasming as the first surge of his release hit. Rumble bit back a gasp of his own and sank as deeply into their link as he could to ride it out.

Frenzy dropped back to the bed, his hands relaxing. One flopped to the side, but the other was too tangled in Rumble’s hair. Rumble gave a last slow lick as he drew off, then helped extract his twin’s fingers from the knots he’d tied in his hair.

“Ok. I f’rgive ya fer wakin’ me.”

Rumble snorted, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, then knelt up on the bed. His hair was just going to have to stay tangled until he went downstairs, but the sleep pants needed to go. “Yeah, cuz I was scared ya wouldn’t.”

Frenzy snickered, eyes a faint glitter in the barely-there light from their clock. A shadow shifted, but Rumble knew it was a hand reaching for him. “Come back here.”

“Hang on.” Rumble shucked his pants, then scrubbed across the damp spot on his skin. “Not gonna sleep in sticky.” The sleep pants were tossed to the floor, then he grabbed the covers and settled back in at Frenzy’s side. “There.”

“Mm… Nekkid.”

 _All your fault_ , Rumble said as he wound his arms around his twin and pulled him in tighter.

“Yours,” Frenzy argued, but he was sleepy, and that hazy lethargy was filling Rumble’s mind too. _Ya’re the one that woke up and just hadda suck me off._

_Complainin’?_

Frenzy shook his head, and Rumble could feel the smile against his shoulder. “Love ya. Go ta sleep.”

 _Naps are glorious,_ Rumble added, using Ravage’s words. Frenzy nodded and burrowed into his neck. Warm breath gusted over Rumble’s throat from a soft, contented sigh, and he let himself sink into that haze. _Love ya too_ , he whispered.

~ | ~

“Hey,” Hound said brightly as he peeped around the open doorway into Skyfire’s room.

“Hi,” Skyfire replied with a return smile. “Come in.”

“Not interrupting, am I?” Hound crossed to the bed where Skyfire sat with his laptop and perched on the end.

Skyfire shook his head while he finished typing up the notes he had for Starscream. He wasn’t quite comfortable in the lab- or Control Room as it was called, but he had spoken at length with the Seeker about all their projects. For Starscream, Skyfire would risk making a fool of himself with this new language. “I was going to finish this and find you, actually.”

“Yeah?” Hound’s smile widened, olive colored eyes lighting. “Fancy a walk outside? It’s pretty today. Still a bit crisp, but Sarah says the winds will start next month, and I want to spend as much time out as I can until then.”

“The winds?” Skyfire asked as he saved the document to the thumb drive, then shut down the system.

Hound nodded and stood, the excitement clear in his posture. “Apparently high winds are common in March and April here.”

“The land is rather flat between the mountains.”

Another nod, and Hound angled toward the door as Skyfire stood and hunted down his shoes. “Yeah. High wind advisories are common enough even down in the city. Out here, it can whip up the dirt into stinging dust devils.” He flashed a bright grin, fascination obvious. “Minor tornados. I’m hoping to see one later this year. Grab some goggles or something. A dust mask maybe so it doesn’t get up my nose, and I think I’d be okay with getting sandblasted a bit to experience one.”

Skyfire stared for a moment, then shook his head. “You are odd.” Hound just laughed, and Skyfire grinned as he gestured toward the door. “I want to give this to Starscream, then we can go outside for a little while.”

“Sounds good to me. We’ve got a couple hours until lunch. That’ll be plenty for a nice walk.” Hound bounced a bit as he made his way down the stairs ahead of Skyfire. “Sunlight, fresh air…”

Skyfire followed, finding himself still smiling. Hound seemed to be the only one that could consistently do that. Starscream tried, but the Seeker had only ever been amusing in fits and spurts, and his efforts -while appreciated- weren’t often all that funny. Poor Starscream. He tried so hard and always looked so hurt when the joke went over Skyfire’s head or failed to bring out a laugh. Skyfire had finally told him the day before to just relax. He was fine. He wasn’t even ‘hiding’ in his room anymore. Proof of that was in how often Hound dragged him outside or into the Playroom. Though ‘dragged’ was becoming rather inaccurate as well.

“Uh oh,” Hound said with another of those bright, teasing smiles of his. “I lost you to some thinking there for three whole floors.”

Skyfire actually chuckled a little. “I was thinking how you seem to be the only one that makes me smile.”

Hound tripped over his feet, expression lambasted. “I…”

Skyfire released the other’s shoulder once he was sure Hound was steady, then shrugged. “I just noticed,” he said and started walking again. Hound still stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, but hurried to keep pace. “It should not be so surprising, is it?”

“Uh… No.” Hound blinked a few times and shook his head. “I mean… No. We’re friends. It’s good that I can make you smile and laugh.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Skyfire, and that left Skyfire confused.

“I’m not comfortable around many others yet,” Skyfire said. “I was thinking how Starscream tries so hard, but that just seems…” He had to think for a moment to find the right word and ended up shaking his head. “Sad is not quite right. It is like… He looks very hurt when I don’t laugh or don’t understand him.”

“He’s not being pushy, is he?”

Skyfire flapped a hand in dismissal of that and smiled again. “Not more than Starscream ever is. In fact, I find it irritating how gentle he is with me. I will not break.” Not anymore, he realized with another jolt of surprise. Not comfortable, but no, he really didn’t feel like the least little thing would crush his spark and send him into deeper despair. Skyfire’s smile brightened a bit, and he reached out to tug at the sleeve of Hound’s shirt. “You are going to catch some flying thing in your mouth outside if you keep looking like that.”

Hound snapped his mouth shut, then laughed and gave Skyfire a singularly ineffective push. “I hear bugs can be eaten.”

“So I have heard as well.”

“If we can catch some crickets, we could try them out.” For having organic eyes instead of optics, the teasing light was bright enough to lighten the olive shade of Hound’s eyes to a clearer green.

“You can,” Skyfire replied. Not much of a comeback, but he wasn’t going to eat something wild and living when there was plentiful food stuffs around and being prepared for him three times a day. He pulled on his jacket, and waited as Hound did too, the shorter man still snickering.

“No sense of adventure in you.”

Skyfire did laugh then. One sharp ‘hah’ of sound that was louder and more derisive than he would have ever wanted to aim at Hound. He bit his lip and shook his head as he felt his face heat. Hound gave him an equally sheepish look. “I am pleased to be bored,” Skyfire managed, but the words were a lame apology.

Hound, however, rallied as quickly as always, clapped Skyfire on the shoulder, then shoved open the door. “Come on then. Let’s go have ourselves a nice boring walk in this pretty and boring desert.”

Skyfire returned the smile, which only seemed to widen Hound’s, and followed him out into the chilly late morning sunshine. He was well away from the buildings before remembering the thumb drive in his pocket.

~ | ~

Sunstorm sat in the Playroom near Skywarp and Sideswipe as the two played a card game. Ostensibly, they were showing him how to play, but for the most part they were flirting in a way that was, frankly, ridiculous. Their mates occasionally looked on with various levels of amusement, so Sunstorm concluded this was normal and made no comment.

Things were calm until The Prime arrived. Sideswipe and Skywarp shared a smile, then, as one, turned to face Sunstorm.

Sunstorm shut his eyes, tipped his face down, and muttered, “Grant me strength.”

Sideswipe snickered, but it was Skywarp that said, “It’s ok, Stormy. Really. It’s just Optimus.”

Sunstorm opened his eyes to glare at the other Seeker.

“He’s right, kid,” Ironhide chimed in as he dropped into a recliner. The Prime sat too, but he looked far more tense despite the smile he offered to Sunstorm when their eyes met.

“We don’t need-” The Prime began, but Sideswipe cut him off.

“No, I want to know,” Sideswipe said, speaking _over_ The Prime. Sunstorm glared at him. “Seriously and for true. What’s the deal? Optimus is cool.”

Sunstorm sighed. “He is The Prime.” He glanced over at The Prime, apologetic. “It is blasphemy not to be properly respectful.”

“Yeah, ok,” Skywarp said, “but didn’t he also say to just call him Optimus?”

“Primus, Warp,” Starscream muttered, but nearly everyone was listening in, and Sunstorm knew there would be no getting out of this without answering. He could try to dodge it now, but then it would just be brought up again in the future.

“Thus, the crux of my dilemma,” Sunstorm said. “I must show proper respect, but also, the will of The Prime must be taken into account as well.” He scowled at the youngling that snickered at him. “Perhaps it is you all that have forgotten and convinced him he is not as important and deserving of reverence as he is?” He lifted his chin as he looked directly at The Prime. “You carry within you part of Primus’ own spark.”

“We _all_ have part of Primus’ spark within us,” The Prime replied, and it took effort for Sunstorm not to cringe at the pleading tone.

“I got a question,” Cliffjumper said, then poked a finger at Sunstorm. “You want to worship him now, but how many fragging millions of years did you spend trying to kill him? Hypocritical, doncha think?”

Starscream made some sound, but Sunstorm ignored him. “There was a no kill order on Optimus Prime.”

The room went utterly silent, and The Prime’s eyes shot wide, his mouth gaping open for a moment. “What?”

“Sunstorm,” Starscream said, but Sunstorm continued to ignore him.

“Megatron had a standing order. _No one_ was to kill you, Prime,” Sunstorm said.

“Because he wanted to kill Optimus himself,” Sideswipe said, though it sounded faintly like a question.

“No,” Sunstorm answered. “Megatron wanted to save Cybertron. Cybertron _is_ \- was,” he corrected in a softer tone, “Primus. To kill the Prime would have been sacrilege.”

“Gods, you’re glitched,” Starscream said. “That’s not at all what it was about. Megatron was _obsessed_ with Optimus.”

“He didn’t want me killed?” The Prime asked.

“He didn’t want any of _us_ to kill you,” Starscream replied, and Sunstorm twisted around to glare at the Air Commander. “He wanted to _use_ you. There wasn’t a religious wire in his entire frame, but there were _plenty_ of manipulative and conniving ones.”

“I recall ya shootin’ at Optimus a time or two,” Ironhide said.

Starscream snorted. “Yes. I was ever obedient to my lord and master, wasn’t I?”

Sideswipe snickered, and that seemed to break the swell of tension.

“Besides,” Starscream continued. “I was aiming to injure. Kill Prime and my life would have been forfeit, but if I could have brought him down, that would have embarrassed the slag out of Megatron.” He smirked. “I’d never have let him live it down, and he would’ve had a more difficult time justifying my death if I brought him Prime.”

Sunstorm huffed and rolled his eyes, but the focus was on Starscream now. People had gone back to their games and conversations, and The Prime -while still looking pale and shell-shocked- hid himself behind a book. Sunstorm bit back the urge to growl, and refocused on the cards as Sideswipe and Skywarp slapped them onto the floor between themselves.

War. Why in all creation would the two play a game called War? Hadn’t they had enough? Then again why did the Autobot sniper play video games where he could snipe at his opponents? Why was Ironhide so happy to jabber on with a pair of humans about weaponry? Sunstorm inhaled and exhaled a long, slow breath. He watched, but said nothing, not wanting to remind anyone that he was there.

~ | ~

Optimus stayed as long as he could bear, but after about half an hour the post-dinner entertainment was well under way and it was easy to slip out. For all they knew, he was just going to the bathroom, not spinning in mental circles over the news that Megatron hadn’t wanted him dead.

He hadn’t _wanted_ Optimus dead.

That _meant_ something. No, Megatron wasn’t religious. No matter what Sunstorm believed, Megatron had not wanted him alive for any reason connected to Primus. Even Starscream -rightfully bitter as he was about Megatron- had confirmed that Megatron hadn’t wanted Optimus dead. Not even to kill with his own hands. Of _course_ Megatron would have tried to use Optimus. That was no surprise at all, but to have a standing no-kill order?

“Gonna chase your ass over this, aren’t ya?” Ironhide said just as Optimus reached the stairs to head up to his room.

Optimus paused, waiting for Ironhide to catch up.

“Know what ya’re thinkin’.”

“He wanted me alive, Hide.”

“Ta what end?” Ironhide asked as he stopped beside Optimus and leaned against the wall. “Sure as slag wasn’t for anythin’ good.”

“He didn’t want me _dead_ ,” Optimus said, nearly hissed, trying to get across the weight of the stunning concept with completely inadequate words. “Hide… He wanted me _alive_.”

“To use,” Ironhide said. “Starscream ain’t wrong. Ya can’t honestly believe, after all he did, that he’d have just let ya live if ya refused to do as he wanted, or if the ‘Bots had refused ta surrender as ransom.”

Optimus’ shoulders sank a bit, and he shook his head. “No. I know it would have been disastrous had he ever succeeded in capturing me.” But he wanted me _alive_ , he thought, and felt his throat tighten. The book was lifted to show Ironhide. “I need some quiet. I’m going to read before sleeping.”

Ironhide narrowed his eyes, lips pressed into a tight line that turned down into a slight frown at the corners. “Mn.” He pushed off the wall and took a step back. “All right.” The tone made it clear that he didn’t expect Optimus to do anything other than brood and twist himself into knots over this latest revelation, but he had known Optimus since before he was Prime. Whatever he saw, he was willing to leave Optimus be about it. For now. Something for which Optimus was very grateful.

“When you’re ready to sleep, join me?” Optimus asked.

Ironhide glanced back down the hall, but it was still empty. He turned back, took a quick step forward, and leaned in close enough to brush his lips over Optimus’ mouth in a soft kiss. “Ya know it. Go on. Go… read.” He smirked and waved a hand at the stairs.

Optimus opened his mouth. He wanted to explain. He needed Ironhide to understand. Instead, he simply replied, “Thank you, old friend.” Ironhide eyed him as he started up the steps, but then Optimus was out of sight and alone.

Megatron hadn’t wanted him dead.

Primus, what else had he not known?


	85. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 211 Saturday, February 9

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 211  
Saturday, February 9**

  


Silverbolt sat still on the Playroom floor just in front of the sofa as Skywarp plaited his hair. It was ‘movie marathon day’, and they had chosen _The Lord of the Rings_ for the all-day event. Skywarp was celebrating by giving anyone and everyone who would let him ‘Elf braids’ in various and complex styles. Even Skyfire had submitted, but no one was teasing _him_.

“I say we get Bolt a bow and start calling him Legolas instead,” Slingshot said with a snicker.

“Don’t mind Slinger, Bolt,” Skydive said with a grin of his own. “He’s just jealous that he’s not as Elf-y as you.”

“Shhh!” Bluestreak hissed at them, his grey eyes wide as he stared at the screen. Not that anything they needed to hear was happening. There was an Elf on a horse with Frodo in front of her fleeing the bad guys, but all she was saying was for the horse to hurry up.

Honestly, Silverbolt was a little bored. The movie wasn’t bad at all, it just wasn’t… him. Some movies were like that, and he couldn’t wait for Skywarp to get done with his hair. “I want to work on the puzzle,” he said suddenly, though he did keep his voice low.

Skydive blinked at him in shock. “But…” This was definitely a Skydive kind of movie. It was a Skydive kind of book too. Silverbolt had lost interest after _The Hobbit_ , but Skydive had devoured all the other books. Something about Lost Stories and Sima- Sila- Silverbolt couldn’t remember.

Silverbolt shrugged at his brother. “Maybe if they made a movie from _The Hobbit_ ,” he said softly. “But this is just long and I really want to get the sky done over the mountains.”

“I’ll help you, Bolt,” Fireflight whispered with a grin. He waved the end of his braid at Silverbolt. “I like the movie, but I’d love to get the puzzle finished. Then we can hang it on our wall.”

“Gonna run out of wall space,” Skywarp said, his fingers sliding through Silverbolt’s hair. “There. Done.”

Silverbolt grinned as the Seeker kissed his temple and nudged his shoulders. “Thanks, Warp.”

“My turn!” Slingshot called, earning himself a round of hissing from those more involved with the movie.

Silverbolt let himself be pushed out of the way, then simply climbed onto and over the sofa so he could reach the puzzle table without having to step in front of everyone. Fireflight followed with a soft giggle, and they both took seats that still allowed them to see the television screen.

“Mind if I help?” Spectro asked, one hand on a chair.

“You aren’t into the movie either?” Silverbolt asked, though he gestured to the chair so Spectro knew he could sit down.

“It is fine,” Spectro replied, those odd lavender eyes dropping to scan over the puzzle pieces as he took his seat. “I can still watch it through Viewfinder and Spyglass, but I find I like these jigsaw puzzles.”

“That must be cool, huh?” Fireflight asked, then lowered his voice and ducked his head closer to Spectro despite the table between them. “We don’t talk about it much. Makes Jack and the others nervous, but being bonded must be nice.”

Spectro blinked, head tilting just slightly. “We know no other way.” Silverbolt watched as Spectro reached out, hand as precise in its movements as his speaking. The piece was lifted and fitted right into the space with no hesitation or fumbling. “I imagine it must be lonely to be singular.”

Silverbolt shifted in his seat, gaze sweeping over the other occupants of the room, but no one was eavesdropping. He grinned in spite of himself. No one dropping eaves. Still the subject made him nervous. They didn’t discuss it _only_ because of how worried it made others feel, after all. They also didn’t want to tease themselves with the possibility. They didn’t want to cave to temptation and break Wheeljack’s spark. It was bad enough he was still working so hard to get them all back to normal. It was all they could do to get the science crew to take a day off today.

“Sometimes,” Fireflight said with a shrug. “I miss our gestalt bond. That was enough, so we’re going to wait until we’re normal again and see how we feel. We can’t ask the others about their bonds though. They get scared to tell us how nice it is.”

Spectro considered Fireflight for a moment, lavender shining in the lamplight. “It is nice,” he said finally, and Silverbolt relaxed a little that his voice was too soft to hear beyond their little area. “I cannot- _will not_ imagine what it must be like to be singular.” He reached for another piece and put it in place just as perfectly as before. “However, you are young for our kind. We agree with your decision to wait and see. In this form, nothing is certain.”

Silverbolt toyed with a piece that was nothing but cloudless blue and nodded with Fireflight. “We know it’s not the best choice for us right now, but more than that, Wheeljack would be really upset.”

“One cannot live for the approval of another,” Spectro said, blunt but still managing to sound mild and non-judgmental. “Not bonding because it would upset your creator is pointless. Not bonding because it is not the best for you and your brothers right now is all the reason you need.” Another piece was pressed into place. “I do not want to think about not being bonded, but I imagine rushing into something as deep as I have with my brothers when it is not natural to your sparks could be far more damaging than the loneliness you suffer now.”

Fireflight nodded. “We kinda figured that too. We want to be closer. I really miss hearing them in my head, but it’s not a good idea.” He glanced up at Silverbolt, then swept his eyes over the rest of the crowd watching the movie. “I just wish they’d stop freaking out about us and relax. That’s the worst. They think the slightest thing is going to send us running off to bond, and even if we want to, we aren’t stupid, ya know?”

Spectro frowned as he looked at both of them. “No one believes you to be stupid.” Silverbolt blinked. It was hard to argue with such a frank tone. “Truly. That is the least of their concerns. Intelligence has no bearing on their fears that you might choose to bond. They all know the draw of love and the spark.”

Fireflight’s mouth dropped open, and Silverbolt just blinked again, realization stunning them both.

A slow smile crept across Spectro’s mouth. “Why else would they worry? You did not know?” The smile grew, and he shook his head before grabbing another puzzle piece. “You are not stupid, foolish, dumb, or any other similar meaning word, and no one here believes you to be. Being bonded is wonderful, and one day it might be right for you and your brothers. You will know then, not them, and they will not have a say in it when it is time.”

Silverbolt turned the piece around in his hands, considering Spectro’s words as Fireflight giggled.

“I believe that piece goes here,” Spectro said, one finger pointing at the piece Silverbolt held, then to an open space in the upper left of the puzzle.

Silverbolt put the piece in place, only needing to give it a quarter turn to fit properly. “You’re really good at this,” he said, and Spectro smiled like he’d just received the highest of compliments.

“Thank you!”

~ | ~

Tracks took his place beside Mirage at the table as he set his plate down. Lunch was simple today. Sandwiches and the stick vegetables that Tracks had come to enjoy. Carrots were crunchy and loud. It was almost _rude_ but they snapped all on their own no matter how quietly one tried to eat them.

“It is quite different from the books,” Mirage said the moment Tracks and Perceptor sat. Skydive joined them as well, which brought Slingshot and Air Raid to the table.

“I was looking forward to seeing the wights,” Skydive said. “They were so spooky in the book. Why would they leave that out? I mean, there’re _three_ movies. Surely there was space for it!”

Perceptor poked his fork at Skydive so emphatically, that for a moment, Tracks feared the youngling would be skewered. “Precisely that! That was such an important moment in the story. This is real. The danger is _real_. Of course the Riders are the main threat, but this is the moment they can truly see that the _world_ is dangerous.”

Tracks found himself nodding along, but before he could speak, Mirage did. “And what of Tom Bombadil’s rescue? And Goldberry? Why would they leave out such magical beings? After the cruelty of the world, having that kind and bright spot was a much needed light of hope.”

“And where was Glorfindel?” Slingshot asked, then took a bite of his sandwich.

Skydive nodded, Perceptor poked his fork at the red-haired youngling this time, and Tracks managed to speak up first. “I wondered that too. Why would they change the characters? And are we to believe that Arwen would threaten her mate to be with a _sword_ to his throat?” He frowned and looked at Mirage. “Would you do such an irresponsible thing with a weapon?”

“Absolutely not,” Mirage said, his tone speaking of deep, emphatic disapproval.

“I know Glorfindel wasn’t so careless in the book,” Tracks said with a sniff. “He rode up, bells jingling and announced himself. Fool move to creep up on a warrior that’s fleeing what are essentially ghosts.”

“Yeah, that,” Slingshot said. “And then why was Frodo just all _instantly_ poisoned or whatever by that sword? He didn’t get to try to fight it at all, and wasn’t that the whole freaking point of the story? Frodo _trying_ to resist this evil bad stuff.” Tracks wasn’t alone in staring in surprise at Slingshot. “What? I read.”

“They utterly stole his agency,” Perceptor said, leaning forward to look at the redhead. “Instead of him struggling onward until he could not, they strapped that doll in front of Arwen like a sack of potatoes.” Another slice of apple was stabbed by his fork.

“He was rather reduced to the part of luggage, wasn’t he?” Mirage asked, his tone considering.

Skydive shook his head. “I hope they did better with the rest of it,” he said then nibbled at a celery stick. “I mean, I know it’s a really long set of books, and the movies can’t contain everything, but they’ve already dismissed some pretty important parts.”

Tracks could only nod, but then a glance around showed that most everyone else was getting close to done. He bit into his sandwich, trying to eat a little faster. It was unlikely Optimus would allow the second movie to start without everyone gathered again, but he didn’t want to risk missing any of it.

~ | ~

Everyone filed back into the Playroom with various snacks and drinks in their hands, ready to start the third movie. Sunstorm trailed along with empty hands, willing to wait to eat again until dinner. He was still uncomfortable with so many Autobots around, but he was determined to fit himself in one way or another. The calm one with the kind, green eyes plopped himself in the corner of a sofa with his bowl of popcorn, and Sunstorm followed, intending to take a seat at the other end.

“Move it, beanpole,” Cliffjumper huffed impatiently, though the temperamental glitch had the presence of mind _not_ to touch Sunstorm.

In retaliation of every undeserved snarl, glare, and short-tempered word, Sunstorm dropped his aft into the seat right beside Hound. Ravage appeared in the next instant and sat to his right, and Bumblebee dropped into the seat next to his mate. That left only the very end of the sofa on Bumblebee’s right available for Cliffjumper as the other chairs and second sofa were already filled. And Skyfire had already claimed the lounger past Hound’s knees for himself. More were milling about, searching for seats themselves, and Sunstorm cast a smirk up at Cliffjumper.

“Wipe that smarmy smirk right off your face for you,” Cliffjumper grumbled, but he hurried to take that last spot before someone else did.

Beside Sunstorm, Hound sighed, then offered the bowl of popcorn. Sunstorm murmured his thanks and took some just so he could look at Cliffjumper and smile as he ate it. It wasn’t so bad, he supposed- the taste. Salty, though it left an oily smear on his fingers. Bumblebee’s lips twitched as Cliffjumper growled beside him, just barely audible over the noisy chatter filling the room. Sunstorm sucked his fingertips clean in as obscene a manner as he could bear and earned a sneer for it from Cliffjumper.

“What’s wrong, Hobbit?” Sunstorm crooned, feeling low, mean, and petty himself. He was tired and lonely, angry for a multitude of reasons, but he wanted this offered peace. However, here this one- _one_ nasty little glitchmouse was constantly bullying the others, particularly Sunstorm. Everyone seemed to have their own way of handling Cliffjumper, and a fair number had clearly banded together into a united front, but Sunstorm wasn’t ‘in’ with them yet and wasn’t sure he wanted to be. He certainly didn’t need anyone else to protect him. “You look as if you’ve tasted something foul.” A spattering of snickers and giggles sounded from the open space in front of the sofa. Clearly the younglings were listening and enjoying the show. The Autobot younglings weren’t targeted, but they saw how Cliffjumper treated others they considered friends, and were clearly not above enjoying the redhead getting his due.

“You’re foul!” Cliffjumper snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

“My, now that _was_ a worthy comeback,” Sunstorm drawled and munched another piece of the popcorn before cleaning his fingertips again with slow licks. “Then again, if the movie is the standard of your kind, I suppose wit isn’t really your strong suit to begin with.”

“I’m not a Hobbit!” Cliffjumper snarled, fists clenched to hit his own knee and the arm of the sofa.

“You’re short enough,” Sunstorm shot back and grinned to see Ravage’s lips press into a firmer line as he struggled to contain his amusement. “Is that why you always wear shoes indoors? Is it to hide your hairy feet?” To his left, Hound made a squeak of sound. It wouldn’t have carried, but Sunstorm certainly heard it, and it made his smile grow wider.

“Why don’t I let you get a closer look at them?” Cliffjumper sniped as he lifted his foot as though preparing to kick. “You can tell me.”

“Tut tut. What a cranky Hobbit you are,” Sunstorm replied and tossed another piece of popcorn into his mouth. His timing was perfect, however, because as he sat back and dismissed Cliffjumper, Ironhide decided to cut in.

“Hush, both of ya. Movie’s startin’,” Ironhide said, his glare more firmly affixed to Cliffjumper, though Sunstorm received a narrow-eyed look as well.

As soon as Ironhide turned toward the movie, Sunstorm tipped his head to look back past Ravage and a grinning Bumblebee. _Hobbit_ , he mouthed, making Cliffjumper’s face twist into a furious scowl.

Oh, this could definitely be entertaining.

~ | ~

Ironhide waited until after dinner, then volunteered to help Will with the dishes, which of course immediately made the man suspicious. Especially when he said nothing unusual while everyone finished eating and headed out for a last bit of fun in the Playroom before bedtime.

“S’up, Hide,” Will asked, his voice low as his eyes shifted around the kitchen.

Hot Rod and Bluestreak were the only others left in the room, and they were wiping down the tables and far enough away not to be able to hear. Ironhide wasn’t going to get a better chance. “Wanna do something for that Valentine’s Day I heard a couple of ya talkin’ about.”

“Romance?” Will flashed Ironhide a grin and passed over a pot to be rinsed and dried. “Think you guys celebrate that plenty.”

Ironhide snorted. “Randy bunch, ain’t gonna deny that, but doin’ something nice and special is different. Been at war too long. Too many are stressed out. Was the Pit tryin’ ta get the science team ta take a frellin’ day off today, and they’re all itchin’ ta get back inta the Control Room ta work more.” He shook his head and rubbed the water off the pot before setting it aside and tossing the towel back over his shoulder to rinse the next one Will had sat in his side of the large sink.

Will nodded, his expression solemn and understanding. “Might not be able to get them to take another day off so soon though. We can try.” The man smiled. “Whatcha got in mind?”

“Was gonna ask you. What’s the usual stuff for the holiday?”

Will scrubbed at a bit of stuck-on… something on the bottom of his last pot and considered his answer for a moment. Ironhide let him because all he knew about Valentine’s Day was red hearts and roses, and it wasn’t like _he_ could get on the internet without raising suspicion in Optimus. And it was mainly for Optimus that he wanted to do this. The Prime and their science gurus. Maybe Prowl, though Jazz did a fine job of keeping him distracted since there wasn’t much that he could do to help at the moment. That was wearing on everyone. Ironhide especially. He hated waiting around and being useless, though he was certainly grateful that all the kids were getting a chance to play and be kids.

“Sarah doesn’t like Valentine’s,” Will said at length. “Don’t really blame her once she explained how it feels. All those commercials about chocolates and jewelry and fine dinners and how they tell the men they’re aiming them at how ‘ _appreciative_ ’ their woman will be to get whatever it is.”

“Domestic whorin’,” Ironhide said with a nod and wry grin. “I heard her talkin’ too.”

Will chuckled. “She knows that’s not how it is between us. Hell, I know that’s not how it is between most people. It’s like Christmas, too commercial anymore, less about love and spending time with people you care about, and more about getting the fanciest most awesome gift. It can still be fun, but how a person’s experienced it colors their perception. Always have guys trying to get under your skirt for the price of a dozen red roses, and you might not like the holiday so much.”

Ironhide nodded as he was finally handed the now clean pot.

“However~” Will continued, “something I know she likes, something that’s been fun for us and might work for everyone instead of just the lovers- would be the grade school version of Valentine’s.”

“How’s that go?” Ironhide asked as he put the pot aside and took a peek over to where Hot Rod and Bluestreak were laughing and egging each other on about who could clean the most chairs first.

Will followed his gaze as he started on the silverware, then grinned back at Ironhide. “We might need some help from some of the kids. And it won’t be a huge surprise or anything, but the way I remember it from school- the way Sarah and I have done it, is you make cute little mailboxes out of construction paper, then make a Valentine for each and every other person.” A handful of forks clattered into Ironhide’s rinsing side of the sink. “If we rope Sides into helping us, bet he could get a shit ton of those kids’ cards out here before the big day. Or hell, I’ll just see if Sarah wants to run down to Vegas with me. Give me a chance to pick her out something fancier.”

“Thought she didn’t like fancy?” Ironhide asked with a grin.

Will scoffed. “Like I’m going to pass up the chance to get either of my ladies something special for Valentine’s?” The man shook his head and dumped more forks into the rinse. “Pul-lease, man, you know me better than that. I just know not to make a pass at Sarah on Valentine’s.” He shrugged. “Sex is fun, but the last thing I want in my wife’s head as I’m trying to rile her up is that she feels bought and paid for.”

Ironhide grinned. “Alright. Sounds good. You run the trip down by Sarah, and I’ll figure out a way ta get Sides ta help us with some other fancier things. How do we make the mailboxes?”

Will flicked a hand in a ‘don’t worry about it’ wave and flung a glob of suds onto Ironhide’s arm. “Heh. Sorry. I’ll get Sarah on that if she’s game. It’ll just be like an hour or two of arts and crafts.”

Ironhide shook his head as he wiped away the bubbles, then whapped the man’s arm with his towel. “Thanks.”

A shout from Hot Rod pulled their attention to him and Bluestreak. Hot Rod had his arms in the air. “Suck it! I win!”

Bluestreak threw his wash cloth in Hot Rod’s face. “Suck on that. You cheated, and now you have to clean the table you _ran_ over again.”

Ironhide shook his head and laughed. “Brats,” he muttered and grabbed the clean forks to dry them as Will snickered too. Now. How to get Sideswipe pulled aside without Optimus noticing?

No. Better. Let Optimus know. Will already said there was no way to do this as a surprise, but that didn’t mean Ironhide couldn’t hide his own plans in plain sight.

“You’ve got yourself a bit of an evil grin there, Hide,” Will said.

“Got some ideas, Will. Got some ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Movie Night by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489303)


	86. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 216 Thursday, February 14

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 216  
Thursday, February 14**

  


Bluestreak yelped as a foam ‘bullet’ bounced right off his face, leaving a little sting between his eyebrows. “Ow!” he said, rubbing the spot as he glared at Sideswipe from his bedroom door. Then he took in what Sideswipe was wearing. “Oh Primus.”

Sideswipe laughed as he bent and picked up the bullet to his Nerf gun. “What?”

What, the glitch had the nerve to ask. Bluestreak snickered and shook his head at the ridiculous lengths his friend was willing to go to for fun. Sideswipe had stubby, white feathered wings strapped to his back by to gold ribbons that looped around his shoulders and under his arms. Over his underwear- _assumedly_ over his underwear as this was Sideswipe after all- was a large ‘diaper’. He’d taped red paper with white and pink little hearts on it all around his gun, and a gold, glittery halo bobbed on a spring attached to a headband on his head.

“You’re insane, you know that, right?” Bluestreak asked through a laugh. “I mean, holy slag, Sides. What are you even wearing? It’s _cold_ in here, aren’t you freezing?” He looked cold actually. Raised bumps made the dusting of blonde hairs on Sideswipe’s arms stand up.

“What’s a little discomfort to bring love to the masses?” Sideswipe asked.

“By shooting them?”

“I’m _Cupid_!” Sideswipe said in a tone that bordered on exasperated, and Bluestreak wondered how many times he had already explained that this morning. “I have to shoot you. I mean, it should be a bow and arrow, but I only have this.” The paper crunched and crinkled a bit as Sideswipe patted it. “It’s the thought that counts though.”

Bluestreak shook his head again and pushed off from the wall. “You’re so weird,” he said, but he went up on his tiptoes and kissed Sideswipe’s cheek before hooking his arm through the warrior’s and dragging him around. At least they didn’t have to work out today. Optimus had declared it an off-shift day for everyone other than monitor duty once he found out there was a holiday to be celebrated.

“Yeah, but you love me too.” Sideswipe beamed and let himself be towed along the hall the couple doors to where Ratchet had just stepped out of their room. “I got Blue. So he’ll be lucky in love today.”

“Is it just today?” Bluestreak asked.

Ratchet shook his head. “I’m sorry, Blue. I have no idea what I was thinking when I agreed to let anyone arm Sideswipe for Yu-Ow! Listen here, you daffy glitch!”

“But I love you, Ratch!” Sideswipe danced back and shot Ratchet twice more.

Bluestreak decided it was prudent to get out of the way, and waved to Sunstreaker as he passed him. He was ready for breakfast, and really didn’t want to stick around to be shot more. At least not until he could go load up his own Nerf rifle. The kitchen was already busy, and Bluestreak laughed when he spotted Ironhide, Lennox, and Epps in ruffled aprons. Two big red hearts, rimmed in white lace and turned point to point so one was upside down covered the fronts of their chests and upper thighs. The red was dusted in flour, and all three of them were working over countertop griddles.

“Hey, Blue,” Lennox said with a grin. He lifted the squeeze bottle of pink pancake mix. “How hungry are you?”

“I’ll take three, please,” Bluestreak said and leaned against the counter to watch. Ironhide had a few red heart pancakes already flipped to their second side on his griddle, and Skywarp bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited. “Any of you guys get shot by Sides?” Bluestreak asked, a little surprised that Skywarp wasn’t dressed up as ridiculously. Those two had become thick as thieves, and where one was being crazy, the other was usually right there with him.

Skywarp’s bouncing stopped, and he cast a pout toward Bluestreak. “Can you believe that fragger only ordered one set of wings? He didn’t even tell me what he had planned!” Arms were flung out, and the only reason the Seeker didn’t smack Sunstorm was because he caught Skywarp’s hand. “Sorry, Stormy. But can you believe that?” He dropped to rest his elbows on the counter, sulky face caught between his hands. “I feel so left out.”

Bluestreak bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“Here, crybaby. Go eat.” Ironhide slapped the pancakes onto a plate and shoved it at Skywarp.

Sunstorm heaved a sigh as Skywarp moved off, then turned to Ironhide. “Two? I suppose, please?”

“Should get three,” Bluestreak said, then beamed a smile at Sunstorm. “Or you’ll be hungry before lunch, though of course you can always grab a snack, no rules against that. Snacks are good, and we always have good fruits and veggies to nibble on between meals.”

“Snacks are good,” Epps said, then flipped a handful of pink and red heart pancakes onto a sleepy looking Skyfire’s plate.

Bluestreak flashed him a smile and got one in return as the tall scientist turned to head for a table.

“Here ya go, Blue,” Ironhide said, and nudged a plate toward Bluestreak. “So he shot ya, huh?”

“Yeah. I’ll get my revenge later or something.” Bluestreak picked up his plate. “Thanks, guys. For the cute pancakes.”

“Epps' idea,” Lennox said, poking a finger toward the other man. “Though my hearts are better.”

“You wish,” Epps shot back.

~ | ~

“Got it?” Skywarp asked as he stopped beside Sideswipe. The blonde was now dressed, though the Seeker didn’t know whether that was Sideswipe’s choice, or if someone convinced him to put on normal clothing. He still wore the wings over his red shirt, the long sleeves bunched up a bit from the ties holding the wings on.

The halo wobbled as Sideswipe turned his head. “Of course.” An envelope was offered to Skywarp. “Printed it out just a few minutes ago. Have a few spare ping pong balls in my pockets too.”

They walked down the dorm hall toward the stairs, passing the various paper mailboxes taped to the walls beside the occupied bedroom doors. Skywarp still needed to pass his out, but they were going to start with Cliffjumper, then go up to the third floor to use that as an alibi. Not that it’d be hard to guess that it was the two of them with the ping pong balls involved, but whatever. It’d be fun, and Cliffjumper was being more of a jerk than usual since Sunstorm started giving as good as he got.

The second floor hall was empty, and Sideswipe pulled the balls out, then set them on the floor so he could step on them. A smile was beamed at Skywarp. “They’ll fit better in the envelope.”

Skywarp grinned and began helping. There were only four, and he winced as a pokey edge got him in the arch of his foot. “He’s gonna glitch. Think anyone’s going to give him a legit Valentine?”

“Hound?” Sideswipe asked.

Technically, if one wanted to participate, one was _supposed_ to give a Valentine to _everyone_. Skywarp figured the poem was from him and the balls from Sideswipe, or vice-versa. Whichever. He held open the envelope, and Sideswipe dropped the squished ping pong balls into it.

“What’s that?” Frenzy asked, startling them both as he and Rumble bounced off the bottom step from the third floor.

Sideswipe narrowed his eyes, but Skywarp beamed a cheerful grin. “Hafta give everyone a Valentine, right?”

Frenzy snickered, and Rumble stepped closer to peer into the envelope. “What’s the paper?”

“We wrote a poem,” Sideswipe said, shifting to proud from suspicious. He pulled out the little printed slip of cardstock and let Rumble read it.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Thank Primus I'm not, As tiny as you," Frenzy read out loud over his twin’s shoulder. “Yup. He’ll glitch all right.”

“Hopefully.” Sideswipe plucked the card back from Rumble and tucked it in the envelope.

Skywarp grinned and opened the mailbox with a flourish so his partner in crime could tuck Cliffjumper’s Valentine inside. The paper door was lifted back into place, and Skywarp was even sure to carefully tuck the edges around the right way so it would stay shut. “Now to get everyone else,” the Seeker said.

“Ya prankin’ everyone?” Rumble asked, his head cocked to the side.

“Nah,” Skywarp replied, digging the little cards from his back pockets. “Everyone else gets the nice kind.”

“Same,” Sideswipe added, already heading for the stairs. “Though pranking everyone would have been the better cover.”

“Have any more ping pong balls?” Skywarp asked as he followed, the twins already heading on down to the first level. Frenzy had offered a lazy wave before he was out of sight. “That _would_ really be a good cover. Probably slag Cliffjumper off too. All those balls.” He giggled, and bounced up the last few steps.

“Oh well. Too late now. So what’d you get your mates?” Sideswipe asked.

Skywarp’s smile turned even more devilish. “Some fun playtime stuff. Star’ll go bright red, but he’ll love it, and TC will probably groan and ask me what they’re for before instantly regretting the question.” He snickered and began sorting his cards. Bumblebee and Ravage were at the end of the hall with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw across from them. Sunstorm, then Skyfire. Prowl and Jazz, Optimus and Ironhide, and of course his own mates. The rooms were filling up. Seven on the third floor. He did a quick count in his head and came up with eight on the second floor, then six on the ground level. The ground level cards went back into his left back pocket, the second floor cards were tucked into his right pocket.

“Sounds fun,” Sideswipe said. “I didn’t go naughty this time. Sunny needed some more canvases, and I grabbed him a new set of colored pencils since he uses them so much.”

Skywarp smiled widely. “I love the pictures he does from my dreams. Those are so awesome.”

Sideswipe flashed him a grin. “He likes doing them, and I like seeing him happy.” Ravage and Bumblebee’s cards were tucked into their mailbox, then they turned to deliver Laserbeak and Buzzsaw’s. “For Ratch, I got him a couple books. I know he’s not actually going to sit and read them, but that won’t stop me and Sunny from trying to convince him to.”

Skywarp nodded as they moved back toward the stairs, delivering Skyfire, Prowl and Jazz, and Sunstorm’s cards. “They’re all really working too hard. Star’s just as bad, but between me and TC, I think we’re pushing him to get enough sleep.”

“Ratchet’s… heh. Stubborn.” Sideswipe looked at Ironhide’s mailbox, then grinned and moved on toward Optimus’. Both Ironhide and Optimus’ cards were put in it and Skywarp followed suit with a smirk on his lips. “We’re trying, but he’s noticed how much time Wheeljack’s been spending in there now, and it’s harder to drag him out if his best friend forever is still in there working.”

Skywarp paused, foot hovering over the steps, one hand on the wall. “I have an idea,” he said, but quickly buried the thought before his mates could catch on. “We need to go for a walk though. I can’t tell you here.” He jogged down the stairs, past a clearly intrigued Sideswipe. This was good. This would help. He just needed to get out of bond range so they could scheme and connive.

~ | ~

Frenzy wiggled in place, breath held against the giggles that wanted to bubble right out of his throat. They were back up on the third floor after avoiding Sideswipe and Skywarp earlier, and he couldn’t wait to get on with The Plan.

 _They’re gonna frag us up for this,_ Rumble said, though that didn’t stop him from opening Starscream’s bedroom door and slipping inside ahead of Frenzy.

 _If they figure out it was us,_ Frenzy replied. _If we can get the other one inta the medic’s room, it’ll look like they were the ones who done it._

And that was The Plan, right there. No matter which side found the walkie talkie first, they would end up suspecting the other when they tracked it down.

The flashlight Rumble had brought with him was turned on, and they crept through the dark room, looking for a place to tuck the little radio.

 _Under the bed?_ Rumble suggested, though even he didn’t seem too keen on that idea.

Frenzy opened a dresser drawer and tugged against their connection so Rumble would come shine the light in. _Messy,_ Frenzy said. _Could put it in the back under all these shirts?_

Instead of replying, Rumble checked that the small walkie talkie was on, then shoved it down in the very back and bottom of the drawer. “There.” He shined the flashlight up from under his chin and smiled a Joker’s grin, making Frenzy snicker.

 _Shh! Don’t make me laugh._ They still needed to escape and then get down to Ratchet and the twins’ room to do the same thing. Even one person seeing them would ruin everything.

Rumble turned off the flashlight and together they made their way to the door to listen. _Think we’re clear,_ Rumble said, then eased the door open a crack. The hall was clear, but from this angle they couldn’t see toward the stairs.

 _I don’t hear anyone,_ Frenzy whispered, straining for the least little sound that would indicate someone on the stairs or near them.

Rumble inched the door open far enough to peek around the molding, then slipped out. Frenzy followed right on his twin’s heels and carefully, _quietly_ pulled the door shut again. With a satisfied grin, they ambled along the hall, delivering their Valentines as cover for being on the third floor, then worked their way through the second and down to the first.

 _Ready for this?_ Rumble asked, and Frenzy nodded.

Rumble pushed, and Frenzy yelped and banged right up against the door. Ratchet would be in the Control Room, but where Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were was unknown, and they couldn’t risk going out to check. Frenzy cursed out loud, fussing at Rumble with idle, random words that neither of them were paying attention to, then grabbed the door knob to haul himself up.

 _That was perfect,_ Rumble said as Frenzy’s grip opened the door and sent him tumbling in.

Frenzy scrambled to his feet, already babbling an apology, but the room was empty. He flashed a manic grin at his brother, then ran to the chair. The walkie talkie was turned on, then shoved under the cushion, toward the back where it hopefully wouldn’t be noticed.

Rumble remained in the hall, shaking his helm, eyes down at the floor like Frenzy was there and not across the room, his hands on his hips. “Clutz.”

“Yer a clutz!” Frenzy shot back, and pushed Rumble away as he closed the door. _We stayed clear?_

Rumble grinned and dug out the Valentines for Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe before tucking them into their mailbox. _We’re geniuses._

Frenzy threw his arms around his twin’s shoulders and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. _This is gonna be so much fun._ His cackling startled Hound and Skyfire as they entered the hall, but Rumble dragged Frenzy off with a wave at the other two.

They’d done it. Now just to wait and start the shenanigans that night.

~ | ~

Ironhide was smiling as he followed Optimus into his room, both of them carrying their mailboxes full of funny little cards. Optimus’ face still felt a bit warm. A few… clever individuals had put some of Ironhide’s cards in Optimus’ mailbox, and sorting them in the Playroom without drawing attention to that fact had been an exercise in subtlety. All in all, a very pleasant day.

“Ya know what,” Ironhide said as he plopped onto the bottom of the bed. “I think I forgot ta give one of mine out.”

“Uh oh. Who? And I’m sure it’s not too late to run it down to him.” Optimus settled his cards on his dresser, then turned, going still to realize how close Ironhide was to him. “Oh.”

Ironhide chuckled, then leaned up to kiss him. “Oh, indeed, ya brat. Here.”

Optimus took the small red box, and lifted the lid with a smile, which quickly morphed to a surprised gasp. “Hide!” Inside lay a simple necklace on a simple chain. Silver –no, platinum, the small tag on the red velvet padding said. The pendant was rectangular, perhaps a third the size of the Rangers’ dog tags. It was inlaid with an iridescent material, white and aqua with a flash of pink. “This is beautiful.”

Ironhide rubbed the back of his neck. “Jewelry’s traditional. That’s mother o’ pearl. Hard ta find stuff that ain’t frilly.”

Optimus lifted the necklace from the box and, with only a little fiddling, got it on properly. “I like it. Thank you. I wish I had thought of something more meaningful to get you.” The pendant rested with barely noticeable weight a few inches below the hollow of his throat, and Optimus leaned down for another kiss. “I suppose I could just thank you enthusiastically.”

Ironhide chuckled and leaned into the kiss for a moment, letting it deepen until they were both breathing harder. “Ain’t like that,” he murmured and pulled away from the kiss. "Just wanted to do something a little more for ya. Ya’d never ask for dainties for yourself.” He took a half step back, eyes on the pendant as he lifted a hand to rest over Optimus’ spark. “Looks good on ya.”

Optimus took a step forward, pushing his chest into the touch while his spark pulsed a bit faster. “Well,” he said, letting his voice rumble in a deeper register, “I wouldn’t want to make you feel… overwhelmed.”

Ironhide grinned and let himself be walked toward the bed. “S’pose it’d be rude not ta accept a ‘thank you’ though, huh?”

Optimus gripped Ironhide’s hips, thumbs pressing at the jut of bone through thick denim. “I do understand that some shows of gratitude can become uncomfortable.”

“Feelin’ pretty comfortable right now.” Ironhide pulled away only to crawl back onto the bed. He sprawled out in the middle, head against the pillows. “There. Even better.”

Smirking a little, Optimus crawled up over his lover and hung there. “Be sure to stop me if this becomes too much for you.”

“Glitch,” Ironhide growled affectionately, then grabbed Optimus around his middle and dragged him down into a demanding kiss.

Optimus settled himself comfortably over Ironhide, chests together, and he would swear he could feel the hungry pulse despite neither of them reaching out yet. A low moan rolled out from deep within, and Ironhide arched up, arms tightening. “Not too much?” he teased, and let his spark flicker in something of a butterfly kiss against Ironhide’s.

The answer was another growl and sharp flare of energy from Ironhide. Optimus joined the merge, smiling against the biting kiss Ironhide gave him. “What about now?” he asked, rolling a thick pulse back.

“Slagger,” Ironhide grumbled, and the energy throbbed even harder.

Optimus gasped as pleasure burst against his spark and radiated all the way to his fingertips, then again and again in rapid succession.

“No more smart comments?” Ironhide asked, one hand pushing down Optimus’ back to grip his aft and pull him in.

“Just… nngh… want to be sure.” Optimus gasped again and rocked his hips down into the contact. He hadn’t planned on going that route just yet since they were both still dressed, but pleasure was pleasure, and it was only too easy to grind against Ironhide. He tipped his head, mouth seeking the warm column of Ironhide’s neck as he pushed his arousal against the hard bulge under him.

“C’mon. Faster.”

“Too fast,” Optimus said on a moan, shivering as bliss throbbed through him. Hot bands of need tightened around his spark, and Ironhide moved with more desperation and determination under him, and it was far too fast.

With a muffled cry against Ironhide’s throat, Optimus launched into release, overload shimmering throughout his body. He threw it all back at Ironhide with his last coherent thought, then sank into the ecstasy.

A low moan drew him back to the present, and he tipped his head to steal another kiss. “Good?”

“Mn. Brat.” Ironhide rolled his hips up, making Optimus shiver with an aftershock. “Guess we oughta strip and sleep.”

“Strip and something,” Optimus muttered, grinning as he pushed himself to his knees and tugged his shirt off.

Ironhide smirked, his mouth open to speak, but Optimus beat him to it.

“If you think you can take more, that is.” Optimus laughed as he was tackled back to the mattress.


	87. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 218 Saturday, February 16

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 218  
Saturday, February 16**

  


The doorknob clicked only the slightest bit as Ravage opened it. He stayed low to the floor, hand still on the knob to turn it back rather than just release it. Silence was critical for this mission. The hall was black, and it was well past midnight. Everyone _should_ be asleep.

 _We’re still clear out here. Go,_ Bumblebee whispered over the bond.

They were starting on the third floor, Skyfire’s room to be exact, then moving on to each of the other scientists’ rooms. Ravage had been suspicious when Skywarp and Sideswipe first approached him, but he could certainly see the merit in the operation. His own creator was working far too hard, and that was despite having six of his creations actively pulling him from the Control Room whenever possible. They were all driving themselves into the ground, and as Sideswipe had suggested, if the alarms just didn’t go off, most of them would probably sleep right on until they were actually rested.

Ravage glanced at Skyfire’s bed, but all he could make out was a darker mass in the black of the room. The only light was from the sun lamp’s dimly glowing digital numbers showing the time. Careful not to block the light in case Skyfire opened his eyes and happened to look, Ravage raised a hand, fingertip skimming the metal until he found the switch that controlled the alarm. One soft click later and the alarm was off.

 _Done,_ he said and crawled back to the door on his feet and hands.

 _Not a sound,_ Bumblebee said in triumph, his smile conveyed over the bond rather than visibly as Ravage closed the door. _Your big brother asleep?_

Ravage let the connection to Starscream ease open just enough to confirm, and then replied, _Yes._

 _I’m glad they didn’t want us to get Prowl and Jazz,_ Bumblebee said. _I don’t doubt you, but I’d rather not get caught at all._

 _And both of them are far more alert,_ Ravage added. _However, Prowl is not one of the ones working himself into stasis._

_True._

They stopped beside Starscream’s door and crouched again, both straining to listen for any sounds. Skywarp and Sideswipe had both been told to go to sleep, that trying to remain awake would only risk their mates learning about the plan, but that didn’t mean either listened. Ravage was sure that Starscream was sleeping, however, so once again, he carefully, slowly, turned the doorknob and snuck into the dark room. The click of him turning off the alarm seemed louder, and Ravage froze, though the soft, deep breathing from the bed never changed.

 _Good work,_ Bumblebee said as Ravage returned and shut the door. _Ready to hit floor two?_

Floor two consisted of Perceptor and Soundwave’s rooms. Ravage knew Soundwave and Ratbat were sleeping, but he and Bumblebee listened closely at Perceptor’s door first. Perceptor snored straight through Ravage’s visit, and then it was on to Soundwave’s room.

Ravage crept in, connection as narrow as possible so his mere presence wouldn’t wake his creator, but it wasn’t Soundwave that woke.

 _Ravage?_ Ratbat asked just as the alarm button was clicked off.

 _Hush, little one._ Ravage inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm the frantic beat of his heart and spark Ratbat’s sudden words caused.

 _But what are you doing?_ Ratbat asked. Thankfully, he didn’t wriggle around or make much of a fuss.

 _Our creator works too hard. As do the others. I’m just ensuring they get a little extra rest,_ Ravage explained.

He felt Ratbat’s approval even as he hurried back to the door. _Good idea. Love you!_

Ravage smiled as he pulled the door shut. _And I you. Now sleep. We don’t need our creator waking and figuring this out._

Bumblebee touched Ravage’s shoulder as they both waited a moment and recovered from the start Ratbat gave them.

 _Only two to go,_ Bumblebee said, and together they slipped silently down to the first floor.

Wheeljack was easy. Ravage was in and out, and the scientist was none the wiser, but both he and Bumblebee stopped, cautious and hearts thumping, outside Ratchet’s room. Sideswipe was in on this, but if anyone was overworking himself as much as Wheeljack, it was Ratchet, and he was also least likely to take this kindly.

 _I don’t hear anything,_ Bumblebee said, his ear tilted toward the door.

Ravage shut his eyes and breathed in and out a few times, then reached for the knob. It turned only a little bit, then seized. Ravage blinked up at it in the dark, then carefully turned it the other way. It clicked and held against the lock. _Sideswipe failed to mention that._

Bumblebee snickered very quietly, then nudged Ravage to the side. _I’ve got this._

Ravage watched as best he could through the bond as his mate settled on his knees and began to pick the lock. _Where- No, better than that, when did you get those?_

 _Ordered them to come with the Yule stuff,_ Bumblebee replied, wincing at the comparatively loud clicks as he worked the tumblers of the simple doorknob lock. _I haven’t had much chance to practice with them though. Was kind of hoping we wouldn’t need them tonight._

_Yes, but what possessed you to purchase them in the first place?_

The lock clicked again, and Bumblebee carefully twisted the knob to open the door, then leaned over to kiss Ravage’s cheek. “I’m just that bad, baby,” he breathed.

Ravage rolled his eyes, amusement filling the bond. _Indeed. Now hush and get out of my way._

He crawled into the room, listening for any sound that they had disturbed the occupants’ sleep by picking the lock. The sunlamp was on the dresser to the right of the door, and Ravage reached up to turn it off. It clicked and Ravage froze, heart in his throat as someone on the bed shifted and muttered wordlessly. For what felt like an eternity, he waited, barely daring to breathe, but no further movement came. Hurrying as quietly as possible, Ravage returned to the door.

 _If we lock it, we won’t be able to shut the door as quietly,_ Bumblebee said once Ravage was clear.

Ravage shook his head and eased the door shut. _No one will harm them, and by the time Ratchet wakes, the door not being locked will be the least of things he notices._ He stood and grinned as Bumblebee pulled him into a hug. _Come. I want to sleep more before it is time for breakfast._

 _Sleep?_ Bumblebee teased as they made their way to the stairs.

 _I suppose I could help you burn off any extra energy you may have._ Ravage’s smile grew as his mate caught his hand and towed him up the stairs.

~ | ~

“Fraggers,” Frenzy grumbled as he and Rumble slogged into the locker room after breakfast.

“Really thought they’d blame each other,” Rumble added, peeling his soggy clothes off as he went.

Frenzy huffed, though it was hard to be annoyed. Skywarp and Sideswipe had been _so_ obvious in their ‘tripping’ and ‘accidentally’ spilling their drinks all over Rumble and Frenzy. Clearly, this meant war.

“Still,” Rumble said, picking up on Frenzy’s thoughts. “And it took ‘em two days ta decide it was us.”

“We’ll get our revenge.” Frenzy threw his wet clothes into a hamper, then stepped into the showers, going to the usual pair of showerheads he and his twin used.

The water came on warm enough, and it was better than sticky milk. Rumble did the same, and it wasn’t until Frenzy turned to reach for the shampoo that he saw.

“Oh no.”

“What?” Rumble asked, then paused before snickering. “Gotcha some green hair there, bro.”

Frenzy lifted a finger to point at Rumble’s head. “Purple.”

They both stepped out of the water, and sure enough, green and purple water swirled down the drain, cheerful and bright against the white tiles.

“Those fraggers,” Rumble said with feeling.

Frenzy darted forward to grab the shampoo, then hurried to scrub his hair.

“Water’s still colorful,” Rumble pointed out even as he sudsed up his own hair. He moved to a different showerhead and turned on the water. It ran clear, which only proved that they were the likely targets. They weren’t the only ones to shower in the back left corner, but they _always_ went there.

“We’ve gotten too predictable,” Frenzy said, testing another showerhead himself before rinsing his hair.

“How’s it look?” Rumble asked.

Frenzy shook his head. “Lavender.” He snickered a bit. “Least mine matches my eyes.”

“Shut up.”

They scrubbed their hair a few more times, but it was clear that the color wasn’t going to fade completely, so they gave up, got dried, and dressed. Worse, it wasn’t even, and for Rumble, the faded purple had gone a bit grey and dingy looking. Frenzy just looked-

No it was horrible.

“Bastards.”

“Yeah,” Rumble agreed as he stared into the mirror. _So how do we get them back?_

Frenzy gave it some thought. _We go at ‘em from the sides,_ he said. _Prank everyone else and throw the blame at them._

Rumble’s face lit up, and a slow, evil grin slid onto his mouth. “Perfect. Now let’s go give Sarah sad looks. Pretty sure the only place they could get those dye colors from so fast was the sparkling’s birthday cake.”

Frenzy blinked, but then groaned. “The icin’ dye. That Sarah said stains everythin’ it touches like no one’s business. Frag.”

Rumble sighed, shoulders sagging a bit. _Fuck it. We’ll get ‘em back good._ He caught Frenzy’s wrist and tugged him toward the door, aiming for the kitchen.

~ | ~

Ratchet rolled to the side, arms up and whole body pulled into a stretch. He sighed in a whoosh and blinked open his eyes to plain daylight.

“What?!” Ratchet bolted upright, startling both his mates into waking as well, and stared at the clock. It was already after ten! “The frag?!”

“Ow! Ratch!” Sunstreaker snapped as Ratchet smacked him, then scrambled off the bed.

“Did you turn off the alarm?” Ratchet demanded.

“No. Primus, Ratch,” Sunstreaker grumbled as he sat up too. “Wait,” Sunstreaker said, eyes on the clock and lower lip poking out in a sleepy pout. “Sides didn’t wake us for breakfast.”

Ratchet tipped his head to the side, eyeing his mate, but it was the absent one that was probably the guilty party. He huffed when he got nothing from the bond other than a vague awareness from Sideswipe. “Primus frag it.” He yanked clean clothes from his drawers and pulled them on without any real care for what they were. The bright green shirt had been someone’s idea of a joke for Yule, but it fit, it was warm, and Ratchet wasn’t interested in playing dress-up when he should have been in the Control Room _hours_ ago.

“You must’ve needed the sleep,” Sunstreaker said as he slipped out of the bed and wandered over to the sunlamp. “Alarm’s not even on.”

“Sideswipe probably turned it off.”

“Yeah, but you and I slept through it and him getting up if that’s the case.”

Ratchet huffed again and jerked the door open. It didn’t matter. He was late and he needed to get to the Control Room. It wasn’t fair that the others were working and he was lounging in bed all morning.

Nature was seen to first in the locker room, then the medic hurried to splash cold water on his face. He was yanking open the door to rush over to the Control Room, and bit back a yelp as he came face to face with Soundwave.

“Slag! Sorry, Soundwave,” Ratchet said, hand clutching over his spark. “Something happened to my alarm. I’m heading to work right now.”

Soundwave tipped his head, hand still hanging in the air where he had lifted it to push the door open himself. Then it dropped. “You too?”

“Me too, what? Wait.” Ratchet stepped back so Soundwave could enter the locker room, and half followed as the telepath walked over to a toilet stall. “Your alarm was shut off too?”

“Affirmative,” Soundwave replied, then shut the stall door.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes at the locker room door, as if he could glare the culprits into showing themselves by force of will alone. “Seen Percy or Jack?”

“Negative,” Soundwave answered, the flush of the toilet preceding him stepping out and heading to the sinks. “Starscream is still asleep as well.”

“Those little glitches,” Ratchet growled. “They turned off all our alarms!”

“You have suspects?” Soundwave asked, drying his hands and face before heading toward the door.

“I’d say Sideswipe,” Ratchet replied. “No proof until I find the brat and threaten bodily harm though.”

Soundwave chuckled, then gestured toward the kitchen, leaving Ratchet to follow. He supposed he ought to eat, or his mates would find out and fuss at him. Even if this wasn’t Sideswipe’s doing, someone had just given him ideas.

“Starscream is now awake,” Soundwave announced as they entered the kitchen.

“Morning, guys,” Sarah called and glanced up from the cake she was decorating.

Ratchet smiled to see the little lavender roses the woman was making. “Is there anything you can’t do?” he asked.

“Knit?” Sarah replied. “But give me a couple years when I’m not having to chase a toddler that has discovered the joys of walking and reaching things she shouldn’t, and I might get to learn.”

Soundwave smiled as he made his way to the cabinet. Ratchet went for the cereal and milk.

“Anyway,” the woman said as she returned to work. “Science crew get an early start today?”

“No, we were sabotaged for our own good,” Ratchet answered in a grumble. He poured milk into the bowl Soundwave set down for him, then traded for the cereal.

Sarah laughed a little and turned the cake. “I approve. You guys are wearing yourselves down to nubs. Few extra hours of sleep are good for you.” She looked up and cast a grin at Soundwave. “You did miss a little excitement earlier though.”

“Excitement?” Soundwave asked, spoon poised over his bowl.

“Yeah,” the woman snickered. “Seems someone _borrowed_ some of my icing dye.” She pointed at the little jars next to small bowls of green and lavender icing. “Frenzy’s a bit greenish, and Rumble ended up a greyish shade of lilac.”

Ratchet blinked. “How the frag did they manage that?”

“Way I heard it from two very sad-eyed twins,” Sarah said with a laugh, “they turned on the showers to wash the milk that Sideswipe and Skywarp dumped on them, and the dye was up in the head itself. It’s gel, so it’ll stay there.”

“And it dyed their hair just by pouring down with water?” Ratchet asked, having trouble believing that one.

“Strong dye,” Soundwave added.

“It is. This purple here?” Sarah held up the white bag of frosting she was making roses with. “I used a scraping of a toothpick to color an entire two cups of icing. It’s _good_ stuff. As much as was… heh… borrowed, and yeah, I believe it. Optimus supervised Sideswipe and Skywarp in cleaning all the showerheads, but I didn’t hear what happened after.” She grinned. “Neither looked terribly repentant though.”

Ratchet sighed. “Great.”

“I can’t believe you!” Starscream’s strident voice reached the kitchen before he or Skywarp did, Thundercracker following them both at a more sedate pace. The Seeker froze at the sight of Ratchet and Soundwave, then wheeled on Skywarp. “Them too?!”

“I didn’t do it!” Skywarp said, and he actually sounded honest.

“Well, you didn’t bother to wake me either!” Starscream snapped. “Good morning, Sarah,” he added in a perfectly reasonable tone.

“Morning.”

“It wasn’t me, and you were out. Like, _out_ out.” Skywarp plopped himself onto a stool. “That’s pretty, Sarah,” he said before continuing to Starscream. “You didn’t even move when I got off the bed. Why would I wake you if you were that tired?”

“Thanks,” Sarah said quietly with a grin.

“Because I have _work _to do!” Starscream replied.__

__Ratchet watched Thundercracker amble around for his own breakfast, drifting through the mire of his arguing mates as if it was nothing. “Well, you didn’t miss any work, Starscream,” the medic said. “Everyone is late, and since we were forced to start a bit late, we might as well let whoever else is still sleeping get their rest.”_ _

__“Coming to bed at the same time regardless,” Thundercracker said in a tone even Ratchet wasn’t sure he wanted to argue with. Starscream sputtered, but Thundercracker just shook his head then sat down to eat._ _

__“You guys needed the break,” Sarah said. “Whoever the culprit is, they’ve got your health in mind.”_ _

__Ratchet and Starscream both grumbled at that, but the woman was right. Ratchet knew it, even from a medical standpoint. He’d have pushed any patient of his to cut the hours back a little bit, at least enough to get a full night’s sleep._ _

__“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Starscream grouched._ _

__By the time they finished eating and cleaning up, Wheeljack was sliding into the kitchen with an equally harried-looking Perceptor. Skyfire showed up before the explanations finished, and Sarah was finishing the last of her frosting roses by the time everyone was ready to head to the Control Room._ _


	88. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 219 Sunday, February 17

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 219  
Sunday, February 17**

  


Frenzy cracked open the door and grinned. _Clear._

“Get their door for me,” Rumble said. It was nearly impossible to be quiet with all the balloons, but so far so good on the whole not getting caught part of the plan.

Frenzy bit his lip and skittered across the hall to the Aerialbots’ room. A quick tap went unanswered, but they were already sure of where the five other younglings were. The Playroom was typically the busy place on Sundays after breakfast, and the twins had a helpful little accomplice for this prank.

“Come on,” Frenzy hissed, and held the Aerialbots’ door wide for his brother.

Rumble hauled his sheet full of red and purple balloons across the hall, and Frenzy snickered as he hurried back for his own load. They had spent most of the wee hours of the morning quietly blowing up balloons, only sneaking up to their own room long enough to pretend they had been there all night. They ate breakfast, arranged Ratbat’s assistance in the Playroom, then got… _snuggly_ enough that no one questioned them slipping away together. Now they had somewhere in the neighborhood of six hundred balloons to pile up in the Aerialbots’ room. Red and purple. Perfect matches to the ribbons and balloons Sideswipe and Skywarp had braided into their own hair in celebration of Annabelle’s first birthday.

Skywarp had convinced others to allow him to do up their hair too, in fact all the Aerialbots had various rainbow colored ribbons in their hair, little balloons tied to the ends. Skywarp had been in the process of convincing Sarah to let him do her hair when Rumble and Frenzy slipped out earlier. The real party was after lunch, where they would have cake and watch the sparkling make a mess, but the whole day had that celebratory feel to it. Birthdays weren’t something Cybertronians celebrated, not really. Frenzy thought he remembered Ironhide saying something about how full maturity used to be a big deal, but that was about it.

The important part was that Sideswipe and Skywarp were _all_ over the balloon and ribbon thing, and here Rumble and Frenzy were, filling the Aerialbots’ room with balloons. Frenzy snickered again, hurrying to push the last of them into the room far enough to get the door closed. The bed was covered, the floor was a couple feet deep in balloons. He wished they could have done even more, but they were out of time. Lunch was going to be soon.

 _Company coming,_ Ratbat said suddenly.

Rumble yanked Frenzy away from the door, kicked hard at the balloons twice, then shut the door. One balloon escaped, but Frenzy grabbed that, and they both dashed up the stairs to hide in their room.

 _It’s just Bluestreak,_ Ratbat told them.

 _S’ok, Squeaky,_ Rumble replied. _Can’t get seen there no matter what, so thanks for the warnin’._

 _No problem. Mission accomplished?_ Ratbat asked, and Frenzy could feel his glee at having been included.

 _Mission accomplished, little bro,_ Frenzy said. _Thanks for helpin’ us._

 _Anytime,_ Ratbat purred, then slid away from the connection.

Rumble chuckled as they ducked into their room. “Better get ridda that one,” he said with a gesture toward the red balloon in Frenzy’s hands.

“Yeah.” Though Frenzy plopped to their bed and tapped the balloon with his hands to make it float in front of him a bit. “Still bummed we couldn’t get any o’ that helium. Coulda had even more fun with that.”

“Yeah, but the tank’s loud. Someone woulda heard us.” Rumble sat beside Frenzy and flopped back onto the mattress. One hand slid under the back of Frenzy’s shirt to touch his back. Just the warm, affectionate press of palm and fingers over Frenzy’s spine, just above his waistband.

 _Love ya._ Frenzy let the balloon fall to the floor and twisted around to drape himself over his twin with a smile. Rumble’s hair was almost white again, and Frenzy twirled a lock around his fingers as he leaned down for a light, playful kiss. _What’d’ya think they’ll do?_

Rumble lifted his head to steal another kiss and laughed. “No idea, but should be fun ta watch.” He turned his head to check the time, then faced Frenzy again. “We better head down. Needa look like we’ve been messin’ around up here.” His hands went to Frenzy’s hair and dug in against his scalp. It felt nice, but also served to mess up the pony tail Frenzy had his hair in. He did the same for Rumble’s hair, though it was loose and easier to knot up a bit.

“Good e’nuff?” Frenzy asked and shook his head.

Rumble laughed and tugged a loose piece of hair, letting the backs of his fingers stroke down Frenzy’s cheek. “Yeah. Ain’t no one gonna think we didn’t come up here and zap each other anyway.”

Frenzy pressed down and grabbed himself a real kiss before dragging himself off his brother. “A’right. Let’s go.” He kicked the balloon out of the way and hauled Rumble along by his wrist. “I want cake.”

~ | ~

It was the most fascinating ritual Perceptor had ever witnessed. They all knew the song, Sideswipe had seen to that, and Annabelle herself seemed to have enjoyed the singing of it. The year-old human had squealed and screamed and laughed, dimpled hands clapping as she kicked in the highchair. Then Sarah had put a smaller version of the main sheet cake down on the tray.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Sarah crooned while Will recorded the video and a handful of Rangers snapped pictures from every angle.

Annabelle squealed again, giggled, then poked one fingertip into the lovely, lovingly crafted, lavender icing rose her mother made.

“That’s right, baby girl. Get it,” Sarah encouraged, clapping and bouncing a little herself as Annabelle stuck that finger into her mouth.

The little cake was quickly destroyed after that to the uproarious joy of the humans and befuddled amusement of the human-shaped Cybertronians. Annabelle was stripped to her diaper, and now Perceptor understood the forethought in that. She was quickly coated in crumbles and smears of chocolate cake and white, green, and lavender icing. It was on her face, in her fine, short, blonde hair. She had even managed to get it on her feet.

“Do we make a mess too?” Air Raid asked.

“No!” Wheeljack said, perhaps a little too quickly, and it earned him a round of laughter. “No, we just _eat_ the cake. That’s why Sarah made the big one.”

Fireflight shrugged and ate without making a mess, and Perceptor chuckled a little himself. The cake was very sweet, but very delicious, and for the sake of his fellow scientists, he was very glad this day was decreed a no work day. Perceptor had been quite surprised to wake up so late the day before, but he couldn’t help but agree they all needed it. Fresher minds work better, as he had said to console a still irate Ratchet. Wheeljack had been the most distressed, and even resistant to taking the full day off today, but between his creations begging and Prowl simply locking the Control Room door to all but those with monitor duty, the inventor had acquiesced.

Perceptor employed himself as a distraction when the Aerialbots allowed their attention to drift from their creator. Which happened as the younglings enjoyed their cake and ice cream.

“Would you play a game of Chess with me?” Perceptor asked as Wheeljack poked at his cake.

“What? Oh! Yeah, Perce, sure. Since we can’t work,” Wheeljack added in a low grumble.

Perceptor smiled. “Tomorrow will be soon enough.” He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “If for no other reason, than for all those that are so worried over us. They’ll be more likely to stop fussing over us if we appear to enjoy our enforced day of rest.”

Wheeljack scowled a little, but then his face relaxed and he nodded. “Yeah. I know they’ve got their sparks in the right place. We’re just so close, ya know?”

Indeed he did, but Perceptor -while not terribly worried about himself- was concerned with how distressed Wheeljack had become. He wasn’t the only one. Ratchet was pushing hard too, and seeing the two of them push made Starscream, Skyfire, and Soundwave do the same. Soundwave seemed to be fairly good at managing his time, and his creations were mature enough to mind themselves, as well as being comfortable enough with interrupting Soundwave and Starscream if they felt such a thing was needed. Skyfire worked himself too hard in another way, but Hound seemed to have stepped in there and was doing a fine job of getting him out for proper breaks. No the real concerns were Ratchet and Wheeljack. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would push a little, but their arguments were wall-shaking. It added more stress than to just leave Ratchet be. And the Aerialbots were adorable, showing up with snacks and drinks, but Wheeljack wouldn’t stop working to interact with them. He certainly gave them attention and his affection was obvious, but he kept working between bites of food and chattered stories of what the science team was missing while ‘cooped up’ in the Control Room.

Perceptor dragged himself from his thoughts and hurriedly finished his cake when he realized Wheeljack was finished as well. He wanted to stay with him, and perhaps one game of Chess could become two or three. And really, there was no rule against _discussing_ work. Perhaps they could turn this into a think session. Those were just as important as doing the work, and it might give them all a chance to regroup. Maybe a different board game would be in order. They could include Starscream and Ratchet, Soundwave, and maybe even Skyfire if he was willing.

“What do you think about a game of Monopoly instead with the rest of our team?” Perceptor suggested.

Wheeljack looked at him as he rinsed his plate, then he seemed to have caught the idea himself because a bright grin lit his face. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great. We can get set up while they wash the bitlet, then after she opens up her presents we can all play an’… chat.”

Perceptor beamed his own bright -if somewhat conspiratorial- smile. “Excellent! I shall hurry and claim the board, and you notify our compatriots.”

Wheeljack clapped a hand to Perceptor’s shoulder, then beelined toward Ratchet.

Perfect. And they _would_ be relaxing and playing as well. It was a win all around.

~ | ~

_**POP** _

“The frag already?!” Skywarp shouted as Slingshot popped _another_ purple balloon next to his head.

“Slinger,” Bluestreak sighed and gave the Aerialbot an annoyed glare.

Slingshot stared at Skywarp with a dead look, lifted another balloon -this one red- and held it out toward Sideswipe to pop. Sideswipe groaned, head jerking to the side before he stood, grabbed Skywarp’s arm, then dragged him over the back of the sofa.

“You better run,” Slingshot grumbled, eyes narrow.

Skywarp stared back in confusion as all five Aerialbots glared them right out of the Playroom. “The slag is up with them?” he asked as Sideswipe towed him into the dorm hall, then into his own room.

The door was shut and locked, and Sideswipe tromped over to his bed to faceplant onto the mattress. “We’ve been set up,” he said, voice muffled by the blankets.

Skywarp crossed the room and settled himself on his back beside the warrior. He stared at the ceiling and decided that being set up made sense. “Those little glitches.”

“Yup.” Sideswipe rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand so he could meet Skywarp’s gaze. “Saw them both giggling when Slingshot popped that last balloon at you. Rumble winked and Frenzy flipped me off. Subtle, especially coming from them.”

“Oh, they know how to do subtle as well as you and me,” Skywarp said with a frown. “They also know the value of people thinking they don’t.”

“Yeah, well, this means war,” Sideswipe said. “Only question is, how do we want to play this? I mean, they just used collateral damage to prank us. Do we want to up those stakes, or bring it home to them?”

Skywarp inhaled deeply and caught himself rubbing absently at his ear. Fragging balloons popping were _loud_. “We up the stakes,” he decided. “They’ll be watching for us to get them back, but they won’t see us coming if we come at them sideways.”

“We won’t see them coming either,” Sideswipe pointed out as he rolled to his back, then squirmed closer until their shoulders touched. “We start this, and it’s going to go far and wide. We’re gonna get in trouble for slag we don’t do, and others are gonna be slagged at us.”

“They’ll be in the same shuttle,” Skywarp replied with a bit of a grin. He rolled and slung a leg over one of Sideswipe’s and propped his own head up in his hand to look down at his friend. “Besides. It’s been too quiet around here. I just need to know you aren’t going to be working on anything without me.”

Sideswipe’s eye widened, then rolled. “Primus, Warp! It was Valentine’s!”

“You did an awesome prank without me!”

“Primus!” Skywarp’s head was grabbed, and he was dragged down for a hard, fast kiss. “I _promise_ , ok?! Let it go!”

Skywarp pulled his head free, and Sideswipe let him go. “Fine. It’s let go of. But we have to be all in this together. They can’t conquer and divide like they tried with those slagging radios.”

“They failed with that,” Sideswipe pointed out, finger poking toward Skywarp. “I knew you wouldn’t do something like that. Not to Ratchet, not as hard as he’s been working.”

“And I knew you weren’t mean enough to mess with Star like that,” Skywarp said, his irritation over the Valentine’s shooting easing. “Ok. But if anything happens to you or your mates, but not me and vice versa, we gotta _trust_ it’s not the other. Like, we can’t question it even a little.”

Sideswipe smirked, blue eyes bright and full of mischief. “No. But we’ll use it if they’re that dumb.”

Skywarp grinned too. “We might end up needing help. I know we can count on TC.”

“Sunny too. He’ll bitch, but he’ll help.” Sideswipe paused, then snickered. “He says like Pit, but that’s all lies. He’s said that plenty of times before. I just gotta make it worth his while.

Skywarp nodded and laughed. “Same for TC.”

Sideswipe sat up, and Skywarp moved to let him. “Alright. So let’s go take Slingshot’s idea of punishment and smile evilly at Frenzy and Rumble for the rest of the night.”

Skywarp laughed and stood. “Good idea, but I need something for in my ears.” He rubbed the left one. “This one frelling hurts for real already.”

Sideswipe dug into his sock drawer and pulled out a cotton ball. “Here. This should help a little.” He tore one in half and handed the half to Skywarp. “Don’t shove it too deep, but get like a small bit.” He tore his half in half again, then rolled it up smaller.

Skywarp copied him and tucked the tiny wads of cotton into his ears. “That feels weird.” He paused and shook his head a bit. “That _sounds_ weird.”

“Does, doesn’t it?” Sideswipe rubbed his palms over his ears and shook his head too, jaw working side to side a few times before he yawned.

Skywarp cursed and yawned too, then smacked Sideswipe’s shoulder. “Quit that!”

“I can’t help it!” Sideswipe gave his head one last shake, then laughed. “Alright. Let’s go. We can work out our vengeance later.”

Skywarp followed, a bounce in his step as he wrapped his arms around one of Sideswipe’s. “This is gonna be so much fun. It’s been forever since I had a decent prank war.”

Sideswipe’s reply was an evil chuckle that made Skywarp’s very spark tingle.


	89. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 221 Tuesday, February 19

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 221  
Tuesday, February 19**

  


Bumblebee looked up as Ironhide strode into the Playroom, looked around, then stormed right over to Rumble and Frenzy. Bumblebee tensed, and Ravage looked up from his book as well, attention locking on the situation.

 _What did they do?_ Bumblebee asked as Ironhide shoved a wadded up bundle of… plastic wrap into Rumble’s hands.

“Stay _out_ of my room,” Ironhide growled.

“Wasn’t us,” Rumble snapped and held out the plastic.

“Sure. S’why I found long white hair stuck on a corner of it.” Ironhide crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg. “I toldja before. Don’t go in my room. Ain’t got no call ta be in my private space. Ya wanna pull pranks, figure out somethin’ that don’t involve _enterin’_ my room. Got it?”

Ironhide didn’t wait for an answer and spun on his heel before stomping right back out of the Playroom. Bumblebee could hear over the bond as Ravage asked after the plastic.

 _Wasn’t us,_ Rumble growled.

 _Know who it was though,_ Frenzy said, and Bumblebee turned his head with Ravage to look where Sideswipe and Skywarp lounged together on the far sofa.

Sideswipe rubbed his temple with his middle finger while Skywarp mimed picking his nose with his. Bumblebee bit his lip to keep from laughing and felt the wave of disgust and amusement from Ravage.

 _What are you going to do in return?_ Ravage asked, his tone just a touch too mild.

Bumblebee resisted the urge to look at his bondmate, afraid of drawing attention to the fact that he and Ravage were paying attention to the exchange between the two pairs of pranksters. _And how can we help?_ he asked. _It’s been a long time since anyone on the Autobot side had a real bonafide prank war. I could go for one._

Ravage shifted against the scout, amusement filling their bond. _It has been a fair long while since anyone on the Decepticon side engaged in a prank war as well._

 _Ya’re both forgetting the string of pranks from last year,_ Frenzy said, eyes on Rumble as he tucked the wad of plastic wrap beside the recliner the two shared.

 _Exactly,_ Bumblebee replied. _A string of pranks, not an all-out war. They went and involved Ironhide. That’s kinda stepping up the game there._

The twins shared a look. _We mighta, kinda, sorta got them blamed for the balloon thing the other day,_ Frenzy said, chewing his lip to keep from laughing.

Bumblebee’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Sideswipe and Skywarp, but the two had moved to the floor and were now blithely playing cards. _Slag me!_ He almost laughed again, remembering how Slingshot spent the _whole slagging evening_ popping balloons next to Sideswipe and Skywarp’s heads. No one could get him to stop. A handful of balloons were taken away and he reappeared a minute later with a bunch more. _You guys got off **so** easy today._

 _That mean ya don’t wanna help us?_ Rumble asked.

 _On the contrary,_ Ravage purred, _I think we need to help. Clearly they are not taking this seriously enough if all they did was cause Ironhide to fuss at you a little._

The twins shared a look and smirked. _We’re gonna head ta our room,_ Rumble said.

 _Yeah. Com’on up after a little bit,_ Frenzy added. _We’ll start plottin’._

Bumblebee watched from the corner of his eye, looking for all the world like he was merely snuggling his bonded and reading with him. Frenzy and Rumble left with a quiet -but audible- snicker, Rumble even remembering to grab the plastic and giving it a few toss-and-catches as they exited the Playroom. Sideswipe and Skywarp watched the twins leave too, then shared bright grins.

 _Vengeance shall be ours,_ Ravage intoned and turned the page in the book.

 _How would you feel about going for a walk?_ Bumblebee asked. _I remember seeing something over in that office building that we might be able to use._

 _Oh?_ Ravage picked up their bookmark and laid it on the page. “I would like water before we go outside. I will get that if you bring my shoes?”

Bumblebee nodded and closed the book, fully aware they had caught the pranksters’ attention. “Grab me one?” He stood and then bent to kiss Ravage’s cheek before walking out, book in hand and as though he was none the wiser to the suspicious glare aimed at him.

Ravage followed only as far as the doorway, then crossed to the kitchen. Bumblebee smirked and tapped into Frenzy through his mate’s mental connection. _I think I have something you can use, but Rav and I need to go for a nice long walk and perhaps come back a little dusty and rumpled. Lay low until then?_

 _Sure thing, Bug,_ Frenzy replied with a giggle.

 _We would also like to assist,_ Laserbeak said, gently invading the conversation. _Few would suspect us, and prank wars have been entertaining in the past._

Bumblebee grinned to himself as he trotted up the stairs and hurried down the hall to his room. _Are we sticking with pranking others and making it look like it was them?_

 _That would be wise,_ Buzzsaw added. _And perhaps ‘prank’ ourselves to redirect suspicion?_

 _Oh, that’s always a good one!_ Frenzy chortled.

 _In that case,_ Bumblebee said, well aware of Ravage quietly listening in, _Let’s save the meeting for tonight. Everyone come to my and Ravage’s room after lights out. We can plot quietly then while our adversaries sleep._

 _Sounds like a plan ta me,_ Rumble said.

Shoes and jackets grabbed, Bumblebee hurried back down the stairs, being sure to pass the Playroom door while calling out to Ravage. “Got your jacket too, Rav.”

“Thank you.” Ravage slung his jacket on, then crouched to lace up his shoes. Bumblebee followed suit, but took time to lean close and murmur how beautiful Ravage was _just_ as Sideswipe stepped out of the Playroom

“Gross. Get a room. Eww~” the warrior teased.

Bumblebee smirked and gave a half-sparked swing at Sideswipe’s leg. “You’re one to talk.” He stood and reached down to help Ravage back up, keeping their fingers laced as they headed toward the door. Sideswipe chuckled as he crossed the main area to the locker room, and then Bumblebee and Ravage were at the door and free.

~ | ~

Skyfire tilted his head in curiosity as Bumblebee and Ravage exited the building only a moment after he and Hound, then darted across the blacktop and into the old office building.

“Young love,” Hound said with a chuckle.

“Why would they choose to tryst in a dusty old building when they have a comfortable bed?” Skyfire asked as they walked, completely befuddled. It was a chilly day despite the bright sun, the breeze nipping at the edges of his ears. Granted, Skyfire liked the cold. He felt alive outside simply walking with Hound in the crisp air. But he couldn’t see how it would be enticing to a pair of young lovers.

“I have no idea,” Hound replied, still grinning. “Where to today?” he asked, then lifted the small cooler he’d received as a holiday gift. “I’ve got us an afternoon snack and a couple of drinks just in case.”

Skyfire shrugged, then angled toward the little mountain. He liked the view from the top. “I’m of little use today. I was a xenobiologist and astrophysicist. I can calibrate sensors, but when it comes to writing lines of complex code, I’m not very helpful.”

“I’m sure they appreciate what you can do,” Hound said with a supportive squeeze to Skyfire’s arm.

Skyfire smiled down at him. “I know they do. I’m not trying to…” He searched for the word, but settled on, “-talk down about myself? I am just stating a fact. They are building- _creating_ a Cybertronian system with Earth materials and technology. It’s all very impressive, as is their work ethic. Ratchet is familiar enough with wiring a system, and while that is simple enough to talk me through, I’m,” he chuckled a little himself and spread his arms. “I’m a little large for the task.”

Hound laughed and patted Skyfire’s arm again as they started up the mountain. “What’s Starscream call you?” He gestured to the incline they were working their way up. “A mountain?”

Skyfire smiled and nodded. “He always has, and I call him a flitmouse, much to his irritation.”

“Well, you are a mountain.” Hound snickered. “I can imagine the difference in height easily enough.

Skyfire looked down at Hound despite being a step behind him and thus lower- by a little. He smiled “I am a shuttle. Normally,” he added with a shrug. “We come tall.”

“Come tall this way too.” Hound picked his way up the path so many feet had traversed of late. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Does what bother me? Being tall?”

“Being teased a bit,” Hound clarified as they started up the last steep bit toward the peak.

Skyfire actually gave it some thought, then shook his head. “No. I’m perfectly average for my build type.” He reached out and patted Hound’s head. “And you are perfectly average for yours. Does it bother you to be called short?”

Hound snickered and swatted playfully at Skyfire’s hand. “Not at all. It’s not spiteful.”

Skyfire huffed, thinking of Cliffjumper. “Not between most of us.”

Hound’s smile slipped a bit as he nodded in agreement. “I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t been hit in the latest round of pranks, actually.”

“The Valentine’s note was…” Skyfire searched for a tactful way to put it, but Hound just shook his head.

“True,” Hound conceded and picked a spot to sit before offering Skyfire a smile. “Now me- I wouldn’t mind being the victim of a fun prank now and then. For the most part they all seem to be fairly mild and aimed at getting a laugh rather than dangerous or cruel.” He paused, and Skyfire sat beside him. “Mostly.”

“Flat balls aside.”

Hound snickered. “Yeah. Flat balls aside.” He reached out and tapped the back of his hand against Skyfire’s arm. “So what’s your pranking history like?”

“Mine?” Skyfire asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh, that’s a good one. Don’t show Sideswipe that innocent look! His is good enough.”

Skyfire laughed and shook his head. “No, if anything this should be shame. I never really played pranks. I was too focused on my studies.”

“No? I’ve heard Ratchet talk about his academy days. Pranks, parties…” Hound grinned. “None of that for you?”

“No.” Skyfire draped his arms over his upraised knees and looked out over the quiet desert. “I was that quiet, driven student that others never bothered to invite after the first few times I declined.”

“And Starscream? Was he the same, or that terror partner that was your complete opposite?” Hound asked with a chuckle.

Skyfire’s spark flipped and his chest felt tight as he recalled the youngling Seeker who had been his partner. “Starscream was very young when he and I met. No one invited him to parties, and any pranks pulled against him were met with… retribution.”

Hound’s eyes widened. “I… Uh…”

“Not like that,” Skyfire said, though the memories tugged at his spark. “He was very young, but very defensive. The pranks aimed at him were cruel, not playful. He is incredibly intelligent though, and his vengeance was often swift and dangerous, and he definitely had the effect he intended. Others learned to leave him alone very early on, and they also knew I would defend him as well.”

“That must’ve been rough. On both of you.” Hound picked at a rock half-buried in the dry dirt.

“I didn’t suffer, though I know Starscream believes I did.” Skyfire inhaled and sighed. “He was aware of how he was seen. Always afraid I would be targeted, or worse- my work not taken seriously due to his connection to it.” He shook his helm. “I knew then that it wasn’t his association with me, or mine with him really, that kept me from parties and friends. I have always preferred the company of a few people I genuinely enjoy spending time with over boisterous events.” He smiled a little wryly. “Or the extra effort keeping so many people happy with my attention.”

Hound nodded. “Some people are more naturally inclined to move in large groups.”

“Like you,” Skyfire said, and smiled at Hound. “Everyone is your friend.” Hound’s face turned red and he sputtered, making Skyfire laugh. “It’s true. You move effortlessly from one person to another. You are sincere and open and kind, and it makes people like you and being around you.”

Hound was red right down his neck to where skin hid beneath fabric. “I… suppose I’m likeable enough. Just... never heard it put quite like that.”

Skyfire laughed and jostled Hound by bumping their shoulders together. “I wasn’t _trying_ to embarrass you.”

Hound laughed and scrubbed both hands over his face. “No. No, it’s fine. You were just so blunt and honest about it.”

“Is that bad?”

“No,” Hound said and smiled. “Not bad at all. I just wasn’t expecting it. Honestly, that was a lovely compliment.”

“You just don’t hear it much,” Skyfire guessed.

Hound shook his head, face still bright, though he was smiling widely. “No, I hear nice stuff. It makes me feel good too. I like knowing I’m a good friend. That I made someone’s day brighter. But that’s usually how it’s put. ‘You’re a good friend, Hound, ya know that?’ Or, ‘Thanks, Hound, that really helps.’” He shrugged and went back to picking at the dirt around the rock beside his hip. “It’s… good,” he said with another shrug. “And I guess I’m pretty proud of all that.”

Skyfire nodded, though Hound wasn’t looking. “Well, you are a good friend. I am glad to count you among my very few.”

Hound glanced up and smiled, blush intensifying again. “Thanks.”


	90. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 224 Friday, February 22

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 224  
Friday, February 22**

  


Skyfire scrubbed a hand over his face as he opened his door. It was far too early in the morning after as late as he stayed up playing the part of stuffed petrorabbit to Perceptor’s coding issues. But it was Friday, which meant the next two mornings he would not need to be up at dawn to run in small circles at the gym.

With a sigh, he ducked down a bit and promptly ran smack into an invisible barrier. Startled, Skyfire stumbled back and stared, then flicked on the brighter, overhead light. There was a foot tall band of… packing tape stretched across his door? He reached out to touch it and found it was strips of two inch wide packing tape stuck together into a sheet right at face height. At least it was double layered with the non-sticking sides facing out. He blinked, utterly confused as to why it was there, then ducked under it to look at the other side. The edges were tucked around the doorjamb and peeled up easily when Skyfire picked at them. They didn’t even affect the paint- thankfully.

It hit him all at once that he had been pranked, and his laugh was loud enough to surprise even him.

Jazz chuckled as he exited his room with Prowl right behind him. There was no tape on their door, Skyfire noted. “Mornin’. Looks like the pranksters are branchin’ out.”

Skyfire folded up the band of tape to dispose of it, and smiled at the two officers. “So it would seem.” Not that he minded. They’d been thoughtful enough to be sure his hair wouldn’t get stuck and pulled out, so the bit of surprise so early was nothing to fuss over. He had even _laughed_ , and Skyfire knew he didn’t laugh much since waking on this planet.

~ | ~

Mirage yelped as he ran face-first into a barrier when he tried to leave his room. He slapped the wall switch and stared at the plastic stretched across his door right at head level. No, wait. That was- “Tape?”

Ducking under the tape, Mirage looked back at it and how it was stuck to the doorjamb’s outer edges. It came off with a little careful peeling, and he wadded it up with a sigh. It could have been worse. The prankster could have left the sticky side outward, and that would have been rather uncomfortable to peel off his face and out of his hair.

Mirage headed downstairs and huffed when he saw Tracks’ door had been equally trapped. He knocked to let his intended know he had arrived, but then worked off one side of the tape so Tracks wouldn’t be caught in it as well.

“Good morning,” Tracks said with a bright smile. It dropped off into a confused frown as he spotted the wad of tape in Mirage’s hands. “Whatever is that?”

“The latest prank,” Mirage replied with a sigh. He did smile, however, when Tracks leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for the rescue then.” Tracks lifted a hand and cool fingertips stroked the side of Mirage’s face. “Were you hurt?” He dropped his voice to a purr and wound his arms around Mirage. “Shall I kiss you better?”

A shiver rippled down Mirage’s back, and his spark pulsed faster. “Incorrigible.”

“And you love it,” Tracks replied as he reached back to shut his door.

Mirage gave a noncommittal hum, but he was smiling as they walked toward the kitchen. “I suppose it could have been worse.”

“Given the personalities on this base? Absolutely.”

~ | ~

Rumble made a point of walking right into the barrier Ravage had taped up for him the night before, just in case anyone was in the hall. Frenzy cackled as he ducked under the tape and looked back.

 _Waste of a good reaction, bro,_ Frenzy said, his hands on his hips. “So. Revenge?”

“You know it,” Rumble said as he pulled the tape down. _Someone else should be up. We’ll take this down to the kitchen and throw it away there._

A plan they put into action, though Cliffjumper chose that perfect moment to open his door and step out. Instead of the tape being head-level, it was shin level. Rumble and Frenzy danced back as the angry little Autobot went down hard.

Frenzy cackled, but Rumble just crouched and tugged the tape -sticky side right against Cliffjumper’s legs- away to ‘help’ the redhead.

“Ow!” Cliffjumper shouted as the tape tore away, his hands clapping hard over his shins.

“Free wax job!” Frenzy chirped.

Rumble heaved a sigh. “Got you too, huh?” He showed the wad of tape from his own door and wrapped the stuff from Cliffjumper’s door around it.

Cliffjumper glared hard for a minute, clearly uncertain who to blame. He pushed to his feet with a glare at Frenzy. “Shut up, you wingnut.”

“Hey!” Rumble snapped, but Cliffjumper was already stomping down the stairs.

Frenzy giggled and swung himself back and forth on the stairwell’s wall. _He’s gonna be all over them today._

Rumble smirked. _Good._ “Com’on. I’m hungry and we’re gonna be late.”

“He fell flat on his face,” Frenzy chortled as they made their way to the ground level.

Heavy footsteps behind them made Rumble look back just in time to get smacked in the face by more tape.

“Cute prank,” Barricade said and patted a bit that was still sticky to Rumble’s hair. Frenzy dodged and ran, but Barricade didn’t bother chasing him.

“Wasn’t us,” Rumble said with a growl as he tried to tug the tape loose and all it did was pull his hair.

Barricade arched a black brow at him, then turned and walked down the hall. The glitch.

 _I need your help with this,_ Rumble said to his twin. He got giggles back. _Zee!_

_Yeah, yeah. I’ll meetcha in the bathroom. Geez._

~ | ~

“-pid pranks!” Ironhide heard Cliffjumper shout as he walked into the Playroom. “You could kill someone like that!”

Sideswipe’s growl was sign enough to Ironhide that this had gone on long enough. “Yeah, and I’m gonna start with you! Dumbass!”

“Already did, didn’t ya!” Cliffjumper snapped, fists clenched as he leaned toward Sideswipe and shouted. “My damn door is right at the top of the stairs!”

“We didn’t do that,” Sideswipe growled again, and Ironhide moved to intercept the pounding Cliffjumper was setting himself up for.

“You’re too short to fuss about the stairs,” Sunstorm said in a mild tone, and the room went quiet. Ironhide felt every muscle in his body tense. “Little Hobbit like you? The halls are what? Eight feet wide? They’re wider than I am tall even if I reach over my head, so really, a little thing like you needn’t panic so.” The young Seeker gestured toward Skyfire. “Now had it been Skyfire, I think a fall would be worthy of concern, but you are already so close to the ground and barely half the width of the hall to begin with that I can hardly understand the fuss.”

Cliffjumper’s face went redder than Hot Rod’s hair. His hands clenched in and out of fists, and Ironhide held his breath, wondering just who the spitfire was going to launch himself at. Sideswipe wore a gleefully malicious smirk, and behind him, still held back by his brother’s arm, Sunstreaker looked stunned and pleased.

Fireflight grinned. “Hobbit. Teehee!” The kid giggled an actual ‘teehee’, then laughed harder. That broke Sunstreaker’s shock and he laughed too.

“I _loathe_ you,” Cliffjumper practically hissed at Sunstorm, though Ironhide barely heard it despite how close he was to him.

Sunstorm blew Cliffjumper a kiss, and the laughter in the Playroom intensified. Ironhide heaved a sigh and followed Cliffjumper as he stormed out.

“Wait up, Cliff.”

“I didn’t hit anyone! I didn’t even pick the fight!” That was a little doubtful, but Cliffjumper continued to stomp down the dorm hall, and Ironhide actually had to pick up the pace to keep with him.

“I was gonna ask if ya’re hurt.” Ironhide stopped so he wouldn’t crash into Cliffjumper when he abruptly whipped around. “Caught a face-full of tape myself this morning.” At least the little fraggers had not _entered_ his room. Whichever little fragger it had actually been.

“Oh, the face?” Cliffjumper sneered, hands on his hips, body rigid. “Like everyone else _except_ me! No, I got tripped by tape that stuck to my legs and fell right at the top of the slagging stairs!”

“And were ya hurt?” Ironhide asked, growling a little himself. It _was_ a bit more mean-spirited and dangerous, but Primus below already.

“No,” Cliffjumper snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. “Unless you count having the hair ripped out of my legs as ‘hurt’.”

Ironhide winced. “Ya’re right about the prank bein’ dangerous.”

“No slag!”

“Hey!” Ironhide inhaled and bit back the urge to shake Cliffjumper. “I ain’t the one that pulled it. And ‘til now, ain’t been nothin’ ta hurt no one. I’m agreein’ with ya that whoever it was went too far.”

“It was Sideswipe! And his Decepticon boyfriend too! Who the frag else would it be?! But go ahead, say you don’t have proof and can’t blame them. It’d be nice ta hear it in a different voice than Prowl’s!”

Ironhide gave Cliffjumper a glare. “Go cool off. I’ll handle it.” He jabbed a finger at Cliffjumper’s chest. “And instead of confrontin’ the _possible_ prankster, ya come ta me. Ya can’t do anythin’ but yell and snarl and rage, and that sure ain’t like ta stop ‘em from playin’ with ya, is it?”

Cliffjumper’s eyes narrowed to slits of pure venom. “Fine,” he said, voice far too low and smooth, then he whipped back around and headed up the stairs.

Ironhide took a few nice deep breaths then returned to the Playroom. He stood in the door, put his fingers to his mouth, and gave a single, piercing whistle.

“Ow! Hide!” Bluestreak whined, hands clapped over his ears.

“I got everyone’s attention?” Ironhide asked, field command voice booming through the room. Even Optimus and Prowl sat up a little straighter, which would have been funny if Ironhide weren’t so slagged off. “I don’t know which of ya pulled the prank on Cliffjumper. I’m not even sure I care right now, but here’s the new rule. Ya pull something on someone and they get hurt, I _will_ care and ya won’t like my version of payback. Play your pranks, but if I catch another one of ya bein’ cruel about it, it’ll end.” He let his gaze sweep through the entire room, noting the utter lack of shame on Sideswipe and Skywarp’s faces, and the way Frenzy and Rumble squirmed. That told him enough right there who was really the guilty party, and it wasn’t like Sideswipe would _argue_ if guilty and accused. He got smug, the brat. “Mmhm,” Ironhide hummed. “Carry on.”

Optimus watched Ironhide as he crossed to his usual chair, face full of concern. “Was Cliffjumper injured?” he asked softly as the noise of the room picked up again.

Ironhide shook his head. “Only his pride, but they do seem ta save the meaner stuff for him. That ain’t fair even if his reactions make for good entertainment.”

“I don’t want anyone hurt,” Optimus said and looked around the room. There was a distinct tension now that even Cliffjumper’s shouting hadn’t inspired. “Maybe we should have the pranks stop?”

Ironhide squirmed himself more comfortably into the cushions and grabbed his book. “Nah. Let ‘em play. They needed a reminder ta behave, and if that’s not enough, then we’ll deal with them. Prank war’s not the problem, it’s the tone of it, and Cliff’s too angry still. No one else gets that mad.”

“Then maybe he shouldn’t be pranked,” Sideswipe said, annoyance in his voice and eyes locked on Ironhide. “Glitch doesn’t know how to smile or have fun or relax. I’m all for giving up trying to include him.”

Ironhide snorted, and would have smacked Sideswipe with his book if he was within reach. “Pitslag! Ya ain’t tryin’ ta include him, or relax him, or get ‘im ta have fun.”

“I didn’t do it!” Sideswipe snarled.

“Maybe not this time,” Ironhide shot back.

“Enough,” Optimus said, and though he hadn’t been loud in the least, his tone carried. “I’m adding to Ironhide’s rule, which never should have needed stated in the first place. No harm, no cruelty, and only prank those that don’t mind being pranked.”

“So everyone except Cliffjumper and Prowl,” Sideswipe snarked. Frenzy snorted, but wisely, neither of the youngling twins added to that.

Prowl’s cheeks pinked up, but he also chose silence. Ironhide figured it was the way to go and opened his book.

“Let’s just keep the play fun, please,” Optimus said, tone pleading. Ironhide knew it’d break his leader’s spark to come down too hard on any of them, so hopefully this little… hiccup in the fun would be all the reminder anyone needed.


	91. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 227 Monday, February 25

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 227  
Monday, February 25**

  


“Thought Ironhide made his room off-limits,” Thundercracker muttered as he and Sunstreaker snuck in. He still wasn’t sure how the two of them had been roped into this, but there was no denying that _everyone_ was watching Sideswipe, Skywarp, Frenzy, and Rumble, just _waiting_ for the next prank to be set up. That was good news in that Thundercracker and Sunstreaker knew the younger twins weren’t able to do anything today. Skywarp was currently playing Monopoly with them, Ratbat, and two Aerialbots. He could also see Ironhide and Optimus in their usual chairs, reading in the after lunch lull. Actually, unless one was on the science team, everything not involved in PT, food prep, monitors, or simple cleaning chores was a lull.

And that was why Thundercracker was now kneeling on the floor with bicycle horns and tape in his hands as Sunstreaker checked the distance and decided where to put one of those bicycle horns.

“I _know_!” Sunstreaker growled, jaw clenched. He clearly wasn’t replying to Thundercracker.

“Sides being fussy?” Thundercracker asked, already sure of that answer.

“He’s reminding me to put the little piece of cardboard under the rim of the horn so the air can actually blow through and make the honking sound,” Sunstreaker said, voice shifting to a mocking sneer as he spoke. “Because of course I’m a moron and have no idea how horns work, and _of course_ I’m going to half-ass this stupid prank because, hey, what’s pride? I’ve never heard that word before, and have none. Not like I prefer to do slag the right way the first time, unlike _some_ people!”

Thundercracker offered the horn, then a strip of tape, careful to keep his laughter controlled. Skywarp was amused too, but doing a damn fine job of splitting his attention between what Thundercracker was experiencing and the game. He couldn’t give away that he was buried in the bond. To anyone’s knowledge, Thundercracker and Sunstreaker were off ‘playing’ together, and Skywarp being caught immersed in the bond without normal signs of arousal they all got teased about would be a dead giveaway that something was up.

Thundercracker handed over a couple more strips of tape, then leaned to the side to peek out into the hall. “I don’t hear or see anyone,” he reported.

“Good.” Sunstreaker rose, then gave the door the normal push open kind of shove. The horn honked, startlingly loud, and they both jumped.

“Frag me!” Thundercracker gasped, quickly scrambling to his feet in case they needed to dash across the hall and hide in his room.

Sunstreaker stared at the door, eyes wide for a moment before he turned his head toward Thundercracker. The slow grin that spread across his face was _all_ Sideswipe, and the Seeker couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Optimus next?” Thundercracker asked with a grin.

“Skyfire’s on this floor too,” Sunstreaker said, then headed out and to the left, clearly choosing to hit the scientist’s room next.

Thundercracker hurried to close Ironhide’s door, then trotted down the hall. He crouched next to Sunstreaker and inhaled and relaxed, letting his eyes fall shut. Gently, very carefully, Thundercracker opened the bond to Starscream just a little. His mate was clearly distracted, and rather than try to see, Thundercracker listened. Perceptor was talking, a constant stream of words that sounded like an explanation. Wheeljack and Ratchet chattered back and forth. Soundwave was there, Thundercracker knew, but silent, then-

“Skyfire’s in the Control Room,” Thundercracker said, blocking off the bond again and opening his eyes.

Sunstreaker grinned and ducked into the room. Placement was a bit easier this time, and then they hurried back to Optimus’ room to trap his door. Then it was down the stairs to the second floor. Thundercracker knew he was grinning too widely as they slipped back out of Perceptor’s room. It was incredibly difficult to school his expression as they stepped off the lower stairs and into the bottom level dorm hall as though nothing was amiss. Never mind that he still carried one last horn behind his back.

The hall was empty and with a quick check to their mates and a nod, Thundercracker reached for the Aerialbots’ door. They hurried in, aware that while Fireflight, Air Raid, and Skydive were all engaged with Monopoly -Skydive watching his brothers- Slingshot and Silverbolt were being awfully snuggly at the puzzle table.

“Sides says to hurry,” Sunstreaker said, a smile practically splitting his face despite the urgency of his tone.

Thundercracker nodded. He could see through Skywarp’s eyes the way Skydive kept looking toward Silverbolt and Slingshot. Air Raid had picked up on it too, which meant that any moment they would have the five heading down to this very room. He passed over the strips of tape, lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Done!” Sunstreaker pushed Thundercracker from the room and closed the door even as Thundercracker’s spark flared and his heartrate picked up.

A strong hand grabbed his bicep and propelled Thundercracker toward the open door across the hall. He snickered even as Sunstreaker shoved the door closed, and for a moment they stood in the dark, their breathing a little too loud. Thundercracker watched through Skywarp’s eyes as his mate groaned and whined as the Aerialbots smirked and abandoned the game to chase after their amorous brothers.

 _Perfect timing, honey,_ Skywarp said. _And you had fun. Admit it._

Thundercracker shook his head, but sent wordless agreement. It was fun, but more importantly, it was about to pay off. He edged closer to the door and leaned his head against it with Sunstreaker. They could hear the Aerialbots flirting and teasing each other.

The door opened.

_HOOONK_

“Fuck!” Slingshot yelped, audible over his brother’s startled shouts.

Thundercracker and Sunstreaker danced back from the door as something- or rather some _one_ thumped against the wall next to it. Thundercracker clamped a hand over his mouth, the other gripping Sunstreaker’s shirt sleeve. He could feel Sunstreaker’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter as well. Over the bond, Skywarp felt triumphant.

Someone out in the hall giggled, and Thundercracker dared creep back to the door to listen, inadvertently dragging Sunstreaker with him. Not that the warrior protested.

“How’d they even get us?” Silverbolt asked, his tone confused but also sounding like he was smiling.

“Fraggers! I nearly pissed myself!” That was Slingshot. Kid had the foulest mouth out of the five.

Fireflight was giggling.

“Wait,” Air Raid said. “How much you wanna bet we’re not the only targets?” He sounded sly.

“Ooo~” Fireflight giggled more. “We shouldn’t tell yet!”

“Why’s that door closed?” Skydive asked.

Suddenly Thundercracker was being dragged away from the door, and he wondered if Sunstreaker had locked it when he shut it.

“Strip!” Sunstreaker hissed in Thundercracker’s ear, his own movements frantic, clothing rustling as he shoved his pants off.

Thundercracker whipped his shirt over his head and let it fall, then pushed his jeans down as well. There was a muffled _whump_ from the direction of the bed just as the doorknob jiggled.

Locked.

Thundercracker sighed in relief, then hurried to climb, naked, onto the bed as a knock sounded on the door. The blankets moved as Sunstreaker pulled at them, and Thundercracker kicked and pulled until he found the top edge of the sheet so he could drag it up over himself.

The knock sounded again, and Sunstreaker growled a very convincing, “What?!” in the direction of the door.

A third knock, and Thundercracker had to scramble to grab the sheet and keep it up over his waist. The door swept open in the next instant, light from the hall pouring in and making the frazzled halo of Sunstreaker’s hair glow gold.

“What!” Sunstreaker demanded again, the blanket clutched around his waist not detracting from the menacing tone or blatantly aggressive posture.

Skydive held up his hands and backed off a step. “Sorry. We were just pranked and-”

“And what?” Sunstreaker snapped. “You blaming me?”

“No!” Skydive gasped and backed up another step. Thundercracker could only see his hands now. “No, we just thought it was weird the door was closed right when we get pranked. That’s all.”

Thundercracker smirked. “Shut the door and get back here, Sunny, or I’m finishing without you.” He jammed a hand under the sheet as Fireflight suddenly leaned around the doorjamb, but Sunstreaker shoved the kid’s face away with a snarl, then slammed the door shut again. Thundercracker heard the click of the doorknob lock and relaxed back against a crooked pillow.

“Fraggers!” Sunstreaker huffed, loud enough to maybe carry through the door.

Thundercracker was able to track Sunstreaker’s progress back to the bed by his stomping tread and grinned when the mattress sank near the foot. “So…” he said, dragging the word out and giving himself an actual fondle since his hand was there anyway and there would be no escaping the room anytime soon. Not without causing suspicion.

Sunstreaker snickered, hand patting around until he found Thundercracker’s foot. He crawled up over Thundercracker’s legs, hands leading, then chuckled a nice low rumble when his hand connected with Thundercracker’s through the sheet. “Maybe I should turn on a light,” he said and pulled the sheet down by firmly dragging his hands back down the Seeker’s legs.

“Think anyone hid lube in here?” Thundercracker asked as his arousal thickened with each slow stroke of his hand.

Sunstreaker pushed his hands back up, sliding easily under Thundercracker’s to take over. “We can figure out something without it.”

The bed shifted and Thundercracker’s belly tightened as warm breath ghosted over him. He moaned as he was taken into Sunstreaker’s mouth. “Yeah…” Frag trying to be clever or flirty or… whatever. Heat poured through him to settle down low, and he moaned again before nudging Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “I got an idea.”

“Mmm?”

Thundercracker shivered as that querying hum buzzed pleasure into him. “Yeah, now get up here.” He added a tug to Sunstreaker’s hair and bit his lip against a protest as the warrior pulled off of him and _slid_ up his body.

“Yes?” Sunstreaker asked, his tone teasing, but Thundercracker could feel the hard length against his own hip and reached down to grip it.

A slight, careful tug and Sunstreaker shifted closer. “Kiss me and shut up,” Thundercracker ordered as he wrapped his fingers around the both of them.

Sunstreaker was still smiling as he pressed his lips to Thundercracker’s, but it faded into a kiss, which then deepened into the sort of devouring, all-consuming desire the Seeker had come to expect from their encounters. Sunstreaker was rough, but not nearly as rough as he could be. Just enough to send a thrill to Thundercracker’s spark and ignite a fire in his belly. Strong hands curled around the backs of Thundercracker’s shoulders and held tight as they moved together, slow, dragging thrusts picking up in speed and falling into a blissful rhythm.

“Tighter,” Sunstreaker gasped, his forehead resting against Thundercracker’s.

Thundercracker tightened his hold on them, bucking up with a gasp of his own. The fingers from his other hand bit into the heavy muscles of Sunstreaker’s aft, pulling him in harder as they sped up. “Close,” he warned, breathless, tension drawing tight, knotting up down low in his belly.

“Come on,” Sunstreaker urged, rocking faster, harder, grinding in against him until stars burst behind Thundercracker’s eyelids.

A low, shuddering moan escaped Thundercracker, liquid heat pouring over his fingers as pleasure boiled up through him. His toes curled and his face felt hot. Above him, Sunstreaker thrust harder, and Thundercracker shifted his grip to hold just Sunstreaker, fist tight.

“Ah! Frag!” Sunstreaker’s nails bit into Thundercracker’s shoulder, his head thrown back so the soft sweep of his hair tickled at the Seeker’s collar bone. He shivered through his own release, then sank down over Thundercracker. “Nnh.”

Thundercracker couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Mmhm.” He worked his hand free from between them and let himself relax under the comfortable weight and into the warm afterglow.

“We forgot to ask,” Sunstreaker mumbled into the Seeker’s neck.

They had, but it was doubtful any of their mates would really mind. “It’s ok.” He nudged against Skywarp’s end of the bond and got a slight response back, but it was clear his mate knew what had happened and blocked him out since he was still in public. As the bond slowly opened, Thundercracker was able to sense Skywarp’s amusement. “It’s ok,” he repeated, and Sunstreaker nodded.

“Sides blocked me out, but I think it’s-” Sunstreaker cut off, then nodded. “Yeah, they didn’t want to feel us.”

“They’re winning,” Thundercracker added, referring to the board game.

Sunstreaker grunted agreement, then moved to the side, wrapping himself around Thundercracker. “They’ll be fine without us.”

“They owe us.”

“Hearing Slingshot scream was pretty funny though,” Sunstreaker said.

Thundercracker nodded, grinning as he felt the smile against his neck. Then he squirmed a bit to find the sheet and drag it up over them. The room was rather chilly now. “Nap?”

“Mm.”

~ | ~

Jazz smiled as he leaned around the wall to peek into the third floor lounge. All the quiet whispering stopped and five guilty faces swung toward him. “Hey,” Jazz said, grin growing wider. “Plottin’ mayhem, eh?”

“Us?” Frenzy asked.

“Never,” Rumble said, right on his twin’s heels.

Jazz snickered as he stepped toward a sofa and perched himself neatly on the arm. “Bummer. I had this idea I ain’t seen used yet, but I guess I can go talk ta Sides or Skywarp.” He made no move to go, however, and that got him the smirk from Bumblebee he was expecting.

“And what will this idea cost us?” Bumblebee asked.

“Not a thing,” Jazz replied.

“Pitslag,” Ratbat laughed. “What’ll it really cost us?”

“Nothin’,” Jazz repeated. “Ya see, I just like seein’ Spec Ops win.” He gestured with a hand to show he meant them. “Horn prank on the Aerials was pretty good, but I don’t think that was any of you guys.” Eyes narrowed at him, and Jazz smirked. “Only thing I want-” Four of the five groaned, Ravage just glared harder. “I want ya ta leave all mention of my name out of everythin’.”

“Don’t want credit?” Rumble asked, disbelieving.

“Don’t need credit,” Jazz said, and stood. “Agree, or do I walk?”

The five younglings all shared a look- and likely a fast conversation over their telepathic links and bonds. Less than a minute later, Frenzy looked back up at Jazz.

“We keep your name out of it, but ya don’t getta gloat an’ say later that ya helped us.”

“Fair enough,” Jazz replied and stood. “The idea~” He grinned. “Think some people around here have _special_ shampoo. Put it in a different bottle- no sense wastin’, right? Then put honey in the shampoo bottle.”

Two evil grins, a considering look, a giggle, and an arched eyebrow met Jazz’s suggestion. He saluted them, leaving them to decide to do it or not, and hurried back down the hall before anyone might notice he was missing longer than a potty break required. It wouldn’t do for Sideswipe, Skywarp, or any of their little helpers to discover Jazz talking to the kids.

~ | ~

Skyfire waved goodnight to Bumblebee and Ravage as they passed him in the hall, then pushed his bedroom door open. The loud _HONK_ startled a yelp out of him, and he threw himself across the hall to slam into the opposite wall.

The wall _rattled_ , and Skyfire ducked his head in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he mumbled, daring to glance at the pair barely a dozen paces away from him. Bumblebee’s eyes were wide and surprised, and even Ravage looked a bit less expressionless.

“What was that?” Ravage asked.

Skyfire bit his lip and pushed a hand back through his hair, then dared cross back to his room. He nudged the door and got a less loud squeak from behind it. Then he laughed. Suddenly and loudly. “I’ve been pranked!” he said even as he stepped into his room to get behind his door. He peeled the tape loose and drew it out to show the other two, still laughing. In fact, his face felt hot and vision was blearing, and-

Bumblebee chuckled a bit. “You should sit down.”

Skyfire obeyed and stumbled to his bed to sit on the end of it, the horn in his hand. Then he let himself tip to the side and laughed into his blankets. His cheeks hurt, his belly ached. He was gasping for air, but just as he thought he might be settling down with a few deeper breaths, he remembered the jolt that horn had given him and lost all control again.

“It is a shame whoever pulled this is not here to enjoy his reaction,” Ravage said, and Skyfire snickered through trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes. He thought he detected a twitch of lips.

Bumblebee was laughing too, and reached down to give the horn a little honk. Skyfire collapsed back into helpless giggles as the youngling nodded. “Yeah.”

Skyfire forced himself to sit up and breathe deeply, calm the laughter. “I hope they will be happy,” he said and picked at the tape on the end. He was keeping this horn. “I enjoyed this more than the tape. That was amusing, but this was better.”

Bumblebee clapped a hand on Skyfire’s shoulder. “We better go check our door,” he said. “Night, Skyfire.”

“Night,” Skyfire said with a wave as Ravage pulled his door shut for him. Skyfire giggled a little again as he stood and finished peeling away the tape. That and the little scrap of cardboard were trash, but he was _keeping_ the horn. It was set on the top of his dresser, right in the middle, and he couldn’t help but smile at it.

~ | ~

_HONK_

Perceptor leapt back from his door, a sharp, loud, _non-English_ word rattling out of his mouth before he clamped a hand over it. He froze, eyes wide.

Soundwave froze in the middle of the hall. “What did you just say?” he asked in shock as Ratbat giggled.

Perceptor’s face was as red as a tomato. Slowly, he lowered his hand and tried to square his shoulders to reclaim some dignity. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Odd,” Soundwave said, a grin on his lips. “‘Nothing’ sounded like Nylarsian.” It sounded like particularly foul Nylarsian, actually, and he couldn’t help but wonder where a quiet little scientist like Perceptor would learn such things.

Perceptor cut a look at Soundwave, but a slight smile twisted his lips. “I’m rather fascinated to discover that human vocal cords are capable of the proper tones for the Nylarsians’ southern dialect.”

Ratbat snickered again. “Yeah. Fascinating. All it took was getting pranked,” he added as he passed Perceptor and headed for his and Soundwave’s shared room.

Soundwave smiled. “Yes, but which offspring of a shovel fu-”

“Soundwave!” Perceptor cut in, aghast. “I did not mean to say it myself, do not repeat it!”

Soundwave chuckled and gave Perceptor’s shoulder a squeeze as he passed him. “Good night.”

“Yes. Good night,” Perceptor replied, the peeked into his room. “Oh there’s a-”

_HONK_

“Primus fragging-!” Ratbat snapped from a few doors down, then laughed. “Those glitches! They pranked _us_!”

Soundwave hurried to his own room to look, and shook his head when he saw the little horn taped to the back of his door. “Clever.”

“I think Sideswipe and Skywarp have help,” Ratbat said, calculating eyes on Soundwave’s face.

“I am not getting involved.” Soundwave removed the horn from his door, then passed it to his youngest creation. “If you wish to join a side, that is entirely up to you, just please remember the rules.”

“I wouldn’t do anything cruel,” Ratbat said as he changed for bed.

“I do not doubt that.” Soundwave considered paying Barricade a visit, but then Ratbat bounced onto the bed and held out his arms. Soundwave shut off the light, then crossed to the bed as well. “I just do not want you to get into any trouble,” he said as he made himself comfortable and helped pull the blankets up.

“I won’t,” Ratbat promised, then giggled. “The horn was funny.” A pause. “Perceptor’s reaction was funnier.”

Soundwave chuckled too, then brushed a kiss over his creation’s forehead. “It was. Now sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for me.”


	92. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 232 Saturday, March 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 232  
Saturday, March 1**

  


Spring had sprung, as Epps said, and after breakfast everyone was dragged outside to enjoy the warm sunny morning. They were playing a game called ‘kickball’ today. Sideswipe could see how twitchy the whole science team was. Wheeljack kept looking back toward the building, and he could _feel_ the way Ratchet itched to get back to work too, but they needed the day off. The Aerialbots managed to distract Wheeljack after a bit, and Optimus promised the science team that if they just _had to_ they could go back to work _after_ lunch.

The game itself was a lot of fun. Skywarp took a running lead to kick, then barely tapped the ball, forcing everyone to dash in. He made it to second base, and Bluestreak held at third. Ironhide punted it out over everyone’s heads, and they got three points right there, putting them back in the lead, twenty-four to twenty-two.

 _Ok, this is fun,_ Sunstreaker said, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Ratchet kick and haul aft for first base.

_’Course it is._

Sunstreaker eyed him for a moment, suspicion coloring the bond. _What have you done?_

 _Nothing,_ Sideswipe answered, mile-wide Joker’s grin in place.

Sunstreaker groaned and shifted his weight. Ratchet was on first, and it was Wagner’s turn to kick. _What have you done?_

Sideswipe waved to Ratchet, getting a ripple of suspicion back over the bond from the medic too. _Nothing. Why do I always get blamed?_ he asked, letting the words carry to Ratchet too.

 _Because you’re usually guilty?_ the medic replied.

 _So mean to me. Besides, this wasn’t even my idea._ Not that Sideswipe really thought Jazz was helping out of the kindness of his spark. In fact, they were pretty sure he was feeding ideas to Frenzy and Rumble’s team too. Slagger wanted to have the fun but not get his hands dirty. That was ok, because while Prowl was to be avoided, Jazz could be pranked just fine. Sideswipe and Skywarp just hadn’t decided if they wanted to go to war with Spec Ops yet. He was daring, and Skywarp was sneaky, but Jazz was… Jazz.

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh, the shouted as Wagner kicked the ball right into Optimus’ hands.

“You’re out!” Lennox crowed gleefully.

“Slag,” Sunstreaker grumbled.

“We’re still leading,” Sideswipe said, though he wasn’t too sure how that was going to go. Sunstorm was up, and he didn’t appear to have much interest in the game at all.

The kick was weak and rolled toward third base, but Ratchet tore aft toward second. Barricade hovered, ball in hand, but Ratchet and Sunstorm stayed on their respective bases, and he tossed it back to Optimus for the next pitch.

“Go Slinger!” Fireflight shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Slingshot strutted up to home plate, and completely missed his kick.

“If he strikes out, I’m gonna kick his aft,” Sunstreaker growled.

Slingshot kicked the ball the second time, shooting it straight past Optimus’ outstretched hand and right to second base. Ratchet got to third, but Thundercracker caught the ball, then swung around to tag Sunstorm with it.

“Three outs! Switch!” Lennox yelled, while Sideswipe’s team groaned.

“Boys?” Sarah called from the blanket she sat on with Annabelle. “It’s eleven.”

Ten fifty-eight on Sideswipe’s pretty red watch, but close enough he figured. And that meant she wanted everyone to go in and get cleaned up so they could have lunch. Not that they were terribly sweaty or gross, but no one wanted to eat while grubby.

Lennox paused, everyone did actually, but then Optimus nodded, so the man said, “Yeah. Alright, guys, great game! Let’s clean up.”

Sideswipe whooped. “We won! You Lose!” He pointed at Optimus since his leader was right there, and got a laugh for it.

“By two points,” Optimus said, and bounced the ball off the ground as he walked toward the door. “Spank you next time.”

“Kinky, Prime,” Ratchet purred, then darted past to steal the ball.

“Gross,” Sunstreaker muttered, and though Sideswipe was sure Optimus heard him, he didn’t say anything.

Sideswipe hooked an arm through his twin’s, shared a smile with Skywarp, then headed in and for the locker room. _Come on, bro. You don’t wanna miss this._

The locker room was, of course, damn loud with so many of them in there talking all at once, washing their hands, cleaning up, and trying to get into the toilet stalls. Sideswipe was trying very hard not to look too giddy or anticipatory, so he didn’t see who it was that went into the right stall, but the blast of the air horn was _loud_ when whoever it was sat down. The shriek that followed was nearly as loud and impressively high pitched. So much so that for a full two seconds, Sideswipe thought they’d managed to prank Starscream, but the Seeker stood only a dozen feet away, eyes wide in shock, but clearly not on the toilet.

Then Sideswipe saw Jazz. Wide eyes, hands over his mouth, but it wasn’t laughter. Given this was _his_ idea, Sideswipe was a bit confused by the reaction. What in the Pits could make _Jazz_ look that horrified?

“The fuck was that?” Frenzy asked, sounding _just_ bewildered enough that eyes swung toward Sideswipe and Skywarp. The little bastard.

Skywarp had that wide-eyed, confused look _down_ though, and he shook his head slowly, then looked at Sideswipe. Sideswipe gave him a slight shrug, doing his level best to project confusion and ‘wasn’t me, man’ back.

“Prowl?” Jazz _whimpered_ into the hush, and Sideswipe thought his spark might gutter.

Through the bond, Sunstreaker and Ratchet both slammed Sideswipe with wordless fury and disapproval, but Sideswipe was far more concerned with what _Prowl_ was going to do to him to react to his mates.

Prowl stepped out of the stall, face a bit pink, and glanced around at his audience. “Yes, Jazz?” he inquired, voice smooth and calm.

Jazz, impossibly, paled even more, his shoulders hunching in a bit, and suddenly a lot more people were _looking_ at Jazz. Sideswipe added to that, tilting his head a bit, because that right there- that was how someone looked guilty. Exhibit one: Jazz.

“Ya ok, babe?” Jazz asked, wringing his hands, and Primus below, but Sideswipe had never seen him look that _afraid_ before.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Prowl replied, tone _terrifyingly_ even, then walked across the tiled floor to wash his hands.

A path cleared.

Sideswipe wasn’t looking to see who, but someone couldn’t take it anymore and scurried out of the locker room, the door thumping shut loudly and making everyone twitch and shift. Prowl dried his hands, then strode for the door. Sideswipe watched for a moment, then looked back to where Jazz still huddled, looking for all the world as though he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

Optimus cleared his throat. “Finish washing up, everyone,” he said, voice too loud in the echoing silence despite the obvious effort he was using to speak gently.

Jazz jolted, then dashed out the door after his mate.

“Frag me,” Rumble said with feeling. “Just so’s ya all know. That wasn’t us.”

“Not it!” Skywarp said, one hand shooting into the air.

Sideswipe shook his head when a few of them looked at him. He was definitely shaking his head in disbelief that they had gotten Prowl of all people, but hey, if everyone thought he was shaking his head in denial, that was on them.

~ | ~

“How can I assist with lunch, Sarah?”

Sarah smiled as Prowl walked into the kitchen, then gestured toward the cabinet. “I’m just going to lay out sandwich stuff today, so if you could get plates out? Hi, Jazz,” she added as he dashed in. Sarah frowned a little. “You ok there?” she asked as she crossed the kitchen to grab the lunch meat and cheese from the fridge.

“Oh yeah, sure, Sarah,” Jazz said, giving her the fakest ‘I’m totally fine and not freaking out’ laugh she’d ever heard.

“Yeah?” she asked, eyebrow arching up, though a sudden, snarled curse from Prowl snapped her attention to him. “Oh my god! What is that?!” Oh Gods, please don’t tell her they had rats!

Prowl squared his shoulders, threw a glare at Jazz, then showed Sarah the string and gave the _toy_ rat a squeeze. It gave a distressed sounding wheeze of a squeak as air was sucked back into it, and Sarah felt relief rush her.

“Prowl… Babe?” Jazz said, then instantly withered under Prowl’s blank-faced stare.

“Something up, boys?” Sarah asked, dumping her armload of deli packages over the counter just as a few of the others started filtering into the kitchen too.

“Nothing at all, Sarah,” Prowl said, though she thought she caught an edge of steel in his voice, and his eyes were locked on a cringing Jazz.

“Uh huh,” she said slowly, but the room was filling up.

Hot Rod brought over the bread, and Bluestreak grabbed a few butter knives. Optimus appeared with condiments, and Tracks and Mirage were already slicing veggies and fruits to go with the sandwiches. Sarah glanced between Jazz and Prowl a few more times, but there was no clue as to what was going on. Surely the rat toy wasn’t it, was it? Maybe it was? Prowl had stuffed the head of the rat into his back pocket. It was haphazard at best, just to get it out of his hands as he brought the plates over. Jazz arrived with more, hangdog expression in place. Hell, if Sarah didn’t know better, she’d think he was braced and expecting a genuine beating, but she wouldn’t believe for a second that Prowl would strike his bondmate.

Well, there was one person she knew would give her the dirt. A quick look around, and Sarah arched a curious brow at Ironhide. He gave her a quick headshake, eyes wide and lips pressed together. She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded. He scowled back, which only earned him another arched brow. This one conveying ‘oh really’ instead curiosity. Ironhide continued to scowl at her. Sarah smirked, then ever so slowly turned her head toward Prowl before glancing back at Ironhide.

Ironhide shook his head again, then, when all she did was stare right back, he mouthed a curse then nodded.

Sarah smiled in pure triumph, tossed four pieces of bread on a plate for herself and Will, then set about making their sandwiches. A few minutes later when she joined her husband at a table, he arched a brow at her.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“What was that with Hide?”

Sarah grinned. “He’s gonna tell me what’s up with Prowl and Jazz,” she whispered back.

Will frowned and looked around the kitchen. “Huh. What is up with Prowl and Jazz?”

“No idea, but Jazz is in trouble~” Sarah sang softly. “And I think that was even before Prowl found the rat in the cupboard.” She snickered, then added, “Toy rat. Not real. Pixie butt asleep?”

“Yeah,” Will answered and tipped back from the table a little so Sarah could see the baby monitor clipped to his belt. “There was a toy rat in the cupboard?”

“Mm.” Sarah chewed and swallowed her bite of sandwich as she nodded. “Pathetic squeaky kind. Like for a small dog or something? It had a string on it. And Prowl swore.”

Will grinned. “Oh man. Someone’s gonna die.” He looked around the kitchen, and Sarah knew he was looking at the usual suspects, but no one other than Jazz appeared to be upset. “I wonder what the hell happened?”

Sarah caught Ironhide’s eye as she picked up a wedge of apple. “Hide will tell us after lunch,” she said in all confidence. Ironhide rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

“Hey,” Bobby said as he and Brad came over to the table. “You two look as thick as thieves over here.”

“Maybe it was them,” Brad said with a laugh.

“Us?” Will asked.

“Yeah. Someone pranked a toilet with an air horn,” Brad replied, shit-eating grin on his face.

Sarah and Will shared a look, and she wondered if her eyes were as wide as her husband’s. “Oh no.”

“Oh _yeah_.” Bobby snickered. “Sweet set-up. Whoever it was taped an air horn to the floor and side of the toilet with a stick taped to the button you press to blow it? That stick was _juuuust_ high enough to lift the seat of the toilet. Prowl sat on the seat and set off the horn. Jazz is the main suspect right now. Shoulda heard Prowl _scream_.”

Brad giggled, though he cut it off as fast as he could, head ducked. He even peeked around behind himself to be sure no one was paying attention to him, but they weren’t. All through the kitchen heads were lowered, some tipped close to others. It was quieter than usual. Optimus ate with a sort of forced serenity. Ratchet was glaring holes into the side of Sideswipe’s head. Jazz cringed and huddled beside Prowl, who looked perfectly fine.

Sarah shook her head then met Ironhide’s gaze again. His mouth twisted to the side as he tried not to smile, and she chuckled before going back to her meal. “Man.”

“Right?” Bobby asked, still smiling as he started in on his sandwich.

Sarah still planned to drag Ironhide off, though. He would have insight into just how much trouble this was going to cause.


	93. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 237 Thursday, March 6

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 237  
Thursday, March 6**

  


Right after the air horn incident, everyone thought the pranksters would take a break, cool off, let Prowl have time to forget that someone on the base made him _scream_ in surprise. That didn’t happen, and Barricade found that even he was a little surprised by that. Jazz looked like he wasn’t sleeping well, but Prowl wasn’t being cold toward his mate at all. Barricade figured he was the only one besides Jazz who knew just how slagged the spy was.

But while Jazz might be on his best behavior, no one else was. Soap bars were clear-coated, forcing a round of showers to use shampoo as body soap instead. Barricade himself ended up with sugar on his tomatoes instead of salt. Pillows began to disappear only to be found much later in the lounges or spare bedrooms. Clothing went missing, and was found in someone else’s dresser drawers. Two days ago, Frenzy and Rumble woke up to discover they had nothing in their room except the blankets on their bed and the overhead light. Everything else was in the hall. Sideswipe swore roundly the next day when nothing he did would get his mouse to work, then he discovered that someone had put tape over the sensor. Batteries were removed from remotes. Nearly everyone woke up and stepped on bubble wrap just yesterday. No one actually knew who all was pulling which prank or when.

So, initially, when Barricade reached the end of the dorm hall and stepped into the early morning light of the main area, he wasn’t really surprised to see people tied up in the middle of the room with raggedy old orange traffic cones marking off a triangle of space around them. Then it registered _who_ he was looking at.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Frenzy, Rumble, Bumblebee, Ravage, Ratbat, and Jazz. They were slumped together, back to back, hands bound in their laps and ankles tied together. The elder set of twins were beginning to stir, eyes squinted and blinking, and Barricade realized he wasn’t the only one staring at the group.

How, was the first question. Then _who_ , but ‘who’ was easy. ‘Who’ slid to a stop next to Barricade, eyes on Jazz, shoulders quickly squaring up like he was trying to regain composure.

“Brother,” Barricade greeted, gaze sweeping Prowl.

“Good morning, Cade,” Prowl replied, then, “What is going on?”

There was a gasp, then Optimus strode forward, though he stopped outside the cones, hands held out at his sides in an almost helpless way. “What _is_ going on?” he asked, then looked back at Prowl. “How did Jazz get here without you knowing?”

“How did the twins get there without _me_ knowing?” Ratchet demanded as he stormed past Barricade and Prowl. The invisible line didn’t stop him. “They’re… hazy. Drugged.”

“My head hurts,” Sideswipe whined, his voice thick and scratchy.

For a moment- just an instant really, Barricade though Ratchet was in on it, but then the medic began ranting about drugs and their systems. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Ratchet could act if he needed to, but there was real fear under the angry words.

“Were they really drugged?” Optimus asked as he too crouched beside the unconscious pranksters.

Barricade looked at Prowl, met those clear blue eyes of his, and saw a glint of mischief. Then Prowl was hurrying forward, kneeling by Jazz to try to wake his mate. Jazz’s head lolled, and Prowl nodded. “Jazz certainly feels drunk. As Ratchet said, hazy.”

Barricade shook his head, and caught Soundwave’s arm as he appeared.

“They’re-” Soundwave started, but then stopped, looking at Barricade.

Barricade _very_ carefully kept his knowledge of who locked away, but then let Soundwave in on the morning’s events thus far.

“Soundwave!” Ratchet snapped, making his twins and Jazz flinch. “Who did this?!”

Soundwave hesitated, shook his head, then pulled away from Barricade to scurry over and untie his creations.

“Why are you shouting?” Starscream asked as he rounded the corner, still rubbing his head. He was a step past Barricade when he saw his bondmates, and froze mid-stride. “Primus. What’d they do now?”

Barricade snorted, then started forward. “Water?” he asked the medic, who sighed heavily and nodded.

“I’ll help,” Starscream said and followed.

“Don’t want to untie your mates?” Barricade asked.

“Please. The idiots brought this on themselves,” Starscream replied with a wave. “I’m sick of having my clothing going missing, or my shampoo traded out for honey or mayonnaise or _glue_!”

“It was only Elmers,” Barricade said with a snicker, though he too, was glad it was only the water-soluble kids’ glue and not something worse. He’d let his hair grow a little since it was nice to have Soundwave’s fingers push through it, so that could have been a real mess.

Starscream huffed wordlessly, then opened the fridge to drag out water bottles, passing them off to Barricade. “Idiots.”

Said idiots were all awake and free when they got back out, and Barricade passed water bottles down to Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, and Bumblebee. The last one he had was held toward Jazz, who took it with a shaking hand. Starscream knelt by his mates last, offering the last two bottles to them.

“One of you has to remember _something_ ,” Ratchet said, sounding annoyed. No, he sounded like he thought they were lying, Barricade thought. He sat himself on the floor and looked at Jazz as he cringed a bit under Prowl’s petting of his hair.

“Ratch, you can get in our heads,” Sideswipe said, tone still whining and tired. “You know neither of us remember anything.”

“There are _ten_ of you here,” Ratchet snapped back.

Bumblebee shrugged and shook his head. “Whoever it was got us good. I don’t even remember falling asleep last night.”

“Nor I,” Ravage said, his usual composure strained.

“Same,” Frenzy and Rumble added together with low groans.

Ratbat scrubbed his face and leaned in against Soundwave. The telepath gave the group a thorough look, face pinched a bit before he looked back at Ratchet. “None of them know.”

Though one of them suspected, Barricade thought, eyes on Jazz as the spy gave his bondmate a wary look. Prowl heaved a sigh, and opened the water bottle for Jazz. “We can try to investigate this, but with no witnesses and the victims without memory, I’m not sure how far we’ll get.”

Barricade bit his tongue. Hard. Laughing now could be really bad, and Prowl would stand there and let him be accused and blamed for this. Not something Barricade was interested in dealing with.

Optimus knelt beside Bumblebee, looking troubled and confused. “Perhaps now would be a good time for all of you to take a break from playing any more pranks for a while?” he said, the words coming out hesitantly. “I think this is a clear sign of someone being done with it all, and I’d hate for it to escalate further.”

“Or,” Prowl said, “someone just won the war.”

All eyes swung toward Prowl, and Barricade bit his tongue again and tried to focus on the sting.

“Won?” Sideswipe asked.

Prowl gave him a short nod and gestured to the set-up. “You are the known pranksters. You are all here. Someone pranked you back. _Well_.”

Ratchet growled and grumbled, and pushed to his feet. “I’m cancelling PT.”

“I agree,” Optimus said. “None of them are fit to being running around.”

“And I want to check them all over.” Ratchet pointed at the medbay doors. “All of you, get in there. Barricade, go find me Hausen. Prowl, Optimus, put the word out that this slag _ends_! I’m not going to have you dumbafts drugging each other. Someone’s going to get hurt!”

Barricade stood, then helped Frenzy and Rumble up as well.

“I agree,” Optimus said. “Regardless of whether this was a prank or a more malicious sort of revenge, I think it’s time to stop and step back a little.”

“They were _drugged_!” Ratchet shouted, and a few others that had showed up and stood watching flinched back.

Prowl reached out to squeeze the medic’s shoulder. “They seem fine now, Ratchet. Go ahead and get the medbay set up. Barricade will find Hausen, and we’ll get everything settled.”

Barricade took that as his cue to escape, though he couldn’t laugh yet. There were cameras outside. And Rangers. At least Hausen was an easy find. Barricade directed him to the medbay and filled Lennox in on the walk between buildings. Lennox looked thunderstruck.

“Drugged?” the man asked, eyes wide, then he turned a glare on his own men. Suddenly Rangers were holding up their hands, sputtering denials, and looking at each other with suspicion.

Barricade shook his head. “Nah. Couldn’t’ve been any of your guys,” he said, though he supposed it could have been- had he not already known who did it. Someone was on monitors during the night. There were shift changes. All the things Prowl _didn’t_ bring up that could be checked easily enough and might help narrow down the list of suspects. Barricade didn’t say any of that, however, and he wasn’t going to. The last thing he wanted was to have his brother targeting him for the next prank.

~ | ~

Jazz left medical and nearly tripped over Prowl. For the last five days, he’d been cringing, flinching, waiting for the other shoe to drop. As soon as that air horn went off, he’d known he was busted. Prowl had eyed him when he learned Jazz was involving himself in the pranks, maybe not directly, but giving ideas to both sides. Prowl had said nothing, but Jazz got the warning loud and clear. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that the air horn was set up that day. He didn’t know which stall it was to warn his mate, to protect him.

That startled scream from anyone else would have been hilarious. Pits, Jazz could admit that if it wasn’t his fault, it would have been hilarious even from Prowl. But it was Prowl, and it was -in enough of a way to count- Jazz’s fault, so he had lived in a state of fear almost a whole week. _Not_ because Prowl was angry. In fact, Prowl wasn’t angry. Prowl wasn’t even upset beyond the initial embarrassment, which he had done an admirable job of hiding from everyone else. People chuckled a bit, but no one harassed Prowl about it. He wasn’t the butt of any jokes or anything. Prowl not angry was terrifying.

The pranks carried on, and Jazz _waited_. Waking up in the middle of the common area, bound and loopy from being drugged was a relief. He’d been out of sorts at first, but as he woke and put the pieces together, he relaxed. It was over now. For him if not the others, but they all seemed ready to take a break too.

“How are you?” Prowl asked, and Jazz sighed and leaned against his mate.

“Head still hurts a bit. Can’t remember a thing,” Jazz said, fully aware he was in the arms of the winner. How could he not be? Logical deduction and Prowl all smooth on the exterior aside, Jazz could feel the smug triumph now over their bond. Prank war over, victory to Prowl. “Roofies. S’what Hausen said.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah, says that whoever did it coulda just walked us down there, tied us up with our cooperation, and cuz of the drug, we’d never know it. Makes a person compliant and slags their memory.” Jazz shook his helm. “Ratchet’s fit ta be tied over it though. Asked lots of questions. It’s a rape drug ta humans.”

“Do you think anyone was taken advantage of?” Prowl asked, stopping so he could turn and face Jazz.

“No,” Jazz answered instantly. “Definitely not.” Prowl wouldn’t do that to any of them, not even Jazz while he was out of it, and Prowl had standing permission from Jazz to please take advantage of him.

“Do the others feel the same?” Prowl asked, _real_ concern filling the bond.

Jazz shook his head. “Nah, babe. Everyone’s fine.” He rubbed at his temples. “Heads hurt, but we’re all fine. Winner won. Heard Sides and Zee talkin’. They’ve called an official truce and ceasefire.” He chuckled a little. “Both sides were thinkin’ there for a bit that the other side doped themselves to make it look like they were all victims, but…” He shook his head and started to walk again. The others knew this was an ‘outside’ bit of work. “Ratch said ta eat and rest today. Lots of water.”

Prowl hugged Jazz to his side as they entered the kitchen, affection almost masking that quiet triumph. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Jazz grinned as he was nudged into a chair. “Can say this though,” he said as Prowl moved to grab a bowl and cereal for him. “Whoever it was, Ratchet’s like ta murder him.”

“I can imagine,” Prowl replied, then glanced toward the door as Bumblebee and Ravage entered with Ratbat. “Are you hungry?” he asked, already moving to get more bowls. Nods all around, so Prowl came back to the table with a stack of bowls for the others and the jug of milk.

Right in time too, because Frenzy and Rumble arrived, followed by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the Seekers, and Ratchet.

“Where’s Starscream?” Jazz asked.

“Working,” Ratchet said, clearly still testy. “Where I should be, but _no_ , some aft had to drug ten of our people for a fragging _prank_!”

More of the same for the past hour or so, Jazz thought. Prowl squeezed Ratchet’s shoulder and pushed him into a seat. “You have not eaten.” A bowl with a spoon was sat squarely in front of the medic.

“We’re fine, babe,” Sideswipe said and poured cereal for his mate. “Eat.”

Ratchet grumbled but ate. Jazz tucked into his own bowl and smiled at Prowl. _Ready for some peace and quiet?_

 _I suppose,_ Prowl replied with a little smile.

 _Too bad no one knows who done it,_ Jazz said. _That kinda prank deserves a bit of recognition_.

Prowl smiled a little wider, mischief glittering in his eyes. Jazz chuckled and shook his head. Recognition wasn’t worth Ratchet finding out, and Prowl didn’t need it. He never had.

~ | ~

Skywarp sprawled across Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s bed, Thundercracker and Sideswipe on either side. Sunstreaker sat at the head of the bed, sketch pad and pencil in hand. “Whoever it was got us good.”

“Ratchet is still fragged,” Sideswipe said.

“Yeah,” Thundercracker rumbled. “Can hear him through Star ranting still.”

“Someone drugged us,” Sunstreaker put in. “You know how Ratch freaks over us and human medicines.”

“Yeah, but he’s said it enough,” Sideswipe replied. “Whoever it was, they were careful. We’d still be out of it if not. Instead, we were all awake and functional at nearly six. Just like normal.”

“We metabolize faster,” Thundercracker put in. “Smaller dose, works just as good.” He shrugged, shoulder moving against Skywarp’s. “Leaves our systems faster though.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Skywarp said and stretched his arms over his head, hands hanging off the far side of the mattress. “They won. Probably a good thing really. Stuff was getting way out of hand there.”

“Hard to keep up,” Sideswipe agreed.

“Yeah.” Skywarp reached for Thundercracker’s far arm, then rolled toward Sideswipe to curl in against his side. “I could use a break. A for real break.”

Thundercracker settled in against Skywarp’s back with a muttered agreement and Sideswipe nodded. “Me too,” Sideswipe said, hands folded loosely over his chest. “I was running out of ideas.”

“Say it ain’t so,” Sunstreaker deadpanned, making the other three laugh.

“I know right?” Sideswipe snickered without opening his eyes.

“I’m still curious about who,” Skywarp said after a moment or two of quiet.

“I’m more worried about Ratchet,” Sideswipe replied. “You know how any little thing that’s health related freaks him out. I sneezed a couple weeks ago, and he asked me how I felt for the next two days.”

“I remember that.” Sunstreaker turned the sketchpad, pencil scratching over the paper as he went back to work. “They need a break or something. Turn your pranking minds to ideas to relax our mates.”

Skywarp thought about it for all of two seconds before grinning. “We haven’t given them a good show in months.” He lifted his head. “I mean, me and Sides play. TC and Sunny play. But the four of us haven’t sat them in that chair over there for a while to just watch us and wind them up. We should do that.”

“We _should_ do that,” Sideswipe agreed. “Maybe this weekend?” he asked. “That’ll give us time to convince Prime to make the science team take a day off.”

“Least an afternoon,” Sunstreaker put it.

“I’m sure we can get them an afternoon off,” Thundercracker said, his arm draped over Skywarp and Sideswipe’s middles. “Last time I peeked in there, they looked like they were getting close to done.”

“Perceptor’s got code still,” Sunstreaker said, pencil stilling. “Ratchet’s frazzled because he’s not much use anymore.” He looked up over the paper pad at them. “His estimation, not mine.”

Sideswipe lifted a hand in a lazy flap of dismissal. “He’s plenty useful. Just stressed.”

“Way too stressed.”

Skywarp sighed. “So’s Star, but he’s not as bad. I think he’s more worried about Wheeljack and Ratchet burning out than he is about himself or the signal system thing.”

“Yeah, Star’s ok.” Thundercracker chuckled, amusement and affection filling the bond. “He’s in his element in there and enjoying it.”

“Skyfire helps,” Skywarp added.

“Yeah.” Thundercracker snuggled in, breath warm against Skywarp’s neck and that sleepy lethargy creeping back into the bond.

Skyfire was his own issue, but he was doing better, so Starscream was less stressed about him. Skywarp shifted his head a little to find the best spot on Sideswipe’s shoulder, then shut his eyes. “This weekend then.”

“Mn,” Sideswipe hummed.

There was the sound of paper moving, then the bed shifted. Skywarp peeped open an eye and grinned at Sunstreaker as he settled in on Sideswipe’s other side. “Naptime, bitlets,” Skywarp murmured, drifting even as his eye shut.


	94. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 240 Sunday, March 9

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 240  
Sunday, March 9**

  


A little sound escaped from the back of Starscream's throat and he pressed harder against Ratchet, tucking his head more firmly to the medic's neck. Ratchet's breathing was fast and shallow and the fingers of his left hand flexed and dug in before relaxing, then tightening again on the Seeker's waist.

"We're torturing ourselves. Tell me, why we do this again?" Ratchet whispered.

Starscream snickered and squirmed in the oversized chair the medic and his mates kept in their room. "Because it's the best sort of torture." And since the equipment was done, they could guiltlessly take a well-deserved break. Starscream squirmed again as Sideswipe smirked at him, laying Skywarp back, his mate's head hanging upside down over the edge of the bed. The warrior teasingly kept his eyes locked to the Air Commander's and licked slowly up the front of Skywarp's throat, making Skywarp groan in appreciation and tangle his fists in long golden hair.

Toward the head of the bed, Thundercracker was grinning down at a writhing Sunstreaker. He was focused solely on turning the warrior into a whimpering, pleading mass of pleasure, and doing a fine job of it.

In the chair, their bodies beginning to tremble with arousal from watching their mates, Starscream and Ratchet were curled together, the Seeker half in the medic's lap. They hadn’t done this in a while, and Starscream missed it. He missed getting to watch their mates wind each other up, then when the other four were finished with each other, Starscream and Ratchet would be pulled between their respective bondmates and pleasured senseless. Both carefully maintained their blocks, and the only touch they allowed between themselves was a clutching embrace, more to ground them than to snuggle or to further arouse.

Starscream squirmed yet again as both his mates cried out, Ratchet's fingers digging in momentarily harder. Skywarp had his legs up and twisted around Sideswipe's back as the warrior thrust with slow, nearly languid strokes into him. Thundercracker had rolled Sunstreaker to his side and now pushed into the other twin with smooth rolls of his hips. The sight as well as the sounds brought a soft moan from Starscream, and he held Ratchet tighter.

Starscream stiffened when both his mates pinned him with smoldering looks at the same time. Ratchet’s mates had done so to the medic as well.

"We're doomed," Ratchet whispered.

"So doomed," Starscream murmured back. He jerked and cried out as Skywarp and Thundercracker's combined attack broke through his mental barriers. Ratchet was obviously under the same lustful assault as his left hand clenched again and the heretofore complacent right hand gripped Starscream's thigh in a bruising hold.

Pleasure, intense and dizzying, rocketed through Starscream’s body as he felt everything his mates felt. He was up and moving, unable to resist or stay away for the sweet torment of just watching any longer. Starscream's clothing was gone by the time he reached the bed, though he couldn't remember pulling it off. The four lovers on the bed shifted and he was caught by strong hot hands and pulled into their embrace.

Slick fingers entered him, a hot chest was pressed to his, and Starscream claimed the mouth that moaned so close to his own. He gasped, then shouted as he was entered with a single deep thrust. Strong, eager fingers wrapped around hardened flesh and stroked, the rhythm discordant to the thrusts from behind him, but no less driving.

He screamed against the drugging kiss as spark energy crashed through him, through his mates, the bond wide open between them. Then _more_ , but too much to last. Then a burning, blinding, ecstatic pleasure overtook him, so intense Starscream could do nothing but throw back his head as his body went rigid and scream until his mind went black from it.

~

Ratchet gasped, shaken by the power of his releases, his ears still ringing from Starscream's cries. The Seeker was unconscious in his arms, body vibrating as he shook hard, his breath a shallow, fast pant.

 _Primus!_ Ratchet swore through his bond. _Is it always that intense when the four of you merge?_

 _Never been that intense, babe._ Sideswipe's voice was gasping and breathless even over the bond.

Ratchet lifted his head to really look at what had happened. He'd simply _had_ to touch- be a part of it once his mates had thrown open their bond. He'd reacted without much thought and had let Sunstreaker pull him down and move him however the warrior had wanted.

Behind Ratchet was Sunstreaker. Behind Sunstreaker and only still on the bed because the warrior had caught him fast enough to keep him from falling, was an unconscious Thundercracker. Sunstreaker twisted and pulled, and Thundercracker was brought to rest against Ratchet's back, safely held by Sunstreaker. He groaned as he began to wake. Sideswipe was on the far side of the bed from his twin, curled behind Skywarp -who was also knocked out- and smirking in a very self-satisfied way.

What was equal parts pleasing and disturbing, was that Starscream lay in the center with Ratchet. It'd been the Air Commander who he'd kissed and been kissed back by so hungrily. It'd been Starscream's fingers in his hair. And it was the proof of the seeker's pleasure that still slicked his hand.

Ratchet sighed and focused on catching his breath as both Thundercracker and Skywarp awoke.

Sideswipe purred in Skywarp’s ear, and Skywarp snuggled back, an answering, contented purr rolling from him. Thundercracker chuckled and a teasing finger stoked down the medic's side only to be quickly snatched away by a growling Sunstreaker.

Ratchet twisted around, trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in with all the heavy warm bodies pressing around him. Starscream's fingers twitched where they rested on the medic’s chest, and Ratchet looked over him to Skywarp.

"Yeah, he's waking. Slag, he took us out hard." Skywarp leaned forward and brushed a kiss to his bonded's shoulder. "Wake up, baby. Come enjoy the headache you gave me and Thunder."

"I feel like I imploded," Starscream muttered, snuggling better against Ratchet. Fingers kneaded slowly at the medic's chest. "Supernova." He snickered weakly. " _What_ the slag was that?"

"All six of us going off simultaneously, I think," Ratchet answered him.

Starscream's head snapped up to stare, then the sharp movement caught up with him, and he gave a pained moan as he sunk back down. But the damage was done and the Seeker whimpered - _frelling whimpered_ \- and tried to squirm away.

"Relax, Starlight," Thundercracker said. The medic figured he must have also soothed through their bond as well when Starscream stopped struggling.

It was disturbing to see the naked fear in Starscream’s eyes as he looked back up at Ratchet. The medic leaned in gently kissed him. "I'd never hurt you."

Green eyes dropped in shame. "I know."

Something passed between the Seekers and Ratchet raised a brow at Sideswipe, who shrugged.

"Trade me," Thundercracker said and tapped the medic's shoulder.

"No," Sideswipe cut in, tone soft and warm. "Trade me. I want to touch my mates."

There was the usual pushing and wriggling as they all shifted then settled. Six full grown men only just barely fit on the king size bed, and it was a good thing they liked each other. As it was Ratchet ended up lying more _on_ the twins than between them.

"I think this is my favorite part," Skywarp murmured from behind Sideswipe. The Seeker lay in a tangled pile of limbs with his own mates, Starscream snuggled between them now, a dark red blush staining his entire face. Whatever Thundercracker was saying was both embarrassing and arousing the Air Commander.

"No. I've changed my mind." Skywarp's voice turned husky, and Ratchet knew the twin warriors under him were watching the exchange as intently as he was. " _This_ is my favorite part." Their hands stroked and teased Starscream back to panting need, their bodies trapping his arms so he couldn't retaliate.

"They're watching you, Star," Skywarp singsonged, his hand moving in sure, even strokes, Starscream’s hips bucking and twisting, but his legs pinned by his mates’.

Ratchet writhed and gasped as strong fingers curled around his own reawakened desire.

"So naughty, Ratch. You've really gotten into this whole watching thing, haven't you?" Sideswipe chuckled low by his ear. _And you can't hide from us how much you want him._

A shiver ran down Ratchet’s spine as the twins shifted again. Sunstreaker dragged him up to sit in his lap, and Sideswipe draped himself over his brother's shoulders. Sunstreaker's hand moved at the same slow and torturous pace as Skywarp's. Sideswipe’s hands teasingly brushing here or there over the medic's chest.

 _So pretty. So **fragging** sensitive too,_ Sideswipe whispered. _We know~ We know how you want to touch him. How you want him to writhe and wriggle and scream just for you._ Sunstreaker's grip tightened and his pace increased. Sideswipe's fingers plucked at Ratchet's nipples and brushed over his throbbing spark.

 _We know how you want to **thrust** into him._

Ratchet moaned low, eyes locked on the three seekers, easily imaging what his mate narrated. Starscream arched, and the medic's hips bucked, Sideswipe's low, secret words never ceasing.

_You can't hide it from us. How you enjoyed his taste. How he felt, heavy and hard and hot in your hand._

"Sides!" Ratchet whimpered.

_Wrong name, love. It's his you want to shout._

Ratchet felt his body tighten, watched as Starscream bucked, sobbing and arching as his release took him. Ratchet stiffened, Sunstreaker's stroke slowing to delay the inevitable. _Say it, baby. Take him. He's screaming for you,_ Sideswipe urged.

Ratchet cried out, biting back the name he couldn't call out verbally, though he shouted it loudly in his mind.

Sunstreaker gasped, Sideswipe moaned, and unexpected warmth spread between Sunstreaker's belly and Ratchet's back as the warrior, untouched, found release through his bondmates'.

Ratchet sagged in their arms, exhausted and embarrassed that he hadn't managed to keep the desire he shouldn't feel a secret. And that he'd reacted so strongly to the fantasy his mate had created for him.

 _Hush. It’s fine,_ Sideswipe purred.

~

Starscream stared at the ceiling as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

 _You ok, Star?_ Skywarp asked.

He nodded.

 _You know we'd- You know **I** would never have let him touch you if he wasn't trustworthy?_ Thundercracker placed a little line of gentle kisses along Starscream's shoulder. _If I wasn't beyond certain he wouldn't hurt you?_

Starscream nodded. _But..._

 _Please, Sweetling,_ Skywarp said. _Why would we be angry that you want someone, when we have the twins to play with? Besides,_ he blithely continued, _he wants you too._

_But I already have Soundwave._

_He's your creator, not your lover, Star._ Thundercracker sighed and hugged Starscream tighter. _You two barely share pleasure anymore anyways, it’s just those platonic merges that are healing your spark. And even if it was more, we still wouldn't mind you playing with Ratchet some._

Starscream snuggled between his bondmates, emotions warring. _I don't know._

Skywarp chuckled a little and gave Starscream a loud smacking kiss to his cheek. _You don't **have** to, Sweetling! We just want you to know it's ok if you decide you want to act on any of those little fantasies you get into your head._

Starscream smiled and shook his head a little. "Fine." _But not yet. M-Megatron..._

 _We know, love,_ Thundercracker soothed. _We can remember how long it took you to trust us._

"Love you," Skywarp whispered. _If nothing else, look at how your trust in Soundwave was rewarded. You got your creator and a whole family of bratty little brothers to torment._

Starscream nodded, Thundercracker smiled, and Skywarp chuckled a little as he nudged his nose against his mate’s cheek.

"Wow," Sunstreaker deadpanned. "I never realized how annoying talking within the bond could be for others."

Sideswipe laughed. "I did. Why I do it so often." He laughed more as Ratchet and Sunstreaker both slapped lightly at him. "Who's ready to take this sticky circus act to the showers?"

"Me!" Starscream wriggled free of his mates and cleaned up as best he could with his t-shirt before pulling his jeans on.

Their mates busy with dressing too, Ratchet gently touched Starscream’s arm. "You're alright?"

Starscream smirked. "Yes." He hooked his arm around the medic’s and towed them both out the door. "Being clean would improve me further."

~ | ~

“Thank you, Director,” Optimus said, and closed the phone, ending the call. He turned to Soundwave, Lennox, and Prowl. “Keller said he would arrange for Maggie and Glen to come out and assist us as quickly as possible.”

Lennox nodded. “Excellent. We’ll be ready. I’ll drive down to Nellis myself if that’s needed. Or McCarran if he sends them out as civilians.”

Optimus nodded, then looked at Soundwave. “Will-”

“I will speak with her,” Soundwave said, cutting Optimus off. “Our history will not interfere with the work.”

“I was going to ask if you would be alright,” Optimus said gently. Prowl and Lennox took it upon themselves to leave the Control Room.

Soundwave glanced at the two on monitors, but they were near the door, and he spoke softly when he turned back to Optimus. “I am, and I will be.” He didn’t want to go into it, and he was glad he would likely have a few days to prepare himself. However, he knew Prime needed something. “I hold her no animosity, and I hope she holds none for me. It was a painful error for both of us.”

Optimus nodded and reached out to comfortingly grip Soundwave’s shoulder. “I would not have either of you suffer for it further, but we need her and Glen for this. They both know the human systems and signals, and they are trusted.”

Soundwave nodded, and forced himself to relax under the light touch. “Your concern is appreciated, but I will be fine. I hope Maggie will be too.” Though he would need to talk to her himself. If nothing else, he wanted to apologize again for not understanding the difference. For being too upset and shocked to think clearly. His heartbeat picked up and something inside his middle tightened.

Optimus didn’t appear to notice and gave Soundwave’s shoulder a last squeeze before stepping back. “If there are any issues, please come to me. I want to help.”

“Understood,” Soundwave said, then when Optimus turned to leave, he followed. Though instead of going to the Playroom, he went upstairs to Barricade’s room.

Barricade was not there, and for a moment, Soundwave stood in the middle of the room, helpless and uncertain. He could reach out, find Barricade, ask him to come up. He could leave, distract himself. Better yet, he could spend the time with his creations since the work was now done. He was free until Maggie and Glen arrived.

Instead of any of that, Soundwave crawled onto Barricade’s bed and curled himself around a pillow, breathing deeply to try to slow the frantic pulse of his spark. He was nervous. He wanted his creations. He wanted Barricade. He wanted Maggie in front of him so he could see that she was doing well and not suffering still because of him. He was in no way ready to face her. They’d made peace before she left, but how had things changed while she was away?

With a heavy sigh, Soundwave shut his eyes and focused on deliberately relaxing each limb, each muscle, until he didn’t feel quite so close to panicking.


	95. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 245 Friday, March 14

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 245  
Friday, March 14**

  


Frenzy bounced up to Glen and threw his arms around the man the second he entered the building. “Glen!”

“Whoa! Oh my god, man, what the-” Glen stumbled back, but Wagner was there to brace him and keep them all from tumbling to the floor.

Frenzy giggled and dropped back to the floor. “Hi!” he chirped, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet.

“Hi ya, Zee-man. Miss me or somethin’?” Glen asked with a laugh.

Frenzy nodded, then beamed a smile at Maggie as she was finally able to squeeze inside. “Hi, Maggie.”

“Hey, Frenzy. How’s it going?” Maggie greeted with a smile of her own.

“Welcome back,” Optimus said to both humans. “How was your flight?”

“Sucks, boss. They gave me one bitty bag of peanuts.” Glen pulled the bag out of his pocket and handed it to Frenzy. “How’m I supposed to share one bitty bag with everyone?”

Frenzy snatched the bag and tore it open, snickering at Prime’s confusion. He offered a peanut to Glen, then Maggie -though she declined. Optimus took one, and then Sideswipe was striding up to greet Glen too. Maggie as well, but it was Glen that Frenzy and Sideswipe called ‘friend’, and who had helped them so much. They owed him personally, and Frenzy knew that Sideswipe was just as excited to see the man and tell him all about everything since he’d last visited as Frenzy was himself.

“Hey, Sides!” Glen said, holding out his hand. “Oo! Know we haven’t talked, but I sent games for Christmas.”

Sideswipe clapped his hand into Glen’s, then pulled him into a hug. “Yeah! Three! You spoil us all. Bio Shock’s my favorite, but the kids usually place Halo and Forza. Thanks though.” He pulled back and grinned. “I’ve got a gift for you too, if you don’t mind it’s a few months late?”

“You got me a gift?” Glen asked, eyes wide and a huge smile on his face.

“Yup. You and Maggie both,” Frenzy added. “Lots of us did, but we couldn’t risk sendin’ it.”

Optimus smiled as well. “You will both be going home with far more luggage, I’m afraid.”

“No, that’s so sweet,” Maggie said, then added in a regretful tone, “Really. And all I sent were cards.”

Optimus lifted a bag, and shooed everyone out of the way. “Why don’t we get the both of you settled in, let you relax from the long trip, and we can do gifts later?”

“I’m for doin’ gifts now,” Glen said with a laugh.

Frenzy whooped. “Be right back!” He slipped past Optimus, darted around the crowd of- yeah, everyone, then tore down the dorm hall. He was barely to the first landing when he heard the thunder of feet behind him as everyone else caught on and ran for their gifts. He knew not _everyone_ had gotten their two long-distance friends gifts, but plenty had. Sideswipe and Frenzy had reminded others, and then still more asked to buy belated gifts once it became clear they couldn’t risk shipping to the two humans.

Frenzy dug into the back of his sock drawer and pulled out two wrapped gifts, then nearly tripped over a laughing Bumblebee as he dashed back out of his room. The stairs were a mess, half of them going up, half down, everyone in a laughing, shouting hurry.

“Here!” Frenzy shouted as he swung into Glen’s room. He shoved a little wrapped box at Glen. “I fixed it myself.”

Glen laughed and sat on his bed, Maggie slipping in and crossing the room to sit beside him. Colorful Christmas paper was torn away, then the box opened. The little flash drive had a hand-written tag on it.

“Three… _terabytes_? Nuh uh!”

“Yup!” Frenzy said, beaming proudly. “Human stuff’s easy. I got ya some music on there, but there’s still room. I coulda added more space, but I didn’t wanna risk causin’ fatal errors. Space should read as space, but Windows is fragged.”

“Ain’t it though?” Glen replied, eyes wide as he turned the flash drive over and over in his hands. “Awesome, man. So awesome.”

“Here, Maggie,” Frenzy said, handing the woman her box with a grin. It was the same thing, but he’d ordered a dainty little bracelet too because Maggie liked pretty, shiny things.

“You’re amazing, Zee,” Maggie said, a bright smile on her face. “This _is_ awesome.”

“Ok! My turn!” Sideswipe stepped forward, pushing a box each into the humans’ hands.

Frenzy let himself be edged back so others could get in with their gifts. He ended up next to his carrier just outside the door. _Hey, Dad._

 _Hello, Frenzy,_ Soundwave replied.

_Ya ok?_

Soundwave didn’t answer right away, and Ravage appeared to snuggle into his other side.

 _Creator?_ Ravage asked.

 _I… expected it to hurt more,_ Soundwave said hesitantly, then smiled at them, opening the link so they could feel his emotions better. _Truly. I am still nervous, but I genuinely expected pain._

 _I am glad you do not hurt,_ Ravage said, then leaned up to kiss their creator’s cheek before slipping away.

Frenzy watched him melt away through the crowd in the hallway, then let Soundwave pull him close. _Me too, ya know?_

 _I do know._ Soundwave smiled again and led them back to the Playroom. _I plan to speak to her privately when we can manage it._ He took a seat in a recliner and pulled Frenzy into his lap.

Not hurting was great, but Soundwave wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was nervous. Frenzy cuddled in, offering what comfort he could for a while. It was relaxing anyway, to be rocked and snuggled. Ratbat tended to take the snuggling real-estate before anyone else could get to it most days. The last four had been nice. Soundwave in the Playroom, playing board games, building puzzles, but Frenzy hadn’t gotten this in what felt like forever.

Tipping his face up to nuzzle into Soundwave’s neck, Frenzy purred softly. _Love ya. Missed ya, ya know?_

“I do know,” Soundwave replied. “And I love you too. All of you.” He rocked for a minute, then said, “I’ll have to work again. This is my area of expertise, but with it, I know we’re getting close. We’ll be back to normal soon.”

Frenzy smiled and hugged his creator tight. “Ya worked hard all my life.” _Ta protect us and take care of us. Little more work won’t be unbearable. But then ya need a vacation._

 _A vacation would be wonderful,_ Soundwave said, hugging Frenzy tighter. _Pick us some places. You know this world well._

Frenzy’s spark thrilled a bit in excitement. “Ok.”

“Soundwave?” Optimus called from the door. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Maggie and Glen say they would like to see all the team has accomplished and begin familiarizing themselves before dinner is ready.”

“Of course.” Soundwave dropped a kiss on Frenzy’s hair, then stood and placed him on his feet. “Behave for a while.”

“Boring,” Frenzy said with a pout, earning a grin from his creator.

Rumble came in and got a pat on the head from Soundwave as he left, and Frenzy plopped back into the recliner. Rumble joined him, curling close and resting their heads together. _He seems ok?_

_Yeah. Nervous, but ok._

_Good,_ Rumble said and pushed at the floor with his toes so the chair would rock.

Frenzy burrowed in against his twin and shut his eyes. He was glad to have Glen and Maggie back, frelling overjoyed to hear Soundwave talk about them all being normal again and going on vacations. He grinned. “Whatcha think about visitin’ the Grand Canyon? And Yellowstone. Oh! Them caves in New Mexico!”

“Caves?”

“Yeah!” Frenzy looked up at his twin’s face. “Be fun ta explore and not really be in any danger.”

Rumble considered it, then nodded. “Yeah. Rav would like it. And caves got bats.”

“Squeaker will like it,” Frenzy said with a snicker.

“Maybe some clean places too?”

“It’s Earth, bro. Ain’t really anyplace clean, but we could go to underwater places and check things out.”

“Should make a list,” Rumble murmured as they both snuggled in and relaxed.

Frenzy hummed agreement, happy to sink into the lazy sleepiness. _Naps are glorious._

~ | ~

Maggie worked with Glen, Soundwave, Perceptor, and Wheeljack all afternoon, and while it was a little awkward at first, they fell into the work and before she knew it, it was time for dinner. Wheeljack and Perceptor spoke of the adjustments they needed to make, but that left her and Glen free for the evening to finish settling in. Not that there was a lot to be done, and Maggie had a whole different task that needed handling. She hadn’t missed Soundwave’s careful, almost hopeful looks, so once dinner was done, she tapped his arm, grinning that he seemed a little surprised that she approached him.

“Wanna talk?” Maggie asked and tipped her head toward the rooms.

“Yes.”

Soundwave followed, quiet, and Maggie tried not to think too loudly. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say, but they needed to talk. She’d run through possible conversations hundreds of time, and wound herself up on the flight out, but now, looking at him, she felt the tension unwind.

Maggie held open her door and gestured Soundwave in, then shut it. “You look like you’re doing good,” she said. “How’re the kids?”

Soundwave stood in the middle of the floor, looking uncertain now, and Maggie figured she should have picked a room with at least one chair, but it was too late now. “They are well. Ravage and Bumblebee are… rather serious.”

Maggie grinned, wondering at the pause, but not willing to push or question it. “And Ratbat? He was still pretty upset…” Well, right into it then. She crossed to the bed and sat on the end of it, ankles crossed and hands in her lap. It took effort not to pick at the hem of her skirt.

Soundwave’s face closed off for a moment, but then he nodded and even sat down as well. On the floor. Maggie could appreciate the way he was purposely being as nonthreatening as possible and grinned a little. “It was difficult, but we all understand much better now.”

Maggie nodded, unsure what to say. They’d spoken before she left, but things had been so close then. “I think I was angry for a while after I got home, that you’d blame me like that.” Soundwave’s mouth opened, but she held up a hand. “I’m not anymore. I knew it wasn’t reasonable to be upset over your lack of knowledge, but it stung anyway.”

“Emotion is not logical.”

Maggie huffed a little laugh. “Nope. Not even a little.” It hit her then that it’d been nearly six months since she flew out. A day short actually, the dates burned into her mind even if it didn’t _hurt_ anymore. “I needed the time away,” she said. “I know when we talked before I figured it would be only a month.”

“There would have been nothing here for you to do,” Soundwave said, his own fingers laced together in his lap as he sat there, cross-legged, on the floor looking up at her. “I needed the time too. To learn and truly process it.”

Maggie chewed at her lip a little, heart thumping a bit harder. “We’re ok?” she asked. “I mean, I… It was fun, but I can’t repeat any of that this time. But we’re ok?”

Soundwave leaned forward, dark, chocolatey eyes so soft and warm in his earnest face. “I want to be. I was not looking to start up again. I think… I _know_ that would be unwise, but I liked you for more than the physical, as fun as that was before…”

“Yeah.” Maggie forced herself to stop twisting her fingers together and flattened her hands on her thighs. “This is such a rollercoaster. I was a wreck, then I was fine, now I’m leaning into nervous again.”

Soundwave gave a soft laugh and shook his head. “You are not alone there. And they are all going to be watching us to see that neither of us crack.”

“Oh, we’re way tougher than that!” Maggie stood and plopped herself onto the floor. She was stuck sitting a bit sideways due the skirt, but she’d rather be on level with Soundwave than the uncomfortable, careful distance. “Look. It was hell. We made a mistake and it hurt more than us, but I think I’m good now. Some days, I didn’t even think about it. And I _know_ it’ll hurt you to say this, but even if I had carried long enough to discover it, I couldn’t have gone through with it.”

“I know,” Soundwave said, his voice low. “You compared your choice to my own creations being forced to breed, and I was able to put it into perspective from there. There could be nothing worse.” He paused, then gave her that too-adorable smile of his. “I’ve been a nervous wreck myself.”

Maggie giggled and nodded. “Yeah. We’re ok.”

“I think so as well. Ratbat and the others.”

“Good,” Maggie said, and meant it. “How’re things with Starscream?” She really wanted to be braced for seeing that. She got the no taboo thing, but it was still weird to know about.

“Well. We have been busy with the equipment, but when he and I have time, we share sparks. I think it is helping him heal from the damage Megatron caused.” Soundwave was still a bit nervous, Maggie thought, watching him pick at the cuff of his sock. “I’ve… been seeing Barricade. When time allows.”

Maggie blinked. “Seeing?” She grinned. “As in dating?”

“Yes?”

The woman laughed. “That’s good!” Maggie giggled again at his obvious relief and felt more tension drain out of her as well. “I’m not jealous. You have to move on, and I’m glad you have. I’ve been on a few dates myself, though nothing steady. Work’s keeping me busy.”

“Good,” Soundwave said, and he sounded like he meant it. Like he was relieved even.

Maggie pushed herself to her knees, hands slapping down on her thighs. “Well then! I’m good, and you’re good, and we’re good.” She snickered, grabbed the edge of the bed, and pulled herself to her feet so she could straighten her skirt. “We should probably get out of here before they start worrying about anything they shouldn’t.”

Soundwave nodded, smiling as he stood and tipped his head closer to Maggie’s. “There is a spy at the door worrying over us even now,” he whispered.

“Are you kidding me?!” Maggie hurried over and whipped the door open.

Jazz propped himself against the doorjamb, cool as could be. “Hey, Mags.”

“Hi, Jazz. Eavesdropping?”

“Ain’t been droppin’ no eaves around here,” Jazz said, twisting his head to search the floor for said eaves.

Maggie snorted and shoved him back lightly. “Nosy. I’m sure you know that this was a chat Soundwave and I needed to have. Get going.”

Jazz grinned and winked even as he held up his hands in surrender. “Figured it was better me than one of the other worrywarts.” He tipped his head and waved at Soundwave. “Besides, Wave knew I was here.”

“Nosy,” Maggie repeated, but they were done, and her stomach was finally unknotted. It’d really gone better than any of the scenarios she’d built in her head and tormented herself with.

Jazz tossed them both a salute, then sauntered off, leaving Maggie to shake her head at him.

“They are genuinely concerned for our wellbeing,” Soundwave said by way of explanation, but Maggie wasn’t upset. She stepped out of the room at his gesture, then walked beside him back to the main area of the building.

“I know. It’s ok. Better they know we’re gonna be ok and at peace working together, than hover and annoy us.” Or think that they were getting back together or something, Maggie thought, then quickly looked up at Soundwave. “Am I still thinking too loudly?”

“I’m blocking,” Soundwave replied. “I have gotten better at it. Emotions still come through, but I promise you, Maggie, I am not listening to your thoughts now, nor do I intend to.”

That was a relief too, and Maggie gave Soundwave a grateful nod. “Thanks.”

Soundwave smiled back, then pointed toward the puzzle table when they entered the Playroom. “Would you like to join us?”

Maggie considered it, but then Glen’s laughter drew her attention. “Ya know what? I think I’ll keep Glen company tonight.”

Soundwave dipped his head in understanding, and Maggie walked over, still smiling, to plop down onto the couch next to Glen and watch him desperately try to stay alive against Bluestreak in Halo. She caught a few looks, but just grinned and waved. They were good, _really_ good now, and she relaxed back into the cushions, feeling the very last of the worry melt away.


	96. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 248 Monday, March 17

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 248  
Monday, March 17**

  


Skydive chewed on his lower lip and stared at the Control Room door. It would be lunch soon, so really- he shouldn’t bother Wheeljack or the others. They were working and needed to concentrate, but Skydive and his brothers were getting worried about their creator. He was pulling long hours. Granted, Perceptor and Soundwave were too. They were so close! Everyone was getting fidgety and tense, but Skydive missed Wheeljack.

“Dive?” Fireflight called as he spotted his brother from the Playroom doorway. “What are you doing?” he asked as he walked over.

“Just thinking,” Skydive said and dragged himself away from the place he’d stood staring. “I hope they figure this all out soon. I thought once the equipment was built, that’d be that. They wouldn’t have to work so hard anymore.”

Fireflight nodded and wrapped Skydive up in a hug. “I wonder why the others stopped helping? I mean, sure they have Maggie and Glen in there now, but why aren’t Starscream, Ratchet, and Skyfire helping anymore?”

Skydive pressed his face into Fireflight’s neck and leaned into the embrace with a sigh. “It’s stuff they don’t really know how to do,” he said. “They’d just be in the way instead of actually helping anymore.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Skydive tipped his head just enough to kiss Fireflight’s neck, then did it again with a bit of a push toward the dorm hall. He wasn’t going to stop worrying or missing Wheeljack, but he could distract himself. “Let’s go to our room.”

Fireflight’s hands tightened against him, and he chuckled a little. “Sounds good to me.”

Skydive pulled away so they could walk and thought about inviting the others, but he dismissed it. He wanted calm and soft, and if all of them were involved it wouldn’t be calm or soft.

“It’s all gonna be ok,” Fireflight said, his arm looped around Skydive’s shoulders. “Soon we’ll have our wings back.” A huge smile lit up his face, and Skydive couldn’t help smiling back, spark pulsing harder. “We’ll be able to combine again! And _fly_!”

“I can’t wait.” Skydive pushed open their bedroom door and entered, leaving it for Fireflight to close and lock if he wanted it locked. It didn’t really matter since their brothers would interrupt by walking in or banging on the door to be let it if they wanted in. Skydive pulled off his shirt as he walked over to the beds and let it drop to the floor.

“Let me help,” Fireflight purred, his arms wrapping around Skydive’s waist from behind. Fingers went to the buttons of Skydive’s jeans and popped them loose one at a time.

Skydive sighed and leaned back into his brother’s arms. “I want it slow, Flight. Ok?”

Fireflight popped the last button loose, then brushed Skydive’s hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of his neck. “I can do slow.” The arm still around Skydive’s waist held just a bit tighter for a moment before Fireflight nudged them both closer to the bed. “Sit. Well- lose these first,” he added, pushing Skydive’s waistband down.

Skydive pushed his jeans to the floor and sat, then let Fireflight pull them off over his feet. A long blonde braid was tossed over Fireflight’s shoulder and he sank to his knees in front of Skydive.

“Lay back at let me take care of you,” Fireflight said and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Skydive’s knee.

Skydive smiled and flopped backward, arms out to his sides as he let himself sink into the bed. “Please. I don’t even want to think. I… It’s going to be over soon, but who knows really when, and I can’t get it out of my head. And I’m so _tired_ of Jack looking at all of us with that guilty, haunted look of his.”

Fireflight hummed as he trailed kissed up Skydive’s inner thigh. “It’ll be ok. He’ll be ok.” A soft kiss brushed tender flesh. “Don’t think right now.”

Skydive inhaled deeply and sighed as Fireflight nuzzled in. “Help me.”

“Shh.”

Skydive gasped as Fireflight licked a warm line up the underside of his burgeoning arousal, then again when the still mostly flaccid length was drawn into his mouth. A low moan escaped as he was gently sucked to full hardness, legs spreading more so Fireflight could move closer. Hands stroked from his knees up his inner thighs with smooth, firm pressure, keeping Skydive somewhat grounded as the pleasure began to swirl through him.

“Flight…”

“Hmm?”

The hum tickled in the best way, and Skydive’s hips pushed up beyond his control, making Fireflight pull back with a low chuckle. One hand curled around Skydive’s hip to hold him down while the other slid in to wrap fingers around the base. Skydive moaned again as Fireflight angled himself a bit higher, mouth hot and wet over Skydive’s length. He had wanted slow, and that was exactly what he was getting. Fireflight drew up, sucking firmly, then tipped his head to the side to lick down before coming back up with a series of hard, sucking kisses. Skydive writhed, fists bunching the blankets and head thrown back as Fireflight drew him in deep again, then dragged his teeth in the lightest of scrapes back up to the tip.

“Frag!” Skydive cursed, toes aching from where he pushed them down against the floor, dug them into the carpet. He tried to thrust a bit, but that only earned him another soft laugh and tighter hold on his hip. “Flight, please!”

“Wanted it slow and soft,” Fireflight purred, lips and tongue playing _too_ softly around the sensitive head.

“Changed my mind,” Skydive rasped and dug his fingers into Fireflight’s hair to pull.

Fireflight resisted with another laugh, turning his head to nibble playfully down the length. “Too late.”

“Flight,” Skydive whined and gave another tug.

“Dive~” Fireflight teased, though he let Skydive pull him into position and sank down again.

Skydive’s entire body trembled from the need, and he cried out at the suddenly harder strokes. “Yes! That! Like that!” He rocked the little bit that he could into Fireflight’s rhythm, small, desperate sounds escaping him. Need tightened and the pressure built low, and-

Fireflight pulled off with a pop and snickered. “Easy there, Dive,” he said and patted Skydive’s hip.

“ _Fireflight!_ ”

“That is my name,” Fireflight purred, licking lightly and ignoring the insistent tugging at his hair.

“Flight, please,” Skydive whimpered. His whole body was buzzing. He was _so_ close it made him ache, and Fireflight was _teasing_.

“You said slow.” Though Fireflight did close his mouth over the end and suck Skydive deep once more.

Skydive’s breath caught and his hips bucked up of their own accord. This time, Fireflight let him rock into the rhythm, and each shallow thrust burst pleasure right through him. It took nothing for the buzz and pressure to return, and Skydive panted as his fingers tangled in Fireflight’s hair and the blanket.

“Flight!” Skydive yelped, his back arching as he strained into the pleasure. Fireflight took him _deep_ and hummed, and the world shattered around Skydive. He was left shaking and gasping, mind blank and pleasure spinning around him even as Fireflight pulled back and rose over him.

“That looked good.” Fireflight smiled and pushed his hands up Skydive’s chest. “Feel better?”

Skydive huffed a laugh and tugged his brother down against him. “Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Fireflight chirped as he rolled to the side and shoved his own clothing off. “Want some more?” he asked with a bright smile as he pushed himself back toward the middle of the bed.

Skydive smiled back and rolled to follow his brother. “Always,” he replied, hand sliding up Fireflight’s thigh.

~ | ~

Sunstorm entered the Playroom to hear an oddly accented cartoon character talking about his pot of gold. Oh, he understood the concept of the human holiday and that the character was a leprechaun, but he hadn’t, until this very moment, grasped all it _meant_. He had heard the description of a leprechaun. Small elf-like man. A trickster and prankster, always after gold and lucky charms.

But then Sunstorm saw the cartoon over Cliffjumper’s head.

A smirk curved one corner of his mouth up, and that roiling, cruel thing under his spark writhed and woke.

Sunstorm strode around the side of the sofa and stood there, grinning down at Cliffjumper until the redhead looked up.

“What?” Cliffjumper demanded.

Making a show of it, Sunstorm looked back at the television, then Cliffjumper, then back and forth a few times, affecting a considering expression. “You’re a leprechaun.”

“What?” Cliffjumper growled.

Someone snickered, but Sunstorm didn’t bother looking for who. “You’re a leprechaun. I’m so sorry I didn’t see it before. I didn’t know.”

“Shut the frag up!” Cliffjumper snapped as he shoved himself to his feet. He was a head shorter than Sunstorm, but fearlessly stepped into the Seeker’s personal space.

Sunstorm gave the angry little Autobot his most patronizing smile. “I’m trying to apologize, you know. I’ve been calling you a Hobbit when all along you were really a leprechaun. I understand now.”

“I’m not a leprechaun!” Cliffjumper growled, stepping closer like that was going to bother Sunstorm.

The Seeker was well aware of their audience and was waiting for someone with authority to show up from lunch and end this, but until then, he considered it open season on the little nasty. “No, no. The red hair, the pale skin, the lack of height…” Sunstorm smiled, leaned down a bit, and winked. “Leprechaun.”

Cliffjumper shoved Sunstorm, startling the Seeker as he tripped backwards and fell into a chair. It must have shone on his face too, because Cliffjumper sneered. “What? Think you can just get away with being a glitch. Don’t get in my face.”

“Cliff,” Hound said as he reached out and tugged at Cliffjumper’s sleeve. “He’s stopped, come sit so we can all watch the cartoon.

Cliffjumper stepped closer to Sunstorm. “Yeah? All done, glitch for brains?”

Sunstorm smirked again. Startled and shoved didn’t mean he was cowed. “Where’s your pot of gold?”

Cliffjumper took a menacing step in Sunstorm’s direction, but there was the authority figure to break them up. Ratchet’s hand landed on Cliffjumper’s shoulder, grip tight. “Sit down, Cliff. He’s baiting you.”

“I was merely inquiring after the gold,” Sunstorm said with a sharp-edged smile.

“Uh huh, and I’m the Easter bunny.” Ratchet moved Cliffjumper back toward the sofa, then pointed his finger at Sunstorm. “Enough. Or do you think Starscream will approve of you picking a fight.”

“Fine sentiment from one whose own mates enjoy picking fights and causing trouble,” Sunstorm replied, his tone cool.

Ratchet’s eyes narrowed, but when Cliffjumper dropped back onto the sofa, the medic walked to a seat of his own and proceeded to ignore everyone for a book. Sunstorm tossed Cliffjumper a smug look to show he wasn’t the least intimidated, then picked up the book on the small table next to him. He had no idea what it was, but it was a good way to dismiss the glitch. The book turned out to be fiction. At least Sunstorm hoped that rodents didn’t talk, but then there had been that movie with the talking rabbits that apparently inspired odd dreams in Skywarp. Sunstorm had seen the art.

Sunstorm settled into the chair, able to _feel_ Cliffjumper’s eyes on him, but he kept his own on the book and read, able to relate to the creator mouse’s desperation to heal her offspring. What wouldn’t one do for those one loved?

He shook those thoughts off before they could even fully form and focused on the words. The next time Sunstorm looked up, Cliffjumper was gone and so were most of the others.

“Dinner time,” Bluestreak chirped as he passed, dressed in green like nearly everyone else.

Sunstorm nodded his thanks and rose, feeling like he had been asleep for hours. A glance at the book showed he was almost through it, so he brought it along to finish before whoever had it first reclaimed it.


	97. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 251 Thursday, March 20

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 251  
Thursday, March 20**

  


“Ok,” Sarah said, a wide smile on her face as she set the egg cartons on the counter in front of her. “Gather round, kids, this only works twice a year, and it’s too cool to miss.”

Bluestreak stepped forward with everyone else, head cocked to the side a bit. “What only works twice a year?” he asked, eyes on the egg Sarah liberated from the container and held aloft to show them all. She had announced at breakfast that once the dishes were done, she had something ‘cool’ to show them all.

Sarah wiggled the egg in her hand, holding it high so everyone could see. “A few of you will remember a couple days ago when I challenged you to try to balance an egg on its butt?”

Ironhide snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “I remember breakin’ three when they rolled off the counter, provin’ it can’t be done.”

“Very true, Hide!” Sarah said with a laugh. “Slingshot broke one too, and I think even Optimus only barely succeeded in rescuing his egg.”

Bluestreak looked over at Prime and snickered to see high flags of color on his cheeks.

“Well,” Sarah said, voice raised to carry to one and all, “that was to set up this. Everyone watching?” She leaned down so she was even with the countertop and braced the egg first with her forefingers and thumbs, then just the tips of her forefingers.

A hush fell over the gathering, and Bluestreak found himself holding his breath as the egg wobbled. Sarah kept her fingertips on it, face intent as it tried to fall, until-

“Pit slag!” Ironhide shouted, his eyes wide and arms dropped to his sides.

Bluestreak gaped at the egg, balanced right on its end and not wobbling anymore. Applause filled the kitchen alongside shouts of surprise and disbelief.

“You taped it or something,” Slingshot accused. “We tried to balance all kinds of eggs for like, half an hour, and _no one_ managed it. Not even you.”

“It’s the Equinox,” Starscream said as he crouched to put the counter at eye level. “Fascinating.”

Bluestreak laughed again when Sarah held an egg out to Slingshot. “Bet you could do it today,” she said.

Slingshot snatched the egg away, and Bluestreak winced, half-expecting it to break. The redhead strode around the counter to stand next to Sarah, then set the egg on its end next to hers. Bluestreak took the egg offered to him and moved to a table. They were flat and sturdy, and he figured if a counter would work, the table should too.

He imitated Sarah’s careful touches and braced the egg within a light cage of his fingertips, lower lip caught between his teeth as it wobbled and tipped and refused to balance. Then the most amazing thing happened! Bluestreak squealed a bit as he pulled his fingers away and the egg remained balanced.

Then it fell.

“Hey, Blue!” Sideswipe said as he dropped into the chair beside Bluestreak, jostling the table enough to knock the egg over.

Bluestreak turned and gave his friend an annoyed look. “Thanks for that.”

“Sorry,” Sideswipe said, and offered a genuinely apologetic little smile. “So it worked, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bluestreak replied absently, already trying to get the egg to stand again.

“I got it! I fragging got it! Eat me! Hah!” Slingshot crowed from the counter beside Sarah.

“Damnit,” Bluestreak grumbled. He’d had it first, but then Sideswipe had banged into the table.

“I am sorry, Blue,” Sideswipe repeated, voice much softer.

“It’s ok. Not like it was really a race.” Bluestreak lifted his arm from the table and let the egg bounce a little between his fingertips again, but then he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

“Don’t bump the table,” Sideswipe said. “I already knocked his egg over once.” He seemed to be making a fair attempt at balancing his own too.

“This is fascinating,” Perceptor said with a smile, then immediately set to work on his egg. “I need to look into this.”

“It really didn’t work the other day,” Ratchet said as he joined Sideswipe. “I’d bet it’s just a practice thing. Or patience. Or both.”

“Shh,” Bluestreak said as he carefully pulled his fingers away from his egg. “Yes!” he squealed, punching the air. “Who cares. I did it, it’s cool, I like it, yay!”

Sideswipe laughed, but then whooped as his egg balanced as well. Only a moment later, Perceptor managed to get his to stand up too.

“This requires further research,” Perceptor said, making Bluestreak and the others laugh again.

Success was had throughout the kitchen, and after everyone managed to balance their egg, Sarah called them all back over to return the eggs and ask for volunteers to help her clean them out.

“Clean them out?” Silverbolt asked.

“Blow them out actually, then once they’re clean and dry, we can all decorate one with a wish for the coming season,” Sarah replied with a smile. “We’ll be keeping the insides and having breakfast mash for lunch.”

Bluestreak set his egg in the container, but before he could volunteer, Slingshot and Fireflight appeared to either side of him. “Hi.”

“Hi back,” Fireflight chirped. “Wanna come play with us?”

Bluestreak laughed and let himself be tugged along, smiling as the other three Aerialbots joined them before they even left the kitchen. Oh well, egg decorating could fall to other more talented hands.

~ | ~

“Sure you’ll recognize it?” Maggie asked, genuine curiosity in her voice rather than doubt as she plugged in her headset and chased down her escaped pen.

Soundwave had felt entirely too much doubt and tension from the others. It made Maggie’s soft interest and curious inquiry into something of a balm. Now, the only other two people in the Control Room with them were the two Rangers on monitor duty. Soundwave had actually had to ask that Skywarp and Sunstorm be traded out for the humans just so he could focus.

“I am sure,” he said at length. “It had a distinct… sound, and if we truly have the equipment calibrated properly, I should be able to detect it.”

“Then let’s get to work,” Maggie said with a grin and put the headset over her ears.

Soundwave picked up his headphones and settled them comfortably over his ears as well, then went about checking the system yet again. Once he was sure they were receiving, he began listening. Maggie noted the frequencies that Soundwave stopped on, and for a few hours, that was all they did. Soundwave was vaguely aware of the shift change, and grateful that it was a pair of humans again on the monitors. He fell into the listening, the miniscule turns of the dials, the calm of countless vorns of practice settling over him. He was lost so deeply in the turn-tune-listen, that the unexpected touch to his shoulder startled him into jerking.

Soundwave turned wide eyes to Maggie, hands still on the dials.

“Sorry,” Maggie said and pulled back her hand. “Dinner bell’s ringing, but I’m all for coming straight back after we eat, yeah?”

Blinking owlishly, and feeling like he had just been startled awake, Soundwave had to process the words a moment before they even made sense. “Dinner.” He looked around and Maggie chuckled.

“Wow. You were deep.” Maggie rose and tugged at Soundwave’s arm. “Come on. You need to eat so you can get back to it.”

Soundwave frowned, fingertips almost itching to touch the dials again. “Five more.”

“Minutes?”

“Frequencies.” Soundwave turned back and turned the dial. He could feel Maggie’s emotions, concern coloring her the most at the moment. “Just five,” he said, carefully tuning and listening. Beside him, Maggie sat back down and put her headphones back on, and he cast her a grateful smile.

The fourth brought them an odd, staticky ringing sound, and Maggie’s hands covered the headphones and pressed them tighter to her ears. “What’s that?”

Soundwave shook his head, carefully tuning, trying to clean up the signal. That was definitely not a radio broadcast, or human on a ham radio, or cell interference, or _any_ of the usual _human_ signals they had scanned though.

“We’re still on HF,” Maggie said, voice disbelieving. “This shouldn’t be possible.”

Soundwave knew she was right, but as he listened and tuned, the signal grew stronger. “Not for a human, but the signal _is_ being bounced off the ionosphere.”

“No. N-no. Soundwave, that’s just… There has to be a _specific_ receiver for an HF signal. You have to have- This isn’t possible. I mean sure, theoretically someone could bounce a signal around the world, but they’d still need a receiver! A programmed receiver.”

Soundwave unplugged his headphones and switched the system to play over the console’s speakers instead. “The receiver is our sparks,” he said softly. “Do you hear that?”

“Yeah! Of course I can-”

Soundwave turned to the woman and jabbed a finger at the speaker as the winding, melodic signal ululated in a haunting and beautifully familiar way. “Our sparks are the receivers.”

“That’s really it,” Maggie breathed, eyes shifting toward the console, eyes wide.

For a moment, neither of them could do anything but sit, stare, and gasp for breath.

“So…” Wagner said. “That’s it then, right? We can track the source and get you guys all back to normal?”

Soundwave’s breath hitched and the console bleared. “Yes,” he answered, then clamped a hand over his mouth to cover the sharp sob. In the next instant he was on his feet and halfway to the door before he realized he was even moving. He spun back around toward Maggie. “Note it! Please! I’ll-” Soundwave pointed at the door but only waited long enough for Maggie to nod before he dashed out the door.

“I found it!” Soundwave gasped, sliding to a halt in the kitchen, eyes searching for Prime. He made it halfway to Optimus before the kitchen burst into impossible noise and he realized his mistake. Too late, however, because he was being battered from all sides verbally, emotionally, and even telepathically. His own creations bombarded him-

~ | ~

“He’ll wake when he wakes!” Ratchet snapped and shoved- _shoved_ Tracks out of the medbay. “Unicron on a trike, people!” he shouted from the doorway. “This,” he waved around at them. “This is exactly what caused Soundwave to drop. Back the frag off! _Think_ how having that kind of telepathic backlash would affect you, you inconsiderate band of glitches!”

Into the silence, Maggie raised her hand from across the open area by the Control Room door. “I can confirm that he found the signal, guys,” she said softly, forcing the others to turn and face her and remain quiet to hear her. Ratchet was grateful and impressed. “What we need to do now, is track the source. I’ve done what little I can, but what I need is to get in touch with Secretary Keller and work out just how to do that.” Maggie gestured back toward Ratchet. “I know you guys are freaking out, and you’re totally right to. This is huge. This is what you’ve all been waiting for, but for this part, Soundwave can’t help, so pushing in to tackle him when he’s already overwhelmed isn’t going to help any of us. I need his ears and his brain, and so do all of you. So just… try to relax ok? Hard as I know that’s got ta be. Please.”

Optimus stepped toward Maggie, and Ratchet recognized that mask of an expression when Prime turned to face the group. It was his ‘look how calm I am’ face, and there wasn’t an Autobot alive that was fooled by it. However, it usually was effective in getting everyone to behave themselves, if only for Prime’s sake.

“This is a huge step forward,” Optimus said, his voice resonant and serious, soothing, and Ratchet felt himself relaxing despite himself. “Ratchet and Maggie are correct though. Our… excitement is only going to be in the way of the work. I know you’re all as anxious as me, but I am sure we can all find pleasant ways to distract ourselves and stay out of the way for just a few more days while the source is tracked.”

“The phone, sir,” Prowl said and offered Optimus the cell they used to reach Keller directly.

“Thank you.” Optimus gave everyone a sweeping gesture toward the Playroom. “Please. All of you, go enjoy yourselves. I promise I will personally let you know once I know anything.”

Ratchet watched as everyone grumbled and griped, but ultimately obeyed. Some entered the Playroom, some the dorm hall. The medic waved off his mates when Sunstreaker arched a brow at him. _Go on. I’ll get Soundwave awake, then come find you. Help Jack with the Aerialbots, ok?_

 _No problem, Ratch,_ Sideswipe replied. Sunstreaker waved as he let his twin pull him along, and Ratchet smiled at them both.

Ratchet turned and shut the door, eyes on Soundwave as something like relief swelled up through his spark. He felt the twins push affection and their own excitement through the bond before he gently narrowed it. Wrangling back the emotions so as not to hurt the telepath more was difficult, but Ratchet was determined. His spark had about guttered when Soundwave clutched his head and _dropped_. The idiom ‘like a sack of potatoes’ had become far too relatable as the telepath hit the floor, unconscious, but his face still twisted in pain. And this was _after_ having had to ask that no Cybertronians be allowed into the Control Room because their tension was affecting Soundwave’s ability to focus.

With a sigh, Ratchet sat in the chair beside Soundwave and tried to calm his own mind. They were almost there. So close. A few more days and Ratchet would be back to worrying over mechs not squishies. The flyers would be able to fly. The Aerialbots could combine and feel one another. They wouldn’t be delicate, tiny, easily destroyed humans anymore. They would be able to move forward.

Ratchet leaned an elbow on the gurney and rested his chin on his fist. He’d be able to _see_ his mates’ sparks again, touch their lines and wires, hear their _real_ voices and feel their fields as they interfaced. Primus, he couldn’t wait!

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Soundwave said, his voice rasping and raw.

“Sorry about that,” Ratchet said with a chuckle as he sat up straighter. “How’s that head?”

“Very sore.” Soundwave squinted at Ratchet, then lifted his hands to rub at his temples. “It was my fault. I should have sent Maggie to find Prime. Or I should have eaten and waited to speak of it. I was so-”

“Excited,” Ratchet said for him. “We all are. You worked all day on this.”

“Only the afternoon,” Soundwave corrected, but Ratchet waved his hand to dismiss that.

“Before lunch you were helping calibrate still,” the medic said. “We’ve all been killing ourselves over this, and now you’ve found it.” He smiled and patted Soundwave’s arm. “Thank you.”

Soundwave smiled, though he looked beat to slag and exhausted. “As you mentioned, _we_ have all been working hard. The combined efforts have paid off. Now all we need to do is find the source.”

“Which,” Ratchet hurried to say, “Optimus is already on. He’s going to talk to Keller- is probably on the phone right now actually, and we’ll figure it out.”

“It should not be too difficult. It’s a strong signal,” Soundwave said and pushed himself to sit. “If we can triangulate with a few satellites, we should know very quickly. Then it is a matter of simply shutting it down.” He rubbed at his temples a little more, but Ratchet smiled back when the telepath grinned at him. “May I go, or do you wish to keep me in here tonight?”

Ratchet tipped his head a bit. “You sure you want to risk being out there with them?” But Soundwave was nodding before Ratchet even finished asking his question. “All right, but take it easy. Maybe just grab those kids of yours and go relax in your room or something?”

Soundwave swung his legs over the side of the bed as Ratchet stood and stepped back out of this way. “I was thinking of doing exactly that. Thank you for tending to me.”

“Thank you for finding the signal.” Ratchet grinned and gave Soundwave’s upper arm a squeeze, unable to help the surge of joy and flare of his spark.

“You’re welcome,” Soundwave said on a chuckle and gripped Ratchet’s elbow for a moment. “Now, I think I’ll go lie down before I fall down. That is how that saying goes, is it not?”

“Yes. And go. Get out before that falling down stuff happens and you gutter my spark again.” Ratchet gave Soundwave a pat and light push toward the door. “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Ratchet watched Soundwave leave, then began picking up the medbay and stripping off the sheets. Granted, Soundwave wasn’t exactly dirty, but it was procedure to change the sheets regardless.

“Babe?” Sideswipe called as he peeked in the door.

“Come on in,” Ratchet said as he dumped the sheets in the laundry bin. “Both of you.” He grabbed a new set of sheets for the bed and moved to remake it.

“Soundwave’s ok?” Sideswipe asked and grabbed a corner of the sheet to help Ratchet.

“He is,” Ratchet said with a nod while Sunstreaker stripped the pillow case off the pillow and put on a new one. “You know this isn’t over yet?”

“Course not,” Sideswipe replied, beaming a smile at the medic. “But it will be. What? We got a few more days? A week?” He shook his head and rounded the medical bed to wrap Ratchet up in a warm hug the medic couldn’t resist melting into. “You’ve done good, babe,” he murmured, and Ratchet tucked his face into his mate’s neck. “We’re almost there now.”

“I know,” Ratchet replied, feeling himself melt a bit more as Sunstreaker snuggled in against his back. _Love you._

 _Love you too,_ Sunstreaker purred, his breath warm on Ratchet’s neck as his hands pushed under the medic’s shirt.

 _You hungry?_ Sideswipe asked, his own hands catching his twin’s. _You didn’t finish dinner._

“No, I’m fine. I think I’d like to make an early night of it.” Ratchet shivered as both twins purred right next to either ear.

“Spend a nice relaxing night in our soft, squishy, human bed, enjoying our nice, soft, squishy human bodies before we’re normal again?” Sideswipe edged back, pulling as he moved. Sunstreaker pushed, both of them gentle, and Ratchet didn’t bother with trying to resist.

“Sounds good to me,” the medic said and allowed his mates to guide him from the medbay to their room.

The bed was soft, and Ratchet was surprised to realize he had forgotten that despite sleeping on it every night. It was dense and comfortable, and his weight settled into it easily. Smooth cotton slid against his flesh, cool but quickly warming. The hot bodies of his mates moving him over that soft, comfortable bed, skin sliding against skin. Ratchet let himself sink into the bond. Into them. Into the bliss that swelled and shimmered through him. They weren’t gentle or soft with the medic. Sunstreaker thrust hard, his arms tight and fingers digging into Ratchet’s flesh. Sideswipe’s grip was almost too much despite the slick lubricant that coated his hand. Ratchet cried out, unrestrained, uncaring of who heard or if they teased him tomorrow.

This was almost over, and Ratchet’s relief melded with the hard edge of pleasure. It left his mind spinning and spark pounding as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tucked him between them and pulled the blankets up.

_Sleep good, Ratch._


	98. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 254 Sunday, March 23

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 254  
Sunday, March 23**

  


Cliffjumper entered the kitchen only to pause just inside the doorway.

“Morning! Happy Easter!” Sarah sang out. “Grab a plate then find your basket. There’s one for everyone.”

“What for?” Cliffjumper asked as he approached the counter for a plate. Brightly colored little baskets decorated each seat at the tables. Some already had people in front of theirs, eating the breakfast Sarah and Hot Rod were even now putting on Cliffjumper’s plate. Bacon, eggs, the shredded potatoes he could never remember the name for, and a glass of orange juice were all handed to him.

“Because it’s Easter,” Sarah replied. “It’s for fun,” she added, leaning forward a bit. “Play along,” she whispered.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Cliffjumper said absently then ambled around the tables looking for his name on a basket. Another human holiday. What joy. Shouldn’t they be aligning satellites or something?

“Here, Jumper!” Hound called and waved him over. “Yours is here.” Skyfire was already there, but Cliffjumper crossed and sat on Hound’s other side.

“Good morning,” Skyfire greeted softly.

Cliffjumper shoved a forkful into his mouth and grunted his reply, not quite in the mood to deal with Skyfire and his weird shyness just yet. He had kept his eyes on the big guy as planned, but so far his too-innocent façade hadn’t slipped.

“We’re going to do an egg hunt, Sarah said,” Hound told Cliffjumper with a good-natured elbow bump. “Will’s handling the details for hiding them now.”

“Why are they hiding eggs?” Cliffjumper asked.

Hound shrugged. “Probably the same reason we painted those shells a few days ago.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder toward the kitchen door. Out in the main area a stick tree in a pot stood with all the painted and dyed shells of the real eggs. They were fragile, Cliffjumper knew, and supposedly filled with things. “Sarah mentioned combining the two holidays since they’re so similar and close together this year.”

“I don’t quite understand that,” Skyfire said, and Cliffjumper leaned forward a little to look at him. “Two holidays from different religious sects that have similar traditions? That would indicate a similar root.”

“They’re different.” Hound forked some eggs and ate them before continuing. “It’s just that the traditions have borrowed back and forth from one another for so long. Eggs symbolize life. Same with rabbits since they breed so fast. Sarah’s religion says it’s the rebirth of spring and the growing season, the hope of a prosperous year. Bobby said his faith has the same themes, but it’s based on a man that was rebirthed from his grave to bring spiritual hope.”

“Fascinating. And there are others too, aren’t there? Religions?”

“A bunch of them,” Hound replied around a mouthful.

Cliffjumper shook his head. He didn’t give half a slag about what gods or spirits humans believed in. Some of the traditions were fun, but they had the frelling signal now. “We should be out there busting the thing that did this to us instead of playing with eggs. It’s been three days. How the frag long does it take?”

“Today is a _major_ human holiday, Jumper,” Hound said, his hand on Cliffjumper’s shoulder meant to be comforting- Cliffjumper knew that. Instead it just annoyed him.

“Our return to normal is more important that some human mythology.” Cliffjumper shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, chewed, swallowed, then stood. “We shouldn’t be playing. We should be charging after the fraggers that did this to us and ending it.”

“Cliff-” Hound began, but Cliffjumper shook his head and took his plate to the sink to clean it off.

Too bad it was so loud in the kitchen and hardly anyone at all had heard him. Cliffjumper turned and his gaze fell on Optimus. The Prime sat at a table, his plate full and ignored while he dug into the translucent green shreds of plastic to pick out candies and some little stuffed rabbit. Cliffjumper inhaled and forced the tense muscles to relax. He’d served Prime loyally for countless vorns, and he could count the times he had seen Optimus look truly happy on his fingers and still have digits left over.

“Jumper?” Hound asked as Cliffjumper sat back down and tugged his basket close.

“It’s Sunday,” Cliffjumper said. “I forgot it was a Sunday. Humans shut everything down on Sundays, right?” He lifted the fuzzy yellow bird toy from his basket, blinking in surprise as his peeped at him.

“Yeah,” Hound answered. “Especially holidays that fall on Sundays. That’s cute.”

Cliffjumper turned the toy over in his hand and saw the two metal grommets on the bottom. He touched them both and the bird peeped.

“Your finger completes the circuit,” Skyfire said as he leaned around behind Hound to look. “Clever, though I’m not certain I understand the significance of a bird.”

“It’s a chick,” Hound said with a soft laugh. He tugged his own basket close and pulled the pink ‘chick’ from it. It peeped, and Cliffjumper couldn’t resist smiling at Hound’s delighted chortle. Hound flashed him a grin and bumped their shoulders together. “One last day to play as humans?”

“I guess,” Cliffjumper said, trying to grumble, but it was nearly impossible to scowl when Hound looked happy. Fraggers. Between him and Prime, Cliffjumper was just going to have to enjoy the damn day.

“I have a rabbit,” Skyfire said, lifting the lavender plush from his basket. “Alas, it doesn’t peep at me.”

“You can hold my chick?” Hound offered, making the chick peep.

Cliffjumper rolled his eyes and dug into the fake grass of his own basket again, lifting a tiny candy egg. There were a bunch in the basket as well as brightly colored, foil-wrapped eggs. “We can eat these, right?” he asked but popped it into his mouth and bit down before anyone answered. His eyes widened, and Hound laughed as Cliffjumper dug back into the basket for more.

“Good?”

“Mm!” Cliffjumper found another black one and was lifting it to his mouth when Hound gasped and grabbed his hand. “What?”

“No, those are disgusting! Don’t eat the black ones!” Hound cried.

Cliffjumper glanced around the table, surprised at the amount of eyes on him. “What?” he asked again.

“The black ones are gross. We were warned about them first off,” Hound said. “I tried one myself and nearly gagged!”

Heads nodded, and Cliffjumper peeked back into his basket. He had a fair amount of black ones actually, and smirked. “Well, I like them.” He grabbed another with his free hand and popped it into his mouth before Hound could stop him, then laughed at the aghast looks he was given. “What? They are good.”

“More proof Cliffjumper’s odd. He likes the black jellybeans.” Sideswipe dumped a few more into Cliffjumper’s basket. “Happy Easter, ya oddball. Enjoy.”

Cliffjumper narrowed his eyes, but this time at least, he really did have one up on the glitchy twin. “Thanks!” Then, with all eyes on him, wide and disbelieving, Cliffjumper picked the grass from a handful of black jellybeans and shoved them into his mouth.

“Wow.” Then Sideswipe laughed and clapped a hand on Cliffjumper’s shoulder. “You win this round.”

Cliffjumper turned back to Hound as Sideswipe walked off. “What?” he asked again, grinning. Hound and Skyfire laughed, and Cliffjumper smirked at the round of applause he received.

He also ended up with nearly everyone’s black jellybeans. Was he really the only person on the whole base that liked licorice?

~ | ~

Fireflight clung to his basket handle and bounced on the balls of his feet. They had all been outside for at _least_ half an hour now, and sure it was pretty and sunny, but it was getting really windy, and he was done with waiting.

“Chill out, Flight,” Air Raid said with a laugh and hip bump.

“I want to catch all the eggs though!” Fireflight fidgeted, weight shifting from foot to foot, and then the door opened. He stepped forward but didn’t get far.

“Whoa, Flight,” Silverbolt said, his hand tight on Fireflight’s shoulder.

“Ok, everyone, listen up!” Lennox shouted.

Fireflight whined, bouncing again and _itching_ to get inside.

“We have _five hundred_ plastic eggs with treats and candy and little trinkets inside them,” Lennox said, hands up in the air, but Fireflight wasn’t sure if that was to keep them back or hold their attention. He wasn’t the only one excited about egg catching. “There is red tape up over the doors to the medbay, the Control Room, and mine and Sarah’s place. Those are no-go zones. There are _no_ eggs hidden in those rooms, so stay out of them. The kitchen, the laundry room, the locker rooms, the Playroom, _your_ rooms! The halls and the open area all have eggs. Wait!”

Fireflight clenched his jaw in frustration and jumped up and down. He hadn’t been the only one to step forward again, but _frag_ already!

“Rules!” Lennox pointed to Sarah where the woman held Annabelle, the baby chewing on her basket handle. “Annabelle’s going to be collecting eggs too. She’s tiny, so we have a bunch that are low or on the ground where she can reach. _Do not_ step on my daughter, people. Ok?” He waited while everyone agreed, then held up his hand with two fingers raised. “Rule two: don’t open your eggs until the end of the challenge. You guys are going to have twenty minutes to hunt for eggs. When you hear the air horn-”

Epps blew the air horn, startling everyone and earning a round of laughter.

“Thanks, Bobby,” Lennox huffed with a laugh. “So when you hear that, it means the time’s up and you need to come back to the main area. We’ll count eggs then, and if all five hundred haven’t been found, you’ll get another ten to find them.”

“What’s the prize for most eggs found?” Sarah called out.

Lennox flashed his mate a grin and pointed to Wagner, who lifted a yellow plastic egg that was bigger than his hands. “Filled with chocolate. Winner take all!”

Fireflight squealed and jumped some more. “I’m gonna win that!”

“I don’t think ya need it,” Ironhide said.

“Open the big door!” Lennox shouted, and the large door creaked and screamed as it was forced open after months of being shut.

“Needa find the doubaya-dee forty. Primus!” Ironhide grumbled. Beside him, Prime chuckled.

“Ladies?” Lennox invited, and together Sarah and Maggie entered, Sarah putting Annabelle on her feet, but keeping the baby’s basket in her hands so the little one wouldn’t overbalance. “Alright, guys. Don’t squish anyone, but have fun. Timer starts… _now_!”

Fireflight sprinted to the door, but slowed to carefully skirt around Sarah and Maggie, the younger woman helping to play guard as Annabelle toddled on wobbly legs toward the nearest egg. Fireflight left that one to them and shot toward the kitchen first. He hooted at the first plastic egg and crammed it into his basket. Someone charged in on his heels, but Fireflight ignored him and the tramp of even more feet as he crawled under a table to grab another egg.

“Hah!” cried Hot Rod. “I got one!”

“Check the cupboards!” Frenzy crowed.

The cupboards began banging, and Fireflight hurried to drag himself back out from under the table, but then he spied another two eggs on the chairs where no one was looking yet. He kept low and snagged both eggs before deciding the kitchen was way too busy. He checked the chairs on his way to the door, but then ran over to the laundry room.

Ironhide and Optimus were laughing, wrestling each other with a hand each on the handle to a dryer, and Fireflight snickered at them. He began opening the washers himself, found three eggs that way, then snagged another from a dryer before Optimus surrendered and let Ironhide have the egg. More people -Cybertronians and humans- were coming into the laundry room, so Fireflight slipped out, nearly tripping over Air Raid as he did.

“No,” Fireflight said and caught his brother’s arm. “Locker rooms?”

“I checked the women’s. It’s filled up with people now,” Air Raid said, letting himself be towed along toward the dorm hall.

Fireflight let go once they were in the hall. It was quieter here, most of the noise coming from the Playroom. All the bedroom doors were open and all the lights were on. Fireflight gave Air Raid a quick grin, then dove into Ratchet and the twins’ room.

“Flight!”

“They said every room!” Fireflight said as he snatched an egg right off the dresser.

“But- They’re gonna kill us!” Though that didn’t seem to stop Air Raid from putting the egg on the chair in his own basket. “What if the room eggs are for the people that sleep there?”

“Then why have we already found four?” Fireflight pushed himself back off the floor, two more eggs from under the bed in his hand. “I mean, I don’t think we should go through their drawers, but just being in the rooms isn’t a big deal.” He wasn’t going to mess anything up. No one would. That’d be mean. “Come on!”

Air Raid bit his lip, trying not to smile as he chased after Fireflight to the next room. Twenty minutes _disappeared_ , and they both startled at the sound of the air horn.

“Damn, that thing’s loud,” Air Raid said, facing the door of what was usually an empty room on the second floor.

“Right?” Fireflight balanced the last egg on his pile, then headed for the door. “Down we go, I guess.”

“We did good.”

“Yeah we did!” Fireflight snickered as they made their way down the hall to the stairs. He hugged his very full basket to his chest and grinned at the others also returning to the main area.

“Spread out, but try to be in a line,” Lennox said, waving everyone toward the still-open door. “Count your eggs and be honest, ok? I’ll come around with a calculator and add it all up.”

“We were still finding eggs,” Air Raid said quietly to Fireflight even as Silverbolt and Slingshot joined them.

“We were too,” Slingshot said. He paused, blinked, then added, “Damn, Flight.”

“I know, right?” Fireflight carefully began laying out his eggs to count them. “I got lots. Air Raid could’ve done better, but he was all shy in the rooms at first.”

“I have morals.”

“Yeah, well I’m gonna have a huge egg prize full of chocolate,” Fireflight shot back. He counted, then recounted, then bounced on his knees in excitement. “Thirty-six!” he chirped at Lennox before the man could ask.

“Good work,” Lennox said. “That’s second place.”

Fireflight gaped at the man. “What?!”

Lennox pointed over his shoulder, then moved on to Air Raid. Fireflight leaned to the side to see and felt his jaw drop when Bluestreak wiggled his fingers at him. Fireflight narrowed his eyes in a mock glare. He got a kiss blown at him in reply and laughed.

“I have four hundred and ninety-two,” Lennox called out.

“Kitchen’s clear,” Epps shouted.

“Playroom and laundry room too,” Hubbard added.

“Locker rooms are empty,” Wagner said with a wave.

“That leaves eight eggs in the dorms,” Lennox said, grinning as he looked over at Fireflight. “Who wants to try to find them?”

Fireflight launched to his feet, as did Bluestreak and a number of others, though the majority remained sitting or waved it off. Lennox gestured them to follow him and stopped so that he blocked the entrance to the dorm hall.

“No pushing or shoving or stealing. Once the egg is in someone’s hand, it’s theirs,” the man said and eyed them all.

Fireflight wouldn’t be mean, and as he glanced at the others, he figured they wouldn’t be either. This was just for fun. Well, fun and chocolate.

“Ready?” Lennox asked and eased to the side. “Set…” Fireflight giggled with Ratbat. “Go!”

It took them another half hour before they found the very last egg, and in the end, it was Bluestreak’s victory, but Fireflight managed to keep his second place. He wasn’t even mad when Slingshot called it ‘first loser’. Besides, Slingshot only had twelve eggs, so he was being pouty. Fireflight didn’t mind and gave his brother a chocolate coin and kiss. Then stole the pink bunny that’d been in Slingshot’s basket just to get chased and tackled and kissed again.

~ | ~

“Jack?” Bluestreak asked as he tapped on the inventor’s open bedroom door.

“Oh, hey, Blue! Come on in.” Wheeljack put his book down and reached over to turn down the volume of his radio, relaxing a bit when he couldn’t hear the Aerialbots through the wall. “Uh… Happy Easter. Congrats on the win.”

Bluestreak smiled and crossed the room to sit on the bottom corner of Wheeljack’s bed. “It’s way too much chocolate. I figured I’d share the loot.” He held out a handful of pastel foil-wrapped chocolates. Kisses, Wheeljack thought this kind were called.

“Thanks.” Wheeljack opened one and set the others on his bedside table. He’d had plenty of candy already today, but one to show Bluestreak he was genuinely grateful would be fine. “Egg hunt was fun, huh?”

“Oh yeah!” Bluestreak snickered and sat back on the bed a little, drawing one knee up and turning toward Wheeljack. “I really didn’t expect to win, and it was actually really close there at the end with Fireflight and Ratbat, so I was pretty surprised. It’s a _lot_ of candy though, and I know I won’t be able to eat it all. In fact, I’ve probably had more than I should have already today. Hey, are you ok? You look really tired, but I know no one’s been working the past few days other than Soundwave and Maggie to be sure they don’t lose the signal.”

Wheeljack blinked at the abrupt change of topic, then chuckled. “Guess I’m a bit sleepy.” He lifted the book, but it was a lie. He was ready to drop, but his mind just wouldn’t shut up. It _didn’t_ stop until the wee hours of the morning, then he would have to get back up after only a couple hours of fitful rest that sure didn’t feel restful.

Bluestreak frowned a little. “Had lunch yet?”

Wheeljack blinked again, then laughed. “Primus, Blue. Give a body whiplash like that.”

Bluestreak smiled, but he pointed a finger at Wheeljack. “Don’t dodge the question. I know you picked up bad habits like skipping meals to work.” He stood and held out a hand to Wheeljack. “Come on. We’re not doing a group lunch today. It’s an eat when you’re hungry day instead.”

Wheeljack was tempted to beg off, but he knew Bluestreak. For months the gunner had been bringing Wheeljack meals and snacks and drinks, the Aerialbots, and just visiting by himself. The inventor knew that Bluestreak would worry more if he didn’t go.

Wheeljack pushed himself off the bed and swung his arm around Bluestreak’s shoulders. “Too good ta me, Blue.”

Bluestreak smiled brightly and hooked his arm around Wheeljack’s waist so he could tug him out the door. “Nah. Just know how bad you are at looking after yourself. Eat, then I’ll leave you be to read or nap. Naps are glorious, I hear.”

Wheeljack chuckled and gave the gunner a squeeze. “Yeah. And I’d better rest up, huh? We’ll be back ta normal soon, and we’re gonna have to build whole new buildings to recharge and work in outta the elements.”

“I’m looking forward to that.”

Me too, Wheeljack thought. Then he would be able to stop worrying about his sparklings so much.


	99. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 255 Monday, March 24

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 255  
Monday, March 24**

  


Sideswipe started it. He tore into the Playroom about half an hour after breakfast. It had been a well-timed assault, everyone was relaxed and unsuspecting, busy, absorbed in their own activities.

Then came Sideswipe. He howled. Just a wordless howl.

Then he opened fire.

A hail of foam bullets filled the air. Optimus was nailed right in the forehead. Ironhide opened his mouth to shout and nearly swallowed one. The bright orange clip was switched out as everyone still flailed and shouted in surprise, a fresh, full clip of eighteen more foam bullets snapped into place, and Sideswipe opened fire again. By the time he moved to switch to a third clip, others were getting into the game. Bumblebee sacrificed himself for his mate, but nearly crushed Ravage as he fell back into the slim spy’s lap. Slingshot roared for vengeance as Air Raid fell back into Skydive’s arms after a dramatic death.

“Why? _Why_?!” Fireflight screamed to the heavens while Silverbolt shook his fist at a madly cackling Sideswipe.

With his weapon depleted of ammunition, Sideswipe had to rush around and gather up his bullets. No one made that easy for him, and the mass exodus from the Playroom as everyone else ran for their weapons only hindered the collection further.

It had been chaos at first, but Command rose to the occasion. Ironhide called for blankets. Prowl ordered the removal of the sofa cushions. Optimus- Well, Optimus was giggling, which provided quite the distraction. It was infectious, and everyone was laughing anyway, even those who chose not to rush for their gear. Wheeljack had tried to stay out of it, but Skydive’s own very dramatic death convinced him.

“Bet I could get this to fire faster with a-”

“No!” Ratchet shouted, then snarled a curse as he took a bullet to the head. Jazz cackled from the other side of the Playroom. “No _adjusting_ toy guns!”

“Ya’re no fun,” Wheeljack said with a laugh.

“Here, babe,” Sideswipe practically chirped as he held out a loaded clip to the medic.

“We need to take their blanket fort,” Bluestreak called from the far end of the up-ended tables the team was using as a barricade.

“It’s a bunker!” Ironhide shouted back. “Blanket _bunker_!”

“I have an idea,” Starscream said and crawled over so he could speak softly. “We need to go steal their blankets.”

Ratchet stared. Wheeljack cackled.

Starscream stared back as his own mates crawled over too.

“Nice shot, Perce!” Bluestreak hollered while someone made dramatic dying sounds from the other side.

“Thank you!”

“You want us to just go over there and take their blankets and cushions?” Ratchet asked, his voice low.

“Yes.” Starscream grinned. “I don’t recall any rules saying we can’t.”

Ratchet’s grin was unholy, and Sideswipe slid back away from him and pressed to his twin’s side. “Hold me, Sunny, I think the war’s gotten to Ratch. I’m scared.”

“You should be,” Ratchet purred. “I need ammo. Full clips.”

“I’ll come with you,” Starscream said, snickering.

“Here!” Ratbat scrambled over and dumped a heap of foam bullets from his shirt.

“Cover fire,” Starscream hissed at Wheeljack. “Don’t give them the chance to come over here.”

Sunstorm shook his head, then popped up to shoot over the edge of the table. “You’re all insane.”

“Primus is on our side!” Skywarp shouted and took up firing when Sunstorm went to reload. Sunstorm scowled, but a cheer went up from their side and everyone fired at the ‘bunker’.

“But I’m over here!” Optimus called back with a laugh.

Ratchet and Starscream’s eyes met and lit.

“Oh frag me,” Wheeljack laughed, loading the clips as fast as he could. “How are we gonna move him?”

“You are all mad,” Sunstorm said, aghast at the mere idea.

Starscream gave the younger Seeker a sneer. “It’s a game, and in case you haven’t been paying attention, Prime’s having _fun_. It’s not sacrilegious.”

“It probably is,” Sunstorm grumbled, but he reloaded his rifle and returned fire. Then fell back with a gasp as a large foam arrow hit him in the face.

“Hah!” Hot Rod crowed. “Got ya, Stormy!”

“Don’t ruin it for him,” Ratchet said as he checked Sunstorm over. That hit had been close to his eye. “I think that’s his first hit today.”

“Why did he bring a bow and arrows to a gun fight?” Skywarp asked, slapping a new clip home, then swinging up to shoot across the Playroom.

“He’s Hot Rod.” Starscream shrugged. “How should we do this?”

“Hey!” Frenzy howled from somewhere off to the side.

“What?” Barricade rumbled, blaster in hand. He shot Frenzy again, then Rumble before darting to the left and right toward Starscream’s team. The young twins dove and tumbled to safety behind the blankets.

“Perfect!” Starscream reached out and yanked Barricade down beside him. “We’re going to assault the bunker and capture the Prime.”

Barricade arched a brow. “And?”

“And you’re large enough to carry him,” Starscream said, his tone clearly questioning Barricade’s intelligence.

Barricade snorted.

“Brother!” Prowl called from the blanket bunker.

“Brother in law!” Jazz shouted through a laugh.

Barricade looked genuinely torn for a moment, but then he smirked. “Ok, but we grab Prowl too.”

Ratchet and Starscream traded a look, then the Seeker nodded. “We need something to tie them up with.”

“Here,” Silverbolt whispered and held out a large, thick rubber band. “We use these to keep the puzzle boxes shut after that time the stack fell over and we ended up with five puzzles mixed up.”

Starscream took the rubber band and pushed his hands thru it. It wasn’t tight at all, but if the others played along, it would do. “Good. We need ano-” He cut off as Silverbolt held out a second.

“I was listening,” the youngling whispered.

Starscream gathered everyone close, leaving Perceptor and Bluestreak to handle cover fire while Ratbat collected bullets for them. “Ratchet, Barricade, Sunstreaker, and I will rush them while the rest of you shoot.” He held up the rubber bands, then handed one to Barricade. “Barricade, you take the Prime. Sunstreaker, you get Prowl. Ratchet and I will cover you both. Warp.” Skywarp burst into giddy laughter before reining himself in and biting his bottom lip to keep silent. “You and Sideswipe,” Starscream continued, “will dash over as the four of us retreat and steal as many blankets and cushions as you can. Knock over everything you can’t take.” He smirked at the two. “Cause chaos, but don’t break the lamps.” He eyed them all a moment. “Places!”

Viewfinder tipped his head as he watched them scurry around. It was already chaos, he thought, but then Starscream and Ratchet yelled and threw themselves at the other team, Barricade and Sunstreaker silent predators. Foam bullets flew everywhere, and Viewfinder felt as Spectro was hit despite their places along the wall as spectators instead of participants. Spectro laughed and flicked the bullet into the middle ground to be collected by whoever was daring enough.

Shouts went up from the blanket bunker as it was attacked. Cushions and blankets fell, burying the occupants, though Barricade did manage to capture Prime. He was dragged out by his ankles, laughing so hard that fighting back was an impossibility, had he even thought to do so. Barricade quickly looped the rubber band around the Prime’s wrists, then hauled him up onto his shoulders. Sunstreaker and Ratchet found Prowl, but he kicked and struggled, shouting for Jazz, for Cliffjumper, for Hound or Ironhide. Starscream ended up grabbing Prowl’s feet to help the other two carry him back.

Sideswipe and Skywarp attacked as soon as their mates were clear, and very quickly, the blanket bunker was a ruin of struggling blobs of motion. Maggie’s higher pitched squeal sounded from somewhere under a blanket.

“Ow! Man, that was my nose!” Glen cried.

“Sorry!” Hound said as he finally shoved his way free.

Ironhide tossed aside a cushion and stood, a warrior from the ‘ashes’, Viewfinder thought, then smiled across the room at Spyglass. Such romantic notions came from his brother’s portion of their spark.

“That’s ours!” Ironhide bellowed, pointing at Prime. “Give it back!”

Jazz freed himself, only to trip on a blanket and fall back to the floor. Luckily, he landed on a cushion. Not so luckily, the cushion still covered someone stuck under it.

“Primus is on our side!” Starscream cried, the rest of his team taking up the call.

Prime was held aloft by Barricade, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. He disappeared behind the table as they lowered him to the floor, still gasping in laughter.

“Avenge me, Jazz!” Prowl yelled from where he was held prisoner between Skywarp and Thundercracker.

“I’m comin’, lover!” Jazz said as he picked himself up again, this time managing to stay on his feet and even help up Bumblebee. Then he yelped as a bullet bounced off the back of his head.

Ironhide was hit next, then another shot flew across the room to hit Prowl in the middle of his chest. All eyes turned toward the Playroom door, and the shock that rippled through everyone was palpable. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw held their rifles to their shoulders, the barrels sweeping, one to the left and the other to the right. They fired again, hitting Barricade and Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker and Thundercracker.

“Traitors!” Starscream shrieked and opened fire.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw turned as one to retreat, but they crashed into Lennox.

“Hold on!” Lennox raise his arm, palm out, his free hand on Laserbeak’s shoulder to steady the surprised youngling. “Sorry to interrupt the fun, but I need the command staff in the Control Room, please.”

Viewfinder felt his spark pulse harder, and gathered his brothers close as they rejoined him. This was it. They had found it.

Optimus rose and handed the rubber band to Sideswipe. “Officers with me. Maggie? Glen? Perhaps you should both come as well. Everyone else, this was a lot of fun. Please pick up, then check in with Sarah and help her with dinner.”

Viewfinder forced his breathing to calm and nudged his brothers. _We will help them put the room to rights._ Though no one moved until the command staff was out of the Playroom. Silence reigned for another whole minute, which made it even more startling when Sideswipe clapped his hands loudly.

“Ok, everybody. Let’s get this slag picked up,” Sideswipe said.

~ | ~

Prowl gazed down at the spread of freshly printed satellite images. More were coming, but this was a good start. “Where is this?”

“Off Columbia,” Epps said. “Looks like they took over some old, abandoned base.” Lennox nodded his agreement.

“Hm…” Jazz leaned down, magnifying lens hovering over one of the images. “When were these taken?”

“This morning,” Lennox answered. “This guy here was smoking at ten their time this very damn morning.”

“And we are absolutely certain that the signal is coming from here?” Optimus asked.

Dense, tropical forest encroached on the old cement block buildings with their rusting metal roofs, and Prowl could barely believe it himself. How had they gotten there? How had they built the machine that caused this change? How in Primus’ name were they broadcasting it from one very average, perfectly normal, human-made antenna? _Who_ were they?

“So what’s the plan?” Ironhide asked. “How fast can we be geared up to hit this place and end this slag?”

That was the real question right there, and Prowl lifted his gaze to Lennox.

The man shook his head. “We can’t just go charging in, shouting hooah with American flags on our gear.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the images as Starscream passed over another completed print. “We have to go in dark, and you need to understand that if we are in over our heads, there will be no rescue. There will be no diplomatic effort to get any of us back.”

“Like when we went to get Skyfire?” Starscream asked, his shoulder pressed to Soundwave’s.

“No,” Lennox said, tone grave. “No, that was American soil. We’d have been in a lot of damn trouble, but we wouldn’t have started a _war_ with another country.”

Jazz gave a soft whistle, and for a moment no one spoke.

Prowl took in the satellite images and nodded. “We go in dark in the dark. Like when we rescued Hound.” He tapped a finger on the picture of the island. “We use small watercraft, like in Skyfire’s retrieval, and under cover of night, we land and bring down as many of these men as possible as quietly as possible.”

“Can’t go t’night,” Wheeljack said. “We’re just past the full moon today. It’d light us up out on the water like that.”

Jazz and Lennox nodded in unison.

“We can’t possibly go tonight,” Optimus said. “We need transportation. How long of a flight would that be? Who will even fly us out there if this is a black op? And that’s not even touching on the subject that we know next to nothing about these people.”

Prowl agreed. “Will the satellites be able to continue watching this island?”

“Oh yeah, we’ll keep them on there until it’s time to go,” Lennox replied. “We won’t want the satellites seeing us, but we need all the info we can get. The good thing here though, is that these guys clearly aren’t worried.” He leaned down, pointed at a human figure in one of the zoomed-in images. “He’s got his sidearm, but look at him.”

“Oh yeah, he’s chill,” Epps said. “And look at their dock there. They ain’t even got a guard on it.”

“They might have surveillance though,” Maggie said.

“Yeah, and we can’t see that from here,” Glen added.

“True.” Optimus rubbed his chin. “Alright. How would you do this, Will?”

“We get flown down and jump, take boats to the shore,” Lennox answered. “Do like Prowl said, cover of darkness. On the books, we’ll call it a training mission. We creep in, in force and take down as many of them as we can, as silently as we can. Alive if possible. Bind them, gag them, keep a small force on the beach near the dock to guard them. Clear each building one by one. Once we’ve got them in hand, we let the techs,” he gestured toward Wheeljack and Starscream, “at any equipment.”

“We do not know how fast our forms will revert,” Prowl said. “The moment the machine is offline, we could suffer unconsciousness and change back to our Cybertronian forms. This would put your men at great risk, Captain.”

Lennox nodded. “Once we’ve got the people there neutralized, I can pull my guys back to guard the prisoners, then the machinery can be shut down. We’ll minimize the risks as best we can.” He gestured with a hand toward the pictures. “They’re not expecting us. If we can take even half of them by surprise, we can win this.”

“We do not know how many there are,” Prowl pointed out.

“No, but that’s a pretty small base,” Lennox said. “Keep in mind that that is an island mostly covered by a rainforest. Humans don’t do well out in that kind of an environment without a lot of training, or generations of hereditary tribal knowledge.”

“Ya grow up in it and survive, or ya die,” Ironhide muttered, more to himself than everyone else, but Lennox nodded as if it had been a question.

“We can safely assume they’ve got a force of maybe fifty there, but it wouldn’t be more than that.”

“That outnumbers us,” Starscream said.

Lennox lifted a shoulder. “They aren’t expecting us though. And that’s my high estimate given the building size.” He tapped a fingertip on the largest building. “They’d have to have men racked on top of each other at even fifty here, but look at the guys we can see in these pictures. They’re relaxed. They’re calm. We haven’t yet seen any sort of patrols, though that only tells me we do need to wait and watch more. My point being- there can’t be _that_ many people here. There’s not enough room.”

“We need to watch,” Prowl stated.

“Yes,” Lennox agreed. “We need to watch and see what kind of discipline they have. Are they running drills every day? Do they have patrol routes? Can we spot leaders or rank indicators? When and how do their supplies arrive?”

“Ya’re talkin’ months, man,” Jazz said with a worried frown. “I love all our guys here, but we ain’t gonna last months with this kinda tension. Knowin’ where the source of our change is at and not doin’ anythin’ ta kill it?” He shook his head.

“I agree,” Prowl said.

“Me too,” Starscream said. “I won’t make it that long, and waiting too long also leaves open the possibility of an attack being made on us. Maybe not by them, but the longer we sit on this, the more likely it is they’ll realize we’re on to them. There are leaks in your system, we already know that. Hound was taken. Ravage was attacked. I was shot.” He waved a hand toward Maggie and Glen where the two stood silently by the console. “We’ve brought two signals and code experts here after half a year.”

Prowl found himself nodding in further agreement with everything Starscream said. “We need to do this soon. As fast as possible without relinquishing all caution.”

“Could send just a few in,” Jazz suggested. “Me and a few others. It’d be a bit more bloody, but I could get it done.”

“No, Jazz,” Optimus said. “We know too little, and having so few against a possible force of fifty would take longer. They would suspect something before you and your team could complete the mission.”

Jazz looked unhappy, but he nodded. “True. Slag.”

“Ok.” Lennox nodded to himself. “Ok, I’ll arrange the gear and transportation. When’s the next new moon, Jack?”

“April fifth,” the inventor answered, finger on the computer screen where he’d looked it up while the others were talking.

Lennox thought about it for a moment. “Twelve days. Damn.” He shook his head. “We go the first. Waning moon, predawn. That gives us a week to train and get our ducks lined up. It’ll keep everyone here busy and give us time to gather some more intel, but hopefully not long enough for anyone we _don’t_ want to know to catch wind of it all.”

Prowl looked to Optimus and dipped his chin in approval of the plan. Optimus shut his eyes for a moment, then nodded as well. “The night of the first then,” Prime said. “I will go inform the others.”

Prowl shared a look with Jazz as Prime strode out of the Control Room, his earlier laughter erased as though it had never existed.

 _It’ll be a load off him once we’re back ta normal,_ Jazz said. _Help me look at these, yeah? I wanna get in and out as clean as we can._

Lennox leaned in with them as the others filtered out or settled around the table to help. They could only set up a tentative plan, but Lennox added training in, and Soundwave made a list of their people who should stay behind rather than engage in combat. Prowl turned his mind to the plans, missing his battle computer even more than he had when they were working out Hound’s rescue. They could not fail in this. They could not lose even a single life from their side. Not this close to the end of this mess. Prowl refused to even contemplate it.


	100. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 259 Friday, March 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special Note:** Ahhhh!! Chapter #100!!! I can't even. We've got just a little more to go to complete the first arc here in Cracka, but the fic is by no means winding down. This is, officially, right around the halfway point for time in-story. Our guys have been human-shaped for about nine and a half months now, and I've got the next nine and change plotted and just in need of writing. Hold tight, y'all, the ride's far from over, and I'm sure glad to have ya along for the journey!  <3

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 259  
Friday, March 28**

  


“To the pool!” Lennox shouted, arm waving to hurry them all along.

Barricade figured he had improved when it came to swimming, but it still wasn’t anything he was comfortable with. Especially when it came to jumping from the high dive into the pool with their full combat gear on. He figured it would be even worse when they parachuted out of the back of a plane and into the ocean. So far he had kept his fear hidden, but hidden didn’t mean it didn’t exist.

It showed on some of them, but then there were the Seekers and Tracks. The five of them were frelling _giddy_ over the prospect of throwing themselves out of a plane. Thundercracker looked a little concerned, but out of all of them, the four Seekers were some of the best swimmers the Cybertronians had. Tracks did fairly well too, which only seemed to encourage Mirage. Cliffjumper looked nothing but determined as he climbed the ladder to the diving board.

The last three days had been the same, and Barricade was expecting nothing less out of this day. They ran in their gear. They practiced jumps in their gear. They swam in their gear, then had to get it dried back out. Lennox led them through drill after drill. The teams had been rearranged every day, a few times a day, as Command tried to find the best fit and give everyone a chance to work together and see where strengths and weaknesses balanced out the best.

Everyone was fragged and fragging _tense_ , and they had four more days before they were climbing into that plane to fly to a tiny island off the coast of Columbia with no backup. Sideswipe kept cracking jokes about being disavowed, but he wasn’t wrong. Barricade was less concerned about that than he was about losing someone before they got the machine shut down that had caused their change. He was only slightly less concerned with turning back to normal and having thirty-seven _mechs_ stuck on a little rock in the middle of the slagging ocean.

“Cade! Ya’re up,” Ironhide called.

Barricade stepped forward and climbed the ladder, spark and heart pounding. The water was the worst part of it, but like slag was he going to be left behind. The diving board bounced as he walked to the end. It wasn’t a jump, it was a step.

Feet and knees together, arms crossed over his chest.

Water boiled over his head, bubbles blinding him. Panic rose, but then he was reaching, kicking, the buoys in his vest helping to carry him to the surface.

“Good! Real good, Cade!” Lennox shouted.

Barricade gave the man a quick wave, then swam to the ladder. There was no way to drag himself up the side with all the extra weight. He was fragging _powerful_ by human standards, but the gear weighed him down, changed his center of balance. It made the training even more important, but slag if he was happy about.

Prime reached down to give Barricade a hand up, then clapped his shoulder. “Very good,” Prime said.

Barricade dipped his chin in acknowledgement, then said, “I want to bring my zrills. Just in case.”

“I had hoped you would,” Prime replied.

“Why we gotta do this?” Frenzy whined as he climbed the ladder. “Ya ain’t lettin’ us come with ya.” It was the same complaint he and the other younglings had expressed since Tuesday morning when Prowl announced who would be remaining at the base. The complaining didn’t stop any of them from doing their damndest though, and Barricade suspected it was the false hope of being able to come along after all that kept them going. He knew full well that Soundwave insisted that all his creations other than Starscream stay behind, so there was no way Frenzy or any of the others were leaving this base.

Barricade reached down to haul Frenzy out of the pool, then gave his former ward a push. “Cry more, brat.”

“Make you cry,” Frenzy muttered back, but it lacked any of the little glitch’s usual spirit.

Barricade shook his head and watched Skyfire of all people climb up the ladder. He wasn’t going either. In fact, he was the only adult Cybertronian staying at the base, but he insisted upon participating. He even managed to handle a gun without flinching. Starscream was worried by that. Skyfire had seemed damn afraid of them at first, hated the workouts, but the moment it was announced that they were going to get back to normal, he was into the training. Barricade didn’t know what to think about that other than _hopefully_ the younglings, Sarah, Maggie, and Glen would be safer for it while the rest of them were away.

~ | ~

Hound waited until after dinner, then followed Skyfire up to his room. He hurt everywhere, so he could only imagine how sore Skyfire had to be.

“Hound,” Skyfire said, his tone empty of inflection but still startling Hound. He hadn’t been expecting the other to stop on the stairs and confront him.

And it certainly felt like a confrontation.

Hound bit his lip and climbed the rest of the stairs to the third floor landing. “Can we talk?” he asked, pointing down the hall toward Skyfire’s room.

Instead of answering, Skyfire simply turned and led the way to his room, shutting the door after Hound entered.

“I’m worried about you,” Hound said, seeing no reason to beat around the bush about it. Skyfire obviously knew it too.

“So is Starscream, but I think you both understand the importance of me being able to handle myself and help protect the others while the main force is away.”

Hound nodded and sat on the corner of Skyfire’s bed. “I do understand that. Honestly, it’s one worry off my mind. I know that all the younglings can fight. Maggie and Sarah are both very competent when it comes to defense and weapons. Glen may be a bit less so, but he’ll protect Annabelle with his life, and no one doubts his heart.”

“Then why are you both harassing me about this?” Skyfire demanded, foot stamping down on the floor in his fit of pique.

Hound blinked, mouth open in shock, but before he could reply, Skyfire’s face blazed red and he turned away.

“I’m sorry.”

Hound chewed his lip, hands clenched in his lap. “I can understand your frustration,” he said at length. “It’s not that I doubt you. I don’t think Starscream does either. It’s just… You seem to be pushing so hard, and this isn’t a life you’ve led.”

“I know. I’m soft,” Skyfire grumbled, though he did cross to his bed and plop down a few feet from Hound on the end of the mattress.

“Soft is _not_ a bad thing, Skyfire.” Hound scooted closer and turned to face his friend. “You don’t know war, and I’m _glad_ for that. It’s _you_ who will help us find a life in peace once we get back to normal. I can barely grasp the past months here on Earth as reality. I mean, besides being human, not having to brace for the next battle…” He trailed off, words lost as he really thought about it. “Just… don’t try to stop being soft. You can protect us and yourself without becoming a hardened warrior.”

Skyfire stared at his hands for a moment, then nodded. “I’m still going to train. I need to prove I can.” He turned icy blue eyes to Hound. “One less thing for everyone to worry about while gone if they know I won’t be a liability to those left here.”

Hound felt his spark splinter and crack, but dipped his chin in something of a nod. “You aren’t a liability.”

“And words are very easy to speak.”

“Sky-”

“I’m tired,” Skyfire said and stood. He stepped to his door and opened it, the message as loud and clear as a shout.

Hound rose without argument, but he rested a hand on Skyfire’s arm when he reached him. “Rest well, Skyfire.”

Skyfire’s nod was stiff, and Hound stepped clear of the door so it could be shut. The light click of the lock seemed loud and hurt more than a physical blow.

 _Just a few more days,_ Hound thought as he made his way to his own room. A few more days and this would all be over. Skyfire _would_ prove himself _to_ himself. Everyone would be back to normal, and they could all finally get on with life. Hound truly believed Skyfire could help with that. He still remembered what ‘normal’ was.

~ | ~

Ironhide sat at the table with Will as they both stared at the printed images.

“No patrols,” Will said.

Ironhide inhaled and blew it out on a heavy sigh. “Feels way too fraggin’ easy.”

Will grunted his agreement.

“No patrols. No frellin’ guards at the dock. Can’t even get a better count, but there’s gotta be more’n a dozen there.” Ironhide growled to himself.

“There’s gotta be more, but what this tells us is that there can’t be _that_ many more. They aren’t particularly well-trained,” Will said. This wasn’t new information, but they wanted to go over it again. Prowl and Jazz were doing their thing, and Ironhide had sent Optimus off because he was going to worry himself to death before they even lifted off, but he and Will _needed_ to go over it again. “The equipment is not top of the line. It’s old and well-used. They’ve only gotten one shipment since we started watching, and that _one_ small boat of theirs hasn’t left the dock since we found them.”

Ironhide rubbed a hand over his mouth and added, “No defined leader. He’s either inside all the time, or he’s damn good at lookin’ like just one of the thugs.” And thugs they were. Mercenary types. They could probably shoot well enough to be a real threat, but their loyalty was bought. A superior force might be enough to make a few of them surrender or run.

“This beach is our best shot,” Lennox said, finger tapping the picture. “We can put in without the lights from the dock shining on us, and if anyone is out there in the small hours, those lights will keep him blind to us.”

“We needa drill on moving silently in the dark.”

“Yeah.” Lennox traced a path toward the nearest building. “We need to push through to their path, it should be dark beyond that dock light. Anyone along the route can be taken down. We’ll clear this building first. It looks like it’s just storage, and it’ll be a good place to hide anyone we capture.”

“Past that’s the courtyard,” Ironhide said, pointing as well. “Any recommendation on right or left from there?”

“Antenna’s right,” Will said. “Once an attack is discovered, that’s going to be the place they guard.”

“So take it first, or try ta get everyone still in their bunks?”

Will tapped a finger against his lips and considered it. “It’s going to be dark as hell. I think we need to work our way there.”

“Ya know what we’re forgettin’ here,” Ironhide said, sitting up straighter. “We got us a telepath.”

Will’s eyes went wide. “Soundwave could just kill them with his brain.”

Ironhide snorted a laugh. “That wasn’t exactly what I was thinkin’.”

“But he could.” Will chuckled. “What did you mean then?”

“He’d be able to scout forward,” Ironhide answered. “He’d be able ta tell us once we’re there and close enough how many we’re facin’. Slag.” He pushed back from the table. “Stay put. I’ll go grab Prowl, Jazz, and Soundwave. We’ll figure this out with him since he knows best what he can and can’t do.” He hurried out to track the others down. He would wait until they had a plan and knew how willing Soundwave was before he’d bother Optimus with it, but Primus below, the telepath might just be their greatest asset this time. Ironhide couldn’t believe none of them had thought of that before.


	101. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 263 Tuesday, April 1

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 263  
Tuesday, April 1**

  


Sarah had only just sat down when her husband stood. He clanged his fork against his glass of orange juice and waited until everyone’s attention was on him- sleepy though they all looked. Then again, they had all been up doing gods knew what since two-thirty in the morning.

“Go ahead and keep eating, but listen up,” Will said, his own late breakfast ignored. “Bed after you’re done, alarms set for five this evening. Shower if you need one and make sure to use the unscented soap and shampoo. These guys _will_ smell an unfamiliar cologne, so no pleasant smelling oils, or perfumey deodorant. Long hair needs braided back _tight_.” Sarah hid a slight grin by taking a bite of her eggs. There had been quite the debate over cutting all long hair for this, but Sunstreaker had declared he wasn’t going to be ‘ugly’ for his last day as a human, and neither was his brother. No haircutting occurred. “Dinner is at six sharp, at six-thirty we’re getting into our gear. Choppers will be here at seven to fly us to Nellis where we will be catching a C-130 south.

“Columbia is two hours ahead of us here. That means that it’s already twelve-twenty-two in the afternoon there,” Will continued with a glance at his watch. “The flight is going to take a few hours, but we should be making our drop by three in the morning and landfall by four at the latest. Noise discipline, guys. That’s all I got. Optimus?”

Will sat back down and ate as Optimus stood. “One of our larger concerns is how fast the transformation back to our normal bodies will occur,” Prime said, wiping his hands on his napkin before dropping it back beside his plate. “Our solution for this is that we all leave. Once the island is secure, all Cybertronians will evac via helicopter, leaving Lennox and a number of his Rangers to set off the charges once we are all safely back here on base.” He raised his hands at the murmur of disagreement. “The humans are at great risk if we change back in such a small area. The change happened rapidly before and left us all vulnerable until we regained consciousness. We simply can’t risk changing back to normal on that little island. The Rangers are our trusted friends, and once we’re safe here, they can destroy that base without us endangering them.”

More grumbling brought Ironhide to his feet. “I’d rather see whatever’s causin’ this blown sky-high with my own eyes too, but which one of ya wanna be the one who kills a friend? Anyone?” he asked into the silence. No one replied, so he sat back down.

“Precisely,” Optimus said. “However, this makes it even more imperative that we find _all_ the people on that island and take custody of them. I want them alive if at all possible, but only if possible. Soundwave has agreed to lead us with his telepathy, and no,” here he chuckled. “He cannot just kill them with his brain. You’ve all trained very hard for this, and I have the utmost faith in you all. Now, finish eating and go get some sleep. Don’t forget to set your alarms for five.”

Sarah watched Optimus sit back down, her meal mostly forgotten and stomach in knots. “You’ll be damn careful,” she whispered to Will.

“Yes,” he promised.

“I want you back here on time, Captain,” Sarah said, covering her own fear in ritual words.

“Yes, ma’am.” Will leaned to the side and brushed a kiss over her cheek. “No place I want to be more than with my ladies. I’ll come home, Sarah. Right on time.”

“You better.”

~ | ~

“Join me,” Optimus asked, hand sliding into Ironhide’s once they were alone on the stairs.

“Woulda had ta tell me not to,” Ironhide replied, his fingers lacing with Optimus’. “Ya’re worried.”

“They are armed.”

“And we’ll be armed and armored ourselves,” Ironhide said. “I know I can’t stop ya worrying though.” He tugged, and Optimus let himself be towed into his bedroom. “Try’n sleep. Best way ta be ready.”

Clothing was peeled off and tossed into the hamper, the sheets drawn back, and light turned off, then Optimus was wrapped in strong, warm arms, his head tucked under Ironhide’s chin. For a long, quiet moment he listened to the solid thump of Ironhide’s heart under his ear.

“I’ve grown fond of this form,” Optimus whispered, palm open on Ironhide’s chest, fingertips sliding down over ridges of muscle. Familiar and comfortable.

“Have ya?” Ironhide asked, a smile in his voice.

“Mm.” Optimus turned his head and dropped soft kisses along Ironhide’s collar bone to his shoulder, then lifted to meet his mouth.

Ironhide rolled to his side and tipped his head, taking control over the kiss. “S’pose I could wear ya out a bit if it’d help ya sleep.”

“This is probably our last chance to play like this,” Optimus said, smiling into the next kiss.

“True.” Ironhide trailed a line of kisses down the side of Optimus’ neck, breath warm and lips soft. “How do ya want it?”

Optimus drew his leg up along Ironhide’s. “In me,” he whispered. “I want you inside me.”

“Think I can manage that,” Ironhide purred as he pushed Optimus onto his back. He leaned to the side, the drawer of the bedside table thumping lightly as it was opened then closed, then he was back, weight comfortable over Optimus.

Optimus sighed, body sinking into the bed as Ironhide touched and kissed his way down his chest. Underwear was pushed down and cast away as Ironhide moved lower and nudged Optimus’ legs apart. Optimus was hard and ready by the time Ironhide’s tongue dipped into his navel, then licked lower still.

“Uhnn…” Optimus rocked his hips up in a fraction of a thrust as Ironhide licked up the length of his arousal. He gasped in a sharp breath, short hair tickling his palms as he reached for Ironhide’s head to hold him there for just a moment. He moaned as a slick finger rubbed his entrance, then again in disappointment as Ironhide drew back and knelt up.

“Hand me a pillow,” Ironhide said. “Needa lift your aft better.”

Instead, Optimus pulled the pillow from under his head out and lifted his hips to shove it under his lower back. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Ironhide gripped Optimus’ thighs and tugged, then the touch returned and pressed.

Optimus spread his legs more, back arching in a silent request. One finger slid in and pleasure burst bright and hard though him. “Hide…”

“Relax. Don’t wanna be walkin’ funny tomorrow, do ya?” Ironhide asked, then proceeded to destroy any answer Optimus would have made by rubbing smooth circles over his prostate.

Optimus arched and cried out, fingers clutching the sheets as Ironhide added a second finger. “Please.”

“Beggin’ already?” Ironhide gripped Optimus’ hip with his free hand.

“Feels good,” Optimus whimpered.

“I’ll make it feel better.” Ironhide’s hands drew away, and it took _effort_ for Optimus to keep his hands off himself. But the lid to the lubricant bottle clicked, and then Ironhide’s hand found Optimus’ hip again to hold him steady. Blunt pressure rubbed his opening, then pushed in.

Optimus shivered, hands going to Ironhide to help anchor himself in the burst of sensation. “Hide…”

“I gotcha. Relax for me,” Ironhide murmured, hips rocking slowly until he was seated deep.

Spark pulsing hard, heart thundering, Optimus whimpered and pulled at Ironhide’s arms until he leaned over him. He moaned into a kiss, then tipped his chin up so Ironhide could more easily reach his neck. They started slow, Ironhide barely shifting back before sliding forward and in again, but it built. Each stroke rode right over that tight bundle of nerves and made stars burst behind Optimus’ eyelids. Their pace picked up, bliss sweeping through Optimus with each thick plunge, and it was only Ironhide’s hand settling lightly over his mouth that reminded him to not be so loud. An effort that was wasted as release suddenly rocketed through his body.

Optimus came down to Ironhide purring in his ear, hands in his hair. “Back with me?” he asked.

“Yes. Primus,” Optimus moaned, then cried out when Ironhide’s spark reached out to his.

Energy pulsed in hard, rolling throbs. “Tomorrow night, I’m gonna lay ya out and lick your spark. Overload ya until ya can’t breathe.”

Optimus panted and clung tight to his lover, spark matching the driving rhythm of Ironhide’s thrusts. He gasped and moaned, and cried out again when Ironhide nipped his shoulder and growled.

“Ah! Frag!” Ironhide gasped, then the backlash hit Optimus and left him sobbing in ecstasy.

They were both trembling, Optimus could feel it in Ironhide’s arms as the other held himself up. “Lick my spark, huh?”

Ironhide snorted a laugh and eased himself out, then rolled to the side, pulling Optimus along with him. “Pits, yeah! Miss the smell of ozone.” Optimus allowed himself to be tucked back in, head on Ironhide’s shoulder. “We can hide out in the old garage. Or maybe just drive out inta the desert. Wait for night. No one’d bug us.”

“Drive,” Optimus said, his tone wistful. “I think a drive would be wonderful.” He grinned and kissed Ironhide’s neck. “Along with that spark licking.”

Ironhide tipped his head down, kiss hitting the corner of Optimus’ mouth. “Then go ta sleep, brat. Got a busy night t’night before we can get ta the fun stuff.”

~ | ~

Sunstreaker growled softly as he watched his twin try to get Ratchet into the mood. It wasn’t going to work for all that Ratchet was trying. Sunstreaker shook his head and walked over to his mates. He grabbed Sideswipe’s shoulder and pulled. “Knock it off.”

“This could be our last chance to do sex this way,” Sideswipe protested, though he seemed to clue in that Ratchet hadn’t even grabbed after him when he was yanked away.

Sunstreaker just waved a hand at Ratchet, because really, he didn’t need to put this in words, did he? Sideswipe looked at Ratchet, who looked fragging miserable, and Sunstreaker left them there to turn off the light.

“Ratch?” Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker made his way back to the bed.

“I want to,” the medic said.

“Nah. You want to want to,” Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker gave wordless agreement over the bond. “Well, no biggie.”

Sunstreaker crawled onto the bed and dragged the covers over the three of them before snuggling in against Ratchet’s back. “Tomorrow. We can share sparks the right way tomorrow night.”

Ratchet snorted. “Yeah? Where? There’s no privacy once we’re back to normal.”

“You don’t want to be-”

“Oh shut up!” Ratchet snapped. “Of _course_ I want to be normal. Just… stop being…”

Sunstreaker bit his lip against a smile and carefully kept his amusement out of the bond. _Love you, Ratchet,_ he whispered instead and rested a hand over the medic’s spark.

Sideswipe draped his arm over Ratchet and Sunstreaker’s waists and purred. “Love you both. And I was only joking, Ratch. I know you want to be normal.”

Ratchet heaved a sigh and slumped between them. _Love you both too. I’m just… worried._

 _This is an easy mission, babe,_ Sideswipe said as he kissed Ratchet’s forehead. _No one wants to get hurt now. That’s why we’ve all trained so hard this last week. We’re all going to be fine. This time tomorrow, we’ll have our real bodies back, and me and Sunny will ‘face you until you forget everything but our names. Promise._

Ratchet nodded, his hair tickling at Sunstreaker’s nose a little.

“Sleep, Ratch,” Sideswipe whispered, then kissed the medic again. “Best thing we can do is rest up now.”

Sunstreaker dipped his head and kissed Ratchet’s neck, then leaned up long enough to kiss his twin. “Night,” he said as he settled back down, face pressed to the back of Ratchet’s neck.

 _Really do love you glitchy demons,_ Ratchet murmured.

~ | ~

Hot Rod stopped in the doorway of the Playroom, surprised to see Perceptor in there. Everyone was supposed to be in bed. Hot Rod included, but he was too keyed up. He almost stepped back, but then Perceptor looked up and smiled.

“I find myself a touch too energetic to sleep yet,” Perceptor said, the smile turning a little wry.

Hot Rod chuckled, walked over to the scientist, and plopped into a chair across the chessboard from him. “Yeah. Me too. Tossing and turning in bed is just making it worse.”

“I believe it to be the excitement. Being in this form has not been bad at all, but I am looking forward quite a lot to being myself once more.” Perceptor flashed Hot Rod a friendly smile and began to reset the chessboard. “Would you like to play a game? Perhaps that will be enough to relax us and allow our minds to settle for sleep?”

Hot Rod nodded, then held out his hand to stop Perceptor. “Wait.” He glanced back at the Playroom door, then gave Perceptor a conspiratorial grin. “Let’s take this to my room. That way if anyone comes to check in here, we won’t get in trouble.”

Perceptor chuckled and stood as Hot Rod did. Hot Rod held out the bottom of his shirt and swept chess pieces into it, careful not to let any of them hit the floor. Perceptor bit his lip, and Hot Rod snickered silently. It was funny. They were sneaking off with the game like a pair of naughty sparklings.

“Hurry!” Hot Rod whispered, then walked fast to the doorway, only to stop and peek out. He glanced back at Perceptor, then edged out so he could look around the corner into the dorm hall too. “We’re clear,” he murmured, then ran on his tiptoes down the hall to his bedroom. Perceptor giggled as he chased after Hot Rod. “Shh! Open the door.”

Hot Rod was trying not to laugh too as the scientist failed to muffle the continued giggles, but Perceptor got the door open, and they both hurried in. Hot Rod snickered as he dumped the chess pieces on his bed. “You’re silly.”

“Me?” Perceptor asked with a laugh. “Which of us just tiptoed down the hall, hunched over like a cartoon villain?”

“I’m the hero, not the villain,” Hot Rod said as he took the board from Perceptor and started setting the pieces on it in the middle. “Which color do you want?”

“Black.”

Hot Rod nodded and grabbed the white pieces. He liked playing chess. He could even beat most of the people he played against, and it was supposed to be a smart person game.

“We’re gonna have to get a bigger chessboard after tomorrow.”

Perceptor smiled. “I would enjoy that.”

Hot Rod moved his pawn out, then looked up at Perceptor. “Thank you. Ya know, for getting it all figured out. You and the others.”

A light blush colored Perceptor’s cheeks. “You are welcome.”

For a while they simply traded turns, but they were both yawning as Perceptor put Hot Rod in Check. “Man. Maybe I do need a nap, I should’ve seen that coming,” Hot Rod said.

“We should rest,” Perceptor said and twisted around to look at the clock. “I should go.”

“Or you could stay,” Hot Rod offered. He set the board on the floor, then piled his pieces on it. “It’s a big bed.” He crawled up, yawning again and dragged the covers down before flopping onto his side.

Perceptor looked like he thought about it for a moment, then he put his game pieces on the floor too and climbed under the blankets. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Hot Rod said and rolled over to turn off his lamp. “Sleep tight.”

“You as well, Hot Rod.”

~ | ~

Jazz purred and snuggled in against Prowl, the blankets warm over them. “Love ya, Prowler,” he murmured and nuzzled in against his mate’s neck.

Prowl’s hand pushed up under Jazz’s shirt and stroked along his spine. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Jazz gasped as energy brushed against his spark, but he returned it. _Gonna renew our bond proper-like soon as we can sneak away._

Prowl’s lips curved into a smile where they pressed against Jazz’s. _I look forward to that._

 _Yeah?_ Jazz nipped Prowl’s lip, then pulsed his spark in two fast, hard bursts. _We can do all kinds of naughty stuff again. Twenty-four hours from now._

 _Maybe thirty-six,_ Prowl replied, voice breathless over the bond. Jazz arched his chest against his mate’s, tingling pleasure setting him alight. _We’ll have to fly back here, make sure Lennox’s team gets-_ “Mmn! Home.”

Jazz smiled and pulsed a little faster, sinking into the bond. _Can’t wait ta run my fingers along your spark crystal. Gonna sink my teeth inta that pretty neck o’ yours and taste your energon._ He could _see_ it. He could _taste_ the energon, and moaned, energy rushing through him and making every inch of his body tingle.

“Jazz!” Prowl cried, fingers digging into the muscles of Jazz’s back as the spy gave his neck a sharp bite.

Prowl’s spark flared out hard, and he cried out again, this time in overload, and the backlash slammed into Jazz. Lightning charged through him, Jazz’s own release pulling a low moan from him. He shivered and clutched at Prowl, mind blanketed in the pleasure.

 _Promise we will be safe tomorrow,_ Prowl whispered as he held Jazz tighter.

 _Babe, we’re **all** gonna be fine. We got this locked up._ Jazz shifted so he could push a knee between Prowl’s and settled in. “Now turn off that busy mind o’ yours and get some rest.” He tipped his head and pressed a soft, slow kiss to his mate’s mouth.

“You really aren’t worried at all, are you?” Prowl asked, but Jazz knew he was smiling as he pressed his forehead to the spy’s.

“Nope. Our guys’re ready. _We_ are ready.” Jazz closed his eyes and purred. _Sleep, lover. It’s all gonna be fine._

 _My Jazz,_ Prowl sighed, contentment and warm love filling their bond.

~ | ~

Wheeljack rolled over and dragged a pillow over his head. He could hear the Aerialbots, and no matter how much they assured him, no matter how over the idea of bonding they said they were, he worried. He should feel _relief_ now. By this time tomorrow this whole being human thing would be over. They would be able to fly and combine, so why in Primus’ name was he tossing and turning, awake, afraid that this time the passion would overwhelm them and they would bond?

Wheeljack groaned and threw aside the pillow, kicking his way free of this blankets so he could turn on his music player. If this wasn’t the last time he would have to sleep in a room that shared a single, thin wall with them, he would switch rooms. He’d never felt so damn _stupidly_ jealous until he had to listen to even his creations sharing pleasure. It wasn’t right, and made Wheeljack feel small and petty. Worse than ugly jealousy and loneliness was that he couldn’t seem to be happy for them due to the worry and fear.

What would be the last straw? What if being normal and able to combine wasn’t enough? They were _so young_! What if they decided to bond anyway?

Wheeljack turned the music up just a little more then flopped back onto his bed. Music and pillow helped to block out the sounds, and he inhaled deeply, letting the breath out in a gust as he tried to relax. There was slag-all he could do about them if they chose to bond, but knowing that didn’t help. He loved them dearly, and he would do anything he could for them, so why couldn’t he stop fretting himself into an anxiety-ridden mess?

Primus, if nothing else he _needed_ to get some sleep!

Frustrated with himself, Wheeljack rolled off the bed again, turned off his alarm and music, snatched up his pillow, and went to the next room down. He was just shutting the door when he hear Air Raid’s sharp cry. He threw himself on the empty bed and ignored the slightly dusty smell of the blanket.

A short nap, he told himself. _I just need a short nap before we leave, and by tomorrow this will all be over, and they’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. It’ll all be fragging fine!_

It was a long while before Wheeljack finally fell into a fitful, exhausted sleep.

~ | ~

Bluestreak stretched out on his back, the blankets pulled up to his chest and his fingers laced together on his middle. He stared up into the dark and focused on the slow in and out of his breath. One more day, then he would be back to vents and a completely different respiration system.

His hands rose with a deep breath in, and Bluestreak shut his eyes as he slowly exhaled. He knew he needed to be his best tomorrow and felt the familiar blanket of pre-battle calm settle over him only for it to be broken by a loud cry of passion.

Bluestreak snickered, shook his head, then wriggled his shoulders back into the pillow better. He’d been invited to the Aerialbots room for some of that, but had declined. They were fun, but he needed his rest. Plus there was also the thought that once they were all back to normal, he could should them how _mechs_ interfaced. Wouldn’t that be fun?

A soft tingle of desire threaded through Bluestreak’s spark, but he quickly pushed it away.

Relaxation. Centering. Sleep. That’s what he needed. Not smutty thoughts about pretty little jets.

Bluestreak snickered to himself, then resettled once more. He inhaled deeply, held the breath for a beat of his heart, then exhaled slowly. Then again. After a few slow breaths that calm filled him again. Tomorrow if he had to shoot, his hands would be steady and his mind clear. The jump would be exciting and new, but he would do just fine with that. He was a good swimmer and they had all trained hard the last week to get it right. He hoped he wouldn’t have to shoot anyone. It was nice not to need to kill, or even maim anyone. With any luck, they would knock out the people there, tie them up to be taken to the authorities, and be home by lunch time.

Maybe they should eat first before changing back? There wasn’t really any kind of energon supply laid in. Though he supposed the solar converter they had used before would still work. Or… Oh no, what if they had used the parts from that to make the console that detected the signal?

Bluestreak caught himself staring up at the ceiling again, whole body tense. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax and shut his eyes again. No, it wasn’t a big deal. He’d mention it to Prime once they were all done with eating dinner so plans could be made. Worst case scenario, they could have a big lunch then everyone could park in their alt modes for a few days and recharge as much as possible until Wheeljack and Perceptor figured it out. Pits, Starscream had mentioned something about his academy stuff involving energon, and he’d kept his little group fed somehow.

They would be fine, Bluestreak thought and really began to relax. There was a muffled thump from somewhere outside his room, but it was indistinct and he didn’t give it any thought. He was drifting away already, soft black closing in and making him feel like he was floating.

~ | ~

Air Raid hummed, body still buzzing and hot, breath panting. His head rested on Silverbolt’s shoulder, and Slingshot’s head was heavy on Air Raid’s chest, right over his pounding spark.

“Wish Bluestreak would’ve joined us,” Slingshot grumbled.

“He’s gotta sleep,” Fireflight said from Silverbolt’s other side.

Air Raid thought about turning his head to look, but decided against it. Instead he threaded his fingers through the tangle of bright copper hair spread over his chest. “We can play with him once we’re back to normal,” he said, then smiled. “We’re going to have a whole new way to interface tomorrow.”

Fireflight giggled.

“No,” Slingshot grumbled. “We’ll be _losing_ a way to interface tomorrow.”

“But we’ll have our wings back,” Skydive said, his tone wistful and airy. “That’s worth losing sex for.”

Air Raid nodded a little, though only Silverbolt felt it. “But we will have to learn new stuff. Blue mentioned something about wires and cables and all that that’s foreplay when you’re a mech instead of a human.”

“It’s going to be fun,” Fireflight agreed with a happy sigh. “I can’t wait. I think we should combine, and fly, and then grab Blue to show us the fun stuff.”

“We should be going tomorrow,” Slingshot grumbled and sat up.

Air Raid reached for him and purred when his hand wasn’t knocked away. He knew Slingshot was really upset about not going, more than just anger, but if he was willing to let Air Raid touch him, then at least he was feeling a bit more mellow than when they first found out. “You know Jack would just worry about us. It’s a little island with hardly anyone there. We’d be a distraction.”

“I still think we could be of some use,” Silverbolt said. He had been, surprisingly, the most annoyed next to Slingshot. “Between us and Skyfire and the Seekers that’s ten flyers. We could change back there on the island instead of leaving humans behind, then fly everyone back by carrying them.”

“That would be really risky, Bolt,” Skydive said softly. “None of us have flown in months. I don’t think we’ve forgotten, but would we really be able to carry other heavy mechs hundreds of miles?”

“If we combined we could do it,” Slingshot argued.

“But only like two at a time,” Skydive pointed out. “Maybe Skyfire could carry a couple smaller mechs himself, and sure the Seekers could fly back under their own power, but could they carry anyone where we couldn’t individually?”

Air Raid pushed himself up to sit against the wall at the head of the bed. “It doesn’t matter. We can argue and protest and cry unfair all we want, but they’re not going to change their minds about this.” He reached out to tug Slingshot in against his side. “It sucks, but let’s think of Jack in this. We can’t send him off into possible combat tonight thinking we’re here and angry with him.”

“I’m not angry at Jack,” Slingshot protested, and after another insistent tug, he settled in against Air Raid’s side. “It’s… disappointing,” he growled and crossed his arms over his chest, but he did lay his head of Air Raid’s shoulder and snuggle in. “We trained hard and we’re _good_. We could be of use there, but no! We have to stay here with the ‘underage’ crowd.”

“Younglings,” Skydive corrected. “Which we technically are. And even if you want to argue that, Ravage is staying too, and he’s past Cybertronian majority.”

“For the same reason too,” Fireflight added. “Soundwave doesn’t want to have to worry about his creations while there. Jack doesn’t want to have to worry about us.”

Air Raid rested his head against Slingshot’s. “Skyfire’s staying here too. I know they said it partly to placate us, but someone really does need to watch this base. What if someone comes here? We’re five good fighters. Between us and Bumblebee, the women, and all Soundwave’s kids, I think we’ll be able to protect Skyfire, Glen, and Annabelle while holding the base until the others can get back to us.”

“Still rather go,” Slingshot grumbled. He pulled away from Air Raid, but only so he could get under the covers. “Whatever. I know it ain’t changing. Someone kill the light. We should rest too. Know damn well I won’t be able to sleep later after they leave.”

Air Raid slid under the blankets with his brother, Fireflight scooting to the bottom of the bed so he could switch off the light while they all settled in. “It’ll be ok,” Air Raid murmured and pressed a kiss to Slingshot’s hair.

“Yeah. I know.” Slingshot sounded resigned, but still not happy.

“Just smile for Jack tonight,” Air Raid said as he wrapped his arms around his brother. “He’s worked so hard. Let’s just pretend it doesn’t bug us, that we’re happy to stay behind.”

“Yeah,” Skydive said. “We’ll hug him tight and tell him to be careful.”

“Not give him anything extra to worry about,” Fireflight said as he crawled onto the bed.

Slingshot grunted agreement and pushed his face into Air Raid’s neck. “Yeah. We’ll do that. Make sure he knows we love him and appreciate all he’s done.” He still sounded grumpy, but Air Raid knew Slingshot loved Wheeljack just as much as the rest of them, and he would act right for the inventor’s sake.

~ | ~

Bumblebee burrowed his face into Ravage’s hair and held tighter for a moment. Ravage pressed back, rump against Bumblebee’s thighs, and purred. Bumblebee couldn’t help a teasing push of his hips. “We’re supposed to be sleeping,” he whispered. “We’ve got all your brothers and the Aerialbots to manage tonight.”

Ravage wiggled his aft back more, and Bumblebee felt himself stir with real interest. “This could be our last chance to do it this way.”

“Hard light holoforms,” Bumblebee whispered and nipped his mate’s shoulder.

“Kinky,” Ravage replied with a soft laugh and twisted around in Bumblebee’s arms.

“Less mess.” Bumblebee pressed his lips to his mate’s. “Just shut the program down, and we’re all clean again. Mmm,” he hummed as he deepened the kiss and held Ravage tight against his chest. Ravage purred and melted in against Bumblebee, fingers light as they pushed into blonde hair. Bumblebee moaned softly and pushed himself just a little harder against his mate before easing his energy out in a slow caress to Ravage’s spark. “We’ll bond properly too,” he murmured against Ravage’s lips then sighed as energy fluttered back to him.

_We are properly bonded, however, I would not turn down a reaffirmation._

Bumblebee smiled and deepened the kiss again, loosing himself in the soft slide of lips and tongue, the puff of warmth against his cheek as Ravage’s breath came faster in pleasure. _I love you,_ he sighed over the bond, burrowing in as deeply as he could. _I can’t wait to see you and touch you._

Ravage purred, long, slim, strong limbs wrapping around Bumblebee to hold him back just as tightly. Energy swept back and forth between their sparks, languid and soft, but still pushing the pleasure higher. Bumblebee molded his mouth over Ravage’s and kissed him until their chests burned from want of air. They pulled apart with a gasp, Ravage’s soft whimper and squirm sending a charge of need through Bumblebee.

“Primus!”

“Harder,” Ravage pleaded in a desperate whisper, body winding against Bumblebee’s.

 _You drive me wild,_ Bumblebee growled and thrust a harder, faster burst of spark energy into his mate.

Ravage’s back arched, body beginning to shake, his fingers tight in Bumblebee’s hair. Bumblebee pushed a little harder, a little faster, then gasped as overload struck. He tucked his face into his mate’s neck and moaned as Ravage cried out. Pleasure burst bright and hot, and filled their bond. It left Bumblebee reeling, but not so much that he wasn’t ready and even pushing deeper still into the bond when the odd tingling began to ripple through Ravage. Ravage snickered, mind and spark open as the soft zinging aftershocks raced through him. He squirmed and giggled, and Bumblebee shivered and chuckled right along with him.

“I’m never going to get tired of that,” Bumblebee said with a laugh after the last ripple faded, then kissed Ravage’s cheek.

Warm, smooth fingers pushed through Bumblebee’s hair, then grazed his cheek. “Nor I,” Ravage purred. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Bumblebee’s lips. “I love you,” he breathed the words.

Bumblebee drank them in with the soft glow over their bond. “Love you too. Suppose we better rest though. It’s going to be a long night.”

“Mmn.” Ravage snuggled in, tucking his head under Bumblebee’s chin with a sigh. “Good morning.”

Bumblebee grinned into his mate’s hair, then shut his eyes. He could feel Ravage starting to drift and followed him down into sleep with a sigh of his own.

~ | ~

Mirage let himself be pulled into Tracks’ room, then into his intended’s arms. “We should be resting,” he said, though he tipped his head to the side more as Tracks kissed the side of his neck. Mirage’s spark pulsed a little faster, his chest tight, and he remained unresisting as Tracks led them through the dark room to his bed.

“Yes, we should.” Tracks nibbled a line to Mirage’s collar bone, then up the front of his throat.

“Tracks… Loveling I…”

“Shhh…”

Mirage was pushed onto the bed and moaned as Tracks crawled in with him, kisses soft and hot. “You are making this very, very difficult for me.”

“Yes, I am,” Tracks purred with a soft laugh. “It was such a difficult task to drag you into my room.” His lips found Mirage’s, and it was all Mirage could do not to reach out with his spark. “However,” Tracks murmured as he shifted to the side, “I’ve no intention of ruining our courtship today.”

Mirage shut his eyes and inhaled carefully. He wasn’t sure if it was disappointment or relief he felt. Certainly frustration. His spark felt hot and heavy and tight. His jeans bit into tender, very aroused flesh, and he was trembling from the ache of desire. “Good,” he managed, voice strained and rough.

Tracks -blast him- laughed in utter delight. “I do like how I turn you on though,” he said, a smile in his tone. “Please consider it a taste of what I am going to give you tomorrow night.”

Mirage stilled, then turned his face toward Tracks. “Tomorrow?” he asked.

“Once we’re ourselves again,” Tracks replied, tone bright and happy. Then his fingers were on Mirage’s face and stroking along his jaw. “I know courtship lasted far longer in the past, but there is nothing more you can do to convince me that you are the mate I want. Feel free to continue on, but I’ve made my decision.” His lips brushed Mirage’s in a chaste kiss that, nonetheless, rocketed desire through the spy. “Tomorrow night, when we can find ourselves a quiet place alone, I want to take the next step.”

Mirage shivered and moaned, hands fisted tightly to keep himself from reaching for Tracks, or even worse, touching himself where he ached so much.

Tracks, Unicron take him, purred and snuggled in, fingers light and making pleasure and need tingle through Mirage. “I want your spark, Mirage.”

Mirage jerked himself away, crying out as his spark flared _hard_ then rebounded with no other spark in range anymore. He rolled to his feet on the floor, gasping for breath as he stumbled and tried to regain his balance.

“Too much?” Tracks asked, the coy, teasing note in his voice making Mirage growl before he began to laugh.

“Pit-spawned _tease_!” Mirage said, laughing even as thwarted lust burned pain through his spark.

Tracks chuckled. “I did overdo that, didn’t I?” he asked, an apologetic note in his voice. “Are you all right?”

“I need a minute,” Mirage replied and stepped back until he could lean against the wall. It felt blessedly cool against his back, but his spark still pulsed and flared in his chest.

Tracks shifted on the bed, and Mirage could imagine the contrite expression he likely wore. “I do apologize, love. I wasn’t truly trying to push you so far.”

Mirage focused on just breathing for a moment, then sank down the wall to sit, arms draped over upraised knees. “Tomorrow,” he said at length, “I expect you to make good on your promise.”

“Tomorrow I will, my beautiful intended.” Tracks fell silent again for a moment, then asked in a serious voice, “Would it be better if we slept apart?”

“No,” Mirage hurried to say and pushed himself back to his feet. He had his spark reined in, and he didn’t want to give the impression he was angry. Frustrated and stymied, yes. Angry, absolutely not. “No, I want to be close to you. I do think it best we refrain from anymore teasing though.” He crossed back to the bed, hands reaching blindly until they bumped the soft fabric of Tracks’ blanket.

“Of course.” The bed moved as Tracks pushed himself to the other side.

Mirage crawled in, leaving his jeans on despite the discomfort. “I love you, Tracks,” he murmured once he was settled on his side and as comfortable as he was likely to get for a little while.

“And I you.” Tracks was silent another moment, then said, voice ringing in apologetic notes, “I am sorry I pushed so hard. That was callus of me not to realize how strongly affected you were.”

Mirage smiled and reached out to rest his hand on Tracks’ upper arm. “Nonsense. And I am fine. A little arousal never hurt anyone, and it only makes the anticipation of tomorrow all the sweeter.” He gave Tracks’ arm a squeeze and pat. “Sleep, beloved,” he said, then added in a teasing lilt, “If you still feel guilty tomorrow, I supposed you shall just have to make it up to me.”

Tracks chuckled and brought a hand up to cover Mirage’s. “Deal.”

~ | ~

Skyfire opened his door at the light knock and finished dragging his shirt down. “Hound?” he asked when he spotted his friend.

Hound fidgeted in the doorway despite Skyfire stepping back to allow him in. Granted, things had been a bit… awkward between them the last few days since he had asked for Hound to leave his room. He had needed time to himself, but he could have handled it better. Skyfire was still hyperaware of the killers around him, that they were killers and he was not. Even as he became friends with some of them, worked with them. Even as he got to know Starscream all over again, he was _too_ aware of how weak he was compared to them. He watched them train and knew beyond all doubt that the _younglings_ could destroy him before he even knew he was under attack. Hound was one of them, but he had become someone Skyfire cared quite a bit for.

“Would you like to come in?” Skyfire invited when a moment passed with nothing said.

“Yeah.” Hound shoved a hand back through his hair and stepped in enough that Skyfire was able to close the door, figuring whatever this was, it was probably better off privately discussed. They stood there, next to the closed door, Skyfire waiting and unsure what to say, and Hound fidgeting again, until he finally huffed a laugh and crossed to sit on the end of Skyfire’s bed.

“I just… You know, I don’t even know what I wanted to say,” Hound half-muttered as he rubbed at his cheek.

Skyfire walked over and sat next to Hound, confused and growing worried. “By all accounts the mission should go well tomorrow. Are you worried?”

“No? I mean not exactly, not about the mission.” Hound groaned and leaned forward, face in his hands and elbows on his knees. When he spoke his voice was muffled. “I just don’t want to leave with this stupid tension between us.”

“I am not- never was angry with you, Hound.” Skyfire scooted closer and rested a hand on Hound’s shoulder. “I’m frustrated and displaced. I’m being left behind with the younglings when everything in my spark is screaming that I go. I’m a scientist. I could be of use, but I know that I would be in the way.”

Hound straightened, then surprised Skyfire by tucking himself in against his side. Skyfire hadn’t held anyone since Starscream was a youngling new to the academy, but he bit his lip and wrapped an arm around Hound’s shoulders without protest.

“It’s all this tension and pressure,” Hound said. “I know you weren’t angry with me, and I wasn’t even the least upset with you.” He looked up and Skyfire gave him a reassuring smile and nod. “Just stay safe tomorrow.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Skyfire asked and gave Hound another squeeze before letting him go and scooting back onto his bed. “And shouldn’t you be resting so you can be your best?”

“Yeah.” Hound was actually already in his sleep clothes, loose pants and shirt, and Skyfire made a fast decision.

“Well, then shut off the light and get over here,” Skyfire said as he pushed the blankets down and got settled in against the pillows. When Starscream was upset he would snuggle and recharge with Skyfire. He rested better, especially if part of the youngling’s upset was that he was worried Skyfire was angry with him. Hound was clearly not Starscream, let alone a youngling Starscream, but he’d already sought physical affection for comfort. Skyfire saw no reason not to offer more.

And the shocked expression Hound gave him was downright funny.

“You sure?” Hound asked.

“So long as you don’t kick the slag out of my shins,” Skyfire said with a grin, then waved a hand toward the light switch. “Come on. You need your rest.”

Hound hurried over to turn off the light, then back, the bed dipping when he climbed onto it. Skyfire reached and helped Hound get under the blankets and settled in against his side.

Hound hummed softly and rested his head against Skyfire’s shoulder. “This is nice. Have to give it a shot once we’re back to normal.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Skyfire said as he shut his eyes. “Now sleep.”

It was only minutes later that Hound’s weight sank in against Skyfire and his breathing went deep and slow. Skyfire resisted the urge to purr in contentment. He’d always enjoyed snuggling with friends and loved ones, and it wasn’t long until he, too, fell asleep.

~ | ~

Cliffjumper set out his clothes for later, checked that his door was locked, then turned off the light. He was excited about the mission, but cautious as well. He knew that tonight they would all likely be safe. No Decepticon would risk moving against them so close to getting returned to normal. No, the danger started the moment they had control over the island. _That_ was when an attack became more logical. They would all be armed. The machine would be right there just waiting to be destroyed.

Of course the Rangers would be there as well. Between Autobots and humans, the Decepticons were outnumbered. If nothing happened on the island, then the risk was immediately after they changed back. All it would take would be for Starscream or Barricade- no. Soundwave. If Soundwave woke first, they were all dead.

Cliffjumper decided the best thing he could do would be to hide himself somewhere he would have room to change, but that a Decepticon wouldn’t necessarily check before Cliffjumper could regain consciousness and mount a defense.

Telling Prime would be pointless, and Ironhide had grown as tolerant as their leader. Primus love Optimus, but he was too trusting. Cliffjumper squirmed his shoulders into the pillow better and let his body relax. He would be ready and watching. Primus willing, the Decepticons would be too scrambled to be stupid, and by the time they were organized it would be too late to get the jump on the Autobots.

With a deep breath and long exhalation, Cliffjumper let himself fall asleep. He need to be well-rested.

~ | ~

Sunstorm sat in the center of his bed, eyes shut, breath even. He was ready. The human weapons felt different yet familiar in his hands. He found himself in the odd predicament of preferring knives over guns, but he was proficient with the primitive weapons.

Lead projectiles. Primus guide and save him.

He sank into himself, calling upon memory of flight to calm and center his mind. He was going to fly the instant he had his wings back. The sun would be warm, or perhaps, depending on the time they changed, the night air would be cool. He was absolutely certain he could convince the Air Commander to fly with his trine. The younglings would need a flight as well.

Sunstorm inhaled and exhaled a few more times, then crawled under his blankets to rest.

~ | ~

Skywarp crawled up onto the bed, over his naked mates, smiling as the dim light glowed off their silky skin. “This is oddly familiar,” he purred, hands pushing up their thighs. It was the last night they could do this this way, and Skywarp _wanted_ them. He could also feel the tension and worry under the desire, and he wanted to make them forget it. Tomorrow was going to go fine and by night at the latest, they’d be their normal selves again.

For now, however, he had them bare, hard, and already panting for him on their bed. Skywarp grinned and reached for the lubricant bottle, the little lid clicking as he flicked it open with his thumb. He bit his lip and ran a fingertip around the spout, looking from Starscream to Thundercracker, then back again. “Which one first?” he purred, then grinned at the way Thundercracker’s hand reached for him. Starscream shivered, green eyes dark and hooded as he whimpered.

“Come here, Honey,” Skywarp said. “I want you on your knees, aft up for me.” He poked at finger at Starscream. “You stay right there and watch. No touching.”

Thundercracker hurried to get into position, and Skywarp lubed himself up before pressing slick fingertips to his mate’s body. Skywarp pressed in and Thundercracker gasped and arched his back even more. Starscream keened, his arousal twitching and leaving a shiny smear on his belly. They had the bond open between them, but Skywarp kept himself blocked off. It had been months, not since they first finished the bedrooms, that he had had the chance to really take control again.

“Be good, Sweetling,” he crooned and lined himself up to push into Thundercracker.

A low, hungry moan was only barely muffled, and Thundercracker’s fists twisted the blankets as Skywarp sank deep. He rocked in short, deep, slow thrusts, eyes on Starscream’s flushed face. With a grin, Skywarp wrapped his arms around Thundercracker’s middle and pulled.

“Up, Thunder. Star, I want you in front of him, facing us and on your knees too.” Skywarp tugged again and helped Thundercracker rise to his knees. The shift in position pushed Skywarp deeper and pleasure stole his breath for a moment. When he dragged his eyes open, it was to see Starscream and Thundercracker trying to devour one another with a kiss. He shivered, lust and need thrumming through him. “Closer, sweet,” he purred and reached for Starscream’s arm.

Starscream moaned and whimpered as he pressed his chest tight to Thundercracker’s and straddled a thigh. He rolled his hips, and Skywarp followed the same rhythm, purring as Thundercracker gasped and moaned between them. It was difficult not to remember a time when they’d been unsure of this, especially when the change was so vivid. Starscream clung to Thundercracker’s shoulders, thigh pressed in tight so their mate had something to thrust against even as he rocked his own body in just the right angle to drive sensation along the length of his arousal. Skywarp rolled his hips up in short thrusts, almost languid as he let the bliss sizzle through him and begin to knot up around his spark and deep down in his belly.

“I love you both so fragging much,” Skywarp murmured as he reached out with his spark.

Starscream threw his head back with a sharp little cry, and Thundercracker gasped. Then energy rushed back at Skywarp, and he let go, opened the bond, and dove into this mates with abandon. Hot lust poured through him, energy rolling back and forth in powerful waves that took them higher with each surge. Skywarp dipped his head down, mouth pressed to Thundercracker’s shoulder in an open-mouthed kiss. He felt dizzy, the bed spinning and dipping under them. He held tighter as they moved more and more frantically together, until Thundercracker shouted and tensed. Skywarp didn’t bother to brace for the tidal wave that crashed over him. He fell into the crush of ecstasy, Starscream’s gasping cries ringing in his ears.

For a long, impossibly perfect moment, they drifted, then slowly came back down. Skywarp purred and eased himself back to sit on his heels. Starscream moaned and flopped to the side, while Thundercracker chuckled and laid down a little less dramatically.

Skywarp grinned as he pushed himself off the bed for the cleaning cloths he’d brought up after breakfast. “And tomorrow night, I’m going to peel open your chest plates, lick your sparks until you beg me to take you, then renew the bond.” He winked, and both his mates laughed.

“Promises,” Starscream moaned, then yelped when Skywarp came back with wet cloth that had gone cold and began wiping up the mess they’d made.

“I do promise,” Skywarp said, then bent to kiss Starscream’s belly before reaching over to clean up Thundercracker. He earned a hiss for that, but there was no pain reflected over the bond, just hypersensitivity. “We’re gonna fly, then we’re gonna frag, and it’s gonna be amazing.”

“Count me in,” Starscream said, then groaned as he dragged himself beneath the covers. “Now both of you get up here and snuggle me.”

Skywarp tossed the cloth into the hamper, checked the alarm, turned out the light, then climbed back onto the bed to curl against his mates. “Do love you,” he purred as they settled in.

“Love you too, Warp,” Thundercracker replied.

Starscream simply pushed love and contentment over the bond, already sinking toward sleep.

~ | ~

Spyglass snuggled in against Viewfinder, arm draped over him to rest on Spectro’s waist. They were quiet and the room was dark, but none of them were remotely close to sleeping despite the tiredness dragging at their minds.

 _I am looking forward to having our correct bodies back,_ Spyglass said.

 _I miss transforming and combining,_ Spectro added.

Between them Viewfinder was tense and quiet. Spectro snuggled in closer, fingers tight on Viewfinder’s shirt.

 _We’ll be to the rear, guarding and watching,_ Spyglass said, voicing the worry they had all avoided speaking of since the news was delivered. _It is not as though we’ve never been in combat before._ Granted, they did try to avoid it since they were small and not heavily armored. They were topnotch spies, and for the most part they watched and recorded battles, and relayed intelligence instead of fighting. They would be in much the same situation this time. They would watch their comrades’ backs and guard any prisoners.

 _We will be armed. We are trained. And we are not foolish or careless,_ Viewfinder finally spoke. _What is troubling is that we are so very fragile right now._

 _And so close to having that fragility remedied,_ Spyglass said and felt a wave of agreement from both Viewfinder and Spectro.

 _Enough of this,_ Viewfinder huffed and pulled Spectro and Spyglass in tighter to his sides. _We’re not untried in battle. We will watch **carefully** tomorrow, and we will see this finished._

Spyglass tucked his face in against his brother’s neck and inhaled the clean, warm scent of his skin. Beneath his hand, Spectro’s side rose and fell in even, soft breaths. _We will,_ he agreed.

~ | ~

Laserbeak looked up as the bedroom door opened. He sensed his brothers, and Buzzsaw sat up, a wave of confusion reaching across the link to Frenzy and Rumble as they entered the dark room.

“Brothers?” Laserbeak asked, curious and surprised.

“It’s cool, Beaky,” Frenzy said as they climbed onto the bed and sat at the end. “We were thinkin’ though.”

“Did it hurt?” Buzzsaw asked coolly.

Rumble pinched Laserbeak’s toe, earning him a hiss and kick. “That was the wrong foot.”

“Nah. Know ya woulda said it if he hadn’t,” Rumble said, the grin audible in his tone. Unfortunately, Laserbeak could not deny the charge.

Buzzsaw sighed and said, “We were nearly asleep, so if you came to pester us, could it perhaps wait?”

“Ain’tcha worried at all?” Frenzy asked.

Laserbeak reached over the link to Buzzsaw, and answered honestly. “Of course, but this is no different than any other time our creator has gone into battle.” They had discussed it, but of course they were worried. They were also being left here at base because of their age in human terms despite the fact that they were skilled infiltrators and spies and would likely be of use if allowed to accompany the main body of their forces. It was understandable that someone needed to stay behind, however, neither of them liked it and all the logic in the world would not change their fears for Soundwave and Starscream’s safety.

As one, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw allowed those thoughts and feelings to cross the link to their brothers. Rather than words, they communicated in impressions and images. There was quite literally nothing they could do and that was frustrating, but it would not be the first time they had to obey orders they did not like. They would hold the base, hide their concerns from the others, and do their job in protecting those less trained than they were themselves if the need arose.

Frenzy and Rumble were silent for a few minutes after, then their agreement reached over the telepathic link.

“Mind a sleepover?” Frenzy asked.

Laserbeak shifted more to the right, Buzzsaw following to make room on the other side of the bed for their brothers. “Sleep well,” he said as the four of them settled under the blankets.

“Nighty night,” Frenzy chirped.

Silence fell, but Laserbeak was aware that none of them slept for quite a while.

~ | ~

Barricade growled and thrust up harder, fingers biting into Soundwave’s hips and helping him move. Soundwave gasped and panted and whimpered, body straining over Barricade as he rode hard and chased his release with greedy determination. Barricade frelling loved it. The lamp was dimmed, casting just enough light that he could see the sheen of sweat on his lover’s skin. Watch the flush of arousal darken the closer Soundwave got.

Sharp nails dug into Barricade’s chest, and he knew there would be marks this time. He was likely leaving bruises on Soundwave himself as he fought to hold off the bliss threatening to drown him.

“Cade!” Soundwave keened and ground down harder. Barricade thrust up and rocked his hips while staying deep. Soundwave cried out, his climax striping Barricade’s belly and dragging him along into the ecstasy.

Soundwave moaned and collapsed forward, breath hot against Barricade’s neck as aftershocks still zip-zinged through the interrogator. Barricade rolled them to the side, desperate for air he just couldn’t get with the way Soundwave weighted his chest.

“Nngh!”

“Hurt?” Barricade asked in concern, one hand stroking along the telepath’s side.

“No, but tender.” Soundwave burrowed in, snuggly as usual, not that Barricade would complain.

He held tight to the telepath and listened to the soft, pleased purring. Barricade let himself drift, content and ready to sleep. They could shower later before dinner. The alarm was set, he was ready and just needed a nice nap to be sure he was rested and able to handle anything that came at them tomorrow. He was halfway asleep when Soundwave pulled away and moved to get off the bed.

“Soundwave?” Barricade’s hand tightened where he’d gripped the telepath’s wrist when he’d startled back to full alertness.

“Ratbat is calling me,” Soundwave said, leaning down to kiss Barricade. “I’m going to wash up and sleep by him. He’s worried.”

Barricade returned the kiss and released the telepath’s wrist without protest. It wasn’t until Soundwave was out of the room that he heaved a sigh and pushed himself up to wipe off and drag on some sleep pants. When Ratbat called, Soundwave left. Barricade knew it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that now. Before they had accidently gone public, Soundwave hurrying off made sense, but in the months since, it left him feeling second rate now and then. Now, actually.

Which was ridiculous. Barricade knew that Soundwave would destroy worlds and cross universes for his creations, especially his youngest. And when had he gotten so damn attached as to be even vaguely envious of the attention a parent gave his offspring?

Barricade growled and threw the blankets over his head. Maybe it was time to reevaluate this… relationship?

He shook his head at himself and pulled his pillow into better position. That was nothing he could afford to think about right now. Tomorrow, after they were back in their proper forms, then he’d give some thought to what he was actually feeling and what he wanted.

~ | ~

It was time, and Ratbat couldn’t shake the sense of foreboding. He’d clung to his creator all afternoon while Soundwave slept, trying to hide the fear, but now he knew it showed on his face. The door was propped open, and they had word that the choppers were in-bound. Everyone was in their gear, weapons checked and armed.

“Don’t worry,” Soundwave said and kissed Ratbat’s forehead, his fingers gentle on the youngling’s face.

Ratbat shook his head. “Just be extra careful.” He couldn’t pinpoint it, but he was genuinely worried. “Star’s been shot once, and I-” He cut off, biting his lip and shivering hard as he remembered all the blood.

Soundwave pulled him into a tight hug, the armor plating in his vest digging into Ratbat’s cheek, but he wasn’t about to pull away from his creator.

 _I promise I will watch over your brother,_ Soundwave said, his determination to do just that resonating over the link. _And I will be careful as well._ He leaned back and cupped Ratbat’s chin, lifting his face so their eyes could meet. _They are humans, and they are not expecting us. I will be using my telepathy to find them. They will not be able to hide from me like our own kind can._ Soundwave dropped another kiss to Ratbat’s forehead, then nudged him into Ravage’s arms.

Ratbat bit his lip and fought against the tears that wanted to well up.

“Mind your brothers for me,” Soundwave said with a smile. “You know what mischief they are all capable of.”

“I will,” Ratbat promised and tried to smile for his carrier.

“Safe journey, creator,” Buzzsaw said as the _whump whump_ of the helicopters grew louder.

“Line it up!” Lennox shouted.

Soundwave gave Ratbat and his brothers a last wave, then jogged off toward his place in line. Ratbat bit his lip even harder and looked away. The Aerialbots were waving and cheering, and Ratbat glanced toward Wheeljack, noting the smile.

Starscream was doing something to Sunstorm’s pack. Prowl stood near Prime, face stoic and calm while Jazz bounced on the balls of his feet, face tilted toward the incoming helicopters.

In minutes they were loaded up and lifting off.

No one moved until the evening sounds returned, and it was Sarah who got them going. “I know the next twenty-four hours are going to be shit,” the woman said, bouncing Annabelle in her arms, “but they’re tough and well-trained. Let’s get inside and do our jobs so they don’t have to worry about us when their minds should be on the mission.”

Ratbat allowed himself to be dragged inside, but stayed huddled against Ravage’s side as Glen and Silverbolt moved to take the first monitor shift. “I’m scared,” Ratbat whispered.

Ravage gave him a squeeze, then moved toward the kitchen. Those not on monitors were on cleaning duty. Most of them would not fit into the rooms once they returned to normal. Tonight the kitchen needed cleaned, the beds stripped and the laundry done, the Playroom picked up, and all the floors vacuumed and mopped. Ratbat figured it was mostly busywork, regardless of how necessary, and since he would be on the cleanup list regardless of form, he didn’t protest doing it now.

Primus, if he could just shake the fear though.


	102. Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 264 Wednesday April 2, 2008

**Planetary Rotation Cycle (Day) 264  
Wednesday April 2, 2008**

  


Bluestreak stepped carefully as they moved onto the beach. It was dark, and the sounds of their movements were only just barely covered up by the soft rush of the waves on the sand. Equipment was removed from waterproof bags, and the first thing Bluestreak put on -as ordered- was the commlink. A bud went into his ear and the mic rested against his throat.

“ _Check,_ ” whispered Lennox.

Bluestreak counted the clicks, and when it was his turn clicked his mic and began to fit his rifle together.

“ _Line up and move,_ ” Lennox ordered, the second, surprise squad of Army soldiers they’d been told to bring stepping forward just behind the Rangers. Prowl had been displeased. The men were an unknown element and had to be briefed in the back of a noisy plane on the way to the mission they had only learned about in the hours before they took off from Nellis. They hadn’t trained with any of the group, and seemed to be just tossed into the mix. Lennox had argued, but they had no choice in the end.

Bluestreak pushed the weirdness from his mind and crept forward, rifle muzzle low and ready, held off to the side where he knew he would not even accidently point it at any of his own people. Nothing but night sounds surrounded them, bugs buzzing and the leaves moving in the breeze. The ocean lapped behind them, quickly lost to the sounds of the rainforest.

They took the storage building first without a single sound or a single local spotted. Bluestreak moved to the roof and stretched out with Perceptor to take watch, clicking the mic twice when he was in position. Perceptor clicked twice as well, and then the others were moving out.

They got to the main building, and then all hell broke loose.

~ | ~

“Soundwave!” Prowl shouted over the din of alarms and gunfire. “Take guards with you and get to that machine if you can.”

Soundwave nodded, catching the thoughts Prowl didn’t voice. He felt Soundwave was the best choice for finding and securing whatever room the machine was hidden in and capable of holding it until help came. He _did_ have his abilities after all and could use them. The telepath tapped two of the soldiers sent with them on the shoulders and gestured for them to follow him.

“Stay close,” Soundwave ordered. “Do not fire unless I say to.”

“Where’re we headed, sir?” the one asked.

Soundwave pointed to the antenna on the roof of the right building, a light from the courtyard making the silver shine in the darkness. “We need to get into the room the radio attached to that is in and hold it.”

They nodded, then followed Soundwave as he took them wide and through the shadows. Only two other mercenaries got in their way, and Soundwave decided it was best to drop them without the gunfire. It was uncomfortable to shut down the men’s minds, especially without the fear and rage from when Starscream was shot, but it was clean and they didn’t suffer, nor did they have a chance to raise another alarm.

“What the hell?” the first soldier gasped.

“Camera,” the other said and pointed.

Soundwave nodded, ignoring the fear coming off the one man who had seen the mercenaries drop suddenly and without visible explanation. “We’re clear here,” he said after reaching out with his mind and encountering no other humans. He reached for the door, surprised it wasn’t locked, but then those two were the guards, so perhaps- 

~ | ~

He watched the surveillance monitor and smiled as the three men approached the door, the leader giving a nod, then pushing into the room. He fired the handgun and watched the bodies drop, mid-step, to the floor, their blood painting a speckled and pooling pattern on the tiles, then took in the shocked expression of the man pressing his back to the wall and smirked. “My loyal Soundwave.”

“They said you were dead,” the telepath whispered, voice shaking as hard as the rest of his body. It was finally time to test that old loyalty. How much had the once trusted servant betrayed their cause? Betrayed him?

“And you believed them?” Megatron paused a moment. Was that awe he was seeing in the telepath’s face? Longing? Oh, even better. “Is this how you greet your long-lost Lord? Cowering against the wall like a fool?” 

Megatron said it sneeringly, but Soundwave moved, fluid grace unaffected by his shocked and awestricken trembling, apparently having just been awaiting permission.

Cool fingers caressed Megatron’s cheek, and he growled low at the contact, wondering briefly if he had time to taste his favorite before discarding the notion as a waste. Would it not be sweeter to make the telepath scream for him once Prime and the Autobots were crushed once and for all?

Megatron growled again, capturing the hand on his face and resisting the urge to pull Soundwave against him. Oh, and it would be so sweet. All he’d had were a few weakling humans and Blackout. And that pathetic idiot was no fun at all after the second or third time, lying still and crying silently. Not that that had stopped Megatron of course. Pathetic Blackout was, but at least he was capable of surviving a spark merging.

But Soundwave was his favorite for a reason. For a time, Starscream had professed to love him and had been a talented pet, but the little fool was so picky about what he would let Megatron do to him. And something the brat hadn’t liked would send him into a sulk that would last rotations! Others were satisfactory at best, few even good enough actors to make it believable.

But not his Soundwave. No. The telepath _enjoyed_ it. _Lived_ to please Megatron in any appetite he may have had.

He traced his fingers along the narrow jaw, thumb brushing over the full bottom lip. “You will make a fine consort for the emperor of the universe.” He chuckled at the soft gasp that escaped. “That is, of course,” Megatron closed his hand around the telepath’s neck, “if you can explain just why Prime lives when you’ve been sleeping in the very same building as him.”

Soundwave’s gun clattered to the floor and his free hand clutched at Megatron’s wrist. “My lord!” he cried hoarsely. Megatron loosened his grip just enough to allow the telepath to speak. “You were long dead by the time I arrived looking for Frenzy. We became these pathetic humans! I couldn’t kill him without forfeiting my own life and the younglings’. My only thoughts were of surviving under our enemies’ rule. Forgive me please! Had I known you lived…” As his grip eased, so did Soundwave’s until the touch to his wrist became tender. Dark eyes went half lidded in obvious desire. “Had I but known…” the telepath whispered.

It was all he could take. Megatron had long ago accepted that Soundwave was a drug. He grasped the back of the telepath’s neck and crushed their lips together. Those dark eyes shut tight and a half sobbing sound escaped as Soundwave pressed himself against Megatron.

Megatron kept his eyes on the open door, enjoying the way Soundwave’s hands roamed everywhere before finally sliding up to cup the back of his neck, holding him in place and kissing with an abandoned neediness that pleased the warlord more than he would admit.

Finally. Something was going right, and with his most loyal at his side, he’d be able to destroy the only enemy standing in his way of complete domination. Then he would make up for all the time he’d been without a well-trained lover. If nothing else that kiss promised endless delights, but he knew it also promised endless loyalty. Megatron could forgive the telepath mistakenly believing he was deactivated permanently. After all, that had been the goal. No one was to know he still lived.

Megatron pulled back. “Bring them to me,” he ordered, stroking his favorite pet’s face again.

“They are coming,” the telepath whispered after a moment of silence, eyes still closed in tactile rapture, hands clinging to Megatron’s shirt front.

~

Soundwave hurried into the empty room only to throw himself to the side and against the wall. He stared in disbelief as the two soldiers following him fell nearly simultaneously to the quick _tap-tap, tap-tap_ of pistol fire.

He stood frozen. What else could one do when looking at a ghost?

“My loyal Soundwave.”

The telepath trembled, knew his face registered his shock, and for what felt like forever, his mind was blank in terror. The gun was now pointed lazily in his direction, and there would be no way for him to get out of the path of its bullet. Soundwave flailed mentally for anything to say.

“They said you were dead,” he whispered. _Megatron’s alive!_ Soundwave screamed over the link to Starscream. Primus! Please don’t let Starscream come in here! _Tell everyone quietly! I will distract him._

“And you believed them?” Megatron was as large and impressive as a human as he’d been in mech form. He’d likely be taller than Prime and just as muscular, if not more so. Metal gray hair was cut close, only slightly longer on the top, but stylish, showing the tyrant’s vanity even in what had to be his most hated form.

Soundwave remained pressed to the wall, letting his shock remain on his face, and trying to slowly shift his expression to awe. He longed to twist right back out of this room, grab his creation, collect the younglings, flee to the farthest reaches of space, and never let the warlord near them again.

Megatron’s angular features slid smoothly into a sneer. “Is this how you greet your long-lost Lord? Cowering against the wall like a fool?”

Soundwave’s shook and prayed he could kill the tyrant before he died. The sparklings were old enough. They would grieve but they would live.

He pushed off the wall, walking slowly forward, hand reaching out tentatively, as though in reverent wonder. At least that’s what he hoped he conveyed. Soundwave could see as his hand trembled like a leaf in a strong wind, but he reached up, forcing himself to keep his eyes wide, and gently traced the contour of Megatron’s cheek.

A low growl of arousal sounded, and steel gray eyes burned into Soundwave’s. The growl was repeated as Megatron grabbed Soundwave’s hand, stopping his touch and stroking his fingers along the telepath’s jaw. His thumb smoothed over Soundwave’s lips.

“You will make a fine consort for the emperor of the universe.”

Soundwave gasped, shocked to his core at the revulsion he felt this time. It was so much stronger than ever before, and he feared his ability to play this one through.

Megatron chuckled. “That is, of course,” he suddenly had a massive hand around the telepath’s neck, “if you can explain just why Prime lives when you’ve been sleeping in the very same building as him.”

Soundwave dropped his gun, his free hand grasping the tyrant’s wrist. “My lord!” he gasped around the choking pressure. Soundwave thought fast as the grip loosened, deciding on a partial truth. “You were long dead by the time I arrived looking for Frenzy. We became these pathetic humans! I couldn’t kill him without forfeiting my own life and the younglings’. My only thoughts were of surviving under our enemies’ rule. Forgive me please! Had I known you lived…”

_Creator!_

_I’m fine. I’m going to convince him I’m still loyal. Wait for now, I think he may be wearing body armor,_ Soundwave said.

As Megatron relaxed his hold, Soundwave adjusted his touch to the warlord’s wrist. He caressed Megatron’s arm, letting his lashes sweep low before turning a seductive look back up to the tyrant. Forcing longing and long-denied desire into his voice, he whispered. “Had I but known…”

It worked. Megatron’s hand clamped tightly to the back of Soundwave’s neck and their lips crashed in a bruising kiss. Soundwave closed his eyes tight and managed to shift the cry of disgust to something that sounded more like a whimper of need.

Feeling filthy but knowing he had to play along just a little longer, Soundwave pressed himself fully along the tyrant’s body. He swept his hands over Megatron’s chest and sides, around his back and shoulders, before finally bringing them back around the front and up to cling to his neck. Soundwave put everything he had into the kiss, desperate to convince Megatron he was the loyal servant, the precious whore, the one who had -and still would- do anything to please the maniac.

Megatron pulled away, blinking, his lust apparent. “Bring them to me,” he ordered and caressed Soundwave’s face again.

 _Megatron is in full body armor. Gunfire might keep him busy, but nothing other than a headshot will kill him. I have a knife,_ Soundwave relayed to Starscream.

 _No. Just get away. We’ll figure something else out,_ Starscream said, his worry and love only strengthening the telepath’s resolve.

_I love you. No matter what I say or what I do, do not doubt me or that fact._

_Never again. I’m almost there._

“They are coming,” Soundwave whispered, keeping his eyes closed lest the tyrant read the softer emotions in them.

Soundwave inhaled and exhaled a careful breath, then bent to retrieve his gun. “Orders, Lord Megatron?” Soundwave asked, forcing the tone of respect to his voice and straightening, battle-ready. This would be it.

Soundwave felt his spark stutter as Starscream walked easily into the room, looking as though he didn’t suspect a thing. He looked up, mouth open, and gave Megatron a look of shock before swinging quickly back out of view.

Megatron took a step forward. “Come now, Starscream. Haven’t I always forgiven your treacheries? Swear your loyalty to me, and I will overlook your lapse.”

Soundwave carefully balanced on his left foot and eased the knife from his boot while the tyrant was distracted and shifted his pistol to his left hand. Hopefully Megatron would not notice the difference from when Soundwave entered the room.

“My lapse?!” Starscream screeched from the hall. “My lapse?!” He darted forward into the room, firing blindly to Megatron’s right rather than the tyrant’s left where Soundwave stood.

Soundwave fired a few rounds behind Starscream as his creation dove behind a pile of disused, old machinery parts and crates.

“Hold your fire,” Megatron ordered, and Soundwave lowered his gun, angling his body so the knife wouldn’t be seen where he held it against his thigh.

“It’s over for you, Megatron!” Starscream shouted. “Our forces have overrun this facility. Your little slaves are all dead.”

“And yet here you are, all alone.” The tyrant looked at Soundwave, and whispered low, “Make him scream for me.”

_Starscream…_

_Just tell me when, you aren’t the only one who can act._

Soundwave gave Megatron a nod, then turned toward Starscream, faking a look of concentration. Instead of words, he gently brushed his eldest’s mind with his love. There was a flicker of amusement from Starscream, but a shocked sounding gasp drifted out from where he hid.

“Again,” Megatron ordered.

Soundwave obeyed by nudging Starscream again, and a very convincing cry of pain sounded from where the Seeker hid.

Megatron held up a hand, ordering the telepath to stop. “Come, Starscream. Do not be so foolish.”

“Not this time, _mighty_ Megatron!” Starscream sneered. “Optimus Prime is a hundred times the leader you could ever be! I’ll never return to your side!”

Soundwave felt his eyebrows arch and fear squeezed his spark. _Do not push too far. He is already angry._

Starscream snorted over the telepathic link, and of course pushed Megatron further. “And his touch is a thousand times better than your crass pawing!”

Megatron snarled and eyed Starscream’s hiding spot intently.

 _Starscream,_ Soundwave warned.

 _I’m shooting over the top and to his right, let him open fire at me, then take him after I drop down,_ Starscream said just before putting action to words.

Megatron grunted as a bullet struck his body armor, and Soundwave raised his gun, leveling it as the tyrant did at Starscream, but not firing. The Seeker ducked back down, Megatron moved another two steps forward, back to the telepath and growl of rage audible over the _tap-tap-tap_ of his pistol.

Seven. Seven bullets fired. _Tap-tap_. Nine. _Tap-tap-tap_. Twelve. _Tap-tap_. Fourteen!

Empty clip.

Soundwave was already moving as the last shot was fired, gun dropping and locking into its holster as a loaded gun in the maniac’s reach was not what he wanted. His hand gripped the hilt of his knife tight enough to make his fingers ache as he buried it in Megatron’s shoulder. Megatron cried out in shock and pain as the blade sunk deep into the unarmored muscle. The telepath jerked the knife free as the tyrant fell to his knees. Still moving, blade held in a reversed grip along his forearm, Soundwave spun, using the momentum and his left hand on the pommel to slam it home just above the armor’s chest plate. Bone gave way, shattering, and though Soundwave tried, the blade was stuck and would not come free.

A sharp pain caught him low in the stomach, but other than a soft grunt, Soundwave ignored it. Behind him he heard others entering the room.

“Soundwave! Don’t!” Optimus cried.

Kneeling before Soundwave, Megatron sneered up into his face, but his walls had come down. Shock, fear, and betrayal all emanated from him in waves. “Fool,” he rasped, blood bubbling on his lip.

“Not I, _Lord_ Megatron,” Soundwave snarled the title mockingly. “You are the fool here, and you always have been.” He sent the memory of being caught between Megatron and Starscream in a merge. “He is _mine. My_ creation. _My_ sparkling. I’ve known since then, and _everything_ done was done for him. _Starscream_ has held my loyalty since that moment. And for what you did to him- What you made _me_ do to him-” The telepath inhaled, steadying himself, “…you die.”

“No!” Optimus screamed, but it was too late.

Soundwave put the barrel of his own pistol to Megatron’s forehead and pulled the trigger. He ignored the dark spray of blood, firing until the clip was empty and the slide locked back.

Breathing hard, Soundwave stepped back, but he stayed with Megatron’s dying energy until he was absolutely certain the tyrant was dead. Spark dead. Mind dead. _Gone_. Then he stumbled, released from the spell that had held him, shock overriding everything else as his gun clacked and clattered on the tiles in the sudden silence when it fell from numb fingers.

“Oh Primus!” Soundwave collapsed to his knees, hands coming up to cover his face only for him to stop at the sight of the blood covering them. He shook. Overwhelmed by it.

After so long.

Finally.

Then Starscream was there, wrapping his arms around Soundwave’s shoulders, kissing his cheek and crooning in his ear. _It’s ok. You’re fine. I am too. Not even a scratch. And he’s dead. Really dead this time._ Joy flooded through Soundwave from the Seeker. _We’re finally really free!_

Soundwave was pulled to his feet, and though he hadn’t meant to, hadn’t wanted to, his eyes met Optimus’.

“Bring the body,” Prime ordered, his voice nothing but aching sadness.

“And then burn it to ash,” Starscream added. Shocked looks accompanied the command. “Well easier now than him magically coming back to life yet again after we shut off the damn machine and get back to normal.”

“I don’t think anyone could come back from that,” Sunstreaker said in a low tone.

“Bring him and burn him,” Optimus said in a resigned and defeated tone.

Soundwave listened and looked within. It had been rumored very early on, but he hadn’t believed it. Now he did. Megatron had truly been Optimus’ elder brother. Having now seen them both as humans, and Prime without a battle mask, it was obvious. Soundwave stopped watching the spark-breaking play of happier memories and made to follow his creation, his downward turned gaze landing on the tyrant’s remains.

It was a gruesome sight, and he had caused it.

Soundwave fell, but Ironhide was suddenly there and catching him, lowering him to the ground when the telepath’s legs refused to cooperate. Soundwave laughed, seeing the worried and confused looks angled down at him.

“Fourteen in the clip. One in the chamber.” Soundwave laid on the floor and heard Starscream shriek for Ratchet, but he chuckled more, feeling as the tears wet his face. He wondered how he could be laughing and crying, finding any of this funny when he was so horror-struck he couldn’t think. “How many times did Lennox tell us never to forget the chambered round?”

“Shut up,” Ratchet said. Then, “Where, Soundwave?”

“Hip area. I think,” he replied, then sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, all laughter forgotten as the medic’s probing found the wound.

Skywarp and Thundercracker had appeared, and together they dragged Starscream back.

 _Please!_ Starscream cried.

 _Hush, cherished one. You survived a human bullet. I can too,_ Soundwave said.

“Slaggitall! I need him outside. Now!” Ratchet snapped.

 _Why?_ Soundwave wondered, but the world was fading. All of it, even Starscream’s frantic voice calling to him. When had Barricade shown up? Soundwave could just hear the bass rumble of his lover telling him… something. It wasn’t clear. Ratchet’s snarling voice issued orders rapid-fire. Others. So many others speaking, shouting. He hoped no one else was lost.

Then it all went black.

~ | ~

Optimus stood staring at Megatron’s body, memories flooding through his mind. Soundwave was down. Ratchet was shouting. Starscream cried as his mates dragged him from the room. Optimus was aware of that and of Ironhide’s tight, bruising grip to his arm, but all he could do was stand there and shake, his vision blearing.

Optimus had mourned before, but he had had to put on a show for the humans around them, and of course Jazz. Primus, Jazz had been handed to him in two pieces. Optimus had shoved it all down because he had needed to, but now…

His brother was _dead_.

A high, strange noise assaulted Optimus’ ears and his arm hurt even more. Why was Ironhide squeezing it so tight? What was that sound?!

Darkness crept in around the edges of his vision and the world went fuzzy.

“Easy, Optimus,” Ironhide murmured, his voice soft and close to Optimus’ ear. “Easy…”

~ | ~

“ _Hide! We found someone,_ ” Lennox called over the radio.

“Where are you?” Ironhide asked, glancing at Bluestreak and Tracks.

They had finished their sweep with no more enemies found. All other teams had reported the all clear, and the ‘demolitions expert’ sent along with them had reported that the explosives were rigged to go at Lennox’s order. Bluestreak was ready to leave, and worried about Prime. He’d seen their leader carried out, unconscious, when Soundwave was rushed to the first helicopter waiting on the beach for med-evac. Ratchet and Hausen had blood on their hands, and then had come Starscream looking furious, his face wet with tears in the early morning sunlight.

“ _Second floor in the living quarters. By the size and all the fancy crap, I’m gonna say these were Megatron’s rooms._ ” There was a brief pause. “ _I’m not sure if this one here is a prisoner of ours or a prisoner of that bastard’s. He’s- Oh hell, just get up here._ ”

Bluestreak frowned a little at the tone. Lennox sounded more confused and irritated than anything else, so it couldn’t be an emergency. Could it? Maybe it was, but now they had it under control? Whoever it was, that had to be just awful to be stuck in Megatron’s quarters. Everyone knew a bit about what Soundwave had gone through, and Starscream too. The Autobots had even heard rumors of things before coming to Earth. It was freaky to have those things confirmed. And now there was a man they’d found locked in Megatron’s rooms? Yikes.

Ironhide jerked his head to the side and made for the living quarters of the compound. Bluestreak followed, knowing Tracks was right behind him.

Stepping in, he could barely believe his eyes. The apartment was… sumptuous, especially given the rank squalor of the rest of the place. Soft, high-quality furniture and art decorated a living room. A large television and impressive entertainment center took up one whole wall.

“Was sure into his creature comforts, wasn’t he?” Ironhide said, taking it all in.

“Looks like,” Lennox said, then moved closer and spoke in a lower tone. “I think the man in the bedroom is one of yours. I also think he’s been… _abused_.”

Bluestreak frowned glanced at Tracks. The other Autobot wore a look of disgust but said nothing. The gunner wondered if ‘one of yours’ meant Autobot or Cybertronian in general? Instead of asking, he moved forward and looked into the bedroom from over Ironhide’s shoulder.

“Blackout!” Ironhide snarled and strode forward.

“Wait!” Bluestreak cried, reaching for Ironhide’s shoulder but missing the grab.

The Decepticon was barely dressed. He wore a faded pair of denim shorts that had seen better days. Dark brown, nearly black hair came just past his shoulders and hung lank, not really dirty, but lifeless and dull. The hems of his shorts were fraying and the fabric looked worn and thin, and they seemed a few sizes too large for him. Then again, Blackout was rather gaunt looking, so maybe they had fit him when they were new? His cheeks were hollow, and dark circles hung beneath his eyes. As Ironhide stomped toward him, Blackout yelped and tried to back further into the wall, moving from his huddled position into a defensive crouch which showed a torso with clearly visible ribs and quite a bit of bruising on the too-pale skin.

Bluestreak moved, feeling Tracks’ hand on his shoulder as he too, pushed forward.

“Com’ere ‘Con,” Ironhide growled and yanked Blackout up by the arm Blackout had put up in an instinctive gesture of defense.

Blackout screamed, “No!” He went from cowering to feral in the blink of an eye.

“Ironhide stop!” Bluestreak shouted above the noise. He recognized that look of terror Blackout wore.

Ironhide snarled as a punch grazed his jaw, and Bluestreak winced at the counterstrike he knew was coming. The move was ingrained into Ironhide. Bluestreak had seen him do it a million times. Blackout cried out and half spun from the force of Ironhide’s backhand strike, his hip bounced off the side of the massive bed and he rebounded, landing in a heap hard at the warrior’s feet.

Blackout was dragged up, momentarily dazed, but he shook it off and lashed out, kicking, clawing, trying to bite. Ironhide kept his grip firm on Blackout’s arm, but he was unable to get ahold of the other. No one else was moving, though Bluestreak could hear some of the others talking low, their words indistinct over the loud screeching from Blackout.

Huffing an irritated sigh, Tracks dashed around him and caught Blackout’s free arm, jerking it back and behind him, forcing him forward. Ironhide sidestepped, the three of them going down in a tangle, and Bluestreak wasn’t the only one wincing at how hard the Decepticon hit the floor.

Blackout thrashed beneath them, and the screams became barely coherent words as Ironhide put a knee in Blackout’s back and demanded a zip tie to bind his wrists.

“No! I won’t let you! I belong to him! Stop touching me! You can’t have me! He’ll be furious!” On and on it went, painfully obvious what Blackout expected them to do to him, until finally dissolving into even more hysterical screams as his wrists were bound together.

Bluestreak shook himself out of his shock and forced his way in when he caught sight of the tears. He jerked Tracks backwards and pushed Ironhide off Blackout’s back, grabbing the distressed man by his shoulders and pulling him up to his knees. “Hey! It’s ok. Hush a second.” When that didn’t quite work, Bluestreak added, “We aren’t going to hurt you, just stop fighting for a minute. Megatron’s dead.”

“No!” Blackout shook his head fiercely, tugging his arms against the bindings, shoulders twisting as he tried to break Bluestreak’s hold. “No we both survived!”

“Soundwave just killed him. His body’s being burned as we speak. I saw them pouring the gasoline on him and striking a fragging match. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Blackout stared at him for a moment, seemingly uncomprehending, so Bluestreak eased his grip just a little. “Do you have other clothes? Anything you want to bring with you? We’re gonna blow that machine and this base up, so anything you want, you should bring out now.” Everyone around them was silent, and Bluestreak could see the look Ironhide was giving him from the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze locked on Blackout, blinking at normal intervals and trying to keep his body relaxed.

“He’s dead?” Blackout whispered, wide, light brown eyes staring at Bluestreak, body trembling, and tears sliding down his cheeks. He looked desperate to believe.

“Yeah,” Bluestreak said. “Dead-dead. Like, totally dead. I saw his body and everything. Soundwave messed him up. There wasn’t much of a head left, really. Like… really, it was _so_ gross.”

“Blue,” Ironhide said in a warning tone, making Blackout flinch and try to pull away again.

“It’s ok,” Bluestreak was quick to assure, resisting the urge to give Ironhide a dirty look for startling the frightened man. “We need to get going, Blackout. Do you have clothes?” The Decepticon shook his head. “Any personal belongings?” Another head shake. “Ok, then we need to get you out of here. Can you walk?”

“Yes,” was the whispered response.

It turned out Blackout could walk, but he stumbled a lot. He didn’t have socks or shoes on, and he squinted in the bright morning sunlight. Bluestreak held his upper arm with a gentle hand, guiding and speaking quietly the whole way. At first they had walked in the center of the group, but Blackout kept looking back over his shoulder and tripping so much that Bluestreak stopped and, ignoring Ironhide and Tracks’ glares, took up the rear. Blackout still looked back, but not nearly as often. There was nothing to worry about really. Blackout might decide to fight, but he wouldn’t get far, and he behaved just fine. At least until they reached the helicopter where it perched on the beach.

Bluestreak helped Blackout ease into his seat, not missing how gingerly he moved, and reached for the seatbelt. It was that that set him off, startling Bluestreak and everyone else badly enough that he managed to make it to the door and leap out. A shriek of terror rang back, and Ironhide none too gently dropped the Decepticon to his back on the floor of the helicopter, then grabbed his ankles to stop the kicking.

“Hold still ya worthless scrap!” Ironhide snapped. He looked over his shoulder. “Let’s tie him up so he can’t run off again.”

Bluestreak moved forward but froze at the glower Ironhide gave him. Blackout screamed and struggled, rather helplessly with his hands behind his back and powerful Ironhide controlling his legs. Bluestreak sighed and knelt beside the Decepticon, one hand going to his forehead. “Calm down. We don’t want to hurt you, but you’ve been our enemy a long time, and we can’t just let you go. You don’t have to like it, but for your safety you have to wear the seatbelt and sit still.” Talking wasn’t working this time, and as Sideswipe wrapped the ties around Blackout’s ankles, he howled and tried to kick even more, twisting his body back and forth, thrashing.

Bluestreak sighed again and pinned Blackout’s shoulders to the deck. He flinched at the look of stark terror in those light brown eyes, but there was nothing he could do now. Blackout was afraid, and he probably had all kinds of reason given what Megatron put him through, but they needed to go, and he needed to be strapped in. “I’m sorry but you’re going to hurt yourself,” Bluestreak murmured, feeling utterly horrible as more tears welled up. “We aren’t going to hurt you,” he repeated uselessly.

Sideswipe climbed into the helicopter, Ironhide right behind him, and helped Bluestreak lift Blackout into the seat again. Blackout cried, but silently now as the seat belt was locked into place, flinching and gasping as the harness from between his legs clicked. Bluestreak knew he hadn’t touched the Decepticon inappropriately and frowned in concern. Blackout needed one Pit of a thorough medical check. Hopefully Ratchet would be back to base with Soundwave quickly and could help the poor guy. Then again, maybe the physical damage wouldn’t carry over to their mech forms? Bluestreak glanced at Blackout and hoped for that.

The helicopter was just taking off as Bluestreak dropped tiredly into the seat next to Blackout and strapped himself in. Primus, but he wanted a hot shower and a long nap, but just as he relaxed into the seat explosions rocked the helicopter from below. Curses and shouts filled the air, and Bluestreak tensed, eyes as wide as everyone else’s. The helicopter sped away from the explosion, and they were well out over the ocean within seconds. If the Cybertronians changed now, they’d kill every human near them and be lost in the depths of an ocean nearly a thousand feet deep.

Bluestreak barely breathed, but as the minutes passed, nothing happened. Half an hour, and still no change. And hour, and nothing, not even a tingle. Fear began to shift to confusion, and as they landed at their base hours later, it was hard not to feel disappointment. Unless… Maybe the machine hadn’t been destroyed in the blast after all?

He hoped no one still on the island was hurt.

~ | ~

Blackout was carried into a large building and taken to a bedroom by Ironhide and Sideswipe. Bluestreak had followed, looking determined, chattering the whole way in a soft voice as though _that_ would convince Blackout they weren’t going to harm him.

Yeah right.

They were Autobots. Autobots would be worse than Megatron. At least there had only been one of him.

Thank every deity in the universe for that small favor!

Blackout was unceremoniously dropped to his stomach on a large bed.

“Don’t untie him yet,” Ironhide ordered.

Blackout twisted his face around and watched Ironhide and Sideswipe leave.

“Sorry. I guess you’ll have to stay secured until they get the lock on the door. That shouldn’t take them too long. We helped construct these dorms so putting up a simple lock will be really easy, and then I can untie you. You’re gonna have to stay in here for a while except for bathroom trips, probably at least until after Optimus talks to you and has Ratchet check you over. He’s busy right now, Megatron shot Soundwave just before he blew his head off, and then of course Optimus was a bit… oh… frayed I guess… about all of it.”

Blackout rolled a bit so he was on his side and watched the sniper babble on, fairly certain he shouldn’t be hearing any of this information and still surprised by how Bluestreak was able to keep up such a running monologue without having to stop and catch his breath. Right now the gunner was staring off at a wall, and Blackout took the chance to glance quickly around before looking back at Bluestreak. The room was simple. Square-ish and large enough to accommodate the large bed, two bedside tables, and a chest of drawers while still having enough floor space to possibly manage a large chair and easy movement though the space. A bright, natural light-mimicking lamp stood on the chest of drawers, and overhead there was another ceiling light. The overhead was currently off.

Other than that the room was undecorated. Blank. Nothing like Megatron’s quarters.

“I’m sure Sarah’s gonna want to feed you. Do you like or dislike anything? I’m sure you weren’t given much of a choice before, and we usually eat whatever she cooks. I mean there’s so many of us, and she’s not running a restaurant. It’s all good anyways, no matter what she makes because she’s like, seriously a really good cook. But I bet she’ll take one look at you go all ‘oh the poor baby’ on ya and give you whatever you like.” Bluestreak giggled. “It’s what she did when Starscream got shot, and then when we finally got Hound back. We jokingly and lovingly call her our den mother. I don’t know where that came from, I think one of the Rangers said it, but it stuck and it’s true. She’s like everyone’s mom around here, always looking after us, and helping us, and making sure we stay happy and healthy. Did you know the humans have a special day of celebration just for their creators?”

Bluestreak actually paused and looked at Blackout, so Blackout shook his head, somewhat curious. He was starting to feel sleepy again. It happened after large upsets anymore, and it’d been a long, tense flight, but he didn’t dare fall asleep like this, not with someone close by and so many others able to get in to him.

“Yeah, they do!” Bluestreak glanced about, and then spoke in a lowered, conspiratorial voice. “It’s in about a month I think, and we’re going to give Sarah a huge party and lots of presents, but you can’t tell her, it’s going to be a surprise. We haven’t even told Will yet -he’s her mate- because she’s too good at getting secrets out of him, and we really, really want to surprise her. So don’t say anything, ok?”

Blackout nodded. He had no intention of saying anything to anyone about anything. The less he said, the safer he’d be. Back talk and asking questions only brought swift punishment. If he didn’t talk, he couldn’t accidentally say the wrong thing.

Sudden grating noise at the open door caused Blackout to jerk and look. Ironhide and Sideswipe had returned. Ironhide was doing something out of Blackout’s sight, but Sideswipe was visible and attaching some sort of metal bracket to the wall just outside the door. Two more brackets were added to the door itself, and then Sideswipe left.

“Can I untie him now?” Bluestreak asked.

Ironhide eyed Blackout. “You gonna cause any trouble?”

Blackout quickly shook his head, recognizing the tone as one that meant a swift and painful beating would follow if he didn’t comply immediately and in a pleasing way. True, Ironhide was not Megatron, but the Autobot could cause him massive amounts of damage even unarmed.

“A’right,” Ironhide said with a wave at Bluestreak. “Untie him, but then get your aft ta the showers and eat. Lennox called in. Everyone’s ok, and they’re on their way back.”

“The machine?” Bluestreak asked, but Ironhide just shook his head.

Bluestreak stood, lower lip caught between his teeth, and Blackout was torn between twisting to watch him and keeping his eyes fixed on Ironhide. The sniper was closer and therefore the larger threat. A knife caught the light, and Blackout flinched, but instead of slashing at him, Bluestreak simply cut the ankle ties.

“Ok. Hold still, all right?”

Blackout lay frozen as warm fingers slid between the plastic binding and his wrists. Cursing himself a thousand times a coward, Blackout turned his face into the mattress, unwilling to see what was coming, body tense, waiting for the pain to start.

The binding was cut and his arms fell to either side. He lay there, waiting.

“All done. See? That wasn’t so bad,” Bluestreak said, voice chipper. There was a pause and he didn’t move. “Blackout?”

Blackout looked up, knowing better than to ignore a direct summons.

“It’s ok. I promise we aren’t going to hurt you.”

Blackout stared in silence, careful to keep his face blank. Bluestreak sighed and folded the knife, putting it away and pocketing the ruined ties. “Ok, let’s start here.” He moved and crouched at the bottom of the bed, putting his face level with Blackout’s but a few feet away. “I promise I won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt anyone or try to escape. Ok? I swear on my rifle, may it explode in my hands the next time I fire it if I’m lying or go back on my word.”

Blackout knew his eyes were wide. That was one Pit of a promise coming from the sniper. And that could be one Autobot that really wouldn’t hurt him. Of course, then perhaps Megatron had been correct and he was just ridiculously weak. Would the Autobot even know he was hurting him? Blackout wasn’t strong like the others that had gone to Megatron’s berth before him. It felt as though he’d barely survived a few times with the tyrant. And Megatron had told him too many times to count how he was pathetic and only worth keeping alive because he didn’t die a few pulses into a merging like regular humans did.

Not like it mattered. Blackout wasn’t going anywhere, so he nodded, accepting it for now. If nothing else he had some rules to guide him.

Don’t hurt anyone. Don’t run away.

That was easy. Where would he go after all? He didn’t know where he was, and hurting others only brought on punishments. Hadn’t he learned that? He’d killed that human that had shoved him into the empty room and tried to touch him. After that was when Megatron had begun keeping him in his private quarters. Too weak to intimidate mere humans without resorting to killing them, how pathetic.

Then Blackout thought of a question. Was it worth asking? Would he be punished? He would test Bluestreak’s deal. “Whose room is this?” Blackout asked quietly, fearing the answer. It had no decorations and no other doors, and therefore no clues as to who he was going to belong to.

Bluestreak smiled and stood. “It’s your room.”

“Come on, Blue, we got work ta get done still,” Ironhide said.

Bluestreak gave Blackout a wave as he left, then the sound of metal sliding against metal sounded from beyond the closed door. A simple crossbar, easily broken, but Blackout had no intention of trying to run.

His own room. Meaning anyone could come at any time for him. He was to be for whoever had the time and inclination. Blackout remained still for a moment before carefully slipping from the bed. There was a smallish area between the bedside table and the chest of drawers in the far corner. At least if he slept there he would have some warning if someone came in. They would have to wake him to get close enough to take him. He would try to fight- No wait. Bluestreak would punish him then and their deal would be off.

There had, of course, been those times Megatron had been good to him. Pleasure like that might make Blackout feel like he was going to die from it, but it was certainly better than the pain. Perhaps since they were Autobots they would not be as violent in their use of him? Hadn’t it always been said amongst the ranks that the Autobots were soft-sparked? Of course that was debatable. One had only to look at the frontliner twins, or Ironhide, or even that vicious little minibot, Cliffjumper.

Blackout shivered and huddled against the side of the dresser, and wiped at the tears on his face. Crying wouldn’t fix it and would only irritate them. Better to just get some rest and shore up his strength. He was going to need it.

~ | ~

Sarah followed Will back out of their apartment, baby monitor hooked to her belt. Thank the gods Annabelle was asleep, because she could see the rage in her husband, and knew he needed to get it out before he exploded. The Control Room door was held open, and Sarah stepped in as she was gestured to. If she hadn’t already been aware, the sharpness of Will’s movements would have clued her in to the level of his anger with that gesture alone.

Will pushed a hand back hard through his hair and paced. Everyone stayed quiet and waited. Prowl and Jazz sat close to one another by the monitors. Ironhide leaned against a table, arms crossed over his chest and a glower on his face. Maggie and Glen sat, tense and looking a bit afraid, by the console. Bobby stood by them, frown on his usually smiling face and arms crossed as well. Sarah herself moved to a nearby chair and perched on it.

Will stopped after a few more steps and inhaled deeply, the breath out an audible whoosh. “First,” he said, his voice low and carefully pitched. “I’m not even the least bit angry with anyone on this base.”

“Nor are we,” Prowl said, his voice steady.

“Good.” Will’s fists opened and clenched a moment. “Those fucking _morons_ sent with us blew the charges early. I don’t know why,” he growled. “I will, however, be doing everything in my power to see them beat back to privates or right out of the fucking Army! Not _one_ Ranger down, but five of those fucks are dead and I’m pretty sure three of them are because of nothing but their own idiocy!”

“I still do not understand why they were there,” Prowl said as Will took to pacing again.

“I don’t know,” Will growled. “I need to call Keller like we didn’t have time for last night and ask what the fuck he was thinking, but I need to chill the hell out before I pick up a phone.”

Jazz shook his head. “Ain’t your fault, man. That other dude was in charge of the flights, and he said they go or we don’t. We didn’t have time, like ya said, ta call and fuss with chain of command.”

“Idiots,” Will snarled.

“They were,” Bobby said. “Bunch of hotheaded kids. That one when the mercs first opened fire on us stepped right out of cover ta shoot back.” He shook his head and sighed. “Fuckin’ stupid, man. I know I didn’t come outta basic that dumb.”

Will stopped pacing next to Sarah and took a deep breath. “I’ll get to the bottom of it. Hell, for all we know, they were some sort of setup that went sideways. Maybe those charges going off were _late_ going off,” he said with a meaning for look at Prowl and Jazz. Jazz hissed a curse at the implication, and Will touched Sarah’s shoulder. “Sarah?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Megatron had a prisoner. He’s fucked up and terrified of us. I want you to be damn careful dealing with him, but he might fear a woman less,” Will said. “He needs fed and cleaned up.”

Sarah tipped her head in confusion for a moment, then gasped. “Oh gods, he-”

“Looks like,” Jazz said. “His name’s Blackout. Got him locked up right now, but maybe you with like, Perce for a guard can get ‘im settled. He’s grubby and scuffed up, but any real medical aid’s gonna have ta wait ‘til Ratch gets back, and that ain’t gonna happen ‘til Soundwave’s stable enough to transport back here.”

“What happened there?” Sarah asked. She’d seen Starscream gather up his brothers, but other than cries of alarm, she had no idea what was going on.

“He was shot by Megatron,” Will said. “Hausen and Ratchet are with him, and they’ll stay with him until he can come home.” He waved toward Maggie. “Tell me you got something? That machine’s gone, so why the hell haven’t they all turned back to normal yet?”

Maggie bit her lip and lifted one shoulder. “I’m sorry. I can’t find any sort of signal at all. I can tell you when it stopped, but as to why they haven’t changed back? I just don’t know. I’ll keep scanning. Maybe there’s something more? Maybe I’m in the wrong place? I’ll keep trying.”

Ironhide shifted his weight to his other foot, drawing attention. “We got other problems too.”

“Optimus,” Jazz said, and Sarah blinked.

“Yeah. He’s one of ‘em,” Ironhide said, then straightened. “I’ll see about him though. Bigger problem’s gonna be when everyone settles and realizes we ain’t changin’ back. Maybe the signal’s still out there. Maybe it takes a while.” He leveled a look at Will. “Humans’re in danger. We could change back at any time, and the only warnin’ ya’re gonna get is one of us gruntin’ in pain and passin’ out. And that’s assumin’ it goes that way at all ta change back.”

“Tracks,” Prowl said softly, and Ironhide nodded.

“Not just him,” Ironhide said. “Everyone. We’ve all put so much fraggin’ hope inta this, and now here we are. Still human.” He spread his arms, human body still oh so damn human.

“The psychological backlash will be severe,” Prowl stated.

Sarah chewed her lip and felt her heart squeeze. They really had all been so happy and excited. Completely understandable, and she’d been happy for them. It had all seemed like it was finally over. Now this. “Gods,” she whispered, drawing attention. “Sorry.”

“No, baby, you’re right,” Will said, and reached out to gently touch her face. “This is so fucked up. I’m sorry, guys,” he said, looking toward Ironhide. “Little gold star for effort ain’t shit in this situation, and I don’t know what to do.”

Prowl stood, shoulders back. “I am assuming command in Optimus’ stead.” He glanced around. “Just for a couple days until he is on his feet. Ironhide. Please help him mourn.”

Ironhide nodded. “He’s keepin’ his aft in bed until tomorrow. I’ll tie him to it if I gotta.”

Prowl nodded. “I am disappointed. I do not want anyone to think I am… shoving aside my feelings, but I refuse to allow this disappointment to send us into disarray.”

“I’m with ya, Prowler,” Jazz said and reached up to take his mate’s hand. “This is fragged, but we can’t fall ta pieces.”

“I ain’t gonna either,” Ironhide said. “I’m gonna be busy with Optimus though. Keep me in the loop, but I’ma makin’ him my priority.”

“Optimus is pretty tough,” Bobby said. “I mean, yeah, this is gonna hit him hard, but maybe once he’s rested up from his… uh… anxiety attack? I mean, that was pretty gruesome, man. But what I’m tryin’ and failin’ to say here is that if you all feel this disappointed but gonna soldier on attitude, it’s likely he will too.”

“Oh, he will,” Ironhide said. “But I’m makin’ him rest today and tonight anyways. Tomorrow if I can. I’ll get him ta talk, and Primus willin’, ya’re on the money there, Epps.”

“People to watch, if you all will,” Prowl said, “will be Tracks, the Aerialbots, and Soundwave’s family.”

“The twins,” Jazz put in. “I know they’re still in post-battle mode, but when Ratch don’t come back tonight, ya know Sunny’s gonna get tense.”

“I think I can keep Sunstreaker busy,” Sarah put in. “I’ll stick by him, but I can have him help me with Annabelle. If I’m going to be trying to look after Black… uh…”

“Blackout,” Jazz supplied.

“Blackout -thanks. Well, I’ll need my very active toddler out of the way, and Sunstreaker is really good with her,” Sarah said. “That’ll give me a chance to keep an eye on him and Sideswipe a bit.”

“Ain’t nobody gonna hurt you or little Belle,” Jazz said. “Even angry and upset.”

“Oh gods!” Sarah shook her head and leaned forward. “Jazz, I trust every last one of you with her life. I’m not the _least_ concerned there. I’m worried about you boys. I’m worried about that poor man locked in that room that had _Megatron_ -who I’ve heard nothing but horror stories about- abusing him. Whatever you guys need, you count me the hell in, ok?”

“Yes, mom,” Bobby said with a laugh.

Sarah grinned, glad for the break in the tension, and stood. “Ok. I’m going to go track down Perceptor and check on Blackout.” She turned to Will. “We’re going to need to do a grocery run tomorrow. I’ve got enough for breakfast tomorrow and dinner tonight because that was planned for, but beyond that we’re going to be scrounging.”

“Consider it done,” Will said. “The usual?”

“Yeah.” Sarah looked over at Prowl. “Will you keep me posted about Soundwave?”

“Of course,” Prowl said. “As soon as I know anything, I will tell everyone, you included.”

Sarah leaned up to kiss Will’s cheek, and he gripped her arm gently. “Be careful around him, Sarah. He’s feral. Hurting.”

She kissed her husband again, then rested her forehead against him. “Welcome home, Captain.”

Will smiled and kissed her hair. “Always come home to my ladies.”

Sarah grinned and gave the others a wave before slipping out of the Control Room. At least Will seemed less angry, though he’d likely work himself up when they went over the events for the reports. She’d soothe him later whether he needed it or not. Her own current mission was finding Perceptor and tending to Blackout.

As she trotted up the stairs to Perceptor’s bedroom, Sarah cast a quick prayer that they would figure it out soon. As much as she adored this huge, crazy family, and enjoyed puzzle time or movie night, she wanted them to be truly happy. That meant them being mechs again, not squishy little humans. Until then though, she would do her best to make it bearable for them.

~ | ~

“ _Hey, Bee!_ ” Sam said over the phone, voice chipper and bright.

“Hi, Sam,” Bumblebee began, his voice a bit rougher than usual. He could feel Ravage’s terror and grief through the bond, narrowed though it was, and his own disappointment was pressing down on his shoulders, making him feel too heavy to keep standing without cracking the concrete. “I’m sorry about the spring break thing.”

Sam was quiet a moment then said in a much softer, definitely worried voice, “ _Don’t worry about it, man. What’s wrong?_ ”

One hand cradled the cell phone to Bumblebee’s ear and the other shoved back through his hair. “Things got busy and I couldn’t tell you about it,” he said in an apologetic tone. “We found _it_ , Sam. But we’re still here. Still the way you saw me last time you were out here.”

Silence reigned from the other end of the line for a moment as Sam mulled over the words. Bumblebee hated talking in silly code. If anyone was listening and knew, they would understand too, and anyone not wouldn’t get it or think they were talking about a video game or something. Frag security when all he wanted was to tell his friend how slagged it was.

“ _Shit, Bee. I’m sorry, man. There anything I can do?_ ” Sam asked. “ _Me and Kaela won’t be able to come out ‘til the end of the semester I don’t think, but I can, like, have mom make you guys some cookies or something?_ ”

Bumblebee chuckled but cut it off before it shifted to a sob. However, that didn’t stop his eyes from welling up and the world blearing. “Nah. We’re fine for now. We’ve got everyone here.” Except Soundwave and Ratchet and Hausen, but Bumblebee really couldn’t say that over the phone.

“ _Bee?_ ”

“Hm?”

“ _It’ll be ok, ya know?_ ”

“I know, Sam,” Bumblebee said, failing to hide the thickness in his voice. “I better go. Just wanted to call you back now that I could.”

“ _I’ll tell Kaela,_ ” Sam said, and Bumblebee could picture the helpless way the teen was likely searching his room for things to say, a way to help.

Bumblebee inhaled carefully and wiped at his face. “Thanks, Sam. I’ll be in touch, ok?”

“ _Yeah, Bee. Call me if you need anything, ok?_ ”

“I will. Bye.”

“ _Bye,_ ” Sam said, and Bumblebee didn’t wait to hear the other end click as the boy hung up.

“Bumblebee?” Skyfire said, startling Bumblebee into looking up from where he leaned against the wall.

“I’m fine,” Bumblebee said hurriedly. Lied, obviously.

“I doubt that,” Skyfire said with a small, wry smile. “I’m certainly not.”

Bumblebee shoved a hand through his hair again, then scrubbed his face dry with the bottom of his shirt. “We will be,” he managed and even sounded more sincere than he felt.

“Of course. Have you eaten?” Skyfire asked, head tilted a bit and his long blonde braid hanging over his shoulder. “I know we were busy trying to get everyone else settled, and I forgot myself. I was checking on all of us that stayed behind. You should eat something and be sure your mate does as well.”

The last thing Bumblebee felt like doing was eating anything. He sincerely doubted his mate or any of Ravage’s brothers would either, but he nodded and pushed off the wall. “I’ll go pester them. Thanks. Oh!” He passed the phone to Skyfire. “Could I get you to give that back to Prowl for me?”

“Of course,” Skyfire said as he took the phone.

Bumblebee knew he was being watched as he hurried off, but he needed to get away from Skyfire before the rather sweet and kind-sparked scientist hugged him or something. He needed a few minutes alone too, before he could even approach Ravage. They were all hurting, but his mate needed him strong and calm. Positive and optimistic. He couldn’t walk into a room where all of Soundwave’s creations were and look like he had been crying. That would just upset them all more.

They _would_ be all right. Eventually. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Day 264 - Part One by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489378)  
> [Day 264 - Part Two by Lb82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545/chapters/16489387)  
>   
> 
> And that, y'all, is the first arc of Crackalackalicious. There will be a hiatus while I do my utmost to knock out some other stuff that's been languishing on my plate, but this is NOT over. Not by a long shot. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Karma Is a Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129084) by [Kit_SummerIsle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle)
  * [Crackalackalicious Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596545) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
